TRT 2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles!
by ocramed
Summary: This is the continuation of the adventures of one of Starfleet's finest...Ranma Saotome, as he takes a journey across time, space...and BEYOND! BOOK II of THE RANMA TREK series. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 1 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**Arthur's note: I wanted to start fresh, so that is why I'm creating a new story. Furthermore, just to keep track of things, I will provide a section, called "Temporal Nexus Alert", that will map out what has unfolded as this story progress. This will allow me to keep track Ranma Saotome's "adventures". And no, this is not to artificially inflate my pages/word count. Hopefully, no one will be confused THIS time with THIS particular story.**

**I hope...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: "Behind the Fellowship".**

**

* * *

**

_Space IS the final frontier...and HE is smack dab in the middle of it!_

_These are the adventures of Ranma Saotome._

_He is both an officer...and a gentlemen._

_He is a family man...and staunch ally._

_And all Ranma wants to be is the best martial artist who has ever lived...but with STYLE._

**

* * *

**

**Fall, 2374 CE: "El Capitan", Yosemite National Park (Earth Sector).**

**(A/N: Imagine the CD sound-track from the movie"Mission: Impossible 2" playing in the background...)**

On the rocky facing of "El Capitan", a lone figure is performing "free-style" rock climbing.

That figure was Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome, formerly of the late Federation starship _Enterprise-D. _

Sometime ago, the _Enterprise-D_, was assigned to investigate reports of Romulan activity near the Veridian Sector. It turned out to be something much larger, and potentially dangerous, which involved time, space and everything in between...and beyond. However strange the adventure, the in result was the destruction of his ship, the discover of the wish-fulfilling "Nexus Zone" and the return of the legendary (and personal friend) Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk of Earth. Speaking of whom, with his return, Kirk is contemplating on his future. One-hundred years before his disappearance into the Nexus, Kirk was on the verge of retirement. Now that he has returned, it remains to be seen if he would stay in retirement, especially with so much time and circumstance has occurred. Starfleet Admiral Nacheyev, of Starfleet Operations, had offered Kirk a chance to be the next Commandant at the Starfleet Academy, or resume his duties as a starship captain, as the captain of the _USS Serenity _(Starfleet Counselor Usagi Tsukino's old ship). For now, Kirk was simply glad to have returned from the proverbial "dead".

As for Ranma himself, he wasn't sure WHAT he wanted to do. He is lending his expertise on the construction of the _Enterprise-E_, a member of the more powerful "Sovereign-class" starship, though, for the most part, his friend Starfleet Chief Engineer Geordie LaForge is conducting the operational duties of the building of the ship. He could resume his duties as an instructor at Starfleet's Tactical Operations School, or take some time off to focus solely on his duties as "Green Lantern" (since senior Green Lantern Hal Jordan has retired from his patrol as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814...which includes the entire Milky Way Galaxy). It was still weird that his sponsored Oan Guardian Lianna had returned home with his daughter Aikiko for good, until he and her mother Usagi are more settled in their respective careers. Lianna was a friend of the family, to be sure, the Oan feelings for Ranma was more than just a friend. At one point, she had challenged Usagi for the right to be with Ranma in combat. Knowing that such a battle could be a serious affair, Usagi accepted the challenge. Lianna then took the fight to the very harsh "Sector 3600", which was basically the corpse of a sentient section of the universe. In the end, the fight became a contest between the irresistible force versus the unmovable object.

In other words, in spite of the literal rendering planets, stars and other celestial bodies, the fight was a stalemate.

However, in spite of Lianna's actions, neither Usagi nor Ranma held her actions against her. In fact, they still trusted the Oan with the welfare of their daughter. Besides, at this point in their lives, neither one were particularly opposed to the idea of Lianna being with Ranma, since, from their experience, things...happen. And, technically, because Ranma was of Juraian descent (vis-a-vis her mother Nodoka's family, the Masaki clan), he is entitled to a second wife...something that both Ranma AND Usagi was trying to come to terms with. So, for now, Lianna is still a member of the Saotome clan, and has gone so far as to become their daughter's "official" nanny, and is looking after her on Oa.

Speaking of Usagi, his wife, she has continued her duties as "Counselor" aboard DS9. Ever since she chose her new assignment, mostly to keep her step-granddaughter Keiko Saotome-O'Brien (a civilian botanist and herbalist) and her daughter Molly company, while Keiko's husband Chief Miles O'Brien took up his duties as Operations Director at the station, Usagi was free to be HERSELF for a change. Lianna is taking care of Aikiko, and Ranma is taking care of himself, so that allowed Usagi the luxury to focus on her personal needs for a change.

As Ranma pulled himself to the top of the mountain, he observed all that he surveyed. It was hard to believe that he was so sated about his desires. He was an accomplished martial artist. He was a family man. He has a stellar career in a peacekeeping and exploration space organization, not to mention being a "space knight" as a member of the Green Lantern Corp.

So, why does he feel so...off?

"Perhaps you need a 'roll-in-the-hay' with that wife of yours?" said a voice.

Even without his "aura sense", Ranma knew who was the owner of the voice.

"Q", Ranma smirked, as he plopped down onto the ground, and stretched his limbs. "What brings you by THIS time?"

Q, who was dressed as a typical hiker,squats close to the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Oh, I wanted to cheer you up," the entity replied.

Ranma gives Q "The Look".

"Right," Q says, as he makes himself comfortable. "Two things. One, I want to check up on my 'son-in-law'-"

"Gah, don't remind me," Ranma snorted, as he recalled the fact that Usagi, back during the days of the Silver Millennium, was sired by Q...when he was trapped in the body of an Earth man named "Joxer" of ancient Greece; he was being punished by the Q Continuum for some perceived offense. At any rate, during an adventure on Earth, a young Serenity took a fancy of the bumbling idiot and...well...Princess Serenity was the result. This does explain why energy augmentation and manipulation comes easily to the Moon Princess. And why Q has been a particular nuisance to Ranma.

"Yes, I, too, feel your pain. Anyway, I wanted to check up on you, because if YOU aren't happy, Usagi's not. Understood?"

"Whatever. Look, I'm fine, okay?"

"Suuure. But, I won't push it. I mean, you've gotten over worst funks, right? Like...when you defeated the Ainur "Sauron the Dark" for example."

"Well...it was NOT easy, after all the crap me, Usagi and the others went through..."

**FLASHBACK!**

**Eregion, Middle Earth.**

_In the waning days of the Third Age, the dark legions of Lord Sauron of Mordor roams the land in search for the One Ring. With the departure of the Elves to the "Western Lands", very few champions of Light remain on Middle Earth. As a result, the influence of Sauron grows ever stronger. The betrayer Saruman the White seeks to please his dark master by sending the enemies of Light against both the Fellowship and those who seek to assist them. Only time will tell if Lord Ranma of the Sun, Lady Usagi of the Moon, Lady Hoshi of the Earth and Lady T'Pol of the Forge are up to the task in surviving these dark times._

_May the Blessed One smile upon their journey..._

**(A/N: To keep score, the LOTR stuff takes place immediately before the Age of Heroes, which is the time of the legendary Hercules and Xena.)**

The Ranger Ranma Saotome and his companion the Bard Hoshi Sato had come up from Gondor, after being summoned by the Wizard Gandalf the Grey. Gandalf, a teacher and mentor to the Sorcerer Usagi Tsukino, seeks to have a "Plan B" ready in case something occurs to cause the Fellowship of the Ring to Fall. On a side note, Ranma and the crew of the _Serenity_ have been on Middle Earth on two separate occasions. The first time was over 100 years ago, when the Hobbit Bilbo first discovered the One Ring; the second time was when Gandalf had summoned them (while the _Serenity _was in mid-transit in the Rifts). At this moment, Ranma and Hoshi were to meet up with the Scout T'Pol at the soon-to-be abandoned Eregion Elven Outpost. If all goes well, then they were to catch up with the Fellowship near the planes of Rohan.

If they get past the two Ringwraiths that are searching for the possessor of the One Ring.

"You shall not pass..." said the lead 'Wraith, whose voice was that of a cold breeze. Both he and his companion were cloaked in black garb, and possessed a skeletal aura about them.

Ranma and Hoshi looked at each other, and nods.

Ranma was dressed in woodman's clothing, as did many Rangers of Dunedain. He took out his bow and arrow, notched four arrows from his quiver, and let off a volley that struck home.

"ARRGH!" the two screeched, as they stumbled backwards.

Hoshi took out her lyre, and began to pluck a few chords...

TWANG!

The effect created a shock wave that sent the 'Wraiths sprawling onto the ground. Still, this did not stop the servants of Sauron from moving into Ranma and Hoshi's presence for the kill. Just as they were about land a strike, successful or not-

CLANG!

-Elven steel blocked the attack.

"BEGONE," T'pol said, as she raised her sword in the air. A blast of water, shaped like a stampede of stallions, came through the area...and swept the 'Wraiths out of the valley.

"SCREEEEEE-!"

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he puts away his bow. "I could have taken care of them!"

"True, but we do not have time for your showmanship," T'Pol says flatly.

"I thought that we were to meet you at the safe house?" Hoshi asked.

"There is an incursion of Orcs in this area," T'pol says. She was dressed in red elven clothes that indicated her status as a Scout, while her long hair was tied in a ponytail. "I need your assistance in dealing with them."

"Maybe you can BORE them to death with your poetry," Ranma smirked. "I feel like killing myself after listening to one of your poems..."

"Guys?" Hoshi interjected.

T'Pol merely shakes her head.

A short time later, Ranma and his companions arrived at the safehouse, where they got new supplies. Soon, they reach higher elevation, where they notice the signs of snow. They had made it to the Eregion Ridge.

"You need anything?" Ranma said, as he puts on a heavy clock on from his pocket dimension.

"I'm fine," T'Pol says, as she covers herself.

That's when they were attacked by "worgs", who were huge, pig-like cats. They are very nasty creatures to deal with.

Unfortunately, they were just catlike enough to affect Ranma's performance.

"GAH!" Ranma said, as he tried to take aim with his bow. "I can't...I can't do this!"

Hoshi takes out her lyre, and plays a soothing song, which calms Ranma down just long enough to make a successful shot.

Meanwhile, T'Pol takes out her elven blade to perform a successful strike.

CHOK!

Unfortunately, she got caught by the claw of another worg.

"Ah!"

"T'Pol!" Ranma cried out, as he summoned his courage to finish off the creature.

"T'Pol, are you okay?" Ranma said, as he threw down his weapon to check up on his friend.

That's when he noticed something odd about T'Pol.

Now, Ranma knew that T'Pol pried herself on her athletic body. So, seeing a slight bulge in her belly clued Ranma on what was the matter with his friend. And since he and she had gotten together recently, to help T'Pol in her "time of need", there was only one logical conclusion he could come up with.

"Um, T'Pol, are you...?"

"Yes, Ranma," T'Pol replied. "I...am."

Ranma nearly fainted.

"Congratulations!" Hoshi says, as she moved to comfort her companion.

"Thank you," T'Pol replied, as she got up. She then looked at Ranma. "I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner, Ranma."

Ranma stood up.

"T'Pol, I don't want you on this mission! It's dangerous for you and...well...you know..."

"Ranma, I would not be here if Lord Sauron and Saruman the White did not make their move in the here and now. My daughter Galadriel needs me to ensure that the Fellowship succeeds."

"Gal-chan...talked you into doing this?"

"No, Ranma, I talked her into letting me on this mission because of the importance of the Fellowship."

Ranma sighed.

"Fine, but I'll take the lead, okay?"

T'Pol simply looks at Ranma with an expectant look.

"Alright, WITH your input."

"I appreciate that, Ranma. In spite of my child's human heritage, he or she should be proud of you...nevertheless."

"Hey!"

"Guys?"

"You are right, Hoshi. Let us not tarry, for we need to meet our contact at the Temple of Light..."

Soon, the trio arrive at the elven "Temple of Light", where they see a bevy of orcs fighting a lone person...

Ranma sees a clocked figure near the alter of the temple, itself in a state of ruin. Apparently, the person was trying to protect an Elven light stone.

"Call Lightning!"

BOOM!

A lightning bolt strikes two of the orcs.

Ranma then let loose a flurry of arrows on the rest of them, wounding them in the process.

Hoshi began to play her lyre, which caused vines to sprout out of the ground. These vines restricted the remaining orcs' movements, allowing the hooded figure full access to their necks.

SLICE!

"Nice," the hooded figure said simply, as she cleaved the last Orc. She then whipped Orc blood off her sword, an Atlantean Rune Sword named "Mars", and lowered her hood.

It was Usagi.

"About time you guys showed up," she said, as she stabbed the stone ground with her sword. "I was getting bored with dealing with these- T'Pol! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Usagi," T'Pol said, as she sat down. "Have the Elven Shards been secured?"

"Got 'em right here," Usagi replied, indicating her treasure bag. "I explored these ruins while waiting for you all."

"Wait, you were here by yourself?" Ranma asked. "And how did you know about T'Pol's...unknown...that?"

"It's a female thing. Oh! That's right. You've should've known at least HALF the time. WATER BURST."

SPLASH!

"Why you-!" Ranma-chan began, as she wiped away the excess water from her brow.

"As amusing as these antics are," T'Pol began, as she got up, "we have to catch up with Lord Gandalf and the others."

"Yeah," Ranma-chan said, as she checked her weapons and gear. "I was sent to retrieve Hoshi from Gondor, while you accompanied the Fellowship up until you all reach the foot of Moira. Here, you are to wait for US."

"Indeed," Usagi said. "Oh, Gandalf-sensei told me to give this you..."

Usagi gave Ranma-chan a scroll with Gandalf's mark.

"He told me to tell you that by reading the words on the scroll, you will hear his thoughts on what we are about to face."

"Telepathy?"

"More like a...travel-log. The spell is suppose to guide your action, as we head deep into...Moira."

There was a sense of dread emitting from Usagi.

"What?"

"From what Gandalf-sensei has told me, we may be in a lot of trouble."

Ranma-chan nods, understanding what Usagi means. So, with that in mind, she opened the scrolls. As Ranma-chan read the words on the scroll, something popped into her brain...

TING!

_Lord Ranma of the Sun, if you are hearing my voice, then you have arrived at the old Temple of Light, and that my apprentice, Lady Usagi of the Moon, has given you the "Scroll of Afterthought". This is good, for you will need to hear my counsel, as you and your companions travel to the forgotten realm of the Dwarves. Heed my counsel when appropriate, for, in spite of your great strength, there are dark forces that Man need not face. However, your friend and mentor, "The Strider", has great, and it was his counsel that gives me faith in your abilities as a man amongst men...in spite of your abilities to be a fair maiden at least half the time._

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "In Darkness and in Fire".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 2 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "In Darkness and in Fire".**

**

* * *

**

_My friend, as you and your companions journey to the dwarven lands of Moira, do not frown upon what you are about to witness. In the old days, the Dwarves were proud of their craftmanship of fine metals...though mostly were known for their secrets in the Runic Arts. Lord Sauron had stolen these secrets when he fashioned the One Ring, in a bid to dominate the entirety of Middle Earth. In the end, while the Elves disassociated themselves from the One Ring's influence, the neither the sons of Man nor the Dwarves followed suit. As a result, the prized jewel of that was Moira fell. It is now a shadow of its former glory, riff with goblins and trolls...and worst._

_Your first obstacle will be a "Watcher of the Deep", a simple creature with a predatory nature. Since the abandonment of Moira, this creature has made its home within the waters of Lake Eregion Moira, which was once the source of life. The Fellowship will wait for you near the secondary entrance at the Dwarven's den._

_I have faith in your ability to circumvent what lies ahead._

Ranma looked at the lake that was in front of the various points of entry into Moira, through his telescopic lens; he has yet to spot the Fellowship, due to this strange fog and darkness. Essentially, they would have to get past the monster (or monsters) that lurk within these waters. Of course, if Usagi's plan works, they could make past the first obstacle easily.

"Ready?" Ranma said, as he sets down his lens.

"I will be shortly," Hoshi said, as she continued to fine-tune her lyre.

"Cool, I can relax," Ranma replied, as he took out his long pipe, and began to smoke "herb".

"Since when have you start smoking?"

"Picked it up from Aragorn-sensei," Ranma replied as he puffed away.

"Usagi, can you believe this?" Hoshi said, as she turned to her friend.

"I can," Usagi replied, as she puffed away on HER long pipe.

"..."

Hoshi then turns to T'Pol.

"T'Pol-"

"Hoshi, I need to concentrate on this inscription mark," T'Pol replied, as she studied the runes. The only other race that was proficient in runes as a language were the Elves, rather than simply symbols of power to create magical weapons.

The irony was that T'Pol, an alien from a distant planet, who was adopted into the Elven race, because she was the reincarnation of the mother of the great Lady Galadriel. It was the ruler of Lothloren, Galadriel's domain, that opened T'Pol to her "true past". This was no different from what Usagi, Hoshi and Ranma had went through; Usagi was, of course, the reincarnated "Moon Princess", and Hoshi was the reincarnation of Prince Aetolus, the future King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. Ranma was the reincarnation of Prince Epeius, the adopted son of Aetolus' father King Endymion of Atlantis (which included Asia Minor, Minoa and Crete)...which makes Hoshi and Ranma somewhat family (I think). And it makes their relationship most bizarre, since they have been in rather compromising situations many times before.

"Say, isn't that-" Hoshi began, as she gazed through the fog.

Ranma could see activity up ahead. Sure enough, the Fellowship was fighting some multi-tentacle water creature.

"Guys, if you have something in mind, NOW is the right time."

"Go," T'Pol says, as she pats Usagi on the back.

Usagi nods, as she begins to strip down to the buff.

"What the heck-?"

"Relax," Hoshi says. "Unless YOU-"

"Ah, no, that's okay."

Usagi tied her hair into a single, long braid. She then winked at Ranma...and dove right into the waters of Lake Eregion-Moira.

And that's when Hoshi began to play her lyre.

Meanwhile, the Fellowship was having trouble warding off the Watcher.

"Hurry!" Legolas the Elven archer of Rivendall yells out, as he swatted away the offending appendage with his paired swords.

"Help!" Frodo Baggins, the keeper of the One Ring, yells, as he is dragged into the waters of the lake. Ever since he left the Hobbit village, the Shire, Frodo, his friend Samwise and their friends Merry and Pippin, Hobbits all, had one misadventure after another. And it has gotten steadily worse since the formation of the Fellowship at Rivendall.

Maybe I should have stayed behind, Frodo thought.

Suddenly, a chorus of music begins to blare out.

"Huh?" said Gimli the Dwarf. "What pray tell is this madness?"

"Madness indeed," said Aragorn the Strider, as he stood ready with his sword at ready. "Gandalf?"

The gray wizard merely smirked with a glint in his eye.

The Watcher took noticed of this, and proceed to investigate...

FWOOSH!

Usagi, dressed in a ballerin's outfit (made from sea leaves and foliage), glided across the surface of the waters. The Watcher (and several other such creatures in fact), danced around the Moon Princess.

"'Swan Lake'?" T'Pol asked of Hoshi.

"Took me a while to get it down pat," Hoshi said, as she utilized her spell, "Symphony of the Lyre".

Ranma merely shook his head in disbelief.

"Come," Ranma said, as he got up. "Let's join the others..."

For a few hours, the Fellowship went through the ruin that had been Moira. Gimli being upset was understandable, but Usagi took all the death especially hard.

"Sniff."

"It's okay, Usagi."

"But…look at this…this…death!"

At the moment, the group was resting. Gandalf was conferring with Frodo over the nature of The Ring, and how their pursuer, the one known as "Gollum", was tied to its destiny.

"Look, Usagi, we've been friends for a long time. And, I was 'chosen' to be your protector. We'll get out of this one like all the other jams."

"If I recall, there was that one 'jam' that you didn't want to get out of."

"Hey! She seduced me!"

"Yeah, right…"

Finally, the Fellowship made it to the Inner chamber of Moira. There, the Fellowship could see the signs of a tragic last stand. Sparing no time to waste, T'Pol used her time to scan all the texts within the room into her "Mother Box" (which is a sentient computer).

"You can't desecrate this…this holy ground!" yelled Gimli.

"Gimli, we may be the last beings to ever be here," T'Pol replied. "Someone has to write these people's stories for the future."

"Aye, very well. But WE will go over thy gathered text together."

"Thank you, sir."

At the same time, Hoshi was using her lyre to sooth the effects of the One Ring on Frodo, enhanced by the decay that is Moira.

"Do not worry, Mr. Frodo. We'll get out of here soon enough."

"Perhaps."

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin go on to explore the Inner chamber. Merry comes to a decayed body that was dangling near the edge of the well. Curious, he touched the body…

"Oops."

…And down the well it went.

Everyone in the room groaned.

"The next time you feel the need to explore, do us all a favor and kill yourself!" Gandalf yelled.

PING! PING! PING!

T'Pol's 'Box produced a map of the the surrounding area, vis-a-vis a holographic projection.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" asked Baromir.

"That, my friend, is a tool from another time and place," said Gandalf with a smile.

"Multiple targets are approaching from all sides," T'Pol said.

"How many?" Legolas asked, as he prepared his arrows.

"Hundreds. No, wait! Thousands."

"Everyone, get into position!" yelled Aragorn.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin got into position, while the rest barricaded the oaken door.

DOOM!

And just in time, too.

"They're trying to break in!" yelled Boromir.

"Let them!" yelled Gimli.

"Well. I ain't going down without a fight!" Ranma said.

"Where is it?" Usagi said to herself, as she searched through her "pocket". "Ah!"

Usagi pulled out her Rune weapon named "Mars".

"Ready?" Aragorn said.

"Ready!" yelled his companions.

After several battering rams, the goblins and their giant troll burst into the inner chamber.

All hell broke loose.

The fight in the Inner Chamber was intense. Ranma, ever confident of his abilities, took on the troll while the rest of the group dealt with his "friends". It was like he was fighting Pantyhose Taro at home, except that this thing was a meaner.

Unfortunately, the troll had a friend.

"Watch out!" Hoshi says, as the second troll smashed Usagi against the wall, knocking her sword out of her hand.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled out, only to be knocked back by the first troll.

Coughing up blood, Usagi's anger boiled over...triggering her own "curse".

"You...made...me...MAD-!" Usagi yelled, as her eyes changed color from blue to green. Her skin began to stretch and turn green. As she changed color, she was developing a more mature look, as her muscles began to grow and tone...

"RRROWRL!" Usagi roared, as she nearly burst out of her clothes.

Thus the Hulk version of the Moon Princess has returned. Thanks to a run-in with "The Maestro" (the future, evil version of the gamma-powered Incredible Hulk of Rifts Earth), Usagi was being groomed to be his perfect bride before Ranma and company rescued her. Now, whenever she gets angry or noticeably stressed, Usagi turns into a "She-Hulk". So far, Usagi has been managing to keep her transformation under control, but still...

"Oh, dear," Gandalf said, as he fended off another goblin. He had been working with his apprentice for some time in controlling her transformations for some time now...to no concrete success. At times, when Usagi transforms, she looks like a strong, Amazon. When completely enraged, Usagi takes on a look that is vaguely feminine (being overly muscled and all).

"What manner of creature is THIS?" Gimli asked.

"Never mind that!" Aragorn said. "Stay focus on what's before you!"

The two trolls noticed a rather large, green skin female rushing in their direction. Sensing a threat, the two converged on the threat.

"RRRR!" Usagi growled, as she took on the two. Muscles bulged, as she began pounding on the trolls.

BOOM! BLAM!

The trolls were unprepared to deal with a female that could bench press 100 tons, and whose skin was nigh-invulnerable.

Usagi grabbed the heads of the trolls, and smashed them in the ground, knocking them out in the process.

BAM!

Usagi then turned to the goblins that was about to converge on her.

"RRROWRL!"

"YIP!" yelled her would-be attackers, as they turned tail. Usagi then looked at her companions menacingly.

"Now!" T'Pol said, as she directed Hoshi to play her lyre to trigger Usagi's transformation.

"Oh..." Usagi said, as she reverted to normal.

"Are you okay?" T'Pol said, as she covered Usagi with a cloak.

"I'm fine, I guess," Usagi replied. "Mars! To me!"

"YES, MISTRESS," said the Rune weapon, as it flew back into its mistress' hand.

"Ranma, provide a distraction, so we can get out of here!" Aragorn said, as he and Boromir blocked another wave from entering the room.

"Right!" Ranma said, as waved his own Rune sword, "Venus". "Yo, V-chan, knock 'em out of the box!"

"RIGHT, RANMA-DARLING!" said the weapon. As Ranma lifted his sword high in the air, a lightning bolt spewed forth, and knocked another wave of goblins out of the area.

"We need to leave now, Gandalf!" Legolas says, as he flung off more arrows in the direction of the enemy.

"Indeed," the gray wizard said, as he raised his staff...

FLASH-!

BOOM!

Once Gandalf used his staff to perform a bursting spell on the goblins, a path was cleared. Everyone knew that it would be next to impossible to fight all of the creatures, so it was better to flee.

Ranma, always the fighter, continues to fight as he brought up the rear.

"Ranma!" Aragorn yelled. "We are LEAVING!"

"Coming!"

The Fellowship ran into the darkened courtyard, and was about to be swarmed by the goblins, when a roar in the distance was heard.

"ROAR…!"

Immediately, every goblin scattered back into the darkness.

"That was odd," Samwise said.

Ranma's danger sense rang in alarm, more so when he faced…Saffron.

Usagi looked visibly ill. She, while still feeling weakened from her recent transformation, could virtually taste the darkness.

"What is it?" Baromir asked. "A beast of some kind?"

Aragorn looked into the darkness, and saw a flickering of flames.

"Of some kind, I guess."

"Move it!" Gandalf yelled.

Everyone rushed out and down, feeling the roar and rumble of something barring down on the group. They went down some stairs and over a stone walk way. The rumbling was so powerful that the walkway was breaking apart. Ranma helped those who could reach the other ends. Unfortunately, it became a lot more complicated when the goblins began attack them at a distance.

"Auggh!" Ranma winced, as an arrow grazed his leg.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she rushed over to her friend.

"It's nothing. Come on!"

Finally, the group made it to the final overpass. Unfortunately, something was waiting for them.

It was the Balrog.

The darkened thing was huge. It had a large wingspan, and it was covered entirely in living flame.

Gandalf turned to the Fellowship.

"Go!"

The Fellowship was stuck between escaping and fighting along side Gandalf. In either case, goblin archers were raining down arrows of death.

Ranma, not wanting to leave a person behind, increased his chi energy. The Balrog was too big to perform the Dragon Rising Ascension technique up close, but perhaps he can do a revision of sorts.

Aragorn saw this.

What is Ranma up to? He wondered.

"Dragon Rising Ascension Revised: HORIZONTAL THRUST!"

The tornado struck home, and it was drawing heat from the Balrog. Unfortunately, it was still coming!

"Tiger BLAST!"

The chi attack struck home, but was seemingly absorbed by the creature.

"What!"

"Young Ranma," Gandalf turned to the martial artist. "This fight is not for you. You must protect the Moon Princess."

Ranma looked at the gray wizard with wonder.

"Yes, I know of your role as her 'champion'. If the Fates are willing, we will meet again Master Ranma."

Ranma merely nods, and then turns to leave.

Then Gandalf turned his attention back to the Balrog.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The beast roared in agreement, as it formed a sword of darkness.

The battle was joined.

"We got to do something!" yelled Usagi, as she readied her spells.

"Usagi, come on!" Ranma yelled in between attacks.

"But-"

"Usagi, remember, we have a mission to complete.

Before Usagi could respond-

CLANG!

"Wha-?" began Usagi.

The battle raged, but a lucky blow by Gandalf knocked the beast through the bridge. Then, the Balrog formed a whip, as he began to tumble. He then latched it on Gandalf.

"GANDALF!" Usagi yelled.

"It is okay, my child…"

And thus, the wizard Gandalf the Grey fell into the abyss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

"Let's go!" Ranma yelled, as he pulled his friend with him.

And, by the skin of their teeth, the Fellowship escaped Moira…but not without cost.

Later, outside the dwarven halls of Moira...

As Usagi wailed in anguish, Ranma looked on helplessly.

"Damn it!" Ranma yelled, as he started to pound into the mountain that the Fellowship just escaped from.

"Ranma, there was nothing any of us could had done!" Aragorn admonished.

"But it shouldn't have happened! It shouldn't have!"

Ranma's mind went over what had happened.

"Why Ranma?" Usagi asked tearfully.

"I…don't know."

Later, Ranma would learn that only magical attacks would have been effective against the Balrog, something that Usagi had to spend some time to figure out.

As Ranma held Usagi in his arms, he wondered if he would be of any use here in this place called "Middle Earth". He had neglected the magical nature of "The Solar Knight" for too long, desiring to focus his martial skills. Or maybe it's because he has gotten too soft of late, particularly in the safe environment that is the United Federation of Planets. Regardless the reason, Ranma will not make the same mistake twice.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "The Endless Fields of Rohan!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 3 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "The Endless Fields of Rohan".**

**

* * *

**

_Master Ranma, though I have passed on from this 'mortal coil', my time on Middle Earth has not yet expired. Trust that I will return in due time. Even as you and what remains of the Fellowship mourn for my passing, I have already defeated the Balrog that roamed the dwarven halls of ancient Moira. At least THAT enemy of all that is Good is no more._

_You will have to allow the Bard and the Moon Princess to travel ahead to Morder with Master Frodo and Master Samwise, for your talents, as great as they may be, are best served for the coming battle ahead at the foot of Minas Tirith, the "City of Kings". Aragorn, the Strider, your friend, brother and mentor, is destined to return to this city of Gondor as King, and it will be by your hand that will insure this. First, however, you must protect the horsemen of the fields of Rohan, for, without them, the battles in the days ahead will be lost before they have begun..._

Somewhere near the borderlands of Mordor, a few days later...

"Gandalf!" Frodo Baggins said, as he woke up with a start. He had been waking in and out of sleep for some time now.

"Mr. Frodo!" Samwise said, as he went to comfort his long time friend. "It's the dream again?"

"Yes," Frodo replied. "Gandalf was-"

"We better get going," Usagi said briskly, as she walked past the two Hobbits with her pack. "We've got a long ways to go before we get to Mordor."

Hoshi the Bard looked at her friend, as she seemingly struggled to get her pack in place.

"Usagi, maybe I can-"

"No, I'm fine, Hoshi," Usagi replied curtly.

"If you say so..."

The Hobbits Frodo and Samwise looks at this exchange.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" asked Sam.

"Sam, I may have lost a friend, but she lost a father."

"Oh."

Since Gandalf's fall in the mines of Moira, Usagi Tsukino has kept her focus on the goal: return the One Ring to the Mount of Doom. She refused to let her mentor Gandalf's sacrifice go in vein.

Soon after her mentor's demise, the Fellowship of the Ring began to splinter. Boromir, an ally of Aragorn, saw the One Ring as a means to an end…and paid for it with his life when the evil wizard Saruman sent his Uruk-hai after the fellowship. The Uruk-hai was savage beast-men created for Saruman's war against the good people of Middle Earth.

The ensuing battle caused the group to split up in two groups. One group, which included Aragorn the Ranger, Legolas the Elven Archer, Gemli the Dwarf and Ranma the Brave, went after the Uruk-hai who kidnapped the Hobbits Merry and Pippin. The other group, which included Frodo the Ring-bearer, Samwise and Serena the Apprentice, continued onward towards Mordor.

"But Usagi-!" Ranma began.

"No, you have to rescue Merry and Pippin!" Usagi replied. "I can handle things from here."

"Don't worry, Ranma," Hoshi interjected. "I'll be with her."

"Come on, Ranma!" T'Pol called out. He knew that the mission was in safe hands.

"…Fine. But, please, be careful," said Ranma, before turning to run after the Uruk-hai.

"Ranma, wait a second," Usagi said, as she went up to Ranma.

"What?"

SMOOCH!

"What's that for?" Ranma asked.

"For luck," Serena replied, as she went after Frodo.

"…"

And since the separation, Frodo, Sam, Hoshi and Usagi have hiked in the borderlands, trying to reach their destination. Usagi was hard on the Hobbits, not wanting to have any more mistakes made during the mission.

"Why is Lady Usagi so hard on us?" asked Samwise.

"Do I need to answer that?" Usagi replied curtly. "Just hurry up, you two."

Hoshi merely shakes her head.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the fields of Rohan...

"Damn," Ranma said, as he ran. "When are we going to eat?"

"Stop thinking with your stomach," T'Pol smirked, as she jogged alongside her "lover". She was having mixed feelings on the matter of being the mother of Ranma's child, although Ranma, much to her dismay, would make a good father...if they manage to survive Sauron's wrath.

"Oh, be quiet..."

For a few days now, Aragorn and his group ran after the Uruk-hai, who held captive their friends Merry and Pippin.

Still...

"Man, this is the longest jog I've ever been," Ranma muses.

"I am with the young lad," Gimli interjected. "Three days and nights without eating and resting- that is no way for a warrior to live!"

"Hurry!" Aragorn said, after picking up a clue of Merry and Pippin's status. "Quick, Legolas, where are the Uruk-hai heading?"

Legolas stood on the highest rock on the hill, and scanned with his eyes.

"They are heading for Isengard through the plains of Rohan."

"Then, let's make haste!" Aragorn said.

Enough of the running, already! Ranma thought.

The group ran through the night, only stopping for a bit of rest now and again. They were only a day behind, and were determined to catch up with their friends.

"Blood has been shed," T'Pol said ominously.

Soon, the group heard the sound of hoofs thundering across the fruited plains. Ranma, frustrated by what was going on, wanted to confront this group, but Aragorn forbade him not to. So, they his amongst the rocks, as the horsemen rode pass. However, upon recognizing the riders' markings, Aragorn stepped out.

"Hold!" Aragorn called out. "What is the fate of the Mark?"

The horsemen turned, and surrounded the men. One of the riders looked at Aragorn's allies.

"What does two men, two elves and a Dwarf have business with Riddermark?" said the lead rider.

"Give us your name, horse-master, and I'll give you mine."

The horseman dismounted. Ranma could sense the anger from the man, so he prepared a little surprise…just in case of trouble.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood a little higher."

"And you would be the first to fall before your first stroke!" Legolas said, as he quickly notched his arrow and drew his bow.

Oh, boy, Ranma said, as he prepared to release a chi-fueled "Shockwave Attack" technique. He felt T'Pol's hand on his. He then turn towards T'Pol; she shakes her head, indicating Ranma to still his hand.

Aragorn calmed the situation down, by directing Legolas to stand down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. These are my companions Ranma, son of Genma, Gimli, son of Gloin, Lady T'Pol of Lothloren, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king."

The rider looks askance.

"Theodan no longer recognizes friend or foe," the rider says, as he takes his helmet off. "Not even his own kin."

The man continues to say how Saruman had bewitched the king and took over the lands. He, the nephew of the king, and his men loyal to Rohan were banished from the realm by Worm-tongue, the king's "adviser". Along the way, the riders of Rohan slaughtered the very Uruk-hai that Aragorn and company were following.

"It seems that Saruman the White has anticipated our move," T'Pol muse.

"Did you see two Hobbits?" Gimli asked.

"They would be children to you," Aragorn said.

"If they were with that group, then they would have been slaughtered along with the Uruk-hai."

With that, the lead rider gives Aragorn two horses.

"I hope that you find what you are looking for, but I doubt you will."

And with that, the riders of Rohan leave.

"Come," Aragorn replies, as he, Legolas and Gimli mount the horses.

"I'll run," Ranma said. "I don't like riding animals."

"We don't have time for you bravado," T'Pol says, as she mounts her steed.

"Fine," Ranma replied. "If I got to ride a horse with you, I'll be the one to 'steer'!"

When Ranma climbed aboard, followed by T'Pol holding him close from behind, the group rode to where the burning corpses of the Uruk-hai.

"Arrgh!" Aragorn yelled, as he surveyed the scene.

"What devastation!" Gimli commented.

"We…failed them," Legolas said despondently.

Meanwhile, Ranma sniffed the air. His senses picked up something else, besides burning corpses.

"Aragorn-sensei!" Ranma called. "I think I found something!"

Aragorn looked at his student, who was looking at the ground. Then he followed Ranma's sight.

"Of course. Ranma, tell me what you see."

This was a good time as any to test his student's skills at tracking.

"I see…impression," Ranma began. "Merry and Pippin were here…"

"Go on…"

"They crawled…hands bound."

Ranma move forward, and found some rope. He smelled it, but looking forward.

"They ran…they were being chased…"

He sniffed the air.

"…By another."

Ranma ran a few yards towards a tree line.

"They went…there."

T'pol looked at Ranma with amazement.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I am surprised that you took your lessons to heart," T'Pol replies.

"What? You think I'm some jock or something?"

"...Perhaps..."

"!"

While this was going on, Aragorn looked at the signs to confirm what was correct.

"What could have sent Merry and Pippin in the woods?" Legolas muse.

Meanwhile, Frodo, Samwise, Hoshi and Usagi continue on their trek towards Mt. Doom. They stop for a bit to collect their thoughts.

Sigh, Usagi thinks, as she looks at the campfire. What to do…?

Then, she felt a familiar presence. Slowly, she picks up her staff, and thrusts it upward…hard.

"Aieeee!" screamed a voice, as something fell into the campsite.

"Wha-!" Frodo said, as he and Sam woke up with a start. Then they saw what was going on. Somehow, Gollum had made it to their campsite.

"I must have the Precious!" Gollum yelled, as he tried to grab a hold of the One Ring that adorned around Frodo's neck.

Usagi sighed, as she struck a Vulcan-style nerve pinch on Gollum, rendering the once-Hobbit unconscious.

"Thank you, my lady," Frodo says. "What should we do with him?"

"I say we leave him tied up," Sam replied.

"What do you think, Usagi?" Hoshi says. "Your call."

Serena looked at the pitiful creature. She also thinks back at what Galadriel and Gandalf had once told her:

"We are what are circumstances made us."

Usagi frowned at those words. She was more than that, right? Wasn't it the point of her personal journey to move beyond what are own means?

"We," Usagi began, "will take Gollum with us."

"Are you daft?" Sam cried. "He's more trouble than he's worth."

Usagi looks at Samwise hard.

"Then we should let Merry and Pippin die, because of their actions? Should Gandalf's sacrifice be in vein? At what point to we become just like Saruman?"

Sam kept his tongue still.

"I'll be responsible for Gollum."

"But why?" Fordo asked.

"For one, he knows this area better than any of us, and, two, I believe he's redeemable."

"If you say so."

A little short time later, Gollum stirs. Then, he sees Usagi.

"Gollum, you're awake," Usagi replies, as she throws the once-Hobbit a piece of meat.

Tentatively, the once-Hobbit picks up the meat, and devours it vivaciously.

"Listen, and listen carefully."

"We listen," Gollum responds hesitantly. What does this creature want from him?  
"I know, you want the One Ring-"

"Oh, yes, we want the Precious!"

"But we need to take it past Mordor and to Mt. Doom."

"Why would you take the Precious there?"

"The One Ring needs to meet…its Maker. However, there may be a time where you can take the One Ring for your self."

This perked Gollum's interest.

"I will grant you this opportunity, but only if you guide myself and the others to Mt. Doom."

Gollum thinks for a moment.

"Yes, we will guide you, so swears we!"

And, with that, Gollum was untied from his bonds.

"We thank you, lady."

"You're welcome. Here, have some more meat while I tell my companions of your decision."

As Gollum eats his meal, Usagi walks a ways to where Hoshi, Frodo and Sam sat.

"He agrees."

"Then, I'll get him something to eat, since he is a part of our journey," Hoshi says, as she goes into the supply bag.

"I don't understand why you made such a deal," Sam says.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Frodo says, as he fingers the One Ring through his shirt.

"So do I, Frodo. So do I."

Meanwhile, the group continues to track down signs of their friend Pippin and Merry, as they wander deeper into the realm of the Tree Folk, known as "The Ents".

"This place is given me the creeps," Ranma said, as he stepped over gnarled tree roots.

"Are you...scared?" T'Pol smirked.

"Naw, I ain't scared! I fought Death itself, thank you very much!"

"Did you survive great battles, young master?" Aragorn asked.

"In a manner of speaking," T'Pol interjected. "On a world known 'Rifts Earth', the four living embodiments of the Apocalypse arrived to spread disease, famine, terror and death, until such a time that they can merge to become the living embodiment of the Apocalypse itself. And if I recall, dear Ranma, you fought Death, but did not defeat Death."

"Well, I would have!"

"Yes, well, at any rate, it took the combined might of the forces of Light to defeat Apocalypse...ALL of us, dear Ranma."

"Feh!"

"Sounds like a fanciful tale, my friend," Aragorn says.

"Indeed it is," says a booming voice.

Suddenly, everyone was engulf in a flash of light, putting everyone on the defenses. When the light died down, everyone was shocked to see-

"Gandalf-sama," Ranma says.

Gandalf the Grey, who fought the Balrog at Moira, has returned as "Gandalf the White".

"Indeed I am," the wizards said with a smile and a twinkle. He then scans the assembled audience. We have much to discuss this day."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Betwixt and Between Rohan and Mordor"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 4 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "Betwixt and Between Rohan and Mordor".**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere near the Osgiliath, the first capital of Gondor, the party of Frodo, Samwise, Usagi, Hoshi and the Gollum were resting…

At least, everyone else but Gollum was resting.

"We must get 'The Precious'…" Gollum said to himself.

"But the Mistress promises us The Precious once we get to Mt. Doom!" Smeegal said to himself.

"The Mistress lie! We can't trust anyone!"

Hmmm, thought Usagi. Smeegal's dementia is worse than I thought.

Then, Sam noticed the whimpering sounds of Frodo, who was in the throes of The One Ring's power.

And something has to be done about Frodo, too, thought Usagi And Sam's over-protective nature may be the doom of their relationship. And looking back, the quest has not been an easy one.

First, there was the matter of trust to be maintained between everyone. Usagi, using her background in behavioral and clinical psychology, tried to counsel Gollum. That was when she learned how the One Ring got into his hands, through murder, and the torment he suffered because of it.

Then, while on their way to Mordor, they ran into Faramir, the youngest son of the Steward of the throne of Mordor, and his men. It took a lot of convincing of Usagi's part that Frodo's mission was an important one. Besides, Usagi threatened to reveal Faramir's position to the Southern mercenaries, mercenaries who were arriving to aid Saruman. And now, Frodo was "cracking up" because of the Ring's influence, which put Sam on edge. And she hated the orc-infested borderland to boot.

What a day, Usagi thought.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Hoshi asked.

"Naw, I'm fine," she replied. "Just...tired."

And with that, Serene went back to sleep, where she continued to dream about her friend Ranma's own adventures…

Ranma Saotome was awestruck, as Gandalf the White walked up to Ranma and his companions.

"Gandalf-sama, I-"

"No need, young Master Ranma," Gandalf said, as he placed a hand on Ranma's right shoulder. "My fate was already written."

Ranma nods.

"Lord Gandalf," Aragorn said. "What shall we do, now?"

Gandalf looks at the gathered group.

"We must journey to Edoras, and free King Theodan from the clutches of Saruman's ally, Wormtongue."

"'Wormtongue'?" T'Pol says.

"Aye, my Lady," Gandalf says. "This dark creature has casted a spell to beguile the king, in order to ensure that the Rohirrim NEVER aid the Kingdom of Gondor."

"Then, let us be off then," Gimli the Dwarf says, as he straightens his belt. "And perhaps, we will be rewarded with treasure and food!"

"Must you ALWAYS think of your stomach?" Legolas the Elven Archer says.

"Why you-!"

"Gentlemen, let us be off," Gandalf says. "We must not tarry any longer!"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

A short time later...

Ranma looked over at T'Pol, as they enter the gates of Rohirrim.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ranma," T'Pol says. "I'm not THAT far along."

"Well, I'm glad that you have that 'Shirt of Mithril' on to protect you and the baby."

"Yes, Gimli was able to locate that storage bin before exiting Moira."

As the party entered the Hall of Rohirrim, Ranma notices a pretty, blond girl, who was looking at him intently.

"Who's that?" Ranma asked Aragorn.

"She is the daughter of King Theodan, Eowyn."

Ranma looks at the girl. For some strange reason, she reminded him of a certain uncute tomboy...

"Ranma!" T'Pol says.

"What?"

"Aragorn needs you!"

"Coming..."

As soon as Ranma enters the hall, he felt a palatable darkness.

"T'Pol, stay out here."

"But-"

"Please?"

T'Pol looks at Ranma, and nods.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation later."

"Will do."

As soon as T'Pol leaves, Ranma turns his attention back to the crisis at hand. He sees Gandalf arguing with some weasel of a man, who was dressed in black, while a decrepit old man looks on.

"AWAY FROM ME, SERVANT OF SARUMAN!" Gandalf roared.

Ranma immediately turned his attention to the guardsmen.

"No," Ranma said, as he decked them with quick succession. And then-

"BEGONE!"

"Aiyeeee-!" screamed Wormtongue, as he scurried towards the great door of the hall.

"AS IT IS BY MY WILL, THE INFLUENCE OF SARUMAN THE WHITE IS...GONE!"

Ranma watched in amazement, as the old man named Theodan looked noticeably younger and vibrant.

"You all shall pay!" Wormtongue yells, as he stumbles down the stairs.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he grabs Wormtongue.

"What are you-?"

BOOT!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

As Wormtongue sails off into the distance, the girl named Eowyn goes up to Ranma.

"That was amazing, my Lord."

"Huh?"

"Oh, but I must introduced myself properly. I am 'Eowyn', daughter of King Theoden. I am impressed by your skills."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"Ranma, stop flirting with THAT woman," T'Pol says.

"Well, I got to go, Princess."

Ranma turns to T'Pol.

"T'Pol, I'm not flirting with anybody!"

"That remains to be seen..."

As T'Pol and Ranma walk off to join their party, Eowyn's interest in Ranma grows...

Meanwhile...

Usagi wakes up again.

"Aieee!" cried Gollum.

"Get away from Mr. Frodo!" cried Samwise

"Sam!" cried Frodo.

I better go see what's the problem THIS time, thought Usagi, as she began to get up. "Okay, what's the matter now…?"

"Gollum was trying to 'guard' Frodo," Hoshi says.

"Gollum wants to guard the precious!" Gollum says, as he hops about.

"Tell that thing to stay away from me!" Frodo says.

"Smeegal! SMEEGAL!" Usagi yells. "You have to leave Frodo alone!"

"Gollum promise, Mistress!"

Usagi shakes her head.

"Since we are all up, let's be off..."

From there vantage point, the party was to cut through a wooded area before heading straight into Osgiliath, which had just been recaptured by the forces of Gondor from Minas Triath. Usagi and Hoshi had decided to go on ahead, leaving Frodo and Samwise to look after Gollum.

"Man, I don't know what's worse," Hoshi says. "Hearing Frodo and Sam bicker with Gollum, or hearing YOU bicker with T'Pol."

"Ha, ha," Usagi says, as she took out her long bow, as she and Hoshi began to trek through the more wooded area of the bluff. "Well, I got to be more 'sensitive' ever since Ranma knocked up T'pol."

Hoshi looks at Usagi for a moment.

"Don't tell me that YOU are jealous."

"Me? Jealous of T'Pol? I don't THINK so-"

"Look!" Hoshi said, as she pointed out a caravan of elephants with four tusks.

Usagi looks at this caravan.

"Hmmm."

"What is it, Usagi?"

"Easterlings. I wonder what they are doing in this area?"

Before Hoshi could respond, a volley of arrows comes showering from the woods, aiming straight at the caravan.

"Rangers!" Usagi exclaimed, as she and Hoshi crouches down. "We better get back to Frodo and the others!"

But when they went to find them, they were not to be seen.

"We better search for them, and fast," Usagi said, as she puts away her bow. "Hide us, so I can track them."

Hoshi nods her head, as she began to pluck her lyre. She activated a spell enabling them to remain invisible to other people's sight. Meanwhile, Usagi activated her own spell, which enabled her to track down with the abilities of a wolf.

"This way!" Usagi says, as she ran off in the direction of the Frodo and their companions.

Hoshi followed suit.

Meanwhile...

With the restoration of King Theoden to the throne, Ranma was able to get some much needed rest. So after he ate some food, he went out to a secluded spot in the courtyard to practice his Martial Art.

At the same time, his actions were being observed by Eowyn, who was enamored by this strange man with his strange dance.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Eowyn asked.

"I'm performing a 'kata' of the 'Anything Goes Martial Arts' style."

"Oh?"

"Yes. By doing this, I can harness every aspect of my body into one free-flowing form. In essence, I am becoming one with my body, as a means of becoming a living weapon."

Ranma stops.

"Or some junk like that. Personally, I just like fighting."

"Oh. Can you...teach me how to be a better warrior, young sir?"

"Sure, I can teach ya a trick or two...if you call me 'Ranma'."

"I would love that...Ranma."

Meanwhile...

BAM!

"Where are they?" Usagi said, as she slammed the chief Ranger of the Ithilien against the wall of hideout.

Hoshi created a spell immobilizing the rest of his men.

"Faramir took them to Osgiliath!"

"Thank you. Hoshi, lets roll."

Hoshi plucked a teleportation tune, and-

POOF!

Hoshi and Usagi were gone.

Meanwhile...

"You have to lead these people to Helm's Deep," Gandalf said, as he mounts his ride. "I will move ahead to Minas Tirith in Gondor to prepare that city for battle."

"I will do my best," Aragorn said.

"You will."

At the same time...

"So, you are flirting again," T'Pol said.

"It's nothing, T'Pol," Ranma said, as he got his riding gear ready. "She just wanted to learn some moves."

"So...you are attractive to her?"

"How am I suppose to know? I'm only interested in your welfare."

T'Pol sighs. She may be Vulcan, but even she realizes that they were too different to have some sort of meaningful relationship beyond "Pon Farr".

"Alright, Ranma. I believe you."

Soon enough, the people of Rohirrim were being moved out to the safety of the Helm's Deep, a fortress built into the mountain range "Ered Nimrais" (or "White Mountains"). The keep has served the Kings of Rohan for generations, and it will serve once again.

Unfortunately, Sauron's forces caught wind of this, and are pursuing the refugees with their Worg Riders. Worgs were a cross between a wolf, a pig and a cat, and they always 'nasty' critters.

"Eowyn, take our people to safety, while the rest of us deal with these monsters," Theoden said.

"I will Father," Eowyn said, as she looked over to where Ranma hugged T'Pol, and then felt her bulging stomach. Ranma and T'Pol were wearing bear fur coats in order to protect themselves from the cold.

"You like Lord Ranma, do you not?"

"He...intrigues me, Father. He has given me advice on how to be a warrior."

"Ah. Just be careful in the matters of the heart."

"I will Father...I will..."

Soon, Ranma, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and Eomer (his nephew) led the men of Rohan against the Worg Riders.

"Are you ready, young master?" Aragorn said to his apprentice.

"As ready as I will ever be," Ranma said. He had to doubly steel himself due to the Worgs's cat influence.

And soon the battle was joined.

Meanwhile, in Osgiliath...

"Look at this place, Usagi," Hoshi said, as she and Usagi hopped off the barge that led into the heart of the ruins of city.

"Tell me about it. Reminds me of the outskirts of the "Chi-Town" burbs..."

"Let me go!" said a familiar voice.

"Frodo!" Usagi said, as she ran off to the source of the sound.

"Usagi, wait-!"

Faramir, the son of the Steward of Gondor, had took Frodo, Samwise and Gollum to be held by the Stewart's forces.

Usagi ran into a bevy of Faramir's men.

"Who are you?" said the Rangers.

"Usagi!" Samwise exclaimed.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"This man has taken us hostage, even though his brother Boromir has sworn an oath of protection!"

"Who's in charge here?"

"I am," said the leader. "I am Faramir, the leader of these men. What business do you have with these creatures?"

"I am Usagi, apprentice to Gandalf!", Usagi said, as she showed Gandalf's seal. "My companions and I are on a quest to destroy the One Ring of Lord Sauron!"

Before Faramir could speak...

"I...I feel them calling me-!" Frodo says.

"Sir!" said one of the older men. "The Orcs are making a charge through the Eastern gates!"

"Look!" said one of the look-outs. "The Nazgul!"

Sure enough, one of the Nazgul riders were trying to survey the land, as well as "pick-off" the defenders of Osgiliath.

"To the defenses!" yelled Faramir.

Usagi grabbed Farmir's arm.

"If I destroy THAT, will you allow my friends to continue on their way?"

Faramir looks at the slip of the girl.

"Heh, if you did that, I'll do as you ask, AND give you some supplies for your journey!"

Usagi nods, and begins handing Hoshi her cloak and shoes.

"What are you doing?" Faramir said.

"You'll see. Hoshi, you know what to do."

Hoshi nods her head.

Usagi hated her "other" form, but desperate times come desperate measures-

"RRRRRRRARRRRWL!" Usagi roared, as she changes from "wizard apprentice" to "Gammazon". Her skin, muscles and bones begin to enlarge, giving Usagi a more mature look. Her hair and skin turns into the appropriate shade of green, as did her eyes. Within moments, Usagi was a seven-foot tall mass of muscles, yet still retaining a feminine appearance. Her long, wooded dress was now a "mini-skirt".

"Another of Sauron's monsters?" Faramir yells.

"NO," Usagi says. "I'VE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER TO DESTROY MONSTERS WITH THE STRENGTH OF ONE."

And with that, Usagi went after the Nazgul.

Meanwhile...

For some time, the men of Rohan and their allies were running interference against the Worg riders.

"Ranma!" Aragorn yelled, as his student tackled a Worg meant for him.

Ranma leaped off of his horse, and knocked off the orc rider, but was caught in the saddle's strap. He tried to loosen his footing, but the worg and him fell over a cliff.

"RANMA!"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Battles of the Heart".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 5 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Battles of the Heart".**

**

* * *

**

_In the days of the "Second Age", when the Rings of Power were first forged, nine kings were chosen to bare such rings. Of course, Lord Sauron's use of the One Ring insured that these men would serve his dark purpose, by transforming them into "Ring-wraiths". One of these men proved to be worthy to lead these dark servants, and thus was named "the Witch-king". Since then, the Witch-king, the rider of the Nazgul, has led Lord Sauron's might against Middle Earth, striking down the sons of Man like a locust to a field of grass. Still, all was NOT lost, since, according to prophecy, the Witch-king CANNOT be slain by the hands of a man. Perhaps, it is feminine hand of Fate that will prove to be an ironic variable…_

**Location: Osgiliath, Gondor.**

The Witch-king, the Nazgul rider, scanned the war-torn city of Osgiliath. His Uruk-hai and Orc forces were wearing down the defenses of the human city, allowing him to search for the Hobbit who protected the One Ring. He knew that since his fellow Ringwraiths wounded the Hobbit sometime earlier, so it would be a matter of time before he could draw the One Ring out of hiding-

POW!

The Witch-king's senses were rocked, as he and his flying beast was knocked out of the sky. He quickly righted himself, and successfully landed on a ledge of a broken building.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!" yelled a strong, yet feminine voice.

The Witch-king looked over to see a green-skinned female, who was the size of an average Troll, both in mass and height. The servant of Sauron looks at the creature…

"Yessss," said the witch. "The Moon Princesss…"

The Witch-king could see Usagi's true form, in spite of her green form.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM!" Usagi roared, as she charged. In her "Gammazon" form, Usagi possessed enhanced strength, stamina and speed. And as she gets angrier, those same traits increase exponentially. Unfortunately, the more powerful Usagi gets, the more bestial she becomes.

The Witch-king raises his sword…

FWOOSH!

Usagi is engulfed is some kind of sickly-green flame.

"HUH?"

"Let'sss sssee if you can lassst long…"

Usagi wondered what the Witch king was talking about, but noticed that she was getting…smaller?

"Usagi!" Hoshi the Bard called out. "He puts a 'Sap of Might' spell on you!"

"OH, NO…!"

Meanwhile…

**Location: Helm's Deep, Rohan.**

"You must come inside, dear lady," said Aragorn assuredly. "You might receive chills."

Princess Eowyn, a blond, graceful beauty, was over-looking the fortress that would serve to protect the people of Rohan. Since Lord Ranma the Ranger, an Easterling warrior, disappeared over the ledge of the valley, while fighting a Worg rider.

"I…I just need to make sure that Lord Ranma is well."

"But Eowyn…you DO know that he intended for another."

The blond-hair Rohan maiden turns to Ranma's teacher.

"I know that, sir. I…I still need to be with him."

Eomer took Eowyn into his arms.

"Then I will be there for YOU."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Around the corner, T'Pol merely listen to the conversation…

"OPEN THE GATE!" called a guardsman.

T'Pol and Eowyn turn their heads. Was it…?  
"Hey!" Ranma-chan yelled, as she banged the gate. "I'm wet and cold!"

"I know of no maiden of your description," replied the guard.

"But I do," said Aragorn the Strider, as he looks down. "I see that you survived."

"Of course, Aragorn-sensei. A Saotome NEVER loose!"

Aragorn merely rolls his eyes.

After Ranma-chan enters the gate, Eowyn runs up to hug her. And then…

"Wait…are YOU Lord Ranma?"

"Naw, just Ranma," Ranma-chan said, as she rung out her cloak. "I picked up a curse when I was younger that kinda allows me to become THIS whenever I get wet with cold water."

"Personally, I think Ranma deserves it," T'Pol said as she carried her pail of water. "You seem…well."

"Thanks, for the concern, T'Pol," Ranma-chan said. "Is that water ready?"

"Almost," T'Pol says, as she began to heat up the water. "Where did you end up?"

"About ten miles out toward the sea," Ranma-chan said, as she took the hot pail of water, and poured the contents over her…now HIS…head. "Ah!"

Eowyn's eyes bulged at the sight of the transformation.

"You better come inside, and get changed," T'Pol said, as she took Ranma's hand. "But…I think we have some time for ourselves."

"You're not…?"

"No, Ranma."

"Oh. OH!"

"I am glad you noticed."

As T'Pol leads Ranma to their room, Eowyn wonders what she was going to do.

**Location: Osgiliath.**

Usagi was fighting the effects of the Witch-king's spell, while defending herself from harm. Already, she lost 25 percent of her mass and power…

CHOMP!

"ARGH!" Usagi yelled, as she received a bite from the Nazgul on her left arm. Green blood began pouring from her wound, even as said wound was quickly healing. She used her good arm to lift a stone structure, a life-size statue on one of the old kings of Gondor, and tossed it at the Witch-king. The Nazgul rider ducked the attack.

"I…MUST…not…loose…" Usagi said, as she was slowly reverted back to normal.

"You will loossse-"

"SONG OF THE STORM!" Hoshi said, as she plucked her lyre. A fierce storm effect suddenly appeared. When the clouds darkened sufficiently, a burst of rain, lightning and wind coalesced into a single blow against the Nazgul rider.

Splash!

Woosh!

BOOM!

"Enough!" the Witchking said, as recovered from the attack. "This war will sssoon be over…"

And with that, the Nazgul rider left the scene.

As Usagi relaxed, she reverted back to normal quickly.

"You have to be careful," Hoshi said, as she covered Usagi with her cloak. "Just hitting things will NOT be enough."

"I know, Hoshi, Usagi replied. "I just wanted to buy us some time…"

"And that you did, my lady," Faramir said. "You and your companions may go."

"Sir," said Faramir's captain. "You know of your father's orders."

"I know, but I am a person of my word."

Usagi got up, and bowed.

"Thank you, sir."

Usagi turns to Hoshi.

"Help me find Frodo and the others. We got to leave this city before nightfall."

Hoshi nods her head.

Meanwhile…

**Location: Helm's Deep, Rohan.**

Ranma could already feel the fear of his fellow warriors, as the army of Saruman approaches the gate. The rain had already activated his…now HER curse, much to her chagrin. Thankfully, a Galadriel and Elrond of the Elven community had sent in an army of Elven warriors to assist the warriors of Rohan.

"Well, if I have to die tonight, I'm glad that it will be with friends," Ranma-chan said out loud.

"I am certainly glad to hear that, laddie," Gimli replied. "And I agree with that statement."

"Am I included in this?" Legolas the archer asked.

"Even one such as yourself, my Elven friend."

"I see-"

"They just began their attack!" Aragorn yelled, as he ran down the plank. "Defend the line!"

Ranma-chan saw that the Uruk-hai were waiting for the signal to attack…

"RRROWRL!" yelled the leader of the Saruman's forces.

And thus, the battle has begun.

Legolas gave the signal to the Elven archers to rain-down death upon the intruders, and yet they still kept coming.

Ranma-chan thought for a moment. He had sworn that he wouldn't use any of the Saotome Forbidden Arts, thanks to his father's actions. But he couldn't stand by and let those he cared about get slaughtered by monsters. So…

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, as he saw his student put down his sword.

"This will give us some breathing room, Aragorn-sensei," Ranma-chan replied, as she placed her forearms in front of her face. In a quick move, she let looses dozens upon dozens of "Vacuum Blades" unto to horde, cutting a swath in their path. But just as quickly as the monsters were vanquished, more rose to the challenge.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," Ranma-chan said through gritted teeth.

"Do your best, Ranma," Aragorn replied. "The others and I will protect the other flanks."

And with that the battle rages, until-

BOOM!

The stone ledge shook, knocking Ranma-chan to her behind.

"THEY BROKE THROUGH!" Aragorn yells.

Ranma-chan scrambled to her feet, and looked over to the ledge. She could see torches being lit, while the lighters of the torches carried some sort of backpack

BOOM!

They were using kamikaze tactics to breach through the defenses, allowing more Uruk-hai to enter.

"Fall back to the Keep!" Aragorn yelled, as the defenders seemingly began to get overwhelmed.

"But-!" Ranma-chan began.

"I know you want to fight, but we have to think of the defenseless!"

Ranma-chan closes her eyes.

"No, I cannot do as you ask," Ranma-chan said. "At the very least, I can hold out long enough for you all to make your escapes."

Aragorn nods, and leaves, leaving Ranma-chan behind.

Ranma-chan looks at the approaching horde.

"Let's see…one, two, three hundred and counting," Ranma-chan smirked. "Now, to get busy."

Ranma-chan's advantage was her speed, so-

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised: MOVEMENT OF THE GHOST!"

Ranma-chan suddenly moved faster than it was normally possible.

Now, Ranma-chan thought, time to up the ante.

"Bakusai Tenketsu Revised: SHREDDING FLESH!"

BLOOSH! BLOOSH! BLOOSH!

"ARRRGH!" yelled many of the Uruk-hai, as they were torn to pieces.

But they weren't backing down, as an Uruk-hai archer's arrow proved this point.

"Ah!" Ranma-chan yelped, as she took an arrow to the side. Still, she continued to fight on. She remembered something that Gandalf had once said, just before leaving their party:

"As long as Helm's Deep is defended, it shall never fall."

"Thanks a lot!" Ranma-chan said, as she prepared to fight on…even if it meant her death.

Suddenly-

"Ranma!" T'Pol yelled, as she rode on horseback, as she, Aragorn, Theoden and his fellow warriors rode out to face the incoming horde, just as the Sun began to rise in the East.

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"You DO have Senshi powers, you know."

"Oh, I forgot."

"…"

Ranma-chan took out her henshin rod.

"Solar Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Helios felt renewed. She cupped her palms.

"Solar Beam ELIMINATION!"

FWOOSH!

"ARRGH!"

"Look!" Theoden said, as he pointed his finger over a hill.

Aragorn looked up, and saw a new army…

"The horseriders of Rohan!" Gimli yelled.

"Well, let us join them in battle, then," Legolas said.

Aragorn smiles at his friends.

"CHARGE!"

T'Pol, who was already in her "Sailor Vulcan" guise, and was in full Elven armor over her Sailor senshi clothes, reached over and grabbed Sailor Helios' hand and pulled her on to her horse.

"Do behave, Ranma," Sailor Vulcan says.

"Ha, ha."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "End of an Era".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles6 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: "End of an Era".**

**

* * *

**

_It is said that when clash of swords die, there is a time for reflection. The "victor" must reflect on what he or she has learned, so that future conflicts must be avoided, while the "vanquished" must reflect of the error of his or her ways. Regardless the outcome of the battle, one thing is clear: for every season, there is the turning of the page. Very few will be remembered for their contribution, good or ill, for what has happened on "Middle Earth". And, perhaps, it is as it should be._

**Location: Isengard.**

The next day, Gandalf and his party sought to confront Saruman the White, the servant of Lord Sauron, and thus set out to travel to the wizard's tower.

"Ouch!" Ranma said, as he picked at his wound. He and his companions, on horseback, continued their trek to Saruman's tower at Isengard.

"You really should let that wound heal," T'Pol said.

"Aye, laddie," Gimli the Dwarf interjected. "It's just a wound."

"Yeah, well, it still hurts, you know."

"I want to thank you for saving my kinsmen," Legolas the Elf said.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Never say that," Gandalf the White interjects. "Taking a blow for a comrade in battle should never be taken lightly."

"I suppose you're right, Gandalf-sama. Actually, I'm more concerned about Usagi and the others. I…can feel Usagi's well-being, but still…"

"Yes, we are all concerned about those three."

"Look alive," Aragorn said, as they entered Isengard.

All around, the five riders saw signs of heavy destruction, both natural and unnatural. Only Saruman's tower seemed untouched. And then…

"Hello!" said two voices in unison.

Everyone looked up to see Merry and Pippin eating lunch on a wall.

"Hhh," Ranma began as he smiled. "It looks you sorry jerks made it out okay."

"Okay? We've never been better!" Merry replied.

"And still just as humble," said Legolas.

"As you can see, we have been busy," Pippin said.

"So, what happened here?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, we would like to know," said Gandalf.

Pippin and Merry told the remaining Fellowship how the tree dwelling Ents had used their great strength to take down Saruman. A short time later, the Ent Treebeard himself would confirm this.

"Well, I say we should knock that tower down with Saruman end it!" Gimli.

"With pleasure," Ranma said, as he was about to prepare a "ki-blast"…

Aragorn was still amazed at the power that his student had. It made all the difference in these past battles, where life is concerned.

"No, don't," said Gandalf. "You need to save your strength. Saruman is not a threat at this point."

"Okay…" Ranma said with disappointment.

"We better get back to Rohan then," Aragorn said.

Just then, Merry notices something glowing in the water-saturated courtyard.

"Wait!" Merry said, as he dismounted from one of the horses. He picked up a black sphere.

Gandalf sees this immediately. He recognizes it as "The Eye of Sauron".

"Here, give it me," Gandalf commanded. "Quickly now."

Disappointed, Merry gives the object to Gandalf, who wraps it up in a cloth.

Later, after riding back to kingdom of Rohan, Ranma is greeted by…

"Why, hello, kind sir," greeted Eowyn, the niece of King Theoden.

"Um, hello," Ranma said shyly. Ever since meeting this princess, he has been developing affection for her; and, after displaying nearly unparalleled bravery by saving many lives, Eowyn developed affection for Ranma.

Of course, Eowyn was certainly beautiful, and, in a weird way, reminded him of a certain "uncute tomboy". At any rate, he wasn't sure if not he liked her as a friend or otherwise. "So…what's up?"

"Well, I have been practicing those exercises you have taught me," Eowyn said.

"Okay, let's see what you got then."

Eowyn grabbed Ranma by the hand and brought him to one of the stone bricks that she had brought back with her from Helm's Deep. It was perched on a stone slab that doubled for a table.

"Here we go," Eowyn began. "Ah-HA!"

The Princess brought her hand down on to the stone in a hand-strike motion…and cleaved it in two.

"How is that?"

"That's pretty good. I knew you had a strong enough spirit to manifest 'ki'."

"Thank you, sire," Eowyn blushed.

"Just call me Ranma. I can't stand 'titles'."

"Ranma!" T'Pol called. She was fuming over Eowyn's attempt to grab Ranma's attention. "We have a meeting."

"Well, I got to go, but keep practicing. You never know when you're going to use it in battle."

"I'll do that…Ranma."

When Ranma walked over to T'Pol...

"I see that you have quite a following," T'Pol smirked.

"T'Pol, Eowyn wanted some pointers. That's all."

"You can be SO dense at times."

"What?"

"Ranma, Eowyn obviously likes you…more than as a friend."

"Oh. OH, I see…"

"Now you get it?"

"I guess so…"

T'Pol merely shakes her head in disappointment.

The days move swiftly. After a near mishandling of the Eye of Sauron by Merry the Hobbit, Gandalf takes Merry to the capital city of Gondor, with Ranma accompanying them as an escort. Merry, having handled the Eye, received a vision of Sauron's intentions: the attack on Minas Tirath, the capital.

"Now, don't do anything brash," said Aragorn, as Ranma mounted his steed.

"Hey, with me around, we can't loose."

"Pray that this is not the case."

"Here," said Eowyn. "Take this for good luck."

Eowyn gives Ranma her handkerchief. It had a whiff of her scent.

"Thanks…I guess."

T'Pol sees this, and decides to "protect" her turf. So…

"Mmmmph!" Ranma said, as T'Pol grabs him, and kisses Ranma deeply.

"There," T'Pol says. "You will get more when you return."

Ranma blushed, as did Eowyn (though for different reasons).

And with that, Gandalf, Merry and Ranma ride off to Minas Tirath.

**Location: The outskirts of Morder.**

Usagi, Hoshi, Frodo, Samwise and Gollum trekked carefully through the bogs that contained the souls of the damned. Usagi, being the most sensitive to the supernatural, could hear the cries of the dead. So…

"Hoshi, can you play something…melodic or something?" Usagi asked.

"Sure," Hoshi said, as she took out her lyre. "How's 'The Song of Serenity'?"

"Sure, whatever."

Hoshi began to play her song. Soon, the restless day began to show signs of being affected by the harmonic of the spell. Soon after, the spirits, assuming much pleasant appearance, were partying about the bog.

"That was…interesting," Sam said.

Frodo merely nodded.

**Location: Minas Tirath.**

When Gandalf, Merry and Ranma were close to Minas Tirath, they could see some sort of commotion. The warriors of Gondor were retreating back to capital city, facing the wrath of the Nazgul riders.

Needless to say, Ranma and Gondor did not tolerate this.

"Dragon Rising Ascension Revised: KANSAS TWISTERS!" Ranma yelled. He had perfected his attack to the point where he could direct it to attack a specific target. In this case, he was throwing multiple attacks. Luckily for Faramir and the others, Ranma, Gandalf and Merry had arrived just in time to witness the retreat. Gandalf creating a warding spell to ward off the rest of the Nazgul.

When everyone gathered at the White Hall…

"Thank you for saving my life, sir," said Faramir. "I am Faramir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor."

"And I am Ranma of the Saotome clan," replied Ranma. "Oh, I would like to introduce you two to Gandalf the White, and Merry the Trouble-maker."

"Hey!" Merry cried.

Denethor, the father of Faramir, and the Steward of the Throne of the Kingdom of Gandor, is distraught over the loss of his older son Boromir. So much so that he's willing to sacrifice Faramir because of it.

Ranma, ever the rebel, threaten to destroy Minas Tirith's throne room if Faramir is sent out to retake Osgilith. Faramir implored not to do it.

"But-"

"I have to do this, for the sake of my family's honor."

As Faramir and his men rode out, Ranma looks at Gandalf with a perplexed expression.

"But…this is insane! We can't let them go out like that!"

"We are what are circumstances made us, lad," replies Gandalf. "Therefore we do what we are designed to."

Upon reflection, Ranma realizes how true that statement is. He, himself, had been a victim of it growing up.

"But it is still not right, Gandalf-sama."

"I know."

Meanwhile, Usagi the Serene was smoking her pipe while in deep thought, while sitting on a high, rocky perch. They had just gotten passed a major garrison filled with Sauron's forces, when Gollum attempted to put a wedge between Frodo and Samwise. Convinced that Frodo needs to see how dangerous Gollum was, Usagi allowed Frodo, Sam and Gollum to move on ahead, while she and Hoshi stayed behind.

"Are you just going to sit there and smoke?" Hoshi asked.

Usagi looked down from her perched, to where the long column of minions was still trekking out towards Gandor.

"I'm waiting for something…"

Then, Usagi heard a faint scream from above.

"Let's go!" Usagi said, as she puts away her pipe and packs her things away.

"Where are we going?" Hoshi asks.

"Frodo is in trouble. But first…"

Usagi opened her left palm and concentrated. From the ether, she started to collect ambient energy. Then, when the sphere was big enough, she threw it down onto the heads of the assembled orcs…

"Hold on!" Usagi said, as she grabbed Hoshi's pack, with Hoshi in it.

"What are you doing!" Hoshi replied.

"I just launched a weapon called the 'Dragon Slave'. It's not powerful enough to do serious damage, but it is enough to help Ranma and company out."

"Wait, isn't that…?"

"Yes, and I bought it from that nut Lina, the last time we were heading East, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

And, with that, Usagi rose into the air, using a simple levitation spell…

BOOM!

Usagi's weapon took out hundreds of orcs and Uruk-hai, thus giving the forces of light much needed "space".

At the same time, Frodo was running through the webbed lair of Shelob, the giant spider. Gollum had tricked Frodo into taking that so-called shortcut. Eventually, he managed to make it out, only to find himself faced-to-faced with…

"Give me the Precious!" Gollum yelled, as he began to choke Frodo. Frodo, seeing no other option, tossed Gollum over to the side…

SNATCH!

Gollum looked up to see the pretty face of Usagi the Serene.

"Smeegal, you gave me your word that you will not try anything."

"But Mistress, Smeegal is not the culprit! Gollum is!"

While this was going on, Shelob was sneaking up on Frodo, who was caught in the numerous webbing, and company…

"Mistress, lookout!" Gollum cries.

Just as Shelob pounced, Usagi commanded Frodo and Sam to close their eyes.

"But-" Frodo began.

"Do as I said!" Usagi retorted.

"SKREEE!" Shelob said.

"You think you're scary? What do you think of THIS…?"

If one was to look at the back of Usagi's head, they would see snakes and tentacles jut out from her face and head. Shelob takes one look at Usagi's new visage, and runs away in fright.

YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP!

Once back to normal, Usagi gave the okay for the others to look again.

"What did you do?" asked Frodo.

"I created an illusion spell called 'The Horror Factor'. Basically, I wore the face of the one thing that spider would be afraid of."

Frodo and Samwise shivered at the thought.

"We better get going. And Gollum, remember our deal."

"Yes, Mistress."

Hoshi shook her head, as she cut loose Frodo and Sam.

**Location: Pellenor Fields.**

A day later, the battle for Minas Tirith begins. Using whatever means possible, the forces of light defends the capital of Gondor. T'Pol lays a stream of lava between the orcs and the city, but the orcs uses their own comrades to get across. Then, the sky is used to let the Nazgul, led by the witch-king, attack the city's defenses. Thankfully, three things occurred to prevent the success of this incursion. One…

Two…

"CHARGE!" King Theoden yelled, as the riders of Rohan charged the battlefield. Pippin and Ewoyn had secretly accompanied the riders, for they wanted to prove their abilities in battle. Eowyn in particular wanted to see her Ranma again. After the initial success of the Rohirrim, their success was tapered somewhat by the advancing armies from the South. Thankfully, the third thing occurred…

"GET THEM!" said the Ghost-King, as his army of phantoms charged the remaining Orc forces. Aragorn, along with Legolas and Gimli, was successful in getting their pledge fulfilled by having them honor their loyalty to his family line.

Meanwhile, Eowyn and Pippin had made it passed the line, but were shocked when the Witch King mortally wounded Theoden. Pippen steered away, but Eowyn jumped her steed to intersect the Witch King's final blow…

CLANG!

The Witch King looked as concerned as if he was about to be bitten by a bothersome insect.

"No man can defeat ME," the wraith said.

Eowyn remembered a technique that Ranma had showed her. She was practicing before the Rohirrim went out to war. She prayed that she is successful in its implementation.

As Eowyn stretched out her right palm, she drew upon the one emotion that was dear to her:

Love.

Eowyn knew she could not compete with T'Pol. However, she loved him nevertheless, and would do so for the remainder of her days.

Just as the Witch King charged, Eowyn released a ki blast. Made from pure, positive energy, the spheroid went through his torso. Stunned, the Witch King could only watch as Eowyn took off her helmut.

"And I'm no MAN," she said, as she thrust her sword into the Witch King's head. In a roar, the wraith crumpled into nothing.

"Are you well?" Pippin asked, as he dismounted from their horse.

"I am tired, but-"

That is when she saw her uncle's crumpled form.

"Uncle!" Eowyn cried, as she went over to Theoden.

"Niece…it is good to see you…" Theoden managed.

"Do not dispair! We can get you some help!"

"I'm beyond help…"

"No! Young Master Ranma has shown me how! You have to believe in me!"

The look in Eowyn's eyes gave Theoden the will to stay alive. Eowyn placed her hands on Theoden's head. The two began to glow softly…

"What are you doing?" asked Pippin.

"I am using my life force to speed his healing, but it is not enough!"

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"There may be a way. Hold my hand, so I may draw energy from your spirit."

And with that, the two allies joined forces to help heal a kinsmen.

And, with that, the battle was WON. Later that day, Aragorn and the other victors of the battle had assembled in the throne room to discuss matters. Denethor, having proven unable to defend the city, committed suicide in a fiery blaze of glory. Merry had saved Faramir, who had been recovered earlier in the battle, from the failed counter-attack on Osgilith, from suffering his father's fate.

"We have to give Frodo and the others more time to reach Morder," Gandalf mused.

"I am more the willing, but we are sorely depleted," Aragorn replied.

"My people are more than ready to help," Theoden said, who was slowly recovering. "My nephew and I are waiting and willing to lead this attack."

"Well, it certainly won't be easy," says Legolas.

"All we have to do is draw Sauron's forces out of Morder," Aragorn says.

"Sounds like a plan," Gimli quips. "Why not?"

"What say you, young sir?" asked Gandalf.

Ranma was thinking hard. There was one way to inflict serious damage on Sauron's forces.

"I have…one last technique. However, once I employ it, I will be useless to you."

Aragorn placed one hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"Do not worry about that, Ranma," Aragorn says. "We only need to stall for time."

T'Pol merely observed what the males were doing.

"Come," Eowyn said, as she led T'Pol out of the room. "We have much work to do."

T'Pol merely nodded, as she covered her head. Even though she was not married to Ranma, for all intents and purposes, she was his mate. And as such, she, by the custom of these lands, must prepare her roll as a widow.

**Location: Mordor.**

A short time later, Frodo and company made it to Mordor. Unfortunately, Usagi's attack drew undue attention. So, while they ran, Usagi was forced to run interference.

SPURCH!

"ARRGH!" yelled the latest orc to cross their path.

Usagi, now in her "Sailor Moon" uniform, was sore, tired and bleeding. She couldn't risk having her "Gammazon" run become a liability.

Moon stumbled a bit, as she leaned on her sorcerer's staff. She wiped Orc's blood from the blade from her "Moon Sickle" on her skirt.

"Usagi…we made it," Hoshi said, as she looked at the plains of Mordor. Unfortunately, there were legions of Orcs and other assorted creatures.

"Will Master be well?" Gollum asked.

"I'll be fine," Frodo says. "Let's get…going."

"But how?" Sam asked. "There are way too many of them!"

Just then, Sauron's eye went to a specific direction. Soon after, the legion went towards the direction closest to Gandor.

"They're…they're moving!" Sam exclaims.

"Then we better get going, Sam," Frodo replies.

Eventually, after an arduous trek through the sulfuric steam, the four finally managed to make it to…MOUNT DOOM!

"Will the Mistress fulfill her promise, yes?" Gollum ask.

"Yes," Usagi replies. "Frodo, give Gollum the Ring."

"No! I can't! It's mine!"

Oh, no! Usagi thought. He really in it now, and this place is not helping!

"Mr. Frodo-!" Sam began.

"No," Usagi commanded, as she snatched Sam.

"But Usagi," Hoshi said with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Have faith my friend. Have faith."

As soon as Frodo puts on the ring, Gollum roared. He jumped onto Frodo's invisible form.

And thus, the battle begins.

**Location: Outskirts of Mordor.**

Meanwhile, the assembled forces, under the command of Aragorn, march to the Black Gate that led to Mordor. Once they arrived, Aragorn dismounted.

"WE SEEK THE MASTER OF THE GATE!" Aragorn yells.

Then, he turns to his forces.

"Remember! Show NO fear!"

Sure enough, the Black Gate opens up, revealing the legions that were under the command of Lord Sauron, the Lord of the Ring.

"Ready, squire?" Aragorn asked Ranma.

"I'm ready, sensei," Ranma replied. Slowly, he began to build up his energies, amounts that he has not used since his fight with Saffron, the Phoenix King. When Ranma nodded that he was ready, Aragorn turned towards his foes.

"CHARGE!" Aragorn yells.

At the same time, Ranma, after raising his palms towards the sky, released his final attack:

"Moko Takibasha Perfect Revised: VICTORY'S GLORY!"

A huge sphere of energy grew from Ranma's raised palms, and expanded outward. Ranma's confidence, and the confidence of his allies, fueled the energy attack. In the end, while the forces of light remained unharmed, the orcs and their allies were being swallowed up in the attack. When the attack was over, thousands of orcs perished.

"Did it…" Ranma said, as he feinted.

"I have you, lad," Gandalf said, as he grabbed Ranma.

"You know, I finally impressed by the lad's skills," Gimli said with a smirk.

Legolas merely shook his head.

Meanwhile, Frodo and Gollum continued to fight over the One Ring, until…

CRUNCH!

"ARRGH!" Frodo cried, as he clutched his hand.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, as he rushed towards his friend.

"I got the Precious! I got the-"

Smeegal.

"Who-?" Gollum asked, before turning to the source of the command.

Standing in front of all was not Usagi the Serene, but Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

"You are to receive what very few people can afford: a choice. You can allow the Ring to rule over you further, and thus assure the destruction of this world, or you can finally be free of your burden. The choice is up to you."

A battle of wills began to wage.

Gollum.

Smeegal.

Gollum.

Smeegal

Gollum.

Gollum.

Smeegal.

SMEEGAL.

"Help me, Mistress! Help Smeegal!"

"With pleasure," Serenity smiled, as she pushed her hand forward…

FLASH!

Serenity's act knocked the twisted form of Gollum, who still carried the One Ring, over the edge of the cliff….

"YEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH-!"

SPLOOSH!

What remained was the shivering form of the original Smeegal.

"Help me…" Smeegal cried.

Serenity held Smeegal in her arms.

"I will, Smeegal," Serenity said, as she turned back into Usagi. "I promise."

"What about my finger?" Frodo complained.

"Sam, get Frodo's finger. Frodo, I'm sure Gandalf is more than willing to heal you."

"Usagi!" Hoshi said, as she ran towards her friend. "We have to leave now, before this place blows!"

Usagi nods, and leads her friends out of Mt. Doom.

And thus, with the destruction of the One Ring, Sauron's defeat was complete.

As the Frodo, Sam, Usagi and Smeegal stumbled out of the mouth of the volcano, it roared to life. They managed to grab a hold of one of the few spots that was safe from the lava flow. Sam nearly cried at the thought that he never asked the barmaid, back in the Shire, for her hand in marriage.

"It is okay, Sam," Frodo said, as he comforted his friend. "It's okay."

Usagi looked at Sam and Frodo before looking away. She was still too weak to fly them all out of danger.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns to Hoshi.

"I just wanted to say…that I have always loved you, and even will always love you…Usako. I will love you in this life and in the next."

Usagi places a hand on Hoshi's face.

"I know that it's been rough for you, my Prince Endymion, my…Mamo-chan. And for that, I am truly, love."

The two share a passionate kiss.

Well, Usagi, she thought to herself, as she broke off the kiss. Only a miracle will save us now.

"Look!" Smeegal cried, as he pointed his finger to the sky.

There, coming in low, were three great eagles. On the back of one them was-

"GANDALF!" Usagi said with surprise. She knew in her heart that the Wizard-in-White from her dreams was her teacher.

I take it you four need a lift? Gandalf thought telepathically to his apprentice with a smile.

Usagi merely smiled.

A few days later, Aragorn is crowned the new king of Gandor at a special ceremony on the pavilion of Minas Tirith.

"My friends," Aragorn began. "We could not have defeated Sauron without the help of our friends and allies."

When Aragorn bowed towards the Hobbits Frodo, Samwise, Merry and Pippin, everyone bowed. Even Ranma, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol received such an honor, especially since they have received titles for their contribution in the war. Like the Hobbits, the four from Starfleet were dressed in the finest clothes of Middle Earth, much to the consternation of Ranma.

"Ranma, you look very nice," said Usagi, who was dressed in a gown fit for a princess.

"It just that these clothes itch," Ranma squirmed.

"Really, it is no different from when you first don a Starfleet uniform," T'Pol quipped. "You were not ready to wear THOSE clothes either."

"What!"

"Well, T'Pol is sort of right," Hoshi interjected.

"Not you too!"

Usagi merely shook her head.

Aragorn, after greeting his love Arwen, who arrived with Legolas, Elrond and the others, goes up to his former student.

"Lord Ranma."

"Your Majesty," Ranma said hesitantly. He still wasn't sure if he liked royal titles.

The two former Rangers looked at each other before Aragorn spoke again.

"You passed, Ranma. I would be honored to consider you a kinsman of my House…and as a fellow Ranger."

"I…am honored, sir."

And the two hug each other.

"Did…I pass, too, Gandalf-sensei?" Lady Usagi asked.

"Of course you have, girl," Gandalf admonishes. "But remember, you simply went to the next level in your development. Use this time wisely."

When everyone began to mill about the court, Eowyn went up to Ranma.

"Lord Ranma," Eowyn began.

"Princess Eowyn, I…" began Ranma.

"Shh. You do not need to speak," Eowyn said, as she placed her right forefinger on his lip. "I understand."

"I'm…glad. You are a good friend to me."

"And I, you, Lord Ranma."

"Just 'Ranma'. I hate titles."

"Me, too…Ranma. Me, too."

Afterwards, during the ongoing party, Ranma ask T'Pol to dance.

"Why Ranma," T'Pol said jokingly. "Are you TRYING to seduce me?"

"It's just a dance, T'Pol."

"Then it's a dance I gladly accept."

And thus began the Fourth Age of Man. While this new age will not be freed from violence, there is still a hope of optimism. For Ranma Saotome and his companions, there were more adventures to be had. Even now, the coming of the Age of Heroes, Ranma's heroism will never rest. Only time will tell how this will pan out…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Q," Ranma said, as he got up. "It looks like I'm fated to be the hero in this story."

"Don't flatter yourself, fem-boy," Q says. "Your development as a champion is still on-going."

"So I'm still being tested?"

"Of course, you are. There is a foe that you will someday meet, who is closer to you than you realize."

"And who this might be…?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, Saotome. Nevertheless, you will find out someday. Ta-ta!"

FLASH!

And with that, the entity Q was gone.

"Man, I hate that," Ranma said, as he prepared to perform an "Instant Transmission" technique. "But, as they say, 'May you live in interesting times…"

FLASH!

**Location: Federation Station "Deep Space Nine", Bajor Sector.**

A few days later…

"Commander Ranma Saotome, reporting for duty sir!" Ranma saluted.

Captain Benjamin Sisko, an African-American Starfleet officer from the American south, nods his head, as he gets up from his chair.

"At ease, Commander," Sisko says. "I'm glad to have a new helms officer, but aren't you a bit overly-qualified."

"Sir, I feel that I can most benefit from this transfer, since it will allow me to further Starfleet's exploration ventures. I do speak Bajoran, and I have contacts within the Anla'Shok that has an office on Bajor Prime."

Ranma pause for a moment.

"And I want to be close to my wife, Counselor Tsukino."

"Ah, I see. I have no problem with couples being part of the crew, but I am concerned with the Anla'Shok's presence in this sector."

"Understandable, but I must remind you that a contract was signed between the Federation and the Interstellar Alliance concerning 'Ranger' activities. As a member of Starfleet, I will abide by the terms of the agreement."

"I'm glad that you understand that. And Commander?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Welcome aboard."

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Okay, we're at the start of the "DS9" saga. Expect appearances from FOUR of the Nerima Wrecking Crew members Ryouga Hibiki, Ukyo Kuonji, Kodachi Kuno, and Shampoo (along with her great-granddaughter "Pert"). I don't know how long this saga will be, but I want to make sure that when the Maquis Rebellion, the Cardassian-Klingon War and the Dominion War (not to mention the stuff with the Prophets) hit, there will be a noticeable effect on Ranma. Remember: an action that Ranma will take will cost him dearly (some of you already know how, of course). C & C are always welcomed.**

**Next time: Things start off with a BANG, when the Klingons invade Cardassian space. See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 7 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**Author's note: I made a slight error. So instead of starting with the ramifications of "Star Trek: First Contact", I will begin Ranma's DS9 experience with "The Way of the Warrior", an episode of DS9 that takes place a year before "First Contact"; it also introduces Worf to DS9 as well. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "The Warrior of the Prophets, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Bajor Sector.**

**

* * *

**

With tensions between the Cardassians and the Federation rising, thanks to the shenanigans of the Dominion, Starfleet Command decided that there was a need to have a second starship stationed at the former Cardassian mining station.

Enter: _The Valiant._

The _Valiant_ was the latest generation of Defiant-class starships with the latest technology in Starfleet's arsenal. It was like the _Defiant_, but was designed more for speed than for armament. And, thanks to the revised "Treaty of Algeron", it still didn't have cloaking technology. However, it did possess the experimental "Hyperion Torpedoes", a weapon that Starfleet officer Ranma Saotome had a hand in creating. These weapons had a greater destructive impact than the Quantum Torpedoes, but possessed one significant flaw: they can't penetrate force fields.

The irony is that Ranma is not known for his intellect, which makes him even more dangerous.

Ranma's strength lies in fighting and subterfuge. That's where his genius focused on. He could take something, examine it, improve upon it, and use it against his foes. Coupled with the fact that Ranma has decades (if not centuries) worth of fighting experience, thanks to his travels across the space-time continuum, he is a formidable opponent. In fact, there is an entire department within the Romulan High Command dedicated in ways to deal with "The Bane of the Romulan Empire"…referring to Ranma Saotome.

As if he cares what THEY thought…though he was flattered in some way.

On this day, Ranma was field-testing the _Valiant_ just outside of the Bajoran System; the ship was released from the "Antares Ship Yards" (also located in Bajor Sector), and was the second ship to be successfully commissioned for active duty. With him were Lt. Ryouga Hibiki (Operations), Lt. Amanda Rogers (Medical), Ensign Ro Laren (Helm), Ensign Wesley Crusher (Science), Lt Reginald Barclay (Engineering) and Ensign Pert (Security). Pert was actually of the Joketsuzokou…and was actually Shampoo's great-granddaughter. Speaking of whom, Shampoo, the present Amazon matriarch, was essentially immortal, thanks to Ranma's "past" actions. She was young, appearing as a twenty-something year-old, and just as potent, if not more so, a fighter as she has ever been. Unfortunately, she took it upon herself to "resolve" a few issues with her former "Airen". That is why she insisted on following Pert to her new posting on DS9, upon learning that Ranma was around.

With that, Shampoo opened a Ramen noodle shop on the promenade next to Garrak the Cardassian Taylor's shop, but across from Quark the Ferengi's establishment. Luckily for Ranma, Starfleet sent a new ship to the Federation station. As a result, Captain Benjamin Sisko has decided to give official command of the ship to Ranma, based on Starfleet's recommendation that insist that Ranma receives a starship. For years, Ranma has been resisting to the idea, since he much rather be "one of the guys". Unfortunately, with the threat of the Dominion on the horizon, the pig-tailed martial artist relented.

"We…seem to have…optimal output, sir," Barclay said, as he looked up from his instruments. It felt weird to Barclay that Chief O'Brien was the Operations Chief as a non-commissioned officer.

Of course, none of this occurred in the previous timeline, as far as Ranma can recall.

In the VERY first one, Starfleet did not give DS9 the _Valiant_, nor did he have the credentials to design and implement new weapons systems. Ranma also recalled never serving with Ryouga or anyone else in from his own timeline aboard the _Enterprise-D_. And yet, because of some future or past action, Ranma had altered the timeline…or will alter the timeline. Now, everything is in a state of flux, as far as he could tell, since he was so "time sensitive". He was warned by a good friend of his to watch out for "temporal psychosis", a mental illness that is caused by the inability to deal with temporal paradoxes. If properly trained, one can cope.

At least, Ranma hopes so.

"Excellent, Mr. Barclay," Ranma said. "Prepare to-"

"Sir," Pert says, "We're getting a priority message from Captain Sisko."

"What, Usagi got into yet ANOTHER fight with Shampoo or something?"

"Um, no. Apparently, a fleet of Klingon warships have de-cloaked at DS9."

"I see. Ryouga, cancel the rest of the tests until further notice."

"Yes, Ranma. Shall I get your tea as well?"

"Later."

"Why, you-!"

"Ensign Ro, set a course for home."

"Aye, sir."

"Commander, what do you think is going on?" Wesley asks.

"Well, with all these Changeling infiltration lately, I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Gowron wants to go on the offensive. The question is why are the Klingons in THIS sector of space…"

A few days later…

Since the arrival of the Klingons on DS9, life aboard the station was a bit lively…to say the least.

"Unhand me!" Pert says, as a Klingon grabbed the Security officer by the waist. Pert was getting her drink from Quark at his bar, when the incident went down.

"Rumor has it that you are one of these…Amazons," the Klingon says. "I wonder how you would fare in a Klingon mating ritual.

Before Pert could says something…

"I highly recommend that you let my fellow officer go," said a voice.

The Klingon, thinking that the source of the voice was human, turns to face…the Da'Har Master, Ranma Saotome.

"My…my apologies, Master Ranma."

"No need, warrior," Ranma said, as he takes out a few strips of "gold-pressed" latinum, the currency of non-aligned planets and the Ferengi.

"Yo, Quark!" Ranma yells.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Well, get ready to be busier. Here!" Ranma said, as he lay the strips down onto the bar counter-top. "A round of blood wine for my friends!"

"Yay!" yells the crowd.

"Alright, but if I get any more shenanigans from our 'guests', it's coming out of your bar tab!"

"Well, get it out of Usagi's account! She has more money than I do!"

Just then, Usagi, who was entertaining friends (which consists drinking and partying with Naru, her old "boyfriend" Science Officer Lt/Commander Jadzia Dax, Lt. Naru, and the Bajoran "liaison officer" Col. Kira Nyres), leans over the railing from the upper deck.

"Hey, I ain't a bank you know!" Usagi yells.

"Well, you OWE me after your scrap with Shampoo…you know!"

"Grrr!"

Just as Ranma was about to join Wesley, Barclay, Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien and CMO Dr. Julian Bashier for their own get-together…

"Thanks for…you know…back there, sir," Pert says, as a blush develops on her face.

"No problem, Pert. Got to look out for my favorite security officer."

"Ah, yes sir."

As Ranma walks away, Pert wonders if she should actually pursue him after all…

Eventually, after getting numerous "incidents" involving the Klingons, it was time to address the problem head on.

"Sir, what's up?" Ranma asked, upon entering Captain Benjamin L. Sisko's office. As the station commander, it was his job to safeguard the Bajoran Sector and its stable wormhole, which leads to the "Gamma Quadrant" of the Milky Way Galaxy. Since taking up that post, he has had to deal with the aliens from the Gamma Quadrant (especially the Dominion), the Cardassians (who want the wormhole), the Prophets and the Bajorans. It was not easy managing this "balance", and now with the Klingons involved, things may have gone into a state of "imbalance".

"We have a possible Klingon problem," Sisko says, as he leans back in his seat.

"I didn't think that the Klingons were a problem."

"That is what we need to determine, Commander. And to help you, I've asked Starfleet for some help in that regard."

As if on cue, Strategic Operations Specialist Worf stops in.

"Lt/Commander Worf reporting for duty, sir." Worf said.

"Hey, Worf," Ranma said, as he shook Worf's hand. "I guess you got sick of your vacation."

"I was on my way home from Q'onos, when I got the request to come here," Worf says.

"Mr. Worf will be this station's resident expert on Klingon affairs," Sisko says.

"I thought that I was," Ranma says.

"With your new duties, I figure that we could use TWO."

"Huh."

"At the very least, we need to determine why the Klingons are here," Sisko says.

"Actually, I can work one angle," Ranma replies.

A short time later…

"Hello, son-in-law," Shampoo says, as Ranma sits down at the counter. "The usual?"

"Of course," Ranma replies, as he receives his "special". "This ain't spiked with something, right?"

"Please," Shampoo says, who doesn't look a day over thirty. "I have not learned from my experiences for nothing."

"Huh," Ranma says, as he begins to chow down. "So, heard anything of interest lately?"

Shampoo arches an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll take Pert out on a date. But you do know that I'm married, right?"

"Ranma, you do know that I know that you are of the Jurai, no?"

"You got me there," says Ranma, remember that his mother was the Crown Princess of the Jurai. "About my request…?"

"Ah," Shampoo says. "From my 'sources', it is believed that Cardassia Prime has been infiltrated by Changelings, and that the Klingon High Council has decided to do a pre-emptive strike…though this is serving Chancellor Gowron's ends in expanding the borders of their empire."

Ranma nods his head. Many of Shampoo's fellow Amazon sisters on the station served as her eyes and ears…mostly to determine new ways in getting Ranma to date her great-granddaughter Pert.

Case in point: Quark's Bar and Dabo Casino.

There, the Amazons work in the bar as either cocktail waitresses or "dabo girls" at Quarks. So, within this capacity, Shampoo gets information on what goes on throughout the station…mostly on what Usagi is and isn't doing.

"Thanks, Shampoo," Ranma said, as he polished off his bowl. "And please remember that Usagi IS my wife."

"As long as you remember our agreement…son-in-law."

Later…

"…So that's what I've been told, sir," Ranma said, as he gave his report to Sisko.

"Confirmed," said the shape-shifter Odo. "From my contacts, there is a noticeable shift in the lines of traffic."

"And General Martok has confided in me of such plans," Worf said.

"How?" Dr. Bashir asked. He had used his Cardassian contact (vis-à-vis Garak the Taylor) to determine the state of Cardassian affairs.

"Blood wine."

"Oh."

"What do you think we should do, Captain?" asked Kira. "We can't simply ask the Klingons not to invade Cardassian territory.

"How come YOU are so concern with the Cardassians all of a sudden?" Ranma asked.

"I may not like them, but the Klingons' presence could make matters worse around here."

"Agreed," Sisko says. He then gets up. "Commander Saotome, take the _Valiant_ into Cardassian space. I have a feeling that we're in for a world of hurt."

Sisko pauses for a moment.

"You all have your assignments. Dismiss."

A short time later…

"Grand-father, do we need to go to Bajor?" Keiko said, as she and her daughter Molly were packing their things.

"I would feel comfortable if you did," Ranma said, as he leaned on the doorway. "Besides, Vedek Bareil DID mention that you were interested in expanding your school's curriculum by including more Bajoran social studies."

"Ah, that's true."

"Well, I got to go," Ranma said, as he turns to leave. "I'll see you off before-"

FWOOSH!

Ranma suddenly found himself in some strange, dream-like state…

"Where am I?" Ranma yelled. From what he has been told, strange things like this were commonplace.

FWOOSH!

Now, the scene was that of the Tendo Dojo…but still in a fuzzy manner.

Ranma felt a presence, and turned around to confront it. His eyes widened.

Standing in front of him were the…Tendo sisters?

"You are 'The Ranma'," said "Kasumi", as she smiled matronly.

"Indeed," replied 'Nabiki' with a smirk.

"Yes, he is the one known as 'The Chaos Factor'," said "Akane", with crossed arms. "And he better be worth OUR attention!"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 8 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: "The Warrior of the Prophets, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Temple of the Prophets" (Bajor Sector).**

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome, captain of the USS _Valiant,_ was getting ready for his mission into Cardassian territory, when suddenly he finds himself in a strange place. He KNEW that he wasn't in the Tendo Dojo, and he KNEW that the three entities facing him were NOT the Tendo sisters. For one, Kasumi ("Sailor Vesta") Tendo, Nabiki ("Sailor Minerva") Tendo and Amanda ("Sailor Artemis") Rogers were still on Earth, and for another, these three entities didn't fell like the Tendo sisters.

"You are 'The Saotome'," said "Kasumi", as she steps forward.

"Yes," said "Nabiki". "You are the One who will lead Bajor to Paradise."

"You are 'linear', but worthy," interjected "Akane". "Are you brave enough to take this task?"

Ranma looked at the three.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about," Ranma says. "Look, I'm in the middle of something, so can I go-?"

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in a ruined city. All around him, he could see bodies, by the hundreds, of Cardassian citizens. He recognized that he was on Cardassia Prime, since the Cardassians while serving aboard the Enterprise-D had captured him.

He felt wetness on his hands, which caused him to take a look at them-

His hands…they were dripping blood.

"What the-?"

"Ranma…"

Ranma looked up, and saw his childhood friend Ukyo Kuonji strung up on a crucifix of some kind.

"Ranma…"

"UCCHAN?"

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in a darkened room. Only a make-up mirror (a mirror used by performer that have lights around the frame) is present. Cautiously, Ranma goes up to the mirror…and sees HER face. Except, it wasn't the face that was staring back at Ranma was Ukyo's…

FLASH!

The scene changes again. Ranma could tell that she was on Jurai, the home of her mother's people, but the architecture of the throne room included a mixture of Klingon, Minbar, Cardassian and Bajoran styles.

"What's going on-?" Ranma began.

"Regent Ukyanma?"

Ranma turns to face five familiar faces; one was male, while the others were females. The first female was Kira dressed as the Bajoran Kai (a religious leader similar to the Pope of the Catholic Church), the second female in the Cardassian Central Command uniform Dukat's demi-Bajoran daughter Zyal, the third female was Melenn (Delenn's younger sister), who was obviously the "Satai" of the "Grey Council" on Minbar, and the last woman in the Klingon High Command uniform looked like a Klingon version of her female form, but with a slightly smoother forehead and auburn-colored hair. The only male was her cousin Tenchi Misaki, who was the Emperor of Jurai.

"Regent Ukyanma?" Kai Kira Nerys.

"Um, what's going on…Kira?"

"Great-grandfather, are you okay?" Molly asked, as she goes to her clan "patriarch".

Kira turns to Zyal, and nods her head

"I will inform the ministers that the Regent will be ready shortly," Ziyal says, as she leaves the throne room.

"I will…help," Tenchi says.

The Kai turns the Regent.

"Warrior…Commander Saotome…I had a feeling that 'you' would show up," Kira says.

"What do you mean?" Ukyanma asks.

"Come over here, Pappy," Molly says, as she directed Ukyanma to a nearby floor-length mirror in the throne room.

Ukyanma gasped. She looked like Ukyo, but was dress in a regal outfit that was a mixture of a Klingon, Bajoran and Cardassian stylings (with a thin fur lining just above the cleavage line). Her hair was in dredlocks (like a Yuatja "predator"), but tied in a ponytail.

**(A/N: Ukyanma looks almost like "Lulu" from _Final Fantasy X_.)**

"What happened to me?" Ukyanma demanded.

"Ranma, you gave the Bajoran people paradise," Kai replied. "Sometime after the Emissary joined the Prophets, you made a series of choices that has brought you to this point. The Juraians, the Minbari, the Klingons and the Cardassians chose to join Bajor in an alliance under your leadership. Myself, Satai Melenn, Emperor Tenchi, your daughter Chancellor Ran'Qo and Legate Ziyal are the leaders of our respective worlds. Essentially, you created a 'shogunate', to use an Earth term."

This was a bit much for Ukyanma. Still, there was something that he needed to know.

"What about-?"

"Usagi? See for your self."

With the wave of her hand, and a virtual screen appears. Various dignitaries of importance have been assembled outside of the throne room, including-

"That is Empress Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Under her leadership, the Federation, Za'Ha'dum and Romulus have formed into a single political entity. You formed a counter-alliance that consists of the Bajor, Minbar, Q'onos, Cardassia Prime and Jurai. There is a 'neutral zone' that exists between the territories, and tensions between our camps have been…cold, at best."

"Then…we are enemies?" Ukyanma asked.

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What you are witnessing is a possibility, Warrior. It has always been your destiny to become the 'Warrior of the Prophets'…a 'Joshua' to the Emissary's 'Moses'. What you do with that knowledge, is up to you."

Kira places her hands on Ukyanma's shoulders.

"Know that it has always been a pleasure serving with you…Ranma Saotome…"

**Location: Federation Station "DS9".**

FLASH!

"Grand-father?" Keiko says, as she shakes Ranma back to consciousness. "Are you alright?"

"Keiko?"

A short time later, in Dr. Bashir's Sickbay…

"I'm telling you," Ranma said he was being examined. "Everything that I experienced was real."

"Doctor?" asked Starfleet Captain Benjamin L. Sisko, the commanding officer of DS9.

"Well," said the brash English-Arab, "my readings do indicate that brain activity that is consistent with the sign of interaction between a corporeal beings and the wormhole aliens-"

"They are called 'Prophets', Doctor," said the Bajoran Col. Kira Nerys curtly.

"Sorry," Bashir replied, remembering that the Bajorans view the "wormhole aliens" as gods. "Anyway, Commander Saotome did indeed have an encounter with…the Prophets."

"I see," Sisko says. "So, in a possible future, you and Counselor Tsukino essentially reshaped the Alpha and Beta Quadrant."

"My question is WHY I would side with the Romulans and the Shadow Remnants?" Usagi asks. Although the Shadows themselves have long since departed the galaxy for "Beyond the Rim", their minions, known as "The Shadow Remnants", are still very much around. And ever since the Federation's encounter with the Borg, there have been much activity within "Sector Z" of late. Starfleet Intelligence believes that Za'Ha'Dum is preparing itself to take advantage of the situation. Privately, Ranma asked his daughter High-Queen Anna (aka "Sailor Z") to confirm this "rumor"; Ann did, by saying that if either the Borg or some other species prove themselves to be a threat to Za'Ha'Dum, then she will do what it takes to defend her "interests". And by treaty, there was nothing that anyone, not even the Interstellar Alliance, could do to prevent Za'Ha'Dum rearmament program, especially in light of the threat poised by first the Borg and now the Dominion. So, a wait and see posture was the course of action that everyone around will be taking.

"That is a good question," Sisko says. "For now, we have a mission to get underway. Ranma, take the _Valiant_ into Cardassian territory, and wait until further instructions."

"Sir?" Ranma asks.

"I don't want to provoke the situation until I have a clear idea of what Chancellor Gowron wants to do, and if there is indeed changeling involvement. Besides, officially speaking, the _Valiant_ still needs to conduct its field tests."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he gets off his bed. "Officially speaking, I will continue the tests."

"Ranma, you have such a lousy poker face," Usagi says. "Officially speaking, of course."

"…"

A short time later…

"This is the _Valiant_," Ranma said, as he sat in his seat. "We're ready for launch."

"Sir, Engineering is ready," Barclay says.

"Helm is ready," Ro Laren says.

"Sciences is ready," Wesley replies.

"Medical is ready, Ranma," Amanda says. She was slightly upset by the rumor that her rival, Ukyou Kuonji, might show up in the near future. Worse, Ukyou will become deeply involved in Ranma's life. "Jerk."

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing...SIR."

"Security is ready," Pert says. She was concerned that Ranma might become permanently female, which could hamper her great-grandmother's plans for

"Operations is ready, Saotome," Ryouga replies. He couldn't believe his rival will become MORE powerful in the future…though he did think that it was funny that Ranma will be stuck as a woman.

"Good! Now-"

"Ranma?" Usagi says, as she steps unto the bridge. "I need to give you your lunch."

"Usako…" Ranma whined.

"No, you promised to eat more healthy and NATURAL foods," Naru says, as she hands Ranma his lunch box. "Be safe, darling."

Usagi kissed Ranma on the lips.

"Ta!" Usagi says, as she leaves.

Ranma merely smiles. Then, he hears some laughter.

"Laugh it up, Ryouga," Ranma says, as he puts away his lunch. "At least MY woman is here with me…and not back on Earth getting her advanced degree."

"Why you-!"

"But don't worry…Wesley is only subbing for Naru until she returns."

"Humph!"

"'Station Operations' to the _Valiant_," Col. Kira says from DS9. "You are clear to launch."

"Thank you, 'Operations. Saotome…OUT."

Ranma leans back in his command seat.

"Lt. Ro, take us out."

As Ro pilots the _Valiant_ out of dock, Ranma ponders on what the Prophets were trying to convey to him. Being permanently stuck as a female was not something he would look forward. Still, there were some things that piqued his interest. Certainly, this…"Ran'Qo" person certainly gives him pause. He prayed that his time with that "witch" B'Etor did not bare fruit (so to speak).

"Sir?" Ro asked.

Ranma woke up from his thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. Set a course for the Dorvan IV in the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone."

"Sir?"

"We have some old friends to pick-up."

"Aye, sir."

And with that the _Valiant_ warps out.

**Location: Jurai Homeworld.**

"Your Highness," said a Juraian attendant. "Emperor Tenchi will see you now."

Crown Princess Nodoka nods approvingly, as she is allowed into the throne room of Jurai. Normally, such an audience can only be granted on official business. However, this meeting between the emperor and the designated successor was of a more personal nature.

"Your Majesty, may I approach?" Nodoka said with a bow.

"Auntie, you can always speak to me," Tenchi replies. Tenchi has long since grown into the powerful leader of the "Imperium of Jurai". Still, in these quiet moments, Tenchi will always be the introspective young man from Okayama, Japan on Earth. "What's up?"

Nodoka pauses for a moment.

"I would like to see my son…Ranma."

"Oh?"

"I know that you had prohibited me and our House from interfering in Ranma's life. I have watched Ranma, as he became one of the finest men in the galaxy. Not only has my son has been a fine military officer, but he has achieved honors as part of the Federation Diplomatic Corp. And Ranma is an authority in tactical sciences, which has forced others to examine and adapt to his research studies. In fact, my son's two texts, "The Tao of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryu" and "'My Life and Times as a Martial Artist': The Autobiography of Ranma Saotome", are required reading in several military academies in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. And I had to watch all this in silence. I…I want to be there for him…unlike that 'slut' of a wife of his."

"I didn't know that you felt that way about the Moon Princess."

"I…I do, Tenchi. A man like my son should have a proper wife, not some 'child' who will have 'relations' with anyone who caught her fancy."

"I'm sure that those rumors about the Moon Princess are nothing more than rumors."

"Be as it may, I would like to formally request that I bring Ranma into the family."

"You want him to accept his Juraian heritage?"

"Yes. As my son, he is entitled to a second wife. Once that is done, he can become your new 'successor', and then I can return home to Earth."

"You seem to give this much thought, Auntie. Who do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai, having recently awoken from a decades of sleep, which does every so often since Tenchi's marriage to Ayeka and Ryoko, was in the gardens. She wanted to make sure that everything was ready, for when she returns to her sleep. For her, it's the only way to stem off the loneliness in her heart, though, as the Goddess Tsunami, the patron of Jurai, she is prevy to what goes on on Jurai. Although the pink/blue-haired princess was over 1000 years old, Sasami possesed the body of a 19-year old.

"Sasami?"

Sasami turns around to see Nodoka and Tenchi walking towards her through the meadow.

"Hello, Tenchi! Hello, Nodoka! How are you doing this morning?"

"We are fine, thank you," Nodoka replies. "I have talked with Tenchi about an important manner. And it concerns my son Ranma."

"Oh?"

"Nodoka wants to know if you would like to be betrothed to Ranma. As the head of our House, it is my perogative to insure that my cousin is married. However…I'm not going to force anything on you if-"

"I'll do it, Tenchi!"

"But…are you sure?"

Sasami looks into the sky.

"I…I want the chance to live again. And I know that Ranma's work is dangerous, but…at the very least, I can experience life to the fullest."

"Alright, I'll accept your response. But are you sure?"

"I am."

"Thank you my dear," Nodoka says. "I will have everything arranged for our departure. Oh, what a joyous occasion!"

Sasami smiles, but wonders how Ranma will take the good news…

**Location: Tendo Compound, Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan- Earth).**

"Kasumi?" Nabiki said, as she entered the residents, after a hard day of work at the palace of "Crystal Tokyo". "I'm home-"

"Oh, hello, sister," Kasumi said, as she entered the foyer. "We have a guest."

"I know," Nabiki said, as she turned the corner to face…HIM. "There is nothing that escapes my notice…isn't that right, Lord Darkseid? Or do you want to be called 'Dark Side'?"

Like all New Gods who comes from the so-called "Fourth World" (the home of the worlds New Genesis and Apocalypse), the lord of Apocalypse wears a "flesh suit". In Dark Side's case, he wore the 'suit' of a businessman with connections with the Orion Syndicate. Even when appearing as human, Dark Side appeared as a big, burly African-American man wearing a goatee and fine clothes; his cufflinks were symbols representing the Greek symbol "omega".

**(A/N: Think of a cross between Michael Clark Duncan and "Deathrow Records" CEO Shuge Knight.)**

"Dark Side will be sufficient, Lady Nabiki," Dark Side replies. "I simply want to make sure that you do not interfere in my plans concerning Ranma Saotome."

Nabiki crosses her arms.

"You and I both know that Ranma will be prepared for when he faces his son Shinzon in the not too distant future."

"I'm glad that you agree. Then you do not mind that I employ 'The Life Trap' then."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi says.

"Kasumi, can you excuse us?" Nabiki asks.

Kasumi nods, and picks up her tray of tea, and leaves the room.

"Dark Side," Nabiki says, as she returns her attention back to Dark Side. "What game are you playing at?"

Dark Side looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Ranma has a special…place in my designs, and, believe it or not, his tenacity is something that I…admire."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm sure that Ranma should be more appreciative of the fact that you forced him to become one of Granny Goodness' 'Furies', as well as forced him to bear your children, Orion and Atalanta."

"I did NOT assault him."

"Oh, that's right, you had Desaad do it for you!"

"Do not take that tone with me, Nabiki Tendo. You do not have the right to make pronouncements, when YOU chose to leave your home and those you are responsible for behind."

"You know that we didn't have a choice! Once first contact with the Vulcans was made, many of us had to leave in order to allow humanity a chance to evolve to the next level. It's only, ironically, thanks to the Q Continuum's meddling that has allowed my sister and I to return to Earth, since they broke the non-interference pact!"

"And what I have in mind will either break Ranma Saotome…or make him stronger."

Dark Side gets up to leave.

"Tell your sister that she still makes a wonderful tea."

And with that, Dark Side leaves the compound, leaving a helpless Nabiki to ponder her thoughts.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 9 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: "The Warrior of the Prophets, Act Three".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Dorvan IV (Cardassian De-militarized Zone).**

Back in the days as a member of the crew of the USS _Enterprise-D_, Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome had made a deal with Orta, a leader of one of the "freedom fighter" cells of Bajoran Resistance Movement, that he would use his contacts within the Minbari "Anla'Shok" (or "Rangers") to aid their cause. And with the establishment of the Cardassian DMZ, created without any regard to the feelings of the Federation citizens. The result was a chaotic environment where Federation ex-patriots and Cardassian citizens are fighting a quiet battle amongst themselves. It was no secret that Cardassia Prime is funding an effort to rid the DMZ of non-Cardassians. Furthermore, there are a number of Bajorans who still have enough of a beef against their former occupiers to warrant revenge-killings. As for the Anla'Shok- well, officially, they do not directly involve themselves in the fighting, but do provide logistic support for the cells and resistance groups, much to the chagrin of the Federation. As for Ranma's involvement- well, officially, he is not involved in the operations of the Anla'Shok, but does receive a weekly briefing of all Anla'Shok activities, since he is the designated "Ranger One". Only two times did Ranma had to intervene in the DMZ. The first was when the DMZ was being established, when he was supervising Ensign Wesley Crusher's evolution (under the tutelage of "The Traveler", who was disguised as a Amerind "shaman"), while Captain Picard was being order to evacuate the Federation colonists on Dorvan IV (on orders of Admiral Alynna Nechayev…who is secretly the avatar of Nabiki Tendo, before Nabiki herself returned to the mortal plane). Ranma was able to convince Picard that these people had the right to stay, and promised to make sure that there was third-party over-sight, thus bringing the Anla'Shok fully into the DMZ as "monitors"…at least, officially.

The second time Ranma was involved, was when he had to personally convinced Ro Laren to return to Starfleet, after being sucked into an undercover operation thanks to Starfleet Intelligence. Ro's loyalty was being tested, after one of her contacts was murdered during an illegal Cardassian operation. Ranma used his resources to ensure that Starfleet would NEVER catch the Federation resistance group, known as "The Maquis", since he had never agreed with the Federation treaty that gave up territory to the Cardassians, since it was the Cardassians who were the aggressors during the Federation-Cardassian War (a war that Ranma was involved in as a Federation intelligence specialist, which is the equivalent of the old British MI6 "specialists", which is why he was targeted for capture by the Cardassians a few years back, based on a bogus intel-report). Nevertheless, Ranma keeps tabs on the situation, but not enough, so that he had the claim of "plausible deniability". And even if there was evidence that Ranma knew some things, he was too much of an asset to the Federation and Starfleet to be casually thrown aside. So there exists a stalemate between Ranma and "the boys and girls at the top".

At any rate, Dorvan IV was one of the key hubs for the Maquis, which has been a thorn in the side of the Cardassians for a long time. The _Valiant_, which is using a fake transponder to give off a false reading (as far as everyone is concerned, the ship was a civilian transport ship), arrived between a routine Cardassian sweep. Ranma knew that he had little time to acquire the help of an old friend…

When Ranma, Ro Laren, Wesley and Pert beamed down to a secret location, they were dressed in civilian clothes. In Ranma's particular case, he was wearing his usual Chinese clothes. Unfortunately, Pert was wearing her traditional Chinese clothes (a cheongsam) as well, which means her wearing a dress that splits up the side.

"Was that necessary?" Ranma asked.

"You know, it's not everyday that I get to show off my good figure while on assignment, Commander," Pert says, as she hip-bumped Ranma.

"Anyway," Ro Laren says, as she rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to meet our contact here."

Wesley looks around. According to his sensors, everything seemed fine. However, there was something nagging him…

"Sir-" Wesley began.

"I feel it, too," Ranma replied. "You do the honors."

Wesley nods his head, as he puts away his Tricorder. He then used his eyes, which did not rely "gizmos". His eyes began to change from brown to translucent blue, as his "Aura Sense" kicked into gear. Part of his training was based upon Starfleet Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome's perfected "spice agony" ritual. Early in her "traveling" days, Usagi, Ranma, Federation Ambassador T'Pol (formerly "Sailor Vulcan") and High-Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo had accidentally traveled to the FAR future, where they were caught up in an epic struggle involving "Houses", the planet known as "Dune" and a substance known as "the Spice". The end result was Usagi becoming a "Reverend Mother" (retired) of the Bene Gesserit, a religious order dedicated to the perfection of the mind and body to obtain potent abilities (like a cross between a nunnery and a coven of witches). Generally speaking, Usagi has continued promoting the Bene Gesserit, including seeding the desert planet on Ceti Alpha V (former "home" of Khan Noonian Singh, the man who had successfully killed her husband Ranma Saotome in his first life) with spice producing "sandworms", as well as set up a Bene Gesserit chapter on the planet's surface. From a handful of Usagi's original acolytes and Sisters, the chapter has grown by the hundreds, and is frequently visited by spiritualists, scientists and scholars alike. In fact, the Cyber-Knights, the Jedi and the Anla'Shok have official ties to this order, and have shared many training techniques and scholarly works. From time to time, Usagi does participate in official matters (since she is the most senior of the order- called "Most Honored Reverend Mother'), but, for the most part, the Bene Gesserit on Ceti Alpha V has their own agenda.

At any rate, Usagi had perfected the use of the spice to allow non-females to experience the "spice agony" as a shamanistic experience (like smoking peyote). There was a permanent side effect, thanks to Usagi's revised process: the dojutsu (or "pupil") technique. In effect, this advances a person's potential to an actual physical ability, which is good when dealing with psychically strong opponents. In fact, Usagi theorized that an entire physical and mental discipline can be linked to a "bloodline" trait, and the dojutsu technique would be a model for this.

Furthermore, it's always good to NOT rely on one particular discipline, especially if a user had to rely on their mastery of their psychic abilities (potential or otherwise). An example of why it is good to develop non-psychic abilities is based on Ranma's encounter with a member of the infamous breed of psychics known as the "Mind Bleeder", who can literally cut off a victim's psychic abilities, a fact that Ranma, as a "Cyber-knight" from the Rifts, had to deal with when he temporary lost his ability to form a "psi-sword" (a blade made from psychic energy)…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: Tolkeen, North America (Rifts Earth).**

The Coalition States of America, a fascistic pro-human nation that exists in what was once the Midwest (From Illinois down to Texas), had been waging against the Federation of Magic of Tolkeen, in its pursuit to expand its territories. The Cyber-Knights, who have traditionally stayed out of conflicts, since they value their neutrality, were split. Some felt the need to defend the city, while others felt the need to insure the welfare of the citizenry. Ranma was involved because Usagi, Hoshi Sato and T'Pol were in the city at the time of the CSA's attack. Ultimately, he decided that his friends welfare were more important than a senseless war, especially if the rumors that the "city fathers" were nothing more than necromancers and diabolists were true. So, taking advantage of the chaos, Ranma snuck into the citadel…only to find Usagi bound on a sacrificial alter, with Hoshi and T'Pol drugged, bound and gagged.

"NO!" Ranma yelled, as he burst into chamber.

The head priest wavered, just as he was about to plunge the knife into Usagi's heart.

"Don't interfere!" the necromancer said. "With her life force, our war with the Coalition will go our way!"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"No! I'm not going to let you sacrifice my friends lives!" Ranma yells.

"Very well the. Zombie guards! Kill him!"

Ranma was shocked to see some of his fellow Cyber-Knights lumbering towards him like marionettes. With no choice, Ranma activated his "psi-sword"

ZUMMMMM…

A claymore made from yellow energy appeared. With his two hands, Ranma began to fight against the zombified Cyber-Knights.

"Raul, deal with him!" said the necromancer.

Raul, the necromancer's assistant, lowered his hood, revealing the pulsating head that is the trademarked "Mind Bleeder" look.

"Yes, master!" Raul said, as he focused his thoughts.

Suddenly-

FZT!

"Whoa!" Ranma said, as his sword suddenly disappeared. As he dodged more attacks, Ranma tried to will his sword back. In fact, after he tried to access his other abilities (psychic and otherwise), Ranma realized that the Mind Bleeder had cut off his powers, including his chi-manipulating abilities.

Ranma strained a bit, as he performed his martial arts. If there was one thing that he could thank his father Genma, it's his tough training regime. Being in the Rifts (and elsewhere) had advanced his skills tremendously. Still the necromancer was not quite satisfied.

"Well, do something!"

"Yes, Master," replied the Mind Bleeder. The Cyber-Knights were known for their nobility and bravery. So, perhaps he can induce fear and loathing…

Suddenly, Ranma was wracked by fear.

"N-no!" Ranma yelled, as his mind was seized. The Mind Bleeder was using the one object that Ranma feared the most.

Big mistake.

"Arrgh!" the Mind Bleeder yelled, as a powerful wave of psychic resonance swept over the room.

"What is it?" the necromancer yelled.

"That!"

Ranma growled, as he crouched. He sensed that his friends were in danger from the evil man. But first, he needed to take down the threat to him and his friends.

First, there were the zombies.

SLICE!

Then, there was the Mind Bleeder.

"N-No-!" the 'Bleeder began to say.

SLICE! SLICE!

Finally, Ranma rounded on the necromancer, just as he was about to plunge the ceremonial dagger into Usagi.

"You won't stop me-!"

"RRROWRL!"

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

And that was that.

Neko-Ranma carried his bound friends in his teeth, just as the artillery rounds began to pound the citadel…

"Wha-what happened?" Usagi said, who was still in a state of disarray. She was helping to fortify the city with one of the Ley Line Walkers (which she was one of), when someone knocked her out from behind. Now, she was far from the burning city, where a sleeping Ranma was purring contently on her lap.

This didn't go unnoticed by T'Pol.

"Why is Ranma sleeping on your lap?" T'Pol asked.

"I have a better question," Hoshi said as she struggled to free herself. "Why are we naked and tied up?"

Usagi and T'Pol wondered, too. Maybe when Ranma wakes up, the three women will get the answers that they seek.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Ranma was just glad to have learned how to use the lightsaber first on Jurai and later in the Lucas Galaxy as a Jedi Knight.

Meanwhile, Wesley scanned the area with his dojutsu technique. He could make out the signs that there were people nearby, watching his _Away Team_'s every move. Ranma, Pert and Ro Laren picked up the way Wesley was scanning the immediate area.

"Well," Ranma said, "let's head into town-"

Suddenly, a volley phaser fire lighted up the area. The assault was intended to incapacitate the visitors. Instead, the four simply blinked out of visual range.

ZIP!

"What the-?" one of the men present had said.

ZIP!

Suddenly, Pert was behind him, as she delivered a palm strike on the back of the head.

BAM!

Ro Laren reappeared in front of another assaulter. Only, the assaulter was on the roof's ledge, and Ro was floating in front of him.

"Huh?"

"HA!" Ro says, as she delivered a "chi-sphere" attack, which knocked the gunman back.

Meanwhile, Wesley was walking towards the gunmen on the ground. His image seemingly blurred, as he casually dodge the additional phaser fire. He then snatched the weapons from the four gunmen, and proceeds to incapacitate the men.

Meanwhile, in an observation tower…

"Sir, we're getting hammered!" said one of the operatives.

The leader of this group sighed. He knew that sooner or later, Ranma will-

Then, he felt a blade on the throat of his neck.

"Call off the attack, Chakotay," Ranma said. Normally, he prefers to not use weapons, but he needed to illustrate a point.

All of the Maquis in the room had their weapons raised.

"We seem to have quite the Mexican stand-off," said the former Starfleeter says.

"Humph," Ranma replied, as he released Chakotay, and stands back. "You seem to be getting sloppy. I kinda expect more from one of my former students."

"You're right about ONE thing, Ranma," Chakotay says, as a lightsaber pops into hand. "You SHOULD."

SNAP! Hzzzz-!

Ranma immediately produced his psi-sword-

ZUMMMMM!

BLAM!

-And blocked the attack.

Everyone cleared the area, as Ranma and Chakotay went at it.

"You know," Ranma said, as he performed a horizontal guillotine. Essentially, Ranma performs a leg sweep followed by horizontal crosscut. "Relying on weapons can be a hindrance."

"You know perfectly well that using the psi-sword is the technique of last resort, especially in the face of a powerful psychic entity."

"Touché, Mr. Chakotay," Ranma replies. "Then you don't mind me doing this."

Using a free hand, Ranma raised his palm, and created an invisible force. Save for Chakotay, all the people in the tower were knocked out of the room. Chakotay willed himself, by fighting back.

"You…will…have…to…do…better…than…that-!" Chakotay managed.

"You're right," Ranma replies, as he stomps the ground. Ranma direct he force so that the effect would propel Chakotay up in the air. Ranma immediately rushed to intercept, but Chakotay performed a mid-air spin and righted himself, just in time to defend himself from another strike.

BLAM!

The two stood perfectly still for a moment.

"Truce?" Ranma asked.

"Truce," Chakotay replies, as the two saluted each other and puts away their respected weapons.

FZT!

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"You're getting slow, old man," Chakotay says.

"Naw, I was just going easy on you, since I bet you haven't been keeping up your studies," Ranma smirks.

The two shakes hands.

Ranma knew Roberto Chakotay, after his daughter-in-law, retired Admiral Demora Sulu-Saotome, had recommended the Amerind for sponsorship into the Starfleet Academy at the age of fifteen, as a way of becoming a pilot. There, Chakotay enrolled in Starfleet Tactical Training before graduating the Academy. Certainly, his desire to become a martial artist was evident, after winning his golden gloves match with the Nausican (who are a predatory species) team. So impressed with Chakotay's potential that Ranma accepted him as a student of his. Incidentally, Ranma abandoned the need to induct his students in one organization or another to learn his teachings, which is why Ranma created "Advanced Starfleet Tactical Training" (or ASTT). Essentially, the graduates of this program are rated as Starfleet's elite special operations and intelligence specialists (many of whom are recruited into "Section 31", the super-secretive Federation organization that has no "public" accountability). Those that come out of the ASTT program tend to be tracked for starship command more than any other Starfleeter, and a good number who retire from active duty go on to further their training by joining the independent organizations, the Jedi, Cyber-Knights, Anla'Shok, Akashic Brotherhood (an umbrella "association" for all martial artists), Sisters of Hippolyta (a group of independent Amazons dedicated to peace), the Bene Gesserit or the Templars (to name a few). The aforementioned organizations have their own recruitment policies, and can recruit on their own, but those who go through Ranma's program were known as "the best of the best". Unfortunately, these people are highly sought after by the Federation's "competitors" for recruitment as well, such as the Orion Syndicate, Cardassians and the Romulans. The Klingons developed their own program, thanks to Ranma's years as the Federation ambassador to the Klingon homeworld of "Q'onos".

At any rate, Chakotay had only recently left Starfleet to join the Maquis, and had kept in contact with his teacher since then.

"Roberto, I've come here to ask you for your help," Ranma asks.

Chakotay merely raises an eyebrow.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 10 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Roster Alert! The following is the roster of the USS _Valiant_:**

**CO- Commander Ranma Saotome (Special Operations).**

**XO- Lt. (SG) Ryouga Hibiki (Operations).**

**Sciences- Lt. Naru Osaka-Hibiki Note: Ensign Wesley Crusher (Sciences) is subbing for Naru, while the USS _Enterprise-E_ is being constructed.**

**Medical- Lt. Amanda Rogers, RN**

**Security- Lt. Pert**

**Engineering- Lt. Reginald Barclay Note: Barclay's assignment is temporary while the USS _Enterprise-E_ is being constructed.**

**Helm- Lt. Ro Laren, Flight Controller**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10: "The Warrior of the Prophets, Act Four".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Dorvan IV (Cardassian De-militarized Zone).**

While the Away Team of the _Valiant_ was down on the planet, Starfleet Lt. Ryouga Hibiki (Operations) has been left in charge of the ship.

"How does it feel to be in the 'center seat', Ryouga?" asked Lt. Amanda Rogers (Medical).

Ryouga felt the edges of the command chair.

"It feels…kinda nice," Ryouga says.

"I'm surprise that you decided to take this assignment, rather than the one back on Earth. At least, you would be close to Naru."

Ryough sighs.

"I…I just want a chance to prove myself to Ranma, with him around. I KNOW that I'm good enough for Ranma's respect."

"But Ranma already does respect you."

"Huh?"

"From what I can recall, Ranma is impressed that you are willing to discipline yourself. And I know that Naru is proud of you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence.

"Amanda, I know that you are not Akane Tendo…anymore…but, well…"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

Amanda places a hand on Ryouga's, nearly causing him to get a nosebleed.

"Had Ranma not come around, I would have liked to have gone out on a date with you."

Ryouga smiles.

"Um, if I may ask, why did YOU follow Ranma?"

"Why, to keep him from being a jerk, of course!"

Ryouga merely laughed.

Suddenly, the proximity alert sounds.

Amanda immediately went over to the sensors.

"Ryouga, I'm picking up a pair of Cardassian capital ships. ETA: thirty minutes."

"Damn," Ryouga muttered. According to what they were told, there shouldn't be another sweep for another few hours. Barclay!"

"Yes, sir?" Barclay called from Engineering (via the comlink).

"Get the engines ready for an emergency jump into warp space. Amanda, get Ranma on the line."

"Aye, Ryouga!"

**Location: DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

Meanwhile…

Starfleet Counselor Usagi Tsukino was in deep meditation in her recently refurbished section of DS9, where it will soon be dedicated to the Bene Gesserit. When news of this was leaked, there was concern among the Bajoran clerics that such an establishment was an infringement on their "turf"; certainly the terrorist acts that blew up Usagi's office (with Usagi in it), pointed to the actions of the Bajoran fundamentalists known as "The Bajoran Circle". It has only been the actions of the popular Vedek Bareil (a priest within the Bajoran religious class) that has allowed Usagi some peace. Since then, Usagi has had to devote her time to both her duties as Starfleet Counselor on DS9, as well as establishing a chapel dedicated to Bene Gesserit-

"Reverend Mother?"

Usagi woke up from her meditations, as her translucent blues eyes reverted to normal. She turns to one of her newest acolytes, Gyn Leeta. Leeta was orphaned during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. In fact, the girl had met Usagi while Ranma was cutting a deal with the former resistance leader Orta with the help of Lt. Ro Laren. In fact, it was during that time that Usagi healed Leeta and her fellow refugees of a fever that was running rampant in the camp. She never forgot that act of kindness (in fact, her family had met Usagi before the occupation of Bajor, when Usagi and Ranma were civilian explorers, so Leeta had heard of the legendary "Moon Princess").

Shortly after DS9 was firmly established in Federation hands, Leeta moved to the station, and became one of the Ferengi Quark's "dabo girls" (who wait tables and operate the gambling parlors). When she found out that Usagi was on the station, Leeta insisted that repay Usagi for her kindness. Usagi wondered why this top-heavy young woman (thanks to "implants") wanted to do so, until she recognized Leeta's earring, which symbolizes her clan designation. At that time, Usagi was thinking of establishing a Bene Gesseit chapel, at the bequest of her Sisters. Usagi realized that the Leeta had the scholarly background to help her in this endeavor, so the two struck a deal. And thus, Leeta became her acolyte. And since then, Leeta has become interested in becoming a Bene Gesserit Sister…that made Quark angry enough to "leak" information about Usagi's plans to the general public. Hence, there was the bombing.

Too bad Quark did not know that Usagi and Ranma had a seat on the powerful "Sacred Market", which was acquired nearly ten years before (when a Ferengi tried to use a mind-probe device on Captain Picard, out of the desire for revenge for the lost of his son). As a result of certain maneuvering, Usagi had gotten a sizeable cut in Quark's business operations…and still acquired Leeta to be her acolyte (soon to be Bene Gesserit sister).

"Yes, Leeta?"

The girl brings in a crate with the sacred scrolls that were just delivered from Ceti Alpha V, the home of Bene Gesserit chapter in the Alpha Quadrant.

"These just came in on the last transport," Leeta says

"Oh, good," Usagi said as she took the case. "Did you know that these documents are over a thousand years old?"

"Really?" Leeta replied.

"Really. We'll need to document these scrolls, and then…I can begin your training."

Leeta smiles at the thought of becoming a Bene Gesserit.

**Location: Dorvan IV (Cardassian De-militarized Zone).**

Meanwhile…

While clean up of the area, from the altercation between Ranma's Away Team and the Maquis cell, was being done, Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome and Federation ex-patriot (and former "Starfleeter") Roberto Chakotay walk around the compound. Pert was following the pair, as was fellow renegade B'Lanna Torres. Pert was watching Ranma's butt- er, "back", while B'Lanna was watching Pert.

"So, what is it that you want again?" Chakotay asks, as he looks on.

"I'm going to need you to get involved in things, beyond just fighting against the Cardassians," Ranma said, as he looked on as well.

"Why should I? You KNOW what they did to my father, Ranma."

"I know, I read the report. Your father wanted to perform an Amerind ritual, with the representatives of the Detapa Council in attendance as a sign of good faith."

Pause.

"Instead, it turned out to be a ruse by the Cardassian Central Command, who used that event to kill as many of the leadership as possible, no doubt helped by the Obsidian Order."

Ranma and Chakotay stop and turn towards each other.

"I'm not going to assuage your guilt over your relationship with your father, Chakotay. What I'm asking you is to look beyond what is going on. Hell, YOU know the precarious position I am in, right? Technically, I should arrest you and your crew for violation of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty."

"Then why don't you? You're powerful enough."

Ranma looks straight into Chakotay's eyes.

"Because the treaty was a BAD one to begin with, and with the involvement of the Dominion, it'll be a matter of time before this part of the Alpha Quadrant gets over-run by Jen'Hadar soldiers."

"You can't be serious."

"In this, I am. And if that happens, the Federation and Starfleet will need as much intelligence information and support as possible."

"And what if YOU get caught?"

"Then, I will deal with it as it comes."

Chakotay looks away for a minute.

"You know, originally, I agreed to this meeting because you offered to drop Maquis agents on Cardassia Prime."

"And you will have that. But my request…?"

Chakotay gets a faraway look on his face.

"Alright, I'm in…for now."

"That's all that I ask-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma pressed his com-badge.

"Saotome here. What's up?"

"Ranma, we have two Cardassians vessels on approach," Ryouga replied.

"Understood," Ranma replied. "We'll beam up as soon as we're ready. Saotome: OUT."

Ranma turns back to Chakotay.

"I'll use the Anla'Shok to 'formalize' our deal. For now, I need for you to get your operatives ready."

"Understood."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Status," Ranma said, as he, Ro Laren, Wesley Crusher and Pert arrived on the bridge of the _Valiant_.

"The Cardassians have yet to spot us," Ryouga says, as he gets up from Ranma's seat.

"Then, they won't," said Ranma, as he sits down. "Helm, set a course for Cardassia Prime."

"Sir?"

"If we are spotted, then the Cardassians will know that there is Federation involvement. Engage."

"Aye, sir."

As the _Valiant_ moves off, Ryouga wonders if they should have stayed.

"Ryouga, I know what you are thinking," Ranma said.

"Don't you know that the Cardassians might harass the people down there?"

"I do."

"Then, how can you be so cruel as to leave them defenseless?"

Ranma sighs.

"One, the Federation can't be 'directly' tied to what we are doing. Two, our primary mission is much more important. And, three, the folks on Dorvan IV know what they are doing. The reason why we came here is to make sure that Starfleet has a resource for the upcoming storm…so to speak."

Ryouga nods in understanding.

"Besides," Ranma says, as he leans back. "I have confidence in my old friend's abilities."

And with that, the _Valiant_ disappears into "warped" space.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 11 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**

* * *

**

**Family Clan Alert: As a way of keeping track of things, I will provide a FCA from time to time. The alert occurs in real time, so, as of the events of this chapter, here are the progeny of Ranma Saotome (including nature of relationship)-**

**Moira: daughter of T'Pol.**

**Rhianna: daughter of Calypso the Sea Witch.**

**Xena Saotome: daughter of Gabrielle the Bard (reincarnation of Xena, the Warrior Princess).**

**Orion and Atalanta of Apocalypse: twin son and daughter of Darkseid.**

**Yugi Hakubi: clone experiment/daughter of Ranma, Usagi, Washu, Yosho and Kagato.**

**Leia Organia-Solo: surrogate daughter of Ranma.**

**Janen Solo: surrogate granddaughter.**

**Jacen Solo: surrogate grandson.**

**Annakin Solo: surrogate grandson.**

**Usama Saotome: clone of the fusion form of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. **

**Ranmak: son of Miramanee.**

**T'Sara Spocksdotter: stepdaughter.**

**Aiko "Anna" Saotome: daughter of Usagi Tsukino.**

**Deanna Troi: god-daughter.**

**Keiko Ishikawa-O'Brien: great-granddaughter.**

**Hoshiko Saotome: daughter of Usagi Tsukino.**

**Aikiko Saotome: daughter of Usagi Tsukino.**

**Molly O'Brien: great, great-granddaughter.**

**Ran'Qo: daughter of B'Etor (will make an appearance SOON).**

**R'Lar: daughter of Sela (will make an appearance SOON).**

**Ranshinko: daughter of Lianna (will make an appearance SOON).**

**Shinzon: clone of deceased son of Akane Tendo (will make a return appearance, so that mother and son will be reunited).**

**Of course, there are more progeny of Ranma's in total, but, at this point in time, this is the complete list (as far as Ranma knows). A more updated version will be in "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures", so stay tuned! **

**

* * *

**

**Part 11: "The Warrior of the Prophets, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko had been entertaining the Klingons, when suddenly Chancellor Gowron had decided that it was time to invade Cardassian territory. Officially, this was a pre-emptive strike to ensure that there was not any Changeling presence. Unofficially, the strike was an excuse to acquire more territory under a dubious pretense.

"If you interfere in OUR business," Gowron says with menace, "I might have to rethink are alliance."

Sisko looks over to Col. Kira, then at Lt/Commander Worf. He then sighs.

"Then, as the representative of the United Federation of Planets, I officially protest the actions of Klingon Empire as prescribed by the accords of the Khitomer Treaty."

Gowron sneers.

"Then I abolish the treaty! We will not allow outsiders to dictate our way of life! And Worf, by siding with the Federation, I hereby excommunicate you AND your entire clan!"

And with that, the Klingon flagship and its fleet depart for Cardassian territory. Thus, the invasion of Cardassia begins.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Kira asked.

Sisko looks at Kira.

"We prepare for war."

"And what about Cardassia? I mean, I don't hold any particular love for them, and all, but…"

Sisko gives a wiry smile.

"Why do you think I sent Commander Saotome out on a second 'shake down' cruise?"

**Location: Cardassia Prime.**

After secretly depositing Maquis agents, Ranma officially allowed the _Valiant_'s presence known, much to the chagrin of Legate Dukat, the former commander of DS9 (formerly "Terok Nor"). As a way of looking after his best interest, he decided to side with the Detapa Council, the newly revitalized civilian branch of the Cardassian government. Needless to say, Dukat was NOT amused by the _Valiant_'s presence.

"I ought to have you and your crew arrested, and your ship confiscated, Commander Saotome," Dukat smirks.

"You and I both know that such a choice would be a bad one, Legate Dukat," Ranma says. "I'm telling you, you need to listen to me when I say the Klingons will invade your turf."

Dukat turns to an aide, and then refocuses on Ranma.

"If I…cooperate, how do I know that you will not use this situation to the Federation's advantage?"

"I can give you the battle plans for the Klingon invasion."

"Oh?"

"I have contacts of my own on 'Q'onos', so I know what I speak. I'm sure that the Obsidian Order can verify this."

"Well, lucky for you, your words have been most prophetic. The Klingons have just invaded our territory. So, Commander, tell me what to do."

"In a minute. Saotome: out."

After the view-screen has been shut off, Ranma turns to Ryouga Amanda and Pert.

"Ryouga, prepare for the arrival of guests."

"But why?" Ryouga asks.

"We need to confirm that the Detapa Council is NOT being controlled by Changelings. The Federation can remain a neutral party is this nonsense long enough to at least convince the Klingon High Council of the truth."

Ranma then turns to Amanda and Pert.

"Amanda, I need for you to check our guests for signs of being Changelings. Pert will assist you in this."

"But Ranma, I don't need protection!"

"I KNOW that, but I need an extra-layer of assurances for verification purposes."

"Oh."  
"Let's get to work people. View screen ON."

CHIRP!

"Legate Dukat, here is my request…"

**Location: DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome sighed, as she looked around the room of the Saotome family suite. When the O'Brien moved to Bajor for safety, she was now alone. Usagi hopes that once the crisis with the Klingons is over, Molly and Keiko will return. In fact, she hopes to get her daughter Aikiko back as well, who was on Oa with her trainer (and former nanny) Lianna the Guardian. In fact, Usagi would welcome back Lianna (who is considered to be Ranma's common-law wife, since she lived with the Saotomes for seven years) and her daughter Ranshinko into her life as well. Besides, Ranshinko needs to spend time with her father Ranma more.

"I can't believe how nonchalant I am about Ranma's liaisons," Usagi said to herself. "Then again, I only myself to blame."

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

Usagi turns to the door.

"Come in!"

Science officer Jadzia Dax enters the room.

"I haven't interrupted anything, have I?" asked the attractive Trill.

"Naw, just musing."

"Oh. So, how are you holding up?"

"Terribly. Everything Ranma and I have worked for is going down the tubes, just because of Odo's paranoid people."

"Well, then that means that life is interesting."

"How can you be so…nonchalant about this whole thing?"

Jadzia looks at Usagi with a twinkle in her eye.

"Because I believe in YOU, Usako. Sure, you can be weird, strange and intrinsically nymphomatic, but your heart and strength of will shall carry the day. And that husband of yours certainly help matters."

Usagi looks at Dax and smiles.

"You know, you always know the right thing to say."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jadzia turns to leave.

"And I'm STILL not going to sleep with you, with or without Ranma's permission."

"Darn."

**Location: En route to DS9.**

With the Klingon invasion of Cardassian space underway, the _Valiant_ makes its way back to Bajoran space. Unfortunately, it ran straight into a wave of Klingon ships.

"Ro, evasive maneuvers!" Ranma called, as Ro dodged the hail-fire using her piloting skills.

"Pert, arm the weapons bank and prepare to fire on my mark!"

"Aye, sir!" Pert calls.

Four pairs of K'vort class ships (i.e. the "Klingon Bird of two Klingon) and two Vor'cha class ships (attack cruisers) attacked the _Valiant_. Ro swerved the ship through the disruptor streams and photon torpedoes.

"Fire weapons at will!"

Pert targeted the engines of one of the attack cruisers, but the attack allowed one of the K'vort ships to hit the hull of the _Valiant_.

BLAM!

"We took shield damage," Pert says. "But we're still operational. Permission to use the 'Hyperion' missiles?"

Ranma looks at Pert.

"Do it."

"Right," Pert says, as she began to arm the missiles. The Hyperion missiles essentially create "micro supernovas" upon impact.

"Ready to fire."

"Fire away."

BLOOSH!

The twin missiles were discharged, as they hit their target.

BOOM!

As the explosion fanned out, it became apparent that the entire parsec would soon be affected. A parsec covers an area roughly 3 light years, or 15,000,000.000,000 miles.

"Ro, get us the hell out of here!"

Ro punches the _Valiant_ in warped space. Unfortunately, the shockwave wrecked havoc on the _Valiant_'s systems, causing it to "limp".

WHOOSH!

"I think that was a bit much, Commander," Wesley says.

"You might be right. Ro, take us back to the station."

By the time the _Valiant_ makes it back to the DS9 station, a Negh'Var class battleship, which was the flagship of the Klingon Empire, is in hot pursuit. Ranma successfully transports the Detapa Council, with the evidence that none of them were Changelings. Unfortunately, Gowron would have NONE of it.

"You have destroyed some of our ships," Gowron says.

"Commander Saotome has records that indicates that the _Valiant_ was attacked first," Sisko replies.

"It doesn't matter. YOU spilled first blood. Now, it's time to return the favor."

"Chancellor, you will see that we are not unarmed."

"We will SEE. Fire!"

Disruptor fire and photon torpedoes lanced the station, causing major damage. However, DS9 was NOT helpless.

The USS _Defiant_ de-cloaks.

"Mr. Worf," Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome says, as she sat back in her command chair. Since she had the rank of "Captain" (thanks to the events that caused the destruction of the _Enterprise-D_ a few months ago), Usagi could be asked to assume command by the most senior command officer; Sisko decides to use Usagi's command experience to command the _Defiant_, while he and Col. Kira direct the stations and the sector's defenses. "Let's take that ship out!"

"Yes, Captain," Worf said.

The _Defiant_ fired off a round of quantum torpedoes, while the _Valiant_ took on the support vessels. At the same time, thanks to Senior Chief O'Brien's efforts, the station's defense grid managed to pierce through the shields of Gowron's ship. Unfortunately, the converse was true.

BLAM!

"We're taking a pounding, Captain!" O'Brien says.

"We suddenly have Klingons all over the station-" said the shapeshifter Odo.

"RRAAAAA!" said the Klingons, as they pounced on everyone around the command area.

Meanwhile, the _Defiant_ and _Valiant_ managed to neutralized the group of Klingon ships surrounding DS9.

"Ranma, this is Usagi," Usagi says over the com-link. "The Klingons are attacking people on the station!"

"Ranma?" Ryouga asks.

Before Ranma could respond, a wing of Maquis ships enters the scene.

"Commander Saotome, this is Chakotay," said the Maquis agent. "We'll look after things, while you get your house in order."

"Thanks," Ranma says. "Ro, you're in charge. Ryouga, Amanda, Pert- you're with me."

With Usagi, Ro and Chakotay taking care of the space front, the Nerima Wrecking Crew got to work.

"Don't hold back," Ranma said. "To the Klingons, honorable combat is a must."

"You sound like you know these people," Ryouga says, as the four got to the transporter pad.

"How is that?" Amanda asks.

"Because I was once the Federation ambassador to Q'onos."

"Oh."

As soon as the four beams down to the station, the fight was on.

"Stand down," Ranma said, as he took out he "bat'leth' from pocket space.

"No," said the lead Klingon warriors, as they charged Ranma.

Pert took out her "bon bori" weapons.

Ryouga took out his heavy umbrella.

Amanda simply cracked her knuckles.

"Very well," Ranma said, as he twirled his weapon. "Prepare yourselves!"

Needless to say, the good guys WON.

Gowron, with the advice of Martok, backs down, since they were all "sitting ducks", not to mention that the Federation now had a power, new weapon (i.e. the Hyperion torpedo). Still, with the Khitomer Accords in ruins, it will be some time before the Federation and the Klingon Empire will be able to heal their rifts.

A week later…

With Gowron's purging of the House of Morg (Worf's clan) and the House of Kang (Ranma's adopted clan) from the public sector, Worf and Ranma were forced to move underground to deal with Gowron's policies. However, the late Kang and Ranma were legends in their own right, so there was still a lot of support that Ranma could muster. Still, for now, it was best to use whatever resources Ranma still had strategically. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of Worf, whose brother Kurn was removed from the Klingon High Council in retaliation. So that was that.

On a more personal note, Ranma wonders if his "visions" will prove prophetic. With the Prophets around, expect the unexpected.

In the meantime, life aboard DS9 was returning to normal…which is a bad thing for Ranma.

"You know," Ranma said, as he held hands with his wife, while walking down the promenade, " in spite of it all, life was…good-"

"Ranma, my son," said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns around to see-

"Mom?"

These days, Crown Princess Nodoka of Jurai is dressed in typical Juraian clothes, and is flanked by an armed guard. However, this time, she was not alone.

"It is good to see you, after all these years," Nodoka says, as she hugged her bewildered son. "I know. You have many questions to ask of me. However, I would like to introduce you to your new wife. Sasami?"

Sasami, in full regalia, bows.

"It is good to see you, Lord Ranma…my future husband."

Of course, Amanda and Pert just HAD to have overheard this.

"WHAT?" Amanda and Pert yell in unison.

Usagi turns to Ranma.

"And you say…life is good?"

Ranma just shakes his head.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

**Next time: As Ranma's family settles in, "Dark Side" initiates his ultimate test. Will Ranma Saotome survive, or will death prove to be his salvation? Be here for "The Life Trap", next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". See you then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 12 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**Author's note: This chapter (as well as Season Four of DS9) takes place before the events depicted in the movie "Star Trek: First Contact".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12: "The Life Trap, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9", Bajor Sector (2373 CE).**

Nabiki Tendo, whose occupation was that of an "Exemplar" of "Correspondence" (i.e. space, spatial dimensions, etc.) of the computer savvy group known as "The Virtual Adepts", was pondering her next move. On this day, she, her sister Kasumi Tendo (an Exemplar of "Prime", the spring-well of the Source, from the monotheistic group known as the Celestial Chorus) and her brother-in-law "Starfleeter" Commander Ranma Saotome's daughter Ensign Hoshiko Saotome (also of Starfleet) were visiting the Federation Station DS9. Although Nabiki would rather go to the station as Admiral Nechayev, Kasumi insisted that she comes as herself. It is interesting to note that while Correspondence was her "specialty", Nabiki had command over other aspects of Creation, such as Mind and Time, while Kasumi's command, besides Prime, was over Entropy and Spirit. Spirit, for those who are not sure, is the spark of life that enables sentience to exists, and is what enables "lesser beings" to evolve into omnipotent entities. Otherwise, a person would simply be recycled back into the Material Realm. Thankfully, more and more people have a greater understanding (albeit not consciously) of the potential of the Mind, hence the development of "hyper-science". That is why more people these days don't believe in gods, ghosts and other supernatural elements, since the belief in the potential of the mind to perform great things (see: Wesley Crusher for an example). So while Kasumi understands the Primordial aspects of the Reality, Nabiki is on the cutting edge with a Dynamic understanding of that same Reality. That is why Nabiki is always ahead of the curve in the understanding of more advanced technology, some of which borders on "magic". Although "Computer Hyper-Science" is her primary expertise, Nabiki could run rings around the likes of the Starfleeter Data, and has completely mastered the art of "Techno-babble". And it's not a conscious effort on her part; just a lot of experience that she had acquired while "Beyond the Rim".

Still, in spite of all this, she really missed being…human. Her old machinations don't thrill her as they did when she was younger, and wearing "flesh suits" to contain her essence can be uncomfortable at times (as the Exemplar of Correspondence, she feels somewhat confined). She was seriously considering retiring from it all by having a baby of her own. Certainly, it has been a long time since she was a wife and mother, so while she didn't want to get married again, she was looking for child. And interestingly, so was her sister Kasumi, which brings up the real reason for the visit.

"You want to WHAT?" Ranma exclaimed, as he got up from his seat. He, Nabiki and Kasumi were having a private lunch at Quark's in the upper balcony.

"Have your baby," Nabiki replied, as she sipped her cream soda. "Kasumi and I want your children."

"You GOT to be kidding."

"We understand if you feel committed to Usagi, Ranma," Kasumi replies.

"Well…if I agree with it, and if Usagi doesn't mind…do we, well, you know…"

"Have sex?" Nabiki replies. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind having physical intimacy with you, but all I need is a genetic sample."

Ranma sat down and folded her arms.

"Do you even REMEMBER how to do it?"

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "That's not very nice."

"It's alright, Kasumi," Nabiki smirked. "Ranma's simply acting out his 'machismo'."

"Ha, ha," Ranma replied.

"And to answer your question, I can always get a 'manual'."

"Fine, then," Ranma began. "I'll speak to-"

"THERE you are," said Juraian Crown Princess Nodoka, who was being flanked by her bodyguards. "You are a hard person to find, my son."

"Mom, you remember Nabiki and Kasumi?"

"Oh, yes. It's been a long time, has it not?"

"It has, auntie," Nabiki replies.

"I did not know that you would be here until we arrived," Kasumi interjected.

"Well, since Emperor Tenchi Jurai has allowed me to see my son AND see to his happiness, I want to take advantage of the situation."

"Mom, I told you: I don't want to marry Sasami," Ranma said flatly.

"And I have much work to convince Ranma to see things my way."

Ranma sighed.

"Look, I got to return to duty," Ranma said, as he stands up. "We'll have to discuss this thing later."

After Ranma leaves, Nodoka decide to sit down with the Tendo sisters.

"So, what is this 'baby business' I hear?" Nodoka asked sweetly.

Meanwhile, Counselor Usagi Tsukino was in the soon-to-be open Bene Gesserit chapel, with her acolyte Leeta. She was going over the opening ceremonial rites with the Bajoran "dabo girl".

"…And the senior Sister will stand over…here, while I read the pronouncement," Usagi said. "You will carry the parchment to my left side, so I can pass it off to the visiting Reverend Mother."

"Wow, this is a lot of work," Leeta replied.

"We of the Bene Gesserit take ritual very seriously," Usagi replied. "You should know that."

"I know, I know…"

Just then, Kai Winn enters the room.

"Hello, may I enter?" said a voice from the entrance.

Usagi and Leeta turn to see the golden robes and triangular cap of the Kai of Bajor (the supreme religious leader).

"Oh. Kai Winn," Usagi said, as she sat down her scrolls. "I did not know that you were to arrive here today."

"Not everything needs to be announced, Counselor Tsukino. Or should I address you as 'Reverend Mother'?"

It was no secret that many within the Bajoran religious caste felt that the arrival of the Bene Gesserit was a threat to their way of life, including Kai Winn.

"It's 'Counselor', Kai. I'm not doing things in a professional capacity at the moment."

"Good."

Kai then turns to Leeta.

"Leeta, can you excuse us? I have a private matter to discuss."

"Of course," Leeta replies. "Besides, I need to pick up those robes from Garak's."

And with that, Leeta leaves.

Kai Winn then turns her full attention back to Usagi.

"Let me get to the point. My opinion about your…Bene Gesserit has not change. It is trying enough that Bajor has been influenced by outsiders, the latest being the Federation's presence, but what you are proposing to do could do more damaged to my fragile society."

Usagi sighed.

"As I told you before, the Bene Gesserit is a meta-religious community. You can believe in other gods, or no gods for that matter, as long as you simply believe in the perfection of the mind and body as ONE. According to Vedek Bareil, this does not contradict the belief in the Prophets."

"Be as it may, I do not want the prospect of the importation of an alien 'religion' disrupting Bajoran society."

Kai Winn turns to leave, and then returns her attention back to Usagi.

"Please do not think ill of me, but I am only thinking of what's best for Bajor."

"I'm sure," Usagi replies. "Good-day, Kai Winn."

Kai Winn gives a nod.

"And you, as well, Counselor Tsukino."

When Kai Winn leaves, Usagi sighs. She felt that she was doing the right thing in establishing a presence for the Bene Gesserit, but the stakes may have just gotten higher.

Suddenly, Usagi felt feint, and somehow, and image of the Lord of Apocalypse popped in her mind.

"Dark Side…IS…Dark Side IS-!"

Meanwhile, aboard the _Valiant_…

Sasami, the avatar of Tsunami, the goddess of Jurai, steps aboard the "Defiant-class" starship with her protectors "Alpha" and "Omega", two silvery spheres that Emperor Tenchi Masaki had commissioned. Sasami had come aboard the _Valiant_ in order to find her future husband.

"Hello, ma'am," said the Senior Chief Miles O'Brien, Chief of Station Operations. He was working on repairing the _Valiant_'s systems, thanks to the damage it took from the Klingon onslaught. Speaking of which, the Klingons are STILL a problem that the Federation will have to address, since they have been conducting skirmishes in and around Cardassian territory and the Cardassian DMZ.

"Why, hello, Mr. O'Brien," Sasami said. "How are you, today?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," the Irishman replied. "Just helping Commander Saotome get this ship in prime condition."

"And the family?"

"Keiko and Molly are fine. They are supposed to be back to the station soon, so I am looking forward to that."

"That's good. I was looking for Ranma to have lunch with him."

"He's actually in the bowels of the ship doing repairs. I can get him-"

"That's okay. I'll go to him."

"But ma'am-"

"No, I insist. And since we are going to be family, you can call me 'Sasami'."

"I really appreciate that ma'am- I mean, Sasami."

Sasami giggles.

Meanwhile…

"I'm getting some weird feedback in the input-output injectors," said Hoshiko, as she used her "Technical Tricorder" to monitor the feed. She was helping Ranma and the "Trill" Jadzia Dax, a science officer, in ship performance improvements.

"Must be an imbalance in the propulsion systems," Ranma said, as he began to fix the power converter. "I'm telling ya, Dax, I got too many women wanting me to do this and that."

"Uh-hum," said Jadzia.

"Hey, YOU don't count, 'Old Man'." Ranma replied. Bad enough I got Amanda and Pert upset with Mom over her introducing me to a new wife. And now, Nabiki and Kasumi want to have MY kids? I'm getting too old to have children…again."

Dax passed a tool.

"Oh, you're BREAKING my heart, Ranma."

Just then…

"Lord Ranma?"

Ranma and Dax turned to Sasami, who was crawling along the access tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"I would like to give you your lunch," Sasami said, as she brought up a basket of food. "But if you are too busy…"

"Actually, I need to check on the upper deck's systems," Dax said, while given a knowing smile. "It will take me…some time to complete, which means I need some help. Ensign?"

"Huh?" Hoshiko began. "Oh! Right."

"Dax-!"

Once alone, Ranma turns his attention to Sasami.  
"Um…hello?"

"Hi," Sasami said, as she presented Ranma a beef bowl of Ramen noodles. From her conversations with Nodoka, presenting her potential husband with a meal will allow her to open him up. "Hungry?

"Um, sure," Ranma replied, as he accepted to bowl. He took a sniff at the dish. "May I?"

"Sure."

Ranma took his chopsticks, and took a sample.

"Man, this is good!"

"Thank you, Lord Ranma."

"Just call me Ranma."

"I would like that."

Meanwhile, in one of Quark's holosuites…

CRASH!

Amanda Rogers was breaking rocks with her fists, as part of her training.

"Damn that Ranma!" Amanda said, as she broke the bricks. "Why can't he stop being such a womanizer?"

"Well, according to some rumors I've heard," began Pert, as she punched a heavy bag, "Ranma's mother did something to him before he was born."

Amanda looks at Pert.

"How do you know this?"

"Bought the data from 'The Ice Queen's Data Emporium' on the Digital Web."

Figures Nabiki would be involved somehow, Amanda thought to her self.

"So, what exactly did Nodoka do to Ranma?"

"Well," Pert said, as she stopped her exercise. "She supposedly linked a Juraian seedling to his life-force before Ranma was born."

"So it was a genetic enhancement."

"No, not exactly. Sure, his fetal development was improved upon, but the gene-work was a side-effect, not the intended goal."

"So, what was the intended goal?"

Pert looks Amanda.

"Nodoka wanted her son to be a 'mate-magnet', so to speak."

"You GOT to be kidding."

"That's what the file said. Nodoka had this weird notion of having as many grand-children as possible, since she realized that…Genma was not suitable in providing lots of children, for whatever reason, she didn't want to make the same mistake with her only son."

"I see. Wait a minute. Does this…condition apply to Ranma's girl form?"

"Yes, it does, which is why Nodoka has always insisted that Ranma be a proven 'man amongst men'. If Ranma was stuck as a woman, Ranma-CHAN would be limited in the number of children SHE could have."

"Oh, I get it," Amanda says. "A single man has enough…'stamina' to repopulate the population of Europe within days."

"Exactly. So it's easier for Nodoka to get what she wants, as long as Ranma remains a male."

"Then why hasn't she pressed the issue of Ranma having lots of kids?"

"Two reasons. One, Nodoka is impressed by Ranma's career choices, and, two, Ranma has no problem getting women, since Usagi is 'open-minded' about such things."

"Well, if Ranma thinks I simply going to sleep with him, he can just forget it!"

Pert gives Amanda "The Look".

"Honestly, if Ranma wanted you, would you do 'it'?"

Amanda sighed.

"Maybe…"

"And there lies the problem. I…have desire for Ranma, but he's isn't the womanizer that you make it out to be. He really wants to be a proper family man, and what Nodoka did to him is making nearly impossible for Nodoka to get what she wants."

"But would you-"

"In a heart beat, and that is the scary part. Ranma, whatever the cause, has this knack to attract women…like a bee to a flower."

"Well, he isn't going to 'fertilize' THIS flower anytime soon!"

Somehow, Pert doubts the truthfulness of Amanda's words.

Later…

"Um, so you're cool with all this?" Ranma said, as he and Usagi were going back to the quarters.

After having dinner at Quark's, Ranma had told Usagi that he was seriously thinking considering Nodoka's proposal of marrying Sasami.

Usagi looks at Ranma, and hold his face.

"You tasted her soup, didn't you?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Look, Sasami is a nice girl, Ranma. If this is what you want, I give you my permission. But remember, I'm not the only person you have to deal with on this matter."  
"Oh, man, you're right. Gah!"

"Yeah, well, we can always sleep on it- wait. I left my datapad back at 'Quark's. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you-"

"No, it won't take too long. Run a bath for me or something."

"Sure."

As Usagi walked back towards the Promenade, Ranma enters the quarters he shared with Usagi-

BOOM!

The shock wave knocked Usagi down, as the sounds of the klaxon blared.

"Ranma? RANMA!"

Usagi, braving the fire, went back towards her destroyed quarters, as a blazing fire raged. She summoned her will to control the flames long enough to clear a path to Ranma.

"R-Ranma?"

**Location: Apocalypse.**

Lord Darksied, in his true form, was observing the fiery pits of his home, with his hands clasped behind his back from his main citadel.

"Lord Darksied?"

The spectral form of Nabiki Tendo appears behind the dark god.

"I take it that you are here because…?"

"Yes. The Flesh Trap has been sprung."

"Good," Darkside says. "And if Ranma Saotome can solve the riddle of the trap, he will become stronger. Otherwise…"

"I know. Like you, I have plans for him. However, unlike you, I have faith in his abilities."

"We will see, Exemplar. We will see…"

**Location: Tendo Compound (Tokyo, Earth)**

Months later…

"Why, hello, Ryouga," said Mrs. Usagi Saotome. Usagi no longer wore her "meatball-head" hairstyle. Instead, she opted to wear shoulder length hair; she had also very matronly clothes. "What brings you by?"

Starfleet Lt. Ryouga Hibiki was fidgeting. Ever since the explosion and subsequent fire, Ranma wasn't the same…

"I would like to see how's he doing. I mean…he was a friend."

"Oh, well come right on in. I'm sure he won't mind…"

"Thanks."

Ryouga looks around the main foyer. He had heard that Usagi was teaching martial arts to make ends meet, while Kasumi Saotome, Ranma's second wife, was tending to the household. He had also heard that Usagi had given up both her Starfleet career and her Royal Crown (as the rightful ruler to Crystal Tokyo) to take care of her husband's needs.

Soon, Ryouga's thoughts were interrupted by a whirling sound.

"Ah, here he is," said Usagi.

Rolling into the foyer was a confined Ranma Saotome. His entire body was placed in a black encased automatic wheel chair. His entire body was both damaged and scarred, horribly disfiguring Ranma. Unfortunately, his injuries were also severe enough to render him both crippled and mute.

"Hello, Ranma," Ryouga said. "Are you well today?"

BEEP!

Ryouga had to remember that one beep was for "yes", and that two beeps were for "no".

"I'm…glad."

Usagi took a handkerchief from her apron, and wiped the drool from her husband's mouth.

"Come," Usagi said. "Let's have dinner. Can you close the door for me, Ryouga?"

"Sure," Ryouga said, as he does what Usagi had asked of him. He wanted to be there for his beast friend, until the bitter end.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 13 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**Author's note: WOW. I got a lot of "concerned" replies to the last chapter. But you got to remember, THIS story takes place BEFORE "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures". So, relax. And, as indicated last time, this chapter (as well as Season Four of DS9) takes place before the events depicted in the movie "Star Trek: First Contact".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13: "The Life Trap, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Nerima Ward (Tokyo, Japan).**

Starfleet Lt. Ryouga Hibiki was staying at the Tendo Compound for a few days, so he could spend time with his life-long friend Ranma Saotome. Many months ago, aboard the Federation station "DS9", an accident had rendered him disfigured, crippled and mute. This forced Usagi, Ranma's wife, to retire her own ambitions as both a Starfleeter and the rightful ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Kasumi Tendo, guilty over what had happened to Ranma, decided to take care of Ranma's needs. In fact, Usagi and Kasumi married each other in order to make the household arrangement legal, since Ranma was no longer capable of taking care of himself.

People had wondered why Ranma could have been cured. Surely, there were a variety means of doing so. However, somehow, there was some sort of force preventing Ranma from being help. Lianna the Oa Guardian was prohibited from helping her beloved, because of a prohibition that prevented any Guardian from being involved in the affairs of Darkseid (thanks to a mishap that forced the Guardians of the Universe into signing a peace treaty). Even Amanda tried to use her powers to help Ranma. Unfortunately, not only did this fail, but the very act forced the Q Continuum to "withdraw" her from the mortal planes, and as soon as Sasami tried to use her own powers to activate Ranma's seedling within his being. But that's when the hordes of Apocalypse attacked Jurai, and subsequently used a planetary "Boom Tube" to shunt the planet to parts unknown, cutting off the source of power of Ranma's seedling and cure. Son Goku (who merged with Shen Long and the fabled wish-making Dragonballs) and Usagi, as "Sailor Moon", went to Apocalypse to confront Lord Darkseid…and lost. Darkseid never bothered to advertise that he had long mastered the "Anti-Life Equation", and could control all life in the universe (control equals "anti-life"). The irony was that Usagi was the living embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation, and, had she been aware of this, could have countered Darkseid's machinations. However, the dark lord threatened to kill Goku, if Usagi did not willingly give up control of the Anti-Life Equation. Goku was she and Ranma's foster son, and she couldn't take that chance. So Usagi gave up her part of the equation. Darkseid thanked her by killing Goku anyway with his Omega Beams, and removing ALL of her powers, rendering her an ordinary mortal. She was sent back home, humiliated for being unable to deal with Darkseid. Later, it was learned that the proverbial "fix" was "in": Darkseid had help from Nabiki, and since she was an information broker, she knew how to uncover the weaknesses of Darkseid's enemies. Shamed of what her sister had done, Kasumi did two things. One, she cut off Nabiki from the Source (Kasumi's domain), and thus rendering her sister's existence null. The result was that Nabiki ceased to exist. And two, as a way of making amends, Kasumi agreed to serve Ranma's needs for the rest of his days, hence her marriage to Usagi. And that was that.

Though the damage was already done. No one wanted to help Ranma, who could, out of fear of what Darkseid might do. Strangely, Darkseid did not do anything else, citing that the Flesh Trap was already in play, and anything else was over-kill.

On this day, Kasumi was taking Ranma for a walk for

"Are you warm enough, Ranma?" Kasumi asked the former martial artist.

"BEEP!"

"Okay," Kasumi said. "Let's go and get the things we need for supper-"

"Excuse me, miss," said a police officer.

"Yes?"

"We would like to have a word with you. There have been reports of Romulan activity in the area, and we need to debrief you on how to best take care of Mr. Saotome."

"Oh, my," Kasumi replied. "Now why would we follow you…Mr. T'Ron of Romulus?"

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"Disguising yourself as a human will not hide your true form from me," Kasumi says. "And even if I was not able to read your aura, Ranma and I are far from unprotected."

As if on cue, four people, disguised as ordinary shopkeepers and customer, made their presences known.

"As you can see, many of Ranma's former colleagues have pledged to protect his life with their own, even though I insisted that I can do so myself. I know you and your kind wish harm on Ranma, but, please, he is no longer a threat to you. Go home."

The Romulan agent looks at Kasumi's sweet face. He and his colleagues were sent to Earth to capture Ranma and place him on trial for crimes against the Romulans. The look on Kasumi's face told him that it would be a bad move on his part to harm Ranma.

"I best be going, madam," the "police officer" said, before turning to leave.

"Oh well," Kasumi said with a smile. "Have a nice day!"

Kasumi turns to Ranma.

"Are you okay?"

"BEEP-BEEP!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Come, we still have lots of shopping to do before dinner."

"BEEP!"

Ranma's wheel-chair motor whirled, as Ranma followed Kasumi close behind. Eventually, Ranma was left alone for a bit, while Kasumi went to haggle for some fresh duck. Ranma heard sounds coming from a nearby television set. It was a misconception to say that television watching died out during the middle of the 21st century. "TV" did exist, but as a "pop culture" phenomenon, it was no more. Nowadays, the television is used for news and sports, and in this particular case, there was _kumate_ tournament being televised on a television in the storefront of an electronic shop. Ranma wheeled himself over to watch the spectacle on the television set…

"Interesting," said a deep voice. "So much potential these warriors have…"

Ranma looked at the reflection of the storefront. The man was a rather powerful-looking Black man possessing a baldhead. He wore a goatee, dressed in a business suit, and had silver cufflinks and a tie-pendant with the Greek symbol for "Omega". Even though Ranma didn't recognize the face, he felt the aura: "Dark Side". Apparently, the Lord of Apocalypse was using a "flesh suit" to hide his true form.

"BEEP-BEEP!"

"Please, do not bother getting up on MY account, Warrior," Dark Side said with a chuckle. "Sorry, bad pun."

"BEEP-BEEP!"

"I am not here to harm you. On the contrary…I am here to HELP you. After all…you are the mother of my children."

"BEEP-BEEP!"

"You do not want MY help?" Dark Side sneered, as he pushes Ranma over to the side.

CRASH!

"BEEP-BEEP!"

"I do not take insults likely, Warrior. Sooner or later, you will seek my help. Otherwise, THIS might happen…"

The television screen switches to a scene, showing Usagi in the throes of passion; only her head is shown, as well as…Ryouga's.

"BEEP-BEEP!"

"Of course, Usagi will always be faithful to you, Warrior. She loves you, with all her HEART. However, she is a woman, and like any human, she has secret desires. Would you deny her a normal life with your infirmity?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"BEEP-BEEP."

"Good. I will leave you to your thoughts. Good day."

And, with that, Dark Side disappears. A few minutes later…

"Ranma!" Kasumi said, as she ran to Ranma's side. She then lifts Ranma to an upright position. "Are you okay?"

"BEEP."

"Do you know who did this?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

"BEEP-BEEP."

Somehow, Kasumi didn't believe her husband, but didn't push the issue. Amazingly, none of the security detail knew who had did this to Ranma.

Later, back at the Tendo Compound…

"Begin! ONE!"

"HA!"

"TWO!"

"HA!"

"THREE!"

"HA-!"

Usagi was teaching the afternoon class, with Ryouga as the guest-instructor. Usagi wore a pink "gi" (a standard karate training outfit), and had her hair tied in a topknot. Even though she didn't have any powers anymore, she still had her skills. She was, however, slowly increasing her "chi-pool". At the same time, Usagi had to rebuild her psychic potential again. Still, Usagi wondered if she would get anywhere close to what she was back in her youth. One thing for sure, though: Usagi was no longer immortal, so she seriously doubts she'll ever have the time be at her "peak".

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she and Ryouga stood in front of the class. "Attention!"

SNAP!

"Bow!"

Whoosh!

"Rise."

SNAP!

"Good job guys," Usagi said, as she and Ryouga clapped their hands, as the class did likewise. "See you next time."

After the class left, Usagi was cleaning up the place with Ryouga.

"Thanks for the help, Ryo-chan," Usagi said, as she went back and forth to clean the floors by hand. "With Ranma being…so ill, it's sometime so hard to manage the family business."

"Well, I can always help you set up holographic emitters in the dojo, whereby Ranma can have a 'body'."

Usagi stood up.

"Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Well…perhaps you were just busy with things?"  
"Hmmmm…you know, that could work. Thanks, Ryo-chan!"

Usagi moved towards Ryouga, and hugged him.

"I don't know what I'd do without Ranma's friends."

Ryouga hugged back.

"Well…you're welcome, Usagi."

Usagi felt Ryouga's rippling muscles. For a long time, Usagi has not been with a man, and even though she enjoyed Kasumi's company, such a relationship was not the same. Then again, Ryouga was her best friend's husband, and she was committed to her own husband Ranma-

"Usagi?"

Usagi and Ryouga immediately broke off their hug, and turned to the source of the voice that called out Usagi's name.

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she brushed herself off. "You've returned early, Kasumi."

Standing there was Kasumi and Ranma.

"Yes," Kasumi said suspiciously. "We are."

"Well, I'll just get cleaned up, then," Ryouga says, as he leaves. "Hey, Ranma-"

"BEEP-BEEP!" Ranma said, before turning to leave.

"Huh," Ryouga says. "I wonder what that was about…"

As soon as Ryouga was gone…

"Is there something that I need to know?" Kasumi asked.

"Um…oh, yes. Ryouga brought up an idea to use holo-emitters as a way of given Ranma a body. We can simply use the interface for Ranma's wheel chair to make this possible. What do you think?"

Kasumi looks at Usagi, and breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's wonderful. I had thought, well…"

"I'm not going to lie to you that I don't find Ryouga attractive. But he's married to my best friend, and I LOVE RANMA. And…I love you, Kasumi. I wouldn't want to see you OR Ranma hurt by my actions."

Kasumi nods, and gives Usagi a hug and a kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that. We should tell Ranma the good news. He thought, well…"

"I damn me for my carelessness. Shall we?"

"Yes," Kasumi said. "Let's go get Ranma."

Meanwhile, Ranma was on the back porch. He could hear Dark Side's words ringing in his head.

"_Of course, Usagi will always be faithful to you, Warrior. She loves you, with all her HEART. However, she is a woman, and like any human, she has secret desires. Would you deny her a normal life with your infirmity?"_

Ranma loved Usagi. And he knew in his heart of hearts that Usagi loved him. But…she needs to not be burdened by his uselessness. Nor could he accept help from a monster like Dark Side. Starring out at the _koi_ pond, Ranma thought of only one logical route…

A short time later…

"Ranma, are you out here?" Usagi said, as she and Kasumi went out into the back porch to give Ranma the good news.

Kasumi, whose senses were already acute, gasped. Usagi picked this up immediately, when she notices Ranma's up-turned wheelchair…in the middle of the Koi Pond. "RANMA!"

Kasumi willed the chair to be removed from the pond, and to come to her position.

"Kasumi, do something!" Usagi said tearfully.

While "Life" was not her domain, she did have some skills in the Life Arts. However, she was more worried if Ranma's life force (or "soul") may have already left his body. She could create a new soul, but it wouldn't be Ranma's.

"I'll do my best."

Kasumi's aura flared, as a stream of energy probed Ranma's corpse. And then, as soon as the operation has begun…it was over.

"Kasumi…?"

Kasumi looked at Usagi with tears streaming down her face.

"NOOOOOO-!"

Ryouga, who had just got out of the bath, had rushed out the back porch to see what was going on.

"What is-?"

That's when Ryouga notices what was going on.

"Oh, no…"

Uasgi cried in Kasumi arms, while Ryouga (who was shedding a tear) hugged the women.

The next day, at the estate of the Kuno clan…

"Take a look at this, dear," said Taisuke Kuno, an up-and-coming Starfleet officer who recently came from his honeymoon. Taisuke came from a long-line of martial artists who is a master of the Kuno-style sword technique, as well as "Anything Goes Martial Arts". Supposedly, hundreds of years ago, Taisuke's ancestor Tatewaki Kuno married a member of the Tendo clan, the same ones who founded the "Earth" school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Since then, subsequent Kuno clan members have incorporated the indiscriminate martial arts style into the Kuno clan's repartee.

"What is it, dear?" said Kuno's wife, as she sat on her husband's lap.

"According this morning's newspaper, there was an accident at the Tendo Compound."

"Really?"

"Really. Do you remember Ranma Saotome?"

"Ummm…wasn't he the Starfleet officer who had that unfortunate accident in the Bajoran sector?"

"Indeed. Apparently, he accidentally drowned in the Tendo's koi pond."

"My, how unfortunate. I…I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, my beloved."

Taisuke, who suspiciously had the likeness of his ancestor Tatewaki, smiled.

"As long as I have my 'pig-tailed goddess', nothing can stop me…Ranko."

Ranko Kuno flicked her red hair, as she smiled.

"And as long we are together, my 'Blue Thunder', nothing will!"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 14 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story".**

**Author's note: This chapter (as well as Season Four of DS9) takes place before the events depicted in the movie "Star Trek: First Contact".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14: "The Life Trap, Finale".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Somewhere outside of normal time and space.**

Nabiki Tendo, in her true form (a digital representation not at all dissimilar to the security program known as "TRON"), sat in the void. In her cupped hands was the world that Darkseid's "Life Trap" had created. She went along with Darkseid's plan because she knew that her "brother-in-law" had to be tested. If Ranma fails the test, not only would Ranma's life be over permanently, but also so will everything else in Creation. Ranma must learn how to transcend the flesh, if he was to receive the training necessary for his preparation against his son Shinzon…

"YOU!"

Nabiki looked down to see the tiny form of Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, Sailor of Time?"

Sailor Pluto, who was monitoring this disruption of the time stream, goes right into the Exemplar's face. Her red eyes were redder than usual.

"You have no right to interfere in MY designs for the Moon Princess," 'Pluto says. "And furthermore, YOU seem to have forgotten your role as 'the Sesnhi of Knowledge', Sailor Minerva."

Nabiki smirk.

"I haven't. Lord Darkseid was the one who initiated the Life Trap."

"And you are helping him? How could you?"

"Because…I need to know if my faith in Ranma is justified."

Sailor Pluto looks at the Exemplar. She should have known that Nabiki's activities, as a "Reality Hacker", would have caused an evolution of sorts.

Damn mages.

"So…"

"Why am I helping Darkseid?"

"Yes, please illuminate this situation for me."

"Simply put, I help him set the trap, in exchange for…the Anti-Life Equation."

"Goodness!" 'Pluto says. Anyone with such knowledge could control ANYONE. Still, there was something bothering her…

"Why is Darkseid interested in Ranma, then?"

"One name: Shinzon."

"Oh."

"Beside, 'Puu-chan'…if Ranma fails the test, then he can no longer 'influence' the Moon Princess."

"Do not worry about MY agenda. Just make sure that you do not FURTHER damage the Moon Princess'…future. I may not be powerful enough to stop you, but I have plenty of friends who owe me a favor."

"Understood."

**Location: DS9, Bajor Sector (A week later).**

Since receiving word of Ranma Saotome's death, the station personnel have been trying to cope.

"Sigh," Pert says, as she cleaned the counter of the "Cat Café", on the promenade. Whenever she is not on duty, Pert helps out at her great-grandmother Shampoo's shop.

"I should have been there for him, great-grandmother," Pert said.

"And if you had, the Dark Lord of Apocalypse would noticed," Shampoo replies, as she sits down her tray on the counter. "I know that you cared for him…I do so as well, but there are some things that is best left to fate."

"But aren't we warriors? Why should we fear the Dark Side?"

"Child, do not mistake 'courage' with fool-hardiness."

"Alright…but what about US? What are we going to do next?"

"Well, I do like it here, so we do not have to return home anytime soon. And there is your Starfleet career to consider. Besides…it is here where you can earn your 'stripes', so to speak."

Pert nods her head. Besides the recent dust-up with the Klingons, there is the matter concerning the Maquis and the Dominion. And while she sympathized with the Klingons and the Maquis (on a cultural basis alone), their presence leaves the Dominion in the best possible position, should they decided to "up the ante".

"Pert, do you know who will be your next senior officer?" Shampoo asked.

Pert snorted, which caused Shampoo to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. You remember the Kuno clan, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Apparently, Starfleet has sent a member of that clan to become the commanding officer of the _Valiant_."

"It seems that you will have your work cut out for you."

"Oh?"

"If I recall, the Kuno clan is known for being 'tail chasers'."

"Well, thank fully, I don't have to worry about it."

"Oh?"

"I hear that he is married."

"Now, who would want to marry a Kuno?"

A short time later…

"Isn't this place grand?" Mrs. Ranko Kuno says, as she steps off the gangplank with her new husband Lt/Commander Taisuke Kuno. "I wonder what adventure awaits us!"

"Fear not, my beloved," said the handsome officer. "There are plenty of adventures that await us."

Bajoran Col. Kira Nyres and Station Constable Odo (a changeling) were waiting for the arrival of the new commander of the _Valiant_, when they spotted Taisuke's wife.

"Commander Saotome?" Odo asked.

"Pardon?" Ranko asks.

Kira elbowed Odo, indicating him to remain silent for now.

"Sorry, my mistake," Odo says. "I am the Station Chief Odo. I will need to conduct an interview while you are checking in."

"But of course, my good man," Taisuke says.

"And I am Colonel Kira Nyres of the Bajoran Militia, and the military liaison to Starfleet."

"Hello, Colonel Kira. To THINK that Bajor can produce a rose with thorns."

"Um, well…"

"Don't be such a flatterer, Tai-kun!" Ranko giggled. "I'm sure the Colonel doesn't NEED such a compliment."

"Ah, yes," Kira said with embarrassment. "Now, if you two can follow me, we can get things squared away…"

Over the next few days, the Kuno couple causes quite a stir…

"I'm telling you, SHE has to be the commander," said Miles O'Brien. He, Dax and Bashir were at their usual table in "Quark's". "She LOOKS like him. Or her. Or whatever."

"Julian, do 'Ranko' and Ranma match up genetically?" Dax asked.

"You I can't answer that," Dr. Bashir replies. "There is the 'doctor-patient' confidentiality system to consider."

Just then, Kira enters the area.

"Well?" O'Brien says.

"Well," began Kira, "I went to the Prophets vis-à-vis the 'Orb of the Warrior' at the Bajoran Temple, managed to get an audience, and…"

"And what?"

"The only thing that I was told were one word: Omega."

"'Omega'?" Dax asked. "What could that possibly mean?"

"It means that the New Gods are involved," said Odo, as he, Ensigns Crusher and Saotome enter to both.

"What do you mean?" Dax asked.

"I managed to make a correlation to Apocalypse' recent forays into 'real' space and the attempts to help Commander Saotome."

"And…?"

"They match," Hoshiko says. Her brain was wired to handle the streams of information.

"Well, this is great," Kira says sarcastically. "Now, what?"

"Well…our new commander wants to take the _Valiant_ into the Gamma Quadrant. Whose to say that the wormhole won't take us instead to, let's say…the Fourth World?"

"Creating a new pathway within the wormhole will not be a problem," O'Brien says. "It's no different from crossing over to the 'Mirror Universe'."

"However, wouldn't the changes be noticed at Operations?" Dr. Bashir asked.

"I'll take care of that," Dax replies. "Creating a false reading would not be a problem."

"Then, let's get this operation under way. We need to know the truth behind what happened to Commander Saotome."

Unknown to the group, a certain pigtailed redhead was listening…

Soon, the _Valiant_ was underway, with Lt/Commander Taisuke Kuno in the center seat. Upon approach, the Bajoran Wormhole opened. The _Defiant_ was undergoing repairs from the last foray into the Gamma Quadrant, hence the use of the _Valiant_.

"Ah, this is the life for an adventurer!" Kuno proclaimed. "Surely, this is the stuff that dreams are made of!"

Oh, brother! Pert thought to herself.

"Sir, I'm picking up some unusual readings within," Dax says, as her fingers danced across the panel. Should we turn back?"

"I say thee nay, my fair Dax. Let us see where we end up…"

SKREEE-!

BOOM!

A makeshift "boom tube" causes the starship to end up in orbit around…Apocalypse.

"Standard orbit, sir," Ensign Ro Laren says.

"That's odd," Dax says.

"What is it?" Kuno asks.

"Well, one, we are in the Fourth World, and, two, we are in orbit around Apocalypse."

"And…?"

"And we should have been attacked by now," Pert says. "Darkseid would have sent his parademons or henchmen to attack us."

"Well, then perhaps we should pay this…Darkseid a visit?"

"Um…"

"Then its settle then!" Kuno says, as he gets up. "Let us pay a visit to the master of the house!"

Unfortunately…

"Can't we talk about this?" Kuno says, as he was strung upside down, along with the rest Away Team, while surrounded by parademons.

Darkseid, in his true form merely smirks.

"I would think that my reputation would cause pause," Darkseid says, with a bemused look. Only the Kryptonian has ever dared to face me as an equal."

"Forgive his ignorance, Lord Darkseid," Dax says. "We simply seek the truth concerning Ranma Saotome."

"I see. So it's the 'Warrior of the Prophets' that you seek. Tell me…why should I simply dispose of you all right here and now?"

"Because it will not be in your best interest to do so," said a voice.

Everyone turn to see…Ranko. She was dressed in a stylistic gown and robes, and appeared luminous. And there were some translucent blue facial markings on her face.

"My beloved pig-tail goddess!"

"Ranma, is that you?" Dax asks.

"Not exactly, Commander Dax. Sorry, my beloved Tai-kun. I am not the person that you know."

"But beloved…" Kuno begins.

"I am Ranma's 'Avatar' Rankiko," Ranko proclaims. "Commander Dax, we've met a few times on the Digital Web."

"Oh, yes, I remember."

Rankiko turns her attention back to Darkseid.

"Let these people go."

"They came here uninvited, little goddess. Have a care!"

"And you know that you need Ranma to succeed, if nothing more than to protect your interest."

"How astute, Rankiko. However, I will not simply allow my guests to leave. So, should the Warrior succeeds in his test, I shall allow them to leave."

"And if he fails?"

"Then my 'guests' will regret coming to Apocalypse."

"We should have a say- URK!" Kuno began. Darkseid has grabbed the Starfleeter by the throat.

"You have no say. And if I deem it so, you shall have no say…permanently."

"Ranma, where are you…?" Dax bemoans.

Location: Somewhere else… 

_Where…where am I? Is this…limbo my fate?_

Ranma had purposely ended his life, rather than allow him self to be a burden on his friends and family.

Years ago, he had served with a man named Christopher Pike, aboard the first NCC-1701 _Enterprise_. Pike was a man of action, something that Ranma respected. And then…the training accident happened. Pike, while saving some of the Academy cadets from harm, he received a deadly does of radiation that disfigured him horribly, rendered him mute and crippled him. Ranma felt guilty for what had happened. For you see, Ranma was supposed to have accompanied Pike on the training mission, but backed out at the last minute to work on his then-estranged marriage with Usagi…who was on Vulcan raising a child fathered by fellow crewmate Spock. What happened to Pike affected Ranma; had he been there, Ranma reasoned, perhaps Pike would not have been injured so.

And he was carrying that guilt ever since.

The last time he saw Pike was when was during that unpleasant affair on the forbidden world of Talos IV. Ranma and Spock had agreed that Pike's best chance at survival was to live in an alien menagerie…even if it meant risking a court martial and summery execution…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: En route to Talos IV.**

Ranma sat on the witness stand, waiting for the defense to question him. So far, archive footage of Pike's reign as Captain of the NCC-1701 _Enterprise_ and Spock's testimony has been admitted into the official record. Now, it was Ranma's turn.

"So, tell me, Mr. Saotome," began Ms. Tsukino-Saotome. "Why did you risk everything for someone whom you haven't seen in years?"

Ranma looks at his wife, then at Captain Kirk, Chief Engineer and Commodore Mendez (who were part of the board of inquiry) and then back at Usagi.

"When I served under Fleet Captain Pike, he showed me what it was like to be dedicated to the role of a Starfleet officer. During a mission to Rigel IV, a tribe of giants ambushed my team, killing half of them in the process. Pike stuck up for me during a subsequent inquiry, and convinced me to stay in Starfleet."

Ranma pauses.

"A few years later, during a training accident, Captain Pike was injured while trying to rescue Starfleet cadets. This you all know. What no one knows is that…I was the one who should have been there to prevent the accident."

"Oh?" Usagi asked.

Ranma looks at Usagi.

"I was going through some…marriage trouble with my wife, and allowed that to distract me from participating in that training exercise. It should have been ME there, not Pike. If I had been there, Pike would not have been injured. If I had been there, we wouldn't be here today. I neglected my duties as both a friend and a Starfleet officer to Captain Pike. So when Spock suggested that we take him to Talos IV, in order to give Pike some measure of happiness, I agreed to that plan. I failed Pike on Rigel IV, I failed him when I neglected my duty, but I will not fail him now. At least, that's been the plan."

Usagi nods her head. She then turned to the board of inquiry.

"The defense rest, Your Honors."

Captain Kirk, having heard from first Spock then Ranma, turns to Commodore Mendez.

"In light of this testimony, I vote that we suspend this inquiry-"

Suddenly, Mendez disappears, and the screen in the conference room lights up. On it, there was one of the big-brained aliens from the fourth planet of the Talos System. Apparently, the Talosians were part of the entire set-up to escort Pike to their planet.

"Captain Kirk, we are of Talos IV offer sanctuary for Christopher Pike. We can offer him the life that stuff that dreams are made of."

Just then, the hail call rings.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," said Uhura from the Bridge via the comlink.

"Kirk here. What's up?"

"Starfleet has been monitoring the situation, and, in light of the circumstances and the testimony of Mr. Saotome and Mr. Spock, they have granted you permission to visit Talos IV. Planetary quarantine has been temporarily suspended."

"Thanks," Kirk says. He then turns to Pike. "Well? It's your call. Do you want to go to Talos IV?"

"BEEP!"

"Mr. Spock?"

"I will endeavor the moment," Spock says, as he gets up.

"Sir? Permission to provide escort?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, NOW you are asking permission?" Kirk chided. "Permission granted."

"Thank you, sir."

Ranma hugged Usagi, and followed Spock and Pike down to the planet.

Kirk turns to Usagi.

"Your husband is an honorable man, Usagi," Kirk says.

"I know," Usagi replied with a smile. "That's why I married him..."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And you did this all for me," said a voice.

Ranma turned to see a healthy Christopher Pike.

"Captain Pike?"

Pike chuckled, as he goes to Ranma.

"I kinda expected you to do a little better in life, rather than commit suicide."

"But you don't understand-"

"But I do. You didn't want to be a burden on those you love. But you gave up on the people you cared for you. Usagi may be a 'nympho', but she's trying her best to be true to you. And your friends on Deep Space Nine are risking a lot by going to Apocalypse for answers. They didn't see you as a wasted effort. And you didn't see ME as a wasted effort, when you risked everything to give me some bit of happiness. Don't let your guilt over me dictate your future."

"But can I do now? I'm dead!"

Pike gave Ranma a knowing smile.

"You are the Warrior of the Prophets, and only the Prophets can allow you to die."

Then it dawned on Ranma. If he were dead and gone, why would those aliens invest time and effort in him? Why would they be convinced that it would be HE who will deliver Paradise unto Bajor?

"Make up your mind soon," Pike said. "Your friends and family need you…"

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in some sort of darkness, hanging upside down on an inverted cross.

I AM OMEGA!

Ranma looked around, and saw a shadowy figure.

I AM THE LAST! NOTHING CAN STOP THE END OF LIFE!

Ranma used his strength to free himself from the cross, and faced the darkness.

"No," Ranma said, as he faced Omega. "Death is nothing more that a part of the cycle of life…AND I AM NTO READY TO DIE TODAY!"

Ranma summoned his spiritual energies. He thought about the life he has led. He thought about the people he cared about.

If Ranma is to go to his reward, he is going kicking and screaming.

"Moko Takabisha Revised: PERFECT VICTORY!"

A huge chi-based energy beam lanced out towards Omega, the living end of life.

"NO-!"

And everything goes WHITE…

"Ranma?" said a voice.

Ranma woke up, and found himself in the Medilab on DS9. He looked to see the source of the voice.

It was Usagi.

"Usagi-!"

"Easy, Commander," said Dr. Bashir. "You still have injuries to be mended."

"Ranma!" said Amanda, as she, Pert, Shampoo, Sasami and a few of other women in Ranma's life come into the station. "Oh, I'm glad that you're okay!"

Ranma sees Odo standing there.

"Odo, what happened?"

"Apparently, there was a targeted attempt on Counselor Tsukino's life. I wouldn't be surprise if there is some religious extremism involved."

"Huh," Ranma said, remembering that the Bajoran clergy had some Usagi setting up shop as a Bene Gesserit. "I better watch that."

"I'm just happy that you'll make a full recovery," Dax says.

"Alright, people, Ranma needs his rest," Bashir says.

"Aw!"

As everyone left the room, he could see Nabiki nodding her head approvingly before leaving the room as well. Ranma had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going on, but decided to wait until later to get answers from her. Still, he wondered if what he experienced was a dream or not. Regardless, Ranma realized that he could not have gone on baring the guilt for what had happened, and he certainly had a sense of renewed life in him. No matter what, he is not going to let life itself become his trap…he is going to master his own life and in his own way.

**Location: Apocalypse.**

"As you can see, Lord Darkseid," Rankiko said. "Ranma beat the 'Life Trap', and will soon be able to transcend Time itself."

Darkseid nods approvingly.

"Out of all the beings that have impressed me, only the Starfleeter and the Kryptonian have done so."

"You seemed to have mellowed somewhat over the years."

"I'm simply more practical. Besides, Ranma's usefulness is still important to me. There are worst things out there that need to be dealt with."

"Figures," Rankiko said, as she rolls her eyes. "Once a manipulator, always a manipulator."

"Indeed. Do you expect anything less of me?"

**Location: DS9.**

A few weeks later…

"Yum, this is good," Ranma said, as he polished another bowl of Ramen at "Quark's". "Yo, Quark! Another!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Wow, you seem to have your appetite back," says Nabiki drolly. With everything back to what it is suppose to be, things are more or less normal. Nabiki's command over Space (her specialty as an Exemplar), Time and the Mind created a pocket universe that allowed Darkseid's "Life Trap" to take place. Now that Ranma passed the test, she restored everything to normal…for the most part.

"Hey, you should know of my eating habits by now, Nabs."

"Unfortunately, I do."

Ranma polishes off another Ramen, puts aside the empty bowl, and grabbed Nabiki's hands.

"What-?" Nabiki began.

"I did some checking recently…and I found out that YOU are really Admiral Nechayev."

"Um…how?"

"Well, I am an intelligence officer after all. Anyway, I did some checking, and found out that there is no genetic record of anyone related to an Alynna Nechayev. But because she was found as a baby at an orphanage in Moscow, people assumed that she was Russian."

"So how does that connect to me?"

"Because I told him," Rankiko said, as she goes up to Ranma's table.

"Ah, the Digital Goddess appears," Nabiki smirks.

"Look, I'm not going to probe this matter any further, but I just wanted to know why the harassment."

"Guess."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Amanda, is it?"

"Bingo."

"Look, that is something that you will have to deal with HER."

"I know, which is why I can't."

"Huh?"

Nabiki sighed.

"In her previous life, Amanda stayed behind because of YOU. She knew that someday that you would return to her, so she did not leave Earth like Kasumi and I. I…hated you because of that. Do you know what it was like to loose a family member?"

"Yes," Ranma replied. "Her name was Aiko, while her sister's name was Hoshiko."

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry for what had happened. But, you should have respected your sister's decision. And besides…she's here now."

"Yeah, I guess so. So what now? Expose me to Starfleet?"

"Naw. I figure Starfleet needs a ball-buster now and again, and Nechayev suits the bill. Just don't be TOO rough on us."

Nabiki blinked.

"So…you don't mind the manipulation?"

"On the contrary, thanks to YOU, I've learned how to use both brawn AND brains to deal with people. How do you think I'm able to deal with the Romulans and the Cardassians?"

"I see…"

"Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt the feelings of the mother of one of my children."

"So…you will allow me to have your child?"

"No…I want to be the father of YOUR child. Of course, if you want to go the 'natural', you got to ask Usagi's permission first. And you better hurry, otherwise you might have to ask her AND Sasami's permission!"

**Fin.**

**Special Author's note: I like to take chances with my stories; this story arc is one of them. Let me know if you want me to take more chances, or go "pedestrian". And to those who still need to know how to read the "Ranma/Trek Trilogy", "Star Trek: Ranma's Story is first, followed by "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles" and "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures" (the Sailor Moon ST/SMST stories are NOT required reading to understand the Ranma/Trek Trilogy. C&C are always welcome.**

**Next time: More Klingon intrigue continues, as Kurn, the brother of Worf, makes a special request of Ranma…that could mean his death! Plus, Nodoka gets to learn more of Ranma's family, circa 2373 CE, which could mean trouble! "Honor and Family", next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". See you next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 15– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15: "Honor & Family, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

In spite of the ongoing tensions in that part of the Milky Way Galaxy, life was normal. Under the command of Starfleet Captain Benjamin L. Sisko, DS9 is more than ready to deal with any threat.

"Ranma, my son, where are you?" said Jurian Crown Princess Nodoka, as she called out, on the promenade, along with her retainers. She then sees the Ferengi Quark, who was observing the proceedings, while cleaning his beer mugs.

"You, Mr. Quark," Nodoka said, as she goes up to Quark's window. "Have you seen my son Ranma?"

"No, not since this morning."

"Oh. Well, thank you for your time."

Quark nods his head, as Nodoka and her retainers move on. A few minutes later…

"She's gone," says Quark, as Ranma peeks his head from behind the bar.

"Thanks, Quark," Ranma said, as he hands the Ferengi a few strips of gold-pressed latinum.

"Glad to do business."

A short time later, in the soon-to-be Chapel of the Bene Gesserit…

"Well, she's your mother, Ranma," Usagi said, as she and Leeta were hanging various artwork and scrolls along the walls.

"I know that, Usagi," Ranma said, as he helped to move some of the furniture. "I mean, at first I loved the fact that she was around, but now she's just being pushy."

"If I may interject," Leeta said, as she dusted off her hands. "She could simply be lonely. And, at the very least, at least one of your parents is still around. I wasn't so fortunate."

Ranma winced inside. He knew that the Cardassian occupation of Bajor did more than initiate a diaspora.

"Leeta's right, you know," Usagi replied.

"You know, you're right. I should be lucky to have Mom around."

Ranma gave Usagi a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Ranma leaves the chapel.

"So, do you think Commander Saotome will be okay, Counselor?" Leeta asked.

"Perhaps. But I think I have an idea that could help him with his problem…"

Meanwhile, Worf's brother Kurn pays the station a visit. Kurn has come to DS9 to confront Worf over his decision to side with the Federation, when the Klingons invaded Cardassian space.

"How could you side with the Federation over your people, Worf?" Kurn yelled. "Do you KNOW how humiliating it was when Gowron kicked me off the High Council? Or how he confiscated our family lands? Didn't you learn anything during our people's civil war?"

Worf sighs.

"It is one thing to fight with honor, but Gowron was using a lie as an excuse to invade Cardassia Prime. I could not consciously go along with that plan, and I was the one who backed Gowron to become Chancellor."

Worf places his right hand on Kurn's left shoulder. We'll get through this. Commander Saotome has a plan to help us regain our standing on Q'onos."

Worf turns to leave.

"And you can forget about me helping you to commit suicide to redeem your honor, Kurn."

"How-?"

"You do remember that Commander Saotome is a 'Da'har' master, and made sure to teach me ALL aspects of our people's culture and history, right?"

Kurn was speechless. He WAS going to ask his brother to help him commit ritual suicide.

"We will talk about this further. I need to return to duty."

And with, Worf leaves his room.

Damn you, human! Kurn fumed to himself. You'll pay for this!

Meanwhile…

"Pappy!" Molly said, as she ran into Ranma's arms.

"Hey, snowflake," Ranma said, as he hugged his great, great-granddaughter.

"Great-grandfather," Keiko says, as she and Miles O'Brien disembark a Bajoran transport. Miles had gone to Bajor to spend time with his family, before return to the station with them. "How have you been?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you-"

"Ranma!" says a familiar voice.

Ranma and the O'Brien family turn to Nodoka and Sasami going up to them.

"There you are! I must say that trying to find you is not a nice thing that you are doing to me."

"Been busy. Anyway, you remember Keiko?"

"Oh, yes. It's been a long time. And who is this?"

"Well, she is my daughter 'Molly'. Molly, this is your great, great-grandfather's mother Nodoka."

"Hello," Molly says.

"My, what a cute child. Mr. O'Brien, you do your genes proud."

"Uh, thanks..."

Keiko sees an attractive, blue-haired woman standing next to Nodoka.

"And you are…?"

"Oh, where are my manners," Nodoka says. "This is Ranma fiancée Princess Sasami of Jurai."

"Mom…"

"Oh, my!"

Before something else could happen, the station's proximity alert ring.

"Commander Saotome, Counselor Tsukino- please report to Operations," said Sisko over the PA.

"I'll be right back," Ranma says. "You all get to know each other."

At "Operations"…

"Tell me, again, why is an Omega-class 'Shadow Vessel' at my station, Counselor?" Sisko said. For over a hundred years, the so-called "Shadow Remnant" was confined to Sector Z, as per the agreement prescribed in the "Treaty of Epsilon Eridani" (named after the sector where the famed Babylon stations used to dwell). According to the treaty, no Shadow vessel is permitted to leave Sector Z, unless Za'Ha'Dum is attacked, or on an official or personal matter concerning the head of state. In this particular case, High-Queen Anna is paying the station a visit, on the invitation of Counselor Tsukino.

"Well…I wanted this to be a surprise, but I asked my daughter Anna to visit for her father's birthday," Usagi says.

"Aiko's here?" Ranma interjects.

Sisko rubs his forehead, thinking that he might get a migraine.

"Alright, your daughter can come aboard, but in the future, let me know? We already have too much to deal with."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as Anna and her entourage are beamed aboard, she was greeted by a contingent of Bajoran and Starfleet security. Anna looks like a meaner version of Ranma's female form.

"Ms. Sheridan," Odo said, as he, Commander Eddington and Ensign Pert step forth. "We expect you to behave yourself both during and after our inspection. Any deviation from the itinerary during your visit here will warrant immediate arrest and expulsion…and I do not care WHO your parents are. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Anna says, with a seductive grin. "Will you be…strip-searching me? I wouldn't mind being…probed."

"That will not be necessary…Your Majesty."

"Good."

"And these two are…?"

Standing next to Anna were a blond male and a dark-haired female. Both were dressed in identical black clothing.

"The man on my right is 'Bela', and the girl on my left is 'Sascha'. They are my personal bodyguards."

"Are they armed?"

"Other than a dagger and a Type-1 TW-pistol, no, they are not armed."

"I see. I will have to confiscate those. You will get those back at the end of your visit."

"But of course. Bela? Sascha? Please give your weapons to the good constable."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Pert took the weapons, and placed them in a special case. From their look, they appeared to be made based on "Techno-wizardry" and Runic magic. One nick from the Runic-made dagger, and one risks having their life force sucked out of their bodies.

"DO be careful with those, Ensign," Anna smirked, as she left the docking bay to see her parents…

"Mother," Anna says, as she hugged Usagi.

"Aiko," Usagi replied.

"Mother…"

"I know, you prefer 'Anna'. Just let me have this one, okay?"

"YES, Mother."

Anna finally got to see her parents in their suite. Her minions stood outside, during the reunion.

"Hello, Auntie," Keiko says, as she and Molly went to hug their estranged relative. "You seem well."

"Well, after all this time, I certainly hope so. Otherwise, I might have to 'do away' with beautician."

"Heh," Keiko laughed nervously. She wasn't sure if her aunt really meant or not what she just said.

"Hi!" said Ensign Hoshiko Saotome, as she hugged her older sister. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I see that the Borg took good care of you."

"Well…as you can see, I was…enhanced," Hoshiko said, as she stuck out her chest. For some strange reason, the Borg Adjutants (i.e. the "Princesses" of the Borg Collective) were similarly "enhanced". Strange.

"Uh, yes."

And then Anna sees her father Ranma.

"Father."

"Anna."

Anna hugged Ranma tightly.

"You look well, considering, well, you know…"

"Hey, there's nothing like getting blown up to clear the senses."

Ranma then turns to his mother and fiancée.

"And this is my mother Nodoka, and my…new friend Sasami of Jurai."

"Hello," Anna said.

"Oh, my, I had assumed that you would be some sort of monster, based on what I have heard of you," Nodoka says.

Ranma sighs. His mother can be very strident in openly stating her opinions.

"No, much of my reputation is pretty accurate. I'm just glad that Father and Mother was there to keep me…centered."

"I see…"

Over the next few hours, more of Ranma and Usagi's family comes strolling in. Not all, but many. There was Chief Ranmak and his wife retired Starfleet Admiral Demora Sulu-Saotome…

"Hello, Dad," Ranmak said, as he and his wife are greeted. Ranmak is the patriarch of his Amerind tribes on his home planet. His wife Demora also lives on the planet, having retired from Starfleet fifteen-plus years ago. Ranmak is a close friend to Chakotay's family, since their "Native American" tribes are related. Incidentally, Ranmak and Demora are the grandparents of Keiko, whose own parents were killed thanks to the Cardassian War.

"Hey, Ranmak," Ranma said. "I would like to introduce you to my Mother and my…friend Sasami…"

And there was his stepdaughter T'Sara and his daughter Moira of Vulcan, and his daughters Xena (with and Rhianna of New Olympus.

"Abba, greetings," said T'Sara. "You seem functional."

"Dad!" said Moira, as she hugged her father. For a demi-Vulcan, she seemed so…human. "Mom wanted me to say 'hi'."

"How is T'Pol anyway?"

"Well, she's more or less retired, and is exploring the more religious aspects of Vulcan."

"Hey, Dad," Xena said. Xena looks like a blond version of her namesake.

"Hello, Ranma," Herakles said, who is married to Xena. Herakles was, of course, the legendary figure from ancient times on Earth. "I'm glad Usagi invited us to your birthday party, because…well take look."

Xena removes her cloak to show her father her bulging belly.

"Wow," Ranma said, as he felt his daughter's stomach. Having been a mother himself, he could relate to this miracle. "When is the baby due?"

"In a few months," Xena says. "We would be honored if you attend."

Ranma places his hands on Xena and Herakles' shoulders.

"I would be honored to."

Then Ranma's mistress Lianna, a Guardian of Oa, arrives with her young daughter Ranshinko, and her ward Aikiko. Aikiko were staying with Lianna due to Ranma and Usagi's insistence to keep her safe. Besides, Ranshinko would need her older sister Aikiko looking after he, while Lianna conducted Guardian business.

"Daddy! Mommy!" yelled Aikiko, as the young teenaged girl hugged her parents Ranma and Usagi. She has been learning much from living at the center of the Universe, and even received her own Green Lantern power ring and battery during her stay with Lianna.

"Hey, precious!" Usagi said. "It's been so long."

Ranma said nothing, but glanced over to see Lianna holding her one-year old child in her arms. Ranma hasn't seen either Lianna not his daughter for a while. He had only held his daughter Ranshinko once…on the day she was born.

"Lianna," Ranma said simply.

"Ranma Saotome," Lianna replied. "You are looking well."

"Yeah, thanks. How is Hal Jordan?"

"He is training new recruits for the Green Lantern Corp, before taking an extended sabbatical."

"Yeah," Ranma replies. For a few years now, Ranma has been the designated Green Lantern of Sector 2814, which includes the Milky Way Galaxy. Whenever he is on Starfleet duty, he doesn't wear his power ring…not that he really needs it to get himself out of a jam. In the end, he and a Green Lantern from Daxam, a former colony world of Krypton, whose inhabitants are susceptible to Lead, patrol the sector for now. Or at least, until Jordan, Stewart or Gardner return to duty. "And who is this?"

"Tell him your name," Lianna says.

The little girl looks at her father.

"My name is 'Ranshinko'," the girl says. "Are you my Father?"

"Indeed I am, little one."

And then there was a visit from Ranma and Usagi's goddaughter Starfleet Counselor Deanna Troi…and her mother Lwaxana. Thankfully, her new target of affection was the constable Odo.

"Uncle!" Deanna said. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here. How are things with the old crew?"

"Well, Captain Picard is getting the crew back together."

"Really?"

"Really. He thinks that a shakedown cruise for the new _Enterprise-E_ will be underway in a few months."

"I see…"

"I'm sure the Captain would accept you back."

"I don't know if I can. I got my own command, and all."

Even Orion and Atalanta managed to drop by to say hello to their "mother".

"Mother," Orion said curtly. Being a New God of War didn't allow him too much pleasantries.

"Hey, Ma," Atalanta says. Unlike her older twin brother, she was a bit of a party girl.

"I'm glad you two were able to make it," Ranma said.

And amazingly, Ranma and Usagi received visitors, thanks to manipulating the Bajoran Wormhole, from the Lucas Galaxy. A temporary link was established between the present Milky Way to the ancient Lucas.

"Mom," Leia Organa-Solo said, as she hugged her "mother". Back in the days of the rise of the Galactic Empire, Leia's biological mother Padme Amidala had died before Leia was born. To save Leia's life, and her brother Luke's, Leia was transferred to Ranma-chan's womb. After Ranma-chan gave birth, she would continue to be Leia's nursemaid, nanny and personal tutor. It was only when Leia began to serve in the Imperial Senate that Ranm-chan would move on. "It's been SO long."

"It has. And I see that you have two additions."

Leia's personal assistant, and childhood friend, "Winter" wheels a tiny bassinet forward.

"And their names are Jainen and Jacen," Leia says, as she picks up one of the babies. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad weren't able to come, but, well, there been difficulties in dealing with the Imperial Remnant."

"Let me guess: Palpatine managed to come ton life with a clone?" Ranma said, as he carried Jacen in his arms.

"How did you-?"

"That jerk is crafty enough to acquire a clone."

"Actually, he's on his seventh clone."

"'Seventh'?"

"Due to his 'nature', Palpatine wears them out."

"I see."

With much of the family there to celebrate Ranma's birthday, the station was abuzz with activity.

Later at "Quark's"…

"Domino, you bastards!" Ranma said with glee, as he slams his domino piece on the table. "Read 'em and weep!"

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker groaned, as he turned over his pieces for scoring purpose.

"Smooth going, kid," Han Solo said, as he turned over his pieces. "You REALLY know how to strategize, huh?"

"I suppose it is my turn to 'shuffle'," Worf said as he gathered the domino pieces. He, Ranma, Han and Luke were unwinding, when Worf's brother Kurn enters the private booth in the balcony area.

"Brother," Worf says. "Care for a game?"

"No," Kurn says. Suddenly, Kurn lashes out, intending to strike Ranma. Ranma merely intercepted the blow with two of his fingers (index and middle finger)…without even looking at Kurn's direction.

"How-?" Kurn said, as he tried to follow through on his strike, but was unable to follow through.

"Body language," Ranma said, as he pushed Kurn away. At this point, everyone at the table had gotten to their feet. "What's the problem?"  
"You, you so-called 'Da'Har' master! Because of YOU, my brother is soft. And because of YOU, I have no honor!"

"Kurn!" Worf yelled. "You have no right-"

"Relax, Worf," Ranma says. "So, I take it that the strike to my face was intended to challenge me to a dual?"

"Yes, of course!"  
"Okay, then. Tomorrow at 0800 hrs in the main holosuite, we will have our match. And don't worry, Kurn. I will wear my 'inhibitor bracers' to make things fair."

Kurn nods his head, and stalks off. Worf, Luke and Han look at Ranma with a exasperated look.

"What? I can use a nice morning wake-up session."

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 16– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 16: "Honor & Family, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

While all this was going on, Nodoka was taken the time to get to know Ranma's family. Mainly, she wanted to dote on them, but she was curious as to what affect her son has had on them. Helping her in this regard is Sasami, who wants to be a good wife, as well as wanting to see what she was dealing with.

With that in mind, Nodoka and Sasami will have a lite meal in a tearoom setting, courtesy of "Quark's". Unfortunately, the cost was, of course, taken out of Commander Saotome's financial accounts, much to the Ferengi Quark's delight.

"Are you SURE we should do this, Nodoka?" Sasami said, as she helped her niece set up the tearoom. "We should trust Ranma's judgment."

"Of course, we should," Nodoka replies. "I simply want to make sure that his children has a favorable impression of you, that's all."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get ready for our guests…"

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for inviting us," Demora said, as she, Molly and Keiko sits down for a light meal. The point of the tearoom meal is to allow Nodoka and Sasami a chance to get to know Ranma's family. "Sorry that Ranmak could come, but he wanted to spend time with father."

"That's quite alright," Nodoka said, as she poured the women their tea. "Tell me, what do you think of a woman's place in the home?"

Demora looks at her Keiko, while Molly munches on a cookie.

"Well, a woman's place is always by her mate's side-" Demora began.

"Excellent!" Nodoka proclaimed. Surely, Ranma has raised his daughter properly.

"-As long as the husband is there for the wife."

"Pardon?"

Demora sips her tea for a moment, and places cup back on it's saucer. Demora, although she had white hair at this point in life, still had the radiant skin of a forty-year old. Usagi gave her the means of staying youthful by consuming a magical Golden Apple from an orchard on New Olympus.

"I am very aware of your views on relationships, Mother Nodoka. But I've always taught my daughters that relationships is a partnership; you can't simply allow a man to do as he please by sacrificing your own ambitions."

"Really?" Sasami asked.

"Really. Still, you have to be supportive of your mate's choices. Ranmak is the leader of his people on Amerind, and as his 'First', I am compelled to be supportive of his position, while balancing my Starfleet career. Thankfully, Ranma taught me the 'Instant Transmission', so that I can commute between worlds."

"Even though I never joined Starfleet, I've always supported Mile's career choices," Keiko says. "I've been a botanist and a teacher, so I know how to struggle a bit."

"I see…" Nodoka said. "So what you two are saying is that-"

"We do what we want while encourage our mate's activities, while being a traditional wife," Demora replied. "Oh, can I get another cookie? These are tasty."

**

* * *

**

Anna Sheridan, the "Dark Queen" of Za'Ha'Dum, sipped her tea. Anna, with her long hair tied neatly in a bun, was dressed in a black business suit that gave her a fascistic look.

"This is pretty good," Anna said, as she sat down her cup. "What is it?"

"I believe is 'Chamomile', with a hint of lemon and honey," Sasami replies. "Another?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So…'Anna', is it?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes. That's the name that I prefer."

"So, you are given up your heritage."

"No, it's not that. I was…well, a bit of a rebel type. I ran away from Mom and Dad's…reputation. Do you know hard it is to live up with the expectations that both of your parents are THE founders of the Federation?"

"I guess you would want to not deal with such a thing," Sasami replies.

"Yeah. So, first chance I got, I changed my name, took a job as a botanist and worked for a civilian space agency. That's how I met my…former husband John Sheridan."

"Was he not the first President of the Interstellar Alliance?" Nodoka asked.

"He's the one."

"But…was he not married to a Minbari?"

"Indeed."

"So you and President Sheridan received a divorce, then."

"Actually, I kinda died…twice in fact."

"Oh?"

"You remember the Shadows, correct?"

"Yes. Jurai IS part of the Interstellar Alliance as one of its founders."

"So you know the story of the expedition that went to Za'Ha'Dum, and had awoken the Shadows there from their hibernation. Long story short, I was given a choice: submit or die."

"So…you submitted."

"Heck, no! I may have my issues with my parents, but I'm still a 'Saotome'."

"So what happened?"

"They turned me into a 'thrall'- essentially a puppet. It was only until my former masters learned of my connection with John that I was used as an agent to lure John to his death. Instead, I was killed for my efforts, and was allowed to die by my parents."

"Oh, my."

"No, it was a good thing. My death woke up my hidden heritage as a Sailor Scout, and thus I became the infamous 'Sailor Z', the Senshi of Shadows."

"I have heard of this…'Sailor Z'," Nodoka said. "We used to tell bed-time stories about Sailor Z to Juraian children."

"Are some of the things I have heard about you are true?" Sasami asked nervously. "That you actually bathe in blood?"

"They really say stuff like that about me? I mean, I may spill someone else's blood, but still…"

"You have to admit that there are many worlds in this part of galaxy fear Za'Ha'Dum and its minions."

"Which is why I have to be, if you excuse my course language, 'the Queen Bitch'. I have to ride herd on what goes on in 'Sector Z' with an iron fist. When the Drakh decided to wage a campaign of genocide by unleashing a virus on those planets that defeated the Shadows, I had to hunt each and every one of those 'rebels' down. I could not afford to have the 'Treaty of Epsilon Eradani' violated because of some religious fanatic. I hated to have nearly wipe out the Drakh, but some lessons have to be learned."

Nodoka and Sasami looked slightly shaken. Anna was Ranma's daughter?

"I must have the recipe for you tea…Grandmother."

"…"

**

* * *

**

"So, what do you want to know about me?" Hoshiko asked, as she munched on her artichoke calzone. Hoshiko had the classic "Nabiki Tendo" haircut. While Anna hair color was dark-red, Hoshiko's was a light honey-red.

"Well, for starters, we want to know about this Borg business," Nodoka asked.

"Really?"

"If you feel uncomfortable-" Sasami began.

"Oh, no, I have no problems. I'm just surprised that you would want to know."

"Well, I just want to get to know you better, that's all," Nodoka said.

"Let's see. Do you know how I got captured?"

"I remember my son telling me how some sort of expedition he was a part of was hijacked by these creatures, and how he and his…wife escaped."

"Oh."

"So what happened?" Sasami asked.

"From what I can recall, the Borg…took me and my best friend Annika from our parents, forced use to mature physically, and turned us into 'cyborgs'."

"Oh, my," Sasami said. "Did it…hurt?"

"You know, I really don't recall anything until the _Enterprise-D_ made its appearance in Borg space. My parents were serving aboard that ship at the time. I don't know what had happened, other than my memories were awoken."

"And then what happened?"

"I was used to conquer Earth that first time, and survived long enough to be captured by Starfleet in secret. I can't go into detail as to what happened for security reasons, but I was supposed to be used as a 'trojan horse' to make the Borg pay for their actions. Suffice it to say, Mom and Dad put a stop to it somehow. And since then, I've been trying to get my Starfleet career together as a Flight Control Officer. Pretty keen stuff."

"Well, you seem very well-adjusted from your ordeal, Hoshiko," Nodoka says.

"Perhaps, but on occasion, I get the urge to assimilate something. But that's silly, right?"

**

* * *

**

T'Sara Spocksdotter, who looks like a Vulcan version of her mother Usagi, was sitting across from Nodoka and Sasami, while sitting next to Xenako, Moira and Rhianna. Had she been fully human, she would have felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"So…" Nodoka began. "You are not my son's daughter?"

"Yes," T'Sara says. "My father is Ambassador Spock of Vulcan."

"I have heard of his exploits. They are legendary."

"It is something that I have to live up to, I suppose."

"So what is your relationship like with my son?"

"In the beginning, it was difficult, considering the fact that I was born under less than desirable circumstances."

Nodoka nods her head. She had garnished information about how Usagi had used her body to deal with her former crewmate's 'pon farr' condition, the result of which was her birth."

"Well, we cannot control that which is uncontrollable."

"True, which is why I am glad that 'Abba' had been there for me when my own father could not."

"Oh?"

"By the time it was time for me to enroll into the Starfleet Academy, my father divested himself of all relevant 'emotion'. I was still 'human' at the time, so it was difficult me to comprehend how to deal with it. So, I stayed with Ranma and my mother on Earth numerous times, and he treated my like I was his own child. That had gotten me through those difficult years long enough to appreciate my dual heritage, when I went under the rites of _kolinahr._

"'Kolinahr'?"

"The path that leads towards the repression of all emotions."

"So…do you engage in, well, you know…" Sasami began.

"Yes, I do have periods of _pon farr_ every seven years. And yes, I do have ways of dealing with such a condition."

"Oh."

Nodoka nods, and turns to Xenako, Moira and Rhianna- all of whom had goddess markings. She was amazed that her son could father goddesses with…goddesses.

"And your situations are unique."

"Yes," Xenako says. "My mother was a _bard_ from ancient Greece."

"And my mother was a sorceress from an island in the Mediterranean Sea, off of Greece," Rhianna says.

"My mother is T'Pol, the Goddess of Vulcan," Moira says.

"Originally, T'Pol was the Warrior of Vulcan 'Sailor Vulcan', before turning over that position to me," T'Sara says.

"And I take my son had met your mothers BEFORE marrying his present wife?"

"Yes," the girls said.

"Ah, how manly…"

"?"

**

* * *

**

Lianna the Oan (and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy) was feeding her one-year old daughter Ranshinko, while Atalanta and Aikiko was munching their food. Lianna, in spite of being a mother, was still an impressive figure, being seven feet tall, muscular and 'big boobed', just like Atalanta. Nodoka hoped that Aikiko did not end in such a state, since she found the look very unfeminine.

"And I take it that you are my son's…girlfriend?" Nodoka asks.

"If you mean that I am his mate outside of Ranma Saotome's marriage to Usagi Tsukino, then yes."

"And this is allowed?"

"Is that okay?" Sasami asked.

"I wanted a child, and Ranma Satome proved to be a suitable candidate."

"Oh," Sasami replied. She had heard that Ranma's former sister-in-laws also want to have children with her fiancée. It is something that she will have to wrestle with.

Nodoka noticed Atalanta's goddess markings.

"Are you from New Olympus, too?" Nodoka asked. She wanted to meet her grandson Orion, but he refused, citing that he doesn't do "small talk".

"Naw, Grandma," Atalanta replied. "I'm from Apocalypse."

Nodoka and Sasami gasped. Next to Za'Ha'Dum, Apocalypse is the WORST place to visit.

"So…who is your mother?" Nodoka asked.

"Ranma."

"You mean father."

"No, I mean Ranma is my mother. Darkseid is my FATHER."

"Oh, my."

"Did…Ranma willingly…"

"No, SHE didn't."

"Oh, dear…"

Wanting to change the subject, Nodoka turns to her granddaughter.

"And what do you do, Aikiko?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, I want to be like my Dad, someday," Aikiko says. "That's why I want to join Starfleet some day, and be a 'Green Lantern'!"

"I see. But don't you want to be a good wife someday?"

"'A wife'? I'm too young to think about such things. I want to explore the universe, and protect the innocent and the helpless, just like my Dad."

"Is that not dangerous?" Sasami asked.

"Of course, it is! That's what makes it exciting!"

**

* * *

**

"Do you need help?" Counselor Deanna Troi asked, as she and Leia Organa-Solo's party sat down for their tea.

"Thank you," Leia said as she put Jacen into a high chair. "I had given my nanny 'Winter' the afternoon off, so I could use as much help as possible."

"I am certainly glad that you could make it," Nodoka said. "So…what is your relationship to my son Ranma?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated," Leia begins. "Due to an accident to my own biological mother Padme Amidala, Ranma was my surrogate mother."

"In what way?"

"Ranma carried me in her womb for six months before given birth to me."

"Oh, dear."

"Well, you see, Ranma was my father's close friend. Unfortunately, there was a major falling out, when my father sided with the enemy, which forced Ranma to stop him. Still, he felt bad for what he had to do, so when my mother needed help, he and Usagi volunteered to be surrogates."

"So what happened afterwards?" Sasami asked.

"Well, Ranma watched over me by being my nanny and governess, which was pretty weird concerning how macho he is. He taught me how to be a proper lady, since I was a princess, and prepared me for the role of a politician. However, I really appreciated that he taught me the tenets of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryu, as well as some 'Force-user' techniques. I didn't know it at the time, but he was preparing me for the role of a Jedi Knight, should I be so inclined to become one."

Leia paused to tend to Janen before continuing her story.

"I was upset that Ranma hid the truth about himself later on. I mean, Ranma, who is really a man, disguised himself as a woman to take care of me. I mean, I understand what he was doing, and the reason why, but it was kinda weird. But regardless, I do love him, and consider him my mother in every way that matters."

"I see. And what is your story, Counselor?"

"Ranma and Usagi are my godparents," Deanna says. "My father Ian and Ranma were close friends, having been there when Betazed was officially admitted into the Federation fifty years ago. In fact, it was Ranma who first opened relations between Betazed and the Federation as the Captain of the U.S.S. _Enterprise-B_ sixty-years ago. Admitting Betazed into the Federation was his last act as a member of Starfleet, but he kept in touch ever since."

"So, how did my son meet your family?"

"Well…my mother Ambassador Lxawanna Troi was…well…interested in Ranma. They had met during the ten-year period that was trying to pave the way for full admittance. But, Ranma was commited to Usagi, so she turned to my father Ian, his First Officer, for solace. The rest is history."

"So…you are not a child of Ranma's," Sasami asked.

"I don't think so. However, I do not think that it even matters."

"How so?"

"When my older sister died, Ranma was there for me. When my father died, Ranma was there for me. When I wanted to join Starfleet, as an Academy cadet, he was there for me. So, in all intents and purposes, Ranma was like a father to me. Why do you think I call him 'uncle'?"

**

* * *

**

"What a day," Nodoka said, as she gathered her things.

"It certainly was," Sasami replied.

"So, what do you think, Sasami?"

"I think that I will like being Ranma's wife."

"Oh? So you do not mind his baggage?"

"I certainly do not. In all cases, Ranma has demonstrated that he is a family man. I remember growing up and feeling lonely, as my sister and I went to track down our brother Yosho, who did not want to marry Ayeka. While I understood why he made his choice, that choice was a hurtful one. I never wanted to re-experience that feeling on Earth, which is why I had liked living in Okayama. I KNOW it will be quite a responsibility being the SECOND matriarch of the family, but I want to take a chance."

"It seems to me that Ranma will be a good catch after all."

"I hope so. No, I KNOW so."

Just then, the Ferengi Quark enters the holosuite.

"Ladies, this holosuite needs to be vacated for a special sparring match," Quark says. "However, I can offer you another 'suite-"

"That is okay, we are done," Nodoka says.

"What is happening, if I may asked?" Sasami asked.

"Well, I'm not suppose to mentioned this just yet, but Commander Saotome is going to fight a Klingon to the death."

"WHAT?"

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 17– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17: "Honor & Family, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

Upon learning of his up-coming duel with Kurn (Worf's brother), Starfleet Captain Sisko, station commander, calls Commander Saotome to his office in "Operations".

"WHAT is this that I hear?" Sisko asks. "That you and Kurn are going to fight to the death."

"Well…you heard correctly, sir," Ranma said. With him were Counselor Tsukino, Lt/Commander Dax, Lt/Commander Worf, Station Constable Odo, Lt/Commander Eddington of Canada and the Chinese Amazon Ensign Pert. "Kurn challenged me by attacking me in a dishonorable fashion, while I was entertaining guests. And so, I accepted the challenge."

"You do know that what you are doing is illegal!"

"Actually, I've checked out a few things," Odo began. "Due to Commander Saotome's actions during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, and even before then, he has special dispensation, particularly within the religious class. So no matter what, there are many on Bajor who would never vote to convict him of a crime of 'self-defense'."

"And Ranma still has 'diplomatic immunity' from his days as a member of the Diplomatic Corp," Dax says.

"Not to mention that as a 'Da'Har Master, Ranma is compelled to accept any duel from a Klingon," Worf says. "Even though Kurn and I are disgraced, we could still issue a legitimate challenge in an honor duel."

"And there's this matter of Commander Saotome's 'License to Kill' rating, as a member of 'Starfleet Special Operations'," Eddington says.

"Don't be such a flatterer," Ranma interjected.

"Sir, you shouldn't be so nonchalant!" Pert says. She didn't want to lose her friend.

"Commander, you have a responsibility to me and to Starfleet," Sisko says.

"True, but the fact of the matter is that I WAS challenged," Ranma says.

"Then I'll have you relieved from duty, and confined. As long as YOU are under my command, I will not permit this duel."

"Captain," Usagi says, as she stepped forward. "As your Counselor, I must advise you to allow Commander Saotome to have his duel."

"Just because you hold the rank of 'Captain', don't presume to know what is appropriate in this situation."

"First, I have command experience. And two, I trust Ranma to do the right thing. And besides, if he wanted to simply kill Kurn, we wouldn't even know about it. Besides, you DO remember what happened at 'Wolf 359', right?"

Sisko rubbed his temples. As the survivor of the USS _Saratoga_, Sisko remembers teaming up with Ranma to stop the Borg's attack on Earth. However, more to the point, Sisko has known Ranma for years. Ranma, who was a protégé of Curzon Dax, (Jadzia Dax's former host), met Sisko. And in spite of his unorthodox ways, Ranma's heart is always in the right place.

"Fine," Sisko says. "But I want to be kept appraised of the situation at all times, is that clear, Commander?"

"Aye, sir."

As people left Sisko's office, Ranma and Usagi trailed behind.

"Ranma, I can't believe you accepted Kurn's challenge," Usagi said, as she and Ranma walked towards the elevator for the lower levels.

"Look, you agreed with me back there in Sisko's office," Ranma says. "Why the sudden change in tone?"

"You don't understand. I DO trust your judgment in handling the situation. I simply don't like the fact that you got yourself in the situation that you are in NOW."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Usagi and Ranma walked into elevator. Ranma then pressed the elevator button for the down direction. As soon as the elevator doors closes, Usagi and Ranma were locked in a passionate embrace.

"Mmmmm," moaned Usagi, as she kissed her husband. "It's been TOO long, Ranchan."

"It's only been a day, Usako," Ranma replied.

"I now," Usagi whined, as she traced a finger on her husband's chest. "But…you know what I expect six days a week, save for missions, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Look, as soon as things calm down, we can make up for lost time."

"Well, okay, but I will hold you to your promise."

And with that, the couple continues to make out.

And then…

DING!

The elevator door opens up to reveal-

"Oh, my."

"My son?"

Ranma had turn to see his mother Nodoka and Sasami standing there.

"M-mom? Sasami?" Ranma managed to say.

"Um, hello, Ranma," Sasami said with a blush.

"My son, we must have a talk with you and…your wife of yours."

Ranma had a sinking feeling that he was in trouble somehow.

That evening, Ranma and Usagi had a private dinner with Nodoka and Sasami. Ranma had asked Keiko to make sure that the rest of the family is pre-occupied. Both Ranma and Sasami had a feeling that the evening's dinnertime will be an intense one.

"So…Usagi," Nodoka says. "I am glad that we could finally meet."

"Likewise," Usagi replied, as she sipped her ambrosia wine. "I've heard that you've been busy."

"Yes, I have. Your children are fine examples of their mother."

Usagi squinted her eyes, but said nothing. She wasn't sure if Nodoka was being insulting or not.

"But I am intrigue about your career and…reputation of sorts."

"In what way?"

Nodoka smiled, as she pulls out a datapad.

"Where shall I begin?"

Nodoka began to read off a list of perceived offenses, mostly to do with Usagi's history of nymphomania. However…

"Mother Nodoka? That is OLD news," Usagi says. "And it was before I was married to Ranma, and it was during a brief separation from him."

"But you do flirt with other men, do you not?"

"Flirting is NOT a big deal."

"Really? From this I recall rather recently that you did more than flirt."

"Come again?"

"Let me be specific then. What about the incident during last year's 'Bajoran Gratitude Festival'?"

"Um…"

"Usagi?" Ranma asked. He had heard rumors that something had happened on DS9 the previous year, and he had the distinct feeling that the station crew was silent about the subject.

"Cat got your tongue?" Nodoka says. "Well, let me jog your memory then. During that same festival, you had committed adultery with a number of the crew members and station residents, even so far as to seduce the so-called 'dabo-girls', as well as the proprietor, at the establishment known as 'Quark's'."

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled. While the Saotome couple had a libertine attitude towards relationship, the idea that Usagi was with the Ferengi Quark was appalling. "No wonder you didn't want to visit me on the _Enterprise-D_!"

"Ranma, it's not my fault! Remember when I said that I could visit because I was ill? Lwaxana had caught a rare disease that lowered the inhibitions in others, due to its telepathic nature. All I could think of is being with you, which affected my hormonal state to frenzy. And you KNOW that my physiology is predatory in nature."

"I see," Ranma replies. He knew that his wife's physiology is geared towards a very alien mentality towards reproduction, so he could imagine what would happen if Usagi's mental safeguards were diminished.

"See? That is NOT what a proper wife should be," Nodoka says.

"And what do you know about being a proper wife? Oh, I just remembered something."

Usagi brought out her own datapad.

"I did my own investigation. I didn't want to do this, but you give me have no choice in the matter."

Usagi began to list the things Nodoka has done while married to Genma, Ranma's father.

"How-?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, it doesn't matter. As you can see, I was a proper wife."

"Actually, there is a slight flaw in your behavior."

"And that is a problem, how…?"

Usagi sat down her pad on the table.

"In any analysis, there are two things to look for. One thing to look for is a pattern of behavior. The other is a glaring flaw of omission. You were indeed the dutiful wife, in every way. However, you were a lousy mother."

Sasami gasped.

"Usagi!" Ranma said.

"How dare you?" Nodoka demanded.

"Think about it: you became the dutiful wife because you truly believed in a traditional household, so much so that Genma got away with a whole lot of nonsense. You allowed Ranma to go on a dangerous training journey that could have gotten MY FUTURE HUSBAND KILLED."

Usagi then looked at Ranma with forlorn eyes.

"And yet it was that training journey that Ranma his strength of character. I've personally seen him take on foes that no ordinary man would dare take on. We went through hell and back…together. And while I may be the 'Moon Princess', Ranma was my Knight through and through. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Usagi gets up from her spot at the dinner table, goes over to Nodoka, and hugs her.

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she gave Nodoka a peck on the cheek.

Nodoka was slightly embarrassed by the breaking of protocol, but-

"You are welcome?"

Sasami smiled, as tears of joy. She knew that while Usagi's actions didn't end Nodoka's criticism of Usagi, it did mollify them somewhat.

Ranma sighed. At least there wasn't going to be a battle…

Elsewhere…

"Well," Nabiki said, as she looked in the direction of Ranma's dinner.

"Well, what?" Amanda asked. She and her sisters were having dinner at the "Cat Café" with Pert, Shampoo, Ryouga, and Naru.

"It looks like Nodoka won't try to skewer Usagi any time soon."

"That's nice," Kasumi said, as she helped Shampoo serve the meals. The Cat Café was essentially a 24-hour restaurant, so Shampoo allowed a private dinner to take place. "It will be good to have peace within Ranma's household."

"Well, personally, I think the whole thing stinks!" Amanda fumed. "I mean, really. Why is it that Ranma have all these women after him?"

"Tell me about it," Starfleet Lt. Ryouga Hibiki says. "Even back in Nerima, he is always having a fiancée after him!"

"Don't tell me that you're jealous, Ryo-kun," Naru said sweetly.

"J-jealous? I'm not…as long as I have you, Naru-chan."

Naru giggled.

"When are you two going to settle down and have kids?" Pert asked. "I mean, you two are pretty old and stuff."

"Old?"

"Aren't you two like 300-plus years old or something?"

"Just because that is our ages chronologically, we are still pretty young," Ryouga says. "I mean, technically, I'm only in my mid-twenties."

"As am I," Naru interjects. "We have plenty of time to start a family, especially with so many options in this century."

"Besides," Ryouga says. "Why would we want to have children in an environment like this?"

"You have a point…" Pert mused.

"Still, I do wonder why Ranma wants to do this thing alone. I mean, I AM a martial artist, you know."

"Ranma wants to do this thing on his own, that's all," Amanda replies. "Jerk."

"Well, enough chatter," says Shampoo. "The restaurant is going to open up for the late dinner rush, so no more yammering."

And that was that.

Later that night…

"Sasami?" Nodoka said, as she sees Sasami looking out into deep space. Nodoka had gotten up to get a drink of water, when she sees her aunt staring out into space. "Dear?"

Sasami turns to see Nodoka.

"Oh, hello," Sasami says.

"Why are you still up? It's getting late."

"Oh, I just wanted to think about what went on earlier this evening."

"Sorry for what happened," Nodoka said, as she wrapped a shawl around herself. "I was merely testing Usagi's 'mettle'."

"Oh, it's not that. I was just thinking about what would life be like after I marry Ranma. Still, I need to speak with Usagi about all this."

"Nonsense. The matter is settled."

"But I disagree."

"Oh?"

"Well, you see, I need to know if I could have some sort of relationship with Usagi. If nothing else, I need to know if I can get along with her. She seems to be a nice person, but you never know."

"Well, then you have your work cut out for you, then."

Nodoka turns towards her guess room.

"But, if you need any help in anyway, just let me know."

Sasami smiles.

"I will."

Meanwhile…

Ranma was using Quark's main holosuite to prepare himself for his match with Worf's brother Kurn. Kurn sought to reclaim his honor in a duel. So to make things fair, Ranma has elected to wear inhibitors (in the form of arm bracers). It neutralized his ability to generate "chi" (also known as "chakra"), psychic energy and mana. Thus, for all intents and purposes, Ranma was a normal martial artist. He could sense anything either.

SLICE!

Ranma moved out of the way, just as the Klingon simulcrum attacked him with a _bat'leth_ (a traditional two-handed Klingon sword). Ranma countered with a swift palm strike, followed by a rear kick to the gut of another attacker. This sort of thing has been going on for hours, which was pushing Ranma to his near-limits. In the end, Ranma defeated his attackers in quick succession.

"Bravo," said a voice.

Ranma turns around.

"So, Dax, comments?"

Jadzia Dax looks at the scene.

"I say that you are more than ready," Dax replies. "You barely broke a sweat."

"Well, I do feel more tired than usual," Ranma replied, as he toweled himself off. "And the difficulty settings are pretty low."

"You'll do fine. So, is your 'master plan' ready?"

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"'Master plan'?"

"Don't tell me that you don't have a master plan. And PLEASE don't tell me that you're going to kill Kurn, right?"

"I'm not planning on killing Kurn, but I really don't have a plan. Look, I got this under control."

"…"

"Really, I do."

"So, you still need a 'Second', Ranma?" Dax asked.

"Well, since Worf is honor-bound to back his brother, I would be honored if you would be my 'Second'."

"And you couldn't get Lt. Hibiki to be your Second?"

"Dax, I don't have to go Ryouga for every little problem that I have. Besides…I need someone who knows Klingon customs."

"Alright then. I'm in."

And with that, Dax turns to leave.

"Dax?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"During last year's 'Bajoran Gratitude Festival', did you and Usagi…have an intimate encounter?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I kinda find out from my Mom that Usagi and the rest of the DS9 crew were affected by an de-inhibitor disease, thanks to Lwaxana Troi."

"Oh."

"And I know that you, as Curzon, and Usagi dated a few times, when we were separated, so…"

"So, you are wondering if old feelings were re-kindled. Ranma, remember that a Trill host is not the same upon subsequent hosts."

Dax turns to leave.

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Dax?"

"Let's just say that there are some things that you shouldn't ask, and there are some things I shouldn't TELL."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"See you tomorrow," Dax says, with a wink.

"…"

The next day…

"Ranma, be careful," Nodoka said, as she hugged her son. All around were his family, who had learned of Ranma match, and the fact that he would be using inhibitors during the duel.

"I will," Ranma says. He looks over to Amanda, who nods a "good-luck" nod to him.

Jadzia Dax enters the Saotome suite.

"Ranma, I…want to give you this," said Sasami, as she gave Ranma a light purple rose. "It's from my garden on Jurai."

Ranma accepted the rose, and gave Sasami a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks…'Sami-chan," Ranma replied.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns towards Usagi, who held a long case.

"Don't forget this," Usagi said.

Ranma goes up to Usagi, and takes the case. He was about to kiss her, but Usagi places a finger on Ranma's lips.

"Come back, and you'll have your kiss…and more."

"Cool."

Amanda turns away in disgust.

"It's time," Dax says.

Ranma nods. Like Dax, he was dressed in his Klingon 'Da'Har' uniform, which was the equivalent of Ranma wearing a Prussian Field Marshal's uniform of 19th century Earth. Ranma had even a different hairstyle, wearing a topknot instead of his usually pigtail.

Ranma looks around, nods, and leave his home.

In a secured environment of the holosuite, Ranma walked with Jadzia to the edge of a circular ring filled with sand. On the other side, were Worf and his brother Kurn. Kurn was standing there with his arms crossed, with his _bat'leth_ at ready.

Now, a bat'leth is a curved weapon with four sharp points on both ends. There are two grips towards the center of the weapon, while there is a "T" in the middle, which acts as a support for the long. In essence, the bat'leth looks like a crescent moon, with the inner part of the crescent acting as the blade. It was a difficult weapon to master, since the user needed both arms to use it effectively.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ranma said, as he placed the case in Jadzia's hands. He then opens the case to reveal…the family blade of his blood brother Kang. Kang, an old enemy from long ago, had willed his weapon, upon his death, to Ranma. Unfortunately, it was all that was left of the great House, when Gowron purged Ranma's adopted clan, the House of Kang, from the registry.

And now, it was time to use it in a duel.

Ranma bowed, while accepting the weapon, and turned to face Kurn. They both bowed, and stepped into the ring.

"Kurn, there is no need to do this," Ranma said. "We can work together-"

"No," Kurn said. "You poisoned my brother with your human perspective of honor. As a result, my clan has been dishonored. You are the blame, with your mockery of what it means to be a Klingon. By defeating you, I can begin the healing process. Prepare yourself, Terran!"

Ranma sighed, as he raised his bat'leth in a ready position.

"Ready," Ranma said simply.

Kurn charges Ranma, using his brute strength as a means of testing his defenses.

Ranma, rock-steady, twirled his weapon, and intercepted the attack.

CLANG!

Kurn tried to force the weapon down. And thanks to the inhibitors, he was having some measure of success…

Using pull muscle, Ranma began push back. Seeing this, Kurn suddenly loosened his arm, nearly causing Ranma to fall forward. However, Ranma dropped his lower hand from his weapon, and performed a backhand attack on Kurn, knocking him away from HIS weapon. Ranma quickly recovered, as did Kurn.

Ranma then began to move around the ring, as did Kurn. Ranma then cross-cut a path towards Kurn, as he brought up his weapon, arc right, and went straight for Kurn's neck.

Kurn blocked the attack, lunged forward with the bottom points, nearly getting Ranma in the chin. Ranma leaped back just in time.

Ranma quickly shifted into a cat stance, as Kurn lunged forward. Ranma used the dull side the force down the Kurn's weapon, and then had pushed forward and upward his weapon his weapon.

CHOK!

Kurn was knocked backwards. Had Ranma used any more force, the blow would have taken off Kurn's face.

"Not bad," Kurn said, as he steadied himself. "But I have won five consecutive matches in the use of the bat'leth, back in my youth!"

"Then I SHOULD have some difficulty," Ranma replied, as he twirled his weapon. "Why am not?"

"Grrrr!"

Kurn charges. He was not going to be humiliated by a human!

Ranma flipped his weapon over. He didn't want to kill Kurn…that didn't mean that he could hurt him!

As soon as Kurn was in position, that's when Ranma struck back.

First, Ranma blocked the attack.

Then, he parried.

Pushing past Kurn, Ranma turned towards the direction that Kurn was heading towards as well, and whacked Kurn on the head, sending him crashing down unto the mat.

Kurn rolled to face Ranma, just as Ranma was about to bring down his weapon on Kurn's head…

CHUK!

Kurn blinked his eyes, and sees that Ranma had embedded his weapon next to Kurn's ear.

"You should finish it," Kurn says.

"I have finished it. You lost."

"What about my honor?"

Ranma sighed.

"You forget that Khaless himself has said that defeat is not dishonorable; refusing to seek redemption is."

Kurn looks Ranma with a bewildered expression.

"I swore to your brother that I will do what I can to deal with Gowron and his questionable activities of late. As I pledged my life to my brother Kang, I extend the same to you."

Ranma sticks out his hand to help Kurn up. Tentatively, Kurn grabbed it, and was helped up.

"You are…serious?"

"Yes."

Kurn thinks for a moment. He looks at Worf, who nods his head. Kurn nods in reply. And then, he took out a knife, and sliced his palm open.

"Then I will hold you to your promise…Master Ranma."

Ranma nods likewise, takes out his knife, slices his own hand open, and shakes hands Kurn.

And thus, the matter was resolved.

Later, Ranma would have a talk with Quark on the matter of him selling copies of both the match…and risqué holo-vids of his wife Usagi (when she was under the influence of that disease at the Bajor Gratitude Festival). The last thing Ranma wants is every pervert in the known part of the galaxy using a hologram of her for private use.

Later that day…

"So, Kurn decided to be a member of the 'Anla'Shok'?" Dax says, as she and Ranma walk into one of the station's conference room. Earlier, Ranma had a private birthday lunch with his immediate family.

"Well, he wanted more training, and it will give him a chance to lay low for a while," Ranma replied. "All I know is that I'm glad that this nonsense is over."

"Yeah. And I see that you still have your inhibitors on."

Ranma felt the bands through his sleeves.

"Well, after that match, I realized that I have been taking for granted my awesomeness for too long."

Dax rolls her eyes.

"So, I want to push my natural body to its limits for a while."

"If you say so, Ranma…"

When Ranma and Dax entered the conference room…

"Surprise!" yelled the gathered crew of DS9.

"Happy Birthday, Ranma!" Amanda says.

Ranma saw a huge birthday cake in the center of the room. Suddenly-

POP!

Usagi, in her "Gammazon" form, decorated as an Orion slave girl, emerges.

"This is my SPECIAL birthday song from me to YOU, Ranchan," she said seductively. Only a single ribbon covered Usagi's body strategically.

"I'm getting too for this…" Ranma laments.

**Fin.**

**Next time: We begin the countdown towards the "Star Trek: First Contact" timeframe. Be here for "Winding Road", next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 18– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story arc, while mainly a series of "flashbacks", takes place a year after Ranma Saotome arrives on DS9 (just before the second invasion of Earth by the Borg).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18: "Winding Road, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

As Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome prepares himself mentally, for the trip to the Typhon Sector, to intercept the Borg's invasion of Earth, he decides to "write" in his journal. After all, even if he survives the encounter with the Borg, Ranma felt the need to have some sort of documentation on hand for posterity.

"Ranma, what do you think?"

Ranma turned to face his wife Usagi, who was wearing the traditional cranberry red uniform that denotes command status. Starfleet felt that with the latest invasion of the Borg, they want all qualified officers to be at the forefront of the defense line, particularly those with a keen familiarity with the Borg. Unfortunately, this meant that Ranma was bumped down in seniority where the USS _Valiant_ was concerned. And while Ranma didn't mind this temporary measure, he did like the fact that his idiotic "First Officer" Lt/Commander Taisuke Kuno would not be accompany him on the mission. So, as it stands now, Usagi would be in command of the _Valiant_, followed by Ranma as "First Officer" and Flight Officer; Lt/Commander Worf would serve as Second Officer and Special Operations Specialist. Heading up the major departments would be Lt. Amanda Rogers in Medical, Lt. Ryouga Hibiki in Operations and Lt. Naru Osaka-Hibiki in Science, and Senior Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien in Engineering. For some reason, Nabiki Tendo, the mother of Ranma's latest child, had suggested that Ryouga and Naru accompany Ranma on the mission. Not seeing a reason to NOT deny Ryouga and Naru, Ranma recommended them to Usagi, who recommended them to Captain Sisko. So that was that.

The funny thing about all this is that Ranma could clearly recall as different scenario. Originally, neither Ryouga nor Naru had accompanied Ranma and Usagi to intercept the Borg. In fact, Ranma was in charge of the mission, and the ship that he was in charge of was the USS _Defiant_, not the _Valiant_. Ever since he became the so-called "Warrior of the Prophets", Ranma's view of the timeline was getting weird. As a trained Temporal Warrior, Ranma was already familiar with the laws involving the Time Sphere; now, Ranma was starting to become aware of the myriad possibilities of the 4th dimension. He was just lucky that Nabiki was helping him to sort things out. When asked why he couldn't simply eliminate the Borg altogether, Ranma replied that to do so would create an obvious paradox that could have catastrophic results. Thus, there are some things that he could not simply change. Thus, what is, is, what will be, will be.

Sigh.

"You look fine, Usagi," Ranma replied.

"So, you don't have a problem with me being in charge?"

"Naw, I know you well enough to be comfortable with the decision. Besides, it's only temporary."

"Okay," Usagi replied. She then grunted, as her eyes turned from blue to green, and her body turned green and bulked up. Now standing nearly seven feet tall, Usagi's long nightgown barely covered body fully.

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she sat on Ranma's lap. "Can you come to bed? This COULD be our last night together."

"Sure, but let me finish this up first."

"Alright," Usagi said, as she got up, and stretched, essentially popping out of her nightgown. "But please hurry. Otherwise…I might have to start without you."

"Yeah, right!" Ranma said, as he smacked his wife's backside. "You better get ready for ME, 'cuz I ain't going to wear my inhibitors to bed.

Usagi squealed in delight, and trotted to bed.

Ranma shook his head with a smile, and proceeded to write down his thoughts…

Personal Log, Stardate: 237306.01. As I think about the past year, I reflect on the blessings that have bestowed upon me, in spite of various threats poised by the Dominion, the Borg and a host of other threats. With the birth of my daughters "Nina"(Nabiki's child) and "Karen" (Kasumi's child), I feel like the luckiest man in the universe. And with Nabiki and Kasumi back on Earth, I sure as heck will not allow the Borg to destroy our homeworld. I lost one family to the Borg; I'm not going to lose another.

Besides that, life aboard DS9 has been pretty interesting. In the beginning, I was more concerned with trying to fit in. However, with the Klingon occupation of some Cardassian territory, life has been complicated somewhat. And I'm not talking about JUST Mom's desire to run my affairs.

There was the incident involving an older Jake Sisko using a "temporal umbilical cord" to save his father, Captain Sisko, from being trapped in a pocket dimension.

And there was the time when, during a mission in the Gamma Quadrant, I made the decision to allow Amanda to help a rogue group of Jem'Hadar soldiers from being dependent of their food source, 'ketracil white', by creating a viable substitution. I figured that the Dominion could use all the distraction that they could get. So while Captain Sisko did not condone the decision, he understood.

There was also a personal mission that I participated in, along with Col. Kira and Legate Dukat in Breen territory. Apparently, Dukat had a liaison with a Bajoran female, who had subsequently disappeared shortly there after. Somehow, their child turned up in a Breen mining facility, where he staged a prison break. Since then, Dukat and his daughter Tora Ziyal have been spending time with each other on Cardassia Prime, also thanks to Kira and I. Otherwise, Dukat having a half-Bajoran daughter would have lowered his stature in Cardassian society.

Not that everything on DS9 dealt with the intrigue that goes on around here. Sometimes, I had to deal with a lot of personal issues from my fellow crewmates. There was the time where Jadzia Dax and her former wife Lenara Khan were reunited, thanks to a mission (to examine the properties of the wormhole) to DS9. Dax and Khan, both Trills, were married in a former life as different hosts. Their love was so strong, that Jadzia was willing to violate some stupid rule concerning "re-association"; if found guilty, the Dax and Khan symbiotic organisms would be denied future hosts. The funny thing in all this, is that Usagi was practically jealous of Jadzia's budding relationship, even so far as to dress me up to look like her in our "role-playing" sessions for solace. The ridiculousness of it all forced me to use my old connections within diplomatic circles to make an exception to Dax and Khan's relationship. They actually took me seriously enough to consider my request, since I did have a "License to Kill" rating; some within the Trill government actually felt that is I didn't get what I want, I'd do something like, I don't know, launch a "Spirit Bomb" or some other planet killer on the Trill homeworld. Please. I may be passionate, but even I have my limits as to what I can and cannot do.

And then there is Station Constable Odo. When I met him, he kinda creeped me out, with that incomplete face of his. And, I can barely since his presence, which was like trying to grasp water. I am going to figure out a way to sense him, though.

Anyway, when Col. Kira's old boyfriend, First Minister Shakaar Edon, came to the station for a special meeting with the Federation reps, I learned that Odo had feelings for her. So, seeing that I was popular with the ladies, he came to me for advice. In some way, I was able to get Odo to overcome his shyness, but Kira still had feelings for Shakaar. Poor guy. Still, I'm rooting for him and his happiness.

In all this, there has not been a shortage of adventures involving the Dominion either. During a routine Gamma Quadrant venture, a Jem'Hadar hit squad attacked the Valiant during a routine survey mission. Apparently, the Founders, Odo's people, have egun to perceive the so-called "Chaos Factor" (i.e. ME) as a significant enough threat to warrant the creation of a special task force created specifically to take on me and my fellow martial artist within the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" (something that was re-introduced by Federation journalists; ugh). They put a fake distress beacon within the atmosphere of a gas giant, which would have made the ship difficult to maneuver, and would have made the ship's shields practically useless, thus allowing Jem'Hadar to board the ship. Ironically, a few of the Jem'Hadar recognized Amanda for helping a few of their brothers' escape the wrath of the Founders. So, we ended up converting a few of the Jem'Hadar away from the Founders, and managed to hook them up with a growing Free Jem'Hadar faction.

On a less "official" note, two incidents got me involved in Quark's affairs. One involved an accidental trip into to Earth's past, circa 1948 CE. I needed to go back to Earth for a conference on the anti-Dominion tactics, so, I hitched a ride with Quark, his brother Rom and his nephew Nog (who was going to attend Starfleet Academy as the first Ferengi to attend). Unfortunately, one of Quark's cousins, who had a beef with Quark, decided to have his craft sabotaged. Using some quick thinking, I forced the ship into the time-stream, thereby preventing a warp core breach. After going into the past, we were all captured by the U.S. government (they interrogated me for spying).

And that's where it got strange.

Not only I ended up meeting someone claiming to be me, but that a future Ranma Saotome, in female form, was helping HIM help Quark and I escape. I didn't catch on right away, because she looked exactly like my best friend Ukyo. "Ranko" was with this female Cyclops, a robot, a crab-like humanoid, some amoral old scientist, and some idiot named "Fry", when she helped the other Ranma with the jailbreak. It did help that Odo had managed to tag along (in order to spy on Quark, who was carrying illegal contraband on his ship). Together, we cobbled a way to return to the future, though "Ranko" would go further into the future with her friends.

The other incident involved Rom forming a union at "Quark's", and going on strike, which brought that bastard Liquidator Brunt of the Ferengi Commerce Authority to my door, since Usagi and I had a seat on Ferengi Sacred Market Exchange (through some willing and dealing on our owns). Brunt tried to use his goons to muscle his way into my affairs, through Quark. Of course, I twisted the Nausicaan goons into knots (which nearly got me in trouble with Captain Sisko and Constable Odo), I threatened to Brunt bodily harm, mainly for beating up my business partner Quark, if he didn't back off. He reluctantly agreed, but only if there is no longer a union (which is seen as a bad Ferengi practice). Usagi managed some tough negotiations, but Rom won his issue, but is forced out. Still, it did manage to get a job on the station working with waste disposal.

Another unofficial adventure involving a race between myself, my blood brother Kor (of the Warriors Three fame), Jadzia Dax and Worf raced Toral of the disgraced Duras clan for the legendary "Sword of Kahless" in the Gamma Quadrant. Ever since my time on Captain Archer's NX-01 Enterprise (back in the 22nd century), the Duras family has been a pain in my behind. Even after recovering the legendary sword, which will be hidden away until it is time for its reintroduction, Toral told me that I am more connected to that clan of psychos than ever before. I hope to the Creator that he's not implying what I think he is implying.

And yet another unofficial adventure involved Dr. Bashir and the Cardassian taylor named Garak. I tell you, it doesn't take a genius that Garak was once an operative of the Cardassian intelligence agency known as the "Obsidian Order". When I wasn't in Starfleet, I performed special covert missions for the Federation, some of them took place on worlds that the Federation did not have "official" relations with the Federation. I had dealings with Garak's mentor (and father) Enabran Tain over the years, which is why Garak recognized me for who I really am. After all, only a few people actually knew that I was immortal.

At any rate, a transporter accident forced the Nerima Wrecking Crew (including myself) to become characters in Dr. Bashir and Garak's 1960s spy thriller. Amanda hated being some fem-fatale named "Amanda Hug-n-Kiss", which forced her to wear a skimpy outfit that would have thrilled Usagi to no end. At least I became a boss, rather than a common thug like Ryouga. At least the matter was resolved before things REALLY had gotten out of control.

By mid year, the Dominion began to make a lot more moves on the Federation, mostly by using their leadership, the Founders, to wreck major havoc on the mindset of people everywhere. So, Captain Sisko and his senior Starfleet staff went to Earth to debrief Starfleet Command on the Dominion situation. It turned out that while there WERE Founders running around causing havoc, one of which even confronted Odo for being a race traitor, the latent humans-only "Earth Prime" group was taken advantage of the situation. Ever since even before the founding of the Federation, there have been a group of human separatists that have been plotting ways to get Earth out of the Federation. And with the threat of the Dominion AND the Borg, they saw yet another opportunity. Thankfully, Captain Sisko managed to confront the man responsible (Admiral Leyton), the Defiant (which had to fight its way to bring evidence of wrong doing), and my own skills at hunting for Changelings (thanks to my newly enhanced senses, acquired through intense training). Still, with the way things are going, I seriously doubt the culprits involved will be in serious trouble, since these are desperate times-

"Ranma!" Usagi called out from the bedroom. "Hurry up! I'm bored."

"Coming," Ranma replied, as he saves his document, and shuts off his datapad. Ranma stretches his arms, and, and shuts off his desk light.

Tomorrow will be a big day, since he will be a part of the crew who will take on the Borg.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I'm only doing this chapter like this, just to get up to speed on what Ranma did in then first half of Season 4 of "DS9". The next two chapters will go into greater detail (though not much) on the rest of the season. Now, if you want me to do a recap on what happens during the "First Contact" adventure, let me know. Otherwise, starting with chapter 21, we get into the aftermath of the events of "First Contact", including the re-introduction of Ukyo Kuonji, Kodachi Kuno…and Happosai, Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo? What the…? Anyway, until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 19– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story arc, while mainly a series of "flashbacks", takes place a year after Ranma Saotome arrives on DS9 (just before the second invasion of Earth by the Borg).**

**

* * *

**

Part 19: "Winding Road, Act Two"

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

The next day…

"…Final item of business," Captain Sisko says, as he and his senior staff was conducting a final briefing before the USS _Valiant_ heads for the Typhon Sector. "Due to the present relationship between the Federation and the Interstellar Alliance, we cannot expect any assistance from Jurai nor Minbar."

"Which means UN Spacy is the only back up that Starfleet has," Commander Saotome says. "And Earth Force will be the last line of defense that Earth has."

"Indeed."

Since the Shadow Wars, the political structure of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant has changed. When the Federation insisted that Earth chooses which political entity it should belong to, Earth chose to fully return to the Federation. However, a deal was cut to allow Jurai to take Earth's place as a permanent member of the Interstellar Alliance Council, which now consist of Minbar, Jurai, Vorlon (now home of the Earth's psychic people and the techno-magi), Centauri Prime and Narnia. It was done this way due to Jurai's special connection to Earth (vis-à-vis the Masaki Royal Family), and thus allowed Earth to still have some measure of influence. As a result of this change, Earth Force was reduced in size and scope, and was incorporated into the UN Spacy military apparatus. So, the present structure was Earth Force would protect the Earth area of interests (as Venus Force, Mars Force, Jupiter Force, etc. would protect their respective interests), UN Spacy would defend the entire Sol System and colonies/commonwealths, and Starfleet would defend Federation interests. And since Sector 001 falls under all three of these defense grids, then all three of them would act in concert to repel the latest Borg attack. In Starfleet's particular case, they were to intercept the Borg in the Typhon Sector, and hope to do enough damage to slow the onslaught down.

At least, that's the intended plan.

"Captain Tsukino, do you have any comments to make?" Sisko asks.

Usagi looked around at the staff, half of which will be accompanying her into battle. While she was trained for this sort of thing, but it was still difficult to comprehend that their lives would be in her hands.

"I have none, other than to say that everyone should do their best."

"Good. If there are no other business, then everyone is dismissed."

A few minutes later…

"BLURRGH!"

"That's it," Ranma said, as he rubbed his wife's back. "Let it all out."

"COUGH! You seemed nonchalant about this!" Usagi fumed, as she laid her head on the toilet seat. "I'm think I'm going to get sick…"

"Just nervousness, that's all."

Jadzia Dax peeks her head in the bathroom.

"Usagi's okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma says. "However, can you get something from Dr. Bashir for Usagi's stomach?"

"Sure," Jadzia says, before leaving.

"I think I'm going to hurl- BLURRGH!"

Ranma sighed, as he continued to rub Usagi's back. He then continued to think about what he has experienced this past year…

**FLASHBACK!**

With the news of the impending birth of his great, great-granddaughter Keiko's second child, Ranma had to push those thoughts aside to deal with yet another conflict. Apparently, a Bajoran poet he and Usagi had met 200 years ago had emerged from the Bajoran wormhole. And because of this, many on Bajor had assumed that the poet, Akorem Lam was the first to enter the "Temple of the Prophets", and therefore had to be the "Emissary", not Sisko. Unfortunately, Akorem, being a pre-occupation Bajoran, felt the need to restore the caste system, which was causing a disruption on the station, the result of which is the death of a member of the Vedek assembly (i.e. wrong caste). When that happened, Sisko challenged Akorem's claim, which prompted Ranma to intervene. As the "Warrior of the Prophets", it was Ranma's job to sort this out.

"Captain, Akorem," Ranma began, as he sat in front of the two men. "We have a problem."

"There is no problem," Akorem replied. "I am of Bajor, and I was the first to enter the Temple."

"And we all know that the Prophets do not perceive Time in a linear fashion," Sisko replies.

Ranma rubs his temple.

"There is only ONE option, then," Ranma said, as his eye glowed. Since coming into contact with the Prophets, he has been using his powers to explore the Temple and commune with the Prophets. And now, he has been able to use his "Instant Transmission" to jump straight into the Wormhole.

FLASH!

Ranma, Akorem and Sisko found themselves in the Temple of the Prophets, which was made to look like the Tendo Dojo.

"This…this doesn't look like Bajor," Akorem said, as he scratched his beard.

"WE are of Bajor," said a voice.

Once again, three of the Prophets appeared, always appearing as the Tendo Sisters, circa early 21st century.

"The Prophets!"

"Why do you come, Sisko of Bajor?" "Kasumi" asked.

"Huh?"

"We are curious as to who is the Emissary," Sisko asked.

"Kasumi" looked at her fellow Prophets. "Nabiki" steps forward.

"You, Sisko, are the Emissary," "Nabiki" replied.

"Akane" steps forward, and places her arms on Akorem's shoulders.

"You, Akorem of Bajor, are the Poet," "Akane" says.

"I…I do not understand," Akorem replied.

"Kasumi" steps forward.

"All of you, Sisko, Ranma and Akorem, are of Bajor," "Kasumi" says. "Sisko is the Emissary, who first entered the Temple. Ranma is the Warrior, who will protect Bajor, and guide it to Paradise. And you, Akorem, are the Poet, who will prepare Bajor for the arrival the Emissary. All three, Past, Present and Future are ONE with and OF Bajor."

"I see…then, I have much work to do…to preserve Bajor for the coming crisis."

"Indeed."

Akorem cried tears of joy. He now has purpose in his life.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Akorem replies.

"No, thank you," Sisko says.

Akorem goes to Ranma, and hugs him.

"It's good to see again, old friend," Akorem says. "And tell Usagi that I apologize for not finishing that poem she wanted to have ready for your Keiko's baby-shower, like I promised."

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Ranma said.

And then-

FLASH!

Only Ranma and Sisko returned to DS9.

In the following days, more scriptures and works by the "Poet of the Prophets" Akorem Lam are "discovered" by Vedek Bariel, including the now complete masterpiece, _The Call of the Prophets_. The strange thing about this discovery is two fold. One, originally, none of this was found (including the completed masterpiece, which mentions both the Emissary and the Warrior of the Prophets), and, two, one particular item, a poem titled _The Heart of the Wild Horse and Moon Child_ (which is a poem of celebration for the arrival of Keiko's second child), was to be presented as a gift to Keiko during her banby-shower.

And everyone remembers the old timeline where Akorem simply disappeared, never to return.

But, as Sisko said to Kira, who commented on the changes, "The Prophets move in mysterious ways".

**

* * *

**

"…And is it true, Commander Saotome, that you ordered the deaths of a civilian transport ship?" Klingon Judicial Advocate Ch'Pok asked.

During a routine patrol, a squad of Klingon ships attacked the _Valiant_. The attack was successful in knocking out the main sensors, but soon the battle was being over-turned. However, Ranma was accused of destroying a Klingon civilian transport, as it de-cloaked, without verifying the target. Ranma could not verify that the transport ship was bogus or not, since he had his inhibitors on (which nullified his sensing abilities).

So now, Ranma was standing trial for murder. Nodoka wanted to use her Juraian connections to extend diplomatic immunity to protect her son. In fact, so did Bajor as well, and Minbar and Earth were certainly making the moves to shield Ranma from prosecution.

And Ranma turned them all down, and waved his rights.

Ranma knew that he was innocent, as did many others. Lt. Ryouga Hibiki (Ops) was perhaps the most strident in his testimony, since the sensors were useless in a life-and-death situation. He contends that Ranma's decision was to fire was in good faith. Still, Ch'Pok would counter that a commanding officer has to take responsibility for his actions. However, Ranma, being the shrewd poker-player, thought that there was an ulterior motive to the Klingons' request for an extradition hearing.

Ranma looks at his defense team, which consists of Counselor Tsukino, Lt/Commander Dax and Captain Sisko. He then looks at Admiral T'Lara, a female Vulcan in charge of the hearings. It will be up to her to make the final decision on whether or not to turn Ranma over to the Klingons. It was no secret that the Federation was doing everything it took to make amends with the Klingons, so Ranma would not be surprised if he is sacrificed in the process.

"I didn't order the deaths of anyone, save for the combatants involved."

"So, you like to see Klingon blood shed?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Counselor. The _Valiant_ was engaged in an unprovoked attack. I do wonder why a civilian ship would enter a clearly defined combat zone, however."

Ranma leans forward.

"Is Gowron that desperate enough to order a frame job, just to hide his own incompetence?"

"How dare you?" Ch'Pok says.

Just then, Lt/Commander Worf enters the room, and whispers something into Sisko's ear, as he hands over a data pad.

"Your Honor, if it pleases the Court, I would like to call Ch'Pok to the stand," Sisko says, as he stands…

Sisko proved that the manifest for the civilian transport ship was a duplicate, raising the specter of a frame job. With doubts raised, T'Lara declined the extradition request.

**

* * *

**

Ranma was searching the cargo bay, when he sees Miles O'Brien holding a phaser under his chin. He had heard from Keiko that he was acting belligerent to her and Molly, even to the point of raising a hand to Ranma's great, great-granddaughter. Ranma knew from the medical reports from Dr. Bashir and Usagi (as "Counselor"), Miles was going through the difficulty of dealing with the fact that he had experienced twenty years of imprisonment in the space of twenty minutes. A few days earlier, the Argrathi had mistakenly subjugated Miles to a special form of imprisonment, where he would be subjected to incarceration in his mind. And now, Miles was having trouble readjusting to normal life, which brought Ranma into the picture.

"Chief?"

"I…I can't do this," Miles replies. "Ever since my…imprisonment, I've been imagining things."

Ranma sits on a crate.

"Go on."

"In my…imprisonment, I had a cellmate named 'Ee'char' for twenty years. You, I was taught that humanity could stay above our primal natures, no matter what. But…when I got angry with him, I accidentally killed him. And after nearly hitting Molly, I realize that I'm no better than our ancestors!"

"Yes, Keiko told me what had happened," Ranma said evenly. "But it seems to me that you trying to kill yourself is a cop-out."

"ME? From what I heard a few months ago, you killed yourself in an alternate reality!"

"Exactly, and I had to learn that taking the easy way out was a sign of weakness of character. I allowed my own guilt over what happened to a good man ruin my life. I don't want you to go through what I did. You don't NEED to go through what I did."

"But I nearly hurt my own daughter!"

"One, I used to get into fights with my father all the time…and it was all part of trying to toughen me. And, two, at least you recognize that there is a problem. Besides, I'm sure Keiko and Molly will forgive you for what happened."

"You…you really think so, Commander?"

Ranma smiles.

"I wouldn't have allowed you and Keiko to get together, if I didn't think you were a man of character, Chief."

**

* * *

**

"I hate the Mirror-verse," Ranma said, as a squad of "Rankos" surrounds him, Sisko, Jake and alt-Jennifer Sisko. Earlier, Jake had learned of the existence of a doppelganger of his own mother, and sought her out…by going to the Mirror-verse. So, Sisko and Ranma went to the proverbial looking glass to retrieve Sisko's son.

Serenity #666 steps forth. As the 666th clone of Empress Serenity, it was her job to supervise her sector within the territories of the Galactic Imperium as a "Sith Inquisitor", leading her specially trained Rankos for specific missions (as the "Empress' Hands"). Rankos were trained as spies, assassins and special operations specialists. Thanks to the incompetence of the sadistic Intendant Kira, who controls all activities within the Bajor System, Empress Serenity had ordered one of her Serenitys, along with a number of Rankos, to keep an eye out for either Usagi Tsukino or Ranma Saotome.

And, with the arrival of Ranma Saotome on Tarok Nor, the expense is well worth it.

"Well," said Serenity #666, as she walked to the forefront, in her red, leather body suit. "It looks like the Empress will have her prize…Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma had heard of Usagi's "evil" doppelganger, and her quest to eliminate either Ranma himself or her "good" counterpart. When he went to the Mirror-verse that first time, during the time of Captain Kirk, he and Usagi had met a Serenity and a Ranko aboard the ISS _Enterprise_. That particular affair did not go very well, with the two seemingly destroying each other during Ranma's escape back home.

Of course, a good villain never goes away…they just get more potent.

"You can tell that witch that I'm nobody's prize," Ranma said, as he places an index finger and middle finger on his forehead. "Later!"

FLASH!

"How-?"

Later, Sisko would ask Ranma how he could perform and "Instant Transmission" technique from one timeline to another. Ranma replied that he could perceive Time as a dimension, and since he could teleport into the Other Dimension, then there was a problem for him to return home. After all, he had more abilities besides Force-user abilities, something that the Empress did not know.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing to me?" said the alien Onaya. For centuries, the beautiful alien woman was going around feeding on the life force of aspiring writers, while inspiring their creative juices. Sisko caught the creature feeding on his son Jake, who was a journalist and free-lance writer. Since the alien could not be contained under normal circumstances, Ranma asked Usagi to use an ironic means of containing her.

Using potent magics, learned from under the tutelage of the greatest magic users and instructors, Usagi put Onaya into a book…literally.

"Nooooooo-!"

SLAM!

The book, entitled "Onaya", was handed over to Ranma.

"Here," Usagi said, as she handed the book over to Ranma. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm giving it to Vedek Bariel," Ranma said. "He'll place it in a vault underneath his monastery."

Usagi nods.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Lwaxana wants to know if she could stay with us."

"Sure," Ranma said.

"You okay with it?"

"Sure. She's been through a lot, with her trying to make sure that her baby's father doesn't have custody of their child and all. Besides, I'd never hear the end of it from Deanna if I turn away her mother!"

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 20– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story arc, while mainly a series of "flashbacks", takes place a year after Ranma Saotome arrives on DS9 (just before the second invasion of Earth by the Borg).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20: "Winding Road, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

_As Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome helps his wife Counselor-turned-Captain Usagi Tsukino deal with her "nerves", he continues to reflect on his time on DS9…_

**

* * *

**

Lt/Commander Eddington, Starfleet's resident Security Officer, had used his position to sabotage much of the security screens and station functions to make off with the Federation industrial replicators bound for Cardassia. For months now, he and freighter Captain Cassidy Yates were working together to abscond with the replicators, out of sympathy with the Maquis cause. Captain Sisko did not know this at the time, but was angry by the fact that the woman he was dating may have used her relationship with Sisko as a cover. Upon getting proof from the Badlands, the territory of the Maquis within the Cardassian DMZ, Sisko had Odo detain Captain Yates.

Too bad Eddington used that opportunity to get away with the replicators.

Ranma was in the cargo bay, when Eddington arrived.

"You're late," Ranma said, as he set up the site-to-site transport.

"Sorry," Eddington said, as he made sure his gear was packed. He was now dressed in civilian clothes. "I had to make sure that Odo didn't back track."

"Alright," Ranma said. "Now, remember. As far as everyone is concerned, you are now a renegade. Should you be caught or killed, 'Section 31' will disavow all knowledge of your actions. In other words, you are on your own."

"I KNOW that, Commander," Eddinglton said. "I know the risks that I am taking. But this is for the cause, right?"

"Right," Ranma replied, not really paying attention at this point. He then hands Eddington a data-pad. "Considering that the Maquis are now a priority, your best bet to meet with the Anla'Shok chapter at these coordinates."

"Thanks," Eddington says, as he steps on the transporter pad. "Be seeing you."

BRRRRING!

And Eddington was gone.

Ranma sighed. He hated dealing with Section 31, even though he had served the organization between Starfleet careers (which is why Ranma has a "License to Kill" rating, and still does). But the schism that has occurred, that created the Maquis, warranted renewed ties-

There…

Ranma sensed a presence.

"You can come out, Constable," Ranma said.

The shape-shifter changes from a vole (a lizard-like rat), which are numerous on the station itself, into his vaguely humanoid self.

"I need to have a word with you," Odo says.

Ranma looks at the Changeling.

"No," Ranma says, as his voice took on an eerie quality. Luckily, he didn't have his inhibitors on that day. "Eddington was never here, you never saw me with Eddington, and you will forget everything that you have just heard."

Odo was about o say something, but felt some sort of "force" pass through him. His features began to shimmer slightly, as he desperately fought control over himself…

"Odo?"

Odo shook his head.

"Commander Saotome?" Odo said, as he looked around the now "cleansed" cargo bay. He had thought that Eddington might have come here…

"Captain Sisko wants you to begin a security sweep, so we can have the new protocols ready as soon as possible," Ranma said.

"Very, well," Odo says, as he begins to leave the cargo bay. "I'm on my way."

As Odo leaves, Ranma sighs. He knew that Odo would never forgive him for wiping his memories. And his actions were very close to being the actions of a Sith. But his actions were just, right? After all, it was for the cause.

**

* * *

**

Ranma wasn't sure if he made the mistake in supporting a free Jem'Hadar movement, after a band of Jem'Hadar soldiers attacked the station for a key part. It turned out that the reason for the attack was the restoration of the Iconic Stargate system, left behind by the keepers of the Ancient's technology. However, Ranma was one of the few people who were trained in the use the technology from his Section 31 days. So, after running across a Vorta and his Jem'Hadar soldiers in a disabled ship, thanks to the renegades, it was decided that the Stargate system had to be shut down, especially to prevent the Dominion from accessing that network. So far, there was only one Stargate that was found by the Jem'Hadar, and Ranma and the crew of the _Valiant_ was determined to make sure that no other gate is found.

Ranma, carrying specialized equipment, ran down the corridor with Ryouga, who providing back up, ran through the central corridor. Pert was leading the attack against Jem'Hadar positions.

"Stay close!" Ranma said. "I don't want you to get lost!"

"Shut-up!" Ryouga said, as he fired his phaser rifle at the defenders. "You know I don't get lost anymore!"

Ranma gives him "The Look".

"Fine, not as often."

Ranma and Ryouga took out the guards, and began to set up the explosives.

"What are you doing?" Ryouga says.

"I'm putting in a command sequence that will 'lock down' the network. However, as for this particular gate…Naru, this is Ranma."

"Naru here," said the Science officer aboard the _Valiant_. "Is Ryo-chan okay?"

"P-chan is fine," Ranma snickered, much to Ryoga's consternation. "I need you to beam up the Stargate."

"Okay, standing by."

After the Stargate is beamed aboard, Ryouga sets the charges, while Ranma uploads all relevant data. Once the facility is destroyed, the Jem'Hadar that was with the Vorta kills the Vorta…and sides with the renegades. When asked why, Omet'iklan, the head Jem'Hadar, states he killed Weyoun for questioning his loyalty, and that he would spare Ranma and his crew's lives for honoring their alliance.

And all Ranma wanted was a "thank you".

**

* * *

**

"Please…please save my baby!" cried Ekoria, as she lay in her hospital bed.

Dr. Bashir, Counselor Tsukino, Lt/Commander Jadzia Dax (Sci), Lt. Naru Osaka (Sci) and Lt. Amanda Rogers (Medical) were on a "mission of mercy", on a planet (called "Zeist") that has been subjected the scrutiny of the Dominion in the Gamma Quadrant. The unfortunate side effect is the very tampering of their potent life force (vis-à-vis a viral agent). Apparently, the Dominion wanted to use the people as soldiers, since they could become Immortal upon their first deaths. When the leaders of Zeist refused, the Dominion turned their gift into a curse. Now, their "Quickening" was a curse, which can cause painful tumors and a shortened lifespan that can be passed on to the next generations.

Of course, Captain Sisko was not going to stand-by and allow this to happen. So while he and Ranma caused a convenient distraction for the Dominion, Dr. Bashir and his team of medical and science specialists would work on creating an "anti-virus" in secret.

"Please! Save my baby!"

Amanda held the woman's hands, as tears streamed down her face.

"We'll do the best we can," Amanda said. She could remove the virus within a blink of an eye, but she was compelled to obey the rules of the Q Continuum.

Naru placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"It's time for the next phase of the treatment," Naru said.

Amanda nods her head.

Fortunately, Ekoria was cured of her virus, as was her unborn child. Still, it will be generations before Zeist will ever recover from the devastation that was created by the Dominion.

**

* * *

**

Ranma rubbed his temples. He was NOT having a good day.

First, Keiko was involved in a shuttle accident that forced Dr. Bashir, who was on that shuttle at the time, to place her unborn baby into the womb of Col.Kira. And now, it would be dangerous to remove the would-be child out of fear of complications for both it and Kira.

And, two, Brunt of the FCA had launched yet another scheme to do in Quark. And if Quark was involved, so was Ranma, since it was his seat on the Sacred Market Exchange that oversaw 'Quark's'. And because Quark was tricked into selling his body parts, after thinking that he had a terminal illness, he was obligated to follow through on the commitment to sell his "parts" (vis-à-vis Garak, who is more than willing to do the deed). Otherwise, Brunt would disqualify Quark from ever engage in Ferengi activity as a pariah. And, in turn, would provide the excuse the Grand Nagus needs to remove the "hu-mon" taint from the Market, by removing Ranma's seat. Incidentally, it wasn't like he made any particular use of the seat that Ranma and Usagi owned, but still…

At any rate, he was in a bind. However, he had one "ace" to play…and he wasn't too happy about it.

Later, at a meeting with Brunt in one of the station's conference room…

"YOU!" Brunt yelled in surprise. He was contacted by Quark and the "hu-mon" Ranma Saotome about a deal that he could not refuse. Unfortunately for HIM, the person he would have to meet concerning the deal was none other than…NABIKI TENDO.

"Yes, me, Brunt of the FCA," Nabiki said, as she rubbed her bulging belly. Since returning to the Mortal Planes in full, she was already making waves in both corporate (and criminal) circles as a hard-nose, no-nonsense businesswoman. The Ferengi have made every effort to not have direct dealings with her, especially after loosing ownership of an entire star system rich in resources. "You see, as far as I'm concerning, what's mine is mine…and what's yours is mine. Seeing that I am carrying Commander Saotome's child, I have a vested interest in her future, and sooner or later, part of her father's wealth will be going to her. Now guess which part interest me the most?"

"Ummm…"

Using her network, Nabiki was able to put Brunt in a position where at a moment's notice, Brunt's assets, and that of his family's, could be liquidated and bought by Nabiki's self-interest vis-à-vis a hostile takeover. Acquiring access to Ranma's business dealings within the Sacred Market on Ferenginar would expand her influence greatly.

"Now, my dear Brunt," Nabiki began, as she ate a poki stick. "Let's make a deal…"

**

* * *

**

Due to Odo's sudden illness, a decision was made to escort Constable Odo to the Gamma Quadrant to find a cure. It turned out that the Founders of the Dominion, Odo's people, were the ones to have caused his illness. Upon entering Dominion space, a "female" Changeling is there to greet Odo.

"Odo," said the "female" shape-shifter, whom Ranma has dubbed as "Fem" appears aboard the deck of the _Valiant_. She was escorted to sickbay, where Amanda was tending to the Station Constable's needs.

"I…I have been better," Odo says.

Fem turns to Ranma.

"Chaos Factor, you will allow me to set the coordinates of this ship to my homeworld. Any deviation from the flight plan, or interference will warrant the destruction of this ship. Are we clear?"

Ranma looks at Fem. Earlier, on the direction of Section 31 (or simply "S31"), he planted virus into Odo that was timed sensitive, betting that once Odo rejoins his people, the entire "Link" will be infected. This would allow the Federation to ability to detect Changelings easier. However, Ranma wondered if should have run this plan by Usagi, since he hated the idea of using "bio-weapons"…

"Of course," Ranma replies.

And that was that.

Still, upon Odo's return, now reduced to "solid" status (as punishment), Odo realized that Gowron, who had just declared war on the Federation, is, in fact, a Changeling.

So much for misgivings, Ranma thought.

**END FLASHBACK!**

With Usagi well enough, the mission to intercept the Borg in the Typon Sector was ON.

"Ranma, please be careful," Sasami said, as she hugged her fiancée. "After all, there's a wedding to consider.

Nodoka, who still had misgiving about Usagi, took Usagi's hands.

"Please take good care of my son," Nodoka says.

"I promise to take care of ALL of us, Mother Nodoka," Usagi replied.

Aboard the _Valiant_…

Usagi sits down in the command chair, getting the feel of the leather. She sighed.

"All departments: sound off."

"Helm, ready!" Ranma says.

"Operations, ready," Ryouga says.

"And Science is ready, too!" Naru said, as she held her husband's hand.

"Medical is ready," Amanda says, from her station in "Sickbay".

"Engineering is ready, Captain," Chief O'Brien says, from HIS station in engineering.

"Security and Tactical is ready, ma'am," Pert says.

"Special Operations is standing by," Worf said. Worf's job is to serve as second officer, and coordinate activity between helm, operations and tactical, as information flows from the flagship to the _Valiant_ as Communications Officer.

Usagi looks around the bridge, and nods.

"Good," Usagi said, as leaned back. "Ranma, de-clamp from the station."

"De-clamping," Ranma replied.

The _Valiant_ de-clamps.

"Back us out of here, and head straight to the rendezvous site."

"Yes, ma'am," Ranma replied.

The _Valiant_ backs up, rotates 100 degrees towards space.

"Ahead warp factor six," Usagi said. "Engage."

WRRRRR-BOOM!

Whatever happens in the next 48 hours will change the lives of the crew of the _Valiant_ forever.

**Fin.**

**Next time: The aftermath of the "Star Trek: First Contact" adventure. See you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 21– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21: "Aftermath, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

With the latest Borg attack thwarted, the crew of the USS _Valiant_, heads back to Earth. Normally, the ship would have gone to the Antares Shipyards, which is located in the Bajor Sector, for a full retrofit, after a heavy battle. However, thanks to some help in the past, which involved a time travel scenario created by the Borg, the _Valiant_ was still fully operational. So, after a final debriefing, Captain Usagi Tsukino orders the ship for home.

"It will be SO good to go back to my old job," Usagi said, as she stretched her arms. "I don't know how you guys do it."

"Well, I for one will be glad to have my old command back," said Commander Ranma Saotome, as his fingers danced on the helm control panel. "No offense, but I happen to like the center seat."

"And you can have it."

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Bridge," Usagi says, as she pressed the com-link button.

"Is…is Ranma there?" replied the voice.

"And this is…?"

"My name is Ukyo Kuonji," said the voice.

Usagi sighed. It's too bad she didn't get a chance to drop off any of Ranma's "girlfriends" in the mid-21st century, in the same manner as Ranma's late wife Akane Tendo.

During the second phase of the battle with the Borg, the Borg initiated a controlled jump into a time stream, in an attempt to change the future of the Federation. They wanted to prevent Earth's "first contact" with the Vulcans, which would renew the planet's ties to other worlds. Both the new USS _Enterprise-E_, and the _Valiant_ followed the Borg into the past. However, it was during the transit that the _Valiant_ over-shot its arrival, and landed in turn of the 21st century. After a misadventure and some much needed repairs, the _Valiant_ tracked the _Enterprise-E_ to the right time period, helped to defeat the Borg (including saving the daughter of Usagi and Ranma), ensure first contact between Earth and the Vulcans, and then returned home.

Of course, nothing is truly as simple as THAT.

Along the way, the _Valiant_ picked up some unwanted visitors. There was Akane Tendo, a martial arts teenaged girl who was in denial of her love for Ranma. And there was Ukyo Kuonji, the "cute" fiancé who was also a ninja and Okonomiyaki chef. And then there was Shampoo, the purple-haired Chinese Amazon who wanted to make Ranma's hers, based upon Joketsuzokou law. Finally, there was the "Black Rose" herself, Kodachi Kuno, the younger sibling of Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno…the young man responsible for sending Ranma and Usagi into the future in the first place. Somehow, these four young women snuck on board the _Valiant_ in an effort to pursue Ranma (though Kodachi's motive was to get Ranma to help her find the young Wesley Crusher, Kodachi's secondary crush).

After the conflict with the Borg was concluded, Akane and Shampoo elected the stay in the year 2063 CE, to help re-build the world. Akane would work to restore UN Spacy, and become involved in the creation of "Earth Force" (she would also put into place the foundation for the creation of "Starfleet", which would act as the military defense and exploration arm of the United Federation of Planet, before her assassination at the hands of the Romulans). Shampoo went back to China, and restored the Amazons of the Joketsuzokou as a major power in China. Ukyo and Kodachi, on the other hand, traveled to 24th century; Ukyo wanted to get to know Ranma, and Kodachi wanted to get to know Wesley. Usagi simply washed her hands of the whole thing, citing that its Ranma's problem, not hers.

Besides, she is already married to "Ranchan", so she didn't care either way.

"Just a moment, Miss…?"

"Kuonji…Ukyo Kuonji."

"Right. I'll be sure to let him know. Bridge: OUT."

Usagi turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, could you…?"

"Sure," Ranma said, as he turned to leave her seat.

"And Ranma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"DO tell your girlfriends of your marital status, okay?"

"Yes, dear."

In the mess hall, Ukyo and Kodachi were sitting around. Well, actually, Kodachi was, while Ukyo was pacing.

"You do know that your efforts are wasted, Kuonji," Kodachi says, as she sits in her seat meditating.

Ukyo looks at the Kuno girl.

"How can you be so nonchalant, after everything we've been through?"

"I am 'nonchalant', as you put it, because I want be cautious in my next series of actions. One does not explore the unknown blindly."

Ukyo looks at Kodachi with bewilderment.

"Since when have YOU been so philosophical?"

"Since meeting the greatest man I have ever known: Wesley Crusher."

"Huh," Ukyo replied. She had heard that Kodachi had fought a non-Japanese boy named Wesley Crusher some time ago, and desired to find him again through Ranma. However, since Wesley was assigned elsewhere, she would have to stay with Ranma for the time being, until she decides what to do next.

At least, she wasn't as hell-bent to pursue Ranma anymore.

The strangest thing about all this was the meeting of Lt. Amanda Rogers, who was a blonde, nicer version of the Akane Tendo she knew. There were some definite Akane-like qualities that she did see in Amanda, such as when Ranma called Akane a tomboy, and both Akane AND Amanda leveled "Mallet-sama" on Ranma's head. She also wondered why Ranma was close to Captain Tsukino, who seemingly was a nice person throughout all this escapade…

SSS!

Ukyo and Kodachi turn to the door to the mess hall, as it opens.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he steps inside. "How's it going?"

"I am fine, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said. "How is Wesley-kun?"

"Last time I checked, he is fine. The _Enterprise-E_ will be getting a major retro-fit for repairs, so he could be free to visit the station for a while-"

"The 'station'?"

"Oh, that's right. We are going to this ship's port of call is called 'Deep Space Nine'. Starfleet will need to review its options before finding a place for you two."

"I see. And what are we suppose to do in the meanwhile?"

"Don't worry about that. You will be assigned to the station's 'Counselor' for the acclimation process."

"Very well. My fate is in your capable hands."

"Cool."

"Um, Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

"Hey, Ucchan," Ranma said. "What's up?"

"Are…are you and Captain Tsukino close?"

Ranma sighed.

"Yes."

"In what…manner?"

Ranma showed his wedding ring to Ukyo.

"WHAT?"

"Look, I can explain-"

"You better, mister! I've come along way to be with you…and now THIS."

"Ukyo, it's complicated."

"Well, _I_ have the time."

Just as he was about to say something…

"Commander Saotome, please report to the Bridge," came a voice over the PA.

"Well, duty calls," says Ranma, as he turns to leave. "Look we WILL talk, but you have to remember that from MY perspective, a lot has changed."

"Fine. Just GO!"

Ranma ran out of the room, just as Ukyo throws three mini-spatulas at Ranma.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"JACK-ASS!"

Meanwhile, down in Sickbay…

"Thanks for helping do this inventory," Amanda says, as she and Pert work on the ship manifest. Since they were on Earth, Starfleet had decided re-supply DS9 with key supplies, vis-à-vis the _Valiant_. Amanda, being the only medical attendant on hand, thanks to the attrition rate during the Borg encounter, was swamped with "paperwork". Thanks to Pert, she was getting help. "Julian will definitely appreciate this, 'cuz I know I will."

"No problem," Pert says. "I had help getting the weapons manifest done, thanks to Worf, and I had a free moment."

"Well, it will certainly save me time."

"Amanda, so…what do you think of our guests?"

"Well, I sorta knew them already, but I am surprised to see how much Kodachi has changed. I guess when she's not pursuing Ranma, she seems nice."

"And Ukyo?"

"She might be a problem. Well, I mean, you and I had time to deal with Ranma and his…ways. But Ukyo might not take things as they stand now too well, especially if she learns about Sasami."

"I see. Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Why are WE attracted to Ranma anyway?"

"Well, I was married to the jerk, and you…"

"And I am enamored with the one man who is a legend even amongst the Joketsu, which increases his attraction level greatly."

The two Starfleeters sighed.

"You know…we could, well, you know…" Pert began.

"I'm am NOT going to sleep with that jerk," Amanda replied.

"Well…your sisters didn't mind."

"That's because they want to start having families again. I'm not ready for that just yet."

"Okay…how about for the sex?"

"I'm NOT a pervert."

Pert sighs.

"You KNOW that you want him."

Amanda sighs.

"Yes…"

"Then at least we have something to share."

On the Bridge…

"So, did you tell her?" Usagi said, as she signed a status report from Worf.

"In a way," Ranma replied, as he sat back down.

"Typical," Ryouga says, as he turns around. "See, unlike me, I don't have a problem with women."

"Oh, Ryo-chan," Naru said with a giggle. "You say the nicest things."

"That's because you've been horsewhipped, P-chan," Ranma smirked.

"Why, you-!"

"Calm down, Ryo-chan," Naru cooed. "I'll fix you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Well…okay."

Ranma rolled his eyes. Then, his sensors activated.

"We're coming into view of the station," Ranma said.

"On screen," Usagi says.

The screen shows station DS9 in full view. Apparently, there's a lot of activity going on in and around the station.

"Take a look at that, folks," Usagi said. "For a crappy Cardassian station, it certainly feels good to be home. Right, Mr. Worf?"

"Just as long as we are needed to be there, then it is fine with me," the Klingon replied.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"We're being hailed," Ryouga said.

"On screen."

CHIRP!

"Welcome back, Captain Tsukino," Captain Benjamin Sisko says over the airwaves. "I take it that your mission was a success?"

"Indeed, sir," Usagi says. "And it will be good to return things back to normal."

"Something that we ALL look forward to. Sisko: OUT."

Once the _Valiant_ is docked, Ukyo and Kodachi are escorted to secured quarters, while Sisko speaks to Ranma about them.

"I still don't understand why you allowed Miss Kuonji and Miss Kuno to return with you to the future," Sisko says. "How do you know that your actions did not damage the timeline?"

"I checked the records, sir," Ranma says, as he hands over a datapad. "We don't know what happens to them during the Second Dark Age, which began with the Near-Apocalypse of 2009."

Sisko looks it over.

"I see," Sisko says. "So you are saying that they might not play a significant role in the shaping of the future."

"As far as the data is concerned, yes."

"Alright, for now, we'll take a wait-and-see approach to the situation. By the way, where are our guests now?"

"Oh, they are meeting with the station's counselor for orientation."

Down in the Counselor's Office on the Promenade…

"Well, here you go," says Pert, as she escorts Ukyo and Kodachi. "The station's Counselor will get you two started."

"Thanks," Ukyo said, as she and Kodachi steps inside the office. The two of them were amazed at what they have seen thus far.

"Take look at this," Kodachi says. "Apparently, this 'Counselor' has a plethora of credentials."

"I guess so."

Just then…

"YOU?"

"Why, hello, you two," Usagi said, as she sat down in her seat. She was now sporting her usual "blue-teal" uniform. "We are going to be working together rather closely."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 22– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Roll Call!**

**CO- Captain Sisko (Station Commander).**

**XO- Colonel Kira (Bajoran Liaison).**

**Captain Usagi Tsukino (Station Counselor).**

**Commander Ranma Saotome (Intelligence Officer/CO of the USS _Valiant_).**

**Commander Worf (Strategic Operations Officer/CO of the USS _Defiant_).**

**Constable Odo (Bajoran Station Chief).**

**Lt/Commander Jadzia Dax (Science).**

**Lt/Commander Julian Bashir (CMO).**

**Lt/Commander Ro Laren (Helm).**

**Lt/Commander Ryouga Hibiki (Operations).**

**Lt/Commander Taisuke Kuno (Helm).**

**Lt/Commander Pert (Security Officer).**

**Lt. Amanda Rogers (RN).**

**Lt. Naru Osaka (Science).**

**Senior Chief Miles O'Brien (Operations).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22: "Aftermath, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Hokkaido, Japan (2006 CE).**

"But master-!" Soun Tendo began, as he, his "blood brother" Genma and the degenerate Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu (i.e. "Anything Goes" style) grandmaster Happosai were on their training journey. Specifically, they just raided a Miroku ninja clan compound for panties and other treasures. Unfortunately for them, it turned out that this clan, specialized in Injitsu (i.e. ninja "sex-craft"), trafficked in demons (specifically, the Shikima).

"Just go!" Happosai said, as he held an incense bowl. Apparently, it was a family heirloom the clan's head. "We have to get away before they catch us!"

"Come back here, you thief!" said the purpled-haired "demon princess" Miko Mido. She and her close friends Fubuki (blond, and somewhat a rival of his clan mistress) and Yuku the Garou (a werewolf who is Miko's best friend) were after the thieves, who would dare steal from them. Bringing up the rear is Miko's personal servant Nin-Nin, a short man, (always covered head-to-toe in traditional shinobi garb) who could pass as Miko's younger brother. Happosai had thought that the Miroku was a normal, all-female ninja clan. However, it turned out that the clan was anything BUT normal. So, the chase was on.

"If my ungrateful son was around, he could have been the perfect distraction," Genma fumed.

Suddenly, some of atmospheric distortion occurred, creating some sort of vortex.

"Wha-?" Soun cried, as he, Genma and Happosai found them selves being sucked inside.

FWOOSH!

And then, they were gone.

"Where did those creeps go?" Miko said, as she came upon the spot where the thieves disappeared.

Fubuki examined the ground.

"Well, obviously SOMETHING happened," says the girl.

"What are we going to do?" Yuka asked.

Miko looked around.

"We follow them," Miko said, as she began to undress.

Her companions nod in agreement. Perhaps, the way they can travel to the Shikima realm, will allow them to follow the thieves to wherever they went…

**Location: Federation Station "DS9", Bajor Sector (2373 CE).**

For the past few weeks, the personnel aboard the Federation Station "Deep Space Nine" were busy with the Dominion, more so than ever before. Unfortunately, this meant that Ranma was busier than ever. Thankfully, Worf was promoted to full Commander, and was given direct command of the USS _Defiant_. Thus, as far as the hierarchical command structure goes, Ranma is the fourth person in the chain of commander, after Captain Sisko, Col. Kira and his wife Counselor Tsukino. He had to balance his obligations between intelligence analysis and starship command, which is a tough act to do.

Recently, Ranma was part of the operation to expose Gowron as a "Changeling". However, the truth of the matter proved to be a bit more bizarre…

**FLASHBACK!**

Answering charges, Ranma presented himself before the assembled Klingons. Worf stood by his side, while Ryouga, Amanda, Chief O'Brien and Odo were among the throngs of Klingons, in disguises. Of course, there was some concern that they couldn't pass as Klingons, but at least Ryouga's and Amanda's general disposition gave them the "Klingon pass". Unfortunately, it hasn't been exactly an easy time of it.

POW!

"Pervert!" Amanda said, as she rubbed her sword butt. How dare he smack her on the behind!

The offending Klingon got up, as he rubbed his jaw.

"Ah, truly, you are Q'nos' 'flower'!"

"Grrrr!"

Ranma merely shook his head. Amanda WANTED to go on a mission with him, so THIS is the result. Careful what you wish for…

"So…" Gowron sneered. "You dare show up with the traitor, Terran?"

Ranma looked at Worf, nods, and then back at the Klingon chancellor.

"I DARE, because you dishonor yourself by initiating a dishonorable act. YOU seek to expand your territories, but you did so on a false pretense. And then you use dishonor to get me to come HERE?"

Ranma points his finger at Gowron.

"I accuse YOU of being a Changeling. As the Da'Har Master of the House of Kang, I challenge you to a duel."

Ranma turns his head slightly, and then backhands Gowron.

POW!

Gowron rubs his face.

"Very well, Terran," Gowron said, as he was handed his dagger (called a _tajtiq_), which is used in ritual knife fights.

Ranma nods, as Worf is handed HIS tajtiq blade.

Amanda, seeing this, yells out.

"Ranma, NO!"

Ranma turns towards Amanda's direction.

"The woman will be SILENT!"

Amanda was about to respond in the usual fashion, but Chief O'Brien held her at bay.

"But-"

"Renown is VERY important, so you have to allow Ranma to be, well, uber-macho," O'Brien says.

"Alright, but he's going to hear from me about this!"

Ranma whipped his knife, as did Gowron. However, just before the fight could begin-

"He's not the Changeling!" Odo said, as he and Ryouga held Martok. "Martok is!"

"Martok" suddenly grew extra arms, as he flung Ryouga and Odo about. The Changeling then went for the Chancellor.

"Truce?" Ranma says.

"For now," Gowron sneered, as he signaled his guards to fire disruptor charges at the Changeling, killing it instantly.

In light of this new revelation, Gowron decides to initiate a cease-fire between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, though there would still be tensions between the two powers.

And, of course, Ranma got an earful from Amanda for yelling at her in a uber-macho fashion.

A week later, during a routine survey mission in the Gamma Quadrant, Ranma and company comes across a recently downed Jem'Hadar ship. With the wreckage, Ranma was determined to retrieve it for Starfleet. Unfortunately, the Dominion caught word of this, and sent a full squadron to intercept the _Valiant_. So while First Officer Taisuke Kuno was dealing with the attack squadron, Ranma had to deal with the lead Vorta and her Jem'Hadar troops.

"Tell me, Commander," said the female Vorta named Kilana, as she sampled some food that was given to her by one of her soldiers. "Is it true that you are a member of the much vaunted Jedi Order?"

Ranma looked at the creature. The Vorta were the administrators, military commanders and diplomats of the Dominion. As far as the Alpha Quadrant knew, the Vorta, like the Jem'Hadar, were cloned (though the Vorta did have male and female genders); some were gifted with psychokinetic abilities. And ever since Kilana, who was attractive even by human standards, and her soldiers came to this world, time was a matter of life and death: a surprise attack had left Ryouga critically injured, and the nearest medical facility was pre-occupied (vis-à-vis the battle between the _Valiant_ and the Jem'Hadar ships).

"Yes, I am."

"So…you can sense all forms of life?"

"Within reason," Ranma replied. He still had trouble making out certain species, like the Changelings.

"Hungry?"

Ranma looks at the piece of fruit that Kilana was offering him.

"It could be poisonous."

"So, you don't trust me?"

"No, I don't think Vorta food is necessarily good as human food. And besides, all I want is the ship."

"I tell you what, Commander. Give me the ship, and I'll call off the attack. I'm sure some of your personnel will need medical attention."

"RANMA!"

Ranma turns to see a wounded Ryouga clutching his wounded gut, as he limped over.

"Ranma, don't you dare do it! Too much blood has been shed already!"

Ranma looks at Ryouga, as he falls down (only to be helped back up by Chief O'Brien and Crewman Muniz). He then looks at Kilana.

"So, when were you going to tell me about the Founder on that ship?"

"How-?"

"You people have a fanatical loyalty to the Changelings first and foremost. So why bother waiting US out, rather than simply destroy us in a planetary bombardment?"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Take a look at the sky."

Kilana looks up. All she could see, which is barely, since a typical Vorta had poor eyesight, were the two suns high in the sky-

Wait, TWO suns? But that's impossible!

"You see, you have a choice. I can send down that 'Spirit Bomb' on that ship, destroying it AND the Founder…who I would think is wounded…or you can take your 'god' and leave the Jem'Hadar ship behind."

During the entire time, Ranma was forming a spirit bomb, while Ryouga was masking its presence from scrutiny, putting a deadly strain on his bodies. Otherwise, Ryouga would have focused his attention to recover from his wounds.

"Your move, Vorta."

In the end, Kilana was able to retrieve the wounded Changeling, leaving the down Jem'Hadar ship behind. Ranma could have used a mass "Instant Transmission" to get his crew to safety, but it was more important that the Jem'Hadar ship was brought back to Federation territory.

**END FLASHBACK!**

There is NEVER a dull moment.

Meanwhile…

"So, Miss Kuonji," Counselor Tsukino says, as she began her latest session with the time-lost girl. "How are things?"

Ukyo looked around, and sighed.

"I guess things are fine," Ukyo said. "At least, things are better for Kodachi."

"Well, it seems that Miss Kuno has found a friend."

"A 'friend'?" As soon as Lt. Crusher arrived, they have been an item."

"Well…they do seem to be hitting it off."

"That's true…"

"So, have you figured out what you want to do?"

"Well…I was thinking of opening a café here on the station."

"So, you don't want to do what Miss Kuno is planning on doing?"

"Go to Starfleet Academy as a student? Naw, I prefer my career as a okonomiyaki chef. And besides…I want to be close to Ranma."

"I see…"

"Do you…mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I still like Ranma, and I believe I can get him to marry me."

"Oh. So you know about Ranma's right to have a second wife."

"Yes."

"Well, you DO know that Ranma's mother Nodoka wants Sasami to be his second wife, right?"

"I know, but I have to try. I…I still love him."

Usagi sighed. Then, an idea pops in her head.

"Well, I wish you best of luck. I have no particular problem with Ranma having another wife, but whoever he weds, that person will have to deal with ME."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Well…I made a deal with Ranma that his next spouse would be involved in our relationship…in everyway possible."

Ukyo looks at Usagi with a quizzical eye.

"And I do mean IN EVERYWAY POSSIBLE."

Ukyo, after came to the realization, blanched.

"Um, I have to go," Ukyo said quickly, as she got up. "Good-day!"

And out the door Ukyo goes.

Usagi inwardly chuckled. While she liked Ukyo, Usagi felt that she was NOT a good choice for Ranma. Besides, in some small fashion, Usagi was rooting for Sasami, though, ultimately, she would prefer that Ranma did not have a second wife-

Suddenly, Usagi felt…strange. It almost felt…orgasmic. Quickly, she extended her senses. Something was about to happen.

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you Quark," Ranma said, as he and Quark were going over the ceremony necessary to prove himself worthy of his Klingon "wife". Apparently, a late night altercation with a Klingon patron was accidentally killed by Quark. Although the Ferengi was absolved of all charges, he now had to deal with the Klingon's widow. And as such, she risks loosing her late husband's wealth and property to her husband's clan. So, in order to keep it, Quark would have to prove that he is worthy of the widow's hand in marriage…through combat. So with that in mind, Quark has turned to Ranma, Worf and Jadzia for help, which is why he and Ranma were in a secured holosuite in preparation for the ritual to keep Quark's status legitimate. "You're going to have to put those basic lessons I've been teaching you."

"Which is why I have this," Quark says, as he brings up a flat medical node. "All I need to do is place these things on particular spots on my body, and I could be just good enough to defend myself."

Ranma looks Quark.

"It's called thinking outside of the box."

"And why am I helping you again…?"

"Because the mother of your latest child wants you to."

Ranma shook his head. Leave it Nabiki to make his life even more complicated-

Suddenly, his Jusenkyo curse activates.

"What the-" Ranma-chan began, before a wave of intense pleasure swamped her senses.

"Argh!" Ranma-chan said, as she fought for control. The last time she felt this way was during a party she attended on Mt. Olympus, on Ancient Earth, after Eros spiked Dionysus' wine with a love potion.

"Commander?" Quark said with worry.

Still dazed, Ranma-chan saw the air split open, and deposits three half-naked girls, and somelittle person,in the middle of the holosuite.

"Wha-?"

Quickly, the three girls got fully dressed, and stood before Ranma-chan.

"You there!" said the apparent leader. "You must know about the thieves, since our ultimate teleport spell brought us here!"

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: And NO we are not going THERE in the next chapter, though the Miroku clan will be around long enough to catch Happosai and crew. Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 23– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Remember, anything "sexual" in this arc is "implied". Otherwise, I'd have to change the rating, and I rather not.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23: "Aftermath, Act Three".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

A few minutes earlier, in "Quark's"…

"You know, Worf, you really should appreciate someone you already know," Jadzia Dax, who, for a while now, was trying to give hints to the resident Klingon of her attraction to him. However, Worf was preoccupied by the fact that Quark would even dare try to win the affection of the widowed Klingon Grilka, even under a false pretense.

"But…why would Grilka even bother?" Worf fumed, not really paying attention to the Trill. "Gah! I wish I could slay him!"

Jadzia sighed. And then suddenly was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure.

"Oh!"

"Dax, what's wrong?" Worf said, before noticing that all the females in the place were equally overwhelmed.

Elsewhere…

"Gah!" Amanda said, as she composed herself. Sickbay was located on the Promenade, near "Quark's". Dr. Bashir rushed over to Amanda.

"Amanda, what is going on?" Bashir said, as he used his medical Tricorder to take a reading on Amanda. He wanted to make sure that there wasn't an outbreak of Zanthi Fever, which lowers a person's inhibition. However, only females seem to be affected somehow.

"I don't know…but I bet RANMA is involved!"

Back in the holosuite…

"Well?" said the purple haired girl. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ranma-chan, through gritted teeth, looked at the girl. She and her friends seem innocuous, but based upon what had just happened to her, Ranma-chan was not about to take a chance, especially since the unexpected sense of pleasure nearly overwhelmed her. So…

SMACK!

Ranma-chan smacked the floor with her right palm, popping her up to a loose stance. This forced the three intruders to stand back.

"I don't know WHO you three are, but nobody threatens me."

"Well, I guess we'll MAKE you give us the answers we want. Fukubi?"

Fukubi snapped her chained weapon. The weapon was called a _shogee_ (a chain that connects a large ball bearing to a hooked blade).

"I have you know that I am the most powerful shinobi in my clan-"

"Uh-hum!" throated the purple-haired girl.

"After Miko, of course."

"Uh-huh, right," Ranma-chan said, as she pointed at Quark. "Quark? My _mek'leth_, please."

"Coming right up, Commander," Quark said, as he hands Ranma-chan the typical Klingon short-sword (also called a "Bridge Sword"). Its jagged, asymmetrical design is designed for close-quarter combat, where the use of a bat'leth would be too cumbersome.

When Quark handed Ranma-chan her weapon, the three girls, and the little person, notices this.

"Ah! A demon!" said the girl with the big boobs, as she threw a volley of shinobi "stars" at Quark…

TING! TING! TING!

…Which was expertly blocked by Ranma-chan.

"Quark, stand back," Ranma-chan said, as focused her gaze on the three girls. "Well?"

"Ha!" Fubuki yelled, as she attacked Ranma-chan.

Feh, Ranma-chan thought, as she casually countered each and every move. Amateurs!

Is she reading my moves? Fubuki thought to herself, as she tried to break through Ranma-chan's defenses.

"She looks like she is trouble, Miko!" Yuka said, as her friend fought the busty redhead…to no avail. "We got to do something!"

"Alright," Miko said. "We all attack on THREE."

"I can HEAR you," Ranma-chan smirked.

"Never mind you!" Miko said. "Get ready-"

"Do I have to?" said the short ninja named "Nin-nin". "She looks scary!"

"Yes, including YOU."

"D'oh!"

"Wow," Ranma-chan said, as she finished removing Fubuki's weapon with her own. "You really…suck."

"How dare you?" Fubuki yelled.

"Easily."

"Grrrr!"

"Don't worry," Miko said, as she and her allies swarmed Ranma-chan's position. "We got you covered-"

SMACK! POW! BANG!

Miko and her partners were knocked out of Ranma-chan's immediate circle.

"Do you?" Ranma-chan smirked. She was easily beating off these weak fighters, even with her inhibitors on.

Miko stared hard at Ranma-chan. She was the Princess of the Shikima…and she was getting her butt kicked by this floozy.

"Humph! We have only just begun! Yuka? Fubuki?"

"Right!" the two girls said.

"What are you going to do? Bore me to death?"

Yuka (the short-haired busty girl) and Fubuki (the blond) began to grunt, as ethereal energy began to course through their bodies.

"Huh?" Ranma-chan said, as she noticed something odd about the two girls began to chain.

"GAH!" the girls cry out, as they burst through their clothes, adding another foot to their heights. However, each one changed into a very different creature.

The one named Fubuki turned green, grew three horns (one horn on each shoulder, and a single horn on her forehead), a tail, claws and talons where appropriate, and where her…area…should have been, was a row of sharp teeth.

"What?" Ranma-chan said, as she performed a warding sign with her fingers.

The one named 'Yuka' had a more recognizable transformation. Basically, she was a Garou (the proper term for the "changing breed" known as "werewolves").

"You will loose now!" said Fubuki, as she and Yuka charged.

Ranma-chan sighed.

"Well, this gives me an excuse," she said, as she took off her inhibitors. One thing she has always took to heart, is to NEVER let monsters, demons and other similar creatures touch you. With the inhibitors off, Ranma-chan formed her 'psi-sword', thus enabling her ability to use her "paired weapons" proficiency.

At the last moment, Ranma-chan flipped over the two, and stabbed the both of them in the back.

"Ahhhh!"

She turned to face her foes, and twirled around to form a gust of wind, slamming the two _youma_ into the bulkhead.

BLAM!

Unconscious, Yuka and Fubuki reverted to human form.

Ranma-chan then turns to Miko.

"Anything else?"

"No!" Nin-nin said as he tried to jump Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan responded by launching her mek'leth. The end-result was Nin-nin's clothes being embedded in the bulkhead…with Nin-nin still in them.

"NOW, what shall I do about YOU? Obviously, you are the leader of this group. So, are you going to back down?"

"No, I'm just getting started," Miko said, as she undid her hair ribbon. Suddenly, her hair seemingly engulfs the room like a tornado. Taking by surprise, Ranma-chan was caught up in the whirlwind, and found her self entangled in hair. Now bound, Miko used her hair to bring Ranma-chan to her.

"Let…me…go!" Ranma-chan said, as she struggled her bounds.

Miko gently touched Ranma-chan.

"You seem a bit stressed," Miko said, as her fingers began to travel. "Maybe I should help you relieve that stress…"

Now, Ranma-chan could deal with a lot of pain, since it provided focus. However, dealing with pleasure as part of a combat style was not exactly something she would come across on a regular basis.

"No thanks!"

Ranma-chan immediately rose into the air, pulling Miko up with her by the hair as well.

"Ah!" Miko said, as she grabbed her hair.

Ranma flew around the holosuite, and managed to slam Miko about the bulkhead.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Miko finally let go of Ranma-chan, and fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"Oof!"

Ranma-chan landed on her feet, rushed over to Miko, and applied pressure points to render her asleep.

"ZZZzzz…"

Ranma-chan sighed, as she took stock off the situation, just as Usagi, Odo, Pert and a security detail stormed the holosuite.

"Commander?" Pert asked. She was helping out her great, great-grandmother at the "Cat Café", when SHE felt the wave of pleasure. "Are you okay?"

"I fine," Ranma-chan says. "As you can see, the intruders have been neutralized.

"Ranma, what happened?" Usagi asked.

"Profit, that's what," Quark interjected, as he checked his holo-recorder. "Good-day."

"Quark, I will need to take that recording for evidence," Odo says dryly.

"Drat".

Later…

Thanks to various factions trying to control or destroy Ranma (and, in some small way) and Usagi, the idea that "mysticism" and the "supernatural" as being a factual phenomenon had flourished. Basically, certain species are gifted in certain abilities, due to a combination of a tailored physiological structure, brought about due to biofeedback. In other words, people have the ability to perform "magic" and "psychic tricks", based upon sheer will. As for supernatural creatures like werewolves, angels, demons, etc., well, they are considered to be a class of species, like humans are. In the end, magic, like hyper-science, is a quantifiable phenomenon that could be manufactured (hence the existence of the so-called "techno-magi" of the post-Terran colonial expansion).

In other words, performing "magic tricks" is not some mystery that no one can understand.

Down in Odo's holding cell, the four intruders were being contained, each one possessing an inhibitor collar, thereby rendering unable to use their mystic abilities, as well as the ability to transform into their demonic forms.

"Urg!" Miko said, as she tried to slip out of her collar.

"Can you stop that?" Fubuki yelled. "You've been at that for a long time now."

The collars were based upon the same technology that Ranma's inhibitors were based upon.

"We…urg…got to…urg…try!"

"What are they going to do with us?" Yuka said with worry. "What if…they dissect us?"

"What?" Nin-nin said. "I don't want to die!"

CLUNK!

"Shut up!" Miko yelled, after hitting her retainer on the head. "We're shinobi! At least, act like one!"

At the same time, Captain Sisko, Odo, Ranma and Usagi were observing all this on the monitors.

"As a scientist, what is your prognosis?" Sisko asked.

"They are not human, Captain," Usagi said. "One is a werewolf, and the other two girls are 'youma-hybrids', though the blond's status is not natural. I don't know WHAT the little person is, however."

"I did a background check on the girls, and fund something interesting," Odo said. "The apparent leader's name is 'Miko Mido', a teenaged girl who disappeared along with her two friends sometime in the early 21st century. And yes, I checked for further details, but the records during the 21st century are incomplete."

"I see. Commander Saotome?"

"They are definitely trained in the Art of Shinobi," Ranma says.

"'Shinobi'?"

"Stealth and assassination. The ninja was created as a clan-specific class during the so-called 'Warring States' period pre-1700, though such things have been going on long before that."

"So, how were they managed to do what they did, and why?" Sisko asked.

"There is a form of martial arts known as 'Injitsu', which means 'sexcraft'. Such practitioners use sex as a weapon. However, there was only one shinobi clan that took this art form further: the Miroku clan. And it is rumored that they were able to do so through a breeding program with demons."

"What had happened, what everyone felt was, well…a side effect of the use of sex-craft is intense passion," Usagi said. "Apparently, they used a teleportation spell, not at all dissimilar to the 'Instant Transmission' technique, to come here. I'm surprised that they were able to come to this time period, though."

"Probably because of the close proximity of the Bajoran Wormhole," Sisko replies. "So, in other words, what the female residence in this station felt was a 'wake' of some sort."

"Bingo."

"The question is what we should do about them."

"Well, no one REALLY got hurt, and they were trying to find a thief," Ranma said.

"I could continue my interrogation, Captain," Odo said.

"Actually, I was thinking that the Counselor here should make some overtures," Sisko says. "After all, based upon your reputation off-duty, our guests might relate better to you than to the constable."

"Ha, ha."

Nevertheless, Counselor Tsukino did make the first move to gain the girls' trust. However, what happened next would deepen the mystery.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she entered the holding cell. "My name is-"

"Auntie?" Miko said, as here eyes widen in surprised. "Auntie Usagi? What are YOU doing here?"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 24– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Remember, anything "sexual" in this arc is "implied". Otherwise, I'd have to change the rating, and I rather not.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24: "Aftermath, Act Four".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

The elegant craft, using the combined technology of Jurai and Bajor, gracefully exited warped space, as it enters the Bajoran Star System. Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome had it built as a gift to Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo for their personal use. Named _Akane's Heart_, the ship's design takes advantage of the wood technology of Jurai, and the solar sail technology of Bajor. In effect, the ship looks like a classic, yet futuristic, schooner of old. However, it's technology is cutting edge, particularly since Juraian technology is still a few decades, if not centuries, ahead of the Federation's technological level. While it was capable of achieving warped space, its overall design is not dependent on conventional warp-drive technology. In fact, it would take only a few years to transverse the Milky Way Galaxy (barring any interference from various celestial bodies and territories, of course). Starfleet Command certainly wanted the specs of Akane's Heart, but since the craft was influenced by Juraian technology, there is a prohibition against Jurai and the Federation from sharing technology (due to the fact that Jurai was a member of the Interstellar Alliance, which had a limited relationship with the Federation). At any rate, _Akane's Heart_ gracefully approached DS9. And to the outside observer, the spatial disturbance along the bow of the craft made it appear as if the craft was cresting on waves of blue light.

Meanwhile, on board…

"It will be good to see my son again," Juraian Crown Princess Nodoka says, as she looks at the approaching DS9 from the ship's observation deck.

"And I as well," said Princess Sasami. "I am glad that the latest Borg did not end badly."

Nodoka looked at Sasami with a perplexed look.

"Why would my son allow Earth to perish?"

"It's not that, it's just that…I care about him, and I don't want anything to harm him."

"My dear, if there is one thing that my long-departed husband Genma had done right, it is enabling his son to be a fighter of indeterminate prowess. I just wished that other aspects of my son's training was equally adhere to."

"Ranma has done well for himself."

"Indeed."

In another part of the ship…

"All, done," Nabiki said, as she finished nursing her child Nina.

"I can take her off of you," Kasumi says, as she lay down her own child Karen.

"Thanks," Nabiki said, as she handed Nina to her sister. "I need to get myself ready for my meeting with Quark."

"He can be such a nice man."

"Yeah…if he has no choice but to have a fair deal in mind."

"Nabiki, I do have to say that you are…well…"

"Less of an 'Ice Queen'?"

"I was about to say 'nicer', but that works."

"I suppose…I've mellowed somewhat, especially after dealing with Lord Darkseid for so long."

"That reminds me, I've asked 'Dark-sama' if he could come over for tea and sandwiches next week."

Nabiki looks at her older sister with a perplexed look.

"Why do you always invite that god over, especially considering how Ranma feels about him?"

"Well, I hope that Dark-sama and Ranma can…well…be friends at least. After all, he is technically family."

"Kasumi, I really don't think that Ranma sees his 'relationship' with Darksied in that manner."

"Nabiki, I still must try."

Nabiki sighs. Leave it to Kasumi to see the good side of even the worse of beings.

"Well, at the very least, we should let Ranma know of these 'tea parties' of yours."

Kasumi nods with a smile.

Meanwhile, aboard the DS9…

"Thank you, Ukyo," Lt. Wesley Crusher said, as he accepted a plate of okonomiyaki from Ukyo Kuonji, the owner of "Ucchan's". He and Kodachi Kuno were having lunch together. "You know, you make the best pizza."

"It's NOT 'pizza', you know," Ukyo growled.

"Sorry, 'okonomiyaki'."

"That's better."

"So, how have you two been doing?"

"Well, I plan on heading back to the _Enterprise-E_, once the retrofit has been complete."

"And I am applying for enrollment at the Starfleet Academy," Kodachi said, as she munched on her meal.

"That's great! But why?"

"Well, since I want to experience this world of Wesley's, I want to be a productive member of society."

"And check this out," Wesley interjected. "Her knowledge of chemistry and botany was advanced enough for her to actually pass the entrance exams!"

"Well, I knew all those poisons of yours would come in handy," Ukyo said. "So…are you finally done with Ranchan?"

"To be honest, there will be no man who can ever replace 'Ranma-sama'. However, I found someone with whom I can be with."

Ukyo notices that Wesley and Kodachi's hands were interlocked.

"Lucky you. So…when did you learn of Ranchan's curse?"

Kodachi blinked.

"Curse? What curse?"

Meanwhile, in Constable Odo's holding cell…

"Did you say what I THINK you just said?" Counselor Usagi Tsukino asked with a perplexed look.

"Uh-huh," Miko nods her head with an affirmative. "In fact, when Momma had to leave me with Grandmother, you made sure that I finish…learning about the 'facts of life', before I began my shinobi training with the Miroku."

"I see. So, if I did teach you 'the facts of life', then there is only one 'finishing move' that I would be willing to pass on to my student."

Miko swallowed hard. It's not like she was a prude, but she did prefer a more intimate setting for her encounters.

"Well?" Fubuki said with a smirk, knowing how embarrassed her once rival was about being open with her sexuality. "Go head, leader-girl. Tell."

With a sigh, Miko told Usagi her "finishing move".

In Constable Odo's office…

"…" Sisko said, upon hearing Miss Mido's revelation, nearly face-faulted. Right now, he was simply "speechless".

Odo merely shook his head. And then became concerned that his "solid" state could become so…malleable after in, especially in the Counselor's delicate hands.

Ranma wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Fubuki, Yuka and Nin-nin looked at their leader with awe and newfound respect.

"So…THAT is how you defeated me!" Fubuki said, referring to an intimate battle to determine the best user of Injitsu.

"Well, it's not something I like to advertise, you know!" Miko says.

"Excuse me?" Usagi interjected.

"Oh, sorry," Miko says. "Anyway, you and Uncle Ranma were close friends with my Mother. Is he around?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Ranma, of course!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well…he was a father figure to me growing up. He didn't hurt that he was SO cute!"

"Well, actually…you already met Ranma, somewhat?"

"Oh? Is he okay?"

"Well, after your fight with him, I'm sure he'll recover."

"I didn't fight Uncle Ranma-OH!"

"What?" Yuka the Garou asked her friend.

"Mother once told me that Uncle Ranma had a 'Jusenkyo curse'."

"What?" Nin-nin asked.

"You know, those weird springs in Balalaika, China, that the Shikima uses to get stronger forms."

"Oh."

"Momma did mention that Uncle Ranma had one of those curses, but I never suspected a gender-switching one."

"Well…your 'uncle' was certainly 'cute'," Fubuki said, thinking of ways to 'repay' Ranma.

CLONK!

"Ow!" Fubuki said, as she rubbed her head.

"Knock it off! Ranma's my uncle, for Kami's sake!"

"From what the recorder that the strange looking man showed us, you seemed more than will to 'act' upon your 'uncle'!"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, that settles THAT, then," Usagi said. "I see what I can do to get you girls released."

"Thanks, Auntie."

Usagi goes back to Odo's office.

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"I will allow SUPERVISED conditional release, Counselor," Sisko says. "Any objections?"

"I have none at this time," Odo says. "I will have the appropriate number of security personal present."

"And I…do not have any objections," Ranma said nervously.

"Why, Mr. Saotome…it seems that you have more admires to worry about," Sisko says with a smirk.

"Uh, right."

While the crew of the Federation Station "DS9" concluded their business, concerning the Miroku shinobi, a spatial disturbance within the holosuite occurs.

FZZT!

Three bodies emerge from the vortex, as they landed in a heap.

"Where are they?" Soun Tendo said, as he looked around the room. "Are they gone?"

"Get a grip on yourself," Happosai says. "Obviously, we got away from those demonic women…albeit attractive."

"Master, what are we going to do?" Genma Saotome asks. If only his ungrateful son was here to provide them a distraction…

"Excuse me?" came a voice.

The three practitioners of the so-called "Anything Goes Martial Arts" style turn to see a demon?

"Ah, a demon!" Soun yelped.

The Ferengi "Rom", Quark's brother, was working on repairing the damage done by the fight between the Starfleeter Commander Ranma Saotome and the four strange intruders, as a member of Chief O'Brien's engineering and operations staff. And now, three more people show up to muck things up.

"Where?" Rom said, as he looked around wildly.

"No, you!" Happosai demanded.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"But…I'm no demon!"

"Then what are you?"

"My name is Rom. Though I am originally from Ferengi-nar, I work here aboard the Federation Station 'Deep Space Nine'."

Something managed to click in Genma's head.

"This Federation…is there a Starfleet, and if so, what year is it?"

"Huh?" Soun interjects.

"Bare with me, old friend. You, answer me, please."

Rom was a bit confused, but…

"Yes, there is a Starfleet, and the year, and I am assuming that you want the Earth year, is 2373 Common Era. Why?"

"Do you know a Ranma Saotome?"

"Know him? Why, he's perhaps one of the greatest living Stafleet officers that I have ever known."

"Oh, really?" Happosai said, with a bemused expression. "Tell me more about my wayward apprentice, demon."

Rom, unfortunately, was not that sophisticated enough to realize that trouble was on the horizon. So, he did his best to tell the three strange humans all about his good friend Ranma.

"That's my boy!" Genma said proudly.

Soun, on the other hand, was wailing.

"My babies!" Soun cried, upon learning that Ranma had fathered Nabiki and Kasumi's respective children. "That monster!"

"Well," Happosai said, as he smoked his pipe. "It seems that my wayward heir has lived a very comfortable life. THAT is a problem that I aim to rectify."

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 25– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Remember, anything "sexual" in this arc is "implied". Otherwise, I'd have to change the rating, and I rather not.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 25: "Aftermath, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

Sometime later…

"Constable?"

Constable Odo, the Bajoran station commander (and formerly a "Changeling") turns to face the newest on-deck Starfleet Security officer, the newly promoted Lt/Commander Pert. Pert was a "Chinese Amazon" who, unlike her great-grandmother Shampoo, was more flexible about "pursuing" her "airen" Commander Ranma Saotome. She highly respected Ranma as both a friend and colleague, and was more than happy for their relationship to remain platonic. Besides, according to what she has been hearing lately, Ranma, as a Juraian prince, was entitled to multiple wives. Not that she was in favor of such an arrangement, but Pert knew that Ranma was not sure he wanted to have the two that he has now (if one bothers to count Lt. Amanda Rogers, who is the reincarnation of Ranma's first wife the legendary Starfleeter Admiral Akane Tendo-Saotome…something that Amanda wasn't sure she wanted to pursue in the first place). She did know that Ranma's second wife, Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome, didn't mind, as long as the newest addition didn't mind being shared. When asked if Usagi was a lesbian or bisexual, the Counselor said that being with Ranma meant dealing with Ranma's cursed form. So while she did prefer Ranma being male, Usagi was not about to let Ranma's female form be a hindrance to her own needs.

At any rate, Pert has a lot to think about before taking her relationship with Ranma to the next level.

"Yes, commander?" Odo asks.

"I've been getting some rather weird reports," Pert said, as she handed Odo a security report. "A number of the female crewmembers, myself included, are…well…"

"Okay, spit it out."

"At first, I thought maybe we have a new outbreak of voiles, but I seriously doubt that these things would ONLY acquire…female undergarments."

"That is odd," Odo said, as he looked at the report over. "I've been getting the same complaints as well. Quark's 'dabo girls' think that someone is trying to steal their underwear to have better access to…them. Of course, I questioned Quark about this, but…I don't believe its him."

"Why not?"

"Because his 'business partner' is on board, and I seriously doubt that he'd make a move to embarrass her."

"Oh, that's right. The Tendo sisters and the Juraians royalty are on board."

"The only person that is really benefiting from this…mystery is Garak. He's been making a…killing from women trying to purchase new underwear."

"Then the hunt for clues moves on."

"So, where can I contact you if something comes up?"

"I'll be in…Garak's."

"You, too?"

"Yes. This uniform chaffs a bit."

"…"

Meanwhile, in the conference room nearby…

"…And so I want you to begin donating to the Bajoran 'children relief fund'," Nabiki said, as she went over Quark's documentation. She was close to concluding her meeting with Quark, and wanted to do so as soon as possible. After all, she wanted to spend time with her family. At present, she was dressed in a gray business suit, styled in the fashion of the times.

"I'm a Ferengi," Quark replied with some sort of indignity. "Why should I be so charitable? Remember 'Rule of Acquisition' #18: '_A Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi'_?"

"I do, Mr. Quark. But do YOU remember 'Rule of Acquisition' #13 and #22?"

"Yeah, I do. #13 is '_Anything worth doing is worth doing for money'_, and #22 is '_A wise man hears profit in the wind'_. I KNOW this."

"And look at it THIS way. On the record, we attract new set of clientele from the legitimate business sector, we increase our profit margins greatly."

"And 'off the record'?"

Nabiki gave Ferengi a chilling smile.

"We have more 'sheep' to fleece later on if we choose to. Beside…I prefer to go after the wolves than the sheep in our line of work."

Ferengi looks at Nabiki in awe. He had heard of rumors that her "senior partner" was good in business. However, if she can out-Ferengi the Ferengi, then those rumors of Nabiki being some sort of 'goddess' MUST be true.

"I'M NOT WORTHY!" Quark said, as he suddenly cow-towed in front of the middle Tendo sister. "I'M NOT WORTHY!"

Nabiki merely smirked.

Meanwhile, in one of the less-used cargo holds.

"Master, when can we see our families?" Soun said, as he huddled in front of the fire. Rom had showed them how to operate some of the systems on the station, which is why the fire suppression system has yet to activate.

"Yes, I agree," Genma said, as he lounged on a crate, eat some food from the replicators. "I can't wait to see that wayward son of mine."

"And I can't wait to seem my daughters again."

ZAP!

Soun and Genma turn to their master Happosai, who was using the latest batch of female underwear to increase his strength.

"This is not enough," Happosai fumed. "I need more…power!"

Earlier, the demented martial arts master had scoped his prey, Ranma Saotome, from the shadows. He was curious as to how powerful his wayward student was…

**FLASHBACK!**

Ranma was working out in a section of the station that only a few people knew about. He wore only spandex shorts, as he performed his "katas". Now, this would have been strange, except that the environment Ranma was training in was a very harsh environment. In fact, very few "normal" humans could withstand the high temperatures and high gravity that Ranma was immersing him self in. He wanted to get in some training to get away from those creepy girls he fought earlier, as well as put in some training before his family arrives.

Meanwhile, Happosai, who was using the duct system to sneak around the station, was observing this. He wanted to confront his wayward student as soon as possible, in order to get a jump on him, but had to pause himself upon actually seeing Ranma in action. He was amazed and jealous how Ranma has seemingly surpassed all expectations. If Happosai is going to deal with him, he'll need a lot more power.

"Chip, chip!" Happosai said, as he turned his voile around. Being small enough allowed him to ride his new "pet" like a stead. It certainly beats crawling around at HIS age.

"That's odd," Ranma said to himself. He thought he felt a familiar signature…

Wrrrrr…CLICK!

Ranma immediately turned around to see…HER.

"Uncle Ranma?" Miko said, as she entered to the room. "You have a moment-!"

"Miss, wait-!"

Miko was unaware that the gravity settings were at 100Gs (that's 100 times Earth's gravity).

"Ulp!" Miko said, as she suddenly landed flat on her face, struggling to move. "Urk…"

"Hold on," Ranma said, as he restored the environment to normalcy. "You okay?"

"I guess so. Ow…"

"Didn't you read the sign?"

"Um…I don't know how to read that alien language."

"Oh, that's right," said Ranma. He had forgotten that this part of the station was not as modernized as the rest of it. "Well, I'll remember to fix that later."

"Oh," said the purple-haired shinobi said. She looked at her "uncle", and began to blush. She knew that she was not related to Ranma by blood, but she still had to remember that Ranma and Usagi were her mother's close friends.

Regardless…Ranma was a "hottie".

"Um, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. It's just that when my friends and I teleported to that place, we kind of…well…assume that you were with the thieves."

"Well, that's okay," said Ranma, as he toweled himself off. "By the way, those are interesting martial arts techniques you performed."

"Well, I should know…'cuz you kind of taught me those techniques."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true. You helped me to advance in my knowledge of Injitsu, when a rival clan, the Sazuka, attacked."

"I see. It's just that…I don't know that particular style."

"Oh."

"Perhaps…you can show it to me? You got me curious-"

Miko was suddenly hopping in excitement.

"Can I? Please?"

There was a hunger look in Miko's eyes, but dismissed it as youthful exuberance.

"Uh, sure."

An hour later…

"Thank you for this session, Counselor," Lt/Commander Taisuke Kuno said, as he bowed.

"Yes, I agree," Kodachi said, as she bowed. "It's nice to know that I have a nephew in this future."

"You're welcome," Usagi replied likewise. "Remember, you can stop by at any time."

After the Kunos leave Usagi's office…

"…Boy, what a day," said Usagi, as she sat down to drink her tea. Other than dealing with the mystery concerning her missing underwear, the day was ending normally-

FLASH!

Ranma had teleported into Usagi's office.

"Ranma, what-"

He immediately closed the office doors, closed the blinds, and swept Usagi's things off of her desk. Ranma then picked Usagi up, and laid her on her own desk.

"Not that I don't mind," Usagi said. "But what is the sudden urgency?"

"Less talk, more action," Ranma said, as he…got to work.

"Oh!" Usagi replied. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing any panties that day (for obvious reasons).

Meanwhile, in one of the guest quarters…

"You seem full of yourself," Fubuki said, as she observed Miko humming a tune.

"Well, let's just say a lady never kiss and tell," Miko replied.

"Oh, yeah…a lady of the NIGHT."

"Fubuki!

Back in Usagi's office…

"Saotome?" Nabiki said, as she entered Usagi's office. She and the family had just arrived, expecting to be greeted by Ranma. Instead, Keiko was the one who greeted them, and told them that Ranma and Usagi were having a late 'lunch'. When Nabiki noticed a slightly embarrassed look on Keiko's face, the Exemplar used her abilities to see what was going on. And after doing so, she said told the family that she would personally retrieve them.

And so…

CLICK.

Nabiki sighed, as she observed the scene. Ranma and Usagi were on Usagi's desk…still in mid-coitus.

"N-Nabiki?" Ranma said, as he was covering himself up, while Usagi was still experiencing the after-glow their encounter.

"Sigh…"

"Yes," Nabiki smirked. "Seeing you like this…well, I don't know if I should be amused or angry. After all, aren't WE a couple?"

Ranma looks at Nabiki.

"I don't think me being involved in the lives of more than one woman constitutes a 'couple'."

"Whatever," Nabiki said, as she sniffed the air. "Get yourselves together; your Mother wants to see you as soon as possible."

After Nabiki leaves, Usagi turn to Ranma.

"You know, you will HAVE to tell me how you learned those new moves."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Master, when can we see our families?" Soun whined.

Happosai ignored Soun, as he got the last panty. It had a bunny rabbit sewn in the front.

"Gah!" Happosai said, as he tossed the panty on top of the stolen incense burner. Upon contact, the panty burst into flames, producing a near-bonfire of chi.

FWOOSH!

"Interesting," Happosai said. He then got another similar pair of panties, and tossed those unto the incense burner.

FWOOSH!

"Whoa," Happosai said, as he felt the amount of chi that was coming from his act. Happosai then began to experiment with the panties. Certain pairs were packed with huge stores of chi, but the ones with the bunny print produced the most.

"What is it, Master?" Genma asked.

"Well, Genma, I think I have just found a way to tame that son of yours! Heeheeheeheehee-!"

And so…

"MY BABIES!" Soun said, as he grabbed a hold of Amanda, Nabiki and Kasumi, who were shopping for clothes at Garak's place, and squeezed.

"Huh?" Amanda said.

"Daddy?" Nabiki said.

"Father?" Kasumi said.

"Oh, how I miss you!"

Nabiki immediately detected hints of temporal energy on her father…

"Let me take a look at you, Akane," Soun said. "Other than your…foreign features, you look like my Akane."

Then, Amanda's old memories began to click.

"DAD?"

"You DO remember me!"

"Father…how did you arrive here?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know, but the gods allowed us to escape from those demon women-"

"YOU!"

Soun turned to see Miko and her friends ganging up on him. They were at the Cat Café, next to Garak's, when they saw the Tendo patriarch.

"Thief!" Miko said.

"Wait," Kasumi said, as she stepped in front of her family. "Please, do no harm my father."

Fubuki was about to ignore her, but her senses began to spike. It was like she was in the presence of a kami.

"Um, sure. Heh."

"What is going on here?" Amanda demanded.

"He and two others stole a priceless heirloom at my ancestral estate," Miko replied.

"If I may ask," Nabiki began. "Were these other thieves a shrunken troll and a fatman with glasses?"

"You…you know them?" Yuka asked.

Nabiki sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, in one of the private room's at "Quark's"…

"Thank you, Ranma," Sasami said, as she accepted a rare Bajoran flower. It was called a "Mood Rose", and could change colors depending on the mood of the person close by. Rather than plucking it, Ranma made sure it was a fully potted plant.

"You're welcome," Ranma said. "Sasami, I-"

"Do not worry about it," Sasami replied. "I know that you have certain marital obligations, but that's okay! I know that the Tendo sisters and Usagi are special to you, and that you want to make the ultimate decision mine and mine alone. I…I like that."

Ranma and Sasami were about to go in for a kiss, when-

SPLASH!

Ranma-chan then felt something on her chest.

"My, my," Happosai said, as he felt Ranma-chan's breast. "You've certainly gotten healthier."

"You," Ranma-chan said, as she attempted to remove the troll. Unfortunately, Happosai was moving faster than Ranma-chan anticipated.

"How-?"

"You've gotten soft, my apprentice," Happosai said. "And I have found a way to get STRONGER."

Suddenly, Happosai groped Sasami-

"Eeek!"

-And stole the rose.

"If you want to get me, come after me! Heeheeheeheehee-!"

"Sasami, are you alright?" Ranma-chan said, as she comforted her fiancée. She damned herself for being so intoxicated by the rampant sexual energy that the station has been immersed in lately, to the point that she could pick up Happosai's familiar aura.

"I'm…fine. But the rose-"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma-chan said. "I'm going to teach that freak a lesson he'll never forget."

Elsewhere…

"So, Genma, this is where you ended up," Nodoka said, as she had her family sword at ready.

"But, No-chan, it's not my fault!"

"It never is. After thinking that YOU and Soun had disappeared forever, I had to fend for myself. Thankfully, my father took me back in, instead of still holding my marriage against me."

Genma began to cow-tow.

"Please forgive me! I promise to be a better husband."

Nodoka sighed.

"Genma, get up."

Genma gets up, waiting for his punishment.

"If you still want to be my husband, you will have to work for it. And I'm NOT the same oblivious 'No-chan' that you think I am."

"Yes, anything!"

"Alright then," Nodoka said, as she puts away the Saotome blade. "Now, sit down, and let me tell you what has been going on…"

Ranma-chan tracked Happosai down to Happosai's hide out on the station. She could see a pile of panties in one spot of the cargo bay, but can also see another, though smaller pile, next to some sort of incense burner.

"Your happiness is undeserved," Happosai said, as he held up a particular pair of panties. "With these, you will finally acknowledge me as the master!"

Ranma-chan recognized the pair as Usagi's.

"And now…MY ASCENSION!"

Happosai threw the pair of panties onto the incense burner.

FWOOSH!

Happosai began to soak up the excess chi, and was getting bigger, stronger…and younger. Now, Happosai was "hulk-like".

"NOW, YOU WILL PLEASE YOUR MASTER!"

Ranma-chan shook his head.

"You are a foolish old man, Grandfather Happosai," Ranma-chan said.

"HUH?"

"Oh, did you know that I learned that you are Genma's father? And that I knew this even before you screwed up my first wedding with Akane?"

"HOW-?"

"Thank Nabiki. And because you were family, I tolerated your nonsense. But embarrassing me is one thing; molesting my fiancé Sasami is cross the line. And since you are so into women undergarments, I think it's time I used the Injitsu…on YOU."

With one movement, Ranma-chan removed her clothes, and undid her "dragon's ties". Her red her suddenly lengthened and bellowed like a tornado. Almost immediately, Ranma-chan's aura began to collect all the latent energies from the underwear that was in the room.

"Now, we will SEE who is the hentai master of 'Anything Goes Martial' arts!"

Happosai merely big-sweated.

"…"

**(A/N: Due to the nature of the battle between Happosai and Ranma-chan, it's best to leave such things to the imagination. Better yet, don't imagine it, or you will go MAD!)**

The next day…

"Thank you for helping us, Uncle," Miko said, as she and her friends prepared to return home, thanks to the Prophets. "This heirloom, this incense burner, will insure the Miroku clan's survival."

"Hey, no problem," Ranma-chan said, as she hugged Miko. The battle between her and Happosai had locked Ranma in her female form, as well as enhanced it to "Jessica Rabbit" proportions. During the battle, using her abilities at chi manipulations (and her knowledge at Jusenkyo curses), Ranma-chan tapped into Happosai's chakra, and allowed her to manipulate the demented martial arts master. The result?

"What a haul!" said Happo-chan, as the seemingly sixteen-year old girl ran off with a bag full of…panties?

"I will give you a proper home, my lovies! Soun, Genma- hurry!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Soun and Genma said in unison, as they followed the teenager…while being chased.

"After her!" Pert said, as she and her security team gave chase, as Ranma-chan and Miko big-sweated.

"…"

"You know, it's true," Ranma-chan began. "'The more things change, the more they stay the same'."

"I see. So, will you be fine?"

"I will. I just accumulated an excess amount of chi, so I'll have to work it off."

"Well…I can help."

Miko and Ranma-chan turns to Fubuki. She was STILL determined to get Ranma-chan into the "sack".

"Ah, no thanks. I'm cool."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I know, I promise a fight between Happosai and Ranma, but…there are certain things that I'm not going to write about, especially in THIS forum. All you need to know is that Ranma mastered Sexcraft, and used it to defeat Happosai…though Happosai will always be, well, Happosai. C&C are welcomed, of course.**

**Next time: We get to see how the others within the new "Nerima Wrecking Crew" deal with events in the world of "ST: DS9". Basically, neither Ranma nor Usagi will be "seen" in the next story arc (though they will be referred to). So, be here for "Cast of Characters", next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". See you then!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 26– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The "Cast of Characters Saga" takes a look at the events of "DS9" from the POV of Ranma and Usagi's friends and family. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 26: "Cast of Characters: Amanda, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

_Personal Log, Star-date: 50098.7. Having been a member of Starfleet for a while now, I am used to the idea that life in the "final frontier" can be a trial. I had thought that being stationed on an exploration ship would be challenging enough, but being assigned to an almost-derelict space station can be a REAL challenge…especially when the station is situated at the mouth of a stable wormhole. And ever since the Klingons broke the Khitomer Treaty, the situation has increasingly become extremely intense…as if just dealing with the Dominion was a headache already!_

_Being a member of the "Q Continuum" is both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing in the sense that I have access to SO much power; it's a curse because as long as I dwell amongst mortals, I cannot use my powers. It's not fair that I have to watch people die, when I can save them! It's not fair that I could end this war TODAY, but am not allowed to do so. I asked my older sisters Nabiki and Kasumi about this many times this past year, and each time they say, "What is, is." Grrr! Sometimes, I can get so mad-!_

_And another thing: why is that Ranma seems to get away with all these girls going after him? Pervert! I bet that so-called "wife" of his enables him to be the jerk that he is…_

_And speaking of "jerks", every since Dad and Uncle Genma arrived, under the most ridiculous of situations I might add, they have been trying to get ME and Ranma together. I keep telling them that I'm not "Akane Tendo" anymore, and therefore I don't have to honor the marriage pact. Besides…Ranma and I WERE already married, so that should count, right? So let him and Princess Sasami of Jurai get married. We're through…right?_

* * *

**Location: Ajilon Prime.**

A routine trek to a medical conference was detoured to the planet Ajilon Prime, a Federation colony that has just been attacked by a Klingon attack force. Apparently, Gowron has yet to honor the ceasefire agreement that he had originally agreed to only the month before. So, Dr. Julian Bashir, Lt. Amanda Rogers, Jake Sisko (who was a reporter/professional writer) and Lt/Commander Pert (who was escorting Bashir to the conference) joined in the effort to save colonial lives.

BOOM!

"Nurse, I need those instruments," Bashir said, as he began treating the latest casualties of war. Bashir and Amanda were assigned to a MASH unit, Jake was covering the conflict from a journalistic perspective and Pert was assigned to a Starfleet Marine platoon. Pert, as the most senior officer with combat experience, was to take the place over the security detail after the previous commander was killed in action.

"Yes, doctor," said Amanda, as she handed over the proper instruments.

Bashir noticed that Amanda was slightly distracted.

"Problem?"

"It's just that…I could make this war go away…"

"I see," Bashir said, remembering that Anmanda was of the Q Continuum. "And then what? You are forced to leave the people you love for that one act. What about the next time?"

"Oh…"

"We'll get through this somehow. After all, we ARE mortals."

Just then…

"Doctor!" Pert said, as she broke through the front door, carrying Jake Sisko in her arms. While on patrol, Pert's platoon was ambushed. Unfortunately, Jake, who was covering the story, was also attacked. "I got a wounded person!"

"It's alright, Pert," replied the station commander's son. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? You got a hole in your leg!"

"I'll take a look at him," Amanda said, as she began treating Jake's wounds. "You can be just like Ranma sometimes…"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Amanda just shakes her head.

* * *

**Location: Deep Space 9.**

"We got to hurry!" Amanda says, as she, Naru and Pert ran to where the alien-possessed Keiko and Miles O'Brien were about to leave the station for the wormhole. For the past few hours, Lt. Naru Osaka-Hibiki had noticed that much of the scientific instruments were being reconfigured for some unknown purpose. Rather than inform Lt/Commander Jadzia Dax (her superior officer), she went to her friends Amanda and Pert about her concerns. After all, Rom, the person who was doing the reconfiguration, was a good friend, and doing anything suspicious would have gotten him in trouble. Pert decided to investigate, while Amanda tagged along (to use her medical Tricorder, in order to check for truthfulness). When Rom mentioned that the configuration was designed to kill the "wormhole aliens", the three immediately went after the one man who would have known about the configurations: Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien.

Finally, they come to where the O'Brien couple was about to take off in a "runabout".

"Stop!" Pert said, with her phaser drawn.

Miles and Keiko turn around to face the three.

"What is the matter, ma'am-" Miles was about to say.

"We know about the station configurations, Chief," Naru says.

Suddenly, Keiko pushes Miles aside.

"Stand-back!" Keiko says. "One false step, and this body dies!"

Amanda looks around the room. While she was tracked in medicine, she was trained as a scientist. And since the station was already configured to fire chronitons, all it took was to burst the right wire…

"Pert, hit that pipe mark 'J'."

"Huh?"

"Do it!"

"What are you-?" began the alien possessed Keiko.

Pert fired her weapon, breaking a key conduit. A surge of energy made contact with the nearest body: Keiko's.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

As Keiko fell, Miles caught his wife.

"It'll be okay…"

Later in sickbay…

"You seem fine," Amanda said, as she gave Keiko a clean bill of health. "Just don't handle too many power junctions."

"We'll remember that, Nurse Rogers," Keiko says.

"And thanks."

"Knock, knock?"

Amanda, Miles and Keiko turn to see Ukyo coming into sickbay with a lunch box.

"Hello, Ukyo," Amanda says. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you guys want to sample my latest dishes. I'm going around the promenade giving out free food to celebrate my win at this year's 'Bake Off'."

"We would love to," Keiko replied.

After Ukyo leaves, she sees her reflection…as her eyes turn from a light brown to a gold-red mixture. The possessing alien, who turned out to be a pah-wrath, the enemies of the Prophets, had used Keiko to leave its imprisonment in the Fire Caves of Bajor. And now, it was in possession of Ukyo, having been forced out thanks to Amanda and her friends. And now…the alien will bid its time, as it plotted vengeance…

* * *

**Location: Deep Space K-7.**

"Look at that jerk!" Amanda seethed, as she watched a younger Ranma fawning over a younger Usagi. "I have a good mind to-"

"Ma'am, you really ought to…um…" Miles began.

"Ought to WHAT?"

"Amanda, knock it off," Pert said, as she sat at their table. "Remember the rules?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We don't want to risk mucking up the timeline."

During a routine transport mission of the Klingon named Arne Darvin (who was disguised as the human merchant "Barry Waddle", who was trapped on Cardassian Prime at the start of the Cardassian-Klingon War), the USS Defiant found itself in 100 years into the past (thanks to Darvin's access to the Bajoran Orb that the Defiant was also transporting). The ship was also in the vicinity of the original USS Enterprise (during the legendary Captain James T. Kirk's time), which was orbiting the Federation Deep Space K-7. During this time, there was a dispute between the Federation and the Klingons over "Sherman's Planet", a place rich in dilithium crystal (a key component in warp drive technology). And from Odo's brief inquiry in Darvin's history pointed to the notion that he wanted to change history, thereby restoring his place of honor in Klingon lore.

So Captain Sisko, Odo, Worf, Bashir, Dax, Amanda, Ryouga and Pert disguised themselves as part of the crew of the NCC-1701 Enterprise.

Hopefully, Amanda seeing Ranma being with Usagi in the prime of the relationship won't blow their cover. Either that, or Amanda will complain about wearing a blue micro-dress, and blow their cover THAT way.

At the moment, the Away Team was observing the actions of both the 23rd century Starfleeters and the Klingons (who surprised them with their more human appearance)…though Amanda was more focused on Ranma.

"I love you, Usako," Ranma said, with his fingers interlocked with Usagi's.

"No, I love YOU, Ranchan," Usagi replied likewise.

"Grrrr-!"

O'Brien noticed a purring sound coming from…between Amanda's thighs?

"What's that sound?" O'Brien asked.

"Oh," Amanda replied, as she pulled out…a Tribble. She began petting the furry creature. "I picked up this little guy from Mr. Cyrano. Isn't he cute?"

"What is its name?" Bashir asked.

"I call him…'T-chan'!"

* * *

**Location: Risa.**

"Amanda, what are we doing here?" Pert said, as she and Amanda were peering through some bushes.

"Trying to see if that jerk is up to no good," Amanda says.

Trying to take advantage in the lull of the conflict between the Federation and, well, everyone else, much of the crew of DS9 is spending time on the pleasure planet of Risa. In particular, Ranma was using the vacation to spend time with Sasami and Usagi, since more than likely would be sharing the same bed together with him. Nothing was going to happen between Ranma and Sasami BEFORE the wedding, but the trio will have to deal with certain issues first…which is why Ranma was, at the moment, in his female form sunbathing with his wife and fiancée.

"You know, we're here for a VACATION, not spying on Ranma-"

Suddenly-

"Ranma!" Genma said, as he and Soun barge unto the private beach. "How dare you be comfortable in your cursed form? No son of my would be such a wuss!"

"Eeek!" Sasami said, as she covered herself up.

"Ranma, your DAD is here," Usagi said drolly.

"Pop, what are you doing here?" Ranma demanded.

"How dare you abandon my little girl?" Soun replied angrily, without really trying to see the girls.

"Mr. Tendo, what are you talking about?"

"You with this other girl! You should be with Akane!"

Ranma-chan sighs.

"First, she's 'Amanda' now, and second…this is a private area, you know!"

Amanda merely shook her head. She just wanted to die out of embarrassment.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 27– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The "Cast of Characters Saga" takes a look at the events of "DS9" from the POV of Ranma and Usagi's friends and family. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 27: "Cast of Characters: Amanda, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Tarok Nor.**

Somehow, Amanda, Pert, Ryouga, Garaka the Taylor and Constable Odo found themselves in the past, seven years to be exact. During this time, the station that would one day be known as "DS9" was an ore processing facility. It would receive ore from Bajor, processed, and then loaded onto Cardassian ships for pick-up. The atmosphere was visibly repressive, and even those who would one day become fixtures of DS9 seemed different…dark.

During a would-be assassination attempt on the life of Gul Dukat, the station commander, forced a security sweep of all Bajorans. And somehow, everyone in the DS9 crew looked like a Bajoran.

Amanda found herself being interrogated by Dukat's second in command Dumar.

"Tell me what you know, female," Dumar said.

Amanda looked Dumar with an irritated look.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

SLAP!

Amanda was struck in her seat with the back of Dumar's hand.

"Ah!"

"We know that you are a part of the resistance, female. We have ways of making you talk."

Dumar looks at his guards.

"Loosen her tongue."

"Yes, sir," said the Cardassians, as Dumar leaves. As one guard closes the door, the other began to unbuckle his armor…

POW! POW!

Amanda may be forbidden to use her powers, and she was forbidden to harm a key player like Dumar, who was to become a significant player in the future, but there was nothing that said that she couldn't harm a couple of flunkies.

As Amanda puts away her "Mallet-sama", she sees a slumped over Dumar. Standing over him was-

"Kira? Ranma?"

Starfleet Lt. Ranma Saotome looked up from his handiwork. He was on a special assignment for Starfleet Intelligence, as a liaison to the Bajoran Resistance (having been to Bajor before the Cardassian Occupation). He was assigned to Kira Nyres in order to collect data of all Cardassian operations in the sector.

"Do I know you, Miss…?"

"Um…"

Kira steps in.

"This is Thal Mira," Kira said, who was sporting long hair. "She is one of contacts involving more…personal intelligence."

"Oh."

Amanda wondered what Kira mean before it dawned on her. She was some sort of "Marta Hare".

"I got what I need," Ranma said, as he closed his Tricorder. He was dressed in his all black Starfleet fatigues, patterned after the old British MI6 field uniform.

"And it's agreed that you will use your Anla'Shok contacts to help the Bajoran Resistance in logistics, right?"

"Correct."

"Good," Kira says, as she turns to leave Dumar office. "We better leave before the others come."

As Kira, Ranma and Amanda leave the office, they could see several Bajorans lined up…to be shot. Apparently, Dumar has given the order to execute Bajorans at random, in order to instill fear in the populace.

"Ranma, you have to do something!" Amanda yells.

Ranma looks at the "Bajoran".

"I can't, it's not a part of my mission-"

"Then you are NOT the Ranma that I know! The Ranma that I know would never allow innocent people to die!"

Unfortunately, Ranma did do just that.

When Amanda woke up in sickbay, she learned that she and the others were psychically linked to Odo's memories, a residue effect of the former Changeling's "Great Link". From this experience, it was learned that seven years ago, Ranma witnessed the execution of innocent people, based upon the conclusion of Odo, who, like now, served as the station "Constable". While Kira did not know of Odo's actions, she knew that Starfleet Command forbidden Ranma to get involved in "local affairs".

Still, that wasn't good enough for Amanda, as far as she was concerned.

"Why didn't you do something?" Amanda demanded. "Over fifty people were executed that day!"

Ranma looked at Amanda sadly.

"If I saved a few lives, it would have meant that there was a Federation presence in Cardassian territory, the result of which would have meant an interstellar war. You've seen what war is like, right? The Federation was not prepared to go to war with the Cardassians again…it wasn't prepared to. In the line of work that I did before rejoining Starfleet full-time, I had to do WORST things than do nothing, and it's something that I will have to live with for a long time."

Amanda wanted to say something else, but in her heart, she knew that Ranma was right.

"You jerk," she says softly…

* * *

**Location: Unknown.**

"Damn, Nabiki!" Amanda fumed, as she used her strength carry an injured Odo and Quark. Without a ship, and without supplies, the three of them would most certainly perish on a "Class L" planet. It was freezing, there was little vegetation, and what looked edible was quite poisonous. Thanks to Quark's idea, Amanda was trying to get them all to higher elevation, so that the emergency transponder has a chance to break the atmosphere.

The day started easily enough.

While Odo was escorting Quark to a Federation Grand Jury in the Antares System, Amanda was along for the ride for additional medical training. Unfortunately, someone had planted a bomb in their runabout, forcing them to land on an uninhabited planet closely-by. Quark had revealed that Nabiki had sponsored his membership into the Orion Syndicate as an associate. Unfortunately, Starfleet Security caught wind of this, and wanted to know if Nabiki herself was connected, hence the escort. Even more unfortunate, the Orion Syndicate learned of this, and put a hit on Quark. What they did not know was that Amanda would be there as a last minute addition, and, according to Quark, if his "partner" learns of this, there would be hell to pay. Odo knew that Ms. Tendo was a shady character her self, but knew that she used her connections as for legitimate business interests and information gathering…as far as he knew.

In the meantime, survival was paramount…

When Amanda woke up on the USS _Valiant_, Ranma was looking down at her.

"Hey, there," Ranma said gently.

POW!

"You jerk," replied Amanda weakly, as she returned to slumber in her sickbed.

"Are you okay?" Bashir said, as he checked on Ranma, who was rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Ranma. "It's okay; it just mean that Amanda is fine."

* * *

**Location: DS9.**

"It's…beautiful…"

Ranma was engulfed in light, as continued to grab a hold of Orb of the Prophets in the Bajoran Temple.

"Ranma, please!" Amanda yelled. "You have to let go!"

A few days earlier, a great, archeological find was discovered on Bajor. Since Ranma and Sisko were connected somehow, the two of them decided to help unravel the mystery surrounding it. Unfortunately, ever since the two of them were zapped by a plasma discharge, while touching the find (a metal obelisk), they were exhibiting strange behaviors, including finding the lost city of B'hala (after Ranma suddenly began to spoke in tongues…which turned out to be ancient Bajoran). Sisko began to have visions of the future, while Ranma was channeling figures of the dead, including Major Kira's father. And when Sisko collapsed in pain, cause by the stress of the premonitions, Ranma decides to merge with the Orb for greater insight. Unfortunately, he was slowly losing his mind and body, as he was becoming one with Time itself.

And with Usagi away on business, and Sasami and Ranma's mother Nodoka visiting Jurai, it seems that there was nothing that could be done to save Ranma. Or was there?

"Boy, get away from there!" Genma said. "Don't do this foolish thing-!"

ZAP!

Temporal energy leapt from Ranma's glowing eyes, and hit true, causing Genma to be stuck in temporal stasis.

"No. I must become One with Time to protect Bajor!"

Amanda was frantic. She wished that Nabiki were here, since this was her area of expertise.

"Ranma, please!" Amanda pleaded with tears in her eyes. "You can't do this!"

"I must protect Bajor…"

Amanda sighs, as she raised her hands. If she uses her powers to stop Ranma's foolishness, then so be it. No matter what happens…she will always love him.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Amanda, don't!" Pert yelled. She knew that if Amanda uses her powers…

"I…I have to," Amanda says. "Ranma is too important to allow him to die."

Deep in Ranma's mind, something clicked.

"I…I can't do this…"

With great effort, Ranma pulled himself free. He was close to being perfection incarnate, but it meant nothing if Amanda was sacrificed in the process.

"Yah!"

Ranma fell backwards, as he removed himself from the Orb.

"Ranma!" Amanda and Pert yelled, as they caught Ranma.

"Oof!"

"Ranma, you okay?" Pert says.

"Yeah. Aw, man, that was intense…"

"You jerk!" Amanda says. "You scared us! Don't do that again."

"I promise."

"So, what was it like?" Pert asked.

"Like…Heaven."

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Cardassian Space.**

"AHHHHHH!"

"This way," Ranma said, as he, Pert and Amanda rushed to the secret location where Kira was being held prisoner, after hearing a man's scream. Years ago, during the same event that nearly killed Gul Dukat on "Terok Nor", a Cardassian civilian was also injured in the blast…badly. Over the years, this man, named Silaran Prin, was hunting down members of the Shakaar Resistance Cell, one-by-one. Only First Minister Shakaar and Kira were left…for now.

Now, Ranma, having had extensive dealings with the SRC during the occupation, was able to pay attention to the clues left behind by Kira for him to follow. He would have gone after her even if she weren't carrying his great, great-grandchild to term.

BLAM!

Ranma broke through the door with a single kick, as Pert had her phaser rifle drawn at ready.

"Clear!" Pert says.

Ranma scanned the room, to see Kira sobbing…over a dead, disfigured Cardassian.

"Amanda, check THAT out," Ranma said, as he knelt at Kira's feet. "Nerys?"

"He…he killed them…all."

Ranma hugged Kira in comfort, with Amanda and Pert looking on.

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 28– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The "Cast of Characters Saga" takes a look at the events of "DS9" from the POV of Ranma and Usagi's friends and family. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 28: "Cast of Characters: Amanda, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9.**

"I'm going to die!" Usagi lamented. "Wah!"

"Calm down, Counselor," Amanda said, as she kept her secured on her bio-bed in Sickbay. "You should be fine…I hope."

"Nurse!" Dr. Bashir yelled. "I will need your assistance!"

"Coming, Doctor," Amanda replied, as she gathers her instruments for the birth of Kirayoshi O'Brien.

The day started normal enough.

That morning, Kira, who has been living with the Saotome clan (which usually includes, Miles, Keiko, Molly, Ranma, Usagi and Aikiko…though there is extra-space for their frequent guests) for sometime now, began her contractions. Thankfully, the unfortunate affair involving a disfigured Cardassian seeking vengeance against Kira's old resistance cell did not hurt the baby.

At the same time, something else was happening to family…

**FLASHBACK!**

"QUARK!" Usagi yelled, as she stepped into the storage bay. She was angry that her latest shipment of Romulan Ale was of a dubious quality. So she went searching got Quark.

"Not now!" Quark said, as he tried to deal with one of Odo's men.

"You sold me a case of crappy Romulan Ale. I wanted that case for a party I was going to thrown in celebration of the birth of Kirayoshi."

Odo turns to the Counselor.

"You know that having Romulan Ale is illegal, Counselor," Odo said.

"I'm entitled to one CASE per year, as prescribed to my compact with the Federation as a former diplomat, Constable," Usagi said, as she whipped out her PADD. "See?"

Odo took a look at the e-notepad. As he read the document, his expression changed.

"I see," Odo said, as he handed the device back to Usagi. "I'll have to verify this, of course."

"Of course. Now, Quark…"

"Look, just take what you want until later," Quark said. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Right," Usagi said. She looked around and saw a strange looking vial. "I'll take THIS."

"Yeah, whatever, just go."

"I'll need to have that examined," Odo says.

"Find, I'll run it by Jadzia. Later."

Later…

"Come on, honey!" Ranma said, as he was running around like a chicken without its head. "We don't want to miss anything."

"Alright," Usagi replied. "I just need to finish this report up first."

"Fine," Ranma said, as he went to another room. "Maybe that holo-cam is in the living room…"

"Let's see. If I modulate the sound with the phonetic alphabet of the Rigellians…"

Usagi was working on upgrading the universal translator, while drinking her mug of soup. However, she was so busy, that instead of reaching for her mug, she picked up the container that contained the green goo. She had yet to take it over to Jadzia's lab.

"Yumm-SPORGH!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I'm gonna die…"

"See what your impulsiveness always gets you," Jadzia chided.

"Don't worry, Counselor," Dr. Bashir says, as he took his medical readings. "We managed to pump out much of the substance out of you, but I would like for you to stay here for observation."

"Sure thing, doctor…if Dax keeps me company."

"Not on your life, Usagi. Besides…your HUSBAND is here."

"Hey, it was worth trying."

Amanda was focusing on helping Kira give birth. Ranma wanted to be there, but a flare up in the Cardassian DMZ forced him to take the _Valiant_ out. She hoped that Ranma gets back soon-

"Usagi? Usagi!"

Amanda heard Dax's screams.

"Doctor…?"

"Go see what has happened," Bashir said. "I'll be behind you as soon as Nerys' vital signs are stabilized."

Amanda went to see what was going on…only to see, instead of Usagi, a pile of golden goo.

"Doctor!" Amanda yelled. "We have an emergency!"

It turned out that the stuff that Usagi had accidentally ingested was a baby Changeling; it was found amongst the junk that Quark had bought. Somehow, Usagi's already adaptive alien DNA had absorbed the properties of the Changeling. Upon seeing this, Bashir had only one thing to say:

"Oh, my!"

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in the Cardassian DMZ.**

"You can't do this!" Eddington yelled.

Ranma leaned back in his command chair.

"Oh, yes, I can, Mr. Eddington. You broke the agreement, therefore you HAVE to come in."

Ever since Eddington's "defection" to the Maquis, Captain Sisko and Starfleet Command were out to hunt for the Canadian and his Maquis cell. And in this regard, Ranma ran interference as much as possible. No one knew that Ranma was an active member of the Federation clandestine group "Section 31", which rivaled other such groups like the now-defunct Obsidian Order (as far as everyone knew) and the Tal Shiar in sheer mystery. In essence, Ranma's role was like that of the British MI6 of old…which gives him much leeway in implementing Federation policy.

However, Eddington had taken an unauthorized action by disabling a Starfleet vessel, when he sabotaged the USS _Defiant_. In this regard, Eddington, who did what he did only to prove a point, had cost Starfleet an important asset. That was a "no-no". So, Ranma was authorized to bring Eddington in.

On the bridge of the _Valiant_, Ranma was using a holographic generator to have a face-to-face conversation with Eddington, with his crew on the Bridge present. Ranma had purposely poisoned the biospheres of the Federation colonies that were supporting Eddington's Maquis cell…poisonous only to humans. Luckily for the humans on the infected planets, they had time to leave safely.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Amanda asked.

"No," Ranma said, as he returned his attention to Eddington.

"You can't make me," Eddington says. "I know things."

Ranma merely squinted his eyes.

"Yes, yes you do, Mr. Eddington. But you forget one thing: I know MORE. And you forget one other thing: YOU know what I am capable of."

Suddenly, Eddington looked very nervous.

"Fine. You win."

Later, in Ranma's room, as the _Valiant_ returned to Federation space.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Come in," Ranma said, as he finished up his "official" report.

Amanda enters the room.

"Hey," Amanda says.

"Hey," Ranma replies, as he sits his data-pad. "What's up?"

"There was something bothering me about your entire exchange with Michael," Amanda said, referring to Eddington's first name.

"What is it?"

"It seems as if there is something going on between you and Michael that shouldn't be."

Ranma sighs, as he leans back.

"Amanda, I've been involve in so many things, it's hard to keep track of, and it's all in the name of protecting the Federation from enemies who see nothing but an opportunity to plunder it. And you know what? I used to counter people who did the exact same thing that I'm doing now. I don't know if I'm a hypocrite or a realist."

The irony of Ranma's words is most profound. In the year 2293 CE, Ranma, Usagi, Captain James Kirk and the rest of the out-going crew of the USS _Enterprise-A_ had stopped operatives of Section-31 from preventing the signing of the Khitomer Accords. And yet, Ranma has been a member of said organization for the past sixty-plus years, and only Ranma knew the reasons why this is the case.

Amanda nods her head, as she places a hand on his thigh. She decided to not press the issue at this time.

"If you ever need a talk, let me know."

Ranma nods his head in the affirmative, as Amanda gets up to leave. When she is gone, Ranma takes out a picture of himself, Usagi, a very young Hoshiko and the Hansen family, taken on the eve of the doomed Hansen Expedition, which introduced them to…The Borg.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant.**

"Doctor Bashir?" Amanda exclaimed. She, Worf and Garak were searching for Garak's "father" Tain, in the Gamma Quadrant, when they were captured by the Dominion, and were now in an internment camp. Worf had asked Amanda's help, since there was one particular "technique" she did well. At any rate, the Founders, the leaders of the Dominion, were very interested in seeing if they could do something useful with Amanda, since she is a member of the omnipotent species, the Q.

Bashir, who looked ragged, breathes a sigh of relief. He must have been taken a few months before, since he was wearing the older uniform.

"It's good to see you, Amanda," Bashir says. "How are things back on the station?"

"Well…they are fine, I suppose," Amanda replied. "Kira gave birth to another of Ranma's brood."

"That's good to hear."

"Doctor," Garak says, after speaking to his father. "How much time does Tain have?"

"He could die in a matter of hours," Bashir says. "Especially under these circumstances."

"Our priority should be to get back to the Alpha Quadrant," said the Worf.

"I agree," said the REAL General Martok, who had lost an eye during a fight with the Jem'Hadar. "We have to warn the Federation and the Klingon Empire of the impending invasion by the Dominion."

Worf turns to Amanda.

"Can you…?"

"I'll try," Amanda said. Even though she was forbidden to use her powers as a "Q", there was nothing that said that she could not use a martial arts technique…like the "Instant Transmission". Worf surmised correctly that Amanda had enough of a potential to teleport more than one person. In fact, an entire group of people could be teleported.

"Everyone, get ready," Amanda said, as she placed her index and middle finger to her forehead. "Now!"

ZAP!

When Amanda refocused her thoughts, she found herself not on DS9, but in the…

"Welcome the home," said Q with a smirk. "It seemed as if you failed to keep your powers in check."

Amanda looked around. She was on the porch of a cottage, which was situated in the middle of an open field.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about failing to not use your powers."

FLASH!

Q suddenly looked like a barrister

"Ahem," Q said, as he unrolled a parchment. "It is the jurisdiction of the Q that states that ANY use of powers by the Q designated as 'Amanda Rogers', will be seen as a violation of the edict of the Q. I believe that we of the Q were not specific in this regard."

"That's not fair!" Amanda said. "I used a standard martial arts technique that anyone can use. In fact, that technique comes from the Yardrat."

"Perhaps, but like I said, ANY use of powers is a violation."  
"Then, it's a good thing I got here," said a voice.

Q and Amanda turn to see the arrival of-

"Nabiki!"

"Ms. Tendo, you have no place here!" Q fumed. "Go back to the mortal world, where you can engage in your avarice behavior."

Nabiki, who was dressed in a simple business suit, crosses her arms.

"Amanda is my sister, as far as I am concerned, so I won't. Besides…you DO know that I possess the Anti-Life Equation, right? Lord Darkseid and the Miracle Man may be obliged not to use it on another sentient being…but I'm not."

The Anti-Life Equation has many mysterious functions, depending upon the user. One of the key functions that it has is the ability of its user to control sentient life in the universe. And since "control" is anathema to chaos, and life is chaotic…

"You wouldn't DARE, Tendo!" Q said, as he realized that as a creature of chaos, sometimes called the "god of lies" on some worlds, he is particularly susceptible to the equation.

"I would, where my sister is concerned. You may be safe from the equation's use in your own realm, Q, but I doubt you want to remain in hiding…from ME."

Q sighs.

"Fine, just GO. But remember this: I will be waiting."

FLASH!

Amanda found herself back home on Earth.

"Why are we here?" asked Amanda, as she realized that she was at the Tendo Compound.

"I figure that you could visit Kasumi and kids before going back to DS9," Nabiki replied. "After all, we ARE family."

Amanda nods approvingly.

"You know, you seem so…"

"Congenial?"

"I was about to say 'less cold-hearted', but that works."

"Gee, thanks," Nabiki said sarcastically.

Amanda merely giggles.

**Next time: "Cast of Characters: Ryouga, Act One".**


	29. Chapter 29

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 29– by DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The "Cast of Characters Saga" takes a look at the events of "DS9" from the POV of Ranma and Usagi's friends and family. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 29: "Cast of Characters: Ryouga, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

_Personal Log, Star-date: 50564.7. Man, the last 48 hours have been nothing more one problem after another. Somehow, the Dominion managed to get one of their Changelings to take the place of Dr. Bashir. As a result of that action, they managed to prevent Lt/Commander Dax's device from closing the Bajoran Wormhole. We had thought that the Jen'Hadar Fleet was going to attack DS9, but, instead, they went straight to into Cardassian space. I wonder why…_

_Naru and I were talking about starting a family. Personal, I blame Ranma for putting the idea in her head, thanks to him having so many of his family members around. Damn him! Thanks to him, my life will be living hell. Though, in this particular case, I don't mind as much._

_With everything so crazy, it's a wonder if I will ever get any training done. After all, I want to beat Ranma in our next sparring match. _

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9.**

When Worf, Martok, Garak and the real Dr. Bashir appeared on the bridge of operations, Worf immediately looked around.

"She's not here!" Worf yelled.

Lt/Commander Ryouga Hibiki looked up from his work. He may have moved on from his feelings with Akane, but he was still concerned.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, when she employed her trick, something intercepted her somehow," Worf replied.

Just then, Ranma steps off the turbo-lift.

"Hey, guys," said Ranma. "Just want to let you know that Amanda is fine, and that she has a personal matter to deal with."

Ryouga looks at Ranma.

"When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago, why?"

"She could have called HERE."

"Not where she ended up, and it was Nabiki who told me what had happened."

"Huh."

Just then, Captain Sisko steps out of his office with Counselor Usagi, who was still getting used to having the abilities of a Changeling…and Chancellor Gowron.

"Listen up," Sisko began. "We just received word that Legate Dukat has signed a mutual defense treaty with the Dominion, legitimizing the Dominion's foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. Furthermore, the Federation and the Klingon Empire will now re-establish the Khitomer Accords…effective immediately. Commander Saotome, Mr. Worf and General Martok- please step-forth."

The three look at each other, as they did as they were told.

"Saotome and Worf: you will be the liaison, both operational and strategic, to the Klingons," Sisko says.

"And you, General Martok," Gowron says, "You will be assigned here as the commander of our forces in this sector."

"Which means that Mr. Saotome and Mr. Worf will be working with you, General," Sisko says.

"Humph!" Martok replies. "It could have been worst."

"Indeed," Gowron says.

* * *

Ryouga has always known that Ranma will always fight for a friend, something that even HE has to admit. So when word leaked out that Bashir was a recipient of some illegal genetic modification as a child, thanks to Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's attempt to create a newer version of the "Emergency Medical Program" (which was to be based off of Dr. Bashir's likeness), Ranma intervened.

"Dr. Zimmerman, I will be taking that report," Ranma said.

Ryouga was assisting Zimmerman in creating the program, when Bashir's past caught up to him.

"You will not have my report!" Zimmerman says. "I have connections!"

"So do I, Dr. Zimmerman. And I can see to it that your research end. And if you need verification, contact Admiral Nachyev."

"No, please!" Zimmerman replied, knowing the reputation of the Russian. "Anything but that!"

"Good. Now, as far as the official report is concerned, you have decided to use another candidate-"

"There you are," Bashir says, as he enters the lab. "Commander, the Counselor told me what you are planning on doing…and I don't want you to do it."

Ranma looks at Bashir for a moment.

"You sure, Julian?"

Bashir looks at Zimmerman, and then nods.

"I rather go out with a clean conscious, than live with a lie. Besides, I talked with Captain Sisko, and he told me that my father has decided to serve time for the genetic engineering."

"All right, then," Ranma said. "It's your call."

As Ranma begins to leave, Ryouga pulls him aside.

"Ranma, question."

"What?"

"Would you have ruined Dr. Zimmerman for Julian's sake?"

"Yep."

"What if…I was in trouble or something?"

"Ryouga, if you can believe this, I consider you a friend…so yeah, I'd help you out as well."

Ryouga nods his head in response.

* * *

"Ryouga!" Naru yelled, as two members of the notorious "Orion Syndicate" grabbed her.

"Naru!" Ryouga said, as he was being blocked by a well-placed force field.

The day started out with Odo requesting Naru and Ryouga's help in retrieving information on a woman named Arissa, who was suppose to have a meeting with a contact concerning an important data crystal, when her contact was seemingly murdered for it. Odo didn't want to get help from the higher-ups, since this was an "off the record" request. Unfortunately, it turned out that not only did this the crystal contained Arissa's memories, but also relevant data concerning the local activities of the Orion Syndicate. And now, the 'Syndicate has sent a couple of Naussicans goons to liquidate the problem.

Too bad no one told them one of their targets was one Ryouga Hibiki.

Ryouga grimaced, as he formed a knuckle with his right hand…and punched.

BLAM!

Again.

BLAM!

Again.

BLAM!

While he could have used his Shi-Shi Hodoken or Breaking Point, he chose to channel his power into wearing down the force field that was preventing him from his beloved wife.

SKRASH!

As soon as the force field was worn down, Ryouga was on the Naussicans like white on rice.

First, he extricated Naru from her captor's clutches. And then, he preceded pound the Naussicans into a collective heap…

"Ryouga, that's enough!" Ranma said, as he caught Ryouga's fist. Odo had informed Ranma and Pert know of the situation, when Arissa was also kidnapped (to be traded for the data crystal). Thus, the clock was ticking where innocent lives are concerned.

"But Ranma, they…they tried to hurt her!"

"I know, and I would have done the same thing," Ranma replied, as he sees Pert comforting a distressed Naru. "But it's over now, and these…people can stand trial for their crimes."

"Oh, Ryouga-!" Naru cried, as she ran into Ryouga's arms.

Later, after Arissa was restored to normal, Ranma made sure that Nabiki used her influence, within the Orion Syndicate, to ban all 'Syndicate operations within the Bajoran Sector.

* * *

"Quark, you seem depressed," Ryouga said, as he sits down at the bar at 'Quark's'."

"Well, ever since I got into this arms dealing, everyone, save for you and Commander Saotome, is avoiding me," Quark replies. "The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ryouga said, as he accepts his green tea.

"Tell me, if you can. Why are you and the Commander are friends? From the stories I have heard…you've been rivals for a long time."

"Yeah, we have. Ever since the days of our Bread Feud-"

"'Bread Feud'?"

Ryouga laughs a bit before continuing.

"It's…kind of dumb, actually. Basically, long story SHORT, we fought over bread products while attending the same all-boys school…and escalated after I received a 'Jusenkyo' curse."

"So…you turn into a hot babe like Ranma?"

"I wish. I actually turn into a…piglet."

Quark actually laughs.

"Hey, it's not funny turning into an animal, you know!"

"Sorry. But I bet you WOULD look like a babe. If you did, I'd add your image to my more popular collection of holovids."

"Yeah, I heard," Ryouga blanched. "I really wish wouldn't make vids of all the females on the station. I don't want to even think of some bastard fantasizing about my wife."

"Well, for a fee…"

"Never mind. So…your problem is that you don't want to continue to sell arms, but you still want to make money."

"It's not just THAT. If I back off now, I risk losing my life."

"Hmmm. Does this Hagath guy have a rival? I know I have one, and Brunt of the FCA is YOUR rival."

"I don't know that Hagath does…but his latest client has one. In fact, I believe there is a war going on between them."

"Why don't you bring them together? No one said that you couldn't sell your weapons to the two of them at the same time. Just bring them together, sit back and watch to chaos ensue."

"Hmmm. You know what? You just gave me a good idea. I could trick General Nassuc and Regent of Palamar into 'accidentally' running into each other…

Quark grins.

"Of course! Thanks. The tea is on the house, Mr. Hibiki."

"Glad I could help."

* * *

Legate Dukat and his Jem'Hadar escorts board the station, demanding the return of the Cardassian Ghemor. A few years earlier, Ghemor had kidnapped Kira, and tried to trick her into thinking that she was a surgically altered Cardassian spy. Since then, the two have made their peace, and now were to engage in a Cardassian ritual that would allow Ghemor to pass on everything that he knows to his heir. In this case, Ghemor has designated Kira as his heir. Of course, Dukat was not about to take any chances of any secrets falling into the wrong hands. He did offer a "Usagi" to heal him of his sickness, but Ghemor would have none of that. A Usagi, a plant-like clone of Counselor Usagi Tsukino, was a member of the Dominion, dedicated to health and healing. And how they came about was quite strange…

**FLASHBACK!**

Sometime before Ranma became a regular aboard DS9...

One day, during a routine mission into the Gamma Quadrant, the _Defiant_ came across an unknown star system. Sensors indicated a third planet from the system's star was devoid of sentient life, but was capable being inhabitable. So, an away team was to be made.

"Dax, I want you, Dr. Bashir, Lieutenant Eddington and Counselor Tsukino," Sisko says, as he turned towards his away team.

"Why do I have to go?" Tsukino says. "I was working on incorporating more languages into the universal translator."

"Besides, I don't want Usagi get grabby while on the mission," Jadzia smirked. Jadzia had to worry about the flirtations of her old flame at times.

"Hey, I was frightened that time. You know how brave, rugged and strong you are."

"What about me?" asked Bashir.

"What about you?"

"Aren't I brave, rugged and strong too?"

Usagi looks at Bashir, then turns to Jadzia Dax.

"Anyway, it was only just that time, Dax."

"…"

"I want you and Dax to go to the planet because of your extensive backgrounds," Sisko replies. "Bashir will be the on-site medical personnel, while Eddington acts as security. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Usagi responds.

"Then you are dismissed."

When everyone, including a few technicians and security personnel, made it to the transporter room, Eddington pointed something out.

"Wait a moment. We're not exactly in transporter range."

"We know that commander," Dax says. "Usagi?"

"Hmmm? Oh, okay. Everyone, grab each other's hand."

Though concerned, everyone, including Eddington, did exactly as Usagi told him or her to do.

"Great! Now, let me think…" Usagi said, as she placed her fingers to her temple. She had a far-away look…

"Got it! Hang on folks," Usagi said, as she grabbed Jadzia Dax's shoulder…and not in a normal way either.

"You're enjoying this," Dax quipped.

"Every time," responds Usagi, as she activates the "Instant Transmission" technique. She is using this trick in order to avoid detection by Dominion long-range sensor sweeps.

ZING!

"I can never get used to seeing that," Petty Chief Miles O'Brien says, as he leaves the transporter bay.

With the away team underway, each member perform his or her function. Dax takes on the hard science aspect, while Tsukino takes on the soft sciences. Between the two, Dr. Bashir analyzes various substances to see they have any medical applications. And Lt/Commander Eddington and his team conduct a survey, to see if the planet itself on could be useful to Starfleet, in light of the Dominion threat.

Sometime later near a meadow…

"What an unusual arrangement of flowers," Usagi mused, as she took her plant readings.

"Just be careful," Dax says. "I'm getting some unusual readings, not unlike a hive mind."

"Got it."

While Usagi was taking samples, she failed to realize that one of the flowers was slowing enlarging…

"Jadzia, take a look at this-"

Usagi's sixth sense had alarmed. Then, slowly, Usagi turned her head…

CHOMP!

"Usagi!" Jadzia yelled.

"What happened?" Eddington says, as he runs up, with phaser drawn.

"This plant…ATE…Counselor Tsukino."

A short time later…

"Well, Usagi's vital signs are still going strong," Dr. Bashir says, as he took his readings.

"We got to get the counselor out of there," Eddington replies. "We need to do something about this field, too."

"No," Dax replies. "This entire field is a sentient life form, or several in fact. I did take precaution in case we get another "devouring" in the works."

"Jadzia, I'm getting a spike in Usagi's readings…"

"Same with the field. Everyone, stand back-"

AH-CHUNK-AH! AH-CHUNK-AH! AH-CHUNK-AH!

BLARGH!

"Ooof!" Usagi says, as she was chucked out of the large flower.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Jadzia asked.

Usagi was in a terrible state. Her hair was frizzy, her clothes were torn, there were vines and roots imbedded in her skin, and she had a mucous-like film all over her body.

"Usagi?" asked Dr. Bashir, as he began his medical scans.

Usagi looked at Bashir, then Jadzia and finally to the plant she was spewed from.

"Did…did I just have…sex?" Usagi asked Jadzia with a quizzical eye.

**(A/N: A little "Family Guy" humor, when Quagmire was caught up in a fight between the comic strip character Andy Capp and his wife in a bar.)**

Later…

"We should do something about that field," Eddington says.

"No," Jadzia says. "As long as we make sure that we keep away from it, we should be fine."

"Well, I am worried about Usagi," Bashir said. "She lost a lot of fluids, and her energies are low."

"And what of the unusual amino acids that were found in her blood stream?"

"Well, from what I can gather, it's the same substance found in newborns."

"So, in other words, Usagi was in some sort of womb."

"Exactly."

"Sir!" shouts Crewmember Lara Vasquez, a member of Eddington's security team. She was also the communications technician. "We got an encrypted message from the Defiant."

"Encrypted?" Eddington asks.

"Benjamin wouldn't have sent an encrypted message unless-"

"-There was Dominion activity," Bashir finished.

"All have the perimeter secured, just in case we have company," Eddington says, as he takes Vasquez with him.

"Maybe Usagi can-" Bashir begins.

"No can do," Jadzia replies. "I know from my Curzon days that Usagi has to be in top shape to perform her tricks. Julian, is there medication for which to…jump-start her metabolism?"

"Why?"

"From experience, Usagi has a rapid recovery rate."

"I have limited options, but I'll see what I can do."

In Usagi's tent…

"So…cold," Usagi said with a shiver. She was feeling ill, and using a blanket in order to keep her warm.

"Do you remember anything while you were inside that thing?" Jadzia asks.

"N-no," Usagi replied. "I…just need some rest…"

Jadzia hugged her long time friend.

"Don't worry, Usako. I won't leave you…just don't get any ideas, though."

"D-drat…"

The planet's moon rose in the east, illuminating the field where Usagi was "devoured". As the moonlight brightened the leaves, little pods began formed from the steams. These pods grew large, until they were the size of watermelons. Then these now huge pods burst open, revealing embryonic organisms. These organisms grew bigger, until they appeared to be human in appearance. These humanoids began to take on the recognizable appearance of…

…Usagi Tsukino.

And there were hundreds of them.

The next day…

During the night, Jadzia Dax dreamed of being pursued by a multitude of Usagi Tsukinos. It wasn't like she didn't care for Usagi; it was that, by Trill law, Jadzia should not pursue the past.

"Uhhh," Jadzia said, as she opened her eyes. "What a dream…"

Then, she noticed a hand wrapped around her. Jadzia then turned her head to the right.

It was a naked Usagi.

"Usagi, what are you…doing…here…"

Then, Jadzia noticed more naked Usagi's all around her.

"Wha-?"

The throng of "Usagis" slowly stirred. Then they sat up and smiled at Jadzia.

"Darling…" the Usagi-brood said.

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

Eddington woke up to the scream. Why didn't the parameter alarms sound?

As he left his tent, he stumbled over a body.

"Oof!"

"Sir, are you al-RIIIIIIGHT!" Lara Vasquez says, as she, too, stumble over a body.

"Goodness!' Dr. Bashir says, as he takes his Tricorder readings.

"Julian, they're-" Jadzia began, as she left her tent in a hurry.

"I know, I know. They are all duplicates of Usagi, though semi-plant based."

Meanwhile, out in space…

"The Hierarchy believe that there is a Federation on that planet," said Kimi, a Vorta. The Vortas are a race that administered the Dominion Empire. "WE and our sister ship are to investigate, and terminate if the need arises."

"We pledge our services to the Founders, for the Founders mean life to the Dominion," said "The First". The First and his squad of Jem'Hadar, who were bipedal lizard warriors, were the backbone of the empire.

"See that you remember that."

Back on the planet of the Usagis…

"Well, its not every day that one can spawn a new species," Bashir said, as he sipped his tea.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Jadzia said.

"Will we see the Mother soon?" said Usagi #1.

"Yes," Usagi #95 interjected. "We want to see the Mother."

"We want the Mother! We want the Mother! We want the Mother!" chanted a crowd of Usagis.

"We better do something-" Eddington began. He least he knew now why the sensors failed. Each Usagi could pass off as Counselor Tsukino, so the sensors did not trip.

"I'm here," said Usagi, as she stepped out of her tent. She still had her blanket wrapped around herself.

"Usagi, you should take it easy," Jadzia said, as she tried to comfort her friend.

"I'm fine, Dax."

"You are the Mother," said Usagi #2.

"I guess. Um, Jadzia?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you clothe them?" Usagi asked. She didn't want any body knowing what she looked like underneath her own clothes.

Before Dax could respond, the camp was over-run by Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"Freeze or perish!"

All Starfleet personnel dropped their phasers and raised their hands. They were then herded to a spot separate from the Usagis. Then, the Vorta commander came into view.

"Hello, my name is Kimi. And I declare this world the territory of the Dominion."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Jadzia. "And what of them?"

"You," Kimi said, as she pointed at the Starfleet personnel, "Are prisoners of war. They," Kimi said, as she pointed to the Usagis, "belong to the Dominion."

"I won't let you make them slaves, Vorta," Usagi as she stood forward.

"Hmmm," Kimi replied. "You did look familiar. It's an honor to meet one of the Founders of the Federation."

"What does she mean?" Eddington asked.

"Oh, you don't know, Commander?" the Vorta mocked. "I guess it's not common knowledge then. But I'm sure Commander Dax here can illuminate the situation."

Jadzia turns to Usagi, who nods her consent. Then, the Trill tells everyone that Usagi was over 200 plus years old, having served aboard the first starship ever to bare the name "Enterprise". Usagi was, in effect, an Immortal.

Then, Jadzia thought fro a moment. If the Usagis were clones of her Usagi, then they should have her natural abilities.

"Usagi, thanks to her experiences is an army of one. Right?"

Usagi looked at Jadzia. She was still too weak to do something herself, but then Jadzia gave her an idea. While she could manipulate chi or mana, psychic energy was doable. All she needed to do is send a single command to the other Usagis, and pray that the trick works…

GROUP STUN.

Suddenly, all the Usagis looked up, and sent a psychic wave outward….

When the wave was over, everyone, except the Vorta, Usagi and her "children" were left standing. The Vortas were natural psychics themselves, and could shield most of the effects of the wave.

"What did you DO?" Kimi asked in disbelief.

Usagi walked up to Kimi and stared straight into her face.

"Even if we leave, there's nothing Starfleet can do to stop you from abusing THEM. So, I want your promise that the Dominion will take care of them. Properly. Because if you don't, I will hold you personally responsible."

"I don't believe you."

Using whatever energy she could muster, Usagi's eyes glowed green.

"Oh, I'm sure you know EXACTLY what I'm capable of, especially since the Hierarchy is very thorough on who's TRULY a threat to the Dominion."

GULP!

**END FLASHBACK!**

Since then, the Dominion has been true to their word. There was a concerned that the Dominion might try to tap into the Usagis racial memories to glean information about Starfleet, but there was nothing that could be done. Ranma, in particular, was not pleased at all, mostly stemming from the fact that he had to worry about TWO set of clones: Darth Lune's Serenitys (who were "Sith Inquisitors") and the Dominion's Usagis (their child-like healers). But, like Starfleet, there was nothing he could really do about it either.

With the security on high alert, Ryouga was asked to help Pert watch over Ghemor.

Ryouga yawned, as Jem'Hadar soldiers stood-by. One of them was staring at the Operations Officer.

"What are YOU starring at?" Ryouga said.

The Jem'Hadar looked at Ryouga.

"I have heard that you are a powerful warrior."

"Yeah, so?"

"As powerful as Ranma Saotome?"

Ryouga pauses for a moment.

"I have some skills where it counts."

"Good. I look forward to the day when I can claim that I have vanquished a powerful foe like you."

"Gee, thanks!"

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 30- By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: By popular demand, this "story" will serve as the basis for a timeline. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 30: "Cast of Characters: Ryouga, Act Two"**

**

* * *

**

_To understand the universe, is to understand that it is actually a living-breathing thing. However, to view the universe as never changing is to miss its fundamental nature. For example, it is said that "Reality" is divided into eleven dimensions, four of which is comprehensible to the sentient mind (space and time making up four of them). The remaining seven exist "above" and "below" this perception. In fact, much of reality exist in a "nested" format; "Time", for example, can be perceived as coils within coils, and in order to jump them, points long these coils must be in synch in order to make the jump successfully. To not do so would risk death or Oblivion. When a coil is weakened from excessive jumps (like in the case of a temporal paradox), the "coil" gets damaged; damaged enough times, and the universe acts to "correct" (such as "The Reapers")._

_However, there are ways to force the universe to make corrections, so to speak._

_Case in point: The Moon Princess, whether as "Princess Serenity" of the Moon Kingdom, or as "the Starfleeter" Usagi Tsukino, has had extensive experience in Time, whether in the hyper-science or the mystical-sense. Unfortunately, this aspect of her had essentially caused others to view her as an enemy. One such person, Captain Maxwell Braxton, sought revenge against Usagi, after his conviction for his actions pertaining the USS Voyager being accidentally sent back to the 20th century; Usagi was the key witness in his trial, since she was present when Braxton committed his crimes. From there, Braxton initiated the so-called "Temporal Cold War", all in an effort to destroy Usagi (in fact, he was responsible for helping the original Black Moon Family travel back in time)._

_However, what Braxton never took into consideration was the inclusion of one Ranma Saotome. If there was one thing that the entity known as "Q" did right, was to choose his daughter, the Moon Princess, a mate in Ranma Saotome. He knew that the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo could do a lot better than to marry the future Earth King Endymion, and he wanted his daughter to be balanced by the so-called "Chaos Factor". Ranma's presence did more than become a suitable companion for Usagi; he served to affect the ordered-process that was "Time" itself, which is why any attempt Braxton made to kill Usagi essentially blew up in his face. Eventually, the best way to deal with the renegade Starfleeter, was to mollify him at "The Source" itself, which could only be accessed safely through "The Cosmic Key", a gateway that could be activated vis-à-vis the subconscious mind. With Ranma's help, Usagi battled Braxton successfully, and, for a moment, became one with the universe._

_And there lies the problem._

_Usagi selfishly manipulated all eleven dimensions to suit her own fancy. Before this, Ranma met Usagi LONG AFTER Usagi returned to Starfleet duty from her sojourn. In fact, they met during Captain Kirk's era, rather than Captain Archer's era. And even then, they were just friends much of the time, returning home in the 20th century Japan, rather than a few centuries earlier in the "new" era. After the Braxton encounter, the timeline changed. Now, Ranma has been Usagi's constant companion since "Day One". Time will only tell if there are any ramifications for this action._

**

* * *

**

**Location: "DS9" (Bajor Sector).**

With the constant threat of the Dominion, it has become imperative that the all station crewmembers are in tip-top shape, hence Captain Sisko's order for all personnel to get their annual "medical check-ups" out of the way.

"…And when I came to, I had THIS sticking out of my back," Ranma said, as he pointed at the object that was protruding from his shoulder blade.

"Huh," Dr, Bashi said, as he examined…the flower with his medical diagnostic tool. "It seems that this…rose is growing."

"I GUESS so," Ranma replied. "I tried to pluck it, but every time I pull at it, it kind of hurt."

Ranma had just told Dr. Bashir that Usagi wanted to experiment in their "marital" encounters, by literally joining each other as a single entity, Changeling-style. However, since Usagi was still trying to get the hang of her latest abilities…

"So, what can I do, Doctor?"

"Well, it isn't TOO bad," Dr. Bashir said, as he used his diagnostic tool over the point where the stem of flower met Ranma's flesh. "The 'flower' is nothing more than some excess cells, which-"

TING!

"-Are easy to remedy," Bashir says. "Now, Commander, I would advise you and the Counselor to keep your…'extracurricular' activities to a minimum."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. In other words, can you please have a normal sex life?"

"Hey, tell Usagi."

"Tell me what?" Usagi ask, as she enters the room.

"I was telling the Commander that you and he should normal sexual relations."

"NORMAL?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes, normal."

"But…I just ordered the deluxe package from 'Victoria's Secret' store from the Balador Pleasure Palace on Saturn, for our trip to Risa in a few weeks. I mean, I bought it for our wedding anniversary, you know."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't HAVE relations; just keep them within certain relations. Think of it as a challenge for you, based upon your considerable expertise."

"Hmmm. Well…I could give it a try. It HAS been a while since Ranma and I have had foreplay."

"Really?"

"It's true, Doctor," Ranma replied. "It used to be that the moment Usagi walked into the door, the clothes go off. Now that she has Changeling abilities…she doesn't even BOTHER wearing 'clothes'."

"I see. Well, now that you are here, Counselor, I can get to your check-up."

"I'm done?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. You are as normal as a person of your considerable regimen."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he puts his shirt back on. "I'll be over in the other room talking to Amanda."

"Wish me luck," Usagi said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"With me on your side, babe, you don't need any," Ranma said, as he kissed his wife.

Once Ranma was gone…

"Okay, Counselor," Bashir said, "if you can get undress-"

SWIP!

Usagi was now totally nude in front of Dr. Bashir.

"I've been using my 'skin' to mimic clothes," Usagi said.

"Um," Bashir said, as he stared. "Are those-"

"Yes, they are real," Usagi smirked. "No enhancement involved."

"I see…"

"You got to remember that my body, such as it is, built for sex, thanks to my slightly alien physiology."

"That's right, I remember reading your file that the Xenomorphic qualities in your genetic make-up is designed to maximize reproductive opportunities."

"Correct. Otherwise…I might have to change my NAME."

A short time later…

"Hello, Ryouga," Nurse Rogers says, as she took Lt/Commander Hibiki's data-pad. He was going for his own check-up, and was, in particular, wandering if his "Jusenkyo" curse was transferable. His wife Lieutenant Naru Osaka-Hibiki wants to have children, so every precaution must be taken. "Dr. Bashir will be with you in a moment."

"Thanks," Ryouga said, as Commander Ranma Saotome and his wife Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome leave the examining room.

"Hey, Ranma," Ryouga said. "How's everything?"

"Well…" Ranma says hesitantly.

"It's okay, Ranma," Usagi said, as she held Ranma hands. "Dr, Bashir was telling me that my physiology is in a state of flux, and that I'll have to take it easy."

"Oh?"

"You see," Ranma began. "Usagi had performed the 'Shishen no Ken' technique-"

"That's the technique that allows you to split yourself in four persons, right?" Ryouga asked.

"Yep. So any way, Usagi used this technique a few years ago, in order to help an old friend of mine to help search for one of her officers."

Usagi looks at her husband.

"'Old friend'?" Usagi says.

"Usagi, Captain Janeway and I dated YEARS ago, okay?"

"You know, you look precious when you LOOK guilty, Ranchan."

"ANYWAY," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes, "One of Usagi's copies were presumed lost along with the USS _Voyager_, Janeway's ship."

"Wait a minute," Ryouga said. "If I recall, the effect should be only temporary."

"That's the original idea. Somehow, something is keeping that one copy alive."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can still feel her, Ryouga-kun," Usagi says. "She is still relying on me as a source of power, draining me in the process."

"Then…you should be able to locate her and the _Voyager_."

"Not really. With my energy levels so low, I can't locate her, nor can I use an 'Instant Transmission' technique to go to her."

"What about you, Ranma?"

"That's the thing," Ranma said, as he scratched his chin. "I've tried to locate her signature, but because I'm trying to locate a duplicate, the signature is very feint…kind of like grasping for air…"

"So, you're implying that I'm vacuous?" Usagi says.

"N-no, it's not like that at all!"

"Humph!"

"Guys…?"

"SO, I can't seem to track her. Coupled with the fact that there is a lot of interference between here and…wherever, not to mention that I've been busy with my duties HERE, I can't be sure WHERE Usagi's duplicate is located. I do know that _Voyager_ is still out there in the Delta Quadrant."

"I see."

"At any rate, with Usagi's present physical state, vis-à-vis the Changelings, there is a concern with Usagi's stability."

"Oh, really…" Usagi says with some menace.

"You KNOW what I mean!" Ranma protested.

"Well, I hope things work out for you guys."

"Me, too. So, what are you here for?"

"Well, just getting a check-up, as well as seeing if my…curse is transferable to any kids Naru and I might have."

"Oh, that's neat!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I hope it works out for you," Ranma says. "As to whether or not the curse is transferable…I'm afraid it IS."

"Damn."

"Have you noticed that I don't have many sons?"

"Yes, I did notice that at that family gathering of yours, a few months back."

"Well, thanks to my curse, I tend to father more girls than boys, and any male child I father would get the curse."

"I see…"

"However, and Usagi can attest to this, I have conducted a number of experiments pertaining to Jusenkyo…and I believe I may have something."

"Like what? You already taught me how to control it."

"True, but the curse is still present, which can be passed to your kids."

"So what is it?"

"We have developed a process called a 'curse transfusion'," Usagi says. "It involves a ritual…and a virgin girl to sacrifice."

"What?"

"JUST kidding, Ryouga-kun," Usagi giggled. "Seriously, the ritual involves two Jusenkyo-cursed individuals. We would 'reformat' YOUR curse to a blank template, link you to Ranma, and then the vacuum of the blank template will begin to draw Ranma's curse."

"Now, this is the dangerous part," Ranma began. "The blank template will need to be filled, otherwise, it will latch onto the nearest thing to create the template."

Ryouga shuddered at the thought of experiencing the curse of "Drowned Ranma" or something to that effect.

"I would need time to think about it, as well as talk to Naru."

"Sure," Usagi said. "I would need time to prepare anyway, and with everything that is going on…"

"I understand.  
Just then, Dr. Bashir enters the front office.

"Ah, Mr. Hibiki," Bashir says. "I can see you now."

"Good luck," Ranma says, as he leaves the Sickbay with Usagi.

"Thanks, Ranma."

30

Later, aboard the USS _Valiant_…

"Ryo-chan," Naru said, as Ryouga was installing a new component for "Ops". "We need to talk."

"Naru, I'm kind of busy trying to get this manifold properly aligned-"

Naru suddenly pulls Ryouga's arm, forcing him to face her.

"No, I want to speak to you NOW."

Ryouga sighs.

"Alright," Ryouga said, as he puts his diagnostic tool down. "You want to know what's been bothering me?"

"Yes, yes I DO."

"Alright. I went to see Dr. Bashir for my medical check-up, and…"

"And what?"

"I am in good health, considering how we arrived here, and all, but I was concerned about whether or not my Jusenkyo curse was transferable."

"Oh?"

"Well, since it is magic-based, then, unfortunately, the curse is inheritable."

"I see," Naru said, as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"I don't know if I could live with the idea of cursing any of our kids with what I have."

"But…Ranma taught you how to control it."

"Yes, he did. But you have to have the discipline to learn the technique. And even then, you have to maintain your will, because all it takes is a single distraction for the curse to reassert itself."

Ryouga held Naru's hand.

"I want us to have kids, but I don't want for them to have my curse. I ran into Ranma, when I was going for my examination, and he said that there might be a way to change my curse into something more…benign."

"Oh?"

"Basically, I would end up acquiring the 'girl curse' from him, replacing my pig one. It would be a risk, but…I would remain human, and so would our kids."

"Are there any risks involved?"

"Sure. My curse would randomly latch onto someone or something during the process. Heck, I could end up being your 'twin' if I'm not careful."

"Well…it would give the word 'narcissism' a whole new meaning…"

Naru looks away for a moment.

"You should try it, if you want to," Naru says. "I'll support whatever decision you make."

Ryouga smiles at that comment.

"I like that."

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 31- By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: By popular demand, this "story" will serve as the basis for a timeline. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 31: "Cast of Characters- Ryouga, Finale"**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Asgard, the realm of the Norse gods.**

In the hollowed halls of the Norse gods, sits the reigning "Lord of Asgard" Usagi Tsukino. To her subjects, Usagi is "Princess Serenity", of the House of Serenity; to her enemies, she was known as "Sailor Cosmos". Since her supposed demise on Earth, circa 2112 CE, when she did battle with the combined threat of Tiamat, Lucifer and Loki…and was maimed for her troubles. How ironic that in order to be a respected Lord of Asgard, she has to loose an eye. Even though she received one of Ranma's to replace it, as part of his last will and testament, Usagi didn't want to be reminded of her husband's sacrifice, hence the desire to wear an eye-patch.

"I hope you are happy, wherever you are, my beloved…"

"All-Mother?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi broke her thought, and saw the Norn Sisters standing there in front of her.

"You know I hate you calling me that, Urd."

Urd, the Norn goddess of the past, smiles. As always, the daughter of the Creator and the Lady of the Underworld, dressed in provocative clothing.

"Now you know how I feel when you called me 'Old Lady', all those years."

"Ha. Ha. Now, what is it?"

"Usagi, we believe that there is a way to solve your dilemma, concerning the future of the Trill Jadzia Dax," Belldandy says, the Norn goddess of the Present. Her presence made "Snow White" look like a raging lunatic.

Sudden, there was a noticeable sadness on Usagi's face.

"Usagi?"

"My apologies. Proceed."

"We believe that Jadzia's life can be saved…if you grant her godhood," said Skuld, the goddess of the Future. Although she looked like a young woman, her knowledge of technology surpassed even the greatest of "hyper-scientists". In fact, she regularly consults with the gods Thoth and Metron.

"Really?"

"Yes, Usagi."

Usagi ponders her thoughts.

"Doesn't the Trill Homeworld already have a pantheon?"

"Unfortunately, Lord Darkseid, in his early 'career' waged numerous wars on the pantheons of many worlds, in a effort to steal the 'spark' that makes a god, well, a god," Urd says.

"Figures."

"And those gods that did not face Darkseid's wrath simply…faded away, or moved 'Beyond the Rim'; the gods of Trill falls in the latter circumstance."

"I see. So the Trill Homeworld can use a goddess…the same way that T'Pol is the goddess of Vulcan."

"Correct," Belldandy says.

"I wonder why I never thought of that…"

"Maybe AGE is finally setting in?" Urd chides.

"Keep it up, and you MIGHT end up a 'superhero'."

"Shutting up now," Urd says, thinking about how the legendary Lord Thor was once bound to a mortal named Dr. Don Blake, and was used to fight 'super-villains'."

"Actually, THAT would be an excellent idea."

"But I DON'T want to be a superhero!"

"No, but in order for this to work, I need volunteers to wear 'flesh suits'."

"Do you mean 'mortal guises'?" Belldandy asks.

"Yes. Gods and other powerful entities in this era use them all the time. And knowing Ranma, he would recognize you the moment you make your presence known."

Usagi rose from her throne. Her aura began to glow…

"AS THE LORD OF ASGARD, AND BY THE POWER OF MOON, I, SERENITY, BEQUEATH THE NORN GODDESSES OF THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE MORTAL SEEMINGS MOST APPROPRIATE. THIS…I COMMAND!"

BOOM!

And the Norn sisters were gone.

"There," Usagi says, as she sits down.

And then-

"Usagi," said Keiichi Morisato, as he enters the throne room. He was waiting for his "Bell-chan" to take care of business, so that they can spend the day together. No one respected this mild-mannered man, save for the fact that he captured Belldandy's heart.

"Yes, Keiichi?"

"I heard some thunder- wait, where are they?"

"I sent them on an important mission. They will be wearing mortal guises during this mission."

"Usagi-!"

"Have a care, Keiichi."

"Sorry. So, what do they look like?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. In order for the mission to succeed, they need to go 'undercover'…DEEP undercover. You can't just hand anyone 'godhood'; the recipient must prove themselves worth of it."

"Like you?" Keiichi says, with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I didn't get to be the Lord of Asgard on looks alone, 'young son'."

Keiichi rolls his eyes in response.

* * *

**Location: DS9.**

"Thank you for helping me with these 'Voles'," Quark says, as he hands Ryouga his beer.

"Hey, no problem," Ryouga replies, as he accepts his beer. He and Quark have been becoming good friends lately, ever since he first gave the Ferengi advice on how to deal with that 'arms merchant' problem. Still, where money is concerned, Ryouga wouldn't trust the Ferengi to save his life. "So, what's been new?"

Quark looks around, and then leans forward.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well, you know that the 'Grand Nagus' is here, right?"

The Grand Nagus is the supreme leader of the Ferengi.

"Yeah. Isn't he dating your Mother?"

"Shhh! I don't want to be embarrassed by you mentioning THAT woman's name."

"And I happen to change into a PIG. How embarrassing is THAT?"

"Alright, you win, but still…"

"Sure, whatever. It's YOUR story."

"Okay. Now, I just learned that 'Moogie' has been secretly helping the Nagus rule Ferengi."

"That's…a good thing, right?"

"Of course not! No woman should have ANY knowledge of even the 'Rules of Acquisition'!"

"Um, what about Nabiki?"

"The Goddess of Ferenginar is an exception."

"What?" Ryouga says. "How-?"

"But never MIND that. Besides THAT isn't the problem. The REAL problem is that Brunt of the FCA knows, and is trying to expose the Nagus as a way of replacing him."

"Let me guess: Brunt want YOU to be the one to expose your Mom."

"Yes. In exchange for my help, he will help me get a seat on the Sacred Stock Exchange. No longer will I have to rely on the Goddess for help."

Ryouga was about to ask a question, but decided not to. Knowing Nabiki's past, he wasn't surprised by Quark's pronouncement.

Still, Ryouga liked Quark enough to give him some advice.

"Are you sure Brunt is going to do what he promised?"

"Why not? This is a perfectly legal business venture."

"We're talking about BRUNT here. This is the man who has dishonored you, and had almost tricked you into killing yourself. What makes you think he'll honor his agreement, once he becomes the new Grand Nagus? I may be dense, but you take the cake."

Quark looks quizzical for a moment, and then came to a realization.

"I got to warn Moogie!" Quark says, as he runs off. Then he runs back. "Ryouga, can you…?"

"Sure."

And with that, Quark leaves.

A moment later…

"Hey, hon," Naru says, as she kisses her husband on the cheek, and sat down next to him. "How was your day?"

"Oh, just telling a friend that there are things more important than gold-pressed latinum."

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Cardassian Space.**

"Damn that Ranma!" Ryouga said, as he slams his tray on the table in the mess hall. At the request of the Intelligence Officer (i.e. Ranma), Ryouga was assigned aboard the Bird of Prey KSS _Rottaran_. He, Lt/Commander Dax and Lt/Commander Worf were the only Starfleet Officers to serve under General Martok, who was trying to re-sharpen his battle-hardened skills, since escaping the Dominion Prison Camp in the Gamma Quadrant. At the moment, their mission was to find the KSS _B'Moth_, which has been missing for days.

Dax, seeing that Ryouga was sitting by himself, goes over to him.

"I think you should sit with US, Mr. Hibiki."

Ryouga looks at Dax.

"I rather NOT. Besides, YOU don't outrank me."

"True, but Worf is the First Officer on this mission, and HE listens to ME."

"Fine," Ryouga said, as he moves over to sit with the other Klingons, who were not exactly proud of having their butts handed to them by the Jem'Hadar. So, they decided take their frustration out on an obvious target.

"You do not seem to like us, Terran," said one Klingon.

Ryouga grumbled, as he ate his food.

"It seems that the Terran can't speak!" said another. "Just like a sheep to a slaughter-!"

Ryouga gets up, as do all the other Klingons.

"You want to say that again?" Ryouga asks.

"What? Hit a sore nerve?"

"Let's just say that when you guys attacked DS9, my wife was almost killed. I don't appreciate THAT."

"If your trollop is as weak as YOU, then she is nothing more than fodder!"

Ryouga within moments, he had beaten up all the Klingons at his table.

A short time later on the bridge…

"I will not have ANYONE assault my crew during this mission," Martok says. "The finding of the B'Moth is TOO important to both of our governments, is that clear, Mr. Hibiki?"

Standing in front of Martok was Worf, Dax and Ryouga…along with many battered Klingons.

"Yes, sir," Ryouga says.

"Dismiss."

As the crew mills about, the Klingon that had insulted Ryouga first faces the martial artist.

"You have my respect, Mr. Hibiki," the Klingon says, as he cocks his head. "Are you SURE you are not related to us?"

"I'm sure."

Dax nods her head, as she returns to her quarters, where Ranma was waiting for her.

"Well?" Ranma asks.

"Well, the crew seems to like him," Dax says. "So…I think he'll be fine."

"Good. Usagi told me that Ryouga has anger management issues, and if we are to win this thing with the Dominion, he needs to deal with that quick. Serving under Martok is one such 'therapy."

Ranma rises.

"Oh, and you owe me the bet. I told you Ryouga was going to win."

"Lucky you."  
Ranma places his index and middle finger to his forehead.

"Naw, I just know him. He IS my rival, after all."

ZIP.

And Ranma was gone.

* * *

**Location: Gaia (Somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant).**

When the USS _Defiant_ failed to return to the station within the prescribed time, the USS _Valiant_ was sent to investigate. For Ranma and Jake Sisko, this was personal, since Usagi and Captain Sisko were on the _Defiant_ at the time of the disappearance.

"Commander," Lt/Commander Taisuke Kuno said, as he got up from his station, after consulting with Lt. Naru Osaka-Hibiki. "We're picking up some unusual readings on a planet not that far from our position."

"Alright," Ranma sat back in his seat. "Mr. Hibiki."

Down in engineering, Ryouga looks up from his work.

"Go ahead."

"Prepare to modify our deflector grid while we enter an energy barrier."

"Aye, sir," Ryouga said, as he grumbled to himself.

Bank on the bridge…

"You think we'll find my Dad?" Jake asks Ranma.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will."

Upon achieving orbit, the crew found something unusual…

"Howdy, Ranma," said Ranma-chan, as she greeted her younger counter-part. She was dressed in Klingon-style clothing, reflecting a more tribal outlook.

"What?" Ranma said, as he took a gander of his 'future'. "Why…how…?"

"Well, you…I…ended up in the past…with the crew of the _Defiant_. You…I…tried to leave this planet after our rescue attempt, but, as you can see, we failed."

Ranma-chan goes on to say that both crews would form communities, with the clans Saotome and Hibiki being rivals of sorts. The Saotome clan was more embracing the Klingon spirit, which is why they became more tribal. Since Ranma-chan was a "Da'Har" master (a person with the highest regard in Klingon society), she became clan head. But, there was one question Ranma had…

"Why are you…?"

"'Why am I female?'" Ranma-chan replied. "Simple: our presence in the same vicinity would create a temporal paradox, remember? Being female lowers that risks pertaining to THAT somewhat."

"Oh, yeah…"

Ryouga, on the other hand, received a BIGGER surprise.

In the town hall…

"Hey, stranger," Ryouga-chan said, as she wiped down the counter-top of her tavern. She looked practically…matronly. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail, as she wore a dress.

"What the hell are you doing looking like that?" Ryouga demanded.

Ryouga-chan smiled.

"I'm simply making sure that a temporal paradox…or whatever the hell Ranma was said…doesn't occur. Besides…don't I look cute?"

"?"

"JUST kidding, Ryouga. Look, I had two hundred years to get over both my anger and this form. At least…I don't have to worry about any embarrassing moments, or Ranma exploiting an obvious."

"Huh. So…did Naru accept this…girl form of yours?"

As if a light switch was shutting off, there came a noticeable sadness on Ryouga-chan's face.

"What?"

"It's just that…it's been years since Naru was around."

"How did…she die?"

"Believe it or not, she had long, good life…lots of children and many more grand-children. You know, it's funny how Ranma and mine respective descendants are the only ones who don't get along…classic 'Hatfield-versus-McCoy' syndrome. Even stranger still is that Ranma has gone 'country', while I've been domesticated a bit. Heh."

"If I may ask…where is YOUR Naru buried?"

A short time later…

Naru was laying flowers at her own grave, which was next to many of the original crewmembers buried. Jake was hit hardest, as he nearly broke down and cried upon seeing his father's grave as well. The survivors were Yedrin Dax (Dax' latest host), Odo, Ryouga-chan, Ranma-chan, the Amazon matriarch Pert, Amanda and Usagi. Usagi, these days, spend much of her time in solitude, as the resident Reverend Mother of the local chapter of the Bene Gesserit, which is why Amanda has been Ranma-chan's lover.

Naru goes back to Ryouga's position, where the two share a hug, while Ryouga-chan looks away.

"So, now what?" Ryouga asked Ranma.

"Well, I for one don't want to be here, let alone allow others to be stranded in the past," Ranma says. He then turns to Ranma-chan. "Any ideas?"

Ranma-chan looks at Usagi, and then back at Ranma.

"Temporal cloning."

Ranm thought for a moment.

"That could work…but we will need a huge source of power to pull it off."

"I can help," Amanda says.

"Are you sure, hon?" Ranma-chan asks. "What you propose could attract the Q."

"Ranma, I'm willing to sacrifice for you AND our children, if it means that everyone here has a chance to live."

Ranma-chan gingerly touched Amanda's hand.

"Alright, we have our power-source…what's next?"

"I can use my Silver Millennium Crystal to stabilize this planet, by stabilizing this planet's temporal zone," Usagi says. "The ritual should work, but the margin for error is not something that I would bet on."

Ryouga thought for a moment.

"Wait! We can use the _Valiant_'s warp engines to create a 'static warp shell' around the planet. That should help somewhat."

"And WE Ranmas will initiate this operations, with the use of both the 'Temporal Patch' and 'Object Retrieval' spells, thereby allowing the timeline to accept this anomaly," Ranma says.

"Well," Ranma-chan says. "Let's get started then…"

A few hours later, aboard the _Valiant_…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he stood next to the warp core, while he held a glowing sphere in his hand. Within it contained a symbol that looked like the letter "P" with two horizontal lines. What Ranma had in his hand was Time personified, ready for Ranma's use. "Ranma, are you ready?"

On the planet below…

"We're ready," Ranma-chan said, as she, Usagi and Amanda were within a ritual pattern called a "Seal of Solomon" (the Star of David within a circle). From there, the _Valiant_ will serve as the planet's anchor in the present time zone, while retrieving the _Defiant_ BEFORE it goes into the past. Ranma-chan looks at Amanda. With anything involving Time, ANYTHING could happen. "Amanda, Usagi? It's been nice knowing you two."

Usagi looks at Ranma-chan, as did Amanda.

"It's been nice LOVING you, Ranchan," Usagi says.

"Even if you are a bit of a jerk," Amanda says.

"Always have to get the last word…"

Back on the _Valiant_…

"Initiate plan in five…four…three…two…one…NOW!" Ranma says, as he initiates the temporal spell.

Ryouga activates the warp shell.

Ryouga-chan, Usagi and Amanda did their part.

And everything goes WHITE…

Location: Tendo Compound (Tokyo, Japan- Earth). 

"Hmmm," Nabiki said, as she noticed the actions of Ranma and his friends on the planet Gaia. As an Exemplar of Time, Space and Mind, she can "feel" the ripples within those areas. She was feeding her young child Nina, when she felt this disturbance.

"Well, Nina," Nabiki says, as she picks up her child. "It looks like your 'Daddy' will need my help."

"Goo!" Nina replied contently.

Now, even though the middle Tendo sister engages in mortal avarice (such as setting herself up as a goddess on Ferenginar, mostly just to annoy the FCA), Nabiki still takes her role as an Exemplar seriously, especially in light of the disappearance of the ancient "Time Lords", who used to monitor such things as "temporal anomalies". And now that the Norn sisters have gone "under cover" for their mission, her role in the scheme of things is even more important.

Nabiki stared hard in the direction where Ranma was…

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki broke her concentration, and turned to see Kasumi bringing down her daughter Karen from the upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Are you…working, again?" Kasumi asked. She was concerned that Nabiki might be abusing her gifts again.

"No, I am actually helping Ranma out for a change."

"Oh?"

Nabiki tells Kasumi what has happened.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi replies. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because, dear sister, I see the most likely choices that 'Ranma-baby' makes. However…I know Ranma well enough to know that he'll make the right choice."

Nabiki holds her daughter tightly.

"Besides…I would hate to have our children NOT know their father. You and I definitely do not want our own parents influence them in negative ways."

"Say, where are Father, Uncle Genma and Grand…mother Happosai, by the way?" Kasumi asks.

**Location: Risa.**

Risa: one of the jewels of the Federation. It is known for its tranquil seas, endless beaches and gorgeous maidens. In effect, Risa was a paradise.

Too bad there happened to be a 'snake' in this garden.

"What a haul!" Happosai said, as she escaped from with her treasures. In her old life, she would have used female undergarments to increase her power in perversion. Now, the young maiden is a crusader who seeks to liberate said garments from their owners, like some sort of "freedom fighter". Thankfully, in spite of the workload, she had "willing" helpers in her mission.

"Mistress!" Soun said, as he and Genma brought up the rear…with dozens of women after them. "They are almost upon us!"

"Surely, we should return these items back to their owners-" Genma began.

"Nonsense!" Happosai said, as she somehow went into a sentai pose. "No matter the people or the world, no undergarment will ever be enslaved! This I , Happosai, the Grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, make it SO!"

"Get them!" yelled Social Director Arandis, the person in charge of her sector of Risa, and a former lover of Qurzon Dax (Jadzia's previous host). This "light-skinned" beauty was angry that a demented teenaged girl and her accomplices were harassing her female employees and guests. Although generally non-violent (after all, her specialty was in pleasure, not anger), THESE three proved to be the exception.

**Location: Gaia (Somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant).**

When the light died down, Ryouga found himself in his seat on the bridge of the _Valiant_.

"Did we…?" Ryouga began.

Ranma turned to Taisuke.

"Yo, Kuno, what's our position?" Ranma asks.

Taisuke is both the designated Flight Officer and the First Officer aboard the _Valiant_.

"Let's see…we are in orbit over Gaia," Taisuke replies. "Standard."

"Naru?"

"The temporal field is gone, Ranma,' Naru says, as she goes over her sensor readings. "And the settlement…is there!"

"Pert?"

"Confirmed," Pert says, as she checks her instruments. "The settlement is there…WAIT! I'm detecting the presence of another ship…it's the _Defiant_!"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"We're being hailed."

"On screen."

Amanda steps unto the bridge, wondering what had just happened.

"Ranma?"

"Just a second…Captain Sisko?"

"DAD!" Jake said, happy to see his father.

"It seems, Commander, we have much to discuss," Sisko says.

As it turns out, the plan was a success. However, while the descendants remained, and the crew of the _Defiant_ was rescued, all the doppelgangers had merged with their counterparts. How this will affect the recipients of this effect remains to be seen. Still…

"Some adventure, huh?" Amanda says, as she places her hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he places a hand over Amanda's…

Meanwhile…

"Ryouga, I don't care whether or not you want to change your curse…I want us to have a child as soon as possible," Naru said, as she hugged her husband.

Ryouga squeezed in response.

"Me, too, Naru…me, too."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This entry was not to my liking, but there it is. I'll do better next time. Also, just WHO are the Norn sisters disguised as? You guys can make that choice, but the "revelation" will be known when Jadzia Dax meets her untimely demise. :( C&C are always welcomed.**

**Next time: "Cast of Characters- Naru".**


	32. Chapter 32

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 32- By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 32: "Cast of Characters- Naru" **

**

* * *

**

**Location: New Genesis, "Fourth World". **

The so-called "Fourth World" is more than a place; it's a state of mind, where gods and alien entities walk amongst the stars on a conceptual level. On occasion, a distinguished mortal is lucky enough to dwell amongst this realm. However, even after such an experience can fundamentally change that person into something more.

In the known part of this realm lies New Genesis and Apocalypse, twin worlds that orbit each other around an ancient star. On Apocalypse, Lord Darkseid plots and schemes how to remain at a superior advantage, even though he no longer desires to control all of Creation. In fact, he has taken upon himself to "test" interesting mortals, as a means of determining if they are worthy of existence.

Meanwhile, New Genesis represents the best that Creation has to offer. Though only a shadow of its former glory, thanks in part to Darkseid's superior advantage, this world continues to skate the line between genius and insanity, as its inhabitants perfect themselves in ways that boggle the mind. Like all inhabitants of the Fourth World, sometimes called "The Realm Beyond the Rim", the people of New Genesis are giants who are bigger than entire galaxies; only the transporting "Boom Tubes" re-proportion these legendary figures to "human" size, and vice-versa.

BOOM!

A Boom Tube deposits a lone figure in the courtyard, where another figure sits quietly in meditative contemplation. This figure is dressed like the monks of old Europe, complete with hood over its owner's head.

Lady Serenity steps forth, as her means of transportation closes. As an Asgardian monarch, Serenity was both regal and wild. Dressed like a Valkyrie, Serenity appeared as a warrior-born. Instead of her patented "meatball-head" hairstyle, Serenity wore her hair as twin pigtails that went down her front (while wearing her tiara on her head). Her traditional Sailor "fuku" was partially covered and enhanced by her breastplate armor that made her "chest" a lot bigger than they were. Completing her attire was her long, red, hooded cloak that seemed to bellow a bit, her black eye-patch (which covered he left eye), her Rune-tipped spear and the Hammer of Thor that was attached to the side of her Belt of Strength (next to her Mystic Gloves for use with her hammer). She had another eye to replace the one she lost, but symbolically, her look was appropriate for one who rules the land of the Norse god.

Serenity steps forth, and bows her head.

"I've…been thinking about you," Serenity says.

"I know, ruler of Asgard," the man in the cloak replies. "Our connection, while distant, is still strong."

"Damn it, Ranma," Serenity says, as she pulls the hood off of the head of the so-called "monk". "I wish you wouldn't be like this."

Ranma Prime, an avatar of both the Wyld and the living inspiration of Promethea, sighs.

"How do you think I feel, Usagi? But remember, YOU were the one who chose to stay behind."

"I KNOW that. But you wouldn't want me to have left Asgard in shambles, right?"

Ranma holds Usagi's hand.

"I know. I hated the fact that Lorien the First chose that moment in time to take me away from the people I cared about. But…it was my time to go, but not yours."

"And I chose to honor my word to protect Asgard, while Lord Thor sleeps."

Silence.

"By the way, how is it that you were able to keep off of Nabiki's 'radar' all these years?" Usagi asks.

"The same way YOU couldn't find me all these years."

"I know. I had to go to 'Al's Diner' to get your location. Really…technically, we're still married."

"Well, technically, I had DIED. You know, the whole 'Until death do us part' thing?"

"That's only a technicality, you know. But if you're going to be this way-"

"Usagi, wait," Ranma Prime says. "Don't go. I'm sorry."

"You…you mean it, Ranchan?"

"Of course I do. No matter what, we're still friends."

"We can…be more than friends."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You look like you gained some weight."

Being amongst the warriors of Asgard tends to "beef up" even mortal visitors; Serenity is no exception, being both tall and muscular these days. Even then, Serenity was still smaller than her "Gammazon" and "Super-Saiyajin" forms.  
"What?" Serenity says with indignation. "I only gain muscle, not fat, you jerk!"

Serenity looks around, and sees a secluded glen in the distance.

"Come," Serenity says, as she pulls Ranma Prime with her towards the glen. "I'll prove to you that I'm not fat."

"Uh, oh," Ranma Prime says he his dragged along…

That afternoon, sounds of thunder could be heard though no one knew where the source was coming from.

"John, do you think it will rain?" Delenn says, as she observes the outside from the cottage she shared with her husband.

John Sheridan lowers the newspaper he was reading from his face. Since coming here, they have lived in one of the rustic environments on New Genesis, since anything more advanced than a village was expressly forbidden, hence the creation of the "Super City".

"Probably."

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: 50901.7. It's kind of weird, even after all this time, to be serving in an interstellar exploration organization like the Federation's "Starfleet". While it was true that Earth, during my time, circa 2009 CE, was about to make its first public venture into space beyond mere "orbiter" means, to experience deep space adventures is something that boggles the mind. I've seen worlds where there are red skies and purples seas. I've been to gleaming towers that seem endless in both height and scope. And I've met ancient beings that have existed long before the Earth was even formed. I've always been interested in sciences, particularly since my…mother had been a geologist before going into the jewelry business. I suppose I have gotten that trait from Mother, since I am a ranked Starfleet Science Specialist. The irony is that I look up to my friend Starfleet Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome for inspiration…and, growing up together, Usagi was never known for her smarts._

_Lately, I've been inspired to convince my husband Ryouga—who is a "Starfleet Engineering Specialist" for the USS _Valiant—_for us to have a child together. Usagi's own extensive family unit inspires part of the reasoning; the other part is that WE deserve it. With all that has happened, particularly with this war going on…I don't want to loose the chance for Ryouga to be a father, and me a mother. And if I have to be bisexual, albeit reluctantly, for our happiness, especially if Ryouga goes ahead and alters his curse, then so be it. I love my husband too much to be inconvenienced by gender. _

_But I definitely won't 'pimp' out my husband the way Usagi does with Commander Ranma Saotome. I may be desperate, but I'm NOT weird. _

_

* * *

_

**Location: DS9. **

"Ranma, I don't want Naru to participate on this mission!" Ryouga yells. The _Valiant_ was assigned to retrieve an armory of Maquis missiles before they are deployed against Cardassia Prime. Starfleet was not prepared at this moment to face a Dominion response, since Cardassia was technically a part of the Dominion now. Naru, being the resident "Science Specialist" aboard the _Valiant_, would accompany Commander Ranma Saotome and Lt/Commander Pert on a mission first find the missiles, and then neutralize the biological component that made these weapons lethal to Cardassians (hence the need for Naru's presence, since Ranma and Pert will have to run interference). And while Ranma had contacts within the Maquis, Eddington belonged to the splinter cell that created the weapons in the first place, so they will have to retrieve the disgraced officer as well.

"Ryouga, you are not in a position to demand anything," Ranma says evenly. "Naru is more than qualified for this mission, particularly since she is more familiar with the biological agent that needs to be neutralized than anyone here."

"Damn…"

"Look, I know that Naru means a lot to you, but she is a Starfleeter; she is just as valuable to me as she is to YOU. So, I will look after her…you have my WORD."

"Fine…"

**Location: "Starfleet Correctional Facility", Antares System. **

"Why should I help you?" Michael Eddington said, as he paced his holding cell. "YOU SOLD ME OUT!"

Ranma turns his head.

"I want you to leave this room."

"But sir-" began the guard.

"You have my credentials, right?"

The guard sighs. Whoever this Starfleet officer was, he was "top-level".

"I…understand, sir."

Once the guard leaves…

"Let me be clear, Eddington," Ranma says. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT I SOLD YOU OUT!"

Eddington could feel power radiating from his "interrogator".

"I served at the pleasure of the Federation LONG before you were born. I sacrificed my own happiness, for the sake of the Federation on more than one occasion. But on occasion, even the Federation has been WRONG…its responses to the 'Shadow War' one hundred years ago and the 'Federation-Cardassian' conflict are examples of this. And in both cases, I responded by going against them in one form or another. But regardless, I never was reckless or indiscriminate in fighting what I believed in. YOU, Michael, went against the designed plan I had set out for you, and when you risk destabilizing the region just to get famous, that's where I come in."

"You're just a coward, Ranma, hiding rather than confronting the enemy!" Eddington retorted.

"I see," Ranma replied. He was attempted to wail on him, but he decided against it. "You know of Za'Ha'Dum, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to put it this way. You either help me find those missiles…or you will spend a LONG time on that world. Understood?"

Eddington paled noticeably. It is said that there has only been a few people who have ever escaped from the world of the Shadows…and one of them was Ranma Saotome.

"Of…of course."

In the end, Eddington took Ranma, Pert and Naru to Althos IV, where the missiles were stashed. However, not all was, as it seems…

BLAM-BLAM!

"Great," Ranma said, as he, Eddington, Pert and Naru laid down phaser-fire, defending their position from the Jem'Hadar. Apparently, the Dominion had gotten word of the missile site before Starfleet did, which is why Ranma and company were facing Jem'Hadar troops.

"We need to get these people out of here," Eddington says. "My wife Rebecca says that there are at least two dozen survivors left."

"Alright," Ranma says, as he formed a "Happo-darken" in his hand. "When I give the word, take Pert and Naru to help you gather your friends for an emergency beam-out. You hear that you, two?"

"Yes, sir," Pert and Naru said in unison.

"And I suppose you want me to go back to prison, huh?" Eddington says.

"No," Ranma said, as he gave Eddington some coordinates. "Go to this rendezvous site; the Anla'Shok will escort you to Minbari space."

"You…you're letting me go?"

"Yeah. But don't get any ideas. I'm neither doing this for the cause or for the uniform."

"Then…why?"

"I'm doing this FOR THE PEOPLE…who are caught up in the games we people play."

Ranma threw his bomb over-hand…

BOOM!

"Now!"

And with that, Ranma takes on the Jem'Hadar troops, while giving Eddington and the others to mount a rescue…but he's NOT about to go out in a blaze of glory, just yet.

* * *

**Location: Empok Nor (Setlik III, Bajor Sector). **

The mission started simple enough.

Due to the infestation of Cardassian "Voles", Chief Miles O'Brien needed to restore the plasma conduits. Unfortunately, the conduits were Cardassian made, making it difficult to replicate the parts. So, a team of "scavengers" were sent to abandoned Cardassian station of "Empok Nor", a Cardassian station left abandoned when the Cardassian occupation ended in the Bajor Sector. Lt. Naru Osaka-Hibiki would be on hand to analyze the Cardassian equipment, so that they would not have to scavenge for parts in the future (i.e. create a database for the replicators to work with). However, going to a abandoned Cardassian facility would NOT be an easy thing, since it is known that Cardassians typically booby-trap their "turf".

"Okay," Garak the Tailor says, as he deactivates the trap at the airlock, while restoring the power to the station. "That should do it, but I would caution you to be careful from this point forward. Even I do not know EVERYTHING."

"That is good to hear, Garak," O'Brien says, before turning to the assembled crew. "Okay, listen up: we do this by the numbers. If you SEE anything out of the ordinary, let me know immediately."

"Aye, Chief," said the crewmembers.

"Anything you would like to add, Ma'am?"

"Um, nothing," Naru replies. She was not exactly comfortable the military aspects of Starfleet, but accepted it as par for the course. "Carry on."

"Alright. Since you need to get access to the more sensitive aspects of this station, you and Garak should team-up."

"It would be my pleasure to escort the lovely Naru."

Naru merely blushed at the comment.

And so the operation to retrieve Cardassian spare parts began. Unfortunately, no one knew that a squad of battle-hardened Cardassians were left behind in stasis as a counter-measure against intruders, nor did the salvage team knew that these Cardassians were waking up…

A short time later…

"So," Garak said, as Naru was conducting her survey in one of the processing stations. "When can I start making maternity clothing?"

"Wha-what?" Naru said with a blush.

"My dear, I've been in my line of business, I am very familiar with facial expressions."

"How? I mean…you're just measuring their clothes or something."

"True, but it's the facial expression that let's me know if one prefers, for example, cotton fabrics to silk. And depending on the type of clothes they want, I can tell if they want to dress 'up', or 'down'."

"Oh."

"So you see, my dear, being a 'mere tailor' is an art form-"

BOOM!

"What's that?" Naru says, as she felt the station shake.

"Wait right here,' Garak says, as he went out of the room to see if there were any more problems-

CHOK!

Garak goes down, apparently clubbed on the head.

"What?"

A mean-looking Cardassian enters the room, with energy weapons drawn.

BLAM-BLAM!

Naru manages to duck just in time, before getting hit. She ducks behind some equipment.

"Come on out, human," the Cardassian says. "I can make this quick."

Naru knew that the moment she gets up, she risks getting hurt. Being attacked numerous times by "youmas" as a child gave her survival instincts.

"Ryouga-!" Naru cried out, as the Cardassian was about to pounce on her.

Suddenly-

POW!

As her attacker fell limp, Naru looks up to see Garak holding a pipe. He looked like he was barely holding his own, bleeding profusely.

"I…I wouldn't want to lose a potential customer," Garak manages to say, as he slumps over.

"I got you," Naru says, as she grabs Garak. "Just stay awake; we have to find the others."

Eventually, the _Valiant_ mounted a rescue, thanks to the transponder that Chief O'Brien had (on Ranmas' insistence) while taking down the Cardassians aboard Empok Nor. Ryouga wanted to blow up the station after learning what had happened to his wife Naru, but Ranma order security measures, such as monitoring equipment, instead.

* * *

**Location: DS9.**

"I don't if I can give you that matter converter, Jake," Naru said, as she was going over her science equipment manifest.

Jake Sisko and Starfleet Cadet Nog were going around the station collecting items for a Mr. Elias Giger, in exchange for a baseball card Jake wants for his father Captain Sisko. Sop far, they have collected a phased modulator from Pert (in exchange for sharpening her arsenal of blades), a rare Bajoran martial arts text for Ryouga (in exchange for a power converter), to add to his arsenal of awesome skills…to be used against Ranma in their next sparring match, a rare Bajoran "mood rose" for Amanda (in exchange for a regenerative compound) and so forth. Now, Jake and Nog wants to get a matter converter from Naru.

"There has to be something that you want, Ms. Nibiki," Jake Sisko says, as he and Nog watch Naru work.

"Alright," Naru says. "You see, my husband and I have something important to do this afternoon, but with this shipment that just came in…"

"Say no more," Nog says. "We will help you catalog AND put away the cargo for the matter converter."

"Great!" Naru says, as she gives a datapad to the pair. "You have my thanks."

"We better get started then," Jake says.

Later…

"We have the last of your things, Dr. Giger," Nog says, as he gives the collected items from the crew to the weird scientist.

"And may I have the Willie Mays card?" Jake says.

"Certainly," Giger says, as he hands the item to Jake.

"Cool!" Jake says. "Come, let's celebrate."

"Right!" Nog replies.

After the two leaves…

"We're ready to begin…Commander Saotome," Giger says, as he turns to the other room, where the Cellular and Entertainment Machine was located.

"Good," Ranma said, as Usagi finishes recording her husband's Jusenkyo signature. "I'm glad that the 'Society of Ether' are still active in this era."

"As long as there is a soulless orthodoxy, the Society will NEVER abandon 'Weird Science'! I'm just glad you were around to prevent the Dominion agents from kidnapping me and taking my work."

"Well, the only reason they are interested in your work is because of the vast opportunities that your machine has," Ranma says. "But WE have the right to use it, correct?"

"You have a deal, Commander."

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in the Bajoran Sector.**

Naru woke up, but not in her own bed.

She was in her quarters aboard _Akane's Heart_, a ship that belongs to Ranma's family. Aboard was also the O'Brien family, Ukyo Kuonji, the Amazons Shampoo and Pert and other human individuals and families. Ranma wanted to keep the Federation contingent close to the war zone, as a means of providing both support and morale for the USS _Defiant_, USS _Valiant_ and the new Defiant-class ship, the USS _Reliant_, commanded by the newly promoted Commander Ryouga Hibiki. Starfleet, in turn, has provided additional personnel, including the newly minted Starfleet Ensign Kodachi Kuno, who will become Ryouga's Medical Specialist, much to Ryouga's chagrin. Lt/Commander Ro Laren will be the _Reliant_'s Flight Officer.

By the way, Ranma had his First Officer Taisuke transferred to the _Defiant_, to serve as Sisko's Flight Officer and First Officer, thus allowing him to go back to Flight Officer and First Officer status, which allowed Usagi to return to command status.

Lt. Wesley Crusher, another recent transfer, will serve as the Science Officer, while the new Petty Officer Enrique ("Quique") Muniz serves in operations and engineering.

At any rate, the three Federation ships would rotate from their position around _Akane's Heart_, as the Dominion War heats up.

Since the take over of DS9 by the Dominion, Naru had to remember that she was essentially a "homeless", something that she didn't want the child growing inside her to experience. However, she was a Starfleet officer first and foremost, and so she had her duties to perform.

Naru wished her mother were here with her. Maybe she wouldn't feel so alone at times, whenever Ryouga has to leave for duty.

As she cleared the cobwebs from her head, she could see Ryouga standing in front of the mirror, examining HER female form. Since acquiring it a few weeks ago, Ryouga had to get used to looking like her pretend sister Ryoko.

"Humph," Ryouga said, as she examined her body.

"What is it, dear," Naru says as she gets up.

"I was thinking that I really DO look like 'Yoiko'."

"Who's Yoiko?"

"Some disguise that Ranma once used to trick me into thinking that I had a younger sister."

"Why?"

"Because he was jealous that I was trying to put the moves on his fiancée."

"That's awful!"

"Nothing happened. Besides…"

Ryouga turns around and hugs his wife.

"If I wouldn't have found the girl of my dreams, if I was successful. I just hope that my…new curse doesn't weird you out too much."

"Ryo-chan, no matter what, I'll always love you."

And the two share an intimate kiss.

Later that morning…

Commander Hibiki sits down in his command chair. At helm was Ensign Kodachi Kuno; at weapons and communications was Lt. Kiima, a recent transfer (and who was a member of mysterious Phoenix Nation on Earth, who are gifted with real wings). At operations and engineering was Lt. Sonya Gomez, who was pulled from her assignment aboard the USS _Enterprise_. And rounding out the crew was-

"Naru?" Ryouga exclaimed, as his wife reported for duty. "What are you doing here?"

"You need a Science Officer, right?"

"But-"

"Then I am your person."

"Alright, take your place then."

As Naru sits down, she wonders if they will survive this war.

**Tbc. **

**Next time: "Cast of Characters- Pert".**


	33. Chapter 33

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 33 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 33: "Cast of Characters- Pert, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: New Genesis, "The Fourth World" (Beyond the Rim).**

Behind a secluded glen, a couple was resting from a previous activity. Clothes were strewn all over the place, while said couple was smack dabbed in the middle.

Ranma Prime (formerly "Ranma Saotome", formerly "Ranko Tendo", formerly "Rantsu Ranshin") sighed, as Princess Serena (formerly "Usagi Tsukino", formerly "Usashinko Rantsu", "Neo-Queen Serenity, of Crystal Tokyo") rested gently on his chest. Ranma examined his former wife's body, and noticed how her enhanced musculature did not detract from her beauty; her natural scent is certainly intoxicating to him. Furthermore, he could also see the fluttering of her "remaining" eye underneath her right eyelid. Ranma could tell that Serena was dreaming…of what, he did not know. But from the giggles Serena was making in her sleep, he could tell that the dream was a pleasant one.

Ranma has had many regrets, one of which was leaving his home planet Earth, after the final defeat of the Sith Lord Darth Sidous, who, amazingly enough, had managed to possess the doppelganger of his once-commanding officer Captain Jonathon Archer, of the NX-01 _Enterprise_. Sidious had been supplanted by Serena's evil persona "Darth Lune" in the so-called "Mirror-verse". However, the "shade" of the former Sith Lord managed to merged its consciousness with that of the alt-Archer, and plotted for an opportunity to destroy 'Lune FIRST before destroying others who would prevent him from taking over the alt-Lucas Galaxy. After all, according to Sith lore, there can only be TWO Siths: a master and an apprentice.

So, a subtle game had begun, where 'Sidous would follow 'Lune to the Mirror-verse's counterpart. However, the merging of Usagi (who was a Jedi Master in her own right) and 'Lune proved to be an hindrance of sorts; achieving full godhood upon accepting the responsibility of the Norse realm proved nearly impossible, since such a move meant "All-Mother" status…a position that even the likes of Lords Zeus and Darkseid had to respect. However, there was one particular flaw that he could exploit: Ranma Saotome. 'Sidious knew that 'Lune, once merged, would come to love Ranma as much as her "naively sweet" counterpart. So, with Time at his disposal, which was already compromised by forces who wanted to kill either Ranma or Usagi, 'Sidious manipulated events that could hurt Ranma; he knew that sooner, or later, 'Sidous would have to confront the Temporal Warrior (such beings were sensitive to temporal manipulation), so weakening him was the best possible solution. His greatest achievement was corrupting his son Genshin Rantsu, while pretending to be 'Lune, almost dealt a crippling blow, as he did what he did to Ranma's best friend Ukyo. And certainly, "advising" Tiamat to seek vengeance for what Ranma did was all a part of 'Sidous' long-term plan, and there were plenty of enemies around who gladly obliged his wishes.

Of course, Ranma had other ideas on the matter, and while he emerged victorious, it was not without a cost. In the end, Ranma died, and was taken unto "Heaven", which was "Beyond the Rim", by Lorien, where he has remained until recently. Others tried to seek him out, such as Nabiki, but Time, Mind and Space were things of order, while Ranma was the avatar of the Wyld. Usagi certainly tried to seek him out, but Lorien, who spoke for the Presence of the Source, told her that it was not time for that. And while Ranma was neither a god (like Usagi) nor an Exemplar (like Nabiki), he was a seeker of perfection and enlightenment…a teacher and a student.

He was…an Oracle. He was…something else that was indefinable.

At least, Ranma can still perfect his Art, a path that his foster son Goku and his biological son Naruto also took, both ended up as "Umbrood" (beings who dwell outside of normal time and space).

But for now, all that didn't matter, as long as he has this quiet moment of peace-

"There you are," says a familiar voice.

Ranma looked up to see Nabiki staring down at him.

"Shhh," Ranma whispered, as he placed an index finger on his lips. "Serena is resting."

"I bet," Nabiki said, as she conjured up a stone bench. She appeared in her Sailor Suit, and had divinity markings on her face to indicate her status as an Exemplar.

"If I knew that all it took to find you was to convince 'sleeping beauty' here to seek your company, I would have done so a long time ago," Nabiki said, as she sat down. Her eyes scanned over Ranma's body. "And I see that you still keep in shape, too."

"Good living," Ranma replies. "You know, this is kind of awkward you know."

"Oh?"

"I usually don't have important conversations while in the buff…with another person lying next to me."

"It's not like I am unfamiliar with your…BODY, you know."

Ranma gives Nabiki "the Look".

"Fine. I'll be at your cottage when you are ready to talk."

And with that-

FLASH!

Nabiki was gone.

Ranma sighed, as he gently shook Serena.

"Usako, wake up," Ranma said.

Slowly, Serena's eye fluttered open.

"Ranchan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…stay like this forever?"

"As much as I would like to, and there are ways to accomplish this, I have another…guest to attend to."

Serena sighs.

"I know…I can feel HER presence…smell her, too."

Ranma mentally noted that as "All-Mother", Serena's senses were sharper than even the legendary Kryptonian's.

"Now, don't get mad. We can always make this glen our personal spot, whenever you come to visit."

"You…you mean it? Really?"

"Really. Besides…don't you have responsibilities to attend to?"

Serena gets a sad look, before she gives Ranma a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, I guess," Serena said, as she gets up. With a wave of her hand, a tiny cloud forms, and rains water upon the goddess…and on the now-female Ranma.

"I really wish you had warned me," Ranma said, as she began to shower with Serena. Ranma's female form had merged with her godling aspect named Rankiko (the so-called "Digital Goddess"). The result of which was a more regal, taller female form that would have driven the late Upperclassman Kuno even more insane.

"I thought your cursed form was 'controllable', Serena replied, as she showered.

"I'm still a creature of chaos," Ranma replied. "And besides, I've long accepted this form as a part of me."

"I see," Serena said, as she ended the impromptu shower, and used dry air to dry her and her former mate. It's certainly nice to have dominion over the elements.

"Nice and clean," Serena said, as she snapped her fingers to become her "Norse All-Mother" persona. Serena then places a hand on the shoulder of the now-male Ranma, who wore his White Mandarin jacket, black pants, white socks, black shoes and John Lennon "shades". His divinity markings indicating his status as an Oracle was shinning.

"Ranma, it's good to see you again. And…I hope we have more 'reunions'."

Ranma gently took hold of Serenity's hand, and kissed it.

"Safe journey, Usako," Ranma said.

Serena smiles.

BOOM!

A "Boom Tube" opens up. Serena steps back, turns, enters the gateway…and was gone.

"Now to see what Nabs, wants," Ranma says, as he heads for his cottage. As he proceeds, he notices a slight ripple in the main timeline, indicating to him that Darth Sidious (pre-final confrontation), as managed to do something. Ranma could see that instead of Ukyo leaving DS9, when the Dominion took over, she chose to stay behind…forcing Shampoo to remain behind as well. Ranma focused on the ripples to see if there will be a complete change…

Nope, no change…

With that in mind, Ranma turns to other matters.

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: Unknown. The Dominion War that both the Klingons and the Federation are engaged in has proven to be most…difficult. The Dominion and its "Alpha Quadrant" allies have proven to be most resilient, and have begun to push our forces back. As a member of the "Joketsuzoku", I am very much prepared to give my life for the safety of my people and my home world. I've seen what the Dominion is capable of; what they do not enslave, they destroy. I can almost imagine my fellow Amazon sisters and I being forced to fight for the Founders, side-by-side with the Jem'Hadar. In fact, according to Great, grandmother Xian Pu, there are those amongst the Council on Venus who are considering such a move, if it means that the Amazons have a chance of survival. I am thankful that the present Amazon champion, "Sailor Venus", has persuaded cooler heads to not consider such a thing until a thorough assessment has been made of the status of the world. That hasn't stop many of my Sisters from enlisting into various levels of our defense systems, from UN Spacy to Earth Force to Starfleet, mostly as "Marines" and other security-type organizations._

_On another front, the Federation has been working diligently in securing an mutual defense pact with the Interstellar Alliance, which has avoided the confrontation altogether, even though there have been a number of acts of infiltration by the Changelings. The IA Council, led by Minbar, are still upset by the Federation's own "non-interference policies" during the Shadow War, as well as other policies that they have seen as not in the best interest of the galaxy. And even if the Minbari DID want to help, the Gao'uld, who holds permanent membership on the IA Council, certainly don't want to aid the "Tau'ri" (i.e. Terrans), who were instrumental in their decline. Only the Jaffa and the Tok'ra are assisting in the war effort on their own, since the Trill are related to them (vis-à-vis their symbiotic organisms), and because of the old ties to the Tau'ri; the Asgard act as the equivalent of the old Earth organization known as the "International Red Cross", who act as observers of sorts. However, for the most part, "The Ancient Four", are not a part of this conflict._

_There has been talk of requesting help from Zha'Ha'Dum's "Shadow Remnant", but we're not as desperate just yet._

_Hopefully, regardless of the outcome, no one will forget the name of the Joketsuzoku. We didn't survive THIS long to be nothing more than figures of myth on history books._

_

* * *

_

**Location: Starbase 375 (Antares System).**

It's been seven months since the Dominion War began. The _Valiant_ limped to the rendezvous site for the Fourth and Seventh Fleets.

"Alright," Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome said, as she leans back in her command seat. She was tired, sore and could use a good shower for some reason. She was not as bubbly like she wanted to be, but then again, fighting a relentless enemy tends to be a sore proposition. "Ranma, take us in."

"Aye," Ranma says, as he coasted the craft to his docking bay. As far as ship conditions went, the _Valiant_ was still in fight form.

Ryouga's ship, the _Reliant_, was not so fortunate, having taken heavy damage in the process of defending a supply line from Jem'Hadar attacks.

"Ma'am" Pert says, as she turns from her console. She had bandages over her hands and forearms, after suffering injuries from an exploding instrument panel. "The new chief of sector operations wants to see myself, Commander Saotome and Dr. Rogers right away."

Amanda had recently completed degree program to become a Medical Doctor.

"Well, Ranma," Usagi says. "You have your chance to escape from Starfleet."

"And leave our fine organization in your care?" said Ranma with a grin. "Fat chance!"

Usagi giggles.

As Ranma, Pert and Amanda walks towards their new boss' office…

"What do you think our new commander wants?" Amanda asks Ranma.

"Who knows?" Ranma replies, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I JUST asked a question, jerk!"

"Guys, we JUST got back from a major offensive," Pert says. "Can't we at least get SOME peace and quiet for a change?"

Ranma and Amanda look at each other, and nod.

"Truce?" Ranma says.

"Truce," Amanda replies.

Upon entering the chief's office, Ranma sees Chief O'Brien, Jadzia Dax, Lt/Commander Worf and-

"Garak?" Ranma says. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I've been asked to assist you in an upcoming mission," the Cardassian replied.

"Oh?"

And then, the last person Ranma expected to see enters the office.

"YOU?"

"Ah, you are here, Commander Saotome," Admiral Herb says, as he enters the room with his attaché…who looked almost "owl-like". Other than his Starfleet Admirals uniform, Herb looked exactly the same as he did when the waters of Jusenkyo first cursed him (including his stylized tri-colored long hair). About a month ago, Prince Herb (from the Musk Dynasty of Mars) was chosen to replace the previous sector, Admiral Martin Ross, as operational commander during the war effort. "Glad that you can make it, Saotome."

"Permission to speak frankly…sir?"

Herb sits down in his seat.

"You may."

"HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO PULL THIS OFF?"

"Humph. Well, Saotome, unlike YOU, I chose to accept the accolades that have been given to me. Besides…a royal such as myself should ONLY be in a position of leadership. Now, are we done with this conversation?"

"YES, sir."

"Good," Herb says, as he directs his attaché to pass along the appropriate files. "Here's the situation…"

Herb tells the assembled crew that he wants Ranma to lead a "special operations" mission into Dominion territory. The mission: infiltrate and destroy a major Ketracel White facility, thereby depriving many of the Jem'Hadar of their food supply, as well as score a major win for the good guys.

"That isn't TOO tough for you, Mr. Saotome?" Herb says with a smirk.

"No," Ranma replies curtly.

"Then I expect nothing less than a stellar performance. Dismiss."

For the mission, Ranma would command the same captured Jem'Hadar ship (he had acquired for Starfleet a year ago), and take it into Dominion territory.

Now on the Jem'Hadar ship…

"Look at this," Pert says, as she examines tactical. "It seems that Dominion crafts are utility specific."

"Meaning that only 'The Second' is allowed to operate it, making the rest of the crew nothing more than tools," Ranma replied. He then picks up two headsets. "Since 'The First', the commanding officer, pilots the craft, I'll take this-"

Ranma puts on one headset, and then tosses the second headset to Pert.

"And you'll take THAT."

"So, I'm your 'XO', huh?" Pert says, as she puts on her own headset.

"Yep."

"Sir," Worf interjects. "I thought that I would be your XO."

"I need you on tactical analysis," Ranma says, as he hands Worf a data pad.

Worf accepts this, and studies this. A look of surprise fell on him.

"This…this wasn't mentioned in the briefing," Worf says.

"I know, Worf," Ranma says. "I've been receiving intel reports from the 'Anla'Shok' for a while now, so now we get to use it."

"But Ranma," Amanda says, as she finished loading up her medical supplies. "Why haven't you given this information to Starfleet?"

"One: Changeling infiltration. And, two: 'officially', the Rangers are not supposed to be involved. If not for the fact that I am the designated 'Ranger One', I would have been able to acquire this information. We should be lucky to have even THIS bit of data."

O'Brien and Dax goes up to Ranma.

"Sir, the 'surprise' will be ready after Dax and I reconfigure the canisters," O'Brien says.

"That should give us time to do this RIGHT," Dax interjects.

"I'm glad to hear that. Everyone, take your posts. Mr. Garak, get yourself comfortable; we're in for one interesting trip."

And with that, the Jem'Hadar ship, nick-named _The Lucky Number 7_ (since there were seven people on board), take off for Dominion territory.

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 34 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 34: "Cast of Characters- Pert, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: New Genesis, "The Fourth World" (Beyond the Rim).**

"Tea?" Ranma asked, as he poured himself a cup of "Earl Grey", with a hint of honey and lemon.

"Yes, please," Nabiki says, as she looked around Ranma's cottage. It was rustic, devoid of any sort of technological apparatus. "Nice place you have here, Ranma."

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he poured Nabiki a cup of tea. "Had it for years."

"Before or after?"

"Before, but after my son Orion and his 'friend' Metron freed me from Granny Goodness' 'care'. I needed a place to heal my 'wounds', so, with Highfather's permission, I built a home here."

"I thought the citizens of the 'Super City' were prohibited from building on New Genesis itself."

"Actually, the rules have been amended allow the use low tech to build environmentally friendly homes."

"Huh, so you just had a saw, some nails, and an hammer when you built this place."

"Yep," Ranma says, as he sits the pitcher down, before raising his cup towards Nabiki. "And this place has been here ever since. To life?"

"To happiness," Nabiki says, as she drank her tea. "Hmmm. This brew is quite tantalizing."

"Yep," Ranma replies. "You know Medea, right?"

"The Life sorceress? The one who married Jason of 'Jason and the Argonauts' fame?"

"That's the one. I knew her when I was a part of Jason's crew, along with Usagi and our mutual traveling companions."

"You tend to meet very interesting people."

"You don't know HALF of it. At any rate, 'Dea and I still remained friends after all these years."

"Even after she murdered her kids out of spite for Jason's infidelity?"

"Even then. That act drove her into a state of 'Quiet', and, as you know, such state can lead to bouts of insanity."

"Wait. Isn't Medea a 'Marauder' or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. You remember what happened during 'The Reckoning' concerning them, right?"

"Yeah," Nabiki nods, remembering when the Sixth Age of Man ended, circa 2012 CE, the group known as the Marauders, tried to take advantage of the crisis, by over-running the planet Earth with their madness and antics. Marauders are those people who pushed their hyper-science or magic to such an extreme, that they went mad in the process. However, it is also possible that extreme states of emotion to turn a magus or hyper-scientist into a Marauder, an agent of Chaos; Medea, a sorceress in her own right, became one after she murdered her children out of grief. Marauders were dangerous because their very presence can warp reality and people around them…sometimes permanently.

"Earth was lucky that the Traditions and the Technocracy had kept the peace between themselves long enough to wage a campaign to drive the Marauders from Earth."

"Well, it's a good thing that I could understand how these people think…being a Wylder and all."

"Which helped our allies defeat them, if I recall. And the irony is that while YOU are not chaotic, you attract chaos like a magnet."  
"No kidding."

**

* * *

**

**Location: "Tenju", Jurai.**

Princess Sasami sighs, as she looks up at the stars. It has been six months since she has seen her fiancé Prince Ranma, son of the Crown Princess Nodoka. From her vantage point on her personal balcony at the main palace, Sasami wondered if she should have insisted that she and her beloved have gotten married. And now, with this Dominion War on…she may have lost an opportunity to even bare Ranma's children. Lady Nabiki, Ranma's former "sister-in-law", did mention that the Starfleet did keep medical records, including various biological samples, of her fiancé. So, it was possible to have children with her intended husband. Still…she preferred to consummate the relationship-

"Sasami?" said a voice from behind.

Turning around, Sasami sees her cousin Tenchi, the present head of their royal house, and emperor of Jurai. Without his robes, the former Okayma native looked like an average Terran in his "track suit".

"Hey, Tenchi," Sasami says, as she beams a smile. "You are up early."

"Well, since Ryoko is cooking this morning, I thought I'd work out instead."

"You should give her cooking lessons."

"I've tried, but she insists that she can learn on her own."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Tenchi, can you not assist the Federation in their war?"

Tenchi sighs.

"Sasami, we've been over this already. Interstellar Alliance considers the Dominion War an internal matter. And, unfortunately, Jurai is bound by the IA's constitution and charter, which means-"

"We can't help Ranma," Sasami says sadly. "I just wish that I could do something more…but 'Tsunami' is bound to both the House of Masaki and Jurai."

Tenchi nods his head. However…

"Why do you still refer herself as 'Sasami'? I mean…you are both Sasami and Tsunami."

"Yes, and no. I am both Sasami and Tsunami, but I differentiate myself depending on my duties. As you know, when I am on 'official' business, I am 'Tsunami, the Goddess of Jurai and Juraihelm'; as Sasami, I am a member of the Royal House of Masaki and fiancé of Prince Ranma…the husband of Princess Serena of the Royal House of Serenity. Sigh."

Tenchi takes his cousin's hand.

"We'll get through this, Sasami."

"But what about Ranma?"

Tenchi smiles.

"I'm sure that whatever our cousin is doing, it's a cakewalk to him."

**

* * *

**

**Location: Somewhere in Dominion territory…**

"I can't stand these things!" Pert says, as she yanks off her headset. Unfortunately, the headsets are painful to humans, due to their nature.

"Have Amanda give you a pain-reducer," Ranma says, as he adjusts the course of _The Lucky Number 7_.

"How come YOU are not feeling anything, Ranma?"

"My pain threshold is much higher than your average human's," Ranma replies. "It STILL hurts, though."

"Then, as your CMO," Amanda says, as she steps forth, "I want you to rest. Doctor's orders."

"You know, ever since you became an MD," Ranma says, as he takes off the headset, before passing it to Worf, "you've been lording it over my head."

"Just like you, I want to be proud of my accomplishments."

"Whatever. All I know is that I need to be on hand when we get to the Ketracel White factory."

"And that may be a problem," Worf says, as he utilizes his headset. "We're being followed."

"Identify," Ranma says.

"It's…the USS _Centaur_…an Excelsior-class ship."

"Right on time," Ranma says, indicating the intelligence data from the Anla'Shok proved to be correct, since no one person knows the complete data on ship movement in the area.

"Sir?"

Ranma closes his eyes…before reopening them.

"Proceed as plan. We're too close to Dominion scrutiny to risk friendly contact."

"Understood."

The '_7_ proceeded on its mission, keeping its distance.

"You don't suppose they are simply shadowing us?" Pert asks.

"Probably," Ranma replied. "Typical lone Jem'Hadar ships are more geared towards clandestine operations."

"Sir!" Worf says. "I'm detecting THREE Jem'Hadar ships on approach on an intercept course- wait! They are heading for the _Centaur_!"

Ranma had to weigh the options of stopping the Jem'Hadar ships—and thus blow the operation—or continue on with the mission. However…

"The _Centaur_ is returning to Federation territory."

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. So far, the operation was proceeding nicely.

Upon reaching the Ketracel White facility…

"Alright people!" Ranma says. "Places!"

Garak assumed the command position, while Worf initiated the electronic program to initiate the proper codes.

"How's our little 'gift'?" Ranma says, as he goes over to O'Brien's workstation.

"Everything is…ready," O'Brien says, as he finished working on the last canister.

"Now, according to your information," Dax begins. "We give our pass to enter the perimeter. Once the supply station has lowered its screens, we will 'upload' our empty canisters in exchange for a fresh batch of ketracel white. As soon as the THIRD canister is uploaded, the bombs will synchronize. Once we leave the perimeter, the bombs will activate."

"Simple enough," Ranma replied. "Let's do this."

With Garak's help, Ranma was able to gain access to the supply station. However, upon getting all three empty canisters aboard the station, the station's defense screens suddenly went up, preventing the '_7_ from leaving.

"Sir, we cannot leave," Worf says. "And those three Jem'Hadar ships that we passed earlier are returning."

"Great," Ranma replies. "O'Brien and Dax- re-enforce the hull. Pert, get back on that headset."

Pert gets the headset from Garak.

"Mr. Worf?" Ranma says, as he shows his outstretched palm.

"Yes, sir," Worf says, as he hands his headset back to Ranma.

Ranma takes the headset, and places it on his head.

"Okay, Chief, detonate the bombs on my mark."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"But that would create an explosion that could engulf this ship!"

"I know, but I'm betting that this ship is sturdy enough to ride the damage."

"Aye."

"Pert, when I give you the word, target the Jem'Hadar ships. If the explosion doesn't get them, I want to make sure WE do."

"Right."

As soon as the three Jem'Hadar ships reached the '_7_…

"NOW!" Ranma yelled.

As O'Brien activates the bombs within the supply station, Pert fired off a round of disruptor rounds.

BOOM!

The exploding station rocked the '_7_, as Ranma performed a complicated evasive maneuver to roll with the explosion. Pert's surprise attack was enough to knock the would-be attackers off balance, enabling Pert to continue her attack.

"Got 'em!" Pert says, as she cheered.

"Yeah, but we're in trouble," Dax says.

"What?" Ranma asks.

"Our warp engines and impulse drive are blown," O'Brien says. "It will take seventeen years for us to get back home."

"I see…"

"Ranma, you are a Green Lantern, right?" Amanda says. "Can't you use your powering or something to get us out of a jam?"

"Nope. I mean, I AM a Green Lantern, but as long as I am on duty for Starfleet, I can't use my extraordinary abilities…just like YOU can't use YOURS."

"Fine, fine."

"I would use the 'Instant Transmission' technique, but I don't have the energy requirement to pull it off for ALL of us. And besides…I want to be able to bring this ship back home in one piece."

"So, what are we going to do NOW, Ranma?"

"Hmmm. Dax, look for a nearby planet."

"Let's see. Sensors are kind of on the blink…wait! I'm inputting the coordinates into your navigational computer NOW."

"Cool…it'll take us only a…month to make it there," Ranma says sarcastically.

"That's the best thing I can do, Ranma."

"Then, its time to improvise," Ranma says. He then turns to Pert. "Pert, how far along are you in your 'chi manipulation' training?"

"Well, between you and Great-grandmother, I can pull off an impressive energy attack."

"I see, then it's time for you to learn how to create a 'perfect attack'."

"Huh?"

A few hours of intense training later…

"Okay, here's the plan," Ranma says. "I will use my aura to negate the gravitational constant of the universe upon this ship. While I am doing that, you will become initiate your 'perfect' attack, vis-à-vis the makeshift apparatus that O'Brien and Dax has you hooked up."

"From there, the energy discharge will 'push' the ship into a limited warp field," Dax says.

"And THAT will cut our travel time down to hours," O'Brien interjects.

"Alright," Ranma says. "Amanda, you will be on monitor duty, while Worf will pilot the ship."

"Right," the Klingon says.

"All right, then, let's get started," Ranma says. He then gets into place, and charged up his aura. His aura crackled like lightening, as he seemed to be on fire. The aura began to shift from white-blue to yellow-gold. Ranma gritted his teeth, as he expanded his aura to envelope he and his crew's 'Jem'Hadar ship…

"We can proceed to the second phase," Dax says, as he turns to O'Brien, who nods and lowers his goggles.

"Ready, ma'am," O'Brien says. Once the energy output is established, O'Brien would utilize the thrusters for, well, thrust.

"Okay," Pert says, as she cupped her hands. "Tiger Blast Perfect: BALL OF YARN!"

Energy tendrils began to wrap around Pert, until she was wrapped in a ball of energy. Pert's attack was designed to create a sustained energy field around the user. More advanced users can then save it, and use it later, while utilizing normal chi-based attacks.

"We got our energy," Dax says.

"I'm using it to augment the thrusters," O'Brien says.

A sudden burst later, the _Luck Number Seven_ was on its way. Hopefully, the landing of the craft will prove less troublesome.

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 35 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 35: "Cast of Characters- Pert, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: New Genesis, "The Fourth World" (Beyond the Rim).**

As Ranma Prime and Nabiki the Exemplar took their beverage to the porch, to watch the "sun" set in the sky, Nabiki could only think of ways to delve deeper into Ranma's psyche. Using the mental arts would immediately alert Ranma as to what Nabiki's intentions are, so she chose good old fashion psychology and standard interrogation techniques to determine the depth of this version of Ranma Saotome.

"You know, since I am here, we can-" Nabiki began.

"No," Ranma replied.

"'No' what?"

"I'm not having sex with you, Nabiki."

Nabiki was actually surprised by this. She definitely was used to the passion that Ranma displays for his loves. Just the other day, when Ranma was on leave, she and Ranma had a date that ended up as a sexual encounter. Nabiki didn't mind being with Ranma, since she was the mother of his child. She was curious as to the difference between her Ranma and this Ranma. So…

"Tell me, why not?" Nabiki says. "Well, I mean, it's not that I'm cheating on MY Ranma and all."

"Simply put, just because."

"Just because?"

"Yep."

"What kind of answer is THAT?"

"Nabiki, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a manipulative 'witch'. I'm not going to do anything just to suit your whims. I made the exception with Usagi because she truly loves ME for me…and not because you say so."

Nabiki looks at Ranma hard.

"Okay, so I am…manipulative, okay? I just wanted to know where I stand with you, and I see that you don't want ME in your life."

Nabiki turned to leave, but was grabbed by Ranma.

"Let go of me-!"

"No, you talked, I listened. Now, it's my turn. Now sit."

Nabiki did as she was told, feeling the command presence of Ranma's aura.

Ranma let go of Nabiki's arm.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"The main reason why I don't want to be intimate with you stems from the fact that you are setting yourself up as some sort of 'Shadow Queen', a de facto ruler of worlds."

"Oh, so this is about my connections with the Ferengi and the Orions."

"Exactly. These mortals have to have a chance to evolve into complete beings. What you are doing is creating opposite effect. These people don't need new gods to chart their destiny, you know!"

Ranma looks away for a moment.

"How can I be with someone who wants to control the lives of others for their own benefit?"

"Ranma, it's not like that. Sure, I am a goddess to these people, but I am instituting reforms that will insure equality amongst the sexes, and a standard of living that could rival the Federation's."

"Nabiki, a gilded cage, no matter how pretty, is still a cage. I can understand your desire to make money; I'm not against THAT. But I thought you would have learned your lesson when you worked for Darkseid…and for what? To acquire the 'Anti-Life Equation'?"  
"…"

"And one more thing. While you, Usagi and Darkseid may have the 'Anti-Life Equation', I possess…'The Life Equation'."

Nabiki's eyes widened. Anyone who possesses the Life Equation was immune from manipulation of any kind, and cannot be tracked by any means. The side effect of this is that the possessor is quite viral…in bed.

"So…that's why you are a 'chick magnet'."

"Apparently so, and my mother had something to do with it."

"Pardon?"

"Yep."

"So…you mean Nodoka gave YOU this…Life Equation?"

"More or less. Apparently, she went to this goddess for a boon shortly after my birth. The result was that I received the Life Equation from this goddess."

"Do you know which one?"

"No, but I have some suspicion as to who might that goddess be."

Somewhere on Jurai, the youngest sister of one of the wives of the Emperor of Jurai sneezes.

"You know, Saotome," Nabiki says, as she gets up. "You've finally become a fully developed human being. I'm impressed."

"Well, it took me long enough, that's for sure."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Not sure, but when my younger counterpart returns to the past, I will return to the mortal planes in full, when Usagi also returns as well."

"I bet it kills you that 'little' Ranma is having all kinds of adventures, especially with this Dominion War and all. I bet you had lots of fun during your youth."

"Adventurous? Yes. Fun? Not so much."

**

* * *

**

**Location: Unknown.**

"Hang on!" Worf said, as _The Lucky Number Seven_, was caught in the gravitational pull of a desolate planet. The Jem'Hadar ship was passing through an uncharted nebula, when they came upon the planet. Not prepared, while traveling on a crippled ship, the former DS9 crew braced for what will be a rough landing.

Ranma and Pert pooled together their potent energies to re-enforce the hull…

SKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE-!

SPLASH!

A week later…

Ranma was fishing for food, sporting a 'five o'clock shadow'. Since coming to this desolate world, survival was paramount. He had to use conventional means, since both he and Pert were 'burnt out' their respective charkas (i.e. "chi pool'). For the first time in years, Ranma was…normal, which is why he was not wearing his modified arm bracers. Amanda had offered to get the crew off the planet, but the crew forbade her from doing so, since utilizing her powers would force her to return to the Q Continuum for good (as per the original agreement that allowed Amanda to stay in the mortal world in the first place).

SPLASH!

A naked Pert rises from the water.

"Ah, that was a good swim," Pert says, as she swept her hair back.

"You know, if Amanda sees you like this-" Ranma began.

"Who is she more likely to 'bop'?" Pert replies. "You or me?"

"Good point," Ranma says, as he pulls out yet another fish, which tastes like chicken. "All done."

"Great," Pert says, as she puts on her makeshift skirt and top. "I like spending time with you, Ranma."

Ranma raises a single eyebrow."

"You know, if we are stuck on this world for the rest of our lives, I just want to know what my options are."

"Hhh."

Just as the two were about to head back to their camp…

"Ranma!" Amanda yells, as she scurries up the dune. She ignored Pert's state of dress, by focusing on Ranma.

"What is it?"

"Garak, O'Brien and Worf were checking out some sort of energy signal, when Jem'Hadar soldiers attacked them! Only O'Brien managed to escape."

"Jem'Hadar?" Ranma says. "Here?"

"Yes."

"Well, since Pert and I are not at all full strength, we might have a tough go at it."

Pert turns to Ranma.

"I may be of help," Pert began. "I…I have a special gift that I had inherited from great-grandmother. It doesn't involve chi manipulation."

"Okay, but save that until we actually need it."

Pert nods her head.

With Dax injured from the crash-landing, and with O'Brien injured from the encounter from the Jem'Hadar, Amanda elected to stay behind to take care of them. Thus, Ranma and Pert went to search for their missing crew, knowing what they were about to face. And from O'Brien's description, the Jem'Hadar were handing out near some caves.

Ranma gave hand signals to Pert, since both Starfleeters had special operations training. Ranma took the lead, barring his phaser rifle "commando style".

And then, suddenly-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Ranma and Pert took cover, and spotted the Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"Return fire, but take careful aim," Ranma says, as he carefully aimed his weapon.

Pert nods, and began to take headshots with her weapon.

BLAM! BLAM!

Two Jem'Hadar soldiers fell down, dead.

Ranma rushed over to check on the soldiers; Pert brought up the rear.

"Sir?" Pert asks, while keeping watch for more enemy soldiers.

Ranma examined the two Jem'Hadar. From his vantage point, he could tell that these two had signs of Ketracel White withdrawal.

"We have a problem," Ranma says, as he took out the energy cartridges from the Jem'Hadar weapons, rendering them inoperable. "These Jem'Hadar haven't been fed in days."

"Which makes them dangerous," Pert replies. "Great."

"Just be careful, Pert. With these creatures…it's always a fight to the death."

Finally, the two made it to a cavern, where a Vorta was interrogating Worf and Garak. From what Ranma could see, Garak was already unconscious.

SMACK!

"Now, tell me again," said the Weyoun clone. "What is your exact crew compliment?"

Worf spat blood in Weyoun's face.

"That was not very nice, Klingon."

SMACK!

That's when Pert and Ranma attacked, spreading phaser fire into the room…avoiding Worf and Garak in the process. However, they did not see a pair of Jem'Hadar coming up from behind, since they were cloaked.

BLAM!

"PERT!" Ranma cried out, as he saw the Chinese Amazon go down. And that's when more Jem'Hadar began to swarm Ranma's position. However, unknown to all, the blast in the back triggered Pert's "gift".

"RRRRROWRL!"

Everyone looked to see Pert seeming transform into some sort of 'werecat' or "cat girl". The force of Pert's aura almost overcame Ranma's will against his fear of cats.

"Pert?" Ranma asked fearfully.

Pert cat-ears twitched.

"Yessssss, Rrrrrrranma?"

"How did you…?"

"Grrrrreat-grrrrrandmotherrrrr alterrrrrred the family currrrrrse," Pert says, as she crouched to attack the remaining Jem'Hadar. "Will explain morrrrre laterrrrrr."

"Works for me," Ranma said, as he quickly took advantage of the enemies' distraction, and began to attack in earnest, as did "Neko-Pert".

Later…

"We have a signal," O'Brien said, as he finished repairing the communications equipment that was in Weyoun's possession. Apparently, none of the Dominion contingent knew how to repair their equipment to ask for rescue. Once the equipment was repaired, Ranma used his command access code to tap directly into the secured Starfleet communications network.

"Good," Ranma said, as Pert slept his lap. "Hopefully, they'll get here sooner than later."

"And about Weyoun?"

"He'll keep."

"Um," Weyoun said, as only his neck and head was shown, with the rest of his body buried. "Is this really necessary?"

"Let's…no, but that's doesn't mean that I am going to change your present situation."

"Oh."

Ranma then began to pet Pert, who arched her back while smiling contently.

"Purrrrrrr…"

"You are unbelievable, you know that, Ranma?" Amanda fumed.

"Hey, she's the one who likes this."

* * *

**Location: Somewhere near Dominion territory.**

A few days later, Pert was offered a chance to serve aboard General Martok's ship with Worf. Admiral Herb felt that in order to increase the compatibility levels between Klingon and Starfleet personnel. So, with Sisko's, Usagi's and Ranma's recommendation, Pert will serve aboard Martok's ship as an observer. Interestingly, Worf's estranged son Alexander took a chance to serve aboard Martok's ship as a fresh recruit.

Unfortunately, Alexander's anger over his apparent abandonment by Worf was causing chaos amongst the crew.

"That BOY!" Worf said, as he paced. "First, he want me around, and then he gets mad that I interfered in his fight! Gah!"

Worf was pacing in the now empty mess hall, while Pert was going over her "Klingon for Dummies" language pack on her datapad.

"Maybe you are the problem, Worf," Pert says.

"ME?"

Pert looks up.

"Yes. As an Amazon, we expect ALL of our Sisters to prove themselves. Sometimes, we prove ourselves in battle, other times we prove ourselves by going on a quest. That's the warrior's way."

Pert gets up, and gathers her things.

"Worf, no matter what happens, Alexander needs to prove himself. I know you said that he didn't want to be a warrior growing up, but that's when he was a child. He's a man now, and you will have to treat him as such."

Worf nods his head.

Eventually, Alexander did prove himself in battle, by risking his life to patch up a plasma duct that could have meant the end of Martok and his crew. And later…

"I, Alexander, Son of Worf, accept this honor as a member of the House of Martok."

In a small ceremony, Martok, Worf, Kurn, Ranma and Usagi accepted Alexander as a member of the House of Martok. Before the war began, Martok took in Worf and his younger brother Kurn (formerly of the House of Mogh), and Ranma and Usagi (formerly of the House of Kang), adopted the four into his house. Worf and Ranma had saved Martok's life, and Martok knew that both men still had a lot of connections on Q'onos, in spite of their bogus disgrace (not to mention the fact that Ranma was of Juraian royalty, which could prove to be politically beneficial in the future). So now, in full Klingon regalia, the five members of the House of Martok were assembled to accept Alexander into their ranks, as well as one other.

"Pert, heir to the…Joketsuzoku, do you accept your place of honor as a member of the House of Martok?" Martok asked.

Pert was surprised when Worf offered membership into his House. And, once Martok approved of the move, Pert accepted the membership. And now, Pert, dressed in Klingon clothes, cleavage and all, became a member of this House.

"I, Pert, great-granddaughter of the matriarch Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku, accept this honor, and will shed my blood for the House of Martok."

And shed her blood she did, since, as part of the ceremony, all parties must cut open their palms, spill blood in a cup, mix the blood with the ashes of Martok's father, and share in the sipping of the cup.

And thus, Pert has become the first "Klingon Amazon"…if there was such a thing.

* * *

**Location: Starbase 375 (Bajor Sector).**

"What?" Ranma yelled.

"I'm relieving you of duty, Commander Saotome," Admiral Herb says, as he dines on roast beef in his office. "You haven't fully recovered from your ordeal, and I need all of my senior commanders here for a seminar and war council with the Klingons."

"So I guess Captains Sisko and Tsukino, and Commanders Hibiki and Kuno are a part of this, right?"

"But of course. In spite of your ego, I am NOT singling you out, Saotome."

"So…who's going to go on the mission to take out that Dominion sensor array?" Ranma asked.

"ME?" Pert says.

"Yes," Usagi says, as she gathers her things. "You will be the new commanding officer of the _Valiant_."

"Wow…"

With the senior command away, Pert will receive command of the _Valiant_, Dax will receive command of the _Defiant_, and Worf will receive command of the _Reliant_. Herb wants to give more command experience to a many of the senior officers in the sector

"If you remember your training, you'll be fine," Ranma says, as he shoulders his travel bag. "After all, you're representing your new family as well as the Amazons now."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best, Ranma."

After Usagi and Ranma leaves…

"Okay people," Pert says, as she sits in her command seat. It felt weird wearing the cranberry-red version of the standard uniform (black jumpsuit, gray shoulder pads and colored turtle-neck shirt underneath). "Roll call!"

"Helm ready!" Lt. Ro Laren says.

"Science station ready!" Lt. Wesley Crusher says.

"Operations and Engineering ready," Petty Officer Muniz says.

"Security and Communications at ready," says Ensign Nog. Nog, who just received his Starfleet officers' commission, was proud to be serving in a key position. He was just glad that Captain Sisko made sure he received cross training in his department.

"Medical is ready," Amanda said with gritted teeth. She was still mad that Pert got a chance to be that much closer to Ranma, with Pert's inclusion into the Klingon House of Martok. She was a warrior too, you know!

"Okay, people," Pert says. "Let's do this."

And with that, the _Valiant_ took off to take out the Dominon sensor and communications array.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Cast of Characters- Kodachi".**


	36. Chapter 36

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 36 – By DS Wynne

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story. **

**Special note: Minor correction. I replaced Mousse with the Sonya Gomez character (Mousse will appear, but in a different capacity). I already made the changes in previous chapters, so that's that. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 36: "Cast of Characters- Kodachi, Act One". **

**

* * *

**

**Location: Tendo Compound, Tokyo, Japan (Earth). **

A shimmer in the air, near the front steps of the Tendo Home, gave way to a sudden disruption.

FLASH!

Nabiki Tendo, Exemplar of Time, Space and Mind (also known as "Sailor Minerva"), appears. She breathes a sigh of relief, as her appearance appeared more mundane.

"Welcome home, Nabiki," Kasumi says, as she walks out the front door. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, Kasumi," Nabiki said, as she took out a package out from "pocket space". "I saw Ranma today, and he wanted me to give you these."  
"WHICH, Ranma?"

"His oldest self."

"Oh, so Ranma is alive?"

"Yes. He goes by the name 'Ranma Prime' these days, and hangs out on 'New Genesis'. But you must promise me that you will not let anyone know that there are TWO Ranmas running around."

"If you think its best…"

"It is, and I agree with it. If OUR Ranma learns that his older self is still around, he might seek Ranma Prime out. As a living embodiment of Time, that interaction could create a problem that would be catastrophic in scope."

"Oh, my."

"I must say that Ranma has…WILL…become more powerful as time goes on, no pun intended."

"I see. Perhaps, we should visit him? I'm sure he would love to see his children."

"Perhaps that is a good idea."

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: Unknown. As the "Black Rose of St. Hebereke", I have fought many of foes in an effort to reign supreme. Having spent a few years in this wondrous future, I had thought such challenges were no more. Therefore, I am glad, in some way, for the challenges that the 'Dominion War' has to offer. Imagine a maiden such as myself vanquishing Jem'Hadar soldiers, while outwitting their Vorta masters. It is ironic that while I am a healer amongst the ranks of Starfleet's finest, I consider myself a warrior first and foremost, thus truly become a rose…pretty to look at, but dangerous to the touch. _

_On another, more personal note, I am still dealing with the idea of having a nephew of sorts, who is said to be the descendent of my dear brother and that 'harridan' Nabiki Tendo. I do not know how this is possible, but I learn of Ms. Tendo's "secret". She should be lucky that I no longer pursue 'Ranma-sama' as a potential mate. Otherwise, I will have to consider ways of insuring her neutrality. And speaking of loves, my relationship with 'Wesley-sama' is proceeding nicely. Like my first true love, dearest Wesley is an adventurer, genius and a fighter, having been personally looked after by Ranma-sama. And for that, I should thank Ranma-sama for his efforts. We have, as of yet, become intimate, but Wesley-sama insists that we continue to pursue our relationship in a traditional manner. Sigh. I suppose that even in the 24th century, there are still gentlemen. _

_In the end, we all must pursue our own happiness, but I am just now learning that I should be mindful in how I pursue such things. _

_

* * *

_

**Location: Starbase 375 (Bajor Sector).**

A week later…

With Admiral Herb's desire to retake the Federation DS9 now on the table, Captain Sisko has decided to gather all the crewmembers together for one final time before operations begin. So, with that in mind, a party was initiated, requiring everyone to be in full military dress.

The party also provided an opportunity for families and significant others to visit.

"Captain Usagi Tsukino and Commander Ranma Saotome," said the announcer, after accepting Ranma's invitation. Usagi and Ranma were both dressed in formal military Starfleet dress, which includes which includes white jacket (which includes gold trim, with gold band circling the lower sleeves, and the standard communication badge/Starfleet insignia), and black pants or long skirt (with gold vertical trim); only officers have gold trimming, while non-commissioned officers and enlisted have black trims. However, only flag officer and Starfleet captains wear the white vest and collar (where the rank of the officer was located), while other officers wear the gray version.

Ranma thanked the man, and entered the room, arm-in-arm with his wife.

"Ah, I like this sort of thing," Usagi says, as she nods her head, upon being greeted by familiar faces. "We should have more of this sort of thing."

"Don't remind me," Ranma replied. "I HATE dressing up. We ought to be getting ready for battle, rather than waste time being all fancy."

"Do I hear a disgruntled officer amongst the ranks?" says a familiar voice.

Ranma sees his boss Admiral Herb, who was with Captain Sisko.

"Hello…ma'am?" Ranma asked, wondering why Herb was in his female form.

"Ah, you noticed," says Herb. "A crew member accidentally spilled a tray of cold drinks on me, and I didn't bother to change back."

"Oh."

"You are looking lovely, Captain," Sisko says.

"Thank you, Captain," Usagi replied. "It's one of the rare occasions that I can wear a skirt."

"I see."

And then…

"Ambassador Crown Princess Nodoka and Princess Sasami of Jurai!" said the announcer.

Ranma turns towards the door and sees his mother and his fiancé, flanked by retainers. Both women did the customary greeting before stopping before the assembled most-senior officers.

"Greetings, Admiral Herb," Nodoka says, as she takes a gift from one of her retainers. "A gift from the Emperor of Jurai."

Herb accepted the gift, hands it to a junior officer, and bows his head.

"As the local representative of both Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, I am honored to accept your gift. Please, enjoy what we can offer this evening."

"Thank you."

Nodoka then turns to her son.

"Ranma, hello."

"Hey, Mom," Ranma replied. "I'm glad that you can make it."

"These moments are the times I most treasure."

Nodoka turns to Ranma's wife.

"Usagi," Nodoka bowed.

"Ma'am," Usagi replied likewise.

That's when Sasami steps forth.

"Hello, Ranma," Sasami said sweetly. "You look handsome."

"Th-thank you," Ranma stammered with a blush.

Usagi rolled her eyes. However…

"Sir, I would like to discuss some upgrades for the _Valiant_."

Sisko picks up on what Usagi was doing.

"And for the _Defiant_ and the _Reliant_ as well," Sisko says.

"Very well," Herb says. "We can discuss the matter over h'orderves…"

Ranma silently thanked Usagi.

"Um, so, how's it been, Sasami?"

"I have been doing well, Ranma," Sasami says.

Nodoka sees this, and smiles.

"I think I will have some h'orderves also."

And Nodoka leaves as well.

Ranma looks at Sasami. She was wearing elegant robes of a Juraian nature.

And then the music began to play.

"Would…would you like to dance?"

Sasami beams with a smile.

"I would like that."

As Ranma and Sasami dance, with classical music playing in the background, this did not go unnoticed.

"It looks like things are getting serious with the Commander and Princess Sasami," Wesley says, as he danced with his girlfriend Kodachi.

"The princess is lucky to have 'Ranma-sama' for a perspective mate," Kodachi says.

"Say…if I had a fiancé, would you…be as understanding?"

"Of course I would, Wesley! Of course, 'understanding' the situation is NOT the same thing as doing something about it. HOHOHOHO-!"

Wesley sweat-drops, not really sure if Kodachi was kidding or not.

* * *

**Location: En route to Tarok Nor.**

A week later…

With a fleet of ships at his beck and call, Fleet Captain Sisko sounds off, from the bridge of the _Defiant_. Admiral Herb had promoted Sisko so that he could command dozens of ships for the operation.

"Okay, people," Sisko says, referring to the _Reliant_ and the _Valiant_, the ships that were originally assigned to DS9. "Sound off!"

"The _Reliant _is ready," says Commander Hibiki. He glanced where an obviously pregnant Naru was sitting, at her science station. She insisted that she be with Ryouga, no matter what.

"The _Valiant_ is also ready," Captain Tsukino says.

"Excellent. Captain Tsukino will serve as the fleet executive officer. Commander Hibiki will assemble and launch a commando team to retake the station. Good luck, people."

"Yes, sir!" says Ryouga and Usagi.

"Okay…let's begin!"

With the bulk of the fleet cutting through the Dominion defenses, the _Defiant_ and the _Reliant_ sneak behind enemy lines to get to Tarok Nor. From the reports, the Dominion were on the verge of bringing down the self-replicating "space mines" that was preventing the Dominion from entering the Alpha Quadrant from the Gamma Quadrant. So Sisko would have to take on Tarok Nor's defenses, while the _Reliant_'s crew took on the personnel from within.

"Alright, people," Ryouga said, as he inspected both the assembled Starfleet security and Starfleet Marines. "You get in, and you take down the key centers, once the _Defiant_ initiates her attack."

Ryouga turns to Kodachi, Kiima and Lt. Sonya Gomez, who had replaced .

"You two will lead the offensive. In particular, I want YOU, Kodachi, to flood the system with something that will stun only Cardassians, Changeling, the Vorta, and Jem'Hadar soldiers. After all, your specialty IS biological agents, right?"

"But of course, Ryouga-sama!" Kodachi chortles. "Hohohohohoho-!"

Ryouga and Kiima sweat-drops.

"…"

"Is she on OUR side?" asks one of the crewmembers.

* * *

The battle proceeds according to plan. While the main fleet take on the Dominion's, and while the _Defiant_ and the _Reliant_ take on Tarok Nor's defenses, a Starfleet commando unit storms key sectors of the station. While Kiima led her forces against the Jem'Hadar, Sonya and Kodachi met up with the Ziyal, Legate Dukat's half-Bajoran/half-Cardassian daughter…who happens to be the Bajoran liaison Col. Kira's half-sister. 

"I'm glad that you were able to make it," Ziyal says. "It wasn't easy getting here after being freeing Nyres from the stockade."

Ziyal hands Sonya the schematics for the environmental control mechanism.

"Then we better hurry," Kodachi says, as she checks her vials. "Once we make it to the environmental control center, Miss Gomez will re-set the control system so that I can administer the bio-agent."

"Are…are you sure that this will effect only the Jem'Hadar?" Gomez asks.

"It should be. I DO know my stuff."

"What about me?" Ziyal asks.

"You should feel nauseous, but that's about it."

"Then we better hurry," Gomez says. "We have a schedule to keep."

"Right!" says the other two.

As they head for the environmental control room, they did not notice that they were being followed…

Meanwhile, aboard the _Valiant_…

BOOM!

"Bank left!" Usagi ordered, as her ship was rocked. "Pert! Use tactical maneuver 'Gamma'!"

"Right!" Pert and Ranma said. Ranma had redesigned the controls just like that of a fighter pilot's, so he pulled up the _Valiant_, while being pursued. Now, upside down, and heading in the opposite direction, Pert opened the _Valiant_'s upper phaser banks, and fired straight down.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Pert had targeted the three Jem'Hadar ships…successfully.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Good job," Usagi says. "It's a good thing we're in space, where there is no gravitational field."

"Heh, in space, in an atmosphere…I'm that good," Ranma says.

Usagi rolls her eyes.

Just as the _Valiant_ righted itself, Ranma experienced something strange…

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in the Temple of the Prophets…again. As always, the place looked like a dream version of the Tendo dojo.

"What?"

"Ranma, we have to warn you," says the Prophet who looks like "Kasumi".

"Warn me…about what?"

"We will only tell you once, Ranma-baby," said the Prophet who looked like "Nabiki". "You will face an enemy that will cost more than you know."

"Who? How?"

"Our enemies, the Pah-Wraiths, have sought a means of destroying everything that you and the Emissary have worked for," said the Prophet who looked like "Akane". "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well…stop I suppose."

"Kasumi looks up.

"We must consult with the Emissary," "Kasumi" says.

"Don't fail us," "Nabiki says.

"Or else!" "Akane" replies.

"Why is it that no matter where, there's always an 'Akane' to harass me?" Ranma mused.

FLASH!

"Ranma…?" Usagi began. Only she had noticed that Ranma was "gone".

"It's…something that we will have to deal with," Ranma says.

Back on Tarok Nor…

"There," Kodachi says, as she used her drugs, after the environmental control system was altered. "The effect should be immediate-

Suddenly, Kodachi's danger senses rang.

BLAM!

"Ah!" Gomez said, as she went down.

Kodachi leaped out of the way at the last minute, took out her ribbon, and whipped it out.

CRACK!

Kodachi snagged Dukat's weapon out of his hand.

"Father!" Ziyal exclaims.

"How could you betray me like this?" Dukat yells, as he clutched his injured arm.

"We are wrong to control the people of this sector!"

"Never mind that," Dukat says. "We have to get out of here before-"

"No, father," Ziyal says. "My place is here now."

"Then it's a good thing that I have come," said a voice.

ZAP!

Ziyal went down.

"NO!" Dukat cries out in anguish.

"How dare you?" Kodachi roared, as she went full bore on the unknown attacker.

ZAP!

"Ah!" Kodachi cried, as she went down.

"Filthy human!" says Gul Dumar enter the room. Dumar was Dukat's assistant and protégé. "Sir, your daughter is a traitor. And we have to get out of here before the gas takes effect."

Dukat was still crying in anguish.

Shaking his head, Dumar chose to leave his superior officer behind, lest he be compromise…just in time for Constable Odo and Col. Kira's arrival.

"Oh, no," Kira says, while Odo formerly arrests Dukat.

"I'll put this man in the stockade," Odo says, as he escorts Dukat away, who was becoming more susceptible to the bio-agent that Kodachi had just administered.

Kira knelt by Ziyal's side…and prayed for a miracle…

Suddenly, the room was filled with light.

"What?"

Three women appear. One possessed white hair; the second had light brown hair, while the youngest had black hair. They had markings similar to Ranma's and Usagi's (when they are in their god forms).

"My name is Belldandy, the Norn goddess of the Present. And these are my sisters Urd and Skuld."

"Have you been sent by the Prophets?" Kira asked.

"No, but we have been sent by a higher power, who is an associate of the Prophets of Bajor," said the one named "Urd".

"Then…why have you come?"

"We are here to help Bajor in its time of need, since the Prophets will have their hands full with the Pah-Wraiths," Skuld says.

"Then…how can I help?"

"Here's how…" Belldandy began.

Sometime later…

"Ah, Wesley-sama," Kodachi says, as she sat at a table in "Quark's". "It's good that things are back to normal."

"I'll say," Wesley says. Since the re-taking of the DS9, Wesley has been receiving a weird feeling from his girlfriend, as if she wasn't really "Kodachi". For now, he will table his concerns for now.

As Kodachi and Wesley continued to have their meal, Kira was looking at them from her vantage point at the bar. She was asked not reveal the plans of the Norn sisters just yet, but at least her younger sister Ziyal is alive…more or less.

Meanwhile…

Dukat was huddling in his cell, when he received a visitor.

"What do YOU want?" Dukat says.

Ukyo Kuonji looks at the Cardassian military commander…and smiles.

"I have an offer for you that you cannot refuse," Ukyo says, as her eyes glowed red.

**Tbc. **

**Author's note: So, which role will the Norn sisters play? Who will wear the mortal guises of Sonya Gomez, Ziyal Dukat and Kodachi Kuno? Let me know ASAP. Until next time…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 37 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 37: "Cast of Characters- Kodachi, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Za'Ha'Dum (Sector Z).**

Since the very beginning, astronomers from many worlds have wondered if the nebula that looks like hungry wolf (which includes the red star for the "eye" of the wolf) was a sign of the end times…or a gate way to Hell. In actually, it is both and neither; it was the left over from a titanic battle that has shaped the Milky Way Galaxy. And that area of space continues to do so to this day.

That region of space, known as "Sector Z", has a reputation of being a very dangerous place to visit, so much so that nearby governments have a death penalty in place for those who even attempt to enter this sector…save for those who have special permission to go there, like the Starfleeter Commander Saotome and his family for instance. Even after getting into the sector, which is said to contain both treasures and technology beyond imagination, there are quite a number of inhabitable worlds that are ruled by dark mages, mad scientists, evil "changing breeds", unseelie courts and other "dark" beings that are virtual obstacles on the proverbial "path" towards the capital of the "Shadow Remnant", Za'Ha'Dum, the former home world of the advanced alien species known as "The Shadows".

The planet itself, ruled by Empress Anna (formerly "Aiko Saotome", the daughter of Ranma and his wife Usagi Tsukino), in the name of her long-departed masters, "sits" on top of a nexus that leads to even more "dark" realms and dimensions, including the "Low Umbra", home of demons, the dead, creatures and beings (whose true names can drive men mad, like the Cthulu and the "Watchers of the Deep") and Oblivion itself. When one visits the place, they are taken aback how pleasant the world APPEARS to be, like something out of a "Pleasantville" movie. Only when one feels the crushing weight of dark foreboding can one begin to suspect this "false eden", as the victim slowly becomes corrupted. When this process is over, the victim becomes a willing minion of the Shadow Remnant…and the Wrym, the third in the so-called "Cosmic Triat". Usagi, being a trained mystic, had studied this phenomenon, and deduced that the entire planet was one big "Malefica Malfesans" book, which, like the legendary LeMarchand Puzzle boxes (which leads to the hellish realm of the "Cenobites"), was used to corrupt "will-workers" (like hyper-scientists and mages) vis-à-vis desire of dark knowledge. Everywhere are symbols and words taken from the book, which, upon being read, creates a corrupting meme effect. And when all these words have been "uploaded" (directly or indirectly) into the mind of the targeted victim, even when not "acquired" in any particular order, like a virus infecting a computer's operating system, the victim becomes corrupted, and serves the will of the Wyrm.

The Wrym was the balance between the chaotic Wyld and ordered Weaver. Wyrm's purpose was to balance the two forces, but has long since become corruption incarnate. In essence, it seeks to corrupt both Wyld and Weaver into distorted versions to achieve that balance. If not…then it was to destroy both Wyld and Weaver.

And the child of Ranma (the avatar of the Wyld) and Usagi (the avatar of the Weaver) would become the avatar of the Wyrm.

By no means this was an easy thing to do. Young Aiko had to be born with a corrupted soul (called a "Widderslainte") first, thanks to the machinations of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious (whose newest body was that of a "mirrored" version of the legendary Captain Jonathon Archer). Though rebellious, and given into dark impulses, the love of Aiko's parents did much to balance the young girl's soul. However, it took the Shadows, who sought to use chaos as a means of evolving "lesser" species, to release the darkness from within. Reborn as the Senshi of Darkness, "Sailor Z", Aiko, now Anna, went on a quest to fulfill her desires, by plunging the galaxy into a state of war; the energy that would be released from the trillions of deaths during the "Shadow War" would allow Anna to open the nexus on Za'Ha'Dum itself, and thus allow "Those-Whose-Names-Should-Not-Be-Known" to cross into the mortal planes, thus allowing Oblivion to destroy the universe. At least, that would have been the case, had her parents not have intervene…an intervention that ended with Anna's death.

However, this was not the end of Anna's journey.

Anna's death allowed her to experience an epiphany of sorts. Guided by Lorien the First (who was the first being to achieve sentience), Anna realized that she was not some pawn…she was the embodiment of a greater force that was sick…ill. It sought to destroy and corrupt for the sake of destroying and corrupting. It needed guidance…it needed direction. It needed…purpose. It was then that Anna learned that she was the avatar of the Wyrm, and that she could decide how to achieve universal balance deliberately and not indiscriminately. Renewed, Anna returned was resurrected, and began to organize what will become known as the Shadow Remnant. And while she still has dark impulses, Anna takes pride in the mission of neutralizing the excesses of the Wyld and the Weaver…even if an entire populated world must be destroyed in the process, and has done so quietly for nearly a century.

And she might have to do so again.

At first, Anna was merely amused by the actions of the Dominion, whose masters, the Changelings, sought to bring order by waging war against the civilizations of the Alpha Quadrant. She then became curious when she learned of the acts infiltrations that were designed to destabilize the Interstellar Alliance. Anna became concern when she learned that Sector Z was being targeted for Dominion scrutiny. Finally, she became outraged when one of her key ministers turned out to be a Changeling spy…and her would-be assassin (upon exposure). However, Anna did not kill the creature. Oh, no. She had much better plans for it…

In the palace of Empress Anna…

"Ack-ack-ack-" said the Changeling, as it was suspended between a solid and gel state. Anna was merely watching this from the comforts of her throne.

"I have to hand it to the Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar," Anna smirked, while referring to the intelligence agencies of the Cardassian and Romulan governments respectively. "That weapon that they created to deal with your kind certainly has merits."

Anna gets up, and walks towards the creature, which was being held in a force field…for the Changeling's safety.

"Why is it that the Dominion targeting Sector Z?" Anna asked sweetly.

The Changeling struggles to look in Anna's direction.

"You…are…the child…of the Chaos Factor…!"

"Figures," Anna says, as she rolls her eyes. The Borg had tried to invade her territory on numerous occasions, all in the name of trying to establish "order" in the galaxy. It wasn't because of HER that these cretins invaded her world to cause trouble…it was always because of her father.

Sigh.

"Well, when I get back from my trip, you, my friend, will tell me EVERYTHING that the Dominion is up to," Anna says, as her eyes glowed red, and her fangs began to show. "And then…I will consume you, body and soul…SO SAYS THE WILL OF THE WYRM!"

**Location: Tendo Compound, Tokyo, Japan (Earth).**

Nabiki Tendo could manipulate Time, Space and the Mind, as if they were just clumps of clay. She was worship like a goddess (even though she was technically an Exemplar). And she was respected as an equal amongst beings far beyond the comprehension of mortals. But even she can be humbled, where family is concerned. So when Nabiki and Kasumi were invited to THE wedding of the century, their father Soun insisted on going with them.

"But Daddy-!"

"No, buts!" Soun said firmly. "I do not want either YOU or your sisters to be living in sin! You will be married, and that's THAT!"

"Father," Kasumi said evenly, who was slightly worried that their argument would wake up the babies from their respective naps. "We WERE married; I into the Ono clan, and Nabiki into the Kuno clan."

"And what about your sister Akane?"

"Technically, "Akane" was married to Ranma in a previous life," Nabiki replied. "She's Amanda now. She deserves her own happiness, and her own destiny now."

"That can be rearranged," Soun says, as he reveals a flask of water. "Before coming home, I visited Jusenkyo, and acquired some water from the 'Spring of Drowned…Akane'. We can use this to rectify a mistake."

While Kasumi was an Exemplar of the Primordial Arts (Entropy, Prime and Spirit) and Nabiki was an Exemplar of the Dynamic Arts (Mind, Time and Space), both girls were savvy enough to recognize the magical nature of Jusenkyo to know that what their father had in his possession was genuine.

"With this, Amanda can be restored to her true form, and all will be well."

Nabiki looks at her sister, who nods in response.

"Dad, we won't try to stop you from your plan, but we must warn you that what you are proposing will be…dangerous," Nabiki said.

"Yes, Father," agreed Kasumi. "Even as we speak, there are forces at work that will prevent you from succeeding in your task."

Soun puffs up his chest.

"Nonsense! I am Akane's father! There is nothing that I won't do for my little girl!"

Location: "The Krenim Imperium" (Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant). FWOOSH! The KIS _Tempus_, a large vessel that was the size of a battle fortress, successfully eliminates the colony of a rival power…from the time-stream. "Excellent!" says a balding, stern-looking man named "Annorax". "The first use of our weapon in battle has proven to be a success." 

"I'm glad that my assistance has helped," said a voice from behind, as SHE hugged the man (while he was sitting in his command chair).

Feeling uncomfortable, Annorax shrugs of the gesture.

"Not now…Miss Tendo," Annorax says, as he turns around to face his lover. "I…I have protocols to adhere to while on duty."

The Gallifreyan "Time Lord" known as "The Mistress" merely looks at him.

"As you wish," The Mistress says. "I will be attending to business then."

"Akane, wait-!"

Ignoring this, The Mistress returns to her "Jade Pagoda", which was the size of a British Police Box, which was stashed in the cargo-hold of the _Tempus_. However, it was actually a trans-dimensional vehicle called a "TARDIS", which is capable of traveling across time, space and beyond.

As she entered the pagoda, she berated herself for acting like a silly schoolgirl. She was supposed to be beyond such flights of fancy, having acquired her present body nearly two centuries ago. Before then, she was known as "The Master", a Time Lord dedicated in one of two goals: universal domination.

The other goal was the elimination of his fellow Time Lord, the Doctor.

However, with the demise of the Time Lords, which took place during the last "Time War", the being now known as "The Mistress" has to re-evaluate her life's purpose. Only she and the Doctor are the last of their kind…and she didn't count her so-called sisters or her and their numerous offspring and descendants (might as well crossbreed a monkey with a human to get the equivalent result). Then again, both she and the Doctor were already "half-human" to begin with (or her latest body was), so it is possible that Gallifrey was not completely lost. However, only she and the Doctor are the two Time Lords in existence at the moment, which was a fitting outcome to have. After all, a "Holmes" must have its "Moriarty".

Still, not everything was going her way. One example of this is her passionate emotions, which seems to dominate her vast intellect. Every time she checks in on her 'husband' Ranma, she gets jealous whenever Ranma in interacting with his women. But that shouldn't be the case, right? The body of Akane Tendo should not be interfering with HIS thoughts and emotions, and it was only by luck that she, as the Master, had learned that Susan, the Doctor's grand-daughter, had gave birth to three daughters before succumbing to injuries from her participation in the last Time War. The Master had hoped to obtain the body of the middle Tendo sister, Nabiki (due to her disposition) but the body the youngest Tendo sister was more than available. And with the merger, the Master and the body of Akane Tendo became…The Mistress. Unfortunately, trying to take over the body of a Galiffreyan, even one as diluted, was a sticky situation. The Mistress was neither the Master nor Akane Tendo; she was both yet neither. And to top it off, the soul of Akane Tendo has been reincarnated as a power alien entity, whose very presence in the universe is affecting how she behaves (actually sleeping with a man was one such result).

At least, the Mistress still wears her patented "black body suit", something that she used to wear as the Master.

Sigh.

As The Mistress enters her TARDIS, her present companion greets her.

"Hey, Akane," says Adam, as he gets up. Adam Mitchell was a companion of the Doctor and a friend to his other companions Rose Tyler, Miss Gwyneth (a displaced Victorian) and an older version Ranma Saotome, before he screwed up his relationship by getting into trouble in the 201st century. The Mistress gave Adam another shot at traveling across time and space…and beyond…as long as he served her willingly.

"I told you not to call me by that name," The Mistress says, as she closes the doors of the pagoda behind her. All TARDIS vehicles were way bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"I'm sorry," Adam says. "So, where are we going next?"

The Mistress goes to the control panel of her TARDIS, and began to start up the launch sequence.

"We, my young friend, are going to 'crash' a wedding."

"And we are doing this because…?"

"If you want to know, my…former husband is getting married, and I'll be damned if I allow that to happen…smoothly."

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

A week later…

Starfleet Ensign Kodachi Kuno gets up from her, feeling good about what will take place during the next forty-eight hours. Not only were Worf and Dax were getting married, but also so were Ranma and Sasami were getting married. In fact, Ranma and Sasami will have FOUR wedding ceremonies: Starfleet, Bajoran, Klingon and Juraian (which will take place on Jurai, even though Ranma's mother and cousins will be in attendance for the first three as well). To that end, Kodachi has been helping Usagi plan for the wedding, since the Starfleet counselor was close to all parties involved (in fact, she was already married to Ranma). Some have asked why Usagi would even be involved, thinking that she should be upset about the whole affair. Usagi would reply that she wants to see her husband happy. And besides…there were personal "perks" that she could have, if she was so inclined.

As Kodachi got cleaned up for work, she could have sworn that she wasn't alone. It was as if there was someone watching her…

THERE!

Kodachi turned her head, and saw the floor-length mirror in her bedroom. However, instead of seeing her reflection, she saw the reflection of a pleasant-looking woman. She had long, brown hair, wore the same clothes that she wore and had deity-markings on her face. Tentatively, Kodachi moved her body, while the image mimicked her movements.

"This is fun," said the image.

"!" Kodachi replied, as she gave off a warding sign.

The image then looked concerned.

"Do not worry, Kodachi Kuno. I am not some 'evil spirit'."

"Then…what are you?" Kodachi asked. "Come to think of it…you remind me of Kasumi Tendo, Ranma-sama's…friend."

"She is my, well, WAS, my mortal analog at one point in time," says the image. "As what I am…my name is 'Belldandy', the Norn goddess of the present, though my secondary domain is "Nature". I am one of three who represents Fate. My 'rank' is 'First Class Unlimited', and I normally manage the 'The Goddess Relief Office' in Heaven, but…I was asked by the 'All-Mother' to help a friend of hers."

Kodachi looks Belldandy, who has a noticeable sad expression.

"Are you…well?" Kodachi asks.

Belldandy merely smiles.

"I am fine. It is just that…I miss my husband Keiichi, but…I am bound to you-"

"What do you mean?"

Belldandy explains that Kodachi had "technically" died during the retaking of DS9, and that she and Belldandy were merged as one being, so that Kodachi can still fulfill her purpose.

"Then…what happens after that?" Kodachi asked.

"I…I do not know. Perhaps you move on to your reward, and I can return home, or I, or you, simply fade into oblivion."

"Then…we should do something, right? There has to be another way!"

Bell looks thoughtfully.

"The only thing that could save the two us both is 'The Act of Unity'. It's a process where we have to accept our own past, each other's present and agree on a spiritual level to accept one another from this point forward. I must confess this 'transmogrifying' process has rare been doing, and it is usually been to reflect the prevailing culture of the day. But…"

"But what?"

"I do not know what to expect from Keiichi afterwards."

"I know what you mean. What if…Wesley-sama does not accept this either?"

Silence.

"I am willing to do this, if you are," Kodachi says.

"Then, it is agreed. Let's us join together in harmony…"

Kodachi and Belldandy touch each other. Where they touched, alight enveloped them both…

And two other pairs of females, mortal and goddess alike, go through a similar process, as each of them sacrifice for the other to become a new being…

And on Asgard, an immortal howls in anger, over what he perceives to be an injustice. The immortal then pleads to the All-Mother to get a chance to reclaim his wife. And although she is concerned as to what effect this will have on her plans, the All-Mother known as Princess Serena agrees to the request.

At the same time of the transmogrifying process…

"Ranma, did you feel that?" Usagi said, as she peeked her head from within the bathroom. She and her husband were getting dressed, when the two of them felt a surge of energy along the ethereal planes.

Ranma looked up from his reading. He had to bone up on four different wedding protocols, which is why he was taking the day off.

"I did. I figure one of our numerous guests were doing something mystical."

"It wasn't me," Usagi said. She was still reveling in the previous night's activities. After all, she wasn't going to see her husband for at least a month during his wedding honeymoon with Sasami. "So have you decided on who should be your best man?"

"Of course, I have. It's going to be Ryouga."

"I'm glad to hear that, since there was concerned on Naru's baby being due this week."

"Naw, Dr. Bashir and Amanda have that covered. The plan is that when the wedding is over, the birth will be artificially induced."

"That's right, Ryouga want you to be there when his child is born."

"Correct. I mean, if I am to be the godfather to Ryouga and Naru's kid, then I need to be there."

"We could post-pone it-"  
"Naw, I promised Naru that as soon as we re-claim DS9, we'd get married. I'd do it SOONER, but Mom wants a traditional wedding."

"Yes, she is something else. So is everyone coming?"

"Pretty much. Nabiki had to pull a lot of strings to allow the _Enterprise-E_ to be here."

"As 'Nacheyev', of course."

"Of course. And, of course, security is real tight, so a full fleet is nearby to protect the guests."

Usagi nods, as she sits on her husband's lap.

"You know, I should be jealous," Usagi says, as she wraps her arms around Ranma."

"Why? Are you having seconds thoughts?"

"No. It's just that when you and I got married on Chikyuu, all we had was a marriage license, a cupcake to share and a wedding reception at a tiny chapel that was situated along the beach looking westward. There we are, with Bulma as my bridesmaid, and our foster son Goku as your bestman…and we did that in order to adopt Goku shortly after his grandfather Gohan had died. But…it would be years before we would be able consummate our love."

"Which is interesting since the only way you and the kids can do so safely is ONLY through love and affection, thanks to that wish I made with involving the 'Dragonballs'," Ranma says. "Anyone who tries to take advantage of you or the kids in a sexual manner will get a nice surprise."

"Hence the family curse, and ironic term 'Fire Crotch Syndrome'," Usagi giggled, referring to the fact that she and her children possess varying degrees of acidic blood, thanks to their xenomorphic nature. That is why a virgin in the family must be in love (or, at least, like the person), otherwise problems can occur.

"Seriously, I want you to enjoy yourself with Sasami, but be gentle. I know you have a reputation as a magnificent lover and all, but this will be Sasami's first time."

"Really?" Ranma says. "I did not know that."

"Well, not all 'princesses' are pseudo-nymphomaniacs."

"'Pseudo'?"

"Very funny. Look, before I go off to work, let me leave you with a parting gift," Usagi said, as began to kiss Ranma, starting with his lips and cheeks, then his neck, then his chest…

"Oh…my," Ranma said, upon being touched on a sensitive spot on his body.

Meanwhile, in the Promenade…

"Oh, honey," says Rouge, as she and her husband Pantyhose Toro walked the Promenade of DS9. "I'm glad that you accepted Ranma's wedding invitation."

"Humph," Taro scoffed. "Ever since I learned of Happosai's existence in this era, I renewed my request get HER to give me a new name. I figure that freak will be here anyway, so…that's why WE'RE here."

Rouge looks up.

"So…you are using me…again?"

"Of course not! I just figure that we could kill two birds with one stone. At the very least, I'll ruin Saotome's happiness for not doing something about the antics of his 'master'."

Rouge sighs. Sometimes her husband can be so bull-headed…literally.

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 38 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 38: "Cast of Characters- Kodachi, Act Three".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

On the Promenade…

With all the guests nearly accounted for, Ranma decided that for ONCE he could relax-

SPLASH!

-Or not.

"Hi, Ranma!" Happosai said, as she jumped the Starfleeter. "I got some presents for you!"

Within moments, Ranma had been stripped of HER uniform, and was not sporting a Brazillan-style bikini…in the middle of the Promenade, during traffic.

"See? You look MUCH nicer!"

Ranma merely shook her head, almost regretting giving her so-called "master" her Jusenkyo-curse. The added youth allowed the demented founder of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu to increase her power and speed significantly. In fact, Happosai was using the power of her…"femininity" to perform new techniques that have been extremely annoying, and embarrassing, too. Much of the station crewmembers have been put on high alert for Happosai's antics, even to the point of having the "Happosai Protocols" in place to deal with the demented master.

Formerly a groper of women, this "new" Happosai merely steals female undergarments from females who do not, in her estimation, deserve the "delicacies" in the first place…like some magical girl or something. She even wears her own version of the Sailor fukus that the Sailor Scouts tend to wear. Worse, she has managed to attract acolytes who are "pro-womyn"…acolytes who seek to promote a universal "gynarchy". So Happosai's antics are being used as a front of sorts.

"Look," Ranma-chan says, as she grabs Happosai's collar. "You are not going to disturb the crew, the guests, my friends, my family and, most importantly, ME. Got that?"

"I…I only want to make my favorite student pretty," Happosai says, as tears began to form in her eyes. "How can you DO this to me? Wah!"

Happosai escaped Ranma-chan's, crying.

"Man," Ranma-chan says. "How can this get any worse?"

"Ahem," cam a voice.

Ranma-chan turns around to see Captain Sisko, Admiral Herb, General Martok, Kai Winn and…his mother Crown Princess Nodoka standing there. Nodoka merely shook her head.

"Crap."

"When you are more dressed…appropriately," Sisko begins with a bemused remark. "I would need to speak with you about proper decorum."

"Yes, sir," Ranma-chan says. Surely, it can't get any worse NOW?

"HA-HA!" says Ryouga, has he and his obviously pregnant wife Naru heads for the Medilab.

"I just HAD to ask!"

Somewhere else, on the Promenade…

Lt. Wesley Crusher was glad that Captain Picard and crew have managed to accept Ranma's wedding invitation. So while Picard and Counselor Troi were heading for a meeting with Admiral Herb (with Worf, who was the Strategic Operations Officer aboard the station), and while Dr. Crusher were in consulting meetings with Dr. Bashir and Dr. Rogers (Amanda was Beverly's intern), Commander Riker, Lt/Commander Data, Lt/Commander LaForge and Lt/Commander Yar were catching up with an old friend.

"You have certainly…grown, Lieutenant," Riker says with a smile.

"So have you, Commander," Wesley says jokingly.

Riker's face fell, while everyone laughed (referring Riker's ever-expanding waistline).

"Ha, ha."

"I'm kidding, Commander," Wesley says.

"This is a new side of you, Wesley," LaForge says.

"Ah, I guess so. I'm mean, I owe it all to my relationship to Kodachi."

"'Kodachi'?" Yar asked.

As if on cue…

"Good day, Wesley-sama," says Kodachi, as she hugged her boyfriend from behind.

"Hey, Kodi," Wesley says. "Guys, this is Ensign Kodachi Kuno, of the _Reliant_."

"Nice to meet you, Ensign," Riker says. Being a student of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, he noticed some facial markings on Kodachi's face, but said nothing.

"And I, you, Commander Riker," Kodachi replied. "Listen, I was sent on Captain Tsukino's request-"

"'CAPTAIN Tsukino'?" LaForge asked.

"Yes," Data interjects. "The…counselor was given command of the _Valiant_ before the 'Dominion War' officially began."

"It looks like Usagi has surpassed Riker," Yar says.

"That's because…well…"

"Anyway," Kodachi began again. "Captain Tsukino wants to organize a bachelorette's party, so she wants me to look for people who are interested in such a thing."

"I'd like that," Yar replies.

"And, Mr. Data, is your daughter Miss Lal interested as well? I have yet to find her to ask her."

"I will ask her," Data says, as he develops a far-away look. Since installing a wireless network, Data could communicate with not just his daughter, but to any android and machine with a communications node.

Data then looks at Kodachi.

"Lal will attend Captain Tsukino's party."

"I will inform the Captain," Kodachi said, as she gets up to leave. "I'll see you later, Wesley-sama."

After Kodachi gives Wesley a kiss and leaves…

"She's quite the catch," Riker says. "Has Dr. Crusher met her?"

"Oh, she knows about Kodi, though she has commented that she seems a bit more…gentle, than when she first met her."

"Well, your girlfriend is not the only who seems different these days," Geordie says, as he points out Sonya Gomez.

"DABO!" Sonya says, as she claps her hands. Playing Dabo was not unusual; SONYA playing Dabo was. In fact, she seems to be dressed something out a burlesque theatre was equally unusual. "Hey, Quark! Bring me some of Romulan Ale! And none of the non-alcoholic stuff!"

"Yeah, I'll say," says Riker. "Is it me, or is she getting…bigger?"

Data examines Sonya. She did seem to be taller, bustier, and her now longer hair seems to be graying.

"Commander, I see that Miss Gomez possess tattoos on her face."

"Interesting," Riker says. There was something that Ranma had old him about those type of markings…

"So, Usagi is a full Captain now?" Yar asked.

"Yep," Riker replied. "In fact, she just received a new replacement today…"

Down in the Station Counselor's office…

"And this is your new…office," Usagi says, as she nearly choked up.

"Are you okay, Captain?" said the dark-haired Trill named "Ezri Tegan", a recent graduate from the Starfleet Medical Academy's "School of Psychology", and had just come from an internship on Betazed.

"I'm fine," Usagi said. "It's just that…it will be difficult moving on, you know."

"Well, if you want to speak with me…I can be there for you."

"I would appreciate that…Counselor."

Just then…

"Captain," Jadzia Dax says, as she enters Usagi's old office. "I just wanted to let you know that our little get-together is coming along nicely, and-"

Dax says, as she turns to Ezri.

"And I wanted to check in on my cousin, Ezri."

"Jadzia!" Ezri whines. "I know we're family, and all, but I'm old enough to do things on my own."

"Yes, relax, Dax," Usagi says. "It's all good. I wouldn't have recommended Ezri if I didn't think she had the right stuff."

"YOU just want to add another notch to your bedpost."

"Wha-?" Ezri says.

"Never mind THAT," Usagi says. "Look, I'm going to make sure that the party favors are secured. So…SEE YA!"

And with that, Usagi turns and leaves the office.

"What did you mean by-?" Ezri began to ask.

"Just an inside joke…VERY inside."

"Oh."

"Come; let me get you settled in. After all, we're family…we got to stick together, and I need you to get ready for my wedding to Worf."

Down the way at "Garak's Shop"…

"I think you look fine, Princess Sasami," Garak the Tailor says, as he looks at his latest alterations. Sasami, flanked by her retainers (for security purposes), was trying on a few Earth-style dresses for her wedding. In fact, Nodoka insists that she and Ranma have a traditional Japanese-style wedding AND a Western one.

"You think so, Mr. Garak?" Sasami asks.

"Of course, my dear. I only use the finest material for my clients."

"This is nice," Sasami says.

Just then, Sasami's older sister Ayeka enters the shop, flanked by her own retainers.

"Little sister, we need meet with the people who will officiate the weddings that will take place here on this station."

Sasami looks at Ayeka, who hasn't age in a few hundred years.

"Okay," Sasami says, as she turns to Garak. "I'll take the dresses that I have ordered."

"Of course," Garak says, as he deactivates his "dressing holographic projector". This device allows the recipient to "wear" different clothes without the need to get undress.

CHIRP!

Sasami now appears in her normal Juraian robes.

"I…I hope I look pretty for Ranma."

"I have known Commander Saotome for some time now…even longer than his time on this station, and I know he will appreciate your efforts."

Sasami blushes.

Meanwhile, in the Medilab/Sickbay…

"…And so with these Bajoran herbs I have utilized, I am able to document their holistic benefits," Dr. Rogers says, as she shows Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa the stock of Bajoran herbs in the cabinet.

"Amanda, I noticed that this particular cabinet is under lock and key," Beverly says, as she points out one of the cabinet.

"We are still cataloging the herbs, Dr. Crusher-"

"Please, call me Beverly…we're equals."

"Well…I just got my 'MD' status rather recently…but okay…Beverly. So anyway, we have yet to catalogue ALL the herbs that we receive, since even to this day, Bajor is still feeling the effects of the Cardassian Occupation."

Just then, Commander Hibiki and Lt Naru Osaka enter the main entrance of the Medilab.

"Hello, Ryouga," Beverly says. She then looks at Naru. "And Naru, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Doctor," Naru says, as she places a hand on her bulging belly. "It has been a…difficult pregnancy, with this war and all…"

"So, when is the baby due?" Ogawa asks.

"Well…I insisted that as soon as Ryouga fulfills his duties as Ranma's 'Best Man', we will have the birth artificially induced."

"Personally, I rather avoid the whole thing-"

"You…you don't want to see the birth of our child?" Naru asked, as she began to weep.

"No, it's not THAT. It's just that…it's all this pressure with being a father, being…a FRIEND to my most vexing rival…this new job of mine…"

Naru grab a hold of her husband's hand.

"When we met on the _Enterprise-D_, we promised each other that no matter what, we would stick together. You had lost your Akari, while I lost MY Gurio, thanks to a virus that forced the government to place us on a 'cold' space station that ended up lost of THREE hundred years. But…in that tragedy, we became close friends. We made goals for ourselves, joined Starfleet…and protected our home from those who wish to harm it. Ryouga, there is no other person that I am willing to risk it all for the man I love…if you are willing to share your life with me in FULL."

Ryouga, nearly welling up, takes Naru's face into his hands.

"That's why I love you, Naru," Ryouga says, as he gives his wife a passionate kiss. Amanda looks away a bit, thinking about her own love-life…or lack there of.

Meanwhile, at the security check point…

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Tendo," Pert says, as she checked in the Tendo party.

"Likewise," Nabiki says, as she and her family enters the main foyer that leads to the promenade. "You remember 'Nina' and 'Karen', right?"

"My, how much they have grown."

"It is a testament to my sister Kasumi's gentle care."

"Thank you for the kind words, Nabiki," Kasumi says, as she checked on the toddlers.

"Ms. Tendo," Odo says, as he steps forth. "As it is customary, I must ask you if you are here on 'business', or on a personal matter.

Nabiki looks at the station constable.

"Do not worry about my…less than apparent business transactions. Other than checking on Quark's book keeping, I am here for the wedding."

"Very well, but I will have to let you know that as it is policy, your movements will be watched."

Nabiki nods. She then looks around the immediate area.

"Kasumi, could you cover the children's ears? Something is about to happen."

"Very well," Kasumi replied, as she did as she was asked.

Nabiki then looks at Odo and Pert.

"I'd step a few feet THAT way, if I were you."

Odo was about to reply, but Pert pulled him back at the last minute-

BOOM!

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Anna cackled, as she appeared where a lightning bolt (from out of nowhere) struck. She was dressed in a black cloak and outfit, giving her a slight Goth look.

"Huh," Pert says. "I knew I felt an ill wind coming this way…"

"How did you-?" Odo began, as he turns towards Nabiki.

"Ancient Japanese secret," Nabiki winked.

Odo merely dismiss the comment, and focuses on Anna.

"I am surprised that you came alone, Miss Sheridan."

"Well, I figure that taking out the 'planet killer' for a spin would attract TOO much attention. Besides, the next forty-eight hours free of MY antics is a gift to Dad."

Anna turns towards Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Ah, aunties," Anna says, as she hugged the elder Tendo sisters. "How are you? Still manipulating the galaxy for fun and profit?"

"Just ME, Anna dear," Nabiki replies. "Still thinking of new and better weapons of mass destruction?"

"Only when I'm taking a break from torturing 'the disappeared'."

"Well, we are happy to see that you can make it," Kasumi says.

The three break the group hug.

"Ms. Sheridan," Odo says, as his fellow security personnel brings an open bin to the forefront. "We would like for you to check in your weapons, please."

"Oh, very well," Anna says, as she began pulling out various weapons from her person.

Ten minutes later…

"That's it," Anna says, as she straightens herself out. It took TWO large bins to hold her weapons, both modern and archaic. "I expect every weapon to be accounted for. I AM a head-of-state, you know. Oh, and be careful how you handle that Rune sword; it's being powered by the soul of a 17th level Black Dragon from the Ninth Circle of Hell. I need a new pair of shoes, so I skinned it."

"…"

Anna turns to Nabiki and Kasumi. Had they not been guests of Lord Darkseid, they would have been shocked by Anna's nonchalant attitude.

"So, is that it for your part?" Anna asked.

"No," Kasumi says. "Father and Uncle Genma went ahead of us."

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Promenade…

"Here you go, Mr. Tendo," Ukyo says, as she hands Soun and Genma their okonomiyaki. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you, young lady!" Soun says. Before eating, he checks on his flask of "Cursed Akane Water" in his case. Once done, he turns to Genma, who ate his and Soun's dish.

"Ukyo, can I…?"

"Of course!" Ukyo says. "I'll have another one ready shortly."

"NOW," Soun says. "So, what is the plan?"

"Well, according to my 'sources', my son's 'wife' will hold a party for my son's so-called fiancée. During the festivities, we will corner this Amanda person, apply the water, and 'free' your long-lost Akane."

"And hopefully, I can convince her to be with your son once again."

"Yes! So, with this drink," Genma says, as he lifts his glass of sake, " Let us initiate 'Operation: Akane Resurrection!"

"Hear, hear!" Soun says, as he downs his drink. Just as he and Genma slam their glasses on the counter, they feel hands on their collective shoulders.

"So…you two idiots are here," Taro says, as he whispers into their ears, with them sweating bullets. "We have much to talk about…"

Meanwhile, in one of the cargo bays…

FLASH!

"Oof!" Keiichi says, as he fell on a crate, after disembarking the fabled "Rainbow Bridge of Asgard". Hemdall the Watchman had owed him a favor, so he was able to leave without being noticed. The Immortal had petitioned Princess Serena for a chance to secure his relationship with his wife Belldandy. Unfortunately, she had merged with a mortal girl named Kodachi Kuno, all in an effort to prepare for the impending death and resurrection of Jadzia Dax of Trill. While he understood the reasons of the All-Mother for allowing this to take place, Keiichi loved his wife TOO much to risk loosing Belldandy forever. So, he was going to do something about it.

"Let's see," Keiichi says, as he looks around the room. As "The Machinist to the Norse Gods" (which is a nicer title than "Skuld's Assistant"), the Immortal kept a pace with developing technology from around the universe. So he was not a stranger to Federation or Cardassian technology. At any rate, he found himself deposited in some sort of storage bay.

"Okay," Keiichi says, as he takes out his "sonic screwdriver", made based upon alien technology, which will allow him to tap into the local computer network. If he wants to avoid scrutiny, he'll need some identification…

Wrrrrr-CHUNK!

The doors to the storage bay open up.

"Now, to get my identification cards from customs," Keiichi says, as he leaves the bay. When the doors to the storage bay closes again, something ELSE occurs.

As a grinding sound can be heard, get louder by the second, green-like "pagoda" fades into view. After a moment of silence, a young Asian woman (dressed in a black body suit) and a young Caucasian male exit the structure.

"Why are you concerned about…Master Ranma's wedding?" Adam asked, as he locked the door behind him. Adam was the young woman's companion for sometime now, and has given many opportunities that he would not have had under the Doctor's scrutiny.

"Simple, my good friend," the Mistress says, as she goes over the inner lock. "This…body of mine is attracted to Ranma sexually, so I am drawn to him."

"In other words, you're jealous that he's getting married," Adam says flatly.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. So, on that note, I would need to 'crash' the celebratory activities in order for Ranma to hate me, therefore I can continue my quest for universal domination unabated…free of emotional attachment."

"Yeah, right," Adam smirks.

"Hmmm," the Mistress says, as she examines the instrument panel. "It looks like someone has already done our job."

Wrrrrr-CHUNK!

The doors to the storage bin open up.

"Now, remember that THIS Ranma is not the same as the Ranma that you know."

"Check."

"And during the duration of this little adventure, you can refer me as…'Akane Tendo'."

"Right."

The two turned to leave, but-

"Wait," "Akane" said, as she checked Adam over. "First chance we get, YOU, sir, get some new clothes. We have a wedding to attend."

"Gee, it's not like I'm unsophisticated, you know!"

**Tbc.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 39 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 39: "Cast of Characters- Kodachi, Final Act".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

As part of the preparations being made for the "Great Event" (as future Bajoran historical scholars would call it), both the bride and groom have been sequestered to their respective bachelor and bachelorette's party. Luckily, Ranma had stepped in to deal with the ever-ongoing beef between Pantyhose Toro and Happosai, before things REALLY got out of hand…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Why, thank you for treating your master to this picnic," Happosai said, as she skipped and hopped to the arboretum that Keiko O'Brien. Happosai appeared as a young fourteen year-old with long black hair and a mischievous grin.

"We wanted to thank you for giving us a new mission that enhances our Art," Soun says, who was doing his best to cover-up his nervousness.

"Yes, Mistress," Genma says. "We want you to enjoy this moment."

Unknown to Happosai, Genma and Soun had teamed up Pantyhose Taro in order to get the Founder of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu to change Taro's name…in exchange for Taro's help for "Operation; Akane Restoration".

Meanwhile, Keiko and her daughter Molly were getting flowers together for the wedding celebration.

"That should be it, Molly," Keiko says, as she gathered the flowers into the last basket. "We can start arranging them after lunch-"

Keiko turns to see where Molly should be, but didn't see her there.

"Molly? Molly?"

Molly had wandered off, trying to see if there were more flowers to pick, when she sees a young-looking man hiding in the bushes…

"Excuse me," Molly says.

Pantyhose Taro turns his head to see Molly standing there, with a basket of flowers in hand.

"From your aura, you must be one of Saotome's brood," Taro says. "I have no beef with HIM, so you should run along, little girl."

Molly turns around, and runs towards her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Molly says.

"There you are," Keiko says. She then notices the expression on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

Molly tells Keiko.

"Oh, dear," Keiko says, as she activates her communicator band.

At the same time, in one of the holosuites…

As part of the Klingon ritual, in preparation for marriage, Ranma, being a part of the House of Martok, had to undergo the "Kal'Hyah" ritual. This ritual mimics the journey of Kahless the Unforgettable, who wanted to prove himself worthy of marriage the royal Lady Lukara. One of the rituals that Ranma, Worf, Sisko, O'Brien, Bashir, Ryouga Ranmak (Ranma oldest son, who would serve as "Sword barrier", while Ryouga would serve as Ranma's best man during the Starfleet wedding ceremony) and Alexander (Worf's son) were undergoing a test where the participants were suspended over a bed of hot coals.

"Good, good," says Martok, as he observes the participants. And then he goes to where Ranma and Ryouga were, both of who were ON the bed of coals. "Excellent! Truly, you have earned your status as a 'Da'har' master, Brother!"

"Nyah!" Ranma said, as he stuck out his tongue at Ryouga. "Who IS the man, 'P-chan'?"

"Shut up!" Ryouga replied. "MY ki control is just as good as YOURS, you know!"

Just then…

CHIRP!

"Ranma speaking," Ranma says.

"Grandpa, I think Molly was threatened by a man in the arboretum," Keiko says over the comlink. "I know I should be telling this to Pert, but…I believe you know him."

Ranma looks at Martok.

"You more than passed this test, Brother. Handle your business."

"I need to check on my family, too," Miles says.

"And my grand-daughter is family," Ranmak says.

"Very well, go."

"Um…I'm a friend-" Bashir begins.

"No, YOU stay."

All three males immediately went to the arboretum, where a battle was taking place. Happosai was fighting Pantyhose Taro, while Genma and Soun huddle in one corner, and Keiko and Molly huddle in another.

"Ranmak, get those idiots out here. Chief, you know what to do."

"What are you going to do, Dad?" Ranmak says, as he heads for Soun and Genma's position.

"I'll handle these two freaks."

Taro was throwing his punches, while Happosai was dodging the attack nimbly.

"You've certainly gotten better, Taro," Happosai says. "Would you like to be my student?"

"No, 'little girl'!" Taro says. "I've been searching for you since you disappeared centuries ago for ONE particular reason: to give me a new name!"

"But it's a good name! I can't change that!"

"Then you leave me NO choice!"

Suddenly, Taro snakes out his arms, as they changed into tentacles. He was able to snag and hold Happosai.

"I've learned a long time ago to harness the power of my curse, freak!"

"Urg!" Happosai says, as she tried to get out of her predicament.

"Now, you will either change my name, or I will crush you!"

"You know, as much as I don't mind this, you've put my family in danger," Ranma says, as he appeared. "That I will not tolerate."

"Stand back, Saotome! Happosai is mine!"

"Sorry, I can't let you continue to let you fight, and risk the safety of the station personnel and guests," Ranma said, as he pointed his right index and middle fingers at Taro.

ZAP!

"Argggh!" Taro and Happosai yelled, as the two of them were shocked, thanks to Ranma's 'Force-bolt'.

"Stand-down…NOW."

Happosai tries to scamper off, but is held in place.

"How dare you try and stop ME?" Taro says, as he suddenly transforms into his cursed form, which was a combination of a bull, gorilla, crane, eel and octopus. "I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER OVER THE YEARS, IN BOTH OF MY FORMS!"

"That's funny…so have I," Ranma said, as he becomes his full form, Rankiko Shin, his goddess form. In this form, Ranma was the Digital Goddess, and had full rights as part of the Olympian pantheon. Her red hair blew in a breezeless wind, she was dressed in Greek gowns, and she has a more mature look. Normally, Ranma allows his goddess form to roam the Digital Web (which does not negate his Jusenkyo curse), but can summon it at any time.

"I SEE YOU ARE STILL AS FEM AS EVER, SAOTOME," Taro smirks. "LET US SEE WHICH FORM IS THE STRONGEST."

With that, Taro rushed Rankiko.

Rankiko smirked, as her goddess markings glowed, as she whipped her hair about, causing it to expand into a tornado effect.

WOOSH!

While Taro knocked back, Rankiko rushed in for the kill…

BLAM!

A solid punch to Taro's jaw…

POW!

Then, there was another punch...

SMACK!

Then there was a spin-kick to the same jaw.

SMASH!

With Taro flipped over backwards, Rankiko grabbed Taro's torso, and power-slammed Taro on his head.

BAM!

Taro was still on his head, as Rankiko landed with a crouch. And all this took place within 1.5 seconds.

"Humph," Rankiko says, as she brushed her hair loose red hair back, as she rose. "You were always overly dependent on your cursed form.

As Taro slumped, he reverted back to normal.

"Uhhh…curse you, Saotome," Taro says, as he tries to stand.

Rankiko reverted back to Ranma.

"Taro?" Ranma says, as he offered his hand to Taro.

Shrugging, Taro accepted the hand, and stood.

"Fine, you win THIS time…only because I wasn't prepared for you," Ranma says.

"Hey, like I said, you were endangering people with your vendetta against Happosai…and she is pretty pathetic these days."

"I resent that!" Happosai shouts.

Taro looks at Happosai…and burst out laughing.

"You know…you're right. I only wanted him…her to change my name."

"And then what? What's your motivation going to be afterwards?"

"What do you mean?"

"I use my own curse to my advantage, as you witness, so I don't mind it or the teasing that I get because of it."

"So…you're saying that I should let this thing go?"

"Yeah, you should. Besides, change your name or not, you will still be known as 'Pantyhose Taro', one of the best martial artists ever to exist."

"Hmmm…"

After much thought, Taro chose NOT to get Happosai to change his name. As silly a name to have, Taro has grown more powerful because of it; it was what drove him to be the best. Still, that did not mean he couldn't still smack Happosai around. And certainly, his impromptu "match" with "the cross-dresser" will provide a challenge for years to come.

As for Ranma (after telling his father and Soun off), he, O'Brien and Ranmak returned to the Klingon ritual…that included lots of hot coals on his bum.

**END FLASHBACK!**

While the fellas did their thing, the ladies did theirs…

"Hurry, Amanda!" Pert said, as she and her best friend skipped and hopped to "Quark's", where Jadzia's and Sasami's bachelorette's party would take place. Pert was dressed in a hot-pink, short chinogasm (which showed a lot of leg), while Amanda was wearing a yellow short skirt. "We're going to be late!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Amanda says. "This is Usagi we're talking about; I've heard stories where one of her parties lasted for a MONTH."

"I've heard of that," Pert says. "It took place after the 'Khitomer Accords' were signed."

"That's the one, so I'd doubt we'll miss anything."

Pert rubbed her left arm.

"Are you okay with that birth control shot I gave you earlier?" Amanda asked. As it was customary, everyone in attendance had to have his or her "shots". After all, what takes place at Usagi's parties STAY at Usagi's parties.

"I guess so. I STILL don't see the need to have these shots. It's not like I'm going to be with anyone tonight or anytime soon."

"Well, some of Usagi's guests can reproduce by touch alone, through a form of osmosis. So all the shots that Dr. Bashir has ordered is more to prevent accidents…and not just because of reproduction concerns."

"Oh. Well…let's have some fun, then!"

"Right," Amanda says. But then…

"Um, I forgot my gift for Sasami," Amanda says, as she heads back to the Medilab/Sickbay to retrieve the gift-

BUMP!

"Oh, sorry about that-" Amanda began, as she looked at the person she bumped into.

It was Akane Tendo…it was SHE.

It was herself?

"Hello, Dr. Rogers," Akane smirked.

Amanda was speechless.

"Akane?" asked a young man, who came up behind the girl who looked like Akane Tendo.

"It seems that Dr. Rogers is speechless at the moment," Akane smirked. "Come, my young friend. I shall treat you to a…okonomiyaki dish."

"Gee, you never treated me to anything before."

"Why, I gave you instruction on obtaining the sample for an 'omega particle', did I not?"

"Yeah, and I lost an ARM."

"You did not ask HOW to obtain the particles, my young friend."

"Figures you'd say that."

"Why wouldn't I, Adam? I wouldn't be called 'The Mistress', without even a bit of an egomaniac!"

After The Mistress and Adam leaves, Pert comes running up to Amanda's position.

"Amanda, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm not sure," Amanda says. "I must be hallucinating or something."

"Well, we should go, then. But are you sure-?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's just pick up the gift and go to the party."

* * *

They say that in space, no one can hear you scream. However, there was one person that seemed to defy such a thing. 

"LET'S PARTY!" Usagi yelled, as she broke out the Romulan ale from the one of the numerous ice-filled buckets that dotted the main holosuite. It was a designed to looked one of Caligula's palaces in ancient Pompeii…complete with half-naked males and females from Orion, thanks to Nabiki's contribution. Over one hundred females were on hand for Sasami's bachelorette's party, and Usagi and her partner in crime Jadzia were determined to make it the biggest in the sector (if not the quadrant).

"Who wants a little drinkie-winkie?" Jadzia asked, as she pulled out more ale.

"Me! Me!" Sonya yelled, as she caught a bottle of ale, popped it and began to down it. "Woo-Hoo!"

As the party gets under full swing, some of the more…enthusiastic partygoers were taking advantage of the situation, like Usagi performing a striptease act with Sonya and Jadzia.

"Oh, my," Kasumi says, as she observed this while managing the food and drinks.

"'Oh my indeed," Nabiki says, as she continues to direct the filming of the party for posterity…and to make a quick buck on the side.

"That's not very nice, Nabiki," Kasumi says. "You could ruin Usagi's reputation."

"'Ruin Usagi's reputation?' Kasumi, my dear sister, who do you think the nick-name 'Devourer of the Pleasures of the Flesh' refer to?"

"Oh, dear," Kasumi blushed slightly, knowing what her sister had just said was the translation of the name "Onitoyota". Onitoyota was originally the name of a ravenous beast found on Naboo, in the Lucas Galaxy, that has long since refer to Usagi's antics in her personal life. So famous of her exploits that the name has traveled across both time and space throughout the known universe, and is both worshipped and feared (depending on the context, since much of the lore has been warped from generation to generation).

And the irony is Usagi either did not know or care about the impact of her reputation, since she cared only what her husband Ranma thought about her antics.

Still…

"Well, please 'edit' the film as much as you can," Kasumi says. "While Usagi may not mind, some of our guests might."

"Way ahead of you, sister," Nabiki says.

In spite of the festivities, only Kodachi and Sasami weren't really into the party. Not wanting to leave, and thereby hurt the feelings of the host (who, at this point, was "lit"), the two sat in the corner of the holosuite.

"This is quite a party," Kodachi says, as she sipped her "Shirley Temple". "Usagi and Jadzia certainly pulled out the steps."

CRASH!

"And then some."

"Yes," Sasami says, as she sipped on juice nectar. "I appreciate the efforts that Usagi is going through, but…"

"But you rather have a quiet evening," Kodachi finished. "Understandable."

"Does…does that make me a bad person?"

Kodachi took Sasami's hand.

"No, it doesn't."

And just then-

SMASH!

"I'll cut you, 'Princess'!" says Empress Ryoko, formerly a space pirate of ill repute, who was now wielding a broken bottle.

"Bring it on, 'Demon Woman'!" says Empress Ayeka says, as she raised her hands in battle. Unfortunately, the free flow of alcohol allowed whatever restraint the two had evaporated.

"Okay, ladies," Pert says, as she intervened. Besides partying, Pert's presence is to provide security at the party. "Let's all calm down…"

"I better see if I can help alleviate the situation," Sasami says she gets up to see what she can do to help calm down Ryoko and her sister Ayeka.

"Let me know if you need help, Sasami," Kodachi says, as she fingers a Black Rose in her hand.

Meanwhile…

"Kasumi, is 'the cake' ready?" Nabiki said, as she sat down her camera.

"Um, yes it is," Kasumi says. "Mr. Taro was nice enough to bring it into the holosuite-"

"'Taro'?" Nabiki asks. "As in…'Pantyhose Taro'?"

"Why, yes. His wife Rouge is…right over there, in fact," Kasumi says, as she pointed to another spot of the room.

Nabiki looks over, and sees that Rouge was in her cursed form…fighting Anna.

"Witch!" Rouge said, as she prepared to deploy a ball of electricity at Anna.

"Bitch!" Anna said, as she prepared to deploy a ball of dark energy at Rouge.

Apparently, one or the other bumped into the other, and was about to fight each other.

"I better deal with this," Nabiki says. "And TRY to get Usagi's attention; we'll need to get the main event started."

After things calm down a bit…

"Alright," Usagi says, after everyone sat around a large cake. Gifts and prizes had been passed out. "To conclude this little gathering, Nabiki was kind enough get 'Manuele the Magnificent'…and I'm not talking about his 'dancing' either."

"Come on!" Ryoko says, who was nursing her sore jaw. "Let's get this over with!"

"I KNEW you weren't faithful!" Ayeka says.

"Can we…?" Princess Leia Organa-Solo chided. "It's getting kind of late."

"Of course," Usagi says. "And now…introducing, 'Manuele the Magnificent'!"

"Manuele the Magnificent" was Lt. Manuele Atoa, a Samoan member of Captain Shelby's crew aboard the USS _Sutherland_ (also in dock for the wedding).

"Alright!" Jadzia says.

Inside "the cake"…

"Now, remember the plan, Soun," Genma says. "As soon as we emerge, I will distract the ladies with my good looks, while you use the cursed water to restore your daughter."

"Right!"

"Get ready…NOW!"

WHOOSH!

Genma immediately began his dancing act, wearing nothing more than a g-string…to the horror of the guests.

"Oh, dear," Kasumi says, with her mouth a gaped, which was covered by her hand.

With the distraction made, Soun doused the water unto Amanda.

SPLASH!

"What the hell was that for?" Amanda says angrily, as water dripped down her face.

Soun looked at Amanda, and was shocked to see that the water had no effect. Out of curiosity, Soun up turned the rest of the contents on his head-

"Dad, don't!" Nabiki says.

SPLASH!

Soun immediately changed into Akane's doppelganger.

"Soun!" Genma yelled in horror.

"Wha…what happened?" Soun-chan yelled. Other than her long hair, she looked like Akane Tendo.

Usagi shook her head. Ranma had asked her to ignore his father and Soun antics, but THIS took the cake.

"Why didn't the water work on Amanda?" Soun-chan asked.

"Yes, why didn't it?" Amanda asked also.

"Does the letter 'Q' mean anything?" Nabiki smirks.

"Ooooh!" Amanda said with realization. As a Q, only the Q Continuum (or HIGHER power) can destroy a Q…or, in this case, alter a Q's molecular structure.

"Nabiki?" Soun-chan asks.

"It means, 'Dad'," Nabiki begins, "Amanda is immune from the effects of Jusenkyo, while YOU are not."

"So, how can I return to normal?"

"I'm afraid that…it's permanent," Nabiki says, neglecting a key piece of information in her pronouncement. While there isn't a cure for a Jusenkyo curse (otherwise, Jusenkyo would not be a scary place to be at), there were ways to 'control' it. Actually, greater being could remove it from a victim, but why would they? What's in it for them?

"Okay, you two," Pert says, as she grabs Genma and Soun-chan by the ears. "We are going to spend a night at the detention center."

"This is outrageous!" Soun-chan says.

"We demand a fair hearing!" Genma yells.

Usagi takes a glass of ale, and pours it on Genma.

"GROWLF."

"I guess the party is OVER," Jadzia says with disappointment.

"Aw!" Sonya and Ryoko say, who are equally disappointed.

The next day…

"Rise and shine, Commander," Chief O'Brien says, as he bangs on the wall of Ranma's room. O'Brien was giving the task of getting Ranma ready, since Usagi would "I got to get you ready for the FIRST of your weddings."

"Ugh!" Ranma says, as he slowly wakes up. He and his buddies took a trip to Argelius II, which was the "Las Vegas" of the Alpha Quadrant; it was also the place where one-hundred years before, Montgomery Scott was accused of being a serial killer, when in fact it turned out to be an alien entity that had once assumed the identity of the infamous "Jack the Ripper". Since the ladies had already requested the holosuite, Ranma and the boys decided to go elsewhere for some fun and games.

"Ranma…?"

"Alright, I'm up," Ranma said, as he got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. "So, what's up first?"

"Well, you are suppose to have breakfast with the emissaries from the Federation, Q'onos, Bajor and Jurai, then you have a ceremony to attend with the Bene Gesserit."

"Oh, that's right," Ranma said, after splashing HERself with cold water. She then walked out of the bathroom, towing herself off. "Whenever a member of the Bene Gesserit gets married, the Sister has to go through a recognition ceremony-"

Ranma-chan notices O'Brien noticing her.

"What?"

"…"

Ranma-chan realizes that O'Brien was staring at her chest.

"You noticed something Chief?"

"I'm just amazed that you and Keiko have similar…figures."

"Well…she IS my great-granddaughter. And stop staring! We're family, you know."

"Oh, sorry. Afterwards, your first wedding begins, which will be officiated by Captain Picard, followed by an hour break, followed by the Klingon wedding with Worf and Jadzia-"

"Don't remind me," Ranma says, having returned to his normal form. "I mean, FOUR DAYS of 'Kal'Hyah', and hearing Dr. Bashir whining all the time about how difficult it was…UGH."

"It's a good thing that Usagi suggested the trip to Argelius II as a way of winding down."

"Hey, I'm just glad that Sirella didn't call off the wedding, when Jadzia pissed her off for a perceived insult."

"Perhaps its because Martok's wife sees the importance of you marrying Princess Sasami, thereby securing an alliance between the Klingon House of Martok and the Juraian House of Masaki?"

"I wouldn't be surprised by that. Other than 'blood letting', securing political alliances are very important within Klingon culture."

"Right. And then there is the Bajoran wedding ceremony, which will be officiated by Kai Winn, followed by the Juraian wedding ceremony, which will be conducted by your grandfather Prince Yosho, in the capacity of a Shinto priest. Afterwards, there will be a wedding reception, which concludes the day. Any question?"

"No, I good."

"Great! Oh, there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

A short time later, down in the "Brig"…

"Here they are, Ranma," Pert says, as she shows Ranma to the holding cell containing a female Soun (who looked like Akane Tendo) and the Panda-man himself Genma.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as Pert returns to her station.

"Ranma, how could you do this to us?" Soun-chan says.

"GROWL!" My ingrate son of mine has portrayed me!

"Oh, be quiet," Ranma says, as he pressed a few buttons near the cell arches, that activated a hot shower.

SPLASH!

"Um, thanks," Soun said, as he felt his chest.

"Now release us, Ranma!" Genma says.

"No, not until I have your absolute word that you will behave yourselves…otherwise, you will have to deal with MOM."

Genma paled. He had known for some time now that Nodoka was still around, but was scared to make an appearance.

"You…win."

"I'm glad that you see it my way, Pop."

"But what about my little girls?" Soun yells. "They are mothers to your children, MY grand-children. And what about Akane?"

Before Ranma could answer, Kasumi, Nabiki and Amanda enter the holding cell.

"What are you three doing here?' Ranma asked.

"We are here to settle this thing, Ranma-baby," Nabiki says.

Meanwhile…

"That was an interesting party you guys had last night," Wesely says, as he and Kodachi eat a quick breakfast before the ceremony begins.

"It was, Wesley-sama," Kodachi says. "But at least you came back to me unharmed."

"Well, you're one of the few that makes life worth living."

Just as Wesley was about to go for a kiss-

"Stop!" says a voice.

Wesley and Kodachi turn to a young Asian man, who grabbed Kodachi's arm.

"Bell, please, come back to me!"

Wesley looks at the man, and stealthily removes the hand.

"I think you need to leave."

"No! Bell, you got to know who I am."

"And…who are you, sir?" Kodachi asks.

"Dman," the man says. "Your memories are suppressed…"

"What was THAT?" Wesley asks.

"N-nothing," the man says. "I must be mistaken. Excuse me."

And with that, the man leaves the couple.

"Weirdo," Wesley says.

"Wesley-sama, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"I'm sorry, Kodi. But with all this nonsense happening…"  
"Just remember that I am with YOU…and nothing is going to change that.

Wesley smiles, as he touches his girlfriend's face…and goes in for a kiss.

This did not go unnoticed by the young Asian man who had confronted them earlier.

"I promise you that I will free you Bell," says the one known as Keiichi, the Machinist to the Gods…

Meanwhile…

"Father, you have to understand that while we care about Ranma, there is no need to marry him," Kasumi says.

"And I am WAY busy to be a 'housewife', Daddy," Nabiki says.

"Mr. Tendo, I know that you want your daughter back, but I am NOT her," Amanda says. "I'm my own person…I'm not your daughter anymore."

"But…I just want a complete family," Soun says. "A TRADITIONAL family."

"Well, if it means anything Daddy," Nabiki begins, as she produces her ePad, and shows it to her father through the force field, "Kasumi and I are part of a 'domestic partnership' with Ranma."

Soun examines the document closely.

"So…this is like a marriage?"

"Yes, Father," says Kasumi. "Ranma is responsible for our children and household; we simply do not have the marital obligations that comes with such an arrangement."

"Like that has prevented anything," Nabiki smirks.

"This arrangement is the only way to allow Ranma to be a patriarch without nullifying his marriage to Usagi and his upcoming nuptials to Sasami," Nabiki says.

"I see," Soun says. "Well, I accept this arrangement of yours."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank you, Father."

Soun turns to Amanda.

"Young lady, no matter what, you are always welcomed into our family."

"Thank you, Mr. Tendo," Amanda says. "I appreciate that."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he releases Soun and Genma. "You don't have long, so I want you to go to Garak's to get your good clothes together right away-"

"Way ahead of you, Ranma-baby," Nabiki says. "Garak made their clothes yesterday."

"Thanks!" Ranma says, as he heads for the exit. "I better hurry-!"

Later…

With Ranma's wedding underway, the groom himself was dressed in his Starfleet whites. Standing next to him was Ryouga. Across from them were Sasami's sister Ayeka and Ryoko. The place was packed with friends, family and dignitaries. Officiating this particular phase of the wedding was Captain Picard himself.

"Nervous, Commander?" Picard asks, giving a wiry grin.

"A little bit sir. And thank you for doing this."

"It is my pleasure, Commander."

Soon, music began to play, as Emperor Tenchi escorted Princess Sasami down the aisle. Once he did as he was instructed, he sat down next to Nodoka, who was sitting next to Genma, her long-lost husband.

"You…you look beautiful," Ranma says.

Sasami blushes.

"Thank you, Ranma."

Ranma looks around a bit. Sitting right in front on his side were Usagi and his children, the Tendos family and various guests…but no Amanda.

"I wonder where she went," Ranma mused to himself.

Meanwhile, just beyond the perimeter of the wedding area…

"Here it is," Adam says, as he hands a special device to the Mistress.

"With this, my young friend, Ranma's wedding will be ruined," says The Mistress, as she had taken a device that will trap everyone on the station in dimensional prison. "Once that is done, no one shall stop me from reshaping this universe into my image-"

SLAP! SLAP!

"Ow!" The Misstress and Adam yells, as the Akane look-alike drop the device…only to be caught by Amanda.

"No more games," Amanda says, as she places the device into a special container for safety reason. "I don't know WHO you are, but you are NOT going to ruin Ranma's wedding."

"Why do you care, Q? I bet it's killing you that the man you love is marrying another woman."

"True, I do…love Ranma, but I've already shared a life with him…it's time to move on. And now…it's your time as well."

"Very well, but remember this, alien; this is NOT the last time you've seen my face."

"True, since my Dad and Kiima has it as well. Now…BEAT IT!"

With that, the Mistress and Adam leave for their Jade Pagoda.

"Jerks…"

When Ranma sees that Amanda has sat down next to the Tendos, he breathed a sigh of relief. He then turn to Picard, and nods his head.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man, Ranma Saotome of Earth, and this woman, Sasami Masaki of Jurai in holy matrimony…"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Cast of Characters- Jake".**


	40. Chapter 40

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 40 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 40: "Cast of Characters- Jake, Act One".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

As freelance writer Jake Sisko, Captain Benjamin Sisko's free-spirited son, slept in his bed (in a suite that he shares with Starfleet Ensign Nog) he was receiving intense dreams…

_Jake could see himself in a dojo of some kind. From the various artifacts along the walls and shelves, he could tell that he was in Japan. He could see a wall filled with wooden markers. His Japanese was a bit rusty, so he had to take some time in reading the names…_

_"My god!" Jake says to himself. "These are the names of Commander Saotome successful students!"_

_At the very top was the name of the Founder of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, Happosai Saotome. Underneath were the names of Genma Saotome, Soun Tendo and Akane Tendo. However, those names were on a board of their own, indicating their "non-active" status. Ranma Saotome's name was in the center of the main board, and underneath that name were various students, many of whom were members of Starfleet-_

_And then he saw his father's name, Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, which was next to Curzon Dax's marker. Jake remembered all the stories that his father used to tell him about his training days under Ranma's watch, some of which were…strange. Like there is REALLY such a place called "Jusenkyo"…_

_"Jake?"_

_Jake turns around to see an older black man. He wore a multi-colored sweater._

_"Bill Cosby?"_

_The man chuckled._

_"No, but I can write some good jokes."_

_Jake pauses for a moment._

_"Is this place real?"_

_"What IS 'real'? If experiences can be gained even in a dream, then are you experiencing an aspect of reality?"_

_"Look, as much as I like this philosophical discussion, I rather be dreaming of dabo girls at 'Quark's'."_

_"Then we shall not tarry, Jake Sisko," says a voice._

_Jake turns to see three, young Japanese women. He recognized two as "Kasumi Tendo" and "Nabiki Tendo". But-_

_"You are not who I think you are, are you?" Jake says._

_"Of course not!" says "Akane", as she fumed._

_"What gave you THAT idea?" interjects "Nabiki", as she smirks._

_"Well…you DO look familiar."_

_"Be as it may," began "Kasumi", "we have a great 'boon' to give to young Jake Sisko."_

_The three Prophets form a semi-circle, and point their respective index fingers. At that point, a single, violet rose was formed. And then…_

_"As it is my duty and right," says the Moon Princess Serena of Asgard, as her spectral form appeared. Jake's eyes had widened at the size of this familiar woman's "chest"._

_BOP!_

_"Ow!" Jake says. "Since when have the Prophets become such violent 'tomboys'?"_

_"Don't be a pervert, Jake Sisko," Akane says. "Bad enough that Ranma is such a pervert…"_

_Serena giggles, as she completes the ritual that will insure the creation of the latest "Sailor Senshi". In this particular case, she was creating as Sailor Knight to pair with a Bajor's Sailor Scout._

_"And now, one more thing," Serena says. "Jake Sisko, take this flower of Bajor."_

_Shrugging, Jake took up the floating rose…_

_WOOSH!_

_Jake finds himself in a new set of clothing. He wore a black tuxedo, with a reddish-brown (Bajoran colors) vest over a collar-less white shirt. He wore a reddish-brown "duster", "John Lennon" shades and a black beanie._

_"Cool," Jake says, as he admires his look. He wore a lapel pendant (the symbol for Bajor) on his left collar on his duster._

_"From this day forth, you will be known as 'Prophetic Kamen'…the Knight of Bajor. You will assist 'Sailor Bajor', who is the protector of the planet that SHE is named after."_

_"Who is this 'Sailor Bajor'?"_

_"You will learn soon enough, Jake Sisko," "Nabiki" says._

_"Oh."_

_Prophetic Bajor turns to Old Jake._

_"So, what's next?"_

_"I am permitted to help you THREE more times. After that, I must journey to my rest."_

_Old Jake smiles, as he raises his right hand._

_"Be seeing you."_

_SNAP!_

Jake woke up with a start.

"You okay, buddy?" Nog says, as he walks by Jake's room. He always gets up early for Starfleet duty.

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Jake. "I had this weird dream where I met a Viking version of Captain Tsukino…and an older version of myself…"

"Maybe it's a dream where you get together with the Captain? Rumor has it that everyone else has."

"Ah, don't be gross. And don't be like that, Nog. You and I both know that your uncle Quark has been selling the holographic template of Captain Tsukino's image, which are STILL popular. I'm just surprised that she hasn't said anything about it."

"Probably doesn't mind the attention," Nog says, as he finishes getting dressed. "Look, I got to go. You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Then I'll see you later then," Nog says, as he leaves the suite.

Jake waved Nog off, as the Starfleet Ensign leaves their suite.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief, as he leans back. What a weird dream he had…

And then, he felt something in his hand. Jake pulled it out from underneath his sheets, and revealed to have a …violet rose?

"Oh, boy…"

* * *

With Captain Usagi Tsukino, of the USS _Valiant_, kidnapped, Commander Ranma Saotome, Commander Pert and Jake Sisko (who happened to be with Ranma at the time of the kidnapping) journeyed to the prescribed coordinates of a rendezvous site…coordinates relayed by the kidnapper. Stuff like this was not new to Ranma, being a member of "Section 31". However, the "usual" received a new wrinkle when the kidnapper was revealed to be- 

"YOU?" Ranma said, as he got into a fighting position.

Mara Jade (aka "Ranma-chan", sans the pigtail) smirked, as her robes bellowed in the winds. The rendezvous site was in an abandoned mining facility within the Romulan Neutral Zone. It was a hold over from the secret Romulan operation that was designed to subvert the Treaty of Algeron II to the Romulan's benefit.

"I'm glad that you had arrived, Master Ranma. And it's an honor to finally meet you-"

THUD!

Ranma had moved quickly to slam Mara against the bulkhead.

"Ranma-!" Pert said. She has never seen Ranma THIS upset before.

"Wait,' Jake says, as he holds Pert back.

"But-"

"You've trusted Ranma's judgment this far, right? Trust him, and let him do his thing."

Pert looks at Jake, and then at Ranma…

"I know that YOU are Empress Serenity's 'lapdog'," Ranma says angrily. "Why should I trust you now?"

Mara motions her eyes downward. Ranma tightens his grip, as he looks down…to see Mara's non-active light-saber pressed against her doppelganger's groin.

"Now, if I was indeed 'evil', I would have castrated you by now. Your move, Commander."

Jake gently puts a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"My…visions have told me that we should trust 'Mara'," Jake says.

Ranma nods, lets go of Mara, and steps back.

"Talk."

"Thank you. As you know, I am one of the Empress' 'Hands'. As such, I'm privy to all kinds of operations and agendas. I had to stage the kidnapping in order to help you stop the Empress' latest attempt to dominate THIS galaxy."

"Oh?"

Mara explains that Empress Serenity (aka the Sith Lord "Darth Lune") has instructed her contact the Romulan Commander Sela to construct a massive "stargate" in a nearby sector within the Romulan Neutral Zone. Once completed, it will link this timeline with that of the Mirror-verse's, thereby enabling Serenity to establish a presence.

"Serenity believes that no matter who wins your 'Federation Alliance-Dominion War', the victor will be too weak to withstand an Imperium invasion," Mara finishes. "Any questions?"

"I do," Pert says. "Why would you help us?"

Mara sighs.

"I…I love Serenity…MY Usagi. I've seen the abuse she endured, and seen how that abuse turned her into a twisted, mockery of those ideals she holds dear. In essence, she wants to create a universe that is managed and ordered…no matter the cost. Unfortunately, the means towards that goal means controlling people's lives…and eliminating person freedom and liberty. After all, what you can control can't hurt you."

"Then why not take her down yourself, instead of being a lap dog? If you can't do it…then I am more than willing to!"

Mara looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye.

"Why are you so angry, Commander?"

"Just look at you! You act WAY to feminine to be me, and you haven't done a damn thing to stop that twisted 'witch' from running a muck!"

"Tell me, if YOUR Usagi suddenly went bad, after being raped and abused, would you be so gung-ho about destroying her?"

Ranma tried to say something but couldn't.

"I know how you feel. BELIEVE me, I do. When I escape my own captivity, I went to find MY Usagi…and discovered a monster. I…I tried to fight her, that first time…and I lost. I was locked in my female-form, cloned, to create a new division of Imperium troops, and was lost in the shuffle. That is, until YOUR Usagi freed both my mind and body. And it was because of HER that I wanted to try a new approach in destroying what MY Usagi has become. Thus, I engage in acts of 'monkey-wrenching' from time to time. So, are you IN?"

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Yeah. So, what's the plan?" Ranma asked.

"Actually, the plan is simple. I will need to take Captain Tsukino to Romulus, but the flight plan will include a stopover at the construction site of the mega-Stargate; Serenity wants me to conduct an inspection of the work in progress. During that time, you and your crew will assist Meru in setting up the bombs-"

"Who is 'Meru'?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, 'Daddy', who am I?" says a red-headed Bajoran who kind of looked like Ranma's female form, as she enters the room. However, she was lithe, wore a body suit that highlighted her feminine parts, and possessed a bored expression on her face. "And how long do I have to 'baby-sit' that ridiculous woman?"

"Ah," Mara says. "This is my daughter Meru. She's going to help you get into the more sensitive areas."

Ranma didn't trust this new person one bit, but he was curious as to her parentage.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Her mother is Intendant Kira Nerys."

"What?" replies Ranma and his party. They were shocked by the implication of such a union.

"Gee, thanks," Meru replies drolly. "Well?"

"…"

"We're on," Mara says, as she gives Ranma an electronic data pad. "You'll only have a few minutes to look in on Captain Tsukino-"

"You mean, Usagi doesn't know what's going on?" Pert asks.

"She wouldn't…nor should she," Jake says.

"Why?"

"Because a Force user of Empress' caliber would pick up just enough information that could expose…Mara's position," Ranma says.

"Correct, which is why YOUR Usagi must remain on cryo-stasis throughout this venture," Mara says.

"Can I…check up on her?"

"Sure. Meru?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come this way…"

As the group board Mara's transport…

"Say, why are you so…comfortable as a woman?" Ranma asked.

Mara shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been a woman longer than I have been a man, so I'm used to it."

"And have you, well, you know…as a woman?"

Mara looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye.

"Why? You're afraid that I prefer men after all this time, and that whatever I have become is contagious?"

"It's just that…I'm only THAT way on occasion with Usagi, 'cuz she likes to experiment with her Changeling abilities. But other than THAT…I prefer girls!"

"There will be times when you will do what you can to protect others, or fulfill an obligation. And for the record, I prefer girls myself, but my particular world-view does not preclude me from being 'gender specific'."

"…"

"But enoughabout my personal life; we have a mission to get underway."

With Ranma fully committed to Mara's plan, the short-term alliance would become successful in stopping the construction of the mega-Stargate, when it blew up upon the initial testing phase. While Empress Serenity was not pleased at all, she was more concerned about the impending invasion by the Rebel Alliance at the construction site "Death Star II" on Endor.

* * *

"So, your four 'wards' can 'predict' the outcome of this war, using 'Statistical Probability' Dr. Bashir?" Ranma said with amusement. 

"Sure thing, Commander," Dr. Bashir said. With his so-called "physical enhancement" (which was a laughable thing to Ranma, since all Bashir's enhancements did was correct several birth defects), a colleague of his named Dr. Karen Loews had sent him four cases where physical enhancements went horribly wrong. While all four were beyond genius-level, each one had problems. The wiry thin (and goatee-wearing) "Jack" was a borderline psychopath with aggressive tendencies was the leader of the bunch, followed by the sensual Lauren (whose own nymphomania rivaled Usagi's, which put into question on whether or not Usagi needed to be institutionalized), the child-like Patrick (who was in late fifties), and the shy (and very quiet Sarina). Together, these "Augments" were, so far, successful in predicting the moves of the Dominion. As a result, Bashir was conveying this information to Sisko, who would, in turn, recommend them to Admiral Herb.

However, Ranma, being the local "Section 31" field agent, decided that such a thing needed to be debunked, since even these four could make an already chaotic situation WORSE.

"So I believe that we should continue to utilize their talents for the foreseeable future."

"Oh, really? Then let me introduce myself to them."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Dr. Bashir…I'll be gentle."

Upon meeting the four Augments…

"YOU!" Jack yelled maniacally. "You. Are. The. Chaos-bringer!"

Jake was looking at Ranma strangely.

"How does he know?" Jake asked. Ranma had hired him to record his observations of the Augments.

"He knows like WE know," says the sensual Lauren. She was dressed in a flowing gown that hugged her curves. "And I know that with every time he has…'relations' with his various paramours, the fate of the galaxy changes."

"What the heck does THAT suppose to mean?" Ranma asks.

"Observe," Jack says, as he turns to his "colleagues" Patrick and Sarina. "Okay, you two turn that board around!"

"Yes, sir!" Patrick says enthusiastically, as he and the quiet Sarina turned their writing board. Ranma could tell that Jack and his friends was using temporal equations in their statistical probability equations…which includes photographs and charts.

"Wow," Jake said. "And all these equations concerns Commander Saotome?"

"Indeed," Jack says. "I, and my colleagues, have compiled all available data concerning the effects of your various relations in this galaxy, and in a few others, and deduced that you will have a progeny who will become the dominant force in the Universe as some sort of leader- no, Emperor…about 100,000 years from now."

"Oh, really?"

"Really," Lauren says. "In fact, he will arise after the collapse of his royal house, by taking on the role of some messianic figure, and controlling a valuable commodity that can only be found on a single planet."

"Whoa," Ranma thought to himself. Could it be his old friend Paul Atreides, the boy-turned-man he had fought for, be this descendant Jack was talking about? He'll definitely have to take a closer look at the Augment's formulas. As for present concern at hand, Ranma would have to recommend to Fleet Captain Sisko that he should take the Augments' recommendations with a cautionary note.

"Um, does that look like a cat to you?" Jake asks.

Ranma looks at the writing board with another quizzical eye before realizing that the way the formulas were aligned did make out a cat-like pattern.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: "Meru" is the name of Kira Nerys' mother; it's also a name that will become important later on, so stay tuned.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 41 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: This entry is what I like to call the "Lightning Round" entry. That means that rather than focusing on the particulars of the tie-ins, I will highlight the theme of the aforementioned episodes. So, if there is an episode featuring a scheme by Quark, that situation will be mentioned (as well as Ranma's reaction to it). This is all a part of my plan to get as many episodes mentioned as possible (directly or indirectly). Until next time…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 41: "Cast of Characters- Jake, Act Two".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

"Okay," Ranma said, as he and Jake walked onto the sparring mat. "My training methods will allow you all to take advantage of your opponent's stature."

After the Grand Nagus had told Quark that his paramour Ishka (Quark and Rom's rebellious mother) was kidnapped by the Dominion, Quark went around collecting other Ferengi to help him mount a rescue attempt. Other than Nog (who was lending his Starfleet expertise), Leck (a Ferengi "hit-man") and Brunt (of the FCA…who agreed to help Quark in order to get back on Nabiki's "good-side), the training exercises thus far have been somewhat disappointing. So, Nog suggested that they should use Ranma's help, in exchange for discounting all the profiteering that Quark was engaged from the sale of the holographic template of Captain Tsukino.

"Even a civilian such as Jake Sisko can protect himself using simple techniques."

"Personally, a well-placed bomb works wonders," Leck says, as he fingers his dagger.

"Well, I don't want Moogie's life in danger," Rom interjects, referring to his mother Ishka.

"And we'd loose some profit, too," says cousin Galik.

"Grandmother is more valuable than THAT," Nog replies.

"The only thing I care about is the success of the mission," Brunt replies. "Whether or not Ishka survives-"

"Of COURSE she survives!" Quark says. He then turns to Ranma. "Can we get on with this, Commander?"

"Sure," Ranma says, as he turns his sparring partner Jake, who had decided to undergo Ranma's training regimen. He and Jake turn towards each other, and bowed before demonstrating that even these so-called "Magnificent Ferengi" (a name that Nog, a 20th century film enthusiast, cam up with) can mount a successful rescue mission.

* * *

Upon learning that the transport carrying Captain Sisko and the prisoner Legate Dukat was presumed lost, due to an attack by Cardassians, Captain Tsukino and the USS _Valiant_ went out on a search mission. Accompany the crew was Ziyal, who was concerned about her father's well being. Jake was on hand for both obvious reasons, as well as being there as an outside observer.

"Captain, do you think my father will receive mercy?" Ziyal asks Usagi.

"I'm sure, especially after acting on those…hallucinations he was suffering from," Usagi replies.

"Captain," Ranma says, as he tries to navigate the _Valiant_ through a nebula. "This is the last sector we have to search."

"Unfortunately, there is a lot of interference preventing a thorough once-over," Pert says.

"May I?" Ziyal says, as a holographic display appears (not at all dissimilar to something the goddess Washu would come up with). She tapped a few buttons, and, based upon the response of Pert's station, Ziyal had full access to the ship's systems.

"I'm re-routing the primary sensor input by taking advantage of the deflector grid…thereby turning the entire ship into one, giant sensor grid."

Usagi looks at Ranma. Ziyal has never demonstrated any proficiency in Engineering or computers…especially since she spent most of her life in a mining camp.

"Uh, thanks," Pert says. The Chinese Amazon checked her sensors again. "There! I've found the Captain!"

"I'm heading to his location now," Ranma says.

A short time later…

"Dad!" Jake says, as he goes over to Sisko, who was injured from an apparent beaten. Ranma checked his former student's wounds…

"Ben, what happened?"

Sisko looks up at Ranma weakly.

"Dukat…tried to escape from here. I…managed to stop him, but somebody jumped me from behind."

With this information, Usagi surveyed the area, using advanced temporal magic to determine exactly what had happened.

She could see a struggle between Dukat and Sisko.

She could see Sisko emerge victorious…but some sort of shadow was preventing her from discerning who had struck Sisko from behind.

What was strange was that the more focused Usagi was in "lifting" the veil (so to speak), the harder it was to figure out the identity-

"Captain?"

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"I…I can't seem to figure this thing out, Commander."

Ranma merely nods his heads.

Elsewhere…

"Thank you for saving me…Miss Kuonji," Dukat says, as she sat down at the co-pilot's station.

"Don't thank me…thank Master Morisato for suggesting this little venture," Ukyo says.

Keiichi bows his head in shame. He shouldn't have sided with the Pah-wraith and the Cardassian, but if Ukyo could help him free Belldandy, then so be it…even if it costs him his soul. Somewhere in Hell, a certain demon named Marler laughed at the irony of the situation. Ukyo would not have accepted Keiichi's help, if not for Marler's insistence upon it. And if things go according to plan, Marler will have finally succeeded in destroying the happiness and love that Belldandy and Keiichi have built up for the past few hundred of years.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Jake says, as he and Nog sits in front for Morn's funeral.

Nog looks over to this quiet man sitting in the back of the funeral procession.

"Him? He's this guy named 'Keiichi Morisato'…works with the engineering team here on the station. He's pretty quiet, though."

Jake looks at Keiichi, who looked slightly ashen. Jake has seen him around the bar, mostly shadowing Lt. Crusher and his girlfriend Lt. Kuno.

"Hmmm…"

"So, are you going to take up Uncle Quark's offer?"

"Probably. Quark thinks that Morn was murdered, and my 'sources' indicates that he might be right. Besides, this story could get me on the front pages of _The Federation Gazette_."

"Always looking for an angle for your scoop, huh?"

"Naw, just want to get the truth of the matter."

* * *

"Huh?" Jake said, as he realized that he was NOT on DS9. He looked at himself, and, based upon his memories of Dr. Bashir's 1960s holographic program (i.e. his "James Bond" series, based upon the lives of a 20th century British Intelligence agent), as well as the décor of the neighborhood, he realized that he was in the past.

"Jake," says a voice.

Jake turns around to see the spectral form of his older counterpart.

"What now?"

"You need to make sure that Benny Russell succeeds in getting his story published," Jake says. "Ranma Saotome's…future-self is in this era, so find him, so that he can help you on your mission."

And with that, Old Jake disappears.

"Wow," Jake says, as he cleared his eyes. "I hate being dropped off on some sort of mission unprepared- Oof!"

Not paying attention, Jake bumps into a well-dressed man.

"Watch your step, boy," sneered the man.

The man's partner circles Jake.

"You know, we haven't seen you here before…you looking for trouble?"

Jake notices that the men seemed to come off as non-uniformed police officers. Upon closer inspection, the men looked like human versions of Weyoun and Dukat.

Before Jake could answer…

"There you are!" says Ranma, who was equally well dressed. Ranma goes up to Jake. "You shouldn't have wondered off like that-"

"Huh?"

"Come," Ranma says, as he escorts Jake away from the plains-clothed police officer. "Let's go-"

"Wait just one moment-" began "Dukat".

Ranma turns around, and stares at "Dukat".

"You have better things to do," Ranma says, in an eerie voice.

"Um, never mind; I have better things do. Move along!"

"Wow," Jake says. Seeing a Jedi Master in action was always a neat thing.

"Welcome to the 20th century," Ranma says. "Specifically, you are in New York City, Earth, circa 1953. I got you set up as a reporter for the _New Amsterdam Times_, a local newspaper that operates out of Harlem."

"Thanks," Jake says. "So I'm to make sure that this 'Benny Russell' is suppose to get his story published?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, 'race' is a factor in this century, and Benny, being an 'African-American', will have a problem publishing a story about a futuristic space station with a 'Black' station commander."

"You know, that sounds familiar…"

"It should be. You see, 'Benny Russell' is one of your ancestors, and since your father is connected to Prophets as the 'Emissary'-"

"-Then Benny is being inspired to write what he 'sees'," Jake says. "Got it."

"But, I got to warn you, there is more to this whole thing than meets the eye…"

And how right the older Ranma was. It turns out that the entire writing staff of the publishing company (plus Weyoun, Dukat and a Black "street preacher") would be reincarnated into the crew of DS9.

* * *

"Bank left!" Jake says.

"Quiet!" Counselor Ezri Tigan yells, as she pilots the micro-sized run-about.

"Will you two be quiet?" Chief O'Brien yells, as he reconfigures the tractor beam system of their craft. "I can't concentrate while you two are yelling."

What started out as a simple trip to Bajor (to help prepare for Keiko's birthday party), had turned out to be an adventure resulting in the shrinking of Jake, Ezri and O'Brien (while going through an unknown spatial anomaly). What got worse was that the tiny ship was caught in the venting system of a cloaked Jem'Hadar ship. And now, the three were trying to warn DS9 about the impending attack on the station while trying to escape.

"Okay," O'Brien says, as he gets up from his work. "I've done what I can, but our 'weapon' SHOULD be operational."

"Okay!" Jake said, as he got to the tractor beam controls. "Let's do this thing-!"

At the moment, a Jem'Hadar soldier was doing his best to swat the tiny ship with his rifle.

CHASH!

Ezri piloted the runabout between the enemy's legs…

"Now!" O'Brien yelled.

As Ezri circled the legs of the enemy, while Jake deploys the weapon. An energy "tether", not at all dissimilar to a Tholian web effect, form. And as Ezri circles the legs, the Jem'Hadar gets tangled up…and falls.

BLAM!

"Got 'em!" Jake says.

"We better head for that vent," O'Brien says.

"Right," Ezri says, as she takes their tiny craft into a venting shaft.

Eventually, the chaos on the Jem'Hadar ship attracts the attention of the _Valiant_, who happened to be on patrol duty that day.

* * *

"Spot light?" says a female voice.

CHUNK!

Chief O'Brien and Jake Sisko found themselves tied up in a chair, where a spotlight was being shown on the two. Originally, O'Brien and Jake went undercover to discover if there was an Orion Syndicate agent within the ranks of Starfleet Command; O'Brien went undercover based upon a recommendation by Commander Saotome, and Jake saw an opportunity to get an expose on what it's like to be a part of the criminal underworld. To that effect, they hooked up with a man named Bilby, who liked O'Brien and Jake. Unfortunately, O'Brien and Jake ended up liking Bilby, who came off like a family man. So when Starfleet Intelligence contact Chadwick told the two that the Dominion had contracted the Orion Syndicate to put a hit on a Klingon ambassador—in hopes of straining the Federation Alliance—O'Brien and Jake told Bilby their true identity, since it would be Bilby who was chosen to carry off the hit.

However, something went wrong, because both O'Brien and Jake ended up in their present predicament.

"Where are we?" O'Brien says.

"You two are in an undisclosed location, of course," says the voice. "I will need to determine what I should do with you."

"Do what you want with me, but let Jake go."

"Chief, I don't need any special favors."

"And I can't have the son of my commanding officer get killed."

"So…you two are willing to go to the mat for each other?" says the female.

O'Brien and Jake looks at each other, and then forward.

"Yes," says the two in unison.

"Really? Then Ranma was right about you two."

"Huh?"

"Lights!"

CHUNK!

O'Brien and Jake found themselves in a very large office, which was tastefully decorated with various artifacts and décor. In the center of the room was large, oak desk, and at that desk was-

"Miss Tendo?" Jake asks, shocked by what he saw.

"Are YOU the head of the Orion Syndicate?" O'Brien asks.

"What do YOU think?" Nabiki says, as she motioned her henchmen to unbind the two. "I must say that your loyalty to Bilby is admirable…but misguided. You DO know that Mr. Bilby was a contract killer LONG before I took over 'Operations'?"

"It doesn't matter…Bilby is going to kill a Klingon Federation-"

"-Who was part of the decision-making process that originally CAUSED the original Klingon-Federation split? The same one that had caused the needless death of thousands of Federation citizens?" Nabiki said with smirk. "Even IF the Dominion did not contract our services, that Klingon ambassador would have been marked for termination anyway."

"So, what happens now?"

"You two are free to go, of course. But I will have to ask you to keep your insights to a minimum."

"So, I take it that you want me to edit my articles…for YOUR sake?" Jake asks.

"Precisely."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then more Federation lives will die. You tell the truth, and the Klingons will no longer side with the Federation. Perhaps, they will side with the Dominion, and help subjugate the Federation. What are YOU willing to sacrifice for the sake of the Freedom of the Press?"

Nabiki then takes a sip of her tea.

"Or I can simply have you memories erased. But if I do THAT, I can no longer respect you as sentient beings, and I certainly don't want to do that with the Chief, since he is technically FAMILY."

O'Brien and Jake looks at each other…and nod.

"We'll keep our peace, if you allow Bilby to leave the 'Syndicate unharmed," O'Brien says.

"Agreed. Once his mission is over, he'll be retired…unharmed."

After O'Brien and Jake leaves…

"The things I do for family," Nabiki says, as she looks outside her office. The planet Orion was the home world of the green-skinned Orions (who uses the guise of a female slave trade to hide their matriarchal society) and the interstellar mafia known as the Orion Syndicate. The world itself was a nice, temperate world that was technologically advanced, and, in many ways, was similar in design to that of the High Renaissance period of Italy (on Earth). Seeing a kindred spirit, the Orions accepted Nabiki as the operational director of their "syndicate", which engages in all manner of black market operations. The irony was that when O'Brien was sent to see who was the mole in Starfleet Command, he never realized that Nabiki was, in fact, the disguised Starfleet Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev, the number two "person" in Starfleet Command. Admiral William Ross was the Federation Alliance commander (the head of the effort to defeat the Dominion), while Vice-Admiral Herb (who was Ross' assistant) was in charge of all military operations in the Bajoran Sector (which included DS9).

Sigh.

"I'm acting like Lord Darkseid WAY too much these days…"

* * *

"It's okay, Dax," Jake said, as she tended to Jadzia Dax' wounds. "You'll be fine."

Jadzia looks over at the young Sisko with a mirthless grin.

"You act too much like your father, Jake."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

What turned out to be an attempt to help a high-ranking Cardassian to defect—in exchange for key Dominion information—has turned out to be a disaster. Apparently, the Dominion had caught wind of the rendezvous on Soukara, and sent a seek-and-destroy team to eliminate all parties concerned…including Jake Sisko (in the role of a reporter), who had accompanied Worf and Dax on the mission. Unfortunately, Dax was seriously wounded during a skirmish, forcing Worf to complete the mission on his own. Luckily, Jake was there to look after Dax in the meantime.

"Um, what do you think about Commander Saotome?" Jake asks.

"What brings this up?"

"Well…you know that I'm a freelance journalist, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I've been doing some investigating around the station, and I think there's something odd going on, particularly with Commander Saotome."

Dax sighs.

"Jake, the only thing I can say that whatever you uncover, be objective. I've known Ranma for over a hundred years now, and I know that his heart in the right place."

Jake was about to say something, but-

BLAM-BLAM!

Worf and a Cardassian come barreling through the jungle.

"We have to go, now!" Worf says. He turns the Cardassian with him. "YOU! Help him help the woman."

The Cardassian nods, and assists Jake into helping Dax back to the ship, which was a long ways off, while Worf returns fire upon the pursuing Jem'Hadar hit squad.

**Tbc.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 41 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: I just bought and played "LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game". Liked it so much (due to the details within the saga, which wasn't in the films), that I decided to "revisit" the franchise. Expect more visits when TPTB release the sequel "LEGO Star Wars: The Original Trilogy" (I hear that you can create your own Jedi and non-Jedi characters…SWEET!). Also, at this point, Ranma's "Sharingan" (from "Naruto") has fully matured. Unfortunately, Ranma will soon learn that there is a higher-level (called the "Mangekyo Sharingan")…when he'll be forced to kill his "best friend", which will result in Ranma going on a soul-searching journey (called a "walkabout") post-Jadzia Dax' death. Question is: WHO is Ranma's best friend? Stay tune to find out!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 41: "Cast of Characters- Jake, Act Three".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

Thanks to some much needed "down time", Jake Sisko (journalistic offspring of the Federation station commander) was able to participate in one of Captain Tsukino and Commander Saotome's numerous recreations of the couple's much vaunted past, with Ensign Nog and Bene Gesserit Sister-in-Training (and part-time "Dabo Girl") Leeta. Both Jake and Nog were curious, while Leeta wanted to continue her training in the ways of the Sisterhood. Specifically, the three were participating in an event that resulted in the elimination of the Jedi Order, when the late Emperor Palpatine of the distant (in both time and space) Lucas Galaxy issued "General Order #66". Hundreds of Jedi Knights were massacred in the "Great Jedi Purge" during and after the so-called "Clone War", a name derived from the fact that clones were made specifically to create a standing military that could be used against the robotic forces of the Separatists. At any rate, Usagi and Ranma had designed their holographic "journals" to emulate a gamming system, since they felt that in order to learn about THEM, the participants had to experience the actual event first hand.

And it must be noted that there is a market for such programs mostly due to the desires of the enemies of the Federation, who continually seeks new ways to study the potential threat that Ranma and Usagi represents. As a result of this, even Ranma and Usagi had to get approval from the Federation whenever they release a new volume of their journal.

At the moment, Jake, Nog and Leeta were participating in a recreation of the freshly destroyed Jedi Temple, circa 19 BBY. Their mission: secure the data records and deactivate the emergency return beacon, thereby giving the surviving Jedi a fighting chance at survival. The three were playing the roles of the heroes in this scenario. In the original story, it was Usagi and Ranma who stormed the ruins of the temple, while their master Yoda watched over a then-mortally wounded Ami Mizuno (before Usagi would use her Silver Millennium Crystal to give her friend a second chance at life as the younger sister of the smuggling Correlian Han Solo).

"Hey, take a look," Nog says, as he peers over some debris. "Those must be Jedi-"

"I don't think so," Jake says, as he peers at the gathering of robed figures through his e-Binoculars.

"Why not, Jake?" Leeta asked.

"Think about it. If you were suddenly being hunted, why would you stand about in the open?"

"Then…it must be a trap," Nog says. "So now what?"

"Let's see. You and me can get their attention, while Leeta sneaks up behind those guys. Are you okay with that, Leeta?"

"Um, sure," says the Bajoran young woman.

"Okay, then. Let's do this."

A few minutes later…

"Ah, excuse me," says Nog, as he and Jake walk up to the disguised clones. "Can you tell me what's up?"

The clones look at Jake and Nog.

"Yeah, I mean, us Jedi have to stick together," Jake says.

The clones look at each other, and then raised their blasters at the two…just as Leeta "pops" up from the ground.

SNAP! Hzzzz!

SLICE!

Leeta uses her lightsaber (whose energy signature was green) to take the heads of her foes.

"Wow," Nog says. "I'm surprised that Dad married you."

"I had to learn to fight viciously during the Occupation, Nog," Leeta says, as she puts away her 'saber.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Well, we better get to that records room before more Clone Troopers show up," Jake says.

However, when they get to the main door, which stood over three stories, the three were dismayed to learn that the doors were jammed.

"Okay," Jake says, as he smacked his hands. "I just got to remember the training…"

Jake had asked Ranma if he could become his latest "Jedi Padawan", as a way of training for his role as the "Prophetic Kamen". And while he didn't know just how tough the training would be, Jake was NOT about to give up. And so…

"Urgh!" Jake said, as he tried to force the doors open with his mind.

Crrrreeeekkkkk…

"Let me help you," Leeta says, as she joined in Jake's efforts. Nog was jealous that he belongs to the few species that were incapable of studying the ways of the Force. On the other hand, the Ferengi were one of the few species that could not be read by telepathic or even empathic means, due to the structure of their brains. Thus, he settled for the role of "sidekick" for this little adventure.

Creeeeeekkk-BOOM!

The great doors to the Jedi Temple come crashing down.

"Now, come on!" Nog says, as he runs into the building.

"What's eating Nog?" Jake asks.

Leeta only shrugs her shoulders.

The three came unto a long walkway. The planet Coruscant was just one large city, with buildings that seemed to have been built miles into the ground. As a result, the Jedi Temple was designed to reflect this environment, so that "ground-level" was not the "first floor". At least, this was not originally the case.

"My god," Jake says, as he looks around the building. Pillars were thrown about. Entire floors were gone. Whoever was here to defend the place went all out.

"I can see why Mother Usagi takes her role as a teacher so seriously," Leeta says, referring to the title that Usagi has as a senior "Reverend Mother" of the Bene Gesserit. Usagi has always drummed into her head that knowledge can be a precious commodity, especially when there are those who seek to extinguish it. Of course, the learning process can be a heady experience. Besides religious texts and physical training in the ways of the Bene Gesserit (which includes the "Art of Intimacy"…something made famous by Usagi's off-duty exploits), Leeta was taught to notice details in word and in environment. That is why she was the first to notice the correct amount of fallen masonry, which can be reconstituted by the Force, thereby allowing her and her companions to reach the communications room.

That is, if they can get pass the guards.

"Well, who wants to live forever?" Jake said, as he got his lightsaber out, whose energy blade was colored "blue".

"Well…I could generate a nice income from the interest alone," Nog says, as he wielded his blaster.

"Guys? The mission?" Leeta says.

"Sorry," Jake says.

"Ready…now!" Nog says, as he, Jake and Leeta attacked the Clone Troopers. While Jake and Leeta maintained a wall of defense, by blocking or reflecting the blaster discharges, Nog was "returning fire". Once the troops were dispatched, Jake went over to a rather large sphere.

"What are you doing?" Nog asked.

"If we can get one of those training balls, we can use it as a make-shift hand grenade," Jake says. "But…"

"But what?"

"We might get attacked, once they are activated."

"Alright then," Leeta says. "We do this by the numbers. I'll lift the mother-sphere, YOU get the training spheres."

Jake nods his head, ready to do battle.

Leeta, being more spiritual, due to her Bajoran heritage, accessed the Force, and began to "move" the mother-sphere. Sure enough, the much smaller training spheres came spilling out, and immediately attacked the trio.

"Aw, man!" Nog said, as he dodged the attacks.

"Relax," Jake says, as he expertly deflected the energy discharges from the spheres. The spheres were training tools that test the aspiring Jedi's extraordinary senses.

"I got it," Jake says, as his successful counter-strikes deactivated the spheres.

"Are you…done?" Leeta asks, as sweat fell from her brow.

"Yeah."

"Good," Leeta says, as she let's go of the giant sphere, which fell unceremoniously back unto the floor.

BOOM!

"Now, what's next?" Nog asks.

"We go to the communications room, to make sure that the troops don't call for reinforcements, then secure the Jedi Council room, to secure the codes, and finally to the records room, where the security system is located," Jake says.

"But we already KNOW who betrayed the Jedi, Jake," Leeta says.

"True, but in order to complete this game level, we have to fulfill the objectives."

"Fine, let's go," Nog says.

"But we need to get up to the upper deck first, and we can't since the elevators and the stairs are gone."

"Then it's my turn," Jake says, as he willed some masonry to form makeshift steps, as pointed out earlier by Leeta. The three hopped to the next balcony, took out more troops, and peeked into the communications, where a throng of troopers was mewling about while eating their meals.

"Okay," Jake says, as he sets up the spheres in his head. "Now."

Jake rolls the spheres into room. One of the troops looked down at them with a perplexed look.

Too bad they activated their offensive capabilities.

ZUM!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

With the troopers eliminated, the three went into the communications room. Thankfully, Jake activated their timing sequences for a short duration. After all, they would need them again.

"Nog-" Jake began.

"I know what I'm doing, Jake," Nog says, as he went over to the main access panel. "I'm removing some of the key components, while making sure that the array itself remains functioning."

"Thus allowing anyone left to think that all's fine and dandy," Leeta says. "Nice plan…if we survive this day."

"Leeta, this is just a game," Jake says.

"'Just a game'?" Leeta says incredulously. "I don't know about you, but I take my training seriously, and I KNOW we'll need to learn from every level in order to defeat the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who IS the final 'boss character'."

"I always wondered how Commander Saotome managed to defeat him, since Vader was suppose to be a strong Force user in his prime," Nog says. "And I heard that Ranma had taught the tenets of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, so you KNOW it was a tough battle…in a hostile environment like Mustafar."

"The way I heard it," Jake began, as he leaned on a nearby wall, "Master Ranma developed an immunity from extreme temperatures from his mastery of the elements, which includes fire, water, air and earth."

"How can you develop an 'immunity' from water, air and earth?" Nog asked. "I can see developing an immunity from fire, but still…"

"I'm getting to that! When I mean 'immunity', I don't mean being immune, but rather one WITH the elements. A person who is immune to fire cannot be burned; a person who is immune to water cannot drown; a person who is immune to air doesn't need to breathe; and a person who is immune to the earth cannot be smothered. In the case of Mustafar, Master Ranma's resistance to the heat of that lava-laden planet, not to mention how helpful his knowledge of the fire element martial arts 'Agni Kai' was during that duel."

"Huh, I would think that Commander Saotome's predilection towards martial arts in general would be enough to beat most foes regardless a specific technique."

"You're probably right."

"Well," Leeta says. "Let's get going then."

Once the communications room was secured, the trio headed for the Jedi Council room, where more troopers waited for them. Once dispatched, Jake and Leeta used the combined senses to access the secret compartment containing the code that led into the records room. Unfortunately, the doors were also jammed, and were blocked by another mother sphere.

"Okay," Nog said, as he punched up the code to open the doors through his "Tricorder". "Once you two manually move both that sphere and the tumblers, we can proceed."

Jake and Leeta nod their heads, as they first fused the broken sphere together (thus moving it out of the way), and then moved the tumblers of the locks to un-jam the doors.

CHIRP!

SHUNK!

"Alright, let's go," Nog says.

However, they found that the records room was also guarded by troops.

"How many clones ARE there anyway?" Jake complained, as he defended himself from attack.

"Standard 'occupation' procedure would mean at least a squad for every point of entry," Leeta replies. "It was something that the Cardassians typically did."

Once the troopers were dealt with, the three realized that the security room was blocked the roving platform that helped record keepers reach the higher levels of the records room.

"Okay," Jake began. "Nog, de-active the emergency return signal, while Leeta and I reset the mechanism that controls the two arms."

Leeta looks around the room. The central hub had a power grid that led from the center of the room, and led to six alcoves. The manual reset switches were on the high end of the alcoves, which made it difficult for to reach. Thankfully, to a Jedi, such an obstacle was not a problem.

First, some of the panels, which were huge slabs of electronics, were pulled out. And then, the shielding switches had to be deactivated, and then the reset switches had to pulled-

CHUNK! CHUNK! CHUNK!

Wrrrrrrrrr…

The hovering platform moved out of the entrance that led to the security records room.

"Good," Nog says, as he hands Jake the USB "key" that had all the Jedi files within the records room. "Let's finish this game."

Upon entering the security records room, they were met by more clone troops. After they were dispatched, they activated the holographic archives that depicted who were responsible for betraying the Jedi Order: Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader.

"It's hard to believe that one person was responsible for all this," Jake says.

And then, the holographic projection changed to that of-

"Master Ranma is the traitor?"

"No, this is a live feed," Ranma says. "I just wanted to let Leeta know that her induction ceremony to make her an official Bene Gesserit Sister will be underway shortly."

"That's right, I almost forgot. End simulation."

SSSSS…

Once again, the three were in Quark's holosuite.

"Man, that was fun," Nog says. "I should ask Commander Saotome for some training in the Martian Arts."

"That's 'martial arts'," Jake replied.

"Whatever. Anyway, we better get going-"

The doors to the holosuite open, and in walk Ranma.

"So, how's the program so far?" Ranma says. He has been monitoring Jake and Leeta's progress thus far, since these two were undergoing Jedi training.

"Man, that was intense," says Jake.

"But it was fun!" Leeta says.

"Was all that true, Commander?" Nog asks.

"Aye, Mr. Nog," Ranma says. "At that time, none of the Jedi was really prepared to deal with the near destruction of our group. By going back for the records, many more Jedi survived than would have."

"Then why did you allow your enemies to think that you guys were…wiped out?" Leeta asks.

"Because it became apparent that in order for the galaxy to free itself from the clutches of tyranny, that burden had to be bared by ordinary people. You can't impose change, unless you can convince enough people that there needs to have change. Palpatine was good at doing this…you've seen how easy it was for him to convince the Galactic Senate to usher in a standing military, by playing both sides against the middle. And it took a lot of time and effort to undue this effect. The Jedi couldn't because we've had grown too high-bound to see what was coming."

"Did you…hate Anakin for what he had done?"

Ranma looks thoughtfully.

"Ultimately…no. I hated the decision he made to trust Palpatine, but I hated myself for not looking after my 'little brother'. I was there for him when he escaped slavery on Tattooine, I was there for him when he wanted to get married…when he was forbidden to do so, but I ignored him when the Clone Wars heated up, thinking that he was old enough to deal with his emotions on his own. I was wrong for the choices I made in dealing with him, and…feel responsible for what happened soon after."

"Is that why you couldn't…kill him?" Jake asks.

"Yeah…yeah, that's why. I guess in my own way, I hoped to be there for him…even after becoming Vader. I just hope that I will never face that type of choice again, 'cuz I don't know what I'd do if I had to kill a friend…to save the life of another."

**Tbc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 43 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 43: "Cast of Characters- Jake, Act Four".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Neo-Themiscyria, Venus.**

The planet known as "Venus", the second planet within the Sol System, is a lush planet with a variety of fauna and animals. In fact, many so-called "Bygones", plants and animals that have long since been extinct on Earth, make their home there. Venus is also the home of the Amazons, a race of "warrior women" that had immigrated from Earth in the mid-21st century, during the so-called "Second Dark Ages". With the blessing of their patron goddess Aphrodite, the Amazons are guardians of their new homeworld, and have flourished because of their dedication. At present, the champion of the Amazon Nation is Princess Minako, also known as "Sailor Venus" (who wears the old United States flag as a sash, and clipped by a gold eagle broach, which is in homage to the legendary super-heroine "Wonder Woman"). As a member of the Amazon Council, which is headed by Queen Diana and her sister Queen Drusilla, 'Venus is the council's "Ambassador-at-Large", which means frequent trips throughout the known universe with her companion "Artemis" (a shape-shifting Moon-cat from the distant world of Maus) on important diplomatic missions.

However, recently, this was not the case.

After contracting a rare virus, Artemis's own companion "Luna" (also a shape-shifting Moon-cat from Maus) went on a recent diplomatic mission to Minbar with 'Venus. For centuries, Luna had mourned the disappearance of her beloved Neo-Queen Serenity (of Crystal Tokyo), who disappeared during a battle just before "first contact" with the Vulcans. However, a hundred years ago, Luna had heard that the Neo-Queen's younger version was making a life for herself as a member of "Starfleet". She wanted to see her old (or is that young?) charge, but Sailor Pluto forbade her from interfering in the girl's life, least Luna risks corrupting the timeline more so than it was already was. It did pain Luna when she learned first of her supposed death, and then her subsequent marriage to the legendary "Wild Horse" (also a member of Starfleet), but Luna did give her word not to interfere.

However, all that was about to change…

SLAM!

"Huh?" Artemis says, as he was startled by the sound. The Moon-cat was presently in humanoid form, and was taking advantage of Luna's absence to look at his collection of holo-vids…some of which were very risque. Too bad he had fell asleep while watching one of them, not realizing that 'Venus and Luna had returned from their trip early.

"Why didn't you answer my call?" Luna (also in humanoid form at the moment) said, as she sat down her travel bag. "I wanted to get picked up from the spaceport."

"I…I must have fallen asleep."

"I see," said Luna, as she observed the room…including what was on the e-Diorama. "I told you how I feel about your 'collection', Artemis!"

"I…I just was lonely, Luna-chan!"

Luna shakes her head, but notices the case to one of Artemis' collection. Out of curiosity, Luna picks it up, and reads the cover: "Head Shrinker 9". However, it was the picture on the cover that made Luna's eyes bulge.

"USAGI?"

Usagi was dressed in a sexed-up version of her old blue-teal uniform, which signified her role as a "Counselor".

"What is THIS?" Luna said, as she turned towards her long-time companion.

Artemis almost made it out of the room, when he heard his wife calls for him.

"Artemis, please sit back down," Luna says icily. "And you are GOING to explain how you acquired this…and how Usagi is involved."

**Location: Near Bajor proper (Bajoran Sector).**

Meanwhile…

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Bless you," Ranma said to his wife.

"Thanks," Usagi replied, as she sniffed. At the moment, the couple was getting "re-acquainted" on their own "solar sail barge" (a boat-like craft that is powered by solar "winds". Usagi allowed Ranma to devote his full attention to his new wife Princess Sasami of Jurai. And since Sasami is married to Ranma, she has become a target by Ranma's enemies (both official and otherwise). So, for the time being, Sasami (and Ranma's mother Nodoka, who is renewing her marital ties with her husband Genma, for that matter) will be spending more time on Jurai for security reasons. At the same time, Aikiko is home from Oa, with her baby sister Ranshinko (who was a demi-Oan). With Molly and Keiko back on Bajor, it was good to devote some time their own kids for a change…but not before getting some much needed alone time out of the way FIRST. Hence, that is why Ranma and Usagi are spending the weekend alone, and away from the station.

"You okay, Usachan?"

"Yeah, I am, Ranchan. Either I'm catching a cold…or someone is talking about me…"

* * *

_Personal Log, Stardate: 51614.7. Since becoming the "Prophetic Kamen", I've learned more about Bajoran life than I would have. I have met the mysterious "Sailor Bajor" on more than one occasion, but I have yet to figure out WHO she is. Strangely, she appears whenever Colonial Kira Nerys is in trouble, which makes good print I suppose. Maybe I'm being too rigid in trying to figure this thing out. I'd ask the "Wormhole Aliens" for more details, but if I did, it would cost me a visit from "Old Jake". Talk about a conundrum._

_On a personal note, I am getting into my training under Commander Saotome's watch. I wish I took up the I still have a long ways to go, but Dad is proud that I'm following his footsteps in SOMETHING…since I don't want to join Starfleet. Thankfully, since joining Federation News Service as a correspondent, Dad has come to appreciate me more as a writer and journalist. Thank goodness for small favors._

* * *

Ranma was having a cup of Klingon coffee with Jake, at "Quark's", when Kira storms up to their table. 

"You son of a b-" Kira says, as she took a swing at Ranma. Ranma, of course, caught the fist.

"Kira, I take it that you have a problem with me?" Ranma says.

Jake looks at Kira, then at Ranma.

"Um, I'll leave you guys alone-"

"No, I want you to stay," Kira says. "I need a witness present when I demonstrate what a bastard Ranma is!"

"Can you sit down at least?" Ranma asks.

"Is there a problem up there, Commander?" Quark yells up towards Ranma's booth.

"No problem, except this cold coffee."

"I'll have another sent up to you."

"Make that a double," Jake says.

"Kira?" Ranma asks.

"I'm fine."

"Quark, send up a bottle of Romulan ale while you're at it."

"Alright, coming up…"

"So…?" Ranma asks.

"Well, today is my mother's birthday," Kira began. "No big deal, right? But I receive a message from Dukat, and he had the nerve to say that he and Mother were lovers."

"Well, you and Ziyal are half-siblings, right?"

"I KNOW that. But Dukat claimed that she WILLINGLY became his lover. Worse, he claimed that YOU, Ranma, were responsible for facilitating her decision. So, 'Commander'…did you 'pimp' out my mother just get intelligence on the Cardassians?"

Ranma sighs.

"If you want to know the truth, follow me…"

As the three got up to leave, Quark comes up with the drinks.

"Where are you-?" Quark began.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Ranma says. "Relax…you're still being paid for your services, you know."

Quark nods approvingly.

A short time later, the three were in front of the Bajoran "Orb of Time". As the "Warrior of the Prophets", Ranma has full access to orb.

"Why are we-?" Kira began.

"Kira, you wanted to know the truth, then you shall it," Ranma says, as he opens the box containing the orb.

FWOOSH!

Years ago…

DONG! DONG!

The gong that was the main Bajoran monastery rang, as the vedeks went about their business. Since the Cardassian Occupation began, religious institutions have been left alone…until recently, that is. Under the leadership of the new military governor Gul Dukat, such places have been looted of artifacts, while their lands were being mined. It was only a matter of time before this particular monastery was targeted for scrap.

"Kai Opaka, are you sure that HE is here?" Meru asks, as she and the newly appointed Bajoran Kai went through the great halls, passing scurrying vedeks. The vedeks were trying to get many of their important documents secured before the arrival of the Cardassians.

"You have my word, Meru," Opaka replies. "I've known this man for years, as have you. Why would you doubt his word now?"

"It's just that…with the decision from the Interstellar Alliance to NOT interfere-"

"Since when have Master Ranma broke his word?"

"I…I suppose I should have more faith."

"Exactly."

A short time later, in a secured garden on the premise, Opaka and Meru see Ranma, feeding the native fowl.

"Master Ranma?"

Ranma turns to see Opaka and Meru, and rises from the stone bench.

"Hello," Ranma says, as he faces the two Bajorans. "I hope that I'm not being a burden by being here."

"Not at all, Master Ranma," Opaka says. "Or should I address you as 'Captain Saotome'?"

"Either will do, Your Excellency," Ranma replied. "But I am on Anla'Shok business, however."

"Good, I do hope that the Interstellar Alliance will change their minds on helping the Bajoran people."

"Well…I am not here on official business."

"Then…why are you here. Master Ranma?" Meru asks.

"I disagree with the Council's decision to not help Bajor. The Federation and the IA haven't seen eye-to-eye since the Shadow Wars, and because of that, neither side doesn't want to interfere in the affair of the others."

"But…that's insane!" Meru retorts. "Bajor is NOT within Federation sphere of influence!"

"But it is in close proximity to it, and that's why the IA will not get involved, mostly out of a concern that the Federation, in an effort to curry favor in this part of the quadrant, will have a greater presence."

Opaka shakes her head.

"And all the while allowing the Cardassians free rein," Opaka says. "But sir, what can you do here, if you don't have official approval?"

"I've spoke with Lady Delenn, and she agrees with me that while the Rangers cannot have an official presence, I can set something up with the Bajoran Resistance Militia to create a separate Rangers unit…starting with you, Meru."

"Huh?" the Bajoran woman says. "But…I have a family! I just gave birth to my youngest daughter!"

"I know that this may be too much to ask, but sometimes, the less obvious candidates can be the most effective. Now if you don't want volunteer-"

"I…I do want to do what it take to free Bajor."

"Good. Once you have been trained, you will train others…one person at a time."

"And thus, exponentially, create the Rangers here," Opaka says.

"Aye. Eventually, I want to place you in the position of getting close to Gul Dukat, preferably as a servant of some sort."

"Why me?" Meru asks.

"Simple. Who would expect a simple housewife to be a Ranger?"

Meru nods her head in understanding.

"I accept your offer, Master Ranma."

Eighteen months later, at Empok Nor (the future DS9)…

"We will be safe here," Meru says, as she escorts Ranma to a nearby cargo bay. "But the sweepers will be passing by within eight parsecs (minutes).

"Good," Ranma says, as he shuts the door behind him. "How's your assignment so far?"

"It's been difficult," Meru says with a sigh. "Dukat likes me…maybe a bit too much. I'm just glad that my assignment is almost over."

"I see," Ranma replies. "As you know, the Cardassians are about to make a move on Federation territory, and the IA seeks a much more detail report on what role this station will play in the months ahead."

Meru looks at Ranma.

"You're not suggesting that I…allow his advances, right?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should be a bit more friendly to Dukat. Cardies, if nothing else, are narcissistic beings, so…I want to take advantage of the situation."

Meru sighs. Ranma has done so much for her people. It wouldn't be right to let his investment go to waste, so…

"I'll do it. But…I need for you to give this message to my husband."

Meru gives Ranma a data key.

"It also includes the latest information that you and the Resistance will need."

"Thank you."

"And Master Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what, please don't tell my daughter Nerys the things that I had to do for my people. I…I want her to remember me as a good woman, wife and mother."

"I promise."

Then, the two stood straight.

"We live for the One…" Ranma began.

"We die for the One," Meru finished.

FLASH!

Ranma, Kira and Jake found themselves back on DS9, in the Bajoran Temple…standing in front of Orb of Time.

"So, that's the truth about your mother," Ranma says. "The Bajoran Resistance made sure that Meru's time with Dukat was kept hushed, since what she did was a benefit to Bajor."

Kira looks at Ranma…and sighs.

"I…I understand what Meru had to do, but I still don't like the fact that she did what she had to do."

"Neither did she," Ranma says. "But it was because of her that both the Federation and the IA were more than prepared for Cardassian encroachment into their respective territories."

"Commander, why did you finally take an active hand then?" Jake says. "And whatever happened to the Bajoran Rangers?"

"They are still around, though they have never been recognized as 'Anla'Shok'. And the reason why I finally got involved was thanks to Lt. Ro Laren."

"Her?"

"Yep. Thanks to her, the Federation had the political will to finally take a stand on the Bajoran issue. And it was also around that time that I became the new 'Ranger One', so I had a lot more political clout to get the Anla'Shok involved."

"So my mother was a hero then?" Kira says.

"She was not anything less. Which reminds me…how would you two like to help me make amends on this matter?"

Kira and Jake listens intently to Ranma's propose. In the coming days, the Bajoran Rangers would be honored as heroes to the Resistance. More importantly, they would be officially recognized as fellow Anla'Shok, and receive just compensation as a result. In a special ceremony, Kira and Ziyal would receive their mother's Anla'Shok robes as a symbolic gesture of thanks for her service…and sacrifice.

* * *

During the next few days, Starfleet sends a representative from the Starfleet Inspector General's Office to check on the crew of DS9. In reality, there was a hidden purpose for the visit…

"Have a seat…Commander Saotome," says Agent Sloan of Starfleet Intelligence.

Ranma looked around to see his escorts leave the conference room aboard DS9.

"You know, that wasn't necessary, Sloan," Ranma smirked.

"I needed to keep up with the pretense, Commander," says the man. His close-cropped hair was slicked-back, and wore his cranberry-red collar/black-gray uniform with an impeccable flavor. As he sat down on the other side of the conference table, Sloan kept his eyes on Ranma. "So…how's your second marriage going?"

"It's going well, thus far I suppose."

"Well, you know that your second marriage will benefit the Federation, Saotome. Or should that be…'Prince Ranma'?"

"Whatever. I know I'm not here for small talk."

"Quite," Sloan says, as he straightens his uniform. "So…what is your report?"

Ranma gives Sloan the breakdown of what has been going on since his last report.

"But you already know all this," Ranma concludes.

"Of course I do," Sloan says. "After all…we're both members of 'Section 31', right?"

"Don't remind me. Am I dismissed?"

"Certainly. But before you go…what do you think of the idea of Dr. Bashir joining our little group? He does have a spy fetish, after all."

"I 'think' that Captain Sisko would use his joining as an opportunity to spy on Section 31 activities."

"I see. We might be able to use this to our advantage then. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"You are to use whatever means to insure that the Federation Alliance wins this war. Is that clear?"

Ranma looks at Sloan.

"YES, sir."

"Good. Carry on."

As Ranma leaves the conference room, to be escorted back to his quarters, he wonders how far he'll go to insure the safety of his beloved Federation.

* * *

A few days later…

BAM!

Garak the Tailor fell, as Sisko landed a solid punch.

"How could you?" Sisko raged, as he confronts Garak in his shop.

Garak wiped the blood from his lip, as he got up.

"But you got what you wanted, Captain. With the 'evidence' that the Romulan Ambassador Vreenak had, the Romulan Senate will be convinced that the Dominion destroyed his ship to serve as an object lesson. Had he lived, the evidence would not have survived the scrutiny. Besides…I wasn't the one who gave the order."

"Then who-?"

"Always getting in trouble, eh, Garak?"

Sisko turns to see Ranma Saotome standing there, with his arms crossed.

"YOU?"

"I'm afraid that there is more than meets the eye, sir," Ranma says, as he presses his com-badge. "Omega, this is Alpha…THREE to beam up."

Before Sisko could say something.

BRRRING!

Sisko, Garak and Ranma appear on an immaculate ship…and it was a Romulan vessel.

"What the hell is going on?" Sisko demanded.

"Why, an alliance, Captain," says a familiar voice.

The three residence of DS9 turn to see an obviously pregnant Romulan Commander Sela, flanked by the Galactic Imperium "Hand" Mara Jade. Sela was, of course, the daughter of Commander Tasha Yar, and Mara was Ranma's alternate persona from an alternate timeline…from the Mirror-verse.

"Now, really, Captain Sisko," Sela smirks. "If you wanted an alliance with the Romulan Empire, there was no need to be so duplicitous."

"So, all I needed to do was ask?" Sisko smirked.

"Captain, there was no way to go into an alliance without Dominion scrutiny," Mara says. "It was…unfortunate that Vreenak was killed, but there needed to be a pretense first in order to make the alliance possible."

"But I'm sure that you won't cooperate without something in return."

"Of course, Captain. When the dust settles, the Romulan Empire will want to expand into what will be left of the Cardassian territory…fairly, of course. But I would have still been inclined to help my child's father in his time of need at any rate."

"Of course. And I'm sure that the Klingons will want a say in the matter."

"They will be dealt with soon enough. But we are not the only ones who want 'in' on the action."

As if on cue, an Omega-class "Shadow vessel" appears in front of the Romulan ship.

"You got to be kidding me," Sisko says.

"We will need as much help as possible," Ranma says. "So…Anna wants to help."

"I'm sure. So, what is your REAL agenda, Commander?"

Ranma turns away for a bit before looking straight into Sisko's eyes.

"After everything involving first the Borg and now the Dominion…I'm tired of responding to the threats. It's time to be more proactive in protecting the Federation…no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter WHAT."

* * *

The next day, the crew of DS9 notices the frostiness between Sisko and Ranma, but neither man would explain why.

"We got to find out what's the problem," Jake says, as he sips his tea.

"I don't know, Jake," Nog says. "There's something that's up that I don't want to get involved in."

"Well, I'm going to find out sooner or later."

Meanwhile…

"We're almost here," Luna the Moon-cat says, as she and her companion Artemis crept through the ducts of DS9. Both were in cat form. "According to the map, Usagi's quarters should be nearby."

"Luna, we could have just arrive here at the station like normal sentient beings," Artemis whines. "Instead, you insisted that we arrive here by cargo, and in our animal forms at that. We could have been here a lot sooner than a WEEK, and we certainly could have avoided being attack by those voile-riding 'underwear gnomes'! Man, those spears hurt!"

"Hush," Luna says, as she goes over to the grate leading to Usagi's quarters. "We hare here incognito as a way of staging an intervention. It's MY fault that Usagi has sullied her 'virtue'."

"Luna, I told you that I got that holo-vid on the black market, which means that the images on that chip could have been manipulated."

"Perhaps, but I've heard TOO many rumors to the contrary. Like it or not, she needs me to look after her best interest."

Luna and Artemis were about to enter the room, when they saw Usagi enter the room.

"Man, what a day," Usagi said, as she sets down her data pad on her dresser. As the captain of the USS _Valiant_, Usagi's duties range from escort protection to transport. On this occasion, she had to protect the First Minister of Bajor's ship from Dominion raiders. "I can't wait for Ranma's return from 'Garak's'…"

Usagi did not know of Ranma's activities with Section 31, so she did not know that his frequent trips to Garak's shop were clandestine-related.

"Now, to get a nice bath going," Usagi said, as she began to strip.

"Close your eyes!" Luna whispered forcefully.

Artemis did as he was told.

As Usagi stripped her clothes off, Luna was shocked to see the various tattoos on her body. She was also amazed how curvy and voluptuous Usagi has become, when compared to the lithe form of the Neo-Queen Serenity that she knew.

Usagi looked at herself in the floor-length mirror, and felt her stomach.

"Wow, I'm getting a pouch," Usagi says. "Let's see…"

Usagi closed her eyes, and…

SLIP!

Now, Usagi's body was leaner.

"Cool," Usagi says, as she examines her body. "Thank goodness for 'Changeling' abilities…"

And with that, Usagi went into the bathroom to bathe.

"Come on, it's safe," Luna says, as she pawed Artemis.

"Fine," Artemis says, as he and Luna enter the room. "What are we suppose to be looking for?"

"Anything…something," Luna says.

"In other words, we're snooping."

"Your words, not mine."

"Well, let's just get this over with. I have a bad feeling about this…"

As the Moon-cats enter the room, they fail to notice the crossed swords over the headboard over the master bed. In particular, they failed to notice that the eye on the hilt of one of the swords had opened.

"I think we're being watched," Artemis says nervously. "I wished Minako was here…"

"Nonsense," Luna says. "What could Usagi have that is dangerous?"

"ME," says a voice.

Luna and Artemis turn to see a floating sword. It had a reddish hue, and was very decorative.

"MY NAME IS MARS," the sword says. "YOU ARE INTRUDING IN THE PRINCESS' PRIVATE QUARTERS. PREPARE TO DIE!"

"!"

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 44 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Part 44: "Cast of Characters- Jake, Act Five".**

**Location: The Saotome Suite, DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

"Ahhhhh," Usagi said, as she soaked her body in the warm pool of water. Even though Federation and Starfleet facilities utilize sonic showers, Usagi opted for traditional bathing methods. While she appreciated the role of a starship captain, Usagi did prefer the role of a healer, either as a medical doctor or a counselor. But, as long as Starfleet wanted her to command one of their ships, she will serve willingly.

In the meantime, Usagi was going to go into her own world, and relax.

"Calgon…Take me away-" Usagi tried the say. But-

CRASH!

MRROWRL!

CRASH!

Suddenly, two cats and a floating sword come flying through the bathing room.

"Usagi, help!" Luna cried.

"This sword is attacking us!" Artemis yowls.

"DO NOT WORRY, MY PRINCESS," Mars said. "THESE INTRUDERS WILL BE DEALT WITH."

"!" Usagi replied.

Meanwhile, in one of the holo-suites…

"So…you think it's going to work, Commander?" Jake asked, as he observes Constable Odo practicing his dating skills. He and Ranma were dressed in tuxedoes, since they were in a 1960s Las Vegas setting, and, with the assistance of the Las Vegas lounge singer Vic Fontaine, helping Odo get over his fear of asking Col. Kira out on a date. Odo has always been attracted the Bajoran militia officer, but was afraid of doing so. Now that Kira has broken her relationship with First Minister Shakaar (after breaking up with Vedel Bariel, who had decided to pursue a more monastic approach to his faith), Odo felt that he finally has a chance.

And Ranma decided to help Odo out instead of heading straight home.

"Well…Sonya seems to be a capable teacher," Ranma replied.

So…

"Um, Miss Gomez," Odo stammered. "Do you care to dance?"

Over the past six months, Sonya has strangely become much more extragavent in her manner of dress and demeanor. In fact, she has gone to both Leeta and Ambassador Laxwanna Troi of Betazed for fashion advice, and had gone to Dr. Bashir for "augmentation". Unfortunately, Sonya's professionalism from this new outlook, and has been placed on administrative leave for intensive counseling under Ensign Ezri Tegan's care.

At moment, Sonya was helping Ranma on "Project: Get-A-Date-For-Odo". She had already set the date up between Kira and Odo, so now it's time to move things along on Ranma's end.

"Why, I would love to, Mr. Odo," Sonya said, as she batted her eyes.

"Yo, mack!" says a bartender. "You got a call."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he took the mid-20th century phone. "Ranma speaking."

"Ranma, this is Venus," came the response.

"Um, why are you using the phone to-?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted to get into character, right?"

"Right…so what's up?"

"Mars is trying to kill a couple of cats."

"And Usagi?"

"Mars thinks that the cats have her under their control, so he's not going to listen to her! Please, Lord Ranma…I need you here!"

"On my way," Ranma says, as he hangs up the phone. He then turns to Jake and Vic. "Guys, I got a situation at home to deal with."

"It's okay, big man," Vic says. "I think we have things covered here."

"Don't worry," Ranma said as he puts his middle and index fingers on his forehead. "I got this covered."

ZAP!

Back home…

"MARS, PLEASE!" Usagi cried, as she was held back by a force-field emitted by the Rune sword."

"SORRY, MY PRINCESS. THESE CREATURES WISH TO MANIPULATE YOU. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD."

Just as Mars was about to deliver a lethal blow-

ZAP!

WOOSH!

CLANG!

Ranma had appeared, with his eyes closed (due to his mild fear of cats), and gathered the Moon-cats by the scruff of the neck, and moved out of the way before Mars could deliver the blow.

"You know, Mars, you need to know that I am my wife's chief protector…NOT you," Ranma says, as he deposits the cats. "I think it's we settle this."

"WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE, LORD RANMA?"

"Simple. If you can strike me down, Usagi and I shall exchange places with you and Venus…YOU as me, and my soul as the sword. Deal?"

"What?" yelled Usagi, Luna and Artemis.

The sword stood at ready.

"DEAL."

Borrowing a technique from his foster son from Chikyuu, Ranma charged his chakra system, and caused a noticeable spike in his aura (which was now flaring), and pointed his right index and middle fingers up. Ranma's Sharingan (red eyes with three tomoe marks in each) was on full display now. With his bloodline trait active, he can filter out the presence of the cats.

"Let's boogie."

That's when Mars attacked.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

Ranma was using his fingers to parry and block the attacks…all without breaking a sweat or moving from his position as the attacks moved faster than a normal human eye can track.

"Now, it's MINE turn."

Using the power of "The Force", Ranma contained Mars within a single spatial dimension. Try as the sword might, Mars could not move.

"I can do this all day, Mars," Ranma said.

With Ranma's interference in place, Usagi was free.

"Mars, will you listen to me? Luna and Artemis will NOT take me away from you!"

"BUT…THE FEMALE CAT WISHES TO CHANGE YOUR LIFESTYLE. I AM A PART OF YOUR LIFE, MY PRINCESS. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU."

"Mars-chan, you are a part of me, bonded to me on a mystic level in the same manner as Venus is to Ranma," Usagi's says. "NO ONE can change that."

"REALLY?"

"Really. If you promise to behave yourself from now on…Ranma and I will allow you and Venus to use our bodies to work out your 'frustrations' once a week."

"What?" yells Ranma, Luna and Artemis yell in unison.

"Alright!" Venus yells, as she observes from her place above

"Think about it: Mars only outlet is violence. But remember that his other domain is PASSION."

"You mean, after all this time…you're saying that Mars is sexually frustrated?" Ranma says. "That's it?"

"Well…I was a Counselor for a while, my dear husband."

"Well, I don't want to give Mars my body-"

"Actually, you couldn't, even if you wanted to."

"But I thought-"

"I'm the mage, remember? True, Rune swords can exchange souls, unless the 'victim' is already bonded to another. In your case, Venus is your bond. Even still, the soul exchange process is still possible in your case."

"If that's the case, then how can we-Oh!" Ranma realized. "NO WAY! I'm not going to be a girl! And I'm NOT going to have sex as a girl either!"

"Hey, what's wrong with being a girl? And what's wrong with having sex with girls?"

"Look, I don't mind being a girl, or having sex with girls…or having sex with girls AS a girl. But I don't want to be a girl while having sex with a GUY."

"Well, what about that time on Risa last year?"

"THAT was a part of your birthday present, and desire to experiment."

Ranma knew that if Mars uses Usagi's body, he'll most-likely take advantage of her shape-shifting abilities to be male.

"Ranma, please?" Venus said, as she floated to Ranma. "I'll be good."

"Ranma?"

"Fine, but we'll have to set some time to do this."

"Yay!" Venus cries. "It'll be neat to have a body again…even for a short time."

"THANK YOU, LORD RANMA," Mars says.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Luna cried.

Everyone turns to Luna.

"Don't you have a say in this?"

"No, you don't," Usagi says. "And by the way, I've been monitoring your trip for some time now."

"How, Princess?" Artemis asks.

"Minako called me."

"Oh."

"But…we had to get here by cargo" Luna said. "And then, once we got here, we were attacked by gnomes?"

"I know that, too," Usagi says, as she took her sword into her hand. "Styger the Bold asked me what to do with you, when he and his clan had you and Artemis cornered."

"Then why-?"

"'Why the pretense'? Why the need to sneak around to get here, Luna? Are you afraid that I'm some sort of degenerate, and wanted to perform some intervention?"

"Well, yes. I've heard about the rumors of your private activities-"

"All of which are true," Ranma interjected.

"Ranma!"

"See?" Luna says. "I…I want to be proud of you. And what would your mother say if she was here?"

"I WOULD SAY THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE MY DAUGHTER, OLD FRIEND," says a voice. "NO MATTER WHAT."

Everyone turns to see the ghostly apparition of Queen Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom. She was in the center of the bedroom.

"Your Highness!" Luna cries.

"Mother," Usagi said. "It's good to see you again."

Serenity nods her head.

"Hello, son-in-law," Serenity says, as she gave Ranma a complete examination.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Can't blame a spirit from appreciating prime male-ness," Serenity says. She then turns to Luna. "Luna, you seem so concerned about my daughter's personal life."

"Your Highness, I'm just concerned that Usagi is behaving in a manner un-becoming of proper royalty," Luna replied. "For goodness sake, she's in a pornographic holo-vid."

"Hey, that's the fault of my sister-in-law's business partner," Ranma interjects. "And I DID get the originals back."

"And for the record, those recordings were PRIVATE, between me and Ranma," Usagi says. "All Quark did was manipulate the images, you know."

"Alright, fine, but Usagi has a alcoholic problem," Luna says.

"No, I don't," Usagi protests. "I just like to drink."

"…"

"And besides, Usagi's unique physiology burns off the alcohol almost immediately," Ranma says. "That's why she's resistant to drugs and narcotics, and has to undergo bio-feedback techniques if she has an injury that needs medical attention."

"I see," Luna says. "I guess…I'm not needed or wanted."

Usagi squats down in front of Luna.

"Luna, I may not NEED you, but I want you. As a starship captain, I have a very busy schedule. So, I can't run the household like I want to. So, if you want…I can hire you as assistant in keeping my affairs in order. And my daughter Aikiko and Ranma's daughter Rankiko will be here, so they can use a guardian to keep an eye on them."

"'Aikiko'? Rankiko'?" Luna asked.

"Our children," Ranma says. "Well, Rankiko is mine by another woman, but…"

"Huh?"

"A lot HAS happened, you know," Usagi says. "So, what do you say? I do expect you to be in human form, though."

"Well, I could use a break from my duties on Venus…"

"And we can see plenty of action!" Artemis says enthusiastically.

"Very, well, I accept your offer," Luna says. "I'm sure with a mother like YOU, Usagi, your children will need some proper guidance."

"Ha, ha."

"I am glad that is over," Queen Serenity says. "And Usagi, please be a LITTLE more…lady-like."

"Mother!"

"I do not want the future ruler of the universe to behave, as you children would put it, like a 'skank'."

"Grrrrrrr!"

A few days later…

"The Time of 'The Reckoning' is at hand!" says a Kira that is possessed by a Prophet. Apparently, the night before, the removal of an ancient tablet from a holy site on Bajor has convinced Kai Winn that the Prophets are angry with Bajor, hence the weird storms that were suddenly brewing all over the planet. Somehow, when Sisko inadvertently smashed the tablet, a Prophet was released. So now, while Sisko was dealing with the Prophet/Kira, while Ranma was on Bajor was dealing with the storms. Unfortunately, compounding the situation, Jake Sisko became possessed by a Pah-Wrath, one who was also trapped in the very stone tablet that released the trapped Prophet. Now the two, in Sailor Senshi garb, were fighting throughout the station.

"SPIRIT BLAST!" Sailor Bajor yelled, as a stream of energy leapt from her fingers. 'Bajor's command over spiritual energies enables her to destroy energy beings. And, unfortunately, her attacks were capable of destroying the life force of living victims.

BOOM!

Prophetic Kamen formed a ball of energy in his hand, as he dodged the attack.

"SPIRIT BOMB!"

BOOM!

"This is ridiculous!" Ryouga said, as he and Pert took cover. So far, they had managed to cordon off much of the promenade during the fight. "How can I fight beings this dangerous?"

"As soon as Naru and Amanda comes up with that device of theirs, we should have an upper hand-" Pert began.

"Perhaps, we can help," says a voice.

"YOU?" Ryouga and Pert says in unison.

On Mt. Ohm, Bajor…

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," Ranma said, as the winds whipped around him. Vedek Bariel was on hand to guide Ranma in manipulating the storms, using ancient texts. If the Prophet/Kira does not cease her threat to cast judgment on Bajor, then the planet could be destroyed. Ranma was hoping that whatever his skill levels in Elemental bending he had would be enough to prevent such a thing from happening.

"Commander!" Bariel says, as he notices that the lightning storm was heading their way-

BOOM!

ZAP!

Remember his training, Ranma took the lightning bolt, accepted it, and redirected it safely.

"Aw, man!" Ranma yelled. "I'm going to smell like cooked bacon!"

Thankfully, the fabled Norn sisters, who revealed themselves in the guises of Lt. Sonya Gomez of the Past, Lt. Kodachi Kuno of the Present, and Ziyal Dukatsdotter of the Future, had used their combined skills to return the Prophet, the one that was inside Kira, back to the Celestial Temple, which was within the Bajoran Wormhole. They also were able to send the Pah-Wrath within Jake back to the Fire Caves of Bajor. And when both actions occurred, the storms ceased. Still, there were casualties…

Later, at Quark's…

"You okay, Jake?" Ranma asked.

"I…I don't know, Ranma," Jake says with mirth. "I…I was supposed to be Bajor's protector…not it's destroyer."

Ranma sipped his bloodwine.

"At least, you weren't used as a sexual plaything."

Jake looks at Ranam with shocked.

"What…what do you mean?"

Ranma tells Jake how he was forced to serve the desires of Lord Darkseid of Apocalypse, both as a warrior and as his concubine. And in the end, he gave birth to two of his Darkseid's kids, but still bare the scars of the Apocalyptic "Fury" known as Tiggra.

"Still, I do care about my children," Ranma says evenly. "But I would NEVER wish to experience what I faced on anyone."

"So…I should simply accept being controlled?"

"No. I'm saying that what happened to you shouldn't control you. You've been chosen to be a hero of Bajor, so you will need to strong for the Bajorans. If I wanted to give up being the Warrior of Prophets, I could, but for Bajor, I'm in for the long run. Think about it."

As Jake muses upon Ranma's words, he thinks that his life has gotten a lot more complicated.

A few days, aboard the USS _Valiant_…

"Okay, Cadets," Ranma says, as he inspects the assembled cadets from Starfleet Academy; as he walks down the line, he could tell how nervous they were. "As you all know, each of you has earned your right to participate in the Academy's accelerated officers program. Personally, I think CHILDREN ought to stay home, but that's a personal opinion."

While Usagi attends a War Council meeting, sponsored by Admirals Ross and Herb, Ranma was selected to train the latest batch of cadets aboard the USS _Valiant_. Jake was on hand for the usual public relations stuff, and Nog, being a recent graduate of the program, would act in the role of "big brother".

"Sir, I object to those words!" says one cadet.

Ranma stops, and turns to face a lanky kid with brown hair and pale skin.

"What's your name, Cadet?" Ranma asks.

"Cadet Tim Watters of Red Squad, sir!" the teen says enthusiastically.

"Oh, really?" Ranma said coyly. "Did you know that I founded that squad when I was first a cadet?"

"Yes, sir! All of us joined Red Squad because it's the best!"

"And do you know that I don't like show-boating? The same type of behavior that got a good friend of mine in trouble?"

"Um," Watters stammered. He knew that Ranma was referring to the incident where Wesley faced disciplinary actions over his actions involving the accidental death of a fellow cadet, all because one of them wanted to perform an illegal flight maneuver called "The Starburst" (where five shuttle pods form a tight formation, and fan out).

"Listen up!" Ranma says with authority. "You may be a member of Red Squad, but that doesn't mean a THING to me. I will push you to MY limits. If you FAIL my tests, not only will you be thrown out of 'Red Squad'…you will be held back a level. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" says the cadets.

"Ensign Nog? Move them out!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Um, Commander?" Jake asked, as the cadets are marched out of the briefing room.

"Yes, Jake?"

"You always 'showboat' whenever you get into a fight with Commander Hibiki."

"That's different. I'm not being a teacher in THAT situation."

"Oh."

During the program, Jem'Hadar ships attacked the _Valiant_, while the ship was going through a nearby asteroid belt.

"What are we going to do?" Watters said with worry. He was at helm, trying to avoid the enemy ships.

"Calm, down," Ranma said, as he looked at the tactical data. "Cadet? You know how to do the Starburst Maneuver?"

"Yes…but I thought-"

"Yes, it's wrong to do it…unless you get the ENEMY to do it instead."

"Oh…okay. Yes, sir!"

With much maneuvering, the _Valiant_ was able to get five of the enemy ships to follow it through the narrowest part of the field.

"Sir, we're going to crash in that large asteroid in front of us!" Nog yelled.

"Not yet…Watters, perform 'Alpha 47 Pattern' now!" Ranma yelled.

Suddenly, the _Valiant_ did a twisted loop, and moved in the opposite direction. The five Jem'Hadar ships, being so close together, were unable to do perform the same trick. And thus destroyed themselves in the process, when they rammed into each other.

BOOM-!

"Yay!" the cadets cheered.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the future of the Federation is in good hands after all…

Later, that night…

"Whew, what a day," Ranma said, as he relaxed in his chair. Unfortunately, he knows that the day was not over, since he did promise to…to…

"We're ready, Ranma," Usagi said, as she peeked into the living room. "With everyone on Bajor, and Miles on the late shift…we have the place to ourselves."

"Yeah, well…don't remind me."

After Ranma and Usagi secured their bedroom, especially to make sure that no one was around to intrude upon them (as well as make sure that there weren't any surveillance cameras around), the two stood nude within a rune circle with swords in hand. The rune circle was a ritual designed to allow Mars and Venus to inhabit their masters' bodies. After Usagi said a few incantations-

FLASH!

The swords were gone, but the people remained…although there was a noticeable change.

"Ranma" immediately went female. In fact, she was in full goddess mode. "Usagi" underwent a more dramatic change, as her shape-shifting ability changed her into a blond Adonis with long hair.

"Ranma" immediately went into the strong arms of "Usagi".

"My husband Mars," "Ranma" said tenderly.

"My wife Venus," "Usagi" replied. "Usagi" picked up "Ranma" into his arms, and carried her onto their bed…

The next day…

"Ah, man," said Chief O'Brien, as he entered the Saotome suite, relieved that his extended work shift was over. He, Keiko, Molly, Kirayoshi lived with the Saotomes mostly to experience the "extended family" phenomenon. So, the chief was used to seeing a lot of strange things happening (including talking cats). He was definitely looking forward when the kids and Keiko return from Bajor to get some sort of normalcy. However…

"Morning, Miles," Venus said, as she served breakfast to her husband Mars. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Um, Commander?" O'Brien asks. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you-?"

"The Princess wanted to give US a chance to be together," Mars interjects.

"Who's 'us'?"

"We are really Lord Ranma and Princess Usagi's respective swords given form," Venus says. "They allowed us a chance to be…intimate."

"Unfortunately, the process might have made things…permanent," Mars replies. "Still, we are working on a way to reverse the process."

"But for now, we are together," Venus says, as she holds Mars' hand.

"Oh, boy," O'Brien says, as a sweat-drop falls from the back of his head.

**Tbc.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 45 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Part 45: "Cast of Characters- Jake, Finale".**

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran Sector).**

When news of what happened to Ranma and Usagi spread, all parties concerned made their presence known.

"Admiral Herb, I beseech you," said Crown Princess Nodoka (of Jurai) said, as she leaned over the command desk. While she was willing to accept her son's other form, she was not going to remain silent on this one. "My SON needs to be confined for his safety, until his…condition can be reversed."

Admiral Herb, who was in charge of the entire sector (which included the Antares Shipyards and the Bajor System), rubbed his temples. He knew what it's like to be "stuck" in female form, but he knew of no case where there is a complete change of personality in the victim's demeanor. In fact, according to Dr. Bashir, there was not any indication that Ranma's core psyche was still in existence in his body. Worse, a valuable asset may have been compromised because of Usagi's experimentation. Still, this "Venus" person has Ranma's memories and abilities…but not the experience in using them. Then again, the personality inhabiting Usagi's body is that of Mars, the Roman god of war. Coupled with the fact that Usagi possessed memories and abilities, Mars' presence might be a blessing in disguise. After all, Ranma was hesitant in being the warrior he should be, while Mars could be a blessing in this entire fiasco.

Still, Herb was pressured by that "witch" Admiral Nacheyev to resolve the situation as soon as possible, no doubt because of Jurai's insistence.

"Ma'am, while I do understand your concern, we're doing everything possible to remedy the situation quickly," Herb replies. "So far, the Norn sisters and the Tendo sisters are using their expertise to help Dr. Bashir correct the situation. However, with this war going on, Starfleet needs Commander Saotome AS IS. So, until your son and his wife are cured, I'm afraid that I cannot confine them until a cure is found."

Nodoka wanted to say something, but decided to save her voice for when she meets with Admiral Nacheyev, not knowing that the "Number Two" Starfleet officer was, in fact, a disguised Nabiki Tendo. Nabiki, for her part, is on the Bajoran station to help reverse Ranma's condition, so she is one-step ahead of the Juraian princess.

"Very well, Admiral," Nodoka gets up. "But this matter is not over."

After Nodoka leaves, Herb turns to Captain Sisko.

"What do you think, Captain?"

Sisko, who was silent the whole time, looks straight into Herb's eye.

"Begging the Admiral's pardon, but I agree with Princess Nodoka's assessment," Sisko says. "I am unfamiliar with…Commander Saotome's present demeanor, and I certainly am not sure if I trust his wife's state of mind either."

"I agree, but at the moment, there's not much I can do, especially with the Dominion Alliance more than willing to take advantage of the situation."

Meanwhile, down in Promenade…

"Oof!" Kodachi says, as she bumps into Keiichi. Keiichi, for his part, was virtually stalking her. These days, the unshaven man worked as a civilian engineer on the station, and tends to keep to himself…while watching Kodachi with Wesley Crusher in anger.

"Oh, dear," Kodachi said, as she picked up her papers.

"Here, let me help you," says a familiar voice.

Kodachi looked up.

"Keiichi!" Kodachi says, as she hugged her…previous incarnation's husband. "It's good to see you."

"Hello…Kodachi," Keiichi replied.

"When did you get here? Did the All-Mother give you permission to be here?"

"No, I had to bribe Heimdall to get here."

"Keiichi! Do you know what could happen to you if the All-Mother wishes to punish you?"

"I don't care! I love you, and you are my wife!"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Keiichi, but until my mission is over, we can't be together."

"As your husband, I say that your mission IS over," Keiichi says, as he grabs Kodachi's arm.

"K-Keiichi, you're hurting me-!"

As this was going on, Wesley and Naru are walking in Keiichi and Kodachi's direction. They were going over the schematics for installation of the new science station aboard the _Valiant_, the _Reliant_ and the _Defiant_, when the two saw this commotion.

"…And I think we should use the secondary systems instead of the primary systems," Naru says, as she hands Wesley a datapad.

"I see what you mean," Wesley says. "That way, the defense systems would not hamper the abilities of the science station."

"Correct, we can-"

"K-Keiichi, you're hurting me-!"

Naru and Wesley look up to see Keiichi strong-arming Kodachi. This was strange because, by now, Kodachi would have handed the man his teeth. Something wrong must be going on.

"Kodachi!" Wesley said, as he immediately went over to Kodachi's position, and swiftly dislodged Keiichi.

"Hey, you-!"

Keiichi felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turns to see the familiar face of Constable Odo.

"Enough of that," the Changelings says. "Or would you like to spend a night in holding?"

"N-no, sir," Keiichi says nervously.

"Kodachi, is something the matter?" Wesley asked, as she stroked Kodachi's face.

"I am fine, Wesley-sama," Kodachi says. "Mr. Morisato was being overly enthusiastic."

"I take that you don't want to press charges, Lt. Kuno?"

"No."

"Very well, then," Odo says, as he turns his gaze towards Keiichi. "DO behave yourself, Mr. Morisato."

Keiichi wrenches free from Odo's grasp.

"Fine," Keiichi says, as he stalks away, leaving a perplexed group behind. Unknown to all, the demoness Marler, a rival of Belldandy, saw this, from the vantage point of "Quark's". As she sipped her Klingon blood wine, Marler was hatching a plan of using the love-struck Keiichi for her agenda.

Meanwhile, at "Garak's Shop"…

"What do you think, Sasami?" Venus said, as she showed off a dress made from the finest silk in that region of space. Venus had her long, red hair went down to the small her back.

Sasami looked at the dress. Since hearing the news of what had happened to her husband, she has been spending time with Venus to see if there was anything left of Ranma. She wanted to be angry towards Usagi for being so reckless, but she knew that her intentions were just (upon hearing the reasons for what had happened). So for now, Sasami was doing her best to deal with the situation the best way she can.

"It looks…fine, Venus," Sasami says.

Venus giggles, and goes over to another rack.

Sasami sighs, as she goes through a rack of clothes. In her heart, she can sense her husband. The irony is that while she wants Ranma back, Venus is a nice girl. The Juraian princess would hate to lose that-

"Is there something the matter, Princess?" says a voice.

Sasami turns to see Garak the Tailor walking towards her.

"Oh, Mr. Garak," Sasami says. "It's nothing…"

"Nonsense! When a lady like yourself comes to my shop, and is not taken by the fabrics that I had acquired from only the best distributors in the quadrant, then I am not doing my job."

"Well…it's about my husband's present 'condition'."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, as much as I am willing to accept the feminine side of my husband, I don't want to lose Ranma to it, especially since…since…"

Garak pulls Sasami aside.

"Don't tell me that you are expecting," Garak whispered.

"Yes, it's true," Sasami sighs. "Our child was conceived two weeks ago, on the night Nodoka and Genma renewed their wedding vows on Earth."

"Then, this should be a time of celebration."

"I…I want to celebrate, but I'm more concerned about my child losing a father-"

"Sasami!" Venus says, as she goes over with a new outfit. "What do you think?"

Venus was wearing a light-blue outfit. It covered her body from just underneath the collar, and had a slight train to it; it was basically a body wrap with sleeves.

"Ah, my dear," Garak says. "That is a most elegant looking dress."

"Thank you, Mr. Garak!" Venus says. "I can't WAIT to show my husband this outfit."

Garak could hear Sasami sigh in resignation.

"I'll take this outfit and the others."

"Certainly," Garak says. Then, he turns to Sasami.

"I wouldn't worry about this," Garak whispers. "These things tend to work out themselves."

"I hope you are right, Mr. Garak," Sasami says, as she held her belly.

Meanwhile, at the commissary…

"Here you go," says the store clerk, as she hands Jake Sisko a small package.

"Thank you," Jake replied.

"You know, not many people would buy an advanced memory keepsake device like this right after off back. And it's so expensive-"

"Yes, I understand," says Jake. "I KNOW it's expensive. But…it's for a special person."

As Jake leaves the store, he couldn't help wonder why his older self insisted that he buy such an extragavent gift for Molly on her birthday, as well as specific programs for it. Then again, "Old Jake" had asked Jake to make the purchase of the items. And if Old Jake had to sacrifice one of his visits to make the request, then Jake had better do what he was requested to do.

Meanwhile, at "Quark's"…

"It is an honor to see you again," Nabiki said, as she gave Grand Nagus Zek a gentle pull on his earlobe, followed by a kiss on both cheeks.

"No, the honor is mine, Lady Nabiki," Zek says enthusiastically, as he bowed and kissed Nabiki's hand. Even he had to admit that working with her was an un-expectant, yet pleasant, development…

When Nabiki first made her presence known to the Ferengi, by stating that she, as the wife of Ranma Saotome (vis-à-vis marriage registry in Japan, on Earth…which was done without Ranma's knowledge and permission), was entitled to his seat on the Ferengi Market Exchange, there was great resistance. Her presence nearly caused a ruckus (primarily since Nabiki was both human and female), due to her connection to the human couple (whose had previous dealings with Ferenginar in their considerable past) that managed to acquire a seat on the Ferengi Market Excahnge. And there were indeed attempts to stop Nabiki's hostile take-over (including assassination attempts by the Ferengi Commerce Authority). However, the middle Tendo sister pulled off a plan of action that would have meant the dissolution of the Ferengi Alliance itself…especially since Nabiki had the backing of the matriarchal society like Orion (vis-à-vis the Orion Syndicate). So, a deal was struck by between Ferenginar and Nabiki, who revealed her true self to Zek during the negotiations. Nabiki would advise Zek through his consort Ishka (Quark's mother), in exchange for lucrative business contracts. Within a year, economic growth of the Ferengi Allaince had increased significantly, and was on the verge of equaling the economic prosperity of the Federation. The result of all this was the creation of "The Church of Nabiki, a business association and religious institution that was dedicated to spreading the business practices (and business) of one Nabiki Tendo. The Federation has been interested in determining Nabiki's effect on the Alpha Quadrant; Section 31 in particular is trying to determine if Nabiki is a threat. However, many knew that Nabiki had agents throughout the known galaxy, and is typically one step ahead of unwanted scrutiny.

"I just wish that this meeting can take place under better circumstances," Zek says.

"Indeed," Nabiki says. "Apparently, Brunt managed to get enough of the Board of Liquidators on his side, as well the as Ferengi Chamber of Commerce. Already, I'm getting reports from 'The Church' that Brunt is trying to consolidate his power, and all he needs a vote of 'no-confidence' to permanently oust you from power."

"There might be a way to stop Brunt," Zek says. "I have a meeting with a key ally, but I need Ishka by my side to pull it off."

"Mmmm," Nabiki mused. Zek and Ishka had originally come to the station to discuss strategy with Nabiki, but Ishka had developed an illness throughout this period of upheaval. And with her being treated by Dr. Rogers, Zek will not have a back up in the negotiations. Nabiki COULD directly intervene, but her methodology of being "hands off" must be maintained in order to allow Zek to have his legitimacy. "Perhaps, there is a way…"

Ten minutes later...

"NO WAY," Quark says, as he paced back and forth. "Bad enough that Mother wishes to do away with Ferengi tradition, but I'm not going to help her by accepting YOUR method."

Nabiki interlocked her fingers.

"Quark, if you do this, I will relinquish…20 percent of my share in your bar."

"Fifty percent," Quark counters.

"Thirty percent."

"Forty percent."

"Thirty percent…and you don't have to have to worry about the health inspector coming here."

"Sigh…DEAL. So, how do we being this thing?"

"Simple," Nabiki says, as an orb of clear liquid appears floating over her out-stretched palm. "You are about to experience the 'wonderful delights' of Jusenkyo."

"Huh?"

SPLASH!

Quark was now female…and looked like a young Ishka.

"Is this condition…permanently?"

Nabiki gives a knowing smile.

"Fail in the negotiations…and you'll find out."

Meanwhile, later that night, Keiichi (who was eating his dinner at "Ucchan's") receives a guest…

"Thank you," Keiichi says, as he accepted his okonomiyaki from Ukyo.

"You're welcome!" Ukyo beamed. "Let me know if you want anything else."

As Keiichi begins to eat…

"Mind if I sit here?" says a voice.

Keiichi turns to see a familiar face.

"You!" Keiichi exclaims.

"Ah, come on, Keiichi," Marler says, as she sits down. "That's no way to speak to an old friend."

"So I assume that you are here to harass Bell-chan…or whoever she is these days?"

"Actually…I'm here to help YOU get Bell back."

"Yeah, right!"

"No, really. I've already made my peace with my feud with Bell, when you two got married. Heck, Bell even invited me to your wedding, remember?"

"That's true…"

"So, if I help you get Bell back, then at least no one can implicate you in all this. Right?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, if I'm caught, what's the worse they can do to me?"

"You got a point. Okay, you have a deal. So when can we start?"

"Soon. In a week, we will go over the plan to get Bell back, but I need to make some preparations first."

"Fine," Keiichi says, as he finishes his meal. "Call me as soon as you are ready."

After Keiichi leaves…

"The plan proceeds at a steady pace," Ukyo says, as she sets a plate of okonimiyaki in front of Marler. "The Prophets have already lost their Warrior, and, soon, they will lose their Emissary-"

"And I will have the Warrior's soul," Marler says, as she munches on her food. "And mucking up the Moon Princess' ritual spell was a stroke of genius, if I say so myself."

"So you don't think the present inhabitants of Usagi's and Ranma's respective bodies won't try to do anything?"

"Please. Each individual is a unique creature. Experiences, abilities, demeanors and memories…these qualities make up the psyche of the individual. Mars and Venus may have access to Usagi's and Ranma's abilities, but without the experience utilizing them…well, they are next to being worthless."

"Quite. So when the final phase of the destruction of the Prophets begin…neither Usagi nor Ranma…nor Captain Sisko will be in the position to do anything about it."

A day later, after Molly O'Brien's birthday party, the O'Brien family decided to take a trip to the Bajoran colony on Golana. Unfortunately, during a picnic, Molly had gotten lost, and was caught up in an ancient device that turned out to be a defunct Stargate. Furthermore, instead of sending Molly through space, it sent Molly 300 years into the past. And the only ones who were familiar with the technology were Usagi and Ranma, who was not in their right minds.

"I don't know if I can do this," Venus says, as she struggled with the wiring of the Stargate. "It's so…hard!"

O'Brien, who was losing patience with this version of Ranma, grabbed Venus by the shoulders.

"Stop acting so girly, damn it!"

"Wah!" Venus cried. "Stop screaming at me-!"

"Chief!" Mars says, as he pushes Miles off his wife. He then hugged his wife. "It's okay, the mortal won't hurt you…"

O'Brien was about to say something, but Jadzia intercepted him.

"LATER, Chief," Dax says. "Besides…Venus has already done the work. See?"

Miles looks at the control panel. Sure enough, the wires were in place.

"But how do we know that we can retrieve my daughter?" Miles asks.

"We don't, I'm afraid," Naru says.

"It'll be touch and go, since the means of her transit hasn't been used in centuries," Wesley says, as he looks up from his sensors.

"But we should pull Molly out NOW before this equipment fails," O'Brien says. He then looks at Commander Hibiki. "Sir?"

Ryouga sighs. He hates making these types of decisions. But, as the on-site commanding, her Molly O'Brien's fate was in his hands, so…

"Proceed."

ZAP!

Instead of an eight-year old girl appearing, a dirty, older female appeared. She wore something made out of bark and leaves, and her hair was matted. She looked around wildly, and began to attack the group.

"Oof!" Wesley says, as he was knocked to the ground.

The young woman moved about, as Miles tried to calm her down.

"Molly?"

The woman turns to see O'Brien…and pounced.

"Oof!"

By this time, Pert and her security team arrived with Amanda and Keiko. Keiko sees O'Brien being pounced.

"Miles!"

Meanwhile, Miles was looking into Molly's face. Her pupils were red with three specks ("tomoe" marks) in each. The engineer remembered being told that it was possible for Molly to develop some sort of extra-sensory capability upon reaching maturity, usually based upon need.

"Molly…?" Miles managed to say.

Molly sniffed Miles' face. She then used her grimy hands to touch it.

"You are…Miles O'Brien," Molly says. "You…are…my…father."

Miles smiles, as tears of joy fell from his face.

"Yes, 'Snow Flake'…I am."

"Daddy!" Molly says, as she hugged her father. In spite of Molly's present state, Miles hugs her daughter back tightly. Seeing this, Keiko rushes to her husband and daughter, and joins the group hug. Unseen by all, Venus and Mars hold hands while smiling at the family reunion.

Later, at Sickbay (DS9)…

"Well," Amanda began, as she goes over the report with Captain Sisko and the O'Brien couple (Bashir had taken the day off to deal with a private matter). "Other than some cuts and some abrasions, Molly is healthy for an eighteen year-old woman."

Keiko and Miles visibly winced at the fact that their daughter was much older.

"I can't believe it," Miles says. "We've missed ten years of her life."

"Not exactly," Sisko says. "Apparently, my son's gift to your daughter proved to be a benefit."

"That's right," Keiko says upon realization. "Not only is it programmed with the latest edition of the 'Intergalactic Encyclopedia', it had holographic generating capabilities."

"And according to Wesley, the images that Molly have used the most were family," Miles says. "That kept her company, I bet."

"But how come Molly is so…primitive?" Keiko says, as she turns to Ezri. "And can she re-acclimated?"

"You have to understand that Molly was in survival mode," Counselor Ezri Tegan says. "It's no different from anything else. And I'm sure that Chief O'Brien can relate."

"My mental incarceration is not exactly the same thing," Miles replies, referring to his time when he lived twenty years of real time in his head, as a prisoner of a mental prison. "But…I could be there to help."

"So can I," Keiko says.

"But there is another thing that you will need to know," Amanda says. "As you know, Molly's 'Sharingan' has been active, based upon her need to survive. But there is something else; her other senses have spiked to inhuman levels."

"Is this because of some outside influence, or is it hereditary?" Sisko asks.

"Actually, this is a bloodline trait that is a throwback to the days when all humans were 'primitive'," Amanda says. "On rare occasions, this trait can 'pop-up', and is the basis for legends amongst the Amerind cultures on Earth."

"So how sensitive are her 'senses'?"

"We would need to do a full battery of tests, but it is safe to say that Molly could hear a pin drop…from one end of the station to the other."

"Is this condition…permanent?" Keiko asks.

"It…should be," Amanda says. "But I don't see that there is a problem having it."

"It's just that…I want Molly to have a normal life," Keiko says. "I…I don't want to lose her to the lunacy that exist around my great-grandfather."

"Technically, Molly is an adult," Ezri says. "So she will have to make the decision to lose her NATURAL abilities."

Later, as Keiko and Miles returns home…

"Do…do you think we can be a family?" Keiko says.

"I don't see why not," Miles says. "If we can accept Usagi and Ranma's…'change', then we can handle this situation."

After entering their suite, they immediately go to Molly's room, which was improved upon. Now, it was an arboretum, complete with the proper ecology that was similar to Golan's environment. Molly was cleaned up, and was now wearing a loose, dark body suit, though she refused to wear shoes. At the moment, she was sleeping comfortably on bedding made from grass, underneath a fruit tree.

"Look at her," Keiko says, as she looks at her sleeping daughter. "She looks like an angel."

"Yeah."

"Maybe this can work. At least we should try."

"Alright, we'll try. At least we don't have to housebreak her."

"Miles!"

A day later, Commander Ryouga Hibiki is given the task of rescuing a Captain Lisa Cusak, of the USS _Olympia_. Apparently, she was the sole survivor of a failed space exploration in the far-off Rutharian Sector. Relying on radio signals alone, Ryouga and his crew tracks down signal to a planet high in carbon monoxide. And with Cusak's emergency supplies depleting, it is only a matter of time before death becomes a certainty. Jake was on hand to do the reporting.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Jake asked.

"We'll do our best," Ryouga says, as he turns to his helm officer and second-in-command.

"Kuno, full speed ahead," Ryouga ordered.

"Sir, with all due respect," began Lt/Commander Taisuke Saotome, as he turns his head back towards Ryouga. "We're already pushing the upper limits of the _Reliant_."

"Ryouga," Naru says, as she turns around to face her husband. "We can utilize the phasers systems for the extra power."

"Commander," says Lt. Kiimi, as she adjusted her wing. "There is heavy Dominion activity to consider."

"If I may, my precious Commander," says Lt. Sonya Gomez, as she saunters her nicely shaped hips to Ryouga…which got Naru jealous yet again, "we could utilize the power of the primary phaser banks, while keeping the secondary phaser banks on stand-by."

"Um, well," Ryouga said, as Sonya traced her finger on his chest, "that could work…"

"Men!" Naru says, as she huffed. She loved her husband, but sometimes he can be too dense where women were concerned.

Jake inwardly chuckled, thinking how Ranma had this same type of problem.

Finally, the _Reliant_ made it to the uncharted planet. Unfortunately, the sprint to that world made it too dangerous to use the transporters safely…and the energy barrier surrounding it didn't help matters either. So, Ryouga, Kiimi and Kodachi would use a shuttlepod to break through the barrier…at great risk to their lives.

"Can I come, along?" Jake asks.

"Jake, it's too dangerous," Ryouga says, as Kiimi prepped the shuttle.

"Commander, Commander Saotome doesn't mind me coming along on HIS missions."

"Fine, then come. But be careful…"

Kiimi rolled her eyes. Her superior officer ALWAYS has to compete with his rival, even when lives are at stake.

After a much turbulent ride through both the energy barrier and the planet's atmosphere, the four people track the signals source to a cave. It was dank, cold and wet, mostly likely because of its proximity by a river.

"Commander," Kiimi says, as she pointed her flashlight to a deeper area of the cave. "The signal is THAT way, so don't get lost."

"Ha, ha," Ryouga says.

Meanwhile, Kodachi felt ill at ease. Jake noticed this.

"Kodachi…?"

"I…I sense death," Kodachi says, as she steadied herself. "Ryouga-!"

But it was too late. In fact, it was three years too late.

Captain Cuzan had died three years ago. Her corpse was already in a state of mummification, as its hand had clutched the radio transponder. But the strange thing about it was that the signal had been amplified to the point that it traveled three years into the future, which allowed the crew of the _Reliant_ to actually speak with her live, before her signal died out.

"DAMN!" Ryouga yelled, as he smashed a boulder…which was the size of a car. "It was too late…"

"But Commander," Jake says, as he places a hand on his shoulder. "At least, you DID come for Captain Cuzan, and was there for her before she…passed."

Ryouga merely nods his head. In the end, he orders the crew to retrieve Cuzan's body…with full military honors.

A few days later…

"We have decided to invade Cardassian territory," Admiral Herb says as he hands out the assignments at a staff meeting. Admiral Ross has decided to send the fleet on the offensive, by invading the Chin'toka system. "Admiral Ross has asked me to lead a task force in this campaign. However, since Captain Tsukino nor Commander Saotome are presently not in the right state of mind-"

"But sir, I can still lead the mission," Mars says. "I AM a war-god, after all."

"And I have some skills in piloting," Venus replies, as she held her husband's hands.

Herb sighs, as he turns to Captain Sisko.

"Sisko?"

"We have tested their 'command & control' abilities, and they have proven themselves adequate for the respective jobs," Sisko replies. "I'm still not sure if that's enough for your needs, but that is my honest assessment."

"Hmmm. Very well, then, Captain Tsukino will command the _Valaint_."

Afterwards…

"Honey, guess what?" says Venus, as she sits on her husband's lap. "I went over to see Dr. Bashir today…and I have good news."

"Okay…what is it?" Mars replies.

"We're pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" Mars says, as he kisses his wife. "Do you know when is the due date?"

"Well, Dr. Bashir says that we will have a daughter in exactly nine months. Isn't that exciting?"

"It sure is."

"Well, I don't like it!" Luna says, as she stands near the doorway of the living room. "It's bad enough that everyone seems to accept this change in you two, but 'Mars' is suppose to be the Princess, while 'Venus' is suppose to be the Prince."

"Lady Luna," Mars says, while cuddling his wife. "Don't you see? This is how it is suppose to be. Crystal Tokyo needs a King, not a Queen."

"Besides…I can be my husband's Queen," Venus replies, as she cooed.

Luna rolls her eyes before returning to check on the children.

"I better get dinner ready," Venus says, as she got off of Mars' lap. "I-"

FLASH!

Venus finds herself in a recreation of the Tendo Dojo…in the Celestial Temple of the Prophets.

"Wha-where am I?" Venus says.

The Prophets, represented as the Tendo sisters appear.

"You betray your oath and duty, Warrior," Kasumi the Prophet says with disapproval.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Little goddess, you are not meant to be," Nabiki the Prophet says with a smirk. "The Warrior is of Bajor…you are NOT."

"It's my life now! I can live-"

"The Warrior CHOSE to be of Bajor," Akane the Prophet says, with her arms crossed. "Let the Warrior live…or Bajor will suffer."

"No," Venus says, as she clutched her head. "Nooooooo-!"

FLASH!

"Venus!" Mars says, as he rushed to his beloved's side. She was lying on the floor unconscious. "Venus!"

Later, at Sickbay…

"What is the Commander's prognosis?" Sisko says, as he, Herb and Ranma's friends and family standing by.

"We are not sure," Dr. Bashir says gravely. "By all indications, the Commander should be fine, but…it's like she-"

"Ranma is a MAN," Nodoka says flatly.

"Yes, well, the Commander's condition is strange. There is no conceivable way why…she is in a coma."

"What about…the baby?" Mars asked.

"What?" the group yells in surprise.

"The baby seems fine, but for how long, I don't know. One thing I do detect is traces of chrono-tronic radiation. It's as if the Commander is slowly drifting across time and space…atom by atom."

"Captain, I believe that I can help," Nabiki says. "I can re-stitch my husband back together, but I'll need some help from the Norns."

"Sir, permission to re-assign Lt. Kuno and Lt. Gomez to Sickbay?" Sisko asks.

"Certainly."

"What about me?" Mars asks.

"I know that you would like to be by your wife's side, but I need you to be on the front line for this operation."

"Aye, sir."

And with that, the invasion of the Cardassian stronghold within the Chin'toka System begins, leaving Venus and a few others behind. Commander Dax would stay behind to run the station for Captain Sisko, since Herb asked him to lead the fleet while Kira was missing.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location on the station…

"And so it begins," Dukat says, as he smirked. He looks at the Federation Alliance fleet warp out of the Bajor System. "And now, we can play."

Bound on a cross was the injured Kira Nerys, who was kidnapped by Dukat for his amusement.

"No," Ukyo says. "You can get your 'jollies' off later. "Right now, we make sure that neither the Warrior nor the Emissary survives."

"And how are we going to do this?" Marler asks. "Nabiki is not exactly human these days."

"No, she isn't," says Ukyo, as she tosses a rod to the demon. "That is the 'Ultimate Nullifier', a device that belongs to Galactus the World Devourer. Exemplar or NOT, Nabiki can be killed…like any other god or alien intelligence. Use that if you have to."

"And what are YOU going to do?" Dukat asks.

"I got the lunch shift to worry about," Ukyo says, as she turns to leave.

Meanwhile…

Ranam found himself in limbo, as he heard distant voices.

"Ranma…"

Ranma turns to see…himself.

"Who are you?" Ranma asks.

The Ranma before him had weird facial markings, more so than when he is "Ranshinko" or Venus.

"Who do you think?" Ranma Prime says with a smirk. Ranma Prime was dressed in a simple white shirt (with rolled up sleeves), khaki pants and black shoes. "God, I was dense when I was younger…"

"So…what do you want?"

"I want you to take responsibility for your actions."

"For what? I'm knee deep in the kind of crap that I fought against. I should not have used questionable tactics to get more help for the Federation Alliance."

Suddenly, Ranma Prime slaps Ranma across the face.

SLAP!

"Hey!"

"Ranma, don't be such a whiney 'mook'," Ranma Prime says. "You're over 20,000 year old, you fought all manner of horrors, and you are worried about THIS?"

"Well…I am a Federation officer…"

"Yes, you are, which means that you fight for what you believe in, instead of hiding behind your self-loathing. If you think you have made a mistake, then do something to rectify the situation. And guess what: you're going to make MORE mistakes in the future. And as much as I don't mind being female at times, I'm a guy first and foremost. So I don't want to SEE you to act like a girl, okay?"

"But…Venus took over my body-"

"Bull-puck! The spell is only as effective as the will of the victim. And kid…you're a lot stronger than that. And besides…"

Ranma Prime shows Ranma all the women in his life fawning over his female form.

"Ranma," Sasami says, as she holds Venus's hand. "Please come back to me…"

"Time is at hand, Ranma," Ranma Prime says. "Either you make your own fate, or let fate screw you over."

Ranma closes his eyes…and comes to a decision.

_You…you want your body back, Ranchan?_

"Venus, I need to do this," Ranma says out loud. "It was wrong of me to use you to escape from my problems. And besides…we're bonded together in a way that only Usagi can understand. And besides…there are people who need me as ME."

_I understand, Ranma. I'll miss having a body, but being your weapon is what I chose to be._

And with that, everything went white…

Meanwhile…

Jadzia Dax, who wanted to see if the Prophets could help Ranma in his time of need, enters the Bajoran Temple. However, just as she opens the container holding the Orb of Time-

"Hello, Commander Dax," says a voice.

Dax turns to see Dukat standing there.

"You?"

"Yes, me," Dukat says, as his eyes glowed red. "Good-bye, Dax."

ZAP!

Jadzia Dax fell, soaking up aggravated damage to her body.

"One who serves the Pah-wrath can not open the container containing the orb," Dukat says, as he kicks Dax out of the way. "And now that you have done your part, it's time to do MINE."

Dukat touches the orb, and-

ZAP!

Meanwhile, Kira manages to look up, just as Bajoran Wormhole implodes.

"No-!" Kira cried.

At the same time…

"Kodachi, I need to speak to you, and apologize for my actions," Keiichi says, just as Kodachi was about to enter Sickbay.

"Look, I know that this is hard for you, Keiichi, but I have to be here-"

Kodachi suddenly felt a loss…

At the same time, within Sickbay, the other Norns and Nabiki felt the same loss.

"Oh!" Sonya says, as she and Ziyal suddenly felt a pain of loss. It is as if the very nature of Time has been damaged. This disturbance also affected Nabiki.

In fact, ALL temporally sensitive people were affected…everywhere and WHEN.

**Location: Chin'Toka System.**

"Bank left!" Mars commanded, as the _Valiant_ dodged the heavy weapons fire. The _Valiant_ led a squadron of smaller ships to take out the weapons platform, while the larger ships within the Federation Alliance took on the Dominion fleet within the star system.

"Yes, sir," Lt/Commander Ro said, as she maneuvered the ship within weapons range.

"Fire!"

Pert armed the Quantum Torpedoes and phaser banks, and targeted the platforms.

BOOM! BOOM!

Suddenly, Mars felt a pain of loss, as his form briefly shifted back to Usagi's.

"Uh…"

"Captain?" Wesley says.

"I…I'm not sure," Mars says. He then refocused his thoughts on the task at hand. "Ro, let's go to the next target…"

**Location: Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant.**

"Blast!" The Mistress says, as she removed herself from under the control panel of her TARDIS.

"What is it?" Adam asks. Their Jade Pagoda was on its way to their next destination, when all a sudden they were unceremoniously dumped into normal space. Thankfully, their TARDIS could withstand the rigors of space.

"Apparently, something has occurred to cut off access to the fourth dimension," the Mistress says, who looks exactly like Akane Tendo. "We only have normal warp functions, and even then, the power usage needed to make a space jump has grown exponentially."

**Location: The Time Gate, Pluto.**

"Oh, dear," Sailor Pluto says, as she examined the Time Gate. From her preliminary findings, no one can access anything relating to Time. And already, she could sense a chaos wave forming, as time travelers from all eras are finding themselves unable to make a jump through time. As 'Pluto goes over the historical records, she could see how history is changing. For instance, an eccentric scientist named Dr. Emmett L. Brown, a noted 20th century theoretician on temporal mechanics, fails in his attempt to pierce the time barrier with his modified DeLorean automobile, and is soon after institutionalized. In another case, Dr. Sam Becket's "Project: Quantum Leap" fails to produce results of any kind, thus causing his project to be scuttled. And finally, in the case of the Sailor Scouts, the Black Moon Family never travels back into the past, because the means of time traveling never exists. In fact…Sailor Pluto herself never becomes a Sailor Scout, because there is no need for a Guardian of Time; Pluto ends up as a "vestial virgin" for a temple dedicated to Hestia during the Age of Heroes.

And the only one who can correct all this, happens to be the one man who was a thorn in her plans: Ranma Saotome.

"Damn chaos avatar," 'Pluto says to herself. Sooner or later, she will have to do something about Usagi's husband.

**Location: Sickbay, DS9.**

Meanwhile…

"Get…get…" Nabiki struggled to say, as she felt weak.

"Get what, Nabiki?" Sasami says.

Suddenly, an intense beam of energy struck Sasami.

BLAM!

"Ahhhhh!" Sasami says, as she fell on the floor.

Nabiki, Sonya and Ziyal turns to see the intruder, only to find her self being struck by the same energy.

BLAM!

Nabiki fell to the floor, just as Marler approaches Venus.

"Well, look at this," Marler says. "The great Ranma Saotome is now such a helpless victim. Cute girl-form, by the way."

Marler re-sets the Ultimate Nullifier for dissolution. Her target was going to be Ranma, since he is essential in the Prophets grand-scheme, but taking out the goddess of Jurai and an Exemplar was icing on the cake. She wanted to destroy Ziyal and Sonya, but she did give her word not to harm the Norns. And besides, thanks to Keiichi's betrayal, their unhappiness is most assured.

"Oh, well," Marler says. "Time to get to work."

Just as Marler points her weapon at Venus…her eyelids open quickly.

"Wha-?"

FWAK!

Venus knocks the weapon out of Marler's hands, sending it across the room.

"You're awake, Venus," Marler smirks.

"No, I'm not Venus," the girl says, as she reached into her stomach, and pulls out the Rune Sword known as Venus. When that happened, the female's form shifted slightly…

"You look younger, Warrior," Marler says.

"This is my original girl-curse form," Ranma-chan says. "And you picked the wrong time to mess with me."

"I don't need some weapon to deal with you," Marler says, as she raised her hands to unleash a bolt of hellfire unto Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan blocked the stream of flames with her sword. She then flecked her freehand at Marler.

FWOOSH!

Marler was knocked into the bulkhead, allowing Ranma-chan to pounce on the demon.

"No, wait-!" Marler yelled.

CHUNK!

Ranma-chan stabbed into the bulkhead with her sword, while activating her yellow-bladed "lightsaber", thus she was in "paired weapons" mode.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Now, who is responsible for all this?"

"Who do you think?" Marler says defiantly. "Who is the least likely to be at the center of all this?"

Ranma-chan looks at Marler with a quizzical eye, and realized the truth of the matter.

"Ukyo."

"Yep," Marler sneered. "Your so-called 'best friend' has been responsible for your problems of late…though you made a lot more yourself."

Ranma-chan steps back.

"Thank you for this information, demon," says Ranma-chan, just as she was about to decapitate Marler.

"NO!" Kodachi says, as she intervened.

"Kodachi, step back."

"Please, I know that you are angry, but her fate cannot be determined by your hand."

Ranma-chan looked at Kodachi, then at Marler, then at Sasami, Nabiki, Sonya and Ziyal, who were now looking at Ranma-chan.

"Fine," Ranma-chan said, as she turns to leave.

"Ranma?" Sasami calls out. "Ranma!"

"Let him go," Nabiki says. "He knows what he needs to do."

Meanwhile, Ukyo was humming to herself, as she wiped her counter-top. She then felt a disturbance in the air.

_You won't win, Ukyo!_

Ukyo looked at a picture of Shampoo, which was hanging on her wall.

"Of course I'm going to win, Matriarch," Ukyo says with a cold smile. "The Prophets are GONE, the Emissary has lost his 'center', and the Warrior will receive his biggest loss yet."

Shampoo was the first to sense that something was amiss with her long-time rival. Unfortunately, Ukyo got to Shampoo first before anything could be done about it.

And then, as Ukyo surmised, Ranma-chan enters the establishment, with her phaser at ready.

"Ukyo, step away from the counter," Ranma-chan says. "You're being controlled by an alien entity. I can get you some help-"

"You know, 'Ranchan', I have to thank you for everything you have done for me. And thank you for your offer, but I LIKE the new me."

"Then…I will have to stop you," Ranma says, as he activates his Sharingan. She took the lay of the area, and notices something odd about the picture of Shampoo…

"Actually, you won't be able to stop me. In fact, I WILL destroy you and everything you stand for, Warrior-"

And then Ukyo's eyes began to glow red.

"AND THERE IS NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Ukyo the Pah-wrath roared, as she spewed flaming breath that could easily melt titanium.

Meanwhile, Jake Sisko, having received another visit from Old Jake, was told to get Ranma's family out of his suite, before rescuing Kira.

"This is most irregular," says Luna, as she, Artemis, Aikiko, Rankiko, Keiko, Molly and Kirayoshi walk down the corridor.

"I know that," Jake says. "But you all are in danger; I need to get you out of here"

"So, where are you going after this?" Artemis says.

"Vedek Bariel has a shuttle ready to go, so you will need to go there."

"And you?" Aikiko asks.

"I need to help a friend."

"It looks like it's more than that," the young Green Lantern says, as she holds up her ring. "Maybe I can help-"

"You need to be here to protect your family."

Upon arriving at a junction point, they are met by Bariel.

"Hurry, there's not much time," the monk says. "The Pah-wraths have already struck, and all the orbs of the Prophets have been neutralized. And…and…Jadzia Dax has been injured severely by some unknown foe."

"Then we have a lot of work cut out for us," Jake says, as he turns to leave.

Meanwhile…

BLAM!

Ukyo was rocked by a series of blows, as her head snapped left and right. She had already proven herself to be immune to phaser fire, so Ranma-chan was trying to beat her into submission.

Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

"My, my," Ukyo smirked, as she wiped the blood from her lips, as the scars quickly healed. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Ukyo then took out her mini-spatulas.

"Catch me if you can!" Ukyo says, as she threw the spatulas at the picture of Shampoo.

Ranma-chan intercepted to spatulas, just as Ukyo fades from view, laughing with glee.

_Ranma!_

Ranma-chan looks at the picture.

"Shampoo?"

_You must find Colonel Kira! She is to be sacrificed!_

"What about you?"

_I'll be fine, but if Kira goes…so does Bajor!_

With that, Ranma-chan takes off.

Meanwhile…

"Where's Molly?" Keiko asks, as she and the rest of the family were about to leave the station.

"She was right behind me," Aikiko says. She then turns to Bariel. "Go on ahead; I'll get her. But before I do…"

Aikiko gets out her Green Lantern Battery, and places her ring hand within the open of the battery. She then, recites her oath:

_In brightest day, in blackest night, _

_No evil shall escape my sight. _

_Let those who worship evil's might _

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

Aikiko's clothes changed to a stylized Green Lantern uniform, which consisted of a black body suit and the Green Lantern Corp symbol on the chest.

"I'll be back," Aikiko says, as the girl went after Molly.

Meanwhile…

After reaching to where Kira was being held, Jake attempts to free the Bajoran from her bonds.

"I'll have you out in a minute," Jake says, as Jake begins to undue Kira's bonds.

Kira manages to look up, only to see Ukyo materializes behind Jake.

"J-Jake…behind you-!"

BAM!

As Jake goes down, Ukyo smirks.

"I'm glad that you are here, Jake Sisko," Ukyo says, as she willed Jake to be bound to a beam shaped as a letter "T". "Now that I have both 'The Sailor of Bajor' and her 'Knight', the sacrifices can begin-"

BAM!

Ukyo was knocked down, as Molly crouched for another attack.

"Don't…hurt…my…friends!" Molly grunted.

"Hmmm," Ukyo says, as she gets up. "Apparently, the 'Chaos Gene' is hereditary. Oh, well."

Ukyo let off a volley of energy bolts at Molly. Molly, in conjunction with the Sharingan, dodged the attacks, as her agility and speed were in synch.

CHOK!

Molly kicked upwards from the ground, knocking Ukyo up and backwards.

"Oof!"

Molly tumbled to where Jake and Kira were being held, as she used her sharp nails, developed while in the deserted past on Golana, to cut through the binds.

"I am TIRED of this!" Ukyo says, as her aura began to blaze. "All of you can DIE!"

She created an energy sphere that expanded outward destroying everything in its wake. When the light died down, an entire section of the station was mangled. However…

"You guys okay?" Aikiko says, as she maintained her green force-field bubble around herself, Molly, Kira and Jake.

"I'll manage," Jake says, as he looks after a Kira's unconscious form.

"Ah, the young Green Lantern," Ukyo says, as her aura changed from red…to yellow. "If that's the best thing you can do, then I'm going to win after all-"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

FWOOM!

A powerful chi-base attack hits its mark true, as Ukyo is driven straight into the bulkhead.

BOOM!

"Guys, get out of here," Ranma-chan says, as she floated to his loved one's position.

"What about you?" Jake asks.

"This is something that I got to do myself," Ranma-chan says, as she takes off her inhibitors. "Now, go."

Jake looks into Ranma-chan's Sharingan eyes, and nods his head.

Once Jake and the others leave, Ranma-chan turns her attention to the task at hand.

"Ukyo, come on out!"

"BUT OF COURSE, RANCHAN!" says a voice.

Suddenly, a barrage of energy-laced mini-spatula flew at Ranma-chan. They were moving so fast that they cut into Ranma-chan's skin, and knocked her weapons from her hands. Ranma-chan rolled with the rain of death, as she cupped her hand to produce a small energy sphere. She was about to perform a modified version of an energy attack created by an alien named Piccolo.

"Moko Takabisha Revised: SCATTERSHOT DEFENSE!"

Ranma-chan let loose the small sphere, which then exploded into dozens of spheres. These spheres intercepted the spatulas, leaving Ranma-chan unharmed.

"YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT, RANCHAN!" says Ukyo, as she suddenly appears to punch Ranma-chan into the face.

BLAM!

Ranma-chan sailed into a bulkhead, as Ukyo took aim with her hands.

"AND AFTER I DEAL WITH YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS, BAJOR AND YOUR PRECIOUS FEDERATION. YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE ONE WHO COULD NOT STOP A THREAT, JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT RISK INJURING YOUR PRECIOUS UKYO. HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

ZAP!

"Ahhhhh-!" Ranma-chan screamed.

Meanwhile, in the Chin'Toka System…

"I…I have to go," Mars suddenly says, as he disappears.

"Captain?" Ro says. "Captain!"

Ranma-chan took the damage.

"SEE? YOU ARE STILL AFRAID OF WHAT YOU MUST DO," UKYO SNEERED. "SO MUCH FOR THE PROPHETS' CHOSEN WARRIOR. GOOD-BYE, RANMA SAOTOME!"

"NO!" says Mars, as he intercepted the blast, taking near-lethal damage from the get-go.

ZAP!

Mars was knocked to the ground, and reverted back to Usagi.

"Usagi?" Ranma-chan says, as she manages to crawl over to Usagi.

"It kind of hurts all over," Usagi says. "But I'll be fine…"

"Usagi? USAGI!"

"SHE ISN'T DEAD, YOU KNOW," Ukyo smirks. "BUT...I CAN CHANGE ALL THAT-!"

"That's it," Ranma-chan says, as she stands up. "This ends…NOW."

Ranma-chan closes her eyes, and began to summon her energies. She began to expand her energy reserves, as the second of the eight "Chakra Gates" was opened. She was thankfully that King Kai, the Namek Elders of Chikyuu and New Namek and Shin Kai had expanded her potential, so that Ranma-chan could "do more with less". Her hair began to blow in the breezeless air, as bits of debris began to float around her.

"I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. As a martial artist…it's my duty to protect the weak and helpless from evil…NO MATTER THE SACRIFICE!"

FWOOM!

Power radiated from Ranma-chan, as her aura expanded. All over the station, people could feel her awesome presence.

"The Warrior has awoken," says Bariel, just as Jake and company arrive to the rendezvous site.

Meanwhile, Ukyo was being pushed back by Ranma-chan's blazing aura.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ukyo says. "NO HUMAN CAN GENERATE THIS LEVEL OF POWER-!"

Ranma-chan, with eyes blazing, said nothing, as she leaped forward…creating a sonic boom in her wake.

BOOM!

With a single punch, a second sonic boom could be heard, as Ranma-chan moved faster than the blink of an eye.

BOOM!

Ukyo tried to generate an aura to deflect the blow, but she still took some damage from the attack.

CRACK!

Ukyo was showing bruises, as she was hit multiple times. However, the power of the Pah-wraths was still as strong as ever, which did much to sustain her body.

"DON'T YOU SEE? I HAD A YEAR TO HARNESS THIS BODY'S POTENTIAL! I'M VIRTUALLY INDESTRUCTABLE!"

Ranma-chan grimaced, realizing that Ukyo may be right. All she was doing was inflicting "physical" damage.

"AND NOW, I SHALL DESTROY THIS STATION!" Ukyo says, as her aura glowed. Ranma-chan looked into Ukyo's chakra system, and was alarmed at the implication of her words. She was turning herself into a bomb that will not only destroy the station, but could cause a shockwave that could damage Bajor itself. Regardless of how she feels, it's time to act.

"I'm sorry, Ucchan," Ranma-chan whispered to herself, as she focused all of her efforts in finalizing her attack. She couldn't risk an energy attack, since the Pah-wraith was now immune to them, so-

SSSSSSS-SPLURCH!

"Urgh!" Ukyo said, as her aura died down. As blood came coughing up, she looked down to see Ranma-chan's hand into her chest.

"I…I guess you won…after…all…"

As Ukyo fell to the floor, Ranma-chan managed to remove her bloody hands to catch her in one movement.

"UCCHAN!" Ranma-chan cried, as she cradles her friend. As tears of blood, caused by the pressures of her blood vessels, fell down her cheeks, her Sharingan changed. Gone were the familiar tomoe markings of the pupil. Now, within each red pupil was a hurricane spiral. Unknown to her at the time, her Sharingan had evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan, which will confer new abilities to Ranma-chan…but at a great cost.

"Ucchan…"

Later...

With the deaths of Jadzia Dax and Ukyo Kuonji, there was a noticeable calm throughout the station. Thanks to Ukyo, Usagi was too weakened to resurrect either of them, and Ranma-chan didn't want to risk losing any more people. Already, the Dax symbiotic organism and Jadzia were sent back to Trill, with Ezri there to handle the matters with both her government and with her family (Jadzia being her cousin and all).

Or so everyone thought.

During a cosmic storm, the transport shuttle was severely damaged. Unfortunately, the Dax symbiotic organism needed a host body right away. So, with the help of the shuttle's pilot, Dax was placed into Ezri's body. And then…

"Rise, Jadzia of Trill," says Kodachi, as she and the other Norns appeared.

"What's going on?" Ezri asks. It was weird to have Jadzia's memories.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Jadzia asks. It was weird to no longer have her predecessor's memories.

"We were sent here by the All-Mother to create both a goddess for Trill, as well as a new Sailor Scout," Ziyal says. "And I am sorry for what my father has done to you."

"Wait a minute," Ezri and Jadzia said in unison. "There was only one person who CAN create a Sailor Scout!"

"Quite obvious, huh," Sonya chuckled. "But not exactly in the manner that you think."

"So…what's next?" Jadzia asks.

"We're off to the land of the Norse gods," Kodachi says. "Oh, Keiichi?"

The pilot turns his head, as his seeming (thanks to a glamour spell) reveals his true identity.

"Yes, Bell?" Keiichi says.

A slight glow later, the true forms of the Norns are revealed.

"Set a course for home, best speed," Belldandy says. "I am still upset at you, but if the All-Mother can forgive you…so can I."

"And what about the people whose identities you assumed?"

"They are our avatars now, and can act on their own accord. They'll have some of our abilities, which constitute a fraction of our power. The Usagi you know will help them make the adjustment to normalcy."

"Bell, I'm…sorry for everything thing that I have done. It's just that I love you so much, that I went…nuts."

Belldandy smiles, as she holds her husband's hands..

"I know, Keiichi…I know."

And with that, the transport shuttle disappears in a ray of rainbow colored light.

Back at the DS9 station…

"This is ridiculous!" Admiral Herb says. "You're saying that Captain Sisko and his son are gone?"

Kira, who was still recovering from her ordeal nods, as she nods her head.

"When the Captain first left the station, he kept his…baseball here, even under the renewed Cardassian occupation. This time, he took his baseball with him. I don't believe that Captain Sisko is coming back. And there is one more thing."

Kira shows a long, red pigtail to Herb, and sets it down on the desk.

"I believe that Commander Saotome has…left the station as well. And no one knows when he'll return."

"What does Captain Tsukino say about this?"

"She says that Ranma needs some time alone for a while, and respects his decision. Besides, the Captain feels that with both Sisko and her husband gone, someone needs to be here to look after things, as well as looking after her family's affairs."

"Sigh. Very well. Continue to supervise the station's reconstruction. For now, Captain Tsukino will be in 'management'."

Kira nods her head. And just as she was about to relax-

"Odo to Kira," says Odo over the intercom.

"Kira here. What's up?"

"When Pert requested that she and Ms. Shampoo would personally escort Miss Kuonji's body back to Earth, we discovered that it came up…missing."

"Missing?"

Meanwhile, on Empak Nor (the abandoned Cardassian Station)…

"You have done much to help me, Miss Kuonji," says Dukat, as he strokes the left facial cheek of the lifeless body of Ukyo Kuonji. It was wrapped in a white cloth, exposing only the head. "And now…it is time for me to help YOU."

Meanwhile, at Starbase 375, which served as a major "waystation" for civilian travel…

"Passengers for Galaxy Express 999, please board now," came the announcement.

Ranma-chan sighed, as she slings her backpack unto her shoulders. She then covered her cropped red-hair with her gray "hoodie", which she wore under her leather brown "duster". She wasn't sure where she was going, but wherever she was heading, she had to be careful, since she was pregnant-

"Ranma!"

Ranma-chan turns to see the one person she didn't expect to see.

"Ranma, I know that you wanted to do this by yourself, but…you can't do this alone. So, can I come along for the ride?"

Ranma-chan looks up and down at the person, and nods her head.

And with that, Ranma-chan and her companion leaves the Starbase for what will be a sojourn of self-discovery.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Well…that concludes this arc. I hope you all like it, 'cuz I tend not to want to write anything more than twelve pages. BTW, let me know which character should be Ranma's traveling companion, and where the two should travel to, as Ranma tries "to find himself" (I have a few ideas already). C&C are also welcomed.**

**Next time: "In Search of Ranma Saotome".**


	46. Chapter 46

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles 46 – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Part 46: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Act One".**

**Location: Gaia (Gamma Quadrant).**

_Three months later…_

With the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole, which had cut off access to the "Celestial Temple of the Prophets", everything related to Time was going out of whack. Manipulating Time to create simple effects, such as "Speed Growth" or "Slow Time" was much harder to accomplish. Greater effects, such as "Time Travel" and "Temporal Stasis" are virtually impossible to achieve. And some effects could only be achieve with the help of greater beings who were the embodiment of Time itself, and when these beings are in trouble, their past feats are in trouble as well.

In the case of Nabiki ("Sailor Minerva") Tendo, an Exemplar of Time, Mind and Space, she was having difficulty in maintaining the viability of the planet Gaia. A couple of years back, she and the Prophets had stabilized the weird "time synch" that plagued that world, thereby enabling the descendants of the crews of both the USS _Defiant_ and the USS _Valiant_ to still exist, while insuring that the original crews survived their experiences. With the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole, Gaia and its inhabitants were in danger of being erased from existence.

In the town square of the main village, everyone was entering a trans-dimensional vortex that lead to an unknown world that exists in "Null Space". Null Space exists between the "gaps" of the timelines, as they continually branch from one another. So, until Time is stabilized, the people of Gaia will be safe there.

"Hurry!" Nabiki said, as sweat fell from her brow. Her body glowed, as she willed her power to stabilize the planet's temporal nexus.

Yedrin Dax directed the last of his people to hurry through the vortex. For the past year, he had to take up the slack of the missing brain trust caused when some of the surviving original crewmembers had merged with their past/present counterpart, like Ranma, Usagi, Ryouka, Pert and a few more who were blessed with longevity. With Yedrin, because he and Jadzia Dax were technically two people, they were not merged. So, Yedrin was the last of the original survivors.

"Uncle!" yells a voice.

Yedrin looks over to his eight year-old great-grandnephew, who were holding a mechanical head.

"Rassi, hurry!" Yedrin says urgently. "Ms. Tendo can't keep this up much longer."

Rassilon stuffed the head of his android, "Omega 1.0", into his sack. He always wanted to create his very own android, but didn't have a chance to do so due to the crisis. Rassilon (or "Rassi"), who was a descendent of Ranma Saotome, was a child genius, interested in things related to Temporal Mechanics. He was hoping to create his own assistant by creating his own android.

"I couldn't leave him behind, Uncle Yedrin."

"Alright, let's go."

Yedrin looks at the now-abandoned town of "Gallifrey", named after the Bajoran word for "timeless hope", and then at Nabiki.

"Thank you, for your help, Ms. Tendo."

Nabiki nods her head in reply. As soon as Yedrin and Rassilon went through the vortex safely, Nabiki gave up. When that happened, the planet collapsed into its own, ceasing to exist.

Did it, Nabiki thought to herself, as she fell into a state of unconsciousness in the vacuum of space. A few minutes later, a mid-20th century blue police-box appears right next to her body. The doors of the box open up, and a yellow/gold-skinned version of Usagi Tsukino appears. This was the android version of Usagi named "Datum" (formerly "Info"), who was rescued after the termination of the Soong-type android Lore. Datum took Nabiki's unconscious body, and brought it inside the box.

"I have her, Doctor," Datum says, as she sets Nabiki on her gurney.

An Asian woman and an English man immediately goes over to Nabiki's prone body.

"My darling daughter," the woman says, as she strokes Nabiki's facial cheeks. "Because of YOUR efforts, the existence of the Time Lords is assured."

The woman's male companion comes up to the woman and Nabiki.

"So…this is my great-granddaughter," says the man. "I am very impressed with your efforts, Susan. Rarely do Gallifreyans are able to evolve, especially one who was NOT raised on Gallifrey."

"Grandfather, I go by the name 'Kamiko' these days," the woman says.

"Yes, I know THAT, but can you indulge my eccentricities at the very least?"

Kamiko shakes her head. To think she had to leave her family in order to prepare for the next "Time War". She would not have left, if the eighth incarnation of "The Doctor" were not able to prove the truth of his identity.

She then looks at her daughter with sad eyes. Kamiko knew that there was a good chance that she might not survive the coming storm. At least, right now, she can be a mother to one of her daughters at least.

**Location: Federation Station "Deep Space Nine"(Bajoran System).**

Meanwhile… 

DING-DONG!

"Come," called out Captain Usagi Tsukino, the acting station commander of DS9, from the office off the Operations Center. Ever since Captain Benjamin Sisko and Commander Ranma Saotome (Usagi's husband) left the Bajoran System, Usagi has been up to her ears with paperwork. In particular, she had to deal with the rise of xenophobic violence on the part of the Bajorans, who blame the Federation's presence for the collapse of the Bajoran Temple. As a result, a new movement, called "The Cult of the Pagh-wraiths" has been interfering in Bajoran politics. Time will tell if this movement will become more than a nuisance.

Usagi looks up as Counselor Ezri Dax enters.

"Counselor Tigan, you're back."

"Not exactly, Captain," Ezri (short haired, dark-haired "sprite") says nervously.

"Really?"

"Well…you know that I left with my cousin, right?"

"Well, yes," Usagi says, as she gets up to fix herself some tea. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Not thank you."

"I see. As you were saying?"

"Well, I was going back to Trill, to take my cousin Jadzia's body and the Dax symbiont back home, when my shuttle ran into a slight problem."

Usagi sat her teacup down.

"Let me guess: YOU are the new host of the Dax symbiont."

"Yes. But there is something else."

"And that is…?"

Ezri produces a henshin rod with the planetary symbol for the planet "Trill".

"Who gave this to you?" Usagi asks, as she takes the rod into her hands and examines it.

"Well…YOU did. Or, you will create a 'Sailor Trill', after you made Jadzia into a goddess for Trill."

"Huh," Usagi replied. She wasn't sure how to take this bit of news, but decided to table the matter for later.

"Well…welcome aboard, Counselor Tigan," Usagi says, as she returns the rod back to its owner.

"Thank you. But don't tell anyone what has happened, especially about what happened to Jadzia. I…I want to tell Benjamin and Ranma the news before I tell anyone else."

"Well, it's your call, so I'll respect that."

"So, I know that Benjamin is on Earth, but where is Ranma."

"Good question. To be honest, I really don't know."

"Huh? But he's your husband."

"Ezri, dear, I lived apart from Ranma for a couple of hundreds of YEARS, and still had faith that he will return to me. Besides, I know that he will be back a lot sooner, especially with the news that his best friend's body is missing."

"I've heard," Ezri says, recalling the body of Ukyo Kuonji was stolen before the Amazons Pert and Shampoo could return it to Earth for a proper burial. "But how can I find Ranma at least?"

"I'll send a message to him."

"I thought-"

"We're linked mentally, Ezri, remember?" Usagi says, as she develops a faraway look. "There, message sent."

"What did you say?"

"I just 'told' Ranma to expect a visit from you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks.

Ezri turns to leave. She had misgivings about telling Usagi, but she should have trusted her new set of memories and experiences more-

"Oh, Ezri?" Usagi said.

"Yes, Captain?"

Suddenly, Usagi leaps over her desk and-

GLOMP!

Begins to snuggle the Trill.

"Oof!" Ezri says, as she fell down. She should have known that Usagi would continue the tradition of greeting any Dax host in an affectionate manner, which began when she dated Qurzon Dax (during one of her separation periods between her and her husband Ranma).

"Oh, Dax-chan, it's SO good to see you again."

"Er, right, Usako."

After Ezri leaves, Admiral Herb enters the office, but he wasn't alone.

"Admiral," Usagi said, as she stood.

"At ease," said the Musk Dynasty prince. "How are operations?"

"Tough, but doable."

"And how is Saotome?"

"The Commander is doing fine, last time I checked."

"Excellent! Anyway, I would like for you to meet-"

"Admiral Sela," Usagi says flatly. "We have a shared past."

"Yes, we do," says the demi-Romulan, as she steely gazed at Usagi. "Has my office been set up?"

"Of course, ma'am," Usagi says, as she handed Sela a data-pad. "You can, of course, develop the security protocols for you and Senator Cretak at your own leisure."

"Thank you, Captain."

As a way of developing stronger ties, Starfleet has invited the Romulans to have a direct presence on DS9 in exchange for participating in the Federation Alliance. Senator Kimara Cretak, the more liberal members of the Romulan Senate, would serve as the political liaison, while Admiral Sela would serve in a military capacity.

"Well, if there is nothing more to add, then I would like to return to duties, Admiral Herb."

"Of course," Herb says. "Now, if we can go on to meet-"

"I would like a minute more of the Captain's time, if you don't mind," Sela says.

"Um, certainly," Herb says. "Carry on."

After Herb leaves the office, Sela turns to her former nanny.

"It's good to see you again, 'Nana'," Sela says in Romulan. "But I am hurt that you have been refusing to see me."

Usagi looks at Sela with a cold expression.

"Oh, I don't know…am I angry that you managed to rope my husband into siring your child, or that you managed to have him compromise his principles?" Usagi replied likewise.

"Come now, that's unfair," Sela replied. "You know that your husband is destined for greatness…and I want that for Romulus."

Usagi sighed. It seems that because of Ranma's legendary status as a warrior, not to mention his place as a Prince within the House of Masaki on Jurai, many alien worlds sought to "incorporate" him into their worlds. Already, Ran'Qo, the young daughter of Ranma and B'Etor (of the renegade Klingon "House of Duras"), is being touted as perhaps the most politically powerful figure in Klingon politics. And because she is the granddaughter of the Crown Princess of Jurai, there has been a hesitation to assassinate the girl. Only recently has Ranma flat-out extended his protection to his daughter, and, indirectly, to the House of Duras, after B'Etor begged for it. Gowron, in his limited wisdom, tried to ignore this, by sending a squadron of ships to the colony world of T'Ha'Dum, where the Duras sisters acquired as a safe-harbor.

Too bad for the attack squadron that "T'Ha'Dum" was within "Sector Z", the territory of the Shadow Remnant.

Since then, the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor have been slowly rebuilding their tarnish reputations, using their connection to Ranma, through Ran'Qo. Ranma had no delusion as to what the sisters wanted. However, the martial artist felt that with their present arrangement would allow him to monitor his daughter's development.

"Is there anything else…Admiral?" Usagi says in English.

"No, other than I would like to invite you for dinner. Bring your family along, if you can."

"I'll pass along the word."

**Location: "Sisko's Creole Kitchen", New Orleans, Louisiana (Earth).**

A week later… 

"Welcome to 'Sisko's'," Sasami says, as she accepted her guests as "hostess". Sasami, although a member of a Juraian royal house, did her part as an employee of Captain Benjamin Sisko's father. In fact, she is a qualified cook in her own right. "Let me show you to you to your table…"

About a month ago, Sasami and her new husband Ranma (still in female form) arrived on the doorsteps of Joseph Sisko (Captain Sisko's father), after being on the road for two months. Sasami wanted to go back to Jurai, or, at the very least, Japan, Earth, but Ranma insisted that they avoid her usual haunts. With her child growing in her womb, she couldn't run the risk of injuring HER (Ranma's senses told him that the child would be a girl). Ranma knew that Sisko and Jake were in New Orleans, so she chose to travel there to find some sort of empathy from a fellow injured "warrior"…though Ranma chalked it to her "female hormones".

_Meanwhile…_

DING!

"Ranma, order up," Sisko said, as he removed the order tag from the conveyor belt, and placed it next to plates of food.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as she accepted the tag and the food. Being a quick study, she learned the various Creole recipes. However, Joseph was concerned that cooking in the kitchen could be a problem for her, so she was relegated to waiting tables.

"You seem to be in a foul mood, Commander," Jake says, as he cashed out an order.

"Well…being pregnant is something that I'm NOT enjoying," Ranma says, before going to a table.

_After closing…_

"Ah," Joseph says, as he closed up shop. "THAT was a productive day."

He goes over to the large, rear table, where Sasami was preparing dinner for the family.

"I'll get that for you, Princess," Jake says.

"Thank you, Jake," Sasami says, as she clutched her developing belly. It was weird to her that both she and her "husband" were pregnant, let alone at the same time. "I just get tired a lot of the time these days."

"Well, you're not the only one, dear," Ranma says, as she sets down a few of that evening's dishes. "I haven't felt this weak since I fought the likes of Android Cell."

"Can't you just…power up?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I could, but it could create an imbalance in my child's 'chi'. I want a normal development on this one."

"Well, hopefully, the pregnancy will be a successful one," Sisko says, as he sets the main course down onto the table. "For both you and Princess Sasami."

"I would like to thank you for volunteering your time here, Commander," Joseph says.

"Well…it's easier waiting tables than negotiating a treaty between Klingon Houses," Ranma replies, as she sits down to eat.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Commander," Joseph says. "I propose a toast: to happiness and family."

"Hear, hear," Sisko says, as everyone raised his or her respective glasses.

"Now, let's dig in!" Jake says.

_A short time later…_

"Honey, please come back to bed," Sasami says, as she walked onto the balcony (in her bath robes), where Ranma was looking up at the nighttime sky. Joseph's restaurant was in a building that had been owned by the Sisko family for generations. A few of the flats were rented out, while a few more were set-aside for family and guests. The building was also situated near Audubon Park, west of the French Quarter. From a preliminary intelligence gathering operation, Ranma discovered that there is a high population of supernatural "denizens" within the city, with the local vampire sect making up the majority of the population (though they kept to their own affairs). Secretly, they knew not to disturb Ranma's family and friends, thanks to a long-standing edict of the mysterious "Goblin Queen", so they stayed away from the Audobon Park area. Nevertheless, she did make sure that Sasami had her wooden guards with her at all times, since these creatures were not the only thing she was concerned about. "It's getting late."

Ranma looked at her wife.

"Do…do you regret marrying me?" Ranma asked.

"Why do you ask that, Ranma?"

"It's just that with my crazy life, and my present condition, I don't want you to regret being with a…freak like me."

"Oh, Ranma," Sasami says, as she clutched Ranma's arm. "I told you that no matter what, I will always accept the way that you are. No regrets."

"Thanks," Ranma says, as she held Sasami's hands. "If Ezri asks me to go on the road with her, will you mind?"

"I would, but I understand. If that day comes, I will go back to Jurai, and wait for the birth of our child."

"And I'm sure Mom will be doting all over you."

"Oh, Ranma…"

_The next day…_

"Good Morning, everyone," Joseph says cheerfully. "Oh, and Ranma, sorry for the mix-up with 'Betty'."

"Betty" was Joseph's pet alligator that guards the place at night. During the day, she is in stasis, hanging overhead in the parlor.

"That's okay," Ranma says, remembering all the times she had to deal with Kodachi's pet predators at the Kuno compound. Joseph had yet to put Betty into stasis when Ranma came downstairs earlier than expected. "I'm used that sort of thing."

DING-DING!

Joseph turns to see a young, dark-haired woman entering the restaurant. Obviously, she was a Starfleet officer from the Medical/Science branch (based upon the color of her uniform). And based upon the spots that ran down her neck and spine, the woman was a Trill.

"We just opened," Joseph says. "May I help you?"

"Yes," the girl says. "My name is-"

"Ezri Dax," Ranma finished. "I've been expecting you."

Dax looks at her (old?) friend.

"I'm glad, Ranma, because we have much to discuss."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: The title of the story arc has a double meaning. Not only is everyone is searching for Ranma, but Ranma is searching for HIMSELF (or is it "HERSELF"?). Over the next few chapters (or less), Ranma will have to rediscover her own identity, as we take a look at what she did during her journey. Also, feel free to suggest what name I should give Ranma and Sasami's unborn child (Usagi and Ranma's child will be named "Sakura"). Furthermore, I hope you like my version of the origins of the Time Lords (from "Doctor Who"). We will explore more of this, as this story goes along. At any rate, C&C are always welcomed.**

**Until next time…**


	47. Chapter 47

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Part 47: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Act Two".**

**Location: "Sisko's Creole Kitchen", New Orleans, Louisiana (Earth).**

With Joseph Sisko's permission, Ranma Saotome and Benjamin Sisko sets up an impromptu brunch in the back patio, where guests can usually have their special events take place. In this particular case, Ranma and Ben wanted to reacquaint themselves with an old/new friend while Princess Sasami of Jurai, Ranma's wife, and Ben's son Jake helped Joseph managed the shop.

"…So, because of the accident, I ended up with the Dax symbiont," Ezri Dax, formerly Ezri Tigan, said, as she sipped her tea. "Afterwards, I went through the Symbiosis Commission's 'training' on Trill—which was not real training, by the way—and that was that."

Ranma nods her head, as she eats her miso soup. Since becoming pregnant, Ranma had to be careful about what she does.

"I have to say that it is nice to see you again, Old Man," Ben says. "It will be interesting to see how all this pan out."

"I'm sure we will ALL manage," Dax says. She then turns to Ranma. "Pregnancy seems to agree with you, Ranma."

"Eh, whatever," Ranma replied. "In spite of the fact that I don't like the WAY I got 'knocked up', I don't mind being the mother for a change."

"So Usagi's been in contact with you?"

"All the time, Dax. She wanted to be with me, but I told her that I'll be fine with Sasami watching my back."

"So, where did you end up going after leaving DS9?"

"Well, Sasami and I wondered around a bit. First, we went to Jurai to see my mother and our family, but left when I got sick of Mom doting over me. Then, I went to Minbari, stay there for a while, and then we went to Ceti Alpha V to visit one of Usagi's colleagues within the Bene Gesserit."

"How come?"

"Well, there was a concern that I have been lax in my duties as a Sister, so I took on a challenge to renew my 'membership'."

"Weren't you concern about the safety of your child?"

"Yes, but the challenge was on the Astral Planes, so I didn't need a body. I will admit that having no body was a liberating experience."

"So, you came here," Sisko comments.

"Actually, Lwaxana Troi invited me to spend some time with her as her guests. I must say that she was practically subdued about my visit, though I wouldn't be surprised if her behavior was the result me being pregnant…and with Sasami being around."

Ranma takes another sip of her soup.

"And I probably still be there, had the Dominion not have invaded Betazed…"

**FLASHBACK!**

BLAM!

Ranma lowered her phaser pistol, just as her Jem'Hadar attacker's body dropped to the floor. Apparently, because of Lwaxana's political status, her home was a target by the Founders. The Betazoid Ambassador's home overlooked the capital city of the planet.

Ranma, clutching her belly, and breathing heavily, turns toward her wife.

"Sasami, get Ranma and his mother to the ship," Ranma manages to say. Thanks to Starfleet's mismanagement of the Tenth Fleet, all because SFC's inability to anticipate Dominion activity, the Jem'Hadar launched a pre-emptive invasion of Betazed. In fact, all planets that have species with paranormal capabilities were targeted specifically because of this, since it would be possible to detect Founders.

Betazed, whose population consisted of telepaths and empaths, were no different in this regard.

With the invasion now a go, the Jem'Hadar were first targeting political and military leaders. Lwaxana and her son Ranma Ian Troi, whose father was a Tavnian (bald and pale) that Lwaxana made the mistake in being romantically involved with a few years ago. Thankfully, Lwaxana convinced Ranma to use her Jurian heritage to marry her…much to everyone's shock. Ranma did so in order to insure that her Tavnian lover would not take Lwaxana's son. In the end, Lwaxana is STILL "married" to Ranma, which made Counselor Troi her stepdaughter, while her son was named after her new husband. Nodoka was none too please about the situation, since she and Lwaxana were political rivals.

At any rate, thanks to the sacrifice of Mr. Homm, Lwaxana's very tall personal attendant, the pathway to the escape shuttle was now possible.

"I'm not leaving you, Ranma!" Sasami cried out.

Ranma looks at Sasami.

"Please, you need to go and protect Lwaxana and her son. Otherwise…Homm's sacrifice will have been in vain."

"…"

"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome…how can I loose to these jerks?"

Sasami, who was also pregnant, goes over to Ranma, and kisses her.

"You better not, mister!"

Lwaxana and Li'l Ranma observe this display of affection. She was glad to have such a close friendship in Ranma, even though she did not love her in a romantic way.

This did not go unnoticed.

Ranma looks over at Lwaxana and her son.

"You two will be okay, right?"

"We will, Ranma," Lwaxana says.

"And squirt?"

"Yes, Poppa?" Li'l Ranma says.

"Protect your mother for me, okay?"

"I will!" Li'l Ranma says, with a beaming smile.

"Now, you all better leave now, 'cuz more of these bastards are coming."

Sasami nods her head, as she and the Troi clan leave for the shuttle.

With a satisfied sigh, Ranma turns her attention towards the task at hand-

BAM!

The main Jem'Hadar squad bursts through the primary gateway, after using a few of their fellow troopers to circumvent this main defense.

"Captain Saotome," said the lead Jem'Hadar. "It will be an honor to claim your hide after your death."

Ranma looks at the situation. If she attempted to access her chakra network, it could affect her baby's development. She could employ her other paranormal abilites, but, thanks to her pregnancy, their accessibility was a bit sporadic at best. So, she employed another of her talents.

Her natural skills as a fighter would be useful.

"You know, I REALLY don't think so," Ranma said, as a lightsaber popped in her hand from pocket space.

The Jem'Hadar, seeing this, and recognizing the weapon, immediately went for the kill.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

SNAP! Hzzzz-

PING! PING! PING-!

The energy blade's yellow tint gleamed, as Ranma deftly blocked the energy discharged. Contrary to popular myth, there was no set standard as to why a Jedi would choose such a weapon. A Jedi would choose the crystal he or she was most comfortable with. In his wife Usagi's case, she chose a crystal that produced a purple-hued energy blade. In Ranma's case, he chose a rare crystal that produced a yellow hue. In fact, most crystals that the Jedi had access were four types: blue, green and purple. Their rivals, the Sith, purposely chooses crystals that produce the red hue. Ranma's student and surrogate daughter, Princess Leia Organia-Solo of New Alderaan (from within the Lucas Galaxy), had chosen the purple crystal when she trained as a girl…though it would be until after the destruction of the first Death Star (at the Battle of Yavin) that she would be allowed to build her first lightsaber.

Ranma kept up the defense before going on offense. She rushed forward, leaped into the air, and slammed the tip of her lightsaber straight down into the ground.

BLAM!

Ranma had just performed a "starburst attack", thereby creating an energy discharge that fans out from the epicenter of the maneuver. The energy discharge succeeded in knocking down the attackers, killing those close to the actual attack.

Ranma breathed heavily, as she rose to a standing position. It was a risky maneuver, but the technique succeeded in allowing her a chance to make her escape.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Right now, Lwaxana and Ranma are in Japan," Ranma says. "Lwaxana wants to go back to Betazed as soon as possible."

"How come you didn't go to Japan with her and her son?" Dax asks.

"I'm…not ready to go home just yet, if you know what I mean."

"Oh."

"Be as it may," Sisko began, "I am glad that you are here regardless."

"Oh?"

"A week ago, my father gave me a Bajoran necklace that once belonged to my mother Sarah."

"'Sarah'?"

"Yes, apparently my father was married twice. At any rate, I knew that the necklace was important, since I had another vision relating to the Prophets and my mother. I knew that Ranma was searching for a way to re-open Bajoran Wormhole, so I contacted him."

Dax turns to Ranma.

"So…you didn't run away like I've heard."

"Of course not!" Ranma says. "I wasn't just going around on a trip, though I really did need a break. I was conferring with various mystics, seers and hyper-scientists from around the quadrant, and, based upon what Ben had told me, I came up with this."

Ranma presented Dax with a data pad. Dax looks at the information.

"So…this 'Orb of the Emissary' is on THIS planet?"

"It should be," Ranma says. "This information was cobbled together by consulting with various sources concerning the Prophets, though I had to look at the connecting variables beyond the Bajoran texts. Tyree was actually a Bajoran colony that was destroyed when the Silver Millennium Imperium fell a little over a thousand years ago. Apparently, the Orb of the Emissary was created by the Prophets as a means of linking Tyree with the mother world of Bajor. Unfortunately, the documents concerning this Orb were lost during the attack by the forces of the Negaverse. It's a good thing that those powers that survived the conflict had enough documentation for me to piece together the information necessary to track down this Orb."

"Sounds to me you did a lot of research."

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure…especially with these Pagh-wraith cultists running around."

"I was attacked the other day by one of them," Sisko says. "I don't know if that was a good thing or not, but at least it got Dad to give me Sarah's necklace."

"So, when are we going?" Dax asks.

"You're in, Old Man?"

"Sure. I wanted to see how you two were doing before returning to active duty."

"In a few days," Ranma says. "We're waiting for Joe's regular employees to return before heading out."

"Good," Dax says. "I will have time to help out in the restaurant then."

Ranma and Sisko look at each other, before looking at their long-time friend.

"You don't mind?" Sisko says.

"No, I don't. I was a good cook in one of my previous lives, you know."

"Yeah, and I know that you were dating MY wife at the time, when you showed how good a 'cook' you were to HER, too."

Dax had the good grace to blush.

**Location: DS9 (Bajor System).**

"Leave me alone!" Worf bellowed, as he flung his mug of blood wine at Quark.

"Okay, okay!" Quark says, as he gave up trying to console the Klingon. Ever since Jadzia had died, he has been in a sullen mood.

Now, most people would have left Worf alone. However, with the presence off other political powers, gathered together under the banner of the "Federation Alliance", protocol had to be maintained.

"Mr. Worf," Constable Odo says, as he and Starfleet Security Chief Pert goes up to the Klingon.

"What?" Worf demanded.

"You have to come with us," Pert says.

Worf huffs, and gets up.

"Thanks for the save, you two," Quark says.

"Don't thank us just yet, Quark," Odo says. "You're coming with us. Apparently, the Romulans have lodged a complaint about your Romulan Ale. And you KNOW that such confection is still illegal on this station."

Quark groans in response.

A few minutes later, Worf, Odo, Quark and Pert enter the conference room, where they see Martok and Usagi.

"Odo, Pert…wait outside," Usagi says.

"Yes, ma'am," Pert says.

Once Odo and Pert leave, Worf turns to Usagi. Technically, while Sirella, Martok's long-suffering wife, is the "The Mistress of the House of Martok" (given her seniority), Usagi's marriage to Ranma, who was, technically, a Jurian prince from a powerful house (coupled with the fact that Ranma was a "Da'Har Master", which is a legendary figure in Klingon society, with a LOT of political influence), forced Sirella to give deference to Usagi...even though she doesn't like the fact that non-Klingons were a part of her own house. When Ranma's house, House of Kang, was abolished for its support against Chancellor Gowron's decision to initially abolish the Khitomer Accords, Gowron had hoped to wean Q'onos of Ranma's influence. In fact, Ranma's influence grew by leaps and bound, especially in light of the recent creation of the underground organization known as "The Sons of Targ"...which refers to Ranma's Klingon name. So when Martok offered Ranma membership into his house, and Ranma accepted, Sirella gave her consent...as long as their son Drex remain Martok's heir. Conventional wisdom was that if Ranma wanted to, Ranma, a non-Klingon, could assume leadership within Klingon society, whether as Chancellor or even as Emperor, something that was not lost on both Gowron and the Duras sisters (hence the reason why B'Etor wanted Ranma to be the father of her child; Ran'Qo was the result).

Usagi took all this in strides, perferring to keep her political leanings within the family, while focusing her affairs on Earth and Vulcan (Usagi and Ranma's second home). She did consider the idea that Q'onos will need a representative/planetary protector in the near future, but wasn't sure who should be the new "Sailor Q'onos", a role that was lost when Sailor Galaxia had almost wiped out all the Sailor Scouts in the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Ma'am, may I ask why we are here?" Worf asked. In spite of Usagi's reputation as being a hedonist, he would never doubt her professionalism and skills as a warrior in her own right.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Quark says.

"Ah, right to the point," Martok chuckles.

"Indeed," Usagi says. "How would you two like to be a part of a special mission, that will insure that Jadzia's soul reaches 'Sto-Vo-kor'?"

"!"

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**Special note: I've always felt that the song "Hurt" (originally done by Nine Inch Nail's Trent Reznor, and redone more recently by the late Johnny Cash), was an appropriate theme for Ranma, so, here are the lyrics (imagine a montage of Ranma through the years, starting with his youth to his more seasoned self, which ends with him leaving DS9):**

_I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel.  
I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real.  
The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting.  
Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.  
_

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know…goes away in the end.  
And you could have it all, my empire of dirt.  
I will let you down…I will make you hurt._

_I wear my crown of thorns, on my liar's chair.  
Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair.  
Beneath the stain of time, the feeling disappears.  
You are someone else, I am still right here._

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know…goes away in the end.  
You could have it all, my empire of dirt.  
I will let you down…I will make you hurt._

_If I could start again…a million miles away…  
I would keep myself…I would find a way._

* * *

**Part 48: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Act Three".**

**Location: Federation Space Station DS9 (Bajoran System).**

After Commander Ryouga Hibiki, Dr. Julian Bashir and Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien were escorted to the main conference room off from the Promenade, Captain Usagi Saotome began the meeting.

"Gentlemen, just so that you KNOW, this mission is 'off the record'," Usagi says. "Is that clear?"

Everyone save for Usagi and General Martok looks at each other and nod their heads.

"Good. As far as official channels are concerned, this meeting is NOT taking place, RIGHT QUARK?"

"Sure, sure, Captain," says Quark, who WAS thinking of ways to profit from this situation.

"I'm glad, because I would hate to see you get an audit."

"I hope it won't come to that, Captain."

"Okay then. As you know, we all are taking Jadzia Dax's…death a bit hard-"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Worf says. "I was Jadzia's husband. You DON'T know I feel!"

Usagi looks at Worf squarely in the eye.

"And I was her lover TWICE, and was her close friend since her previous incarnation," Usagi replied. "And this was LONG before you were born, Commander, so don't tell ME that I don't know how you feel."

Worf wanted to say more, but chose to back down.

"Anyway, as you ALL know, Jadzia's death has hit us a bit hard…some more so than others."

"So, why are we here, Usagi?" Ryouga asks. "I didn't know Commander Dax that well, you know…"

"I know that, Ryouga. But for this mission, I need someone to represent me as an independent observer, so to speak."

"Then, why are we here, Captain?" O'Brien asks.

"According to Klingon tradition," Martok began, "one can enter 'Sto-vo-kor' by either performing a heroic deed, or die in battle. If the dead is unable to perform a deed, or does not die in battle, then that person is unable to go to the equivalent of 'Klingon heaven'."

"So, how does this affect us, General?" Bashir asked.

"When Jadzia married into a Klingon house, she effectively became Klingon," Usagi says. "As a result, she is entitled to the same consideration that all Klingons have."

"In other words," Worf begins. "We perform an act of heroism in Jadzia's name."

"Oh, I see now," says Quark. "You are going to send us on a suicide mission? Well count me out…and I don't care IF I get an audit!"

"Oh, okay," Usagi says. "I'm sure Jadzia would understand your refusal."

"That's not fair, Captain! Dax would have understood my reasons for not participating, and I KNOW Worf wouldn't want me along."

"If that's what you want, Quark, I will understand. I didn't think I should have asked you to come onto this mission, but I know that Dax stood up for you more times than necessary."

"Really?"

"Really. I remember one meeting where Captain Sisko wanted to throw you into the stockade for a mouth for staging those illegal 'vole fights', since it was in violation of code. But Jadzia suggested that you should do something useful to make yourself a part of this station, which is why she suggested the idea of a 'Bajoran Relief Fund' to Mrs. Nabiki Saotome instead…since she knew that you were a genius at making money."

"Well…I am pretty talented, I guess. Okay, I'm in."

"Anyone else have any…concerns to express? No? Then let's continue."

Usagi activates a holographic projection of a star system.

"This is the Chin'toka system," Usagi says. "As you know, we've been trying to break the Dominion's hold on it for the past year, since it is a staging ground for recent incursions into Federation territory, including that of Betazed. The Federation Alliance is preparing an onslaught, but it will be at least another month before we're ready for the launch."

"Our mission is an extension of Jadzia Dax's last mission into this system," Martok says. "This time, however, the objective is the shipyard itself. Do enough damage to it, and it will buy the Federation Alliance some time to prepare for a full-on assault."

"So…how do we sneak into Cardassian space?" Ryouga asks. "I'm sure that the Dominion is monitoring all activity in and around that area."

"Exactly," Usagi says. "Which is why I will call in a favor to provide you a distraction."

"What favor is that, if I may ask?" Bashier asks.

"Sorry, but I can't divulge the particulars, Doctor."

"Oh."

"We will use _The Rotarran _for our mission," Martok says.

"Any additional questions, gentlemen?" Usagi asked, as she looked around the room. "No? Then prepare to move out within the hour. Dismiss!"

After everyone has cleared out, save for Martok and Usagi, Usagi turns to the Klingon general.

"Martok," Usagi says, as she casts down her eyes. As a female, she had to differ to her 'clan elder'. In this case, it was Martok, since Martok adopted Ranma and Usagi (and thus their children) into his House. "Forgive my presumption, but I know that Ryouga will be a benefit to you on this mission."

Martok growled with approval.

"Usagi, you need not show me such respect," Martok says. "I know you and Ranma well, as well as your husband's place in Klingon society. You would not have made a decision without the benefit of my people, which is why I am proud to call you 'Sister'."

Usagi looks up and smiles.

"Thank you, Big Brother."

"Now, I must be off," Martok says, as he begins to leave the room. "Destiny awaits for the brave and the fool-hardy."

After Martok leaves, Usagi turns to the corner of the room, which was shadowed.

"Anna, you got all that?"

Anna Sheridan, formerly "Aiko Saotome", steps out of the shadows.

"Yes, Mom, I did," Anna says. She was dressed in a high-collared black suit, black skirt, leather gloves and ankle thigh boots. Her long hair tied into a tight bun.

"I don't see why you have to involve MY resources beyond what I am doing now."

Usagi turns to her daughter.

"Because…Jadzia and Martok are family, that's why," Usagi says sternly. "I thought that you'd know that by now."

"I do…it's just that I rather think that 'blood' relations is more important than that."

"Young lady, you will learn that ALL relations are important, whether they are based on blood-ties or not."

**Location: Tyree.**

FWOOSH!

An alien ship exits what appears to be "hyperspace", as it begins to settle into orbit. Unlike most space-faring ships, this one appeared to be "organic" in nature. It looked like the love child of a sea-creature and an almond.

"Successful re-entry into normal space, Commander Sun-Crichton," said a crustacean-like creature, from within the "den" of the ship.

"Thanks, Pilot," said a young woman with dark hair, as she looked at the observation screen on the command deck. She was dressed in a utility outfit and work boots. Her skin has a pale look to it.

"Do you think you are doing the right thing, Ranko?" says a voice nearby.

The young woman turns to her long time companion.

"Zhaan, you got to relax," Ranko says, as she rechecks her instruments. "Yes, taking _Moya_ without permission is a bit silly, but the visions I've been having told me otherwise. Heck, even you've seen the righteous of my reasons."

The ghostly apparition of the blue-skinned, bald and beautiful Pa'u Zotch Zhaan, a priestess who once lived on Delvia centuries ago merely sighed.

"I also said that you should take the time to ask for help, Ranko, not run off impatiently to meet one of your ancestors."

Ranko looks at the Delvian.

"So, who is this ancestor I am suppose to meet and help, anyway?"

Zhaan nods her head, and an image appears. It was that of a young Japanese man with an aura of confidence. He was wearing a flight suit based upon the US Air Force specifications, circa early 21st century.

"When I last knew him, his name was 'Ranma Saotome' of Earth. Like your other ancestor John Crichton, he and his wife Usagi Saotome became lost in the 'Uncharted Territories' while conducting a flight test in their home system."

"Well, the territories are hardly 'unexplored' these days, thanks to the recent encroachment of the Romulans, the Klingons, the Borg and the Dominion…to name a few," Ranko said flatly. "The only reason why the Peacekeepers haven't had 'official contact' with any of these races is because of the presence of the Vorlon Remnant, the Narn, the Centauri, Juraians, Minabari. Of course, anyone from the Alpha Quadrant could go through Sector Z to get to the Uncharted Territories, but why bother risking trouble from the Shadow Remnant?"

"You do have a point there, Ranko."

"Damn skippy. So…I'm to help my ancestor? He's alive in this century?"

"Yes, indeed. He will need your help in the days ahead…and I will guide you the best way I can."

"Gee, thanks," Ranko says sarcastically. "I'm sure that a ghost will be VERY helpful."

**Location: "Tendo Compound" (Tokyo, Japan).**

"…Take care, Daddy!" says Li'l Ranma, as he hugged his "step-father".

Ranma-chan hugged the boy back. She had misgivings about going into a marriage of convenience with Lwaxanna, but things seem to be working out.

"You, too, squirt," she replied.

"You go back inside, Ranma," Lwaxanna says. "I need to speak to your step-father."

"Okay!" the boy says. "Hey, Nina! Karen!"

Ranma's daughters had just said their good-byes, and were waiting for their step-brother. Nina (Nabiki's daughter) had auburn-colored hair (cut just below the earlobes), while her older sister Karen (Kasumi's daughter) had darker colored hair (though at a longer hair length). Both girls looked like their respective mothers.

"What is it?" Nina asks.

"Let's play 'tag'."

"Tag, you're it!" Karen yells, as she slaps her stepbrother's arm.

""Hey, that's not fair-!" the boy said, as he ran after his sisters…

"So, what's up?" Ranma-chan asks his "wife" Lwaxanna.

"I wanted to let you know that Will officially proposed marriage to Deanna."

"It's about time," Ranma-chans says. "They been together long enough…"

"And…she wanted me to ask if you could present her at both ceremonies."

"So…you want to have a traditional Betazoid wedding?"

"Yes, but AFTER the occupation, of course."

"Of course. Um…this is not an excuse just to see me naked, is it? Because I AM pregnant, you know."

"And you have SUCH a glow about you, too," Lwaxanna replies with a smile.

"Ha, ha. But, yeah, it will be my honor to participate. I would have accepted the offer even if we weren't married."

"Humph," Lwaxanna says, as she hugs and kisses Ranma. "Good luck out there, and be careful…my husband."

"I will…for the both of us," Ranma-chan says, as she held her belly. She wasn't sure what she would find on Tyree, since, according to Ben Sisko's visions, that planet was the key to the reopening of the Bajoran Wormhole.

**Tbc.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 49: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Act Four".**

* * *

**Location: Gimli, Idavoll (Asgard, the realm of the Norse pantheon).**

Beyond the perception of Humankind, lies fabled Asgard, home of the Norse pantheon of gods. In the early days, the Asgardians were inspired by an alien race known as "The Asgards". This early contact would lead to the development of Runic magic, another name for the "hyper-science" that their alien benefactors had developed for millions of years. Incidentally, "magic" and "hyper-science" were one of the same, since their "root" drew power and inspiration from "The Source of All Creation". The only difference is that "magic" drew from the Source internally (i.e. the Avatar, which is an aspect of the soul that make sentience possible), while "hyper-science" drew from the Source externally. Gods, Exemplars, Oracles and Umbrood (i.e. so-called "omnipotent beings" who roam space, like the Q) are living embodiments of the Source. Lesser so-called "supernatural beings", like vampires and werewolves, are natural beings that are attuned to the Source (or "anti-Source", called "Oblivion") to a lesser degree, and were subject by the will of "Consensus" (or a widely-held belief system en masse). For example, that is why vampire clans have different strengths and weaknesses, thanks to the belief system of the local populace. When Humanity gave up the dogmatic belief in religion, this lessened the power of the supernatural; even the gods and such were not immune to this. However, many within the supernatural "community" adapted to these changing times, hence the term "New Gods". In fact, many gods, Exemplars, Oracles and Umbrood are considered to be "New Gods", having adapted to a new age (called The Seventh Age). So while Princess Serenity Thordis, the Lord of Asgard, has the guise of a "Valkyrie" of old, Serenity (or "Usagi" to her friends) is not above using technology steeped in "hyper-science".

On this day, Serenity's "son" Wotan decided to visit his "mother" in the hallowed halls of Gimli. Since merging with Thor, the original God of Thunder (and former Lord of Asgard after his father Odin), Serenity has taken the role of patriarch (hence the nick-name "No Beard"). Serenity was very uncomfortable with this role, since it includes taken on the role of "husband" to Lady Sif (Wotan's mother) and Amora the Enchantress (Magni's mother). Sif did not like this arrangement either, but Moira, ever the seductress, didn't mind. In the end, Serenity preferred the role of loving wife to her husband Ranma Prime (formerly "Ranma Saotome"), an Oracle who is a master of the martial arts, both on Earth and beyond. Only recently has she and Ranma renewed their wedding vows from centuries before, causing concern amongst the warriors of Vahalla.

Wotan had this concern as well.

"All-Mother," Wotan said, as he kneeled before Serenity. "I come with great concern."

Serenity was humming to herself, while knitting a pair of pink booties…and a second pair of blue booties, when she looked up. She was pleased that she was with child after so many years, and already knew that she was with child…or children, since one was a boy, and the other was a girl. She has yet to tell Ranma the news of these latest developments.

"You may rise, my son," Serenity says, as she puts away her knitting. "What brings you here?"

"Thy people are concern of thine…development, All-Mother," Wotan says. Wotan looked like a spitting image of his father, Thor, except that Wotan had blond locks and a blond beard. He and his half-brother Magni (red haired and beardless), Norse god of strength had been a rival of sorts throughout the years, each one vying for the All-Mother's approval. That is, until Magni became a pacifist (as a member of "The Church of the White Christ"), and decided that violence was not the answer to any problem as a first resort. Had Magni proved his worthiness as a warrior in the past, he would have been considered to be a coward.

"Ah, I see," says Serenity, as she gets up and goes over to her son…and hugs Wotan. "Do not worry; Ranma will not take the place of your father."

"It is not THAT, Mother," Wotan says. "Lord Ranma is a fine man and great warrior. I am concerned that thy condition will leave the realm…unprotected."

"You have a point," Serenity says. She and Wotan turn to where she kept the Hammer of Thor (on a thick, marble pedestal, that was four feet in height).

"It has been many years since I last used this weapon," Serenity says, as she and Wotan goes over to weapon. The handle was pointing up. "Read that inscription, my son."

Wotan looked at his mother, and did just that.

"It says, 'Whosoever holds this weapon, if he or she be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor'," Wotan says. "I know this already."

"Okay, then pick it up."

Wotan shrugs, grabs the Mjolnir by the handle, and attempts to lift it.

"Urg!" Wotan says, as he grunts.

"Here, allow me," Serenity says, as she casually lifts the hammer. "You never forget the first time…either as myself or as Thor."

"So, I cannot lift your weapon," Wotan says. "So what?"

"Your grandfather Odin made this weapon to fight the frost giants, but bequeathed it to his son Thor…but only after he went through his 'trials'. Before I was merged with Thor, the Thunder god gave me use of his weapon while he slept in torpor…to regain his energies. I never had the right to earn the weapon until I went through a series of trials that cost me my…left eye. My point is this: for you to be the next 'God of Thunder', you will have to earn that right. In the Midgard Realm, Earth is being threatened by dark forces…while the gods, by compact, are unable to interfere one way or another. YOU, my son, are but a godling, and therefore you can effect change for the better."

"I understand now…but won't that take away YOUR use of the hammer?"

"Aye, but it's not mine to keep. And besides…I have my own holy weapons, including 'Blitzsieg', my Asgardian Rune spear."

In Serenity's hand appears a fancy looking Nordic spear. The wood was made from a branch of the World Tree (one of the forms of the Yggsdrasil System), while the silver blade (made from "Premium", an indestructible material) had Runes inscribed in it. Originally, Blitzsieg had the same properties of Thor's hammer, but on a lesser scale. Since taken up full residence in Asgard, Blitzsieg has had additional enchantments placed on it, making capable of channeling Serenity's use of "The Odinforce" and even "The Source" itself.

"At any rate, I didn't want to decide on WHO should possess Thor's hammer until either you or your brother Magni were ready to come to a workable solution. Since Magni has renounced the ways of the warrior…then Thor's hammer is yours, IF you can pass your own trials."

Wotan thought for a moment.

"I accept thy proposal, All-Mother," Wotan says.

"Good," Serenity replies, as she takes out her "Mother Box", given to her by Scott Free, the High Father of New Genesis.

PING! PING!

A holographic image of the Tyree System appears.

"Okay, this planet holds the key in solving a problem that 'The Emissary' and 'The Warrior' of the Prophets of late. YOU, my son, will help them in their quest. Succeed, and you will have earned the hammer of Thor."

Wotan nods, as he examines the image. He then notices an organic ship in orbit.

"What is this?" Wotan says, as he touches the image.

"Hmmm…that is _The Moya_," Serenity says. "In my youth, that ship was once my home."

The image changes to that of Ranko Sun-Crichton.

"And she is the present commander of the ship," Serenity says. "Her name is 'Ranko Sun-Crichton', the daughter of myself and Ranma Prime several generations removed."

Although Ranko was pale-skinned, and was a brunet, she reminded Serenity of Ranma's female form.

"She is beautiful…"

Serenity smiles, as she shuts down the projection.

"Easy there, son. First thing's first. Go on the quest, and then save the maiden, okay?"

"Yes, All-Mother," Wotan says. "With thy leave, I must go."

Serenity places a hand on Wotan's shoulder.

"Good luck, my son."

"Thank you, All Mother."

And with that, Wotan turns to leave.

Meanwhile, a young woman named Lokidis (the Goddess of Mischief), the daughter of Loki and Sigyn, was peeking through the curtains into the Great Hall.

"So," the raven-haired sorceress says. She was dressed in a Norse version of a "street legal" dominatrix outfit. "It looks like my cousin will have to earn uncle's little hammer."

Lokidis resented the fact that her father has been forced to humble himself in Serenity's court, with his pledge of fealty. However…that didn't preclude Lokidis from messing up her aunt's designs indirectly. What better way to do so than to make sure that Wotan never earns the hammer of Thor? After all, he was going through his trials, and there was nothing that was said that she couldn't have some fun at her cousin's expense.

"Well, I better get to work then…and I am sure that Aunt Amora will want to help me…even if Father has turned his back on claiming what's rightfully HIS."

**Location: En route to the Tyree System.**

"Tea?" Captain Benjamin Sisko asks, as he returns to the co-pilot seat. In spite of Ranma's pregnancy, Ranma was still the best pilot in all of Starfleet. So piloting a standard "runabout" was not a problem for her.

"Thank you, Captain," Commander Ranma Saotome replies, as she accepted her tea. "Mmmm. 'Earl Gray', hot, with a touch of lemon and honey…just like I like it."

"You're welcome, Commander," Sisko says. "I do have to say that seeing you…this way takes some getting used to."

"Tell me about it," Ranma says, as she sets down her cup. "At least with the second time, I don't mind."

"'Second time'?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The first time was an unwanted pregnancy thanks to…Darksied."

"Oh."

"Still, in spite of how my children came about, I do care about Atalanta and Orion…even if they take on the worst of their father's traits. At least we agree on one thing."

"And that is…?"

"When the time comes, I'm going to help Orion kill his father, thus fulfilling some prophecy. I mean, I rather deal with him myself, but some destinies have to be fulfilled by certain 'players', so to speak."

"…"

Meanwhile, in the galley, Ezri Dax does her best to explain what has happened to her companions.

"…So you see," Ezri says. "I have Jadzia's memories and stuff, but none of her experiences."

"Oh," Jake Sisko (Ben's son) says. "But I bet its still weird to have Jadzia's memories, especially since you and her were cousins."

"Tell me about. But…at least I have something of Jadzia still with me."

"That is wonderful," Sasami interjects. "On Jurai, we only have the benefit of having long lives. But the moment we die, then our essences become nothing more that 'records' to be accessed by our love ones. Even if an appropriate holographic construct is made…it's not the same thing."

Jake nods, as he continues to eat his dinner, and then he notices Ezri's aura and Sasami's aura.

"I still can believe how 'life-like' your aura are," Jake says, noticing that the ghostly images of Jadzia and Tsunami were hovering about.

"Actually," Ezri says nervously. "Our 'auras' are not exactly auras."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see…" Sasami begins.

A few minutes later…

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Jadzia and Tsunami were giggling. Both women were dressed in ornament robes and gowns, designed based on their respective cultures.

"You know," Jadzia says, as she obscures Jake's vision of herself and Tsunami. "Who would have thought that Jake could 'see' us?"

"Remember, Jake is a 'Sailor Knight'," Tsunami says. "He and others like him can see things that ordinary mortals cannot."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Jadzia develops a faraway look.

"Jadzia?"

"Hmmm? Sorry. I was just thinking about Worf."

"Ah."

"I still love him, but I know that he has to move on with his life."

"Well, if Master Worf succeeds in his quest to honor your memory, then you might have a chance. Princess Serenity did give you permission to do just that."

"I know…and I know that he will have help in this regard as well."

**Location: Somewhere near the Cardassian border.**

The _IKS Rotarran_ waited near the border of Dominion territory…and people were getting restless.

"Can't we get on with this?" Quark whines. "Look, already, the Jem'Hadar patrols have increased!"

Ryouga turns to Quark.

"Quark, be quiet," Ryouga said, as he continued to monitor the situation. They were supposed to receive a distraction…

Somewhere else along the border, two Jem'Hadar ships found themselves target by Shadow vessels. Like true raptors, two spider-like crafts suddenly appeared, having warped into normal space. Crimson beams of energy lances out from the heart of one of the crafts, splitting the vehicles in two. Officially, the Shadow Remnant had no stake in the Dominion War. However, the war did allow for them to have the cover necessary to expand its influence on the lesser races, right under the very noses of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers. So while most think that the Shadow Remnant was content to lend a hand from time to time, this mysterious power was using its resources for a quiet expansion…having learned that outright conquest was a road to ruin. In the end, Empress Anna of Za'Ha'Dum (also known as "Sailor Z") hopes to manipulate the situation towards her advantage in the hopes to renegotiate the terms of the very treaty that put restrictions unto her "turf".

"With the job done, the Shadow vessels leave the area.

Back on _The Rotarran_…

"The Dominion patrols have been shifted," Ryouga says, as he looks up. "We're clear."

"Excellent," Martok says. "Mr. Worf, set a course for the Chin'toka System…so we can take out the Monac shipyards."

"Aye, sir," Worf says.

With that, _The Rotarran_ activates its cloaking technology, and heads straight into enemy territory.

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles - By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Hey, ya'all! Something came to me in a dream that has inspired me to write this "preview" of things to come (though it will have to be in a NEW story called "Star Trek: Ranma's Odyssey", since I still need to do the "ST: VOY" tie-in in THIS story). Anyway, some of you wanted more interaction between Ranma and Darth Lune. Well…be careful what you wish for, because you might get it! ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Romulus.**

Starfleet Admiral Ranma Saotome sighed, as he sat across the table of his son Lord Shinzon (ruler of Remus), Praetor Sela (the head of government within the Romulan Empire) and Empress Serenity (the head of state of the Romulan Empire, and ruler of the Galactic Imperium from the "Mirror-verse"). When he accepted the rank of "Admiral", something that Captain James T. Kirk had warned him not to do, Ranma knew that his actions at this summit between the Federation Alliance (the partnership between the Federation, the Klingons and the Cardassians; the Cardassians, led by Garak the Tailor, who wanted to quickly redeem the world in an effort to reclaims systems lost as "spoils of war") and the Romulans. The summit was the result of the Romulan's effort to take advantage of the chaos left over from the Dominion War, and, as a show of strength, Starfleet sent Ranma to handle the negotiations personally. The result of which is a newly promoted Ranma trying to negotiate with people who knew his own strengths and weakness. Complicating the matter is the Shadow Remnant's non-aggression pact with the Romulans, thus cutting off a potential ally for any possible military response that the Romulan may cause.

Ranma much preferred to be with his wife, Captain Usagi Saotome right now, who is on a mission of goodwill in the Gamma Quadrant as the commander of the USS _Enterprise-E_…a role suited for her ever since she had been the first Federation Ambassador to have direct dealing with the Founders (since the conclusion of the war).

Ranma looked around the table. It still pained him to see his son, the boy he thought previously lost to him when Akane and his sisters had died centuries ago. It was only a few years ago that he had to fight Shinzon for the fate of the universe, when the ruler of Renmus had successfully entered "The Source of All Creation", and began to reshape the universe, based upon the research of Darth Lune conducted at the time; 'Lune wanted to use her understanding of the Silver Millennium Crystal to create a way to access the Source using "hyper-science"…since she did not trust mysticism (only naïve little princesses believed in "magic". Thankfully, those who were charged with protecting the Source, the "New Gods", had altered the means to gain access to the Source, forcing 'Lune to restart her research from scratch. It would be after working with the renegade Maxwell Braxton, relying on work done by the 20th century super-villain known as "The Key", that 'Lune would have more success in her endeavors…though in an unintended manner.

At any rate, Shinzon and his wife Princess Rini (also known as "Neo-Sailor Moon") took residence of Remus, and altered that world to a paradisiacal and prosperous world, much of it patterned off of the designs of Za'Ha'Dum.

And then there was Sela, the newest praetor of the Romulans. Sela was, in fact, the daughter of Captain Tasha Yar (the commanding officer of the USS _Valiant_) from an alternate timeline. She was the youngest to ever hold the post, and was instrumental in Shinzon's rise to power. Darth Lune was Sela's sponsor in her own ambitious plans within the Romulan Empire. Ranma knew that 'Lune was using Sela's obsession with Usagi (who was once her nanny while a "detainee" on Romulus) as a means of manipulating Sela to her own ends. And price she paid in becoming Praetor was the incorporation of the Romulans into 'Lune's Galactic Imperium, which will serve as a means to influence the direction of the Milky Way Galaxy.

And speaking of Darth Lune, Ranma could not believe that he has finally met Usagi's doppelganger. 'Lune goes by the name Empress Serenity, the undisputed ruler of the Mirror-verse's version of the Lucas Galaxy. From what Ranma has heard, and was limitedly told by Mara Jade, one of Serenity's "Hands" (and who happens his OWN doppelganger), Usagi's descent into Sith-dom was the results of years of physical and mental abuse by those who were her "master". Ranma could not believe that there can be a Jonathon Archer, the commanding officer of the NX-01 _Enterprise_, capable of sexually assaulting Usagi. Then again, the whole point of the Mirror-verse was that any one was capable of becoming "dark", and, unfortunately, Ranma has experienced the reach of this alternate timeline for years, made famously when Kirk and his command staff had accidentally encountered it back in the mid-23rd century. It's only recently that Ranma has had his own encounters, which makes things difficult when dealing with dark versions of his friends and loved ones. And as a "Temporal Warrior", Ranma knew that while Mara Jade might be "dark" (as in being unprincipled), the Anti-matter Universe did have a Ranma Saotome was "aberrant evil" (he has a code of honor). He never met this version of himself, but he could imagine a universe where everyone was the complete opposite of them selves morally. He did wonder if the Anti-Nabiki was like his Kasumi, while the Anti-Kasumi was like his Nabiki. He wasn't sure what an "Anti-Akane" would be like, since she has always had a personality that straddled the fence morally.

At any rate, Ranma could feel the power that 'Lune had, based upon reading her aura. Where Usagi's aura was a kaleidoscope of colors that distilled into a white corona (or gold, if she went "Super-Saiyajin"), 'Lune's aura was an inky black that seemed to absorb everything around it…like a black hole that leads into Oblivion (the opposite of The Source). 'Lune was as pretty as Usagi, but 'Lune had the demeanor of a vampire: pale, cold and Gothic. Her blue eyes were like an icy blue, as 'Lune seemed wield a piercing gaze.

"Admiral Saotome," 'Lune began, as she wrapped her black cloak around her body further. "Congratulations on your promotion."

On Ranma's left was Captain Ryouga Hibiki, who was the Captain of the USS _Reliant_ (assigned to patrol the Bajor Sector). Ryouga was thoroughly disturbed by the alternate version of Ranma's wife. In fact, being in Darth Lune's presence nearly made him want to leave, as if he didn't want to risk being "consumed" by the Sith Lord…whatever that meant.

On Ranma's right was Captain Kira Nyres of Bajor, who was the newest Station Commander of DS9 (and the commanding officer of the USS _Defiant_. Recently, the Bajoran Militia was incorporated into Starfleet, as part of Bajor's admittance into the Federation; an example of this is the change of the military structure, turning Kira from a "Colonel" to a "Captain". Like Ryouga, Kira was disturbed by 'Lune's presence. However, what concerned her more was the fact that the Romulan's political and military presence has increased in the Alpha Quadrant, thanks the Galactic Imperium's tacit support, and thanks to the Shadow Remnant's non-aggression agreement.

Sitting next to Kira was Counselor Ezri Dax, who only recently expanded her role into the diplomatic arena. Even though she has had diplomatic experience (vis-à-vis Qurzon Dax, one of her previous past lives), Ezri still felt way over her head.

"Thank you…your Majesty," Ranma nods. His rank did afford some sort of congeniality between himself and 'Lune; as the second most senior officer in the Bajaor Sector (with Herb STILL as his boss), thanks to Admirals Ross being reassigned to Starfleet Command to head up other operations, Ranma had to be both a soldier and a diplomat. Thankfully, he had experience in both roles, and was known as a shrewd tactician (who but Ranma could think up the "Saotome Gambit", when he used his old ship, the USS _Enterprise-B_ as a "bullet" to successfully destroy the first Borg cube to reach Earth?).

"We have much to discuss today."

'Lune merely smirked.

"I have heard that you are trained in the Jedi Arts," 'Lune says. "In fact, you are a Master in your own right."

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"What of it, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how much I would fair in a lightsaber duel with you, Admiral."

"Well…perhaps we can after these…un-pleasantries have been dealt with, Your Majesty."

"Perhaps."

'Lune turns to Sela, and nods head approvingly. Sela then takes out a datapad from her brief case, and slides it across the conference table.

"You will find that our…demands are more than reasonable, Admiral," Sela says.

Ranma picks up the pad, and reads it.

"Well?"

"You do know that these terms are outrageous," Ranma replies, as he hands the pad to Captain Kira.

"Father, we are more than willing to negotiate…on our terms, of course," Shinzon smirks.

"Don't think that just because you are family that I will negotiate from a position of weakness, son," Ranma replies.

"But of course, Father. I would not have it any other way."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Basically, I will be "ramping things" up for Ranma. And when everything is all said and done, a new interstellar order will occur…and Bajor will be the focal point in all this (remember the prophecy that Ranma will lead Bajor to "paradise"?). Anyway, I'm looking forward to it!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 50: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Act Four".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: The Lair of Amora the Enchantress (Asgard).**

Lokidis the Mischief-Maker, the daughter of Loki, the God of Magic (formerly the God of Evil, thanks to Princess Serenity's "intervention"), appears on the steps of the castle that serves the needs of Amora, her aunt. The girl was dressed in a Norse version of an outfit that was a cross between a street legal dominatrix outfit and the stereotypical Goth outfit. She was a raven-haired beauty with pale skin, ruby lips and a body to die for. Of course, Lokidis knew all this, and was more than willing to take advantage of this little "fact". Her aunt and mentor, Amora was the closest one to her; she thought that her own mother was both a fool and a weakling, especially for convincing her father to support Serenity's rule over the Asgardian realm. And as much as Lokidis wanted to, she knew that she couldn't openly undermine Serenity, since to do so would be a VERY bad idea.

When Lokidis appeared on Amora's doorsteps, she was greeted to the sight of the sorceress' chief guard.

"Hello, Mistress Lokidis!" said the giant Jurgen. Jurgen has served Amora for years, as a part of his debt to Amora for convincing Serenity to spare his life.

Lokidis looks up and smiles. Jurgen was one of the few beings that she was nice to, thanks to the fact that he was an ear for her whenever Amora left Lokidis in charge of her place while taking care of business.

"Hello, Jurgen," Lokidis says. "How art thou?"

"I have been better, young lass," Jurgen says. "But there's still a lot more fight in these old bones to give pause to the Midgard Serpent."

"That is good to hear. Is the mistress of the house home?"

"Aye, she is. And she is expecting thee."

"Oh?"

A short time later, Amora (blond bombshell and Nordic) and Lokidis were sitting in Amora's sanctum while sipping nectar of the gods.

"So, you knew of my designs upon my cousin?"

"I am a sorceress, young one," Amora replies. "There is nothing that escapes my notice in this realm."

"Ah, I see. Then, you know that I will need your help."

Amora sits her glass down.

"Yes, and I don't know why you are willing to risk the wrath of our 'Lord'," Amora says.

"And THAT is the problem! WE are Asgardians, not that interloper who is wearing the skin of your REAL husband. At the very least, by all rights, my father should be the Lord of Asgard, since his brother Thor is no longer amongst us."

"Ah, tis a power move that you seek. But do not forget that Magni, my son, is Thor's heir."

"Yes…if dear cousin had not choose the path of peace, that is."

"Watch your tongue, young lady," Amora had admonished. "You are not too old to not get a spanking."

"Ooo, kinky," Lokidis says with sarcasm. "Look, will I have your help or not?"

Amora looks at the girl. She was under no delusions that Lokidis was more than just ambitious. She would not be surprised if the girl had designs on the throne for her self.

"You do recall the edict that specifically states that GODS of Asgard cannot walk amongst the mortals without her approval, correct?"

"Yes, I know that. That is why I will need your help in crafting a 'flesh suit'. I'd do it myself, but you are more of master in that regard than I am."

"Hmmm. Okay, you will have your 'flesh suit'. But be warned: you will loose your godhood while encased in mortal flesh."

"Yeah, yeah," Lokidis says, as she gets up from her comfort seat. "I am ready to humiliate Wotan."

Amora nods her head, as she rose. Then, she began her chant.

"BY THE MIGHT OF ASGARD, BY THE POWER OF THE WORLD TREE, AND BY THE WORD OF THE LORD OF ASGARD, GRANT LOKIDIS, THE GODDESS OF MISCHIEF HER BOON…SO SAYS AMORA THE ENCHANTRESS!"

A lightning bolt from elsewhere struck Lokidis.

BOOM!

And with that, the young goddess disappears in a haze of smoke.

"Hopefully, I will hear enough of THAT," "Amora" said, as she restored her guise to that of Princess Serenity, the Lord of Asgard. Amora had warned Serenity of Lokidis' ambition for a while now, so she decided to teach the young goddess a lesson in humility. "I hope what I did will not alert Zhaan of Lokidis's presence."

**Location: Tyree.**

"Man, _Moya_ needs more upkeep than EVER," Ranko said, as she worked to patch up a nerve network, not unlike a medical doctor going over the human nervous system. In spite of her tomboy ways, Ranko was a smart person, and could understand high-end concepts readily (being a "spacer", some one whose home is space, kind of forced you to know the difference between a power conduit and a power coupler). However, she prefers to party and go on adventures, since she wasn't a nerd like her younger brother Dargo the Tenth (named after a great warrior who was best friends with one of her ancestors).

"Ah, here's the problem," Ranko says, as she pulls out a gelatinous-like object. She then placed it in a container. "Hey, Pilot!"

"Yes, Commander?" Pilot replies.

"I think we should do a level one diagnosis on _Moya_ soon," Ranko called out, not noticing a building of energy in the section she was working on. "We might have an infestation problem-"

ZAP!

The shock knocks the girl back for a loop. With the girl down, the energy slowly died down.

And then Zhaan appears in her ghostly self.

"Ranko, are you well?" the spirit asked with worry.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ranko said, as she slowly got up.

"Apparently, _Moya_ experienced an unusual energy surge from an unknown source."

"Great, just great," Ranko says, as she dusted herself off. "I really don't NEED this."

"Um, are you well?" Zhaan asked. She could detect another aura overlapping Ranko's.

"Yes, why do ask?"

"I…I must be imagining things."

"Can a ghost imagine anything?" Ranko replies.

"Young lady, I DO have feelings, you know."

**Location: USS _Voyager_ (Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant).**

"Doctor!" said Commander Chakotay, as he carried a young girl in her arms. The Amerind, a long time friend (and former student of Ranma's), knew that the person in his arms was a precious commodity…in more ways than ONE.

The Emergency Holographic Medical (EHM) program known as "The Doctor" and the alien, blond pixie named "Kes" (an Ocampan, a species of sentient beings with the life span of nine years) turn to see the hair-cropped Amerind carry a special patient in his arms, followed by a badly injured Tuvok (a dark skinned Vulcan who serves as the Security Officer aboard the USS _Voyager_), the demi-Klingon B'Lanna Torres and the chief helms officer Thomas Paris.

"What is the nature of the medical emergency, Commander?" The Doctor asks, as he prepares a "bio-bed".

"Somehow, we activated a booby trap at that ancient power station we discovered," Chakotay replies, as he lays the girl unto the bed.

"Do you think she will make it, Doc?" asked Paris (who could pass as a member of the late US President John F. Kennedy), as he helps Tuvok to another bio-bed.

"If she is her father's daughter, then she will," Tuvok replies.

Just then, Captain Kathryn Janeway, the commanding officer of the USS _Voyager_ enters Sickbay. She attempts to look stoic, but seems to fail almost miserably.

"Doctor…?"

"We are doing the best we can," the holograph (balding and middle-aged, just like his creator Dr. Ian Zimmerman).

Janeway (Irish with auburn-colored hair, at mid-length) gives the Doctor a cold stare.

"I don't want excuses, Doctor," Janeway says. "Even tend to her needs, or I will have you replaced-"

"Mom?" says the girl, as she opens her eyes.

Janeway calms down, as she turns her attention to her daughter.

"Yes, hon?"

"Please don't be mad at the Doctor," the girl says. "It's my fault for being enthusiastic about exploring where I should be more careful."

Janeway strokes the girl's cheek. She takes so much after her father and herself that it is almost scary. Janeway was glad that her daughter decided to become a scientist like she did years ago.

"I'm sorry, about that," Janeway says. "It's just that you're special to me, that's all."

"Captain," Kes says, as she points to her daughter's medical readings. "Take a look at this."

Janeway looks up to see her daughter's medical readings. Already, her daughter's condition was getting better, thanks to the heritage that her daughter's father had given her…unknowingly.

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keep me updated at all times, Doctor. And I apologize for my…directness."

"Of course, ma'am," replied the Doctor.

Janeway then turns to Chakotay.

"I want a full report as soon as possible, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am."

After Janeway leaves Sickbay, she heads for a room designated for a special occupant. She arrives with a sigh. Janeway wonders if she will give up her jealousy for the one person is responsible for keeping everyone alive.

"Computer: this is Captain Kathryn Janeway."

CHIRP!

"Access code: 'Moon Bunny'."

CHIRP!

"ACCESS GRANTED," says the computer, who had a very familiar voice.

WHOOSH!

The doors open to reveal a series of equipment surrounding a large glass tube. Within that tube was none other than-

"Counselor?" Janeway asked, as she stops in front of the tube.

Usagi opens her eyes…or what appears as eyes. Since arriving in the Delta Quadrant (a section of space that was even further than the Gamma Quadrant), Usagi has been weakened severely from her ordeal.

First, Usagi had weakened herself by performing a martial arts technique that creates doppelgangers. At the time, she had done so in order to help Janeway locate Tuvok (who was undercover within "the Maquis") from within an area of space known as "The Badlands", a place that both she and her husband Ranma knew well (having lots of space exploration experience helps). It was suppose to be a simple search and rescue mission, and Usagi volunteered to help locate Tuvok by using her own mental disciplines as the means. It was never intended for her to stay split, a process that cut her personal power in HALF.

Secondly, when the alien known as "The Caretaker" had captured the USS _Voyager_, the alien conducted experiments her Usagi (since she had the closest genetic structure out of all of those who were in the aliens care). That process weakened her further, as well as mess up her abilities (including her genetic structure). Usagi had to have regular treatments in order to keep her cellular structure intact.

Finally, Usagi used her own body (since she had "Changeling" genes) to replace "bio-gel packs" (which were being used to replace standard power couplings for greater ship efficiency), thanks to a virus. The good side to this is that _Voyager_ could achieve greater speeds and power usage; the bad side is that Usagi was not stuck in a tube. The prognosis was not good, but she did have the will to carry on. After all…Usagi wanted to make sure that the crew makes it back home.

At the very least, Usagi can get around as ghost-like specter, a trick she has learned while living in the Lucas Galaxy years before. That way, she can still before her duties as "Counselor".

"Yes, Kathryn?"

Janeway had to remember that Usagi technically held the rank of "Captain", and were to be afforded the status of equal in all cases, save for direct ship command. Had Usagi not been handicapped for a long time, she might have been in Chakotay's place.

"Katie was…injured on an 'Away Mission'," Kathryn says.

Usagi mimics a sigh…the only thing she could do since she did not have lungs.

"You will have to tell her who her father is, Captain."

Janeway turns away.

"You don't understand, Usagi. Or maybe you do…I don't know. All I know is that I've told Katie that her father…could not be there for us."

"Kathryn, you know that Ranma could take responsibility for the children he has sired. The only reason why you didn't tell her is because of ME."

Janeway looks at Usagi sharply.

"How dare you make such a presumption?"

"Because I know that it is TRUE. You loved Ranma for a long time, based upon stories that have been handed down from mother to daughter for generations. You know that my marriage to him complicates things."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"Well?"

"Okay, so I fell in love with him long before we even met. But what am I going to say to Katie? That I had an affair with a married man, even if you and Ranma were separated at the time? What kind of example is that for her?"

"What kind example is it when you deny her the right to know her father, out of a sense of shame? Embarrassment?"

"I don't need to hear this from you, Counselor," Janeway says, as she turns to leave the room.

"That's the problem, Kathryn. The truth should be coming from YOUR lips, not mine."

Janeway snorts in reply, and leaves the room. Whether or nor she agreed with Usagi's assessment was immaterial. Usagi knew WAY too much about her for her comfort, but she knew the truth of the situation.

She just hopes that she has the courage to tell her daughter Katie that her father was none other than the famous (or infamous, in some quarters)…and that she doesn't hate her for keeping her father's identity a secret.

**Tbc.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 51: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Act Five".**

* * *

_The year is 2009, and extraordinary martial artist Ryouga "Lost Boy" Hibiki is exposed to a contagious, and deadly, virus during the event known as "The Near-Apocalypse". With no cure in sight, his friend and always-rival Ranma Saotome had Ryouga placed on a cryogenic satellite, until a cure could be found. Unfortunately, a cosmic storm knocks the satellite out of Earth's orbital sphere, sending it on a trajectory that would not be tracked until 400 years later…_

(Author's note: Cue theme music for "Ryouga Hibiki of the 24th Century", spliced with footage of all the adventures Ryouga has had to date. This part was inspired by a recent "South Park" episode featuring Eric Cartman's time in the 26th Century, a parody of "Buck Rogers of the 25th Century", which occurred when he purposely froze himself…for a Nintendo Wii.)

**Location: Monac System (Chin'toka Sector).**

Starfleet Commander Ryouga Hibiki looked at the holographic display of the entire Monac System, while fingering his "Universal Locator", an artifact given to him by fellow "Starfleeter" Ranma Saotome…to prevent him from getting lost. Now, he was using it, in conjunction with his enhanced senses, to figure out the pattern of the remaining patrol ships. Thanks to Quark's "black market" ties, the Rotarran was able to secure a Cardassian transponder (acquired before entering Dominion space). So, as far as the Monac Shipyards are concerned, the Klingon "bird of prey" was nothing more than a cargo freighter.

"Commander," General Martok said, as he stood next to Ryouga.

"Sir," Ryouga replied. "I was trying to figure out our best approach to our mission."

"Ah," Martok replied. "Tell me, have you known Commander Saotome long?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, if you do not mind me asking that question."

"Well…I knew him for years."

"His years, or yours?"

"Mine. I wasn't with him when he first went on his extended 'tour of the Cosmos'. So imagine my surprise when I 'woke up' in this century, and have to deal with a totally different Ranma."

"Are you jealous of Commander Saotome's accomplishment? I mean, with all that he has experienced…"

"To be honest, I was. Here I was, in a strange era where Ranma, my 'rival', has the ability to blow up a moon with the power of his 'chi'. And I thought my 'Perfect Lion's Roar Shot' was impressive. Still, it did give me a reason to train harder, and when I feel that I am ready, that's when I will challenge Ranma."

"Then, I will look forward to that day."

Ryouga nods his head. His eyes then lit up.

"General, permission to act?" Ryouga asks.

"Permission granted."

"Good," Ryouga said, as he picks up his datapad while turning towards Worf.

"Worf, set a course for the Monac System," Ryouga says, as he pressed some buttons on the pad. "I'm feeding you the route coordinates NOW."

"Aye, sir," Worf replies, as he programmed the ship's navigation computer with the coordinates that he received.

"Mister O'Brien…how's everything?" Ryouga asked.

"With the condition of this ship…I'm surprised that it's still intact."

"Blame it on solid Klingon construction, I suppose," Dr. Bashir says. "Although I can do without the Klingon aesthetics."

"Problem with the medical bay, still?" O'Brien asks with a smirk.

"They hardly have gauzes worthy of the name."

"Klingons DO like to show off their 'war wounds', by the way," Worf says.

"Regardless," Martok says, as he sat in his command seat, "we are here to honor Jadzia, not banter incessantly."

"I agree," Ryouga says, as he continued to monitor the activities of the remaining Jem'Hadar patrols.

**Location: DS9 (Bajoran System).**

"Captain, I don't want to allow the Romulans to have permanent basing rights on one of Bajor's Moon," Colonel Kira Nerys says, as she leans over Usagi Saotome's desk on the Operations Deck aboard the Cardassian-turned-Federation station known as "Deep Space Nine". "And I have the backing of the Council of Ministers AND the Bajoran Militia."

Usagi was doing a crossword puzzle on her datapad during Kira's rant.

"Hmmm…Kira, what is four letter word for 'insanity'?" Usagi says.

"Captain! Are you listening to me?"

"Kira, calm down," Usagi says, as she places her pad back on her desk. "I have no intention of supporting the proposal."

"So…you read my intelligence report then."

"Just the highlights. I'm not surprised that Admiral Sela would attempt to hide a weapons depot while using a humanitarian venture-"

As if on cue, Admirals Herb and Sela enter the room.

"Speak of the devil," Kira says under her breath, which received an admonishing glance from Usagi.

"Sir, ma'am," Usagi says, as she stands up.

"At ease, Captain," Herb says. "We wanted to consult with you on the best course of action to handle this disagreement."

"We have done much to support the defense of this system," Sela says. "I would hate to think your personal grievance with me would get in the way of our 'mutual cooperation'. After all, we DID place a field hospital on Derna."

"As the liaison to Starfleet, I can say that Bajor does not want any permanent stations of a military nature," Kira says defiantly. "I am surprised that Senator Cretak has gone along with YOUR plan, Admiral Sela."

"We simply want to make sure that are supply lines are not compromised."

"Then you should have been more open," Usagi replied. "Admiral Herb, I must insist that you formally ask Senator Cretak to have Admiral Sela remove the weapons depot."

"And speaking for the Senator, we will NOT remove the weapons depot," Sela replies, as she hands a datapad to Herb. He looks at it, before handed it off to Usagi. Usagi reads it.

"You got to be kidding," Usagi says.

"No, it is legal," says Herb. "We had to negotiate a stipulation granting the Romulans leeway during this war."

"That is ridiculous!" Kira says. "Bajor is NOT negotiable!"

With that, Kira turns to leave.

"This is nuts!"

"Ah!" Usagi says, as she picks up her datapad. "I can't believe I missed that word."

"What word?" Sela asks.

"'Nuts'. It's for my crossword exercise program."

"…"

**Location: Tyree.**

"Commander," Captain Benjamin Sisko says, as the Mississippi (a runabout) enters orbit around the planet Tyree. The entire system was not near any "lanes" of traffic, nor did it offer any significant importance, either strategically or resource-wise. And thanks to Sisko's visions, confirmed by Commander Ranma Saotome's research, the Tyree has become an important destination for Sisko and his group.

"I see it," Ranma says, as she locked on her sensors on to the sensors.

"What's going on?" Ezri asks, as she enters the cockpit.

"We're not sure, Dax," Sisko says. "There is nothing on file that indicates the origin of the ship."

"It does look like that 'Tin Man' ship the Enterprise-D encountered back in the mid-60s," Ranma says, referring to the year 2366 CE. "I'm picking signal."

"Patch it through."

CHIRP!

"Um, hello?" says a girl on the screen. She looked like Ranma's female form, but with pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair. This fact did not go unnoticed.

"Care to explain?" Sisko asks.

"Beats me," Ranma says. "I've never seen her before."

"I'm speaking here!" says the girl.

Sisko turns towards the monitor.

"This is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the USS Mississippi. We read you loud and clear."

"Oh, good. I would hate to be ignored. Anyway, is there a 'Ranma Saotome' with you?"

All eyes turn on Ranma.

"I told you, I don't know who she is," Ranma replies.

"She is here, Miss…?" Sisko began.

"The name is Commander Ranko Sun-Crichton of the Moya. I was supposed to meet a Ranma Saotome here. May I speak with him?"

Ignoring the looks, Ranma goes into view.

"This is Commander RANMA Saotome. I believe you are looking for me?"

The girl looks at Ranma with a bewildered look at first.

"Oh, frell!" the girl says. "That's right: the chicken before the egg nonsense. Anyway, I was supposed to help do something with you, I suppose…or to you. Whatever."

"That name of yours…how did you acquire it?"

"I was named after one of my ancestors named 'Ranko Tendo'. Wait, just a minute. I was named after Ranma Saotome's alias. Something about Ranma being a 'Changeling' or something."

"Interesting. Well, Commander, I am the person that you are seeking, but I am lost to the other things that you mentioned."

"No problem. I was told that you YOU wouldn't understand. Hell, I don't understand half the things that Zhaan tells me."

"'Zhaan'?"

"Somebody that you will know in your future, MY past."

"Oh."

"Well, Commander," Sisko says. "We can meet down on the planet below."

"Sure!" Ranko says. "Just relay the coordinates, and I'll be there. Sun-Crichton: OUT."

CHIRP!

"Opinions?"

"Well, she seems a bit brash," Dax says. "Reminds me of someone that I know…"

"Stuff it, Dax," Ranma says. "Just because you've come back from the proverbial dead, that doesn't mean that I'll treat ya lightly."

Meanwhile, back at the Monac Shipyards…

While Chief O'Brien prepared to activate his modified tractor beam, Ryouga and Worf lead a team into the central command of the shipyards. Martok made the decision that if time is permitted, they should download as much of the computer's database as possible.

If they can survive the Jem'Hadar counter-assault, that is.

POW! SMACK! BAM!

"Come on!" Ryouga said to himself, as he defended his position. Although the Jem'Hadar were stronger than your average humans, Ryouga was stronger than the typical Jem'Hadar.

"Why is this thing taking so damn long?"

Worf used his mek'leth block to the strike by a Jem'Hadara soldier, who was aiming for Worf's neck with his bayonet.

TING!

Worf followed through the attack with a counter-strike that ended the life of this opponent.

SLICE!

THUNK!

"I do not know how long we can hold our position for much longer," Worf says.

CHIRP!

"Martok to Commander Hibiki," says Martok through Ryouga's com-badge.

"Hibiki here."

"We are currently under attack by Jem'Hadar ships."

"They changed their patterns, I guess," Ryouga says. "Proceed with the original plan, General. We got it covered."

"Understood. Martok: OUT."

CHIRP!

Worf looks at Ryouga with ambivalence.

"Not to worry, Worf," Ryouga says triumphantly. "Recently, Ranma taught me how to perform the 'Instant Transmission Technique'."

"Do you not have a self-navigation problem?" Worf asked.

Ryouga reveals his universal locator, which was a silver-laden compass (with Runes etched on its back) attached to his 'dog tags'.

"With this, I can't get lost-"

Suddenly, a stray weapons discharge makes impact on one of control panels.

BOOM!

Both Ryouga and Worf were thrown about.

"Commander!" Worf says, as he gets up.

"I fine- WAIT! Where is it?"

Ryouga had taken the brunt of the attack, and had lost his 'locator.

"Um, we have a problem," Ryouga says. "I've lost that my locator. And without it…I don't know if my technique will work well without it."

Worf thinks for a moment.

"Then we try," Worf says. "I'm not afraid to die, but I will not die TODAY."

Ryouga nods his reply. For years, everything to him had to be based on a method. In particular, it has always been his need for structure that has allowed him to develop a technique against Ranma Saotome. Ranma, in reply, takes chances in his Art, and has successfully developed counters to his techniques because of it. Maybe, just maybe, it's time for a change.

Just then, two Klingons enter the room.

"We did as much as possible to hold off the assault, Father," Alexander says. The demi-Klingon has been posted on the Rotarran for a while, as a way of being close to Worf.

"Just as well," Worf says. He then turns to Ryouga. "Sir?"

Ryouga nods, as he takes the data module from the computer.

"Let's go. Everyone, grab my arm."

Not sure what to expect, the Klingons did as they were told. Ryouga then placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. "Here goes-!"

ZIP!

Back on the Rotarran…

"General, I don't detect their Commander Ryouga and the others' life-signs," Dr. Bashir says, who was monitoring the "Away Team".

"Excellent!" Martok says. He wanted to wait until the last possible second before implementing his weapon. Earlier, Ryouga had told Martok of his plan of escape. "Mr. O'Brien, do your thing!"

"Yes, sir!" O'Brien says, as he activated the modified tractor beam. The beam hit the Monac star itself, causing a powerful solar wave effect.

"We're going to die!" Quark says.

"Not if I can help it, Ferengi," Martok says. He grunts his order for them to make their escape before being overwhelmed by the flares…

"Worf."

Worf awakens to find himself on a grassy field under a blue sky. Was he in Sto-vo-kor?

"No, Worf, you are not dead," Jadzia says, as she enters Worf's view. She was dressing in some elegant Trill dress; she also had some weird facial markings.

"Jadzia? But how-?"

"Shhh! I don't have much time, but I want to say that I am proud to have been your wife. I mean, you and the others honoring me like this…I'm touched."

"I wanted to make sure that you were able to go to Sto-vo-kor," Worf says.

"And thanks to you, I have met the burden of proof."

Jadzia kisses Worf on the lips.

"When you see my cousin Ezri again, be there for her. She's going through some changes, and will need a friend."

"I promise."

Jadzia steps back.

"Be seeing you…"

The next thing Worf knew, he was on the bridge of the Rotarran, heading home.

"Welcome back, Worf," Martok says. "I guess we do not need to have a second honor funeral after all."

"Mr. Worf, thank you allowing me and the others along," Ryouga says, as he shakes Worf's hand. "You know, now I know why Ranma is so enamored with Klingon society. It kind of reminds me of Japanese society in some regard."

"Perhaps you are correct, sir," Worf says, as he stares out into space. "But I would like that honor and friendship are universal."

"Let's head for our home away from home," Martok says. "We have much to celebrate this day!"

Meanwhile, back at DS9…

Deciding to make a stand, Kira took out a squad of Bajoran Militia "Interceptors" to prevent anymore Romulan "Warbirds" from approaching the Bajoran moon of Derna. The Provisional Council of Bajoran had given Kira approval to initiate the blockade, in the hope of forcing the Federation to act. Admirals Herb was on hand to see if there was anything that could be done about the situation diplomatically. Hence: the meeting.

"This is an outrage," Senator Cretak said, as she paced back and forth in the conference room. "We need Derna as a supply station for the war effort."

"We are doing this diplomatically-"

"I do not care! You came to US for help, and this is how we are treated?"

Sela looks over at Usagi, who was in deep thought.

What is she up to? Sela thinks to herself.

Usagi suddenly stands up.

"Admiral Herb, since you cannot act on Bajor's behalf, then I have no choice but act."

As if on cue, Kai Winn enters the room with her attendant.

"Kai Winn," Herb says. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sure," Winn says. She then takes out an ancient box.

"What is going on?" Cretak asks.

"1400 years ago was the end of the 'Silver Millennium' era," Winn began. "Before that, Bajor was a part of the federation of planets that was under the guardianship of Queen Serenity, the mother of the fabled 'Moon Princess'."

Sela paled at what Winn was implying, but Cretak wanted to push the issue.

"What do you mean?" Cretak asked.

"A treaty was sign between the Moon Kingdom and Bajor, thus granting our world a 'Sailor Warrior' as Sailor Bajor; Colonel Kira Nerys, unfortunately, is the latest heir to that power. The documents within this case will prove Bajor's claim."

Winn turns to Usagi.

"The treaty obligates Captain Saotome to protect Bajor's interests, since she IS the Moon Princess!"

Cretak turns to Usagi.

"When 'Crystal Tokyo' was re-established, all previous treaty considerations were re-affirmed," Usagi says, as she stood directly in the Romulan senator's face. "As the heir to the House of Serenity, I am obligated to protect Bajor's interests that fall within the treaty, and that obligation comes before my obligation to Starfleet, according to the Federation charter vis-à-vis the Prime Directive. And if THAT doesn't give you pause, consider this: who else is a member of the House of Serenity, by blood AND marriage."

Cretak thinks for a moment, then realizes something:

Ranma Saotome, married to Usagi, the bane of the Romulans, was a member of the House of Serenity. Usagi might hold back in any retaliation, but Ranma will NOT.

This fact was not lost on Herb either.

"Senator, in light of this information, I would highly recommend that you back off from this stand-off," Herb smirks.

"Of course, Admiral," Cretak says. "Good day."

Cretak leaves, while Sela, furious, looks at Usagi.

Usagi stares back, and nods her head.

Sela nods her head in reply, and then leaves the conference room as well.

"Well, it seems that your gambit worked, Captain," Herb says.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi replies. "I am just glad that Kai Winn was cooperative in my plan."

"I may not like the Moon Princess personally, but Bajor comes FIRST," Winn says.

"Gee, thanks."

Meanwhile, on Tyree…

"Ah, reminds me of home…several in fact," says Ranma, as she trudged across the sands. She turns to her wife. "You okay, hon?"

"I'll be fine, Ranma," Sasami says, as she is helped by Jake. Expecting twins was not an easy thing to handle, as joyful as the impending births were.

"We're almost to the rendezvous site," Sisko says, as he and Ezri Dax trudged on. The entire party was dressed in "desert fatigues", which consists of the design and function of the "still-suit" (body suit, cowl, facial mask and long cloaks or robes), an outfit that Ranma and his trans-dimensional traveling companions brought back with them over two centuries ago. Officially, according to history, the suits were issued first by Starfleet and then to the general public. So there really isn't a worry about temporal paradoxes occurring because of what had Ranma did.

"It's hard to believe that this planet used to be such a paradise," Dax says.

"According to Ranma's documentation, the place where we are heading for used to be a shrine dedicating the signing of the compact between member worlds of the Silver Millennium Imperium and the Moon Kingdom," Sisko says. "In fact, Tyree was a lost Bajoran colony before the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse attacked."

"Well, at least this planet is desolate enough to not give us any problems-"

RUUUUMBLE!

The ground shook, as a serpent pops up out of the ground.

"SKREEE!"

It then springs into the air, unfolded its wings, and began to circle to immediate area.

"As you were saying, Benjamin?" Dax says.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 52: "The Search for Ranma Saotome, Final".**

_

* * *

_

_With the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole, the time stream is in a state of temporal flux._

**Location: The Fourth World.**

Princess Serenity Thordis, the Lord of Asgard, appears on the endless fields of "New Genesis". This scenery that was this planetary "garden of Eden" was only marred by the "moon" that was Apocalypse, the domain of Lord Darkseid. In terms of cosmology, the Fourth World was the forth incarnation of the gods. Serenity was technically a "new god" herself, being the latest incarnation of the position of "All-Father"…even though Serenity (or Usagi to her friends) was a girl. In the role of "All-Father" (or, in Usagi's case, "All-Mother"), Serenity was one-step closer to being a part of the Source (like all heads of their respective pantheons). Her counterpart was Lady Athena, the Lord of the Olympus; during the "Week of Nightmares", Athena had fought her father Zeus for leadership, won, and reduced Zeus to the role of "Lord of the Skies"); she was also Serenity's cousin, since Serenity's own mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, was the daughter of the Titaness Selene (Zeus' aunt). Thus, the Norse and the Olympian pantheons have a very close relationship. Serenity has a working relationship the Pantheon of Ra and Taut, two groups that make of the gods of Heliosopolis, due to Ranma's connection to the cat deities Anhur, Bast and Sekhmet.

On this particular day, Serenity was attending a conference amongst the chief deities, many of who have changed over the years. Very few have kept the trappings of bygone eras, but vastly weakened. Serenity has never been a stranger to technology, and can, in fact put even Athena, Mercury, Metron and Thoth through the paces in this regard; this "fact" was not lost on these deities whose specialty is "wisdom and knowledge". However, Serenity, unlike her godly peers, had to work for everything that she has earned. Even when she was born Lunarian, Serenity, as the Moon Princess, was not prone to anything intellectual, and it was certainly not the case as "Usagi Tsukino".

"Hmmm," Serenity says, as she checked her internal "biological clock". Having been trained in Temporal Wizardry (and skilled in Temporal Mechanics), the Lord of Asgard is more accurate than any universal timepiece…even if she is connected to the Source. Thus, with this, and her connection to "the Weaver" (the force that gives Creation "order"), she is arguably one of the most powerful beings in the universe. The Q Continuum, her father's people, has been nervous about Serenity's existence for years, since potentially, she could one day surpass their power. Plans to "neutralize" Serenity have been on going within the Q, but actual attempts to execute the plans have met with hesitation and debate. As "All-Mother", Serenity's senses rivals that of a Q, so only a full-frontal assault was possible…and none of the Q were under any illusion that such a fight would be anything other than a proverbial "suicide mission".

"Hahahahaha-!"

Serenity had reappeared in front of Ranma's cottage. Since she was going to be on New Genesis anyway, she arrived early. She wanted to spend time with Ranma before her meeting. However, the laugh sparked her curiosity. As she walked up to the porch and through the opened front door, the sight of Ranma Prime doing a nude portrait of the Trill goddess Jadzia floored Serenity.

"What's going on?" Serenity asks.

"Oh, hey, babe," Ranma says, as he continued to paint his portrait. "Jadzia asked me to do a favor for her."

"Which is…?"

"I wanted to make sure that I leave something behind for Worf," Jadzia says. She was lounging in profile, so that only her back and lower back were shown. Traditional Trill spots ran from her head down her spine.

"I thought that you were going to say good-bye?" Serenity asks.

"I did, but I had planned on doing this anyway."

"Once I am done, Jadzia will give this to Ezri, so that she can give it to Worf as Jadzia 'last will and testament'. Or something like that."

"Oh," Serenity said with a sigh. Ever since she renewed her ties with Ranma Prime recently, she has been somewhat territorial. Then again, perhaps it's the Nordic in her that's reacting to all this. She did wonder how much Jadzia remembers her identity as Vesper Dax, now that Jadzia has become a full goddess. Serenity knew that Vesper and Ranma were pretty close around the mid-22nd century, sometime after she, Ranma, the Vulcan goddess T'Pol and High-Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo (Earth) returned to their "proper era"…after spending thousands of years lost across the space-time continuum. At that time, Ranma was dealing with his experiences at the hands of Desaad, a flunky of Lord Darkseid of Apocalypse, when he met Vesper during a clandestine mission with one the Federation more shadowy intelligence agencies (called "Section 31"). Serenity did not know the details at the time, since, when she was simply "Usagi Tsukino", she was working for the Diplomatic Corp as a Federation Ambassador-at-Large. But what she did know was that Ranma's relationship with Vesper was both tragic and short. She was certainly glad that Ranma was able to overcome his loss and move on, though, ironically, it would take her own death to get Ranma to fully open his feelings.

"Well, I wanted to stop by before I have that meeting with Athena and the others."

"I've heard," Ranma says, as he finished the last stroke. "And there."

Ranma puts away his brush, while Jadzia puts back on her robe.

"Well, what do you think, Jadzia?" Ranma asked.

Jadzia goes over to the painting, and takes a good look at the piece.

"This is very good, Ranma," Jadzia says. "I remember your first attempt at painting…this is quite an improvement."

"Yeah, thanks," Ranma says. "I did have a lot of time on my hands-"

"I've got to go," Serenity says. "I'll see you two later."

With that, Serenity leaves the cottage.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Ranma says to himself, as he signed his name (an action that would be an unrealized mistake) on the bottom.

"She is most likely wondering if our…past together will have an effect on her future."

"That's ridiculous, Jadzia! I know that we…were together at one point in time, but that time was between VESPER Dax and I…no offense."

"None taken."

"Besides, the idea of being with someone who was once Curzon Daz, one of my best friends, is kind of…weird."

"Aw," Jadzia says with a slight tone of disappointment.

**Location: The Planet Tyree.**

"SKREE!" screeches the flying serpent, as it continued to search for its prey.

"I thought that this planet was a barren wasteland?" Jake says, as he peeks over the rock that was shielding him and his party from view.

"It should be," Ranma says, as she peers through her binoculars.

"What is that, Ranma?" Sasami asks.

"Hmmm…"

"Commander?" Sisko asks.

"That is a 'Jugular', I believe," Ranma says.

Jake looks at Ranma.

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Jake replies with a retort.

"Nope," Ranma says, as she puts away her binoculars. She then turns to the group. "Jugulars are the perfect killing machines against giants, hence the nick-name 'giant killers'. They are tough, fast and will attack anything that moves."

"Great, just great!"

"They did exist on Earth at one time, but can be found on a variety worlds. Most likely some wizard or whatever wanted to breed them to terrorize the local population. From what I know, they are indigenous to the realm of Asgard."

"'Asgard'?" Ezri says, with a nervous lilt. She had spent sometime on Asgard in preparation of her role as "Sailor Trill".

"Yeah, but they are typically found in the more…wilder climes."

"Any suggestions, Commander?" Sisko asks.

"Well, Sasami and I can't do anything—for obvious reasons—and I don't think you are capable of dealing with the creature."

"Oh?"

"No special abilities, you know."

Ranma turns to Jake and Ezri.

"But Jake and Ezri DO have special abilities."

"Me?" Ezri says.

"I've been married to a certain 'Sailor Scout' long enough to know the distinctive aura of one."

Jake looks at Ezri's aura. Each Sailor Scout (called a "senshi) either has access to a concept (such as "Love") or an element (such as "Fire"). On rare occasions, a senshi will have both. Ezri's aura was that of "Water", which represents the changing nature of the Trill, who can be equally tranquil and ever changing. The effect would be slightly different, where as Sailor Mercury's "Water" element would be ice-based, while Sailor Neptune's "Water" element would result in a the concentrated force of the oceans themselves.

"Do I have to?" Ezri asks, as she observes the skies. The Jugular was still searching for prey.

Sisko takes a hold of Ezri.

"I know that you are afraid, and I will not order you to help, but if you are a Sailor Scout, then you are one for a reason."

Ezri sighs.

"Alright," Ezri says. "Count me in."

"Cool!" Jake says, as he brings out a Bajoran rose. "The sooner we are done, the better!"

"After you, Counselor," Ranma says.

Ezri takes out her henshin rod.

"Sailor Trill, I see…"

"Yes, I am. Trill Planet POWER!"

Fwoosh!

At the same time, Jake throws up his rose in the air. Bajoran words of power encircle him, as the rose quickly expands, engulfs Jake, and shatters like a broken glass. Now, he was dressed in the garb of an ancient Bajoran warrior, before those clothes quickly changed. Now, Jake wore a reddish-clay colored "duster" (with a pendant representing the symbol for Bajor), over tan desert fatigues with boots (similarly worn by the Germans during Earth's World War II era). Jake also wore a skullcap, fingerless black leather gloves and circular sunglasses. Jake twirls his fighting staff.

"The Prophetic Kamen is here," Jake says.

Meanwhile, Ezri completed her transformation, as she twirled around while her costume forms around her body. When she stops…

"I am 'Sailor Trill', the champion of Love and Justice!" 'Trill stands triumphantly. "And on behalf of the Trill…I shall punish you!"

"Um," Ranko says, as she points up. "You should give that speech to the monster there."

Ezri looks up.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's after the monster," Jake says.

"Do you mind a hand, friend?" says a voice.

The party turns to see Ranko and some Nordic young man, both of whom were walking towards the group. He was dressed as a typical warrior, sans weapons.

"Wotan?" Ezri asks.

"Aye, fair lady," Wotan says. "'Tis good to see you."

"Do you mind if I ask-" Sisko began.

"Why am I here?" Wotan asked. "I am to help you on your quest, on behalf of the Lord of Asgard."

"Great," Ranma says. "More gods around…"

"Hush, Ranma," Sasami says.

"Sorry, dear."

"I found him while on my way here," Ranko says, as she thumbs in Wotan's direction.

"Okay," Sisko says, trying to get a handle on the situation. "What can you two do?"

Ranko pulls out a large rail gun…and cocks it.

Ch-Chick!

"I'm 'heavy-weapons'," Ranko grins.

"While I am not as strong as my elder brother Magni, I am both strong AND fast," Wotan says.

"Well, we have our team," Ranko says. "And only Jake has the training of flight."

"Good," Sisko says. "While you four distract the creature, Ranma, Sasami and I will go ahead. Any questions?"

None were spoken.

"Good, now, let's do our part."

About fifteen minutes later, Ranko takes aim with her rail-gun.

"I'm in position, guys," she says, as she flips her cap backwards, as she takes aim through a scope from the vantage point of a near-by boulder. "Just say the word."

From another location, Wotan was standing ready to play toss with a few boulders.

"The scion of Thordis stands ready!" Wotan declares.

Jake and Ezri were high above, with Jake carrying Ezri.

"You should teach me how to do this, Jake," Ezri says.

"Sure," Jake says. "You ready?"

"Yep," Ezri replies. She concentrated her thoughts to collect whatever moisture was in the air…

"Hydro-kinetic Attack!"

The moisture in the air quickly collected into dagger like blades of water…and fell on top of the Jugular.

"SKREE!" the flying snake roared, as it turned towards the direction of the attack.

"Now!" Jake yells through his com-link.

"Right," Ranko says, as he began to discharge her weapon.

POOM! POOM!

Rail guns used a magnetic coil to fling objects at near-light speed. Even an ordinary piece of fruit, loaded into a rail system, can cause tremendous amounts of damage.

"SKREE!" the creature yelled in pain. However, the assault was far from over.

"Urgh!" Wotan says, as he lifted up a huge border…the size of a house.

"Yah!"

Wotan's boulder made its mark.

BLAM!

SKREE!

Meanwhile, Sisko, Ranma and Sasami managed to circumvent the battle, and make it to a series of ruins. Ranma takes out her maps.

"Okay," Ranma says. "We should be in the right place, but these ruins are making it difficult to align this map with them-"

"Wait," Sisko says, as he felt something gnawing at him-

FWOOSH!

For a brief moment, Sisko found himself in front of an altar. Assembled there were four beings of light, who appeared as Japanese teenaged girls…and as Sisko's mother-

FWOOSH!

"Captain!" Ranma says, as she caught Sisko. "I think I felt you phase out a bit."

Sisko turns towards Ranma.

"We're here," Sisko says. "This is the spot!"

Ranma looks down at the spot where Sisko was pointing.

"Okay," Ranma says, as she "hands" Sisko to Sasami. "Stand back."

"Ranma, be careful!" Sasami says.

Ranma looks at her wife.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Besides, this is chi-manipulations 101."

Ranma careful focused her excess chi into her fingers.

Breaking Point!"

BOOM!

The ground erupted, revealing some sort of trunk that was covered in sand.

"Oh…" Ranma said, as she nearly collapsed.

"Ranma, I told you to take it easy!" Sasami admonished her husband.

Ranma looks up.

"I'm fine, dear," Ranma says with a smile. "Just a bit shaken…"

"Still, you do have a baby on the way, Commander," Sisko says.

Ranma merely nods her head.

Carefully, Sisko brushed off the sand, and exposed what appeared to be some sort of circular impression…

FWOOSH!

Sisko was back in front of the altar. The three girls stood by, as Sisko's mother presents Sisko with his Bajoran necklace-

FWOOSH!

"It happened again, Captain," Ranma says.

Sisko nods, as he takes off his necklace, and placed the piece into the indentation.

POP!

The case opens to reveal another case; this time, the case containing the "Orb of the Prophets". Sisko hesitantly touches the paneling.

"Problem, Captain?" Ranma says.

Sisko pauses for a moment.

"I know that the answers that I seek are here, but…I know that what I must do is necessary."

Ranma nods her head.

"I'll 'ground' you, just in case," Ranma says, as she places a hand on Sisko's right shoulder.

Satisfied, Sisko opens the case.

FWOOSH!

When the light died down, both Sisko and Ranma were gone.

"Ranma?" Sasami cried out. "RANMA!"

Ranma woke up, realizing that he was in a bed.

Wait a minute.

HE was in the bed. He was a guy!

Ranma double-checked himself, to make sure that he was a he, particularly by checking his stomach.

Yep, I'm a guy again, Ranma thought to himself.

As he got up to go to the bathroom, he realized the tech-levels of his surrounding. He was definitely in the 20th century.

"Ranma!"

Ranma hesitated. He could have sworn that he heard his father Genma calling him.

"Um, coming!" Ranma said, as he splashed his face with the cool water in the sink.

Wait.

He didn't change.

"What the heck is going on?" Ranma said to himself.

Quickly, he dried his face, and went to get some clothes on. But when he opened his closet, all he could see were high school clothes (black with a high collar). Not really thinking much of it, Ranma puts on the clothes…

"There you are," says a familiar red-haired girl, who was sitting at the breakfast table. With her was Genma (with hair!) reading a paper dressed in a gray suit, while Nodoka was fixing Ranma a plate of food. "Mom was about to send me up to make sure that you got dressed, big brother."

Ranma stopped for a moment.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

Genma lowered his newspaper.

"Boy, what is the matter with you?"

"Yes," Nodoka says, as she goes up to her son, to check Ranma's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Ranma looks around the kitchen.

"Aren't you ME?" Ranma asked.

"No, I'm ME, Ranko Misaki," Ranko replies flatly. "You didn't bump your head or something, did you…Big Brother?"

"No, I didn't."

Ranma turns to his father.

"Don't you have a Jusenkyo curse? And why are you wearing a suit?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, son," Genma says. "And I wear a suit because I teach philosophy at the University."

"So…you don't know martial arts, then? Anything Goes?"

"I don't know what this…'Anything Goes' that you are talking about, but I do teach 'Shaolin Kempo' as an extra-curricular activity at the school."

Ranma turns to Nodoka.

"Aren't you a demi-Jurian, and that your father is Prince Yosho?"

Nodoka gave a broad smile.

"Ranma, you know that your grandfather's name is Katsuhito," Nodoka replies. "And last time I checked, he was a Shinto priest."

DING-DONG!

Ranma looks up at the grandfather clock.

"You two better hurry off to school," Genma says.

"Race you!" Ranko says, as she suddenly got up, and left the kitchen table.

"Boy, don't let your little sister take the lead!" Genma said.

"Fine, fine," Ranma says, as he gets up to leave the house.

As Ranma walked to school, he couldn't help that there was something wrong…

"There is, Ranma Saotome," says a voice.

Ranma turns around wildly. Someone actually called him by his correct name! When he tracked the source, he eyes were on-

"S-Sasami?" Ranma says.

Only, it wasn't exactly Sasami. This version of her appeared even more beautiful and regal…and possessed goddess markings.

"Yes and no, my darling husband," the woman says. "I am 'Tsunami', the goddess of Order and the guardian of Jurai."

"Why do you look kind of like my wife?"

Tsunami giggles.

"That's because I AM your wife. Or will be. These things can be a bit complicated. Suffice it to say, Sasami will become me in the not-too-distant future. Think of me in the same way that Rankiko is too you."

"Oh," Ranma says. Rankiko is Ranma's goddess form, which occurred when Ranma lost his full godhood after the end of the war with the Titans. He never knew why this was the case…

"We first met when you arrived on Jurai eons ago," Tsunami says. "The war amongst the gods of the Second Age increased your power to uncontrollable levels, and threatened to destroy Jurai itself. Prince Yosho fought to contain you, but it was I who siphoned your power from you. However, so strong was your influence, that a goddess was born: Rankiko."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Ranma says. "I thought some jerk cursed me or something to have that weirdo hanging around me or something."

"No, Ranma. My actions resulted in the accidental creation of that young goddess."

"I see. So…do you know what's going on?"

Tsunami face falls a bit.

"While the Emissary of the Prophets is being tested, the Warrior of the Prophets is also being tested."

"And that is…?"

Tsunami looks straight into Ranma's eyes.

"You are given the opportunity to have a completely normal life, without the chaos that is the center of that life. By accepting this life, you will be a normal human being. You will never have gone to Jusenkyo. Both allies and rivals will be 'normal'…some of whom you will consider close friends, including your rivals. However, once you accept this, you will forget everything that you have experienced. You will acquire a normal occupation, find a normal wife, and have normal kids and so forth. But…"

At this point, Tsunami's tears begin to fall.

"What's wrong?"

"There will be no way to guarantee that you and I, either as myself or as Sasami will ever meet. It's funny that some would say that I belong to Tenchi, since I am connected to him in a metaphysical way…both as guardian and as his vessel. But…knowing you, after all these years, for once I can CHOOSE who I can be with, rather than to give into destiny or fate. I…I wanted to be with you…bare your children, even if I have to share you with your other wives. And now-!"

Tsunami covers her face with her hands, and cries.

"It's okay," Ranma says, as he comforts Tsunami.

"It…it is?"

"I had no intention of accepting this life anyway."

"But…but why?"

"Look around you."

Tsunami does as she is told.

It was a peaceful normal day.

"Okay…"

"Tsunami, I've sacrificed too much already to simply exist. I've worked hard, and played hard, and even made love HARD to simply forget my past. I'm not about to roll over like that. No sir."

Ranma then cups Tsunami's chin.

"And if I have to stay a woman for the rest of my life as the price of not walking away from that life, then so be it. And besides…you and Usagi makes that sacrifice worthwhile."

"Oh, Ranma-!" Tsunami says, as she suddenly hugs Ranma. The two then shared a kiss…

FWOOSH!

When Ranma woke up again, energy from the Orb of the Prophets streamed outwards, and into space…

**Location: DS9.**

"Captain, look!" Colonel Kira says, as she calls from "Operations". She had just returned from a debriefing with the Bajoran Military Command, over the Romulan stand-off over Derna, when she witnesses the re-opening of the Bajoran Wormhole.

Usagi, who was in her office, turns around her chair just as an energy stream pierces the event horizon where the Bajoran Wormhole is suppose to be.

BOOOSH!

The wormhole opens, expelling the Pagh Wraths into space.

"Humph," Usagi says with a smile. "It looks like Ranma did it…"

"Um, Captain?"

Usagi turns her attention towards Kira.

"Yes, Kira?"

"I…I just wanted to thank you for helping me out over the Derna situation," Kira says.

Usagi stood up, and goes over to Kira. She then holds her by the shoulder.

"Kira, you are a friend and an ally, not to mention that I consider you family…with you taking care Kirayoshi and all."

Kira nods her head.

"Besides, any time there is an opportunity to bring Sela down a notch is an opportunity worth taking."

Kira laughed.

A day later…

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 52152.6 (Ranma Saotome speaking). With the re-opening of the Bajoran Wormhole, life aboard DS9 is returning to normal. With my return to active duty, Admiral Herb has seen fit to promote me to the rank of "Captain". Captain Sisko will still be the senior officer above Usagi and I with the rank of "Fleet Captain", so Ben is still in charge of all operations concerning the station, while to as "Captain" in normal conversation. However, since I am with child (ugh), the newly promoted Commander Taisuke Kuno will take over ship duties of _The Valiant _for a while._

_On another note, the station has two new residents: Ranko Sun-Crichton and Wotan Thordison. I'm not sure who sent them to help ME, but we can use all the help we can get. Lt/Commander Naru Hibiki, the new station's "chief science officer", has put in a request to examine Ranko's organic ship _Moya_, which has found a nest on Derna. I still insist that I don't know her, but…whatever._

_At any rate, I hope that I can get back to duty as soon as possible, since there is a war going on._

With everyone getting re-acquainted with Dax at "Quark's", as well as trading notes on their respective "adventures", Chief O'Brien turns to Ranma, who was sipping tea.

"So you had an opportunity to have a normal life?"

"Yep," Ranma says, as she sips her tea.

"Why didn't you take advantage of that opportunity?"

"Simply put, I'm always thinking about the future," Ranma says, as she feels her belly. "Do I have the right to deny my children the right to a future? Heck, if I wasn't around, you MIGHT not have met Keiko. Besides…do you THINK I'm the type of guy who could handle a 'normal' life?"

"You got a point there…"

"Good," Ranma says, as she gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"Lamaze class," Ranma says. "As the father—ugh—Usagi will be there to help out. Keiko was nice enough to help out Sasami during the class. But I swear, the first chance I GET, I'm going to get Usagi pregnant again."

"Heh. Good luck."

**Location: Empok Nor.**

The leader of the "Cult of the Pagh-Wrath" sighs.

"It looks like the pawns of the Prophets were successful in re-establishing their domain," Dukat says. "It looks like we have much work to do…right my dear?"

Sitting very still, on a chair, while wearing a simple white dress, was Ukyo Kuonji.

"Oh, that's right," Dukat says, as he gently strokes the girl's cheeks with his hand. "Technically, you are brain-dead…a mere meat puppet."

Dukat then goes on to kisses Ukyo on the lips.

"But not to worry; you will respond to my musings once we have destroyed the Emissary…and the Warrior!"

**Fin.**

**Next time: Stuck at the desk, waiting for the impending of her children, Ranma has to deal with Ezri Dax, renewed rivalries, deranged Augments, matters of loyalty and honor, a death of an old ally, a last stand, the cult of the Pagh-Wraths, healing and recovery, and the importance of family. Be here for the "Normalcy" arc, next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". See you then!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 53: "Normalcy, Act 1".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

With life returning to normal aboard the former Cardassian mining station, the staff of Starfleet-run "Deep Space Nine" are now focused the Dominion War.

"Okay, honey," says Captain Usagi Saotome, as she propped herself behind her "husband" Captain Ranma Saotome. With Ranma being female and pregnant, she had to put up with the notion that SHE is the woman of the relationship at the moment.

"Breathe."

Ranma looks up at her "wife". She felt embarrassed by being in a Lamaze class. She would think that her "blood brother" Kang would hang his head in shame to think that Ranma was nothing more than a "cow".

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ranma says, as she huffed and puffed.

"Seeing you like this makes me want to assume a more manly position," Usagi says, as she suddenly shifts into her male form, thanks to her Changeling abilities. "Now I will wear the pants in THIS family! Heh…"

"Fat chance, Usagi!"

Princess Sasami of Jurai, Ranma's other wife, giggles at this banter.

"Great-grandfather, calm down," Keiko Saotome-O'Brien says, as she assists Sasami. "We have a class to participate in."

"Yes, quiet, Ranma!" Dr. Amanda Rogers says, as she observes the class she is conducting. She was the assistant medical officer to Dr. Julian Bashir, the station's chief medical officer. She was annoyed how the man she was once intimate with, in a previous life, could be so…matronly. That pervert…

"Otherwise, you can use Quark's holosuite for all I care."

"Nyahhh!" Ranma replies, as she sticks out her tongue.

And just as it couldn't have gotten worse-

"So, there you are, my son," Genma Saotome says, as he enters the facility. "Just…just look at you!"

"Look at what, Pops?" Ranma says, as she continued her breathing exercises. "I'm trying to prepare for the birth of my child, you know."

"See what I mean? Oh, how ashamed I am that you are so willingly accepting of womanhood-!"

"I know, my friend," Soun says, as he comforts Genma. "I will console you for your loss."

"I'm not DEAD, you know!" Ranma yells.

"I will have to ask you to leave, sirs," Amanda says, as she goes over to Soun and Genma. "Otherwise, I will have to ask help from Security."

"How can you turn against your own father?" Soun cried out.

"YOU are NOT my father!"

"Wait a minute," Usagi says. "If Soun and Genma are here, where is Happosai?"

"Way ahead of you," Ranma says. "Mom gave me the heads up that the three morons would be heading for this station."

"So what happened, Ranma?" Sasami says.

"Pert is taking care of it."

In another part of the station, the cute, yet demented Happosai Saotome, Genma's father-turned-mother, was like a kid in a candy shop. Rows and Rows of female undergarments were hers for the taken. It had been Ranma's hope that changing Happosai's gender and age would have nullified her fetish for female undergarments. Unfortunately, that has NOT been the case. In fact, the 'new" Happosai considered all female undergarments as prisoners that needed to be liberated, where as a male, Happosai sought pleasure from the undergarments. The demented martial artist was changed into a female, after Ranma combined her understanding of her Jusenkyo curse with the weird martial arts discipline "Sex-craft", taught to him by a family friend he has YET to meet (due to the perils of time travel), on Happosai. Interestingly, the side effect was worse on Ranma than on Happosai, since, for a long time, exuded both the look and the aura of a "sex-kitten". It took Ranma weeks to figure out a way to restore her original cursed form to normal, but not before receiving all kinds of offers to capitalize on her sex appeal…mainly from the Ferengi Quark. Ranma thought that it was both horrific and hilarious that she could seduce anyone (and anything, for that matter) in the universe at this point in her life.

At any rate, Happosai continues to be a nuisance that everyone puts up, since the Federation Alliance-Dominion War took precedence.

"Oh!" Happosai said excitedly, as she rummaged through her delectable garments. "I shall free you all for the world to see-!"

Meanwhile, outside of the holosuite, the Amazon Pert, Station Constable Odo and Quark observes Happosai' actions.

"That was a good suggestion you made, Commander," Odo says.

"Well, thank Mr. Garak for helping me to design this program, sir," Pert says. Ever since people have learned that she was a "were-cat", people have treated her like a Changeling. At least Odo and the Saotomes understood where she was coming from.

"I'll do that," Odo replies. "I still do not know how Miss Saotome is able to escape from her confinement all the time."

"Happosai is a martial artist UBER-master. That means that SHE knows methods of escape that will be hard to overcome."

"Look, as interesting this little talk is," Quark begins, "when will I get my suite back?"

Odo turns to Quark.

"Think of this way: by you helping us, we will be more lenient when I DO catch you doing illegal things."

"Humph!"

CRASH!

Pert, Odo and Quark turn to see Ezri Dax, Wotan Thordison, Martok, Ryouga Hibiki, Worf and Ranko Sun-Crishton getting out of hand at the bar. Worf was trying her best to ignore Ezri, while Martok talked strategy with Ryouga.

"I tell you!" Wotan says, as he slushes his drink. "You should have SEEN how I've slain the Jugular!"

"Oh, please!" Ranko replies. "It was MY kill-shot that made it possible, you know."

"Odo, aren't you going to DO something?" Quark says. "I don't want my bar torn up."

"I suppose you are right," Odo said with a smirk. "Come, Commander…let's see what we can do…"

A short time later, Ezri escorts an intoxicated Ranko back to her quarters.

"Man, that was good," Ranko says.

"I'm surprise that you could drink so much, Ranko," Ezri says.

"Well, I have a potent constitution, 'Ezzie'," Ranko says, as she fumbles about. "Whoa!"

"Take it easy, Miss Sun-Crichton," Ezri says, as she holds onto Ranko.

"Yeah, yeah…"

A few minutes later, Ranko was placed on her bed.

"Now, give me a call if you need anything," Ezri says, as she turns to leave.

Ranko merely waved Ezri off.

"Okya, then…good night."

And with that, Ezri leaves.

More time passes. When the equivalent hour of Midnight arrived, Ranko's body changes…

ZAP!

Lokidis rises from the bed.

"I HATE this!" says the sorceress. "Blast that empty-headed-!"

Somehow, Princess Serenity, the Lord of Asgard, had learned of Lokidis' plot to undermine her plans. So, as punishment, she was to dwell in the body of Ranko Sun-Crichton in order to learn humility. However, for six hours after the Midnight, Lokidis can "come out to play".

Lokidis examined her body. Her godhood enhanced Ranko's body to be as similar to her original body as possible. What's worse is that she was now, technically, related to the "meatball-headed" monarch.

And that may be the KEY.

Lokidis could sense that her new body had a lot of potential power for her to tap into, and until she figures out how, she will do her best to muck things up on the mortal-controlled facility. Her first attempt was when she called upon a Jugular from her native realm on Asgard. She wanted to see how her would-be victims fare, but her time in the mortal world was cut short, when the rays of sunlight on Tyree struck her body, reverting to normal. As if she was some sort of vampire…

"Ugh," Lokidis says, as she sniffed "her" clothes. It reeked of vomit and wine. She could simply change her clothes, but she didn't think even magic could get smell from her body. With ease, Lokidis strips the clothes from her body, and went to bathe.

"Humph," she says. She waved her hands, and changed the arrangement to resemble a bathtub. It magically fills with near-hot water mixed with a bath solution. Gingerly, she steps into the pool, and begins the process of enjoying herself.

"Ahhhh…"

Her minds begin to wander, trying to shift through Ranko's memories. Through these memories, Lokisdis notices that Ranko was checking out her cousin Wotan's handsome visage, rippling muscles, firm behind…

"Mmmm," Lokidis says with closed eyes and a beaming smile. Suddenly, she realizes that she was starting to feel what Ranko was feeling.

"What am I doing?" Lokidis says, as she suddenly sits up. She was slowly becoming attracted to Wotan. And although they were not blood-related, since Odin had adopted her father Loki into the family, she still didn't like to think of her "cousin" in that way.

"Damn…"

By the time Ezri made it to her quarters, she was more than willing to simply sleep right then and there. However, as soon as she called upon the lights, she was surprised to see the LAST Ezri expected to reappear.

"Hey, long time no see," said Jadzia, the Trill goddess. She was lounging on one of Ezri's seat in traditional Trill wear, while her goddess markings glowed softly.

Ezri frowned.

"What are you doing here, cousin?" Ezri asked, as she stripped off her shirt, exposing her tank top.

"Oh, visiting," Jadzia said with a smile. "And to give you this."

Ezri looks at what appeared to be a painting that is wrapped in light-brown paper.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a gift for Worf," Jadzia says. "I want you to give it to him."

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Say that this was something that I had intended to give to HIM…which is true, although I had planned on presenting it to him before I had died."

"Alright," Ezri says, as she takes the painting, and sets it aside. "I have a question."

"What's that?"

"What's it like to be a goddess?"

"Hmmm," Jadzia says to herself. "As a Trill Goddess, I have a connection with all the Trill Symbiont organisms from our home-world, but only as a…depository, which is why my secondary domain is 'Goddess of Memories'. I don't 'read' peoples minds or anything."

"That's interesting. So, how WE are connected, Jadzia?"

"I grant you a portion of my power, as granted by the Moon Princess, but it is your 'Star-seed' that fuels that power."

"I see…"

"Hey, I'm still learning myself about my role. But…it's a start."

Jadzia gets up.

"Tell the family that I said hello…but in a way that won't arouse suspicion. And that includes Worf, Ranma and Usagi."

"Are we talking about MY Ranma and Usagi or yours?"

"Yours."

"Oh. Okay."

"Be seeing you, cousin…"

Jadzia disappears in a shower of teal sparkles.

"Sigh," Ezri says, as she flops on her bed. She was just trying to get a handle of this Sailor Scout business, too…

In another section of the station, Ranma gets up from bed. This disturbs Sasami's sleep.

"Ranma?" Sasami says.

"I'm going to check up on Usagi," Ranma says, as she puts on her bathrobe. Being pregnant was SUCH a pain.

"You want me to wait up for you?"

"Naw, I'll be back shortly."

And with that, Ranma leaves her room.

A short time later, Ranma enters the family's "training room". There, she sees Usagi training.

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she went on her next form. She punched, twirled, kicked and flipped as she flowed from one position to another.

Ranma leaned back against the doorway, and smiles. She could remember how much of a klutz Usagi was when she first met her, and how much she has grown since then…

**FLASHBACK!**

**Fall, 2151 CE: UN Spacy Officers Academy (Alaska, North America).**

BAM!

"Owie!" Academy Cadet Usagi Tsukino yelped, as she landed on her butt.

"Okay, Cadet Tsukino…that's enough," says Drill Sergeant Anhur, as he tries not to laugh.

"But I can do this!" Usagi says. "I don't want to fail this test!"

Academy Cadet Ranma Saotome merely looks at his new friend. They had promised each other that they would help each do well in this strange future.

"Sir?"

Anhur looks over at the boy. The disguised Egyptian god of war knew that he is destined to give Ranma a boon some day, which is why he volunteered to evaluate Ranma's potential.

"Yes, Saotome?"

"Can't she get a second chance at this? I mean, we have three chances to pass the self-defense exam, right?"

Anhur mused for a moment. He also knew that the Moon Princess was also a "Child of Destiny"…

"Okay, Saotome. If Cadet Tsukino passes, then YOU will pass."

"What?" Ranma yells.

"What? You can't put your money where your mouth is?"

"Yeah, I CAN."

"Good. You have a WEEK to prepare Cadet Tsukino, otherwise you will have to this course NEXT semester."

"Not a problem," Ranma says with confidence. "I mean, how hard is it to teach 'Meatball-head'?"

Two days later… 

"It's hard, Ranma!" Usagi cried, as tears fell from her eyes.

Ranma sighed, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, let's take it from the top. When you kick with your left foot, you have to put your weight on your right in order to balance yourself."

"You…you think I can do it?"

"Certainly!" Ranma says, as he sits next down his friend. "I may be good, but only because my Pops pushed me to be good…though I'm not exactly thrilled by the way he did it, of course."

"Is that how you got that weird curse of yours?"

"Yep."

"I don't know WHY I can't cure you of that curse of yours, with my Silver Millennium crystal…"

"I don't know either," Ranma replies. "Maybe…maybe I've had it for SO long, that it's gotten TOO strong for it? Who knows?"

"I don't know…"

"Point is, I never gave up when I faced obstacles. And you shouldn't either, Usagi."

Usagi nods her head.

"So, what do we say we try this again? Deal?"

"Okay, Ranma," Usagi says, as she beams a smile. "I promise not to give up, Ranma!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

And you certainly fulfilled that promise, Usako, Ranma thinks to herself. Who would have thought that a slip of a girl would have impressed a War God? You certainly impressed the heck out of me, my beloved-

Ranma think blinks.

"Gods, I can be SO like a chick," Ranma says to herself.

"That's because, you ARE a 'chick' at the moment, Ranchan," Usagi says, as she slaps her husband's "behind".

WAP!

"Keep it up, Usagi," Ranma says with a chuckle. "As soon as I knock out our kid, I'm going to take back my pants, so to speak."

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi says, as she towels herself off. "You need anything, darling?"

"Naw, I just wanted to check up on you, that's all."

"Why? You think I can't protect you in your time of need?"

Ranma takes Usagi's hands.

"Of course I do! I'm just proud of ya, that's all."

"…"

"Usagi?"

"Ranma, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"'Nicest'?"

"Yes. I can remember a time when you would INSIST that you take a lead in our relationship. It's nice to know that you don't mind taking a backseat for a change."

"Hey, it's JUST a temporary thing, you know."

**Tbc.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 54: "Normalcy, Act 2".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

The next day, Ranma finds Worf sulking in the family's practice room. Having seen her wife Usagi train, she decided to at least perform some Tai Chi exercises.

"What are you doing here, Worf?" Ranma says, as she sets down her workout towel and water bottle.

Worf stops his Klingon exercises known as "Mok'bara", which is an aggressive version of Tai'Chi.

"You said that I could use your personal gym, correct?"

"Um, yeah. But this is the first time you actually took up on my offer."

Ranma pauses.

"So why are you hiding from Ezri?"

Worf looks at Ranma sharply.

"I AM _NOT_ HIDING!"

"Calm down, Worf," Ranma says, as she goes up to the Klingon. "I'm a 'Dahar Master', remember?"

Worf visibly calms down.

"Alright, I am not 'hiding' from Ezri. I am here to ask you something."

Worf goes over to the side, and brings up a portrait.

"The counselor gave me a gift that Jadzia left a gift for me."

Ranma looks at the portrait.

"Wow," Ranma says. "I'm impressed that Jadzia is bold enough to do a semi-nude portrait."

"So, you DID paint this?"

"No…why do you say that?"

"Because of this," Worf says, as he points out the signature on the piece.

It was hers.

"Wow…I don't remember signing this before."

"So you are saying that you didn't do this?"

"No, I'm saying that I don't remember signing THIS before," Ranma says. "That doesn't mean that I didn't, or WILL do it."

"'Will'?"

"Yeah. I'm an experienced time-traveler, remember?"

"I see."

"You shouldn't make such a big deal about it, Worf. Obviously, Jadzia had something to do about it. When? Even I am not sure about THAT."

Worf nods his head in satisfaction.

"Say, since you are here, you want to train together?" Ranma asks.

"Very well. But, considering your condition-"

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I am NOT a helpless cow, you know."

"Very well," Worf says. "Then I shall treat you like the _targ_ that you nick-name is inspired by."

"Right. By the way, O'Brien told me that you've been getting belligerent lately, because of the whole Dax situation."

"Yes, I will apologize for that to those I have offended lately."

"Good. We're family now, and I expect your best behavior, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ranma gives Worf "The Look".

"My apologies. I meant to say, 'Yes, SIR'."

"That's better."

A short time later, Ranma finds herself in yet another staff meeting, in Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko's office. Since returning, Sisko has taken over Usagi's duties as the chief executive officer in the Bajor System.

"…Okay," Sisko says, as he pulls out another datapad. "With Worf, Ranma and Usagi going to a Federation induction conference with the 'Evora', I will need Commanders Pert, Hibiki and Kuno to take up the slack a bit, which means that, Pert will switch 'uniforms'."

"Sir?" Pert asks.

"Congratulations, Commander Pert. You will be the new 'XO' for USS _Reliant_."

"Wait a minute!" Ryouga yells. "That's MY command!"

"It still is, Ryouga," Ranma says, as she beams a smile.

That's when it dawns on him.

"Ohhhh."

"And it seems that more congratulations are also in order…Captain Hibiki," Sisko says.

"Man, Starfleet is certainly giving out the promotions a lot lately," Chief O'Brien says.

"That's because we are loosing many command officers to the Dominion, I am afraid," Usagi says. "Besides, Starfleet wants to utilize Ranma's background as an intelligence officer now more than ever, leaving me in command of the _Valiant_, and will Worf will work closely with her as the 'Strategic Operations Officer'."

"Great," Ranma says. "I'm stuck on a desk."

"Still, Ranma will remain the executive officer in matters concerning Starfleet," Sisko says.

"But where does THAT leave me?" asked Colonel Kira Nerys.

"You are still the station second-in-command, and can, in matters of Bajor, veto most matters concerning Starfleet operations in this sector. You ARE the Bajoran liaison, after all."

"I see."

"At any rate, Lt. Kiima will be the senior Starfleet Security Specialist, which will mean a promotion for her. Congratulations, Lt/Commander."

"Thank you for the promotion, sir," said the Kiima, as she folded her wings. "I will not disappoint you."

"See that you don't. Next order of business concerns the 'Augments'. Dr. Bashir and Counselor Ezri will be working with them during their stay here."

"Yes," Bashir says. "I believe that I may found a way to cure Sarina's 'catalepsy'."

"What?" Ranma asked.

"It's a rare side effect from the augmentation process that causes a 'disconnect' in the neural pathways," Usagi says.

Everyone stares at Usagi as if she grew another head.

"…"

"What? I used to be a medical doctor a while back, remember? I was certainly trained in physiological psychology as a 'Starfleet Counselor' more recently. Sheesh!"

"What I do not understand is how Sarina and her three other friends managed to circumvent security protocols by poising as Starfleet Officers," Odo says. "With your permission, I would like to make 'suggestions' on how to improve upon them."

"Granted," Sisko says. "And Doctor? Be sure to convey all movements with Odo and Kiima."

"But sir-"

"I'm not talking about what you do during your meetings with your patient; I'm talking about where you and your patents go while they are here."

"Understood. Oh, and if I may, I could use some assistance from Usagi."

"Oh?"

"Yes, considering her background beyond just medical science, we might have a better chance at helping these Augments this time."

"I'll do what I can, Doctor," Usagi replies.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Next order of business is a more…personal," Sisko says.

"We've heard, sir," O'Brien says. "You want to get an 'intra-fleet baseball game' going between you and your 'rival' Captain Solak of the USS _T'Kumba_."

"That's a 'Phoenix-class' starship, isn't it?" Bashir asks.

"Yep."

Sisko looks at O'Brien and then at Ranma.

"Hey, Solak HIMSELF told me what was going on, when he was here yesterday," Ranma says. "After all, the two of you took my course in 'Advanced Tactics' at the Academy, and Solak considers me his 'honorable fight master'. As if he can act like a samurai…"

"I didn't know you taught at the Academy, Captain," Pert says.

"Oh, yeah…numerous times. Back then, I was a civilian instructor."

"Then, why did you return to duty? Surely you would be an 'Admiral' by now, if you had never retired in the first place."

"Pert, do I look like I belong to a desk?"

"Well…"

"I mean, when I'm not 'with child'," Ranma said, as she rolled her eyes. She hated walking around in maternity wear.

"You are correct, Ranma."

"Damn, right!"

"Anyway," Sisko interjects, "we have a few days to practice before the game. And we need to get our players ready. Any suggestions?"

Silence.

"Well…how about me for starters?" Usagi says.

"You, Captain?" O'Brien says.

"Yes, ME. I have you know that I hold the all time record for pitches thrown as a member of the 'Fraternity of the Galaxy Police' baseball team. They didn't call me 'The Loon' for nothing."

Ranma was about to say something.

"And THAT is ALL, Ranma!" Usagi yelled.

"We have our pitcher, what else?" Sisko says.

"I can be a good catcher," O'Brien says.

"I have not played baseball in centuries," Kiima begins, "but I can relearn the basics."

"I played softball at the Academy," Pert says.

"And Captain Saotome did teach me how to play the game when I lived under her roof," Worf says.

"Since Ranma is with child, I shall take his place," Ryouga smirked, as he looked at his friend.

"Why, you-!" Ranma began. She hated being reminded of her present condition…by Ryouga of all people.

"I prefer cricket to baseball," Bashir says. "But it will be good for my patients if they see that it is possible to see me interact with others."

"We'll need a power hit," Ranma says. She then turns to Amanda. "Doctor-"

"Ranma, don't you DARE say it!" yells Amanda.

"So you are in?" Sisko asks, ignoring the usual outburst that occurs whenever his officers "get into IT".

"Yes, sir," Amanda says. "Count me IN!"

"How about me?" Kira asks. "I don't know much about this 'baseball', but I am willing to learn."

"I can teach you, my dear Colonel," says Taisuke Kuno says. "Like a gardener, I shall make your rose bloom."

"Fat chance, Commander," Kira says. "NO ONE shall touch my flower…but me!"

Everyone sweats-drop.

"I don't know if I can play-"

"Actually, we can always use some measure of support," Sisko says. "We can use 'cheerleaders'."

"'Cheerleaders', sir?"

"Those are the girls who would give moral support to the home by cheering."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Leeta can help me in that regard."

"Good. I expect everyone to show up for practiceIf there is nothing further, I say that this meeting is adjourned."

A few minutes later, Ranma and Ezri are in Ezri's office, where a meeting between Ranma and Garak the Tailor will take place. As the on-hand Intelligence Officer, Ranma was to interview Garak for more information regarding Cardassian activity within the Dominion. Being Counselor was more than being just a 'shrink'. In recent years, the Starfleet Counselors had to take on the role of advisor and legal representative, since there was not guarantee that every ship or station would have a proper "JAG" officer on hand (as was the case when Commander Data of the USS _Entrprise-E_ was put "on trial" to determine if he, as a machine, was sentient, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Data's commanding officer, was his advocate).

"It is good to see you again, Captain," Garak says. "I take it that your maternal wear is adequate?"

"Yes," Ranma replies, with a slight annoyance. "You do go work. And I take it that Counselor Dax has been helping you on your…claustrophobia?"

Garak glances at Ezri, and then back at Ranma.

"Yes, after a fashion," Garak says. "I was suffering from the illness due to what I had thought stems from my seeming betrayal of Cardassia by actively siding with the Federation Alliance."

"Garak has gotten a lot off his chest, Captain," Ezri says, as she puts a hand on Garak's left knee. "I believe he will make great progress."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Counselor," Garak says. He then turns to Ranma. "You must understand that throughout this time, I was a rude and obnoxious patient. Her patience with ME allowed me to open to her. I have much to apologize for my behavior of late."

"I see," Ranma says. "Garak, you have nothing to apologize for. Many men have sided with their convictions of their principles, rather than siding with the will of the State."

Ranma feels her bulging belly.

"And may be ALL of us must go through Hell in order to reevaluate where our priorities lie."

Garak nods in understanding, knowing how much the Captain has gone through lately, starting with her involvement in the Maquis, acquiring the assistance of the Romulans through duplicitous means, and ending with the necessary kill she had made in order to stop her best friend Ukyo Kuonji (although she was possessed by a "Pagh Wrath"). The Cardassian was amazed that a human with this potential to dominate the galaxy is willing to sacrifice so much to protect those she loved. That was something Garak could respect.

"Of course, Captain," Garak says. "Of that, we can all agree."

"Now then," Ranma says, as she began her interview. "Let's begin…"

Later in the day, Ranma discusses what to do with "Ucchan's" with Shampoo. It hadn't been used since what had happened since Ukyo Kuonji, the shop owner, had died. However, since Nabiki, through Quark, owned the lease to the shop, and since Nabiki has not been around lately (which was not unusual for her), it was up to Ranma, as Nabiki's husband, to handle the matter.

"So let me see," Ranma says, as she goes over the documentation. "YOU want 'Ucchan's' to reopen?"

"Yes, Ranma," said the reigning Joketzouko matriarch. Since the mid-21st century, Xian Pu (or "Shampoo") has led her Amazon tribe well into the 24th century. And thanks to her unique bloodline, she is still as fit as ever; her own great-grandmother Khu Lon (or simply "Cologne") was an adopted Amazon who married into the family, and thus did not have Shampoo's gifts. Shampoo did wonder if she should have waited for Ranma's return, now knowing that Ranma was allowed to legally marry more than one woman. Still, she, like Cologne, was still determined to have Ranma's bloodline into her own family. Even though she now knew that Ranma was one of four people who were the templates of the original Amazon nation, and that Shampoo's ancestor was Prince Yosho of Jurai…Ranma's grandfather. If she were able to convince her own great-granddaughter Pert to marry Ranma (something that the girl did NOT want to do), then the family's bloodline would be strengthen.

And all the while, Ranma knew about this, but could care less. At least Pert agrees with her on THAT particular point.

"But why would YOU want that?" Ranma asked. "Wasn't Ukyo one of your, I don't know, a competitor?"

"She…was, Ranma," Shampoo says. "But her memory should not be forgotten."

Ranma nods, and then turns to her companion.

"You SURE you want to do this, Leeta?" Ranma asked.

The Bajoran young woman mulls over Ranma's words.

"Thanks to your wife, I'm learning how to be independent," Leeta says, referring to the fact that she became a member of the Bene Gesserit order because of Usagi, as part of her attempt to stop being a 'Dabo-Girl'. "But with this opportunity to operate 'Ucchan's'…I can BE independent."

Ranma nods, as she turns her head back to Shampoo.

"You think Leeta has what it takes to make okonomiyaki?"

"She is able," Shampoo says. "I was thinking that as part of the festivities of the upcoming baseball game, Leeta will sell her wares to the audience while 'The Cat Café' contributes as well."

"That could work. Ezri will be disappointed that she have one-short on her cheerleading squad."

"You and your male proclivities- wait, I forgot…you're of the superior gender now," Shampoo says with a smirk.

"Ha, ha."

Shampoo joins in the laugh, but inwardly, she was a nervous wreck. As far as Ranma knew, Ukyo was interned back home in Japan, and was not missing. She had her Amazon trackers hunting for Ukyo's body. So far, nothing has turned up. Shampoo did not want to tell Ranma what has happened out of fear for both her and her unborn children's well-being. Better to have Ranma angry at her than to risk innocent lives.

"Heh, yeah..."

Meanwhile, Ezri was doing some last minute reading before closing up shop for the day. She hopes to get to meet her "cheerleading squad" before she turns in. As she went over her reports, she seemingly drifts off to sleep…

_BRRRRING!_

_The woman lying in bed wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock._

"_Lights," the she says, as the woman known as "Vesper" realizes that she was not alone._

"_Oh, that's right," says Vesper with a smile._

_In response, she felt strong arms encircling her._

"_Hmmm…that feels good, Mr. Saotome."_

"_I aim to please, Miss Dax," Ranma says, as he cuddles with his beloved._

_The green-eyed Trill turns her head towards her male companion. She scans Ranma's head._

"_What?"_

"_Oh, I was just thinking that you'd look better with long-hair."_

_Ranma chuckled._

"_What?"_

"_You know, I was thinking of the same thing, Ves. I just wanted to look 'hardcore', that's all."_

"_Well, you're just a teddy-bear-"_

_DING-DONG!_

_Vesper looks at the door to their hotel suite and then at Ranma._

"_Hold on," Ranma says, as he pulls his pistol from underneath his side of the bed. It was a modified phaser that had a suppressed energy discharge. He crept forward, with his gun cocked to his side. Just as he was about to get to the door-_

_BLAM!_

_The door bursts in. Vesper could only make out the silhouette of the intruders._

"_Ranma!" Vesper cried out, as the room is "rushed"._

"_Dax!" Ranma replied._

"Dax, wake up!"

"Huh?" Ezri says, as she felt herself being shaken by Captain Saotome. Ezri's eyes focus on Ranma.

"Dax, are you okay?" Ranma asks. "I was passing by from 'Ucchan's', when I saw you screaming."

"Oh, sorry about that. Just some weird dream I just had. It's probably nothing."

"Well…this may be a bit of a stretch, but maybe you can talk to Usagi. She is still a certified 'Counselor', you know."

"I may take up your offer, Ranma."

"Good. Well…you take care now."

"I will."

And Ranma turns to leave.

"You know, what the funny thing is? In my dream, you, as a guy, were a lover of a past life that I don't remember having. Isn't that weird?"

Ranma froze for a moment.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm? Sorry, something just came over me. Later."

"Okay…"

As Ranma walked back to her home, she was mulling over her thoughts.

Does Ezri know the truth about herself? Ranma thought. But that's impossible! I made SURE that the records concerning "Vesper Dax" were erased from both the database and from living memory!

Meanwhile, Lokidis was in her inner sanctum, observing her handiwork. She certainly likes playing up her role as "The Goddess of Mischief".

"And so it begins," Lokidis says, as she peers into her globe, which she uses to observe everything that takes place aboard the station. "Let's see how Serenity's plans fair now-"

ZAP!

"Oh, FRELL!" Ranko says, as she realizes where she was. "Where am I now?"

She then looks at her clothes.

"And why am dressed like Snow White's evil step-mother?"

Wherever Lokidis was, she was surely yelling expletives at the limited time she has to cause trouble.

**Tbc.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon" and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 55: "Normalcy, Act 3".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: DS9 (Bajor Sector).**

With the baseball game between Sisko's "Niners" and Solak's "Logicians" a "go", Usagi and Ranma took the time to practice her fast pitch. Legend had it that Usagi threw a "fastball" SO fast, that it actually went through Time.

_A few hours before…_

"Okay, Usagi," Ranma said, as she and Sisko observed from the dugout. "Let's see what you have."

Usagi, already dressed in her baseball uniform and cap, nods her head. The holosuite that was NOT being used to contain Happosai would be used for the even. So for practice, the station's computer system will create the appropriate holograms. The imaginary catcher indicates that he was ready for the pitch. Usagi nods her head again, winds up her pitch, and-

BOOM!

As the ball left her hand, contrails formed around it. A moment later, the ball broke the sound barrier. A few moments later, the ball was moving at the speed of light. Finally, a few minutes after THAT, the baseball, or what's left of it, disappeared. The holographic catcher's holograms were disrupted, causing it to disappear. If a real person was the catcher, he or she might have been disintegrated.

"Oopsie…"

Sisko and Ranma rose from the bottom of the dug out. It was a good thing that the room was reinforced, just in case Ranma's suspicions were correct.

"I was afraid about this," Ranma says, as she rises from the dugout, and head for Usagi's position.

"About what, Ranma?" Sisko says.

"Her base power source has continued to grow," Ranma says. "When I taught Usagi how to play, I told her to use her 'ki' as a means to put more 'umph' into her pitches."

"But that was when I was still basically human, Ranma," Usagi says.

"Yes, and that's the problem. You are NOT human in the conventional sense. Heck, you haven't even begun to tap into that potential."

"Wait a minute. I have a 'Gammazon' form, a 'Cosmo-Knight' form, and I can achieve 'Super-Saiyajin Level Five'…AND I can combine all three forms if necessary."

"Hon, trust me, you haven't reach the maximum limits of your power," Ranma says.

"Which is not a sign of humanity," Sisko says. "Of THAT I am sure."

"Have you achieve 'Sailor Cosmos' status yet?" Ranma asks.

"Um…no," Usagi replies.

"See? Believe it or not, your 'Sailor Cosmos' form is stronger than all three, since it is directly tied to the aspect of Order known as 'The Weaver'."

"The Weaver? Oh, that's right. Gandalf-sama told me about the Cosmic Triat of Weaver, Wyld and Wyrm. And if I recall, he said that Weaver and Wyld compliment each other, while balanced by the Wyrm. If this isn't possible, then the Wyrm becomes the imbalanced force that destroys the universe."

All this goes over Sisko's head.

"…"

"Oh, sorry, sir," Ranma says.

"Not a problem, Ranma," Sisko says. "Point of the matter is that I want to win the game fair and square."

"Then I have an idea…"

So, out of fairness to Solak, much to Sisko's chagrin, Usagi will be using a spare pair of Ranma's modified "arm bracers". Point of fact is that while Ranma is more skilled in the martial arts, Usagi possessed more power. Already, Usagi's arm bracers were sparking whenever she threw her "fastballs". Thankfully, the Runic magic inscribed on them held.

FWOOSH!

"Strike!" yells the faux-umpire.

"See?" Ranma says. "The arm-bands will force Usagi to work on her skills, which are already pretty good."

"Then we have the making of a good team, then-" Sisko began.

Suddenly, a rip in the space-time continuum occurs. A man dressed in a scarlet red costume (with a thin lightning bolt on the chest, and a lightning bolt around the waist) and cowl steps out of the rift.

"Hey, Bunny," the man said with a smile, as he hands Usagi's ball back to a speechless Usagi. "Be careful where you throw your balls."

"…"

"Who are you?" Ranma says.

The man smiles at Ranma.

"An old friend, sensei. Oh, and congratulations on your twins."

And with that, both the man and the rift disappear.

FWOOMP!

Sisko turns to Ranma.

"What the hell was THAT?"

"I REALLY don't know anymore. Wait a minute…TWINS?"

"Didn't you get the results of your pregnancy?" Usagi says, as she examines the ball for unusual energy characteristics.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to look at them out of a fear of spoiling the surprise."

"What's the prognosis?" Sisko says, as he observes the ball floating in her hand. She had taken off her dampers in order to conduct a full examination.

"I'm not sure, but the energies that I'm sensing is something that I have not experienced before. It feels like a rush of cool and hot air at the same time…"

"Well, whatever it is," says Ranma, as she slings the bag full of baseball equipment over her shoulders, "we should focus on the game."

"Of that, I agree," Sisko says.

A short time later, as Ranma was returning to her quarters, Lt/Commander Kiima floats up to her.

"Sir, we have a situation concerning one of the 'Augments'."

Ranma sighs.

"What has Jack done NOW?"

"It seems that he feels ignored concerning you, sir."

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, Ranma enters the suite, with Kiima, where the Augments were staying. Bashir and Dax were sitting on one side of the room, while the Augments were sitting on the other side.

"Jack, you HAVE to stop this!" says Sarina (blond sprite), as she pleads with her friend.

"Please, listen to Sarina," Dax says.

"Now, Jack," Bashir says. "We must think things through-"

"No!" Jack yells. He then notices Ranma, and points at her. "I'm telling you that this THING is a danger to the universe!"

Lauren (who could easily pass as Jadzia's twin, sans the Trill spots) and Patrick see Ranma as well. While the goatee-wearing Jack was prone to violence, and Sarina was normally quiet, Lauren was a complete "nymphomaniac", while the sixty-year old Patrick had a mind like a child.

"Hey, it's the man who turns to a woman!" Patrick yells in glee. "And she has gotten fat!"

"No, my young friend," Lauren says, with a hungry smile. "Ranma had sex with a man. They say that in the late term, pregnant women are a lot more aroused…"

Ranma turns a beet red.

"Just say the word, sir," Kiima whispered.

Ranma looks at Kiima.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ranma replies.

"Every moment, sir," Kiima says with a smirk.

With a sigh, Ranma returns her attention back to the Augments.

"Jack, we already gone through all this," Ranma says. "I am NOT a threat."

"Oh, but you are!"

Jack hops off his seat, and begin rolling archival data. Some were of ancient sources like hieroglyphs, both Egyptian and Babylonian, while others were more modern. Some Ranma did not recognize.

"With the data I have gathered since the last time I was here, I have concluded that you are TOO dangerous to be trusted. YOU are the true threat to the galaxy! And soon…everyone will know."

Ranma looks at Jack, then at Dax and Bashir, then at the Augments…and then back at Jack.

"So?"

"SO?"

"Yeah. Let me break it down to you. I AM A DANGEROUS ELEMENT. Why do you think the Klingons consider me a hero? And the only 'threat' I am, is to those who would threaten the lives of those I care about. As for WHAT I am…those who NEED to know already know about who I am, what I am and what I do."

Ranma pulls out a Cardassian iso-linear chip.

"As for your threat, I've learned how to take precaution a LONG time ago, or did you think your activities would have escaped my notice?"

"NO!" Jack yells, as he lunges at Ranma. Kiima was about to defend her commanding officer, when-

"SLEEPING BEAUTY," Ranma says, in an ominous voice.

CLUMP!

"Will Jack be okay?" Bashir says, as he picks Jack up.

"Sure," Ranma replies. The last time he was here, I planted a trigger phrase just in case Jack here gets out of hand."

"That is a bit unethical, don't you think, sir?"

Ranma looks at Bashir.

"I'm an 'IO', not a doctor. Remember THAT the next time you excuse of ethical lapses."

"Hmmm," Lauren says. "Even as a woman, Ranma is still the Alpha."

"Is that the Greek letter or the galactic quadrant you are referring to?" Patrick asks.

"Never mind."

Ranma merely harrumphed, and leaves the suite, with the intention of taking a nap. However…

"Captain?"

Ranma focuses her attention onto Constable Odo, a shape-shifting member of the Founders. Odo has done his best to stay out of the conflict between the Dominion and the Federation Alliance with great difficulty.

"Yes, Odo?"

"I wanted you go over this before I left to investigate," Odo says, as he hands over a data-pad to Ranma.

Ranma quickly scans the document, and frowns.

"Captain?"

"This doesn't make sense," Ranma says. "You're sure that this is correct?"

"The encryption is based on my past encounters with Gul Russol," Odo replies.

"Hmmm. So you want to investigate this?"

"That is the plan."

"Who will go with you?"

"I was thinking of go to the rendezvous site by myself-"

"I don't THINK so, Odo, not in this environment. I will come along with you."

"With all due respect, with your…condition…"

"I can take care of myself, Odo. You've known me for years, right?"

Odo nods his head.

"Very well, but I must insist that if I see you in harms way, I will take lead."

"You have yourself a deal, Constable. Besides, with all this craziness, I need to get out of town…so to speak."

With very little notice, only letting a reluctant Sisko to know of what was going on, Odo and Ranma travels to a neighboring system (in the _Mississippi_, one of DS9's "runabouts") just in reach of Dominion space.

"So…what is it like to be pregnant?" Odo asks.

"It's like…trying to carry a large ball under your skin," Ranma replied. "And I mean LARGE ball."

"I see. Well, here we are…"

The runabout lands on a barren moon, a moon that possessed an atmosphere.

"You certainly pick your places, Odo."

"I did not original choose it, Captain."

The two exit their craft, and walk into a cavern. Odo helps Ranma through various passageways, since she has been wearing a maternity dress (like a "muumuu") underneath her duster. She is also carrying a saddlebag over her left shoulder.

"Thanks," Ranma says. "Man, being pregnant is SUCH a pain-"

"Wait, I hear something," Odo says. Changelings had sensitive hearing.

So do uber-martial artists.

"I hear it, too," Ranma says.

"Wait here," Odo says, as he steps forth. "Alright, come out…whoever you are!"

"Really…is that a way to treat a friendly ally?" says Weyoun the Vorta (pale-skinned, big eared aliens with thick, mop-like hair and poor eye-sight in certain circumstances), as he steps out of the shadows. He then sees Ranma. "Ah, why isn't it the _lovely_ Captain Ranma Saotome. What a pleasant surprise…"

Ranma was about to make a retort, but Odo spoke forth.

"What are you doing here, Weyoun?" Odo says. "And where is Gul Russol?"

"Well…he will not be joining you today, considering the fact that he is no with us."  
"So…this is a trap?" Ranma asks.

"Hardly. If it were a trap, surely Jem'Hadar soldiers would have surrounded you and the Founder. And considering the fact that MISS Saotome is about to give birth soon, I doubt that either of you can seriously stop an attack."

Odo stares at Weyoun.

"If this was indeed a trap, then you would have sprung the trap WHILE making the usual exposition," Odo says.

"Very good," Weyoun says. "You live up to your status as a Founder."

"Okay," Ranma says. "So what do you want?"

"I am here to formerly request asylum, Captain Saotome. I want to 'work' for the good guys for a change."

"!"

**Tbc.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles - By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE "CASINO ROYALE". YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 56: "Normalcy, Act 4".**

* * *

_Meanwhile on New Genesis…_

"Ranma, how do you think Ezri will handle the truth about us?"

Ranma Prime looks over at Jadzia the Trill Goddess, as the two lounge on the front porch of his cottage, while sipping "nectar". The air was cool, and the skies were partially cloudy.

"You think she'll end up developing feelings for me?" Ranma asks.

"Well…would she?" Jadzia asks.

"You know I can't tell you the future."

"Oh, that's right…from YOUR vantage point, what Ezri will learn has already happen."

"Precisely."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So, how DID you get involved on that mission? You know, the one that allowed us to me?"

Ranma looks out into the distance.

"It was two years after I had trans-versed the space-time continuum. A year before, I was confined for 'observation', to see that I was fit to return to duty. However, the only thing I cared about was bidding my time, so I didn't care about serving in Starfleet anymore. And then, one day…a certain 'Ice Queen' walked into my life…"

**FLASHBACK!**

**2163 CE: New Zealand, Earth.**

During this time of year on Earth, the island state of New Zealand was in the last throes of summer. The United Federation of Planets was still organizing itself as the premier, humanistic governmental body in the Alpha Quadrant, as well as hammer out various economic and political treaties within its membership. In particular, there were those who were concerned about the power and scope of "Starfleet", particularly since humans will play a leading role in this regard. With Earth's victory over the Romulans, the Federation has a chance to grow into a real political entity.

And none of that mattered to Lt/Commander Ranma Saotome, a member of the elite special operations team known as "MACO", which stands for "Military Assault and Control Organization". MACOs were the equivalent of the old US Navy SEAL units that existed up until the mid-21st century, an irony that was not lost on Ranma, considering his "water-based", shape-shifting Jusenkyo curse. He has served as a MACO aboard the NX-01 Enterprise from its inception, first as a visiting Starfleet Academy cadet, and then as a full member of Starfleet itself. Originally, Ranma wanted to go into Security, but events involving the near-destruction of the Earth by alien forces mitigated a career change. And with all things, the birth of Starfleet meant changes in military protocol, hence designation of "Lt/Commander" instead of "Major" (which will be used in the new "Starfleet Marine Corp").

At any rate, it didn't matter much to Ranma, since, once he is cleared, he planned on retiring to Japan, where he hopes to re-open the Tendo Training Hall to teach martial arts…

"Hey, Ranma!" says an attendant, as he enters the courtyard. New Zealand served as both a correctional facility and a sanitarium; Ranma was placed in the sanitarium for evaluation.

Ranma ignored the call, as he continued to practice his painting. His evaluators suggested this as a hobby, during his stay.

"Ranma, I'm talking to you-!"

Ffft! Ffft! Ffft-!

The attendant suddenly found him self pinned to a nearby tree by paintbrushes.

The enigmatic "N" smirks at this sight. This older, Japanese business-like woman should have expected such a display from the likes of Saotome. She was dressed in a business suit, and a light, tan overcoat. She carried a thin, metal briefcase by her side, while holding a data-pad.

"That will be all," says N, as she casually pulls out the brushes from the tree trunk.

"But ma'am-!"

"I said, 'That will be all'. Now GO."

After the attendant leaves, N turns to Ranma.

"That was an interesting display, Saotome," N says.

Ranma says nothing.

"You haven't returned my messages."

"That's because I am NOT interested in working for you, 'N'…or whatever you call yourself," Ranma says, as he puts his paintbrush down. "One, I've just returned from a LONG, trip. And, two, I don't know who the hell you are."

N nods her head.

"I see. Well, then, let me reply. One, I am recruiting you precisely because of your experiences, and, two, I work for a branch within the Federation government that not even the Federation knows about."

"Let me guess…are we talking about 'Section 31'?"

"…"

"Don't be surprised, my dear N. As soon as I was 'asked' to receive an evaluation, I hacked into the Federation's computer network. I figured SOMEONE was interested in me. I do wonder why the same level of scrutiny was not made with…the others."

N clears her throat.

"For one thing, T'Pol, Hoshi Sato, and even Usagi Tsukino do not have the qualities that S31 is looking for. And besides…the mission that I am offering to you is of a highly sensitive nature."

Ranma squinted his eyes.

"This is something that YOU, alone, are offering, with very little to do with S31, isn't it?"

"Actually, you are only partially right," N says, as she hands Saotome a datapad. "As you know, Earth suspected that the Romulans were behind the deaths of Admiral Akane Tendo-Saotome and…your children."

"Yes, I KNOW that," Ranma says. "And I was prevented from making those bastards pay for what they did."

"I know," N says. "And now to the point. S31 managed to track down the people responsible for the assassinations. Officially, the Federation does not want a new war with the Romulans. However…that does not mean that the culprits behind the murders should escape justice. By accepting my offer, you will have a chance at being the instrument of that justice. You will receive a promotion and the appropriate pay-grade, of course."

Ranma looks into N's eyes. Essentially, he was being offered the chance to make right what went wrong…

"Alright, I'm in," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I take it that I'm on my own, if I get caught or something?"

"…"

"On second thought, don't answer that. The last thing we all need is an 'interstellar incident' caused by grief-stricken 'crazy man'."

"You're selling yourself short, Saotome."

"Perhaps, but I prefer to lower expectations as a means of overwhelming the audience. I AM a showman, after all."

"…"

A few weeks later…

The former head of the Vulcan High Council (formerly the Vulcan High Command) silently cursed himself, as he entered his office. The air was starting to cool down, once the sun has set. V'Las had reports that key members of his staff were being found murdered in rather gruesome displays. What clinched it for the Vulcan was the fact that his Romulan contact, Major Talok, was also killed, on Earth at a nightclub (as a disguised Terran). Whoever was killing his network of contacts would surely go after him-

And then, V'Las noticed that a hidden panel on the wall, behind a painting of a famed Vulcan philosopher, was open. Quickly, but calmly, V'Las goes over to check to see which contents within the panel were disturbed-

And then, V'Las turns around to see Ranma sitting there on a nearby chair, nearly swallowed up in the shadows. He was no longer sporting his trademark wild-hair and pigtail. Now, Ranma's hair was clipped short, almost in a crew cut, and slicked back. He wore a mid-length, (black leather) jacket, white t-shirt, khaki slacks, and comfortable black shoes. His legs were crossed, and his arms were resting on the chair's armrest. V'Las looks into Ranma's eyes, and knows instantly who was behind the killings.

"Ah, Commander Saotome," V'Las says, as he takes off his outer robes, and sitting them down on a nearby stool. "I see that you have been released from your…confinement."

"Yes, I have, Councilor V'Las," Ranma replies. "I take it that the fact that I am still referring you as 'Councilor', means that your duplicitous actions has yet to be found out."

V'Las gives Ranma a smile, something that was uncharacteristically "non-Vulcan".

"You know me very well, Saotome," V'Las says, as he peeks into a panel, and levels a disruptor at Ranma. "Which is why I cannot allow you to live," V'Las says, as he pulls on the trigger.

Nothing.

Ranma shows V'Las the energy cartridge used for his weapon.

"I see," V'Las says, as he sets the disruptor down. "So, I take it that SOMEONE has sent you to take care of me?"

"Actually, had I've known about your involvement in my wife's death before hand, I would have gone after you and your crew on my own a LONG time ago. Though, I do have to admit that with some help, I found your Romulan contact with quite the ease…"

_Ranma's mind's eye goes back to the nightclub, where he finds Major Talok, who was undercover disguised as a Terran businessman. Vulcanoids (which include Romulans) are typically stronger than humans, due to their unique physiology. However, Ranma was stronger than most sentient beings in the Milky Way Galaxy; and what he lacked in brute strength, he made up in skills. And when he did not care about finesse, Ranma was thoroughly ruthless in a fight…especially after his experiences on Apocalypse._

_BAM!_

_Ranma slammed Talok on the bathroom stall, breaking it nearly into pieces. He then grabs the man, picks him up, hit him a few times with his fists, knees him and then tosses the Romulan agent against the wash bin, breaking it in the process._

"If I may ask, how did Talok expire?" V'Las asked.

Ranma gives off a smirk.

"Not very well," Ranma replied.

_Talok gets up, and rushes at Ranma. The martial artist merely stuck out his right hand, and began to squeeze. Talok found him self gripped in some sort of invisible force, as his body was raised in the air…_

_"You were responsible for my family's murder," Ranma says, as his eyes began to change color from gray-blue to orange-red. "Prepare to die…"_

_"Kill with the Force, you must not, Ranma…"_

_"Stay out of this, old man," Ranma said, as the shade of Yoda, a master of the Jedi Arts from the distant "Lucas Galaxy" appears. It has been eons since Ranma has had any sort of conversation with his former mentor and teacher. "Where were you when I was a thrall of 'The Dark Side'?"_

_"Some places, I cannot go to," Yoda says from the ether. "Of that, I am sorry. Choice you have now, Ranma. Look within yourself, or surely you will Fall like Anakin."_

_It was then Ranma notices his reflection from the restroom mirror. He notices the color of his eyes._

_They were the first signs of "Sithdom"._

_He saw this when he fought Anakin on Mustafar._

_He saw this when his surrogate daughter Leia fought the Emperor._

_Suddenly, Ranma lets go of Talok. He remembered how Granny and Desaad brought out the darkness within with such ease, when, in a fit of arrogance, Ranma took on Darkseid himself. His pride of not being defeated by anyone, something that he should have paid attention when he looked within himself during HIS session in the "Cave of Insight" on Dagobah. Perhaps he used his need to protect others to avoid his own issues…_

_As Ranma reached down for the Romulan agent's data node (a listing of known contacts), which was dropped during the fight, the Romulan suddenly springs to action to shoot Ranma in the back with a disruptor shot. Ranma quickly spins around, and unleashes a concentrated bolt of "Force Lightning", by pointing his index and middle fingers at his heart._

_ZAP!_

_The force of the bolt went straight through the agent in spectacular fashion, sending the now dead Talok crashing back into the far wall._

"I am sorry to know that, Commander," V'Las says.

"I just want to know one thing," Ranma begins. "Were you actively involved in my family's death, or were you simply the facilitator? And what was the motivation?"

"Simple. You, as the inheritor of Surek's 'katra', are an abomination and a threat to the Vulcan's way of life. If it hadn't been for YOU, Vulcan and Romulus would have been reunified, and it would be WE who would be the strongest race in the Quadrant. But to answer your question…yes, it was I who 'suggested' that you should pay for what you have done to MY plans."

"Uh-huh," Ranma says, as he suddenly pulls out a Romulan disruptor…the one that once belonged to Talok, which was designed for "silenced" kills.

BZT-BZT!

V'Las slump over dead, having died from the kill shot.

"Humph," Ranma says, as he slips the weapon back into his coat pocket. "What a JERK."

"Careful you must be, Young Ranma," Yoda says, as his spectral form appears again in front of Ranma. "Sith, you must not become."

"Master Yoda, Councilor V'Las' actions caused an interstellar war…and his actions, if known, could have caused another. He was as corrupt as any Sith."

The tiny, long-eared green man in solemn robes gives Ranma an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I promise not to abuse the lessons you have taught me. Sheesh!"

"Good," Yoda says with pride. "One of my favorite students, you are. Turn to the Dark Side, you must not."

Yoda bows his head in salute.

"Be seeing you…"

And with that, Yoda disappears.

Ranma (sometimes referred to as "Ranma ben Yoda", while his surrogate daughter, and student, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, is referred to as "Leia ben Ranma" in Jedi lexicon) sighed, as he made sure that he didn't leave any tracks. He conveniently left a message to the security services that V'Las wanted their attention. And when that happened, there will be enough of V'Las' "inside supporters" to want to table the matter as nothing more than a holdover of the "Earth-Romulan War". So, as far as the Federation and Vulcan were concerned, the matter concerning the death of Councilor V'Las of the Vulcan High Council was closed.

Back on Earth, N receives the news of what had happened.

"And so it begins," N says, as she reads the incoming communiqué. She turns to her "executive assistant".

"Miss Midori?"

Yen Midori looks up from her documentation. She was an up-and-coming business major, skilled in organization operations, when S31 recruited her. She was petite and bubbly, which was used to hide the fact that she was a mean shot in marksmanship.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Have 'Administrations' draw up a contract for Commander Saotome ASAP."

"But…don't you think that it's pre-mature for S31 to offer employment to him as one of our agents? The Commander was only just released recently from completing his evaluation."

N gives off a smirk.

"I think that Saotome has 'passed' with flying colors, Miss Midori. Besides, leave the 'sales pitch' to me, my dear. I didn't start 'Section 31' years ago without staying ahead of the game, you know."

A week later, in London, England…

At a secluded park near the old site of the British Secret Service, two people are discussing important matters concerning matters of state.

"What do you want?" Ranma said, as he leaned back on the park bench that he is sitting on. He was wearing casual clothes and a pair of sunglasses. "When you asked me to take down the persons responsible for my family's death, I was happy to oblige."

Ranma's contact, a Japanese, silver haired woman called "N" gives Ranma "The Look".

"This may be too much for a BLUNT instrument like you to understand, but any thug can kill."

N pauses for a moment.

"I want you to take your ego out of the equation, Saotome," N says, with a self-satisfied look. She was wearing a gray business suit with a tan over coat while having a briefcase on her side. "You need to see to big picture beyond your…family's death."

"So what am I going to be? Am I going to be the Federation's 'hit man' or something?" Ranma replied. "I'm not some maniac that goes around killing people on a whim, or on the orders of a bureaucrat."

N shakes her head.

"I knew you weren't ready for this."

Ranma arched an eyebrow.

"And what am I supposed to be ready for?"

"I knew that you were not ready to protect everything that Admiral Tendo built up. YOUR wife—my…friend—pushed for the creation of the United Federation of Planets…and that of Starfleet. We are still in the process of being established, even with the signing of the Federation constitution, but all that could change if the Romulans or some other power tries to undermine what we have started."

Ranma turns to N.

"I just got back from a journey that was violent and unpredictable…and you want me to serve yet another master?" Ranma replies.

"The difference is that you have a choice in the matter," N replies. "No, I can't force you to join 'Section 31', but you know the truth of what I am saying. So, if not for the sake of the Federation, do this for Akane's sake."

Ranma sighs as he gets up. He was tired of all the fighting and violence, but what N offered would serve to protect Akane's memory…

"Where do I sign up, Nabs? Don't think that I wouldn't figure out that 'N' is really Nabiki Kuno, a 'business woman' who is really behind S31. As if your 'guise' of being a middle-aged woman can hide the true you…"

Nabiki Tendo-Kuno, called "N" within the ultra-clandestine organization known as "Section 31", merely smiles at the remark. While she was prohibited from going after the bastards responsible for murdering her younger sister herself, Nabiki was able to get Ranma to do the job for her. Now that her brother-in-law has agreed to join "the firm", she can finally return to the Fourth World while leaving a "flesh puppet" behind to monitor things for her.

At least her time here on Earth has allowed her older sister Kasumi some time to go "sight seeing".

"Though I do have a question."

"And what is THAT?"

"You and KUNO? And how are you still alive after all this time?"

"If you want to KNOW, I'll have to charge you, Saotome."

"Yep…you're the Nabiki I know, alright."

"…"

Six months later…

The Orion Belt System was an interesting section of the Alpha Quadrant in this regard: although it was a haven for mercantilists, pirates and mercenaries, it was the Orion green-skinned women, seen as slaves to outsiders, who were the real power. They use outsiders to do their bidding. S31 have long suspected this, but have been unable to penetrate this society as thoroughly as N has wanted. She could use her "extraordinary abilities" to find out, but there were those in the universe who will not allow her to do so. So, she would need to send agents to do her "bidding".

On Orion Prime, caged matches between sapient beings (and sometimes between sapient and beasts and non-beasts alike) were the norm. Based upon intelligence reports, the chameleon-like Suliban had sent an agent to meet with a representative of the Orion's ancillary organizations. If S31 managed to get the representative of the organization that works for the Orions, then, perhaps S31 will be able know who or what has been initiating certain actions while the Federation is still in the throes of its reorganization. From the information that Ranma received, the Suliban contact would be disguise as a human trader, who happens to love caged matches.

"I see our man," Ranma says telepathically, as he casually watched an Andorian fighting an ape-like creature known as a "Mugato". The creature was quite fast for a creature its size. Ranma was wearing a blue/white Hawaiian shirt, Khaki pants and black running shoes. Sweat was glistening off of his skin, but compared to the pits of Apocalypse, the humid weather conditions on the planet was nothing more than a day at the beach. While Ranma scanned the crowd, he notices his partner's presence.

"I see him, too, Ranma," the man replied. He had asked for field experience under Ranma's watch…something that Ranma did NOT want. N told Ranma that it was not up to her who is assigned, but based on seniority.

Ranma was speaking to his partner through his telepathic "earplug".

When the Suliban went to move to another section of the arena, Ranma became alarmed that the agent would see his partner.

"Marcus, put your hand down," Ranma says.

Marcus had his hand on the plug.

Rule number one: NEVER get noticed with an earpiece.

"What?" Marcus says, as the crowd roared with approval, as the fight between the Andorian and the Mugato progressed.

"I said, 'Get you damn hand down'!" Ranma said, as he began to move towards the Suliban.

Sure enough, the Suliban spots Marcus, and runs in the opposite direction.

"Damn!" Ranma yells, as he goes after the Suliban.

"Don't worry, Ranma, I'll-"

"Go home, NOW." Ranma says, as he temporarily immobilized the agent with his Force abilities. "I don't need a newbie screwing things up!"

And with that, Ranma took off after the Suliban.

Members of the Suliban were genetically engineered by "future-tech" to be fast, strong and extremely agile. The intended target rushed out of the arena, and into a construction yard. The Orions were setting up an entire gambling and entertainment complex for visitors. The Suliban immediately leaps over a fence and into the yard itself. He didn't think he was going to be followed…

…Until he sees Ranma casually leap over the fence as well. Even without being trained in the Jedi Arts, Ranma was already a world-class athlete.

Seeing nowhere else to go, the Suliban agent leaped upon a pile of construction material, hopped on a steel beam, and "speed crawl" his way up the unfinished building. Ranma, with a smirk, followed the Suliban without breaking a stride. And by the time he and the Suliban managed to get off the building, and back on solid ground, they had leaped, dodged and fought their way to the Suliban embassy nearby.

That didn't stop Ranma one bit.

"Sir!" said the receptionist. "You can't just-!"

BLAM!

Ranma kicked in the door, where the Suliban agent was trying to gain the proconsul's protection.

POW!

Ranma knocked the agent's head in, just as the proconsul was about to pull out a weapon. Ranma, seeing this, kicked the desk into the Suliban, forcing him to drop the weapon. Ranma knew that fighting Suliban was the like fighting a sentient "Gumby" doll, so he picked up the disruptor.

"Come on, you," Ranma says, as he grabbed the Suliban agent by the shirt.

The Suliban tried to swing at Ranma. Ranma responded by jamming his fingers into his back.

"I know that your race is resistant to telepathic manipulation, so I'm placing my fingers into your back. One false move and you'll explode from the inside."

Suliban were nearly impervious to electricity, since their skin was not a conductive substance. However, that didn't mean that the INSIDES were protected.

"Come on, let's go."

And with that, Ranma escorted the Suliban to the nearest gate, leaving a "Happo-Bomb" behind to serve as the distraction.

BOOM!

Too bad the effect leveled half the embassy.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"You blew up the embassy?" Jadzia asks.

"Only HALF the embassy."

"…"

"At any rate, I was able to get the key encrypted data from the contact. And with that, I received to the first clue towards locating a key financier within the Orion Syndicate."

Ranma looks at Jadzia.

"And that's where you came in."

_Meanwhile, near the Cardassian border…_

"Come again?" Odo asked.

"I want to defect, Founder," Weyoun says. "Yes, I know that it is hard to believe that I, a servant of the great Dominion Union, would want to defect to the Federation Alliance…but it is the TRUTH."

"That MIGHT be the case," Ranma began, "but you have never been the most trust-worthy of the Vorta."

"Then how about if I trade what I know about recent Dominion activity for asylum then?"

Odo looks at Weyoun and then at Ranma.

"Sure, why not?" Ranma says with a shrug. "I can make the determination of Weyoun's value once we get back to the station…"

A few minutes later, Weyoun is firmly seated next to Odo, while Ranma was at the controls.

"Once a pilot, always a pilot…I always say," Ranma says, as she prepared the craft for takeoff-

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"That's odd," Odo says. "No one should be hailing us at this location."

"Let's find out," Ranma says, as she presses receiver. "This is Captain Ranma Saotome, speaking from the runabout _Mississippi_."

CHIRP!

The view-screen lights up, showing the new Legate Demar (the supreme leader of Cardassia) and…Weyoun?"

"Hello, Captain Saotome," Demar says. "It is nice to know that you are…healthy."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma replies. "What can I do for you today?"

"I will get to the point," says the other Weyoun. "Weyoun is the sixth clone of the original Weyoun; I am the seventh."

"I do not think the universe is ready for more than one Weyoun," Odo says with a smirk.

"Precisely, which is why you will return that _defective_ to us," Weyoun the Seventh says. "Or face the consequences. And do not think that your status as a 'Founder' will protect you. I have been given permission to do what it takes to prevent my 'brother' from falling into the wrong hands."

"Take a look at this," Odo says, as he pointed out the sensors. Sure enough, a pair of Jem'Hadar ships is in range of their location.

"Speaking as an family man, Captain, I would hate to see your 'future' end prematurely," Damar says.

Ranma knew that Damar was referring to her pregnancy, but chooses not to say anything.

"I'll keep that in mind. Give us a few minutes to…prepare for the handover."

"You have two minutes, Captain," Weyoun says.

CHIRP!

"So, what is your plan, Captain?" asked Weyoun Six.

"Can you not use that…'Instant Transmission' trick of yours?" Odo asks.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"Let me spell it out. If I was just my old self, then I can pull it off. As a pregnant…woman…my life energy is feed for THREE: the twins and me. If I do anything to charge me 'chi' for the technique, I could hurt my…babies."

"Just great…"

"If there is a problem, then perhaps I should turn myself in," Weyoun says.

"No," Ranma says.

"But-" Odo begins.

"Just because one avenue is cut off, that doesn't mean that another is not available."

At that point, Ranma puts on her Green Lantern ring.

"With everything that has been happening, I've been put on reserve status, while my daughter Aikiko has taken over my duties as the Green Lantern for Sector 2814."

"I didn't know that," Odo says.

"Yes," Ranma replies. "She's working with a senior GL as a trainee."

"So she doesn't want to go into Starfleet?"

"She is not sure, actually. Best case scenario is that she will be a reservist in one organization or another."

"If I may be bold to ask," Weyoun says. "What is the Green Lantern Corp involvement in this little war of ours, Captain?"

"Why should I tell you about 'Corp business?" Ranma asks.

"Out of curiosity, of course."

"Fair enough. The fact of the matter is that our 'little war' is seen as a galactic affair, not a universal one. If the Dominion tries to take over an entire Oan sector, then that's a problem. For now, there are enough prominent galactic powers that will keep the Dominion and other like-minded states in check."

"I see."

"So, let's see how we can circumvent your 'associates' attention," Ranma says, as her Green Lantern power-ring began to glow…

Aboard the lead Jem'Hadar ship, The First Officer, the commanding officer aboard the ship, sees the _Mississippi_ leave the surface of the moon that they were observing.

"Sir, what shall we do?" the First Officer says to Weyoun the Seventh (or "W7") over a secured communication link.

"Destroy that ship," W7 says.

Damar looks at W7 sharply.

"Are you not aware of what might happen if Captain Saotome dies?"

"We are well-aware of what MIGHT occur, Legate," W7 says. "She is just one solid, right? So, First Officer, please destroy THAT ship."

"Yes, sir," the First Officer says, as he directs his weapons officer to fire on the _Mississippi_-

CHOOM!

BOOM!

"Direct hit, sir," the First Officer says, as he gave a satisfied smirk. "No signs of survivors."

"See?" W7 says. "No harm."

Damar stares at W7 with pitiful eyes.

"You are a fool, Weyoun," Damar says. "You know NOTHING about 'The Chaos Factor'."

"Then enlighten me, Legate."

"Even when I was a child, I've heard of Captain Saotome's exploits. Legend has it that he CHALLENGED a god…and won. Historically, Saotome single-handedly defeated the Romulan Empire when he was still a young man. And even if you did destroy him, Saotome has plenty of allies that WILL seek revenge on what you have just done…if that ditzy wife of his doesn't get to you FIRST."

By this point, Weyoun was displaying signs agitation.

"The Founders will protect me, Legate. They are gods, after all."

"Then you better pray that your gods will be strong enough to withstand the full weight of the Heavens."

Meanwhile, while the Jem'Hadar continue to check for the remains of the _Mississippi_, the REAL runabout makes its escape.

"The illusion will dissipate when we are out of range," says Ranma, as she maintained her will over her power-ring.

"Amazing," says Weyoun the Sixth. "I will enjoy being a productive member of your crew, Captain."

"We will see," Odo says. "I STILL do not trust you."

"Then I shall prove my worth to you, Founder."

"Feh."

_Meanwhile, back at DS9…specifically "Quark's"…_

"I'm telling you, Chief," Dax says. "Ranma and Usagi know something about me that I don't."

"You shouldn't sweat it, Counselor," O'Brien says, as he drank his pint of "Guinness" pale ale.

"But it's real weird. I understand that Ranma doesn't like to open up to anyone, but at least Usagi would be."

"What happened?"

"Well, when I asked her about 'Vesper Dax', and how I've been having these weird dreams about her, and suddenly, Usagi has this weird look to her face."

"So what happened?"

"Well, she told me that she cannot say anything about the whole matter, and shooed me out of her office. Weird."

"Well, I wouldn't read anything about it."

"But that's just it. What if this Vesper persona is just like Joran? Is it because of the Dax symbiont? What if I become corrupted by Dax?"

"Well…Jadzia wasn't a bad person, and neither was Curzon, as I recall, Counselor. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that this 'Vesper' person is of the same disposition."

"Well, I hope that you are right, Chief. I hope you are right."

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: MORE SPOILER ALERT FOR "CASINO ROYALE"!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 57: "Normalcy, Act 5".**

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, back on New Genesis…_

"Wow," Jadzia says with slight amazement. "YOU were quite the cold-hearted killer, weren't you? I'm surprised that there isn't a dedicated statue of you on Q'onos."

"Think again," Ranma replied.

Jadzia twitched her eyebrow in realization.

"Oh, that's right. There IS a statue of you on the Klingon homeworld."

"Hey, I didn't ask for it, remember?"

Jadzia chuckles.

"You playing with me, aren't you?"

"You know me very well. And if I recall, it was rather an intimate experience."

"Sorry, no dice. You may have Vesper's memories, but you have YET to feel the 'wild horse' in action. So THERE."

"And still as egotistical, as I recall. So what happened after you got the contract information?"

"Well, Nabiki was none to please at the operation, that's for sure, but she still thought that I was the best person for the job."

**FLASHBACK!**

**2163 CE: "Tendo Training Hall", Tokyo (Japan, Earth).**

"Damn him," N mutters to herself, as she enters her home. Although she would have preferred to live in a separate part of the city, her sister Kasumi insisted that they stayed at their family's estate. She wasn't the sentimental sort, that's for sure.

"Hello, sister," Kasumi says, as she enters the main foyer. As always, she was dressed like a housekeeper.

"Hello, Kasumi," N (aka Nabiki Kuno) says, as she sits her brief case down. She notices the aroma in the air.

"What's that?"

"Well, I knew that you had a tough day at work, so I decided to make your favorite soup."

"Ah, 'miso'," Nabiki says with satisfaction. It was weird eating again, but using human forms tend to bring up the need to have human food. It was a little over 150 years when she and her sister "evolved" into "Exemplars": living aspects of the universe. Well, it took her youngest sister Akane 100 years to evolve, due to the fact that she too a trip into the future, from the year 2001 CE, and stayed in that particular era to help Earth forge a better future. Nabiki had blamed Ranma for her little sister's death, although not directly. Because of HIM, Akane chose to travel 60 years into the future. Had she stayed, Akane would have evolved at the same time as her other sisters, and would not have been a victim of the Romulans' assassination "hit". Akane would have survived the hit, since she would have ascended beyond the effects of this "mortal coil". Like Nabiki and Kasumi can, Akane could have easily regenerated a new body. At the very least, she would have been able to defend herself and her children from harm.

Still, at least Ranma was willing to do whatever it took to protect Akane's dream of establishing the United Federation of Planets, or simply "The Federation".

"I'm looking forward to that, Kasumi."

"That's nice. Oh, and we have a special guest tonight?"

"Oh?"

A few minutes later, an angry Nabiki storms into her family's study, which serves as her secondary office.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here, Saotome?" Nabiki yelled.

Ranma smirked, as he went over Nabiki's computer system, which was directly connected to Section 31 (or simply "S31").

"Well?"

"Kasumi invited me to dinner," Ranma replied. "And technically, this is still my house."

"Well, if I recall, you and Akane are not together."

Ranma ignored the remark, thinking that she spoke out of anger.

"I was able to acquire the contact list-"

"Which, if I may recall, resulted in blowing up an embassy."

"Details…details."

"Look, Ranma, I can't have you be a loose cannon. If you don't stop, I-"

"What? You'll FIRE me?"

"No, I was about to say that I will not be able to cover you. Bottom line, we maybe family, but I can't always be there to protect you."

Just then, Kasumi peeks inside to room.

"Is everything okay?"

Nabiki and Ranma turn their head towards Kasumi.

"Yes, it's fine," Nabiki says. "I was just having a discussion with Saotome here."

"Oh, that's nice," Kasumi says. "By the way, dinner is ready."

"Thanks Kasumi," Ranma says.

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"You look better with longer hair."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kasumi beams a smile and departs for the dining room.

Ranma turns towards Nabiki.

"How come you and Kasumi never remarried?" Ranma asks.

"It's the same reason that you haven't Saotome," Nabiki replies. "We done the whole family thing, and soon, we will leave this world behind. But until then…we're mainly here for YOU."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now that will be 10,000 yen, please."

"What?"

"Hey, taking care of you may be for free, but my information isn't."

"…"

A few days later, Ranma was trailing a contact on Argelius II, one of the newer inductees within the Federation. Argelius was known for its beautiful women and their exotic dance. In fact, much of its culture seemed similar to that of the Middle East on Earth. Anthropological studies indicate that Argelius II, like many humanoid worlds, were seeded by a group of "preservers" who would take slices of eras, and transplant them to other worlds as a means of preserving that culture's "purity". In the later part of the 20th century, on Earth, a team of explorers called "SG-1" established contact, vis-à-vis a "Stargate". In fact, most humanoid worlds have "Stargates" are a part of the "Stargate" network. One of the key factors of the Earth's victory during the Earth-Romulan War was that Earth utilized the Stargates to an effective degree, by transferring resources both quickly and quietly. Now, that same network of transporting devices is being used to secure the future of the Federation. Some would ask if Starfleet is even necessary, but the usual response to such a question is that no power should rely solely on a single means of protecting a territory.

In his hover car, Ranma arrives in front of the resort used by visitors. He wore kkaki slacks, a white (short-sleeved) buttoned shirt, black semi-casual dress shoes, and his wristwatch and dark sunglasses. It was a somewhat warm day, as he tips the valet. He bends down to tie his shoes, when one of the patrons tosses him a set of car keys.

"Hey!"

Ranma looks up.

"Do your job!" said the fat, older man.

Seeing an opportunity to get inside the place, Ranma produces a smile at the man.

"Right away, sir!"

Taking the keys, Ranma took the control of the hover car, drove into the parking lot, and parked the vehicle…HARD.

SMASH!

The commotion began to attract the patrons at the resort, while Ranma calmly got out of the smashed vehicle, and threw the keys away. And as he went back to the front of the resort, the man whose vehicle was smashed tried to say something to Ranma.

"Why, you-!"

"You've never seen me before," Ranma replied in an eerie voice.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone ELSE," the man said in reply. "Excuse me…"

Ranma smirked. Using 'Jedi Mind Tricks' was too easy a tool to use on weak-minded fools…

An hour later, Ranma (in female form) swam back to the surface of the water. Having deduced that the bomber's contact was already on the premises, thanks to the security archives, Ranma decided to use HER female form as a part of her disguise. It had been a while since she last been a female; the last time was when Ranma was an unwilling member of Apocalypse' "Furies" as "Tigra the Wild Child" (Apocalypse and its sister planet New Gensis existed in its own dimension, with its own space-time continuum). Essentially, Ranma was reduced to being a "were-catgirl", after Desaad, on orders from Lord Darkseid, merged Ranma's totem spirit (a gift from Bast, the cat goddess of Heliosopolis) with him. As Tigra, she welcomed serving her master, as both warrior and concubine. Only after realizing Ranma's potential did the Lord of Apocalypse chose to officially marry her in order to produce a powerful heir; even Darkseid was a bit traditional in some ways.

Nine months later, twins Orion and Atalanta were born. Both were powerful and strong, and blessed by the Wyld (the third in the sacred "Cosmic Triat"). Orion was blessed with powerful strength and stamina, while Atalanta was blessed with speed and agility…although they were both more powerful than most denizens of their dark home. These were "new gods", were raised to do battle and were trained in Musabetsu Kagato…Ranma's family martial arts. Still, events would come to pass that her children would take on much of her family traits: Orion became an honorable warrior, while Atalanta would become a thief. Disappointed, Darkseid would have consigned Ranma to the slave pits of the Hunger-dogs, had her son, Orion (who was raised by the good Izzaya the Highfather of New Genesis) freed his mother from servitude (with the help of Metron, the seeker of universal knowledge)…before sending her and her companions back where they are suppose to be: Earth, circa 2162 CE.

At any rate, although Ranma detested being female, for what it represented, she used it to conduct surveillance. As far as the resort was concerned, she was "Ranko Tendo", a visiting gymnast (hence the short-hair) from Earth. She looked like a cute tomboy on vacation. Ranma wondered what Nabiki thought of all this…

And then, Ranma spots her target's companion: a beautiful Deltan, who was riding a horse-like animal down the beach towards her cabin. While she was not attracted to Deltans, due to the fact that they were all bald, Ranma had to admit that the girl was cute. She also heard that Deltans were "artists" were sexual relations were concerned. And as Ranma stares at the Deltan, the Deltan looks back and smiles in an appreciative way.

Ranma quickly dives underwater. Apparently, Deltans were also "bi-sexual", too.

That evening, Ranma, dressed in a silk, black evening gown, and was carrying only a small purse. She goes to the attendant to exchange some Federation credits into gambling chips.

"Thank you," Ranma said, as she sat at one of the Dabo tables. Dabo was very similar to Roulette, but with one key exception: the player drops the silver marble into the spinning pit. At least, the game wasn't poker, since she was still had a horrible "poker face".

"You are new here," said the man across from her.

Ranma looks up. Her contact was a human trader, or so the cover story went.

"Yes," Ranma replied, as she tossed her ball into the pit. The object of the game is to maximize your potential winnings while minimizing the opponent. So Ranma put a spin on the marble, to insure that none of the players would benefit from her toss.

"Dabo!" Ranma yells in girlish delight.

"Ah, I see that you are an experienced player," the man says. "Then again…so am I."

The man spins the marble into Roulette…

"Dabo!" the man shouts.

"I don't know your name, Mister…?" Ranma asked demurely.

"Jones…Cedric Jones. I am a…trader in the exotic, Miss…?"

"Tendo…Ranko Tendo," Ranma replied. "And although it's nice to meet you…I WILL win this thing."

_Meanwhile, back in the present aboard DS9…_

"Damn it, Ranma!" Usagi screamed. "How could you be so reckless?"

When Usagi found out that Ranma went on a dangerous mission, she blew her stack.

"Usagi, it was only a 'contact' meeting," Ranma replied calmly.

"'Only'? Ranma, you could have been killed. Something could have happened to OUR babies!"

Ranma turns to Sasami for support, but saw that her head was hanging low in disappointment. So, she turns her full attention back to Usagi.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just…I just wanted to be useful by DOING MY JOB."

Usagi, hearing this, calms down.

"Alright, Ranma, I understand. I know that this time is a hard time for you…and I don't mean the pregnancy itself. But you have to trust in the others of those you care about. So, in the future, let me know what you are going to do, okay?"

Ranma sighs.

"Okay, I promise."

"Thanks…Ranchan," Usagi said, as she kissed her "husband". "Look, we'll talk some more, okay?"

"Alright."

After Usagi leaves, Ranma turns to Sasami.

"Sasami, I-"

"It's okay, Ranma," Sasami says.

"No, it's not okay. Usagi was right; I was a bit reckless."

"Well…you would not be the man I fell in love with, if you had played it safe throughout your life."

"Thanks, Sasami," Ranma says, as she holds his wife's hands.

And then-

BRRRING-BRRRING!

"Come!" Ranma says, as she let's go of her wife.

The door opens and reveals-

"So," began the Klingon, and "Dahar Master", Kor. "The rumors are true."

Ranma squints her eyes.

"What IS true, son of Rynar?"

"That the great Ranma Saotome has become…a cow: fattened and ready to give birth to calves."

Sasami gasped at this remark, but Ranma raised an arched eyebrow.

"Are these remarks from a seasoned warrior…or the ramblings of an old man?"

"HA! You know me well, old friend."

The two shared a good-natured back slap.

"You are looking well, for a female ready to give birth," Kor says. "Had I known that you were of Juraian royalty when we first met, I would have made you my bride to strengthen my own renown."

"Yeah, right! As if I'm going to be a living receptacle for your carnal pleasures."

Ranma turns to Sasami.

"You remember Sasami, right?"

"Ah, yes," Kor says, as he went to kissed Sasami's hand. "You are still as beautiful as when you married my 'blood brother'."

"Thank you," Sasami said with a blush.

"Care for anything to drink?" Ranma says.

"Yes, I could use a pint of 'blood wine'."

"Sasami, could you bring Kor some blood wine, and me some tea?"

"Earl gray?"

"Yes. Hot, with touch of lemon and honey."

"Coming right up…"

Kor was about to say something, but-

"Yes, I KNOW. But I AM pregnant you know."

"Of course."

"Here you go!" Sasami says, as she brought Ranma and Kor their respective drinks.

"Ah, thanks," Kor says, as he accepted the beverage. He then took a drink. "Ah…that is good."

"So, how did you and Ranma meet, Mr. Kor?"

"Well…I had attempted to establish Klingon control over the planet Organia."

"And he tried to have me executed in the process," Ranma replies.

"Oh, my!" Sasami says in shock.

"And yet because of my blood brother's actions…peace was achieved between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, which was such a disappointing development."

"It would have been a glorious battle indeed," Ranma replied. "You would have lost the war between us, but still…"

The two old friends sighed, as they sipped their respective drinks.

"I will leave you two alone," Sasami says with a smile.

Once alone, Kor turns to Ranma.

"My brother, do you still have 'The Sword of Kahless'?"

The Sword of Kahless was the legendary sword used by Kahless the Unforgettable. Khaless was also the Klingon who united the Klingon people.

"Yeah, why?"

"May I see it again?"

Ranma shrugs her shoulders, and then pulls out the ancient sword from "pocket space".

"Ah, there it is," Kor says, as he observed the ancient sword. "May I?"

"Sure," Ranma said, as she tosses the blade to her friend.

"Thank you," Kor says, as he began to perform a practice drill with it, by twirling it around. He performed the kata like a Dahar Master should: brilliantly.

"That was beautiful," Ranma says.

"Do not go sentimental on me, brother," Kor says, as he hands the weapon back to Ranma. "I am surprised that you have not presented this sacred weapon to the Emperor."

"You and I both know that Gowron would quickly squash such a move, and take the sword for himself. No, when the time is right, I will make my feelings about Gowron's leadership known."

"I am glad to hear that, old friend. I will need to know that I will leave a lasting legacy behind."

"What do you mean-?"

"I need for you to help me die with honor and dignity."

"!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I hope that you liked my "Casino Royale" tie-in. The challenge for me is how to transplant the James Bond elements into the world of "Star Trek". Also, this chapter marks the beginning to Ranma's rise in power within Klingon lore. When it is all said and done, Ranma will become the newest Emperor of the Klingon Empire (!). So stay tune for further details. C&C are always welcomed.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles - By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: REMINDER, THIS HAS MILD "CASINO ROYALE" SPOILERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 58: "Normalcy, Act 6".**

* * *

_Back on New Genesis, Ranma Prime continues his story, to Jadzia the Trill Goddess, about his first mission with "Section 31"…and how he met one of Jadzia's past lives, "Vesper Dax"…_

As the sun began to set on Argelius II, and as the night wore on, Ranma, as an amateur gymnast "Ranko Tendo", continues her game of "Dabo".

"Dabo!" Ranma squealed in delight.

Cedric Jones huffed in anger. Some how, this slip of a girl is able to calculate to odds and destination of where the silver marble is going to land.

As Ranma collected her latest winnings, she notices that Cedric's companion, the Deltan that she spotted earlier, enters the room. She was dressed rather elegantly, with her silken white dinner gown. As she passes by, the Deltan gives Ranma a nod and a wink, causing Ranma to blush slightly. The Deltan then goes over to Cedric, and whispers something into his ear. Cedric replies angrily that he had business that evening.

"One more game, Miss Tendo," Cedric says. "Double or nothing."

The Deltan sighs, and leaves the Dabo table…

"No thank you," Ranma replies. "I'll take my winnings-"

"I'll make it worth your while," Cedric says, as he pulls out a set of keys. "Those keys are for my X-J 'Aston Martin'."

Ranma looks at the keys, and then at Cedric.

"Are you sure, Mr. Jones?" says the Dabo attendant.

"Yes, I'm SURE."

The attendant, a "Dabo girl" looks at Ranma.

"Is this acceptable, miss?"

Ranma shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure, whatever."

"Then place your bets…"

Now, Ranma may not have a "poker face", but she was good in calculating the odds of the Roulette wheel. For a while now, Ranma was picking up a pattern in her opponent's habits. So, she made her bet accordingly.

"We have a winner."

"Dabo!" Ranma yelled.

Frustrated, Cedric leaves the table in a huff. According to the game, whoever had the greater win, wins the round.

As Ranma collected her winnings, she sees the Deltan leave with Cedric.

A few minutes later, Ranma goes on to pick up her new craft. While waiting for the valet to bring it, she sees that the Deltan was alone.

"You're by yourself, I see," Ranma says.

"Oh, it's you," the woman says. "Yes, my friend needed to leave for a meeting right away. So…I am by myself."

"I see."

The valet drives up in the X-J "Aston Martin". Like its ancestor, it was sleek and silver. Unlike its ancestor, it was a capable hovercraft with limited flight capabilities. The Deltan was about to get into the vehicle, but-

"My apologies, madam," the valet says. "This vehicle now belongs to the young miss, here."

"I see…"

"I can give you a lift to your bungalow," Ranma says.

The Deltan thinks for a moment, and smiles.

"How about if I…come to YOUR place for the evening? You are a beautiful girl, and I want to…add to the proverbial 'pot' for winning at Dabo."

Ranma was torn. She didn't want to lead the girl on, but she needed to 'pump' her for more information about Cedric…

Ranma smiles.

"Okay," Ranma replies. She then extends her hand.

"My name is 'Ranko'."

The Deltan smiles back, and took Ranma's hand.

"And my name is 'Lille'. It is nice to meet you."

After a short drive to Ranma's place, Lille and Ranma listened to some "Easy Listening" music over some drinks. Ranma played up his role as a young gymnast, thanks to Nabiki planting the appropriate biography in the public record. As Lille spoke, she lightly touched Ranma's delicate hands. Apparently, Deltan's typically took the first move in these sorts of relationships.

Ranma, seeing her cue, responded placing her knuckle underneath Lille's chin, and began to stroke it sensually. Lille responded with a slight purr, as she clasped Ranma's hand. While Deltans were masters of the sexual arts, Ranma's training amongst the Bene Gesserit was more than a match.

Ranma places her other hand on the other side of Lille's face.

Lille nodded her consent.

Ranma moved in to kiss the Deltan. With lips pressed, and tongues entwined, Ranma began to gently probe her lover's mind for information, by using her application of her sensual techniques to serve as a distraction.

Having a female lover, while female, was not new to Ranma. Ranma had to learn the sensual arts as a female under the watch of the Bene Gesserit. In the ancient days on Earth, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazon Nation was her lover…both as male and female. And more recently, as a Fury of Apocalypse named "Tigra the Wild Child", each victory celebration descended into a Bacchanal "orgy"…amongst the all-female Furies.

However, Ranma's preference has always been as a "guy" when "making love".

Eventually, Lille and Ranma moved on to the bedroom, where the night of passion would wear on. And before leaving her alone, after when all is said and done, Ranma made sure to plant a mental suggestion ("Return home, ASAP!") within Lelle's mind. From what she could find within Lelle's mind, Cedric was a very bad man, and Ranma didn't want a lovely girl like Lille to suffer needlessly.

A few hours later, Ranma, back in male form, tracks down Cedric to the planet Rigel X. The Rigel System is perhaps the most densely populated system within the Alpha Quadrant, rivaling that of the Vega Star System (the home of the bronze skinned, flight-capable Tamaranians, for example, who are the people of the legendary alien superhero "Starfire") in sheer diversity of sentient life forms. The first time Ranma was here, it was while he was serving aboard the NX-01 Enterprise. At the time, he served as an academy cadet on behest of his friend and benefactor Admiral Jonathan Archer, chief of staff at the new Starfleet Command. Archer had been a protégé of Admiral Akane Tendo, who was a family friend…and who was one of a handful of senior officers within the old "UN Spacy", who believed in the viability of his father's "Warp Five Program".

At any rate, Ranma was a regular visitor to the Rigel System, so he knew where to track Cedric down…

Having arrived on Rigel X, Ranma gets an update from N.

"Based on your information, we believe that someone is planning on destroying the space port on Rigel X…for profit," N replies, vis-à-vis a secured link through Ranma's cybernetic communications link.

"Right," Ranma replies, as he trails Cedric. He was dressed in his Mao jacket, pants and heavy snow shoes. The wind began to pick up, as the snow began to drift across the street in front of the pavilion, where an exhibit of exotic creatures was being shown.

Ranma's cybernetics was first installed while on his excursion across the space-time continuum. His cybernetics (few in number) consists of a modular CPU (with an updateable databank and universal translator), an internal communications network (with "wi-fi" capabilities) and "cyber-armor" (metallic "skin" that is interwoven into Ranma's flesh which can appear as "normal"). On the matter of the cyber-armor, Ranma had acquired this implant when he became a member of the extra-dimensional organization known as "The Cyber-Knights": knights of the future who utilizes advanced technology, including cybernetics, to fight for justice in the style of the ancient knighthood of King Arthur's "round table". Ranma's implants were so advanced, that, even when damaged, they can regenerate.

Of course, N has had her medical technicians examine and adapt this technology for the use of "Section 31". And while Ranma didn't really care per se, he was put off a bit for N's insistence that she needed to acquire Ranma's cybernetic "secrets".

"We were able to map out the traffic of credits and gold-pressed latinum, and deduced that should there be an attack on port-"

"-Someone ELSE will make money," Ranma says, as he enters the pavilion. "You know who could profit from that act? You know...besides YOU, N?"

"Really, you actually think I would engage in murder and mayhem, just to make money?"

"No, you're right…you'd just black-mail people."

"…"

"Wait, I see Cedric…"

"Keep me posted, Saotome. N: OUT."

With that out of the way, Ranma focused on the task at hand. Cedric had entered the pavilion amongst a large crowd, while carrying a large, black bag. Ranma then noticed that Cedric had checked in his bag with an alien attendant, and took a set of keys in exchange. It was probably the key to reacquire the bag…

Ranma kept a safe distance, as he observed the man. The pavilion was something that was a recent addition to the old mining town. The local governors wanted to change its image from a "rough-and-tumble" city to something that the entire family can enjoy being at. In fact, development was booming, in spite of the fact that Rigel X was technically a "cold-weather" planet.

As Ranma kept his surveillance, he sees Cedric placing the check-in keys by the exhibit featuring the exoskeletons of the giant praying mantis species. Like most insects, this species molts, leaving behind a shell-

BUMP!

"Sorry, mister!"

Ranma turns around to see a human child. He had to remember to keep his wits about himself, since he was ready to strike back at the latest provocation.

"Sorry about that," says the child's mother, as she ran to catch her child.

Ranma smiles.

"It's okay, kid," Ranma says, as he pulls out a slip of latinum. "Why don't you get something nice for yourself?"

"Thanks!" the kid replies, as he accepts the gift.

"Thank you, sir," the mother replies.

As soon as the mother and child walk away, Ranma turns his attention back to his target-

Cedrick was gone.

Ranma cursed himself, as he went over to the mantis exhibit. He was hoping to find the key left by Cedric.

The keys were gone.

Just then, Ranma's danger senses rang.

Just as Ranma felt a hand on his left shoulder, Ranma grabs it, performs a reversal (so that he was facing his attacker), and uses an arm-bar defense to prevent his attacker from stabbing him with into the stomach.

"Urgh!" Cedric said, as he tried to stab Ranma again with his "vibro-blade", one of the few weapons that can cut through metal with ease.

Ranma caught Cedric's hand, and thus began a struggle to see who will get the knife without causing a commotion amongst the guests within the pavilion.

"I don't know who sent you, Saotome, but you are probably connected to that little bitch who took my money...and my woman!"

Ranma kept the pretense of the struggle long enough to go through his opponent's mind. Being trained in the Jedi Arts, and enhanced by other disciplines, allowed Ranma to sift through people's heads. However, there are those species that were immune to telepathic probing, particularly those of an amphibian, reptilian or insectoid nature. Also, some species have developed mental defenses. For example, while Vulcans were not immune per se, they were mentally disciplined to develop mental blocks to prevent intrusions.

Thankfully, Cedric was human.

"You don't know the HALF of it, Cedric," Ranma said, as he dove straight into Cedric's mind, and forcefully pulled the information that he wanted from his mind.

Unfortunately, by doing this, Cedric was on the verge of a stroke.

"Urkkkkkk-!"

Ranma turns to a nearby guard. He didn't care whether or not Cedric died, but he needed to keep the security guards nice and distracted.

"Quickly, this man needs a medical-tech!" Ranma says, before leaving.

"Hey, wait-!" the guard said.

Ranma quickly moved through the crowd, trying to determine where Cedric's contact was. Once he went to the baggage check, he realized that Cedric's bag was missing as well. He then ran out of pavilion, and into the streets.

"Damn!" Ranma says. He scanned the streets, then calmed down.

'Got to remember the training,' Ranma thought to himself, as he quieted his mind. First, he looked inward, and sifted through Cedric's memories. He came upon the name and the face of Cedric's contact: A Bolian. Bolians (blue-skinned species with vertical bifurcating ridges) have had limited contact with Earth as a whole, although they were members of the Federation.

'Moxx,' Ranma thought, as he connected the name to the Bolian that was getting into the taxi-craft. He zeroed in on Moxx's thoughts, and felt malice.

"N, I know who the alternate bomber is," Ranma said, as he hailed another taxi-craft.

"Proceed with caution," N replies. "I will inform Starfleet Security of the danger, but stop that man."

"Right," Ranma said, as he got into a taxi. He then handed the driver some latinum. "Follow that cab!"

"Right!" said the driver.

And so, the chase was on.

_Meanwhile, back in the present aboard DS9…_

"What do you think, honey?" Captain Ryouga Hibiki says, as he placed the family portrait on his office's central wall. All command branch members, those who wore the cranberry-red colors on their uniforms, had their own offices just off the operation deck, with Sisko's office being above that deck. Ryouga was happy with both the promotion and his own office, since he was now his archrival's "equal". He still wants to be a better martial artist than Ranma, so he is still trying to discover newer techniques, both terrestrial and alien.

"Well?"

Lt/Commander Naru Hibiki looks up from her feeding her daughter Yoiko. This Chief Science officer was still bewildered by the fact that she had an accomplished a great deal in her life, as well as being a new mother.

"It…looks nice, I guess," Naru says.

Ryouga frowns.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Naru, we've finally made it, but you sound disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Ryouga. I AM proud of you. It's just that…I wish Mother were here to see all this. And…I wished she were here to meet Yoiko."

"Whew. For a minute there, I thought that you'd mention your old boyfriend Gurio."

"Ryouga!"

"I'm kidding, Naru!"

"Well, it is NOT funny."

Ryouga sighs for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I should be a bit more understanding."

"And it's more than that, Ryouga. I KNOW it's your job to fight, and to protect Earth. I…I just don't know what to do if something happened to you."

Ryouga goes over to his wife, bends down, and kisses Naru full on the lips.

"I do what I have to do in order to make sure that you and Yoiko are safe."

Ryouga felt his daughter's hand on his face.

"Goo!" Yoiko says with glee. Ryouga could tell that his daughter's fangs, a hereditary trait amongst the Hibiki clan, were sprouting.

"And I am sure that your mother would be proud of you, and of what WE have built together."

"Oh, Ryouga..."

Naru kisses her husband back.

"Now I remember why I love you so."

BRRRING-BRRRING!

Ryouga and Naru look up and towards Ryouga's office door.

"Come!"

In steps Ranma, as she waddles into his office. Ryouga wanted to say something sexist, but knew that Naru would not approve.

"Yo, Ryouga," Ranma says, as she clutched her bulging belly. "You got a moment?"

"Sure," Ryouga says, as he leans back on his desk.

"Ryouga…" Naru said with quiet urgency, as she motioned him to pull a chair for Ranma.

"Oh, sorry," Ryouga says, as he quickly pulls a chair for Ranma to sit in. He tended to forget that his rival was an expectant mother.

"Thanks," Ranma replies, as she sits down. "Man, my back is killing me…"

"I'll leave you two alone," Naru says. "You want anything, Captain?"

"Naw, I'm cool," replies Ranma, as she waves Naru off.

"Okay, then."

Naru then turns to Ryouga.

"I'll see you later, dear," Naru says, as she picks up Yoiko into her arms. "Yoiko, say good-bye to your daddy."

"Da-da!" Yoiko screams in delight.

"Bye-bye, pumpkin!" Ryouga says. "Bye, Naru."

Naru nods, and leaves the office with their daughter in hand.

Ryouga sighs, and turns his full attention on Ranma.

"So, what's up? It's not about baseball practice, right?"

"No, actually," Ranma replied. "You remember Kor, right?"

"Oh, yeah…he was the older Klingon who attended the wedding you had with Sasami."

"Right. And you know that he is my 'blood brother', right?"

"Yes, some sort of 'honored master'," Ryouga replies. "I'm surprised at how much involved you are with these aliens. Isn't Japanese culture good enough for you?"

"Ryouga, if you are going to be so xenophobic…"

"I'm not. I know that the Klingons are an honorable race. It's just that…well…I've never seen you THIS enamored with our own heritage."

"Ryouga, you KNOW that as a practitioner of the Musabetsu Kakato Arts, I have to learn the ways of others to get stronger. With all the sparring sessions we've had since you woke up from cryogenic freeze nearly ten years ago, you'd know the strength of my argument. Besides, you know perfectly well that me getting lost to who knows when AND where forced me to adapt to and adopt other cultures. Besides, the Klingons kind of...adopted me. You know how that is."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Anyway, Kor is suffering from the equivalent 'Alzheimer's Disease'. As a result, the Klingon High Command will not assign him a command for the war effort."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need for you to shadow Kor on a mission he will be assigned soon. Martok doesn't want him, but Worf and I convinced him that Kor needs to complete one last mission."

"So what? He'll be put into retirement afterwards."

Ranma looks straight into Ryouga's eyes. Ryouga was taken aback by the sadness in those steel-blue eyes.

"You don't understand. He's not supposed to come back."

Ryouga wondered what he meant before it dawned on him...

"Wait a minute!" Ryouga yells. "You are sending your friend on a suicide mission?"

"How do you think I feel? Kor LOST his stature amongst the Klingon High Council for siding against Chancellor Gowron, and his circumstance has been made worse because of his illness. As his 'blood brothers', I have to see to it that his…death will be a worthy one."

"So, how am I involved?"

"I need for you to be my witness. I need someone who is objective enough to tell me the truth of what happens."

"Just like with that thing with Jadzia Dax?"

"Exactly."

Ryouga was silent for a moment.

"Ryouga?"

"You know, the more I get to know you, the less I do. You are definitely not the same jerk who had started that stupid 'bread feud' when we were kids."

Ranma nods, as she gets up.

"Let me know if you accept my request…after we have our baseball game with the Vulcans."

And with that, Ranma leaves a self-reflecting Ryouga to ponder his thoughts.

**Tbc.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles - By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon and Star Trek belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SEMI-SPOILERS FOR THE "CASINO ROYALE" ELEMENTS!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 59: "Normalcy, Act 7"**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on New Genesis, Ranma Prime continues his story about his first "official" mission with "Section 31"…and how he met "Vesper Dax", one of the past lives of Jadzia the Trill Goddess…_

As Ranma rode his taxi-craft down the main road of the capital city of Rigel X, he went over his thoughts. He wanted to know why a Bolian, a species who were known to be sincerely naïve, would want to engage in a bombing attack.

'Nabiki,' Ranma thought telepathically. 'Do you have any theories on why a Bolian would be a bomber?'

'I'm not sure,' Nabiki thought likewise. 'As of now, the only clue I have is a recent influx of refugees from your target's home planet. We both know that the Romulans attempted to annex the Bolian homeworld during the war-'

'-Which makes this situation a tragedy in more ways than one, if our friend Moxx happens to be a refugee in need,' Ranma finished. 'I suppose that even with the war's end, there is the aftermath to consider.'

'Most likely, that is the case. At any rate, I'll file a report urging that the Federation Council focus on funds addressing the needs of those affected by the war.'

'You should…it'll keep the proliferation of bombers from happen more often than they SHOULD,' Ranma replies.

Combined with his cybernetics, Ranma used his telepathic to "piggy-back" onto Starfleet's communications network. This process was called "tele-mechanics", which means that Ranma, and those who have this ability naturally, can communicate across a long of distance. If there is not a network available, Ranma's range of thought is reduced to empathic "tremors" over the same distance (in the form of a "disturbance").

'I am at the spaceport now,' Ranma says, as he taps his cabbie's back for his stop. 'I will keep you updated as time permits.'

'Good luck, Ranma,' replies N.

Ranma hands his driver some latinum, hops out of the cab, and took off to follow the Bolian. The Rigel System is one of the few Federation member-systems that recognizes both Federation credits and the gold-pressed latinum currency. Latinum was a hard-to-replicate, silvery substance that was encased in gold. Since gold was easier to replicate than latinum, gold was replaced as the standard for non-Federation member worlds and organizations, like Jurai, Minbar, Q'onos, Centauri Prime, the "League of Non-aligned Worlds", the Galaxy Police and the like. The denomination rates goes like this: 100 slips of latinum, which were the size of large coins, equaled 1 bar of latinum; and 10 bars of latinum equaled 1 brick of latinum. To put it into perspective, the X-J "Aston Martin" hovercraft would cost someone fifty bricks of gold-pressed latinum, or 50,000 slips. The exchange rate for credits to latinum, which is not a fixed rate (since non-Federation systems are not a part of the Federation), is 1.5:1. So it would cost a Federation member 75,000 credits to purchase the Aston Martin.

Not that Ranma had to worry about any of this, since his money was sourced straight from "N"…and NO ONE knows where she gets her funding.

As Ranma enters the spaceport, he sees the throng of tourists and other well-worn travelers, many of who were bundled up. Rumor has it that the planetary leaders were thinking of utilizing "weather machines" to control the planet's climate, as a way of attracting more visitors. The leadership desperately wanted to shed the planet's "outback" perception of itself, hence the spike in Rigel X's modernization, and the move of many of that system's "roughneck" crowd to Rigel XI and XII…both of which have harsher climates.

"Check in any items, sir?"

Ranma turns his attention to a TSA ("Transport Security Agency") guard, who had asked Ranma to check in his items.

"Sure," Ranma says, as he unloaded ordinary items, like his identification card, wristwatch, belt and coins. He kept his more important items tucked away, such as his "lightsaber", his rail gun, his portable workstation, his bag full of latinum and others, stashed in "pocket space". Even before he learned how to create his own separate dimension, thanks to his training as a "Temporal Warrior", a common ability of martial artists of his caliber was to utilize his or her personal life energy (called "Chi") to "hide" objects. Most notably, those who practiced the art of "ninjutsu" (which utilized martial arts combat for clandestine operations and assassinations) learned how to do this skillfully.

And speaking of Ranma's training as a "Temporal Warrior", it must be noted that those who can manipulate Time are those who are least likely to do it. For one thing, the cost involved in even the simplest of techniques, such as "Time Skip" and "Slowing Down" are almost prohibitive. For another, manipulating Time attracts undue attention, from the annoying (such as "Sailor Pluto"), to the REALLY annoying (such as "Kang the Conqueror"), to the dangerous (such as "Mr. Wrinkle"). This doesn't include the fact that a misstep in the process of executing a Time-based effect can mean the accumulation of negative "anti-temporal" energy commonly called "Paradox" (with a capital "P"). The more built up this anti-temporal energy within the person execuiting the Time-based rote, the greater the chances of developing horrible side-affects (which are nature's way of trying to correct the flaws within the time-stream). Some side-affects may include rapid aging or regression (usually to the extreme), while others may force rapid evolution or devolution onto the victim. Thankfully, the worse Ranma ever receive ranged from scars that wouldn't heal for a long time in one case, to being stuck as a female for a long period of (i.e. a delay reaction to being doused with hot water).

Still, someone with a mastery of Time (never a mastery OVER Time, which is a key difference) can know when and when not to manipulate Time. Seeing that he was falling behind, Ranma utilizes the "Time Skip" rote, allowing him to overcome the mundane nature of checking into the main terminal without accruing Paradox. Unfortunately, by doing this, due to Ranma's impatience, Ranma immediately felt the disorientation associated by jumping ahead in Time.

'I got to be careful about that'," Ranma thought to himself, as he scanned the crowd. Thankfully, Bolians had a distinctive look-

There.

The Bolian had slipped into a TSA uniform. He then glanced in Ranma's direction…and pulls down the emergency alarm.

"Damn it! Ranma yelled, as he took off after the Bolian. His time-skip must have tipped the Bolian off, when he was visibly disoriented.

Meanwhile, the Bolian slipped into a side-entrance, using a stolen identification pass. He then ran into the security zone, acquired an energy weapon, and went onto the tarmac. He then goes up to a fuel attendant. Noticing this, the attendant immediately turns around.

"What are you doing-?"

ZAP!

The Bolian moves the body out of the way, so that he could get into the fueling craft. He then kicks the vehicle into gear, and drives off.

Ranma gets to the terminal gate, and looks outside. He then notices that one of the fueling vehicles driving rather fast for its load-

'There,' Ranma thought to himself, as he began to run nearly parallel to the speeding craft.

"Sir!" says one of the guards, as they attempted to block Ranma's path.

Ranma smirked, as he leaped into the air, over the guards' heads, and tumbled back into a running position…and kept going.

"Stop!"

But Ranma ignored the command. He does see his chance to intercept his target, as the fueling vehicle verves closer to the terminal-

Now.

KRISH!

Using his arms to shield his eyes, Ranma broke through a nearby window. He sailed a bit, just as the vehicle was about to pass-

GRAB!

Ranma managed to grab the rear ladder that was attached to the fueling craft. He immediately disconnected many options on how to stop the craft, since he didn't want to get "blown up". Even more unfortunate was the fact that Bolians were among those species that were immune to psychic probing, due to the fact that, unlike human brains, the cerebral cortex was complete bifurcated; Ranma would have to tackle each lobe one at a time before anything he could think of proved to be effective. So it will look like he will have to do things the HARD way.

Using the skills he developed, thanks to the efforts of his previous training, Ranma climbed onto the truck. He charged his "chakra system" so that he could have a firm footing, even at high speeds.

However, this action did not go unnoticed.

The vehicle's motion detection sensors, designed to warn the driver of the presence of pedestrians, beeped for Moxx's attention. The Bolian fine-tunes the focus of the sensors' camera system.

It was the human following him.

The Bolian began to swerve back and forth, while speeding; Maxx was trying to "shake off" Ranma. Ranma steadied his movements, as he continued to step forward to the main cab of the fueling craft. Just as Ranma reached the front, a civilian transport ship is about to land nearly on top he and Moxx.

ROOOOOM!

"Whoa!" Ranma said, as he, at the last minute, leaped to side of the vehicle. The transport almost clipped Ranma, but made it safely on the tarmac. He then took a peek inside the cabin area of the craft-

FRAK-FRAK!

Ranma dodge the energy discharge from Moxx's weapon. He then sees the Bolian's intended target: an official Federation transport ship, which was leaving. Earlier, dignitaries were on hand for a meet discussing how to utilize the new spaceport for future projects…for the promotion of the Federation. If the Bolian succeeds in using the fuel within the vehicle as a bomb, it could set back the development of the entire sector.

This has to end NOW…no matter the cost.

Ranma slips his yellow lightsaber into his free hand from pocket space. He would have to be careful, but-

SNAP! Hzzzz-

Ranma immediately swings directly in the line of fire. Moxx sees Ranma, and discharges his weapon.

FRAK-FRAK!

Ranma deflected the blow, and sent the energy directly into the front directional jet closest to him.

PING! PING!

POW!

The energy hit its mark, causing the vehicle to swerve in the opposite direction, and away from the Federation transport.

"No!" the Bolian screamed, as he tried to resume the direction of his intended target. This action served as a distraction, enabling Ranma to slice off Moxx's hand.

SLICE!

"Ah!" Moxx said, as he clutched his stump. Blue blood spurted out.

"That's the least YOU deserve," Ranma said, as he grabbed the Bolian, and tossed him out of the fuel cab.

Ranma shuts off his 'saber.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Now, to finish this thing," Ranma said to himself, as he firmly planted himself in front of the wheel. In control, Ranma swerves to a stop, and immediately shuts the vehicle off.

"Man, what a-" Ranma said, as he sat back.

"FREEZE!"

Ranma sees that he was surrounded by the local security. Ranma sighs.

"Okay, constable," Ranma says, as he raises his arms in surrender. "You got me…"

The next day, aboard the USS _Athena_, Ranma steps unto the bridge of its commanding officer: N. Section 31 typically utilizes Starfleet's capital ships for "unofficial" purposes. On this particular day, N (or Nabiki Kuno to those who are closest to her…if that was such the case) decided to meet with Ranma out in the field.

"Hey, Miss Midori," Ranma said, as he sees Yen Midori rising from the command chair. Technically, the perky "business major" held the rank of "Lieutenant Commander" within both S31 and Starfleet.

"Why, Hello, Commander Saotome," Midori replied bubbly. "You look better."

"I should hope so," Ranma replied. "'Artie' just updated my databank and wireless connection. So I SHOULD be able to have a range twice as great. I just wish that I needed have this 'transponder' implanted in my arm. As if I need N to keep tabs on me, more than she already is..."

The name "Artie" was actually the initials "R.T.", which stood for "Research Technician", the one who was Nabiki's assistant on matters of science and technology, both terrestrial and non-terrestrial.

"That's nice, Commander," Yen says. "Well, 'N' will see you now."

"Thanks," Ranma replies, as he presses the button to signal his presence.

"Come," Nabiki said, as replies through a speaker.

Ranma enters the office. He was not surprised by its Spartan nature. There were a few awards and pictures behind Nabiki. One particular picture was of her dressed in an all-black Starfleet uniform, and possessed the rank of "Vice-Admiral". Section 31, while separate from Starfleet, was operated as a military organization, since it was technically connected to the "Security Services" (while still be connected to the Federation Intelligence Agency). Ranma wondered if Nabiki actually earned her position…

"Sit down, Saotome," Nabiki says, as she went over the field reports.

Ranma harrumphed, as he sat in his chair.

A few minutes later, Ranma spoke.

"Well?"

"Well…what?" Nabiki says.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"In a minute."

A few MORE minutes later, Nabiki was ready to speak.

"Okay, Ranma, I-"

"ZZZzZZZzZZZ…"

Nabiki had performed a "sweat-drop", as Ranma snored away in his sleep.

"Ranma!"

"Huh?" Ranma woke up. "What?"

Nabiki shakes her head.

"Never mind," Nabiki says. "Anyway, here is the scoop. What do you know about the Centauri?"

"We're talking about those from the Alpha Centauri system, or from the Centauri Prime system?"

Nabiki wanted to roll her eyes, but continued.

"No, I'm talking about those from the Centauri Prime system, not the refugees from the Twelve Colonies of Cobol, nor those colonists who were originally from Earth."

"Not much to tell, really. Unofficial 'first contact' was around the turn of Earth's 21st century, when a secret American military team dubbed 'Stargate-One' utilized an abandoned 'Stargate' on one of Centauri Prime's colonies. Subsequently, Earth "bought" the rights to their 'Jumpgate' technology, which is easier to manufacture than the Stargate. Unfortunately, around the year 2021 (CE), a combination of greed and ambition on both sides, Centuari and Terran, resulted in the 'Lunar Gate Incident'. The result was the breaking of Earth's Moon, which was subsequently restored to its original condition after much work, and the complete shut down of all the Jumpgates within the Sol System. This had the unintended consequences of cutting Earth completely off from its colonies throughout the system, and an untold number of the deaths in the BILLIONS on Earth…which was already reeling from 'The Near-Apocalypse of 2009', thanks to some eco-freak named Ras'Al-Gul releasing a deadly contagion, 'The First Robotech War' with the Zentraedi, later that same year, 'The Reckoning of 2012, when paranormal entities from around the world went to war with one another, and the so-called 'Third Impact of 2016'. Had the government of Crystal Tokyo, the charity of the Rantsu Foundation, and the technologically sophisticated GENOM Corporation, as subsidiary of the Mishima Zainbatsu, not been around when they did, it is doubtful that Earth would have come out of its 'Second Dark Age' as quickly as it did…especially with all the other disasters and chaos that would occur AFTER the Lunar Incident."

Nabiki stares at Ranma with both shock and awe.

"..."

"What? I DO pay attention to what goes on around me when necessary, you know."

"Uh, right," Nabiki says. "Anyway, GENOM financed Dr. Zephram Cochrane's 'Warp Drive' technology as a way of reconnecting Earth to the stars…especially after many of Earth's so-called 'friends' left Earth to leave our homeworld to its 'fate'. And no one wanted to utilize the Jumpgate technology out of fear of repeating what had happened to the Moon...not to mention the rampant xenophobia that was going around. Dr. Cochrane's breakthrough in his field allowed the Earth to finally achieve space flight without the aid of aliens and their technology. It was quite the ego-boost humanity needed when first contact was made with the Vulcans."

"But why would Cochrane even bother using his technology altruistically? According to his file, up until the launch of his test ship, _The_ _Phoenix,_ Cochrane was more interested in making money than in bettering humanity."

"Let's just say that he received inspiration from an unlikely source," Nabiki replied. She knew that a future starship _Enterprise_ would travel back in time protect Cochrane and his vehicle from destruction from a cybernetic alien race. It would be the crew of THAT ship who will inspire Cochrane to look beyond himself and see the possibilities that his technology would possess. Nabiki should know this, because SHE was there. As the CEO of GENOM, the primary financier of the "Project: Rebirth", she was on hand to watch the launch of the _Phoenix_, when the Borg attacked. A future Ranma was on hand to help support the launch, while trying to save one of his future daughters from harm.

Interestingly, Nabiki, as an Exemplar of Time, knew that the creation of the benevolent Federation was itself an anomaly. According to her own projections, Earth should have become an interstellar empire, an empire borne out of fear from aliens, after Cochrane decided to murder the visiting Vulcans for their technology. The USS Enterprise-E's entry into the past would change the original timeline to something better for humanity. She shouldered inwardly to think that some dark reflection of herself could have existed, had Future Ranma and his crewmates not have went to the past to stop the attack on Cochrane's rocket facility in Montana, North America.

"Anyway," Nabiki began again. "A member of the Centauri species name 'Shah L'Mollari' lost a lot of latinum, when you prevented the destruction of the spaceport on Rigel X. Apparently, he was using funds from a faction amongst the Naussicans as a way of building up more funds, before using the profits to purchase armaments."

"The Naussicans…big, mean and ugly types?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but L'Mollari participation in the Naussicans' civil war is unacceptable. The Naussican home system is within arms length of this sector."

"I see now," Ranma says. "Should either side win, there is a good chance that the left over 'arms' will be used for other 'pursuits'."

"Correct. At the very least, the Federation wants to cut off the Naussicans from outside influence, and force them to the bargaining table."

Ranma thought about something else.

"So how would L'Mollari make his money?"

"His family runs the largest firm that builds the Jumpgates. With more modernized spaceports and stations being built throughout the Federation, to support capital starships, the Jumpgates building industry will be hurt in the short run."

"I see. So the destruction of the spaceport on Rigel X would force the Federation to rely on the Jumpgate industry in order to continue its plans of consolidating its territory. And L'Mollari makes a quick 'buck'."

"Correct."

"Okay, I have one more question. What about that whole 'non-interference' policy that has been going around lately?"

"My dear, Ranma…this is 'Section 31' you are dealing with."

"Ah, good point," Ranma replies, realizing that the whole point of S31's existence is to protect the interest of the Federation…NO MATTER THE COST.

**Tbc.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other creations belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: SEMI-SPOILERS FOR THE "CASINO ROYALE" ELEMENTS!**

* * *

**Part 60: "Normalcy, Act 8". **

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at DS9…**

"Welcome to the first—and perhaps ONLY—annual "Intra-fleet Baseball Tournament!" said one of the men in the announcer's booth. "I am 'Johnny Gomez'."

"And I am 'Nick Diamond'," said the man's partner. Gomez was a thin man with dark hair, while Diamond was a slightly pudgy man with a bushy mustache. Both were part of the holographic simulation for the baseball game that Captain Sisko was hosting. "And boy, do we have a show for you today!"

"That's right, Nick!" Gomez says. "From what I have heard, there is more to this game than meets the eye!"

"You said it, Johnny! From what I hear, Fleet Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, the commanding officer of the Federation station _DS9_, has had a beef with Captain Solak, the commander of the USS _T'Kumbra_, dating all the way back to their respective days as students of 'Starfleet Academy'."

"You bet! The way I heard it, Sisko and Solak had gotten into a fight at this 'local' bar called 'The Launching Pad' over an argument regarding the value of human emotions…and boy, did Sisko loose that one!"

"Talk about biting more than you can chew, given the fact Vulcans are stronger than your average human."

"Still, you have to wonder if Solak has some Romulan in 'em."

"But I thought Sisko was a student of the 'Musabetsu Kakato'?"

_Years ago, Ranma developed the "Basic Tactical Course" based on the "Anything Goes" martial arts style (and his years of combat experience) for Starfleet, which is why the Dominion's "Jem'Hadar" shock troops have not made as much an impact as they would have had otherwise. There was also the "Intermediate Tactical Course", which was designed specifically for the Starfleet Academy, and the "Advanced Tactical Course", designed for "special operations" or "black operations" personnel, where Ranma personally selects those candidates who could handle his training regimen. Although the "washout" rate is high, there is not a shortage of would-be candidates, much to the surprise of even Ranma himself._

"He is, but so is Solak; Sisko took the ITC, while Solak progressed to the ATC."

"Oh. So THAT is why he continues to refer Captain Ranma Saotome as 'venerable Master'."

"Indeed. Long story short, with the _T'Kumbra_ docked for repairs, their feud has been re-kindled. So now, it's the 'Niners', led by Captain Sisko, versus Captain Solak's 'Logicians'. "

"And how. So, which team do you think is going to win, Nick?"

"Tough to tell, Johnny. The fact that the Niners has Captain Usagi 'Rabbit Punch' Saotome on the team is something to consider. She IS, after all, the legendary pitcher of the Stellar Fraternity of the Galaxy Police's baseball squad."

"I didn't know that the OTHER Captain Saotome was a cop."

"She was, back during the late 22nd century, when she was part of Earth's UN Federal Marshal Service. She was briefly assigned as a liaison to the Galaxy Police within Juraian territory. At any rate, I do believe that including her on the team could prove to be a MAJOR advantage for the Niners."

"I don't know about THAT. Rumor has it that Solak has a 'secret weapon' on his team that could prove to be a decisive factor."

"We will certainly see, Johnny."

"We shall, Nick,"

Down in the Dugout, Sisko turns to Ranma.

"Was the 'behind the scenes' biography REALLY necessary, Ranma?"

Ranma looks up from her play-list. After all, she was the team's manager, since she was heavy "with child".

"Hey, don't look at ME, Ben," Ranma replied. "Usagi was the one who programmed the simulations."

"Hhh."

"Besides, I'm wondering what 'secret weapon' Solak has up his sleeve."

"Well, we better get out there for the Federation anthem," Sisko says, as he turns to his "team". "Okay, we only have this one chance to prove that we are the best-"

"-At human emotions," Kiima says flatly. She was miffed at being so used for a personal purpose.

"Sir, why didn't you just tell us that this game is really because of ego?" Chief O'Brien asked.

"Yes, it's not like we would have said no, sir," Dr. Bashir replied.

"That is good to hear, Doctor," Sisko says. "I guess I should have more faith in you all."

"Gee, thanks," Colonel Kira Nerys says sarcastically.

"We'll get through this, sir," Counselor Ezri Dax replies.

"Yeah," interjects Captain Ryouga Hibiki. "After all, SOMEONE has to."

Ryouga made his proclamation while looking directly at Ranma. He was SO glad to be the same rank as Ranma.

"Why, you-!" Ranma began.

"Calm down, Ranma," Ryouga says. "A woman with your condition shouldn't get so emotional-"

BASH!

"Ryouga!" cried Lt/Commander Naru Hibiki, as she went to her husband's side, while leaving Yoiko in the care of Keiko O'Brien.

"Humph!" says Dr. Amanda Rogers, as she tossed the now-broken bat into a near-by trashcan.

"Well, he DID have that coming," Usagi said.

"Can we play NOW?" Molly O'Brien says with enthusiasm. And, as always, ever since she grew up in the past, on some wild planet, she doesn't wear shoes. The O'Briens were still getting used to having an eighteen year-old daughter who behaves like a "wild child".

"I agree, Dad," says Sisko's son Jake replies. "Let's get this game going!"

"Okay," Ranma says. "Usagi-"

"Here," Usagi said, as she was tossing to the ball to herself, while balancing it.

"Uh, right," Ranma says, as she rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY, Usagi is 'pitcher'. And yes, she is good enough. Worf is 'Left-fielder', Kiima is 'Center-fielder'-"

"Why do I have to be way out there?" Kiima asked.

"Because we need someone of your particular…talents out there. And we don't want another incident where you 'egged' someone, like at the last practice."

"Hey, Commander Worf is okay. Right?"

"Grrrrr-!" Worf growled.

"Okay. Ryouga is 'Right-fielder'-"

"I think Ryouga is still unconscious!" Naru cried.

'I wonder if Pert is still available to 'sub',' Sisko muses, before remember that the security officer had promised to help her great-grandmother Xian Pu to run the concessions with Quark.

"-When he wakes up. Molly and Kira will be 'Short-Stop': between second and first respectively."

"Okay!" Molly says with enthusiasm.

"I just hope I remember my lessons," Kira says nervously.

"Rounding out the positions will be Jake on 'First', Bashir on 'Second' and Dax on 'Third'."

"What about ME?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I would like to know MY position as well," Ensign Nog asks.

"YOU, Amanda, will be Usagi's 'pinch hitter'?"

"What?" Amanda cried. "I got to represent HER?"

"Well, it's either THAT, or Nog's position."

"And that is…?"

"'Bat-boy'."

Nog was slightly confused.

"What is-?"

"I'll take pinch-hitter," Amanda replied quickly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma says.

"Alright, then," says "Coach" Sisko. "Let get out there, and-"

"Destroy them all!" Worf cries triumphantly.

"…"

**Meanwhile, back on New Genesis…in the realm of the "Fourth World"…**

"So after I got my 'debriefing' from Nabiki, that's when YOU entered my life," Ranma says. "Or I should say, 'Vesper' walked into my life."

"Indeed," Jadzia replied, as she leaned back in her lounge seat. "Although Trill was a nominal member of the Federation at that time, Nabiki did recruit agents from every member world. And I happen to be one of those recruits."

"'Vesper'."

"What?"

"Vesper was the recruit."

"Ranma, babe, you DEFINITELY have 'identity issues'," Jadzia says, as she sighs.

"Nah, it's just that…well…with each host, there is a different 'flavor'. How do you think your extradition, as 'Curzon Dax', to pay for some perceived 'war crime' was denied, even though Curzon had nothing to DO with it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"You MIGHT have point there. It's just that…as a Trill, I accept all aspects of myself: past, present and future. But I still don't think you should have this attitude about trying to separate a person's 'incarnation'."

"I know, I know. It's a holdover on my fears of being…trapped as someone or something else. I would LIKE to think that what I am has always been, and stuff."

"And you see things the same when dealing with other people."

Ranma looks away.

"You KNOW how it feels to seemingly loose someone, come to terms with the loss of the one you love, and then suddenly—BAM!—that person has returned. Maybe the way I dealt with such things was a bit weird, but I shouldn't have to deal with my wounds being reopened every time an old girlfriend or wife is reincarnated into something else. And you don't even know if you even have the right to see if this newest incarnation feels the same way about YOU, especially when she has to deal with more than one set of 'baggage'."

Jadzia places a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"I didn't know you felt this strongly."

"Well, I do."

Ranma turns around, as he holds Jadzia's hand.

"Vesper was the first woman in a long time that I had opened myself to. After myself, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi were held in the thrall of Darkseid, nobody wanted to remember the trauma we went through. So…we went our separate ways."

"But what about your marriages-"

"My relationship with Hoshi and T'Pol have always been…open, if not complicated. In fact, my marriage vows to THEM will not be renewed until well into the 31st century…the century when I, well, my YOUNGER me, will travel back into the past to the 15th century. I, as 'Ranma Prime', will fulfill my obligations to them and to the others. At least Hoshi will finally get a chance to be with Usagi...though in a roundabout fashion."

"Why travel so far back into the past? You were really from the 20th century, if I recall."

"It was quite by accident, really. Or so I had thought at the time, when some unseen force prevented Usagi and I from accessing much of the Time stream. Personally? I blame Q, since he was the one who gave Tatewaki Kuno the means of sending me and, inadvertantly, Usagi to the 22nd century to begin with!"

Somewhere, a certain, so-called omnipotent being sneezes…while showing his wife and son, also omnipotent beings, a juggling act involving entire stars…

"Well, you did get stronger," Jadzia replies.

"And more seasoned…like fine wine, I suppose."

Jadzia rolls her eyes. She could recall the day she first met Ranma, as Vesper, and found the martial artist both arrogant…and charming.

**FLASHBACK!**

_After receiving his final instructions, Ranma was sent to the paradise world of Risa, where L'Mollari would have his high-stakes "Dabo" tournament. According to "N", the financial setback, thanks to the failed terrorist attack, will force the Centauri into a deeper bind, if he looses. N hopes that L'Mollari will be forced to go to her for protection, since another lost would mean more than the lost of revenue. And as a part of this next phase of Ranma's mission, he will receive a partner, something that Ranma did not want to have, after the fiasco in trying to catch the original bomber on Argellus. Right now, the S31 agent was on a "private" transport ship, and had to make a brief stop at Trill Homeworld to pick up a "special passenger"…_

Ranma brushed his hair with his fingers, as he attempted to sit still. Although he was supposed to be a "business man", specializing in sports equipment, Ranma felt uncomfortable in his business suit. He much rather be in his Chinese clothing-

"Mr. Saotome?"

Ranma looked up to see a ravishing, brunette. She was slim, dressed in a female-cut business suit, and-

"You are a 'Trill'," Ranma replies, noting the markings that ran down her neck and back.

"Indeed," the woman says in a clipped accent, as she sat down. "And you must be a 'human'."

"Well, so they tell me."

"Ah, am I dealing with a Ram amongst the flock?"

"Perhaps. And what am I dealing with, where you are concerned?"

"My apologies. I am 'Vesper Dax', and I will represent the 'banking interest' of Section 31."

"Oh? N thinks that I'm going to loose all of her money right off the bat?"

"Yes."

"…"

"However, as long as you stay focus, then we SHOULD have a chance defeating Mr. L'Mollari's ambitions."

Dax sits her brief case down.

"But I am curious about YOU, Mr. Saotome."

"Call me 'Wild Horse'?"

"'Wild Horse'?"

"That is what my name means in 'Basic'."

"Ah, so your name is 'Ranma'. I assume that YOU had assumed that I would have read your file before meeting you? And that I already knew that bit of information?"

"But, of course."

"I see. So am I dealing with a shrewd man with a nice set of 'abs' or an arrogant man with a fine 'arse'?"

"Humph," Ranma smiled. "You noticed."

Vesper smiles back.

"Of course. I may be an 'over-achiever', but I know a fine a specimen of 'hunk-ness' when I know it."

_Although Risa was essentially one-big "beach front property", there were plenty of places to gamble. In the province of "New Montenegro", L'Mollari will host the annual high-stakes Dabo that Ranma will have to participate in an exclusive hotel in the province. And while being driven to the hotel, called "The Luck Lady", Ranma and Vesper goes over their final instructions._

"Ah, 'Artie' was nice enough to provide us our 'gear'," says Ranma, as he takes a look into his thin, metal brief case that contained a data-pad and a few 'gadgets…"

"Charmed, I'm sure," Vesper says, as she goes over her instructions.

Ranma notices this.

"I'll take a look at what 'N' wants," Ranma says, as he takes Vesper's pad.

"Hey!"

"Let's see. Ah, I see we have been seeing each other for quite some time. We are MADLY in love, and we are on vacation—as a couple—as our way of rekindling our love. Boy, we have quite the work ahead of us."

"I'm sure that we will manage JUST fine, Ranma." Vesper smirks. "After all, before working for N, I was quite the actor at my former college. It was an exhilarating experience after leaving home the first time."

"Lucky you. I never had a 'real' college experience until I was, I don't know…in my thousands. And I don't really count my stint at the old UN Spacy Military Academy on Earth either."

"WHAT?"

"Ah, so you haven't read my file," Ranma chuckled.

"I…I had no idea you were so old…for a human."

"As I said, so they tell me."

"What school DID you attend then?"

"Schools."

"Pardon?"

"I've always gone to school to enhance my fighting abilities, though I DO take the time to learn something."

"So, what schools DID you attend?" Vesper asked impatiently.

"Well, besides the Academy, I attended the 'Illuminati University' on Mercury-"

"Wait a minute," Vesper says. "How did you get into a school that only a select few can attend…and fewer can graduate from?"

_Illuminati University, a sister school to College of Mercurius, a magi institution, was an elite school that actually sat on a trans-dimensional nexus which led to anywhere or when, which means the student body and the faculty were from everywhere and when. Of course, had Ranma and his "trans-dimensional companions" known this before their faithful "lost" trip, they would have returned to their "proper" time and place almost immediately. At any rate, he attended the school with Usagi, who was perfecting her use of the "Silver Millennium Crystal", while in the pursuit of advancing his knowledge of "Chi Manipulation"; that's how he was able to produce his first "Shadow Clone Jutsu", which he later perfected while on a mission with UN Spacy (as a part of the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise, pre-Federation/pre-Starfleet). The school was also known to produce more conspiracy-makers than anywhere in the Federation (a recruitment ground for Federation and Starfleet Intelligence, as well as "Section 31"), which is why nobody knows what the "O" in the school initials "IoU" stands for…and those that DO know do not tell under penalty of death or ruin._

"N."

"Oh."

"And then, there was the Science Academy of Jurai, where I studied Philosophy and 'Physical Education'-"

"'Physical Education'?"

"That's just their way of allowing somebody to get a degree in combat arts and sports."

"I see."

"And then there was the Vulcan Academy of the Arts."

"You? An artist?"

"'The Mental Arts'…though I DID earn a degree in 'The Art and Philosophy of Parapsychology'."

"Ohhhhh," Vesper says in understanding. She has heard that those that earn a degree in Parapsychology on the planet Vulcan tend to have high mental acuity, or even paranormal abilities, something that Ranma is familiar with.

"But I would like to think that my education outside of the classroom has greater importance than within."

Vesper nods her head.

"I DO think that we will have quite the experience together, don't you agree Ranma?"

"You have NO idea."

**Tbc.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 61: "Normalcy, Act 9"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on New Genesis...**

_Ranma Prime continues his story about his first "official" mission with "Section 31"…and how he met "Vesper Dax", one of the past lives of Jadzia the Trill Goddess…_

"Welcome to 'The Royale'," said the concierge at the front desk.

"Ah, yes," Ranma said, as he placed his long coat over his left forearm. Both he and his partner Vesper were dressed impeccably. "My name is Ranma Saotome, and this is my companion Vesper Dax."

Vesper gives Ranma an exasperated look (they were supposed to have used pseudonyms).

"Ah, yes," said the concierge. "We have been expecting you, Mister Saotome. We have your suite ready."

"Good," Ranma says. "For what I have in mind…I'll need PLENTY of room."

"As if I will be as reciprocal," Vesper says with annoyance, as she snatches the room keys from the countertop.

Ranma looks at Vesper, as she walks towards the lift. He then turns his attention back towards the concierge.

"I need the space to practice my _tai chi_ forms," Ranma says.

"I see. Oh, I have two packages here from you, from a Mister Maa'Tee."

Ranma accepts the packages. He could tell that one of packages was his assigned phaser pistol (with silencer), while the other package felt like a data pad.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he gives the concierge a tip.

"No, thank you sir," the concierge replies.

Ranma walked towards the main lobby, and opens the flatter package. He tucks the used paper in his coat pocket, and reads the data-pad…and smiles.

A few minutes later, in a near-by carport, Ranma stops in front of his…X-1 Aston-Martin hovercraft. He then points the electronic car-key and-

CHIRP!

-Opens the door to the vehicle.

Satisfied, Ranma gets into the vehicle, and closes the door behind him. He then opened the other package, takes out his modified phaser pistol, and tucks it into the lining of his jacket. Ranma then went into the hidden compartment underneath the glove compartment, in order to check out his other equipment…

With that out of the way, Ranma then looked up into the sky.

'Nabiki, thanks for the stuff,' Ranma thought to Nabiki.

'Any time, Ranma-baby,' came the reply. 'But I do hope that you remember to itemize any winnings that you might earn in your Dabo game.'

'Why bother? You have access to a fortune.'

'Perhaps, but the winnings will allow Section 31 to avoid unnecessary scrutiny.'

'In other words, you don't want the oversight that comes with requesting additional funding…right?'

'Ranma, I am hurt by such accusations.'

'You and I have WAY too much history for YOU to feign ignorance, Nabs.'

'I see. At any rate, Vesper has the final say in doling out more credits and latinum. And remember this: you screw up, and we would have unofficially funded terrorism.'

'You don't have to remind me about the stakes.'

'I'm glad to hear THAT.'

'Right. By the way, can we trust this Tellarite contact you arranged?"

'To be honest, Maa'tee is the best contact we could have acquired at this time.'

'I figured as much.'

'You have to understand that S31 is JUST starting to spread its influence and reach. But if you still concerned, simply use your best judgement.'

'Why? You trust me?'

'No, because you're the only one that can do the job.'

'Why…thanks for the praise, Nabs.'

'Well…don't let it go to your head, Saotome.'

Around lunchtime, Ranma and Vesper meet their contact Maa'Tee, a Tellarite who is the local agent for S31. Like all Tellarite, Maa'Tee looked like a cross between a pig and a human, and they were typical smaller in stature.

"So, Mister Saotome," Maa'Tee asked, as he sat down to eat with his new "friends", "what do you think of Risa?"

"Ah, it's a nice place, I guess," Ranma replied. "I don't vacation that much."

"That could explain why you seem so…uptight at times," Vesper interjected.

"ME? Uptight?"

"You do seem like a person always expecting a fight," Maa'Tee comments.

"It's just how I am, I guess," Ranma replies. "I was raised to be a martial artist, practically at birth, so I'm going to be on my guard…even when I don't think I am. Or should."

"I see…"

Ranma nods his head, and then sees the local constable with his lunch date across the room.

"Take that guy, for example," Ranma says, as he motions in the direction of the constable. "The way he is lavishing that girl, he has to be on the take."

"How can you know that, Ranma?" Vesper asks.

"Reading one's body movements is an important aspect in determining the intent of a target. Clearly, he doesn't care how is actions are being perceived."

"Very good, Saotome. In fact, he was on the take of a local criminal enterprise," Maa'Tee says, as the local law enforcement enters the premises, and makes a public arrest.

"But as you can see, Risa is well aware of these things."

"Humph."

Going into the evening, Ranma enters the suite carrying a black evening gown.

"Here, put this on," Ranma says, as he places the gown onto Vesper's bed.

"I can wear my own clothes, thank you very much," Vesper chided.

"I know, but I want to make sure that you would wear the clothes that suit my style."

"Then, it's a good thing that I got YOU some clothes, too."

"Oh?"

"Yes, over in your bathroom." Vesper says with a smirk.

Ranma peeks into his bathroom, and sees a tuxedo hanging on the shower rod.

"Hey, I can dress myself, you know."

"Just like I am to compliment YOU, YOU are to compliment ME."

"Touche."

An hour later, Ranma and Vesper walk down the stairs to the main lobby, arm in arm.

"You look handsome, Ranma," Vesper says.

"But of course I do," Ranma replied.

"…"

"And you look lovely as well."

Vesper blushes slightly.

"You okay?"

"No, it's alright," replies Vesper quickly. "I'm just a little flushed."

"Ah, sir," says the concierge, as he steps forth. "We have scheduled a meal, and then a cocktail, and then we can begin the Dabo tournament. From there, the first round will last two hours, followed by a one hour break, and then followed by a second two-hour round. At any time, you may have a break, but only after you have played your hand. Furthermore, you may acquire more credits, up to ten million credits, for your total pot only once. Do you have any questions?"

"Naw, I'm good," Ranma replied. "Vesper?"

"I have no questions at this time."

"Excellent!" the concierge say. "Then, by all means…follow me into the dining room."

As Ranma and Vesper enter the main dining room of The Royale, the couple wondered if they would be ready for an intense game of Dabo…

**Meanwhile, back on DS9 (in the present)…**

With the game between the Niners and the Logicians well under way, Ranma (the team manager of the Niners) was nevertheless still concerned about what Solak had to offer…

"STRIKE ONE!" Odo yelled out.

"It looks like Usagi is doing a good job, it appears," Sisko said, as he adjusted his cap. As the team coach, he had to make sure that his players knew what he was doing.

Usagi, on the pitcher's mound, sees the signals that O'Brien (team catcher for the Niners) was sending to her. So, with a nod, Usagi throws the ball-

SWISH!

The baseball spins, as it seemingly moves in an arc…

CRACK!

The ball is struck, but the spin on the ball kept it close to the ground. Quickly, Molly catches the ball, and throws it towards "first base".

Jack Sisko, at first base, caught the ball.

"Yer OUT!" Odo declared.

"Well, it looks like the Niners are dominating this game, Nick!" Johnny says.

"You said it, Johnny!" Nick replied. "However, our mystery player has yet to show up, so anything can go."

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Jack (one of the Augments aboard the station) was working furiously on some calculations).

"You should relax, Jack," Seren (another Augment) says, as she observed the game. While she didn't feel comfortable with the idea that Doctor Bashir wanted to date her, after years of being "functionally autistic", Seren did want to support Doctor Bashir (who was at second base).

"You don't understand," Jack replies. "According to my predictions, an irresistible force is about to collide with an immovable object. And when THAT happens…"

"Relax, Jackie," Patrick (another Augment) says. Patrick was the oldest of the Augments, but behaved like a youngster. "I mean, Lauren is having fun, at least."

Lauren was an attractive Augment who was on the cheerleading squad for the Niners. She wore a low-cut blouse, and a micro-skirt.

"Two! Four! Six! EIGHT!" cheered Lauren. With her are Leeta, Aikiko (who was taking time off from her duties with the Green Lantern Corp to help out her "father") and her younger sister Rankiko (demi-Oan), Kodachi Kuno and Ranma's goddess "avatar" Ranshinko (the Digital Goddess).

"WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?" yelled Lauren.

"The Niners! The Niners! GOOOOOOOO NINERS!" yelled the other females.

"Now, up next is…I don't recognize this name, Johnny."

"That must be the 'secret weapon' Solak was talking about, Nick."

The 'secret weapon' steps out onto the field. SHE gives off a cat-like grin that could be interpreted as either playful or dangerous, as she tosses her pink hair.

"Oh, no," Ranma said, as she sighed.

Sisko turns to Ranma.

"What? What's happening?" Sisko asks.

"Remember all that talk about Usagi being such a good ball player in the Stellar Fraternity of the Galactic Police?"

"Yes?"

Ranma laughed mirthfully.

"Well, SHE is Usagi's rival."

"Hiiiii, Ranma-sama!" the girl says.

"Oh, crap, she sees me," Ranma lamented.

"How bad is she?" Sisko replies.

"Now up at bat…Haruko Haruhara!" Nick says into the microphone.

"WHAT?" Usagi yelled. She then turns to Odo. "How can SHE play this game? She isn't even a member of the _T'Kumba_!"

"Special Investigator Haruhara is an official observer from the Galaxy Police, and has been assigned to my ship," Solak replied.

Odo muses over Solak's words.

Sisko goes over to Odo.

"Well?" Sisko asks.

Odo looks at Sisko, then Solak, then at Usagi and Haruko (in that order), finally back to Sisko.

"As much as I disdain 'ringers', there is nothing in the rule book that says that Miss Haruhara cannot play the game. PLAYBALL!"

Sisko grumbles as he heads back to the dugout.

Haruko beams a smile and a wink at Ranma, and then at Usagi.

"Heeeey, there 'Dumpling'!" Haruko says mockingly. "Long time no SEE."

'Hhh," Usagi replied, as she gripped her baseball.

"Show me if you still GOT it."

Haruko taps her cleats with her baseball bat.

O'Brien swallows hard. He then signals the pitch he wants to catch.

'Okay, Usagi,' Usagi says to herself. 'You can do it.'

So, Usagi winds her pitch, throws the ball, and-

"BALL ONE!" yells Odo.

"What's the matter?" Haruko says. "Are you…scared?"

Usagi grits her teeth. She winds her pitch, throws the ball, and-

"BALL TWO!"

"Aw, come on, Usagi-chan. Don't tell me you don't want to take the chance. Then again…I AM the better ball player that YOU are!"

Usagi blew her stack, as she threw the ball at Haruko. Rather than let herself get by the ball, Haruko merely stepped back, and-

CRACK!

-Hits the ball.

"Oh, my goodness, Johnny!"

"You said it, Nick. That ball is certainly going SKY high!"

"Get the ball!" Sisko yells.

Kiima nods, as she takes a high leap. Technically, she wasn't flying, since she was took a single flap of her wings when she leaped. And then-

KTCH!

"YER OUT!"

"Constable, I must protest," Solak says, as he goes over to the umpire. "Clearly, Commander Kiima used an aid to allow her to catch the ball."

Odo raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? I believe the Commander use her wings ONLY while on the ground. Besides…you would not advocate discriminating a non-human species, now would you?"

"No, that would not be-"

"Logical, Solak?" Sisko says with a smirk.

"No, it would not."

"I am glad to hear that," Odo says. "Now play ball!"

"Whew, I'm glad that's over," Ranma said to herself, as she suddenly felt someone touch her bulging belly. She looked down to see-

"Wow, two new lives growing inside you, Ranma," Haruko said, as she placed her ear on Ranma's belly. She then began feeling Ranma's chest. "And these are a lot bigger and swollen than the last time I felt them."

"Haruko, get off of me!" Ranma said, as she swatted the woman.

"Ah, come ON, Ranma-sama! You know you want a hot piece of number like me…no matter what gender you are."

And then Haruko felt a heavy presence behind her. She turns to see an irate Usagi.

"I THINK we need to establish some boundaries, my dear Haruko," as Usagi drags the girl away from Ranma. "You may be a better ballplayer than I, but no one—I mean NO ONE—'molests' my husband…unless I SAY so!"

"Aw, it's no FAIR!" Haruko whines. "Since when have YOU been so particular about who hooks up with the stud?"

In the stands, Keiko looks over to Sasami.

"I'm surprised that you haven't said anything about this, Sasami."

"Oh, I'm sure Usagi has everything in order," replies the Juraian princess.

"Well, if there aren't any ADDITIONAL interruptions, let's play ball!" Odo says.

An hour later, the Niners are celebrating their victory over the Logicians. Or rather, the team celebrated what appeared to be as a non-victory. In the end, the game ended with a tie of "0-0", much to the chagrin of Captain Solak.

"I still say that we should have continued the game until there was a clear winner," Solak says, as he sipped his green tea at the bar.

Ranma, who was also drinking tea at the bar, turns to Solak.

"Haven't you learned anything about the game?" Ranma said.

"What do you mean?"

Ranma turns her head to face the Niners, who were still celebrating.

"Look at them. They didn't win, but they had fun."

"But they are so…emotional."

"So what? You set out to prove that humans were emotional creatures, and it is because of that trait that make humans 'weaker' than humans. But, if that is the case, why are they having fun?"

"…"

"Look, if you want to take anything away from this, consider this. Considering the history of the human race, logically speaking, should humanity still be a viable species?"

Solak muses for a moment.

"No."

"Exactly. So while humans are an irrational species, some times irrational actions have been a blessing, rather than a curse."

Solak nods his head.

"Perhaps…the legends are indeed true."

"And that is…?"

"That you are truly the recipient of the great Surak's _katra_."

"Thanks."

"If I may ask, where has Captain Tsukino-Saotome taken Special Investigator Haruhara?"

"You know, that is a good question."

**Meanwhile, on one of Bajor's desolate moons…**

Usagi and Haruko faced each other. Sweat seemed glisten on their respective brows.

"I've waited YEARS for this Haruko!" Usagi said, as she cracked her knuckles. "YOU may be a better ball player, but my honor shall not be soiled."

"Bring it, 'Dumpling'!" Haruko scowled. "We shall SEE who is the master…and who is the amateur!"

With quick movements, the women pull out…classic Gibson guitars. While Usagi's was a "six-stringer", Haruko's was a dual "axe" instrument. And then, they played.

And played for a LONG time. And, at some point, even the Bajoran Wormhole began to be affected by the rhythm of their respective is some sort of cosmic jam session.

"You call that playing?" Haruko mocked. "Press the fingers on the strings harder, you wimp!"

"Look at YOU!" Usagi replied. "You had to have TWO instruments to keep up with me!"

Needless to say, the challenge ended without a clear winner, since Sisko didn't want to risk damaging the wormhole.

The next day, Captain Ryouga Hibiki says good-bye to his wife.

"Must you go?" Naru said, as she held their daughter Yoiko.

"Yeah, I do," Ryouga says, as he held out a finger for his daughter to grab onto. "I promise Ranma I would."

"Well, you did more than necessary," Naru says. "Honestly, you should have said no."

"Naru, it's more than THAT," Ryouga says, as he embraced his wife and child. "I'm starting to appreciate what Ranma sees in these Klingons."

"What do you mean?"

"Ranma has this friend of his…Kor is his name."

"Oh, yes. He attended Ranma's wedding."

"Exactly. So anyway, Kor is to go on to his last mission, so I was asked to tag a long as an observer…since Ranma cannot go do so himself."

"Well, that does make sense, I suppose. Okay, then. I won't have any more objections."

"Thanks," Ryouga says, as he goes in for a kiss, only to have Yoiko grab his lips.

"Goo!" Yoiko says with cheer.

The Hibiki couple laughs.

**Tbc.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 62: "Normalcy, Act 10" **

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Fourth World…**

"…And so you see, we will be able to develop even more universes, as time goes on," says Vishnu, of the Hindu Pantheon.

Princess Serenity, the Lord of Asgard, was bored, as she sat at the conference amongst the heads of the chief pantheons. The "Super-City", a dwelling the size of a large continent, served as a place to host the conference.

Serenity was bored because she already KNOWS how to create entire realms and universes. In fact, she created her first universe when she was living on Earth hundreds of years before, when she first reach "arch-magus" status during the Victorian Age (before that, she could only create smaller realms using hyper-science or temporal magic). However, as the chief deity of the Norse gods, Serenity had an obligation to her adopted people, so she had to attend. At least she could day pass the time away by thinking about Ranma Prime…

It must be noted that gods were giants in their true forms, typically the size of planets, and had to adjust their size accordingly when interacting with the mortal plane. Conversely, "normal" sized people had to use special transports, like the Boom Tubes, in order to "meet the size requirements" necessary to live in the Fourth World.

Lady Athena leans over to her cousin.

"He is still as long-winded as ever," Athena joked.

Serenity chuckled.

"Indeed."

Pause.

"Tell me, are you still thinking about that prime specimen of a male down on New Genesis?" Athena asked.

"Cousin!"

"It is okay, Serenity. We may be gods, but we are female, after all."

"Then why is it that you have not found a mate for your self?"

"I am 'married' to my craft, cousin…though not without difficult."

"Ohhhhh. Well, if you ever need to have your burden relieved, you can always come to me for help."

Athena raises an eyebrow.

"It's not like THAT. I'm just saying that I know suitable candidates that can…stoke your fire, if need be."

"I'll keep that in mind. You know, it is hard to believe that you were that simple girl who would become a powerful monarch in her own right…and will surpass everyone HERE."

"I doubt it, Athena," Serenity replies. "But thanks for the high praise."

As she nods her reply, Athena smiles inwardly...knowing that the cosmos was in good hands.

_Meanwhile, back on New Genesis itself, Ranma Prime continues his story about his first "official" mission with "Section 31"…and how he met "Vesper Dax", one of the past lives of Jadzia the Trill Goddess…_

With Vesper "on" his arm, Ranma went down to the lounge area below the hotel, where the Dabo tournament would be held. He sees the bar.

"Why don't you go over there, and fix me a drink?" Ranma asked with a grin.

"Fix it yourself," Vesper replied, before giving Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck, Mister Saotome," Vesper said with a wink and a nod.

"Women are like things you find in nature," said a voice from behind.

Ranma turns his head towards the source of the voice. Standing behind him was a Centauri, who had a scar across his left eye. The eye itself was a bloody red, but appeared functional.

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"I said, 'Women are like things you find in nature," the Centauri replies. He was in typical Centauri dress, which reminded Ranma of the Italian Renaissance period.

"What? Annoying, yet beautiful to look at?" Ranma replied.

"Very good," said the Centauri, as he nods his head in salute. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Baron Gen L'Mollari of Centauri Prime. It is not every day that I run into a human. And yours…?"

"The name's Saotome…Ranma Saotome. And it's not everyday that I run into a Centauri."

"Quite right," L'Mollari says, as he chuckles. "It has only been in recent years that you humans have been developing other forms of travel...thereby allowing for more interaction."

"Well, we have to keep up with our neighbors, so to speak."

"We ALL do. I look forward to our competition."

"Right. And, if I may ask-"

"'About the eye'? Well, it was a result of dealing with a dangerous predatory species, when I was but a child. The scar was the result of the sting, while the color of the eye was the reaction caused when I received the antidote. Dreadful species the _Molkab_, yet beautiful to look at."

"Quite."

With the game underway, as well as the official rules being explained yet again, Ranma was confidant that he could beat anyone at the table. All together, there were ten players from different parts of the local cluster, with only a few who were from Earth (besides himself). Playing with a pot of ten million credits was no laughing matter, especially when the sponsor of his participation was a certain mercenary girl-turned-supreme spy chief who'd have his "behind" in a sling without hesitation if he lost.

"Dabo," Ranma called out, as he collected his winnings.

However, the game proved to be serious when L'Mollari had won a few rounds himself, by using his impeccable skills at throwing the silver marble, while predicting where the marble will land.

"We have a winner," says the Dabo operator. All Dabo operators were scantily clad women whose sole purpose was to distract the players. Ranma was one of the few who weren't (for obvious reasons).

Ranma looked at L'Mollari with a keen eye.

'Man, if I didn't have my Sharingan, I'd be creeped-out by that eye of his,' Ranma thought to himself.

Noticing this, L'Mollari looks at Ranma, while leaning his right palm. With his free hand, the Centauri was rubbing and turning his marble. All players use their own marble in this particular Dabo game, after each one is inspected.

Wanting to break the mood, Ranma asks for a drink of sake…chilled.

"Mmmm," as he drank the rice wine.

"Tell me, Mister Saotome," L'Mollari began. "Are you a serious man?"

"Yep," Ranma replied.

"Then why the drink? Are you not afraid of losing your focus?"

"Naw," Ranma replied. "I inherited my Pops ability to be drunk off my arse, and not lose my focus."

"I see…"

"I shall have a drink, as well," said a female Andorian.

"Me, too," said another gamer.

L'Mollari merely rolled his eyes, and continued playing his "hand".

About two hours into the game, the host calls for an hour break.

"You did well, Ranma," Vesper says, as she went over to Ranma.

"Well, I hope so," Ranma replies, as he observes L'Mollari conferring with an associate of his. Based upon his mannerisms, L'Mollari did not look pleased.

"Say, let's go up stairs to for a quickie," Ranma says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know…a quick bite to eat."

"Oh."

"Besides, the sex will be for later."

"!"

"Just kidding. But, seriously, I want to see what's up with you-know-who."

"Oh."

The couple go upstairs to the main suite area. Just as they were about to go near L'Mollari's room, a pair of very large "Naussicans" exits L'Mollari's room.

Ranma quickly pulls Vesper behind him and into a side corridor.

"Wha-?" Vesper began.

Ranma places a finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet. The two of them watch the Naussicans leave, only to have the second on suddenly turn around and fire a disruptor weapon at Ranma and Vesper.

ZAP!

BANG!

The weapon fire shot out a power conduit instead.

"Ah!" Vesper screamed.

Clearly seeing an attack, Ranma charged forward, and tackled the second Naussican, through a door at the end of the hallway, and into a stairwell.

BAM!

'Man, it's like trying to tackle a rhino!' Ranma replied, as he wished that he had more power at his disposal. Ever since he lost his godhood on Jurai, Ranma had to rebuild his personal power from scratch. Nowadays, he's at his peak from when he fought the Phoenix godling Saffron. Heck, he probably to take him on just on skill alone. Certainly, his unfortunate time on the twisted world of Apokalypse taught him how to be utterly ruthless in battle, so Ranma knew many ways to take down that arrogant bastard. Actually, he was curious as to what 'bird brain' was doing these days back on Earth, and was seriously thinking of paying Saffron a visit out of a sense of curiosity, but pushed those thoughts to aside to the present task at hand.

"Oof!" the Naussican yelped, as he was smashed against the wall.

"Eeek!" yelled Vesper, as the first Naussican swung at her a large machete, while taken advantage of Ranma's distraction. The first Naussican chased Vesper into the stairwell, and into Ranma's line of sight. Now knowing his partner's position, Ranma smirked, as he began to head-butt his opponent.

He'd have to give thanks to the shade of his first wife, Admiral Akane Tend-Saotome, for all those years of cracking his skull with the use of "Mallet-sama".

BAM! BAM! CRACK!

While he knew that his actions lacked the grace of a martial artist of HIS caliber, fighting close quarters did not allow much in the ways of martial arts techniques.

When Ranma notices that the first Naussican was now focused on him, he, at the last minute ducked…allowing the first Naussican to lop the head off of his friend.

CHOK!

Ranma then tossed the headless body over the side, and engaged the first Naussican.

'Clumsy, ain't he,' Ranma thought to himself, as he side-stepped the swings. He then catches his opponent's machete between his palms. Using a classic grappling move, Ranma twist and guides the first Naussican's weapon-arm into a twist, breaks the arm at the joint.

"Argh!"

Using the limp arm, Ranma presses the weapon-arm against the first Naussican's back, and uses the blade to slice into the back.

"Argh!"

Ranma then steps backwards, and kicks the Naussican down the stairs. It fell a few stories down…

THUD!

Ranma jumps down, lands, and then goes over to the Naussican he just kicked off the stairs. Vesper was nearly freaking out, and was covered with the blood of the second Naussican when she attempted to flee from the fight.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Vesper asked, as she witnessed Ranma's actions.

Ranma grabs the head of the dying Naussican, looks deeply into eyes…

Suddenly, Ranma takes the Naussican's head, and twists it.

SNAP!

"What was that for?" Vesper demanded.

"I'm putting him out of his misery," Ranma says, as he spots a broom closet.

"Help me move these bodies into this closet."

Vesper gives a stare at the dead bodies with a nervous twitch.

Ranma shakes his head, as he begins to pull both bodies into the broom closet.

"If you are not going to help me, then just head back to the suite."

"What?" Vesper says, as she simply stares at Ranma.

"Just go!"

Vesper stares at Ranma in shock, as she sees his eyes turn from its normal blue to a slight orange-red.

"F-fine," Vesper says, as she hurriedly leaves the scene.

'Calm down, Ranma,' Ranma says to himself. In some ways, he wondered if Darksied's influence was truly gone. 'Remember what Master Yoda warned about…'

Ten minutes later, Ranma is back in his suite.

"Vesper!" Ranma called out. "Where are you?"

Ranma walks around to see Vesper in the shower…with her clothes on. She was shivering…

"Vesper-"

"Huh?" Vesper said, as she began to scoot back.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you…"

Vesper then points at Ranma.

"Wha…what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Ranma said, as SHE realized that she was a girl. When Ranma reached for Vesper, she didn't pay attention to the temperature of the water.

"Oh."

"What ARE you?" Vesper asked.

"Sometimes, I ask myself that SAME question," Ranma-chan said, as she turns off the faucet. "Long story short, my 'curse' was the result of a martial arts training exercise."

Vesper raises an eyebrow.

"No, really."

Vesper hesitantly pokes Ranma-chan's left breast.

"And here I thought that you had access to some advanced disguise technique…"

"Um, could you NOT do that?" Ranma-chan said, as she blushed slightly.

"Oh, sorry," Vesper replies. "They're…real."

"Yep."

"So, does that mean you presently do not have a-"

"Yes. But, I have long since gotten used to not having IT when I look like this."

Vesper giggles.

"What?"

"So it seems that the mighty Ranma Saotome…has a softer side."

"Well, don't go letting THAT bit of information out…I have a reputation to uphold."

Ranma-chan then stands up.

"You'll be ready in forty minutes?"

"I'll be ready," Vesper says, as she nods an affirmative. "I just need to get cleaned up."

"Good," Ranma-chan says, as she turns to leave. "Let me know if you need help or something."

A few moments later, Ranma-chan enters her own bathroom, and closes the bathroom door. As soon as she could, she ran the cold water in the sink, and splashed her face…trying to get the blood off. Her wet u-neck undershirt (i.e. a "wife-beater") clings to her, as Ranma-chan takes off her dress shirt. She checks herself out, as she finishes stripping off her u-neck. Ignoring the chill her skin felt, she notices minor cuts and bruises, all of which were healing rapidly. She then notices her tattoos on her body; some were tribal, while others were decorative. However, all of her tattoos were quite functional, seeing that they were magical in nature:

On her right shoulder was a Gryphon. Upon use, the mythical creature of which it resembled will temporarily come to life.

On her left shoulder was an armored knight, which grants Ranma-chan increased durability.

Circling her right arm was a broken chain and heart. This symbolized the ability to increase her strength.

On left forearm was a poleaxe with flames around the blade, and wings around the staff. This symbolizes the weapon used that can be thrown at great distances (and return to its owner), while providing aggravated damage.

Ranma-chan sighed, as she felt one of the tattoos. She has seen Usagi (the one who made her "tats") in ages. She then sees the thin locket that was dangling around her neck. She yanks it off her neck, and pops the facing open:

It was a tiny picture of Akane and their two daughters on one side, and another tiny picture of his newborn son Shinzon on the other side.

Ranma-chan sighs, as she wraps the chain around the locket, and placed it into pocket space. She then looks into the mirror. In spite of her youthful looks, she had the look of some one who literally traveled a million miles to reach this point.

**Tbc.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 63: "Normalcy, Act 11"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, along the Cardassian/Dominion border…**

The _Rotarran_ exits warped space, as the crew braced for what could be a suicide mission.

"Status report, Captain Hibiki," General Martok asked.

Ryouga looks into the scanners.

"No activity so far…though I am picking up unusual background radiation," Ryouga replied.

"Hmmm," Martok muses. He then turns to Kor. "Any suggestions, Master Kor?"

Kor looks at Ryouga's findings and then at the screen.

"Hibiki, is it possible to leave a cloaked probe?"

Ryouga turns to his "second" Commander Worf. Worf then turns his attention towards Kor.

"We can use the technology based upon our 'cloaking mines'," Worf says.

"How long will this manufacturing process take?" Martok asks.

"Not long, actually," Ryouga replied.

"We brought along the template from which this ship's replicators can reproduce," Worf says.

"Will these…probes be picked up by Jem'Hadar scans?" Kor asks.

"Actually, I'm counting on it," Ryouga replied. "The probes are designed to mimic 'background noise'. However, the moment there is any level scrutiny on the probes, we'll pick up the presence."

"Like a ripple in a still pond. At least, our backs will be covered."

"Excellent," Martok says approvingly. "With that out of the way, we can certainly get on with our mission."

Ryouga nods his head. The mission he and his associates were about to go on involved a raid on a key Dominion base on Trelka V. The problem has been that because of the efficiency of the Dominion's intelligence apparatus, it is difficult to plan such a raid without notice through the normal chain of command. So, the Federation Alliance wants a volunteer group to go into Dominion territory, take out the base, and return home. This was an important mission, since it has been predicted that the base was a key element in the Dominion's plans to retake the Chin'Toka system. All Ryouga knows is that the mission could be classified as a "suicide mission", but that Kor was the key to the mission's success. He wished that he could have spent more time with his wife Naru and their child Yoiko, but he knew that Naru would have persuaded him to not go on the mission. He may be known as "The Lost Boy", but he did love life.

And by the way, Ryouga hasn't been lost ever since Ranma gave him a talisman (in the form of a compass that had Runes inscribed on it) that allowed him to NOT get lost.

"As soon as you are ready to deploy your sensors, we will resume course," Martok says.

Ryouga nods his head.

"Let's go check on Alexander's work in getting those micro-probes ready," Ryouga says.

Alexander, Worf's son, was also on hand, though more in the support category (in order to utilize his technical expertise).

"Right," Worf replies. In some ways, while he resented the fact that Ryouga was able to get his captaincy faster than him, Worf came to respect the human. It was only ten years before that Ryouga was nothing more than an unruly human _boy_ with a strange curse, and a rivalry with his martial arts instructor and mentor. Now, Ryouga, although he was only twenty-seven years old, was a competent Starfleet officer and family man. Although, Ryouga still gets into the occasion scraps with Ranma, thought not lately (for obvious reasons).

**Meanwhile, back at DS9…**

"More please!" Usagi called out, from her usual spot at "Quark's", which was a booth on the upper deck of the place.

"Yeah, and bring the good stuff!" Haruko calls out.

"Coming!" Quark growls, as he motions to one of his "bar wenches" to prepare another round of spirits. He then looks at Ranma, who was sipping her tea and reading letters.

"Captain, aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Ranma looks up at Quark.

"About what?" Ranma replied.

"You know…about your wife's drinking problem."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"What has she done NOW?"

"She is loud, obnoxious…and is highly demanding. Isn't she supposed to represent the best that Starfleet has to offer or something?"

"Well, one, I hope not, and, two, since when has Usagi's drinking been a problem? She HAS paid you for your services, right?"

Quark sighs.

"I know that I shouldn't make such a big deal, but ONE Usagi I can deal with; TWO…not so much."

"Okay, then. I'll talk to Usagi and Haruko…even though I hate it when both of them are in the same ROOM. But…if she does stop drinking so much, you do understand it will put a dent in your profit margins, right?"

Quark muses for a moment.

"Okay, just tell Usagi to…keep it down, okay? I don't want to scare off the customers."

Ranma nods her head, and looks up. She sees that her wife was receiving a "lap dance" from one of Quark's servers.

"I think that's the least of your worries," Ranma says, as she points upstairs.

Quarks looks up, threw up his hands, and begins to storm upstairs.

"See what I mean?" Quark says, before leaving.

Ranma chuckled to herself. She has LONG since accepted her wife's eccentric nature. She did wonder how those from her old life, back on Earth, at the turn of the 20th century, would think of a Ranma who is comfortable with her sex-changing curse, and is comfortable with his wife's hedonistic nature. And the thing is that as far as the couple was concerned, their "sexuality" was a non-issue to them. In fact, it's Usagi who tends to be the more "adventurous" of the two, while Ranma was more traditional. This is especially the case since Usagi's xenomorphic nature has made her aggressive…and not just in terms of combat either. If it hadn't been for YEARS of mental discipline, Usagi would even be more out of control than she is now. Ranma knew that while pregnant, she couldn't be there for Usagi's needs, which is why she and Usagi came up with an agreement of sorts that allowed her to "vent" her passions discreetly. So seeing Usagi receiving a lap dance was mild in comparison to what she is capable of doing.

Of course, her mother, Crown Princess Nodoka of Jurai, is none to please by any of this, particularly since she is intent in having Ranma take her place as "Crown Prince".

As Ranma mulls over her thoughts, Doctor Amanda Rogers enters the premises.

"There you are, Ranma," Amanda says. "I've been looking for you all afternoon."

Ranma rolls her eyes, as Amanda sits next to the starship Captain.

"And I don't like it that you like hanging out in a unsavory place like this, Ranma," Amanda said.

Ranma turns her head to look at Amanda. Strangely, she looks like a thinner, Blonde version of his late wife. Unfortunately, an amalgam of Akane Tendo's personality and that of one of hers most pernicious foes were presently occupying the body of his late wife. If she weren't so preoccupied, she'd go after this amalgam…known as "The Mistress". But she can't, so she won't.

"DOCTOR Rogers, I am here drinking tea, reading my correspondences…and keeping an eye on Usagi."

Amanda sighs. She hates it whenever Ranma gets formal with her. She has half a mind to pound her, but she has to remember that she ISN'T Akane Tendo anymore, and that she is suppose to behave like a medical healthcare worker.

"Okay, look, I can't tell you what to do-"

"Good."

"-But I would appreciate it if you allow me to BE your ob/gyn, okay?"

"Humph."

Amanda quickly thought of something that would move Ranma to her way of thinking.

"If you don't WANT me to be your doctor, then you can always go to Doctor Bashir."

Ranma produced a sour look on her face.

"I'm not going to let some guy touch me down THERE."

"Then, will you listen to me?"

Ranma sighs.

"Amanda, could you have a seat?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

Hesitantly, Amanda did as she was asked to do.

"Look, I appreciate you being so concerned about me, Amanda, but I need to do what I can to have SOME semblance of normalcy. I can't drink, but I don't mind hanging out in dives like this-"

"Ahhhh!" Quark yelled, as he was tossed over the railing…

"Just a second," Ranma said, as she focused her mental thoughts. This action resulted in Quark being caught in some sort of psychokinetic field.

Amanda was amazed by what she was witnessing. Sure, as a member of the Q Continuum, playing with universal forces was 'child's play', but seeing a non-Q performing such feats was amazing.

"See what I was saying?" Quark says, as he floated up right.

"Yeah, I SEE," says Ranma, as she gathers her things. She then taps her combadge.

CHIRP!

"Saotome to Odo or Pert."

"Odo is here," came the reply (via the com-badge). "Let me guess: Usagi again?"

"Maybe, but she has had a lot to drink already, so I need some official back-up."

"In other words, YOU want me to be the bad guy."

"If you don't mind? It's not like she'll do anything rash with me around."

"SIGH. Fine, I'm on my way. Odo: OUT."

_Ten minutes later…_

"Let's go take you home, Captain," Odo says, as he and Pert escorts Usagi and Haruko to their respective quarters.

"I…I didn't do anything!" Usagi said with a slurred voice.

"Yeah!" Haruko interjects. She, too, was intoxicated. "We were just upset that the bartender was interrupting our fun!"

"Hey, Amanda," Pert says, as she stops for a bit. "We're still on for the 'baby-shower'?"

Ranma turns to Amanda.

"WHAT 'baby shower'?" Ranma asks.

"We…some of the girls and I wanted to do something nice for you and Sasami," Amanda says sheepishly. "Is…is that okay with you?"

"Eh," Ranma replied with shrugged shoulders. "Knock your self out. Besides, things can't get even more embarrassing than it has now."

"Whoops!" Usagi says, as she falls over, having tripped. The fall sends Usagi head first into a nearby garbage can.

"Take it easy, Captain," Pert says, as she helps Usagi up…with can still over her head.

"OH. MY. GAWD!" Usagi screamed. "I'm blind!"

"You're not blind, Captain," Odo says, as he takes the can from over Usagi's head.

"Whoa…I must have traveled…through time or something, because…because I somewhere else a moment ago!"

Ranma shakes her head in disgust.

Thirty minutes later, Ranma enters the room where she hares with Sasami. Sasami was still up from her reading.

"Hello, Ranma," Sasami says, as she puts the book down. "Is everything okay with Usagi?"

"Yeah, I just put her to bed," Ranma replies, as she gets into bed with her second wife. "I tell ya…sometimes her drinking gets WAY out of hand."

Sasami muses for a moment.

"Do you think that Usagi's…alcoholism is a symptom for something else. I know with Ryoko, it was because she could not express her feelings to Tenchi."

Ranma muses for a minute.

"You have a point there. I'll definitely look into it."

"No, WE should look into it."

"Oh?"

"When I married you, I married her. Whether or not I want to be…intimate with Usagi is still up to me. Okay?"

Ranma smiles.

"Alright," Ranma said, as she reached over to kiss her wife, only to have their respective 'bulging bellies' being in the way."

"You know, I'll definitely be glad to be done with our pregnancy. 'Spooning' is definitely an onbstacle, you know."

Sasami giggles.

**Meanwhile, deep in Dominion controlled space…**

"So far, the sensor screen is secured," says Worf, as he checks the net. "And I am not detecting any Jem'Hadar activity in the area."

"That is odd," Martok says. "There are usually frequent patrols in the area."

"Then the Dominion is expecting us," Kor says. "I like that."

"Well, I don't," Ryouga replies. "Though that won't necessarily be a problem."

"You have a plan, Captain?"

"It's…a risky plan, but I think that I can use my curse to our advantage."

"How is being a piglet going to help us?" Martok asked.

"I don't have that curse any more."

"That is correct, General Martok," Worf says. "Captain Hibiki has Captain Saotome's curse."

"Lunacy?" Kor replied.

"No, the _other_ Captain Saotome."

"Oh, you are referring to the wench-curse that my 'blood brother' has."

"No, but I do have that curse," Ryouga says. "I have the Hibiki curse, allows me to get…lost a bit too easily."

"How will THAT help us?" Worf says.

"Part of that curse prevents others from tracking me."

"You do have a good idea," Martok says. "We will try it your way."

"Sir, it is possible that we all might end up lost when it is said and done," Worf interjects.

"Not unless I use thruster, we won't," Ryouga says.

"I say we should do it Hibiki's way," Kor says. "If what he says is true, then we should utilize his talents."

Martok muses for a moment.

"Proceed," Martok says.

"Thank you," Ryouga says, as he takes off his talisman. He then grabs the directional guidance controls, while saying a prayer.

"Naru…guide my hand…"

Meanwhile, at the Dominion base at Trelka V, the Vorta in charge notices an odd thing.

"First One, tell me, what do you see," the Vorta says, as he notices that the sensors were no longer picking up the _Rotarran_ from the scans. In fact, the signature of the _Rotarran_ seemed to be all over the place.

The chief Jem'Hadar soldier, designated as "First One" looks at the sensor grid on the table.

"Perhaps…we're dealing with a new type of cloak?" the Jem'Hadar says.

"Nonsense. Our intelligence reports would have indicated such a possibility. No, send out a squadron to intercept that ship. I have had enough of this game."

"Yes, sir," said the First One.

Soon, an attack squad of Jem'Hadar ships leave the base to intercept the _Rotarran_ thinking that it was giving off false signatures. The plan was to intercept the enemy at the most likely course heading. However, upon leaving, they failed to notice a Klingon _Bird of Preys_ arriving, as it "de-cloaks".

"We are now within the planet's 'blind spot'," Worf says. A planetary blind spot is when a ship is parked on top of the magnetic axis of a planet. While the act forced the crew of the ship to de-cloak, the blind spot did provide a natural cover.

"Good," Martok says. He then turns to Kor. "Proceed with the raiding party."

"Thank you," Kor replied. He then turns to Ryouga and Worf. "Are you two ready for battle?"

"I guess so," Ryouga replies. "I just want to get this job over and done with."

A few minutes later, the attack on the base begins.

BLAM!

Led by Kor, the assault team broke into the least fortified section of the base, while the _Rotarran_ above jammed communications signals.

"DEATH…OR DISHONOR!" Kor cried, as he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Ryouga was using his sensors to get a better lay of the base. While he is here, Ryouga would find the master control room, and swipe as much data as possible from the Dominion's library files.

"Worf, make sure that Kor's back is covered, while Alexander and I take care of the mission," Ryouga said.

Worf looks at his son, and then nods.

"Okay," Worf says with a smile. "Do not take to long, Captain."

"I'll remember that, Commander. Alex, you're with me."

"Yes, sir," Alex says, as he and Ryouga veered off to another direction.

Worf looks on, as he son and comrade leave…before following Kor into battle.

A few minutes later, Ryouga and Alex arrive at the master control room.

ZAP!

A Jem'Hadar soldier falls, as few more bring up the rear.

"Begin the download," Ryouga says. "I'll distract these jerks."

"Yes, sir," Alexander says, as he went to a nearby workstation.

"You will never get out of here alive," the Vorta commander says.

"Right," Ryouga says, as he knocks the Vorta unconscious.

BAM!

"Rrrrra!" screamed the Jem'Hadar soldiers, as they charged.

Ryouga, who always wears his spotted bandanas, fleck off a volley of them from his forehead. The near-deadly attack sails home, striking the Jem'Hadar dead.

FRAK!

Satisfied, Ryouga takes off his combadge and places it on the Vorta's person.

"Hibiki to Martok, I have a prisoner for pick-up," Ryouga says into the combadge.

"Understood," Martok replied likewise. "However, be aware that shield frequency surrounding the base is recycling constantly, so it will be difficult to pick up your signal. And I believe that our 'ruse' has been found."

"Understood."

BRRRRING!

And the Vorta is gone.

Ryouga turns to Alexander. "Status."

"Download is almost complete," Alexander says. "You can't believe the stuff that is on here."

Not paying attention, one of the Jem'Hadar quietly reaches for his gun. Stealthy, he signals his fellow soldiers to attack…NOW.

Ryouga's danger senses rang. However, his first priority was protecting Alexander.

"Alexander, get down-!" Ryouga began, as he was about to intercept the attack.

ZAP!

From the hallway, Kor fires his weapon, striking the Jem'Hadar dead. Unfortunately, the other Jem'Hadar fired his weapon at Kor.

ZAP!

Kor fell, just as Worf brought up the rear, and fired his weapon at the last Jem'Hadar.

ZAP!

"Kor!" Ryouga said, as he goes to the Klingon's side, while Worf goes to Alexander's position.

Kor laughs mirthfully.

"It's okay, friend of my blood brother," Kor replies. "I was already dead when I left DS9."

Ryouga was perplexed at first, and realized what Ranma had meant.

"You…you knew this was going to happen, because you are dying," Ryouga says.

Kor laughs, as he coughs up blood.

"Let me get you out of here-"

"No, I need to finish the mission," Kor said, as he is helped up. "I'll set the auto-destruct, while you and the others head back home. Okay?"

Ryouga looks at Kor, then at Worf (who nods his head), and then at Kor.

"Okay," Ryouga says.

"Wait," Kor says, as he gives Ryouga his ceremonial knife. "Give this to Ranma…he'll know what to do with it."

Ryouga accepts it, nods his head, and then turns to his companions.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

A few minutes later, the surviving raiding party return to the _Rotarran_.

"Helm, move," Martok says, just as the Jem'Hadar attack squad arrive. As the Klingon ship warps out, the base on the planet below explodes in spectacular fashion…

**Meanwhile, back on DS9…**

"NO!" Ranma yelled, as she suddenly wakes up. This wakes up Sasami as well.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Sasami says.

Ranma, with tears in her eyes, turns to his wife.

"It's…Kor…"

**Tbc.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2 ", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", and other sources (unless stated otherwise) belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre crossover/fusion story.**

* * *

**Part 64: "Normalcy, Act 12" **

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Fourth World…**

"Wheeeee!"

Having received a break from the conclusion of the conference at the New Gods' "Super City", Princess Serenity, the Lord Asgard, took the opportunity to drop in on Ranma Prime. Not even waiting for a Boom Tube to be initiated for transport, Serenity merely dropped off the perimeter of the city. Free falling, Serenity entered the atmosphere of the planet "New Genesis", causing a shock wave in her wake.

BOOM!

Being a powerful god in her own right, Serenity was not bothered by the heat...caused by the friction on her "re-entry". Heck, she could dance on the surface of a star if she was so inclined, and STILL not be bothered. She did like the sense of free falling, which allowed her to feel the air whipped around her head. She then closed her eyes long enough to imagine herself floating in the deep blue, while feeling the waves of water gently lick her very being.

And when she was only a few stories above the surface, Serenity slowed her descent to a crawl…and then to a stop.

"That was fun," Serenity said to herself, as she gently planted her feet onto the ground. She then turns her head towards Ranma's cabin. "I wonder what Jadzia and Ranma are doing. They better NOT be doing what I want to do with Ranma!"

However, upon reaching the cabin, Serenity sees that Ranma was on his hammock, with his legs stretched, and his arms behind his back. Alone.

"Hey, Ranma!" Serenity yells.

Ranma turns his head to see Serenity coming up the steps of his porch.

"Hey," Ranma replied. "How things at the conference?"

"The usual boring nonsense, that's what," Serenity says, as she places her primary Asgardian weapon, "Blitzkrieg", (which was a powerful Rune spear) into her personal pocket space. And then, she snaps her fingers.

SNAP!

No longer wearing her ceremonial armor and dress, Serenity was wearing a decorative "sundress" that Norse women would wear. Instead of wearing her usual "dumpling" hair, Serenity wore her hair loose, which fell almost the floor of the porch.

"Where's…Jadzia?" Serenity asked, as she took her hair, twisted slightly, and tied it into a loose not.

"She wanted some time alone…to think about what I had told her," Ranma replied, as he scooted over to make room Serenity. While Ranma was tall, Serenity was taller.

"About what?" Serenity asked, as she lay next to Ranma.

"About 'Vesper Dax'."

Serenity turned her head sharply towards Ranma.

"You DID?"

"Yep."

"So…how did she take it?"

"Amazingly well, considering that Vesper and I were married."

"Well, does that mean that you are still married to 'Dax'?"

Ranma muses for a minute.

"You know, I really don't know. I mean, an argument could be made that each fusion of the Dax symbiote with a new host means an entirely new 'being'. Then again, in a way, Vesper did not 'die' in the conventional sense."

"Look at it this way: if you did, that would have meant that you were 'technically' married to a GUY."

"Don't even SAY that!"

Serenity giggles, then sighs.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Wasn't today the day you had a confrontation with Ezri?"

Ranma muses for a moment.

"You know, you're right," Ranma replied. "It was when I was stuck as a girl while pregnant."

"And if I recall…we agreed to name our children after Vesper and Kor."

"Yep, I DO recall that…"

As Ranma recalls that fateful day, the actual events unfold…

**Meanwhile, back on DS9…**

"What's going on?" Col. Kira Nyres asked, as she sat at "Ops", on the upper-deck.

"Usagi's intoxication got herself in trouble last night," Chief O'Brien says. "So…she's being 'dressed down' by Captain Sisko."

"Oh," Kira replies, as she wonders what is being said inside Sisko's office…

Usagi was sitting down, as Sisko stares outside the window in his office. With the rank of "Fleet Captain", Sisko was Usagi's commanding officer. So far, he hadn't said a word to her for minutes now, which was an unnerving development. And after a few more minutes of silence, Sisko turns his head slightly.

"Usagi, remember when you first arrived here…meaning, the reason WHY you came to DS9?"

Usagi scratched her chin.

"Well?"

"I was essentially kicked off the _Enterprise_ for unprofessional conduct."

"Exactly. And do you remember what I said to you, when you first came here?"

"You said that you would not tolerate such behavior while I am posted here."

"Exactly," Sisko said, as he turns around to have a seat. "The fact that your intoxication episode allowed Special Investigator Harumaru to jeopardize Quark's safety is a breach of that conduct. The relationship between the Federation and the Interstellar Alliance is a precarious one, and we do not need to have any more complications due to your irresponsibility."

"Captain, I am sorry for not being careful," Usagi says. "It won't happen again."

"I KNOW that. But due to Quark's official complaint, I have no choice but to cite your behavior on your record."

Usagi sighs. 'I guess I'm going to be suspended-'

"However, since you are too important to be placed on suspension, I am ordering you to see Counselor Dax for alcoholism."

"Can't you just suspend me instead?" Usagi replied.

"On a personal note, I AM concerned about you. You tend to…drink excessively."

"Well…I just like to drink to have fun."

"And what does Ranma say about this?"

"Ranma…doesn't really say anything about it…at least not in a serious way."

"Then, it is settled, then. You are to see Dax as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

**Meanwhile, down in "Sickbay"…**

"Okay, just hold still," said Dr. Rogers, as she ran the scanner over Ranma's bare belly. Ranma and her wife Sasami went to check on their respective pregnancies.

"You know, I could tell you the status of my kids, Amanda," Ranma retorted.

"And you KNOW that you are required to get regular medical checks, Ranma. So be quiet."

Ranma stuck out her tongue in mocking response.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary, except for unusually high energy readings," Amanda replied, as she sees the images on the screen.

"I'm not surprised," Ranma replied. "Those of Juraian descent tend to have higher-than-normal 'chi signatures'."

"Is this related to the Juraian 'seedlings'?"

"Yep. When a child is born, they are linked with the seeds of Jurai. Tsunami, the goddess of Jurai, gave the first seedling to the first Emperor of Jurai, and subsequent generations of seedlings were passed down the line. On occasion, an impressive member of the Royal Family can receive a seedling directly from the goddess herself…or through a trusted emissary."  
"So, have you done this with your kids?"

"Actually, no. Up until recently, I didn't even KNOW I was part-Jurian."

"Wait a minute. Sasami told me that you practically invaded Jurai…demanding to know what happened to Nodoka."

"Yeah, well…let's just say that I wasn't acting with a clear head."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. The great Ranma Saotome actually admits to making a mistake."

"Ha, ha. Look, I CAN admit such a thing, you know. I mean, I have lived a long life, you know."

"So, just how old are you?" Amanda asked. "I recall that you have been around since at least the 22nd century…"

"Hmmmm," Ranma muses. "Good question. I'm close to…thirty-thousand?"

"What?" Amanda exclaims. "You're ancient!"

"Technically, I would be considered to be an 'antediluvian immortal'."

"Huh?"

"That's an immortal who is over five thousand or more years old. Anyone who reaches the one-thousand mark would be a 'methuselan immortal'."

"So…you can't die?"

"See, that's a misnomer. ANYONE can be an immortal by a variety of means, but that doesn't that you can avoid death. Usagi's 'Lunarian' heritage keep her young. Heck, YOU, because you are a member of the 'Q Continuum' can be one."

"I…I don't want to look like a hag!"

"You're not going to be a hag. In fact, you look exactly like you are now…if you prefer. After all, a Q can change his or her appearance at will."

"So…how are you able to live so long? In fact, you shouldn't be able to have children…being so old."

"Well, the 'magic' of my girl curse, combined with my Juraian heritage—combined with my awesome chakra control—keeps me young. I'm always regenerating my normal cellular functions, except when I am pregnant. Somehow, my body becomes more focus on the kids rather than on me."

"Oh, yeah," Amanda replies. "That's why you've been looking…older lately."

"Huh? I look old?"

"No, not OLD…just older. You look practically…maternal."

"Don't say that!" Ranma replied.

"Take it easy, Ranma," Amanda says. "To be honest, I like this...softer side of you."

"Huh."

**A short time later…**

"Ah, man," said Ranma, as she waddled to her office. "I can't wait until I'm done with this thing-"

She stops when she sees Ryouga standing near her doorway.

"So…you're back," Ranma said, as she placed her palm on the sensor by the door. "I take it that you were a success."

Ryouga says nothing, until he and Ranma were inside.

"Okay," Ranma said, as she sits behind her desk. All senior officers had offices just below the "Ops". "What's up?"

Ryouga leans over.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kor had a terminal illness, and that the entire mission was nothing more than for him to sacrifice his life?" Ryouga demanded.

Ranma sits back.

"Remember the promise I made to you to keep your 'pig curse' a secret from everyone…especially from Akane?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Honor…and pride, Ryouga," Ranma replied. "The man you knew as Kor was a man with honor. He, and two others, made a pact with me in blood. And on THAT basis, I promised to fulfill certain obligations, one of which is that if necessary, they would DIE with honor."

Ranma reached over for a wooden box behind her. It was as four inches by three inches by ten inches. Ryouga notices that wooden box, stained in blood, as Klingon calligraphy etched on the surface.

"When Chancellor Gowron broke the Khitomer Accords, Emperor Kahless broke with tradition by speaking out against that decision…citing that such a thing could have detrimental ramifications within the Alpha Quadrant. Needless to say, Gowron saw that action as an opportunity to not only abolish the throne, but also exile Kahless himself. Thanks to Kor, I was informed a few days ago that the Emperor was secretly executed by Gowron, as a means of cementing his control."

"Wait a minute," Ryouga says. "Doesn't the government know about this?"

Ranma looks at Ryouga with sad eyes.

"In the last two years, Gowron has done his best to stack many of his supporters until the Klingon High Council, as well in key positions of power. Ryouga, he is setting the stage to undermine the peace that others and I have worked hard to achieve between the Federation and the Klingon Empire when this war is over. And Gowron doesn't care what the costs will be when he makes his move."

"Then…shouldn't the Federation know about this?" Ryouga asks.

"Officially, this area that we are speaking about falls under the category of the 'Prime Directive'. So don't expect any particular help from our esteemed government."

Ranma then opens the wooden box on her desk. In side were two distinct daggers, and an old scroll.

"What is all this?" Ryouga asks. The handle of each blade was inscribed with different symbols.

Ranma picks up the daggers, and places them on the desk.

"This dagger was from Kang, a Klingon who tried to either kill me…or take me as his 'trophy', which ever came first. Later, I would become the godfather of his son, and would later help avenge his son's death."

Ranma picks up another dagger.

"This was from Koloth, whose skill with the bat'leth was a sharp as his wits. He was actually the voice of reason in most cases, but don't expect him to back down from a fight."

Ranma takes out the scroll.

"This was the last proclamation that Khaless gave to Kor, before he had an untimely demise. I don't know what it is, but I was told to present it to the Klingon High Council when they arrive here for a war council with Starfleet next month. And check this out."

Ranma pulls a bat'leth of indeterminate age. It was as elegant as it was beautiful."

"This actually belonged to Khaless," Ranma said, as she sits the long blade down next to the daggers. "Kor, Worf, Dax and I found this in the Gamma Quadrant, after it was stolen by a hostile species."

"You know, this is all well and good, Ranma, but what does this have to do with Kor?"

Ranma leaned back in her chair.

"Before Kor found out about his terminal illness, we made a plan to challenge Gowron's authority. But with Kor gone…that task has been left up to me."

"Sounds like you have a challenge to partake."

"No kidding."

**Meanwhile, near the Promenade…**

"Knock, knock," Usagi says, as she enters Counselor Ezri Dax's office.

Ezri looks up from her work.

"Oh, Captain," Ezri says, as she puts her datapad down on her desk. "You're here. Please, have a seat."

Usagi looks around, and sees her old lounge chair, where, when SHE was a counselor, would have her patients sit.

"Don't mind that I do," Usagi says, as she sat down. "You know, it's kind of weird being in this chair."

"Well, I know that this might be uncomfortable for you-"

"It's not, Counselor," Usagi says. "So…let's do this."

**Tbc.**

**Author's Note: Hi! Just for fun, I will do a series of "interludes" that will slowly merge with the main story (inspired by the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim short "Metalocolypse"). I don't know if the following falls under the definition of "omake", but still…**

**Anyway, onto to our story!**

"**The Book of Darth Lune, Part 1"**

Once upon a time, there was a "Moon Princess", who happened to be a soldier of love and justice. By quirk or by fate, this girl, along with an uncouth martial arts teenager, was swept forward by the sands of time to a fantastical future. However, in the process, both the girl and the boy were split into two. One pair would go on to become explorers of space, while espousing the virtues of humanism and the human spirit. The other pair, well, not so much. Both the girl and the boy would be enslaved, and be used to further the ambitions of a mad man bent on becoming the ruler of an alternate universe.

Too bad for the man that girl, who was abused by him, would beat him to the punch.

Now known as Empress Serenity the First, this girl-turned-supreme leader has been ruling TWO entire galaxies from TWO different eras. It has not been easy to achieve such an accomplishment, since dominating entire worlds took time and patience. So, Serenity started a "franchise" movement in which she would equally ambitious sociopath. All she asked in return is to pay the yearly tribute, depending on the terms of the contract, while securing an ally to further cement control over her own "turff". That is why she is presently sponsoring Admiral Sela, of the Romulan Star Empire, even though Sela came from a different temporal nexus. In fact, Serenity did so in order to make the goody-goody Starfleet Captain Usagi Saotome's life a living hell. After all, Serenity felt that SHE was the real Usagi Tsukino, not some girl who wasn't even human anymore.

On this day, back in the Lucas Galaxy (of the so-called "Mirror-verse"), word was out that someone had "hacked" in a secured file, and was threatening to damage the Empress' reputation if a "pay-off" was not agreed to. Rather than killing the interlopers outright, Serenity invited them to visit her palace, which was once the Jedi Temple of the reality…

BANG! BANG!

Serenity, always dressed in her black cloak when meeting the public, looks up from her throne. On her left stood Lord Darth Vader, a man dressed in black armor, and Supreme Moff T'Pol of Vulcan (who was dressed in her gray, fascist-like uniform). On her right was Mara Jade, one of many agents who made up the Empress "hand". Mara was, in fact, a disguised Ranma Saotome…the doppelganger of the uncouth martial artist. Next to Mara was the spoiled debutante Meru, Mara's daughter by way of the hedonistic Intendant Kira Nerys of Terok Nor. Mara wanted to give her daughter purpose as a "courtesan", other than being a spoiled girl who likes to party.

And rounding out Serenity's "court" was her personal retainer Jango Fett. Having saved the former mercenary's life, Fett now serves the whims of Serenity, usually acting in concert with Mara when "black operations" are deemed necessary.

"Come," says Serenity, as she beckons her Crimson Guard to admit her guests.

Entering the throne room were two men. One was tall and lanky, while the other was short and chunky. And the fact that the short and chunky was stuck on a "droid walker" (which is basically a seat with moveable legs) did not go unnoticed.

"My Lady," said the guardsmen. "These men are here to see you."

"Of course," Serenity says. "So…you are here to make an offer?"

"Yes," said the lanky one. "My brother and I would like to offer you an exchange."

"This is most disturbing," 'Vader replied. "You dare to offer a deal?"

Serenity sensed that her apprentice was about to make a move.

"No," Serenity says, as she merely raised her hand. "Let the man speak."

"A wise decision, Empress," said the short and chunky man. "We would like to be compensated…for THIS information."

From his chair, the short and chunky man activates a pornographic image of Serenity, back when she was forced into the sex trade. Incidentally, it was during this time that a man by the name of Darth Sidious rescued her from this cruel fate, and made her into the woman she is now: a Sith Lord. Sith Lords were masters of the inverted elements of an energy field known as "The Force", which allowed her to affect the forces of nature itself. And after killing Sidious, did her mastery, as well as her ascent to power, grew.

T'Pol raised an arched eyebrow, while Meru giggled. Fett tightened his grip on his rifle, while Mara's eyes darkened.

"As you can see, these 'holo-vids' could prove to be most damaging to your authority. Empress," says the tall and lanky man. "And if anything should happen to us…this holo-vid will automatically be broadcasted."

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

'Vader activated his crimson bladed lightsaber.

"You will not get the chance, fools."

"'Vader?" Serenity said tiredly. "I do not need you to protect my honor."

Serenity cleared her throat.

"You have a deal. Mara?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Mara says, as she faced the Empress.

"See to it that these men are…justly rewarded."

"Of course."

Mara then turns her head towards Fett, who nods his reply…

Soon, the two blackmailers and Mara are walking down a long corridor.

"So, where are you two from?" Mara asks.

"Corellia," says the lanky man.

"Ah. Isn't that the home of famous 'Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes," said the stout man.

And then, they enter a courtyard of some type.

"What the-?" the lanky man began to say.

Mara gives off a rather unkind smile.

"You see that gate over there?" Mara asked.

"Yes…"

"That's the exit. But you know what? I'd 'serpentine' if I were YOU."

And with that, Mara closes the door shut.

"'Serpentine'?" the stout man began.

FRAK!

POP!

The top of the lanky man's head gets blown off, leaving a tongue to wiggle like a snake from the lower palate.

"SERPENTINE!" yelled the stout man, as he made his walker move in a snake patter…all in an effort to avoid getting shot by Fett.

Back in the throne room, Serenity and her court sees this, while being served Raktajino, which was Klingon coffee.

"Merci, mon Capitan," Serenity said in pseudo-French, as she accepted the blend.

Archer, who was deliberately sewn back together incorrectly (after being sliced to bits during one of Serenity's bouts of temper), gives a toothy grin.

"Th-thank you, My Lady," Archer slurred, as he hobbled back to the eatery.

Mara, who had now returned to the throne, sees this.

"Empress, when are you going to fix him right?" Mara asked.

"He needs to learn his place, my dear Mara," Serenity says. "He should be thankful that he is still alive, after what he did to me."

Mara nods her head. While she didn't like what she had done, the last thing Mara wanted was for others to deliberately cause trouble...by capitalizing on a time when Serenity (or, as she was known back then, Usagi) couldn't defend herself. However, she was a lot more understanding of Serenity's attitude towards Archer, since it was he who had raped and sold Usagi into slavery in the first place.

"Ma'am, I just received word that the contacts of our 'guests' have been arrested for sedition," T'Pol says. "Thanks to Lord Vader's mental probes, we will have those holo-vids secured in short order."

"Indeed," Serenity replies. "His physical projection was the slight of handed needed to pull that information from their minds…without realizing it."

Serenity turns to see thar Vader and Meru were still looking down at the spectacle below.

"Wow, for a cripple that guy certainly moves fast," Meru says. "Oops, not fast enough."

**Tbc.**


	65. Chapter 65

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 65: "Normalcy, Act 13".**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 52362.6. The _Reliant_ has been assigned to travel to the planet "AR-558", a communications array located within the Chin'Toka star system. Having recently "acquired" the system from the Dominion, at a high cost, Starfleet wants to make sure that the communications array there is adequately fortified. Assigned on this mission will be Lt./Commander Worf, Lt./Commander Kiima, Dr. Amanda Rogers, Counselor Ezri Dax, Ensign Nog, and, strangely, Mr. Quark. Worf, as a strategic operations officer, wanted to inspect the site, as well as Kiima. Dr. Rogers was assigned to make sure that the medical supplies were current—though dealing with multiple pregnancies gave her the excuse to go on the assignment—with Counselor Dax's assistance ("counseling" still requires medical background). Nog would make sure that Quark stays out of trouble, even if the Grand Nagus of Ferenginar officially assigned him as a political observer. Hopefully, I can complete this mission in a timely fashion. After all, Naru doesn't want me to stay too far away…_

"Captain, we should be approaching our destination shortly," says Commander Pert (XO) says, as she decelerated from warped space. As the senior executive officer aboard the _USS Reliant_, Pert was also chief helm officer. With so many deaths due to the war, all Defiant-class starships now require that the helm officer double as the executive officer. And although Pert still needed to get used to not being a security officer, she was proud of being a part of the chain of command. Leading and inspiring people to battle were just as great as participating in battle.

"Thanks, Pert," Ryouga says. "Well, thanks to Ranma's findings, we KNOW that the Dominion wants to take back this system, since it's so close to their territory."

"Plus, area makes an excellent staging ground for an invasion into Dominion space," Worf says.

Kiima turns around.

"But Starfleet doesn't seem to want to devote resources in fortifying this position," Kiima says.

"That's because our resources are stretched…dangerously so," Ryouga replies. "Unfortunately, the Federation is reluctant to request more assistance from the Romulans," Dax says. She was glad to get this assignment, since it allowed her to take a break from Captain Tsukino's counseling sessions…

"That's because of their association with the Shadow Remnant," Pert says with disgust.

"Exactly, hence a present predicament. It's all Ranma's fault!"

Everyone turns his or her head towards their starship commander with wonder.

"…"

"Sorry about that. Habit, you know."

"Sir, we'll need to schedule a session as soon as we get back," Dax says.

"Oh, joy…I can't WAIT."

Meanwhile… 

CHUNK!

Ranma woke up with the light shining on her head. She looked around, but the position of the light prevented her from seeing anything within the darkness. Ranma tried to move, only to realize that she was bound to some sort of gurney. She tried to increase her strength, only to feel a pain wrack through her body.

"Now, now, Captain Saotome," says a familiar voice. "Let's not be rash. After all, you are expecting…"

"That voice," Ranma says, as she realized what was going on.

The disgraced Dukat steps into view.

"Hello, my dear," Dukat says, as he comes close. "Welcome…to Empok Nor."

"How did I get here?" Ranma demanded. The last thing she remembered was returning to her quarters while going over the mission briefs of the day with Colonel Kira Nerys, when they ran into an old friend named Vedek Fala. Both Ranma and Kira knew Fala back when Ranma was assigned to Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation, the first of two such assignments. And the next thing that had happened, Ranma woke up strapped to a gurney.

"Why, the power of the Pah-Wraiths, of course."

"Bull! You used some sort of transponder to amplify a 'beaming' signal."

"But…you are here. It is a shame that you are an apostate. But I'm sure that my special guest will change your mind."

As if on cue, Ukyo Kuonji, dressed in Bajoran religious clothes—including a Bajoran earring—steps forth from the shadow.

"Ukyo?"

"Hello, Ranchan," Ukyo smiles sweetly. "It is good to see you again."

She then pressed her hand on Ranma's bulging stomach.

"Your babies represent a new age for Bajor. They will become the living embodiment of that age."

"Ukyo, what's wrong with you? How…how can you be alive after what I've DONE to you?"

"The Pah-Wraiths gave me back my life, after the Emissary retrieved my body from Starfleet."

Tears began to fall from Ranma's eyes. First, ever since the last encounter with the Borg, Ranma had been "non-plus" when it came time to deal with her relationship with Ukyo. Admittedly, she was avoiding the inevitable "Let's be friends" spiel in order to avoid hurting Ukyo's feelings. Secondly, Ranma was forced to kill her friend in order to stop the Pah-Wraith that was controlling her. This resulted in Ranma developing a stronger version of her Sharingan that seemingly gives her, thus far, the ability to spew a hotter flame that was black in appearance. In fact, as soon as she gets fully recovered from her pregnancy, Ranma wants to test her new abilities. Who knows? Maybe there are more tricks to develop…

And lastly, Ranma failed to secure Ukyo's body. As a result, a deadly enemy has possession of it. Worse, it appears as if Dukat was controlling it. With all this in mind, along with her pregnancy, Ranma is feeling pretty helpless.

"But don't worry, Ranchan," Ukyo smiles. "When this is all over, you will become a believer…and you will also become MINE."

Meanwhile… 

"What do you mean you can't locate Ranma?" Usagi demanded, as she leaned over Odo's desk.

"We are doing everything possible, Captain," Odo says. "Besides, aren't you connected to Captain Saotome somehow?"

"I TOLD you that something is interfering with that 'connection' constable," Usagi says.

"Who was the last person that was seen with either Colonel Kira or Ranma?" Fleet Captain Sisko asks.

"The last person that was seen with Kira at least was a Vedek Fala," Odo says, as he punches up the picture of the vedek on his own monitor. The vedek appeared to be a middle-aged man with thinning hair. "From what I have 'dug up' thus far, Fala used to teach at the same secondary school that Kira attended. Oh, and there was one other thing…"

Odo punches up a picture of a gathering of vedeks and other local leaders.

"Wait, isn't that First Minister Shakaar Edon?" Sisko says, as he points out one of the local leaders. "And that's…Kai Opaka."

"Indeed it is. Opaka's place 'here' is self-evident. And although Shakaar was secretly the leader of his resistance cell, he still performed his functions as a community leader. But if you look closely, off to the side…"

A section of the screen is magnified to show-

"That's Ranma and Kira," Sisko says. "Where did you get this?"

"Before the station was first abandoned by the Cardassians, I was able to secure a data cube of most of the Cardassian military's activities on Bajor. To be sure, this is but a fraction of what intelligence was gathered over the years, but this picture was taken by Cardassian special operations."

"I see."

Sisko turns to Usagi.

"Explanations?" Sisko asks.

"Ranma was assigned to Bajor on a number of occasions, not all a part of some Starfleet of Federation operation."

"So, he was sent there to do what?"

"Routine information gathering I suppose. However, you have to understand that Ranma was perfectly suited to the mission, since he was the one who established "first contact" between Bajor and the Federation long before now…even before the Cardassian occupation."

"Of course," Odo says. "When I first met the Captain, he seemed WAY too familiar with Bajor for a human. It stands to reason that a 'Captain Ranma Saotome', commanding officer officer of the NCC-1701-B _USS Enterprise_ would be one and the same."

"And it is not Ranma to advertise that he is practically 'immortal', and that his so-called 'great-grandfather' is really HIM," Sisko says.

"Sir, with permission, I would like to use Captain Saotome's service record for this investigation," Odo says.

"Permission granted."

Usagi says nothing; she was more worried that Ranma's true purpose for being on Bajor back then could expose a secret that Kira does NOT want known.

Just then-

"Constable Odo?" says Princess Sasami, as she enters the office escorted by the defense drones Azaka and Kamidake, who were on loan to the younger sister of Empress Ayeka of Jurai.

"Sasami, you should be up and about in your condition," Usagi says, as she helps the pregnant woman take a seat.

"WE ARE WORRIED AS WELL, MOON PRINCESS," one of the drones said as well.

"'Moon Princess'?" Sisko says with an arched eyebrow.

Sisko did not know of Usagi's status as the Moon Princess Serena. So…

"It's just a nickname, sir," Usagi says, as she looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's it…"

"…"

"WE CAN ONLY PROTECT PRINCESS SASAMI, NOT CONSOLE HER," said the other drone.

"I know, Usagi, but I…I am so worried about my husband, and all…"

"Ma'am, we are doing our best to determine Captain Saotome's whereabouts…even as we speak," Sisko says.

"We'll let you know as soon as possible…if we have any pertinent news to give you," Odo says.

"Okay," Sasami says, as she nods her head. As she tries to get up, she suddenly feints.

"Sasami!" Usagi says as she kneels by Sasami's side.

"My…my water broke…"

"Sisko to Dr. Bashir, we have an emergency," Sisko says over the communications link.

"Understood, Captain," Bashir replies likewise. "We're on our way-"

"Belay that," Usagi says. "We will get to you."

Usagi turns to the drones.

"Can you escort Sasami to Sick Bay?" Usagi asks.

"OF COURSE, PRINCESS," says one of the droned.

"AND WE CAN DO SO SAFELY," replied the other.

Suddenly, Sasami's aura glowed, as a bubble of light seemed to form around the princess. She was then lifted into the air gently.

"Sir, permission to-" Usagi began.

"Go ahead and take care of family business," Sisko says. "I'll continue the search for Ranma AND Kira."

"Thank you."

And with that, Sasami, escorted by her drones, was carried off to receive medical attention. No doubt the stress of Ranma's disappearance had something to do with it.

"Please be safe, Ranma," Usagi says quietly to herself. "We NEED you…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: And now, we go to the next installment of our "side-story" from "The Mirror-verse"…**

**The Book of Darth Lune, Part 2**

In the spiraling towers of what used to be the Jedi Temple, the Dark Lord of the Sith, the absolute ruler of the Lucas AND Milky Way sits on her throne…depressed.

"Sigh," says Empress Serenity, otherwise known as "Darth Lune". "SIGH…"

"The Empress seems to be a depressed state, Lord Vader," Supreme Moff T'Pol says, as she continued to observe her liege's actions.

"You seemed correct, T'Pol," the 'Vader says, as, he, too, observes Lune's depressed state.

"I don't see why SHE is so depressed," says Meru the Debutante. She was daughter of the daughter of the Empress' Hand Mara Jade (who was really Ranma Saotome in disguised) and the Bajorn Intendant Kira Nerys. Kira, being too busy to be a proper mother to her daughter, since she cared for nothing but the hedonistic lifestyle back home on Terok Nor, Mara took up the duties of being both mother AND father.

"I mean…she does have everything!"

"Having and wanting are two separate things, my daughter," Mara says, as she and Jango Fett enters the throne room. They had just returned putting down yet another rebellion, although they tricked the membership into thinking that their leaders were really agents of the Imperium. So, the rebellion collapsed. "For example, I HAVE a daughter who I don't WANT to follow in her mother's footsteps."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Mom."

"SIGH…"

"Well, whatever it is, we have best find a solution," T'Pol says. "Having a depressed Sith is not conducive to running an empire."

"The perhaps I can be of service," says a voice.

All eyes turns to an old man, who smelled like old leather. His matted hair was hidden underneath some his raggedy cloak.

"How did you get past the sentries?" Mara says, as she places her hand on her lightsaber. She was not about to let anyone get too close to her long-time friend.

"How I managed to be here are of no concern, my friends. Suffice it to say…I want to help the Empress find her proper path."

"Empress Serenity is the Lord of the Sith," Darth Vader says. "Why would SHE turn to you for help."

"Unlike most of her subjects, I do want to see her success bare fruit," the old man says. "If you and companions travel to Yavin IV with the Empress, you will find the solution to the Empress' depression."

"Why would we go to a former Rebel Alliance base?" T'Pol says. Since the successful destruction of the first Death Star, T'Pol and Vader have led a successful counter-insurgency that has forced the Rebellion underground.

"Simple: had these Rebels known what was there, they would have not deemed it necessary to leave that moon."

"You got a point there, Mister…?"

"Kun, ma'am. My name is Exar Kun. And all I am is a servant to the force."

**Tbc.**

**Author's addendum: So, just WHO is Exar Kun? Find out next time as our quintet journey to Yavin IV to discover a solution to Mirror-Usagi's depression. And may the Eternal Maker have mercy on us all…**


	66. Chapter 66

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 66: "Normalcy, Act 14".**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Captain Hibiki and his Away Team appear at the designated rendezvous site, along with the first of several supplies.

"Why is this place is dark, Ryouga?" Amanda asks.

"From what I recall from the data about this system, it mostly sits in the shadow of its sister planet," Ryouga replied.

"And it is THAT aspect that makes it difficult for long range scans," Worf says. "On BOTH sides."

"Nog?"

Ensign Nog turns to his uncle.

"Uncle Quark, I'm trying to perform this supply check," Nog fumes. "You're embarrassing me, you know."

"All I wanted to do is ask you something," Quark replies.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to help you do this."

"Uncle, it's MY job, okay? I wish that you would stop embarrassing me-"

ZAAAAAAAP!

FSSSSST!

"Everyone, down!" Kiima yelled, as they took cover behind the supplies.

"Who's shooting at us?" Dax asks.

Ryouga narrows his eyes, as he extends his senses. He could "see" that a human was shooting at their position wildly. Turning to Worf and Kiima, Ryouga uses hand gestures to indicate a plan of action. Both nodding, the two Starfleet officers fanned out.

"Ryoyga?" Amanda says.

Ryouga uses his right index finger to shush Amanda. Normally, she'd get upset at being silenced, but given the situation…

At a secured position, Lt. Nadia Larkin orders her men to cease their actions.

"But ma'am-" says a young Latino named Vargas.

"You didn't even SEE who arrived, did you?"

"Um…no?"

Suddenly, Larkin and the rest of her team were jumped.

ZAAP! ZAAAP!

Ffft! Ffft! Ffft-!

Larkin realized that prone or "egged" Starfleet officers now surrounded her.

"Wh-what the-?"

"Freeze!" Kiima yelled, as she and Worf stood at ready. "Drop your weapon!"

Larkin did as she was told.

Ryouga and the rest of his group comes running up behind.

"Who's in charge here?" Ryouga says, as he scans.

Larkin relaxed a bit. She should have remembered that Starfleet was supposed to have sent a relief team to AR-558.

"I am, sir," Larkin says. "Lt. Nadia Larkin of…what's left of this place."

"And where is the rest of your fellow personnel?" Worf asks.

Larkin stretches her arms and waves around the area.

"THIS was the rest of my personnel."

"Looks like we kind of overdid it," Kiima says.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"_Reliant_ to Away Team," came a familiar voice.

"Go ahead," Ryouga replied.

"Sir, a squadron of Jem'Hadar vessels have just entered the system," Pert replies.

"Damn," Ryouga says. "What is the status if the relief fleet?"

"They are still a day away."

"Can you contact DS9 for help?"

"I've already patched the request through. In the meantime, we can hold the line-"

"Negative," Ryouga says. "I don't want you to risk a full engagement without support."

"But-"

"That's an order, Commander. We'll be fine. Besides, if we are over-run, I'll need someone ready to back us up."

"Aye, sir. Pert: out."

"Great, JUST great," Larkin says. "Now what?"

Ryouga looks at his group.

"We get ready for battle."

"Okay, then I have to tell you about the 'houdinis'."

"'Houdinis'?"

Meanwhile, above, Pert contemplates her position.

"Where to next, ma'am?" says her relief helm specialist.

Pert thought long and hard. True, Ryouga DID say not to engage the enemy. But that does not mean that she couldn't be a bit…creative where the Jem'Hadar was concerned…

"Ensign, take us out of orbit," Pert says, as she began to manually punch in a set of coordinates. "And go to these coordinates."

The helm officer looks at the input coordinates, and frowns.

"Ma'am?" the officer says. "Are these correct?"

Pert looks up.

"Yes."

"Aye, ma'am."

And with that, the _Reliant_ breaks orbit and cloaks.

_Meanwhile…_

Kira Nerys paces her holding cell. Many of the Cardassian Nor-type mining stations were basically the same, so she could imagine what section she would be on if she was back on DS9.

"Comfortable, Nerys?"

Kira turns to see Vedek Fala.

"Fala…how can you betray your people by siding with that butchering bastard?"

"Dukat has adopted the Bajoran religion."

"And Benjamin Sisko is the 'Emissary'. So what?"

"So it is within reason that a non-Bajoran can be 'of Bajor'."

Silence.

"So what is going on here?"

"Simple. You and the Warrior are very important to Bajor. The Poet and the Emissary are very important to Bajor, but it is the Warrior who will shape her future."

'Damn, he's been studying the old texts,' Kira thinks to herself. 'This could complicates things…'

According to Bajoran prophecies, mostly from the text "The Bajora" (a _biblical_ text that simply means "of Bajor"), three key figures would be responsible for the destiny of Bajor. The first was "The Poet", whose role was to prepare for the coming of the Emissary to the Prophets. This turned out to be a Bajoran poet and a writer named Akorem Laan, had been pulled into the "present" in order to convince Benjamin Sisko to embrace his destiny as the Emissary of the Prophets. When Laan returned to the past, he began a series of poems that would prepare the Bajoran people not only for both the occupation, and the arrivals of the Emissary (Sisko) and the Warrior (Ranma).

Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko is, of course, the Emissary to the Prophets, albeit reluctantly at times.

Ranma is seen as "The Warrior", the one who would lead Bajor to Paradise. He had known of Akorem Laan as a part of his fact-finding mission to Bajor as the commanding officer aboard the NCC-1701-B _USS Enterprise_, but not to the degree that would occur when Ranma met Laan again. So, for the past 100 years, Ranma has been involved with Bajor in some form or another. However, it was nearly 15 or so years before that Ranma's involvement would be a bit more personal. The fact the great Kai Opaka had endorsed him so strongly has even her successor, the scheming Kai Winn, much more cautious in dealing with Ranma. Regardless of the politics, many on Bajor knew that their future depended on Ranma's decision, which is most likely why, Kira thought, the Pah-Wraiths targeted Ranma's friend Ukyo Kuonji, and why Dukat elected to kidnap Ranma…

"What I don't understand is how do I fit in all this?" Kira demanded.

"Simple," Fala replied. "You are the Bajoran Princess…and Bajor's Guardian, 'Sailor Bajor'."

"What?"

"At least, that's what the scriptures say. Here, let me show you…"

Fala punches a text screen in Kira's cell.

"'And it came to pass that the lost line of the Royal family of Bajor would become the tempered steel of the Warrior, on behalf of the fabled Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium'," Fala says. "I believe that, based upon my own findings, YOU are that piece of steel."

"You're lying. I'm not some…descendant of some royal line."

"Tell me this: how much do you know of your mother's past? From what I knew of Meru, she didn't have one when she married your father Toban. Do you honestly think that the Warrior would take you on as his apprentice those years ago?"

Kira was flabbergasted. She knew that they had initially had a falling out over what happened on Bajor involving the Shakaar Cell, and it would only be after Ranma's second trip that their relationship would be patched up a bit. Was Ranma USING her? And what does Usagi have to do with any of this?

"Also, on my last trip to Bajor, I retrieved this from the archives at the Bajoran Monastery in the 'Valley of Lost Time'."

Kira sweated, as she knew from her experience there that only vedeks and those invited by the Kai could enter that timeless world.

Fala pulls out a box that was two inches wide, six inches long and two inches thick. The box's surface was laden with silver, and had varying patterns that represented Bajor.

"This…belonged to your mother, and was passed down to her from her mother and so on. I do not know when this lineage was first developed, but it has been said that the first keeper of this artifact was a child—a girl—that was born as a result of a union between one of the gods of the Tau'ri and a Bajoran woman nearly 6000 cycles ago. In fact, he might have fathered an entire pantheon of gods on one of the landmasses of his homeworld. I believe his name was Isanari, or Izanagi, or something.

_Meanwhile…_

"ACHOO!" Ranma says as she sneezes.

"Are you okay, Ranchan?" Ukyo says, as she wipes Ranma's nose. She still did not like having to be bound, but Dukat rightly did not trust her.

"Yeah, but I think I'm catching a cold or something…"

Meanwhile… 

"You expect ME to believe that I am…related to all this?" Kira says incredulously.

"I expect you to at least listen to what I have to say, Nerys. Without you or the Warrior, Bajor will perish."

Fala sits the case down.

"Think about it, okay?"

And with that Fala departs.

With a heavy sigh, Kira sits down in her cell, and meditates. Fala was right about one thing: she had much to think about…

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, breathe, Sasami!" Dr. Bashir says, as he began to see the crowning process. "I'm beginning to see the head."

Sasami nods her head, as she breathed heavily, but in regular segments.

"That's it, Sasami!" Usagi says, as she held Sasami's hand, and steadies the Juraian princess. "Just relax…we can do it!"

"How…can…you…be…so…calm?" Sasami says. "This…hurts!"

"Because I know that Ranma would want me too, that's why."

Sasami nods her head, as she squeezed her body…

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's a boy, Sasami!" Usagi says with pride. She then hugged her co-wife.

"Wait…there's another!" Dr. Bashir says, as he hands off Ranma's son to a nurse.

"Another?" Usagi says.

"I…I wanted it to be a surprise, Usagi," Sasami says.

"…"

"Usagi?"

"Then…it's a pleasant surprise, I guess."

**Tbc.**

**And now, another installment of tales form the Mirror-verse…**

**The Book of Darth Lune, Act 3**

The Super Star Destroyer, _The Silver Millennium_ exits from hyperspace, and achieves standard orbit around Yavin IV. There was a ship always in orbit around the moon, in case a member of the Rebellion decides to return for whatever the reason. Still, since learning of the existence of the temple of the planet below, all personnel were to remain off-planet.

"Status, Admiral Archer," Darth Vader says, as he turns to the commanding officer of the 1st Imperium Fleet.

"We have achieved standard orbit, Lord Vader," Jonathon Archer says. He was just glad that he was restored properly. Perhaps he'll get a second chance…

"Excellent. See to it that this ship is readied for launch at the earliest convenience. I want to resume search for the Rebellion once we have left this place."

"Yes, sir."

"And Admiral? DO remember the precarious nature of your position."

"Of course, Lord Vader…"

A short time later, an Imperium shuttle streaks down to the moon's surface. On board were Mara, Jango, T'Pol, Vader and the Empress.

"Sir," Captain Merewether says, as he finished speaking with some of the crewmembers. "The Empress craft has left the docking bay safely."

"Thank you, Captain," Archer says. He then turns to scan the deck. Every time he returns from the dead, there were more females present. And he hated the fact that many of them had the face of that witch. For the past twenty years, the Empress had decreed the inclusion of more women into the ranks of the Imperium, using clones of herself and Mara as the basis for this inclusion. Most of the so-called "Serenians" made up the ranks of the Inquisitors within the Empire, while most of the "Rankosians" were considered "special operations"…some of which became her personal guard.

Archer then turns to see the shuttle depart. It would be SO easy to have an accidental death. All he needed to do is press one simple button…

"Sir?"

"Ah, yes," Archer says, as he straightens himself out. "Carry on."

Meanwhile, the shuttle successfully lands in front of the refurbished old temple of the Massassi, which was used by the Rebels.

"Man, it's hot here," says Mara, as she takes off her cloak. She then turns to Vader.

"Too bad for YOU, Vader."

Vader turns and looks at his colleague.

"I do NOT think so," Vader says, as he removes his helmet…

"Oh my GOD!" Meru says, as she stood their stupefied. "You're…you're…"

"I must say that I was erroneous in assuming that you were horribly disfigured, Lord Vader," T'Pol says.

"You guys thought wrong," says Anakin Skywalker, as he began to remove his gear. Although he was bald, his scalp had been purposely shorn. "I don't leave my chambers unless I am in public."

"I thought you had…gotten burned up or something," Jango says, as he removes his own helmet.

"Wow…I'm surrounded by hot looking guys," Meru says.

"We are NOT here for you to get a date, Meru," Mara says. "I want you to take your Sith studies seriously."

"But I am!"

"Partying like a hedonist is NOT the same thing as being a Sith."

"Well, it OUGHT to count, you know."

"As you were saying?" T'Pol asks.

"I did receive injuries, when I made a tactical error on Mustafar. However, the Empress gave me a new body, but made me wear this suit of armor as the price for restoring me to normal."

"Ah, tough for ya?" Jango asks.

"I do admit that I LIKE the intimidation factor."

"Then you have arrived at the right place, sir," Exar Kun says. He then turns to his special guest. "Empress, I bid you welcome to my home."

Usagi looks around. She was wearing simple traveling clothes now.

"SIGH…"

"Ah, then, please, follow me…"

As the group heads for the destination, Mara had the feeling that they were being set up for something…

**Tbc.**


	67. Chapter 67

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 67: "Normalcy, Act 15".**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

SKRRRRREEEEEEEEE-!

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nog yelled in pain, as he fell to the ground.

Kiima looks behind her to see the Ferengi in pain.

"What happened?" Worf said, as he doubles back to Kiima. Earlier, Kiima, Worf and Nog were scouting around the enemy encampment, trying to deduce the strength of the Jem'hadar troops. There, they had learned that they were using "Houdinis"—anti-personnel mines that appear and disappear in and out of "sub-space"—to "pick off" Starfleeters. Dax was developing a way to control these mines, but needed to know the spatial frequency in order to control the means of their appearance. Ryouga had assigned Worf and Kiima to retrieve the information, but also assigned Nog to take and relay the actual information to Dax. Unfortunately, Dax would not be ready to make the modifications in time for yet another attack by the Houdinis.

"Nog got hit," Kiima says, as she and Worf turn to retrieve Nog. "Ensign! We're here!"

Worf immediately applied a hypo-spray full of painkillers to Nog's injured leg.

"I…I can't feel my leg…"

Worf was not a doctor, but the injuries were serious.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Worf and Kiima turn to see that the Jem'Hadar had noticed the explosion, as the head in their direction with guns blazing.

"Pick up the Ensign," Kiima says, as she faced the incoming attack.

"What about you?" Worf asks, as he lifts Nog.

Kiima narrows her eyes.

"Leave these fools to me."

Meanwhile, above the planet's surface, the Jem'Hadar ships were being attacked in an unconventional manner…

"Sir, I can't locate the enemy ship," says the First. Anyone dubbed "First" was the most senior commander within his Jem'Hadar squad. For a while now, the _Reliant_, under the command of Pert, was using hit-and-run tactics to pick off the ships. All ship sensors rotate their imaging system in order to keep current their tracking abilities. Thanks to Science Officer Lt/Commander Greta Vanderweg's efforts, Pert now knew that the sensor frequencies of the Jem'Hadar ships…

"Well, FIND them!" says the Vorta. The Vorta are the spoke-persons of the Founders, and act as field leaders for all Dominion activities.

"That Starfleet ship could not be that far-"

The _Reliant_ suddenly de-cloaks on top of the Jem'Hadar ship.

"Sir, they're here-!" the First begins to say.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

The _Reliant_ unleashes a volley of Quantum torpedoes—destroying its target in the process—before disappearing back into the sub-space…before the remaining Jem'Hadar squadron could come to the rescue.

"Good work, people," Pert says. "Let's move on to our next vector."

"Yes, ma'am," says Lt. Hector Ilario, as he did as he was told.

"Ma'am," says a relief officer. "I'm picking up a secured hail! Audio only."

"Go ahead," Pert replied.

CHIRP!

"This is Commander Taisuke Kuno of the _Valiant_," came the reply. "We'll be there within the hour. Kuno: out!"

CHIRP!

Pert breathes a sigh of relief. As long as she keeps the Jem'Hadar busy, Captain Hibiki will be able to hold the line.

_Meanwhile…_

Ranma felt helpless, as she was brought into a makeshift temple aboard Empok Nor, and abandoned Cardassian mining station. Her normal clothes had been removed and some kind of "muumuu" with Bajoran symbols etched in the fabric. Other than that, Ranma was practically naked underneath.

"Feeling comfortable, Captain?" Dukat asks.

"What are you going to do?" Ranma replied, as she sees some kind of machine being rolled into position overhead.

"Although you are not expected to give birth in another month or so, I have brought this modified regenerative device to speed up the process of your children's gestation period."

"Are you insane!" Ranma yelled. "You're not a doctor!"

"Oh, but I'm sure that the Pah-Wraiths will guide this device's most holy work. And when the time is ready…"

An ornament box was rolled into view by two of Dukat's acolytes. Ranma could tell by the design work that the box was Bajoran origin, but she could also tell that the symbols were definitely referring to the Pah-Wraiths.

"Inside is the Orb of Fire," Dukat says. "It is said that the first of the Fallen Ones, who were thrown out of the Temple of the Prophet, is contained within this Orb. I believe that the equivalent from your homeworld would be Lucifer, also known as 'The Morning Star'."

Ranma listens intent. Kai Opaka had once told her that there were originally eight orbs, with the 8th containing the essence of the first of the Pah-Wraiths. According to those stories, the most powerful of the Pah-Wraiths was separated from the rest—who were cast into the Fire Pits of Bajor—was placed in the eight orb…and presumed lost. Obviously, Dukat found it.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Why, YOU are going to be the vessel of the will of the Pah-Wraiths, of course."

"We are ready, master," Fala says, as he steps forth.

"Excellent," Dukat says. "Activate the machine."

Fala nods his head, as the machine is activated.

HUMMMMMMMMM!

Ranma's body is bathed in a warm light.

"It'll be okay, Ranma," Ukyo says.

"My dear, you can open the box," Dukat says.

"Of course, master," says Ukyo, as she opens the box. Within was a large, black diamond that glowed a deep reddish orange.

Ranma could sense the evil within the diamond, as it seems to give off a heat. She began to struggle from her bonds…

FWOOSH!

The flaming energy from within the orb engulf Ranma…

"Arrrrrgh!"

Ukyo turns to Dukat with concern.

"Master…?"

"All pain is good, my dear. And soon, Ranma Saotome will become the Warrior of the Pah-Wraiths!"

Meanwhile, Kira Nerys opens her eyes. She could sense Ranma's pain, as she begins to be transmuted.

"Damn, it's begun," Kira says, as she gets up. Like it or not, she has to act in order to save the person she was closest to.

Kira touches the section of her cell closest to the control panel of her imprisonment…

'Remember the training, Nerys,' Kira thinks to herself, as she felt the circuitry. Admittedly, Kira has been lax on her training, but she hoped that she has not forgotten the basics at the very least. It was funny that she has avoided actively using her training, mostly because she felt guilty using _alien_ training…

CHUNK!

Kira sighs with satisfaction, as the force field surrounding her prison cell deactivates. She then steps out to leave the cell, until her eyes fall upon the silver case that Fala had left behind. A struggle within her ensued, until she decided to go ahead and open the case…

"Wait," Kira says to herself, as she removes the _henshin_ rod out of the silver box. "This looks like something that Usagi would use…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Congratulations," Dr. Bashir says, as he rolls the cart by Sasami's bedside. "They appear very healthy."

"Of course, they are," says a voice.

Sasami and Usagi turn to see Princess Nodoka—Ambassador of Jurai to the Federation—and the rest of the Royal family enter the room.

"They of Juraian descent," Nodoka says.

"HELLO, Nodoka," Usagi says, as she gritted her teeth.

"HELLO, Usagi," Nodoka replied likewise.

"Hi, little sister," Empress Ayeka says enthusiastically, as she hugged Sasami.

"Thank you, sister," Sasami replies. She then looks over to see the Emperor of Jurai and his second consort standing by the doorway.

"Tenchi!" Sasami says enthusiastically. "Ryoko!"

"Hey, Sasami!" Tenchi says, as she placed a hand on Sasami's.

"Hiya, squirt," says the former space pirate Ryoko. "My…looks like you did great!"

"Thanks. Um, where's Washu?"

"She's coming," Tenchi says. "Unfortunately, the station constable wants to be sure that Tho-Ohki won't pose a threat to the station. So, she's taking care of things."

"Mr. Odo just needs to relax," Ryoko fumed. "Humph!"

"Oh, poor Tho-Ohki," Sasami says.

"Then I better expedite the situation then," Usagi says, as she turns to leave.

"You do that," Nodoka says dismissively. "Go do whatever you do best."

"Um, yeah," Usagi says. "It's good to see you guys."

"Same here, Usagi," Tenchi says.

"And thank you for taking care of little sister," Ayeka says, as she bows slightly.

"Hey, we're family. Oh, and Ryoko, guess who's here?"

"Who?" Ryoko asks.

"Haruko."

"Naw!" Ryoko says with enthusiasm, and she pushes Usagi. "Get OUT! Really?"

"Really," Usagi replied with a smile.

"Hmmm," Ryoko mused. She then turns to Tenchi. "Um, Tenchi dear…"

"Oh, god," Tenchi says, knowing that whenever Ryoko thinks about something, and if it involves Usagi, trouble tends to occur…

"Well, I better get going, but I'll be sure to inform the resident barkeep of the impending festivities. Ciao!"

"I swear, I don't know what my son sees in that woman," Nodoka says. "By the way, have anyone seen Ranma?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ryouga," Amanda says sadly. "I…I had to remove Nog's right leg."

Ryouga sighed. He forgets that he may be able to take on anything short of a bursting shell, but not everyone is so lucky to be "blessed".

"Can he be treated?"

"We can fit for a prosthetics or a cloned limb, but we need to act soon."

"Sir!" Worf says, as he and Kiima comes running up from the front line. "The Jem'Hadar are going to 'blitz' our position."

Hibiki turns to Vargas and Larkin.

"You and the others get to safety."

"No way, sir!" Vargas says. "We were here from the beginning!"

"I don't NEED another Nog, Vargas!"

"With all do respect, sir," Larkin says. "We're Starfleet officers. Defending the this station is a part of the job."

Ryouga looks at the two. They may not be on his level of prowess, but they were still just as dedicated."

"All right…let's do this."

_Meanwhile…_

The flames danced around Ranma's body, as her belly bulged more at a steady rate.

"Soon, a new day will have come to us!" Dukat yells.

At the same time, Ukyo was watching her childhood friend writhing in the throes of pain.

"Ukyo…please," Ranma manages to say, as her eyes flicker from grey-blue to red…and back. "Help…me…"

Somewhere in the back of Ukyo's mind, something clicked…and a memory forms.

"_Hey, Ucchan!" Chibi-Ranma says, as he nibbles on a piece of Okonomiyaki that his best friend had made. "This tastes good!"_

"_Uh-huh!" Chibi-Ukyo says with glee. "And I made it for my best friend!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really…_"

"No!" Ukyo yells, as she goes to Dukat. "You're hurting Ranma!"

"My dear, you are confused," Dukat says, as he clasps Ukyo's hands. "Let me take care of things. In the mean time…Fala? Take dearest Ukyo away."

"NO, I don't want help!" Ukyo yells, as she runs away towards the Orb of Fire. "I'll stop this-!"

As soon as Ukyo makes contact with the orb's stream of energy-

ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

Ukyo goes down in a heap.

"Well, it looks like the Pah-Wraiths were offended by her actions," Dukat smirked.

"Or perhaps they feared at what she was trying to do, Dukat!" yells a voice.

Dukat, Fala and the others turn to see Kira, accept that her clothes had changed. She wore a short skirt that appeared to be a uniform of some kind. The colors were of Bajor, and her broach had the symbol for Bajor etched on it.

"What?" Dukat yells in outrage. "You should have been changed first before getting that power!"

"Too late," Kira says. What she was about to say next would seem silly to her, but felt SO right.

"I am…Sailor Bajor! The champion of the Bajoran people and the Prophets! And on behalf of all that is HOLY…I shall punish YOU!"

"Cute," Dukat says. "But you are FAR too late!"

The body of Ranma tips up, and seemingly floats. And then Ranma opens her eyes fully.

They were red.

"I have awoken," Ranma said in a deep voice. "I am Shataan Iblis, the first of the Fallen Ones…"

Flames began to ball up in her hands.

"And I will bring a new order to Bajor…and the Temple of the Prophets!"

**Tbc.**


	68. Chapter 68

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 68: "Normalcy, Final".**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Captain's Log, Supplemental: With the timely arrival of the _Valiant, _we were able to turn back the Jem'Hadar attack squadron away from site AR-558 within the Chin'Toka System. Apparently, Commander Pert had remained in the area, and engaged in "drive-by" tactics to weaken the Jem'Hadar resolve. I don't know if I should file charges against her for disobeying a direct order…or recommend her for a commendation. Most likely the latter, since I don't want to get into it with her great-grandmother Shampoo. God, I STILL can't believe how THAT relationship came about, and I still can't believe that Shampoo now wants Pert to marry Ranma. And the only reason why that is even a possibility is because of his mother's side of the family. No wonder Ranma is such a womanizing jerk-!_

_But, I digress._

_Anyway, I've asked Commander Taisuke Kuno to remain behind to help with the re-enforcement of AR-558, while I escort the tired, the dead and the wounded back to DS9, as well as secure any prisoners we might have captured. From there, they will be taken to Starbase 375 for a full debriefing. On a more personal note, seeing these normal people fight against a tough foe makes me think how lucky I am for being so…gifted. Yes, I had to work hard to get to my present state, but that does not make me a better person. For that, I will always be grateful to be reminded of the power of my own humanity._

Captain Ryouga Hibiki surveys the scene, as Starfleet personnel come and go through the battle site. The sun was now peaking over the horizon after the long night.

"Captain?"

Ryouga turns to Kiima.

"Yes?"

"The last of the prisoners are in 'stasis'," Kiima says, as she hands Ryouga a datapad. "Dr. Rogers and Counselor Dax are tending the wounded."

"Good," Ryouga says. "The sooner we get back to the station, the better-"

"Sir?"

Ryouga and Kiima turn to see Crewman Vargas. The hotheaded Latino male was the one initially thought that Ryouga and company were Jem'Hadar…before being "egged" by Kiima. Ironically, it was because of that altercation that may have saved what was left of the support team of AR-558, since it was the crew of the _Relaint_ that took the full brunt of the Jem'Hadar attack.

"Vargas, isn't it?" Ryouga asks.

"Yes," the man replied. He then turns towards Kiima nervously, giving the Phoenix girl the hint.

"Captain, if may excuse me…"

"Sure, Kiima."

Once Kiima leaves, Ryouga engages Vargas attention.

"So, what's up?"

"I asked Lt. Larkin what's going to happen to us, and she said that we will be reassigned after a period of rest."

"I hope so," Ryouga says. "After all the things you guys went through…"

"Yes, but the way you handled the Jem'Hadar…that was AWESOME."

"Well, I rather spend time with my friends and family, rather than fight all the time. Though, there IS this one guy I fight all the time, but that's for training purposes."

Vargas thinks for a moment.

"I would like to be your student. So, I'm going to ask for a transfer to DS9."

"But why?"

"Throughout this conflict, you never gave up, and was more than willing to risk your life in order to hold 'the line'."

"It's my job…as it is your job to protect what is most valuable to us."

"And that is…?"

"Freedom. I don't know about YOU…but I think living under Dominion rule would cramp my style."

"You're right, sir."

"Anyway, yeah, get that transfer, and I'll take you on as my student. You certainly have the emotional component for my particular martial arts style."

"Thank you sir."

_Meanwhile…_

"Captain, have a seat," Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko says, as he directed Usagi to sit in his office.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi says, as she sat down.

Sisko then brings out a box of vintage cigars.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Sisko says as he opens the lid.

"Isn't smoking not allowed?"

"So says the one who has her own distillery of Romulan ale."

"Touché."

Usagi reaches over to pull out a thick cigar. She takes a whiff of the scent emanating from the confection.

"Ahhhh. Cuban?"

"Honduran, actually."

"Good call," Usagi says. "May I?"

"Certainly," Sisko replies.

"Thanks," Usagi replies, as she removes the ban that wrapped around the cigar. She placed it into her mouth, and snaps her fingers…causing a flame to appear at her fingertips. She began puffing away before dousing her flame.

"How did you do that?" Sisko asks.

"Learned how to do this and other 'tricks' with my husband, when he and I spent time on 'Jeegoo' in 'The Rifts'."

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'Elemental Bending'. I wasn't sure if such an art form could even be learned, until Ranma figured out how to adapt it to our use."

"'Elemental Bending' is the ability to manipulate the four basic elements: water, earth, fire and air. The natives of Jeegoo—who are descendants of various Asiatic peoples—have the potential in naturally _bending_ the elements, but only a few can actually do so."

"So how did Ranma discern how to…bend?"

"'Chakra control'."

"Interesting. I remember when I took the Starfleet Martial Arts Program back at the Academy, Ranma did mention this term. Personally, before seeing him in action first hand, I thought Ranma was espousing new age nonsense."

Nearly since Starfleet's inception, Ranma has contributed greatly to a specialized martial arts program for Starfleet's use, culminating in the creation of the Starfleet Martial Arts Program, or "StarMAP" (as it is commonly called). It was based upon a classic ranking system, but was tied to the military promotion system. So, for example, in order to become an ensign or a petty officer, one has to have earned a 1st degree "black belt", and must be "Instructor Qualified"; in order to become either field officer (Lt/Commander thru Captain) and a Chief Petty Officer, one has to be at least a 4th degree "black belt", and must be "Instructor Trainer Qualified". Only those of this level can petition Ranma to take him or her as their personal student through Starfleet's Tactical and Advanced Tactical Training Program, which is considered to be a "special operations" program. Very few of today's starship commanders have achieved their status without going through Ranma's training regimen. That could explain why the likes of the Andorians and Klingons could respect humans the way they did, and why the likes of the Romulans and Dominion have had trouble dealing with humans…the way they did. And it could explain why Ranma, and by extension Usagi, is a legendary figure throughout the Milky Way Galaxy…even if he has never actually been to a particular sector. All that is known is that there was a man (or woman, depending on the story), that tougher than steel and faster than lightning. Well, this was true, but there were even more outrageous "tall tales" surrounding Ranma's renown…

"Yes, well, Ranma, likes these sort of challenges," Usagi says. "Anyway, once he figured how to replicate the process, he taught it to me and others, particularly in areas where we have an affinity with. His strongest area is air, followed by fire, then water and then earth. Mine happened to be same thing, which explains how two different people can be so compatible with one another."

"So you share everything?"

"More or less, though Ranma likes to be the 'rebel'."

"Interesting. That brings me to the OTHER reason why I brought you here."

"Oh?"

"Constable Odo did some checking, as to what type of relationship Colonel Kira might have had with her and Ranma's kidnapper."

"Okay…"

"It turned out that Vedek Fala was once her teacher."

"Yes, I know."

"Then tell me how Fala and Kira knew Ranma BEFORE the end of the Cardassian Occupation?" Sisko says, as he hands over an e-pad with a series of photographs and documentation that the Obsidian Order had managed to acquire over the years.

"Wow," Usagi says, as she takes the device and sifts through the data. "Did Odo get this from the Cardassians. Or did he use his secondary sources within the Ministry of Justice?"

"And you know this because…?"

"Who do you think asked the Justice Minister to allow Odo to get these files?" Usagi says, as she took a long drag of her cigar.

"Explain."

"Simple. Back during Ranma's days with Section 31, it was learned that Ranma would play a significant role in Bajoran affairs, vis-à-vis the Bajoran Bible. Unfortunately, so did the Obsidian Order. With that in mind, they created a pretense for the Cardassian invasion of Bajor, thinking that Section 31 would do the same. What they did not realized that Ranma had already turned down the role of playing 'prophet' to the Bajorans, and had disappeared in order to make sure that neither he nor the Bajorans would be used in such a despicable manner. However, upon his return, Ranma had learned what had happened. So, taken responsibility of the situation, he became an advisor to the Bajoran Resistance through the Anla'Shok; his decision to go to Bajor did mollify Section 31's concerns after offering to give detail accounts of Cardassian activities through his observations. Thing was, Vedeks already knew this was going to happen, and that in order for Bajor to 'ascend unto Paradise', their world would have to endure for forty years of hell. So THEY kept silent."

"My, god," Sisko says, as he realizes the implication. "If this was publicly known-"

"Nothing is going to happen. Ranma has more than made up for this egregious sin with his time and energy on Bajor, not to mention YOUR involvement as 'The Emissary' now. The Ministry sat on this information because there was no point in releasing it for the public scrutiny. And even if it did, the Vedeks' authority is certainly great enough to temper local sentiment in this matter."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"As for Fala and Kira's connection to Ranma, the only thing I can say is that Fala was the contact that brought Ranma to Kira's attention, who, in turn, brought Ranma to Shakaar Edon, the present 'First Minister' of Bajor. And that's all I know."

"Then I'll have to talk to Ranma about it, then."

"And that reminds me, I need to take the _Defiant_. I figured out where Fala could have possibly went…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Who are you?" Sailor Bajor demanded. "What have you done with Ranma?"

"I have told you, Kira Nerys," Shaatan Iblis says, as she floated. "I am the first of the Pagh Wraiths."

"Excellent!" Dukat says, as he clapped his hands. "Now that the Warrior of the Prophet has been turned, Bajor…will be reborn!"

"Not if I can help it!" 'Bajor yelled, as she threw up her hands. She remembered being possessed by another Pagh Wraith before, but she was at a loss as to what to do about THIS situation, especially since Ranma was pregnant.

'Wait,' 'Bajor thinks to herself. 'That's it."

The _senshi_ of the Bajor could use a variety of spiritual attacks, but that would put Ranma at risk. Instead…

"Ranma, you have to come back to me," 'Bajor says, as she clasped her hands together.

"There IS no 'Ranma'!" Iblis yelled. "Only Iblis!"

"No, the Ranma I know would not give up. The Ranma I know would not allow others to suffer."

Sailor Bajor pauses for a moment.

"And the Ranma I know would not hurt the mother of his CHILD."

Iblis pauses for a moment.

"I…I do not understand."

"I…I did not tell you that I was pregnant, when you left for Earth. I was angry that you could not understand what I had to do, but I learned too late what you meant by fighting with honor…rather than give in to our base hatred."

Dukat could see Iblis eyes were flickering with insight.

"Don't listen to her! She was a rebel who killed in the name of the Prophets! Surely, she should be punished!"

"What you didn't know was that I never planted that bomb Gul Pirak house; Mobara took my place at the last minute, but never told anyone of the change out of fear that I would be forced out of Shakaar's party. You tried to teach me that we have a responsibility beyond ourselves, and only after most of my friends were murdered at the hands of one of the victims of the Pirak bombing did I realized that there could have been a better way in gaining Bajor's freedom. For that, I am sorry."

Sailor Bajor pauses for a moment.

"I AM Kira Nerys of Bajor. I AM Sailor Bajor. Most of all, I AM Nerys ben Ranma, a Jedi…like my master, and HIS master before him."

Kira's body began to glow a translucent blue light.

"Iblis, you may be the first of the Pagh Wraith, but I am the guardian of Bajor. AND I DENY YOU THE LIFE OF RANMA SAOTOME, the Warrior of the Prophets!"

FWOOSH!

The entire ceremonial room lights up…

"No!" Dukat yells, as he ends up blinded by the light.

"No…I cannot be denied-!" Iblis yells before everything turns white…

_A few days later…_

Ranma Saotome opened her eyes to see the familiar overhead panel that was the Medical Bay aboard DS9.

"Wh-where…?"

"Ah, you're awake," Dr. Bashir says, as he checks Ranma's vital signs. "That means progress is being made."

"Mmmm," Ranma replied, as she attempted to sit up, only to find herself still in a weakened state.

"You're not up to speed, so I suggest that you take it easy."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh…about a week."

"A WEEK?"

"That's why we were all worried about you, especially…THEM."

Ranma looks around to see a sleeping Sasami on one bed, as well as other family relations lying around in cots. She then noticed that her belly was not as big.

"My babies-!"

"They are fine, and healthy," Bashir says, "along with your other children."

Ranma breathes a sigh of relief. With her pregnancy done, she can soon begin the process of reclaiming her old life back.

"Get some rest," Bashir says with a smile. "You'll need it when your mother comes to visit."

"Heh, thanks for the warning."

_Meanwhile…_

"…And we should be ready for the supply AR-558 with fresh supplies," Kira says, as she checks off the manifest. While Sisko was disappointed that Dukat and Fala had managed to get away, at least Kira brought back Ranma and Ranma's friend Ukyo.

"Good," Sisko replies. "I'll take it under advisement when I brief Admirals Ross and Herb."

"Very, good, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you and Captain Saotome ever have a personal contact with each other…before the ending of the Cardassian Occupation?"

Kira says nothing for a moment.

"Kira?"

"We…were just friends, sir, when Ranma was an advisor to the resistance. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all, Colonel."

And with that, Kira leaves Sisko's office.

Sisko then turns to face the Bajoran wormhole, as he picks up his data pad. He re-reads the death certificate of a little girl named Meru Nerys, whose parentage was Kira Nerys and Ranma Saotome, which Odo had managed to acquire during his investigation of the matter. However, the odd thing about was that the cause of death was left deliberately blank.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Prelude".**


	69. Chapter 69

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 69: "An Interlude".**

* * *

Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome was lying in her bed, still recovering from her ordeal. However, even though she was itching to return to her male form, as well as resume command of the _Valiant_, she did like this one particular quiet moment.

"There, there," Ranma coos, as she nursed her third baby, whom she named "Sakura". "Man, you're a hungry one…"

"Ranma, I set Kor and Koloth into their crib," Usagi says, as she looked down at her sons. It felt kind of weird not being the center of motherhood this time around.

"I tell you, they must have gotten their attitudes from you or something, because they seem so…fussy."

"Hey, I'm not fussy," Ranma replied, as she dislodged her daughter from her bosom. "Ow. Um, why is Sakura teething already?"

"I talked to Julian, and he said that because of my…contribution, our children will be fully mature in ten years."

"TEN years?"

"That's what I was told."

"But…Aikiko and the others didn't grow up that fast."

"Thank my Changeling DNA. It's somehow reacted to my Xenomorphic DNA in a weird sort of way."

"How is this going to affect the kids?"

"Save for Kor and Koloth, there's a good chance that Sakura will develop Changeling abilities. It's has to do with the mitochondria DNA being passed on from mother to daughter."

"SO, every daughter will have shape-shifting abilities then."

"More like a fifty percent chance, otherwise the boys would have inherited my abilities as well."

"I guess so…"

Usagi sees Ranma's expression.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Usagi says, as she sits down on their bed.

"It's…Sasami," Ranma says. "I wanted to spend some time with her before she took the kids to Jurai."

"Ranma, you know that that while there is a lot to disagree with your mother, Nodoka was right about THIS particular situation. Your not ready to be a patriarch yet, which is why she insisted that Vesper and Kang return to Jurai with their mother."

"Then…why are the triplets still here?"

"Because I can take care of you and our children. I asked Captain Sisko to take me off duty until Keiko and Molly get back from Earth."

"Oh."

"Anything the matter?"

"No, it's just that something popped into my head when you mentioned their names. Heh, do you remember the Chandris Incident?"

"'Chandris'…I think I remember. If I recall, the NCC-1701 _Enterprise_ had ran into some super-weapon by the Romulans while rescuing a drifting transport ship, and, in typical fashion, a space-time continuum mishap occurred."

**FLASHBACK!**

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 6283.4. The _Enterprise _has picked up a distress signal from a Federation transport vessel. Unfortunately, the ship has drifted straight into the Romulan Neutral Zone. It does not take much of a guess to know that the Romulans will still be upset over the theft of their cloaking technology. However, as a member of Starfleet, it is the duty of this crew and myself to give aid whenever warranted._

"Captain, we are in violation of the Neutral Zone," Spock says, as he looks up while the "Red Alert" sounded throughout the ship.

"Sir, all decks report ready for action," Usagi says, as she looks towards Kirk's position. As the Operations Officer on duty, it was Usagi's job to keep the preparedness levels of ship and crew at ready.

"Weapons and Security systems ready," Ranma says, as he monitors the power feeds to the ships batteries, while preparing to plot in a course at Navigation. Dealing with cloaking technology can be a pain to counter. And although Ranma's functions were primarily Security and Weapons, he was the secondary backup for Helm—as a Navigation specialist…especially since Pavel Chekov happens to be on vacation at the moment.

"Mr. Saotome, plot in an intercepting course," Kirk says.

"Aye, sir," Ranma says.

"Mr. Sulu, engage on my mark."

"Aye, sir," Sulu says, as he lays in the course. He then turns to Ranma.

"Just like a no-win scenario, huh?"

Ranma merely dismisses Sulu. Leave it to his old friend to make something more out of nothing…

"Mark," Kirk commands.

The _Enterprise_ glides through space until it reaches the distressed ship.

"Full stop-" Kirk begin to say before-

"Captain, I'm picking up Romulan traffic signals," Uhura says, as she turns her head around."

"In coming," Ranma says.

"Ship's library has just confirmed that the Romulan vessels are of a new configuration," Spock interjects.

"Sir, the Romulans are firing on the transport vessel," Ranma says with urgency.

"Sulu, take us in to-" Kirk began to say, before all three Romulan vessels fired at the transport at once.

CHOOM!

Before a response could be made, the Federation transport ship…disintegrated into nothing.

"Sulu, get us out of here!" Kirk says.

"Fascinating," Spock says. "The energy used to destroy the ship is greater than our own phaser banks."

"With all due respect, sir," Ranma says, as he turns around in his seat. "Innocent lives have just been lost."

"Ranma's right," Kirk says. He then faces communications officer Lt. Uhura. "Uhura, as soon as we have dealt with these people, send an encrypted report on the Romulan's communications network. We want to make it look like an accident with their new weapons system."

"Aye, sir," Uhura says.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Saotome: engage those three ships."

"Aye, sir," Ranma and Sulu says in unison. While Sulu piloted the _Enterprise_, Ranma hit his marks with the eye of a bird of prey. However, when the second Romulan vessel exploded its warp nacelles, what was left of it crashed into the third and final Romulan ship. That would not have been a bad thing, had the experimental engine core, the source of the new and terrible weapon was still intact.

BOOM!

The _Enterprise_ was buffeted by waves of warped space, until-

"Sir, we're stuck," Sulu says.

"Confirmed," Spock says. "We're trapped in multiple dimensions."

"Captain, damage reports are coming in," Uhura says. "I'm patching them to Ops."

"Confirmed," Usagi says. "I'm now assessing the reports as well as prioritizing ship needs."

"Keep me posted," Kirk says. "Scotty?"

"I've just received the damage assessments, so I will need to do that first."

"Okay," Kirk says, as he pressed inter ship-wide com-button. "Attention all hands on deck: I expect all essential department heads to meet me in the main conference bay. Kirk: out."

_An hour later…_

"As you can see, we are—as humans would put it—stuck," Spock says. "If it had not been for our shields, our ship's molecular bonds would also have been disrupted."

"It's a good thing we got those bastards," Ranma says.

"Ranma, take it easy," Usagi says.

"I'm sorry, but those guys could have just as easily have escorted that transport ship out of the Neutral Zone."

"THAT is an understatement," Dr. McCoy says.

"Scotty, how much power can we maintain the shields?" Kirk asks his chief engineer.

"I can give you twenty hours, as long as the wake stays constant," Scotty says.

"So, what can we do?" Dr. McCoy asks.

"We can use data from the remaining Romulan vessel to plot the correct multidimensional coordinates."

"I see. Ranma, Usagi…you two are experienced transdimensional explorers, correct?"

"Yes," Usagi says.

"Surely, you can come up with the coordinates we might need to break out of this…'amber'."

"Perhaps, but we would need a reference point in order to pull it off," Ranma says.

"It can be done, but we should have more than one option to choose from."

"Agreed. You two can assist Mr. Spock and Scotty in this endeavor. In the meantime we should send someone over to the Romulan ship to retrieve that data."

"I'll go," Ranma says.

"No, I rather have you here."

"Then I know who is the SECOND best pilot on the ship, one who would be perfect for this mission."

A short time later…

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Sulu says, as he boards _The Archimedes_, which was one of many shuttles belonging to the _Enterprise_. The shuttle was to go to the Romulan ship, since transporting over would be a hazardous thing to do at the moment.

"Hey, no problem," Ranma says with a grin, as he hands Sulu his space helmet.

"So, is Usagi coming to help me decipher Romulan script?"

"No, because she's need for other things. You have another person helping you out on that matter."

As if on cue, a mocha-skinned woman enters the docking bay, already suited up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chandris," says the beautiful woman, as she shook Sulu's hand. "I guess we're to be partners."

Sulu looks at Ranma, and then back at Chandris.

"I guess we are," Sulu says with a smile.

Initially, the mission to retrieve data from the Romulan ship went off without a hitch. However, Scotty's fears were realized when the intensity of the warped field changed.

"Sir, we have to do something," Ranma says with concern, as he tried to use the tractor beam to stabilize the integrity of Sulu's shuttle, as it attempted to return to the _Enterprise_ after retrieving the data. "There is NO way that _The Archimedes_ will survive at this rate!"

"Scotty?" Kirk says.

"I'll attempt to use the transporters, but it's a long shot that they'll work," Scotty says.

"Sir, I think I can help," Ranma says. "I might…have a trick that could be proven useful."

"Then, by all means," Kirk says.

A few minutes later in the Transporter Bay…

"I'm attempting to beam them to the ship, but their patterns seem to have faded out," Scotty says.

Ranma immediately opens a side panel, and examines the circuitry.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver from pocket space. "I got remember those lessons Doc taught me and Usagi."

The Sonic Screwdriver was a hand-held tool—created by the enigmatic "Time Lords"—that has multiple functions, based upon the user skill-set and disposition. So Ranma, for example, would not know how to use the tool nearly as well as a person who was much more seasoned at its use. And a complete novice would only be able to use the instrument to merely open or close locks. It uses sonic waves to perform the desired effect, ranging from a remote screwdriver to a welding tool. Incidentally, there are a number of things that are immune to the device. Luckily, rearranging power couplings wasn't one of them.

SSSSTSTSTTSTTSSTSTS…

"Mr. Scott, I'm rearranging the power couplings for maximum efficiency," Ranma says, as beads of sweat fell from his brow. "But I don't know how long this 'fix' is going to last."

"We only need but a wee bit more juice," Scotty says, as he reconfigured the transporter panel. "I'm boosting the signal…now."

BRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

As a body materializes unto the transporter pad, Kirk, Spock and McCoy enter the room.

"Scotty?"

"We're getting something," Scotty replied.

Spock turns to Ranma, who was still manually reconfiguring the power couplings.

"Fascinating tool, you have," Spock says.

"What?" Ranma replies, as he continues to focus his thoughts on the task at hand.

"Your 'sonic screwdriver'."

"How do you know about THAT?"

"I've seen it Usagi used it on numerous times."

"Oh, that's right…after you 'knocked up' my WIFE."

"Ranma, I thought we had an understanding on that matter."

Ranma ceased his work, and then faces the science officer.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm sore with you…still. And yes, Usagi and I have an 'understanding' of sorts about these things, but we ended up having a legal separation…just to make sure that YOUR father wasn't embarrassed politically."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"So, yeah, we have an understanding."

"I see…"

"Gentlemen," Kirk says, as he directed their attention to the task at hand.

Ranma and Spock see Sulu materializing, as Ranma puts his tool back into his pocket. Or, should it be…a much older Sulu—dressed in primitive outfit of a barbarian nature.

"Mr. Sulu?"

Old Sulu turns around, bewildered by what he has seen. Then, he sees Kirk and the others.

"Who are you?" Old Sulu demanded, as he pulls out his sword.

"Mr. Sulu, calm down-" Dr. McCoy says.

Suddenly, Old Sulu charges forward.

Ranma, being head of security, immediately intercepted Old Sulu. First, he clasps the blade with his palms, and then he pulls the sword out of Sulu's hands. In reply, Old Sulu tried to charge Ranma with a dagger. Ranma performed a simple high front kick—while still holding the sword in his palms—to the head, knocking Old Sulu to the ground.

"Was THAT necessary?" McCoy asks, as he goes to treat Old Sulu.

"Yes, yes it was," says Ranma.

"Hhhh!"

"Sulu, are you okay?" Kirk asks.

"Alana…where is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir, I believe there is a secondary pattern, Captain," Spock says.

"Confirmed," Scotty says. "But this spatial distortion we are trapped in is mucking things up."

Then, a beautiful, biracial girl—also dressed like a primitive barbarian—appears. However, her pattern seemed to be incomplete.

Kirk turns to Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"I've done all I can, but I suggest that we save her pattern in the transporter buffer for now."

"Scotty?"

"It's the only way we can save her."

"Do it."

Scotty places Alanna's pattern into the buffer.

"Alana-!" Old Sulu cried out.

"Mr. Sulu, it's only a temporary thing," Kirk says.

"Of…course," Old Sulu says, as regained his composure.

"Mr. Sulu, if you can come with me," McCoy says, as he begins to escort Old Sulu out the Transporter Room. "Captain, I'll need Dr. Dehner's assistance for Mr. Sulu's recovery."

Dr. Elizabeth Dehner was the Ship's Counselor.

"Yes, of course," Kirk says, as Sulu and McCoy leave. "Ranma, Spock, Scotty: I need to know if we can save 'Alanna' and ourselves from this, so keep me posted."

"Aye, sir," the aforementioned crewmen says.

After Kirk leaves, Ranma turns to Spock.

"Sir, I need some time in the astrometrics lab to see if I can test a hypothesis of mine," Ranma says.

"Very well," Spock says. "I'll let the Captain know of your endeavors."

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he leaves.

"I wonder what Ranma is up to?" Scotty asks.

"Indeed."

_An hour later…_

Contrary to popular belief, Ranma Saotome has a genius intellect. Who else could improvise, improve upon and develop new martial arts techniques on an instinctive level? Ranma's only caveat is that he prefers "fightin' around the world"…or Universe, in this particular case, which is why he is popular with the Klingons. Even the most xenophobic Klingon patriarch would not mind Ranma have his way with his daughter, knowing that a child, even of a bi-species nature, would bring great renown to his House.

At any rate, Ranma was trying to determine where Old Sulu ended up, and how he came back old.

"Okay, I am going to put in coordinates 045-345-434-256," Ranma says, as he input not just spatial coordinates, but also the variables for Time as well.

Usagi, who was floating with her arms stretched in a T-formation, began to rotate in the starry backdrop.

"Is this necessary?" Usagi complained, as she glowed softly. "I'm NOT a compass, you know."

"Well, unless you have a TARDIS handy, we need to do this the hard way," Ranma says. "With you being attuned to the Universe, MOON PRINCESS, we can find a connecting point."

"For what?"

"I rather have a 'Plan C' handy, just in case."

Over the course of the time that the _Enterprise_ had left to escape the multi-dimensional trap, Alana—Old Sulu's daughter—was able to arrive on the ship. However, because her energy signature was tuned direction to the trap, the moment the _Enterprise_ escapes, she'll automatically return to "Chandris" (the planet that Sulu ended up on, and named after Dr. Chandris…the mother of his child Alanna). Worse, the only way to recall the data in Old Sulu's head is by using his old pattern, essentially resetting Old Sulu to a point where _younger_ Sulu will not have had the memories of his time on Chandris.

"I don't WANT to…give up my memories OR my daughter!" Old Sulu cries out.

"Hikaru," Ranma began. "I've traced the source of Chandris. Even though it's in an alternate Universe, I know how to get there. Unfortunately, it will be another thirty years before certain conditions are met before I can pull retrieve an _inverse_ version of what happened to you and Dr. Chandris."

"What do you mean, Ranma?"

"Before, thirty seconds to US meant thirty years to you. Now, thirty seconds to Alanna will mean thirty seconds to HER."

"Spock, can this work?" Kirk says.

"It's within a 'healthy' long shot…but it is doable."

"Father, isn't this wonderful?"

"But…I will be too old to greet you! And I could loose my memories of you and your mother."

"We still can use the transporters to 'reset' you, and Mr. Spock's mind meld with you earlier will allow you to have those thirty years back, once the crisis is over."

"Then…I guess this will be a 'see you later', huh?" Old Sulu smiles at his daughter.

"I know, Father," Alanna says.

And that was that.

Using the transporters, Old Sulu became restored to his prime, with his memories of the Romulan data intact. Alanna was saddened that her father did not remember her, but was glad that she could see him in action. And as soon as the _Enterprise_ escaped from the multi-dimensional prison, Alanna…disappeared.

"Good-bye…Father…"

_Thirty years later…_

"Where ARE they?" Captain Sulu says with impatience.

"Relax, sir," Commander Janice Rand says, as she smiles. "Captain Saotome promised to meet us her on Amerind as soon as he got back from deep space on that special assignment."

In orbit around Amerind was the USS _Excelsior_ and USS _Serenity_ (commanded by Captain Usagi Tsukino). Amerind was the home of the home of the indigenous people of the North American continent, who had migrated to this distant world to preserve their culture with the help of the enigmatic "Preservers". It was also the home of Ranma's son Ranmak and his mother Miranamee…one of Ranma's wives. During Captain James Kirk's original 5-year mission, Ranma lost his memory during a landing party mission on Amerind…and went native. It was because of that Ranma gave up most of his anger towards Spock for what had happened between him and his wife, since he didn't want to be seen as a hypocrite. Then again, their daughter T'Sara was dear to Ranma, as if she was his own daughter.

"Well, I want to make sure that Demora doesn't return to Amerind before geting a chance to meet-"

"Sir, incoming starship on approaching," says the Helm Officer with a smile. "It's the _Enterprise_.

Like the _Excelsior_, the NCC-1701-B _Enterprise_ was an Excelsior class vessel, commanded by Captain Ranma Saotome. Although the Saotome couple is separated because of duty, they are in talks about starting a family of their own again.

"Good, you have the bridge, Janice."

"Yes, sir," Rand says, as she sat down in the command chair, after Sulu gets up. "Finally, I have command again…after being just a mere yeoman. Heeheheheheheheh-!"

The Vulcan helm officer looks back at the senior officer with wonder.

"Er, e-hem. Sorry."

_A short while later…_

"Calm down, Sulu," Usagi says, as she fixed herself some tea. "Ranma is coming with the surprise."

"Yes, Father," Demora says, as she cradled her young daughter. "At least Ranmak will make sure that Ranma-papa will be here."

Sulu looked at Usagi.

"Why do you call me 'Sulu'? We're family, you know."

"Eh, I'm just used to calling you Sulu. Hey, at least it's a term of endearment."

"Grrr! I wish Chekov was back from his vacation."

"He seems to do a lot of that lately."

Just then, the door to Sulu's quarters open up.

"Hey, surprise," Ranmak says, as he enters the quarters. "And guess who I brought."

Sulu sees Ranma guiding a blindfolded Alanna, who hadn't aged a day, into the room.

"We're almost here, Alanna," Ranma says.

"Is Father here?" Alanna asked.

"I am," Sulu says.

"Can I…take this blind fold off now?"

"Sure can," Ranma says.

As soon as she does, she sees Sulu.

"FATHER!" Alanna says, as she tentative go to Sulu. "Is that…really you?"

"Indeed," Sulu says, as he takes Alanna into arms. He then lets go.

"Alanna, I want you to meet my other daughter Demora…and her daughter Alanna."

"A-Alanna?"

"Dad told me so much about you, that I felt that it would be appropriate to name my first girl after you…sister."

Alanna, still speechless, takes a peek at the baby girl.

"I'm proud of you, son," Ranma said to Ranmak.

"Thanks, Dad," Ranmak replied likewise.

Usagi shed tears of joy. After all, protecting what is most precious is the benefit of being a member of Starfleet…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"It's a good thing that Ranmak took Alanna into his tribe, since there was no way for her to get acclimated into normal Federation society," Usagi says.

"Yeah…"

Just then…

"Hey, guys!" Keiko O'Brien says, as she carried young Kirayoshi in her arms with Molly and Chief O'Brien bringing up the rear. And even though Molly was physically 18-years old, she was mentally a young teenager with a literal wild side (due to a time-travel mishap).

"Hey," Ranma says, as she sits up in bed. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. So I hear you need help with the babies."

"Eh…maybe."

"Okay, but promise me that you will not be so…macho about me helping you. We're family, after all."

Ranma smiles.

"That…we are."

**Fin.**

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to the fan film series "Star Trek: New Voyages", and is based upon one of the episodes called "World Enough and Time", guest-starring George Takei. Check it out.**

**Next time: Be here for "Prelude"…the calm before the storm! See there!**


	70. Chapter 70

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 70: "Prelude" (Act 1)**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome successfully gave birth to his children Koloth, Kor and Sakura, and it's been two weeks his great-granddaughter Keiko O'Brien and her family returned to the Federation space station "Deep Space Nine" to help Ranma and Usagi take care of their newborns. Incidentally, Ranma was concerned that the rapid aging would, in turn, mean getting old rapidly. So far, Drs. Julian Bashir and Amanda Rogers have assured the Saotomes that while the triplets will mature rapidly, they will not age rapidly upon reaching maturity. In fact, their life spans could be span hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Concerns aside, Ranma was glad that his babies had been successfully weaned…if a bit quickly.

"288…289…290…"

At the moment, Ranma was going through an intense workout session, all in an effort in getting back into shape, and was using a dedicated storage bay to do his private workouts.

"291…292…293…"

Ranma's workout consists of simple calisthenics, katas, speed and weight training, and the like.

"294…295…296…"

Usagi was worried that Ranma was trying to make-up "lost time" by pushing himself to the limits. In reply, Ranma challenged Usagi to a sparring session within a month's time, knowing that only Usagi could put up a decent challenge in the martial arts. Curious, Usagi decided to take up the challenge by secretly going to one of Bajor's moons for training. Having already gotten some time off for family, Usagi disappears from time-to-time to train…

"297…298…299…300!"

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, as he completed his left one-handed push-ups. He then rolls himself over, and sat on his bottom.

"Man, that was great," Ranma says to himself, as he stretched his limbs. He was wearing workout shorts, tank top and the like.

Just then, the door to storage bay opens up.

"Captain?" begins Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko, as he walks into the bay. He was officially promoted for the duration of the Dominion War.

"Do you have a moment-?"

"Captain!" Ranma says suddenly, as he gets up. "Wait-!"

THUMP!

"Urgh!" Sisko manages to say. "What-?"

"Sorry," Ranma says, as he presses a few buttons on a nearby panel. "I jacked up the gravitational field in the bay to about…100 Gs."

CHOOOOOM…

Sisko manages to sit up.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"Hey, I got a lot to make-up for, Captain."

"I'm SURE."

"So, what's up?" Ranma says, as he towels himself off.

"Starfleet Intelligence received reports that the Grand Nagus Zek has managed find a way to go to…the Mirror-verse."

Ranma gives Sisko a perturbed look.

"Let me guess: Empress Serenity is at the center of all this."

"Empress Serenity" was the mirror version of Captain Usagi Tsukino. This alternate version of Usagi managed to conqueror not one galaxy, but TWO: the Milky Way Galaxy and the Lucas Galaxy. And while she did not have eyes on her counter-part's universe, she has no problem is doing business "here". If nothing else, the Empress' presence was her way of ticking Usagi and Ranma OFF.

"Correct," Sisko says. "The Empress has granted Zek permission to conduct business in her territories, in exchange of doing business in OUR universe."

"Okay…"

"But apparently the Terran Rebellion had kidnapped the Grand Nagus in an effort to secure OUR version of the cloaking device. Apparently, when the original Terran Empire fell at the hands of the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance, they never felt the need to advance cloaking technology afterwards."

"And it's because there wasn't any development in _sensor_ technology to keep pace."

"Correct. And securing OUR version of the cloaking device would give them the ability to keep pace with the Empress' forces."

"Hmmm," Ranma mused, as he strokes his chin. He wondered if the Terran Rebellion was taking advantage of the Empress' "present" distraction within the Lucas Galaxy. Time travel was a tricky thing, since the Empress made her home base in a far off galaxy that exists in the past. In fact, a stable wormhole was used to connect both the Lucas Galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy by cutting through space and time.

"So…how do you know that Zek was kidnapped?"

"Because of your contact 'Mara Jade'. She also informed us that Quark and Rom had arrived at 'Terok Nor'…with a cloaking device from the_Rotarran_. And she wants YOU to take care of the problem."

In the Mirror-verse, "Mara Jade" was really Ranma Saotome's female form that serves the will of the Empress.

"Great, just great."

"So, if you can expedite matters…?"

"Of course, sir."

_Meanwhile…_

"Hello?" Captain Ryouga Hibiki says, as he enters the office of Counselor Ezri Dax.

Upon hearing this, Dax turns around to face Ryouga at her desk.

"Ah, Captain, welcome," Dax says. "How're you been?"

"Ah…I've been better."

"Oh?"

"I guess I'm still feeling a bit…remorse about what happened on AR-558."

"All of us are, Captain," Dax says. "I've asked you to come because…I need help with Nog."

"What's the problem?" Ryouga asks with concern. "There aren't any problems with his replacement limb?"

"Oh, no…and that's the problem. By all counts…Nog should be back on his feet, but he contends that there is still something wrong with him."

"Then it's psychological, then."

"I'm afraid so. And there is another problem."

"What's that?"

"I have to sign off on Nog's recovery, or he'll never serve in Starfleet again."

"I see. So what can I do?"

"I want you to…talk to Nog. I read your file, sir, and learned that you…have a few disorders that could be used to Nog recover."

"I don't have any disorders!"

"Um, let me see," Ezri says, as she perused Ryouga's file. "Okay, you definitely have anger issues."

"That's because of Ranma!"

"And apparently you have obsessive compulsion disorder."

"Humph."

"All I am saying is that you had flaws, but you over-came them. And you will know how Nog feels."

"Okay, then I'll talk to him. Where is he now?"

"He's actually participating in a 'Vic Fontaine' holograph."

"'Vic Fontaine'?"

"Yes, Dr. Bashir turned Dr. Rogers on to the lounge-lizard scene of 1960s Las Vegas, and, in turn, Dr. Rogers turned Nog on to that genre of music."

"I'll have to ask him about it, then."

BLIP-BLIP!

"Counselor Dax?" came a voice over the Dax's secured communications line.

"Yes, Constable Odo?"

"Your…family has arrived."

"Oh, dear," Dax says, as she straightens herself.

"What's the problem?"

"My…brothers and mother are in a bit of trouble…with the Orion Syndicate."

"Oh. WHAT?"

The Orion Syndicate was the premier organized crime cartel within Federation space. In fact, they serve as a front of the Orions. More specifically, they serve the needs and will of the Orion green-skinned women, who hide their true natures under the allure of subservience.

"I've asked Lady Nabiki to intercede on my family's behalf, since she has direct dealings with the Orions."

"Well…okay. I just hope that you know what you are doing, Counselor."

"I hope so…too."

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi stretched her limbs, as she took stock of her situation. With the recovery of the Orb of Power—which, in reality, contained the essence of a powerful Pah-Wraith—the Starfleet Captain decided to use her time to rebuild the old temple on Jeraddo that was dedicated to the worship of the Pah-Wraiths. However, the old temple will now be used as a training ground for the Bene Gesserit, since Usagi was ranked as a "Mother Superior" within that order. Kai Winn did not like the fact that Usagi's religious order had grown since arriving on Bajor. With the help of the Bajoran girl "Rom Leeta"—A Bene Gesserit Sister who was married to the Ferengi "Rom"—there were at least a dozen Bene Gesserit acolytes, a few preparing themselves for official admittance into the order. One of the reasons why Usagi took up Ranma's sparring challenge was because she felt that she had been a bit lapsed at times. Rebuilding the temple dedicated to the Pah-Wraiths—with the Orb of Power in place—will help her restore her own self…if she can overcome the evil that was emanating from the Orb…

On a side note, Starfleet had saved Jerrado from being turned into a lifeless orb. The Bajoran government had originally wanted to tap into the moon's geothermal energy, and wanted to remove the inhabitants to proceed with the project. There had been great resistance to receiving Federation help, since the Bajoran Provisional Government wanted to be self-supporting…even if it meant destroying an inhabitable "world". Strangely, the BPG had suddenly changed its mind on the issue, and had gone ahead to accept Federation help. The fact of the matter is that Ranma used his extensive Bajoran contacts to influence the BPG long enough for a suitable alternative to come forth…

"You can't win, Usagi," says a voice.

Usagi turns to see Ranma standing there. Or rather, Iblis Shataan's shade was standing there in a courtyard of the temple.

"What do you want, Iblis?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Kai was plenty upset that you want to expand the ranks of the Bene Gesserit. You know she hates alien influences."

"You're one to talk."

_Meanwhile…_

"Let's get this over with," Ranma says, as he and his first officer (and Helm Specialist) Commander Taisuke Kuno stood in front of the transporter pad aboard the _Valiant_. He had to go through the Romulans—who had special dispensation with Empress Serenity—in order to retrieve the Grand Nagus, Quark and his brother Rom from Romulan custody.

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG….

On the transporter pad appeared the three aforementioned Ferengi appear, plus the Hupyrian bodyguard (huge) of the Grand Nagus.

"Sir, welcome back," Ranma says, as he slightly nods his head.

"Thank you, my boy," Zek says. "I should be more careful about dealing cross-dimensionally."

"Of course, sir."

"Sir, if you follow me," Taisuke says, as he shows Zek to the door. "We even have your favorite beetles prepared."

"Ah, thank you," Zek says, as he leaves. "Come along, Maihar'du…"

The Hupyrian nods his head, and follows his liege out of the transporter room.

"Well, Captain, thank you for your timely intervention," Quark says, as he straightens his clothes.

"We are sorry about what had happened," Rom says. "We…didn't want to cause trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma says. He then directed his security chief to take Quark and Rom into custody.

"What's the meaning of this?" Quark says.

"You two had stolen Klingon property," Ranma says. "Besides, better that you two get placed in Federation custody…than in Klingon custody."

"We very much like that," Rom says.

_Meanwhile…_

"…Thank you, thank you," says the hologram Vic Fontaine, as he bowed his head. "I'm free for autograph signings at the 'Cocoa Cabana' tonight and tomorrow night."

Ryouga looked around to see Nog sitting in the front row.

"Ensign Nog?" Ryouga says.

Nog turns to see Ryouga.

"Sir," Nog says, as he was about to get up.

"At ease," Ryouga says. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure," Nog says. "The next set is not for another hour."

"Thanks," Ryouga says, as he sits down.

"So, what's up?"

"I heard that you have…difficulties in recovering from your injuries. And…and that much of your problem is psycho-semantic."

Nog turns to look at Ryouga with anger.

"Sir, with all due respect-"

"And you know what? I understand perfectly."

"You…you do?"

"Of course. You faced death. Who wants to continue fighting for what is right?"

"I…I'm not a coward."

"I never said you were. It's right that you gave up when time was right."

"Okay, sir, have you ever given up?"

"To be honest…no."

"No?"

"No. You know that I'm friends with Ranma, right?"

"Yes, I know that you and Captain Saotome are close."

"Did you know that ever since I've known him, I always get into a fight with him?"

"I've heard. I…I also heard that Captain Saotome ends up defeating you."

"HALF the time, Ensign. And even then, I always try to beat Ranma up."

"But…why? Why continue to fight if Captain Saotome defeats you more than not?"

"Simple: fighting Ranma makes me STRONGER. At the same time, whenever I defeat Ranma, HE trains to get stronger."

"It sounds like you and Captain Saotome fight each other just to get stronger."  
"Exactly. And it is because of this…dynamic that allows us to do our 'thing'."

Nog muses for a moment.

"So…you're saying that I CAN get better? That I can get stronger?"

"I KNOW it, Ensign. And if you allow others to help you…YOU will know it, too."

"Okay, folks," says the suave Vic Fontaine. "We'll begin this next set with 'It's Only a Paper Moon'."

"Is this guy any good?" Ryouga asked.

"Dr. Rogers think so."

"Really?" Ryouga says enthusiastically. Even though Akane was Amanda now, and even though he was married to Naru, Akane still held a special place in Ryouga's heart.

"Hey, I think so."

_Meanwhile…_

"Lady Nabiki…thank you for getting family out of dire straits," Dax says, as she sees her family off. "And…thank you for getting my brother into the Arts Academy on Andor."

"You're welcome, Counselor Dax," Nabiki says, as she gathers her data pads into her thin suitcase. "I don't mind doing the occasional 'good deed'."

"Um, yes," Dax says, as she moves to the station's conference room door. "I have to meet with one of my patients."

"Go right ahead, Counselor."

After Dax leaves the room, Nabiki sits back in her seat, and breaths a sigh of relief. She then pulls out a secured data pad, and calls up one particular picture:

It was a picture of Ranma (with short, slicked back hair) and Vesper Dax (one of Ezri Dax's previous, yet unknown hosts) hugging each other…in their respective wedding clothes.

"I owe too much to Dax...for making Ranma happy," Nabiki says simply.

**TBc.**


	71. Chapter 71

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 71: "Prelude" (Act 2)**

* * *

_A week later…_

DUN-DUN!

**0545 hours: The quarters of Counselor Ezri Dax.**

"_Ranma!" yells a raven-haired beauty—with spots that ran down her neck and back—as she reached out towards her beloved…as her makeshift "prison" began to fill with water._

_Ranma decked the Orion Syndicate operative, as he was grabbed from behind._

_BAM!_

_After Ranma head-butts the other operative that grabbed him from behind._

"_Vesper!" Ranma yelled, as he sees his wife's predicament helplessly. "VESPER!"_

"Ah!" Counselor Ezri Dax says, as she suddenly sits up in her bed. She looks around her quarters, and sighs, relieved that it was JUST a dream.

And that was the problem.

For a while now, Dax has had the same dream—or a variation of it—for a while now. She felt that the dream was too real to be a mere fantasy, and, based upon her memories as Jadzia Dax, there was a good possibility that the woman in her dreams was of a hidden past life. Still, Ezri was afraid of opening this particular old wound because of one person…

BLIP-BLIP!

"Huh?" Dax says, as she stood up. She was still feeling the affects of the Romulan ale she drank from the party she participated in the previous night. She and the rest of the personnel aboard space station DS9 were celebrating the _Defiant's _chief helm officer Hector Ilario's birthday—and stellar record in battle—at "Quark's Bar". Usagi had returned early from her "training" just to enact the "Dance of the Seven Veils" in her Gammazon form (which Usagi calls "Hulkusagi"), by pretending to be an Orion slave girl.

BLIP-BLIP!

"I'm coming," Dax says, as she walked over to her quarter's doors. "What could be the problem-?"

SSSSIP!

The doors open to reveal Constable Odo and Lt/Commander Kiima.

"Odo? Kiima?"

"We…have a situation," Odo says sternly.

"What happened?"

"Lt. Ilario was…murdered last night," Kiima says.

"And since you were the last one person with him, we need to take you for questioning," Odo says.

"Can I get dress at least?"

"Certainly."

"Tell me," Dax says, as she and Kiima enter Dax's quarters, leaving Odo to standing outside. "Will I get representation?"

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe who it is…"

DUN-DUN!

**0600 hours: The suite of the Saotome family.**

"Mmmmmmm," Hulkusagi sounded contently, as she rested on her husband's chest. "I'm glad Keiko decided to look after the kids this evening."

"I am, too," Ranma says, as he gently stroked his wife's back. "What do you think, Nabiki?"

"I can't believe you two are still up, after…what happened last night," Nabiki says, as she rolled over. "I got to get up in the morning, you know."

Hulkusagi turns towards her co-wife.

"You're just jealous that I have more stamina than YOU."

"If it means being a irradiated 'freak', then you can KEEP your stamina."

"Humph!"

BLIP-BLIP!

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"Obviously, someone wants something from us, Ranma-baby," Nabiki says. "I suggest that you or the _bunny_ get that door."

"I'll get it, then," Hulkusagi says, as she gets up and puts on her robe, which barely covered up anything.

After she was gone, Ranma begins to role out of bed, but-

"Where are you going?" Nabiki asks.

"I might as well get up."

"I don't think so, Saotome," Nabiki says, as she sits up, letting the blanket slip away from her body. "I don't mind being a 'co-wife', but I prefer my one-on-one time to be just THAT: one-on-one…even if for a few minutes."

"Huh."

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi opens the door…and sees nothing.

"Huh?" Hulkusagi muses. She then feels something pressed against her "blessed" chest. So, she looks down.

"Oh, hi, Commander Kuno," Hulkusagi says with a smile. "What brings you by?"

Taisuke could only gawk, as trickles of blood fell from her noise.

"Er, um," Taisuke begins, as he pulls a handkerchief from his left back pocket to stop the bleeding.

Hulkusagi wondered for a minute before realizing that her present appearance was at fault.

"Oh, sorry about that," Hulkusagi says, as she reverts to her usual Usagi self. "I can be a bit…absent minded about stuff like that.

"Er, yes, ma'am," Taisuke says, as he reclaimed his proper decorum. "I was asked to personally inform that Captain Sisko has requested your presence. It seems that a situation has come about warranting your and Captain Saotome's 'expertise'."

"I see," Usagi replies. "Then I'll just-"

"Oh, Ranma-baby," says a familiar voice from within her bedroom.

Usagi turns to face an even more embarrassed Taisuke.

"Tell the Captain that we'll see him…soon."

"Er, right."

DUN-DUN!

**0700 hours: The station DS9's conference room.**

As Usagi walks into conference room with her brief case, she notices that there were armed guards present.

"What's this?" Usagi says.

"Constable Odo assigned us to keep watch over Counselor Dax," says one guard.

"Then you can do so outside," Usagi replies. "As her appointed JAG officer, I'm invoking lawyer-client privileges."

The guards look at each other and shrug. There wasn't anything that they could do the stop her from doing whatever, so…

"Yes, ma'am," the first guard says, as both of them give Usagi and Dax privacy. With them out of the room, Usagi turns to her client.

"How are holding up?" Usagi says, as she sits down with Ezri.

"I could be better, I suppose," Dax says. "I don't need special protection."

"Standard procedure," Usagi says. "Besides, this gives me a chance to re-sharpen my advocacy skills."

"So…when was the last time you practiced law?"

"Well, it's been a long time, but the last time I was in a JAG capacity, was when one of my old shipmates from the _Enterprise_ was on trial for the right to be classified as sentient."

"Oh, you're talking about the _Data v. the United Federation of Planets_ case."

"Yep."

"Wait. I didn't know you were even JAG."

"Became interested when one of my former superior officers—one-hundred years ago—was being court-martialed for improper command procedures that resulted in the death of a Starfleet officer. Turns out that the dead officer was really alive, and that he faked his death out of jealousy."

"That's the _Starfleet v. Kirk_ case."

"You know that."  
"I remember that I kept in touch with Dr. McCoy during those days, before I went on to my next life."

"Oh, yeah…you were a beauty contestant panelist when you and the Doctor had met."

"Yes."

Usagi sees a noticeable blush on Ezri's face.

"Ah, you still have feelings for him."

"Usagi, please," Dax says. "Of COURSE I'll have feelings for someone in a past life…it's just embarrassing, that's all."

"Well, don't be," Usagi says, as she reaches over to hold Dax's hand. "I've known you long enough to know that you are very…earthy in your feelings."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Usagi, what do you know of a…Vesper Dax?"

"'Vesper Dax'?"

"Yes, it seems as if I've been dreaming of a woman named Vesper Dax, and that Ranma is involved."

"Just HOW involved?" Usagi asks.

"I…SHE…was married to her."

"Now that IS odd. Ranma never told me about a Vesper Dax, but I did wonder why he and Sasami would name their daughter 'Vesper'."

"So you never met this person?"

"No. And I wouldn't lie to you about it unless it's a matter of life or death."

Dax thinks for a momwent.

"Okay, I believe."

"Then believe me when I say that we'll get to the bottom of this mystery…BOTH mysteries."

DUN-DUN!

**0900 hours: The quarters of Lt. Hector Ilario.**

"What do you think, Captain?" Odo asked, as he, Ranma, Kiima and a forensics team scours Ilario's quarters.

Ranma squats down, where Ilario's body once lay. Dr. Bashir already completed the autopsy of the body. He then poked around the area of the floor while wearing latex gloves.

"Definitely no powder burns," Ranma says, as he stands up.

"Then what could it be, sir?" Kiima asks.

"Long range projectile weapon," Odo says, as he goes over his data pad before handing it over to Ranma for him to look at.

"Hmmmm," Ranma says, as he scrolls down a list. He then stops at a particular item on a list of weapons.

"What is it?" Kiima says.

"Have either of you seen this?" Ranma says, as he shows Odo and Kiima a picture of a T-116 rifle.

"I can't say that I have," Odo says.

"You wouldn't see they don't manufacture them anymore."

"It looks like a non-mechanized projectile rifle," Kiima says. "But that doesn't explain how such a weapon can be used without any signs of use in THIS room."

"Not unless they use a micro-transporter," Ranma says. "Brilliant."

"I see now," Odo says.

"What?" Kiima asked.

"I remember an old trick that the legendary James T. Kirk used on a Klingon 'Bird of Prey', in which he used the transporter of the_Enterprise_ to 'beam' a volley of discharged torpedoes back at the enemy vessel. It was one of those tactics that forced future weapons manufacturers—on both sides—to place beam scramblers unto photon or quantum torpedoes in order to prevent the same trick to be used twice."

"And if that's the case, then that narrows the suspects list," Odo says. "Only a Starfleet officer would have the knowledge and ability to combine two Federation technologies for a simple purpose."

"Kiima, do we have any recent arrivals?"

"Other than the staff that originally served on AR-558, no."

"And then there is that ONE possibility," Odo hinted.

Ranma immediately turned to Odo.

"THAT is one avenue we are NOT going to go down, Constable," Ranma says with noticeable steel in his voice.

"And if Joran Dax is influencing Counselor Dax's action somehow, we should do what we can to make contingencies."

"Who is this Joran Dax?" Kiima asked.

"Nobody," Odo and Ranma say in unison.

"?"

DUN-DUN!

**1200 hours: The office of Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko.**

With the news that another murder has taken place, Sisko is demanding for answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that the suspect could be a 'Starfleeter'?" Sisko asks.

Ranma, Usagi, Ryouga, Kira, Worf, Odo, Kiima, Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien turn towards each for answers.

"Well?"

"Sir, we have to make sure that our bases are covered before issuing a final report," Ranma says.

"And while you all are doing that, another person has been killed," Sisko says, as he smacks the data file of the latest victim: Science officer Greta Vanderweg, who recently had gotten married to a fellow Starfleet officer.

"With all do respect, sir, if word got out that a Starfleet officer is conducting murder, the Dominion will no doubt use the new as a propaganda piece," Usagi says.

"Humph."

"The only thing I can suggest is that we have a staff meeting between the Captains and their respective crew," Odo says. "From THAT, we can narrow the suspects."

"Maybe we can interrogate those with recent traumas," Kira says. She then turns towards Ryouga. "I can name a few who could possible fit the profile of suffering from 'post-traumatic stress syndrome'."

"What are you looking at me for?" Ryouga says.

"You were in action recently," Worf says.

"I was in action recently myself," Kiima interjects. "Am I a suspect, now?"

"Enough," Sisko says. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Sir, if I may, we should request Counselor Dax's cooperation."

Ranma gives Odo a dirty look.

"How so?"

"Considering the fact that there is the Joran Dax problem…"

"You're thinking that Ezri…is at fault?"

"At the very least, we should explore ALL avenues."

"Agreed. Usagi? Prepare Dax for the Trill Rite of Emergence-"

"I can't sir," Usagi says. "As her advocate, it would be a conflict of interest."

"Well, we HAVE to over see her-"

"I'll do it," Ranma says.

"You know about the 'Trill Rite of Emergence?" Dr. Bashir asks.

"I do…and just leave it at that."

"Then it's settled. In the mean time, Chief, I want the means to trace the energy signature of that micro-transporter. At the very least, I want the means to key onto the transport's energy signature."

"Aye, sir," O'Brien says.

DUN-DUN!

**1230 hours: Quark's Bar.**

After the meeting, Usagi and Ranma have their lunch at their reserved booth on the upper terrace at Quark's place of business.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Usagi asks, as she waited for their Klingon coffee. "You knowing the rites is unusual…even for YOU."

Ranma sighs.

"Well?"

"Remember those years when you had…died?"

"How would I remember that?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Um, well…I kind of had a side job."

"And that is…?"

"I worked for 'Section 31'."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down!" Ranma says urgently.

"'Calm down? You know what those bastards did to ME?"

"Yes, and we took care of the project manager who authorized the Xenomorph Experiment. Remember?"

Usagi gritted her teeth. She had to remember that the events that made her into a demi-Xenomorph were long behind her.

"Okay, fine. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"When I was a member of S31, I met a woman who I ended up marrying."

"Let me guess: Vesper Dax."

"Yes."

"And this person happens to be OUR Dax."

"Yes…and no."

"Pardon?"

"Ezri doesn't know that she has a secret life."

"Great. Wait, so THAT is what she was talking about- damn."

"What?"

"If I tell you what I know, it would be in violation of my oath to protect Ezri's privileges."

"Then I will," says a voice.

Ranma and Usagi turn to see Ezri standing there.

"Ezri?"

"So, you know who Vesper Dax is, huh?" Ezri says with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then who was I to YOU?"

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"Well?"

"You, as Vesper Dax, were my wife. That life was deliberately hidden from you, so that 'Dax' may live."

"And YOU know the rites?"

"Yes…so to make sure that you don't remember having Vesper Dax as an incarnation."

"Okay, so why is THAT?"

Ranma looks away.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looks straight into Ezri's eyes.

"Because Vesper Dax was a traitor to the Federation, that's why. And because I loved her, I made sure that no one knew of her crime, and that she could die with full honors…even if it is a LIE."

Ezri examines Ranma's face for any hints of lying. There were NONE.

"I…I can't believe this," Ezri says, as she backs up. "I'm a murderer…AND a traitor…"

"Ezri?" Ranma calls out, as the Trill runs away. "Ezri!"

"I'll go after her," Usagi says, as she gets up. "Whatever you got to do to clean this situation up, we need to do so…before another person ends up getting killed today. Huh. To think that we both slept with two versions of Dax…"

And with that, Usagi was gone.

"Captain, here are your drinks, just the way you like it-" Quark began.

Ranma rounds on the Ferengi.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Ranma roared, before storming out.

"S-sorry," Quark replies.

DUN-DUN!

**1231 hours: The office of Nabiki Kuno-Saotome.**

"Nabiki we have to-" Ranma says, as he was about to unload on his wife. However, he stops himself upon seeing-

"Daddy!" says a cute little girl, as she presented her finger paints to her father.

"Isn't this wonderful, Nina?" Nabiki says to her child, as she picked her up. Nabiki then turns to face her husband. "Did you know that our child is already rated a genius? Though…I wish it was in numbers instead of Art."

"I'm…sure," Ranma says, as he takes the picture. He had forgotten that Nabiki uses her lunch breaks to look after their daughter. "Wow. You're pretty good, Nina. Give me a kiss?"

Ranma turns his cheek in order for the toddler to kiss her father.

"Mwah!"

Just then, Keiko comes in with Kirayoshi.

"Hey!" Keiko says to her aunt. "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yay!" Nina says happily.

Keiko then turns to her great, grandfather.

"Hi, Ran-ran," Keiko says.

"Hey," Ranma says. "The triplets aren't causing you too much grief, huh?"

"No, Molly is doing a fine job in looking after them."

"Well, I'm sorry for all this…mess, but as soon as we are able-"

"Don't worry about it. I know you are doing a good job."

After Keiko leaves with Kirayoshi and Nina in tow…

"I take it you need to talk to me about something," Nabiki says evenly.

"It's about Vesper," Ranma says.

"I thought we weren't going to ever bring that woman's name up again," Nabiki says, as she sits down at her desk.

"It's different this time," Ranma says. "Ezri needs to know the truth about Vesper…and Joran, for that matter."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Nabiki says even. "You to get Counselor Dax in the sack-?"

BAM!

Ranma slams his palms on the desk.

"I'm involved because Ezri Dax is a friend and fellow Starfleeter. And I do wonder if you had Vesper set up in order to test her loyalty to Section 31. Heck, it's an easy thing to do since you are both the head of THAT organization…as well as its rival, the Orion Syndicate."

"So, you KNOW that," Nabiki says.

"The fact you were able to help Ezri's family out of a jam last week kind of clued me in, though I did have to call up my old contacts. Anyway, you and I both know that the Syndicate don't let people go lightly."

Ranma stood up.

"I didn't know you were into extortion and murder."

"Ranma, that's not fair. The only time I have ever authorized sanctions is when the worse elements get out of hand, and that's rarely."

"Then I guess you have no problem in helping me to…ease Ezri's concerns about her past."

Nabiki sighs.

"Fine, I'll help. Personally, I always thought Vesper was too good for the likes of you."

"Tell me about it."

**Tbc.**


	72. Chapter 72

The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the principle characters and situations.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 72

* * *

DUN-DUN!

1245 hrs: The Arboretum, Upper Pylons.

Captain Usagi Tsukino arrived at the station's botanical gardens, knowing that Counselor Ezri Dax was there. After all, Jadzia Dax, Ezri's previous incarnation, used to go there whenever something was bothering her, and Qurzon Dax, another of Ezri's past incarnation (and who dated Usagi during one of her marriage separation periods from Ranma), liked doing the same thing for the same reason. Usagi knew that she liked teasing her old friend, no matter the incarnation. However, Usagi cared for Dax in a way that could be considered to be…love.

Still, it was weird that in different eras, Usagi and Ranma "had" Dax…

Upon entering the gardens, Usagi could hear a woman weeping.

"Dax?" Usagi called out.

"I'm…I'm over here, Usagi," Dax says. "By the apple tree."

"Ah," Usagi says, as she recalls Dax liking Earth apples.

Once Usagi trotted over to the apple tree, she stops.

"Dax," Usagi says simply.

"You know," Dax says, as she looks out into space towards the location of the Bajoran Wormhole. "I never wanted to be a Trill host, you know."

"I know, Dax. Sometimes…fate and destiny can be a 'two-some gruesome'."

Dax turns around to face Usagi.

"Usagi, how do you do it?"

"Do…what?"

"Carry so much responsibility on your shoulders?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've lived for so long and done so much, and yet you've stay the same."

"I don't know how to take that."

"No, I LIKE that of you. But me, I don't know how to handle having some many past lives."

"Well, to be honest, what has allowed me to deal with life is the love of my friends and family," Usagi says, as she sits down on a park bench. "Can you believe that I am over 25 thousand years old? Give or take a few decades?"

"…"

"Dax?"

"You're THAT old?" Ezri exclaims.

"Now THAT insult I'm not going to take."

"No, that's not what I meant," Ezri says laughed nervously.

"Dax, relax," Usagi says with a smile. "I'm NOT insulted."

"Oh. But…you do have to admit that it's unusual that a…humanoid can live so long."

"But…you know about me and Ranma being practically immortal."

"I know, but it's still something that takes getting used to…I'm on my tenth life."

"Eleventh."

"Oh, that's right…'Vesper Dax'."

"Yep."

"So, you know about her?"

"Why would I? I'm much in the dark as you are on this."

"Then why are you here?"

Usagi places her hands on Ezri's shoulders.

"Ezri-"

"You're not going to seduce me, are you?"

"What? No!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's just that with your reputation…"

"Dax, I may act as a hedonist, but I'm NOT a hedonist."

"Well, okay-"

"But I can make a special exception," Usagi says with a wink.

"Usagi!"

"I KID. But seriously, you don't have to feel alone. You have people here that care about you. And even though you are…different now, you will always be my Dax."

"Awww," Dax replied, as she and Usagi hugged.

"There, there," Usagi replies, as she patted Dax's back.

They then broke their hug.

"Feeling better?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, thanks," Dax says. "Well, I better return to work. We have a killer to catch."

"Yes. I talk to you later," Usagi replied.

And with that, Dax leaves the arboretum. As the Counselor walks down the corridor, she had a feeling that she was missing something.

"Odd," Dax muses, as she felt her person. "Am I missing something?"

Dismissing such thoughts, Dax decided to find Ranma, so that he'll help her draw up her old memories. After all, the best way to catch a killer was to use the mind of one.

Meanwhile, back in the arboretum, Usagi pulls from behind her back…Ezri Dax's bra.

"Ahhhh," Usagi says with satisfaction, as felt the material on her right facial cheek. Lately, she has taken to learning techniques from the Founding School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, by secretly taken on Grandmother Happosaiko's training regimen. Usagi felt comfortable enough to take Dax's undergarments as a part of her training. After all, if she was going to defeat her husband Ranma in their upcoming sparring match, she wants to be prepared…

DUN-DUN!

1300 hrs: Nabiki Tendo's office.

"You're late," Nabiki says, as she sat back in her seat while watching Agent Sloan enter her office. Like Nabiki and Ranma, Sloan (blond-haired man with a "crew-cut" and black clothes) was a member of the mysterious "Section 31", an ultra-clandestine organization dedicated to the preservation of the Federation…at all cost.

"I needed to make sure I could not be traced," Sloan replies, as he stood at attention. "And erasing transporter pattern records are not easy to erase."

"So, do you have the file?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes…yes I do," Sloan says, as he hands the iso-linear chip to Nabiki. "Based upon what I read, Saotome's sentimentality is unwarranted."

"Perhaps, but Agent Vesper Dax's reasons for betraying her oath is a noble one…if misguided."

"And your reasons for allowing this…?"

"I do not have to explain my reasons, Agent Sloan. Suffice it to say, your assistance will deal with this station's present crisis."

"Oh, you mean the murders by that Vulcan?"

"Precisely. Of course, Captain Sisko and company will solve the mystery surrounding the murders in due time, but I want to be…kind."

"And endear yourself to the crew."

"Correct, especially after that botched attempt to recruit Dr. Bashir."

"I had assumed that the recruitment hologram program would have been a sufficient test of Dr. Bashir's abilities."

"Playing the role of a secret agent is not the same thing as being recruited as one. And you should have taken more time to…woe the doctor. So now, he's acting as a 'double agent' FOR Captain Sisko. THAT is why I said your attempt is botched."

Nabiki rose from her seat. She then looks outside her office towards space.

"Oh, and by the way, I want you to shelve the anti-Changeling bio-weapon project," Nabiki says, as she slightly turns her head back towards Sloan, while clasping her hands.

Sloan swallowed hard. He had already went on ahead and 'tested' the bio-weapon on his own shortly before the sealing of the Bajoran Wormhole a few years back…

"May I ask why?"

"If my calculations are correct, using statistical probability, this Dominion War will soon be over."

Pause.

"And besides, I don't want to get used to the idea that the Federation should employ extreme measures, such as the implementation of WMDs."

"But…we're at war."

"That, we are. And yes, once the Breen enter this conflict, the Earth will be attacked."

"Then, should we prepare?"

"Of course. But, like any chess match, some pawns must be sacrificed for the greater good. And after THIS conflict, the Federation will be well on its way to become the dominant power in both the Alpha AND Beta Quadrants, regardless what Empress Serenity does with her Romulan and Shadow allies, or what our 'good neighbors' within the Interstellar Alliance THINK of all this."

"Okay, then what about the Dominion and the Borg?"

Nabiki looks back out into space.

"They're fates are already sealed."

DUN-DUN!

1345 hrs: The office of Counselor Ezri Dax.

"So, you know what to do?" Ranma says, as he fits the node on Ezri's forehead.

"No, but what choice do I have?" Ezri says, as she sat still. "But do YOU know what to do?"

"YES, I do. But I am worried about your well-being, though."

"As long as I have my friends, I'll think I'll be okay."

Silence.

"Ranma, what was Vesper like?"

"I thought I told you already?"

"Ranma, I KNOW you well enough to know that you wouldn't be my friend if I…was such a terrible person."

Ezri looks Ranma intently.

"So what's the REAL story?"

Ranma leans back against the wall.

"Vesper was a special girl," Ranma says. "She was smart, and quite witty. And…she smelled nice with the scent of lilacs."

"I prefer to bathe with jasmine-based soaps," Ezri replies.

"Which makes you NOT Vesper," Ranma says, as he straightens himself out. "Let's get this over with."

"O-okay," Ezri says, as she got herself comfortable.

Ranma gets behind Ezri, as he places his fingertips on both sides of Ezri's face. Unknown to most people, Ranma is a trained telepath, having received instruction from a variety of teachers, ranging from the Bene Gesserit to the Jedi Order…not to mention have the Vulcan philosopher Surak as his 'Harvey' from time to time. Mostly, Ranma uses his training to keep his fear of cats at bay.

"Are mind…is one," Ranma begins, as he closes his eyes. "Our thoughts…are one…"

"Ranma…" Ezri says quietly, as she closes her eyes.

The next thing Ezri realized, she found herself in an endless, grassy field. The place reminded her of a park she once went to when she was a child.

"Hello, stranger," says a voice.

Ezri turns around to see-

"Jadzia?" Ezri says. "Is that really you?"

Jadzia Dax merely smiles, as she went to her next incarnation.

"I suppose so," Jadzia says. "I am you…from long ago."

"What's all this for?"

"Well, considering that you want to get access to Joran, I am here to guide you to him."

"You mean…he can't be here to meet me?"

"No, because he is 'locked' away in the recess of your mind."

"Oh. Well, we better hurry then," Ezri says. "We have a mystery to solve."

"Then I shall guide you," Jadzia says, as she points to a road. "Let's go."

Ezri nods her head, and followed Jadzia. Unknown to her, she failed to see Jadzia's "goddess markings"…

1445 hrs: The quarters of Petty Officer Zim Motts.

"Blast, another one," Constable Odo says, as he examines the body. "Doctor?"

Dr. Amanda Rogers squats down, as she uses forensic techniques to examine the corpse of the Bolian.

"Definitely the same type of wounds," Amanda says, as uses a laser pointer to make her point.

"Then we're in the same bind as with all the other murders, except for the fact that we know that there is a possibility that someone with access to Starfleet weaponry," Kira says.

"Actually, we might be closer to knowing WHO are suspects are," Pert says, as her hand danced across her data pad.

"What do you mean?" Odo asked.

"If someone is using such a weapon, and if that same person is using a 'micro-transporter', then they had to have a stationary point, right?"

"In theory, yes."

"Then take a look at this," Pert says, as she showed Odo her calculations. "If I'm right, the shooter would have to have been in Section J-3."

"That's the Starfleet crew quarters, isn't it?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, it is," Odo says. "In fact, there are several recent additions to that section."

"That should narrow down the suspect list," Amanda says.

"And we can check to see if there is relationship between the deceased and those who live in that section," Pert says. "And hopefully, we'll end this fiasco as quickly as possible."

Tbc.


	73. Chapter 73

The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters or situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 73 (Prelude, Act 4)

* * *

DUN-DUN!

1500 hours: The Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu Training Hall (Lower Decks, DS9).

Needing to stay aboard the space station while the murder investigation was going on, Usagi was performing her katas. Over the years, with Ranma's encouragement, she has developed her own "sub-style" within the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu ("Anything Goes Martial"): The Tsukino Branch of Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts. To be sure, Usagi's style developed from the Saotome School, rather than the Founding School (like Natsume and Karumi's style, or Miss Hinako Ninomiya's style). However, over the long centuries, the Moon Princess has developed her unique skills, combining her methodology as the legendary "Sailor Moon" with her training in a variety of martial disciplines Usagi has learned over the years. And like her husband Ranma, Usagi uses an eclectic style of her own. However, unlike Ranma, Usagi tends to be more experimental in her training, much of it bordering on the unusual.

"HA!" Usagi says, as she performed a series of katas that created popping sounds wherever her finger tips touched the air. In fact, she was creating sonic burst at the last minute of the follow-through. Usagi was trying to create a technique that could pierce intense auras, when she suddenly sensed a presence in the room.

"Wait a minute…WHO'S there?" Usagi demanded, as she looked around the room. The room itself was like any other training hall, complete with mats, speed bags…and two training dummies.

'The training dummies,' Usagi thinks, as she faces the two training tools.

"Humph," Usagi says, as she folds her arms. "I know for a FACT that neither I nor my husband ordered a second practice dummy, so, unless you're ODO, I suggest you assume your true form. Otherwise, I'm going to BLAST you into another dimension!"

A moment later, the second training dummy forms into a humanoid shape. The creature was definitely a Changeling, but there were noticeable differences. For one thing, this creature's complexion was a bit redder than the usual Changelings, much of who have taken their most recent appearance from Odo.

"So, you've sensed my presence…sister," says the Changeling. "I knew of our brother Odo, but I wanted to withhold revealing my presence until I have investigated you."

"Great," Usagi says, as she taps her communicator. Technically, Usagi was a Changeling as well…thanks to a mishap when she drank a baby Changeling while thinking that she was drinking a thick soup. Like everything else, her xenomorphic physiology adapted to the alien genetic material. However, because she was born humanoid, and thanks to Ranma's efforts, Usagi's physical appearance was "normal" compared to Odo's.

"Tsukino to Odo."

"This is Odo," came the reply. "Go ahead."

"I believe we have a visitor."

Meanwhile…

"I didn't know that the mindscape can be so…expansive," Ezri says, as she and Jadzia continued their journey down the road.

"And they call you a 'Counselor'?" Jadzia replies with a smirk.

"Well, er…"

"Heh, never mind," Jadzia says, as she scans over the horizon. "I believe we're almost to our destination…"

Up ahead, the two could see what appeared to be an Earth-style diner.

"Why couldn't we just have…driven here?" Ezri says.

"Because YOU didn't think up a vehicle," Jadzia says. "And besides, this is a 'walkabout'."

"I see. I'm supposed to take the time to think about various insights."

"Bingo. Now, let's go get something to eat…"

Ezri and Jadzia walk a bit before entering the diner. The patrons inside were very familiar to Ezri…

"Let's go over here," Jadzia says, as she directs Ezri to a booth. "Maybe we should order something?"

"I don't know-"

"Would you like something to eat, hon?" says a waitress.

Jadzia and Ezri look up to see the third Trill host: Emony Dax.

"Hey, Emony," Jadzia says. "How's it been?"

"Ah, as you can see, business is slow," Emony says, as she points out the other past Trill hosts, save for three people. "There only so many 'customers' you can serve…"

"Yeah," Ezri replies. "Emony, we need to find two people."

"Ah, Joran and Vesper," Emony says, as she places her pad into her apron's pocket. "Well, those two are in the back with Qurzon."

"Ah," Jadzia says with a smile. "Let me guess: that's where he does all the 'cooking'."

"You know it, honey," Emony replies.

Ezri wondered what Jadzia and Emony were saying when it suddenly dawned on her.

"Ew!" Ezri exclaims. "I can't believe I have a filthy mind!"

"Honey, there's only so much we can do, except eat, sleep…and entertain ourselves," Emony says. "At least YOU have options out there."

"Well, I'm sorry if I happen to be a host," Ezri whines.

"Don't worry about it," Jadzia says, as she gets up. "Let's go say hello to the others…"

Ezri nods her head, as she follows Jadzia into the kitchen, where they see Qurzon hovering over a stove.

"Mmmmm," Qurzon says, as he sips the stew. "It needs more salt…"

"Qurzon," Jadzia says.

Qurzon stands straight and turns to see Jadzia and Ezri.

"Ah, my dear Jadzia," Qurzon says, as he goes over to the goddess. They hug.

"What brings you by?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Ezri," Jadzia says.

"Ah, that's right," Qurzon says, as he takes Ezri by the hand. "You have not gone through the Trill rites properly."

"Well, it's just that there is a murder mystery that I am involved in," Ezri says.

"And so you wanted to speak with a 'master' at the craft."

"Yes, so can we see him?" Jadzia asked.

"Sure, he's in the back, doing dishes," Qurzon says.

"Yes, well, thanks," Ezri says. "But I'm more interested in meeting…Vesper."

"Ah. She's actually in the prep-cook area, baking cookies."

"You know, I'm quite hungry for some chocolate cookies myself," Jadzia says. "Maybe I-"

"I would like to see her…alone," Ezri says. "If you don't mind."

"Um, sure," Jadzia says. "It'll give me time to set the ground rules with Joran anyway."

"Thanks," Ezri says, as she turns to Qurzon. "Um, where-?"

"That way," Qurzon says, as he points at a walkway.

"Thanks," Ezri says, as she moves towards the direction of Qurzon's finger. And with that, Ezri moves backwards.

Once gone…

"Is this wise of you to be so…involved?" Qurzon asked the Trill goddess.

"Qurzon, I have NO idea if what I am doing is a right idea," Jadzia says. "But I do want to give my avatar a chance to settle accounts before this Dominion War occupies her attention."

"If you say so…"

Meanwhile, Ezri notices the whiff of pleasant smells, as she enters the prep-area, some of which were familiar to her. She also hears a pleasant tune…

"Is this 'Glenn Miller'?" Ezri asked the woman, who's back Ezri was facing.

The woman turns around, as she stops mixing the recipe for chocolate cookies.

"W-who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Ezri," Ezri replies. "I'm the latest host for the Dax symbiotic organism."

"I see," the woman says, as she wipes her hands with her apron before offering her hand. "My name is Vesper. I don't get out much."

"I know," Ezri says, as she takes Vesper hand and shakes it. "I'm here about…Ranma."

Ezri sees a whole range of emotions on her face. However, it was the aura of sadness that seemed to have a lasting impression.

"Ranma…"

"Apparently, I've been picking up some of your memories of your…time with him. So-"

"You want the truth about me," Vesper says, as she leans back with her hands firmly placed behind her. "Alright…let me get cleaned up a bit."

Meanwhile…

"How is your new face, Mister Dukat?" says Lokidis, the Trickster goddess, and daughter of Loki of the Norse gods. At the moment, she was somewhere on Bajor just near the Fire Caves. Since it was learned that the Fire Caves held "pah-wraiths", there have been a prohibition of non-authorized people placed at the site. Still, that won't stop certain people from trying to access the caves.

Dukat examines his "Bajoran" face, complete with a ridge nose. And as a Bajoran, he hated his appearance.

"To think I have to hide my true magnificence," Dukat says to himself. He then turns to Lokidis.

"And this…think will last how long?"

"Until you achieve communion with your little friends, of course," says the raven-haired beauty. Although her power has been cut short by her being bound to a mortal named Ranko Sun-Crichton, the Trickster goddess was not wholly powerless.

"I've also set up a new identity for you to use," Lokidis says, as she conjures up some identification documents (on a iso-linear rod, no less). "As far as everyone is concerned, you are 'Anjohl Tennan', a Bajoran farmer who just happens to be from the same province that Kai Winn Adami hails from."

"And how can I convince 'Adami' of my sincerity?"

"Fala knows many Vedeks who are sympathetic to the Pah-Wraiths. So even if he has been sequestered for heresy, Fala is still of certain use; they'll get you an audience with the Kai. But as for the Kai herself…well, that's where I come in. I will simply use these mortals propensity to believe in their so-called 'visions'. Used effectively, and I can manipulate various factors to our benefit. It will be easy enough for me to convince Winn Adami that a 'wise man of the land' will guide her to salvation, especially since she is jealous of the fact that she has yet to receive a proper vision from her gods."

"And what is YOUR role in all this, if I may ask?"

"Simple: I am the Trickster, and I will use anyone to fulfill my role amongst the Norse gods. And besides, I can't STAND the idea that MY father is subservient to that bubble-headed bimbo who 'pretends' to be the All-Mother of my people. Feh."

Dukat nods his head, not really understanding what her patron was saying.

Somewhere else, Princess Serena, the Lord of the Norse gods sneezes.

"Achoo!"

Lady Sif looks up from the Pool of All-Sight. She was observing her niece's actions of late, and was concerned about her son Wotan's welfare.

"My beloved, art thou feeling well?" Sif asks.

Serena looks over at her "wife".

"I told thou not to call me that," Serena replied, always hating "Thorspeak".

"But thou art my husband Thor, if transformed."

"No, we MERGED, back during the final cycle of Ragnorak. And besides, why do I have to be 'man' in this relationship? I got womanly needs, you know!"

"As do I," Sif says, as she places a gentle hand on her liege. "However, when I took Thor as my husband, I made a vow that I would be there for him, through sickness and through health. Thy…condition does not change this fact, as far as I am concerned, nor does it change the fact that Wotan is thy son as well."

Serena sighed in defeat. She understood Sif's feelings, especially since Serena was married to Ranma.

"If thou would like, thy mate Lord Ranma can participate in our…nightly activities."

'I swear behalf of the Moon that my life gets stranger by the moment!' Serena thinks to herself.

Meanwhile…

"So, friends, what do you think of Ezri?" Wotan (muscular, blond haired Norse godling) says, as he, Dr. Bashir, Ryouga, Chief O'Brien, Worf, Morn, Rom and Quark sit around the bar.

Worf, who was sipping his blood wine, notices this.

"Ah, she's a good girl," O'Brien says. "It did take some getting used to Ezri being Dax, even after all this time."

"Don't look at me," Ryouga says. "I'm married, remember?"

"So am I," Rom says. "But you have to have some opinion of her, right?"

"Okay, she's cute," Ryouga says with distaste, for having been forced to confess his true feelings.

"That she is," Quark says. "And that is why I aim to ask her out."

"I thought she turned you down?" O'Brien says.

"No, Ezri said that she would think about it."

"Well, in that case, I shall have to…up the charm a bit," Bashir says.

Suddenly, Worf slams his mug on the counter.

BAM!

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Worf says, just as he storms out of the bar.

"What's his problem?" Quark says.

"The problem is that Ezri was Jadzia, that's what," says Elim Garak, the resident station tailor. "Come now…are you all that oblivious to Mister Worf's feelings?"

"Sorry for not having the power of deductive reasoning," Ryouga says sarcastically.

"Actually, that should be inductive reasoning," Garak says with a smirk. "Mister Worf is a specific variable that can lead to a general premise."

"Feh, whatever."

"And my dear Mister Wotan, do you already not have a…companion?"

"Well, Ranko is always disappearing," Wotan says, as he sips his ale. "It's like she has this secret agenda or something!"

"I wonder where Worf went to," Bashir says with wonderment.

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you want to know?" Vesper says, as she and Ezri sat at the counter-top in the prep-kitchen eating cookies.

"You know, this is really good," Ezri says.

"Yes, it was Ranma's…favorite."

Silence.

"So…how did you and Ranma fall in love?" Ezri asks.

Vesper develops a faraway look.

"It was during a mission, in fact. At the time, our superiors had managed to get us into a high-stakes 'dabo' game on Angellius II. We had to deal with a Centauri 'financier' named L'Mollari by beating him at a high-stakes 'dabo game'. And it was during that game that I had come to…love Ranma."

Tbc.

* * *

And now, we continue the first story arc in the Book of Darth Lune, a series set within the Mirror-verse!

Part 4: "Even the Sith Gets the Blues"

BLAM!

"That's it," Exar says, as he twirled his lightsaber, before striking again. "FEEL the power of the Force!"

The present "Lord of the Sith" nods her head, as she back off a bit. For a month now, Usagi and her court was spending time on the abandoned Rebel Alliance stronghold on Yavin 4. So while those people who were Force proficient attended the so-called "seminar" class under Exar's tutelage, Supreme Moff T'Pol and the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett were perusing the grounds for additional clues the location of the Rebels latest hiding place with a team of investigators.

BLAM!

Serenity used her own lightsaber to block the second attack. She then stepped back and focused her thoughts to perform a Force Lightning trick.

FZZZT!

Serenity could only emit a sparkle.

"Pathetic," Exar says, as he waved his hand.

"Ulp!" Usagi says, as she was sent back by a psychokinetic force.

"Oof!"

"We've been at this for TOO long," Exar says. "Though your skill levels have improved, you have forgotten what it is like to be a Sith."

"I'm sorry, Master Kun, but I'm just…blah."

Hzzzzz-snap!

Serenity sits down.

"I can hold my own against any Jedi or Sith alive, but…"

"Ah, you have not been challenged enough," Exar Kun says, as he deactivates his lightsaber.

Hzzzzz-snap!

"I could challenge you, my dear. But at your present state, you will not survive. And quite frankly, you have succeeded in dominating TWO galaxies. For THAT alone, I shall give you a second chance."

"What chance is that?" Serenity asked.

"Located within this compound is my own Sith Holicron, as well as a few others. They are yours…if you can retrieve them."

Suddenly, the temple floor seemingly gives way.

"Ah-!"

And with that, Serenity falls into darkness.

Meanwhile, outside…

"Now, WHY do I have to do this again, 'Dad'?" Meru says with a snarky attitude. Meru was the daughter of the mysterious Ranma Saotome (who is usually disguised as the Empress' Hand "Mara Jade") and the Bajoran Intendant Kira Nerys.

"Because you are a target for kidnapping…that's why," Mara says, as she tested her daughter's defenses with her staff against staff. "Because the last time you went out to party, it took me and Jango days to track down at that…Dark Clown planet!"

"But I like clowns!"

"Well, I DON'T. Now, if you want to keep your allowance, you'll learn this!"

"Aw!"

Mara was about to say something, when her senses ranged.

"Usagi?"

**Tbc.**


	74. Chapter 74

The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 74

* * *

And so Vesper Dax tells her story of how she and Ranma fell and love…and what happened afterwards…. 

After getting cleaned up, Ranma and Vesper returned to the high-stakes dabo game.

"Now, you don't have come with me," Ranma says, as he and Vesper stops before entering the room.

Vesper turns to Ranma.

"I think I can handle it, Ranma," Vesper says.

Ranma looks deeply into Vesper's eyes…before nodding his agreement.

"Okay, then. Let's make sure that L'Mollari leaves the game broke."

Vesper smiled at this remark. Although she was still unsure about how things will go, Vesper decided to put her faith in Ranma's instincts.

Once the couple enters the dabo room, Vesper gives Ranma a peck on his left facial cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For luck," Vesper replies, before sitting herself by the bar.

As Ranma sat down, L'Mollari flicks his gold-pressed latinum chips.

"You've returned," L'Mollari says, as he casually glances up.

"What? Were you expecting something to happen?"

"Not at all," L'Mollari smiles. "But we did have to wait a bit longer for your return."

"Sorry about that," Ranma replied. "I just like being refreshed after each round."

"But of course."

"And now, we shall resume are playing," says the Dabo operator.

And thus, the match continued.

As time went on, the various players began to weed themselves out.

"Dabo," L'Mollari says, as he collected his winnings.

"You two have masterful skills," says an Andorian female, as she sacrificed her turn. Andorians had blue skin, white hair and a pair of antennae on the top of their heads and small ears. And this particular Andorian was quite attractive.

"Skills can only go so far," Ranma says, as he observes L'Mollari's actions. Part of playing Dabo was to anticipate where the silver marble would end up, which was similar to playing a roulette wheel. In fact, a true master of the craft can put the right spin on the marble. However, the big money can come to play when the other opponent can guess correctly where the rolling player places the ball.

"Quite," L'Mollari says, as he places his pile of latinum unto Ranma's playing position.

"Your move, sir," says the table dealer.

Ranma takes his marble, and looks at L'Mollari, who was staring back at him.

"Your move," L'Mollari says.

Ranma rubs the marble in hand before spinning it.

CLACK!

Ranma was attempted to cheat this round, by using his psychokinetic abilities. However, his prideful nature told Ranma that he was SURE he'd when without resorting to cheap tricks…

"Let's see what you got," Ranma says confidently.

A short time later…

"I can't believe you lost," Vesper says. "Ranma, how could you LOSE it all like that?"

"It was a fake-out, that's what," Ranma says, as he leans over the railing. "I should have guess that L'Mollari was bluff the fact that he COULD read the rotations of the silver marble."

"Well…it's over then," Vesper says. "I'll have to let 'N' know about this-"

Ranma grabs Vesper by the arm.

"You can authorize 'the bank' to provide you with some more cash."

"No."

"No?"

"No. N gave me strict order NOT to give you any more money, depending on HOW you lost. By being so irresponsible, we cannot afford to allow MORE money to get into the hands of terrorists. You'll just try to find another way in dealing with L'Mollari."

"Fine," Ranma says, as he brushes by Vesper.

Vesper shook her head, knowing that N was correct in predicting that if L'Mollari cannot be stopped one way, Ranma will stop him with another…

Ranma goes to the main eating area of the Royale Casino, trying to keep an eye on L'Mollari and his companions. He then sees a nearby bar, and stops behind it…always keeping a healthy distance away from his target.

"May I help you?" says the Ferengi barkeeper.

"Sake, please," Ranma says abruptly.

"Chilled or warmed?"

Ranma looks at the Ferengi with an icy stare.

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

"Sorry sir," the Ferengi says. As he fixes his customer the requested drink, he hopes that his descendants will have to serve crazy "hu-mons".

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he takes a sip, before moving to his target. He knowing Centauri anatomy, a well-place tap into the weakest part of L'Mollari's spine should kill his target instantly-

BUMP!

Ranma bumps into the Andorian that he was playing against.

"There's another option," says the woman. "My name is Lei Ter…and Thy'lek Shran sent me to help you deal with L'Mollari."

Ranma quickly calmed down upon hearing the name of the Andorian ally who helped him and his then-commanding officer Admiral Jonathon Archer.

"Really," Ranma replied.

"Really. L'Mollari was responsible for his participation in the Andorian-Vulcan War. So Shran wants to…make sure that he does not have any more opportunities to be a war profiteer."

Lei Ter looks around before facing Ranma again.

"I don't have much long before I loose, by I believe I can help you on your money troubles…if you are willing to give him over to US."

Ranma nods his head.

"And what about the winnings?"

Lei smiles.

"Does it look like 'N' really needs the money?"

"Hmmm, no, but since when did THAT stop her?"

"Good point."

A short time later, with a fresh supply of chips in hand, Ranma sits back into his seat. This, of course, surprises everyone involved, especially L'Mollari.

"I am surprised that you have returned to the game, Mister Saotome," L'Mollari says.

"I bet you are, Mister L'Mollari," Ranma replied.

"And that the one hour break is over, we may begin again," says the dealer.

Over the course of the game, Ranma recovers much that he has lost.

"Sake, please," Ranma says to a waiter.

"Of course, sir," says the waiter.

Meanwhile, Vesper and the Tellarite contact Ma'this nods approvingly on how Ranma is performing.

"He is not as cocky," Ma'this says with concern.

"No, but he's playing smarter," Vesper says with a smile. "And that is why he's going to WIN."

However, nefariousness is afoot, as L'Mollari's Orion (green-skinned) companion slips something into Ranma's drink. The waiter unknowingly takes the drink to Ranma, who, unknowingly, takes a sip.

"Good stuff," Ranma says. However, over time, he began to show signs of discomfort, as if something was moving inside his stomach…

"Problem, Mister Saotome?" L'Mollari coolly asks.

Ranma looks at L'Mollari, and came to the realization that he had been…poisoned.

"Deal me out," Ranma says, as he manages to stand.

"Sir, we can't-" says the dealer.

Ranma absently puts down a few chips before stumbling up top. He gets a saltshaker and a glass cup, and stumbles into restroom. There, Ranma pours the entire contents of the salt into the class, and then fills the class with water. With steady hands, Ranma gulps the contents, which forced Ranma to vomit into the toilet.

"BLLLURRRGH!"

Along with his dinner came a fester deluge of xenomorphic larvae…the kind that can grow within a living organism rather quickly.

Ranma then stumbles up to the parking lot, where his modified XJ-7 "Astin Martin" hover craft located. He then manages to get inside the vehicle, and opens the glove compartment. Already, his blood pressure was going through the roof, as he struggled to fight against the infestation that was ravaging his insides.

He'll need help on this one…

"Ma'am!" says Yen Midori, as she bursts into N's office.

Admiral Nabiki Kuno of "Section 31" looks up from her paper work.

"Yes?"

"It's Commander Saotome…he's suffering from xenomorphic poisoning!"

"Goodness!" Nabiki says, as she gets up from her desk aboard the USS Minerva. Her so-called office was actually a starship that roamed the fringes of the Alpha Quadrant. That way, it would be easier to use obfuscation to avoid a connection between N's activities and the Earth.

Nabiki quickly goes to the command and control area aboard her ship.

"Status," Nabiki says.

"L'Mollari poisoned Commander Saotome with xenomorphic microbes," says a medical doctor. "They have already grown to larvae state. And even if they were all gone, nhe will suffer from cardiac arrest from the stress of the infestation."

The doctor pauses.

"It's too late for him, ma'am. I'm sorry-"

"No," Nabiki says. "I will NOT accept that."

Nabiki quickly punches up a reconfiguration schematic for the transporter.

"Use this to remove the larvae from his system."

"A 'micro-transport'?"

"Yes. Do that, and Ranma will do the rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

Back in the parking lot of the Royale Casino, Ranma clutched his chest.

"Ranma, this is Nabiki," came a telepathic summons. "We're going to remove the last of the infestation. But it'll be up to you to do the rest."

"Y-yeah," Ranma says, as he injects himself with an adrenalin booster. "Leave it to me to do all…the…rest…"

Back aboard the Minerva, Nabiki sees that Ranma's life signs were weakening.

DIP! DIP! DIP! DIP! DIP! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

"Ranma?" Nabiki yelled. "RANMA!"

Tbc.


	75. Chapter 75

The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: WARNING! This chapter has a torture scene in it. You've been warned.

* * *

Part 75 (Prelude, Final)

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present… 

"So…you're NOT really a 'Changeling'?" Laas says, as he recoil in horror. He, Odo and Usagi were in the conference room, trying to discuss the matter with Fleet Captain Sisko listening.

"No, but I play one on 'TV'," Usagi says.

"Eh?"

"What Captain Tsukino is saying that she is not a true Changeling," Constable Odo says, as he rolls his eyes. "She accidentally absorbed one of 'The 100', due to her…unique genetic structure."

"The 100" were one hundred baby Changelings that were sent out into the Milky Way Galaxy to learn about "monoforms" (or "Solids") eons ago.

"Now, this is the reason why I do not trust Solids," Laas retorts. "First, I cannot mate with my late wife, and then I am mistrusted for what I am. And now THIS?"

Usagi thought for a moment.

"I know. Let's perform a 'Great Link'," Usagi says.

"Are you sure you want that, Usagi?" Sisko asks with concern.

"I am willing to take the risk, sir," Usagi replied. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, you know what do."

Sisko nods his head. Years ago, when the Dominion were first encountered, Usagi went through a conditioning that will would allow others to be shut her mentally, based upon a coded phrase in Enochian. This was in case she was ever compromised in some way. Enochian was "the tongue of wizards", and only a handful of people even know that such a language even existed. The translation of the coded phrase was "The Bunny in the Moon", and only the most trusted even knew of this; Sisko happened to be one of those people.

"Very well, proceed," Sisko says.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi says, before turning back to Laas. "Now, I only do this kind of thing with my husband Ranma…and maybe Dax and Odo, whenever I get into the mood."

Odo rarely blushes. And this time, he did.

"Why would you want to do this?" Laas asks. "What if I try to do something to you during while we are linked?"

"Because it's a matter of trust, Laas," Usagi says. "And besides…we're family, right?"

"Very well, this let us become as one."

And with that, all three "Changelings" collapse into a gelatinous, golden goo that merge together. Sisko watched patiently for ten minutes, as the goo pulsated with activity. He hoped that everything turned out fine for his officer. And just as Sisko was about to utilize the coded phrase, the pulsating sphere divided into three equal parts, and reformed into Usagi, Odo and Laas again.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Sisko asks.

"I feel…refreshed," Usagi says. "Every time I do something like this, I get a new perspective…like seeing Colonel Kira in the buff."

"Uh-hum," Odo sounded, trying to keep Usagi focused. Like Odo, linking with Usagi is always…a new experience, and then some.

And Laas felt the same way.

"Amazing," Laas says, as he paces back and forth. "The things you've seen and done…how do you keep yourself from going insane?"

"Simply, brother. I make the effort in trusting those people who mean most to me, and I offer trust to those who are worthy of it. Laas, I know now why you feel the way you do, but for the sake of 'No'Maas', you should try to trust more. Not all Solids are reprehensible, you know. And…I have helped sentient inhumanoids before."

Usagi was referring to the time, back on the original USS "Enterprise" under James T. Kirk's command, when she encountered a gaseous creature that sucked the iron properties of human blood. Rather than kill it, like Kirk wanted to (in order to avenge the deaths of HIS commanding officer), Usagi developed a means, with the help of the transporter, that allowed the gas creature to extract nourishment from nitrogen (plentiful within an atmosphere) rather than iron. And it seemed to work somehow.

"'No'Maas'?" Sisko asks.

"No'Maas was my Varalan wife, with whom I could not conceive a child with," Laas says. "Females typical add a second name to their father's male name."

"About that," Usagi says with a smile. "You and Odo can now have children with Solids."

"We can?" Odo says with surprise.

"We can?" Laas says likewise.

"How do you think I was able to cure you of that disease that's being going around lately?"

"It's hard to believe that there is something infecting our people," Laas says. "But…I can have children with Solids."

"Yep, IF you want to."

"Curious…"

Laas looks out into space.

"Perhaps…I shall stay to explore my…options," Laas says. He then turns to Sisko.

"With the Captain's permission, of course."

"You are welcome here," Sisko says. "But, please, be mindful of…turning into fog banks."

Earlier, Laas manages to escape from confinement upon being discovered by Odo. And so a chase was on, including moving in and out of the duct works as a mist.

"Of course, Captain."

Meanwhile, Ezri Dax continues to hear Vesper Dax's story on how she got involved with Ranma Saotome…

Ranma dreamed…or not. He felt himself floating on a sea of mist between light and shadow…

"Ranma?"

Ranma looks up to see the face of his lovely wife Akane, who appeared as an angel to him.

"Akane…I am here for you…"

Akane shook her head.

"No, my love," Akane says. "You must not die."

"But-"

"I know, but someday, I will be reborn. And when I do, I need for you to be there for me."

Ranma closes his eyes. He then feels pangs of guilt about being with other women.

"Akane," Ranma says, as he opens his eyes. "There's something that I need to tell you-"

"I KNOW about your womanizing ways, you jerk," Akane says, as she playfully bops her husband on the head. "But, as long as these women you have been with don't mind…then I won't. Well…MOST of the time, at least."

Akane takes Ranma by the hand.

"But for now, you have to live for the moment. Don't worry about me. Somehow…some way, we'll see each other again."

Akane pauses for a moment.

"And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"No matter WHAT happens, be there for Nabiki, okay?"

Ranma touches his wife's face.

"Okay."

"I love you, Ranma."

And with that, Akane kisses Ranma…

Ranma wakes up to see Vesper giving him mouth-to-mouth recitation. However, Ranma was not quite awake. So, thinking that Akane was still kissing him, Ranma returns the kiss-

SLAP!

"Ow!" Ranma says.

"Huh, you're awake," Vesper says, as she rubbed her lips. "You know, maybe you should be careful with what you drink."

"Maybe you're right," Ranma says, as he sits up in his hover car.

"Oh, and 'N' wants to speak to you."

"I figure as much," Ranma says, as he activates his cybernetic implant, which augments his telepathic abilities. "Yes, Nabiki?"

"Ranma," N began, as she paced her office on her ship, the USS "Minerva", "I know that I wanted you to do this mission, but if you're not up to it-"

"No, I got it," Ranma says. "L'Mollari has to be stopped, or we'll have a crisis on our hands with the Nausicaans for years to come."

N pauses from her pacing.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I AM."

N nods her head.

"Keep me posted on what happens," N says, as she sits down at her desk. "And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I know about your deal with the Andorians. You can turn L'Mollari over to the Andorians, so long as you return with your winnings."

"Figures," Ranma replies. "Saotome: out."

Ranma sighs. He then breathes, and faces Vesper.

"You're ready to finish this?"

Vesper raises an eyebrow.

"Are YOU ready?" Vesper asks with a smile.

"I was born ready, babe."

And with that, Ranma and Vesper returns to the game. And in true Ranma fashion, the martial arts adventure-turned-covert agent didn't loose the Dabo game…though the mission was FAR from over. In fact, it became deadly in its intensity.

"Damn," Ranma said, as he jumped into his hover roadster.

SKREEE!

"Ranma, this is N," came the telepathic communiqué. "We can see that Vesper has been kidnapped."

"You think?" Ranma says, as he sped down the road. "They won't get far-"

BLAM!

Unknown to Ranma, someone had placed a force field in the middle of the long stretch of road on Argellius II. The vehicle tumbled and twisted off to the side.

"Ranma?" Nabiki yells. "RANMA-!"

Ranma found himself pulled out of the wreckage, as L'Mollari looks on.

"You will find, Mister Saotome, that I do not like people who steal MY money," says the Centaurian, as he motions one of his henchmen to jam a taser into the node just underneath Ranma's right ear. The effect was to both render Ranma unconscious, and unable to maintain contact with his support system.

ZAAAAAAAAP-!

Eventually, Ranma recovered enough to realize that he was in some sort of docking warehouse, which means that he's near a spaceport…

"Ranma-!" Vesper says, as she was forced into another room by L'Mollari's henchmen, while leaving L'Mollari alone with Ranma…who was now shackled onto a nearby table, stripped nude …with his stomach down.

"A fascinating piece of information came my way, thanks to my associates," L'Mollari says, as he splashes water over Ranma, triggering his curse. "I learned that 'Ranko Tendo', interstellar gymnast extraordinaire, doesn't exist…except as a 'body' for a 'Section 31' agent. Oh, and by the way, those bonds and chains are made from 'adamantium'. I doubt you'll free yourself any time soon."

Ranma gritted her teeth, realizing what was about to happen. She was still dizzy from the taser to the cybernetic node.

"What is your game, L'Mollari?" Ranma seethed. "What are you, a rapist?"

"No, more like a sadist," L'Mollari says. "Did you know Centauri evolved from the octopi?"

"You look human."

"Ah, yes. That is a mistake that most hairless APES tend to make. No, we are. And it is because of my racial heritage that we Centauri are truly…blessed."

Ranma could feel movement behind her, before feeling tremendous amounts of pain.

"ARRRRGH!"

"That was ONE," L'Mollari says calmly. "My…gifts are both prehensile and lengthy. So, I can rend your organs from the inside. Now, where is the money?"

Ranma growled.

"You're NOT getting that money, you bastard!"

"Oh, really?"

"ARRRGH!"

"That's TWO. Come, now. Hu-mons are indeed quite fragile, you know."

Ranma squeezed her fists tightly. It's one thing to take pain, but it's another to take pain from WITHIN. However, Ranma was not about to allow the Dabo winnings to fall into enemy hands.

"Well?"

"Screw off, you FREAK!"

"Humph!"

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

Ranma felt herself being stuffed, as her body began to swell.

"THAT was number three and four. And I believe that you should be bleeding internally, now."

Ranma began to laugh, as she coughed up blood.

"I find it interesting that you would laugh at your predicament."

"I'm laughing at you because you are about to die," Ranma says.

"And how is that?"

"This table is NOT made from adamantium."

Upon hearing this, L'Mollari's eyes widened upon the realization that Ranma was correct.

WRENCH!

Freed from the table, Ranma reach behind her, and pulled L'Mollari's "gifts" from his person.

RIP!

"ARRRGGGGGH-!" L'Mollari screamed, as he clutched himself while falling backwards.

"Here, you dropped this," Ranma says, as she throws the rest of L'Mollari back at her torturer.

"Ahhhhh!"

Ranma turns to towards the room where Vesper was being held. Wobbling a bit, Ranma went to rescue Vesper from her captivity…

Three months later, a recovering Ranma was on the water world of Neptune, with his new bride Vesper while on a sailboat. Being on the planet was made possible thanks to "terra-forming" efforts and Jupiter becoming a miniature star. Like every planet, Neptune possessed has an Umbral, a Penumbral realm, and a Shard Realm. In fact, one of the penumbral realms was that of the old Neptune Kingdom of the Silver Millennium days, while one of the umbral realms consist of the frozen kingdom of Queen Ryuki (rival to Queen Lum of the Oni). And when the mass migration from Earth occurred during the mid-21st century (thanks to the so-called "Lunar Gate Disaster"), the physical part od Neptune was one of the planets that had been made inhabitable. Now, it was ruled by High-Queen Michiru, and is the head of the other kingdoms of New Atlantis…

As Ranma and Vesper sailed along the tourist areas of the floating city of New Venice, a call comes through.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"I got it!" Vesper says, as she picked up her receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello, 'Mrs. Saotome'," N says. "How's the honeymoon?"

"We're having a wonderful time," Vesper says, as she waves at Ranma. "Thank you for this gift."

"You're welcome," N says. "I figure I should do SOMETHING nice for my brother-in-law."

"Well, I'm sure that Ranma appreciates it."

"I'm SURE."

"I take it you want to speak with him?"

"Certainly."

"Just a second," Vesper says, as she hands over the phone to Ranma. "It's-"

"I KNOW," Ranma says, as he accepts the phone. "Yeah?"

"I'm calling to see how you are doing," N says. "You have yet to reactivate your implant."

"I don't need to, since I'm quitting 'The Company'."

"Right, but are you sure you want to do this? I can understand you marry Vesper in order to prove your manhood…after what had happened-"

"No," Ranma replied. "It's the fact that I realized I can't hold on to the past."

"Really? So you're moving on away from my sister?"

"Nabiki…"

"No, you don't understand. I APPROVE. I mean, I approve the fact that Akane wouldn't mind you moving on with your life, even if I, myself, am uncomfortable with the idea. But, hey, it's your life."

"I'm glad that you approve," Ranma says sarcastically.

"Riiiight. Anyway, I want to inform you that the Andorians have executed L'Mollari for war profiteering."

Ranma grimaced a bit, having recalled his torture at L'Mollari's hands.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Ranma says.

"I see. At any rate, you're always welcome to return to Section 31 at any time."

"I'm glad. Ranma: OUT."

And with that, Ranma tosses the communicator into the water.

"There, I'm done," says Ranma, as Vesper hugs Ranma from behind.

"Problem?" Vesper asked.

"Nay, it shouldn't be."

Ranma turns around to face Vesper.

"Are you sure…about this marriage? I'm mean, I only asked you to marry you last month…"

"But the last three were the best in my life," Vesper says. "I'm sure that the Trill Symbiont Commission won't approve, but I don't CARE. I LOVE you."

Ranma holds Vesper close to him.

"I love you too."

Unfortunately, the happiness was not to be…

"Run!" Ranma says, as he pulls Vesper along down the canal streets. In particular, Ranma was still recovering from his injuries, so his options were limited. He and Vesper were in bed when the attack on them began.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Nausicaan hunters were chasing the couple for the code that would enable them to retrieve Ranma's winnings.

"Ranma, wait-!"

Ranma pulls Vesper aside while looking out for more foes.

"What is it?"

Vesper looks down.

"I'm sorry about this," Vesper says, as she suddenly pulls out a taser and-

ZZZZAAAAAAAAP!

Ranma goes down.

"But…why?"

"You saved my life, my love. So, I'm saving YOURS."

With that, Vesper runs away…for the final time.

"Vesper!" Ranma says weakly. "VESPER!"

END FLASHBACK!

"Ranma did managed to track me down, in spite what I did," Vesper says sadly. "But the entire deal—the money for Ranma's life—went down badly."

"What happened?" Ezri asked.

"During the final fight, I drowned."

"Oh."

"And I made sure that the person responsible got his," says a voice.

Ezri and Vesper turn around to see…Ranma.

"And I returned to work for Section 31 soon, having realized that for now, I couldn't afford to be tied down while the influence of the Orion Syndicate proved to be a threat to the Federation," Ranma says.

"Ranma…" Vesper says quietly.

"But...if Vesper saved your life, why was she considered to be a traitor?" Ezri asked.

"When word of the transaction was made public, Vesper was made a convenient scapegoat in order to cover Section 31's involvement," Ranma says.

"And thus, I was disavowed…before the Dax symbiont 's memory of 'Vesper Dax' was…suppressed," Vesper says.

Ranma nods his head.

He then turns Ezri.

"It's time to go."

Ezri says. She then turns to Vesper.

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

And with that, the two hugged, causing everything to go white…

Thanks to Ezri's journey into her self, she learned to accept Vesper, and now had full access to Vesper's life. And thanks to Vesper's background as an agent of Section 31, the killer, a Vulcan member of Starfleet named Chu'lak was responsible for the murders. Apparently, he suffered from trauma back on AR-558, during the siege on the Starfleet listening post by the Jem'Hadar. Thankfully, Ezri's experience with trauma—when Vesper was tortured—allowed Vesper to convey the empathy Chu'lak needed to turn himself in.

In addition, with thanks to Nabiki's intervention, the official records of one Vesper Dax were corrected. Thus, her name was cleared of betraying Section 31. Still, Ranma did wonder how a commando squad of Nausicaans was able to not only find Vesper and Ranma on Neptune but also take advantage of his weakened position. And the fact that Nabiki had begun to develop clandestine ties with the mysterious "Orion Syndicate"—Section 31's chief rivals—was highly suspicious. Rather than confront Nabiki about it, Ranma honored his promise to Akane by not confronting Nabiki about it. And thankfully he did, since it was learned that the Orion Syndicate had a "handler" named Miss Green (an Orion green woman poising as L'Mollari's companion) shadowed L'Mollari's activities…while Nabiki used that fact to get inside Mister Green's organization. And thus, the matter was finally closed.

As for Laas the Changeling, his exploration into the world of Solids has been enthused.

DUN-DUN!

1800 hours: Holosuite One, at "Quark's"

"I wonder what's this is all about?" Ranma says, as he enters the suite, and sees a replica of Royale Casino.

"Hello, sir," says Ezri, as she steps out from behind the central pillar.

"Counselor?" Ranma says, as he sees that Ezri was dressed in a fancy, black evening gown.

"Actually, it's not REALLY," "Ezri" says with a smile.

"Vesper?"

Vesper, in Ezri's body, goes to Ranma…and kisses him.

"Wait, what's the meaning of this?" Ranma says, after he breaks the kiss.

"I wanted to finish our honey moon…if only for one day. And don't worry, Ezri and Usagi…and Nabiki approved of this."

"Huh."

With that, Vesper pours Ranma and herself sake.

"Chilled?" Vesper asked, as she handed Ranma a tiny glass/

Ranma smiled at the comment.

"Chilled," Ranma replies, as the two clinked glasses.

"Ah, I love a happy ending," Lady Jadzia, the goddess of Trill, says, as she hid herself from her avatar's and her friend's senses. She then turns to her companion. "And you?"

"Yeah, me, too," Usagi says, who was hid her presence, while eating popcorn. "And you and I have a lot to talk about after the show…starting with how you managed to become a goddess."

Tbc.

Next Time: "End of an Era".


	76. Chapter 76

The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 76: "End of An Era" (Act One)

* * *

BLAM!

Captain Ranma Saotome, commander of the USS "Valiant", rolled with the attack, as his wife (and fellow Starfleet officer) Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome exploded the very air around her husband's person with "Snake Style" Kung Fu. Usagi had been working on the "Sonic Fingers" technique as a means of keeping her opponent off-balance. She knew that Ranma was strong enough to take a direct attack. However, that does not mean the use of psychological warfare cannot be imploded.

"Got you!" Usagi says, as she began to tap Ranma's nerve centers…

Ranma felt Usagi's fingers touch various points of his body, before seeing his wife leap back.

"Ha!" Ranma says with confidence. "Like that is going to…to…"

Suddenly, Ranma felt his aura sour, as blood and hormones began to flow throughout his body at a rapid rate. In particular, the martial artist felt the effects of Usagi's actions.

BOING!

Ranma clutched himself, just as he sees Usagi grins a big smile.

"Let me guess," Ranma began. "You've been taking lessons from that demented 'Grandmother Happosaiko', haven't you?"

"Good guess, 'husband'," Usagi says, as she shifted her footwork. "'Anything Goes', remember?"

Ranma could see that Usagi's aura was shifting.

"As your loving wife, I don't want to hurt you. However, getting you to submit is a much more…pleasurable experience. Which is why I will now employ my FINAL attack…"

Usagi leaps into the air.

"Tsukino Anything Goes Attack: Blond Bombshell!"

POOF!

Now, Usagi appears as a naked, voluptuous version of herself, as she rode a huge version of her heart-shaped 'Moon Scepter' straight into a crouching Ranma.

"Ya-hoo!" Usagi says, as she fell straight into her husband.

"Oh, boy," Ranma says.

BOOM!

The impact of the explosion resulted in a shower of hearts…

"Mmmmm," Usagi says, now back to normal, as she and Ranma were making out. "Was that good for you as it was for ME?"

'Huh,' Ranma thought as he returned the kiss. 'Maybe losing THIS time isn't so bad…"

At the same time, everyone who were invited to the match—and Ranma did not know what attacks Usagi would employ, by the way—were aghast in silence…but not for long.

"RANMA!" Amanda yells. "You…PERVERT!"

"Yeah!" Ryouga yells. "How could you conduct yourself like THIS?"

"Oh, my," Kira says, as she places her hand over her mouth.

"I concur," Naru interjects. For some reason, she wondered why Usagi's…technique seemed so…familiar.

"Shows over, folks," O'Brien says, as he gets up.

"Huh, I say it's about to begin," Quark smirks.

"Now I know why Captain Tsukino is so…popular," Odo says.

"You don't know HALF the story," Bashir says.

"I do," Ezri replies. "Unfortunately…"

"How shameful that the Dar'har master fell in battle," Worf laments.

Sisko sighs in defeat. He should have expected something like this would occur…

A short time later…

"…And Quark promised to NOT sell the copies of Ranma's…fight with Usagi," Pert says, as she hands over her notes to Sisko.

"Thank you, Commander," Sisko says, as he accepted the notes. "The last thing we need is a scandal."

"Well, what do we expect of Captain Tsukino?" Kiima says. "I'm surprised that she had gone this far with her antics."

"That's because she's an important part of the Dominion War," Sisko says. "By the way, where is Usagi?"

"She and Captain Saotome are on Bajor with Colonel Kira for a…personal matter."

"Okay," Sisko says, as he gets up. "Let me know of their return as soon as possible."

"Aye, sir," says Pert and Kiima in unison.

Meanwhile…

On this day, Ranma, Usagi and Kira have journeyed to a monastery-turned-medical treatment center—called "Mercy Hospital"—to visit one of Ranma's closest friends.

"Thank you for coming, Captain Saotome…Captain Tsukino," says Vedek Bareil Antos. He then turns to his former girlfriend. A slightly noticeable look of regret could be seen on Bareil's face. "Hello, Nerys."

"Vedek Bareil," Kira nods her head. After Bareil recovered from his life-threatening injuries, Bareil broke off his relationship with Kira, after realizing that his life to Bajor was more important than his life WITH Kira. And even though Kira understood Bareil's reasons, the break-up still hurt, hence the rebound relationship with First Minister Shakaar Edon…before THAT relationship ended.

Bareil nodded his head, and then turns to his companion, who was obviously a medical doctor.

"And this is Doctor Ossan Laran, Miss Kuonji's case worker."

"Hello," says the female doctor. "I must say that your friend's case is quite unusual."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asks.

Ossan looks at Bariel, who nods his consent.

"She…does not have a soul…or life force."

"No…soul?" Usagi says. "Then…why does my senses indicate sentience?"

"Amazingly, ever since Ranma's encounter with the 'Orb of the Pah'Wraiths', Saotome enabled Miss Kuonji's existence," Bariel says. "At least, according to Ranma's own conversation."

"Wait, does this mean that Ranma IS Iblis Shataan?" Kira asks.

"Oh, no," Bariel replies. "Iblis is still within the Orb, thanks to you, Nerys. But there is indeed a fragment of his essence within Ranma. And it is because of this that Miss Kuonji is even alive at all."

Bariel pauses for a moment.

"The unfortunate side-effect of this is that as Iblis' essence is incorporated within Ranma, there is a likely hood that Miss Kuonji could become nothing more than a 'meat puppet'."

"And that means that there is a good chance that Ukyo will lose any standing of having human rights, since the Federation is very clear about what constitutes 'sentience'," Usagi says grimly. As a former JAG officer, she had to put Commander Data on trial for the right to be declared sentient. It was perhaps the worst experience Usagi could face, since a 'victory' for her meant virtual death for her friend.

"I'm not going to let that happened to Ukyo," Ranma says. "There HAS to be a way to deal with this!"

"There…could be a way, Ranma," Kira says. "Perhaps we can ask the Prophets for help?"

Ranma nods his head. He then looks straight into Dr. Ossan's eyes.

"May I see Ukyo?" Ranma asks.

"Of course," Ossan says. "Follow me…"

A few minutes later, Ranma sees Ukyo, dressed in a hospital gown, and behaving like…a child.

"Hi," Ranma says, as he stood over his friend.

Ukyo looks up.

"Hi, mister!" Ukyo says in a girl voice. "Would you like to play 'okonomiyaki'?"

"Sure," Ranma says with a smile, as he squats. "What are you making?"

"I'm making somethin' that my friend 'Ranchan' would like," Ukyo says, as she pretends to cook.

"Who is Ranchan?"

"Ranchan…is this boy that I like," Ukyo says. "But don't tell him that…okay?"

"I promise," Ranma replies. Within the martial artist, he felt guilty for not being there for his friend. And he felt even more so, since he didn't love Ukyo the way she wanted him to.

A short time later…

"I can't say that I approve of this, Captain Saotome," says Dr. Ossan.

"So, I take it that you know how to cure Ukyo?" Ranma asks.

"Well, no-"

"Then it's settled."

"But-"

"Dr. Ossan, we've done as much as we can, at this point," Bariel says, as he and everyone else watch Ranma wheel Ukyo out of the hospital ward and into a chapel dedicated to the Prophets; it was also where the Orb of Souls happened to be located. Although the Instant Transmission allowed Ranma to travel any place, the Orbs were the key to enter the place where the Prophets dwell…like locks to a key. What Ranma was about to do was not sanctioned, thus no one wanted witnesses.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Usagi says, as he prepared himself and Ukyo—who was now sedated—for a trip to the Temple of the Prophets (i.e. the Bajoran Wormhole). "You know how fickle the Prophets are."

"Perhaps, but I have to do something," Ranma says firmly.

"What should I tell Captain Sisko?" Kira asked. "Especially if…"

"I'll be back…either way," Ranma says, as he picks a sleeping Ukyo up into his arms.

Usagi places her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Be careful, Ran-Ran," Usagi says.

"I will, Usa-Usa," Ranma replied, as he disappears with Ukyo.

ZIP!

"Take care," Kira says.

"Hopefully, nothing will go wrong-" Bareil began to say.

ZIP!

A person appears where Ranma and Ukyo once stood.

"Uhhhhh…" says the person, who was lying on the ground.

Kira looked at the person. The uniform was right, but the person's appearance elicited a response that the Bajoran was thinking.

"Oh, my," Usagi says.

Sometime later…

"Sir, Captain…Saotome and the others just returned from Bajor," says Odo. "But…I think you need to come to the conference room to…meet them."

Sisko frowns.

"I'm on my way…"

A few minutes later, Sisko enters the conference room.

"So, what's going on-?"

Sisko sees Ukyo Kuonji…in a Starfleet uniform. That alone rang mental alarms.

"Miss Kuonji?"

"No," came the reply. "It's me, Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this…"

Tbc.


	77. Chapter 77

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 77: "End of an Era" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranko Sun-Chrichton was drinking a pint of Klingon "bloodwine" at "Quark's", when she felt a weird ripple effect.

Wrrrrrr…

She quickly looks around the bar to see if the other patron within the establishment noticed anything unusual-

"Is there something the matter, Miss Ranko?"

Ranko turns to face the Ferengi named "Quark", who was casually cleaning out his mugs with a small towel.

"Um, nothing, Quark," Ranko says dismissively. "Maybe it's this wine of yours that is making me a bit light-headed."

"Humph, right," says Quark with a smile. "You should try 'synthehol' instead-"

"Maybe another time, Mister Quark," says Nabiki Kuno, as she steps to the bar.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you today, Mrs. Kuno," Quark says nervously.

"Actually, I have a meeting with Miss Ranko here," Nabiki says.

"I do?" Ranko asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, you did apply for an application for a freight license through 'Mishima Zaibatsu', correct?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot," says Ranko, as she laughs it off.

"Although, you and I do have…personal matters to discuss," Nabiki says.

If one could see Ranko's and Nabiki's respective auras, one would see "Randis" (goddess of mischief), and her mother "Lokidis" (goddess of magic).

"We can discuss all this over lunch."

"Sure," Ranko says.

Meanwhile, Wotan (Prince of Asgard and scion of Thordis and Ran), who was drinking and "shooting the breeze" with his crewmates (from the Klingon ship) "Rotarran", sees Ranko's and Nabiki's true forms.

"What?" Wotan quietly says, as he lowers his mug. "Why are auntie and cousin here?"

"What was that, my Lord?" asks a hot-looking Klingon female, as she sits on Wotan's lap.

"Kell, I thought I had seen someone…familiar."

Kell, who was the Rotarran's navigation officer, smiles.

"Do not bother with such things, my Lord," Kell says, as she uses her dainty fingers to turn Wotan's face towards hers. "I very much love to hear more stories about your…conquests."

"Ah."

Meanwhile, at the station's "Medical Bay"…

"I can't believe you would do something like this, Ranma!" Amanda says, as she conducts her medical examination…with Sisko, Odo and Usagi standing there.

"Eh, it's a living," Ranma says, as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Grrrr! You're not taking this seriously!" Amanda says, before turning towards Usagi…who was folding her arms.

"And YOU should know better than allowing Ranma to do what he did, Usagi!"

"Doctor, it was the only to save Miss Kuonji's life," Usagi says. "And besides, I thought you would have approved, since Miss Kuonji was our friends."

Amanda winced a bit. While she was proud of the fact that she was a certified Medical Doctor, Amanda felt uncomfortable being formalized as one…since there was a certain distance involved between her profession and a client.

"Yeah, well…"

Sisko grunted a bit. He was never the man who liked 'curveballs', however…

"I don't like unauthorized…'procedures', Ranma," Sisko says.

"Sir, I just wanted to save my best friend's life," Ranma says. "I would like to think that any reasonable person would appreciate that."

"Unfortunately, these are not reasonable times. I don't want Starfleet Command thinking that this station's personnel have their respective agendas that contravenes the Federation. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, since Kira was present during…all this, and if Doctor Rogers gives you a 'clean bill of health', Odo will put your biometric information into the security system. Once THAT happens, report to me for your next mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Usagi? Come with me."

"Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she nods her head. She then goes up to Ranma, who now had had Ukyo's guise.

"You be good, okay?" Usagi says, as she places her hand on Ranma's thigh. "I don't want our children to be deprived of their father."

"The only thing that I am depriving right now is Amanda's desire to hit me with a mallet or something."

"Grrrr," Amanda growled, as she continued her examination. "I bet you're saying that on purpose, because of my oath to medicine!"

"Maybe…"

Usagi giggles.

"Just be for me, okay?" Usagi says, as she kisses Ranma full on the lips.

"Sure thing, babe," Ranma says afterwards.

"Bu-bye…"

As Usagi leaves with Sisko, Odo merely shakes his head.

"Humans…feh," Odo says quietly.

Meanwhile…

"Mother, what are you REALLY doing here?" Ranko says, as she ate her food while speaking as "Randis". "Bad enough that I had to have a mortal guise thanks to the All-Mother…"

"I'm here to warn you to NOT cause any problems while you are here, Randis," said Lokidis, as spoke "through" her mortal guise. Unlike Randis, Lokidis was born in the 20th century as "Nabiki Tendo", a citizen of Earth. "So whatever plans you have going on, do NOT let it interfere with your father's agenda."

"Mother, THIS Ranma Saotome is NOT Ran…my father," Randis says. "He is just a godling with an ego the size of a planet. And besides, I AM the goddess of mischief."

Lokidis sighs.

"Daughter, I wanted you to follow in your father's footsteps, not mine. You deserve better than that."

"…"

"Daughter?"

"No, Wotan is following in our father's footsteps, as did Magni, as did Tarene. They are the warrior-heroes, not me. Me? I found my calling in creating chaos, which I have done."

"Daughter, I do not want you to get hurt by him."

"If that's the case, you should tell this to Marller. I'm sure she would appreciate the idea that her father tried to slay her."  
"That is not a fair thing to say of my granddaughter…your niece, Randis," Lokidis says. "Even after Marler betrayed her own mother Hild by siding with Debura for favors, Ranma did not slay her."

"Well, he tried to do so THIS time. And…didn't sister big sister Hild requested of the great Odin to have Father AND Marler respective memories wiped afterwards?"

"Aye, that she did."

"Why was that?"

"Odin saw into the future, and knew of Ranma's destiny as a future member of the Norse pantheon. He also knew that Ranma's great and loving heart could be used against him, should Marller used her familial bond against him the second time."

"So Odin took it upon himself to manipulate the Fates, thereby Marler no longer remembers her father…and vice-versa."

"Correct."

"How is the immorality of my actions of late less moral than Odin's?"

"Simple: Odin saw the big picture, while your rivalry with your sibling is slightly more petty."

"I see. Mother, I appreciate you taking the time in telling me all this, but my life is my own. And besides, I only cause mischief while Odin manipulated entire lives…for the greater good, of course."

Randis finishes her drink.

"I do believe the term 'irony' applies in this case, no?"

And with that, Randis leaves the private booth while Lokidis ponders the situation.

Meanwhile…

Marler was standing between Asgards finest Valkyrie warriors…in chains. The Great Hall was filled the denizens that make up the Norse.

Sitting on her throne, the Norse All-Mother, Queen Serena Thordis looks at the prisoner with her single eye; upon assuming the throne full-time, Serena chose to sacrifice one of her eyes in the tradition of her predecessor Thor (who later merged with Usagi to create the "Serena Thordis" persona) and Odin. Still, if Serena was to wear an eye-patch, she prefers a white one…

Standing next to Serena was Baldur the Brave, Sif the Warrior and Amora the Enchantress. All three, as well as Lokidis the Vizier, were advisors to the throne. However, only Sif and Amora shared Serena's bed…mostly due to Serena's previous incarnation as Thor, the Norse god of thunder. And while Serena preferred a traditional marriage as the wife in the relationship, she nevertheless accepted the responsibilities of being the newest incarnation of Thor…warts and all.

"Marller, Demon First Class, Secondary Category, Limited," Baldur says. "You have been found guilty of willfully undermining the will of the All-Mother. What do you have to say?"

Marller frowned.

"As the counterpart of Belldandy, I had every right to cause mischief," Marller says.

"Technically, since the mortal Kodachi Kuno was her 'avatar', Belldandy was NOT in the Midgard Realm," Lady Sif says.

Sif, goddess of war, was the female counterpart of Prince Ran, god of heroes. Still, Sif and Ran were treated as two different people, since both have different dispositions.

"What you did could have had serious consequences to the will of the Fates."

"Fine…whatever!" Marler says. "Then I guess that you will punish me then-"

BOOM!

The sudden, thunderous sound echoed the hall, as Hild appears.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Hild says.

"Mind your place, Lady Hild," Baldur says.

Hild looks at her daughter, before looking at the All-Mother.

"Usagi, you have no right to punish…Marller without consulting me," Hild says.

"You will address the All-Mother by her proper title-!"

"Hold," Serena says, as she raises her hand. "Marller will be punished, but not in the way you or her thinks."

"Then why this…farce, then?"

"Because I seek it," says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to the cloaked figure in the background. The mysterious stranger had been silent up throughout the proceedings…until now.

"That voice…" Hild begins.

Ranma Prime, also known as Prince Ran, lowers the hood of his cloak.

Sif, Baldur and, most importantly, Serena smiled as Ran made his entrance. The other Norse, knowing his status, bows out of respect.

"Husband, it is good that you have arrived," Serena says.

"It is good to be here in this great hall," Ran says. He then looks at his counterpart.

"Have you taken care of the All-Mother's needs, Sif?"

This elicited a noticeable blush on Serena's part.

"I am you, my Prince," Sif says with a wiry smile. "What do you think?"

"I think that you have fulfilled my spousal duties quite well, if that is the case."

"Er-hum," Hild says. "Enough of the foreplay. What about Marller?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Marler asked.

Ran looks at Marller with a bit of sadness.

"What?" Marller asked.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Ran says, as he goes up to Marler…and kisses her on the forehead.

FLASH!

"What…what is going on?" Marller cried, as her body begins to be transfigured.

"I'm giving you your heritage…"

Marller screams, as the evil that infested her was ripped away. At the same time, new truths and old memories came to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

WOOSH!

"It is happening, my Queen?" Baldur asked.

"Something…wonderful," Serena replies with a smile.

When the light show faded away, a purified Marller—with goddess markings—appeared.

"Oh…"

Hild looks on with happiness, as she released that her daughter could now receive the life that she was always meant for…even if it meant losing a powerful asset that was Marller.

Marller looks up at the man whom she realized was her-

"FATHER!" Marller cried, as she hugged Ran. "I'm so sorry-!"

"Shhh," Ran says with assurance. "It's okay now."

"Marller Hildsdotter, your attention please," Serena says.

Marller broke away from Ran to face judgment.

"Marller Hildsdotter: from this day forth, you will be known as…'Mara Ransdotter'. Let the record within Yggsdrasil indicate this to be so…so says Serena Thordis, All-Mother of the Norse, and Queen of Asgard!"

BOOM!

The Heavens crackled, as the Nine Realms is informed of this proclamation.

"Mara, you have second chance…don't blow it."

As if on cue, the chains the bound Mara falls off.

CLATTER!

"I won't, All-Mother," Mara says as she bows. "I won't."

Serena nods her head, as she sees both Ran and Hild mouth there thanks. She smiles back, and nods her head in reply. With Mara being a godling now, Serena will have to fine a place for her within the pantheon…or not. After all, the All-Mother did believe in allowing people a chance to find their own way. And it will be interesting to see what path she will take from now on.

**Tbc.**


	78. Chapter 78

**The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 78: "End of an Era" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…So, at any rate, I'm going to start training this new body as soon as possible," Ukyo says, as she ate her food. "I mean, I know that Ukyo was a martial artist, but it lacks the 'kick' that I am used to."

All around the dinner table, the O'Briens, save for Molly, who was on a date with Jake Sisko that evening, and the Saotomes seem to eat in silence, as they listen to Ranma-Ukyo speak.

This was not lost on Usagi, who was feeding her babies Vesper and Kang.

"Well, guys…what do you think?" Usagi says with a hint of nervousness.

Keiko looks up, and then at her family. And then, she looked at her great-grandfather.

"Ranma-papa, we…are glad that you are well, but these…changes-"

"What Keiko is trying to say that your…changes will get some getting used to, Ranma," Chief Miles O'Brien says.

"Oh, I see…"

"Poppa, I think it's neat that you can change your body," Kirayoshi says enthusiastically. The young boy was advancing in years, due to his genetic heritage.

"You think so?" Ukyo asked.

"I KNOW so. And I can't wait until I am able to change my body, too-"

"Anyway, so how soon will Captain Sisko be able to let you back on duty?" Miles says, not wanting to think of his son being able to become female at will…

"Probably in a few days, particularly with all the security protocols to deal with," Ranma-Ukyo says. "At the very least, 'Ranma Saotome' will be declared 'missing-in-action', while 'Ukyo Kuonji', will be 'inducted' into Starfleet, with a provisional rank of 'Lieutenant', with the position of 'Flight Control Officer', of simply 'Conn'."

"So, basically, it's temporary, and that the Captain can assigned the rank as the most senior officer on the field. And, since we are in a time of war, all you need to do is demonstrate a certain level of competency in order to get 'inducted' into Starfleet as a 'civilian', which Ukyo Kuonji is."

"Exactly. I mean, yes, it means that I have to start over again, but it's a temporary measure until I can become myself again."

"And we'll be there for you every step of the way, Ranma-papa," Keiko says with assurance.

"I appreciate that, guys," Ukyo says. "I know that it must be difficult for you all to see me with a different face-"

"Well, it's not going to be easy," says Miles.

"So, does Nodoka-mama know any of this?" Keiko asked.

"Nope, and I wouldn't be surprise if…this latest development gets her upset," Ukyo says. "Feh, I rather face an irate Ryouga than deal with this…"

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight," Captain Ryouga Hibiki says, as he and the rest of the crew of the starship "Reliant" sits down with Ensign Nog (fellow crewmember and "Operations Specialist"). "A hologram named 'Vic Fontaine' has been run out of the…casino program? And you want US to help?"

"Yes, sir," says the Farengi. "We only a have a few days to kick the new owners before Vic's…existence expires."

"Why can't you just…reset the program?" asked Science Officer Naru Hibiki.

"I checked with the original developer of the program, and was told any attempt to alter the program will end up destroying it," Nog says with sadness.

Ryouga sighed. He was never too keen on simulation programs, but-"

"Sonya, is this true? And can you fix it?"

"I-I can try, sir," says Engineer Sonya Gomez. "But I may not have enough time."

"I say we should just…go in with guns blazing," says Security Specialist Kiima with a smirk.

"No, that would destroy the program," Nog says.

"Then why not simply 'play' within the context of this game?" asked Lt. Ro. Ro, having survived the onslaught of the Dominion wave within the former "Cardassian De-militarized Zone", was taken back into Starfleet under the provisional rating.

"What a marvelous idea," says Medical Specialist Kodachi Kuno. So needed were medical specialists that Starfleet readily inducted Kodachi—who was training as a civilian Registered Nurse on DS9—into the ranks. And after twelve weeks of Officer Candidate School at the Bajoran Sector headquarters at Starbase 375 (where offices of the sector chief, Admiral Herb, and sector fleet commander, Admiral Ross, was located), Kodachi received a field commission of "Lieutenant" as a "Medical Specialist" (as a opposed to simply a RN).

Still, in spite of being a competent member of the crew, Ryouga wished that Kodachi were NOT assigned to his ship…due to his past history with her.

"Er, right," Ryouga says. "Well, as both your commanding officer and your friend, I will gladly help you with this."

"Thank you, sir," Nog says. "I really appreciate that."

"We always like to think that you are more than just a fellow crewmember…you are family," Naru says.

"Speak for yourself," Kiima says flatly.

"Kiima…?" Ryouga says forcefully.

"Alright, already," Kiima pouts, as she leans back. "Nog is a part of this…family, I guess…"

Meanwhile…

Prince Ran (also known as "Ranma Prime", an Oracle from the Fifth World)—Norse god of heroes and the royal consort to Queen Serena-Thordis (the Lord of Asgard)—was resting peacefully by his beloved side. In spite of having a more muscular build for a female—even for a goddess—Serena-Thordis was still a thing of beauty. Still, over the years since becoming the Lord of Asgard, her build has softened somewhat by not being as bulky at her prime. Ran could never understand why his wife's "Hulkusagi" form was not as bulky, though it would suggest that the Hulkusagi form is merely an enhancement of her normal female body, not a complete merging between her and a brawny thunder god named "Thor". Still, Serena-Thordis bore him his daughter Tarene and son Wotan like any other woman, though how Amora managed to bare Serena-Thordis' son Magni is something to ponder another day. Then again, Serena-Thordis was still a master at Inujustu, in spite of her present status, which did allow her sire the Fae Queen Titania, daughter of Galadriel (former ruler of Lothlorien, Middle Earth)…

Then Ran sees a sleeping Sif…or should he simply refer to her as "Ukyo-Sif"? Shortly after he renewed his vows, nearly 370 years before, Ran gave up the Sif part of his being to Ukyo, as a means of given her more autonomy. Thus, Ukyo-Sif was born. This would allow Ukyo to do what she wanted to do without the need to consult with another person. However, so intertwined were Ran's (as "Ranma") and Ukyo's souls, that there can be no true separation. That is why he and her can still sense each other, and are essential "networked" (to use a computer internet phrase). Still, maybe because of that, that Ukyo-Sif agreed to take care of Serena-Thordis' needs, while he himself went with the enigmatic Lorien on an extended "training journey"…to be an Oracle…

As Ran pondered his thoughts, he felt a slender touch his chest.

"Huh?" Ran began, as he was about to look over at his sleeping lovers.

"Relax, Ranma-baby," Nabiki-Lokidis says, as she props herself up slightly with her elbow. "It's just me."

"Oh, it's you," Ranma says flatly, as he leans back down on his wife's bed.

"What's with the sour mood?" Nabiki-Lokidis says with concern. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

Ran look at his long-time lover. He gently brushed aside her long, raven colored hair from Nabiki-Lokidis' face, as she looked into her green eyes…

"I'm sorry," Ran says. "It's just…I'm thinking about how I could have ever survived the coming trials of my…younger self."

Nabiki raises a single eyebrow.

"What?" Ranma wondered.

"For a god and an 'Oracle', your lack of faith in your own abilities is quite disturbing."

"I wish you didn't quote one of my students," Ran says.

"Actually, I took Nina to see 'Star Wars' chronicles, at the local theater," Nabiki-Lokidis says. "I wanted to know of her father's exploits."

"Uh, one, you have access to the Time Gate as an 'Exemplar'…which ticks Setsuna off to no end, and, two, I'm not even in it."

"I know that. You and the Queen both gave your respective life stories of those events to that mortal film director long ago, with the proviso that your names and likenesses would be excised from the final product, as long as you get a cut of 2.5 percent on the back end…in perpetuity. Impressive, considering that you garnered 2.5 trillion credits as a result of the interest generated from the deal."

Ran looks at Nabiki-Lokidis for a moment.

"Alright, how much you want?"

"I don't anything, Ranma, but looking at your various bank accounts have made you…very 'hot' to me."

"Feh, only you would get turned on by the size of someone's WALLET."

"That's not true. Why do you think I snuck in here?"

"Yeah, I do wonder about that."

"Well, I love you, Ranma. Honestly, I do."

"Well, that's nice to hear."

"Do…you love me, Ranma?"

Ranma touched Nabiki-Lokidis face.

"I fell in love with you all the way when we were trapped in a 'nested loop' called 'The Matrix'. We fell in love in spite of being other people, with you as 'Trinity', and I as 'Neo'. And when we were reunited again, I do admit that I was hesitant in determining if we could love again, particularly with other…affairs in mind. Still, where it counted the most was how that love was expressed, even without the words to express those words."

Ran pauses for a moment.

"Some people would say that I'm some sort of womanizer or polygamist, due to the fact that I have many wives and girlfriends. But you know what? Screw 'em. I never harmed the people I am with, I'm up front with my intentions, and I always take care of all my loves' collective needs…particularly if children are the result of my liaisons. And even then, my relationships are few, and I even turned down a few encounters."

Ran pauses for a moment.

"But no matter what, Nabs, you can always count on me to be there for you…and our kids, even if ONE of them is an agent of Chaos."

Nabiki-Lokidis smiles.

"Thanks, Ranma," she says gently. "I know I can be a pain in the butt sometime-"

"Shhh," Ran says, as he places a finger on Nabiki-Lokidis lips. "I know, which should prove to you that I do love you enough to put up with your nonsense."

And with that, the two shared an intimate kiss.

"Now, my lord," Nabiki-Lokidis says, as she leans on Ran. "Let us…'reason' together."

"That is a good idea," says Serena-Thordis, as she leans Nabiki-Lokidis. "I want to 'reason' as well."

"My Queen?"

"How long have you been listening?" Ran asked.

"Long enough," Serena-Thordis says. "And since you snuck into my bed without my permission, guess who is going to play 'wife' in this little tryst of ours?"

Nabiki-Lokidis sweats a bit, knowing that Serena-Thordis was a master of Inujutsu.

Ran chuckled a bit, before-

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Ran-onna says, as she realized that she was female. She looked at Serena-Thordis, who was holding a cup.

"Magic cold water," Serena-Thordis says. "Automatically affects any transformation that is 'water-based', regardless of resistance."

Serena-Thordis sets the cup down.

"So, once again, guess who is going to play 'wife' in this little tryst of ours?"

Both Ran and Nabiki-Lokidis sweats out of nervousness.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	79. Chapter 79

**TRT 2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 79**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Captain?" said a familiar voice.

Ranukyo (i.e. Ranma "wearing" Ukyo Kuonji's body) looks up from her work.

"What's up, Worf?"

Commander Worf enters Ranma's office carrying a package.

"A courier from Q'onos brought this to the station this morning," Worf said, as he sets the package down on the desk. "And it was checked for 'bombs'."

"Ah, okay," Ranukyo said, as she puts her data pad down. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Pause.

"You can go, now."

"Er, of course," Worf fidgets.

"You want to know what's in the package," Ranukyo said.

"I…do not mean to pry, but considering the fact that I get so little news about the status of Q'onos because of this war…"

"Understood," Ranukyo said, as she gets up. "It was a package that I have been expecting for some time now…"

Ranukyo then proceeds to open the package to reveal a thick, book. The cover was made from a type of leather that was meshed with a wooden finish. There were markings all over the cover, including Klingon text and symbol.

"And it's finally mine," Ranukyo said, as she clutches the book.

"That…is the 'Book of Kang'," Worf said.

"Yes," Ranukyo replied, as she sets the book down back on her desk. "The House of Kang is a proud one, have existed to the time when the original Kahless the Conqueror united the tribes. They say that this book was made from the flesh of the Ralkror of Kol'vat, after Kahless slew him. And, in fact, the 'ink' used here was Ralkror's blood."

"Interesting," Worf said.

"And now that I am the last of the House of Kang, the book belongs to me."

"I though you were of the House of Martok now, like myself, my brother, Alexander and Usagi, after Chancellor Gowron discredited both the House of Kang and the House of Morg…for going against his wishes."

"I am, but as the last of the House of Kang, I have to complete this book for posterity. A contact had managed to save this book from the torch, when Gowron confiscated Kang's ancestry lands."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Complete the book, of course."

"I see. Well, I will leave THAT endeavor to you. Please excuse me."

With that, Kang turns around and leaves Ranma's office.

Ranukyo smiles, as she shakes her head. She then goes to sit down in her seat. For a long moment, Ranukyo stares at the book.

"It's hard to believe that such a miserable old bastard like Kang would be a significant factor in my life…"

FLASHBACK!

2267 CE: Organia.

KLINK!

"Well, blood brother, it looks like your way has won out," Kang said, as he sipped his blood wine.

"No, OUR way has won out, Captain," Ranma said, as he sipped his own cup of blood wine. "And the Organians provided the means…"

Thanks to the "super-beings" known as the Organians, peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire was made. Apparently, the "forced peace" was the result of a planetary dispute along the Federation-Klingon border, when Captain James T. Kirk of the USS "Enterpriese" got into a cat-and-mouse game with the Klingon Commander Kor on the pre-industrial world Organia. During the mission, Ranma and Usagi recognized something familiar with about two of the Organian council members. Later, they would be proven correct when it turned out that the Organians were really "super-beings" who could assume humanoid status, and could render the militaries of both the Federation and the Klingon Empire impotent with ease. Usagi, using her status as the legendary "Moon Princess", was given the chance to defend the potential of both her homeworld and Q'onos, which is why the Organians chose to impose peace, rather than throw humans and Klingon back towards a pre-industrial state.

Now, a special ceremony was taken place aboard the Federation flagship—the Enterprise—where representatives of the Federation and the Klingon Empire were signing the "Treaty of Organia"…

"Bah!" Kang growled. "The Organians simply prevented two galactic powers from testing each other's might-"

"Husband, Commander," said Mara, as she bowed.

"Mara, my wife," Kang said with a smile. "You look as you did on our wedding night."

"Thank you, husband," Mara said. She then turns towards Ranma. "And I present you…Usagi."

Ranma turns to see Usagi stepping forth in a Klingon gown. The gown accentuated Usagi's figure, which included lots of cleavage.

"As a part of my good will to my husband's new blood brother, I wanted to make Usagi more presentable," Mara said.

"What do you think, Ranma?" Usagi said with a smile.

Ranma raises a single eyebrow.

"I like it," Ranma said with a smile.

"Then I chose well, when I made you my brother," Kang laughed, as he smacked Ranma on the back. "HA!"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

2310 CE: Qudyaq.

"Captain, we're almost to the rendezvous site," said Commander Demora Sulu, as she double-checked her sensors.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he leans back in his seat. It's been seven years since he took over as the commander of the Enterprise-B, when his predecessor, John Harriman decided to settle down to get married. The move also allowed him to teach at the Starfleet Academy, a move that is typically made when one wants to work at Starfleet Command.

And in a few years, Ranma will be relinquishing command to join his wife Usagi, the former commanding officer of the Constellation-class USS "Serenity", and their baby daughter Hoshiko. Already, he has chosen Demora to succeed him as the next commander of the Enterprise-B, since his son Ranmak was murdered by a Klingon criminal named "The Albino", who did so out of a sense of revenge against those who prevented him from taking over the Klingon Empire during the chaos that was the destruction of the chief mining planetoid named Praxis. Ranma, together with Kang, Kor, Koloth and Qurzon Dax, vowed on a blood oath to kill The Albino the first chance they get. These days, Alana, Demora's time-displaced half-sister, takes care of Ranmak and Demora's daughter on Amerind.

For now, Ranma continued his role as a dutiful Starfleet officer.

"Sir, I'm picking up a Klingon vessel," said a weapons officer, as she checks her readings. "It's the Raptor."

"Then he's here," Ranma said, as he straightens himself out. "Open hailing frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies are open, sir," said the male communications officer.

"This is Captain Ranma Saotome, of the USS 'Enterprise'," Ranma said.

BLIP!

"It's good that you finally arrived, brother," Kang said. Kang, thanks to years of treatments against the Augmentation disease—which was an ill-fated attempt to use human enhancement to make a more powerful Klingon, but resulted in a whole bunch of Klingons looking more human—the Klingon commander was now sporting forehead ridges.

"You're late."

"Well, if I never showed up at all, THIS would be considered to be early."

"Ah, you still have that annoying Terran humor," Kang smirked.

"At any rate, we're ready to beam down the supplies."

"You may, but only the supplies and YOU are permitted down on the planet."

"Pardon?"

"This is still Klingon world, after all, and I still consider you my 'blood brother'."

"Understood," Ranma said. "Saotome: out."

CHIRP!

"Sulu, make sure that the supplies are ready to go," Ranma said. "And you have the Conn."

"Captain, don't you think it's odd that the Klingons are being so…secretive, considering that THEY requested out help?" Demora asked.

"Yes, but it's a part of the business of being in Starfleet," Ranma said, as he goes to the Bridge's turbolift…

**Tbc.**


	80. Chapter 80

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 80**

* * *

_"Ukyo"(aka female form of "Ranma Saotome) continues to recall events that were associated with her "blood brother" Kang…_

Ranma beams down to the surface, where Kang was there to meet him.

"Brother, greetings," Kang said, as he motions towards another Klingon**.** "This is Torvid, the governor of this misbegotten place.

Ranma scans the mountain range that was Qadyaq.

"Nice place you got here, governor," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Spare me your sympathies, Terran," Torvid scoffed. "We do not need your charity."

"I don't know the Federation's reasons for wanting to be so generous, but personally, I doubt the great Khaless would appreciate the weakness that some of the children of Q'onos have displayed of late."

"What?" Torvid yelled. "You DARE insult my honor, and the honor of my people?"

"I said 'some', governor. Do you count yourself amongst those who have strayed from the path that Khaless had set forth for his people?"

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Torvid laughed. "Then the stories about you are indeed correct."

"I should hope so," Ranma said. "I didn't spend time and blood on Q'onos for nothing."

"Indeed, and it is in that spirit that you were permitted to know the truth, brother," Kang said.

Ranma frowns.

"WHAT truth?" Ranma said.

"Come with me," Torvid said, as he motions Ranma and Kang to follow him down to an open mining pit. Activity was constant and in full swing.

"I do not understand," Kang said. "Reports indicate that the House of Taklat had sold off all relevant equipment to cover their own debts, leaving this world to fend for itself."

Torvid looks down.

"I say this with sorrow in my heart to what I am about to say…"

Torvid told Ranma and Kang that those who were left behind on Qadyaq were forced to conduct raids on sister colonies, in order to feed themselves. That was why, in spite of the reports, it appeared as if the Klingon colony was faring better than most.

"You did what?" Kang yelled.

"I know this," Torvid said. "We did what we had to do to survive."

Torvid looks up.

"The House of Taklat put us in this position!" Torvid yelled. "I was only thinking of the welfare of our people-"

"I should slay you for this-"

"Kang, hold," Ranma said, as he raised his hand.

"Brother, do not tread on what you do not know-"

"I know, what it is like to survive, Kang," Ranma said. "Growing up on Earth, I lived on the road with my father, as he trained me to be the best warrior ever. And during that process, I stole from people to survive, without any knowledge that what I was doing was wrong. My people, too, are familiar with honor. In fact, we have a means of settle such issues, which calls for ritual suicide. However, I learned that such affairs merely hide the problem, simply because it is too inconvenient to face such a thing."

"Then what do you call for?" Kang said.

Ranma smiles a nasty.

"The House of Taklat caused this matter to begin with. Let's just say it's time to shift the burden where is should GO. I have contacts within the Anla'Shok who owe me a favor, so we can get the resources we need to pull this off."

The "Anla'Shok" were a band of paladins known simply as "The Rangers". Normally, their "jurisdiction" was within Interstellar Alliance space. However, if the situation was great, and if innocents were threatened, like the possible deaths of the entire colony of Klingons, the Rangers could bend the rules…

"But the House of Taklat is a powerful house, off-worlder," Torvid said.

"So? I guarantee you this: after we get through with them, the name 'Taklat' will be cursed."

"…"

"It's not an impossible mission, you know."

"That is devious," Kang said. "And galling."

Kang smiles.

"I LIKE it."

"Thank you."

Ranma looks up at the skies.

"So, governor…tell me all about this Taklat…"

Sure enough, Ranma's plan worked. The Klingon High Council abolished the House of Taklat, and the public relations that resulted from this escapade enabled the colonists of Qadyaq to be hailed as heroes. Starfleet Command was not thrilled with Ranma's duplicity, but, considering what was at stake, they closed the matter.

On another front, for some reason, the name "Ranma"—with different variations, depending on the gender—became quite popular amongst the colonist, when Qadyaq's population grew…

2370 CE: Dayos IV.

Ranma-onna clapped her hand, as she warmed up. She was dressed in thick, winter clothes, and wore a fur coat.

It was winter, after all.

She had just return from milking the equivalent of a cow from the barn outside Kang's cottage.

"Man, to think that I'm spending my vacation time in Klingon territory," Ranma-onna complained. "Then again, I don't have to hear Data's latest attempt to be human-"

"Woman!" Kang said, as he enters the kitchen. "When are you going to fix breakfast?"

Ranma-onna slams the bucket full of milk down on the kitchen table.

"Look, Kang, I hate it when you call me THAT. I'm in my 'girl form' in order to not let Gowron know that a Starfleeter is in Klingon territory. And since YOU are not making breakfast, you can shut your mouth and wait."

Kang stares at his 'blood brother'…

HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kang laughed.

"What?"

"I swear that you sound more and more like Mara everyday."

"Oh, shut up," Ranma-onna said. "I ain't Mara."

"I know," Kang said, as he takes a cup from a nearby cupboard. "Kahless, I miss her…"

Kang dips his cup in the barrel of blood wine, and begins to take a drink.

"Ahhh," Kang said. "Nothing like spirits to wake the spirit."

"Yeah, I HEARD," Ranma-onna said, as she takes off her coat and gloves, before setting them on a nearby chair. "The next time you bring home a trollop, be more considerate enough to put a sock on the door. I DON'T want to ever see you nude."

"You can always join me. Heh."

Ranma-onna shakes her head. Ever since Mara passed away, Kang was aping much of Ranma-onna's womanizing ways.

"You know, maybe I should set you up on a date with one of the Duras sisters, Kang," Ranma-onna said.

"No!" Kang yelled with a frown. "Bad enough that those witches managed to maneuver their way into MY House, through some scheme to have your seed, but being with the one who isn't your designated mate turns my stomach."

Ranma-onna raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, you MAY allow them that I am interested in some companionship…but NO promises!"

"Good, we can double-date then," Ranma-onna said.

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with the real reason I purchased this place-"

"COUGH! COUGH-!"

Ranma-onna and Kang both turn towards the living quarters of the cottage. Thanks to Ranma-onna's influence, the cottage had Japanese influence…

"I'll see what Ylda need," Kang said, as he goes into the living quarters. "Be sure to have her stew ready at least."

"Um, sure," Ranma-onna said, she turns to begin prepping the stew for Ylda, the woman who was married to the infamous Albino. Years before, the Albino had gotten revenge on Kang, Kor, Koloth, Dax and Ranma, for preventing a coup in the aftermath of the Praxis Disaster, by killing their sons. The murders were not immediate, but had occurred over a long period of time before the Albino—a Klingon renegade—went underground. All five made a blood oath that if one of them should discover the whereabouts of the Albino, all five would get together to kill him. Kang actively sought after the Albino after Mara died, even so far as to caring the Albino's former wife Ylda, in order to glean clues to his location.

So far, Ylda has not yielded any information on the Albino's location.

Ranma-onna sighs. She didn't like participating in this pseudo-manipulation, but the need to get the Albino for what he did to her son Ranmak was almost to great, especially on the heels of what happened to her daughter Hoshiko…

"Woman-!" Kang called out.

"Coming!" Ranma-onna said, as she got a bowl from the cupboard. She quickly pours stew into the bowl, placed the bowl on a tray, placed a spoon and napkin next to the bowl, and picks up.

"Okay," Ranma-onna said, as she regained her composure. "Show time…"

When Ranma-onna enters the room where Ylda was lying comfortably.

"How is everything?" Ranma-onna said with a smile. At this point in time, Ranma-onna could speak Klingonese fluently, and without a foreign accent. That is why she could be in Klingon territory for months without being questioned. After all, they would assume that she was simply Kang's concubine, much to Ranma-onna's chagrin. She would have preferred being her normal self, but, again, she, as "Commander Ranma Saotome", was not exactly welcomed in Klingon space these days…

Kang and Ylda look to see Ranma-onna standing there.

"It's about time," Kang snarled. "I had to tell Ylda the story of the 'Night of the 4000 Cuts', because you were taking too long."

"Oh, don't mind me," Ylda said, as she cleared her throat. Ylda was of a species that consisted of pink skin, point ears, yellow eyes and tiny horns that formed into a slight Mohawk or fin.

"I enjoyed Kang's story so much that I had forgotten that I was famished."

"Well, as they say where I come from, 'Soups on'," Ranma-onna said.

"Well," Kang said, as he gets up from his stool. "I'll leave you LADIES alone. Ylda."

Ranma-onna growls slightly, but says nothing.

"Master Kang," Ylda nods.

After Kang leaves the room, Ranma-onna sets the tray on a nearby table.

"Let me help you up," Ranma-onna said, as she goes over to prop Ylda up.

The covers that covered Ylda fell away to reveal her torso. Although Ylda was attractive, Ranma-onna pushed such thoughts from her mind. After all, she was there to help Kang take care of Ylda…

"You really should take it easy," Ranma-onna said, as she props the pillows up for Ylda to lean on.

"Between you and I, I don't have long for this Universe," Ylda said. "I am old, even for my species."

"Then, for however long you think you have, use it well."

Silence.

"Ranko, do you think I should…betray my former husband's trust, even though he is no longer in my life?" Ylda asked.

"I believe…if you gave your word to not betray even a former mate's trust, you keep it, unless you can figure out a loophole," Ranma-onna said. "But that's just me."

"Oh. So it goes down to the spirit of the law versus the letter of the law?"

"I don't know, Miss Ylda," Ranma-onna said.

Silence.

"Amongst my people, honor is not that dissimilar to the honor that Klingons have," Ylda said with a sigh, as Ranma-onna puts a bed tray in place. "I would have to commit suicide before I break my word."

"Even if you give your word to a man who is not worthy of your consideration?"

"Even then."

Ranma-onna sighs, as she places the food tray on the bed tray, sits down on the stool, and watches Ylda eat.

"How is it?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Tasty," Ylda said. "For a Terran, you continue to amazing with your knowledge of non-Terran cuisine."

"I surprise myself, ma'am."

Silence.

"Tell me…a story, if you are able," Ylda asked.

"Well, I am not much of storyteller, but I will try," Ranma-onna said, as she gets comfortable. "The story begins with a teenaged boy and his father visiting a cursed springs in a far-off land…"

The next day, Ranma-onna and Kang discovered that Ylda died peacefully in her sleep during the night, having not told them anything useful. However, she left Ranma-onna a gift—an amulet—which the Albino had given to his former wife long ago. However, what was interesting was that the world where the amulet originated DID provide a major clue: it was the same world that the Albino's surrogates had made frequent stops to do a supply run. So, in Ylda's small way, the former wife would contribute the means to locate the Albino, even if indirectly.

A day later, Ranma-onna and Kang were last to leave the small burial ceremony. The two stare at the new gravesite, located not far from the cottage.

Ranma-onna, covering her self with her fur cloak, turns towards Kang.

"I'm surprised that a Klingon would care to give anyone a proper burial," Ranma-onna said.

"She wasn't Klingon, so I will do this much for her," Kang said. He then turns towards Ranma-onna.

"And you're leaving?"

"Yes," Ranma-onna said. "I'll have to return to duty soon, so I have to stop by 'Deep Space Nine' to see Usagi."

"So you can be a man again?"

"So I can see my family again, Kang. Afterwards, I'll be doing my husbandly duties, of course."

Silence.

"And besides, Dax is there, so I'll have the opportunity to update him…her about what's been going on."

"Good," Kang replied. "I will track down the Albino's exact location, and rendezvous at the station with the others."

"And sooner this blood oath has been concluded, the better," Ranma-onna said, as she looks up at an alien sky, heart in Klingon space…

END FLASHBACK

'And we got the Albino, though not without cost,' Ukyo thought to herself.

She stares at the book, before she opens to the last journal entry. As she promised, she will complete the book for posterity.

'And when it is all over, the final entry will be the end of Chancellor Gowron, and the redemption of the House of Kang,' Ukyo thought, as she begins to write in the book, as it was proper for her to do as the last member of a destroyed clan…even if she was adopted into it.

**Tbc.**


	81. Chapter 81

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 81 (End of An Era Arc)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Welcome to 'Vic's'," said Kodachi, as she produced a smile, while passing along a note. She was playing the role of a "hostess". "Please enjoy your stay."

"We will," Ryouga Hibiki said, as he pocketed the note, while he entered the Las Vegas lounge and gambling hall with his wife Naru Osaka-Hibiki. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, though, for some reason, he continued to where his bandanna…

"Thank you," Naru said with a smile. She was dressed in a black strapless number, wore her hair stylishly, circa 1963, carried a handbag and wore pumps.

Naru then turns towards her husband. She could see that he was slightly uncomfortable with his suit.

"You okay, Ryouga?" Naru asked, as she went over to fix her husband's tie.

"I'm just never interested in these sorts of things," Ryouga said, as he squirmed a bit. "This more like Ranma's style, you know."

"I know, but Nog wants OUR help to help Vic."

"Feh. I still can't believe we're doing all this JUST to help a computer program…"

"Well, I say we should enjoy do it…in STYLE."

"Well, if you are into this program, then I'll get in the mood."

Naru smiles, as she moves in to kiss her husband.

SMOOCH!

"Thanks, dear."

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki steps down into the pit room, where gambling, dancing and singing were taking place…

"Come on, big money!" Sonya said, as she rolled her dice at the craps table.

KLATTER!

"Aw!" Sonya Gomez said with disappointment.

Ro Laren nudges her shipmate, as she spots a gangster…

"What?" Sonya asked, as she turns towards Laren.

"I think that's Tony Cici, one of Frankie's boys," Laren said.

"Then we should introduce ourselves-"

"No, not until Kiimi breaks the ice first…"

Meanwhile, Kiimi, in the guise of the original "Akane Tendo", due a Jusenkyo Curse back on Earth, hangs onto Frankie's arm, as the new owner of "Vic's" shows the money count in the back room. With her curse activated, Kiimi could "hide" her wings.

"So, what do ya think so far?" Frankie (middle-aged man with silver-colored hair) asked.

"Amazing," Kiimi said, as she pretends to a "ditz". "I bet you get to keep ALL the money."

"I wish that was the case, dahling," Frankie said. "But I have to give Carl Zeemo's cut to him."

"Really?" Kiimi said, as she glances towards the safe. "What would happen if you refused?"

"Let's just say that I will be visiting the desert…permanently."

"Ah."

Meanwhile, Nog, who was in Vic Fontaine's room, listens to the "bug" that Kiimi had planted on Frankie, when she kissed him earlier. Nog turns towards Vic, who was still nursing a bloody lip, thanks to Frankie's goons.

"Vic, who's 'Carl Zeemo'?" Nog asked.

Vic lowers his ice pack.

"Carl Zeemo was the guy behind the purchase of my lounge," Vic said. "Why he would mix up with a loser like Frankie is BEYOND me. But I do know that he is VERY bad news."

Nog smiles.

"Then we should deliver the 'news' to Frankie, if you know what I mean."

"?"

Meanwhile…

"Have fun on Romulus, you two," said Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko with a smile.

"Thanks," Captain Ranma Saotome said with a face, as he turns to leave Sisko's office, with Dr. Amanda Rogers in tow.

"I can't believe that you are escorting me to Romulus," Rogers said, as she carried her medical kit. "I'm JUST going to treat some senator a rare disease, you know."

"You're going because the treatment for 'Tuvan Syndrome' is similar to the treatment used for the Quickening," Dr. Julian Bashir said, as he hands Dr. Rogers a complete medical manifest of supplies for the trip to Romulus.

"Well, I had no choice in the matter, you know. I AM a doctor, after all."

"That's good to know. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to Captain Ranma."

"Um, sure," Amanda said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"DON'T be late, Ranma!" Amanda said.

"Uh-hum?" Ranma said, as he raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse ME, sir!" Amanda yelled, as she pivots to the elevator. "Humph!"

After Akane was out of earshot range, Bashir turns towards Ranma.

"Sir, I don't mean to pry, but why do you put with her?" Bashir asked.

"Answer this question: why do you put up with Miles?" Ranma replied.

"Good point."

"Hey, I heard that!" Chief O'Brien said from across the deck.

"Anyway, what's up?"

"Our friend Sloan wants to set up a meeting on the USS Bellerophon, so heads up."

"Right," Ranma said with a sweat drop. Leave to Nabiki to still use Bashir to do pseudo-covert operations as a cover for the real "black ops" stuff…

"I'll keep that in mind."

Meanwhile…

"I'm glad you decided to help me find Worf, Usagi," Counselor Ezri Dax said, as the Trill and Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome used one of the roundabouts, "The Mississippi" to track down Commander Worf's last known coordinates in the so-called "Badlands". Usagi wanted to take the newly arrived "USS Serenity", a new Defiant-class starship, to conduct the search. Since the war with the Dominion began, this line of starships has replaced the Constellation-class as an all-purpose Federation starship. However, she had been over-ruled by Admiral Henry Ross, the commanding officer of the Federation fleet that was stationed in the Bajoran Sector, citing the need for her ship to be available in case of a new attack on the Bajoran Sector by the Dominion, as well as the fact that there was not a full crew compliment in place yet. So, with Sisko permission, Usagi and Dax took one of the roundabouts to begin their search for Station Deep Space Nine's resident strategic operations specialist…

"Well, I don't mind," Usagi said, as she re-checked her findings. "One, Worf is a friend, ally and comrade. Two, we're both from the same Klingon 'house', the House of Martok. And, three, Ranma will be on Romulus for a while, so, coupled with the fact that Ranma's mother is looking after the kids on Jurai, I have plenty of free time."

"Oh."

Silence.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you would say or do something obscene or something," Dax said.

"What?" Usagi said, feigning mock outrage. "How can you say something like that too me? WAHHHHHH!"

"Ah, give it up. I not fooled."

"Rats," Usagi said, as she snaps her fingers.

"But just the same, I'm glad that you came along," Dax said, as she holds Usagi's stray hand.

"No problem," Usagi said with a smile.

Silence.

"If you keep holding my hand, something WILL happen, you know," Usagi said with a wink."

"Er, sorry," Dax said, as she lets go of Usagi's hand.

"But just the same, I wouldn't mind."

"Riiiiiight," Dax said, as she turns towards her consol. "Let's just figure out what happened to Worf."

"Right," Usagi said, as she begins to use Worf's last known coordinates, before his ship was destroyed by the plasma storms that frequent the Bad Lands. "Let's see. Using standard stellar cartography, Worf could have ended up in-"

CHIRP!

"Over a dozen places," Dax said. "Hmmm. What if we calculate the vectors using the movements of the Badlands to compensate?"

"Right, like currents within an ocean," Usagi said. "And using my familiarity with the Badlands-"

"How is that possible?" Dax asked with a frown.

Usagi didn't want to tell her long-time friend and lover that she and Ranma were running the Maquis Operations for Starfleet Intelligence, so-

"My familiarity is just as good as yours, you know," Usagi replied. "Duh?"

"Riiiight," Dax said. She was sure Usagi knew more than what she was saying, but decides to not press the matter further.

"So, what do you have?" Dax asked.

"Let's see," Usagi replied, as she pressed the "Enter" key…

CHIRP!

"I see now," Dax said. "We narrowed the field to four worlds. But the buffers alone would make the trip there difficult."

"Then we ride the so-called 'currents'," Usagi said. "We can conserve power that way."

"Right."

"Here goes," Usagi said, as she lowers the inertia field, thus allowing the Mississippi to drift. "In the mean time, let's relax…"

Usagi presses a nearby button, dimming the light and putting on mood music. A pair of champagne glasses with bubbly materializes.

"Now," Usagi said with a grin, as she picks up one of the glasses. "What shall we do with our time?"

"…"

Meanwhile…

"You're in, sir," Laren said, as she opens the side door that lead to the count room. Being thin, a trained special operations specialist, and a former terrorist/freedom fighter, Laren was able to move through the ductwork, thanks to acquiring sensitive documents from Frankie's office, to get inside the room where the safe and the money were kept.

"Okay," Ryouga said, as he, Nog and Sonya enters the count room. "Thanks to Kodachi, Frankie's normal bagmen are taking a nice nap."

"Personally, she scares me," Sonya said.

"She scares everyone," Nog replied.

"I concur," Ryouga said. "Now, while Naru and Kiima get into a catfight to distract Frankie and his enforcer Tony Cicci, we can get to work…"

Once Laren closes the door behind her crewmates, they get to work.

"Okay," Sonya said, as she gets out her archaic tool kit. "Thanks to Laren getting the plans, I can figure out a way to by-pass the trip wire, Nog here uses his sensitive ears to count the clicks."

"Then why do you need to have the tools?" Laren asked.

"Simply put, the combination is monitored by another site electronically," Sonya said. "I'll have to keep the light 'on', tricking the floor manager into thinking that no one is opening the safe."

"Great, just great," Ryouga said. "Still, if push comes to worse, I'll carry the damn thing out if necessary."

"Okay," Nog said, as he places his ear on the safe's door. "Commander?"

"Right," Sonya said, as she begins to bypass the closed circuit, by removing what appeared to be an electric wiring panel. "This will be close. And-"

CLAMP!

"Clamps on."

"Great," Nog said, as he begins to turn the knob to the safe. "Here's hoping…"

Fifteen minutes later, Frankie is seen being escorted out the lounge by Zeemo's goons…by Vic Fontaine and the crew of the Reliant. All of them were leaning on the bar sipping drinks.

"Who would have thought that such a 'nice' guy like Frankie could have had money go missing?" Vic said with a smirk.

"Here, here," Nog said.

Vic turns towards Ryouga.

"Pal, I owe ya one," Vic said. "If there is anything I can ever do for ya, I'm your boy."

"You know, I kind of liked being here," Ryouga said, as he sipped his sake. "I can see why Ranma tends to indulge in the strange and bizarre."

"Well, if that's the case," Naru said, as she sets her wine down. "Vic, is it possible for my husband to…do a duet with you?"

"I don't see why not," Vic said. "Pal, you wanna come up and play for the audience?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Captain," Kiiima said. "If I had to get groped by a program, then you can indulge a bit as well."

"Yes, go ahead, Ryouga," Kodachi said with a mischievous grin. "Or should I mention this to Ranma-sama?"

"Okay, let's do this," Ryouga said, as she walks unto the stage.

"Wa-who!" Sonya yells enthusiastically. "Go Captain!"

Laren turns towards Sonya.

"Do you mind?" Laren said with annoyance. "I'm standing right here."

"Ah, live a little, Laren," Sonya said with a smile. "This beats dealing with the Dominion any day."

"Humph!"

A few minutes later, Vic and Ryouga began their duet, singing Frank Sinatra's "The Best Is Yet to Come", beginning with Vic singing the first stanza, followed by Ryouga singing the second stanza, and so on:

Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum.  
You came along and everything started to hum.  
Still its a real good bet, the best is yet to come.

The best is yet to come, and wont that be fine.  
You think you've seen the sun, but you aint seen it shine.

Wait till the warm-up is underway.  
Wait till out lips have met.  
Wait till you see that sunshine day.  
You aint seen nothin yet.

The best is yet to come, and wont that be fine.  
The best is yet to come, come the day that your mine…

"Yeah, top THAT Ranma!" Ryouga said in his microphone.

Kodachi turns towards Naru.

"You really need to get the Ryouga to see Counselor Dax, when she returns," Kodachi said drooly.

"I know, I know," Naru says with a sigh…

Tbc.


	82. Chapter 82

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: I decided to change the name of Usagi's ship to "Gallant", so that the naming scheme can be consistent (i.e. Defiant, Reliant, Valiant) for all the Defiant-class starships that are stationed at DS9. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 82**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Ranma heads for the docking port, to board the Bellerophon, Garrick the Tailor stops him.

"Ah, Captain Saotome," said the Cardassian, as he walks up to the Starfleeter.

Ranma turns towards the tailor.

"Garrick," Ranma replied.

"So, how are things?"

"Fine. What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you are going to take advantage of the situation, considering the fact that your lovely wife Usagi's…other half is now running the Romulan Star Empire."

"Ah, you mean her doppelganger Darth Lune."

"Correct. And from what I gather, the Federation is very much keen on seeing how her presence shapes Romulan policy towards the Federation and her allies."

"In other words, the Federation is worried about its security."

"Exactly. After all, there is a fear that Darth Lune might have used her looks to infiltrate both Starfleet and its parent government, given how much she and Captain Tsukino look and think alike."

"Well, the only thing I'm going to do is give a lecture on a variety of subjects, as well as coordinate activities between the Federation and the Romulans."

"Ah. So you are not the least bit curious as to how this Usagi behaves?"

"Not at all."

"Huh. Well, nevertheless, be sure to stop by the Imperial Gardens, after you settle in."

"I take it that you spent time there?"

"Yes, as gardener."

"Yeah, right."

A few hours later, the Bellerophon, an Intrepid-class starship (like the lost "USS Voyager"), was on its way to Romulan space…

"Ah," Ranma said, as he takes a sip of Romulan Ale. "Good stuff."

Amanda looks over at Ranma, and frowns. Ranma notices this.

"What?"

"I can't believe you like drinking alcoholic beverages," Amanda said. "Aren't you supposed to be into physical health or something?"

"Amanda, this is what I like to call a 'guilty pleasure'," Ranma said. "Besides, it takes a lot to get inebriated."

"Humph. Well, you can get drunk on your own time."

And with that, Amanda turns away to talk to the other guests in the mess hall-turned reception.

Ranma sighs, as he pours himself another drink. The things he has to put himself through just to enjoy himself can be maddening at times…

Just then, Admiral Herb and Senator Cretak of Romulus steps forward to the bar. Cretak was the political representative on matters of coordination of fleet activities, while Admiral Sela was its military commander.

"Ah, Captain," Herb said. "I see that you are indulging in a formerly illegal substance."

Ranma turns towards his superior officer, much to his chagrin. Like Ranma, Herb's Jusenkyo curse essentially makes him immortal.

"Yes, FORMERLY illegal," Ranma said through gritted teeth.

"Admiral Herb told me that you and he are old acquaintances?" Cretak asked, as she took a glass filled with Romulan Ale for herself.

"Yes, we go WAY back," Ranma said. "We used to fight a lot as 'sparring partners'."

"And I believe that I was the dominant combatant throughout those matches?" Herb said.

"Well, one can 'dominate' all he or she wants, but if you lose a match, then it doesn't make a bit of difference, no?"

Cretak frowns. She could feel the very air electrify around the Starfleet officers…

"But I digress," Ranma said, as he pours himself another glass. He then takes a sniff…

"2250," Ranma said, as he closes his eyes, as he slowly rotates his glass, but not too much. "There was a drought that year, but the crops were saved by tapping into an underground glacier, that existed underneath the Valley of Chula…"

Ranma opens his eyes, as he looks into Cretak's dark eyes.

"Am I correct?"

"Impressive," Cretak said. "And here I thought you were an ordinary human."

"I consider myself extraordinary."

"Ah," Cretak said, as she wrapped her right arm around Ranma's left arm. "I would be interested to learn just how extraordinary you truly are."

"Then, let me take you on a tour of the observation deck, then," Ranma said, as he and the Romulan began walking out of the mess hall. "That way, I can tell you, in detail, how to make Romulan Ale."

"I'm looking forward to it," the senator said, as the two exits the mess hall.

"Wow," Herb said, as he stood there holding his drink. He had heard that Ranma was a bit of a ladies' man, but still…

"Hey, where's Ranma?" Amanda asked, as she goes back to the bar.

Herb turns towards Amanda.

"He is giving a tour of the ship to Senator Cretak," Herb said.

"Oh, okay."

Herb then decides to entertain Amanda, as he pours Romulan Ale into a glass.

"Care for another drink?" Herb said with a grin.

"?"

Meanwhile…

The sound of the proximity alarm wakes up the sleeping women.

"What's that?" Dax said, as she bolts up while covering her body with a sheet.

"It's probably nothing," Usagi said, as she leans back in their "air mattress", which she had gotten from the supply compartment.

For the past few hours, Usagi and Dax relived old times, and then some, in spite of the change in the so-called "plumbing".

Dax turns towards Usagi, and then whaps her on the buttocks through the sheets.

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"I'm serious!" Dax fumed. "We're supposed to be finding Worf, not go on a date."

"This isn't a date, because I didn't ask you out or anything."

"Fine, but REMEMBER this: nothing happened."

"…"

"I mean it."

"Fine," Usagi said with a sigh. "NOTHING happened."

"Good."

"I just hope we have an opportunity to do 'nothing' in the future," Usagi said with a wink.

"…"

Soon, the Mississippi gets into range of what appeared to be a escape pod.

"I'm activating the tractor beam now," Dax said, as she activates the tractor beam.

"We should be in range for transport shortly," Usagi said.

CHOOM!

The escape pod is brought in close to the runabout…

"Energizing," Usagi said.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!

Worf appears on the small transporter pad that was in the mid-section of the runabout. He appeared dehydrated and bruised, but otherwise fine.

"Worf!" Usagi said, as she immediately brought over to Worf a medical kit.

Worf turns around to see Usagi.

"Captain," Worf said, as he gets up. "I'm glad to see you-"

And then he sees Ezri Dax. It was no secret that Worf resented the fact HIS Jadzia Dax had died shortly after he and Jadzia had gotten married. Ever since Jadzia Dax became Ezri Dax, Worf has made his opinion known that he wants nothing to do with Ezri Dax. And so…

"WHY is SHE here?" Worf said.

"Hi, Worf," Ezri said nervously.

"She and I volunteered to conduct the search rescue, since all other resources are unavailable," Usagi said.

"So she didn't come because of Jadzia?"

Ezri, tired of being talked about in front of her about her, steps up.

"Look, COMMANDER," Ezri yelled. "Yes, I volunteered to come along because of Jadzia, but so what? You are a fellow Starfleet officer and a friend."

Ezri then points towards Usagi.

"And Usagi was…well, Usagi throughout this trip, so, please, do me a favor and stop being a child, and accept the damn help!"

Worf growled, as he looks away…

"Ohhhhhh!" Usagi smiles. "You're in love with Dax."

Worf jerks his head to face Usagi.

"Shut up!" Worf yells. "You don't know what's it like to have lost the love of your life, only to have her return…but unattainable!"

"Let's see," Usagi said, as she feigns heavy thinking. "I dated Curzon, I 'dated' Jadzia…before SHE married YOU, and I'm trying to get to know Ezri."

"…"

"Usagi," Dax said, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Worf, what I am saying is that it doesn't matter what Dax looks like. Even if she has moved on, that doesn't mean that Jadzia is 'gone', nor does it mean that Ezri is totally unattainable. It's all about making 'friends with benefits', my dear Worf."

"So, in others I should be like YOU," Worf said.

"No, I'm saying that you should enjoy yourself in the company of friends. What happens after THAT should be between you…"

Usagi points towards Ezri.

"…And her."

"Don't I get a say in all this?" Dax said.

"Okay," Worf said, as he folds his arms. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well, I do…like you," Dax said, as she fidgeted a bit. "But…I kind of have a thing for Dr. Bashir."

"Huh-hum?" Usagi said.

"And sometimes Usagi."

"I see," Worf said.

"But we can be friends still, may be more…"

"Friends with benefits, Worf," Usagi said.

"'Friends with benefits', huh?"

For a long moment, Ezri and Worf stare at each other…

THOOM!

"We're being attacked!" Dax said, as she nearly fell over, only to have Worf move up to keep her steady.

"I'm assuming proper protocols," Usagi said, as she gets serious, as she leaps to her seat.

"Aye, ma'am," Worf said, as he and Dax took their respective stations. "Tactical is ready."

"Operations and Sciences are ready," Dax said.

"I'll form…the head," Usagi said, as she re-initiated full helm control.

Worf and Dax turn towards Usagi.

"…"

"It's just a joke, people," Usagi said, as her fingers across her panel.

"Ah," Dax said.

"Tactical, please."

"I am reading three Jem'Hadar ships on a direct approach," Worf said.

"They think we're a non-threat," Dax said.

"Then it is time we demonstrate why we are Starfleet's finest," Usagi said. "Initiating counter-attack 'Alpha'. Dax, I need an increase in the forward shields. Worf, you know what to do."

"Right," Worf and Dax said, as the Mississipi engaged the three Jem'Hadar ships…

Meanwhile…

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Ryouga said, as he enters Sisko's office.

"Yes, come in," Sisko said, as he turns around while motioning Ryouga to sit down in front of him. "And have a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Ryouga said, as he sits down.

"So, how are you?" Sisko says.

"Fine," Ryouga replied hesitantly.

"And the family?"

"Naru is fine, and Yoiko is getting over a cold."

"Good, good."

Silence.

"Let me get to the point. How familiar are you with Bajoran culture?"

"Not much, other than what the Bajoran orbs are all about," Ryouga said. "I know that you are 'The Emissary' while Ranma is 'The Warrior' in the Bajoran lore. Feh. As if Ranma's ego isn't big enough."

"That is the gist of it," Sisko said, as he sits down. "Nevertheless, we have a potential problem."

Sisko pushes a sealed document.

"What's this?' Ryouga asked.

"I do not know how religious you are, but recently I have received…'visions' concerning my role as the Emissary."

"And…"

"I am not sure if I can trust my judgment, and I especially do not know if I can trust Ranma's, where the fate of Bajor is concerned. For this mission, I will need new eyes, and I need your cursed form to do it. This mission, if you accept it, will be strictly off the record."

Ryouga looks at the electronic documents.

"I'll accept," Ryouga said, as he accepts the electronic pad…

**Tbc.**


	83. Chapter 83

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 83**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Upon returning to his assigned quarters, after entertaining Senator Certak, Ranma gets a surprised visit.

CLICK!

"Hello, Captain Saotome," said a blond (close-cropped) man wearing a black suit. "How was your date?"

Ranma sighs.

"Sloan, what the hell are YOU doing here?" Ranma said.

"'N' assigned me to be your contact for this mission," Sloan said, as he gets up. "After all, before the Cardassians officially sided with the Dominion, your little 'Maquis' project was a successful operation."

"Whatever. I don't work for Section 31 one…anymore."

"But you are an intelligence officer, no?"

"Point taken. So, what's up?"

"What do you know of the woman known as…Darth Lune?" Sloan asked.

"Not much, actually," Ranma said. "I first heard of her when I and a few members of the command of the NCC-1701 'USS Enterprise', back in 2267…if I recall. We had originally believed that the 'Mirror-verse' Usagi was the proper Usagi of that universe. However, our Usagi learned that her actual counterpart—a Sith Lord named "Darth Lune"—created a race of clones called "Serenities", who enforce their clone-mother's will throughout the Galactic Empire as "inquisitors". This was when she, Colonel Kira and Dr. Bashir accidentally went to the Mirror-verse, one hundred years after I had traveled to that alternate dimension."

"Correct," Sloan said. "And because of THAT experience, there has been a steady invasion from the Mirror-verse to our universe, culminating in this Darth Lune person taking over the Romulan Empire."

"That sounds about right," Ranma said. "So, you want to observe my actions to do…what?"

"It is believed that Darth Lune will attend a reception that is a part of an awards ceremony. I want you to see how she will interact with you."

"For what purpose?"

"To see how similar she is to 'our' Captain Tsukino."

"You think you could do a psychological profile of Darth Lune, based upon Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. Like it or not, in spite of our alliance, Section 31 believes that at the end of the Dominion War, the Dominion will be pushed back to the Gamma Quadrant, Cardassia Prime will be occupied, and the Klingon Empire will be in a state of recovery for at least ten years. This will leave the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire in the nice position to dominate the Alpha Quadrant for years to come. Needless to say, N is concerned about Darth Lune's agenda."

"Do tell."

"Well, I must be off," Sloan said, as he steps outside Ranma's designated quarters. He then turns towards Ranma. "Be seeing you."

And with that, Sloan leaves the room.

Ranma sighs.

'To think of the things I have to do to protect the Federation," Ranma said, as he turns in for the night…

Meanwhile…

"Time and Space…playthings of the gods," Genranma said, as he sipped his goblet filled with nectar, while facing the fire pits of New Urgrund on his throne. In the last age of the gods, there were two worlds: New Genesis, home of the New Gods of Light, and Apocalypse, the home of the New Gods of Evil. At the end of that age, both sets of gods were destroyed in a Reckoning caused by the New God of evil named Darkseid. He hoped create a new age, where he had complete dominion over the Universe. However, in the end, Darkseid was destroyed, and a new age of New Gods were born. The gods of a new age of "New Gods" now live on a single world called "New Urgrund". This world is a mosaic of sorts, where the hyper-science and the mystical dwell side-by-side. However, during the daylight, this world, with these elements in place, appears harmonious and uplifting…and the New Gods of Light steps forth. However, at night, these same elements become oppressive, dark and dangerous…and the News Gods of the Dark reign supreme. In fact, these gods, rather than be separate entities, are merely the same side of the same coin…

Genrama looks up at the early morning sky, as the dawn of a new day commences.

"Maybe I should destroy that Sun of ours, since it is merely annoying…"

"If you did, then when can you appreciate the contrast of your existence?" said a voice from behind, as she wraps her slender hands wraps around Genranma's broad shoulders…

"You dare question my perspective, woman?" Genranma said with a smirk.

Orochimaruko smirks.

"Yes, my husband," Orochimaruko said with a toothy smile, as she licks her lips. "I AM your wife, after all…"

"To think that Darkseid, my predecessor, would have been contented to remaining a 'boogie man' to the likes of the new Highfather Ranma Prime and the All-Mother Sailor Cosmos," Genranma said. "Funny how the Universe can develop a sense of humor by merging the Chaos Lord with the Dark God of old Apocalypse."

"Worse still, you still have you Tigra to deal with, who is now your 'cursed' form while 'Genranma'."

"Humph."

As the rays of the Sun shine upon this godly couple, a startling transformation takes place. Genranma's rocky skin becomes smooth and silky, as his over bulk decreases to normal. At the same time, Orochimaruko gains some weight, as her hair becomes blond…

And when it was all over, the Highfather and the All-Mother stood in the place where Genranma and Orochimaruko once were.

"Ahhhh," Ranma Prime said, as he stretched his limbs. "It's good to be…normal."

"No kidding," Usagi Prime said, as she intertwines her arms around Ranm'a left arm. "You know, I'm jealous of Tarene and Woden. Heck, I'm jealous of Randis as well…"

Ranma turns towards Usagi, and frowns.

"Why would you be jealous of THEM?" Ranma asked.

"They get to participate during a time of great renewal and upheaval," Usagi said. "Think of the things we had to go through in order to bring peace to the Alpha Quadrant this time, Ranma."

"Yeah," Ranma said with a nod. "It's hard to believe we, or should I say, our younger selves fared so well during this time."

"That is because you two had a specific goal in mind," said a familiar voice.

Ranma Prime and Usagi Prime turns towards their old friend Lorien the First, who was reputed to be the oldest living being in the Universe…

"Lorien?" Usagi asked with worry.

"You're not here to take me to a place 'Far Beyond the Rim', are you?" Ranma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just visiting," Lorien said. "You worry too much."

"Hey, with you, you can't be too sure…"

Meanwhile…

"Well, this is a fine mess we in," Dax said, as she, Usagi and Worf were tending to a fire that was made…after crash-landing on a nearby planet. Although the trio took out the Jem'Hadar ships, the Mississippi took a pounding that resulted in it getting destroyed in the process. Now, on some uncharted planet that Usagi knew about, due to her Maquis business, the trio waits until they can make their next move…

"I don't know, Dax," Usagi said, as she stares into the fire. "I find this event quite relaxing."

Worf scoffs, as he looks away. Usagi turns towards Worf.

"What?"

"I do not mean to be mean, but your annoyance has increased dramatically since I was 'rescued'."

"So, you think I am joshing you?"

"THAT has crossed my mind."

"Usagi, you should be able to pull some trick or something to get ourselves out of here," Dax said.

"Ah," Usagi said. "Well, the problem is that I can't perform the 'Instant Transmission Technique' in the Badlands…at least, a group version, at least. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be just fine-"

CLAK-A!

Helmeted, masked soldiers surround the trio.

"Do not move," said the lead soldier, as he points his riffle at the three. "Who is the senior officer?"

Usagi looks at Dax, and then at Worf…and then back at the soldiers.

"You're Breen, right?" Usagi asked. The Breen reminded Usagi of that bounty hunter costume that a friend of hers once wore, in order to free a mutual friend of theirs…

"Yes, and you are now are our prisoners of the Dominion."

"So, the rumors are true," Worf said. He then turns towards Dax. "Starfleet has been picking up unusual movements of Breen ships lately."

"Then the Breen being here is the confirmation," Dax said.

"Exactly my thoughts as well," Usagi said. She then focuses her gaze on the squad of Breen soldiers.

"You're going to tell us your current tactical information, as it pertains to the Dominion," Usagi said.

"You think we're just going to tell you these things?" said the Breen.

"Yes."

SWOOSH!

Within a moment in time, Usagi went around and grabbed the rear Breen soldier. This causes the Breen to suddenly turn around. This distraction allows Dax and Worf to rush forward, using a combination of Starfleet and Klingon martial arts…as demonstrated when Worf pulls out his "meqleH" from strap behind his back. The meqleH is a curved and slightly jagged Klingon short sword designed for close quarters combat. And Worf happens to be a master of its usage.

SLICE!

"Argh!" said one of the Breen.

Dax, recalling her own skills, uses a duel-handed fist to the stomach of one of the Breen soldiers, before finishing him off with classic Judo throw.

BAM!

In short order, the Breen soldiers were subdued and unconscious…save for ONE.

"Okay, you," Usagi said, as she props the Breen squad leader up by a tree. "Answer my questions."

"No," the Breen said. "WE do the interrogating, not the other way around."

"I see…"

Suddenly, Usagi moves to bend the Breen's arm in a way that it wasn't meant to.

CRUNCH!

"Arrgh!" the Breen yelled in pain.

"Usagi-" Dax warned.

"I'm not killing him," Usagi said, as she glances backwards. "I am using a standard interrogation tool that the Breen uses…"

Usagi then focuses her attention back to Breen.

"Now, tell me what I want to know…"

**Tbc.**


	84. Chapter 84

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 84**

* * *

Hours later…

Upon arriving on Romulus, a few things stuck in Ranma's mind.

One, he saw elements of the Galactic Empire mixed in with Romulan elements.

Two, he sensed…the Dark Side of the Force.

And, three, he saw the source of the Dark Side on Romulus: Empress Serenity, also known as "Darth Lune", and her entourage…

"We are glad that you have arrived, Admiral Herb," said Supreme Moff T'Pol, as she steps forward to shake Admiral Herb's hand.

"We are honored to be invited to Romulus by our allies," Herb said. He then turns towards his delegation.

"Yes," T'Pol said, as she glances over towards Ambassador Spock, the official Federation ambassador to Romulus. "Ambassador Spock was…quite persuasive in the negotiations."

"It was the logical thing to do, of course," Spock said.

"Of course."

"And you know Captain Ranma Saotome, of course."

As if on cue, all eyes turn Ranma.

"…"

"Yo," Ranma said.

"Ah, our apologies," T'Pol said. "You seem…familiar to us all."

"And you all, to ME," Ranma said, as he glances behind T'Pol. He could see the Imperial "Hand" Mara Jade conferring with Jango Fett, while Darth Vader looks on with his arms folded. Meanwhile, Maris was whispering something in Darth Lune's ear, as the Sith Lord kept her hood up.

"Right," T'Pol said.

"Moff T'Pol, this is Dr. Amanda Rogers," Herb said, as he motions towards Amanda. "She is the assistant chief medical officer aboard Station Deep Space 9, and was instrumental in curing the Quickening on Ziest, in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Yes, your work has been instrumental in providing an immunization against biogenic weaponry, Dr. Rogers."

"Th-thank you," Amanda said shyly. She wasn't used to being congratulated on accomplished work…

"If there is nothing else, we can adjourn until the dinner reception-" T'Pol said, just before-

"HOLD," Darth Lune said, as she rose to her feet. "I would like to speak to Captain Saotome…alone."

Mara Jade turns towards her mistress.

"Empress, are you sure you want to do this at this time?" Mara Jade said. "Our visitors just arrived, and would need to settle down a bit-"

"I'm sure that Captain Saotome will not mind entertaining the Mistress," Darth Vader said with a smirk.

Mara squints her eyes. Ranma could tell that there was tension between his counterpart and the Sith Lord…

"I don't mind," Ranma offered.

Herb turns to look at Ranma, then at Darth Lune, and then back at Ranma.

"Well, then, it will be interested to see how that meeting goes, I suppose," Herb said.

"Good," Darth Lune said. "Now, clear the hall."

Amanda turns towards Ranma, with worry etched on her face…

"Empress, if I may interject-" Spock said, as he steps up towards the Empress.

"You have my word that Captain Saotome will not be harmed, Ambassador," Darth Lune said. "I simply want to discuss certain matters with him."

"As you wish," Spock said.

"If you follow me, I can have you taken to your guest quarters," said T'Pol.

"As you wish," Herb said.

The throne room is cleared out, with Amanda turning back to take one last look at Ranma.

"Ranma…"

Once Darth Lune and Ranma are alone…

"Ranma Saotome," Darth Lune said, as she steps down from the throne. "It is said that that you are trained in the Jedi Arts?"

"Yes," Ranma said evenly. "But that was a long time ago, when I was in a galaxy far, far away…"

"I see…"

A cylinder of some sort slides into her right hand, causing Ranma to raise an eyebrow.

"I challenge you to a sparring session, if you don't mind."

"I do not have my weapon with me, at the moment," Ranma said. "But I am more than capable of defending myself."

"How so, if you do not have your 'blade'?" Darth Lune asked.

"I don't know what my counterpart was like, but I am not just a master of weapons…I AM a weapon. Let me demonstrate this trick that I learned from one of my sons…"

Ranma points his index and middle finger at Darth Lune, before pointing them up…

CRACKLE!

Some sort of sparkling aura hugged Ranma's body.

Darth Lune raises an eyebrow. To her senses, Ranma was a living battery of energy…

"Now, I'm ready," Ranma said with confidence.

"Very well," Darth Lune said, before-

SNAP! Hzzzz…

The Sith Lord raises her red-bladed lightsaber…

"Prepare for battle, Jedi," Darth Lune said, as she suddenly moved at tremendous speed. She launches herself like a torpedo, with her blade pointing straight at Ranma.

At the last minute, Ranma steps aside, forcing Lune to drop, roll to a standing position and perform a reversal-

BLAM!

Lune was surprised to see that Ranma had blocked her attack.

"Amazing," Lune said, as she pushes forward slightly. "The energy you are producing must be great, if you can prevent me from slicing off your fingers."

"I make it a point to build up enough of my energy reserves to pull it off," Ranma said.

"Very well, then," Lune replied. "Let's now test your speed and reflexes…"

Darth Lune immediately pulls away, and begins to perform a series of strikes that would make counter-attacks difficult. However, Ranma was able to successfully parry Darth Lune's movements while keeping her out of his personal space.

"Brilliant!" Darth Lune said, as she steps back. "Truly, you are worthy of your skills…"

Hzzzz-SNAP!

Darth Lune tucks her lightsaber in her belt. She then lowers her hood…

"It is an honor to meet you, Ranma Saotome," Darth Lune said, as her orange-red eyes sparkled, while her porcelain-like skin glistened. "I look forward to work with you in the years ahead."

"Same here," Ranma says with a nod, as he does away his aura.

Darth Lune then walks up, and intertwines her arms around Ranm's left arm.

"Come," Darth Lune said. "I want to show you the gardens that I am…passionate about."

"Huh," Ranma said. Even though Darth Lune wasn't HIS Usagi, it's not like he would be cheating or anything…

"Lead on," Ranma said, as Darth Lune leads the Starfleeter out of the throne room…

"Well, it looks like your plan is working, 'Mom'," Maris said, as she watches all this, from the vantage of a monitor screen. She then turns towards Mara Jade.

"You think your doppelganger will succeed where you have failed?"

"I'm not sure," Mara said, as she returns towards play cards with Jango Fett, the bounty hunter. She then looks up at Jango.

"Your move, Fett," Mara said.

"Don't worry about ME, luv," Jango said, as he lays down his cards. "I win again."

"Ah, damn it-!"

Meanwhile…

"What's that?" said a Breen guards, as he sees the Breen squad returning to base. For a while now, due to the fact that the Breen has been unofficially lending support to the Dominion effort to secure the Alpha Quadrant. That is why they have slowly been securing old Maquis haunts within the Badlands…

"I only see three of our men returning from the valley, where those 'Starfleeters' were spotted," said another Breen.

The three Breen soldiers stop at the gate. The two guards see the lead Breen knock on the gate.

"Why aren't they using the intercom unit to give us the code?" said one of the guards.

As if on cue, the lead Breen soldier taps the side of his helmet, indicating that there was a problem with a receiver.

"Must be something wrong with helms," said the other guard.

"Maybe they'll tell us what happened," said the first guard. "We better open up then…"

Once the three guards were let into the outpost, the atmospheric conditions within changed significantly. Breen were a cold weather people that need to be covered up in environmental suits for protection.

"Okay," said the guard. "What happened?"

The lead "Breen" removes her helmet…

"Neutralized," Usagi said while smiling.

"What?" the Breen guard said, as he and his fellow guard raise their weapons.

Usagi blew her breath, using a combination of elemental jutsu techniques, lowered the temperature of the room considerably, so that the Breen were safely frozen into place.

Usagi turns towards her companions.

"We don't have much time," Usagi said, as Dax and Worf removes their helmets. "Worf, I need you and Dax to go to the auxiliary control room. There, I want you bypass the security grid into a loop format. Dax, hack into the local data storage, and copy the data stored there."

"What are you going to do?" Dax said, as she takes out her Tricorder. She will be using in as a locator of sorts.

"I'm going to secure a ship for us," Usagi said. "Now, get going."

"Good luck," Worf said, as he and Dax takes off.

Usagi sighs.

"Okay, let's get to work," Usagi said, as she takes out her own Tricorder. She points and moves the Tricorder until she locates a panel behind a wall…

CLAK!

Once the panel was exposed, Usagi takes out her "Sonic Henshin Wand", a special all-in-one tool that uses sound waves to manipulate matter and energy…except wood, for some reason. The man who gave her the technology to make forge her own device, a man known only as "The Doctor", thought it was silly to forge advanced technology into something that resembled a magical wand. Usagi would counter by saying that HE was not a conventional Time Traveler, so why should she? Nevertheless, Usagi did develop the skill to use sonic-based technology to do amazing things…

"Okay," Usagi said to herself, as she prepares to tap into the security grid. "If Worf did his job, I can remotely rearrange the grid to-"

CHIRP!

"Good," Usagi said, as she began to tapped the keys on her Tricorder, as re-routed the force fields.

CHIRP!

"There," Usagi said, as she closes her Tricorder. She turns towards the lighted area, which pointed towards the direction of the port. "Time to hijack a ship…"

Meanwhile…

"So you have Tuvan Syndrome?" Amanda said, as she begins her diagnosis, while under the watch of an armed escort. One of the reasons for having the conference was to treat esteemed Romulan Senator Koval of a rare disease that had similar properties to that of the Quickening. Koval, who has been the most vocal critic of the Romulan alliance with the Federation and the Klingons, was ironically instrumental in bringing the special conference to Romulus. He was an important man in government, since he was the head of the intelligence agency known as the "Tal Shiar", the Romulans' answer to the Federation's "Section 31"…

"Yes, for quite a while now, doctor," Koval said. "I contracted the disease for a while now."

"Well, treatment shouldn't be too difficult," said Amanda with a smile.

"That's good to know…"

Silence.

"Senator Koval?" Amanda asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of having a non-Romulan in charge of your empire?" Amanda asked.

Koval gives Amanda the look.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You bring up an interesting question, doctor," Koval said. "There are those who wish to…change that, but I digress…"

"Ah," Amanda said, as she resumes her medical scans…

**Tbc.**


	85. Chapter 85

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: I decided to change the ranking in midstream. Sisko is ranked as a "Fleet Captain", Ranma and Usagi are ranked as "Captain", and Ryouga is a "Commander" (having started his career in Starfleet later than Ranma's). C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: Okay. I just checked out some maps of both the "Star Trek", "Farscape" and "Babylon 5" worlds, and compared them together. For the most part, they hold up with some notable exceptions (and using the position of the Earth as the base):**

**1) Interstellar Alliance (Vorlons, Narns, Centauri, Juraian and Minbari) are between and upper rear the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire in the Beta Quadrant. Their presence has kept the Romulans and Klingons from waging war ever since (which is why they push upon the Federation's territory) in the Alpha Quadrant.**

**2) The Shadows have territory directly above the Romulan Star Empire (from the Beta Quadrant into the Alpha Quadrant), but arcs into the Federation like a "V" at a point; it also borders Vorlon space. That is why it is easy to get to Bajor from Za'Ha'Dum, since Bajor is between Cardassia Prime and Ferengi Alliance. Also, when the Shadows lost in the "Shadow War" of 2263 (CE), it lost most of its territory to the Romulans and the Federation. And that is why when the star that Za'Ha'Dum orbits, Romulus is the first to be threatened (i.e. the new movie "Star Trek").**

**3) The Peacekeepers are bordering the Gamma Quadrant near the Breen, but the Uncharted Territories exists between the Dominion and the Peacekeepers.**

**I hope that helps.**

* * *

**Part 85**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So you see, sir," Captain Usagi Tsukino said. "According the preliminary information that I was able to glean from the stolen data, the Breen plan a major offensive…within a time span of twenty-four hours. And from one of the de-crypted files, it looks like the Chin'Toka System is the intended target."

"Hmmm," Sisko mused. He then turns towards Worf and Dax.

"Is there anything that we can use to collaborate this information you three obtained?" Sisko asked.

"No sir," Worf said. "That is why I recommend that we get this information to the appropriate people as soon as possible."

"We could have a visual confirmation, Benjamin," Dax said.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that if the Chin'Toka System is indeed one of the targets, someone would need to be on hand to have a visual confirmation at least."

"Hmmm…"

"Captain, I could take the data straight to Starbase 375, while Worf takes the Defiant to the Chin'Toka System," Usagi said. "At the very least, we could justify it as a 'supply run'."

"I would agree with that, but I want to consult with Admiral Ross first," Sisko said, as he presses an intercom button. "Sisko to Kira."

"Kira speaking," came the reply.

"Patch me to Starbase 375…"

Meanwhile…

At the end of the day, Ranma settles his thoughts with the express intention of getting some sleep. As he enters his assigned guest quarters at the Imperial Palace, he is greeted with an annoying sight.

CHOOMP!

"Hello, Captain," Sloan said, as he sits comfortably on a chair. "How was dinner with the Empress?"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"I told you about popping up like a 'Jack-in-the-Box'," Ranma said with annoyance, as he sets his work down.

"I just wanted to continue the lines of contact, that's all."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Well, first, I want to know your impressions of Empress Serenity," Sloan said, as he goes over to the replicator to order himself a hot beverage.

"Can't you wait until I actually write a proper report?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"I don't mind a summary," Sloan said, as he sits down in a chair. "Proceed."

Ranma growls…

"Okay. From my impressions, Empress Serenity, also known as 'Darth Lune', is the Lord of the Sith of her dimension/timeline. Relying on her heritage as the inheritor of the Cosmos, she feels that in order to save the Universe, she has to control it. As a result, she has successfully dominated two entire galaxies…with an iron, yet merciful, fist."

"And her intentions for THIS galaxy?"

"It's more…personal," Ranma said. "While she doesn't want to dominant this galaxy, Empress Serenity is curious about her counterpart, though she hasn't indicated why."

"Anything else?" Sloan said, as he sets his mug down.

"Naw, that's about it," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"No, what?"

"Her…power-levels. Are her power-levels the same as OUR Usagi Tsukino's?"

"No, I don't think so. But, then again, if the Empress' power-levels are comparable, I can't sense it."

"I see. Okay, that will be all…"

Sloan starts to get up, before being forced back down into his seat.

"What-?"

"Since you are here, what is the true objective?" Ranma said, as he pulls up a chair to sit directly in front of Sloan.

"You know I can't tell you that. You know, 'Section 31' business."

"True, but, then again, I never really retired from Section 31."

"Come again?"

"I said I never really retired from Section 31, but rather was placed on 'special indefinite leave'. You know…a vacation. And since you had requested that I be reactivated-"

"You previous rank and privileges are reaffirmed," Sloan said in a huff.

"Yes, and that makes me a 'senior special agent'…with 'omega' clearance, which, if I recall, makes YOU my junior…"

"'N' did not inform me of this," Sloan said.

"That's because 'N' knows how to use suckers like YOU to do her bidding. She knew that I would have turned her down if she directly asked me to return to the 'company', but she has no problem using you to create the circumstance that would have ME seek Section 31's help, i.e. the Maquis."

"…"

"You seem speechless."

"They said that you were good, but you pretend that you're just another 'jock'."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Ranma said, as he sits down in his seat. "But enough about ME…let's talk about YOU…"

Meanwhile, back at DS9…

Wrrrrr-CHOOM!

"Commander Hibiki," Sisko said, as he, Usagi, Worf and Dax steps unto the main deck of the Operations Center from Sisko's office.

Ryouga and Ro Laren look up from their morning patrol reports.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need for you take the Reliant, and head to the Chin'Toka Star System," Sisko said. "There, you will keep watch for Dominion activity. Meanwhile, Usagi will take the Gallant to Earth to hand deliver this document immediately."

Usagi turns towards Sisko.

"Sir, I thought the Gallant was understaffed," Usagi said.

"That is why Worf and Dax will be with you, as well as your temporary operations officer."

"Who?"

"Lt. Commander Mu Tsu, reporting for duty, sir," said a voice from behind.

All eyes, turns towards Mu Tsu, who, even after all these years, still wears glasses.

"Do I know you, Commander?" Usagi asked.

"We met years ago, at the gather of the Amazon Nations on Venus, ma'am," Mu Tsu said with a smile.

"…"

"Through your husband, Captain Saotome."

"Oh, MOUSSE," Usagi said. "Yeah, I remember you now. You challenged Ranma to a duel, and lost."

"I was unprepared for his enhanced prowess," Mousse said, as he adjusted his glasses

"Welcome to 'Deep Space Nine', commander" Sisko said, as he steps forward. "I hope your trip from Starbase 310 was an uneventful one."

"Well, we do have to worry about Dominion activity. After all, there isn't a de-militarized zone any more…"

"Indeed. At any rate, you are to assist the Captain Tsukino as a part of your assignment, until you are permanently assigned to a ship."

"Yes, sir," Mousse said stiffly.

Sisko then turns to the rest of the team.

"You have your assignments. Dismiss…"

Ten minutes later, aboard the Gallant…

"Helm: prepare to move out," Usagi said, as she straightens her uniform and leans back. "Let's see if this ship will live up to its class."

"Docking clamps are deactivated," Dax said.

"Tactical is standing by," Worf said.

"Engineering and other systems are 'Go', Captain," Mousse said.

"Excellent," Usagi said. "Dax, take us out."

The Gallant, the newest of the Defiant-class starship backs away from the docking ring. At the same time, the Reliant, another Defiant-class ship, also moves off…

"Well, at least we have the Valiant and the Defiant to mind the store," Dax said.

"It will NOT matter if the Breen do get involved in this war," Worf said.

"Which is why we are taking the Gallant back to Earth instead of a 'runabout', Worf," Usagi said. She then turns slight towards Mousse.

"Commander, are we ready to utilize the cloaking device?" Usagi asked.

"We'll be able to use it once we go into warp," Mousse said.

"Wait, I thought we were prohibited from mass producing cloaking devices under the 'Treaty of Algeron II'?" Dax said.

"When I was a part of the Romulan Star Empire as 'Sub-Commander T'Usagi', I secretly inserted a special provision that didn't get noticed until it was too late," Usagi said with a smirk. "I could give you the 'legalese', but essentially, in case of a full scale invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, by an enemy of considerable power, the United Federation of Planets is allowed to take whatever appropriate actions deemed necessary to 'balance' the scales."

"The Borg and the Dominion," Worf said with a smile.

"Precisely. After the Shadow Wars, Starfleet Command deemed it necessary to find ANY avenue that could circumvent treaty restrictions. Of course, the Romulans made sure that the treaty was as solid as possible, which made sure that Starfleet's options were limited. The opportunity to change things occurred rather obliquely, when I was forced to be a permanent 'guest' of the empire. They never suspected that I would undermine them obliquely."

"But you did not stop their development," Dax said.

"Why would I, since that would have put me under a cloud of suspicion immediately. No, I had to think long term, and getting the cloak back for a specific class of ship is the way forward…and the Borg provided the excuse."

"Brilliant."

"What if the Romulans find out about your duplicity?" Worf asked.

Usagi smiles.

"Why do you think Ranma accepted the 'diplomatic mission' to Romulus? After all, not matter what, he knows 'me' like no other."

"I do not understand," Dax said.

"You will, soon enough. In the mean time, let's head straight to Earth, best speed."

And, with that, the Gallant enters warp space.

Meanwhile…

Herb was listening to classical Chinese music in his assigned quarters, when he heard the sound of a doorbell ring.

DING! DING! DING-!

Herb looks up from his book.

"Come in," Herb said.

Ranma steps in.

"Ah, Saotome," Herb said with a smile. "Come in, come in…"

Ranma looks around the room, trying to sense if there were any 'bugs' present…

"There aren't any recorders, from me or from the Tal Shiar," Herb said, as he gets up to get a drink from the replicator. "You want anything?"

"Yes, but it has to be off the record."

"Ah," Herb said, as he removes his combadge. He then waited until Ranma removed his.

"As I was saying, you want anything, Saotome…?" Herb asked.

"Yeah, just one: why are you setting up Dr. Rogers to take a fall?" Ranma said steadily.

"Pardon?"

"I just got through talking with a mutual friend of ours. Starfleet was going to send someone to tamper with the treatments designed to help a prominent Romulan senator's 'Tuvan Disease', should the negotiations fail."

"Really?"

"Yes. The senator in question is against any sustained alliance with the Federation, if and when the Dominion War has been one. His demise would have allowed a more liberal Romulan to set up the protocols that could bring closer ties between the Romulans and us. Am I right?"

"Of course you are," Herb said, as he takes his drink to drink. "But you wouldn't have come here with such concerns, if Dr. Rogers is involved."

"Exactly. I know we have…a past, but I implore you to listen to me, when I say that you should not use Amanda Rogers as a pawn. And I certainly don't want her to take the rap for a failed medical diagnosis."

"I see…"

Herb takes a sip of his tea.

"The fact of the matter is that I've decided to put a squash to the operation."

"Really."

"Really. After you left with Ambassador Cretek, I had a lovely conversation with Dr. Rogers. In many ways, she reminded me of the late Admiral Akane Tendo: full of naïve hope and determination. She told me of her time on Ziest, in the Gamma Quadrant, when she worked tirelessly to help those people with their generational disease. And it is because of her optimism, her desire to help others, that I decided to not go through the original plan."

"That's good."

"Yes, especially since the Empress has taken a liking to you."

"It's that apparent, huh?"

"Of course it is. And by you developing a repartee with the Empress, it will make things easier during the negotiations, when the post-war protocols are developed."

"I see."

"And by the way, when was the last time you and I sparred?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Exactly. Once things die down, once this war has been concluded, we should test each others' strength sometime."

"Huh?"

"I've heard you picked up some potent skills over the years, and I want to see how they stake up against mine. Deal?"

"Deal, sir," Ranma said with a smile.

"Good. You can go now."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said, as he turns to leave.

After leaving, Herb sits back, and continues to read his book. It was titled:

JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND WORLDS: AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY.

Herb closes his book, and looks at the back. It showed a picture of Usagi wearing a pair of glasses.

"Interesting," Herb said, as he continues to read his book…

Meanwhile…

CHOOOM!

"We're arrived at the Chin'Toka Star System, Commander," Lt. Commander Ro said, as she exits the Reliant out of warped space.

"Good," Ryouga said, as he balled his fist. They had made a brief stop at Starbase 310 before heading into captured Cardassian space, under cloak. He couldn't ask for assistant from the local base commander due to stretched resources…

"Engage the cloaking field."

"Cloaking field active," Kiima said, as she does as she is told.

With the Reliant under cloak, Naru begins to survey the system…

"Ryouga, I am picking up strange energy signatures," Naru said. "I'm transferring the sensor data to tactical."

CHIRP!

"Confirmed," Kiima said. "I am detecting multiple warp signatures heading straight for AR-558."

Kiima looks up while facing her commander.

"It's the Breen, sir. They are manipulating their warp signatures to mask their true intentions, until they are too late."

"And so it begins anew," Ryouga said.

"Sir, what shall we do?" Nog said at Ops. "The personnel at AR-558 won't stand a chance."

"AR-558" was a major communications and sensor array that was vital to the Federation's ability to keep track of enemy movements. If that fell, then the Federation would be essentially blind.

"I know," Ryouga said. He then presses a button on his command chair. "All hands, prepare for battle stations. I repeat: all hands, prepare for battle stations-!"

**Tbc.**


	86. Chapter 86

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 86**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And so, in conclusion, the altered phenotypes can be utilized to create the appropriate anti-bodies, as a means of combating the disease," Dr. Amanda Rogers said with a smile, as she turns away from her audio-video projection. "That concludes my presentation. Thank you."

As the audience in the lecture hall clapped their hands, Ranma stood in the background somewhat awestruck, as Amanda replays her lecture from earlier that evening.

'Huh,' Ranm thought to himself. 'It's interesting to see another side of Amanda. I forget she's not the 'tomboy' she pretends to be-'

CLICK!

"What are YOU doing standing over there, Ranma?" Amanda said with mild annoyance, as she deactivates the holographic generator. "Cretak decided to take a 'rain-check' on a 'night cap' or something?"

"Hey, can't a guy admire a good lecture when he sees one?" Ranma replied, as he begins to enter the lecture hall fully. "And what are you doing up this late?"

"Well…I just wanted to see what I did right and wrong, the next time I give a lecture on this subject," Amanda said, as she pulls out a data chip from the projector. "Maybe I can cut down on the hyperbole…"

And then Amanda turns to face Ranma fully.

"But…you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" Ranma replied.

"That I had a good presentation?"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "Believe me, I've slept through many of them."

"You weren't sleeping through MY lecture, were you?" Amanda said with a hint of menace.

"No, that's not what I am saying at all. Jeez…"

"Well, I better get out of here," Amanda said, as she reaches down for her carrying case. "I don't want accidentally bore you with me standing here."

"Here, let me help you with her stuff," Ranma said, as he reaches for Amanda's bag…

BONK!

"Ow!!!" Amanda and Ranma said, as they knock heads together.

"Ranma!" Amanda yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ranma protested.

Pause.

Suddenly, the two began to making out in front of the staging area.

"Ranma, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment," Amanda said breathlessly. "I don't have to worry about the other girls finding about this…moment."

Ranma looks into Amanda's eyes. For some reason, Amanda reminded him of a certain 'uncute' girl he had ended up marrying years ago…

"Uh-hum," said a voice.

Ranma and Amanda both turn his head to face Mara Jade

"Miss Jade?" Ranma said.

The redheaded woman, known simply as "The Empress' Hand", walks up to the pair.

"You should be careful about showing your…affection while you are here on Romulus," Mara said. "The halls have…eyes."

Ranma looks around the room. He never considered the idea that the Empress would be watching him…

"Nevertheless, I am glad that you were able to be here at this conference," Mara said. "It will help in negotiating a permanent peace treaty after this war of ours is over."

"Miss Jade," Amanda asked. "Do you think the Empress will allow for more interaction? I would love to study Romulus' medical database."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Mara said. "But remember this: I AM Sith, so I got to be bad somewhat, as a way to bring imbalance to the Force."

"I see…"

"Okay, so how what you go about…bringing imbalance to the Force?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, like this."

With a flick of her right index and middle finger towards the ceiling, Ranma suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air…by his underwear.

WEDGE!

"Yowtch!"

"Ranma?" Amanda said with concerned.

"Does that your question?" Mara said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ranma winced. Since he felt no malice coming from Mara, he was caught with his pants down…so to speak.

"Ouch…"

Meanwhile…

Captain's Log, Stardate: 52617.9. The newest of the Defiant-class starships, the USS "Gallant", seems to be performing smoothly, as she travels from Deep Space Station Nine in the Bajor Sector, to Starbase 375 in the Kalandra Sector, and on to the Sol System, within the heart of Federation Space. Although it would be easier to simply send the documents by sub-space, Fleet Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross feels that the value of the data validates a proper escort. While I agree with such an assessment, I am concerned that I am commanding an untested ship with a "skeleton" crew, if that. Still, I do like the idea of taking out a new ship for a "spin"…

"Status," Usagi said, as she leans in her chair.

"We should be in approach to the Sol Star System within the hour," Dax said, as she confirmed her calculations.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she is about to turn towards Mousse. "Mousse, prepare to take us out of warp-"

TING-TING!

"Captain, sensors indicate an unusual reading," Worf said, as he tries to focus the sensors onto the anomaly.

Usagi gets up, and goes over to Worf.

"Is this something that we should worry about?" Usagi asked. "The last thing I want is to get caught up in some temporal 'trap'."

"No, just elevated radiation," Worf said. "But I don't think that we will have a problem."

"Hmmm…"

"Perhaps we can modify our sensors to detect Breen energy signatures?" Mousse asked.

"Of course," Dax said. "Remember that unusual loss of power at the start of the battle with the Breen in the Badlands?"

"Yes, and I thought that an intermixing pulse conversion would compensate the loss of power, though the thrust output was a bit sluggish," Usagi said. "You know, having a background in engineering and all…"

"Worf, determine the energy signature with what we have on the Breen," Dax said. "I wouldn't be surprise if the energy signature and the dampening pulse that the Breen deployed are the same type."

"Checking," Worf said, as he begins to work on his analysis…

CHIRP!

"They match."

"Compensate and determine the size of the energy signature," Usagi said.

"Compensating-"

CHIRP!

"Captain, it appears that a massive Breen attack fleet is on a direct course to…Earth."

"Damn," Usagi said. "We have to do something."

"Perhaps we should inform Starfleet of this?" Mousse asked. "Though, I would need to send a tight, one way signal at a single burst to deliver the message."

"Work on the carrier at least. We may not be able to send a complete message without detection, but we might have a way to get a message to Earth."

"How is that possible without being detected?" Worf said.

"Morse code."

"I beg your pardon?"

"One hundred years ago, an alien probe that had once been an ancient Earth probe had tried to contact Earth using an old style electronic signal consisting of dash and beeps."

"Morse code."

"Exactly. Starfleet didn't recognize the code, which gave the alien probe the justification to attack the Earth. Or, as it had put it, 'Remove the infestation of Carbon-based life forms from the Creator's planet'."

"Of course," Dax said. "That was the 'V'Ger Incident', if I recall."

"Yes. Since then, Starfleet Command has made sure that any and all forms of communication are kept in an active file, so that mistakes like that one does not happen again."

"So you propose to warn Starfleet of the impeding attack," Worf said.

"Yes. We use Morse code to deliver our message, put it in a 'zip' format, encrypted of course, and send the message as a single burst. The Breen won't detect it because the message will be too fast and too unfamiliar to respond to it quickly-"

"Ma'am, our 'bottle' is ready," Mousse said.

"Good. Worf, prepare the message. In the meantime, we have to determine a way to slow down that fleet."

"Usagi, need I remind you that we barely survived the encounter with the Breen the last time, and there is no telling if our cloaking field is of any help," Dax said. "And Chief O'Brien did say that the modifications to the shielding system will only help for a little bit."

Usagi turns towards Mousse.

"Can we compensate our systems to be effective?" Usagi said.

"I don't know if it is possible to improve the modifications that Chief O'Brien had suggested, ma'am," Mousse said.

"Just do your best," Usagi said, as she turns towards Worf.

"Worf, you're done yet?"

"Almost," Worf said, as he puts in the final encryption sequence…"

CHIRP!

"Done. Sending message."

FLASH!

"Message has been sent," said the computer.

"At least Starfleet and the other planets will be warned before it is too late

"Okay, now what?" Dax asked.

"Worf, what it the trajectory of the fleet?" Usagi asked.

"Checking," Worf said, as he begins his analysis.

CHIRP!

"There," Worf said.

"Put this data on holographic tactical," Usagi said, as she goes to her command chair.

"Aye," Worf said.

BLIP!

A virtual, holographic map of the Sol Star System appears between Usagi's and Dax's respective Bridge positions.

"Well, the Breen are smart by avoiding New Krypton and Autocthonia, since they are very heavy in defenses that are 'non-Federation'," Dax said, as she puts the Gallant on "autopilot", so that she could turn around to see the projection.

"Most likely the Breen will hit the other populated planets to thin Starfleet's defenses," Worf said.

"Hmmm…"

"What about…there?" Mousse said, as he points to a dwarf planet in the Kupier Belt.

"Yes, that planet is the closest to the incoming Breen fleet, before it reaches the population center," Worf said. "We should go there, if we are to interfere with the Breen."

Usagi takes a look at that holographic image, and stares at it for a long time…

"Usagi?"

"If we are to use THAT planet as a staging ground, then you need to know some things about…PLANET X."

CRACK!

The screen at one of the panels cracks.

"Oh, dear…"

"Captain, when you said that name, I felt a surge of 'dark chi'," Mousse said.

"Wait a minute," Dax said. "THIS is the legendary 'Planet X'-"

CRACK!

Another screen cracks.

"Please don't say that word," Usagi said. "We won't have a ship left…"

"What is special about that world?" Worf asked.

Usagi develops a faraway look…

"Usagi?" Dax said.

"The world we need to go to was an ancient mystery full of dread to the old stargazers on Earth. It has always been a harbinger of doom to the old seers, but it wasn't until one hundred years ago that the truth of this dark world was finally known."

"And that is…?"

"Mysterious world known as 'You-Know-What'?" was a Shadow colony world…"

Meanwhile…

WRRRRR! WRRRRR! WRRRRR! WRRRRR-!'

BLAM!

Ryouga ducks, as sparks fly across the Bridge of the Reliant while taking a pounding by a combined Jem'Hadar/Breen attack force.

"Ensign Nog, status!" Ryouga yells.

"We have casualties on decks two and three," Nog said "Medic Kuno and her staff has her hands full treating the wounded from both Planet AR-558 and on board this ship-"

"Sir!" yelled Engineer Sonya Gomez through the intercom from the Engineering Room. "The modifications of the shields that Chief O'Brien suggested won't hold up to another wave of Breen attacks!"

Just before the Reliant and the Gallant left, Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien was able to glance at the technical data that Usagi, Worf and Dax had stolen from the Breen outpost, and discover a key flaw in Breen weapons systems. He was able to suggestion some modifications, but even he had said that an complete systems overhaul was needed for the long term…

"Understood," Ryouga said. He then turns towards Ro.

"Ro, as soon as we get clear of the enemy fleet, jump into warp."

"Yes, sir," Ro said.

"Kiima, keep those ships from hitting our warp drive," Ryouga said.

"I'm trying, sir!" Kiima said through gritted teeth.

"Naru, do you have the last of the ground personnel?"

Naru worked to beam the last of the Starfleet personnel from the surveillance station on the planet below…

"Done it!" Naru said, as she turns to face her husband.

"Good. Ro, get us the hell out of here-"

Suddenly, a Breen energy wave lances the Bridge area.

WHOOOOOOM!

This causes an energy feedback to dance through the ship.

ZAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKK-!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naru cried, as she was zapped, while being blown out of her seat.

"NARU!" Ryouga yells, as he goes to his wife's side.

"Commander Ro-!" Kiima yells.

"We're clear!" Ro said. "We're going into warped space…maximum speed!"

WRRRRRRR-CHOOM!

Ryouga taps his combadge.

"Bridge to Sickbay, I need medical up here…PRONTO!" Ryouga yells over the PA system.

"I'm on my way," Kodachi replied likewise.

Ryouga then focuses on his wife.

"Naru, it will be okay," Ryouga said with pleading eyes.

"I know," Naru said, as she struggled to raise her hands…before collapsing altogether.

"Naru? NARU!"

As Naru's life signs fade, a startling transformation occurs that causes Ryouga to step back.

First, Naru's body morphs into-

"R-Ranma?" Ryouga said with astonishment. This causes everyone to turn to focus on the scene with a gasp.

And then, what appeared to be Ranma fades into a sparkle of light, leaving nothing but clothes behind.

"Naru…"

Just Kodachi comes running onto the Bridge with her medical kit.

"Who's the patient?" Kodachi asked.

Ryouga says nothing, as he picks up the familiar Starfleet science uniform, and clutches it in his hands.

"Someone is going to answer for this," Ryouga said quietly. "Starting with Ranma!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time (in order): "The Last Temptation of Ranma Saotome!", "The Mystery of Planet X!", "Ryouga versus Ranma!", "Usagi the Freedom Fighter!", "Ryouga No More!", "The Ascension of Emperor Ranma!", and "Farewell, Sailor Moon!" See you then!**


	87. Chapter 87

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 87**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah," Ranma said, as he slinked into the folds of his the covers of the guest bed. He wanted to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow, when the diplomatic conference concludes…

"Well, I better enjoy this moment before the bi9g day tomorrow," Ranma said to himself while closing his eyes, as he begins to drift off into a deep sleep…

Ranma…

Ranma frowns, but doesn't wake up.

RANMA…

Ranma opens his eyes, before sitting up. He looked like he was in his same guest quarters, but there was an ethereal quality to his surroundings.

"Ranma…"

Ranma's ears perked up, as he moves his legs to the side of his guest bed. He then removes the blanket. He then grabs a robe, and gets up on his feet.

"Ranma…"

"Okay, okay," Ranma said, as he puts on his robe. "I'm coming. Sheesh…"

Ranma presses the switch button. The door opens.

SWISH!

Ranma could only see a blinding white on the other side of threshold. Squinting his eyes, Ranma steps into the light…

FLASH!

Ranma now appears to be in a hallway, lined by Imperial Storm Troopers, as they stood at attention…

"Ranma, hurry!" said a familiar voice.

Ranma was about to say something about not being properly dressed, when he notices that he was dressed in a decorative, Imperial officers uniform (white, to be exact). He remembered wearing something similar nearly over one hundred years ago on the planet Ekos (aka "Nazi World"). Back then, a Federation historian, John Gill, thought to impose a "benign" form of German-style fascism on a planet torn by war and strife, thinking that it was the only efficient economic-political system that could unite an entire planet quickly. Unfortunately, after taking the role as 'Fuhrer', as a means of implanting his ideas, the historian failed to pay attention an important axiom: absolute power corrupts…absolutely. Apparently, Gill's immediate subordinate, Deputy Fuhrer Melakon, used Ekosians rivals, the Zeons, as scapegoats to cement his power over his mentor Gill, thus creating the very circumstances that Gill wanted to avoid. Still, Ranma and his comrades aboard the USS Enterprise, under the command of James T. Kirk, were able to stop Melakon from ordering genocide upon the Zeons…though both he and Gill had died in the process. And although the Ekosiand and Zeons were able to achieve peace, they still adopted much of Gill's teachings over all, which is why even now there were trappings of Nazi décor and efficiency…though this didn't give Earth Jews much comfort.

Nevertheless, Ranma felt like a Nazi dressing in Imperial clothing…

"Come on, Ranma," Empress Serenity said, as she beckons Ranma to step forward unto the balcony.

As Ranma steps out unto the balcony, he could see the roaring of the crowd below. Ranma looks up, and sees scores of ships of all kind hovering over his head. He looked back down, and saw legions of troops. While they were Imperial, they were also Romulan soldiers mixed in as well.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Serenity said, as leans over to survey the scene with Ranma. She was dressed in red gown with black lacing.

"Yeah, it is," Ranma admitted. "It's not the first time I've seen such adulation, though."

"Oh?" Serenity said, as she leans over.

"Yeah. I was once Regent for an empire that expanded galaxies…many in fact."

"Huh. Why just a 'regent'?"

"Because I was 'holding' it for the true heirs, that's why. In fact, it was only because of their father and our friendship that I even bother taking the job."

"But you know how to control the lives of men, correct?"

"I wouldn't say that. Lead them? Yes. Guide them? Yes. Command them? Indeed. But I'm not comfortable with the idea of 'controlling' anyone."

"Really."

"Yeah. You can tell a person to kill for you, but you can't tell a person to die for you, unless you are either controlling…or inspiring them. Me? I prefer the inspiration method."

"I see…"

Silence.

"Ranma, I have a confession to make," Serenity said, as she turns to face Ranma. "The reason why I have allowed you all here, and the reason why I tolerated Starfleet's access to cloaking technology, is because…I want you as my consort."

"Come again?"

Serenity touches Ranma's arms.

"I know that I am not YOUR Usagi, but I am a better one," Serenity said. "I'm not flighty or irresponsible like she is, nor have I become impure by alien genetic 'grafts'. I need…someone by my side to help me rule an empire. And best of all, you can rule over these Romulans…the very ones who destroyed your first family. Join me, and we can rule the galaxy as husband and wife!"

Ranma stares into Serenity's orange-red eyes…

"No."

"No?" Serenity said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. Putting aside the whole Sith thing, I was told what happened to YOUR Ranma. Hell, you don't even know whatever happened to him."

"Ranma, it was a long time ago," Serenity said. "That Ranma…he didn't understand the need to rule a chaotic universe with both a open hand…and an iron fist. But you know how to rule. You can help me rule my 'Galactic Imperium', while keeping my bed warm at night."

"I can't. You built an empire based upon the principles of the Sith."

"I did NOT build the Imperium…I expanded on it! Do you know what led me to become the Dark Lord of the Sith? Why, I'll TELL you!"

Suddenly, everything around Ranma disappears. He then finds himself on what looked to be-

"What," Ranma said. "This…this looks like Admiral Archer's old ship, the NX-01 'Enterprise'."

"Close," Serenity said, as she lowers her dark cloak. "THIS ship is the ISS-01 'Enterprise'…of the Mirror-verse. You…the other you and I came to this place by way of some sort of trans-dimensional vortex, after some fool used a talisman on us…"

Ranma shuddered, thinking that he and HIS Usagi had been caught up in the same vortex as well, only, he and his wife were sent to THIS Universe…

Suddenly, Ranma heard groans and cries coming from what appeared to be Admiral Archer's old room.

"What-?"

"Go see for yourself," Serenity said flatly.

Cautiously, Ranma walks up, and opens the door…

"My god," Ranma said, before immediately entering the room.

Mirror-Archer turns from his activities to see Ranma rushing up to his bed.

"What the hell are YOU doing out of the Brig-"

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack-!

As Ranma pounds away, Mirror-Usagi crawls back in fright, as Ranma continues to pound on the faux-Archer…

FLASH!

BAM!

"Ow," Ranma said, as he smacks his fist on a sand stone. For a moment, Ranma had to regain his composure, after realizing that he was simply wandering about a 'mindscape'…Serenity's. He then immediately stands up.

"What…WHERE-?"

"Where do you think?" Serenity said, as she points at the skies.

Ranma sees the setting of two suns, as he also notices the scenery.

"This is Tantooine," Ranma said.

"A version of it, at least," Serenity said, as she begins to walk down a narrow ravine. "Come, let me show you something…"

Ranma looks around a bit before running after the Sith Lord.

"Serenity, about what I had seen-"

"It was a long time ago, from my perspective," Serenity said with a sigh. "In the real world, me being a plaything of Jonathan Archer was a normal occurrence…before he sold me to an Orion slave trader."

"Then how did you end up…here?" Ranma asked.

"The trader I was sold to had a rival, who sabotaged a Jumpgate while the ship that I was on entered it. Somehow, I ended here on Tattooine, where I was sold to the Hutts."

"…"

Soon, the duo arrives at Jabba the Hutt's desert palace.

"Do not worry about being seen," Serenity said, as she and Ranma moved through the crowd of guests. "Since we are walking through my memories, I can control how much we can interact with the surroundings-"

"Gentle-beings!" said Bib Fortuna, a Twilek (a species that have a pair of thick tentacles for "hair") who was the chief henchmen for the Hutt criminal kingpin. "I bring you…'Moondancer'-!"

Ranma turned to see a semi-nude Mirror-Usagi, who danced in lingerie and face paint, using eerie music playing in the background…

"You…danced for Jabba?" Ranma asked.

"Many times, when he didn't have his way with me," Serenity said matter-of-factly.

"…"

"And now, the final act," Serenity said. "Watch…"

Mirror-Usagi spins in an elaborate dance, as she went low to the ground, and then, she stops suddenly. She then reaches outward towards the side, as two cylinder-like objects pops in her hands.

SNAP-SNAP! Hzzzzz-

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Mirror-Usagi screams, as she attacked her master Jabba.

SLICE-SLICE-!

"Aarrrrgh-!" Jabba yelled, as he was sliced to ribbons.

Jabba's henchmen began to respond, as Mirror-verse threw one of her red-bladed lightsabers in one direction without looking, while she continued to fight like a mad woman.

SLICE-!

Within minutes, the room was filled with dead people, as Mirror-Usagi breathed hard.

"I've done it, my new Master," Mirror-Usagi said as she looks up. "I've proven myself, and NO ONE shall harm me again…NO ONE! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

The scene fades in front of Ranma's eyes, as Ranma turns towards Serenity.

"How were you able to know the Force, let alone build a lightsaber?" Ranma asked. "Who was your 'Master'?"

"Darth Sidious, whom you know as-"

"Palpatine of Naboo," Ranma said flatly. "So, you were chosen as his apprentice. Before Vader?"

"Yes," Serenity said. "Shortly after Sidious lost his apprentice, Darth Maul, he visited me in a dream, and offered me a chance to learn the ways of the Sith, thanks to smuggling a 'holocron' to help me study, whenever I didn't have to 'service' Jabba or his cronies. Killing my old slaver was one of the tests towards becoming Sidious' apprentice."

"What was the other test?"

"I had to kill a Jedi Master in a duel to earn the right the second 'Lord of the Sith'."

"Count Dooku."

"Precisely. Once I…won, I received a new name."

"Darth Lune".

"Yes. However, I received more than just name; I received an entire identity, which led me to become the leader of a Separatist movement…"

**Tbc.**


	88. Chapter 88

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 88**

* * *

For a moment, Ranma ponders his thoughts. So far, he has come to be sympathetic to what happened to the person who possessed his wife's face, as he and Darth Lune go down memory lane…

"Ranma?" Serenity asked.

"Sorry, go on."

"As I was saying, killing Dooku allowed me to lead an alliance of 'free traders' that sought to have less government involved in their lives. Too bad these people were just pawns in a bigger game…"

FLASH!

Ranma could see the leaders of the Separatist movement, as Mirror-Usagi (hair done in a single, coiled braid while dressed in a regal dress) address the group while walking around the room. Based upon the wall décor in the room, he realized that he was on Dantooine…

"Gentle-beings," Mirror-Usagi said, as she scans the room. "As you know, my late father, Count Dooku, understood your respective plights. Bound by the yoke of the restrictions placed by the Galactic Republic, your ability to conduct your affairs have been hampered…"

Ranma turns towards Serenity.

"Come again?"

"After I killed Dooku, Palpatine helped me forge a plausible identity. Essentially, I am the product of an affair between a Corellian businesswoman and Dooku. Doctoring the records was easy enough, since Palpatine had already forged an underground network of agents of sorts. Get the appropriate 'eyewitnesses' proved to be more difficult, but not impossible."

"And…?"

"And thus, my mother and I, while still in the womb, had been kidnapped by raiders, and so into slavery. My mother died after giving birth to me, and I was sold to the Hutts to be raised as a 'courtesan' upon reaching maturity. My 'father', having learned of me, mounted a rescue, but died in the end. From there, I claimed Dooku's title, wealth and status, and got into the position where I could lead a credible political alliance: the Confederacy of Independent Worlds, or simply, the Separatist Movement, as head of the Council…"

"And so I offer you a chance to follow me, Countess Serenity Dooku, as we carve out a territory free of the Republic's influence."

"Pretty words," said Nute Gunray ("fish man" with a flatten face), the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. "But the only thing I care about is killing the Senator of Naboo."

Mirror-Usagi looks at Nute with a twinkle in her eye.

"You obsession with Padme Amidala is 'silly', Viceroy," Mirror-Usagi said. "However, if her death will garner your support…then so be it-"

"Whoa, whoa," Ranma said. "You tried to kill Padme?"

"No, at least not openly," Serenity said. "For a while now, I had the feeling that I was being set up for a fall."

"By who?"

"By Palpatine. He had used me so that he could secretly groom the perfect Sith apprentice."

"Darth Vader."

"Exactly. It was all a scam, where I was being used for a means to an end…"

FLASH!

Ranma finds himself on the Bridge of the Separatist flagship. From the sounds he could hear, he realized that he was in the middle of space battle-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Ranma turns towards the source of the sound.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he sees Mirror-Usagi and Anakin Skywalker fighting in front of a detained Supreme Chancellor Palpatine-

Suddenly, Anakin moves in close, while pressing up against Mirror-Usagi's lightsabers, and slices Mirror-Usagi's arms off in a circular loop.

SLICE!

"Ahhh!" Mirror-Usagi screams, as she fell on her knees.

Anakin used the momentum of his maneuver to take possession of Mirror-Usagi's remaining lightsaber. He then crossed it with his own, and placed it near Mirror-Usagi's neck…

"I win…this time," Anakin said.

"Wha-why did you DO that?" Mirror-Usagi screeched.

"Because I want to win," Anakin said.

"Good, Anakin, GOOD!" Palpatine said with a smile. "KILL HER."

Mirror-Usagi turns towards Palpatine in shock and horror. She then realized that her master had merely used her, and was not serious about her being his heir.

"Kill her NOW."

"I shouldn't," Anakin said breathlessly. "We should arrest Countess Dooku, so that she could stand trial."

"I agree!" Mirror-Usagi said quickly. "I'll tell you everything-"

"DO IT!" Palpatine said forceful, sending Anakin over the edge.

SLICE!

And off Mirror-Usagi's head goes…

"No," Ranma said, as he reaches out for the one who looked like his wife.

"Interesting sensation, when one looses one's head," Serenity said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, if you died, how-?"

"How did I manage to survive in the end?" Serenity smirked. "I simply moved my conscious mind to a clone body on Camino, which was already ready for use. And from there, I had a world with my old master…"

FLASH!

Ranma finds himself in the Senate chamber, where he sees Palpatine, now disfigured throwing hover platforms as a tiny, frog-like creature.

"Master Yoda," Ranma said breathlessly. "I always wondered how he fought Palpatine…"

Yoda leaps into Palpatine's space, only to receive a lightning bolt straight into his heart.

BLAM!

"You are weak, as is the Jedi Order itself," Palpatine chortled. "I and my NEW apprentice shall bring order to this galaxy-"

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Palpatine notices the red gleam of a lightsaber near his person.

"So, you survived…my old apprentice," Palpatine said, as he turns to face Mirror-Usagi.

"I learned from the best, my old master," Mirror-Usagi said. She then glanced at Master Yoda, who was preparing to attack.

"Master Yoda, if I defeat Palpatine, you have my word that as long as you and your Jedi do not challenge my authority openly, I will discontinue the progrom that my master had initiated."

"Foolish, such an arrangement is!" Yoda said. "SITH, you are."

"Your numbers are dwindling, and there are TWO of us…three, if you count Anakin. But most importantly…who do you think warned you of Anakin's treachery, long enough to remove your younglings from potential harm, when Anakin and his troops marched on your precious temple?"

Yoda grimaced. As much as he did not want to, he believed Mirro-Usagi's words.

"Master Yoda, tend to your wounded. For now, the Dark Side reigns supreme. But when the time comes, I will wait upon the one YOU deem worthy to challenge me. For now…LEAVE, and don't look back."

Yoda thought for a moment…

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Over, this is not!" Yoda said, as he slips away…

Palpatine smirks.

"You arrogant little girl," Palpatine said. "Do you think that I would have taught you everything you need to know to be a Sith Lord?"

"No, my old master," Mirror-Usagi said, as she leaps backwards, and unto another platform. "While you plotted, I continued my studies during times that I didn't play the role of 'Countess Dooku'…"

Mirror-Usagi's eyes turn from blue to orange-red.

"And it's time to demonstrate why I will become the Dark Lord of the Sith…"

FLASH!

Ranma finds himself on a grassy field that was similar to the one made famous on Naboo…

"Obviously, I won," Serenity said. "I even made sure that Palpatine never bothered me again, by using a Dark Force technique that allowed me to absorb his knowledge and strength…"

Serenity turns to look at the horizon.

"Nevertheless, his defeat allowed me to become Empress. I took on Anakin as MY apprentice, since I wanted to humiliate him for what he did to me. Even then, I made sure that he…recovered from his duel with his former Jedi Master on Mustafar. And with his help, I have come to dominate TWO galaxies…so that others will not have to suffer the way I did."

Serenity turns to face Ranma.

"I wanted to show you my past, so that you can make your decision freely."

"And what decision is THAT?" Ranma said.

"I still want you to rule by my side. And with my help, the Romulans, the Klingons, the Borg and every species that have become a threat to your Federation will be…neutralized."

Ranma stares into Serenity's eyes for a long moment…

"Ranma?"

"As I have said before, no."

"But…why? I showed you that I am not a bad person."

"Maybe, maybe not, but in your journey to become the person you have become today, you've become the very thing that caused you harm."

"But…I've brought peace and stability to my dominion!"

"Even a gilded cage is a cage never the less. What you have done to achieve power is almost no better than what Palpatine has done. YOU, like any other Sith before you, killed to become the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"No," Serenity said. "I'm not like Palpatine. I've saved lives!"

"Really? Tell me this: do you have a Rebellion on your hands?"

"…"

"I thought so. At any rate, I'm afraid that I still will have to decline your offer."

"Even if it means risking the alliance between the Romulans and the Federation, at a time of WAR against the Dominion?"  
"Even then. I know for a fact that you won't side with the Dominion, and a sudden withdrawal from the war might make things difficult for the Federation, but it will give the Dominion pause long enough for the Federation to regroup."

"Oh, you think you're so cleaver."

"No, I'm not," Ranma said. "But I also know enough about tactics to take an educated guess."

"Then know THIS: I will honor my commitment to the cause against the Dominion, for I am a being of my word. But by rejecting my offer, by rejecting ME, you have begun something that may take an entire lifestyle to bear fruit…poisonous fruit, I might add."

"If you think you can threaten me-"

"I don't make threats, Ranma," Serenity said. "I've seen the myriad of possibilities that stem from your decision. Let me give you the summary of one of those possibilities: it ends badly for someone close to you. You will be convinced that I had something to do with it, but you will know otherwise. You will come to me, seeking my help, and I will say 'no'. You will beg and prostrate yourself to me, and I will STILL say 'no'. And as much as I want to help you, I will NEVER give in to my feelings for you, after today."

Serenity pulls the cloak over her head, shadowing her face.

"You've made your decision…bare it!"

FLASH!

Ranma opens his eyes, realizing that he was in the real world. He then sits up.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he rubs his face. "I hope I didn't start something…"

**Tbc.**


	89. Chapter 89

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 89**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So you're saying that 'Planet X' is a 'Shadow' colony?" Dax asked.

"Was, actually," Usagi said, as the Gallant made its final approach. "At the time, many had thought that 'Nibiru' was nothing more than a myth. In fact, once Pluto was 'discovered', the dwarf planet was resigned the dust bin of folk lore."

"What brought about this change?" Worf asked.

"If I recall, the NCC-1701, USS 'Enterprise'—under the command of Captain Robert April—was on a shakedown cruise, after nearly being hijacked by…Klingons a few months before."

Usagi turns towards Worf.

"Sorry about that."

"No apology needed, Captain," Worf said.

"Thanks. Anyway, this was before the 'Federation-Minbari War' took place, when an 'Earth Force' starship captain, ignored standard 'first contact' procedures…by firing upon the Minbari ship carrying the rulers of Minbar on board."

"'Earth Force'…I never heard about it other than it being the Sol Star System's space militia and ground security group that went defunct at the beginning of the twenty-fourth century."

"Yep, that sounds about right…"

"Wasn't the reason why the Federation-Minbari War began, was because the captain that made first contact with the Minbari made the mistake of assuming that the opening of the gun ports was a hostile act?" Mousse said.

"Precisely," Usagi replied. "And that is why, eventually, Earth would completely turn over all security and expeditionary matter to the Starfleet at the closing of the war, save for within the Sol Star System."

"It only took that long due to xenophobic tendencies of ignorant people, unfortunately," Dax said.

"Considering the level of technology that the Minbari possessed at the time, I'm surprised that they did well in the war," Worf said.

"Well, what helped was the fact that while most species did not want to get involved directly into the fight, Earth had access to the resources that could maintain the war effort," Usagi said. "However, since Earth was a member of the United Federation of Planets, the Federation had no choice but the respond to the Minbari's aggression. And because of that, the Minbari had to radicalize its stratagems in order to get even close to Earth."

"If I recall they developed 'phase technology'," Mousse said. "A Minbari ship could cross through a fire line unscathed, and then de-phase long enough to discharge a counter-strike."

"And we lost a lot of ships, outposts and bases because of that," Usagi said. "Still, for every 'step' towards Earth, the Minbari's forces took heavy loses. Heck, those forces took a hit around Jupiter Orbit, when Queen Makoto the First and her militia took down half of the Minbari's central attack wing before being forced to retreat. Unfortunately, being the religious sorts that they are, the Minbari continued to press their attacks, until, by a stroke of luck, their attack forces circumvented Earth's defenses to deliver their attacks in person."

Pause.

"It's good thing that the Enterprise and the rest of the fleet arrived in time to stop them," Usagi said. "Better still, the Gray Council learned that Ranma was a Juraian Prince, second in line to the throne. And since the Juraians and Minbari have been traditional allies during the FIRST "Shadow War", the Minbari choose to surrender, rather than dishonor an ally."

"Huh," Dax said. "It certainly pays to know people in high places…"

"To think that a warrior has to forfeit a victory like that," Worf said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"No offense, Captain."

"None taken, Worf," Usagi replied. "Still, I'm glad a bloodbath was avoided."

"That is an interesting story, Captain," Mousse said, but what does that have to do with…'Planet X'-?"

CRACK!

"There goes yet another screen," Usagi said with a sigh. "Well, Mousse, shortly before the Federation-Minbari War, the Enterprise had, as I said, had just completed the first leg of the shake-down cruise, when the ship careened towards an undetected gravity well that wasn't present on known star charts. It turned out the planet was phasing in and out of normal space, after every other revolution or so."

"A literal 'phantom planet'," Dax said.

"Exactly."

"So how will this planet help us?" Worf asked.

"After the discover, Starfleet was able to set up an outpost and research facility on that world. Strangely, whenever the planet phase out of normal space, anything that is on that planet doesn't age. Either that, the planet experiences some sort of time skip."

"How is THAT important, Usag?" Dax asked.

"For one, it was because of this phenomenon that Starfleet discovered a counter to the Minbari's phase-tech. For another…well, you'll see. For now, everyone assume his or her stations. Mousse, prepare to compensate for a gravitational hiccup."

"Aye, ma'am." Mousse said.

"I'm detecting increasing levels of gravitons," Dax said, as she attempts to apply thrusters to compensate.

"Mousse?"

"I'm realigning the warp manifolds now," Mousse said.

CHIRP!

"Okay, that should do it," Dax said, as the ship stopped shaking.

"Worf, give me a full visual of the planet," Usagi said.

"Aye," Worf said.

CHIRP!

To the crew of the Gallant, Planet X appeared to be a forested, green planet with very little in the way of large bodies of water, but many connecting large rivers and canals…

"How is it that there is life on this planet?" Dax said.

"It has a different bio-sphere that exists onto itself," Usagi said, before-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

"Captain, we're receiving a signal from below the planet surface," Worf said. "However, the signal is…old."

"I'm not surprised," Usagi said. "Open hailing frequencies."

CHIRP!

"This is Captain Usagi Tsukino Saotome, of the USS 'Gallant'. Please respond."

BLIP!

A man with a beak-like nose, and wore a garish, militaristic uniform, appears on screen.

"HEE!" the man laughed, "HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE! You have fallen into my much planned TRAP, 'Moon Princess'!"

Usagi interlocks her fingers.

"Ambassador Krankor, where is Dr. Seven?"

"…"

"Well?"

"He…he is not here, so there!" Krankor said. "You will have to deal with ME, now!"

Usagi could force the issue, but she knew that Krankor was a push over for a pretty face. And so…

"Usagi, what should we do?" Dax said quietly.

"Hold on for a moment," Usagi said, as she used her shape-shifting abilities to "enhance" her figure…

"…"

"Show time," Usagi said, as she focuses on the figure in the view screen. "Krankor?"

"There is NOTHING you can do gain mercy from ME, Moon Princess. So THERE!"

"Really?" Usagi said, as she takes out a handful of fresh cherries from pocket space.

"No, there isn't."

"Oh, I don't know about that," placed one of the cherries on her lips. "I can be very persuasive…"

And thus Usagi demonstrates her gifts of manipulating a cherry in her mouth, including the ability to tie cherry stem in a bow.

The crew of the Gallant and Krankor were speechless at this deft display.

"Well?" Usagi said sweetly.

"Er…yes, YOU have my permission to land on 'Planet X' because it is a part of my master plan to finally defeat you!" Krankor said. "I…I got a go. Krankor: out!"

CHIRP!

Worf turns towards Usagi.

"Captain, was that even necessary?" Worf said with a perturbed look.

"No, but it was more fun this way."

"…"

"Remind me to NOT go to your parties," Dax said.

"Ah, Dax," Usagi pouts. "You never complained before."

"That's because I'm not Qurzon…now."

"Humph."

Usagi turns towards Mousse.

"Prepare the ship for landing procedures," Usagi said.

"Aye, Captain," Mousse said, as he begins to reconfigure the ship's systems for landing…

"Wait, how is it possible?" Dax said.

"Worf?" Usagi said, as she motions towards the Strategic Officer.

"First generation of 'Defiant-class' ships were indeed capable of atmospheric insertion and landing, but the armament and extra-plating made it impractical to land without it being an emergency. Subsequent designs have addressed this, making ships after the Defiant prototype Mark-II' vessels."

"Ah."

"Without further ado…go to 'Blue Alert'."

"Aye, Captain…"

Twenty minutes later, the Gallant makes a five-point landing at the Starfleet outpost.

CHUNK!

"Amazing," Dax said, as she performed a brief scan of the area. "I'm picking up all manner of technologies, based upon their evolutionary sophistication."

"That's because the planet warps in and out of space time non-linearly," Usagi said. "When the planet fades and returns, it could reappear 10,000 years into the past…or 10,000 years into the future. The Shadows knew this, and tried to use that fact as a means being able having foreknowledge of the enemy. Thankfully, this world had other ideas."

Usagi gets up.

"Alright, don't forget to mind your p's and q's, when we meet the natives…"

A few minutes later, the crew of the Gallant disembarks their ship.

"Amazing," Dax said. "Some of the personnel are wearing old-style Starfleet uniforms."

"I assume that these people are dressed in such a fashion, until a window of opportunity to go home to the right 'time zone' is assured?" Worf asked.

"Precisely," Usagi said, as she scans the area with her eyes. "However, given the fact that the re-insertion is so random, rarely does anyone leave-"

"As YOU will find out, Moon Princess!" said Krankor, as he and his men swarmed the tarmac.

"It's a TRAP!" Worf yelled, as he was about to pull out his phaser…

"Belay that," Usagi said, as she waved Worf off.

"But-"

"I got this, okay?"

"What are you going to do, Usagi?" Dax whispered.

"Yes, Moon Princess…what ARE you going to do?" Krankor sneered. "You're surrounded, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Meanwhile…

"How is Commander Hibiki, Doctor?" Sisko said, as he watches his officer consoling his young daughter Yoiko from Dr. Bashir's office aboard DS9.

"Other than the expected elevated stress levels, Ryouga is, well, fine," Bashir said.

"Doctor," Sisko said, as he pulls Bashir to side. "How is it possible that Lt. Naru Osaka Hibiki is also Captain Ranma Saotome?"

"I don't have an answer to that, sir," Bashir said. "What I can tell you that Naru's genome type is a duplicate of Ranma's…taking into consideration the gender differences. But most of all…"

Bashir feeds his data onto a large screen.

"Both Naru and Ranma have the exact genomes phenotypes that makes up his Juraian heritage. Even fraternal twins, especially those sets consisting a boy and a girl, you would have an exact duplicate. Unless-"

"Unless there is artificial shape-shifting involved," Sisko said.

Just then, Odo and Kira walk through the door.

"Captain, I was just informed Admiral Herb of what has happened at AR-558, so he will return with his party as soon as possible," Kira said.

"Good."

"I've also taken the opportunity to pose security detail around the station, just in case," Odo said. "It is times like these that I really wish Usagi had been here."

"Don't we all," Kira said. She then turns towards Sisko.

"Sir, you don't think-?"

"I don't know WHAT to think," Sisko said, as he turns back towards Ryouga. "All I know is that a man is hurt, from losing his wife, and that he'll do whatever it takes to get the answers he needs."

**Tbc. **


	90. Chapter 90

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 89**

* * *

Meanwhile…

For a long moment, there was a standoff between Krankor and his men, and Usagi and her crew…

"Ah, come on!" Krankor whines. "Why don't you start our fight or something?"

"Because, old friend, you are NOT my enemy," Usagi said, as she goes up to the former space pirate. She then takes Krankor's face gentle into her hands.

"Now, please, can we table this thing between us…until later?" Usagi said gently. "Please?"

"Grrrr!" Krankor replied, before removing Usagi's hands. "Fine! BE that way! Humph!"

Krankor turns towards his men.

"Come on, men! We know when we're not wanted!"

And with that Krankor and his men stalk off.

"THAT was strange," Worf said.

"Captain, why didn't you want to fight this…fool?" Mousse said.

"Because I rather spend our energy on real villains," Usagi said.

"How do you know this person?" Dax asked.

"That's the funny thing," Usagi said, as she scratches her head. "When I first met him, he claimed to have known me before, after I and Ranma supposedly helped some 'Prince of Space' stop him from invading Earth."

"It could be a 'chicken-before-the-egg' scenario," Mousse said.

"That's right," Usagi said. "You and others like you lived the centuries, while Ranma and I skipped them."

"Have you or Ranma ever wondered about the lives you might lead?" Dax asked.

"We used to, until we got involved in the 'Temporal Cold War'. Afterwards, we learned to ignore stuff, in favor of keeping one's perspective fresh."

"Even if have foreknowledge that could potentially save lives?" Worf asked.

"Especially so. We learned that the axiom, 'For every action, there is a reaction', is more true than you believe. I remember one mission where a good person had to die in order to save the lives of the countless others yet to be born. Had that person lived, her good intentions would have allowed evil to flourish, all because she didn't believe in war…"

Dax sees that Usagi was on the verge of tears. She goes to comfort Usagi…

"It's okay," Usagi said, as she wipes away her tears.

"Was she close to you?" Dax said.

"She was like a sister to me, Dax. And…her death was one of those things that, in spite all my power, I could not save her."

Usagi then straightens herself out.

"But, that was a long time ago-"

"Captain Tsukino-Saotome!" said a man, as he and his blond, female companion runs over Usagi and her companions. While the man wore his hair in a crew cut, and was dressed in a light gray, vintage (circa late-1960s "G-Man") suit, the woman wore her hair in a blind bob, wore a short, psychedelic dress, and wore a pair of white Go-Go boots.

Usagi looks up, and smiles.

"Ah, Dr. Seven," Usagi said with a smile. She then turns towards the woman.

"Hey, Roberta."

"Hey, Usagi," Roberta replied. "Wow…you made 'Captain' again."

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen," Usagi said with a shrug. She then motions towards Dax.

"This is Ezri…Dax."

"'Dax'?" Roberta said in surprise.

"Hi, Roberta," Dax said.

"Wow," Roberta said, as she places her hands on her hips. "You look GORGEOUS."

"Thanks."

"You know this person?" Worf asked.

"Yes," Dax said. "I met her and Gary at a party when I was Jadzia. At the time, the Defiant had been thrown to the early 21st century by a temporal anomaly. After getting caught up in a series of historical events, Gary and Roberta showed up to help us make sure that historical events remained 'true'."

Dax then focuses on Roberta.

"But…that was centuries ago."

"Well, I'm immortal not," Roberta said with a shrug. "Or, at least, I age very slowly. But on THIS planet, I don't age at all. Go figure…"

"Sorry for not being present to greet you," Gary Seven said. "I hope that Krankor did not bother you too much?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Usagi said dismissively.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Roberta asked.

"I need favor…"

Twenty minutes later, everyone of any importance was in one of the numerous underground caverns that existed throughout the planet. This one in particular was developed into a full research facility.

"I don't like this, Captain," Gary said, as he escorts everyone down a gangplank. "Waking up the king…is fraught with peril."

"It's the only way, Doctor," Usagi said. "And the only thing that can keep the king in line is Shadow-tech."

"And I assume that you're going to pilot of these ships?"

"Of course. If the ship tries to synch with me, and act on its own, at least the Gallant can unleash enough fire-power on its own to blow it up."

"But with YOU in it?" Roberta asked.

"That Breen fleet's trajectory is straight to Earth. Starfleet doesn't have the means to have an effective encounter…yet. But with the data that me and my crew had stolen from one their outposts in the 'Badlands', we could implement the counters a lot faster, before the Breen's contribution to the Dominon's war machine proves too much for our alliance."

"So, what is this…'king' you are referring to, Captain?" Worf asked.

"That," Usagi said, as she points to a gigantic, three-headed golden dragon.

"Wait," Mousse said. "That monster is…KING GHIDORAH!"

"What is this creature?" Worf asked.

"From the records, the native inhabitants of this world, the Xian, had used this creature—their god—to wage terror on Earth," Seven said. "In reality, Ghidorah was an experiment created by the Shadows to be an agent of Chaos, since, as far as the Shadows were concerned, only through conflict could there be evolution and change."

"How was the Earth able to deal with such a creature?"

"Earth had its own…counters to deal with Ghidorah and others like him, such as the creatures on 'Monster Island'."

"Oh, yes," Dax said. "I heard of that place. It preserve for mutant animals."

"Yeah, 'animals'…who are sixty-feet tall!" Mousse said incredulously.

"What do you hope to do, Captain?" Worf asked.

Usagi turns towards Worf.

"The orbit of Planet X will take us close to Jupiter. We won't have time to get to Starfleet Command HQ in time to stop the Breen, but Queen Makoto could use this data to mount a defense. Meanwhile, I'll use the Shadow-craft to control Ghidorah, and make as much havoc amongst their fleet as possible."

"It sounds like a risky plan," Dax said.

"We don't have too many options, Dax. And besides, you remember what it was like, when the Minbari waged their war against the Federation. I DON'T want a repeat of that."

Dax nods her head in reply and understanding.

"We'll do our best, ma'am," Mousse said.

"Mister Worf-"

"We will NOT fail," Worf said.

Usagi smiles.

"I KNOW…"

After the Gallant leaves the planet, Usagi is strapped into a specially designed module that was suspended above the ground. Something appeared to be shifting underneath the sand…

"Okay, Captain," Seven said, as he spoke into a microphone. "Once the dampeners have been lowered, synchronization should begin."

"Understood," Usagi said, as she gives the thumbs up signal to Dr. Seven.

"Lowering the dampeners…now," Roberta says.

WHOOOOM…

Organic-like metal begins to rise out of the ground to surround the Moon Princess. Once Usagi was completely encased, thin wires begin to slip into her temples.

"Ow," Usagi said, as she focused on moving beyond the pain…

WE ARE SHADOWS…

Usagi could tell that the Shadow-tech was attempting to reprogram her mind for maximum compatibility. If she does not circumvent the reprogramming, Usagi will become nothing more than cog in some proverbial wheel. In other words, she will become a literal tool of the Shadows…

"Override," Usagi said, as she concentrated her efforts to bypass the security protocols. Luckily for her, she knew a thing about 'virtual interaction' with a computer system…

WE ARE…ARE…ARE…

CHIRP!

SYSTEM OVERRIDE COMPLETE.

"Now," Usagi said, as she opened her eyes, with one of them being totally black. "Let's move…"

SKREEE!

The black, spider-crab ship rises into the air, as it moves towards the ceiling of the cavern…

"De-polarize the force-fields, Roberta," Dr. Seven said.

"Aye," Roberta replied.

The ceiling disappears, allowing the Shadow vessel to depart…

"Best of luck, Captain," Dr. Seven said. "You'll need it."

Soon, Usagi flies over towards what appeared to be an extinct volcano. It actually was the entrance to King Ghidorah's lair. From what she could recall, a stream of chaos was needed to awaken the beast…

"I know," Usagi said, as she thought all about her life with Ranma, and how chaotic that life was…

With that in mind, Usagi links up with the beast.

"BINGO…"

BOOM!

As the top of the volcano explodes, King Ghidorah flies into the air.

"ROARWRL!" the creature roars, as he flies to the source of the intrusion.

Quickly, Usagi mentally linked with the creature.

'Ghidorah,' Usagi thought.

King Ghidorah hovers in front of Usagi's vessel.

'YOU!' King Ghidorah thought. 'You, of ALL people, dare disturb my slumber?'

'Pardon?'

'Do not feign ignorance, Moon Princess! After all, you defeated me as 'Ultra Sailor Moon', partner to Gojira, the so-called KING of the monsters! Bah!'

Usagi realized that she might be involved in a temporal loop sort of thing again…

'Look, Ghidorah-'

'That's KING Ghidorah, too you!'

'King Ghidorah, I need your help to save my people.'

'YOU need MY help?'

'Yes.'

'Interesting…'

**Tbc.**


	91. Chapter 91

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 91**

* * *

Meanwhile…

With the conference done, the Bellerophon leaves Romulan space for the trip back to DS9.

"We just received word that the Breen had took back AR-558," Admiral Herb said, as he addresses the crew. "We can now confirm that the Breen have formerly joined the Dominion."

"Oh, no!" Amanda said.

"Sir, has Dominion begun a push into the Bajor Sector?" Ranma asked.

"Thankfully no-"

BU-WEEEEE-OOOOO!

"Attention, guest and crew," said a voice over the ship intercom system. "Starfleet Command has just confirmed that a Breen attack fleet has entered the Terran Sector. Please stand by for further developments."

CHIRP!

Ranma gets up from his seat.

"Admiral, I need to get to Earth right away," Ranma said. "Starfleet Command could use my help-"

"No," Herb said.

"'No'?" Ranma yelled. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, no," Herb said. "The fact is, we're still in Romulan space, and it will take a day to reach Earth. Furthermore, your wife Usagi is already dealing with the situation."

"Hhhh!"

"However, once we cross the neutral zone, we will rendezvous with one of our fleets at Starbase 10, in anticipation of a long slough-"

"Sir," said a yeoman, as he hands a PDA to the admiral. "We just received a message from Romulus."

"What now?" Amanda said incredulously.

"What indeed," Herb said, as he takes the device, before reading it.

'Ah, man,' Ranma thought. He really hoped that he did not screw up the alliance between the Federation and the Romulans…

"Captain-"

"I didn't do it!" Ranma said. "Honest!"

"WHAT did you do, Ranma?" Amanda said angrily, as she folds her arms.

"I didn't do anything. Honest!"

"Huh," Herb said, as he hands Ranma the datapad. "If doing 'nothing' means getting more resources from the Romulans, then keep it up."

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he accepts the data pad before reading it.

"What happened?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know what Ranma said or did, but the Romulans will increase their contribution to the war effort by fifty percent," Herb said. "Furthermore, the Empress will contribute her 'Galactic Imperial Guard' to the cause as well, as a sign of good faith."

"Wait, these are those clones of Ranma's female body?" Amanda asked.

"Exactly. Mara Jade will be on hand to lead these troops."

Ranma swallows hard, as he scans the document quickly.

"There's nothing to indicate why the Empress was doing us a favor," Ranma said.

"That is strange, considering the fact that there were many in the Romulan senate who were adamant about giving more resources for us to use," Herb said. "Oh, well. Better late than never."

"Yeah," Ranma said, wondering what game Serenity was playing…"

Meanwhile, the monster King Ghidorah and Usagi continues their "talk", such as it was.

'Why don't you simply control me like the others?' Ghidorah thought telepathically. 'You do have means, after all.'

'To be honest, that thought did cross my mind, but in light of what you just told me about our supposed past, I want to make amends.'

'How?'

'We could be partners? You help me, and you can…join Starfleet.'

'HAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't know what this 'Starfleet' is, but why should I help you humans?'

'Well, you want to fight to prove your power, right? Well, there are plenty of enemies to test your might against.'

'I see. And will I be forced back to slumber?'

'That…I cannot know for certain.'

'Humph! At least, you are honest.'

Pause.

'I will join this…'Starfleet' of yours, but only on one condition.'

'And what is that?' Usagi thought.

'Call me 'King Ghidorah'.'

'Okay…King Ghidorah.'

'Again.'

'King Ghidorah.'

'Now, say it loud.'

'KING GHIDORAH!'

'Say loud and proud!'

'KING GHIDORAH, BABY!'

'Yeah, that's right! I AM the KING. Heh.'

Usagi blushed with embarrassment for getting carried away with the moment…

'However, since I do not know your ways, you may guide me nevertheless.'

'Deal. Let's go.'

And thus, the Usagi-controlled Shadow vessel and the king of the space monsters take to the stars…

Meanwhile…

"'Night, sweetie," Ryouga said, as he kisses Yoiko's forehead.

"'Night, daddy," Yoiko said. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mommy?"

Ryouga sighs. He saw Naru fade away, after being struck with a surge of power during the escape from AR-558, in the face of a Breen offensive. However, there were three things that bugged him.

One, fading away does not necessarily constitute "death", especially after all the things one can see in the Universe.

And, two, 'Ranma Saotome' is alive, and he might know the truth about his wife…

"'Mommy' is away, hon," Ryouga said.

"When will she be back?"

Ryouga smiles.

"Soon, honey," Ryouga said with a gentle smile. "Get some rest…"

Ryouga covers his sleeping daughter with a blanket, after putting her favorite bedtime story—a story that Naru once read to her—on a nearby dresser. Ryouga then gets up and goes to the lighting panel by his daughter's bedroom door.

"Nighty, night," Ryouga said, as he flips the switch.

CLICK!

Ryouga then goes to the living room area of his quarters, and sits down on a Bajoran style chair that he and Naru had bought recently.

"Naru," Ryouga said with a sigh, as he felt the material of the chair. He then glances over to a video picture frame of himself, Naru and Yoiko. He picks it up, and stares at it for a long moment. He then presses the edges of the frame, causing the picture within the animate…

"Hurry up and take the picture, Ryo-kun!" said the Naru in the frame.

"Okay, okay," replied the Ryouga in the picture in jest. "Just hold still…"

"CHEESE!" said the Yoiko in the picture.

CLICK!

Chirp!

And with that, the animation ceases.

"Naru," Ryouga said.

Suddenly, Ryouga frowns, as he throws the picture frame against far wall.

CRACK!

The frame breaks, deactivating the object. And then…

BLIP-CHIRP!

"Huh?" Ryouga said.

BLIP-CHIRP!

Ryouga looks up and towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sisko," said a voice from behind the door.

Ryouga stands up and straighten himself out.

"Come in."

SSSSSSIP!

Sisko enters the quarters. He scans the room, and notices the broken picture frame on the ground. He picks up the frame.

"I take it that you dropped this?" Sisko asked.

"Sorry, sir," Ryouga said. "I…had a moment."

"Understandable, commander," Sisko said, as he sets the picture frame aside. "Speaking of moments, do you have one to spare?"

"Of course, Captain," Ryouga said. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about this situation with your wife…and Ranma Saotome."

"Sir, you think that I am going to challenge him or something, you don't have anything to worry about," Ryouga said.

"Oh?"

"In spite of my history with Ranma, I'm not going to jeopardize the war effort over a…personal matter. Plus, I don't think…Naru would want me to set a bad example for Yoiko for being emotional, in spite of my feelings on this matter. But, I still want answers."

"That is good to know," Sisko said. "However, your reputation as Ranma's rival could be a benefit."

"I…don't understand."

"The mission brief that I gave you a few days ago," Sisko said, as he sits down. "Did you read it fully?"

"Yes," Ryouga said, as he picks up another datapad from a stack of pads. "According to 'Vedek' Bareil, a man by the name of 'Anjohl Tennan' from one of the farming provinces appeared at one of the blessing festivals in the Bajoran capital last month. Since then, Anjohl has been seen as a confidant of 'Kai' Winn. A few days ago, the Ranjen 'Solbor', the aid to the Kai, mysteriously turned up dead. Before that happened, Solbor had turned to his former student Bareil about his concerns about Anjohl, since Anjohl had been rumored to have been killed by the Cardassian Dukhat years before at a labor camp on Bajor…"

Ryouga pauses for a moment.

"You want me to go undercover to investigate this matter, since very few people have seen my female guise."

"Exactly," Sisko said. "I don't want you to use this tragedy concerning your wife's demise, but if there is something amiss on the home front, I don't want the Federation to win the war against the Dominion, only to lose Bajor. If you…challenge Ranma, we can create a situation that your eventual disappearance can be explained away."

"Captain, you're asking me to use a personal tragedy for the benefit of others?"

"If it means saving billions, yes, I am."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but what about Yoiko? I can't abandon my daughter now."

"You won't. Cassidy and I can look after her while you are…away. Of course, you can turn down the mission, but again there is Bajor to consider."

Ryouga thought for a moment. He recalls how Naru wanted the family to consider the idea of living on Bajor long-term, once the war has been concluded. And then there is Ranma. Ryouga didn't know what Ranma would say if he confronts him, but if there is a greater good involved in this process…then so be it.

"Okay, I'm in," Ryouga said. "But, I want an official record drawn up for posterity. If I'm going to be doing this, I want to do this for Naru."

"Very well," Sisko said. "You have my word."

Meanwhile…

Queen Makoto, dressed in a regal, Greek-style gown, stood on the deck of her personal ship, the HMS "Jove", the flagship of the Kingdom of Jupiter. Like all ships in the kingdom, the Jove was designed as 'space schooners' with solar sails that can propel the ship into faster-than-light speeds. Many thought that this fact was impractical. However, Makoto gave up caring what others thought, ever since she was abandoned on Europa, the capital of the Kingdom of Jupiter, in the year 2010, shortly after the planet Jupiter became a dwarf star…thanks to an alien object known simply as "The Monolith".

"Status, Admiral," Makoto asked. She was slightly perturbed by the fact that Starfleet Command can't protect the home star system without some help from the Crystal Tokyo or its affiliates

"Our forces are ready to converge on the Breen," the Admiral said.

"And the modifications?"

"They have been implemented, Your Majesty."

"Good," Makoto said, as she wrapped her white cape around her person. "Let's make sure that these 'Starfleeters' know how to do their job for a change…"

**Tbc.**


	92. Chapter 92

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 92**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We're coming up on a trajectory that will loop us behind the 'tip' of the Breen fleet," Dax said, as the Gallant moves to intercept approach.

"Sensors indicate that they may have spotted us," Mousse said, as he confirmed his readings. "An interceptor squad has broken off to engage us."

"It is a good thing that these interceptors do not have the capabilities to rend us as useless, compared to the firepower of a Breen vessel," Worf said. "Nevertheless…RED ALERT."

The klaxons sound off, as the lights on the Bridge dims red.

"Worf, with just three us here, we are low on relief staff," Dax said.

"Essentially, the ship is running on autopilot," Mousse said. "And we are utilizing holograms to handle key systems. Furthermore, I had the luxury of installing a virtual system for Commander Worf's use."

"These," Worf said, as he picks up a large pair of sunglasses. "I do not like the idea of thinking my actions through."

Dax giggled, but says nothing.

"Sir, it's the best thing we have right now," Mousse said. "The glasses will help with the tactical and weaponry components. All you have to do is think the action, and it will be so. I will back you up as needed."

"Very well," Worf said, as he places the sunglasses on his face. "Let us proceed-"

"Sir, I'm picking up two objects," Mousse said, as his fingers danced across the keyboard. "One of them is the Shadow vessel, while the other…is King Ghidorah!"

Worf shifts tactical sensors to visual confirmation. The creature in question was flying in tandem with Usagi's ship.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Worf could see a hailing frequency marking blinking amongst the tactical data being used.

"On screen," Worf said.

BLIP!

"Usagi, speaking," Usagi said, as she spoke through the secured line. "What's the status?"

"We're about to engage the Breen."

"Good. And is the Kingdom of Jupiter prepared?"

"Affirmative. Once we have engaged the Breen fleet, Queen Makoto's forces will follow suit."

"Humph," Usagi said. "She probably wants to make sure that we are committed to Jupiter's defenses, especially since the Breen fleet will pass close to Jupiter shortly."

"It seems as if you are familiar with Queen Makoto, Captain."

"Well, yes, but I haven't seen her in…a while. Nevertheless, at least we have some help."

"Sounds like you two had a falling out."

"Unfortunately, yeah. Back in during the Federation-Minbari War, we…well, I blew up one of Jupiter Moons in order to destroy the bulk of the Minbari fleet, including their flagship, the 'Black Star'…"

FLASHBACK!

2248 CE: Kingdom of Jupiter.

With Federation forces thinned by attrition, the move to use Sol Star System's dwarf star Jupiter to create a massive worm by the Minbari was neither anticipated nor prepared for. Countless of the Kingdom of Jupiter's militia were decimated by the surprise attack. However, Queen Makoto was never known for given up in the face of overwhelming odds…

"Yarrrrgh!" yelled a member of the Minbari's "warrior caste", as he and his raiders stormed the throne room on Europa. The Minbari were determined to wipe out all humans, thanks to the death of their leader Dukhat at the hands of a human who misinterpreted a Minbari gesture of peace. Now, the Minbari were on a religious crusade that was determined to end the Earth-Minbari War decisively. So far, there was a stalemate in place, until now.

CLANG!

Makoto, in her Sailor Jupiter guise, smirked, while her Minabri opponent was surprised by Makoto's strength.

"You invade MY kingdom because of zealotry," 'Jupiter said. "Tell me this: why?"

"Because humans are scum that are to be eliminated from the Universe…for killing are most precious leader, Lord Dukhat!" said the Minbari.

"This is not necessary, and the Federation has tried to make amends."

"We have no problem with the other members of your precious Federation; just humans."

"So be it, then," 'Jupiter said, as she proceeds to pound her Minbari attackers, one-by-one…

Meanwhile, in one of the neighboring moons, Lt. Commander John Sheridan, survivor of the attacks on the EFS Lexington, and Warrant Officers Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome leave the USS Enterprise (under the command of Captain Robert April), determined to implement their plan. Sheridan had joined "EarthForce", rather than "StarFleet" out of a sense of Terran-centric pride. Back then, there was still suspicions about working with aliens, going back to the day when the old "UN Spacy" had been divided into its modern counterparts: EarthForce and StarFleet, with EarthForce taken care of security of Earth and its colonies, while StarFleet performed its defense and exploration capabilities in conjunction with other members of the United Federation of Planets…

Regardless, the Minbari saw no distinction amongst humans, since all humans had to die for their collective sins.

"We should be able to retrieve the weapons from the facility from Carpo," Ranma said. "Once we have it, we can use it to mine the asteroid field quickly-"

BRRRR! BRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR-!

"Ranma, I'm detecting a massive spatial warp," Usagi said.

"Confirmed," John said. "Whatever that is, it's big-"

CHOOM!

A large space fortress of Minbari design enters normal space, accompanied by other Minbari starships.

"How in the hell did they create a jump point in the heart of the Sol Star System, without us knowing?" Ranma said.

"Of course," Usagi said, as she double-checked her findings. "The Minbari must have figured out a way to create a wormhole, using Jupiter as the means to do it."

"And that way, they can amass a larger fleet undetected, while the rest of the Sol Star System are preoccupied by other attacks," John said flatly. "We're as good as dead."

Ranma thinks for a moment…

"We will have to destroy Carpo," Ranma said. "The explosion, coupled with the shockwave, will distill the wormhole enough-"

"To destroy the bulk of the Minbari fleet within," John said. "But with what? Even if we make it to the facility, it'll take time to trigger the chain reaction."

"I can do it," Usagi said.

Ranma and John turn towards Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

Usagi turns to look at her husband.

"I am strong enough to destroy a planet, thanks to my years on Chikyu, remember?"

"What is she saying?" John asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ranma asked. "And what about you?"

"What other choice do we have?" Usagi said. "And besides, I can take that risk. I just hope Makoto won't be upset by what I have to do…"

And with that, Usagi disappears.

FLASH!

"What the-?" John began to say.

"Never mind her," Ranma said, as he turns the shuttle around. "We have no choice but to clear out of the area…"

And, with that, "The Galileo" turns to leave.

FLASH!

Usagi reappears in within hearts of the armament facility.

"Time to get to work," Usagi said, as she first switches to her Sailor Moon guise…

FLASH!

Sailor Moon, satisfied with the change, begins to increase her power, as a purple stripe forms over her left eye, while she begins to generate a noticeable aura.

FWOOSH!

Her hair, slightly spiky, turns white, while her musculature and height increases. A white, monkey's tale burst out from underneath her Sailor Fuku…

"Now for the next levels…"

FWOOSH!

Her hair becomes spikier by the moment, even longer at one point. And then-

FWOOSH!

Her body undergoes another startling metamorphosis, as she becomes a 'were-ape' (more humanoid than not), and then, finally, a were-ape with gray hair…

CHOOM!

"IT IS DONE," Sailor Moon said, as she clinched her fists. She was glad that her sailor fuku had magically adjusted to adapt to the change.

"I HAVE ACHIEVED THE FIFTH STATE OF THE SUPER SAIYAN-JIN…THOUGH ONLY FOR A SHORT TIME," Sailor Moon said.

The fifth "super-saiyajin" state was essentially the godhood of the Saiyans. Only Usagi, legendary martial artist Son Goku (her adopted son), his rival Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all the Saiyans, can do it. The saiyan warrior Brolly could also achieve such a state as well, but is slightly stronger than all three individually. Only when all three work together, can their combined might defeat Brolly. Thankfully, Brolly has not been seen in decades, in which a battle between him and Usagi, Goku and Vegeta, which lasted for weeks, destroyed an entire dwarf galaxy. Since then, only rarely has any of them used super saiyan levels higher than three, since achieving higher levels tend to attract Brolly's attention. Usagi theorized that Brolly represents the Universe's need to achieve cosmic balance, so that not one person can achieve an unfair advantage over the others. Hence, that is why Usagi, only now, is utilizing such an extreme ability…

"NOW, I MUST HURRY BEFORE 'HE-WHO-SHALL-REMAIN-MAD' DOES NOT APPEAR…"

Using the power she was now generating, Sailor Moon begins to move Carpo from orbit…

"Your Highness!" said a royal guard.

"Yes?" Makoto said, as she confers with her generals. So far, the forces of the Kingdom of Jupiter have successfully routed the enemy.

"A second and larger Minbari fleet has appeared! And Carpo is…moving."

"WHAT? On screen…"

A virtual display, appears in front of Makoto, as Carpo begins to collide with the fleet of ships…

On the Black Star, the head of the warrior caste sees something odd.

"Admiral, are we heading for that moon?" said the leader.

"No, sir," the Admiral said. "That should not be the case."

"Really, then how do you explain THAT-?"

The proximity alert sounds, as the Minbari begins to scramble.

"NOW," Sailor Moon said, as she produces a sphere of energy in her hand. "MOON POWER ELIMINATION!"

The sphere of light expands, detonating the explosives in the process.

BOOM!

The shockwave hits the Minbari fleet, and the explosion expands, while ships continue to appear. The cries of Minbari were mercilessly cut short.

"AAArrrghhhh-!"

Meanwhile, aboard the Enterprise, Captain April, Ranma and Sheridan see this in stun amazement.

"My god," April said. "What have we unleashed this day?"

"A fighting chance," Sheridan replied.

And then-

FWOOMP!

Sailor Moon reappears, tired.

"Hi," Sailor Moon said tiredly, as she returns to normal. "Sorry about that-"

Sailor Moon drops from exhaustion, just as Ranma leaps to catch her.

"I got you, Usagi," Ranma said. "It's okay."

"Sir, we need to regroup," Sharidan said.

"Of course," April said. "Helm, set a course for Europa."

"Aye, sir," said the helms officer.

It was April's hope that the loss of Carpo would have been understandable. Unfortunately, Mokoto became enraged at the fact that she had not been consulted. However, Ranma's presence, plus her oath of fealty to Crystal Tokyo, reined her in a bit…

"GET OUT!" Makoto yells.

"But, Mako-chan-!" Usagi cried.

"Makoto, you KNOW that Usagi wouldn't have done it on purpose," Ranma said.

"Maybe, but…I should have been consulted on this matter first," Makoto said. She then turns around.

"Leave…and don't come back."

"But, Mako-chan, I'm sorry," Usagi laments.

"Come, let's go," Ranma said, as he pulls Usagi away. "Obviously, Makoto is too high and mighty to know what's at stake."

And with that, Ranma and Usagi leave, as Makoto shed a tear.

"I'm sorry, sempai," Makoto said. "I…I have to have respect for my station…"

And that was that.

END FLASHBACK!

"Let's do this," Usagi said, as the counter-strike against the Breen begins…

**Tbc.**


	93. Chapter 93

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 93**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Cardassia Prime…

"It appears that the Breen have successfully retaken AR-558 in the Chin'Toka System, Femme," said Legate Damar, as he sipped his body of Cardassian wine…from the bottle. "However, it appears that the 'Moon Princess' just might be on to their attempt to hit her home star system, if the intelligence reports are true."

Although the Changelings typically possessed faces that were featureless, Femme scowled.

"The Moon Princess…bah!" said the Founder. "She is nothing more than the heir of a dead legacy."

"Ah, but it's a legacy that once lasted for 10,000s of years…if the legends were true."

"Mark my words, Damar. True or not, the Moon Princess will NOT rule over the Dominion, or the Founders. She may have stolen our abilities, but that does not entitle her to the proverbial keys to our kingdom!"

The Vorta, Weyoun cautiously approaches his 'god'.

"No disrespect is intended, but we should be careful when dealing with this one," Weyoun said, as he shows a holographic image of Usagi. "Based upon our records, the Moon Princess, regardless of her guise and name, is a seasoned military commander, and possesses potent natural abilities. Her affiliation with several races and interstellar organizations, some of which are like gods themselves, is well documented. And in spite of her flighty ways, the Moon Princess WILL use deadly force if necessary."

A Jem'Hadar steps forth and tilts head slightly.

"How can this…girl be so troublesome?" said the soldier.

"Simple," Weyoun said, as he brings up a special, crystal object. "THIS is the 'Silver Millennium Crystal'…the source of her power. We take that-"

"Then we can defeat her," Femme said. "But that is easier said than done."

"Which is why this person is the key," Weyoun said, as he brings up another holographic image.

"HIM?" Damar said. "Why not go after her husband, Ranma Saotome?"

"First, it would be too obvious. Secondly, I doubt there is anyone who can take down the 'Solar Prince' easily. No, the one other person that the Moon Princess cares about, besides her husband, is this person. If we have him, then the Moon Princess' caring nature will override her judgment…such as it is."

"Hmmm," Femme said, as she examines her next target. "Do we have agents in place to…initiate your plan?"

"We do, which was difficult considering the leadership of the Romulan Star Empire. What is interesting is that the Imperium is similar to the Dominion, in that Empress Serenity is to the Romulans, as the Founders are to Cardassian Union and the Breen Cooperative."

Damar bristles at the notion that Cardassia is a 'junior partner' in all this, but show no outward signs of his displeasure…

"Aye," Femme said. "It is regrettable that we did not offer our hand in friendship sooner. When we have defeated the Klingons and the Federation, there will surely be other great powers to contend with. Having an alliance with the Imperium would have certainly make things easier, when we deal with the Alliance NEXT."

"Why them?" Damar asked. "They have made it a point to not interfere in our affairs."

"Simple: because any power that is able to contain the Shadow Remnant is a threat. But most importantly, Ranma Saotome is a Juraian prince, and the Anla'Shok Na…the leader of the Minbari's "Rangers". If Ranma is destroyed, what makes you think that Jurai and Minbar will not respond to that solid's demise? No, I will not take that chance. If we are to win this war

Femme turns away.

"See that you initiate your plan, Weyoun," Femme said, as she walks away.

"As you wish, Great Founder," Weyoun says as he bows. "Your will be carried out."

As Femme leaves, Damar's mind is in a whirl of thought. His predecessor, Dukat, had sought to have the Cardassian Union join on the side of the Dominion, in an effort to regain the respect for all Cardassians. Now, thanks to the Breen's inclusion, the concerns of Cardassia is not as paramount, as far as the Founders were concerned. Now, Damar's own analysts have concluded that Cardassia's fortunes will not be as great as they should be. In fact, rumor has it that the Founders had negotiated for Breen support, in exchange for some of territory. That insult cannot stand.

And now, it was time to do something about it…

A short while later, Damar arrive at an undisclosed location in the capital city. He created such an arrangement in order to insure some of his privacy, whenever he decided to partake the finer things in life like wine and women. And now, that location will serve in another capacity…

"The usual, sir?" said the comely Cardassian "courtesan", as she smile pleasantly enough at the front desk.

"Of course," Damara said.

"Of course, sir," the Cardassian said, as she brings up a special key. "Enjoy your stay…"

In old days, this particular brothel served as a place where Bajoran "comfort" women would be brought to Cardassia Prime for the amusement of the officers that had succeeded in their duties. When Bajor was freed, some chose to stay behind, out of a since of shame. However, some chose to stay behind because it served as an excellent resource for information gathering. Federation Intelligence, Starfleet Intelligence and Section 31 have used this resource for their own purpose as well. Over time, the brothel, known as the 'The Delightful Profit' has also become a place where contacts could be developed, even after the Dominion had achieved jurisdiction over the planet. And now, this facility of ill repute will serve a new purpose, once more…

As Damar enters one of the assigned rooms, he sees a familiar face.

"Ziyal," Damar said. "It's good to see you again."

The half-Bajoran/half-Cardassian sets down her e-magazine.

"I cannot say the same, Legate," Ziyal said. "Especially after you tried to kill me."

"I only did that, so that your father can be the Cardassian he should have been," Damar said. "Besides, the Moon Princess saved your life."

"Only after giving me the title 'Sailor Cardassia'," Ziyal said. "And incidentally, my father is on Bajor, in case you want to know."

"I know," Damar said, as he poured himself a drink. "I am the one who helped him get the plastic surgery, after all."

"Whatever. You asked me to meet you at this…place. State your business."

"Fine," Damar said, as he sets down his bottle. "I need Starfleet's help to free Cardassia from Dominion control."

Ziyal raises her eyebrow.

"YOU want Starfleet's help?"

"Madness, I know. But let's say that the fortunes of Cardassia will not be very good, regardless of who wins the war. Furthermore, I want the Moon Princess involved."

"THAT is a tall order coming from YOU."

"Look. If the Moon Princess is involved, so will that husband of hers. And yes, I know the irony of getting help from one of the so-called 'war heroes' of the Federation-Cardassian War. But from what I know, whatever 'project' the Moon Princess is involved in, so will her husband. And besides…the look on that Founder's face, when the Moon Princess achieves victory, will be priceless."

Pause.

"Whatever perceived crimes Cardassia has committed, I know that the Moon Princess' involvement will grant all of Cardassia the mercy it will need to survive."

"Damar, that sounds well-intentioned, but I need something that would warrant Starfleet's attention; certainly, the Moon Princess' at the very least."

"Very well," Damar said, as he presents a Cardassia data rod. "Everything that you need to warrant the attention of Starfleet is in this data rod."

Ziyal takes the rod hesitantly, and briefly examines it…

"If this is a trick-"

"No trick. It's insurance. The Dominion wins, Cardassia survives. If the Federation Alliance wins-"

"Cardassia survives," Ziyal said, as she gets up. "I'll go and pass this along-"

"Wait," Damar said, with a quirky smile. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"We're suppose to be intimate, as part of your cover, correct?"

"No-  
BAM-BAM-BAM!

Damar and Ziyal both turn towards the door to their room.

"What is it?" Ziyal asked.

"We're here to make sure that Legate Damar is unharmed," said someone on the other side. "We're coming in."

"Damn," Damar said. "Someone must have followed us here-"

"Remove your clothes and get in bed," Ziyal said, as she strips down.

"Wha-?"

"Just do it," Ziyal said, as she pulls away the covers. "Others, my cover could be blown."

Damar does as he is told, just as someone opens the lock.

"And don't do anything weird," Ziyal said, as she straddles the Legate and cover her lower have with the cover.

THUMP!

Weyoun, accompanied by his Jem'Hadar henchmen enters the room with his arms behind his back. He scans the room before setting his eyes on Damar and Ziyal.

"So, this is where you…frequent," Weyoun said. "Honestly, I find mating rituals repulsive.

"But there are females amongst you Vorta kind," Damar said. "Surely there are a few that tickle your fancy."

"Actually, the Vorta are asexual because we are cloned, not because we can't mate," Weyoun said, as he paces a bit. "Still, the exchange of bodily fluids during the act of procreation is…disgusting."

"That's not what some of your females said, when Ranma Saotome visited your Dominion cloning facility on Rondac III."

"Ah, well, those clones had to be destroyed, to prevent further contamination.'  
"What do you want, Weyoun?"

"I simply want to make sure that you know to submit all tactical data and decisions to the 'Thot' Gor, once he returns from his glorious Breen expedition in the heart of the Federation space."

Pause.

That, and the fact that I am curious about Cardassian mating habits."

Weyoun pulls up a chair, and sits down.

"I curious if the rumors that this place is simple just a mere brothel. And I'm sure that the Founders are curious as well."

At that point, Ziyal believed in Damar's sincerity, seeing how Weyoun was trying to humiliate him. She may hate the Legate, but what Weyoun was doing was far worse. So, closing her eyes, Ziyal did what was necessary, as she shifts her body in the right position…

"Huh?" Damar said, with a perplexed look, as Ziyal leans forwards to whisper in Damar's right ear…

"Not for you, for HER," Ziyal whispers, knowing that Vortas like you has sensitive ears.

And, with that, Weyoun's Jem'Hadar closes the door to a grotesque mockery of intimacy. Still, out of that mockery, the winds of Fate may have changed for the better.

Meanwhile…

"Report," said Thot Gor, as he stood on the deck of his Breen Confederacy flagship. Like all Breen, Gor wore a full body suit and mask to keep their body temperature at near-arctic levels.

"Sir, we have indications that the Terrans have been alerted to our arrival, thanks to the fact that ship movements have increased dramatically in the last hour."

"WHAT?" Gor said. "How could they have determined our next strategy?"

"Apparently, nearly a day ago, Starfleeters had stolen sensitive data from one of our outposts in the Badlands."

"Blast!"

"Further more, the Kingdom of Jupiter has already assembled their fleet of ships as a primary line of defenses-"

"Sir!" said another aid. "We have detected a Federation starship. It is on an intercept course."

"On screen."

BLIP!

On view screen, Gor could see only the Gallant.

"It appears to be one of their Defiant-class starships," the Breen officer said. "It is equipped with ablative armor, a cloaking device, photon and quantum torpedoes, a standard phase bank, and phaser cannons."

"Ah. In other words, that lone ship is NOT a threat."

"But sir, it could have been modified to counter our weapons systems."

"It is doubtful that the Federation will have come up with a complete defense against us any time soon-"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BLAM!

The flagship rocks, as everyone on board tried to hold his or her own.

"WHAT is THAT-?" Gor asked.

"Checking, sir," the Breen said

BLIP!

In the middle of the fleet, some kind of three-headed monster was blasting or clawing ships with joyous abandon.

"WHAT?"

**Tbc.**


	94. Chapter 94

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 94**

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi waits until the Breen ships begin to attempt to converge onto to the bigger threat, just as the smaller Breen interceptors converge upon the Gallant. Her job will be to take on the larger heavy cruisers and support vessels. And in spite the fact that Shadow-tech is ancient in comparison to the technology of the so-called "younger races", Shadow-tech is advanced than what is presently known, though that technological gap is decreasing ever so slightly. For now, a single Shadow vessel can wreck a lot of damage before it can be destroyed.

'Where are you, ye daft girl?' Ghidorah thought telepathically. 'As much fun as destroying these ships are, I do not want to my flanks unprotected.'

'Relax,' Usagi said, as she maneuvered into position. 'I'll be there. And besides, you have three heads. Can't you protect yourself?'

'And limit my ability to wreck havoc? Please.'

'Suit yourself…'

Meanwhile, the Gallant is presently engaged in mortal combat.

FWOOM!

"Well, so much for the element of surprise," Dax said, as she maneuvered the Gallant to circumvent a Breen attack wing. "How's it going, Mousse?"

"Shields are holding, for now," Mousse said. "As long as we don't take any direct hits-"

BLAM!

One of the pylons on the Bridge buckled.

"And there goes our forward shields."

"I'm losing thruster abilities on the portside," Dax said. "Worf-"

"I have already dispatch our latest assailant, and will compensate for our loss of shielding in that section," Worf said, as he used his mental control over shielding systems while discharging phasers in a counter-strike move.

"Mousse, we need to make a bypass between the auxiliary power and the main shield generator," Dax said.

"I'm on it," Mousse said, as he looks around. Unfortunately, the controls and the routers were on multiple areas of the Bridge. So…

"Yah!" Mousse yells, as he flings out different chains and bits out from his robes. Technically, he was supposed to wear a standard uniform. However, there were allowances made, if he wore his uniform underneath his robes. Regardless, with expert skill, like a human octopus, Mousse began to remove panels, and rewire the power-couplings from different stations. This was done while he continued to monitor ship operations, especially engineering.

CLAK-CLAK-CLAK!

CLAK-CLAK-CLAK!

CLAK-CLAK-CHUNK!

"There," Mousse said, as he whips his chains and tools back under his robes. He then used his station to create a new program to accept the new configuration.

CHIRP!

"All done," Mousse said. "Shields have been restored."

"Most impressive," Dax said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"We will be thankful when this battle is over…in VICTORY," Worf said, as he continues to discharge the Gallant's weapon system.

Meanwhile, Thot Gor studied the tactical data, as it happened in "real time".

"Curious," Gor said, as he sees the space monster attacking his fleet, while watching the Gallant engage the interceptors. Breen design incorporates crescent shapes, a irony considering the fact that the Moon Princess is about to attack…

"We're about to be attacked," Gor said.

"But how?" said an aide. "We have the most advanced sensor systems in the Alpha Quadrant."

"You fool! There will always be SOMEONE with a more advanced system-"

SKREEEEEE-!  
Usagi's Shadow-vessel slips into normal space like the boogie ship that it was.

"SURPRISE!" Usagi yells, as she unleashes the Shadow-vessel's main cannon.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!  
A violet-colored beam slices into one of the heavy cruisers, cutting it half like a hot knife through butter.

"How the Great Maker!" yelled Gor. "How did the Terrans acquire a Shadow vessel?"

"Unknown, sir," the aide said. "However, our weapons systems are more than enough to counter that ship's attack."

"Good," Gor said. "However, I would like to add another…wrinkle."

Gor brings up a new tactical window.

BLIP!

"There," Gor said, as he points to the flagship of the fleet of the Jupiter Kingdom. "Can we make a short warp jump?"

"Well, yes, but we will be vulnerable to additional attacks."

"Our original mission is to humiliate the Federation with a surprise attack. That time has passed. However, we can still deliver a blow by taken down one of their 'crown jewels'. THAT will send a nice message about what the Dominion is capable of!"

Gor takes his seat.

"Prepare for a short burst."

"And the rest of the fleet?"

"They will keep our opponents busy, while we humiliate them. Now, initiate our maneuver."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, the flagship of the Breen, which was the biggest of the fleet, heads towards the Jove.

Meanwhile, Queen Makoto notices something unusual with the tactical readout.

"Admiral, tell me this: why is that Breen ship moving away from the rest of the its fleet?"

"Captain?" the Admiral said to his aide.

"Checking, sir," the aide said. He then frowns.

"Sir, the flagship is on an intercept course…with the Jove!"

"Admiral, move our fleet to intercept," Makoto commands. "It looks like Starfleet has failed."

"Yes, Your Highness. All ships! Move out! Protect the Jove!"

Meanwhile, Usagi notices the Breen flagship was moving forward, away from the rest of its fleet.

"Why is it moving ahead of its fleet, unprotected?" Usagi said aloud, as she continued to discharge her Shadow-ship's weapons system. She then taps into the communications line to the Gallant.

CHIRP!

"Usagi to Gallant," Usagi said. "How are things?"

"We are doing well, though not without some damage," Worf replied over the same line.

"Good. I want you to take the fight closer to the fleet, while I go after the Breen flagship."

"Understood. Worf: out."

CHIRP!

'Now to catch up-" Usagi said, before the Breen flagship suddenly jumps into warp.  
FWOOSH!

"WHAT?" Usagi yells. She quickly calculates the incoming data, in her attempt to determine the trajectory of the Breen flagship…

"No," Usagi said quietly, as she pumps the thrusters to maximum, all in an effort to intercept the Breen flagship.

Meanwhile, the Jove maneuvers to the rear of the Jupiter Kingdom fleet, when suddenly-

FWOOSH!

"Your Highness!" the fleet Admiral said. "It appears that the Breen has decided to disengage-

FWOOSH!

Suddenly, the Breen reappears right on top Jove.

"WHAT?" Makoto said.

"Full about!" the Admiral attempted to say. "Prepare for impact-"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

Usagi's Shadow-ship arcs and careens straight into Breen flagship, knocking off its trajectory towards its intended target.

BOOM!

Makoto examines this, and realized that the Shadow-ship's impact forced the Breen flagship to veer off-course, giving the Jove the ability to maneuver away.

As both ships begin to burn, the Admiral gave the order to-

"Full thrusters!" the Admiral said. "To all ships: fire at will!"

As the ships of the Jupiter Fleet discharged their weapons systems, Makoto realized that Usagi was on that ship.

"Usagi…NO!" Makoto yelled. She may have been angry with the Moon Princess, even to the point of holding a century-long grudge against her old friend. She turns towards her fleet Admiral.

"Admiral, cease fire-"

WHOOOOOOOM!

As the Breen flagship and Usagi's Shadow ship exploded, Makoto thought she would feel a loss. However-

FLASH!

Usagi coughed, as she appeared on the command deck of the Jove. She appeared as if there were wires stuck in her face.

"Ow," Usagi said, as she shook her head. Before initiating her "kamikaze" attack, Usagi had noticed signs that the Breen flagship was about to perform the equivalent of the "Picard Maneuver", an attack that was nearly impossible to counter. Essentially, the short warp burst, which confuses the opponent's sensors into focusing on the previous tactical position, and not on the new one. Usagi felt

"THAT is something that I don't want to repeat-"

"USAGI!" Makoto yelled in glee, as she grabbed the Moon Princess in her arms. "You're okay!"

Usagi looks at her friend.

"You're speaking to me now?"

"Well, sure. You are my friend."

"Humph."

Silence.

"Usagi-" Makoto said.

"Makato-" Usagi said.

"You first," Makoto said.

"Thanks. Makoto, I'm…sorry for blowing up one of your moons last time I was…here. I should have consulted with you beforehand."

"Well…I didn't like it, but, in hindsight, I understand," Makoto said with a sigh. "I just…well, for the last three hundred years, I was…alone. I built up my kingdom by myself. I forged my kingdom during the colonial years, and protected it from our enemies. And the ONE time we see each other, it was AFTER you blew up Carpo. How am I suppose to feel after THAT, when you never visited before that time?"

"I'm sorry," Usagi sniffs. "I didn't know…"

"Ohhhh, I can't be mad at ya," Makoto said, as she went to hug her old friend. "Boy, you look great."

"Thanks," Usagi said. "Ranma keeps me in shape-"

FLASH!

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma exclaimed, as he appears, before walking up to Usagi. "I contacted the Gallant, as soon as we got close enough, and was told what was going on-"

"Uh-hum?" Makoto said, as she folded her arms.

Ranma turns towards Makoto.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" Ranma said. "How ya?"

"I'm fine. And so is Jovnna."

"Oh, I'm glad to here that. I'll be sure to visit her, since I am here."

"Wait, who is 'Jovanna'?" Usagi asked.

"Um, well…"

"My daughter…by way of my 'sempai'," Makoto said.

"WHAT?" Usagi yelled. "When was this?"

"Well, it's a long story-" Ranma said.

"I got time."

"Wait a moment! This isn't about me! What the hell is King Ghidorah doing up?"

"THAT is a long story. So there! Nyahh!"

Usagi sticks out her tongue.

Meanwhile, the Gallant and Ghidorah continues their attack, when-

FWOOSH!

Several Federation starships appeared behind the Gallant.

"Worf, the Calvary has arrived!" Dax proclaimed with smile.

"Indeed," Worf said.

CHIRP!

"We're getting an all-broadcast signal from the Bellerophon," Mousse said.

On the main screen of the Gallant, Admiral Herb's image appears.

"This Admiral Herb, representing the interest of the United Federation of Planets," Herb said. "You are hereby ordered to stand down, and surrender yourselves to us, or withdraw immediately. Either way, we will NOT tolerate any further attempts to invade Federation space…"

**Tbc.**


	95. Chapter 95

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 95**

* * *

A few days later, on Europa…

With the defeat of the Breen at what will be called "The Fifth Battle at Jupiter", due to the fact that the Zentraedi, the Gamilons, the Minbari, the Borg and now the Breen have all took heavy losses in the tens of thousands—individually—on the doorsteps of the Jupiter Kingdom, Queen Makoto initiated festivities in celebration of their victory in the Hall of Zeus.

"I would like to propose a toast," Makoto said, as she raised her glass in salute. "Let us not forget that in spite of our differences, it is friendships that we make that make us STRONGER."

And, with that, everyone took a drink.

As the music played, Ranma and Usagi were mingling in their formal dress uniform. A standard dress uniform was a jacket—with the color of the jacket representing the wearer's department—and a belt. A formal dress uniform consisted of black slakes, white jacket (or gray, if enlisted), white (or gray, if below the rank of "Commander"), high collar vest and, a black, long sleeve T-Shirt. Women had the option of wearing long, black gown. Since Ranma and Usagi were ranked as "Captain", they wore the formal dress uniform, with white jacket and white vest, with Ranma wearing black slacks while Usagi wore a long, black skirt.

"It's been years since we last been here, Ranma," Usagi said, as she sipped her Romulan ale from a thin glass.

"It's been a hundred and thirty years, to exact," Ranma replied. "By the way, I saw your…counterpart during the mission to Romulus."

"Oh?" Usagi said. "How is she?"

"Nice person, if a bit of a…'loon'."

Pause.

"Get it?" Ranma said with a grin.

"I GOT it a mile away. You know, it's still weird knowing that I'm such a 'witch'-"

"Well, technically, you are a trained sorceress, so that makes you like a witch."

"That's NOT same as being a witch," Usagi said with a perturbed expression. "A 'witch' can either be someone who follows the Wiccan tradition, or someone who has formed a pack with a demon, resulting in having an extra 'nipple'—whether they be male or female—as a sign of loyalty."

Pause.

"Or it could be a cruel female with a very bad temper-"

"Ranma, there you are," Amanda said, as she and Herb walks over to the Saotome couple.

"Speaking of which…"

"Huh?" Amanda said. "Anyway, I wanted to…know if you want to visit the royal gardens while we are here…"

"Sir, how long do we have before we have to head back to DS9?" Ranma asked Herb.

"I think I can spare an extra day," Herb replied.

"Thanks, sir."

"By the way, where is…the monster?"

"Um, who?" Usagi asked.

"Ghidorah. Where IS he?"

"Um, you see, I couldn't just go against my word about putting him back to sleep, and he would be inconspicuous as is, so I taught him how to achieve human form."

"What?" Ranma said. "I want to know where he is as well."

Usagi points towards a brawny man drinking lots and lots of Romulan Ale.

"Hey!" Ranma said. "He's drinking that case I gotten from Romulus-!"

"Ranma, calm down," Usagi said. "He's never been human before. He just wants to partake the things WE enjoy."

"Well, he's going to be a passed-out human if he continues to drink that that way," Amanda said with a smirk.

Just then, Queen Makoto comes walking up.

"Admiral," Makoto said with a nod. "Captain Saotome, Captain Tsukino-Saotome…Dr. Rogers."

"Hello, Your Majesty," replied the aforementioned Starfleeters.

"May I have a moment with your senior officers, Admiral?"

"Of course," Herb said. In the old days, he would have bristled by being dismissed. After all, he was the king of the Musk Dynasty, back on Earth. However, he had chosen to join Starfleet during the Federation-Cardassian War, after his son 'Zest' was killed on assignment. Previously, he had thought that being a part of the greater world was beneath him, and even threatened his son with disownment for joining Starfleet. Then, in 2347 (CE), while posted on a Federation outpost on Setlik III, near the disputed Federation-Cardassian border, the Cardassians attacked, killing everyone in the process. However, when Starfleet sent a starship, the USS "Rutledge" to investigate, they found something else…

FLASHBACK!

"We've achieved standard orbit, sir," said the helms officer, as the New Orleans-class starship enters parking orbit around Setlik III. This class, although compact, would serve as the basis for the new Galaxy-class ships within Starfleet. In fact, with the disappearance of the NCC-1701-C, USS "Enterprise", there have been plans to christen one of the Galaxy-class ships with the name "Enterprise", in honor of the sacrifice of the missing crew…

"Thank you, crewman," said Captain Benjamin Maxwell, as he turns towards his assigned advisor. "You're the Cardassian expert; what should we do?"

Ranma Saotome looks up from his readings. Although his normal trade was flight instructor at the Starfleet, his extensive experience in dealing with "non-Federation" elements outside of Federation territory made Ranma an expert of sorts. In the case of the Cardassians, he had lived on the Cardassian-occupied world of Bajor in order to gather information on Cardassian activity for Starfleet Intelligence (and thus "Section 31"). Upon learning that his wife Usagi and several of her colleagues were not dead, but, instead, were being held prisoner on Romulus, Ranma returned home to push for their relief. However, Starfleet Command felt that it could not afford a war, due to increase tension between the Federation and the Cardassians. Thus, much to Ranma's dismay, Starfleet to the hit, and brushed the destruction of the Enterprise and the capture of its crew under the proverbial rug. Amazingly, Ranma accepted the mission to Setlik III when asked to partake it. He did so as a favor to "N", more than anything else…

"Mister Saotome?" Maxwell said.

"My apologies, Captain," Ranma said, as he adjusted his glasses before turning to face Maxwell. Ranma did not need glasses, but wore them for "effect", thanks to being influenced by a man known simply as "The Doctor".

"To begin, even though there are no Cardassian ships in orbit, there are sentries in key areas, such as high-value resources and technology. And if there are no Cardassians on the ground, you can bet your bottom credit that there are 'booby traps' lurking about."

"I see," Maxwell said, as he nods his head. "Then, that settles it. I want you to go on the 'Away Team' to assess the situation."

"Very well, Captain Maxwell-"

CHIRP!

Maxwell looks up.

"This is the Bridge."

"King Herb demands your attention, Captain Maxwell," said a voice.

Ranma rolls his eyes. Of ALL the people he had to run into, it had to be the Lord of the Musk Dynasty…

"I understand, King Herb's desire to find his son-"

"Then he expects your arrival here soon. DON'T delay."

CHIRP!

"I wished that the Federation did not allow a non-Starfleet person to accompany us on this mission," Maxwell said.

"Considering the fact that Lt. Zest, Herb's father, was stationed on Setlik III, I would feel the same thing," Ranma said. "But let me talk to him, so I can calm him down."

"You seem familiar with him, Saotome."

"Yeah, well…NOT in a good way half the time…"

A few minutes later…

"HOLD!" said the guard, as he and his fellow guardsmen stepped up in front of Herb's assigned quarters.

"Hey, buddy," Ranma said. He noticed that the guard who was speaking to him has catlike qualities (panther), while the other had fox-like qualities.

"I'm here as a representative of Captain Maxwell."

The guards turn to look at each other…

"Very well," said the guardsman. "But watch your place…"

Once Ranma enters the room, he sees Herb sitting on a throne being fanned by women. His chief retainer, a raven-like scholar turns towards Ranma.

"You are not Captain Maxwell," said the retainer.

"Obviously," Ranma said. "I would like to speak with Herb. Alone."

"You will address him as 'His Majesty, King Herb of the Musk Dynasty'-"

"Leave us, minister," Herb said, as he waves his hands.

"Of…course, Your Majesty," the retainer said. He snapped his fingers, resulting in the women following him to another room.

CHUNK!

"There are very few people that I would allow such disrespect," Herb said. "However, considering the fact that we…have a history together, I shall allow it."

"I'm surprised that you are still alive, Herb," Ranma said.

"You should have known that the cursed waters of the Jusenkyo Spring Valley confers an ironic blessing: immortality. Should the curse be removed by a cure, or nullified by way of permanently locking the body in the cursed form, that immortality will be removed. So it's not surprising that I see you standing before me today."

"Huh," Ranma said. "Well, that's good to know. But anyway, Captain Maxwell wanted me to speak for him."

"Okay," Herb said. "One, I demand to be informed on ALL things concerning this cowardice attack on my son and his associates. And, two, I will accompany you and your team on a reconnaissance mission."

"What make you think you will be allowed to go?"

"Because I can be forceful with my…desires."

"Huh. Well, I'm sorry, but in light of your circumstance, you cannot come. You were allowed to come aboard in good faith, but can't go into a potential war zone."

"Who is going to stop me from coming? YOU?"

"Yeah, if necessary. Why do you think I'm here? Just because I happen to know the Cardassians?"

For a long moment, Herb and Ranma tested wills, as each saw the other's battle auras…

"If you were in my place, would YOU allow someone not to do what it takes to avenge your child?" Herb said.

Ranma purses his lips…

"I understand, Herb, but the KING of the Musk Dynasty can't come. THAT was the order. However, that doesn't mean that a designated representative can't."

"Who? My retainer?"

"No, dummy! You have the Jusenkyo curse, remember?"

For a moment, Herb stares at Ranma, before realization dawned on him.

"Ah."

"Exactly," Ranma said with a smile.

Herb smiled back while nodding his head.

A short while later…

"King Herb sent you to…observe?" Maxwell asked, as he suited up. He could have swore that he saw this girl before…

A six-man team was to beam down to the planet to conduct the survey operations…

"As I, I mean, His Majesty had told Saotome, I will accompany you on this assignment," Sauce said with a bow. "Sauce" was the name that Herb had chosen for his female form…

"This is the only way he can be sure that the legacy of his son, Prince Zest, is put on record."

"Very well," said Maxwell. "You and one of King Herb's bodyguards will make up the team-"

SHHHHP!

A slightly stocky Irish-man runs into the transporter bay.

"Afternoon, O'Brien," Ranma said, as he waved.

"Hello, sir," said the man with an Irish accent. Ranma was O'Brien's flight instructor, when he enlisted into Starfleet.

"Sorry I was late, Captain. I wanted to make sure that the equipment checked out."

"Understood," Maxwell said. "It's better to be late than never."

Maxwell turns towards Ranma.

"You're ready, Saotome?"

"Yes, Captain," Ranma said, as he checked his special operations gear.

CINCH!

"Ready," Ranma said, as he placed his phaser rifle on his back, but underneath his small pack.

"Weapons, Mr. Saotome?" Sauce said, knowing that a true martial art need no weapons.

"Hey, there are some things in this universe of ours that you don't WANT to touch," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Regardless, we might need weapons, if there is indeed a contingent of Cardassians still on the planet below," Maxwell said.

"Yeah…"

**Tbc.**


	96. Chapter 96

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 96**

* * *

It had been hours, since the USS Rutledge's "Away Team", began their survey at the outpost on Setlik III. There were bodies strewn about, with apparent signs of Federation citizens and Starfleet personnel alike defending their homes, as well as the outpost itself. Captain Maxwell had already saw what had happened to his wife and children, who, along with other non-combatants. As a result, Maxwell and a medical officer have begun the grim task of cataloging the dead. Meanwhile, Ranma, Miles and "Sauce"—and Sauce's retainer have begun the search to find Herb's son Zest.

"That is…an usual hairstyle, miss," Miles said, as he notices the Sauce's hair colors, with the black, pink and white strips.

The white tiger guardsman, named "Salt", steps in front of Sauce.

"You do not have permission to speak to Lady Sauce," Salt said.

"Hey, I'm just curious, buddy," said Miles.

Ranma turns back towards his companions.

"Be quiet," Ranma said, as he takes out his instruments. "According my readings, there is an unusually high level of energy in this area."

Miles looks in the direction of Ranma's position.

"Not surprising, considering the fact that this is…was the generator building, or was…"

In front of the group was a massive crater, where the outpost's power station should have been.

"But look at the blast area," Miles said, as he points his finger at various spots. "What ever destroyed this place was localized."

"Cardassian bombardment?" Ranma asked.

"I don't think so," Miles said, as he squats to take readings with his sensors. "There would have been the right heat signature to indicated phaser fire. And certainly, there should be signs of damage outside of the blast area."

"And Cardassian disruptor beam cannons are not designed trans-atmospheric bombardment," Ranma said, as he closes his Tricorder. He then closes his eyes.

Sauce turns to face Ranma, noticing that Ranma was manipulating his aura…

"Ki," Ranma said, while keeping his eyes closed. "LOTS of it."

Sauce knells at the edge of the crater. She then picks up the dust in her hands.

"Lady Sauce-?" Salt said, before Sauce raised her free hand.

"My son," Sauce said quietly. "Fought hundreds…destroyed them all before he died from above."

Ranma looks up into the skies. He then taps his combadge.

CHIRP!

"Saotome to Rutledge," Ranma said.

"Rutledge here," came the reply. "Go ahead."

"Scan the planet's atmosphere. Try to scan for micro-particles that are native to Cardassia Prime and similarly related worlds. Then extrapolate number of Galor-class ships to total volume of particles."

"Stand-by."

"What are you trying to do, Ranma?" Miles said.

"Just a guess, but I say that the reason why we haven't seen any Cardassian ships in the area, or Cardassians, for that matter, is because they have been destroyed-"

CHIRP!

"Rutledge to Saotome."

"Saotome here. What you got?"

"Sir, we did find micro-particles in and above the stratosphere that are Cardassian in nature," said the technician. "We've estimated that a standard squadron of Cardassian ships did achieve orbit around Setlik III."

"That would be consistent for an invasion party," Ranma said.

"So, what happened to them?" Miles asked.

"They were destroyed," Ranma said, a he turns towards Sauce. Ranma knew what it was like to loose children in recent years, first Aiko to the Shadows, and then Hoshiko to the Borg. That was one of the reasons he and Usagi have avoided the idea of having more children…

"Then that is it, then," Sauce said, as she stands up. "Prince Zest, son of Herb, and heir to the Musk Dynasty is dead, but he died with honor."

"And what does this mean for the future, 'Sauce'?" Ranma asked.

"Knowing that Zest died destroying his enemies, I am satisfied with these…findings," Sauce said.

Sauce then turns towards Ranma.

"And no, I will not seek vengeance against the Cardassians. Their failure to obtain this facility ended in their deaths. I am satisfied with this. But the fact that he fought for Starfleet perplexes me."

"'Sauce', he fought for Starfleet because he BELIEVED in its mission: 'To explore strange, to seek out new life…and new civilizations'. Lt. Zest was an explorer in the truest sense, and he did so while protecting others. That is a worthy legacy for ANY Starfleeter."

"If that's the case, why are you not in Starfleet now, Saotome?"

"'Politics'." Ranma said. "But someday…I'll be back in uniform."

"Lady Sauce," Salt asked. "Do you need comfort?"

Sauce turns towards the guardsman and frowns.

"Of course NOT," Sauce said. "Do I look like a weeping woman?"

"No…Lady Sauce."

"Good. Saotome?"

"Yeah?"

"How does one…enlist in this 'Starfleet'?"

"YOU want to joint Starfleet?" Miles asked.

"Perhaps. It was thought that Zest turned his back on his people and heritage, when he joined Starfleet. Perhaps, to understand him better and his decisions, one must walk in his shoes…"

And thus, upon return to Earth, Herb turns over his kingdom to a designated "steward", and joins Starfleet as an Academy Cadet, which was made possible after Ranma pulled some strings. Although there were some initial difficulties in adjusting to this new life as an incoming cadet, Ranma did help Herb make the transition. Upon successfully graduating, Herb would go first into "security", since he was a warrior by heritage, and then went on to the position of "helm control". Within ten years of joining Starfleet, Herb earned his first command. Ironically, it was during a time when the ongoing Federation-Cardassian War had flared up in intensity…

"Commander Herb, report," said Captain Owen Paris, the commander of the USS "Al-Batani" (an Excelsior-class ship like the old "Enterprise-B").

"Sir, our energy reserves are low, and we still have more Cardassian ships on final approach," Herb said.

"Then it is over," Paris said. "Re-enforcements will not arrive in time to help us protect the outpost in the Beloti Sector…"

"Maybe not, sir," said Lt. Katherine Janeway. She then turns towards Herb.

"Commander, you told me that you know 'Chi-based' martial arts, correct?"

"Yes, after you told me that you were familiar with Ranma Saotome, after you saw me practice my Art," Herb said.

"Er, yes," Janeway said with a slight blush. "Anyway, we may not have the power for a sustain battle-"

"But we can simulate my Chi attacks using our technology," Herb said with a smile. He then turns Captain Owens. "Sir, we need to modify the phaser banks and main deflector dish if we are to counter the next wave of the attacks from the Cardassians."

"Do it," Owens said.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, sir," Janeway said, as she and the first officer of the Al-Batani proceeded to make the prescribed adjustments.

Upon the arrival of Cardassian re-enforcements, Herb indicates to Captain Owen that the modifications to the Al-Batini have been made.

"Ready, sir," Herb said.

"I want to resolve this matter peacefully, so…we shall ask the Cardassians to stand down."

"Sir, this action may be our only chance," Janeway said. "For one, the systems are not necessarily made for the modifications. For another, we don't even know if this will work."

"Just do your best, Lt.," Owen said. "That's all we can do at this point…"

"Sir, the ships are in range," Herb said.

"Good. Open hailing frequencies."

BLIP!

"Hailing frequencies are open," said a communications officer.

"Good. This is Captain Owen Paris, of the USS 'Al-Batani. You are in violated in Federation space. Please respond-"

BLAM!

"We took a direct hit," Herb said. "But…the shields are holding."

"When can we utilize our weapon?" Owen said.

"When they are within range, sir," Janeway said. "They should be in range shortly…"

BLAM!

"Shields are down at 76 percent-" Herb said.

BLAM!

FZZZZZ!

Sparks flew across the Bridge, as Paris shook.

"Lieutenant-!"

"Activating weapon system…now," Janeway said, as her fingers danced across her workstation.

The warp nacelles glowed, as the Al-Batani discharged energy from main deflector dish. It then discharges a concentrated stream of phaser energy at an intermitting rate…

"You missed," said Paris, as the energy went straight through the line of Cardassian ships without hitting a ship.

"Initiating next phase," Janeway said, as she begins to warp the energy being discharged.

Suddenly, the energy began to twist and whirl into a spiral funnel that expanded outward. The phaser energy began to look like ribbons, as these "ribbons" began to hit the sides of Cardassian ships.

SKRREEEEEEEE!

Janeway was able to calculate the energy dissipation rate, as she manipulates the space/time field using the Al-Batani's warp field. Since the Cardassian ships were expecting only a frontal assault, their individual flanks were exposed. And as they tried to maneuver out of the way of the ever-expanding funnel, the Cardassian ships slammed into each other.

CRAAAAMMMMMM-!

"Good job!" Paris said. "Fire photon torpedoes!"

"Firing away, sir," Herb said, as he discharged the photon torpedoes…

Amazingly enough, the Al-Batani held its own long enough for the Starfleet re-enforcements finally arrived. With the additional ships, the sector was finally secured. As for the Al-Batani, both the captain and his senior officers received commendations for their actions, resulting in promotions for all later on.

After his stint as 'First Officer', Herb received a promotion to the rank of "Captain", and received his first command: the NCC-71807, USS "Yamato" (a Galaxy-class starship). As ship's captain, Herb would go on to chart an impressive record as an explorer. In fact, it was during this time that he would run into his old rival again…

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Yamato," Tasha Yar said, at her station.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard looks up, as he stands up from his seat.

"On screen," Picard said.

CHIRP!

Commander William Riker's eyes widened.

"That is some…hairstyle," Riker said. "What planet is Captain Herb from?"

Ranma turns from his station. He was the designated 2nd Officer (hence the cranberry red uniform), which was a rank above the rank of the android Lt. Commander Data, the Enterprise's Operations Officer…

"That's my old buddy Herb…from Earth," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Earth?" Riker said in surprise.

"You would be surprise the number of human sub-species there are on Earth, commander," Usagi said. Usagi was the chief science officer, which was ironic considering her reputation as a bit flighty at times.

"After all, Lunarians are off-shoots of Terrans."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Captain Herb, what can I do for you?" Picard asked.

"Captain, thank goodness you are here," Herb said, as his imaged wavered. "The Yamato has been suffering from systems failure since we found the Iconian homeworld."

"You found the Iconian homeworld?" Picard asked. "Is that why you entered the Romulan Neutral Zone?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Herb said. "A few days ago, while on a routine survey mission, one of my archeologists discovered the means to locate the Iconian homeworld."

"I understand, but why bring the Enterprise in this?"

"I understand that you have a Ranma Saotome on board?"

Picard glances at his Second Officer.

"We do."

"Then he can tell you why it is necessary to prevent the Romulans from accessing Iconian technology-"

CHIRP!

"Sir, we have lost contact," Tasha said.

"Try to get us back online-"

"BE LAY THAT!" Usagi yelled suddenly. She then takes out her SELMA unit and places it on her station's glass panel. She then turns towards Picard.

"Sir, you to authorize a command override on the Yamato's primary systems."

"I do not understand-"

"Please, there is no time."

Picard thinks for a moment. He glances at Ranma, who nods his head.

"Very well," Picard said. He begins the command code override that only Starship commanders have access to…

**Tbc.**


	97. Chapter 97

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 97**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Yamato, the crew was frantic about the impending warp core breach…

"Captain, we're facing a serious problem," said Commander Steve Gerber, the Yamato's "First Officer". "If we do not do something about the warp core, the Yamato will get destroyed."

"I agree," Herb said, as he gets up, and head for the turbolift. "You have the Bridge."

"Sir?"

"I'm not going to allow my ship to be destroyed because of some misinformation on a certain archeologist's part," Herb said, as he glared at Dr. Heinrich Ramsey, the archeologist who discovered the clues that lead to the ancient Iconian homeworld.

"I didn't know about the virus, sir!" Ramsey said. "I'm an archeologist, not a computer scientist."

"Obviously," Herb said, as he steps unto the turbolift. "Engineering, please…"

Upon his arrival in Engineering, Lt. Beth Woods, the chief engineer, was running around frantically…until she sees Herb.

"Sir, I'm sorry!" Woods said. "I…I don't know how to eject the warp core, and the access for manual override is blocked by a force-field-!"

"Understood," Herb said. "Clear the core area. I'll manually shut this things down."

Although confused, Woods nods her head.

"Yes, sir," Woods said. She then turns towards her engineering crew.

"Everyone! Clear out…NOW-!"

Meanwhile, Herb begins his work-

THUNK!

The automatic force fields were in place. Smirking, Herb formed a chi-blade around his hands, and pierced the field.

BLAM!

Popping the field, Herb increased his speed and strength, and began to break every lock that held the warp core in place. Once he reached to the top of the core, he grabbed the top of the main core reactor with his hands.

"Eerrrgh!" Herb said, as he yanked the core from its casing, and rams it through the ejection hatch…

THWAM!

With the warp core pushed out into space, Herb had to face the vacuum of space. As he was being sucked out into space, he immediately grabbed on to a secured railing.

"Yeeergh-!"

As Herb held on, the general systems automatically kicked into emergency mode, manipulating the hull plating into locking into place.

CHUNK!

As a result of Herb's action, he was able to survive trying to save his ship.

"The last thing that I want is to demonstrate that I can't even save my own ship in front of Saotome!" Herb said with a smirk…

It turned out that a previous Iconian scan, from on of their automated probe, had infected the Yamato with a computer virus, which would have caused the destruction of the Yamato AND the Enterprise-D. Usagi, who was monitoring energy readings, in an attempt to determine if there were cloaked Romulan ships in the area, had noticed an underlying signal underneath the signal coming from Herb. Identifying it as alien, Usagi then expanded her inquiry and saw that the same "code" was running through the network running the Yamato's sensors. It was easy to hack, especially using the SELMA unit into that system since Starfleet never thought that a sensor needed to be "hacked proof". Once the hack was made, Usagi created a system patch of the Yamato's systems to save it from a warp core breach. Unfortunately, the crisis was far from over

"Captain, sensors indicate that there is a Romulan vessel on approach," Tasha said. "It's a 'D'deridex-class battlecruiser."

BLIP!

"We're being hailed, sir."

Picard stands up.

"Looks like we have company, 'Number One'," Picard said. "Open channels."

BLIP!

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the Federation starship 'Enterprise'."

BLIP!

A Romulan female appears on the screen.

"This is Sub-commander Taris, of the Imperial Romulan warship 'Haakona'," said the attractive, yet stern Romulan female. "I do not need to remind you that you are violating the treaty concerning the Romulan Neutral Zone."

"We are on a mission of mercy," Picard said. "One of our sister-ships had strayed into this section of space not seeking to violate the Treaty of Algeron II, and we seek to rectify this situation."

"You may, if you leave the commanding officer of your sister ship, to face charges-"

Usagi stands up.

"Taris, please do not do this," Usagi said in Romulan. "As a favor to me, simply look away."

All eyes turns towards the Chief Science Officer in surprise.

"Lt. Commander?" Picard said.

"So…this is where you ended up, T'Usagi," Taris said with a smirk. "You are missed back home."

"I know," Usagi said. "But my place is by my husband's side."

"Oh, you mean 'The Enemy'?" Taris said with a smirk.

"Ranma is a good man who defended his homeland. And, he had the right to defend the memory of those who were victims of the Tal Shiar's machinations."

For a moment, Taris stares at Usagi…

"Very well, for what we once shared, I will turn a blinds eye to this matter…THIS time."

Taris faces Picard.

"You have twelve of your earth hours to clear out of the Neutral Zone. THAT is your only warning."

CHIRP!

Picard turns towards the Betazoid Counselor Deanna Troi.

"What do you know of Sub-commander's state of mind, counselor?" Picard asked.

"In spite of her hostile nature, she is sincere," Troi said.

"That's good, at least," Picard said. He then turns towards Usagi, then Ranma.

"You two, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, in the conference room. Mister Data, see to Captain Herb's needs, and Lt. Yar, keep an eye on our Romulan friends."

"Yes, sir," said the aforementioned command crewmembers…

A few minutes later, everyone that needed to speak to Picard sat down in his or her respective seats.

"Okay, before we get to the problem at hand, I want clarification on Lt. Commander Tsukino's relationship with Sub-Commander Taris," Picard said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Commander?"

"As last time, due to the sensitivity of my twenty-year stay on Romulus, I cannot divulge too much," Usagi said.

"Even if it is pertinent to our situation?" Riker asked.

"Of course not. But I'm going to divulge information unless it's directly related to the welfare and safety of this crew. Captain, trust me, I'm not going to betray my oath and duties to the Romulans. Ranma can vouch for me."

"Mmmm…"

"Usagi is telling the truth, Captain," Troi said.

"Of course I am!" Usagi said with annoyance. "Why, after two-hundred YEARS of serving the needs of the Federation, as both a diplomat and an officer in Starfleet, would I turn around to willingly betray all that to the ones who wounded Ranma?"

"Easy, Usagi," Ranma said, as he rubbed his wife's back.

"It's just frustrating to reiterate this point a second time."

"No one is saying that you are going to betray the Federation, Lt. Commander," Picard said. "Simply, we do not want to risk your position being compromised."

"All I can say is that Taris is a straight-shooter, if a bit zealous," Usagi said.

"How friendly were you to her?" Troi asked.

"We served together, back when I was assigned to a long-range exploration mission into the Uncharted Territories…"

In actually, Usagi was the mission commander for a scouting mission into the Uncharted Territories, back when she was made to look like a Romulan in order to marry Emperor Shiarkeik, whom she was forced to wed in order to protect the empire from an overly ambitious Romulan senator from gaining the throne. Although she started out as a prisoner of war, shortly after the destruction of the Enterprise-C in the mid-2340s, Usagi's position in Romulan society was elevated, and eventually caught the fancy of the aged emperor. Usagi, already lonely, reluctantly agreed to the plan to prevent the anti-Federation Romulan senator from making a move against the Emperor, citing the fact that the Emperor did not have an heir. By providing the emperor with an heir, Princess T'Suki, the Romulans would not be placed on a war footing against the Romulans…

Nevertheless, during all this, Usagi served the needs of the empire, so long as she was not placed into the position of going against the Federation, which was why she performed exploratory mission ONLY.

"So we don't have a potential problem with Sub-Commander Taris?" Riker asked.

"No, she is a person of her word," Usagi said. "However, she will have called for support, though in a way that won't violate her word."

"She's right, Captain," Ranma said. "Standard procedure is to have back-up support on call."

"Then, we have no choice," Picard said. "Now, to the matter at hand…"

From the discussion at the meeting, the crew of the Enterprise determined that the Iconian "homeworld" was the center of an ancient empire 200,000 year ago, which was lost during one of the many "Shadow Wars" that have occurred in the past. Upon securing the last remaining structure, the Enterprise transferred data from the only functional databank in the system into Usagi's SELMA. From there, the Away Team recorded the schematics of the Iconian gateway technology, and then blew up the outpost to insure that the Romulans did not have access to the technology. What made the technology dangerous to leave around was due to the fact that it could provide instantaneous transportation without the need to utilize faster-than-light technology, the Jumpgates or the Stargates. Herb, upon discovering the whereabouts of the Iconian outpost, felt that the gateway technology would have gave the Romulans a decisive advantage over the Federation. And having dealt with the Cardassians for years, Herb was not about to have a repeat of that experience.

Later, upon successfully completing the mission…

"Captain Herb, we can have the Yamato towed to Starbase 173 soon enough," Picard said with a smile.

"I appreciate that, Captain," Herb said. "I'm already in trouble for violating the terms of the Romulan Neutral Zone."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma said. "Considering what was at stake."

"Yes, YOU wouldn't, Saotome," Herb said. "But I am willing to risk it all for the safety of the Federation."

'I know what you mean, Herb,' Usagi thought to herself. 'I know what you mean…'

After the Iconian incident, Herb would go on to serve two terms before become a flag officer (with the rank of "Vice-Admiral"), in charge of the Bajor Sector (which included Starbase 375, a key hub and docking facility), as he worked with Vice-Admiral William Ross (commander of local military operations) Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko (station chief and fleet commander) against the Dominion. And although Ranma was a little upset about the fact that Herb was his senior officer, he was impressed how much of a seasoned and mature military the king of the Musk Dynasty has become…

END FLASHBACK!

"Dr. Rogers, perhaps we can converse about the finer points of your lecture series?" Herb said.

"Um, sure, sir," Amanda said with a quizzical look as Herb motions Amanda to follow him…

"So what's this thing about YOU have a daughter Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Look, I had a lay over on in the Kingdom of Jupiter shortly before the Nexus Ribbon incident, and Makoto invited me to spend furlough with her."

The "Nexus Ribbon" incident was when the old Enterprise-D had encountered an energy ribbon that led to a timeless, alternate dimension, where all one's dreams can come true. It turned out that an old friend of Ranma and Usagi had been trapped in this "ribbon" for nearly eighty years, before being freed just in time to save an entire planet from a mad scientist who wanted to get into that weird nexus. Afterwards, this old friend, who turned out to be the legendary "Starfleeter" James T. Kirk, hooked up with other "old friends" from their days when Kirk was the commanding officer of the original NCC-1701 "Enterprise". Since then, but before the Dominion War, Kirk and company performed various "jobs" for the Federation as "troubleshooters". In fact, Kirk performs these jobs as the captain of the USS "Serenity", an old Constellation-class starship that Usagi had once commanded. And between assignments, Kirk lives with a wife named Teilani (a member of the half-Klingon/half-Romulan species known as the Chalchaj'qmey) and a son named Joseph on a planet (called "Chal") that bordered the territories of the Klingons, the Romulans and the Federation. The Chalchaj'qmey were the result of a bioengineering experiment that sought to create the perfect soldier against the Federation. When Klingon-Romulan relations broke down, most of the Chalchaj'qmey were cut loose, but had found a homeworld of their own. Kirk and Teilani had worked together to save her people, fell in love, got married and, as of now, started a new family with the birth of their son Joseph. Still, with the Dominion War happening, Kirk's has seen a lot more military action than at any point in his extensive career. In fact, according to intelligence data that Fleet Captain Sisko received during the Breen attack on the Sol Star System, Serenity is scheduled to make a stopover at space station DS9 for an important assignment…

"Humph," Usagi replied. "A LAY over alright."

Usagi then turns towards a slightly embarrassed, red-faced Queen Makoto.

"But, at least its you that had Ranma, and not that floozy B'Etor…THIS time!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Ranma v. Ryouga!"**


	98. Chapter 98

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 98**

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Do you have to go?" Queen Thordis said, as she gently stroked the head of her consort, Prince Ran, while the two lay in their shared bed in the Great Hall.

Ran turns to look at his wife. Over the years, Thordis has matured into a matriarch of the Norse gods, resulting in a mature, taller and bulkier look (like any Amazon or Valkyrie). Although her beauty has never been questioned, Thordis always felt that she wasn't good enough to "compete" for the affections of tavern waifs that frequent the halls. So, whenever Thordis trained, she would always shoot for a leaner look without sacrificing her strength. As All-Mother, she possessed the strength level known as "Class 100". In layman terms, Thordis could lift the weight of an object anywhere from 100 tons to 100,000 tons. She, of course, possessed other abilities, some of which were acquired before she assumed the leadership of her adopted people, but the Asgardian "Moon Queen" was the base form from which she functions as.

Though she is not happy by the fact that she hasn't been herself in years…

"Dear, I have to, if I am to correct a mistake of mine," Ran said. "Naru was a part of me that I had allowed Ryouga to fall in love and marry. That's wrong. Now, I have to correct that oversight."

"Really? Even if it means-"

"I know where you are going with this,' Ran said. "And the answer is 'Yes, I would even do that."

"But, doesn't that go against your…manliness?"

"Yeah, but I am an 'Oracle'…and a god, for that matter. I'm beyond conventional norms. And while I am not happy for what I have to do, I won't have any regrets either."

Thordis sighs, as she kisses Ran on the head.

"Ryouga better appreciate the sacrifice you are doing for him," Thordis said. "Otherwise, I might have to pay HIM a visit…"

Meanwhile…

It has been a day since Ranma and company returned to the Federation outpost "Deep Space Nine". Repairs to both the Reliant and Gallant, two Defiant-class starships, have been going on around the clock. Since then, however, the very air seemed intense, as if something terrible was about to occur. For Ranma, his annoyance at this situation was increasing geometrically, primarily because everyone was talking about him behind his back. Usagi, his wife, has tried—and failed—to convince her husband that being paranoid about some impending doom was a waste of time.

"And besides," Usagi said, as she packed her things. "We lived this long expecting trouble to come our way anyway. Why worry about that now?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ranma said, as he puts on his uniform. "It still bothers me. And what's worse is the fact that Ryouga has been avoiding me like the plague."

"You know, that reminds me," Usagi said with a quizzical look. "I wanted to speak to Naru about helping me set up the wedding for Ben and Cassidy, but no one really knows where she went. And when I tried to access her last known itinerary, I got shut out."

"That is odd."

"No kidding. I asked Ben about it, but he said that Naru is…away on assignment. Still, I figured that if Naru has something to do, it might be an undercover operation."

"Maybe…"

"Well, for now, don't let this…weirdness get to you," Usagi said, as she goes to kiss her husband. "And in the mean time, don't cause trouble while I am gone."

Ranma frowns.

"That reminds me, where are YOU going?" Ranma asked.

"Well, you know that Ghidorah decided to assist us in our fight against the Dominion, right?"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Well, I promised that I'd help him set up a home for him on one of Bajor's moons, so he doesn't have to being around 'us mortals'."

"Is that ALL, Usagi?"

"Ranma, you are the LAST person to talk. And besides, I don't have 'relations' with three-headed dragons."

"Okay, what about Shin Long?"

"I said don't have relations with THREE-HEADED dragons. And Shin Long was…different."

"Alright, then what about Echidna?"

"The so-called 'Mother-of-All-Monsters'?"

"Yes, HER. You know, the who that had a problem with Herakles, after he killed many of her kids?"

"…"

"The one who slept with Beowulf?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"What do you mean, oh yeah? You got HER pregnant, remember?"

"First of all, yeah, so what? We weren't married at the time. And secondly, I did what I had to in order to access the underworld, in order to stop Marla and Debura's machinations in Hel, while, at the same time, freeing Hild from their clutches."

"So, you're not going to-?"

"NO, Ranma. But you know what? I think you're just insecure about the possibility that another entity giving me what you can't. HA!"

"It ain't the size, it's the skill."

"Well, YOU have skillfully annoyed me, ruining a perfect moment," Usagi said, as she seals her light suitcase. "Good-BYE. Humph!"

"Usagi-"

"I said, GOOD-BYE, sir!" Usagi said, as she turned her nose up and away.

Silence.

And then Usagi rushes over, and plants a nice kiss on her husband's lips.

SMOOCH!

"That's just a down payment for things to come when I get back tomorrow night," Usagi said. "And when I do, I'll show you why those floozies are inadequate compared to ME."

Ranma smiles, as he takes his wife into his arms. As he hugs Usagi, he notices that Ghidorah, who was flapping his wings right outside the station, was staring him.

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he jumped back. "Don't do that!"

'Awww!' Ghidorah thought telepathically. 'I so wanted to see human mating rituals in action…'

"Ah, Ghidorah is here," Usagi said, as she gives Ranma another peck on the lips. She then slings her pack over her shoulders.

"Be seeing you," Usagi said, as she utilizes the Instant Transmission Technique to teleport to the outside.

ZIP!

Usagi reappears on Ghidorah's back. Nowadays, the Moon Princess no longer needs an environmental protection suit to withstand the rigors of Space itself…

As Usagi waves at Ranma, Ranma waves back, just as Ghidorah flies off.

Ranma sighs he picks up his PADD unit. He wanted to make sure that the Valiant was ready for its routine patrol later on during the day…

Meanwhile, Fleet Captain Sisko and Colonial Kira were going over the day's agenda in Sisko's office, as well as the itinerary of the impending nuptials of Sisko and his long-term love the trader Cassidy Yates, when Ghidorah and Usagi fly past the window to Sisko's office.

FWOOSH!

"What the hell was that?" Kira said, as she jumped up.

Sisko looks up from reading the reports.

"Come again?" Sisko asked drolly.

"I…could have sworn that I saw Usagi on the back of a…three-headed monster."

"Oh, well, then I suppose there is nothing out of the ordinary going, where Usagi is concerned."

"…"

Later…

"So, you think Hibiki can take Saotome?" Quark asked Wotan (son of Sifdis and Thordis) and Rankyou ("Wild Lady"), as the two had their first drink of the day. Earlier, the two returned from ferrying emergency supplies for the Bajoran Militia. With the increase level of Dominion activity, civilian cargo services were in great demand. Normally, the Bajoran government would rely upon the services of Cassidy, a well-known trader in the local sector. However, due to her impending marriage, and the fact that she is "with child", Wotan and Rankyou has took it upon themselves to take on her assignments for her. So profitable have the cargo runs have been, that Wotan and Rankyou have hired Quark as their business manager…for a nominal fee, of course.

"It depends, Quark," Rankyou said, as she ate her sandwich. "Which Ranma are we talking about?"

"I…do not understand," Quark said.

"Well, Ranma is a time traveler," Rankyou said. "So, it is possible to have a Ranma Saotome running around the same time that OUR Ranma Saotome is around."

"I see," Quark said. "So, there could be a stronger Ranma out there."

"Or a weaker one, Quark."

"Exactly," Wotan said, as he finished his drink. "However, you forget the Hibiki factor."

"Oh?" Quark said.

"We know that Commander Hibiki is Captain Saotome's rival, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So what make anyone think that, should Hibiki seeks to challenge Saotome, he would not be prepared to do so?"

"I see…"

Suddenly, something catches Quark's eye. He quickly straightens up, and pretends to wipe down the countertop of his bar. Seeing this, Wotan and Rankyou turn to see-

"Captain Saotome," Quark said. "Good Afternoon."

"Afternoon," Ranma said, as he goes to the bar, as he sets down his data unit. "The usual."

"One 'raktajino', coming up," Quark said, as goes to make Ranma his Klingon coffee…

"So, how are things?" Wotan said, mindful that his "father" Thordis had told him not to let on about the fact that he knew of Ranma's destiny…

"Nothing, Wotan, just getting stuff done before more problems occur," Ranma replied.

"I know the feeling, captain," Rankyou said, as munches on her sandwich. "Just the other day, we thought that a simple cargo run would not be unmolested by the Dominion. How wrong were we when the otherwise came true?"

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"Captain Saotome?" said the Ferengi Rom. Rom worked for the Bajoran Militia as a maintenance engineer, after getting fired from his brother Quark's business for trying to unionize the workers.

Quark sees this.

"What do YOU want?" Quark said with annoyance.

"I was to give you this," Rom said, as he presented an envelope.

"Who gave it to you?" Ranma said, after accepting it.

"Commander Hibiki, sir."

Ranma's interest just peaked.

"Thanks, Rom," Ranma said, as he opens the tiny envelope.

"What is it?" Rankyou asked, as she careened her head a bit.

SSSP!

Ranma empties the tiny envelope, and pours the contents into his hand.

"A data chip?" Quark asked.

Ranma holds the chip at eye-level.

"Quark, I need to use one of your holosuites."

"Sure, if you tell me what happens afterwards."

"Quark…"

"Okay, just the usual rate then."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he turns to enter one of the holosuites. Unknown to him, Ryouga was staring at him from the balcony above…

A few minutes later, after inserting the chip, Ranma activates the program.

BLIP!

The environment changes into that of the old Tendo Dojo.

"Interesting, thus far," Ranma said, as he scans the room. "Now what-?"  
WHIP-WHIP-WHIP-WHIP-!

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang, as he suddenly leaps out of the way, just in time to avoid death by whirling bandannas.

POOM! POOM! POOM!

"Whoa!" Ranma said, as he leaps out of the away, only to be struck by a volley of sickly-green chi-spheres.

CHOOM!

Exploding all around him, Ranma was caught up in the force of the impact.

"Agh!" Ranma said, as he falls down onto the damaged floor.

Ryouga walks out from the shadows.

"Hello, Saotome," Ryouga said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"What the hell, man?" Ranma said, as he gets up. "Why-?"

"Why I attacked you?" Ryouga replied. "Simple: I want answers about my wife, Naru."

"Naru?" Ranma said. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything. Now, tell me what you know about Naru, and why she is a clone or doppelganger or whatever…of YOU. If you don't tell me, I just might have to beat it out of you."

Ranma slowly gets up. He then brushes hands.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you feel that way, then you'll just have to TRY to get your answers…by force."

"So be it," Ryouga replies, as Ranma gets into a loose fighting stance…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next: "Ryouga No More!"**


	99. Chapter 99

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 99**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Captain's Log, Stardate: 52531.66. Having left the "safety" of the planet Chal, I have made sure that the crew of the NCC-2504, USS "Serenity" are on alert for Dominion activity. Although I am wary of bringing my wife Teilani and son Joseph to "Deep Space Nine", the mission that I am about to undertake is worth the risk. On a personal note, it will be interesting to see my former comrades Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, two of my closest friends, again after the events that allowed me to live in this brave, new world.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?" said a voice from behind.

Kirk turns towards his wife Teilani. Teilani was a member of the Chalchaj'qmey, a hybrid species that came about from genetic engineering experiments between the Romulans and the Klingons. Physically, a typical Chalchaj'qmey is swarthy, has pointy ears, and smooth ridges on the forehead. They possess the strength and intellect of a typical Romulan, while possessing the stamina and endurance of a Klingon. Originally, the Chalchaj'qmey (or simply, the Chalians) were supposed to be "super-soldiers", designed to combat the Federation. However, after a cooling of relations between the Klingons and the Romulans in the late 23rd century, most of the Chalians were "cut loose". Eventually, they found a homeworld of their home in the so-called "Alpha Quadrant Triangle"—an area of neutral space that borders the territories of the Federation, the Klingons and the Romulans. Over the years, the Chalians created their own culture and traditions, but generally were left alone. However, individual Chalians were free to roam to various parts of the Alpha Quadrant to make a living in civilian life. Rarely, do the Chalians work for a specific government in a military capacity, though it has happened…

Kirk came into contact with the Chal, after returning from the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after escaping from the Nexus Ribbon, where Kirk had been trapped in for nearly eighty years, he was kidnapped by a renegade faction of Romulans, led by a Romulan woman named Salatrel, the descendant of the Romulan commander whom Kirk fought as Captain of the original NCC-1701 "Enterprise". The Romulan commander's defeat at the "Battle of Icarus IV" would not only dishonor Salatrel's family name, but would halt any attempt to expand Romulan territory for some time to come. Salatrel sought to brainwash Kirk, using captured Borg nano-tech, to wreck havoc on the Federation, thinking that her family name might be restored. Thankfully, Taris, Usagi's old friend, had passed along information to the Moon Princess about these developments, before Salatrel's plans came to fruition…

FLASHBACK!

Three years ago…

Usagi absently felt her ears, as she and "Ranko" went down the streets of "Ki Baratan", the capital city of Romulus.

Ranko turns towards Usagi.

"What is it?" Ranko asked. While she didn't like being in the proverbial "lion's den", since she was known as "The Bane of the Empire" to the Romulans, Ranko wanted to be by her wife's side. The last thing she wanted was Usagi being forced to stay on Romulas for ANY reason, especially since Commander Sela made it her intention to force Usagi into becoming a loyal citizen of the Romulan Star Empire…

"I thought that it would be weird to morph myself into a Romulan," Usagi said. "But…"

"But what?"

"I think I LIKE it. It feels so…right, somehow…"

Ranko nods her head. For a while now, she has noticed that Usagi has been acting weird about a place where she spent ten years in captivity.

"Maybe it's because of…you being with Spock or something?" Ranko offered.

"Oh?"

"Well, didn't you say that your Xenomorphic physiology is constantly adapting to new genetic strains all the time? I mean, you and HIM had relations, and carried T'Sara to term, after all."

"Maybe you're right, Ranma," Usagi said, as she wrapped her cloak around her body. Thoughts of her being with the emperor of the Romulan Star Empire, which was done to make sure that an evil man never assumes the throne of the Empire, went through her mind. It does explain that her ears have been less round in recent years than not.

"Well, keep that thought in mind, while we take care of the reason why we are here," Ranko said, as she and Usagi continued on their way to a secret "meeting"…

"It is good that you have arrived unnoticed," Ambassador Spock said, as he sat down in a secluded tavern, which was situated in the shadow of Imperial Senate building.

"Agreed," Ranko said. "So, how're things?"

"The Unification Movement has its share of problems, though there have been significant progress."

"Well, the Federation and Starfleet give their regards," Ranko said, as she hands over to Spock a Romulan-style data chip.

"Thank you," Spock replied, as he pockets the chip. He then turns towards Usagi.

"You are looking well, Usagi. And I like the look."

"Thank you," Usagi said with a green blush. "I…appreciate that."

"Humph," Ranko said. She didn't like it when Spock flirts with HER wife…

"Oh, the High Council gives their regards…and our daughter give their regards," Usagi said, as she hands to Spock a data chip. T'Sara…misses you."

"And I, her," Spock said. "She has grown significantly as a Vulcan, much better than I have when I was her age."

"Well, it wasn't easy, considering the fact that she is only ¼ Vulcan."

Silence.

"Okay," Ranko said. "We're here because of…HIM."

"Indeed," Spock said, as he gives Ranko a Romulan-style datapad. "A few days ago, a member of the Underground came across a rather unusual amount of activity, concerning a special package from Earth."

"Yes, that would coincide Captain Kirk's disappearance," Ranko said. "But that alone is not conclusive evidence."

"No, but my…old friend Taris is the reason Ranma and I are here," Usagi said.

"And it is that where we are now," Spock said, as he slides a datapad to Usagi. "Here is the information pertaining to Jim's whereabouts…"

Usagi accepts the pad, and reads the summary…

"Do you find the plan acceptable?" Spock said.

Usagi pockets the datapad.

"It is, Spock. In fact, the details will help us immensely-"

"Well, well," said a Romulan soldier, as he and his friends walk over to Ranko and company's table. "What do we have here?"

"It appears that we have impure degenerates in our midst," said another Romulan.

"Gentlemen," Spock said, as he looks up. "Remember, all those who are of Romulan descent have full rights as citizen of the Empire."

"Shut up, old man," said the Romulan. "It's because of people like YOU that our pure bloodlines have been diluted."

The Romulan then begins stroking Usagi's left cheek.

"But, I'm sure you have your uses-"

"Hey, get your hands off of her-" Ranko said, before Usagi turns towards her.

"We have business to take care of, remember?" Usagi said tersely. "I will handle these gentlemen, while you take care of the other matter."

Ranko wanted to say something, but Spock placed his hands on her left sleeve. Ranko turns to face Spock, only to receive a slight shake of the head indicating an negative response…

"Ranko, I will be fine," Usagi said, as she gently held Ranko's arm. "Save HIM, I will catch up with you later."

Ranko swallows her throat, but nods his head.

Meanwhile, Usagi turns towards the Romulans that had been accosting her.

"Is there a place for us to…party?" Usagi asked with a come hither look.

"Certainly," said the Romulan. "I'll make you into a proper Romulan concubine yet…"

As Usagi goes off with the Romulans, Ranko turns towards Spock.

"Why?" Ranko demanded.

"You and I both know that Usagi is willing to sacrifice everything for a comrade," Spock said. "And she is more than able to deal with the situation professionally."

"I know," Ranko said with frustration. "But she is my wife. I'm supposed to protect her."

"You can best do so by letting her go, so that she can do what is necessary."

Ranko grits her teeth.

"Fine," Rankoa said. "What's next?"

"Come," Spock said, as he gets up from his seat. "We have much work to do."

"Right," Ranko said, as she gets up from her seat, while paying the tab. "Let's get this things over with…"

At nightfall, Spock and Ranko managed to sneak into a classified facility that managed to stay "off the books" from government and military scrutiny. Upon sneaking in, they were able to find what they are searching for…

"Jim," Spock said, as he looked at the prone form of his former starship commander. He then placed his fingers unto James T. Kirk's temple, before proceeding to use his telepathic abilities to tap into Kirk's consciousness…

Meanwhile, Ranko takes a look at some data from a nearby terminal…

"It looks like the Borg nano-probes were already implanted into Kirk's brain," Ranko said, as she read the data. "But they haven't been activated yet."

"We must find a way to remove Jim to safety without the probe being a hindrance," Spock said.

"Removing them won't be a problem; making sure that the probes are not activated before then might be a problem," Ranko said, as she inserts a data chip into the room's mainframe.

"And you are…?"

"Gathering as much data as possible before I upload a corruption file."

"Good," Spock said, as he took out his transponder from his pocket. "A shuttle will be waiting for us-"

"Not so fast, Ambassador," said a female Romulan, as she enters the lab with armed Romulans at her side. She then turns towards Ranko.

"And you, two…Captain Saotome."

"So you know," Ranko said.

"Of course I know," Salatrel (short-bob hairstyle, eye patch), as she walks into the facility even further. Salatrel motions her men to pull Usagi into the door as well.

"Usagi!" Ranko said.

"I'm okay, Ranma," Usagi said, as she felt the metal around her neck.

"As you can see, we are prepared," Salatrel said with a smirk.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spock asked.

"Simple, Ambassador. I want revenge on the stain you and the command crew of the Federation starship 'Enterprise'."

"Pardon?" Ranko asked.

"One-hundred and ten of your Terran years ago, you and your fellow crewmates came upon Commander Keras, of the Romulan Bird-of-Prey 'Gal Gath'thong'. At the time, he was ordered to test the defenses of your pressure Federation. His mission would have succeeded, at the Enterprise not have interfered. And because of his failure to defeat the Enterprise, my grandfather died in disgrace, and my family house was shamed. I had to bear that black mark ever since because of you."

"Wait, you want revenge on us?" Ranko asked.

"I want revenge on the entire command crew. So far, I have Captain Kirk, Ambassador Spock, you and Captain Tsukino-Saotome. And when word gets out that I have you four, the other four will come looking for you."

"And then what?" Spock asked.

"Then I will infect the rest of you with Borg nano-probes, so that I can use you all to destroy the Federation," Salatrel said. "And when that happens, my family house, Clan Chironsala, will be restored to its proper place…after years of disgrace."

"Man, and I thought Ryouga was bad," Ranko said.

"Salatrel, I am sorry that you feel the need to do this," Usagi said. "But your grandfather attacked innocent men and women. Captain Kirk HAD to respond, as it was his duty to do so."

"Well, then it is my duty to do so as well," said Salatrel.

"As it is MINE," said a familiar voice.

Popping out of the walls were more Romulans, who quickly surrounded the renegades.

"How-?" Salatrel exclaims.

Just then, with her arms clasped around her back, Commander Sela enters the room.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"You," Ranko said.

"Ambassador, Captain," Sela said. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Nanny," Sela said.

"How did you find out?" Salatrel said, as she was handcuffed.

"Captain Tsukino had tipped me off about YOUR activities, shortly before her arrival," Sela said. "In exchange, I will allow our guests to leave unharmed."

"But they are the enemy!"

"Perhaps, but there is a bigger enemy to prepare for, and I have my orders."

Sela turns towards her soldiers.

"Take her away. She is to be detained pending trial for conducting an unauthorized operations."

"No," Salatrel said, as she was forcefully escorted out of the room, along with her men. "NOOOOOO-!"

"So that's it?" Ranko said.

"No," Sela said, as she hands to Ranko a data chip. "T'Ran says hello."

"Oh," Ranko said, remembering that she had a daughter by Sela.

"Thank you for your assistance," Spock said, as he placed a spare combadge unto the still unconscious Kirk.

"Don't thank me," Sela said. "If I catch any of you on Romulus uninvited, you will stay on the planet…permanently. Is that clear?"

"Certainly," Usagi said, as Ranko removes her wife's collar.

"Oh, and Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you again."

Usagi nods her head as Spock activates his transponder, allowing a cloaked ship to beam everyone that is suppose to be gone away…

Afterwards, Spock and company travel to world of Chal, where Kirk spends time recuperating under the watch of a medical doctor named Teilani. One thing led to another, and the rest was history. Upon completing his recovery time, Kirk was given command of the USS "Serenity", where he was assigned special missions as a "trouble shooter", a function that has come into play during the Dominion War…

END FLASHBACK!

"No, I'll be fine," said Kirk, as he took Teilani's hand. The Chalian insisted that she went along on his missions, since she wanted to stay close to the legendary Starfleeter. "But I am looking forward to the dragon that Usagi made friends with recently."

"Huh?"

**Tbc.**


	100. Chapter 100

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Due to the volume of story material flowing in, this story will be extended until the DS9 has been concluded (hopefully SOON). As always, C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 100**

* * *

Meanwhile…

WHAM! POW! BAM!

Ryouga delivers a right cross, a jab and a rabbit punch, as Ranma reels from the blows. So far, he has been deflecting them, rather than delivering the counter-measures. As Ryouga moved, debris began to fly everywhere. And although Ranma was holding his "space", he was hard pressed to maintain a defensive posture.

"Fight back, damn you!" Ryouga said, as he spins to deliver a spin-kick to Ranma's face.

Ranma blocked the kick by crossing his forearms.

KTCH!

He then grapples Ryouga's leg, and throw the one known as the Lost Boy away.

FLICK!

Ryouga spins and flips about before he could summersault to a standing position.

BAMF!

"You're not taking this seriously, aren't you?" Ryouga demanded.

"I'm taking it as seriously as I need to, Ryouga," Ranma replied. "And besides, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt ME?" Ryouga yelled. "How DARE YOU for dismissing ME-!"

Ryough gets into a ready stance.

"We'll see who will hurt WHOM!" Ryouga said, as his battle aura becomes visible.

"What?" Ranma said in surprise, as he actually felt Ryouga's power levels increase geometrically. He then examined the strength of his aura, thanks to being able to read it.

"It's…it's…it's over 9000! But how-?"

"Surprised, Ranma?" Ryouga said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah. Since coming to this century, I've never seen you train to get this powerful…ever."

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Ranma," Ryouga said. "Before I was forced to be put into cold stasis, someone DID train me. I never understood why he would do it, except that I would need the power to defeat you in THIS era…as a precaution."

"Who trained you?" Ranma demanded. "Was it Happosai? Was it Cologne?"

"No, Ranma," Ryouga said. "It was YOU."

"Huh?"

"And now, I WILL DEFEAT YOU! GATE OF OPENING! YEEEAAARRRGGGGGH-!"

The ground shook, as Ranma sees Ryouga using one of his older techniques to increase his power: the forbidden "The Eight Gates of Hidden Lotus" technique.

"Ryouga, don't do that!" Ranma yells. "Don't use that technique! It's flawed-!"

"I don't care!" Ryouga replied. Already, his size and musculature had increased dramatically. "You created a lie when you created my wife Naru! GATE OF HEALING!"

"But…I don't know what the hell you are talking about-!"

"GATE OF LIFE!"

FWOOSH!

Ranma felt a series of kicks and hits that went so fast, that they appeared to be invisible. Still, Ranma held his space, in spite of the raining of blows to his person.

"More defense moves?" Ryouga said. "How can you allow me to just…beat on you? Where is your pride…or are you a coward?"

That did it.

When Ryouga tried to utilize a forward punch, Ranma caught the fist in his palm.

KTCH!

"I've put up with a lot of stuff over the years, and not from you, either," Ranma said. "But nobody, and I mean NOBODY calls ME a coward!"

Ranma began to squeeze his hands around Ryouga's fist.

"Arrrgh!" Ryouga yells, as was forced to go down on bended knees.

"You might know the Eight Gates, but I learned to perfect that technique. Let me show you how…"

Ryouga opens his senses to see Ranma's aura. The "chakra network" system consisted of eight points of the human body that regulated flow of chi and other forms human energy (collectively called "chakra"). As a martial artist increase his or her power levels, these points get deregulated, increasing the flow of energy that that martial artist can access. Normally, upon the release of all eight points, or "gates", the human body takes on massive amount of damage, which can result in death (hence the reason why Ranma considered the technique forbidden). However, through trial and error, thanks to his experience on Chikyuu, Ranma has learned to perfect the technique to utilize all eight points, and thus become a true "Super-Human".

To Ryouga, Ranma was already utilizing half the chakra gates on a regular basis, which was why he could withstand the initial onslaught. Now, Ryouga can tell that Ranma was about to access the OTHER chakra points.

FWOOSH!

Ranma's aura turns from a blue/white to a yellow/white.

"Now, we can take this fight seriously," Ranma said, as he eyes glowed.

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you think?" Usagi said, as she steps back. Ever since she prevented the Bajoran government from mining the temperate on Bajoran moon of Jerrado for energy, Usagi has taken upon herself to look after it as some sort of conservationist. Back in the early days of Bajor's newly found freedom, the Bajoran "provisional" government needed new energy reserves to rebuild their world after years of Cardassian occupation. The occupation resulted in the depletion of Bajor's own resources, so the Bajorans were desperate for energy. And in spite of the offer of assistance from the Federation to either supply Bajor's energy needs, the Bajorans chose to ruin a perfectly inhabitable moon as a way of demonstrating self-reliance. This issue came to a head when the few remaining Bajorans refused to leave Jerrado…

FLASHBACK!

Seven years ago…

"Now, Counselor, you're here to help me convince the settlers to leave peacefully," said Major Kira, as she, Usagi, Jadzia Dax and a contingent of Bajoran security personnel prepare to beam down to planet's surface to retrieve the last of the Bajoran holdouts, before Jerrado is converted into a wasteland from the process of energy extraction…

"Fine," Usagi fumed. "I still say that the Bajoran government's decision to go ahead with this project NOW is stupid."

"Hey, I don't need an off-worlder's opinions on a BAJORAN matter. The decision stands.

"Humph!"

"Don't worry about Usagi, Kira," Dax said gently. "She will do the right thing."

"Well, the only reason why I am willing to tolerate her is because she knows Ranma," Kira said. "And that's ALL that matters."

She then

And., with that, Kira and company beam down to the Bajoran moon of Jerrado…

"I am STILL not going," said old man Mullibok, a former member of the Bajoran militia. "I've already told you this. And besides, my life is HERE."

"Then, I apologize for this," Kira said, as she points her weapon at Mullibok's cottage…

CLICK!

Kira frowns, as she tried to discharge her firearm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mullibok yelled.

"You, check your weapons," Kira said to her security teams.

"Ma'am, all of our weapons are inoperable," said the Bajoran. "I don't understand what's causing this."

"That would be me," Usagi said, as she shows a small, cylindrical object in her hands.

"You," Kira said.

"Usagi?" Dax said.

"Energy dampening field. Now, I want you to return to your government, and make the changes necessary to compromise on this situation."

"You have some nerve trying to dictate terms," Kira yelled. "You're no better than the Cardassians!"

"Oh, so raping and pillaging is the same as protecting the environment."

"…"

"Usagi, I assume that you want us to return to the station with a message?" Dax said.

"Yes. Any attempt to force the issue will be met with resistance."

"This isn't over, Counselor," Kira said.

"I know, Kira," Usagi said with a sigh. "I know…"

For the past few days, the Bajoran tried everything they could to "force the issue", but failed in the end. So, Commander Benjamin Sisko, the designated liaison to the Bajorans, and the commander of the Federation station "Deep Space Nine", decided to pay Usagi a visit.

"Hello, sir," Usagi said, as she greeted Sisko. She had stripped off her uniform to where the Bajoran clothes.

"Hello, Counselor," Sisko said. "How are things?"

"Well, it's been interesting, especially since the Bajorans thinks that my actions are part of some Federation plot."

"That has crossed my mind. We have to come to some resolution, or the Federation's attempts to admit Bajor into the Federation will prove to be…difficult."

"Sir, who are they going to turn to? And how long will it be for the likes of Gul Dukat and the rest of the Cardassian to attempt to reclaim the Bajoran Sector?"

"Not very long."

"Exactly. But, I have been strengthening my case as to how we can meet Bajor's energy needs, without the wholesale destruction of the environment."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I can show you…"

Usagi turns towards Mullibok, who was baking bread.

"Mr. Mullibok, I'll be right back," Usagi said.

"Well, take your time, Usagi," Mullibok said. "I'll have lunch ready when you and 'Commander Stiff' get back."

Usaggi giggles, which she quickly ceases upon receiving "The Look" from Sisko.

"Thank you, Counselor," Sisko said. "Now, proceed…"

From her tour of several naturally made facilities, thanks to her Elemental Bending abilities, the moon of Jerrado was reconfigured to allow for maximum energy output, that was much more efficient and cleaner that the method that the Bajorans wanted to employ for the same purpose.

"Amazing," Sisko said, as he reads the information on Usagi's data pad. "And you did all this by yourself?"

"No, actually. I called in some favors to install the equipment, while I laid the foundation. Now THAT was hard."

"Who helped you?"

"The Anla'Shok, actually," Usagi said. "And some Bajorans who also opposed the way this energy extraction project as is, especially after explaining that such a method would make the moon unstable, and thus become a danger to Bajor itself."

"Then why would the Bajoran provisional government approve this project?"

"Pride, commander," Usagi said with a sigh. "With a hint of xenophobia."

Pause.

"After all the nonsense these people went through, I understand. But just because I understand them, that doesn't mean that I agree with them."

Sisko looks over at the valley, where the power plants were churning away at resource extraction…

"I'm not happy that you took matters into your hands, but at least I have something that could…settle this affair."

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said. "Thank you for your understanding."

"Don't thank me, Counselor. Somebody has to pay for this diplomatic snafu, and it won't be ME."

"Awwww…"

And so, after presenting new evidence that the original plan to extract energy, using the Klingon method, was flawed, the Bajoran provisional council reversed its decision, and allowed settlement of Jerrado to move ahead unabated. In return, Usagi was arrested, prosecuted, and convicted of obstruction of justice by the Bajorans. However, in light of the overall benefit of her actions, and due to her legendary status as a Starfleeter, Usagi had only her rank and status suspended temporarily, while she spent a month in the Brig aboard DS9. Afterwards, Usagi would pretend to be "sex starved" to the point of chasing Dax around the station…

"Please, Dax-chan!" Usagi wailed. "You have to satisfy my needs!"

"Go to Ranma for that!" Dax yelled, as she ran away.

"Normal day?" Chief Medical Officer Dr. Julian Bashir said, as he sipped his coffee while reading his notes at "Quark's".

"Normal day," said Operations Chief Miles O'Brien, as he sipped his own beverage while reading his notes. "Actually, from what I recall back on the 'Enterprise-D', Usagi chasing Dax around is mild compared to what she used to do."

Bashir lowers his notebook, and turns to face the Chief Petty Officer.

"Really?"

"Yep. She has this one move-"

"MILES!" Keiko yells. Keiko was Usagi's great, step-granddaughter, by way of Ranma and his late wife Miranamee, an Amerinds shaman from another planet.

"Ow!" O'Brien said, as he nearly jumps from his seat. He turns towards his wife.

"What was THAT for, woman?"

"'Gran-Gran' may be…eccentric, but she is still family, Miles," Keiko said in a huff.

"Fine, fine."

After Keiko walks away, O'Brien returns his gaze back to Bashir.

"See what I have to put up with?"

"Indeed," Bashir replied, as he returns to his reading.

Nevertheless, in spite of Usagi unconventional nature, the Bajoran moon of Jerrado was saved…

END FLASHBACK!

Ghidorah steps back as well, in order to get a better look at Usagi's handiwork. Across the valley was the entrance of the Ancient Destroyer's new lair. Essentially, the new lair was built into a mountain range. A castle was being cut out of the rock itself.

'Hmmmm,' Ghidorah thought. 'How about a bigger castle?'

Usagi turns Ghidorah.

"Just WHY do you need a bigger castle?"

'Hey, that's MY business.'

"Well, fine, but I want a timeshare arrangement."

'Fine, fine,' Ghidorah thought dismissively. 'Now, can you-?'

"Hey, Earthbending is NOT about moving earth around. It's an art form. Now, watch this…"

Already bare-footed, Usagi crouched into a horse stance. She breathes in a meditative fashion, before her Crescent moon mark begins to glow. She then opens her eyes.

They were glowing too.

And then, in a sweeping motion that relied on legwork and little arm movements, Usagi began to dance. As she did so, the edifice of the mountain range adjusts, until the castle's overall size had increased. And when she stops her movements, by getting back into a fighting stance, all stood still.

"That should do it," Usagi said, as her moon mark went away, while her eyes went back to normal. She turns towards Ghidorah.

"What do you think, King?" Usagi said.

'Not bad,' Ghidorah thought as he shifted his weight. 'Maybe there is hope for you yet-'  
"Looking good, I say," said a rich voice from behind.

Usagi and Ghidorah turn to face a large female who wore a cloak. The two could see wisp of long, white hair flowing out from underneath the hood of her cloak.

"Who are you, Lady?" Usagi asked.

"Good question," the woman said, as she removed her hood.

"WHAT?" Usagi said, as she stepped back, while Ghidorah growled.

Queen Serena Thordis, Lord of the Norse Gods of Asgard—and also known as "All-Mother Sailor Cosmos"—smiled.

"Hello, younger me," Thordis said, as she adjusts her white eyepatch. "I was not suppose to be here on this lower plane for another six hundred years. However, the hands of Time and Fate have opened up and opportunity."

"…"

"Do you not have anything to say, Usagi Tsukino?" Thordis asked gently.

"Um, yeah," Usagi said. "How come I look fat? And what's with the eye patch? You're trying to be a pirate or something?"

"…"

Meanwhile…

At this point in Ranma's life, he no longer needs to utter an attack phrase to act. Still, that did not mean that it wasn't fun to do.

"Chestnut-On-An-Open-Fire: Factor Five!" Ranma yelled, as he delivered fifteen thousand punches and kicks within a single action.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

Ryouga held his own personal space, after opening the fourth ("Gate of Pain") and the fifth ("Gate of Closing"). However, he was beginning to feel the stress of his muscles, as he was slowly reaching his limits.

Time to push the envelope.

"GATE OF JOY!" Ryouga yelled, as he continues to increase his power. "GATE OF SHOCK-!"

Ranma saw that Ryouga was slowly reaching to the point where he will either die, or achieve "Super-Human" status. And as much of a pain Ryouga was at the moment, he couldn't take the chance of Ryouga killing himself.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to put you down…now," Ranma said. "Chestnut-On-An-Open-Fire: Factor Ten-!"

Now punching and kicking three thousand punches times a moment, Ranma concentrated on stunning Ryouga by hitting his pressure points., before delivering a spin kick that drove Ryouga into the bulkhead.

WHAM!

Breathing hard, Ranma waited until he was sure that Ryouga could not continue the fight. That confirmation came when Ryouga slumped over.

BAMF!

Powering down, Ranma goes over to Ryouga, to see if his old friend was fine. Upon turning Ryouga over, however…

SHHHHHHHHP!

"What?" Ranma stood back in surprise, when "Ryouga" and the entire setting in the holodeck disappeared. "What the hell is going on-?"

SHHHHHHHHP!

"Ranma," said another holographic image of Ryouga, as he stood rested. "If you are seeing this, then it means you have, again, defeated me. Or a good representation."

"But, how-?"

"The holographic safeties were deactivated to make this…simulation as real as possible."

"Simulation, huh…"

"The point is, as much as I want to, I can't hurt you. I consider you my best friend…in more ways than one. And if Naru is really you, or some part of you, then, for Yoiko's sake, it would be wrong to harm you."

"…"

"I've decided that I…need to leave for a while, in order to find myself. But, as for when I'll return, I don't know."

"Ryouga…"

"Until we meet up again, be warned that the simulation that you fought is outdated. So, I just might challenge you for REAL. Take care, stay strong…tell Yoiko that her father will return soon. Good-bye…"

The image of Ryouga bows slightly before vanishing.

SHHHHHHP!

"What the hell just happened?"

Elsewhere, a blond woman boards a transport ship bound for Bajor…

"Ah, Miss Ryouko Hibiki," said the flight attendant, as she accepts Ryouko's ticket. "Is this your first time on Bajor?"

"Not really," Ryouga-chan replied with a pleasant smile. "But with each visit comes new…memories."

"Ah, well, enjoy your stay."

"I will. So…where can I stash my umbrella and pack?"

"There is an overhead compartment where you will be seated."

"Oh, thank you."

As Ryouga-chan finds her seat, she notices someone sitting there next to her designated seat.

"Is this…seat taken?" Ryouga-chan asked.

The woman looks up. She wore a stylish pair of sunglasses and stylish suit. But was most striking was her flaming red-hair. Physically, she was attractive, very athletic and…tall.

"Ranma?" Ryouga-chan said quietly.

"Pardon?" the woman said in a Greek accent.

"Oh, sorry," Ryouga-chan said. "I…I asked if this seat was taken."

"It shouldn't, since there is only assigned seating."

"Oh, sorry," Ryouga-chan said, as she puts away her things. She then sits down.

"For a moment there, you reminded me of someone I…I thought I knew."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said, as she took off her glasses. "My name is 'Agrippa Lords',"

"Oh," Ryouga-chan said. "It's 'Ryouko Hibiki'. Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"It's nothing."

"Ah."

"Is this your first time to Bajor?"

"Actually, yes. What about you?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Miss Hibiki-"

"Call me 'Ryouko'," Ryouga-chan said.

"Okay, but only if you call me 'Agrippa'."

"Okay…Agrippa."

"Good. Since I am new to Bajor, can you…show me around? At least until I get set up. I'll even pay you for your time."

Ryouga-chan thought for a moment. Her mission was to investigate the Office of the Kai, but there was something about this person that reminded her of Naru…

"Sure, but you don't have to pay me right away."

"Well, at least let me by you dinner, Ryouko."

"Sure," Ryouga-chan said with a smile.

Agrippa smiles back.

And thus, Ryouga Hibiki begins his mission, one that would come to test his very being, as the truth behind the appearance of the mysterious Bajoran comes to light…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I figured that "Part 100" needed to be "double-sized". Anyway, more to come SOON. **


	101. Chapter 101

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Due to the volume of story material flowing in, this story will be extended until the DS9 has been concluded (hopefully SOON). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: For those who are keeping score, we have "The Return" , "Usagi the Freedom Fighter", "The Ascension of Emperor Ranma", "Farewell, Sailor Moon", "The Wedding of the Mad Red", "The Cacophony of Falling Stars", and "The Rising Moon". Hopefully, I can pull this off before concluding this story. Wish me luck…**

* * *

**Part 101**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so, let me get this straight," Usagi said, as she sat on a rock, with Ghidorah crouching on the side. "YOU…are me."

"Correct," Thordis said.

"And you were not suppose to come to this dimensional plane…originally."

"That is also correct."

"I see. And you're fat, and have to wear an eye-patch."

"I TOLD you, I'm NOT fat!" Thordis said.

'This other you certainly have image issues,' Ghidorah thought.

"Tell me about it," Usagi replied.

"Look, I'm big boned because of my height and musculature," Thordis said. "Remember our savage days?"

"Yeah…"

"It's like that. It took years for us to slim down to a lean look, but…yeah, that's where I am coming from."

"But…you look bigger than that."

"Actually, I used to be even bigger, which can be frustrating when competing with the waifs that frequent the Great Hall. But in order to be the living embodiment of Asgard, well…I have to have 'the look'. Still, I'm just glad that I can change my form."

"So, you have the powers of the Changelings, still?" Usagi said.

"Yes, and more."

"Um, out of curiosity, can I see you with…less clothes?"

"What?"

"Well, I just want to check you out, that's all. I mean, if this is what I am going to look like in my future…"

"Very well," Thordis said, as she snapped her fingers.

FLASH!

"What do you think?" Thordis said, as she twirled around in a bikini.

"You know, I take it back," Usagi said. "The clothes kind of obscured your looks."

"I told you."

"So, you still have other abilities, right?"

"Indeed. If I tapped into the Gammazon AND the Saiyajin abilities, I can get as big as a house. However, I've learned how to tap into that power, since, as All-Mother Sailor Cosmos, I am the totality of existence, rather than just an aspect of it."

"So we DO mainline the power of the Cosmos now."

"Well, I do, and yes WE will…once you go through trials."

"Awww!"

"Or maybe not."

"What are you talking about?"

Thordis sighs, as she changes into a Norse gown, cape and sandals, which made had her look matronly.

"The gods left this mortal plane to allow mortals a chance to grow and develop, as it always has been for…ever."

"Yes, Lorien said that the older races has to make room for the younger ones," Usagi said.

"Exactly. We leave this mortal plane behind, as a part of that process."

Pause.

"Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with this."

"WHO doesn't?" Usagi asked. "It's not Apollo, again, is it?"

"No, it's his sister, Artemis," Thordis said, as she conjures an image of the Olympian goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. "She and a few other Olympians wanted to expand their influence beyond the borders of New Olympus, so they tried to initiate a 'coup' on Pollux IV. Artemis escaped, and have been recruiting other gods from different pantheons for her crusade, including…my wife."

"Your…WIFE?" Usagi said, as she gave off warding signs. "Does that mean-?"

'Oh, HO!' Ghidorah said with amusement. 'Now, this is getting exciting.'

"Oh, be quiet!" Usagi yelled.

"Hey, we crossed that bridge a LONG time ago, Usagi," Thordis said. "Besides, it's not like you're a stranger to the ways of Sappho you know."

"No, but that was just…for fun between friends."

"Well, things change, and gods are above conventional norms," Thordis said. Thordis then touches her heart, as she sighed while closing her eyes, something that Usagi picked up right away.

"Who are you thinking about?" Usagi asked.

"Amora the Enchantress, whom I am closest to. We…even have a son together."

"How is that even possible?"

"When you have someone to love like I do, all things are possible."

"You really love this Amora, huh?" Usagi said, thinking that she now understood why the relationship between her old friends Haruka ("Sailor Uranus") Tenoh and Michiru ("Sailor Neptune") Kaioh was…special.

"I love all my wives and husbands, Usagi," Thordis said.

"Oh," Usagi replied.

Pause.

"Wait, you have HUSBANDS?"

"Hey, it's good to be the Queen," Thordis said with a knowing smile.

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Sir, I need to find Ryouga," Ranma said, as he, Sisko and the station's maintenance crew began the work to repair the damaged holosuite.

"No," Sisko said, as he continues to read his morning report.

Ranma turns towards Sisko.

"And why not?"

"Commander Hibiki is on a 'special assignment', that's why," Sisko said, just as Quark goes up Ranma and Sisko.

"Captain, Captain," Quark said. "I need clarification on what this repair job is going to cost me-"

"It won't," Sisko replied. "That is why I'm having OUR maintenance crew do the repairs for free, instead of charging you for it."

"Okay, then," Quark said with a nod. "Just so that we are clear."

"Quite."

"Now, if you can excuse me, I have winnings to collect and administer," Quark said, as he walks away.

"What the heck is THAT all about?" Ranma said.

"Never mind that," Sisko said, as he gives his datapad to Ranma. "As soon as Usagi gets back, we can get the wedding ceremony commenced."

"Sir, I'm all for that, but I need to know what is going on," Ranma said.

"Very well," Sisko said, as he turns towards the exit. "Follow me…"

A few minutes later, Sisko and Ranma arrives at his home, where Cassidy and Yoiko greet them.

"Hello, Ben," Cassidy said, as she kisses Ben on the cheek. She turns towards Ranma.

"Hello, Ranma."

"Hey, Cass," Ranma said.

"Uncle!" Yoiko yelled, as the little girl runs into Ranma's arms.

"Hey, sweet pea," Ranma said, as he picks up the girl into his arms. "How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess," Yoiko said, as she hugged her godfather.

CRRRK!

"Ow," Ranma winced. He had forgotten that the girl had inherited the typical Hibiki strength.

"I just miss Mommy and Daddy," Yoiko said with a sigh.

"Me, too, ow…"

"Cass, I need to speak to Ranma in private, about Yoiko," Sisko said.

"Okay," Cassidy replied. She turns towards Yoiko.

"Yoiko, it's time for your studies."

"Aww…"

"Now, you have to practice exercising your brain, as well as your body, kiddo," Ranma said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Yoiko said, as she drops to the floor. "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, and behave."

After Cassidy and Yoiko leave the room, Ranma turns towards Sisko.

"Okay, so what is going on?" Ranma asked.

Sisko removes a datapad from a stack of other datapads on his desk.

"I believe you need to read this," Sisko said, as he hands the datapad over to Ranma. Hesitantly, Ranma accepts the device, and begins to read it…

Meanwhile…

"Putting that aside, in what way will these renegades be involved in the Dominion War?" Usagi asked.

"Artemis sees the chaos of this war as a way of getting people to worship the gods of old," Thordis said. "So, unfortunately, they've chosen to side with the Dominion."

"Really? Then how come I'm now hearing about it?"

"Because, we gods move in mysterious ways."

"Well, I'm a goddess, and I don't."

"No, you're a godling: immortal with some power."

"What do you mean, 'some power'? I can move or destroy planets by a variety of means."

"But you have yet to CREATE, move or destroy a UNIVERSE, which I can do with ease," Thordis said. "That's one of the perks of being a Supreme Deity."

"Okay, then why not take care these problems yourself?"

"Because I and the other Supreme Deities formed a packed forbidding each other from directly interfering with the mortal plane. However…none of the other supreme deities have an advantage, at least the kind that I have."

"And what is that?" Usagi said.

"YOU are my advantage," Thordis said.

"Me?"

"Yes. If I can use you as my 'immortal seeming', I can get involved."

"Will it be permanent?"

"That, I don't know. And, there is always the danger of two of the same person existing in the same space."

"Like a temporal paradox."

"Correct."

"But…if you and I are not exactly the same, it should be okay, right?" Usagi said. "Still…what if what you want to do changes OUR past?"

"There are a myriad of possibilities and timelines that I can see," Thordis said. "But then again, I always believed that the destiny of mortals and immortal are not set in stone. WE make are own lives."

"I see. But, not to pry, but who is going to watch over your duties?"

"Our brother Baldur, whom you would know as 'Shingo'."

"THAT little twerp is the legendary Baldur?"

"Indeed."

"Um," Usagi said, as she looked away with a blush. "Really?"

"Yes, it is an embarrassment to us both, but Shingo became Baldur long after we…you know."

"Yeah, but now I got that image in my head," Usagi blanched. "I know that gods are not particular about who, or WHAT, they sleep with, but still…"

"Yes, I know."

"But anyway, I will allow you to use me as your body, while we get through this farce of a war."

"Usagi, war is never a farce," Thordis said. "But, yes, it is nevertheless."

Thordis then turn to face Usagi fully.

"Usagi Tsukino, prepare yourself."

"Okay-" Usagi said, as Thordis immediately enters her body. "Ack-!"

Ghidorah is blinded by the brilliant light, as two beings become one…

FWOOSH!

When Ghidorah could see again, all six of his eyes blinked in surprise.

'Interesting,' Ghidorah thought. 'I must say that I am very impressed.'

Usagi stands up, as she shook off the dizzy spell. She then looked at herself.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she touched her "chest".

BLOOP!

"This is neat!"

'I know,' Thordis thought. 'My most precious 'assets'.'

Usagi then got out a pocket mirror from 'pocket space' to take a look at her self. She notices two things.

One, she had a noticeable lock of long, white hair.

And, two, her left eye was a Sharingan.

"I…have the Sharingan?" Usagi asked.

'It was a…parting gift from our beloved husband Ranma, before he left us behind.'

"Did he…die?" Usagi said frighteningly.

'He went on a sabbatical for a few hundred years.'

"Oh, thank goodness. But, why did you cover it?"

'For a long time, I didn't want to be reminded of what I had lost.'

As Usagi stared at her new eye, it faded to its normal blue color.

"Thank goodness for that, as well. And my power levels?"

'You have been enhanced, but not to the degree that I am,' Thordis said. 'At least, for now.'

"Oh. So, that's it?"

'It is. Over time, our mind and mental thoughts will merge as one.'

"And then?"

'The future will reveal itself in time.'

"Huh."

'Well, if you two are DONE, can we complete this other project?' Ghidorah thought. 'I want to break my new residence in before 'sunset'."

"Okay, okay," Usagi said, as she points at the edifice that was to serve as Ghidorah's new home. "Huzzah!"

FLASH!

Vegetation and other decorative motifs enveloped the mountain edifice.

"See?" Usagi said. "A little plant and time magic, and there you go."

'Show off…'

**Tbc.**


	102. Chapter 102

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 102**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma sat down the file as he sat at the "Cat Café", which was situated across from "Quark's" on the Promenade. His mind was in a whirl of thought. If the report is true, then Yoiko…is his daughter by way of Ryouga. The thought disturbed him to no end, since he didn't know the context of the situation. Furthermore, he wasn't sure what was worse: a clone of his female form being Naru Osaka, or him being Yoiko's actual mother, willingly or not. Still, he was certain that sooner or later, he will have to confront Ryouga again on this matter…

"Penny for your thoughts, son-in-law?" Shampoo said, as she sets a bowl of Chinese noodles in front of the Starfleeter.

Ranma sighed.

"Shampoo, I'm NOT your 'son-in-law'," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Not yet," Shampoo said with a knowing smile. "And don't think you can get away with NOT marrying Pert. You CAN have more than one wife, you know."

"Great-grandmother, stop," Pert said, as she and Leeta, a Bajoran dabo girl, enters the shop. "We went over this before. I'm not interested in having a relationship with Ranma right now, especially with this war going on."

"Kids today," Shampoo said, as she shook her head in shame. She then looked at Pert.

"Pert, when I was your age, I would pursue Ranma with every trick of the book."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ranma replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I heard that Mousse is around."

"Indeed," Shampoo replied.

"So, does this mean you and great-grandfather are hooking up again?" Pert asked.

"No," Shampoo said. "As an Amazon, I can mate with one who is worthy at the time of this desire. I already did that, and…Mousse agrees with that."

"So I won't have to worry about Mousse ambushing me or something?" Ranma asked.

"Well, THAT is a different matter altogether."

"Great, just great…"

"Ranma, may I have a moment of your time?" Leeta asked.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he turns around to face the Bajoran. "What's up?"

"Well, you know how Quark is always getting on my case for being…independent, and all…"

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No. I originally wanted to experience new things, starting with becoming a 'Sister' amongst the Bene Gesserit."

"How's it going?"

"Well, not to good, since Kai Winn is very adamant about not wanting any other Bajorans to 'convert' to the Way, even though being a Bene Gesserit is a philosophical movement than a religious one."

"True, true."

"But, I'm coming to you to see if 'Ucchan's' can re-open."

"Oh?"

"Before…Ukyo disappeared, she agreed to train me in the art of 'okonomiyaki' making. We did some things, but…"

"But Ukyo disappeared before you completed your apprenticeship," Ranma said. "I understand."

"Hmmmm…"

"Perhaps you can complete her training, Ranma," Shampoo said. "In fact, I can help Leeta set up a stand during the wedding festival."

"Teach Leeta in a weeks' time?" Ranma replied.

"Sure, unless you can't handle…the challenge."

"Really? You wanna bet on that?"

"Certainly. If you fail to complete Leeta's training, you have to take Pert out on a REAL date."

"Great-grandmother!" Pert yelled.

Shampoo turns towards Pert.

"You and I both know that you are attracted Ranma," Shampoo said with a knowing smile. "Don't deny yourself of the potential pleasure that awaits you."

"Gah!" Pert said, as she shakes her head. "I give up."

"Good. Makes it easier during the mating process."

"You're something else, aren't ya?" Ranma said.

"Just want to incorporate strong bloodlines into the family, that's all," Shampoo said. "So, what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll accept the bet, but Pert STILL will have the option to decline the date."

"Fair enough."

Ranma then turns towards Pert.

"That's okay with you?"

"Yes, if it will get great-grandmother off my back, sure," Pert said.

"Good," Ranma said, as he turns towards Leeta. "Are you prepared to complete you lessons in the art of okonomiyaki cooking?"

"I am," Leeta said. "I even practiced making the sauces and batters on my own."

"Okay. We can get started tonight."

"But, I work nights."

"Oh, I see…"

Ranma turns "Quark's".

"Yo, Quark!" Ranma yells.

Quark turns around.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I need to borrow Leeta for a few days."

"Ah, it's one of THOSE things," Quark said with a lecherous grin.

"No, Quark, Ranma is going to teach me cooking," Leeta said.

"Oh. Well, you don't qualify for some time off, Leeta."

"Quark, how would you like to get permission to use my…girl-form as a template for your disgusting holosuite programs?"

"Hmmm. Do I have exclusive propriety?"

"Six months. And that is generous, considering the how popular my girl form is."

"And this is in exchange for…three days off for Leeta."

"Yep."

"You have a deal, Captain. Leeta, take all the time you want to learn a new skill."

"Thank you, Quark," Leeta replied.

As Quark return to his duties at his bar and grill, Shampoo turns towards Ranma.

"You are willing to allow your image to be debased?" Shampoo asked.

"Well, I owe it to Ukyo that someone continues the tradition of Okonomiyaki cooking," Ranma said with a shrug. "And besides, by next week, Quark will want to rethink my proposition as a…benefit."

"How so?" Pert asked.

"Next week, we'll get a contingent of the Imperial Guard from Romulaus stationed here at the…station. As soon as Quark sees them, he will realize his mistake."

"'Cloned Troops'?"

"Ranma, you don't mean-?" Shampoo began to say.

"Yep," Ranma said with a smug grin. "These troops are clones of my girl-form. And don't ask me how this came to be, but they will be lead by the 'The Hand of the Empress' named Mara Jade…who is also a clone of my girl form."

"Interesting…"

"So anyway, once they settle in-"

"The value of the hologram will go down," Pert said. "'Buyer's beware'."

"Bingo."

"Well, then," Leeta said with a smile. "I won't disappoint."

"Better not, considering that you'll be upholding an ancient tradition dating back centuries, so I will expect you to do your best," Ranma said.

Leeta smiles.

"I will, Ranma, I will."

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we just receive word that we are to pick up a passenger on the Bajoran moon of Jerrado," said a communications officer, as he turns towards Captain Kirk.

"Oh?" Kirk said.

"Yes, sir. Our passenger's name is Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome."

Kirk smiles.

"Well, lieutenant, it looks like you will be seeing your mother soon," Kirk said to the helm officer. "And afterwards, your father."

Lt. Hoshiko Saotome, sometimes called "Six of Nine", turn around to look at Kirk. Since the start of the Dominion War a few years ago, Hoshiko has been assigned to the USS "Serenity", after a short stint at Deep Space Nine. Her previous assignment had been aboard the USS "Enterprise-E", but had transferred off the ship shortly after the last attack on Earth by the Borg. Although Hoshiko distinguished herself, she felt that her connection to the Borg would hamper her career prospects. And since then, she bounced around between assignments, until took her on as her new helm officer without reservation. This was, in part, due to Kirk's gratitude of Hoshiko's help in successfully removing the Borg implants from his person. She could have stayed on DS9, but she felt that she needed some space from her parents, hence accepting Kirk's offer.

"Really?"

"Well, unless we're run into some alien imposter, sure," Kirk said, as he leans back. "So…set a course for Jerrado."

"Yes, sir," Hoshiko said, as she makes the course correction…

A short time later, Usagi is transported to her old ship.

"Greetings," Kirk said, as Usagi stepped off the transporter pad. "Long time no see…and I like the look."

"James!" Usagi yelled, as she gives her former commander and long-time friend a hug. "It's good to see you again…"

BLOOP!

"Whoa, there," Kirk replied. "I may be older, but I am still a MAN."

"Oh, James, you're so silly," Usagi said. She then notices someone else standing next to Kirk.

"Hoshiko!" Usagi said, as she hugged her daughter.

BLOOP!

"Mother!" Hoshiko said, red faced with embarrassment.

"Oh, calm down," Usagi said. "I'm your mother. It's expected that be a little nutty about her 'cubs'."

"Humph!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we need to get going," Kirk said. "And I'm sure you're anxious to return home."

"Oh, I am definitely anxious," Usagi said, as she felt herself up a bit.

"Oh, Mother…"

Meanwhile…

Ashalla was the capital city of Bajor, which served as both the seat of the Bajoran government, as well as the seat of the Kai. In fact, a district of Ashalla, called "The City of the Prophets", is treated as a secondary capital, within the context of Bajoran religious and political life…

For a past few days, Ryouga Hibiki had set himself up as a tourist from Earth. In spite of his non-Bajoran background, the Bajoran people are typically friendly towards off-worlders, save for Cardassians and their Dominion allies. Setting himself in a hostel-like residence, Ryouga has begun to conduct his surveillance on Kai Winn's activities. So far, he has noticed that the Kai has kept her counsel to herself, and to this mysterious Anjhol Tennan that seemed to frequent the local markets to acquire Cardassian "delicacies".

Ryouga was reading the latest data for his mission, when he received a visitor.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ryouga looks up from his reading. Quickly, he switches to his female form…

"Who is it?" Ryouko asked.

"It's Agrippa," said a voice.

"Oh, just a minute," Ryouko said, as she quickly puts away her data pads into pocket space. She then takes one more look at her room, and then goes to the door.

CHUNK!

Ryouko opens the door to see Agrippa standing there wearing a sundress and hat.

"Hey," Ryouko said.

"Hey yourself," Agrippa replied, as she enters the room. "You're ready to go?"

"Sure," Ryouko said, as she picked up her camera. "I can't wait to go on that tour to visit the 'City of the Prophets'…"

Fifteen minutes later, Ryouko and Agrippa are wandering the Great Hall of the Prophets, taking pictures of the architecture.

CLICK!

Ryouko lowers her camera, as Agrippa admires some of the recently returned paintings, thanks to the peace agreement between the Bajorans and Cardassians.

"It's hard to believe that even though everyone else sees the Prophets as just 'Wormhole Aliens', the Bajorans continue to worship those beings as 'gods'," Agrippa said.

"You don't believe in gods?" Ryouko asked, as she prepares to take more pictures.

"It's not that I don't believe in gods," Agrippa said, as she moves to the next artifact. "It's just that the term 'god' can be a misnomer, even IF the term is accurate," Agrippa said. "And from my experience, a god is simply an immortal with a lot of power."

CLICK!

"What about those who just have a lot of power?" Ryouko asked.

"'Demi-god'…or superhero, I suppose."

"Huh," Ryouko said, as she turns towards another artifact. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Agrippa asked.

"If the Prophets are the gods of the Bajoran people, who is 'the Devil'?"

"Are there really 'devils'?" asked a voice from behind.

Ryouko and Agrippa both turn to see a tall, middle-aged Bajoran male standing behind them.

"My apologies," said the man. "I couldn't help but be enticed by your discussion."

"Oh."

"By the way, my name is 'Anjohl Tannan'," said the man. "What is yours, if I may ask?"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	103. Chapter 103

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 103**

* * *

Some time late…

SHUNK!

Ranma lifts the screen gate of the old "Ucchan's" okonomiyaki shop. Right behind him was Leeta.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he turns on the light.

CLICK!

Ranma could smell the musk that was old flour and mildew.

"This place is a mess," Leeta said, as she picked up a turned over chair.

Ranma notices a picture frame on the counter. It appeared to have been thrown, based upon the way the frame was seemingly discarded. Ranma picks it up, turns it over, and takes a look at the picture within the frame.

"Ukyo," Ranma said, as he touched the frame.

TICK!  
The picture began to move, show Ukyo Kuonji celebrating her first day of opening the shop…

Ranma, you don't have to do that…

Stop it, Ranma…

RANMA you JACKASS…

TAC!

Put the frame back on the wall, Ranma turns towards Leeta.

"We can still do this, but we need to spend a day cleaning this place up."

"That's okay, Ranma," Leeta said. "I don't mind."

"Yes, well, I don't want to cut into your training," Ranma said. "But if Usagi was here, we could get started tonight-"

BLOOP!

Ranma's head was nearly enveloped by Usagi's ample "flesh".

"Hey, Ranma!" Usagi said happily, as she hugged Ranma.

Ranma frees himself and turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi?" Ranma said with surprise.

"Yes," Usagi said, as she backed up a bit. To Ranma and everyone else, she had a streak of white hair, and was voluptuous—with a tiny waist and feet—without looking "fat".

"I like the look, Usagi," Leeta said, as she glanced at her own "gifts".

"Thanks."

"What the hell happened to you?" Ranma said.

"Nothing," Usagi said. "I'm just trying a new look, that's all."

"Humph."

"So, what's going on?" Usagi asked, as she pulls up a chair to sit down.

"I want to complete my training in the art of okonomiyaki cooking, but we have to clean up this kitchen before we can get started," Leeta said.

"Well, why not use the holosuite to simulate your training?"

"Because…I kind of broke it," Ranma said, as he scratched his head while trying to laugh off the situation. "So, I'm kind of banned from using it for a while."

"Oh. Well, a little elbow grease, and we can be done cleaning in a few hours."

"Really?" Leeta asked.

"Really," Usagi said with a smile.

"Okay, then we can get started tonight with your training," Ranma said. "And if you have been keeping up with your studies by practicing on your own, then we can move ahead to the advance stuff."

"Do you take more than one student, Saotome?" said a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Captain James T. Kirk, who was walking up to the closed "Ucchan's" with an alien woman and a child in tow.

"Jim!" Ranma said happily, as he goes over to shake Kirk's hand. "How's it been?"

"Been well, actually, considering the war," Kirk said with a smile. He then motions towards his companions.

"You remember Teilane and Joseph?"

Ranma goes over towards Kirk's wife.

"Hello, Dr. Kirk," Ranma said with a smile, as he hugged the Chalian.

"Please, call me 'Teilane'," Teilane replied, as she smiled gently.

"I know, but I respect the medical profession too much to be so familiar."

"Then how come you don't respect ME?" Usagi laments.

"You're the exception."

"Humph."

"Then, you can make an exception by calling me by my first name," Teilane said.

"Fine, I will."

Ranma then turns towards Kirk's young son Joseph.

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma said with a smile, as he stoops a bit. "How's it been?"

Joseph stares at him.

Teilane turns towards her son.

"Now, what do you say?" Teilane said gently.

"F-fine," Joseph said with a shrug.

"That's good to know."

Ranma stands up and turns towards Kirk.

"Little Joe definitely does NOT take after you," Ranma said.

"Give him a few years," Kirk said. "He'll be a chip off the old block yet.

"James' right, you know," Usagi said. "I remember James being a quiet boy, and then puberty hit. Even then, even as a young teen, James tried to hit on me."

"That's true, I guess…"

Silence.

"Wait, Jim was coming onto you?" Ranma said.

"Ranma, the past is the past," Usagi said, as she rubbed her husband's right shoulder. She then turns towards Teilane and Little Joe.

"And, quite frankly, James has done good in his tastes these days."

"You flatterer, you," Teilane giggles.

Just then, Sisko enters the shop.

"Greetings, captains," Sisko said.

"Sir," said Ranma, Usagi and Kirk.

Sisko then turns towards Teilane.

"Doctor," Sisko said.

"Hello," Teilane replied.

Sisko then turns towards Joseph.

"Hello, young man," Sisko said with a gentle smile.

"H-hello," Joseph replied.

Sisko then turns to look at Kirk

"Captain Kirk, I take it that your trip to station has been uneventful?"

"Well, considering whom my passenger was," said Kirk, as he motions towards Usagi.

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she stands up quickly.

BLOOP!

"I was behaving myself, and I stayed out of your way to avoid being a distraction."

"Um," Kirk said, as he tried to divert his eyes from the obvious area of Usagi's body. "It's hard not to be…distracted by you presence, even if you are not around."

"Humph!"

Teilane sighs. While she loved her husband, and know that he would never cheat on him, James T. Kirk STILL had the libido of teenaged boy.

"Er, right," Sisko said. He then turns directly towards Usagi.

"I need for you to check in with Colonial Kira about your next assignment."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she turns around…before the rest of her did. "I'll talk to you guys later."

After Usagi leaves, Sisko turns towards Kirk and family.

"We can set up a meeting tomorrow, as to your assignment to this sector," Sisko said. "Adms. Ross and Herb are in talks with their counterparts at Starbase 375, as to what to do with the Breen action in the Chin'Toka Star System."

"Right," Kirk said. "That'll give me some time to set up a suite for Teilane and I."

"Good. Our chief of operations and his wife can help you set things up. In a mean time, you and your family can stay temporarily on Deck 2, Section J, Room 300 in the habitat ring, if you prefer."

Sisko hands Kirk a datapad with the stated information. Kirk glances at it.

"Thank you, sir," Kirk said. "But the family and I can stay on the Serenity until space opens up."

"That may not be possible, since your next assignment will begin tomorrow."

"Then we thank you, Captain," Teilane said, as she hugged husband and son. "We appreciate your generosity."

"The pleasure is mine," Sisko replied. "After all, it is not everyday that the station has a 'legend' on the premises."

"I'm just a man with a family, Sisko," Kirk said.

Pause.

"By the way, have we met before? What am I talking about? Of course, not."

"What do you mean?" Sisko asked.

"Well, it seems silly, but you remind me of an officer that I met one-hundred and ten years ago, during a quadrotriticale grain protection scheme near the Klingon border."

"You must have met one of my ancestors, then," Sisko said, as he produced a big sweat. "But nevertheless, I'm sure he, like myself, was proud to make his acquaintance."

"Well, thank you, captain."

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to pull Captain Saotome aside for a Bajoran matter," Sisko said.

"Sure," Kirk said. He then turns towards his wife.

"Do you still have some shopping to do, dear?"

"Actually, I want to stop by at that lovely clothing shop we passed on our way here," Teilane said.

"Well, then," Kirk said, as he picks up his son. "Lead on."

"Nice meeting you, captain," Teilane said, as she and her family move on.

Ranma turns towards Leeta.

"You can get started with the clean up," Ranma said, as he tosses the keys to the shop the Bajoran girl. "And you'll need these, since you'll be running the shop."

"Okay," Leeta said, as she catches the keys.

KLING!

"If you have any questions, call Shampoo for help."

"Will do!" Leeta said enthusiastically.

Ranma turns towards Sisko.

"So, what's up?"

"There has been a slight change of plans," Sisko said. "For the past few days, I have been receiving…visions from the Prophets."

"Since when have you've been concerned about what they have the say, outside of the safety of this station?" Ranma asked.

"Since the Akorem Laan incident. Since then, I've been taking the role of being the Emissary seriously."

"I see. So, what was your vision?"

"I…was visited by my mother, telling me to not marry Cassidy."

"Huh," Ranma said. Ever since Ukyo's demise, thanks to the Pah-Wraiths, the enemies of the Prophets, he had to pay attention to what the Prophets have to say as well…

"Worse yet, Kai Winn has ingratiated herself with wanting to be closer to me as my…teacher in the ways of the Prophets."

"Sounds kinky," Ranma said. "So, are we still doing this wedding, in light of what your Mom has said?"

"Yes," Sisko said. "In fact, I want to get married tomorrow, after the Klingon awards ceremony. Since Admiral Ross is going to be here tomorrow, he will be officiating the wedding instead of the Kai."

"Okay," Ranma said. "If you don't mind, I want to move up the wedding reception as well."

"That would be good for morale purposes," Sisko said. "Good."

"Well, Usagi would certainly appreciate it."

"Just keep in mind that I want to keep the station intact."

"Agreed. Oh! If you're going to get married, then you will HAVE to have a bachelor's party."

"No, that won't be necessary-"

"But, it IS tradition. And I already ran it by Cassidy today, and she says that it will be fine, so long as it doesn't get out of hand."

"That IS a good thing," Sisko replied.

Meanwhile…

"I'm surprised that you want to go to this dusty library, Ryouko," Agrippa said, as she sees Ryouko setting down a series of old texts onto a nearby reading table.

BAM!

"Well, I already told you, Agrippa," Ryouko said, after setting down the books. "You know those holo-pictures I took earlier?"

"Yes?"

"See this," Ryouko said, as she produces a holographic generator disk. She sets it down on the table, and presses a button on its side.

CHIRP!

Images in realistic 3-D begin to scroll, most of which were pictures of various artifacts taken at the Hall of the Prophets.

"They seem normal enough," Agrippa said. "Mister Anjohl was kind enough to show us around."

"Well, I don't know about that," Ryouka said, as she presses the "Fast-Forward" function on the device, until she presses the "Stop" function.

"There," Ryouko said, as she steps back. "I took that when Anjohl was not looking…"

Agrippa frowns, as she leans over. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Ryouko said. "I double-checked the camera, and ONLY pictures taken of Anjohl have that weird, red haze."

"Huh. So why are we here, then? Because of THIS?"

"Just some research on what he has been saying about the Pah-Wraiths, and this…'Book of the Kosst Amojan' he casually mentioned."

"I see."

"One way or another, I want answers," Ryouko said, as she begins her work…

Tbc.


	104. Chapter 104

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 104**

* * *

Later that night, Sisko's bachelor's party begins in one of the holosuite, finally repaired after Ranma fought a holographic image of Ryouga Hibiki…

"Yes, darling!" Vic said, as the band began to play sexy music at his nightclub while he threw money on the table. So far, holographic images of "dancers" appeared on stage to entertain the Sisko and the rest of his guests at his bachelor's party.

"Shake it!"

Ensign Nog turns towards Vic.

"I thought you didn't like your 'joint' to be a burlesque club," Nog said.

"True, but I do like to make exceptions, now and again."

"Ah…"

"I'm surprised Keiko is allowing you here, Chief," Bashir said, as he sipped his beer.

"I am, too, but she felt that a healthy couple has to have a certain level of trust," O'Brien said.

"Well, that's good to know-"

"Hey, how's it going?" Dax said, as she walks over to the Bashir and O'Brien's table.

"I'm surprised that you are here, Dax," Bashir said.

"Yes, I didn't think a bachelor's party would

"Well, we Trill have been male and female, so a bachelor's party is NOT a big deal."

"Huh," Bashir said. He wasn't sure how he felt about the woman he supposedly love appreciating "dancers" at a bachelor's party…

"More wine!" Chancellor Gowron yells to a server.

"Coming," Quark said. Although he would have had servers to serve the crowd, he wanted to get the tips for himself.

"Some party, Saotome!" Martok said, as he slapped Ranma on the back.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he coughed while trying to drink his Klingon blood wine.

"Don't you agree, Worf?"

"We'll see," Worf said, as he sipped his drink.

"Yes, very…interesting," Adm. Ross said, as he sipped his drink. "I didn't think you would be interested in such a party."

"I'm not," Sisko said. "But…I appreciate the sentiment."

"When are we going to start the main event?" Adm. Herb said.

"I heard that it will be soon," Mousse said.

"Surely, the one who will entertain us will be a lovely creature," Takeshi Kuno said.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Wesley Crusher said.

"Still, I do like the fact that this party is going all out," Thomas Riker replied. He then turns towards Quark. "And you say that there is a special surprise?"

"Yes, quite," Quark said.

"Just be sure that what you do is LEGAL," Odo said.

"Aren't you supposed to be OFF-DUTY?"

"Now, Quark, you know that I am willing to make an exception in YOUR case."

"…"

"I think the main show is starting," Rom said, as the music changed.

"And now, gentlemen, here they are…the RED SEA!" Vic yells, as a chorus-line of redheaded strippers, all of who look like Ranma's girl-form.

All eyes turn towards Ranma. Ranma then turns towards Quark.

"QUARK!" Ranma yells.

"Propriety rights, remember?" Quark said with a smirk.

"Oh, god…"

And then, a sexily clad Usagi, dressed in sexy Victorian gear, is carried out on a recliner by some of the Ranma-chan holographic images. She is the lowered to the stage.

"And now, the Dance of the Seven Veils!" Vic said.

Usagi oozes to her feet, as she began to gyrate to the sound of the music. As she dance and shakes her hips, she begins to undress, she slinks through the crowd until she stands over Sisko. She then sits on his lap, and turns around to hug her commander before breaking it.

"May your up-coming nuptials be fruitful one, sir," Usagi said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, captain," Sisko replied.

Usagi then gets back up, and hops unto the stage.

BLOOP!

"Thank you…and GOOD NIGHT!" Usagi said, as snapped her fingers.

BOOOSH!

Usagi and the other Ranko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That…was an interesting performance," Bashir said.

"Yeah, well, it's a performance that I don't want to repeat…ever," O'Brien said.

All eyes turn back towards Ranma, who still had his head buried in his hands.

"I must say, Saotome, that we've seen a unique side of yourself," Martok said.

"Sigh…"

Later…

"Ranma, I don't see what the big deal is," Usagi said, as she brushed her hair while sitting in front of the mirror.

"'No big deal'?" Ranma said, as he continued his crunches. "Everyone saw YOU nude."

"So? It's not the first time people seen me without clothes, remember?"

"Okay, but the stripping?"

"Ranma, you know that I am exhibitionist. And besides, Cassidy knew that I was the main attraction."

Ranma stops his crunches.

"She KNEW?"

"Of course she does. Who do you think could be sexy, but whose actions would have a 'cooling effect' on the fact?"

"Of course," Ranma said, as he stood up. "Not that Sisko was a flappable dude anyway, but see you in action won't be…a thrilling experience."

"Exactly," Usagi said. "At least, for the Captain it won't be."

Usagi gets up, and do her nightgown.

FWOOMP!

"What are you doing?" Ranma said, as he swallowed hard.

"Ranma, I'm going to be on Cardassia Prime in a couple of days, and I will want to…expend all the pent up energy within me."

"Huh. Sure, whatever."

"Good to know that."

And with that, Usagi tackles Ranma, sending them both to their shared bed.

FWOOMP!

Meanwhile…

Ryouga was tossing and turning in his bed, as he dreamed…

Naru…

Naru…

"Naru!" Ryouga said, as he sat up in his quarters aboard DS9. He then rubbed his forehead.

Naru rolls over to face her husband.

"Ryo-kun, what's wrong?" Naru asked innocently.

Ryouga blinks.

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Is that really you?" Ryouga said, as he went to hold Naru's cheeks in her hand.

"Of course it is, Ryo-kun," Naru said gently, as she places a hand on her husband's face. "It will always be me…"

Ryouga looks deep into Naru's eyes.

"Thank goodness," Ryouga said, as he hugged Naru. "I guess I had a horrible dream…"

"Don't worry, Ryo-kun, it will be better," Naru said, as she broke the hug…while morphing into Ranma.

"Huh?" Ryouga pushed himself back.

"I will make it better," Ranma said with a smile, as he goes to kiss "her" husband…

"AHHHH!" Ryouga yells, as he sits up in his bed. He was breathing hard, while he wiped his sweaty brow…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ryouga quickly looks at the door to his room, realizing that he was on Bajor…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Ryouko, are you okay in there?" Agrippa yells from the hallway.

Ryouga breathes hard, as he switches to his female form…

"Ryouko?"

"Coming," Ryouga-chan said, as she puts on her robe. She breathed deeply before opening the door.

CHUNK!

"Yes?" Ryouga-chan said.

"Are you okay?" Agrippa said, as she enters Ryouko's room. She was dressed in a T-Shirt and shorts.

"I heard a man scream in here."

"Ah, that was me," Ryouko said.

"You?" Agrippa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well, you know…if guys can sound like girls when they scream, why can't girls sound like boys when they scream."

"…"

"No, really."

"Uh-hum…"

"But I am sorry if I woke you up," Ryouko said, as she shuts the door behind her.

"Well, apologies accepted," said Agrippa, as she sits down on a nearby chair. "So…what happened?"

"I…I had a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I…dreamed that I was with someone that I loved, but who turned out to be someone else."

"Was this other person…an enemy?" Agrippa asks.

Ryouko turns to look away. She could see the Office of the Kai Building that was situated within the Hall of the Prophets…

"Ryouko?"

"I don't know, anymore," Ryouko said with a sigh. "When I first knew this person, I thought of him as a rival."

"Why this…person be a rival?" Agrippa asked.

"Don't laugh-"

"I won't laugh. You can tell me."

Ryouka sighed.

"We became rivals over a bread feud."

Agrippa blinks.

"See, there you have it."

Agrippa slowly, but surely, begins to giggle.

"See?" Ryouko said accusingly. "You're laughing."

"Sorry, Ryouko. But…I would think that all you could have done was demand satisfaction on something other than 'bread'."

"Well, it was all about honor," Ryouko said. "And yes, fighting over bread was stupid, but it was the principle that counted."

"Then I apologize for my ignorance," Agrippa said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Ryouko lied. "It was just a silly nightmare."

Agrippa places her hand on Ryouko.

"Nothing is silly, if the subject matter is bothering you," Agrippa replied gently.

Agrippa then stands up.

"But, it's still a bit late. Do you…want me to stay with you for comfort?"

"Naw, I'll be fine," Ryouko said with a half smile. "You go back to bed."

"Okay," Agrippa said, as she heads for the door. She opens the door. She then turns towards Ryouko.

"But if you have another nightmare, I won't take no to my insistence that I say with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Ryouko said with a smile. "And I'll be fine."

"Okay, then. Good night."

After Agrippa leaves Ryouko's room, Ryouko turns to stare at the Hall of the Prophets…

With a sigh, Ryouko turns on the light at her desk, and pulls out her stack of datapads. So far, her investigation of Anjohl Tannan has coming along smoothly, including evidence that Anjohl may not be who he seemed to be. From the last correspondence from the previous aide to the Kai, to Vedek Bareil (personal friend of Fleet Captain Sisko), Anjohl had reportedly disappeared at a labor camp in 2366, a few years before the Cardassian Occupation had ended. The Anjohl that she had met earlier had reappeared after many years, claiming to be from a farming province. And ever since the death of the aide to the Kai, Anjohl has been fulfilling duties that are reserved for the clergy…

"There is only one way to way to find out," Ryouko said, as she pulls out a Medical Tricorder unit. "And luckily, Anjohl was kind enough to invite Agrippa and I to a symposium on Pah Wraiths…"

**Tbc.**


	105. Chapter 105

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 105**

* * *

The next day…

Ranma yawns, as he stands at attention in his dress uniform with other officers in one of the holosuites. In fact, it was the same one used the night before at Sisko's Bachelor's party. Furthermore, for this special occasion, the holosuite has recreated the chapel area of Starfleet Academy. And since Kai Winn had refused to sanctify Sisko marriage, upon learning from Kira of the warning Sisko received from the Prophets, Admiral Ross, fleet commander, will officiate the wedding…

Dax, also in dress uniform, turns towards her fellow Starfleeter.

"You look like heck, Ranma," Dax said.

"Well, between the bachelor's party…and what happened afterwards, I'm pretty beat," Ranma said.

"Well, I for one enjoyed last night," Jake Sisko said with a grin. Jake was not a Starfleeter, and therefore wore a regular suit.

Ranma gives Jake "The Look".

"Or not…"

Dax nods her head, as she notices Usagi, Kira and Leeta going down, carrying flowers, the aisle to line up near the podium. While Usagi and Kira wore their respective dress uniforms, while Leeta wore a formal Bajoran gown.

"Well, Usagi looks rested," Dax said.

"That's because I had to do the work," Ranma quipped.

"Okay," Adm. Ross said, as he walks down the aisle. "Is everyone set?"

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he gave a thumbs up sign.

"And Kirayoshi O'Brien will be the ring bearer," Usagi said.

"Who will be the flower girl?" Ross asked.

"Kirayoshi's older sister Molly will."

"That's good to know," Sisko said, as he walks down the aisle. He turns towards his son Jake.

"Ready son?" Sisko asked.

"Ready, Dad," Jake said with a smile.

"Well," Sisko said, as he looks around at his friends. "I am…glad that we are able to do this."

"Considering what we have gone through, this wedding is a much needed break," Kira said.

"Well, then," Sisko said. "Shall we get this wedding started?"

"Indeed," Adm. Ross said. "Now, if everyone can take their places…?"

As the wedding gets underway, Teilane clasp Kirk's hand. She and Kirk were invited to the wedding at the last minute.

"I wish our wedding was more elaborate," Teilane said.

Kirk turns towards his wife.

"But we did get married, right?" Kirk asked.

"True, but I would have preferred that you were not bedridden at the time of our marriage vows."

"Huh."

As the music begins to play, Ranma looks over at Usagi. Usagi notices this, and gives her husband a wink.

When the doors to the chapel opened, everyone stand up. They then turned towards the entrance of the chapel.

First, came the ring bearer, as he walks down the aisle to present the wedding ring to Sisko. Sisko accepts this, and then hands the ring to his son to hold.

Next came the flower girl. As Molly walked down the aisle, she sprinkled Bajoran rose petals onto the ground, before sitting down next to her brother.

And finally, the bride in question comes down the aisle, escorted by Adm. Herb.

"Wow, Dad," Jake said, as he leans over to his father. "Cassidy looks beautiful."

"I know," Sisko said. "Garrak helped with the dress, too…"

Upon being escorted to the podium, Herb steps back. When the sound of the music ends, everyone sits down in his or her respective seats.

Sisko and Cassidy turn towards each other.

"You're ready to take the plunge?" Sisko asked with a smile.

"Of course, Ben," Cassidy said. "I just wished that our parents could have made it."

"We'll send them the pictures later."

"And, we shall begin," Ross said, as he brings out his datapad. He clears his throat, as he begins reading his datapad.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Ranma sighs, as he suspects yet another night of debauchery, courtesy of his wife, the Moon Princess…

Later that afternoon, after the wedding reception, Sisko, Kirk, Ranma, Martok and Worf share a drink, while the rest of the wedding party celebrated. They share a glass of Romulan ale.

"Awful stuff," Martok said with a scowl on his face.

"That's because it'll put hair on your chest, general." Ranma said.

"HA!"

"More for me, then," Kirk said, as he takes a sip of his dream.

"So, what are you plans, sir?" Worf asked.

"Cassidy and I are considering purchasing land in one of the outlying providence near the Bajoran capital," Sisko said.

"A noble goal, captain," Martok said.

"What about 'Sisko's', back on Earth?" Ranma said.

"We'll see," Sisko said. "However, Jake wants to return home to Earth, so he can keep an eye on my father whenever possible."

Sisko sips his drink.

"Until then, we have a war to win."

"HEAR, hear," Martok said.

"Then, gentlemen, I propose a toast," Kirk said, as he pours himself another glass of Romulan ale. He sets the bottle down, before raising a glass with the other men.

"May we survive these trying times…in victory?"

"Agreed," Sisko said, as he and the other officers clicked their glasses.

KLINK!

Meanwhile…

"…We can only think that the conflict between the Pah-Wraiths and the Prophets can come to a peaceful resolution," Anjohl said to Ryouko and Agrippa, as they ate on the grounds of the Great Hall. For a while now, Anjohl has been discussing the philosophy behind the Bajoran religion.

"Why would anyone want peace between the Pah-Wraiths and the Prophets?" Agrippa asked. "Aren't the Pah-Wraiths…evil or something?"

Anjohl turns towards Agrippa with a detached look.

"'Evil'?" Anjohl replied. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, if these Pah-Wraiths were tossed out of the Temple, and the cast into the Fire Caves, then, by definition, the Pah-Wraiths are evil because they 'fell'."

Meanwhile, Ryouko has been secretly scanning Anjohl's bio-scan with his medical Tricorder, which was tucked in a hidden compartment…

"My theory is that the Pah-Wraiths are the heroes in the history of Bajor."

"Really?"

"Really. Imagine a race of gods who are beyond Time and Space. And then, they are contacted by someone from linear Time and Space."

"The Emissary."

"Correct. Now, these beings do not see things as you and I. But most importantly, their interaction, due to their non-linear nature, results in their interaction with linear beings at various points in time, but NOT in sequential order."

"So where would the Pah-Wraiths come into play in all this?"

"From the perspective of some of the Prophets, they see a threat to 'Celestial Temple' in the future as a threat to their very existence. So, they chose to take a more…proactive measure, including directing and guiding the Bajoran people in preparation of the coming war against the Dominion. However, other Prophets sees this as interfering with the lives of linear beings. One thing leads to another, a war between those seeking to be proactive and those who wish to maintain the status quo. Unfortunately, those that seek to be more proactive are cast out of Heaven, and are sealed in the Fire Caves. No longer non-linear, these cast-offs have to exist thousands of years, and feel every moment…every PAINFUL moment in time."

Anjohl pauses for effect.

"So you see, the offended party is not the Prophets, who sought to maintain the status, but rather the Prophets who sought to do something to help prevent a disaster from happening by being proactive."

"And those 'proactive' Prophets are the 'Pah-Wraiths'," Ryouko said.

Anjohl and Agrippa both turn to face Ryouko.

"Precisely," Anjohl said with a smile. "In addition to that, those Bajorans who learned of the Prophets existence would seek to curry their favor, resulting in those Pah-Wraiths being written as 'the bad guys'."

"Sounds like the Pah-Wraiths should have hired a public relations firm for their image," Agrippa said.

"Not a bad idea actually," Anjohl said with a smile.

"But I heard that one of them had taken over an…unwilling person, and tried to destroy the Prophets in the 'Celestial Temple' recently."

"Ah, well, you can look at the situation in two ways. One, being wronged from thousands of years would make anyone angry enough to get revenge. As I said, being denied the right to live non-linearly, and then to live a painfully linear existence, can drive even a saint MAD. And, two…who is to say that the Prophets are these so-called benevolent beings that are worthy of respect and worship, after summarily casting their gregarious siblings out of Heaven?"

"I can understand that, but to use an innocent woman?"

"Unfortunately, war can make men heartless."

"Like the Cardassians, when they occupied Bajor."

"Misunderstanding on the part of ALL sides," Anjohl said, as his neck tightened a bit. "Mistakes…can occur."

"Tell that to the Bajorans who didn't make it out of the labor camps-"

"Anyway, that was a fascinating story, Mr. Anjohl," Ryouko said. "And I'm sure that what has come to pass will never be fully resolved or appreciated."

Agrippa gives Ryouko a quizzical look, but says nothing.

"Of course," Anjohl said with a nod. He then looks at his watch.

"My, it's getting late," Anjohl said, as he gets up. "As much as I wish to continue this discussion, we have to table it for now."

"Well, thank you for having lunch with us, nevertheless," Agrippa said, as she gives a pleasant smile.

"Same."

And with that, Anjohl leaves the pavilion area.

"That was some discussion," Ryouko said, as she begins to pack up her trash and lunch into her basket.

"Some discussion," Agrippa said with a scoff. "Whatever caused the Pah-Wraith to be in their present predicament, it doesn't excuse them from the responsibility of their actions."

"So…does that include a bread feud?" Ryouko said slyly. "After all, nothing was resolved from that; things only got worse, as incident after incident compounded the problem."

"Hrm," Agrippa said. "A bread feud may have been about fight over 'honor', but that's not the same as innocent lives being in the crossfire."

"Hmmm…"

Meanwhile…

"And now, for the matter at hand," said the Klingon Chancellor Gowron, as the assembled senior Klingon and Starfleet officers sat in waiting. "I know that today we have gathered here to celebrate the wedding of a trusted ally, but today I would also like to honor those who have lived the example of Kahless…"

Ranma squints his eyes, thinking that Gowron had nerve to mention Kahless' name, after secretly, and systematically, undercut his authority…before Kahless died from an attack by the Dominion. Rumor has it that the attack on Kahless' ship would not have occurred, had the squadron of Klingon "Bird of Prey" ship had not been conveniently delayed to the rendezvous site…

"So, without further ado, I would begin by awarding three metals—'The Order of Kahless'—to the following people…"

As an assistant helps get the medals ready for Gowron, Dax turns towards Ranma.

"I wonder why we have to show up?" Dax asked.

"Well, one, we're senior officers, and, two, we are 'of Q'onos', given the fact that we were made 'brother brothers' to Kang, Koloth and Kor."

"Ah, that's right…"

"And now, will the following beings please stand: Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome, daughter of the Serenity of the Moon, and of the House of Martok."

"What?" Usagi said with a shocked expression. "For ME?"

"Oh, give it a rest," Kira said with a smirk.

"Fleet Captain Benjamin J. Sisko, son of Joseph of Earth."

"I hope I am not delayed too much," Sisko said. "I DO have a honeymoon to go to…"

"And General Martok, son of Urthog, and progenitor of the House of Martok."

"Yes, my prowess has been further recognized."

"Each of you have proven yourselves without question, as leaders of warriors. This I expect nothing less from Sisko or Martok. But, I have to say that I am impressed that you, dearest Usagi, were successfully in eliminating a Breen fleet almost blindly and with very little resources. Impressive. Then again, Martok would not have accepted you into his House, if he thought of you as just another 'human'."

"Well, I'll strive to do better, sir," Usagi replied.

"So, lets toast to their success, here and in the future, in battle," Gowron said, as he raises a mug of Klingon blood wine in a toast. "KAPLA!"

"KAPLA!" came everyone else.

As Ranma drank his wine, he wonders if Usagi's induction into the Order of Kahless was not some scheme to placate his intentions towards Chancellor Gowron…

**Tbc.**


	106. Chapter 106

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 106**

* * *

Later, that evening…

Ryouga was back in his room, trying to perform an analysis of the genetic scans that he, as Ryouko, had took of Anjohl Tannan during lunch. If his hunch was correct, then Anjohl Tannan was NOT who he was suppose to be-

TING!

Ryouga then read the data.

"I KNEW it," Ryouga said. "Anjohl is really-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ryouga turns towards his door. He then turns himself back into "Ryouko Hibiki".

"Coming," Ryouko said, as she puts away her equipment. She was suppose to go out to dinner with Agrippa that evening, so she was expecting company.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'm coming," Ryouko said. "Just hold on for a moment-"

CHUNK!

"I didn't know you were so hungry-"

FRAAAAK!

Ryouko fell down, after being knocked down by a disruptor.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

Anjohl steps into the door.

"I apologize for that Miss Hibiki," Anjohl said, as he puts away his Cardassian disruptor. "Or should I say…Commander Ryouga Hibiki?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Well, the fact that you took a direct hit indicates this to be so," Anjohl said, as he knells by Ryouko's body, after closing the door behind him.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Poor dear," Anjohl said, as he strokes Ryouko's left cheek. "You're wondering what is going on?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Well, I'll tell you," Anjohl said, as he stands up. He then goes over to Ryouko's desk.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Oh, don't mind me," Anjohl said, as he begins to collect Ryouko's equipment, and placed the items in a carry bag. "I'll talk while I secure your things…"

"Uhhhhh!"

"Anyway, I learned of your TRUE identity from a vision I received from the Pah-Wraiths. I wondered, you know, why would a non-Bajoran be so interested in the affairs of the Prophets? However, the Pah-Wraiths were kind enough to show me the truth about you…and your mission. And so, after receiving a special 'boon' from them, allowing me to…circumvent all senses, sentient and otherwise, I came here to deal with you, before you and your lovely companion spend a quiet evening on the Tavern."

"Uhhhhh…"

"But…the bonus is that Pah-Wraiths provided me the means of getting rid of you. Why they insist that I not simply dispense with you is a mystery. But, as they say, the Pah-Wraiths move in mysterious ways. Let's go."

Anjohl hefts Ryouko onto his shoulders.

"Uhhhhh!"

"Shhhhh," Anjohl said, as he pats Ryouko on the butt, while opening Ryouko's bedroom door. "Soon, it will be over…"

Meanwhile…

"Man, what a day," Ranma said, as he enters his domicile, after spending the remainder of the day drinking. "Between the wedding and the wedding reception, and the awards ceremony, I'm beat. But…at least Herb and Ross were kind of enough to postpone Allied planning and operations until tomorrow…"

Ranma took off his dress uniform's coat off and tosses it on a nearby chair.

"Now, where is the wife…?"

Ranma notices a "message alert" light blinking on the main screen, located in the living room.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he goes over to the wall screen. "I wonder who…"

Ranma presses the button.

BLIP!

"Hello, son," said Princess Nodoka, as she spoke from her residence on Jurai. "I wanted to speak to you in person, but it was suggested that my message be encrypted for…special delivery."

"Oh, no wonder I didn't hear from ya," Ranma said to himself…

"Nevertheless, your father and I wish to visit you within the weeks time, since I do have a meeting with the Federation council-"

"You better not be slacking off, boy!" Genma yells from behind Nodoka.

"Husband, behave!" Nodoka said exasperatedly.

"Yes, dear…"

"My apologies, my son. And besides myself and your father, someone else will be paying you a visit…"

The image is moved to show Princess Sasami.

"Sasami," Ranma said quietly.

"Husband, how I miss you," Sasami said. "I know that you have been busy with the war and all, but I feel is that it is time to resume conjugal visits. Also, Kang and Vesper miss their father. I…I don't want it to be during the time of the betrothal that they will see their father again."

Now, Ranma feels depressed. Not only has he been neglected his duty as a husband and father to Sasami and the kids, but to his other relations and brood. Before returning to DS9, he spent some time on Earth with Kasumi and their daughter Karen, with Nabiki and their daughter Nina, with Lianna the Oan Guardian and their daughter Rankiko, and he and Usagi spent time together with their children Aikiko (back from Oa with Lianna), Sakura, Koloth and Kor. Kasumi has been taking care of Sakura, Koloth and Kor with her father Soun and "Grandmother" Happosaiko's help…in between Happosaiko's "panty raids". Still, Ranma hoped to wrap up this Dominion War quickly, so he can be the proper father he wished to be…

"Ranma, I know that Big Sister Usagi can take care of your needs, as wife and lover, but I am both your wife and lover, too. Let me play that role, at least for a little while. I…I hate to miss spending time with you, if something ever happens to you."

"…"

"See you soon…"

BLIP!

And the screen goes dark.

Ranma sighs, as he goes into the bedroom.

"Usagi, where are you?" Ranma said, as he enters the bedroom. "Usagi…?"

Ranma enters the bedroom, but doesn't see Usagi anywhere.

"Now where the heck is she?" Ranma said to himself. "Must have stepped outside or something…"

Ranma takes off his clothes, puts on his boxers and t-shirt, and then crawls into bed. With a yawn, Ranma leans his head back, and begins to drift off to sleep…

DOINK!

For some reason, Ranma opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, and sees Usagi's nude form on the ceiling.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Usagi said, as she lets go. At the same time, she initiated a change within her unique physiology.

FWOOMP!

"Hulkusagi SMASH!" said the Gammazon, as she makes contact.

"Usagi, wait-!"

BAM!

"Ow…"

"Hey, husband!" Hulkusagi said happily. "Miss Hulkusagi much?"

"Usagi, you don't have to change, you know," Ranma said, crawls from underneath his wife.

"Hulkusagi LIKE this body," Hulkusagi said. "Hulkusagi can play better than puny Usagi."

"Usagi-"

"HULKUSAGI."

"Hulkusagi, you and…Usagi are the same person. I love ALL of you."

"Oh. Well, Hulkusagi and Usagi love all of YOU."

Ranma smiles, as he takes his Gammazon of a wife into his arms…

Meanwhile…

Ryouko opens her eyes. She had been going in and out consciousness for a while now. Now, with her eyes open, she realized that she was in some Bajoran Chapel of some kind…

"Uhhhh…."

Anjohl looks up from his preparations.

"Ah, you're awake," Anjohl said. "I was hoping that you wouldn't be awake for what I am about to do…"

"Uhhhh!"

"Well, after leaving your room, I received yet another vision from the Pah-Wraiths."

"Uhhhh?"

"The Pah-Wraiths demand a sacrifice," Anjohl said, as he opens an elaborately designed box.

FWOOSH!

Ryouko looks over to see a teardrop object made from a crystal. From what she could see it glows a translucent color…

"This little gem is the 'Orb of Destiny', one of the least understood orb of the Prophets," Anjohl says. "But according to some texts, he who utilizes the Orb of Destiny, can control the destinies of others. And I feel that the destiny of the Bajoran people needs the guidance of a strong hand who knows these people well."

Ryouko then sees Anjohl pull out a dagger.

"Of course, sacrifices need to be made…"

Ryouko's heart sank, as she felt a wave of depression envelop her. Not only has she failed her mission, but also she failed herself. And…she failed Naru. Not matter what, even if it was true that "Naru" was her ancient rival, she was still in love with her.

"Naru…"

"What is this?" Anjohl said, as he sees a pale, green aura of some kind forming around Ryouko…

"NARU!" Ryouko cried out, as her energy levels expanded.

FWOOSH!

As Ryouko's energy expanded, the Orb of Destiny began to absorb it. At the same time, some sort of energy feedback unleashed some sort of wave of energy that had lashed out in all directions…

ZARK!

"Argh!" Anjohl cried, as some sort of bolt struck Anjohl's eyes, causing him to drop his dagger. "My eyes-!"

Running out of the temple, the energy levels within the chapel begin to increase exponentially. Meanwhile, Ryouko began to fade in and out of reality…

BOOM!

Across the square, Agrippa turns to see the resulting explosion within the City of the Prophets.

"Ryouko!" Agrippa said, as she leaps out of her friend's room, which was a few stories up. However, instead of dropping to the ground, Agrippa continued to fly towards the disaster. Within moments, and ahead of the proper authorities, Agrippa arrives.

THWAMP!

She didn't see any fire within the structure, though there were indications of burned marks along the old infrastructure. Whatever happened, it was localized…

Upon entering the entrance of the antechamber, Agrippa notices that the entrance was blocked by heavy concrete and mortar. She then places her hands onto the support column, dug her fingers into the column, and then hefts the weight out of the way.

THOOM!

"Ryouko!" Agrippa yells, as she enters the chamber. She sensed her friend's life signs, but they felt odd…

As she steps forward, she sees the still glowing Orb of Destiny. Quickly, Agrippa closes the box containing the orb, almost tripping over…Ryouko.

"Ryouko?" Agrippa said, as she turns to see her friend lying prone onto the floor. She frowns when she sees Ryouko wearing some sort of light arm that was yellow and blue, with white trim here and there. She tried to get a read on why Ryouko would be wearing such a thing, when Ryouko's eyes shot open.

"Ryouko-URK!"

Ryouko stands up, while holding onto Agrippa's neck.

"Who are you and here am I?" Ryouko demanded, as her tail swished. "And where is my husband Peragus, and my son Broly?"

"'Broly'?" Agrippa said.

"You know of him?" Ryouko said, as she tightened her grip.

"N-no," Agrippa lied. She knew who Broly was, but was not about to say anything at the moment…

"Then tell me how did I get here?"

"I don't know, but you should let me go."

"And why would I do THAT?"

"Because this isn't you, Ryouko. I don't know where you've come from, but you are on Bajor…"

"B-Bajor?" Ryouko said, as he grip began to falter.

"Yes. We were supposed to have dinner, when you disappeared."

Ryouko let's go of Agrippa, as she held her head.

"N-Naru…"

Slipping into unconsciousness, Agrippa catches her.

KTCH!

"It's okay," Agrippa says, as she cradles Ryouko. "We'll get through this…"

**Tbc.**


	107. Chapter 107

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 107**

* * *

Early the next day…

Ranma was the first to wake up, mostly out of tradition, but really to get out of bed before Usagi—his loving wife—gets any ideas that could make him late for work.

"Tee-hee," Usagi giggled, while she continued to rest of her husband's lean and uber-masculine chest.

'Must be thinking about new ways to wear me out, so to speak,' Ranma said as he gently strokes his wife's left facial cheek. 'Oh, well…time to get up…"

Using the Anything Goes School technique called the 'Paramour Escape', Ranma manages to extricate himself from his wife's grip. As he gets ready to use the "sonic showers", he turns to look at his wife. Ever since she returned from Jerrado, Usagi seemed stranger than usual to him. And although Ranma trusted his wife to know what she is doing, there are times when he felt the need to intrude on his wife's privacy. If nothing else, Ranma liked to be prepared for anything that might pop-up…

"Okay, here goes," Ranma said, as he activates his Sharingan…

DOOM!

The Sharingan enhances Ranma's abilities to conduct "Aura Sensing". Normally, he can read power levels, discern a person's true motive and guise, and keep track of fast moving objects. Over the years, he has fine-tuned this standard ability that martial artists of his caliber can do. And with the Sharingan, Ranma can do all that, and more…

Upon his eyes turning red, Ranma realized something: there was a man spooning his wife. In fact, there were several people spooning his wife.

"What the hell?" Ranma yells.

The man and the Norse queen of the gods both turned towards Ranma.

"So, the little man is able to SEE us," the man said with a smirk.

"Master Raoh, behave yourself," the Norse queen said. "He is my husband, after all."

"YOU," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance. "Raoh!"

To Ranma, these animated specters were made from the same composition as Usagi's aura. Unfortunately, because they were a part of Usagi's aura, when Raoh gets up, so does Usagi, while Usagi was still asleep.

THAK!

"Hey!" Ranma said, as Raoh uses Usagi's body to yank Ranma off his feet by the scruff of his robe. Ranma wanted to respond, but he could still see that Usagi was still asleep.

"So, the student of Kenshiro, my brother, presumes to address me as such?" Raoh said.

"Raoh, enough!" said the Norse queen. "I will not tolerate this."

Raoh turns the Norse Queen.

"Do YOU wish to challenge me, Thordis?" Raoh said.

"I will, if I have to," Thordis said. "But remember this: if we fight, we harm ourselves, as we harm Usagi."

"Humph!" Raoh said with a smirk, as he causes Usagi to drop Ranma unceremoniously.

CLUMP!

"Ack!" Ranma said, as another aspect of Usagi's aura knells.

"Are you okay, my Prince?" the Moon Princess said gently.

Ranma looks up while rubbing his throat. As Princess Serena knells, so does Usagi…who was still asleep.

"I guess so," Ranma replied. "But…what the heck is going on? And how is Raoh still alive? Is this some possession of some kind?"

"No, Master Ranma," Serena said. "We ARE Usagi, in one form of another."

Ranma looks at Serena, and then at Raoh.

"There is NO way in hell that Raoh is Usagi."

"That is true, little man, under normal circumstances," Raoh said. "However, upon completing my training, Usagi accepted me as her self."

"I see," Ranma said. "So you imparted a portion of your life-force, which, in turned, fused with her spirit."

"Precisely, something that she accepted in order to become stronger. Why do you think she, who is not a true Saiyan, was able to reach the pinnacle of their species? Because I made sure that Usagi has the drive to become strong."

"And thus give yourself a degree of immortality, even after being defeated by Ken," Ranma said with disgust. "Well, you can leave now."

"This cannot occur, Lord Ranma," Thordis said. "Raoh, myself and all the others are a part of Usagi, in body, mind and soul. She accepted this a long time ago, and forcing her to divest an aspect of herself will hurt her in the long run."

Ranma growls, but believes what he is told. However, there was one thing that nagged him in the back of his head…

"Okay, so you are…all of you are an aspect of my wife," Ranma said. "Does that mean that…when she is conscious, she is in control? And are you in unison in every way?"

"We act as one as Usagi would act," the Moon Princess said. "Master Raoh…can be temperamental at times, but he, for practical purposes, IS Usagi."

"Humph!" Raoh scoffed.

"Then, does that mean…?" Ranma asked fearfully.

"Yes," Thordis says with a mischievous grin. "When Usagi is making love to you, WE are as well."

"Ugh!" Ranma said as he blanches. The thought of him making love to Raoh was…mind-boggling. Then again, it could explain why Usagi is so aggressive in bed…

"I feel the same way, little man," Raoh said, guessing at what Ranma was thinking. "That is why I prefer that you are in your female guise, when we make love-"

"I DON'T want to hear IT-"

Ranma notices that the apparitions that made up Usagi's aura began to fade.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Usagi is gaining conscious," the Moon Princess said, as she fades away.

"Lord Ranma, please…do not mention this to anyone else," Thordis said, as she faded from view. "The Federation will need Usagi's warrior spirit now more than EVER…"

"Do not disappoint," Raoh said, as he fades as well.

"Man, that was weird," Ranma said, as Usagi opened her eyes.

"Wow, what a nice rest," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs with a yawn.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma said, as he grabbed Usagi's shoulders.

"Of course silly," Usagi said. She then notices Ranma's eyes.

"Why do you have your Sharingan active?" Usagi asked.

"Well," Ranma said, as he switches off his bloodline trait. "It's like this…"

A few minutes later…

"Huh," Usagi said, as she looked away while sitting on her bed. "Is that all?"

"'Is that all'?" Ranma asked. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Ranma, sit down," Usagi said, as she patted her bed.

Ranma hesitantly does as he is told.

"Ranma, I made certain decisions under duress, but I am happy to make those decisions," Usagi said.

"But why?"

"Ranma, I wanted you to think that you didn't need to protect me. Remember what happened when Akane died? Remember the hell you went through, while you tried to recover from that?"

Ranma sighs. It took him years to get over the death of his first wife Akane Tendo…

"I just wanted to avoid that."

Pause.

"And besides, the situation is no different from when we allowed Venus and Mars to inhabit are bodies," Usagi said. "And it is definitely no different from what is going on with you and Ukyo."

"Okay, but RAOH?"

"Why?" Usagi said with a grin. "You'll jealous?"

"No, I am NOT."

"I bet you are."

"No, I am not."

"Okay, prove it. As a martial artist, you are willing to sacrifice for a challenge."

Ranma squints his eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"Just bare with me. Unless…you're scared."

"I am NOT scared."

"Then…prove it."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Assume your girl form."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he became a girl. Now, she looked like Ukyo Kuonji.

"Okay, now what."

"Take off your robe, and get into bed and face the head board."

"This is not a trick, is it?"

"No trick. In order for me to prove to you that I am who I am in all cases, we need to do this."

"You're going to use your shape-shifting ability to assume a male form, aren't you?"

"Yes. Ranma, we are husband and wife, not matter what role we play, or what form we take. I accepted you as you are, even though I was not 'into girls'. Accept me the same way that I accepted you."

Ukyo sighs, as she gets into bed.

"Fine, but no rough stuff."

"Don't worry, my darling," Usagi said, as she shifts her body into an uber-masculine, a form that would have made Raoh proud, version of her female body. Thankfully, Usagi-otoko hadn't done up his long hair into the standard Odango hairstyle yet. Otherwise, he would look utterly ridiculous.

"Okay," Usagi-otoko said, as he moves into position. "This will feel a bit…weird."

"What do you mean by that-?" Ukyo said, as she begins to experience things that humankind was not meant to know…

A few hours later…

"You look like hell, Ranma," Kirk said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me-OUCH!" Ranma said, as he sits down at the table in the conference hall. "She didn't need to be so rough…"

"What are you talking about?" Dax said, as she sits down next to Ranma.

"It's…stupid," Ranma replied with embarrassment.

"Oh. By the way, there was a lot of screaming and moaning early this morning near your quarters. Sounded like someone was dying and enjoying something at the same time. You know anything about that?"

"No, I actually don't," Ranma said, as he performed a sweat drop.

"Oh."

Just then, Usagi and Kira enter the conference hall, followed by more officers. Usagi and Kira sit down across from Ranma and Dax, but next to Odo.

"Good morning," Kira said, as she sat down.

"'Morning," Dax said.

"'Morning, everyone," Usagi said, as she sat her electronic notepad down. She then sees Ranma, whom she winks at.

This did not go unnoticed.

"So, you don't know 'anything', huh?" Dax said, as she whispered into Ranma's ear.

"NOT now, Dax," Ranma said tersely.

And then, Admiral Ross, Vice-Admiral Herb and Fleet Captain Sisko, Admiral Sela and General Mara Jade (both of whom just arrived that morning with Romulan representative Senator Cretak), and General Martok entered the conference room. Everyone already seated begin to stand.

"At ease and remain seated," Ross said, as he stood at a podium while his other companions took their respective seats. "A few days ago, one of our contacts on Cardassia Prime received a message of help from, of all people, Legate Demar. Apparently, the winds of fortune have changed for the Cardassians, which could mean that the loss of the Chin'Toka Star System was NOT the turning point that the Dominion have sought after all…"

Meanwhile…

"Poor thing," Vedek Bareil said, as he wiped the sweat from Ryouko's head. "It's not an easy thing for anyone to be involved in the ways of the Prophets…"

Agrippa continues to stare out into the valley, from the vantage point of one of the oldest monasteries on Bajor Prime. After Ryouko collapsed, Agrippa took her friend to see someone whom she had seen in years, at least according to her own personal timeline.

Bareil placed the rag into a bowl that was filled with herbal laden water. He then removed it, as he got up.

"If I can have a moment of your time, I would like to talk to you outside," Bareil said, as he turns to leave the room.

Agrippa says nothing, as she turns to look at Ryouko, who seemed to have her brow furrowed. With a sigh, she turns around to leave…

Once outside the room, located in the priest's private residence, Agrippa could see Bariel preparing soup.

"I have to say, I wasn't sure how to expect your coming…Captain Saotome," Bariel said, as he checked his broth.

Agrippa turns towards Bariel.

"I'm not Ranma Saotome, Vedek Bariel," Agrippa said. "At least, I haven't been in a long time."

"Ah. So, are you from the future, then?"

"I am from the future of my own lifetime, after living the past," Agrippa said. "But I'm surprised that you knew who I was as soon as I showed up with my friend."

"You arrive to my doorstep was not un-expectant, for the Prophets showed me who you are in a vision."

"Figures."

"Ah, it's almost done," Bariel said, as he moves the pot to another part of the stove. "I'll have to wait a bit before the other ingredients have been properly cooked…"

"So, why are you here?" Bariel asked, after he turns around to face Agrippa.

"I would like to know as well, Ranma," Ryouko said, as she stumbles to the entrance of the kitchen, as she swished her tail.

"Ryouko- er, Ryouga," Agrippa said, as she goes over to help her friend to a seat. "Take it easy."

"Just tell me the truth, okay?" Ryouko said weakly. "I…I need answers."

"Then you shall have it, at least from my perspective, at any rate…"

**Tbc.**


	108. Chapter 108

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 108**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rankiko was walking down to her quarters, after a heavy day of deliveries…thanks to the wedding festivities from the day before. Rather wait until the next day to replenish supplies, Rankiko and her partner Woten decided to do an all-nighter, having partied during the wedding reception earlier that day. Regardless, Rankiko and Woten completed their cargo run, earning a bonus in the process. Well, Nabiki made sure that Quark pay them the bonus out of a favor to Ranma…

And thus, with the cargo run complete, Rankiko decided to turn in for the day.

SHHHP!

As Rankiko enters her quarters, she sees Anjohl Tannan sitting in her lounge chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rankiko yelled quietly, as she secures the doors to her quarters.

"I need your help…with my eyes," Anjohl said, as he clapped his hands twice, causing the light in the room to come on.

Rankiko frowns.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" Rankiko said, as she knells in front of Anjohl.

"It appears that I might have offended the dark gods of the Bajorans," Anjohl said, as he removes the bandages from over his eyes…

"Hmmmm," Rankiko said, as she touched Anjohl's eyes: they were "white on white".

"What happened?" Rankiko asked, as she went to retrieve a wooden box from on top of a shelf.

"I was contacted by the Pah-Wraiths, telling me the truth about the Starfleet officer named Ryouga Hibiki, and how he was sent by the Emissary to expose the Kai to the public. They even told me how to best deal with him. And what do I get in return? Blindness. How is that even possible? I'm a GOD for that matter!"

"So am I, but as long as we have mortal forms, we are vulnerable to mortal ways," Rankiko said, as she knells besides her ally. "Do SHE know this?"

"Aye, she does," Anjohl said. "She was the one who told me to come to you, considering your expertise in herbal medicines…and sorcery."

"Well, getting rid of an effect by other gods is not easy," Rankiko said, as she begins to apply a sweet ointment directly to Anjohl's eyes. "So, what happened to 'The Roaring Boar'?"

"I do not know," Anjohl said, as he tried not to blink. "My contacts have told me that she has not been seen since…the catastrophe. And neither has her companion Agrippa Lords."

"Wait," Rankiko said, as she stood back. "Did you say…'Agrippa Lords'?"

"Yes," Anjohl said. "She is registered as a writer touring from Venus."

"Of course," Rankiko said.

"What?" Anjol asked anxiously. "What is it?"

"Agrippa Lords is really the goddess Agrippa…and is one of the many guises of Ranma Prime, my FATHER."

"'Ranma'…you don't suppose you mean Captain Ranma Saotome-?"

"I don't suppose anything. The only thing I do know is that my stepmother, the All-Mother of the Norse, wanted to teach me humility by encasing my form in this…body. I even had a visit by my own mother, who used her mortal guise to speak to me about the virtues of helping these ridiculous mortals in their little war."

Rankiko puts away her medicines.

"All done," Rankiko said. "Your eyesight will return within the week."

"Thank you," Anjhol said, as he covers his eyes with his bandage. "But will Ranma become a threat to our plans?"

"As long as the others do their jobs, the gods will be able to return to this dimension en mass. But in the mean time, I think we have an opportunity to get rid of my stepmother…permanently."

"The only to do that is if you kill her while in a mortal body-oh."

"Precisely."

"But the All-Mother could be ANYONE."

"I doubt it," Rankiko said, as she puts away her box. "She's too vain not to take advantage of a situation."

"Then, who is going to administer Queen Thordis' demise?"

"If it is who I think it is, one of us has already done the deed."

Pause.

"And within a week's time, both Captain Usagi Tsukino and the All-Mother Queen Thordis will be DEAD," Rankiko said with a smirk.

And if one were to look at Anjohl's and Rankiko's reflection in a nearby mirror, one could see that Anjohl's true visage as Ahriman, the Persian god of evil, and Rankiko's reflection as Randis the Trickster…

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you want to know first?" Agrippa asked with a smile.

Ryouko looks at her "friend".

"Are YOU really Ranma Saotome?" Ryouko asked. "And are you Naru Osaka?"

Agrippa rubs her chin…

"Well?"

"Yes…from a certain point of view."

"Huh? What the hell does THAT mean?"

"You got to understand that I am not the Ranma Saotome that is currently stationed at Deep Space Nine."

"Come again?"

Agrippa sighs. She had to remember that the Ryouga Hibiki she was talking to had not yet comprehend Temporal Mechanics yet…

"Okay. Imagine Time as a series of loops that move about a racetrack. Now, if you get good enough to master this knowledge, you can do one of two things. One, you either can leap to a previous loop, and therefore a previous or potential timeline, or, two, you can 'lap' your past or future self. I chose to 'lap' my past self."

"Oh, so YOU are 'Future Ranma'."

"One of them anyway."

"Why this…form?"

"Paradox effect. If a past self interacts with a future self, the loop gets tangled. If that loop gets tangled, then Time, as we know it, grounds to a halt. And if Time grounds to a halt, the energy that make the Universe possible builds up to critical mass. BOOM."

"Oh, my," Bariel said.

"Indeed. Still, there are ways to overcome this effect, either by re-spooling your lifeline, and therefore relive your timeline, or merge with it. But as long as there is significant difference between you and the other you, such as having a new body, after the old body has died, then it is possible to merge successfully. If two identical beings merge, it is only by the re-spooling method. However, by no means are these methods that I've explained are the only ones. I've known beings that can reshape a timeline without the constraints of natural law. And someday, given time and effort, I hope to be constraint-less as well."

"Okay, so you exist simultaneously with Ranma, but by not being him," Ryouko said.

"Correct."

"Alright, I got that, but I need to know about Naru. Is she you or Ranma?"

"She is and isn't."

"Stop that," Ryouko said with annoyance. "Enough with the riddles."

"But I am being accurate," Agrippa said. "Over the years, I've learned many martial art disciplines, some of which are extra-terrestrial in origin. One technique that I have learned is the 'Art of True Immortality', and it involves years of training and refinement of one's 'Chi'. Along the way, so to speak, I developed secondary skills and abilities. But, in the end, upon achieving the ninth and final level of this refinement, I learned to create copies of myself. More importantly, I learned to create my own 'child', who is a child version of myself who has all my natural abilities, but none of my abilities, memories and skills."

Agrippa pauses for effect.

"Naru Osaka IS my cloned daughter, whom I created in the event of my untimely demise. She would be adopted as a babe, and raised by a local jeweler. She was never suppose to know her true origins, when she was placed in suspended animation, upon contracting a mutating virus called the Morticoccus."

"I…I remember that," Ryouko said. "Wait, I remember now! There was an attack on you, the others and me by dark gods from Apocalypse. Most of us survived, but some of us had been exposed to the virus, including…Naru and I."

Ryouko looks down for a moment, before returning her full back to Agrippa.

"So…if you are not Naru, then can you bring her back?"

Agrippa sighs.

"To be honest, I don't know. If it is indeed possible, then someone probably knows more about this…"

Agrippa goes over towards her friend.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all this," Agrippa said, as she places a hand on Ryouko's shoulders.

Ryouko knocks away Agrippa's hand.

SMEK!

"I don't want your pity, 'Ranma'," Ryouko said. "The woman I loved is a lie, and a little girl has lost her mother. Can you remedy all THAT?"

"…"

"Ladies, please," Beriel said gently. "We still have…significant matters to deal with."

"You're right," Agrippa said. "I'm also concerned about your…tail."

"Oh, that?" Ryouko said, as she unwraps her monkey's tail from around her waist.

"Yes, THAT. You were never a Saiyan before today."

Ryouko closes her eyes, before opening them.

"To be honest, my…memories were…is like Swiss cheese," Ryouko said. "I…I still can't recall how to change back."

"What was the last thing that you can recall clearly?" Bariel asked.

"I…remembering being brought to one of the chapels contain…one of the Bajoran orbs. Anjohl was planning to sacrifice me to the Pah-Wraiths. But something went wrong, when I felt a wave of depression…"

"That's it," Agrippa said with realization.

"How so?" Bariel asked.

"Remember when I said that it is possible to relive your own lifetime?" Agrippa said. "Ryouga lived someone else's lifetime, after his energies interacted with the Bajoran orb. And that could also explain why your memories are like swiss cheese."

"But…I should have been back in my own lifeline, right?" Ryouko asked.

"Tell me: have you always had a girl curse?"

"No. My curse was changed thanks to the other YOU."

"Exactly, which means that there wouldn't be a leap back in time, since you didn't have girl curse before a few years ago."

"But Miss Ryouko would have lived in an approximate lifeline," Bariel said.

"Bingo."

"Then, I not…was not 'Letis'?" Ryouko began to cry.

"'Letis'?" Agrippa asked.

"That was the name I was called, right before I…I…WHY MUST I BE TORMENTED?!"

With that, Ryouko takes to the skies, after leaping through to the window.

"Ryouga-!" Agrippa yells, as she was about to go after her friend. However, Bariel grabs her shoulder.

"Wait," Bariel said.

"But-"

"Miss Ryouko needs time to digest this information," Bariel said. "And then…the healing can continue."

Agrippa sighed. She wanted to help Ryouga deal with the loss of Naru, but she only seemed to exacerbate the situation…

Meanwhile…

While Usagi packs her things for her trip into Cardassia Prime, within Dominion-controlled space, Ranma was furiously pacing back and forth in his bedroom while muttering to himself.

"That…that…that…" Ranma said, as he muttered to himself over and over again.

CLICK!

Usagi looks up, after securing her metallic, carry case. She then turns towards her husband.

"'That jerk'?" Usagi offered.

"Yeah, that it," Ranma said, as he pounds his fist into his hand. "That jerk Gowron has decided to take an active hand in deciding strategy for the next offensive against the Dominion, simply because he wants to be a glory hound."

"Ranma, dear, there's nothing you can do about it," Usagi said, as she slung the strap of her carrying case over her right shoulder. "Unless Gowron does something egregious to warrant a challenge to his authority, he is still the Chancellor. And the last thing any of us needs is to do something that could get Martok's clan in trouble. You DO remember the last time you went against him, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Ranma fumed.

"Now, behave yourself while you're gone," Usagi said, as she kissed Ranma on the lips. "Mu-wah!"

"Hey, speak for yourself, babe. I'm not the one who was stuck on some planet as a 'guest' of some rival of the Federation for fifteen or so years, you know."

"Yeah, like you REALLY cared, when you had several women to keep you company during my absence, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, one more thing," Usagi said, as she begins to leave her quarters. "Be sure to check on Ghidorah from time to time. He gets anxious if he thinks he is being ignored."

"I'm NOT his baby-sitter, you know…"

**Tbc.**


	109. Chapter 109

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 109**

* * *

A day later, on Cardassia Prime…

"How is it that one of our key Dominion cloning facilities was destroyed, right under noses?" demanded Femme the Changeling, as she yelled at Weyoun the Vorta and Legate Damar. She then focused on Demar.

"And weren't YOU supposed to have stationed a contingent of soldiers there to protect it, Damar?"

"Femme, you must understand that my men have better things to do that guard YOUR facilities," Damar said with a smirk on his face. "Besides, from the way Weyoun has went on, I thought the Jem'Hadar was up to the task of…'guard duty'. But if they Jem'Hadar and their Vorta handlers are not up to the task-"

"The Jem'Hadar are NOT 'guards'," Weyoun sneered. "They are the finest warriors in the galaxy."

"Evidence show otherwise. Oh, and by the way, I apologize for your loss."

"'Loss'?"

"Yes. Weren't the last of the Vorta clones in the Alpha Quadrant destroyed at the cloning facilities on Rondac III?"

If Weyoun could turn bright red with anger, he would…

"Nevertheless, I'm sure that our new Breen allies can pick up the slack, if Cardassia is not able to…contribute to the war effort."

"No, Damar," Femme said. "You tell your generals that if they are unable or refuse to continue their contribution to the Dominion, then I may have to authorize a…change in our arrangement. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Damar said, as he bows his head slightly. He glances up to see Weyoun give off a smug grin…

"I must be off then, to inform my generals of your concern," Damar said, as he turns to leave. He then suddenly turns back to Femme and Weyoun.

"Oh, by the way, the latest intelligence from the Obsidian Order has recently informed me that the Romulan Star Empire have just sent General Mara Jade and her elite cloned troops—the Imperial Guard—to assemble at the Cardassia border."

Femme squints her eyes in anger, which was something else considering the fact that the faces of the Changelings were almost featureless…

"So what?" Weyoun sneered. "We have the Jem'Hadar, who are bred for war."

"True, but, then again, it will be interesting to see your much vaunted Jem'Hadar do combat with an army that have been equally bred for war. Then Imperial Guard have already conquered and maintained an entire galaxy from THEIR universe."

"Propaganda lies!"

"Whatever. Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

And with that, Damar leaves Femme's office with his aide, Gul Rusot. Once the Cardassians leave, Femme relaxes.

SLOOP!

Now, Femme looks tired, haggard, and seemed to have a major skin problem.

"Mistress," Weyoun said, as he tried to help the ill Founder. "May I help you with anything-?"

"No, just get OUT, Weyoun," Femme said. "Your presence is NOT needed."

"Yes, Mistress," Weyoun said, as he bows before turning away.

Femme turns to see her reflection. To her, she sees a pale woman, blond woman with Celtic garb and featrures. In reality, this was the visage of Agrona, the Celtic goddess of war and strife.

"Damn you and your idiotic plan, Artemis!" Femme said, as she smashed the mirror.

KRIISSSH!

Femme removed her hand from the shattered mirror.

"Still, one way or another, these mortals will return to worship us, as the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar do now through the Founders," Femme snarled. "Only then can we return as the gods we are!"

Meanwhile, Damar and Rusolt had already gotten into the transit vehicle, prepared to move on to their next meeting.

"Did you get a good look on that Changeling's face?" Rusolt chortles.

Damar turns towards Rusolt with a grim look on his face.

"Do not laugh, Rusolt," Damar said. "Saving are people from the Dominion is serious business."

"My apologies, sir. It's not everyday to see the much vaunted Founders falter."

"Yes, I suppose so…"

A female, Cardassian chauffeur glances back towards her passenger.

"Where to, sir?" asked the driver.

"Take us to the Barracks of the Ninth Order, driver," Rusolt said.

"Of course, sir," the driver said, as she puts the hovercraft into gear…

VROOM!

"Sir, it appears that are new allies have proven their…worth," Rusolt said. "And that is worrisome."

Demar turns towards his aide.

"How so?"

"Considering the fact that a heavily secured Dominion cloning facility has been hit without casualties, I wonder how vulnerable we are to them."

"I understand your concerns," Demar said. "We allied ourselves with the Dominion to extend our influence in the Alpha Quadrant. And now we're nothing more than a cog in a wheel in someone else's empire. Hell, we were in a better standing BEFORE the Dominion came to us…"

As the hover vehicle goes down the "Expressway", Demar and Rusolt continues their conversation, until Demar notices that they were moving away from the intended exit for the Barracks of the Ninth Order.

"Driver, what is the meaning of this?" Demar demanded.

As if to answer, a force field pops up, sealing the back of the vehicle with Demar and Rusolt inside.

"WHAT?"

"Sir-!" Rusolt said, as he begins to pull out his disruptor.

Quickly, the compartment fills with a knockout gas tailored specifically to affect Cardassians. Within a minute, the two Cardassian officers were unconscious…

Ziyal turns to make sure that Demar and Rusolt were unconscious. Ever since her "act" with Demar, she had to sort her feelings towards Demar. On one hand, she thought that her intimate moment was for the sake of the mission. However, Ziyal would be foolish to say that she felt nothing, considering the fact that Demar was her…'first'.

With a sigh, Ziyal taps into her secured communications link.

CHIRP!

"Ziyal to Kira," Ziyal said into her Cardassian com-badge.

"Go ahead," came the reply.

"I have secured the 'package'."

"Good. Proceed to the rendezvous site for pick-up."

"Roger. Ziyal: out."

CHIRP!

Rechecking her mapping route, Ziyal moves on to her intended destination while making sure that she wasn't followed.

Meanwhile…

"I will attend my studies," Kai Winn said, as she hands off some documents to a vedek.

"As you wish, Your Imminence," said the vedek, as he bowed.

Within minutes, Kai Winn enters her private chambers. However, she was not alone.

"Child, how are your studies coming along?" Winn asked, as she closes her door behind her.

"I'm not sure," Ryouko said, as she closes one of the Bajoran books that the Kai had lent her. "It's difficult trying to read Bajoran, if it's not one's primary language…"

"Well, the fact that you are so gifted with languages means that it was fate that I found you weeping in my garden."

"Er, right," Ryouko said with embarrassment. Ever since she recalled her true identity, her mental state was in a mess. However, upon meeting the Kai while huddling in her garden, Ryouko realized that she had an opportunity to get even closer to the Kai, especially since learning that Anjohl Tannan had disappeared.

"Well, I've been a vagabond most of my life, traveling here and there, picking up this and that along the way."

"Well, then consider this latest endeavor as an addition to your life journey," Winn said with a gentle smile. "Now, continue with your readings, while I change into more appropriate attire."

"Okay," Ryouko said, as she continues her reading.

Upon entering her personal chamber, she immediately goes to her personal bathroom to begin drawing water for her bath. As the water begins to poor, she looks at her reflection in the mirror. To her, she sees a seasoned woman with auburn hair, and carried herself like a proud queen from Olympus.

"To think these mortals depend on the needs of the gods to find peace," Winn said. "Artemis, Lokidis, Ahriman, Agorna and the other gods in place, we will be able to reek so much havoc, that the gods will be able to return with open arms…"

As Winn contemplated her thoughts, she thought back to the day when one-third of Heaven chose to descend from above in secret, but was forced to survive in mortal guise. It was only by chance that she found like-minded allies to sew the present chaos. However, she knows that since the All-Mother of the Norse have learned of this, she has chose to do the same, all in an effort to stop the intended resurgence…

"But no matter," Winn said. "Lady Thordis will soon be no more, along with her mortal seeming…"

Later…

"…Welcome to the 'Serenity', Legate Demar…"

Demar opens his eyes, and looked up. He saw what appeared to be a medical apparatus and other types of medical equipment. He then turns his head to see Captain Usagi Tsukino standing there by his bed.

"What-?"

"Take it easy, legate," Usagi said gently, as she forced Demar to lie back down.

"But Gul Rusolt-"

"Is safely in the other room," Usagi said, as she pulls up a chair. "Sorry for…the gas treatment, but we had received word that you and your family were on a target list for elimination."

"My wife and son-"

"Have been moved to a safe house on one of the outlying worlds in your home system. As soon as things die down, we can move you and your family to the Federation, or to a neutral party."

"That is good to know," Demar said. "However, I want to remain within Cardassia space."

"Explain."

"No matter how I feel about your help, you are still Federation. If the Federation is seen as Cardassia's liberators, it could undermine my desire to free my people from the Dominion."

"Agreed. And that is why my associates and I will help you organize a resistance movement. And, if you accept our help, will stay until the end."

Demar mulls over Usagi's words…

"What is it in for you and the Federation?" Demar asked.

"The Federation wants to stabilize the Alpha Quadrant, both by negotiating a border treaty that is fair to the Federation and the Cardassian Union, and by pushing the Dominion back to the Gamma Quadrant."

Pause.

"And I want help to stop an assassination. Admiral Spock is special to both the Federation, and to me."

"Ah," Demar said. "So, this Spock IS someone who is…a significant factor in your life."

"Of course," Usagi said. "We were once married, he is the father of my daughter, Ambassador T'Sara, and I do love him…even after moving on and having a relationship with my present husband."

Pause.

"But, if you want verification as to my ability to help you with your cause, then I can submit to you my…credentials," Usagi said, as she hands Damar a datapad.

"Oh?" Damar said, as he accepts the pad.

"Yes, my resume."

With that, Usagi gets up.

"I'll give you some time to go over it," Usagi said, as she turns to leave.

"Can I send you send Rusolt in to see me? I want to discuss some of the things that you have mentioned."

"Okay, but can you NOT bring up my relationship with Admiral Spock? That…is something that I told you out of a strict confidence."

"You have my world, Captain."

"Thank you, Legate Demar. Oh, and enjoy the reading."

And with that, Usagi leaves the Sickbay, leaving a perplexed Demar behind to contemplate his thoughts.

**Tbc.**


	110. Chapter 110

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 110**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe this," Ranma said, as he sits by the bar at "Quark's", while drinking his beer.

Chief O'Brien and Dr. Bashir, who were drinking ale, both turn towards their friend and fellow "Starfleeter".

"What is it, sir?" O'Brien asked.

Ranma turns towards O'Brien.

"Miles, we're family and off-duty," Ranma said. "You can call me by my first name."

"Okay…Ranma," O'Brien said. "So…what is it?"

"What is what?"

"What can't you believe, Ranma?" Bashir asked.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"We're not family."

"Sorry, sir," Bashir said. "So, sir…what can't you believe?"

"Take a look around you, and you'll know why…"

Bashir and O'Brien look around the bar. Besides the regular clientele, there were a contingent of Klingons, Romulans…and Rankosians.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary," Bashir said.

"Okay, let me point it out to ya: the Rankosians."

The Rankosians were clones of Ranma's female form. Well, clones of another Ranma's female form from the Mirror-verse, but still…

"Ah," Bashir said, as he resumed his drink.

"What do you mean 'ah'?" Ranma fumed. "How would YOU like it if you had a bunch of clones of you running around?"

"Makes things easier to get things done, perhaps?" O'Brien said, before taking a drink.

"Look at it this way," Bashir said. "At least, the Rankosians have different hairstyles, hair colors and other aesthetic features. That way, they can be differentiated at least."

Ranma just shakes his head. And then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Ranma said, as he turns around to see a Rankosian with a scar over her eye, but under an eye patch. And she wasn't alone.

"Hello, sir," said the Rankosian with a slight blush, as the other Rankosian looked at Ranma with a touch of anticipation. "Are you…really Captain Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ranma said, as he eyed the other five Rankosians. "And who might you be?"

"Commander Gamma-0097," the Rankosian said. "But my friends call me 'Gina'."

"Hello, Gina," Ranma said hesitantly. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"Well…we heard all about your exploits, and want to…get to know you better."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh, go ahead, Captain," Bashir said with a grin.

"Yes, Ranma," O'Brien said. "Regal your fans with your renown."

"I hate you guys," Ranma said, before turning his attention back to Gina and her comrades.

Gina gives a mischievous grin, as did the rest of the Rankosians.

"Heh, um," Ranma said, before-

"Captain Saotome, please report to 'Docking Port One'," came the announcement.

"Wow, look at that," Ranma said, as he slowly backs away. "Got go-!"

With much haste, Ranma leaves "Quark's".

The Rankosians look at Ranma's trail of dust, before turning their attention towards O'Brien and Bashir.

"He's an important man," O'Brien said to Gina.

"I see," said Gina, as she ponders her next actions…

As Ranma trots to his intended destination, he had to push naughty thoughts from his head.

'I'm NOT a pervert,' Ranma thought to himself. 'USAGI is the pervert of the family. Still, it would be interesting to see if-"

"Arrgh!" Ranma yells aloud, as he suddenly stops in his tracks. "I'm being punished or something. That must be it. DAMN ME!"

With that, Ranma proceeds to smack his head against a nearby bulkhead.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Unfortunately, Ranma failed to see that Princess Nodoka, her husband Genma, Sasami, Sasami and Ranma's children Kang and Vesper, Lady B'Etor, and B'Etor and Ranma's daughter Ran'Qo were standing in the middle of the hallway while looking at Ranma.

"I knew I made the right choice in choosing Ranma as my mate," B'Etor said with a smirk.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Vesper asked Sasami.

"Husband, dear?" Sasami asked tenderly.

Ranma broke his self-recrimination, and turns to the source of voice.

"Uh, hi?" Ranma said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Boy, you embarrass the family," Genma groused.

"Husband, hush," Nodoka said, as she goes up to her son. "Obviously, our son is under great stress being the hero we raised."

"Um, hi, Mom," Ranma said, as he and Nodoka hugged.

"My son," Nodoka said with pride. "How I miss hearing you call me that…"

Silence.

"So, where is THAT woman?" Nodoka asked.

"Huh?"

"Usagi."

"Oh," Ranma said with feigned surprised. He knew that his mother and Nodoka didn't get along…

"Well, she is out in the field on assignment."

"Well, I hope she stays there."

"Mom," Ranma said with a sigh.

"My apologies, my son," Nodoka said, as she squeezed her hug. "I AM glad to see you, nevertheless…"

"Don't smother the boy, Nodoka," Genma said.

Ranma turns towards his father.

"Hey, Pops," Ranma said, as he broke the hug. "How's retirement treating ya?"

"Lousy," Genma said. "There's nothing to do but train all the time on Jurai."

"And it shows," Ranma said, as he noticed how much thinner his father was.

"Well, I'm going to make things up, when I visit Soun on Earth next week."

"Which means that YOU stay out of trouble, while I am conducting my ambassadorial duties while I am here, husband," Nodoka warned.

"Humph."

Ranma inwardly laughed, as he turns towards Sasami.

"Sasami," Ranma said, as he took his Juraian wife into his arms.

"Ranma," Sasami said, as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Yo, Pops!" Kang said, as the red head tugs on his father's sleeves.

Ranma looks down.

"Hey, buddy!" Ranma said with a smile, as he broke his hug to knell in front of his son. "You've been good?"

"Yep," Kang said with pride.

"Good. I want you to do well in your studies, so you can begin your martial arts training when you get older. Okay?"

"Okay, Pops!"

Ranma then turns towards Vesper.

"So, what's been new, 'sweat pea'?" Ranma asked.

"I'm going to a special school for gifted students at the Science Academy, Daddy," Vesper said with pride.

"Really?" Ranma replied with pride. He then turns towards Sasami.

"Really?" Ranma said again.

"Vesper tested positive for 'genius' status," Sasami said. "Washu suggested the school for gifted students as a way of facilitating this."

"Well, as long as Vesper isn't put under too much pressure, then I'm fine with her enrollment…"

Ranma then turns towards B'Etor.

"Hello."

"Hello, Lord Ranma," B'Etor said with a toothy grin. She was attractive, in spite of her barbarian look and ways.

Ranma then turns towards his daughter Ran'Qo. Being of decidedly mixed heritage, Ran'Qo looks like a child version of his female form, but with swarthy skin color and a slightly large, ridged forehead.

"Hey, cupcake," Ranma said, as he knells at Ran'Qo's feet.

"Hello, Father," Ran'Qo said.

Silence.

Ranma then goes to hug his daughter. Even though he still didn't like the fact that B'Etor took advantage of him to give birth to his daughter, he still loved her regardless.

"I'm glad to see you, kiddo."

Ran'Qo hesitantly hugged her father back.

After a moment, Ranma looks up at B'Etor.

"We need to have a talk later on, B'Etor," Ranma said.

"Agreed," B'Etor said with a knowing smile.

Ranma frowns slightly, wondering what B'Etor's latest agenda was…

"Now, if that is all, I will need to get freshen up," Nodoka said.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he stood up. "I've already made arrangements for your accommodations."

"Will I be staying with you in your quarters?" Sasami asked.

"No. I've arranged separate quarters for you, B'Etor and the kids to stay in. I will be spending time with you two and the kids there."

"So, have you've accepted me into your home?" B'Etor said.

"Since you are my mate, and are a member of the House of Martok, I am obligated to you…for NOW."

"Of course."

"Oh, Mom, Pops," Ranma said, as he turns his attention towards his parents. "I have to warn you about-"

"Captain Saotome, there you are," Mara Jade said, as she and a Rankosian aide walk up to the Starfleeter and his family. "I need to authorize changes in the training schedule-"

"Who are you?" Nodoka said with a frown.

"What is going on here?" Genma said with a frown.

"Ranma?" Sasami asked.

"Interesting," B'Etor said.

"Mommy, why do those ladies look like Daddy's girl form?" Vesper asked.

"Well, son?" Nodoka said with a frown.

"Um, heh," Ranma said with a slight embarrassment. "Well, it's like this…"

Meanwhile…

"COUGH!"

Kira turns towards Usagi, from the operations room aboard the USS Serenity. The operations room is where the Usagi, Kira, Odo, Ziyal, Gul Rusolt and Legate Demar plans and implements the operation for the Cardassian insurgency. Early on, the Cardassians were opposed to having Kira be a part of the operations, due to her past as a "freedom fighter" (or, as Demar would put it, "terrorist"). One of the reasons why Usagi was in charge of the Cardassian insurgency program, and why Kira was giving a Starfleet commission, was to placate these sorts of anxieties…especially after Demar read Usagi's extensive "resume". And with Captain Kirk at the helm, and with the Serenity using the only phasing cloaking device in existence, the anti-Dominion operation has been a success.

"You okay?" Kira asked, as Usagi continued to cough.

"I'm not sure," Usagi said. "I woke up with this cough and all…"

"You should go see Dr. Teilane, then."

"You sure I need to-"

"Go ahead and see her. I don't you to jeopardize the mission by you getting sick."

"Wow," Usagi said. "After that…Jerrado incident, I figured that you could care less about my well-being."

"Look, I may think that you are some interloper, but…you are a colleague, and you are the Moon Princess. And if I am to be 'Sailor Bajor', I got to honor my commitment to your well-being."

"Awwww," Usagi said. "I'm touched."

"Don't be. It's strictly business."

"SURE it is," Usagi said with a grin, as she begins to leave. "I'll see YOU later…"

When Usagi leaves the operations room, Kira sighs while resuming work. Truth to be told, Kira did like Usagi. She was simply jealous of the fact that Usagi, in spite of her flighty ways, was a better survivor than she could ever be. And there was that tiny fact that Kira was jealous of Usagi's relationship with Ranma. Even after moving on to other relationships, Ranma was something that fell in the back of her mind.

With a sigh, Kira continues her work on the latest task that was the Cardassian insurgency…

Upon entering Sickbay, Usagi was surprised to see a sickly Odo being examined by Teilane.

"I hope I am not intruding, but-" Usagi said, before Teilane stopped her actions.

"Thank goodness you are here," said Teilane, as she performed a medical scan on Usagi. "Damn."

"What is it, Teilane?" Usagi said with concern.

"I need to run a full scan, but…I believe that you have the same symptoms as Constable Odo."

Usagi swallows hard, as she turns to see Odo's skin flaking.

'Will I look like Odo?' Usagi thought, as Teilane begins to prepare for a thorough medical examination for her latest patient.

**Tbc.**


	111. Chapter 111

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 111**

* * *

A few days later…

"Sir!" Ensign Nog yelled, as he burst into a meeting involving Worf, Ranma, Sisko, Ross, Herb, Martok, Sela and Mara.

Sisko looks up, as the others turns around to look at the Ferengi.

"Yes, Ensign?" Sisko asked.

"We are receiving a general broadcast from Cardassian space, and it's not authorized by the Dominion!"

"Quickly, patch it through to here," Worf said.

"Yes, sir," Nog said, as he presses a control function on his data pad.

CHIRP!

"I had everything set up, just in case."

"Good job, then," Ranma said with a smile.

On the screen, Legate Demar appears behind a nondescript podium, but in front of the flag of the Cardassian Union.

"…And so two years ago, our government signed a treaty with the Dominion. In it the Dominion promised to extend Cardassia's influence throughout the Alpha Quadrant. In exchange, we pledged ourselves to join the war against the Federation and its allies. Cardassians have never been afraid of war, a fact we've proven time and again over these past two years. Seven million of our brave soldiers have given their lives to fulfill our part of the agreement, and what has the Dominion done in return? Nothing. We've gained no new territories. In fact, our influence throughout the quadrant has diminished. And to make matters worse we are no longer masters in our own home. Travel anywhere on Cardassia and what do you find? Jem'Hadar, Vorta, and now Breen. Instead of the invaders we have become the invaded. Our allies have conquered us without firing a single shot. Well, no longer. This morning detachments of the Cardassian First, Third and Ninth Orders attacked the Dominion outpost on the Chin'Toka Star System, specifically AR-558. This assault marks the first step towards the liberation of our homeland, from the true oppressors of the Alpha Quadrant. I call upon Cardassians everywhere. Resist. Resist today. Resist tomorrow. Resist till the last Dominion soldier has been driven from our soil!"

CHIRP!

And the screen goes dark.

"Nice," Martok said with a smile. "It looks like these Cardassian fools have decided to develop some pride."

Ranma turns towards Martok.

"And it looks like you owe me a case of 'blood wine'."

"Gah!" Martok said dismissively.

"Why does General Martok owe you a case of 'blood wine'?" Worf asked.

"Martok had bet me that Usagi couldn't organize an insurgency, even with Kira's help."

"I see…"

"Nevertheless it appears that Captain Tsukino, Captain Kirk, Colonel Kira, Constable Odo and even Garak the Tailor are on track to undermine, just as we make our push into Dominion space," Admiral Ross said. He then turns towards Admiral Herb.

"How are the sector's defenses?"

"Thanks to the Romulan reinforcements, we will be ready in time for when the invasion of Cardassia begins," Herb said. "Furthermore, the Antares Shipyards are on track to have the new expeditionary fleet ready to go."

"And we can continue with the repairs and modifications of existing ships here at Deep Space Nine," Sisko said.

"I also want to inform you that Starbase 310, 47 and 129 will be on alert status, and will be prepared to insert themselves into Cardassian space if need be," Worf said.

"If you want, I can send a contingent of troops to be stationed at those places," Mara said.

"I don't want you to order that," Sela said. "Otherwise, I would have to order up more troop transports."

"That won't be necessary, since the Klingons and our 'Federation Marine Corp' will take up the slack at those places," Ross said.

"Good," Sisko said. "I also want to broach the idea of bringing in help from the Interstellar Alliance."

"I don't think that will be possible," Ranma said.

"Because they are cowards?" Martok said as he fumed.

"No, because there are those within the Alliance, like the Minbari, who STILL hold grudge against Earth, for forcing the surrender of the Minbari warrior caste."

"Now, THAT I can understand."

"The Juraians would help, except that they are bound by a code of conduct that prevents them from acting on their own, unless attacked."

"Which is why the Dominion has not attempted to invade their space," Worf said. "If the Dominion did, the Juraians would certainly invade."

"And the Minbari would be obligated to assist them as well."

"I'm curious about something," Herb said. "From what I know, the Juraians have had ties with Earth, but did nothing to prevent the Jyhad on Earth from happening."

"Unfortunately, the Juraians could not go against the Minbari, since the honor of the Minbari had been slighted when one of their leaders was unjustly killed by a human," Ranma said with a sigh. "Still, the Juraians had faith in Earth's ability to defend itself."

"Given the fact that the Breen failed in their attack on the homeworld of the Federation so spectacularly a week and a half ago, I'm not surprised," Martok scoffed.

"But regardless, the neither Jurai nor Minbar will act, as long as the Dominion stay their hand."

"So there is no possible way to get additional assistance of any kind?" Ross asked. "I mean, who is to say that the Dominion will not later turn on THEM?"

"Admiral Ross is correct," Sisko said. "Ranma, you have to use your connections to get assistance from the Interstellar Alliance."

"Actually, I can call upon the assistance of the Anla'Shok, and, um…"

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"The Shadow Remnant has offered their assistance to our cause for a while now," Ranma said. "Mostly, they have been working with the Romulans in information gathering within Cardassian space, which is why Usagi and the others have been successful in their endeavors so far, but…"

"But you are not sure of their true agenda," Sisko said, as he nods his head. "Very well. See about calling upon the Anla'Shok for assistance then. And keep the Shadow Remnant as a last ditch option."

"Yes sir…"

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the "Cardassian Liberation Front", located somewhere in the Badlands…

"Where is Captain Tsukino?" Gul Rusot demanded, as he and several wounded went up to Kira.

Kira looks up from her work with Garak on discerning the latest intelligence that the USS Serenity had acquired.

"What happened?"

"Legate Demar was en route to see his family at a safe house, when his shuttle was attacked just outside of the Badlands," Rusot said. "We barely made it back into the Badlands."

"Do you know of their destination?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Our ship was nearly crippled when we made our escape."

"I do," Garak said. "From what I know, the Dominion would want to interrogate him, break him and then humiliate him with a public trial."

"Exactly," Rusot said.

"But Demar's interrogation would take place on Cardassia Prime," Garak said. "The Dominion would use one of the Obsidian Order's old haunts nearest to both the Badlands and Cardassia Prime…"

Garak takes out a data pad, and brings up data for the most likely location of where Demar will be held.

"Here," Garak said, as he hands the datapad over to Kira. "Most likely, Demar will be held in the Olmerak Star System."

Kira reads the information.

"According to this, we're looking at a garrison of Dominion soldiers," Kira said, as she reads the information. She then turns towards Garak.

"Garak, are you SURE this would be the place where Demar will be held?" Kira asked.

"It is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rusot said. "If we don't do SOMETHING, our liberation will FAIL."

"It won't," Kira said with determination. "Just get yourselves cleaned up, and report to Captain Kirk for further instructions. We'll take care of the rest."

"What exactly will you do, Colonel?" Garak asked.

"Sailor Scout business," Kira said, as she turns away.

"Most curious…"

In a secluded section of the asteroid, Ziyal was completing the task of changing Usagi's bandages. Since learning the fact that she contracted a designer virus from Odo, who was presently in his liquid state to conserve his strength, Usagi worked even harder to make the Cardassian Liberation Front a success. Still, the task was taking a toll on her, requiring her to rely upon Kira and Garak to make up the difference. And no matter what state she was in, Usagi wanted to make Ranma proud of her to the point of near-collapse, no matter what…

SHOOM!

Kira enters the secluded room, where she sees Ziyal administering care to Usagi…

"Usagi," Kira said, not wanting to look directly at her friend.

"What is it?" Usagi replied in a cracked voice.

"Demar was captured by Dominion soldiers, have been taken into custody."

Ziyal finished wrapping Usagi's head with bandages, making her look like some kind of "mummy".

"I miss having hair," Usagi said, as she stood up. "Thanks, Ziyal."

"Anytime, Usagi," Ziyal replied, as she moved the medical equipment aside.

"What planet has Demar been taken to?" Usagi asked.

"To the Dominion facility in the Olmerak Star System," Kira said. "I was thinking that since it will take too long for the Serenity to go to Olmerak, we could employ the Sailor Scout Teleport technique."

"My thoughts exactly," Usagi said. "So…you're willing to change?"

"For this mission to succeed, yes."

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she took out what appeared to be a golden chalice with a dome lid and wings on the side (called the "Holy Grail"). She didn't need it or any other special item to change into her hero guise, but she needed to conserve her personal energy.

"CRISIS, MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

When the light show was over, Usagi was still in her bandages. However, over her face, was a fancy, white "noh" or Venetian Ball mask.

"Why the mask?" Kira asked.

"I am hideous looking now," Sailor Moon said, as she balled her hands. "Now, I bet Ranma won't want to be with me anymore…"

"I don't think Ranma is THAT shallow," Kira said.

"I suppose you're right," Sailor Moon said. "Nevertheless, we have a mission to perform."

"Fine, but our plans of obtainng a working Breen dampening weapon at the weapons repair facility in the Kelves Star System will be hampered by our rescue."

"So? We can request the Serenity to begin its journey to Kelvis, while we utilize the 'Sailor Teleport' to catch up, once we have break out Demar and his family."

"Very well," Kira said, as she took out her own henshin rod. She then turns towards Ziyal, who has already took out her own henshin rod.

"You're ready, Ziyal?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Ziyal replied.

"Here goes…BAJOR PLANET POWER."

"CARDASSIA PLANET POWER!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Bajor looks at herself, wondering why a person of great power should look utterly rediculous. However, as the guardian of the planet Bajor, her primary power was over the Earth Element. In the beginning, she could only create dust storms. Now, thanks to some training, she can manipulate affiliated elements, like metal.

Meanwhile, Sailor Cardassia had power over the Fire Element, starting from throwing fireballs of various sorts to discharging lightning bolts…

"We're ready," Sailor Bajor said.

"Good, 'cuz as soon as we are ready, we move out," Sailor Moon said. "Believe it!"

"…"

And now you know where one of Sailor Moon's sons got his famous catchphrase from…

Meanwhile…

"This is unbelieavable," Martok said, as he paced back and forth in his quarters, where Ranma was sipping Klingon coffee, and where Worf was looking out into space. Martok stops, and turns towards Ranma.

"Don't know you know what this could mean?"

"I do," Ranma said, as he sets his coffee down on a nearby coffee coaster. "And when we have that meeting, we shall…act."

Worf turns towards Ranma.

"I do not like what you are implying, Ranma," Worf said.

"Neither do I."

"If what B'Etor has told me, then we will have to move against Gowron, if the Empire is to survive," Ranma said. "And thanks to B'Etor, I now have the evidence that will prove that Chancellor Gowron…murdered the Emperor!"

**Tbc.**


	112. Chapter 112

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 112**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Dominion's Jem'Hadar were considered to be one of the finest warriors in the galaxy. They were dedicated to their masters, the Founders, without question. Bred for war, these soldiers have developed their own culture and pathos. So advanced is their genetic structure that they can be ready to fight professionally, from birth, in a matter of weeks. Furthermore, they need neither rest nor normal food to stay at peak levels of combat readiness. Unfortunately, they are also bound to the Dominion by the sheer fact that they have one food source: ketracel white, a while liquid that had to be ingested directly into the body. Usually, a Vorta field commander is in charge of the distribution of the food supply, and gives out the ketracel upon a statement of praise for the Founders given by "The First" (i.e., the leader of that particular squad or garrison of Jem'Hadar). Otherwise, without the ketracel-white, the Jem'Hadar faces certain death, as they go into an uncontrollable berserker's rage that ends in the death of everyone, foe and ally alike.

Since the start of the Dominion War, the Founders had assumed that their Jem'Hadar soldiers were more than a match to defeat the powers of the Alpha Quadrant, certain the Federation. However, what they did not factor into the equation were two people: Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. They were surprised that these "solids" had long since built up an impressive network of friends and allies over the years, not to mention the fact that Ranma had been involved in the incorporation of his "Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu" martial arts style into Starfleet's training regimen. So while it is true that the Jem'Hadar are bred for war, Starfleet personnel were trained to be the best martial artists in the Alpha Quadrant, something that the Federation's usually rivals—the Klingons and the Romulans—had to adapt to over the years. Thus, without knowing this, the Founders realized that it wasn't going to be easy to defeat the Allied Powers, even after bringing in the Breen into the conflict. Stories of Starfleeters doing nearly impossible physical acts during combat gave the Founders has given themselves pause for concern. It also gave them a reason to continue their quest to conquer the Alpha Quadrant…

However, there was one exception.

A while back, a trader had sold junk to the Ferengi Quark. However, within this junk was a gestation chamber that contained a young Jem'Hadar. Both Usagi and Odo adopted the child, though for entirely different purposes. Usagi did so due to the fact that she (i.e. her latest body) was a product of genetic engineering, thanks to Section 31, while Odo saw the child as his connection to his people, the Founders. The child, who was named "Jimmy" (a name that cam about based upon the name 'Jem'Hadar'), was none to please about being raised as a productive member of society, since he felt the call of battle. Still, thanks to getting his hide beaten all the time, as a part of Usagi's training regimen, Jimmy was able to develop the maturity to balance his need for combat with the need to be a professional. And it was because of this that Starfleet allowed Jimmy to stay with his family, as well as enlist into the Bajoran Milita as a soldier. Even after interacting with his people, when the Dominion had taken over DS9 for a short period of time, Jimmy realized that his loyalty was to his parents, and thus chose to stay behind. Nowadays, he is in a relationship with a Starfleet android named "Lal", the daughter of the famous Commander Data of the USS Enterprise-E. This was unheard up, since Jem'Hadar were not supposed to be capable of love. Jimmy would just respond by saying that he liked her very, very, very much, and that Lal was made, not born, like he was. It was a weird coupling, but, then again, love was strange like that.

"Something is…wrong," Jimmy said, as he sipped his drink. Thanks to Dr. Bashir, he could consume most food as nourishment. He still has yet to kick the Ketracel-white from his system…

Lal blinks, as she focused on her boyfriend. Her mannerism, unless she specifically mimics another person, was decidedly mechanical.

"What is wrong, Jimmy Usagino Odo?" Lal said in a monotone.

"I'm not sure," Jimmy said. "It's just this feeling that there is something wrong with the Founders. And when I say Founders, I mean my parents Usagi and Odo."

"Perhaps, I can check to see if there has been word of their progress in Cardassia space," Lal said, as she begins to blank out. "Working…"

Jimmy sighs, knowing that Lal was hacking into the station networking system…

"I'm going to get more drinks," Jimmy said, as he goes to the bar. "I'll be right back…"

"Working," Lal said again.

Jimmy goes to the bar, where he sees Quark.

"What can I get you, Jimmy?" Quark said. He still cursed himself for selling Jimmy's incubation chamber at such a low rate.

"Romulan Ale," Jimmy said.

"Coming right up," Quark said, as he turns to make Jimmy's drink.

A Klingon bumps into Jimmy, while he waited for his drink,

THWIMP!

Jimmy closes his eyes, as he briefly considered his op

"Hey, Jem'Hadar!" yelled a voice.

Jimmy turns around, knowing that it was probably a Klingon, the same one who had just bumped into him just moments ago, was speaking to him. Not that he was afraid of anyone other than the "Founders" Usagi and Odo, but he was not about to get into a fight needlessly…

"What?" Jimmy said.

The Klingon warrior tilts his head to side.

"I don't LIKE the Jem'Hadar," the Klingon said, as a buddy was standing nearby.

"Oh, sorry," Jimmy said, as he turns away-

WRUNCH!

The Klingon turns Jimmy around towards him hard.

"And that means that I don't LIKE…YOU!"

"I don't even know you. Now, go AWAY."

As Jimmy turns his back towards the Klingon, the Klingon's friend takes out a "daqtagh"—a standard Klingon weapon with a switch-blade component—and hands it to the Klingon.

"No, Jem'Hadar," the Klingon said, as he prepares to stab Jimmy in the back. "YOU will go away!"

Just as the Klingon was about to stab Jimmy in the back, he felt his hand being grabbed. He pulls at his arm before he turns to see the reason why he could not move his arm.

"Why are you attempting to harm my boyfriend?" Lal asked.

"Let me go, you thing!" the Klingon said, knowing the rumors that Lal was an android.

The other Klingon attempted to move on Lal, only to be suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" said the other Klingon, as he jerked in the air.

Ranma brings the other Klingon to his face.

"I suggest you and your friend calm down," Ranma said. "Otherwise, I won't be…for long."

"What are these two…to YOU?" the first Klingon said.

"Jimmy, by way of my wife, is my adopted son," Ranma said. "His girlfriend is my god-daughter. They ARE my business. Do you need further incentives to back down?"

The first Klingon growls, as he relaxes. He knew of Ranma's status as a 'Da'Har Master', which makes Ranma a Klingon by status, if not by race or blood. And thus, Ranma could, in theory, destroy him and his House with impunity.

"Fine," the first Klingon said. "I get the point."

"Good. Besides, we need warriors for REAL battles, not warriors who engage in petty fights rooted in bigotry."

The two Klingons nod their heads in understanding.

"Good," Ranma said, as he turns towards Lal. "Lal, you can let him go."

"What if he attempts to harm Jimmy Usagino Odo?" Lal asked.

"I can take care of myself, Lal," Jimmy said. "I was trained to fight by Founder Usagi and Founder Odo."

"And these particular Klingons WILL give their word to NOT engage in blood-letting in THIS case," Ranma said, as he glanced over to the two Klingons. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir," said the two Klingons, as they bowed their heads.

"Good. Now, be GONE."

After the Klingons leave, Ranma turns towards Jimmy.

"You okay, kiddo?" Ranma asked.

"I could have handled these men on my own, Ranma," Jimmy said. He then turns towards Lal. "And that goes for you, as well, Lal."

"Jimmy Usagino Odo, I love you," Lal said. "It is my prerogative to see to your well-being."

"I understand, but, please, allow me to be the man of your dreams."

"I do not dream. Oh. Figure of speech."

"Correct."

Lal wraps her arms around Jimmy.

"You…complete me, Jimmy Usagino Odo," Lal said. "I do not know what would happen to me if you are absence from my existence."

"Same here, Lal," Jimmy said, as he kissed Lal.

"Strange love, isn't it?" Quark said, as he sets down Jimmy's drink.

"Considering whom I am married to, this is normal," Ranma said. "But I was told B'Etor was looking for me, and that she would be here?"

"Yes, she reserved 'Holosuite 4' for some privacy," Quark said.

"Oh, okay," Ranma said, as he turns to leave. "Thanks."

"Captain, be sure to NOT damage my equipment, okay?" Quark said.

"Like you really pay for anything around here," Ranma said dismissively, as he goes to Holosuite 4…

CHOOM!

Ranma looks around the holosuite, and smirked. It appeared to be a recreation of one of the vacation spots on the pleasure of Risa. Smack dab in the center was-

"B'Etor, what the hell do YOU want?" Ranma said.

The Klingon woman was dressed in beach gear, including a one-piece bathing suit, while sipping a drink through a straw.

"Well?"

B'Etor sits her drink down on a nearby deck table, before stretching her limbs.

"I wanted to talk to you about having a real relationship," B'Etor said.

"What?" Ranma replied incredulously. "After everything you and your family have done, no way."

"But Ranma, you have to understand what my family had to do to survive," B'Etor said. "It's not my fault that my grandfather, in order to get rid of a rival, turned traitor by selling out the sons of Mogh. And my brother and sister were fools to think that there was no other way to regain our family honor."

"But you went along with their plans."

"Because they are the only family that I have, Lord Ranma. I want…something more."

B'Etor goes up to Ranma, and takes his right hand before placing it on her ample chest.

"Huh?"

"And the fact is that when we mated, we did so for life. You know this. You can FEEL this."

"I felt you biting me."

"Which is why we…feel each other."

Pause.

"I appreciate you accepting our child and I into your family. And I know that the information I gave you on the truth of Kahless the Second's murder, based upon evidence that I had acquired under less-than-honorable, has allowed me to ingratiate myself to you, but I want more."

Silence.

"But I will understand if you keep me under wraps. Please…just be a father to our daughter."

Ranma looks into B'Etor's eyes. He then removed his hand to place both hands on B'Etor's temples. He knew that B'Etor was just as ambitious as her sisters. However, from his long life and many life experiences, there were varying degrees of ambition. However, from a brief scan of B'Etor's mind, Ranma could determine two things:

One, B'Etor was telling the truth.

And, two, she really did love him.

"Aw, man," Ranma said, as he lets go of B'Etor's face.

"Lord Ranma…?"

"B'Etor, I'll be honest with you," Ranma said, as he turns away. "I didn't appreciate you taking advantage of me the way you did. But, I will admit that when you disguised yourself as a bar trollop, you did catch my attention with that…awesome butt of yours."

"Really, Lord Ranma?"

"Yes. There, I said it."

"So you're saying that had I been honest with you in the beginning, we might have had something…real?" B'Etor asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes. There, I said THAT, too. I've had my fair share of girlfriends who have not always been…principled. And I tolerated them for the most part, unless they willingly harmed innocents. And, I haven't heard you do anything like that. Well, maybe that Nexus situation, but you and Lursa were stopped before that happened."

"Lord Ranma, I didn't know that Soren would willingly kill billions of people," B'Etor said. "My sister and I only wanted his skills at weapon making, so we have something potent to use against are enemies."

"Hrmmm…"

Silence.

"Okay, I'll accept that," Ranma said, as he turns around. "I just need to ask you this: will you accept Usagi as my primary wife?"

"Will I get a chance to have quality time with you?" B'Etor asked.

"Yes."

"Then I accept your proposal."

Silence.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now-"

B'Etor suddenly latches Ranma with her arms around his neck.

"Let us celebrate by trying for a son together," B'Etor said with a smile.

"Just to let you know, if we do produce a son together, he'll have my curse," Ranma said.

"So be it. After all, our child will be the son of a Da'Har master."

"Indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	113. Chapter 113

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 113**

* * *

Meanwhile…

FWOOSH!

Three sailor-suited, fuku-wearing female appear outside the Dominion complex on Olmerak Prime, just behind a ridge that overlooked the base.

"We're here," Sailor Bajor said, as she, Sailor Cardassia and Sailor Moon ducks behind the sentry screen.

"Where do we need to go?" Sailor Cardassia said, as she takes out an e-binoculars and a Tricorder from her sack.

Sailor Moon takes out her e-pad, which was given to her by Garack the Tailor…shortly before the start of the mission.

"According to his contacts on Cardassia, we can be assured that the Dominion base's schematics are at least update within a six-month time frame," Sailor Moon said. "And according to this, the main barracks are in the north-west sector of the base, with smaller barracks scattered about along the parameter."

"And the main detention center?" Sailor Bajor asked, as she took the binoculars from Sailor Cardassia to scan the parameter.

"Dead center. It's actually more guarded than the parameter."

"So, how can we get in there?" Sailor Cardassia said.

"Hmmm," Sailor Bajor mused.

"What is the topology of this place?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's a standard Class-M word," Sailor Cardassia said, as she read her sensors on her Tricorder. "But nothing out of the ordinary that we can use, save for that underground aquifers."

"Where is the center?" Sailor Bajor said.

"Located 100 meters from here. And the water is fed into the system by a line that runs…underneath our exact position in fact."

"Then this is what we are going to do," Sailor Moon said, as she made up a pathway for Sailor Bajor and Sailor Cardassia to follow on the schematics on her e-pad. "Follow this path to the detention center through the aquifers, until you get to hatch…'Alpha C-34'. It should lead to either the kitchen or the toiletries."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Sailor Cardassia said, as she made a face.

"During the Cardassian occupation, it was standard operating procedure to use the utilities to get back at the invading military commanders and governors," Sailor Bajor said. "That's why the tactic was called "The Bajoran Surprise".

"So what do we call this one?"

"Probably the same."

"Hmmm…"

"Whatever you call it, we should act soon," Sailor Moon said, as she successfully hacks into the Dominion security grid. She then hands the pad to Sailor Bajor.

"You should find everything you need."

"Thanks," Sailor Bajor said, as she accepted the device.

"What are you going to do?" Sailor Cardassia asked.

"If you get into trouble, I'll serve as the distraction…and the quick escape," Sailor Moon said.

"Oh."

"We better get started," Sailor Bajor said, as she hands both the binoculars and Sailor Moon's to Sailor Cardassia. "Usagi, you'll be okay out here?"

"I will be," Sailor Moon said dismissively. "Just get Demar and his family out; my well-being is SECONDARY."

"Right," Sailor Bajor said, as she gets into a pose. "Bajor Tunnel Drill."

As Sailor Bajor's tiara glows, the ground around her begins to collapse, before Sailor Bajor falls backwards into the hole.

FWOOMP!

"Good luck, Usagi," Sailor Cardassia says, as she jumps into the newly created hole as well.

After her companions begin the first phase of their mission, Sailor Moon relaxes a bit. Maintaining her power at her present levels was difficult. However, her energy reserves were still high enough to maintain her body at its peak, such as it is.

"I wonder what Ranma is up to," Sailor Moon said, as she looks up towards the stars…

Meanwhile…

"Sasami, do you…have a moment?" Ranma asked, as he sees his Juraian wife making food. Sasami, being a traditional sort, prefers freshly prepared food to that of the replicated kind.

"Sure, Ranma," Sasami said, as she sets down her mixing bowl. "What is it?"

"Um, how do you feel about B'Etor being…co-wife?"

"I think it is a good idea, Ranma," Sasami said with a smile. "In fact, I suggested that she use the station's holosuite for when you two talk."

"Really?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Really. I figured that the mood would allow you two to not only settle your and B'Etor's past affair, but also to…reconnect as husband and wife."

"…"

"But I am happy to know that you want B'Etor to be your co-wife."

"Wow," Ranma said, as he leans on the counter while folding his arms. "You are certainly full of surprises."

"And I have a special surprise for you tonight, my love," Sasami said, as she goes to her husband to hug her husband by the waist. "Nodoka promised to look after the children tonight."

"Oh," Ranma said with a mischievous smile, as he held his wife. "I can't wait-"

CHIRP!

Ranma's combadge chirped. Considering the time of day, he knew that his plan to take down Chancellor Gowron is about to occur. He thought he could find a way to remedy the situation without violence, but there was too much evidence that implicates the Klingon chancellor with the murder of Kahless the Second. And based upon Gowron's decisions of late, rooted solely on humiliating General Martok for being more popular than he was, Ranma has made to decision to act.

But Ranma didn't want Sasami to worry about him, so he showed no sign of discomfort or concern.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he broke his hug. "I have a meeting with Chancellor Gowron and the other general staff."

"Well, have fun," Sasami said, as she gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me, Klingon politics is anything BUT fun…"

Ranma then leaves the kitchen, and head for a hidden panel on the wall in the living room. He taps a few buttons, and-

SHOOMP!

Ranma reaches into the exposed panel, and pulls out...the legendary "Sword of Kahless".

"It's show time," Ranma said, as he leaves his quarters with weapon in hand…

Meanwhile…

As the Jem'Hadar sentries made their rounds, they fail to notice a section of the wall being cut in a circular formation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…

When the circle is formed, thanks to what appeared to be "blow torch", the circle collapses.

THOOM!

"That should do it," Sailor Cardassia said, as she doused her hot finger. She was using the "Cardassian Blow Torch" attack.

"Hopefully," Sailor Bajor said, as she takes out the e-pad. She presses a few buttons on the pad. She turns right.

"This way," Sailor Bajor said, as she ran down the corridor.

"Wait for me-!" Sailor Cardassia said, as she ran after her friend…

Upon reaching the intended destination, Sailor Bajor and Cardassia turn to see the detention center. Unfortunately, they could see two Jem'Hadar guards standing in front of the center's primary entrance.

"What-?" Sailor Cardassia said, as she tried to whisper in Sailor Bajor's ear. However, Sailor Bajor raises her hand, indicating that she wanted Sailor Cardassia should remain silent. Sailor Bajor then balls her hands, and produces a tiny mound of fine sand.

WHOOSH!

Sailor Bajor was about to apply "The Sandman Technique". Basically, the sand enters the intended victim's body through the pours, and clogs the circulatory system just enough to induce unconsciousness. Even though the Jem'Hadar do not need to sleep, they still had a circulatory system. And so…

KLUMP!

With the guards down, Sailor Bajor and Sailor Cardassia immediately goes to the detention center.

"Is Demar and his family in there?" Sailor Bajor asked.

Sailor Cardassia takes out her Tricorder, and then scans the section.

"I'm definitely picking up Demar's life signs," Sailor Cardassia says. "And there are two other Cardassians in there with him."

"Well, it's been confirmed," Sailor Bajor said, as she checks the security screen. "We better hurry before the sentries come around…"

Using a cracking meme, Sailor Bajor successfully unlocks the locking mechanism that held the door together.

CHUNK!

WRRRRR…

"There," Sailor Bajor said, as she smiled. "Let's go…"

Upon reaching the cell of Demar and his family…

"Damar," Sailor Bajor said, as she and Sailor Cardassia arrives in the cell. "We're here-"

There was no one in the room.

"What?" Sailor Bajor exclaims.

"Where are Demar and his family?" Sailor Cardassia said.

As if on cue, Sailor Moon materializes in front of them.

"No," Sailor Bajor said, realizing what was happening, just as Jem'Hadar soldiers surround them.

"I'm sorry, Nerys," Sailor Moon said. "It was either this, or Admiral Spock would have been summarily executed if I didn't cooperate."

"But you're Starfleet!" Sailor Bajor said. "You know better than to trust the Dominion!"

"I know," Sailor Moon said. "But those I care for comes FIRST."

"Even if it means that the Alpha Quadrant falls to the Dominion?" Sailor Cardassia asked.

"Even then."

"But more to the point, she is a Founder," said Weyoun, as he enters the room.

Sailor Bajor and Sailor Cardassia were speechless.

"Oh, don't be surprised, Colonial Kira," Weyoun said with a smirk. "Sacrificing entire garrisons to secure a prize such as the Moon Princess is worth it."

Sailor Bajor looks at Sailor Moon with anger, as she charges forward.

"You, B-!" Sailor Bajor said, before Sailor Moon pointed her left index and middle fingers at the guardian of Bajor.

ZAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKK-!  
Sailor Bajor was enveloped by waves of electricity before crumpling onto the ground.

CLUMP!

"Nerys!" Sailor Cardassia said, as she knells before the fallen hero.

"Useless," Weyoun said.

Sailor Cardassia turns to look at Sailor Moon with tears of anger.

"But why? You're Sailor Moon! You're supposed to be the hero!"

"Not any more," Sailor Moon, as she morphed into a Founder. She now had a near-featureless expression like Femme and Odo's; she also wore a white, form fitting body suit. Only her hairstyle was the same as always.

"Come, mistress," Weyoun said, as he showed Usagi to the exit. "We must reunite you with your new sisters and brothers…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma arrives in front of the conference room, where he sees Ezri Dax pacing back and forth in front it.

"Dax," Ranma said, as Dax sees him.

"Thank goodness you're here," Dax said. "Gowron just announced his plans to invade Sarpedion V…ahead of schedule."

"What?" Ranma yelled. "Doesn't he know that the Klingons fleet has yet to prepare for such an invasion at the time?"

"I know," Dax said. "But he doesn't care."

"Well, I do," Ranma said with a frown. "And it's time for Gowron to go."

Ranma pauses.

"Ezri, I know that you were inducted into the House of Martok because of Jadzia, but this isn't your fight."

"And like I told Worf, I accept Jadzia's burden as my own," Dax said. "We're in this together to the bitter end."

Ranma looks at Ezri. He could see his Vesper in those deep, blue eyes of hers…

"Okay, let's go," Ranma said, as he turns to enter the conference room with Dax in tow…

**Tbc.**


	114. Chapter 114

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 114**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Sailor Bajor and Sailor Cardassia were escorted to a holding cell, while in shackles, Sailor Cardassia turns towards Sailor Bajor.

"Nerys, what are we going to do?" Sailor Cardassia cried. "Usagi…is a bad guy now, and we have been captured."

"I know," Sailor Bajor said, as she glances backwards. "But the mission is has to continue."

"But how?"

"Like this," Sailor Bajor said, as she suddenly spins around. She uses her clasped fists to knock one of the Jem'Hadar down the hallway. The other Jem'Hadar responds, by charging forward. However, Sailor Bajor opens her palms, and pushes forward.

FWOOSH!

Some invisible force knocks the other Jem'Hadar down.

"How-?" Sailor Cardassia asked.

"Something that Ranma had taught me a long time ago," Sailor Bajor said, as she manipulated the metal in her shackles to dissolve harmlessly.

CLATTER!

"You need help with that?" Sailor Bajor asked.

"No thanks," Sailor Cardassia said, as she melted the shackles from her wrist.

SLURP!

"Now what?"

"We complete our mission," Sailor Bajor said, as she takes out from pocket space what appeared to be a make-up compact. She flips it open, revealing it to be a mini-Tricorder

"Wait, so you knew that this might happen?" Sailor Cardassia said.

"Yep."

"And what about Usagi?"

"There was a possibility that Admiral Spock would have been used as bait, in case we manage to retrieve a working Breen weapon system from the Kelvis facility. So it was decided that the best plan to distract the Dominion, is by inserting Usagi directly in their midst. Furthermore, things got complicated when Damar's wife and son were on the verge of being captured, thanks to Garak's intelligence. Damar hoped that with his capture, the Dominion would want to have him and his family together when they are publicly executed."

"That sounded risky," Sailor Cardassia said.

"Indeed, which is why Usagi needed to be seen as betraying us, so that we can rescue Damar and his family, while distracting the Dominion from the other operation."

"I see now," Sailor Cardassia said. "So Usagi didn't betray us."

"Remember when she said that the mission is more important than her welfare?" Sailor Bajor said.

"Oh."

"Exactly. Where here."

Sailor Bajor and Sailor Cardassia see another detention area guarded by Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"Ready?" Sailor Bajor said.

"Ready," Sailor Cardassia said, as she charges up a fireball…

THOOM!

Legate Damar, his Niala and their son Sakal stood up.

"Colonial Kira?" Damar said, as he stood up, while his family huddled behind him. "Ziyal?"

"Yes," Sailor Bajor replied. "We're here to rescue you."

"So the plan is a go?"

"Indeed."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Sailor Cardassia asked.

"Already done," Sailor Bajor said, as she pulls out a transponder from her boot. She then activates it.

CLICK!

HUUUUUUMMMMMMM…

A doorway suddenly appears.

"How-?" Damar said with surprise.

"Iconian transportation technology," Sailor Bajor said. "Now, move."

"Right," Damar said, as he direct his family to enter the virtual doorway. Once they crossed over, Sailor Cardassia follows behind.

Sailor Bajor sighs. The Sailor Teleport could only be used if there were three or more Sailor Scouts present. Since Usagi was not present, she had to rely on the experimental Iconian technology as an alternative…something that Starfleet did not want the general public to know.

With one more look back, Sailor Bajor disappears, before the doorway fades from view.

Meanwhile…

SHOOP!

Ranma and Dax entered the conference room, just as General Gowron finishes his speech to his assembled generals.

"And in conclusion, we can take the fight to the Dominion," Gowron said happily. "Only then, can we have REAL glory, and not need the help of the Federation."

All the Klingons in the room did not look happy at the prospects of losing lots of warriors to the Dominion war machine.

Gowron notices Ranma and Dax standing in the doorway.

"Ah, I am glad that you are here," Gowron said. "I want to tell you of our plans to your superiors."

Ranma squints his eyes.

"No."

"What?" Gowron said.

"I said, no. Why not you tell Admiral Ross yourself?"

"How dare you speak to me THAT way!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Martok said, as he played along with Ranma's game.

"Chancellor Gowron, son of M'Rel, for the past few weeks, you have squandered the blood and treasure of the children of Q'onos. Your decision to send the warriors of the Klingon Empire is a suicidal one, which will weaken the empire in the long run. Furthermore, I have evidence that you allowed for the murder of Emperor Kahless, when your intelligence apparatus warned you of a possible ambush on Kahless' convoy some time ago. As a Da'Har Master, and an adopted member of the House of Martok, I have every right to prevent this disgraceful behavior from happening."

"Pretty words, but you have no authority," Gowron said.

"Oh, but I do, since I speak for Kahless himself!" Ranma said, as he presents the Sword of Kahless to the assembled Klingons, who gasped.

"The…legendary sword!" said one of the Klingon generals.

"Since it is in MY possession, my claim of legitimacy is valid. You may, of course, challenge me on this point."

"Why should I? You have an unfair advantage over me."

"But I don't," Worf said, as he stands up. "I will act in Brother Ranma's stead."

"I accept this," Ranma said.

"You don't know what you are doing!" Gowron said. "If you lose, Martok and everyone in his house shall be dishonored."

"Then I have a reason to give my best," Worf said.

SHOOMP!

B'Etor and Ran'Qo enter the conference room. Gowron sees that B'Etor had a bat'leth in her hand.

"So, it's the traitor's doing, eh?" Gowron said, as he turns towards Ranma.

"Lady B'Etor is MY MATE, and our daughter is MY heir," Ranma said. "You will show her the respect to me, for I am the steward of the Sword of Kahless."

Gowron grumbles, as an aide hands to him a batleth.

"So be it," Gowron said.

"Worf," B'Etor said, as she hands Worf her blade. "I know we have not been the best of friends, to say the least, but I wish you success."

"I accept," Worf said with a nod with his head.

Everyone in the room makes space for Gowron and Worf, as the two begin to circle each other.

"I hope you know that I am the best student of the use of the bat'leth," Gowron said with a sneer.

"And I hope YOU know that I had the best teacher of the use of bat'leth," Worf said, as he glances over at Ranma.

"We shall see, Worf!" Gowron said, as he lunges forward. "Yargh-!"

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

SLICE!

Somehow, the world around Ranma slows down…

"This isn't over, Izanagi," Gowron seemingly said to Ranma, as he briefly appeared to Ranma as purple skin god of South Asia on Earth. "And I am not alone…"

'Indra?' Ranma thought with alarm, as the world reappeared as "normal".

THOK!

As Gowron's head falls from his body, Worf yells triumphantly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"It is over," Martok said, as he and the other generals knell in front of Worf.

"What is this?" Worf asked.

"It appears that you are the new chancellor," Ranma said, still shaken by what he thought he saw.

'Was there something going on behind the scenes?' Ranma thought. 'Could this be related to what was going on with Usagi…?'

"Congratulations, Worf," Dax said.

"No," Worf said, as he knells in front of Martok. "Martok is more worthy of this honor, than I."

"What?"

"As it is written, Worf has relinquished the title of Chancellor to another, Martok, son of Urthog, lord of the House of Martok, is now Chancellor of the Klingon Empire," B'Etor proclaimed.

"As such, I happily relinquished the Sword of Kahless to the people of Q'onos," Ranma said, as he knells before Martok, as he presents the sword of the legendary warrior to Martok. "You can be the symbol that Q'onos needs."

Martok accepts to sword, and feels the blade…

"Such history," Martok said. "Everything that I have aspired to is here at this moment."

Pause.

"But I cannot accept this. This, I shall give this to you, but not as a steward. Rise, my friend."

Confused, Ranma stands up.

"I do not understand," Ranma said.

"I am a commoner who built up a career that led to my good fortune. Therefore, in order to be of the people of Q'onos, I shall remain 'common'. However, as for you, I shall nominate you, Ranma, son of Genma of Earth, of the House of Misaki, Serenity and Martok, as Emperor of the Klingon Empire."

"How can this be possible?" said one general. "He's not Klingon!"

"But he knows our ways better than WE do. He has been a member of the House of Kang, a legendary Great House, for a long time, before Gowron forced it dissolution for standing up for what is right. He was a confidant of Kahless the Second, who trusted him to be steward of the legendary Sword of Kahless. Every action that Ranma has done was for the benefit of the children of Q'onos, including forcing us to be better warriors. But most of all, Ranma is a Prince of Jurai, so he is of royal birth, whose mate is of Klingon blood and ancestry. And although Lady B'Etor came from a dishonored House, upon her conceiving a child with Ranma, and being accepted by Ranma and my House, her ancestral crimes have been absolved. Therefore, given these fact, there is none more qualified to represent the interest of the Klingon people, as head of state, than Ranma Saotome."

Pause.

"Are there any objections?"

The Klingon generals look around the room, but there were no objections.

"Good," Martok said, as he faces Ranma. "Do you accept this honor?"

"I will, if you reverse the discommendation of both House of Mogh and House of Kang," Ranma said.

"It shall be done."

"Then I accept."

An hour later, everyone on DS9 assembled for an impromptu ceremony…

"My son," Princess Nodoka said with pride, as Ranma, dressed in formal Klingon garb.

After Martok was officially inducted as Chancellor, Ranma performs and completes the rites necessary to assume the throne. There was concerned that Ranma would have a conflict of interest, but Martok made it clear that the title of "Emperor" was ceremonial, save for specific circumstances. This did not amuse Starfleet, but considering the type of man Ranma was, and considering the fact that the Klingon had made the decision, they had accepted this.

"I hope this doesn't give Ranma a bigger ego," Chief O'Brien said with a smirk.

"You know it will," Dr. Bashir said, as Ranma takes the throne…

_And so it came to pass, in the 1505th Year of Kahless the Unforgettable, Emperor Ranma the Great, a warrior who was not born a son of Q'onos, ascended to the throne of Kahless. This act would herald the start of the "Age of the Renaissance", when the empire would increase its expansion two-fold, followed by Q'onos joining the United Federation of Planets as a permanent member in good standing, under the reign of Empress Ran'Qo the Wise. Though Ranma will be known as the One-With-A-Thousand Loves in the years to come, his prowess as a great warrior will only be eclipsed by his generous nature as a friend and ally. As a result, the House of Rant'Su—the Wild of the Moon—will be a great House, whose lineage will surpass even that of the great Kahless._

_Thus, may the Great Maker deliver the spirit of the Ranma and his kin to Sto-vo-kor, like the blessed warriors they proved themselves to be._

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it. However, this tale is far from over. We have (to go) the stealing of the Breen energy-dampening weapon, the rescue of Admiral Spock, the confrontation with Sloan of Section 31 and Empress Serenity, new management of the Ferengi homeworld, the siege of Cardassia Prime, and the showdown against the Pah-Wraiths. See you then!**


	115. Chapter 115

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 115**

* * *

The next day…

Captain's Log: Stardate 52849.7. With 'Plan B' well underway, the USS Serenity is on en route to the Kelvis Star Sytem to retrieve a Breen energy-dampening device. Although Starfleet has deduced a method to counter this terrible weapon, and although we have been successful in rebuffing Dominion activity most spectacularly, we need to acquire an actual device to quickly assemble and install the counter-measures in are existing fleet, or, at the very least, reverse-engineer such a device. To that end, we are going to use a "sensor mask", thanks to Lt. Hoshi Saotome's efforts, to create the illusion of being another Dominion ship. Due to the fact that the Dominion purposely limits military personnel from examining telemetry and sensor data, Lt. Saotome contends that using the ship's transponders will enable us to manipulate the flow of information that the Dominion can acquire. And thanks to Garrak the Tailor's efforts, we happen to have the transponders code from a Dominion transport craft. I don't know how long we have until our ruse is discovered. But, if all goes well, the Federation Alliance will have the means to end this war sooner, than later…

"According to Mister Garrak, we'll be able to get within transporter range of the repair facility," Kira said. "Once there, we still a Dominion ship, and take it back to the Bajoran Sector."

Legate Damar turns towards Kira.

"Why can't we use the Iconian device?" Damar asked. "Surely, the risks are lower this way."

"Because it drains too much energy from the ship's systems, sir," Hoshiko said.

"And besides, we don't want the Dominion know that we have such a device on hand," Kira said.

"So, how can we enter a heavily secured facility?" Damar asked.

"I will be disguised as Femme," Odo said. "Garrak will play the role of my Cardassian assistant."

"Will you be able to handle the role?" Kira said, as she looked at her boyfriend Odo with concern, who had the virus. Although she carried a candle for Ranma, the Bajoran wanted a normal relationship. So, Odo was the beneficiary of this.  
"I will do what I can," Odo said. "Usagi strengthened my body before departing for her assignment."

"Good. Usagi gave herself up in order to buy us some time. Let's not waste it."

Meanwhile…

Usagi stood, as Femme inspected her.

"So, you've accepted your true role as a Changeling?" Femme asked, as she circled Usagi.

"I'm only doing this because you have Spock in custody," Usagi said, as she continued to look forward.

"I will overlook your infatuation with the Vulcan 'solid', since you were not a Changeling before a few years ago."

Femme stands in front of Usagi.

"Now that you are here, you will help us defeat the Federation Alliance, by sharing your secrets," Femme said. "Only then can I begin to trust you."

Usagi folds her arms.

"No."

"'No'?"

"No. I gave my word that I would turn myself to you, in exchange for Admiral Spock's safety. Nothing more."

"I could force the information from you," Femme said, as she raised her hand. It begins to change to be translucent, golden gel.

Usagi looks at the hand. Femme wants to initiate the Great Link, an almost sexual experience, where all Changelings will become one mind…

"What is your answer?" Femme asked.

"If you do initiate the Great Link, two things will occur. One, I commit suicide, and thus take you with me. And, two, should you survive, my husband, having sensed my death, will be knocking on your door sooner than the time table calls for. And believe me when I say that Ranma will not be happy with what has occurred."

"Then what good are you to the Dominion?" Femme said.

"My continued existence can buy you time. As I said, my husband will come seeking me out, but he won't be alone."

"And with you as a hostage, the Dominion can throw off the planned invasion," Femme said, as she solidifies her hand. "Of course."

"So you see, I can contribute to your effort, without betraying my own oath to those who I care about the most."

"Point taking," Femme said. "Then, you may see your precious Spock."

"Thank you, but there is one more thing I would like to request of you," Usagi asked.

"And that is…?"

"I want you to send Spock back home, unharmed."

"Now why would I do that? Besides, you are not in the position to bargain with me."

"I know that you are not well…I can SENSE it."

"…"

"And I can give you the strength to last a bit longer between resting states, in spite of your inflection."

Femme turns away.

"Why should I need your help, especially when I sense the same the sickness in you as well?" Femme said.

"The difference between you and I is that I have the energy to last a lot longer, thereby allow me a chance to find a cure."

Femme turns around.

"You would do this in exchange for…Admiral Spock's freedom," Femme said.

"Yes," Usagi said. "All you need is time, and I can buy you some time, until you are cured."

Femme thought for a moment…

"Very well," Femme said, as she stood in front Usagi. "Proceed."

Usagi takes her left hand, and places it on Femme's chest. As her hand becomes translucent, so does the spot where Usagi was touching.

BLOOOP!

A ripple went through Femme's body. However, Femme no longer appeared tired.

"Thank you," Femme said. "I feel better."

"You're welcome," Usagi said. "Now, may I see Spock, and see to it that he is returned to Federation space?"

"You may. But no tricks, otherwise a colony of solids will suffer."

"Understood," Usagi said.

"Eris," Femme called out.

A female Vorta steps out from the shadows.

"Yes, mistress?" Eris said, as she eyes Usagi. She and Usagi had briefly met before, back when the Dominion made their presence officially.

"You will serve this Founder's needs, as long as she does not do anything that is against the way of the Dominion," Femme said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Now, escort Usagi to the detention cell that holds the 'solid' named 'Spock'."

"Yes, mistress," Eris said, as she bows a bit. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Follow me, mistress," Eris said, before turning around to leave the command center.

"Excuse me, please," Usagi said, as she bowed a bit, before leaving the room.

After leaving, the room, Weyoun steps out of the shadows.

"Mistress, do you trust Mistress Usagi?" Weyoun asked. "She DID conveniently give her self up while Damar, his family, and Sailors Bajor and Cardassia 'disappeared' from containment."

"Does not matter, Weyoun," Femme said. "We have a succulent prize in our possession."

Pause.

"And besides, ultimately, either she will be a true member of 'The Great Link'…or she is no more!"

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we're in range of their long rang scans," Hoshiko said, as her fingers danced over Helm Control. "Recommend we jump out warped space."

"Proceed," Captain Kirk said, as he leans back in his seat.

Woooommmmmm…

"Initiate our counter-measures," Kirk said.

"Aye sir…"

WOBBBLE!

To everyone outside the USS Serenity, the Federation starship appeared to be a standard Jem'Hadar ship.

"Boy, does THIS take me back," said Kirk. He then turns towards Hoshiko.

"Did I ever tell you that me and your dad had stolen a Romulan cloaking device years ago?" Kirk asked.

"Um, no sir."

"Well, we did, Lieutenant, and it was glorious."

"Ah."

Down in the transporter room, Kira, Ziyal, Odo, Garak, Damar and Rusot prepare themselves for their roles…

"Okay, any last minute changes?" Kira said, as she allowed Garak to strap on her handcuffs.

"No," Damar said. "I do have a question as to what will happen if something happens to us on that station."

"Yes, will you be able to utilize that Iconian technology?" Rusot asked.

"No, just a standard transporter lock, since, as I explained to Damar, the Iconian technology is a huge drain power-wise, and that it should be rarely utilized."

"Understood."

Weeee-ooooo!

"Kirk to Transporter Room 1."

"Kira, here," Kira replied. "Go ahead."

"Once we insert you onto the station, there will be 'radio-silence' from that point on," Kirk replied. "If you and your 'Away Team' get into trouble, I won't be able to help you, save for an emergency beam-out."

"Understood."

"Oh, and Colonial Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Kira: out."

Chirp!

"Well, it looks like this is it," Damar said.

"Personally, I rather be home than doing this sort of work," Odo replied.

"We'll get you home soon enough," Kira said, as she touched Odo's arm. "Just be patient…"

A few minutes later, a Jem'Hadar ship beams over Femme with her two Cardassian aides and three prisoners. A Vorta named Nala greets them, along with two Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"Mistress," Nala says with a slight nod of the head. "We are honored that you have deemed this station fit for a visit."

"I have come here to inspect your facility," Femme said. "I also wish to transfer these prisoners to Cardassia Prime on one of your ships."

"Oh?"

"Our ship has been damaged apprehending these people," Garak (dressed as a "Gul") says. "You will find everything in order."

Garak hands over to Nala data containing doctored logs. Nala looks at the data…

"Of course," Nala replied. "In fact, we can give you a ship that has been newly furbished, while we repair your old one-"

BOOM!

All eyes turns towards Femme and company's previous ship, as it appears to have been blown up.

"Oh, dear," Nala said. "It is a good thing that you arrived when you did."

"Indeed."

"How long will it be before a new ship is ready?" Ziyal (also dressed in a Cardassian officers uniform) asked.

"We will have one ready in twenty minutes."

"Good," Femme said. "In the meantime, place these prisoners in 'holding'."

"Of course," Nala said, as she directs her Jem'Hadar soldiers to apprehend Kira, Damar and Rusot.

"Be sure that they have been safely contained," Nala said.

"Yes, Lady Nala," said one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers, as they were led away.

Nala turns towards Femme and her companions.

"In the mean time, I have accommodations for you and your party, mistress," Nala said.

"Good," Femme said. "We will be satisfied with some privacy at the very least…"

Meanwhile, the USS Serenity moves off to be stationed near a sensor blind spot.

"Excellent job on faking the destruction of this ship, Lieutenant," Kirk said.

"Thank you, sir," Hoshiko replied. "My father's 'Happo-Darken' techniques can come in handy, when working with explosives."

"Ah."

Back on the repair station, "Femme" reverts to her true form…

"How are things, Constable?" Garak asked.

"As well as it can be expected," Odo replied, as he rubbed his hands. "What's next?"

"We wait until Kira and the others get into position," Ziyal said, as she removes a wall panel. "In the mean time, we have work to do…"

**Tbc.**


	116. Chapter 116

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 116**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma sat at his private both, above the main bar area, while reading the latest intelligence reports and drinking his Klingon coffee. He was glad that the excitement was dying down from the previous festival. Normally, when a Klingon chancellor or emperor is seated, the Klingon people celebrate by having a month of drunken debauchery. However, in light of the Dominion War, all parties agreed to limit the festivities to a single night, which was good since Ranma had work to do the next day…

"Here is your snack, Your Highness," Quark said, as he sat a tray of food on his table. "Compliments on the house."

Ranma lowers his drink and datapad, while looking squarely into the Ferengi's eyes.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ranma asked. "You KNOW that I didn't like you calling me 'Prince Ranma', because of my connection to the House of Masaki on Jurai, so why continue to use a honorific title when speaking to me?"

"First, it's good for business," Quark said, as he sits down at Ranma's table. "Secondly, there is rumor that Grand Negus Zek will choose a successor."

Pause.

"And Brunt has been bothering me since he arrived this morning."

"So you want to know the inside scoop, eh?" Ranma said. "Well, the only thing I can tell you is that I'm suppose to have a meeting with Nabiki and Zek later this afternoon about solidifying relations between the Orion Syndicate, the Ferengi Cooperative and the Klingon Empire. You know, preliminary stuff."

"Ah, I see," said Quark. He knew that the true head of the Orion Syndicate—operated by the infamous green-skinned "animal women"—was Ranma's wife Nabiki Kuno-Saotome, and that the only reason why the Federation had yet to deal with the Orion Syndicate is because of Section-31…also controlled by Nabiki. Ranma tolerates such behavior because he was a libertarian at heart, and that Nabiki had made reforms that ended much of the dark side of racketeering obsolete, as promised. And as long as any criminal activity takes place outside of Federation space, Ranma, for the most part, didn't care what Nabiki did with her time. Quark, being a traditionalist, has had an uneasy relationship with Nabiki, since she had forced Ferengi-nar to institute reforms for better business practices, even if the end result was an immense boon to the Ferengi people.

"But, I'll definitely look into the manner."

"I appreciate it…Your Highness-"

Ranma gives Quark "the Look".

"Sorry, I meant to say 'Captain Saotome'."

"Much better-"

Chirp!

"Captain Saotome, please report to the Sickbay," said Dr. Julian Bashir over Ranma's combadge.

"Duty calls," Ranma said, before drinking his coffee in one gulp, followed by scarfing down his food in…one gulp as well.

"Thank you, Quark," Ranma said, as he gets up from his seat.

"Anytime," Quark said.

Ranma then turns towards the women who were hovering over him, made up mostly of Rankosian and Klingon.

"Ladies," Ranma said with a nod before leaving the private booth.

Some of the women squealed, loving the fact that Ranma had spoken with them.

"It's certainly good to be the king," Quark said with good-natured smirk, as he cleans off the table…

Shortly there after, Ranma arrives at Sickbay, where he sees Dr. Bashir, Dr. Rogers and Nurse Kuno, as well as Fleet Captain Sisko and Chief O'Brien.

"What's up?" Ranma asked. He noticed that Dr. Rogers was visibly upset.

"Oh, Ranma!" Amanda cried out, as she hugged Ranma. "I'm SO sorry…"

"Hey, take it easy," Ranma said, as he pats Amanda gently. "It's okay…"

"But, but…"

"Doctor, behave yourself," Sisko said. "We are all upset, but I need for you to be professional."

"Y-yes, sir," Amanda said, as she broke her hug while sniffing.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Ranma, about a week ago, Odo showed signs of a contagion that is specifically designed to weaken or kill Changelings," Bashir said. "Unfortunately, based upon Dr. Teilane's last communiqué, it appears that Usagi has contracted the disease as well."

"…"

"Sir?" O'Brien asked.

"What is the life cycle of the contagion?" Ranma asked.

"We do not know, Ranma-darling," Kodachi said. "Anywhere between a month to two months before the contagion has run its course."

"Nurse Kodachi has been gracious enough to lend her, er, talents in counteracting much of the effects of the disease," Bashir said.

"If I can have a primer of the virus, I could facilitate a cure," Kodachi said.

"Anything else?" Ranma asked.

"We believe that Section-31 is responsible for this matter," Sisko asked.

"And what evidence do you have?" Ranma asked.

A few minutes later, Ranma sees the prone body of Agent Sloan in a different area of Sickbay, who appeared to be at deaths door.

"When did he get here?" Ranma asked Ah Puch

"Early this morning," Bashir said.

"Dr. Bashir and I played a hunch that only an outfit like Section-31 would have the means and motive to do this to Odo's people," O'Brien said.

"Therefore, we will need to extract the information from his head," Sisko said. "And so far, Sloan has been resistant to this method."

"I know!" Amanda said. "I'll use my gifts to get the cure-"

"Amanda, don't," Ranma said, as he held up his right hand. "You know what will happen if you use your gifts."

"What gifts?" Sisko asked.

Ranma turns to look at Sisko. Very few people knew that Amanda was from the Q Continuum, and that, in order to live amongst mortals she has to refrain from using her "omnipotent powers". Otherwise, she would be forced to leave humanity behind for a million years…

At any rate, no matter what, Ranma promised Amanda that he would do everything he could to prevent Amanda from making that choice.

"Nothing sir," Ranma said. "Besides, I know some tricks that could help."

Sisko squints his eyes, but…

"Very well, proceed," Sisko said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he takes hold of Sloan's head. He begins to probe deep into the agent's mind…

FLASH!

Ranma finds himself in what appeared to be a standard Section-31 office. However, it was cluttered with data pads and other mementos.

"So, you've been chosen to get the information from ME," said a voice.

Ranma turns to see a large, executive chair behind a disked filled with electronic documents. However, he could only see the back of the chair.

"Turn around, Sloan," Ranma said.

"Why certainly…father," said an androgynous man who wore a Noh mask, long, black wig and ancient Japanese clothing. In his hands was a wooden puppet of Sloan.

"You," Ranma said, as he immediately got into a fighting stance. "Amatsu-Mikaboshi!"

Amatsu-Mikaboshi was the Japanese god of the dead, and the progenitor of the youma people, many of which have been employed by the Negaverse' Dark Kingdom. Back when Ranma was a full god, known then as "Izanagi", he and his wife had children: Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, and many other that would become the gods of Japan. Even though Ranma was "retired", he does occasional deal with family business, especially when it comes dealing with the gods of the Jade Kingdom (i.e. China). In the case of Mikaboshi, s/he is the shadow twin of Amaterasu, and typically engages in nefarious activities in order to expand his/her influence over the mortal world…

"So, you do remember, 'Izanagi'," Mikaboshi chortles.

"Help…me," said the Sloan doll. "Help me…"

"I take it your pulling his strings?" Ranma said.

"Brilliant observations, father."

"What the hell are you doing 'down' here?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I'm suppose to tell you this, but after you humbled the Olympian Apollo, his sister Artemis felt slighted for this humiliation."

"SHE felt slighted?" Ranma said incredulously. "Apollo was the one who wanted to force my friends to worship him, after I told him the folly of trying to humble James T. Kirk."

"Oh, that's right…you were his mentor and friend as well."

"Yeah, I was. I met his dad after Usagi and I returned from the Uncharted Territories years before I served under his son."

"What a small world after all. But, nevertheless, Artemis felt that being pushed to 'Heaven' lessened the importance of the gods. But it wasn't until the Lord of Apocalypse decided to…intervene in your life that she had gotten the idea of using 'flesh suits' to interact with mortals. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the rest of us, and so-"

"And so you have a bunch of gods posing as mortals," Ranma said. "For what end?"

"Well, for some, it's for kicks. For Artemis, few of our allies and I…well, we feel that is it time for the gods to return to this dimension as the gods we are. And the only way to succeed in this endeavor is to-"

"Sew chaos, vis-à-vis this war," Ranma said with disgust. "Where is Artemis?"

"I cannot tell you that, since I gave my word," Mikaboshi said with a smirk. "Of course, you can…make me."

Ranma grimaced. Since he was family, breaking one's word was a dishonorable act…an act that could shame HIM.

"You do what you want," Ranma said. "I only want the cure for Odo and his people."

"I see," Mokaboshi replied, as s/he leans over the desk. S/he reaches for a datapad.

"Here you go," Mokaboshi said, as s/he tosses the datapad to Ranma.

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he prepares to leave Sloan's mind.

"Oh, and tell Mother I said hello," Mokaboshi said.

Mokaboshi's mother, the Izanani, was really Hoshi Sato, also known as Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo.

"Say bye, Sloan!" Mokaboshi says mockingly, as he moves the Sloan-doll's right hand.

"Help…me," said the Sloan-doll.

Ranma squints his eyes, as he fades away.

Ranma opens his eyes, as he stands up.

"Well?" Sisko asked.

"We're done," Ranma said. "I have the cure."

"Good," Dr. Bashir said. "We can facilitate a cure-"

Suddenly, Ranma reaches into Sloan's body, using a Necromonger technique.

"Captain-" Sisko said with alarm.

Ranma pulls out a Mokaboshi partly from Sloan's body, causing everyone in Sickbay

"Sloan is about to die, therefore it is time for you to go," Ranma said.

"Okay, okay," Mokaboshi said, as s/he struggled. "I get the point…"

And with that, Mokaboshi disappears.

Ranma then looks down at Sloan, who barely opens his eyes.

"Thank…you…"

And then Sloan dies.

"What the hell was THAT?" Amanda yells.

"I want to know as well," Sisko said.

"I'm not sure, sir, but it appears that there may be a third party involved in this war," Ranma said with a grim look.

Meanwhile…

Admiral Spock was looking out into the courtyards, from the vantage point of his holding cell. Since the start of the Dominion War, all former Starfleet officers were activated. In Spock's case, he went from his usual ambassadorial duties back to Starfleet officer, with the rank of "Admiral"…

Spock was in the middle of pondering his thoughts, when he hears the force field of his cell door deactivates.

Huuuuuummmm…

Spock turns around and sees Usagi enter the cell with a Vorta and two Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"So, they have succeeded," said Spock. "You are now one of THEM."

"Nonsense," Usagi said, as she approaches Spock. "I'm just playing 'chicken' with the Dominion."

Silence.

"Oh, Spock," Usagi said, as she hugged her former husband. "To think that you could have been hurt or killed because of me."

"How can I be sure that you are not a Founder now?" Spock said.

"You may…performed the mind meld technique, if you want."

Spock looks at Usagi for a moment, and then places his fingers onto the her temples…

A moment later, Spock lets go of Usagi.

"I believe you," Spock said. "But that was very dangerous of you to take this course of action."

"I know, but you and I have too much of a history for me to ignore what has happened."

"Admiral Spock?" Eris said. "You're free to go."

"I refuse," Spock said.

"Spock, I cannot do what is necessary if you are in harms way."

"Why would you do this?"

"Remember 'Genesis'? Remember what you told me about taking a chance to unite Romulus and Vulcan? YOU made me into a believer. Therefore, PLEASE believe in ME."

Spock looks into Usagi's eyes…

"What you say is most…logical," Spock said.

"Ah, you still can charm a girl," Usagi said. She then places an index and middle finger on her forehead, while placing her other hand on Spock's chest.

"Live long and prosper, Spock," Usagi said.

Spock raises his right hand in a Vulcan hand salute.

"Live long and prosper, Usagi," Spock said.

And, with a click of her mind, Usagi uses a modify version of the Instant Transmission Technique. Destination: Deep Space Nine.

ZIP!

And thus, Spock was gone.

"Take care," Usagi said, as a tear fell from her left eye…

* * *

**Tbc.**


	117. Chapter 117

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 117**

* * *

Meanwhile…

When Ryouko finishes orally reciting a passage from the Book of the Prophets, Kai Winn (who was sitting in her chair by her desk, with her eyes closed) opens her eyes.

"That was a wonderful recitation, my child," Winn said, as she clasped her hands.

"Really?" Ryouko said.

"Really. You really do have the gift of languages."

"Well…like I said, it's a knack I have."

"No, it is a gift, my child. And that brings me to another point…"

Winn gets up from her seat, goes to a shelf, and pulls out a very large and very thick, black book.

"This…is the real reason I have kept you under my wing, even though you are not of Bajor," Winn said, as she sets the book down on her desk.

Ryouko gets up, sets her book down, and goes over towards the Kai.

"What is it?" Ryouko asked.

"This…is the Book of the Kosst Amojan, the text that describes the Pah-Wraiths," Winn said.

"'Pah-Wraiths'?" Ryouko said, as she was taken aback. "But…they're the enemies of the Prophets…renegades."

"I won't lie to you, my dear," Winn said. "I KNOW who you really are, and why you've come to my steps. You wish to expose me for what had happened to Solbor, and other…matters."

Pause.

"But I also know that you grieve, Ryouko," Winn said, as she turns towards Ryouko. "You lost someone close to you…to a lie."

"How do you know this?" Ryouko said, as she steps back a bit.

"The ones that you know as the Pah-Wraiths are like the Prophets in many ways, which includes having the ability to give prophecy. However, unlike the Prophets, the Pah-Wraiths are proactive. They didn't sit by to allow Bajor to go to ruin, like the Prophets did. And that means that they can…bring back your love."

Ryouko folds her arms.

"What do you want me to do?"

"With your gift of languages, you can help me translate this text. The original script is far too ancient for the likes of me, but, I might have a chance to understand the book with your help."

"I should stop you for the murder of Solbor," Ryouko said. "At least, justice will be done."

"Then do what you must, Ryouko," Winn replied, as she turns around. "Do what you must…"

For a moment, Ryouko stood there, contemplating her next actions. On one hand, Ryouko's sense of justice was strong. However, her love for Naru was stronger…

"I'll help you, but I'm doing this to get back Naru," Ryouko said.

"Of course, my child," Winn replied with a knowing smile. "Of course…"

Outside, while look up towards the Office of the Kai, Agrippa stands in the middle of the courtyard below. She then shakes her head in sadness.

"Ryouga, how could you, you jerk…"

Meanwhile…

"So, let me get this straight," Sisko said, as he and his command staff were assembled in one of the upper conference room. "We have a faction of 'gods' causing chaos on both sides."

"That's about it," Ranma said. "Apparently, once the Dominion War has come to a conclusion, the gods will take advantage of the aftermath to set up shop in the open."

"And you say that these gods can use us 'mortals' as 'flesh suits'," Ross said.

"Yes. The scary thing is that you won't know if there is a god lurking within you, unless said god wants to let you know of his or her presence. Heck, as far as anyone knows, there could be a god lurking in YOU, sir."

"Harumph."

"'Gods'?" Bashir said. "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

"Doctor Bashir, you know me, right?" Ranma said.

"Yes…"

"And you know USAGI, right?"

"Okay, I get your point. The things you two do can…boggle the mind. But GODS?"

"Hey, what's the difference between a 'god' and an alien entity with transfiguration powers? Hell, the Prophets and the Founders are seen as "

"He has a point, Doctor," O'Brien said.

"Look, regardless of how you see 'The Beings', their involvement complicates matters," Ranma said.

"Actually, they do not," Sisko replied.

"Sir?" Worf said.

"Obviously, the resolution of this war is the key, since these 'gods' are so interested in how the war is resolved."

"Benjamin, if the gods are using some of us and the Dominion, how do we know if we are in control of our faculties…are actions?" Dax said.

"We can't," Sisko said, as he stands up to face the darkness that is space. "And perhaps we shouldn't."

"I do not understand, Ben," Ross said.

Sisko turns around to face everyone.

"As Ranma has said, these…Beings on both sides are seeking to create chaos, thus allow them to accumulate more power. Well, ultimately, WE as mere mortals-"

"Speak for yourself, sir," Ranma said with a smile.

Sisko gives Ranma "The Look".

"Or not…"

"Nevertheless, as 'mortals', WE can decide the fate that this war will take. And that, my friends, is what we are fighting for: the right to determine our own destiny."

Sisko pauses for a moment.

"Gentlemen, we have our work cut out for us…"

Sisko turns towards Ross.

"Anything you would like to add, sir?" Sisko asked.

"No, you said all that is needed to say," Ross said. He then turns towards everyone assembled.

"Gentle beings, let us prove that this…'Federation Alliance' means something."

Meanwhile…

"Where are we with the modifications?" Garak asked, as he looked at his datapad.

"If the others have done their jobs, we should be good to go," Ziyal said.

"Good."

Garak turns towards Odo.

"Odo, the modifications of our designated Jem'Hadar ship that is almost complete. We will need your services real soon."

"Very well," Odo said, as he assumes the form of Femme the Founder. "I hope that we do not have any problems…from this point on."

"We're set," Ziyal said, as she closes the wall hatch.

Nala the Vorta enters the lounge room, where her guests were.

"Mistress, your ship is ready," Nala said with a slight bow.

"And the prisoners?"

"They are ready to be moved."

"Excellent."

Femme turns towards Ziyal and Garak.

"Shell we?" Femme said, as she motions to her companions.

Ziyal and Garak both nod their heads in reply.

As the group enters the docking port area, they see a large contingent of Jem'Hadar with Damar, Rusot and Kira. Femme's senses told her that there was something wrong.

"What is the meaning of this, Vorta?" Femme asked.

"Odo, it's a trap-!" Kira said, as she was manhandled into silence.

"I apologize for this, Founder, but you are under arrest for crimes against the Dominion," Nala said, as she directs the Jem'Hadar to point their weapons at Femme, Ziyal and Garak. "I do not wish to harm you, but I will if you do not cooperate."

Femme turns towards Kira, as she becomes Odo.

"What happened?"

"Rusot betrayed us to the occupiers," Damar said.

"Sir, I only did this for your own good," Rusot said, as he steps out to face his former superior officer. "I was TIRED of being a rebel. We can be conquerors like we're suppose to."

"At the cost of our people's dignity?"

"You call being a rebel a dignified experience? You know better than that, Legate Damar."

"You will be rewarded…LEGATE Rusot," Nala said.

Meanwhile, behind one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers, a hand reaches out and gives a classic Vulcan nerve pinch.

DOOSH!

Seeing an opportunity, Kira and the others begin to act, taking advantage Nala and her soldier's distraction.

WHAM!

Kira knocks her captor down using the martial arts style that she learned from one of her old masters: Ranma Saotome.

Garak manages to wrestle the rifle from his Jem'Hadar captor, and begins shooting.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Once the Nala and the Jem'Hadar were down Kira surveys the area.

"Is everyone okay?" Kira asked.

"Admiral Spock?" Ziyal asked.

The famous Vulcan nods his head.

"It appears that I am need of a…'ride' back home," Spock said.

"Then the plan is working," Damar said. He then turns towards Rusot.

"You, old friend, have the skills of an actor."

"Just making my contribution to the cause, sir," Rusot said. "And thanks to this distraction, the system modifications will go…unnoticed."

"For a moment there, I thought you were serious about betraying us, giving how we weren't getting along," Kira said.

"Don't get me wrong, Bajoran," Rusot said. "I still rather have the Cardassian Liberation Front be a Cardassian-only operation."

"Humph."

"A pity that our host's failure will come back to haunt her," Garak said.

"What did you do, if I may ask?" Spock asked.

"We did two things," Kira said. "One, we just secured Breen technology to be delivered back to DS9, in the form of a Jem'Hadar attack-ship. And, two, the facility will continue to service Dominion ships."

"And, during that time, a convenient computer virus will have been uploaded into the Jem'Hadar attack-ships," Ziyal said.

"And by the time the Dominion finds out, nearly 1/3rd of the Dominion fleet will be compromise," Garak said. "And I say, that, my friends, will even the odds."

Kira nods her head, as she turns to face Spock.

"Glad to have you aboard, sir," Kira said.

"I am…glad to know this," Spock replied. "At first, I was curious as to why I was sent here instead of being sent directly to Deep Space Nine as Usagi indicated she would. But then, I saw you and your companions in trouble. And so, I acted."

"That was a part of the plan. Create enough confusion to have the Dominion think nothing has been done."

"Logical."

"If nothing else, then I suggest we make a strategic exit," Odo said.

"Right," Kira said, as she taps her communications badge.

CHIRP!

"Kira to 'Serenity'."

"Serenity, here," Kirk replied over communiqué.

"Jim," Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Kira said Spock. "Captain Kirk will escort our ship back to DS9."

"Good. I look forward to the trip back…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma was walking towards "Ucchan's", when-

"Captain, Captain!" Quark said.

"What is it?" Ranma said, as he turns around.

"You got to come with me!" Quark said, as he pulls on Ranma's left sleeves.

"Okay, but weird schemes…"

Soon, Quark and Ranma arrive to see the Grand Negus Zek, Zek's non-Ferengi bodyguard and personal servant Maihar'Du (who took the vow of silence), FCA Liquidator Brunt, Zek's life companion—Quark's mother—Ishka, Ensign Nog, Nog's father—and Bajoran Militia Specialist—Rom, and Rom's wife Leeta (Bajoran) sitting across from Nabiki Kuno-Saotome.

"Leeta?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, hi, Ranma," Leeta said. "Sorry for not meeting you at 'Ucchan's", but something came up."

"So I see…"

"Go on and speak to the Nagus," Quark said urgently.

"Fine, fine," Ranma said, as he clears his throat while facing the Grand Nagus. "Okay, okay. Who did what, why, and what I need to do to fix it."

"Typical," Nabiki said, as she shook her head. She was annoyed by the fact that one of Ranma's kids essentially caused her Section-31 agent, Agent Sloan, to die.

Zek turns to look at Ranma.

"Oh, Captain Saotome!" Zek said happily. "It's good to see you. Oh, I should say, congratulations on your good fortunes…Emperor."

"Yeah, thanks. So, why have are we here?"

"Apparently, the Grand Nagus is going to choose a new emperor, and I want to make sure that Zek has made the right chose," Quark said.

"Quark, I can't tell Zek what to do, especially since I am Emperor of the Klingon Empires," Ranma said.

"True, but I do need a third party witness of impeccable demeanor to witness this act," Zek said, as he turns towards Brunt and Rom.

"Brunt?"

"Yes, Grand Nagus?"

"You have been ruthless, cruel and have mastered the 'Rules of Acquisition' like no other Ferengi. You even tried to depose ME on several occasions. THOSE actions are what a true Ferengi is suppose to embrace."

"Thank you, Grand Nagus," Brunt said with a smarmy expression.

Zek turns towards Rom.

"Rom, you have shown none of these things. In fact, you had to work for non-Ferengi in order to get SOME respect from your peers, not to mention the fact that I abhor the fact that you allowed your son Nog to join Starfleet."

"I'll do better, sir," Rom said meekly.

After much thought, and after consulting with both Ishka and my business partner Ms. Nabiki, I have chosen to Rom to succeed me."

"WHAT?" everyone yell in unison.

"Interesting," Ranma said. "What happened?"

"Based upon a business model that Ishka and Ms. Nabiki has developed, we concluded Rom is the best person suited to this paradigm shift, especially since Ferengi-nar will be developing closer ties to the Federation…and the Interstellar Alliance," Zek said.

"Huh. And what is it in for the Orion Syndicate?"

"The Orion Syndicate will be able to move around a lot easier, that's what," Nabiki said. "Ferengi-nar will have the resources that the Orion Syndicate will need to expand…business."

"Figures."

"But…I thought I had all the qualities that you liked!" Brunt said.

"Brunt, you do, which is why you should remain Liquidator."

"Grrrr!"

"Okay, so now what?"

"We sign the contracts, and then we toast," said Zek, as a waitress brings over wine and glasses.

"Okay," Ranma said. He then turns towards Quark.

"So far, I don't see what the problem is."

"I lost my bar to my brother Rom, when I panicked at the prospect of having to deal with Brunt as Grand Nagus."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Brother," Rom said, as he accepts the Nagus' grand cane, which had the head of a Ferengi (made from gold-pressed latinum) as the handle. "I'll give it to you for free."

"Humph," Quark said.

**Tbc.**


	118. Chapter 118

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 118**

* * *

A week later…

"It has finally happened, Mistress," said Weyoun, as he, Damar's replacement Legate Broca and Thot Pran enters Femme's office. "The Cardassian Liberation Front has destroyed several Jem'Hadar barracks on Cardassia Prime, as well as a number of facilities throughout this star system.

"Unbelievable," Femme said, as she looks up from her observations of the virtual floating screen that depicted the entire Alpha Quadrant. "We have the Federation Alliance's main prize, the Moon Princess, and yet they continue to act against us?"

"It might be prudent to scale back the advancement of our forces," Broca said. "And Thot Pran agrees."

Femme turns towards the thot.

"Pran, is this true?"

Normally, the Breen language was incomprehensible even to the "Universal Translator". However, the Changelings were one of the few sentient creatures who could comprehend the Breen.

"[Yes, Femme]," Thot Pran said. "[As it stands down, we need to reassess our situation and resources. Otherwise, the Dominion may find itself back to the point before we lent out hand to your cause]."

"Wise words, my friend," Femme said.

"Mistress," Weyoun says, as he looks down. "I also want to bring up the possibility that the CLF may have been helped by Mistress Usagi."

"You're saying that Usagi is the source of our recent predicament?" Femme asked.

"Just a possibility, nothing more."

"What evidence do you have?"

"None, I'm afraid. Her handler, Eris, has not reported any unusual activity coming from Mistress Usagi."

"I see…"

Femme turns her body back towards the virtual screen.

"Just to be clear on this matter, if Usagi was the traitor, this war would have been decided already."

"Pardon?"

"Either she would have been killed for her transgressions, or I would have, when we had briefly linked. As easy as it would be, I do not believe that Usagi would renege on her word to move against us."

"[But surely she can be convinced to help us]?" Pran said. "[She is, as you say, the Federation Alliance's 'crown jewel']."

"Hmmm," Femme said, as she turns to face Weyoun and the others. "Perhaps you are correct, Pran. I will speak to Usagi on this matter personally. Weyoun, follow me. And gather a contingent of Jem'Hadar troops."

"Of course, Mistress," Weyoun said with a bow.

Meanwhile…

"This is most delicious, ma'am," Damar said, as he ate his food. "My wife should cook just as well as you do."

"Thank you, Damar," said the older Cardassian woman. For many years, she had served a housekeeper to Garak's father Tain Garak, who was once the head of Cardassia's intelligence agency, the "Obsidian Order". Since Tain's death, Mila has continued to keep up his residence, in the hope of one day serving his son…

"What about you, Nerys?" Mila asked the Bajoran.

"No, I am fine," Kira said. "If I eat too, I get sleepy."

Mila turns towards Captain Kirk.

"Are sure that you do not want anything else, dear?" said Mila, as she continued to serve breakfast to her guests.

"Oh, no, thank you," Kirk said, as he gave the Cardassian a pleasant smile. "I'm already full."

"Well, I can certainly use another bowl," said Wotan, as he shows Mila his empty bowl.

"Why, of course," Mila said. "Have as much as you like, dear."

Rankiko looks at her "partner" in disgust, thinking how much of a glutton Wotan had become. But more importantly, she was "pissed off" at what happened to her a few days ago, which resulted in her being in her present predicament…

FLASHBACK!

A few days ago, aboard Deep Space Nine…

"'Constable, I'm glad that you are cured," Kira said, as she cuddles Odo in bed.

"Well, I am glad as well," Odo replied as he strokes his fingers on Kira's left facial cheek. "But I am concerned about the rest of my people."

"I know," Kira said with a sigh. "But the Federation Alliance thinks that as long as the Dominion War is on-going, we cannot afford to give any sort of overtures the Dominion."

"Small comfort…"

Ukyo sighs, as she stares at the ceiling.

"Sigh," Ukyo said.

Sasami looks up from her musings.

"Something's wrong, dear?" said the Juraian princess.

"Nothing, I guess," Ukyo said, as Sasami crawls up to her eyelevel. Sasami insisted that she got to know her husband's newest form, even though "Sappho's musings" was not something she would not normally engage in.

"Oh, come on," Sasami said gently. "I know that look, Ranma."

Ukyo turns towards her wife.

"You're not going to like it."

"Ranma, please?" Sasami said, as she pulls their bedspread to cover their "modesty".

"Okay, then," Ukyo said, as she rolls to face Sasami. "I'm worried about Usagi."

"Oh? Is that all?"

"'Is that all?" Ukyo said with annoyance. "You don't care that Usagi is sick, and that she is in enemy territory?"

"Husband, I do not mean to imply that I do not care, based upon how I responded to you," Sasami said. "I just never really considered Usagi in any sort of danger."

"Really."

"Really. Big Sister has lived a long time, and has faced untold number of enemies. Sometimes, it is by your side, but other times, she has done so alone. And do you know WHO inspired her to be the person she is today?"

"Um, who?" Ukyo asked.

"YOU did, my darling," Sasami said with a smile, as she pokes Ukyo's nose. "Dear, do you have faith in your ability to win insurmountable odds."

"Well, sure."

"Then have faith in Usagi. She survived insurmountable odds because of YOU. Don't dishonor her or yourself by not believing in her abilities, Ranma."

Ukyo smiles, as she takes Sasami in her arms with a hug.

"Thanks," Ukyo said. "I needed that."

"You are my everything, dear."

"Then, I guess you don't mind having some fun, then," Ukyo said, as she sits up. She then performs a series of mudra hand gestures.

Ting…

"TRANSFORM," Ukyo said.

POOF!

Now, there were three Ukyo(s).

"Oh, my," Sasami said.

"It's an illusionary trick, called the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', that the…real Ukyo taught me a long time ago," Ukyo said. "It's a ninja trick that allows me to make multiple copies of myself. I can make at least a one hundred copies, since I have the energy for it, but I don't think that's needed for what I have in mind."

"Ah," Sasami said with a knowing smile…

Elsewhere…

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK-!

"Ow!" Rankiko cries out, as her mother Nabiki uses a cane on her "backside".

"I should have disciplined you about your behavior a LONG time ago," Nabiki said, as she continued to cane her daughter.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK-!

CRACK!

Nabiki was so livid at her daughter, that she broke the bamboo stick.

"Alright," Nabiki said, as she snapped her fingers, thus making her daughter's shackles go away.

SNAP!

Clatter!

"Now, pull up your pants," Nabiki said, as she removes her gloves. "And sit."

Growling, Rankiko does as she is told.

"I am adult, not a child, Mother!" Rankiko said, as she did what she is told. "Owie…"

Nabiki then pours herself a glass of water to drink from.

"You got a lot of nerve to do that to me," Rankiki said. "You…hypocrite!"

Nabiki turns around to look at her daughter.

"WHAT did you say?"

"You heard me. You go down here to live as a mortal, and yet I am the one who gets in trouble for trying to do the same thing."

"Listen, here, girl," Nabiki said, as she stuck her face in front of Rankiko. "It is bad enough that you and your friends used Sloan—MY asset—to poison the All-Mother, but the fact that you did so brazenly means I have been derelict in my parental duties."

"But, Mother-"

"Be quiet and listen. I've always supported your right towards self-determination. But trying to kill the All-Mother is crossing the line."

"But she was interfering! She has no right to do that!"

"And what would have happened if you did kill her, huh? Baldur would have been All-Father, and, by right, he would be inclined to execute you. And, if not, you could be punished in the manner of our people, ranging from being entombed in a tree or have the venom of the Midgard Serpent, YOUR BROTHER, used to torture you. And another thing, court of the Great Hall would have assumed that I had something to do with the All-Mother's death. But most importantly, I…I want you father to remain proud of his daughters."

Rankiko blinks.

"Father is proud of me?" Rankiko asked.

"Yes, he is. Ran has never saw fit to discipline you, since he thought you to be mature enough to know right from wrong. If he knows that he is wrong about you, then he can not defend your honor."

"Oh."

Nabiki sighs, as she steps back.

"I will consider this…matter close, if you swear that you will never do this sort of thing again."

"…"

"Randis-!"

"Okay, okay, I swear!"

"Good. Now, for your punishment."

"Wait, I thought that the caning was it."

"No. You and your half-brother Wotan are going to help the Federation Alliance to win the Dominion War, and you'll do so as if it was YOUR idea."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm sure your father would want to know that it was you who tried to murder his WIFE."

Rankiko swallows hard. Ran, Prince of Rams, was a good friend to allies, but a terrible foe to his enemies…

"Fine," Rankiko said in defeat. "Tell me what to do…"

FLASHBACK!

Rankiko continued to growl, as she ate her food in silence-

BLIP!

"Hmmm?" Ziyal pulls out her data pad, after setting down her fork. She was in constant contact with Rusot, who was preparing the CLF on the next assault on Dominion forces and resources…

"Wonderful…"

"What is it, Ziyal?" Kira asked.

"According to one of our contacts, the Dominion will be pulling back its forces from Federation Alliance space."

"That is wonderful."

"We should get out of here, then," Kirk said, as he gets up. He then turns towards his host.

"A lovely meal, I must say."

"Oh, thank you," Mila said. "Oh, and I packed you all some lunch…"

"Mila, that is not necessary," Garak said.

"Nonsense," Mila said. "If I can do even a small part to free Cardassia from foreign invaders, then I will be happy for it."

"Cool, more food," Wotan said.

"Will you stop thinking about food for once?" Rankiko said with annoyance.

"Hey, I am what I am."

"Humph."

"Regardless, we thank you for your hospitality," Damar said. "I look forward in breaking bread with you under the banner of a free Cardassia."

Mila nods her head and smiles.

"Ziyal, be sure to upload our most up-to-date intelligence information to the Serenity," Kira said to the demi-Cardassian.

"Right," Ziyal replied.

"Hopefully, within the next forty-eight hours, we'll have concluded this war…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The end begins, as the fate of the Alpha Quadrant is decided between the Dominion and the Federation Alliance. See you then!**


	119. Chapter 119

**

* * *

**

TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 119**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi was looking out her window, looking over the rest of the capital of Cardassia Prime, when Eris enters Usagi's living room.

"Mistress, you have a visitor," Eris the Vorta said, as she bows.

Usagi glances towards her handler.

"Thank you, Eris," Usagi said. She then turns towards her previous position.

Eris says nothing, as she scoots to the side backwards. While keeping her head bowed, Femme, Weyoun the Vorta and a Jem'Hadar squad leader enters the room.

"Mistress Femme would like to have a word with you," Weyoun said with a slight bow of his head. Regardless of how he felt about Usagi, Weyoun still respected her status as a Founder.

Usagi turns her head slightly towards Weyoun.

"Can your mistress not speak for herself?" Usagi asked.

Weyuon pursed her lips, but says nothing. Femme, however, took the bait.

"I assume you know why I am here?" Femme asked.

"Of course I do," Usagi said, as she turns around to face Femme. "You want my help to help you war efforts."

"Correct."

"As I have stated before, Femme, I will neither help nor hinder your 'war machine'. That was the condition that you accepted in exchange for allowing myself to be taken into custody, as well as allowing Admiral Spock to leave Cardassia Prime."

"The circumstances have changed, Usagi," Femme said. "I am now requesting your assistance to end this war."

"To your benefit, of course."

"Of course. The 'solids' are a threat to our kind, and only through control over solids can there be peace."

Pause.

"Therefore, I request that you assist your fellow 'changelings' by taking your place as a Founder of the Dominion," Femme said.

"As I've said before…'no'."

"Very well," Femme said, as she motions towards Weyoun. "Weyoun?"

With a single gesture, Weyoun directs one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers to point a disruptor at Eris.

"Mistress?" Eris said with surprise.

"My apologies, Eris," Weyoun said. "But a demonstration of cruelty is called for."

"I get it now," Usagi said. "You are going to hurt her in order to get me to relent. And the fact that you are doing this so casually means that she will be replaced by a clone, should I refuse to help."

"I cannot harm you, Usagi," Femme said. "However, I can do so through HER."

Femme steps forth, with her hands behind her back.

"What is your answer, sister?" Femme asked.

Usagi scans the room and the people within it. Her mind begins to calculate the various angles that she could see, in reference to Femme and the others…

"My answer is still…no."

"Very well. KILL THIS VORTA."

And the Jem'Hadar that was pointing his disruptor at Eris discharges his weapon.

CHOOM-!

To Usagi, the world seemed to slow down, as the Moon Princess began to move. Combining her martial arts lessons, primarily taught by her husband Ranma, with her extensive "life experience", Usagi weaved though her foes before grabbing Eris. She then turns to face Femme, while allowing her momentum to carry her body towards the window of her living quarters.

KRISH!

Usagi then morphs her body around Eris, and shape-shifts into a white, Juraian-style "crystal ship" before taking off to the skies.

"WHERE DID USAGI GO?" Femme yelled, as Weyoun and the Jem'Hadar fans out throughout the room. As far as she and the others were concerned, Usagi and Eris had suddenly disappeared, followed by an explosive force.

"Mistress Femme, I do not know," Weyoun said, as she trembled with fear.

"Then find out," Femme said. "As of now, Usagi is an enemy of the Dominion!"

Meanwhile, Eris shakes the cobwebs from her head, as she sits up from what appeared to be a flight deck of some kind. Various angular crystals, the size of basket balls, float about in what appeared to be a time-piece format.  
"Where…am I?" Eris asked.

A ghostly image of Usagi, in her normal appearance, appears.

"You are inside of me, Eris," Usagi said with a smile.

Eris rubs her eyes.

"Mistress, I do not understand."

"Due to a…mishap, I can assume the form of a space ship," Usagi said, thinking how, in college on the planet of Jurai, one of her dearest friends—a scientific genius named Washu—had a science project mishap that involved her becoming a "masu-hybrid". As a result, Usagi has the ability to switch from rabbit ("were-rabbit" to be exact), a combat machine version of herself (called "Mecha Sailor Moon") and a Juraian-style spaceship. Her condition was one of the few things Usagi had barely forgiven Washu for, due to the fact that renegade Juraian Lord Kagato, a friend of Prince Yosho and his grandson Ranma, had tried to use her as his personal "weapon of mass destruction" before his banishment. And it was because of this fact that Usagi rarely uses her abilities, out of a fear of being used as a weapon by someone else…

"But, that is all in the past."

"Oh, okay," Eris said, as she stands up. "Mistress, why have you…rescued me?"

"Eris, you were bonded to me in order to act as my 'handler', correct?" Usagi asked.

"Yes."

"And you will do as I say, no matter what, correct?"

"That is correct, Mistress."

"It is time to end this war," Usagi said. "I was hoping that my presence would…convince Femme that the course the Dominion is taking in this case is fleeting."

Pause.

"But, I have failed."

"The Founders are doing what they feel they need to do…to protect themselves," Eris said.

"Doesn't matter the intentions, if the results lead to death and destruction," Usagi said.

Pause.

"Eris, I will need your help in ending this war as painlessly as possible. If you do not want to do that, for whatever reason, I will take you to a safe place, and leave you there."

Eris looks down for a moment…

"Eris?" Usagi asked.

"I…do not understand what you mean by what you say, Mistress, but I will serve you until the end of my days," Eris says, as she bows her head.

"I am honored by your commitment to me, Eris," Usagi said. "Therefore, I shall make you my champion…"

TING!

A hensin rod appears, floating in front of Eris' face. It was very decorative, which included a golden Dominion emblem that sat on top of the rod.

"Amazing," Eris said, as she stares at the artifact.

"Take this rod in your hand," Usagi said.

"Okay," Eris said hesitantly, as she grabs the object. It felt alive to the touch.

"Now…raise your wand, and say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Sailor Vorta, Transform…?"

FWOOSH!

Eris spins around in the air, and was transformed into…Sailor Vorta, the warrior of fidelity.

"Oh, my," Sailor Vorta said, as she looked at her sailor fuku. She then looks at Usagi.

"What now, Mistress?" Sailor Vorta asked.

"We shall now travel out of this space-time continuum, to a hyperbolic environment, where we can begin your training," Usagi said.

"How…how long will we be gone, Mistress?"

"As far as the Universe is concerned, while we will train for a year, only a day will have passed in this continuum. Do you understand?"

"I…suppose so, Mistress," Sailor Vorta said.

"Good. Now, prepare yourself, for we are in for a…bumpy ride."

Usagi knew that she was taking a chance at training Sailor Vorta, considering the fact that she has an active disease raging within her body. Still, if Usagi can prove to Femme that changelings and solids can have lasting peace, then her sacrifices will have been worth it.

Meanwhile…

"Captain Sisko," Ensign Nog said, as he enters Fleet Captain Sisko's office, where Sisko, Captain Saotome, newly-promoted Commander Pert (the designated acting command officer of the USS Reliant) and Commander Taisuke Kuno (the designated acting command officer of the USS Gallant), Commander Worf (Strategic Operations) Vice-Admiral Herb, Admiral Ross, General Mara Jade, Admiral Sela, Romulan Senator Cretak and Chancellor Martok was having a meeting.

"Yes?" Sisko asked.

"We just received a message from the USS Serenity," Nog said.

"Pipe it into my office," Sisko said.

"Aye, sir," Nog said, as he taps into his personal data pad. "Transferring the message to your terminal."

CHIRP!

Colonial Kira appears on screen.

"Ah, she's okay," Ranma said.

"This is Kira, informing you that the Dominion is pulling its forces back to Cardassian space," Kira said. "By the time you have received this message, you will have known this to be true…"

"Which was already confirmed," Worf said.

"Included in this message is the latest tactical information," Kira said. "Thanks to the Anla'Shok's assistance, the local insurgency has swelled its ranks to contribute significantly to the war effort…"

"See?" Ranma said.

"We will be standing by, waiting for your word to act. This is Colonel Kira Nerys, signing out."

CHIRP!

Sisko mulls over what Kira has said. He then turns towards his fellow Starfleet officers and allies.

"It appears that we've been given the green light," Sisko said. "Are we in agreement?"

Ross turns towards Herb.

"(Vice) Admiral?"

"Starfleet resources are ready," Herb said. "And, after consulting with Senator Cretak, Admiral Sela, General Mara Jade and Chancellor Gowron, all Federation Alliance forces, as well as Stafleet's own forces, are ready and waiting to act."

Herb then motions towards Ranma.

"Had it not been for Captain Saotome's insistence on diverging the USS Bellerophon towards Betazed, while trying to intercept the Breen invasion of the Sol Star System, it would have taken longer to replenish the fleet."

"Well, what can I say? My wife and her son live there. You don't expect me to ignore that, right?"

The wife in question is Betazed Ambassador Lady Lwaxana Troi, whom Ranma married in order to prevent her son Barin Ian Troi-Saotome from being taken away by Barin's real father. Still, although Ranma and Lwaxana are more friends than lovers these days, Lwaxana does take advantage of Ranma's status as a prominent citizen of the Federation, as well as his reputation as a fantastic lover, a fact that upsets Ranma's mother Juraian Ambassador Princess Nodoka to no end. For the most part, Ranma stays out of their way, whenever the two "mix it up" in the form of catty remarks.

"Ambassador Troi is, after all, my baby's momma, so to speak."

Pert just rolls her eyes. Still, ever since she began dating Ranma, he has been discrete about their relationship…

"If there is nothing else, I recommend we move out within the hour," Sisko said.

"I accept the recommendation and approve," Martok said.

"As much as I would rather wait for direct approval from my government, I, too, approve," Cretek says.

"I concur," Ross said. "It is now, or never."

"Then, we act," Sisko said, as he turns towards Nog, who was still standing nearby.

"Ensign, sound a general alert. I want all appropriate personnel to get ready for battle. As of 0800 hours tomorrow morning, the invasion of Cardassian space begins in earnest."

Meanwhile…

Ryouko was working in the gardens behind the residence of the Kai, when-

"Ryouko," said a familiar voice.

Ryouko turns around to Agrippa.

"Agrippa?" Ryouko replied. "Or am I speaking to 'Ranma'?"

"Yes to both…and neither, I like to say," Agrippa said, as she steps unto the dirt. "You've…disappeared for sometime. Bariel and I were getting worried about you."

"Well, obviously, I'm okay," Ryuoko said, as she continues to work. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you know the dangerous game that you are playing with the Pah-Wraiths," Agippa asked.

Ryouko stops her work, and turns around to full face Agrippa.

"So you know."

"Yes, I do. I also know that Kai Winn is influencing you to release the Pah-Wraiths in the 'Fire Caves'."

"…"

"I have excellent hearing."

"Then you know why I am helping her," Ryouko said.

"Ryouko, it doesn't work like that," Agrippa said with a sigh. "When I created Naru, it was under special circumstances. And even if I could recreate them, she might not be the same Naru as she was before."

"Maybe, or maybe you don't want to try?"

"What?"

"I believe you when you say that you can't recreate Naru. However, that doesn't mean that someone else can't. Maybe these 'Pah-Wraiths' know something that YOU don't."

"And are you willing to sacrifice everything that you've built over the years? What about Yoiko? What would Naru say-?"

"Get out," Ryouko said.

"Ryouko-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ryouko yells, as her aura burns a sickly green.

"Fine," Agrippa said, as she backs away from her friend. "Then you leave me no choice but to tell you this: if you try to release the Pah-Wraiths from the Fire Caves, I will do whatever it takes stop you."

And, with that, Agrippa turns around and leaves the Kai's garden.

"I know," Ryouko says quietly. "And I will be waiting…"

"A sad thing indeed, no?" Anjohl Tannan said, as he steps from behind a tree.

"Anjohl," Ryouko said, as she begins to put away her garden tools. "Are the preparations ready?"

"They are, my dear," Anjohl said, as he steps forward. He then looks around.

"Nice garden."

"I am glad that you approve, 'man of the land'," said Kai Winn, as she steps forth from beyond the gate. "After all, I made an effort in keeping it maintained."

"How much have you two heard?" Ryouko asked.

"Everything," Winn replied. "I can safely say that you are one of us now."

"I'm only doing this to get my wife back."

"Of course, of course," Anjolh said. "As you fulfill your needs and obligations, we all shall do the same."

Anjohl looks around the landscape.

"And when it is over, Bajor will be under a new order, free of superstition and want," Winn said. "This, I promise…"

For some reason, Ryouko felt a chill that caused her to huddle a bit.

'Am I doing the right thing?' Ryouko said, as she looks up towards the stars…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: This is it…THE END. However, before we conclude this story, we have a war to conclude, a fight between old rivals to take place…and the fate of the entire Alpha Quadrant to be decided upon. See you then!**


	120. Chapter 120

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This ending is longer than anticipated. So, a few more chapters are in order. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 120**

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

The legendary Saiyan known simply as "Broly" sat in meditation, as the "super-human" known simply as "Shin Ryouga", in the guise of the female Saiyan "Lettuce", played her flute. Since the return of the Saiyan species from oblivion, New Vegeta-sai—located in one of the Milky Way Galaxy's smaller satellite galaxies—was slowly coming to its own as a place steeped in a warrior tradition, though, thanks to the efforts of Son Goku and a reluctant Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans are, these days, a peaceful race. That did not mean that they wouldn't pick a fight with anyone, especially in tournaments, but that they had no need to wage genocidal warfare with their neighbors. The return of Broly did give some people pause. However, since Lettuce's return, Broly embarked on a more contemplative path towards perfection.

Broly then opened his eyes, as his mother stopped playing her flute.

"Mother-"

"I detect it, too," Lettuce said, as she stands up. "The Fates are changing, and I have to respond…"

Lettuce then morphs into her Olympian form, which, amazingly enough, did not faze Broly.

"I will be back soon, my son," the minor god Hyosides (Greek for "pig-like") said, as his aura glowed. "I have to prevent one of my…erstwhile mates from interfering more than she should.

"You mean Ranma Saotome," Broly smirked, as he folded his arms.

"Son, I prefer to think of…him as not being 'him'," Hyosides said, as he blushed while clearing his throat.

"Humph."

"Continue your training until I have concluded this matter," Hyosides said, as he begins to rise in the air as his aura glowed. "And do be careful if you are challenged."

"I will, father…or should I say, MOTHER?"

"Cute…REAL cute."

FLASH!

And Hyosides was gone.

As the enlightened martial arts master began his trek to the Bajoran Sector, in the parent galaxy, the one who is Shin Ryouga thought about how he first became a "mirror warrior" to the minor goddess Agrippa (Greek for "mare", as in "female horse"). It was fitting that Hyosides was already a rival of sorts, long before the male Olympians decided to make him into an Olympian…

FLASHBACK!

Ryouga (aka "Shin Ryouga") was in one of his "bad moods", thanks to being inducted by the so-called "Red Lantern Corp", when the male contingent of the Olympians decided to pay him a visit).

"What the hell do YOU want?" Ryouga said, as he prepared a Shi-Shi-Hodoken attack.

"We are offering you a chance to represent our interest," Zeus said.

"So?"

"We want you to…serve as a 'counter-weight' to the Agrippa, goddess of Time," Poseidon replied.

"Why should I care?"

"You should, since 'Agrippa' is none other than Ranma Saotome," Hades said.

"Figures."

"Although Ranma Saotome is a friend of Olympus, his alliance with the Amazons and our sister goddess may cloud his judgment," Ares said.

"We, of course, will provide you with the tools you will need in your efforts to fulfill your duties," Hephaestus said.

"And the means by which to use them," Hermes said.

"Oh, joy."

"Do you accept this honor?" Zeus asked.

"Uh-huh," said Ryouga shrugs his shoulder.

"Very well, Ryouga Hibiki, the one known as 'Shin Ryouga', and the one known as 'Heimdall the Guardian'."

"Wait, how did you know about my…Norse guise?" Ryouga asked.

"I am the godhead of my people, Ryouga."

"Oh."

"Now, let us create our champion…"

Ryouga was engulfed in a blazing that burnt off his mortal seeming. He grew beefier and stronger, before reappearing as a Greek-warrior of old.

"Rise forth…Hyosides," Zeus said.

Hyosides looks at his new body.

"Interesting…"

"You now have the gift to command nations with a golden aura," Zeus said.

"You have the ability to commune with the sea, and that which dwells within," Poseidon said.

"You have been blessed with great stamina, that far surpasses mortals," Hades said. "And you will know the secrets of the dead."

"You have the cunning of warriors," Ares said. "And the strength to match."

"I granted you speed and agility, Olympian," Mercury said.

"And you shall be blessed by the fires of the forge and invention," Hephaestus said.

"In other word, I received a bonus on everything that I can do already," Hyosides said with a smirk. "Right?"

"…"

"Well…you can now be invited to Dionysus' parties on Mt. Olympus," Hermes offered.

"Okay, I see your point," Hyosides said. "So, now what?"

"While you are Hyosides, you may access our gifts, just like Agrippa can access the gifts of our Olympian 'sisters'," Zeus said. "And, you have an appropriate costume as well…"

FWOOSH!

Hyosides' Greek clothes and armor was replaced by a standard superhero, that includes a red shirt (with a large, gold eagle emblazoned on the front), a yellow cowl (with the top of the cowl removed—and with a red star etched on the forehead portion of the cowl—so Hyosides' hair can flow freely), a thick, black leather belt with a large gold buckle (with a Boar emblem etched on the surface), blue tights with whites star (about the size of large silver dollars) that were sprinkled throughout the fabric, and thick, red boots with a single, yellow stripe that ran down the middle.

"You GOT to be kidding," Hyosides said, as he looked at his Golden Lasso (attached to his belt), and then at his silver gauntlets.

"As Agrippa is one of the many heroines known as 'Wonder Woman', you shall be one of the many heroes known as…CAPTAIN WONDER," Zeus said with proud.

Hyosides could only stare in disbelief.

"…"

"Well?"

"Just how many guys has been this 'Captain Wonder'?" Hyosides asked.

"You are the third," Hermes replied.

"I wonder why…"

"You will have access many tools for your trade, starting with your 'Golden Lasso'," Hephaestus says.

"Well, that's something, I guess…"

Hyosides pauses for a moment.

"And you're doing ALL this because of Agrippa?"

"That is correct," Hades says.

"DAMN YOU AGRIPPA!" Hyosides yells, as he raises his fist into the air. "DAMN YOU FOR SUCKING ME DEEPER INTO YOUR LIFE, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!!!"

The Olympians could only break out in a nervous sweat, while wondering if their plan to counter Agrippa's actions was…wise.

"…"

Nevertheless, Hyosides would be invested with the power to counter or compliment Agrippa, whether or not they were in hero guises. Both Hyosides and Agrippa became Olympians, albeit minor gods, thanks to the transference of the godhood that once belonged to both Uranus and Cronus respectively. Soon after, Hyosides would make his home on the island of Thalarion, the home of Gargareans. The Gargareans were the male version of the Amazons of Paradise Island, would be in constant competition, friend or otherwise with the sisters of Wonder Woman. Of course, this would bring Hyosides and Agrippa into constant conflict. However, this was NORMAL for these two, whether or not they happen to be in their god forms. They would first battle during a quest that Agrippa, the scion of Zeus Herakles, Agrippa's student Achilles (in both lives) and Herakles' sidekick Amadeus Cho, after Hades, one of Hyosides' Olympian sponsors Hades had forced Hyosides to fight Agrippa, while the Diyu Lord Trigona (aka "Devil Sailor Moon", aka "Red Hulkusagi") tried to rescue her "husband" Agrippa.

How that adventure turned out is another story…

END FLASHBACK

'And to think we…ended up in the same bed, after a drunken spree at one of Dionysus' party,' Hyosides thought with a smirk, as he continued his trek, by way the "Instant Transmission Technique", which was essential a "warp effect"…without the need of a starship to make the journey.

Meanwhile, some place else…

Sailor Vorta focused her thought in meditative contemplation, as she manipulated the sphere of water with her mind…

CRACKLE!

Slowing down the molecules within the sphere of water, the water freezes. Now heavy, Sailor Vorta allows the object to drop towards the ground…only to be caught by bony hand belonging to a hooded crone.

KTCH!

Sailor Vorta opens her eyes, and sees the cloaked figure of her mentor standing there with ball of eyes. Her mentor then converts the sphere into steam without showing any signs of discomfort.

"Mistress Usagi, how did I do?" Sailor Vorta says, as she brushed aside her now-long hair, which she grew out during her training. For a year now, Sailor Vorta learned to enhance her latent psychic powers beyond the occasional psychokinetic attack. Now, she has better control over her psychokinetic powers. And, as Sailor Vorta, she could move objects, from the size of molecules to the size of boulders.

"You did fine," said Usagi in a voice that sounded like an old woman's. "I've taught you all that you need to know for the coming showdown-"

Usagi begins to cough, as Sailor Vorta stands up and goes to her mentor.

"Mistress, you should be careful," Sailor Vorta says.

"I am fine, dear, just…tired," Usagi says, as she clears her throat. "It is taking much of my energy and attention to maintain my…cohesion."

Pause.

"But if this senseless war is to end, then all sacrifices must be made."

Meanwhile…

Fleet Captain Sisko paces back and forth in Sick-Bay, with Nurse Kodachi Kuno, Dr. Amanda Rogers, Dr. Julian Bashir and Constable Odo watching on…

FLASH!

Ranma reappears with a medical brief case in hand. With him was General Mara Jade, who had accompanied him to Romulus for a special mission."

"General," Sisko says.

"Captain," Mara replied. "If you can excuse, I need to board my ship."

"Of course," Sisko says with a nod. "And see you on Cardassia Prime."

"Right," Mara said, as she nods to the others before leaving Sick Bay.

Sisko turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, did you get the sample?" Sisko asked.

"I did, but not without cost," Ranma said, as he hands the briefcase to Dr. Bashir. "Empress Serenity refused to provide a sample of her DNA, so that we can synthesize a designer cure for Usagi…given her unique physiology…"

FLASHBACK!

Upon learning that a standard cure for the disease that was ravaging the Changeling population needed be specifically tailored to Usagi, Ranma, with Mara at his side, travels to Romulus to collect a sample of the Empress' cells, since they were similar to Usagi's. Of course, the Empress was NOT amused.

"But Empress-" Mara began to say, after pleading her case.

"No, General," the Empress said, as she sat on her throne. "I've already lent the Federation Alliance my personal guard for their little campaign."

"My wife could die without your help," Ranma said, as he steps forward.

"So? How is THAT my concern? Besides, I made a personal promise that I would not help you for spurning my advances."

Ranma growls, as he clinches his fist. He was NOT going to die over nonsense.

"I could force you to give me what I need, you know."

Darth Vader slowly moves himself into position as a way to prepare himself for battle, while Jango Fett raises his rifle to arm level, though not at Ranma.

"Captain, need I remind you that you are a guest here?" Supreme Moff T'Pol said. "And that the Empress has been kind to allow the Romulan Star Empire to participate in this war of yours?"

"I don't care, T'Pol," Ranma said. "My wife's life is at risk."

Ranma begins to walk towards Serenity.

"You're coming with me-"

"Ranma, don't!" Mara tried to say before-

ZAAAAAAARRRRRRRRK-!

"Argh!" Ranma yells, as tendrils of Force lightning lanced his system, forcing him unto his knees.

"I don't THINK so," Serenity said with menace, as she poured on the proverbial juice…

**Tbc.**


	121. Chapter 121

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 121**

* * *

As Ranma held his own, Serenity steps forward.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Ranma Saotome," Serenity said, as she continues to zap Ranma. "Unlike my predecessors, I can destroy entire planets with a mere thought, thanks to my COMPLETE mastery over the Force, both Dark and Light. The Romulans accepted my, a NON-ROMULAN, as their 'Empress'? Just based on the fact that I looked like their previous Empress T'Usagi…who is really YOUR Usagi? And remember when I told why I accepted Darth Sidious' offer to become his apprentice? I did so because I wanted the power to protect myself from those who seek to use me. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SAVE YOUR LOVE AT MY EXPENSE?"

Ranma struggles, as he stands up. Using Lightning Bending, Ranma allows the Force lightning to flow through him. Steadily, he marches forward.

"Then…you know…that…I…am…doing…this…to save…my…Usagi…"

Mara intervenes by putting up her hand to block the attack.

ZAP!

"Mara?" Serenity said with bewilderment, as she ceased her attack.

"With all due respect, Empress, this is foolish," said Mara, as she holds a wobbly Ranma. "At the very least, this proves that Ranma loves the woman who is YOUR counterpart. You should take that for what it's worth."

Serenity sighs, as leans back in her throne.

"She means that much to you, huh?" Serenity asked Ranma.

"She is…the love of my life," Ranma said. "And I am willing to do anything to help her."

"ANYTHING?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm…"

END FLASHBACK!

"So, I had to…exchange a favor for another," Ranma said with a slight brush, over the deal he had made with the Empress. With her being pregnant with his child now, by natural means, Ranma hoped that Mara or someone like her would be a soothing influence on how the child will be raised…

"But she will be cured, correct?" Odo asked with concerned.

"Um, yes."

"Dr. Bashir, do you need anything else?" Sisko asked.

"No, I have all the materials that we need."

"Good. We will need a cure for Usagi ready post-haste."

"Then we should get to work on it, right away," Dr. Bashir said, as he turns towards Nurse Kuno. "Nurse, let's get that cure."

"Of course, Doctor," Nurse Kuno said, as she followed Bashir to the lab.

"If nothing else, I have preparations to attend to," Odo said.

"Agreed," Sisko said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, as soon as Dr. Bashir has synthesized a cure, I want the Valliant staffed and ready to go," Sisko said. "We're not going to begin the invasion of Cardassia Prime until it is ready."

"Yes, sir,' Ranma said. "And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides, you will be key in bringing back our people from behind 'enemy lines'."

And with that, Sisko and Odo leave Sickbay together.

"Well, I better get going-" Ranma begins to say, before Amanda goes over to him to hug him tightly.

"Oh, Ranma," Amanda said. "I'm scared…"

For a moment, the two shared a deep hug before breaking it."

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said with a smile. "We'll get through this-"

"Excuse me, son?" Genma said, as he enters the Sickbay.

Ranma and Amanda turn towards Genma.

"What is it, Pops?" Ranma asked.

"May I have a…word with you?"

"What did you do this time?" Ranma asked.

"Boy, I'm trying to…to…"

"I'll leave you two alone," Amanda said, as she goes to check on Bashir and Kodachi's progress.

Once alone, Genma turns his full attention towards his son.

"Ranma, I just wanted to say that…I'm proud of you," Genma says. "There. I said it."

"Did Mom put you up to this?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"No, she didn't. In fact, she doesn't know that I am even HERE."

Pause.

"Look, I will admit that you being…intellectual and professional was NOT my idea of what you should become, starting with me see you playing a violin professional. But, I have to admit you've…you've…you've become a better man than I can ever be. And for that, I am…well…"

"Proud of me?"

"Yes, THAT. So, I am willing to share you this…"

Genma presents a small, wooden box.

"I give you the final set of techniques within the Forbidden Branch of the 'Anything Goes' Martial Art," Genma says proudly.

"What?" Ranma says. "There are more than just the Yama-Senken and Ume-Senken?"

"Of course there is, boy. I based my forbidden techniques on the elements. I simply taught 'earth' and 'water' sub-styles, which are complimentary. Now, I give you 'air' (Fuzei-Senken), 'fire' (Hono-Senken), 'metal' (Ko-Senken) and 'wood' (Mori-Senken) sub-styles. As you know, the Seken Arts is based upon the premise of entering and exiting a house, either as a robber or a thief. With Ko-Senken and Mori-Senken, which are complimentary sub-styles, you will learn to develop your skill-set as if you are a builder of house; with Arashi-Senken and Hono-Senken, also complementary, you will develop your skill-set as if you are a destroyer of the house."

"So, the last two Senken Arts that you mentioned is like a tornado one hand, and an inferno on the other."

"Er, yes. Nevertheless, I give these techniques to you, my son, to carry on the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Um, thanks?" Ranma said, not really wanting to let his father no that he had already mastered all six senken arts, including two more: Arashi-senken (light) and Noh-senken (shadow). Also complimentary, these techniques are based on the premise knowing the strength and weaknesses of the house. Generally, this is applied towards aura sensing and the like. Nevertheless, these techniques were developed while he, Usagi and his adopted son, a boy named "Goku", were trapped on a world, called "Jeegoo", were elemental manipulation was a part of a fighting system known as "Bending". Jeegoo provided an opportunity for Ranma to experiment, especially in the Senken Arts…

"You're welcome," Genma said with a broad grin. "Nevertheless, I am proud to know that I have a son in you."

With that, Genma pats Ranma on the back with a bear hug.

"Um, yeah…"

Once a cure for Usagi has been found, and after last minute good-byes were said, it was time to initiate the mission to liberate Cardassia, and thus end the war with the Dominion.

"Captain on the Bridge," said a ship's yeoman, as Ranma steps unto the command deck.

"At ease," Ranma said, as he walks over to his command seat. He sits down and turns to look at his crew. He only got to know them for the past few weeks, since they were just assigned to the Valliant, but he knew that he knew their jobs.

He then presses a button on his chair.

"This is the captain speaking," Ranma said over the intership communications. "We only just met in recent weeks, but I know that each and everyone of you would not have been selected, unless Starfleet felt that you are ready for this assignment. If all goes well, we can wrap up this war quickly, and with as few casualties as possible. Saotome: out."

CHIRP!

"Lieutenant, unclamp the-"

"Wait, Captain Saotome," Amanda said, as she breathlessly steps unto the Bridge, and faces Ranma.

"Doctor Rogers?" Ranma asked.

"Permission…to assume the post of ship's chief medical officer?" Amanda asked.

Ranma smiles. He knew that she was suppose to be left in charge of Sickbay during Bashir's absence…

"Permission granted, Doctor," Ranma said.

"Thank you, sir,' Amanda said.

Ranma then faces the main viewscreen.

"Lieutenant…takes us out."

"Aye, sir," said the Conn officer.

Once de-clamped from DS9, the Valliant joins an armada of Federation Alliance ships, with the Defiant and the Gallant pushing forward with the rest of the fleet. The Reliant would stay with the station to serve as protector, much to Commander Taisuke Kuno's chagrin.

"Fortune favors the bold," Ranma said, as he sits back in his seat, as the fleet begins to enter warped space.

Wrrrrrr-CHOOM!

Thus, the die was cast.

Meanwhile, at the command headquarters of the Dominion…

"So, the invasion fleet of the Federation Alliance has begun," Weyoun said, as he looked at the tactical display. He then turns towards Femme.

"They will arrive in Cardassia Prime's system in twelve hours."

"[Will the Jem'Hadar be able to hold onto positions, Lady Femme]?" asked the Breen representative.

"There is a saying amongst the Jem'Hadar, friend," Femme said. "'Victory is LIFE'."

"[I heard of this]," the Breen said.

"Good. And if you fight well today, Romulus will be yours…as promised."

"[But what about Earth? My people want revenge for what has happened.]"

"Earth is yours, too, friend."

"[Then we are in agreement]," the Breen says as he resumes his duties.

Weyoun goes over to Femme.

"Begging your pardon, Mistress, but there is the matter of the Interstellar Alliance," Weyoun says. "I doubt that they will sit by and allow Earth to be captured or destroyed."

"Weyoun, I will say anything to motivate my allies to victory," Femme said.

"Ah."

Just then, Damar's replacement enters the command center.

"Forgive my pardons, but rumor has it that the Cardassian Liberation Front is in the capital city."

"Then find out that this is the case," Femme said.

"And if Damar is alive amongst them-" Weyoun began to say.

"He won't be…for long," the Cardassian said, as he nods his head with a good-bye.

Meanwhile…

"Well, the Worker's Guild and our allies within the military will be able to go on strike…as planned," Damar said, as he paces back-and-forth in a hideout underneath a nondescript warehouse.

"And thus, the Dominion's back will be left unprotected," Garak said.

"That's good to know," Kira replies. She then turns towards Ziyal.

"So, did you secure the tactical data on the Dominion's Command HQ?"

"Yes, thanks, the Serenity's modified sensors," Ziyal said. She then glances over towards Rankiko.

"And Rankiko helped."

"Eh," Rankiko said dismissively.

"As soon as the fighting begins, we will be able to storm the Dominion HQ during the chaos," Kira said. And then-

FLASH!

Usagi and Sailor Vorta appears in their midst, causing rifles to be raised at the figures.

"Um, hello?" Sailor Vorta said.

"What is SHE doing here?" Damar said.

Kira looks at Sailor Vorta, and then lowers her weapon.

"She's okay," Kira said.

"How is that?" Garak asked.

"Because a Sailor Scout recognizes one of their own," Ziyal said. "She is on our side."

"But can we trust her?"

"You can trust me," Usagi said, as she lowers her hood.

"What the heck happened to you, Usagi?" Kira asked.

"I've aged, thanks to the illness that is affecting me," Usagi said. "I'm just glad that this aging effect is slower than another aging virus that I had suffered from…"

Usagi turns to see Rankiko, who tried to hide herself from her scrutiny…

Just then, Wotan comes running down into the cellar.

"I sensed something-" Wotan said, as he glances over to see Usagi. "Mother?"

"'MOTHER'?" everyone yells.

"Long story for later," Usagi said, as she sits down on a crate, having learned of Wotan's presence on DS9 from Thordis. "But, I will tell you that I have trained Sailor Vorta to help us out."

"Good," Damar said. "I…appreciate that."

"Can we trust this Vorta?" Rusot asked.

"I am willing to serve Mistress Usagi," Sailor Vorta replied. "She will tell me what to do in all aspects."

"Well, that's good, then," Kira said. "We have more allies to use for our fight against the Dominion."

"Just one thing," Usagi said. "No matter what happens, Femme is my concerned, and my concerned alone."

"But why?" Ziyal asked.

"Because it is a necessary component to end this war…thoroughly, that's why."

**Tbc.**


	122. Chapter 122

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 122**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We're here," Anjohl Tannan said, as he sits his pack at the entrance of the Fire Caves of Bajor.

Anjohl turns towards his companions.

"To think that throughout the time of the [Cardassian] Occupation, neither I nor my associates visit this place…especially since the Bajoran people were fearful of this place."

Kai Winn sets her carrying bag down, which held the forbidden text known as the "Book of the Kosst Amojan"

"Be as it may, we are here to do what must be done," Winn said.

"Of course," Anjohl says. "And I am sure that our third companion agrees with that sentiment as well."

Ryouko gives Anjohl an evil look.

"The only thing I care about is getting my wife back," Ryouko said. "What you and Ademi do with your own time…is not my business."

"But of course," Anjohl said with an insincere smile, before motion his companions to enter the caves. "Shall we?"

As the Kai and Ryouko enters the Fire Caves, Ryouko turns back and wonders when Agrippa will attack her and her companions, in an effort to stop what they were trying to do…

Meanwhile, in a nearby monastery, Agrippa was pacing back and forth in Vedek Bariel's dormitory.

"Relax, Agrippa," Bariel said, as he continued to meditate. "You might disturb the peace of the Prophets."

Agrippa turns towards her old friend.

"The problem is that Ryouga and his merry band are more likely to disturb the peace of the Pah-Wraiths," Agrippa said. "If the Pah-Wraiths gets loose, the Dominion War is the least of the Federation Alliance's worries."

"And if you know your friend, do you not think he will make the right decision?"

"Hmmm…"

"The fact that you are here in tandem to Ranma Saotome should be a testament to the fact that 'the good guys' have won on all fronts."

"Maybe, but perhaps I should do whatever it takes to insure that the right course of events remain true?"

And with that, Agrippa turns towards Bariel's window. She glances backwards.

"If…I don not see you again, for whatever reason, it was nice of you to put up with me," Agrippa said with a smile.

And then she faces the window, leaps out and takes to the skies for the Fire Caves.

Bariel opens his eyes and sighs. He then looks into a nearby mirror, where he sees a bronze-skinned man, with the head of an ibis (a crane-like bird), dressed in ancient Egyptian garb and headress.

"And to think that Agrippa would pay attention to me, Thoth, of all people," Bariel said, as he continued his meditation.

Meanwhile…

The Cardassian Liberation Front, having learned that the Federation Alliance has entered Dominion space, initiated the general strike amongst the populace. As a result, the entire planet has been plunged into chaos, with the power deactivated. In some places, there was absolute darkness.

"Twenty-six minutes, and counting," Damar said. He then turns towards Kira.

"It looks like your plan is working."

"Well, don't celebrate just yet," Kira said. "If we can put our people into those Dominion controlled facilities before the power is restored, then it'll get a bit more problematic…"

"Considering the efficiency of the Dominion, I am surprised the power is out for THIS long," Garak said, as he, Ziyal and Rankiko continued their work at setting up a secured network between member groups of the Resistance.

"Nevertheless, I have you and Captain Tsukino to thank for all this," Damar said, as he glances over to Usagi. He knew that she was in a lot of pain, but kept it to herself.

"Mother," Wotan said, as he knells before Usagi. "Are you well?"

Usagi places her bony hands on her son's left facial cheek.

"I will manage, Wotan," Usagi said gently.

"From what I can recall, the Dominion will try to make an example out of any sympathizers that might become a nuisance," Sailor Vorta says.

Damar and the others turned towards Sailor Vorta.

"And you were going to tell us this…WHEN?" Damar asked.

"But…I thought you already knew this, sir," Sailor Vorta said defensively. "You're the one who worked with Mistress Femme closely, so you should have known about the way the Dominion deals with these matters-"

"Oh, no," Usagi said, as she looks up from chatting with Wotan.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Death," Usagi said ominously. "A million souls screamed in unison, and then…nothing."

"It looks like the Dominion just responded to your actions," Rankiko said with a smirk, as she continued to work.

Garak look at Damar, who then looks at Ziyal.

"Switch to 'general broadcast'," Damar said. "We got to know what is going on out there."

"Of course," Ziyal said, as she activates her equipment.

CHIRP!

A view screen activates, making it appear that Weyoun was making a planet-wide address.

"…Cardassia, this latest wave of vandalism directed against your Dominion allies must stop. We know that these disgraceful acts of sabotage were carried out by a mere handful of extremists, but these radicals must come to realize that their disobedience will not be tolerated, that you, the Cardassian people, will suffer the consequences of their cowardly actions. Which is why, I must inform you, just a few moments ago Dominion troops reduced Lakarian City to ashes. There were no survivors. Two million men, women and children…are gone, in a matter of moments. For each act of terrorism committed against the Dominion, another Cardassian city will be destroyed. I implore you not to let that happen. Let us return to the spirit of friendship and cooperation between our peoples so that together we can destroy our common enemies: the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and all others who stand against us. Thank you."

CHIRP!

Everyone in the room was speechless for a moment. Damar angrily turns towards Usagi.

"You should have done something to prevent this, Captain!" Damar said angrily.

"Hey, you knew that there were risks in leading an insurgency involved, Damar," Kira said, as she stood up to defend Usagi.

She then turns towards Usagi.

"But we need to act NOW," Kira said. "Especially, in light of this…tragedy."

"You are right," Usagi said, as she stood up. "If Femme is willing to do this so…casually, then it means that the Dominion war machine is in a worse shape than we previously realized."

With one swift pull of her cloak, Sailor Moon was "reborn".

"You seem…well again," Kira said, as she and Ziyal prepare to change into their Sailor senshi garb.

"I'm not, but I needed to rest in order to build up my energy reserves," Sailor Moon says.

"That's all well and good, Captain, but two million people have died," Garak said. "How are YOU going to respond to THAT?"

"If the Dominion seeks to destroy all those who stand in its way, then they should be acquainted with someone who is good at it," Sailor Moon said, as she looks up towards one of the moons of Bajor…

King Ghidorah—the Destroyer—wakes up from his slumber, and lifts his three heads.

"It appears that the Moon Princess needs me after all," Ghidorah says with smirk. "Typical."

Upon leaving his lair, Ghidorah flaps his expansive wing, and takes to the stars. Next stop: Cardassia Prime.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we receiving a secured link with the USS 'Defiant', the command ship USS 'Cerberus', the Klingon flagship IKS 'Negh'Var', and the Romulan flagship IRW 'D'rithau'," said the communications officer.

"Okay, on screen," Ranma said.

CHIRP!

Four faces pop up on screen.

"Gentlemen, lady, what's up?" Ranma said.

"A magnificent victory lies before us, that's what," Chancellor Martok says.

"I trust that those words are prophetic," Admiral Ross says.

"They are. And I have not forgotten the promise I made with you all."

"Yes, the 'blood wine'," Admiral Sela said with a hint of disgust.

"Hey, it's good wine," Martok protested. "'2309' is a good year."

"Nevertheless, we did promise to share a bottle of blood wine, once we touched on Cardassian Prime soil," Fleet Captain Sisko said. "Captain Saotome, we need you to rendezvous with the USS Serenity, while the rest of the task force take on the Dominion fleet."

"Are you sure, sir?" Ranma asked.

"Positive. And don't worry about us. We need to make sure that the Cardassian Liberation Front has enough wiggle room to function, as we make our way to Cardassia Prime."

"Understood."

"And Captain? Good luck."

"Same to you and everyone. Saotome: OUT."

CHIRP!

Ranma then types in the navigation coordinates to Conn.

"Sir, these coordinates are strange," the Conn officer said. "In fact, they'll take us in the opposite direction."

"I know, but we can utilize 'Prophet's Landing' to create a 'micro wormhole', using the 'Crichton Principle', that will take us straight to Cardassia Prime…well ahead of the fleet and definitely behind enemy lines."

"Oh, okay."

CHIRP!

"Course coordinates received, sir."

"Engage."

And, with that, the USS Valliant moves on to its next assignment.

Meanwhile…

As Agrippa flies through the air over Bajor, with the intent to stop Ryouko from succeeding in releasing the Pah-Wraiths, she fails to notice a green, energy projectile slamming at her on her side.

BLAM!

Knocked out of the skies, Agrippa hurtles to the floor of a nearby field…with a thud.

THUD!

"What the hell-?" Agrippa said to herself, as she crawls from her newly formed crater.

Hyosides floats down close to the ground in front of her.

"Hyosides?" Agrippa said.

"Yes, Agrippa," Hyosides said. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Agrippa says, as she brushes off dust and dirt. "What is the meaning of this…unwarranted attack?"

"Just letting you know that you are not going to stop Ryouga Hibiki."

"Wait, YOU are Ryouga Hibiki."

"Actually, it's 'Shin Ryouga', but that's just quibbling. But regardless, I can't let you interfere in what has to happen. If you do, you run the risk of altering the events that is necessary for me to exist."

"Well, then, we can't have that- LOOK, IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Agrippa yells, as she point in a direction towards Hyosides side

"Where?" Hyosides said, as he turns towards the direction of the Agrippa's right index finger.

Agrippa, taking advantage of Hyosides' direction, Agrippa tackles Hyosides unto the ground, and begins to pound on Hyosides.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

This had the effect of creating a small earthquake. However-

KTCH!

"Huh?" Agrippa said, as Hyosides catches Agrippa's fists in his large hands.

"As much as I like being in this position, I'm still going to stop you," Hyosides said with a smirk, as he suddenly moved Agrippa's hands together, moves them forward, and forces Agrippa to his face.

"Gah!" Agrippa said in disgust, thinking that Hyosides was about to kiss her…

FLIP!

With Agrippa at the bottom, and Hyosides on top, Hyosides head-butts Agrippa.

POW!

"Ow!"

"Do you relent?" Hyosides asked.

"Ha!" Agrippa yells. "I don't think so-!"

Agrippa suddenly sinks into the ground, escaping Hyosides' grip.

"What the-?" Hyosides said, as he looks around, before he felt the ground bubbling up.

THOOM!  
Hyosides jumps into the air, as Agrippa floats to his eye-level.

"You want to STOP me?" Agrippa said incredulously. "We'll just SEE about that!"

**Tbc.**


	123. Chapter 123

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 123**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The battle to break the Dominion "line" continues to wage, as ship after ship pound each other into "space dust". However, in spite of the beating that the Federation Alliance has been taken, progress was being made…

BLAM!

Commander Pert, the commanding officer of the USS "Reliant" covers her eyes, in order to avoid the shower of sparks that were produced by a disruptor attack by a Cardassian ship.

"Tactical, report!" Pert yelled.

"Shield are still at optimal levels," Lt. Commander Kiima yells, as her fingers scurried over the damaged control panel. "The 'ablative hull', though, is buckling."

Pert turns towards Lt. Ro Laren.

"Ro, I need better evasive maneuvering!" Pert said.

"Doing my best, ma'am," Ro replied. "But the directional thrusters controls are sluggish."

Pert taps her communications systems on her armchair rest.

CHIRP!

"Lt. Gomez?"

Down in Engineering, Engineer Sonya Gomez directs the ship's fire control team to contained the damage caused by a direct hit by the Cardassians.

"Gomez, here!" Sonya said, as she coughed. "We're kind of busy-"

"I know that, but I have to have the maneuver thruster at optimal capabilities."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sonya said. "Gomez: out."

CHIRP!

"Ma'am, I don't think we can get past that fire," said one of the fire control team.

"Chief, if we don't get that fire contained, we can't get the back-ups on line," Sonya said. "And if we don't, guess what's going to happen?"

"Understood," said the fire control team leader, as he reattaches his breathing apparatus back on his face.

"I hope this war ends soon," Sonya said, as she continues to direct her actions to keep the ship running smoothly.

Meanwhile…

The Romulan Star Empire's military has traditionally been divided into two branches: the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Guard, with the guard being the adjutant branch of the navy. Since the takeover of the empire by the Galactic Imperium, the Romulan Militia has also been created. Most Romulans did not care for the fact that the empire was under the authority of Imperium as a "client state", but Empress Serenity's claim of authority did receive legitimacy, due to the fact that she was the dowager: the mother of the heir of the empire, who can exercise authority in the stead of the heir apparent. No one has seen Princess T'Suki, the heir apparent, other than the fact she been placed into special custody until it was her time to assume the mantle left by the late Emperor Shiarkiek. Still, in spite of this, the Romulan senate has allowed a non-Romulan full authority over the Romulan imperial throne, so long as the empire as a whole is strengthened. So far, the territory of the Romulans have expanded at a credible rate, with only the Federation, Klingon and Interstellar Alliance territories being the main competitors.

At the moment, Admiral Sela, commander of the Romulan contingent of the Allied Task Force, is directing her "warbirds" to attack the Dominion's force in tandem with other allied ships. Meanwhile, the designated field commander for this latest operation, General Mara Jade, leads the Imperial guardsmen (made up of Ranko-clones and Romulans) in direct contact with the enemy. Whenever an enemy ship is rendered "non-operational", Mara would send troops over to commandeer the ships. On one occasion, Mara would personally commandeer the command ships of the enemy…

BOOM!

Jem'Hadar troops near the primary airlock of the Dominion flagship are blown back, as the Imperial guardsmen began their assault. Within moments, Mara boards the flagship.

"I want auxiliary control, weapons control and engineering to be secured," Mara said, as she directs her troops. "The rest of you, follow me to the command deck and bridge levels."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the troop leader, as she directs her squads to move out to secure the vital areas of the command ship.

Satisfied, Mara reaches into her cloak, and takes out her lightsaber…

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

Mara smiles, as the glow of the crimson-colored reflected of her face…

BOOM!

Mara turns to see Jem'Hadar soldiers making an attempt to overwhelm her position.

"For the Dominion!" yelled the lead Jem'Hadar, as they began to their attempt by discharging their weapons.

SKREEEE-!

Mara smirked, as she blocked the attack with her light-saber, reflecting the discharged energy back at the offending Jem'Hadar.

BLAM!

"Arrgh-!"

"Now!" yells Mara, as her own troops began their counter-offensive, all in an effort to capture the command deck of the Dominion flag ship.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

At the same time, Mara gets up and personal, as she moves through the Jem'Hadar troops like a whirl of death.

Wrrrrr-SLICE!

SLICE!

SLICE-!

"Arrrgh-!"

Jem'Hadar after Jem'Hadar are cut down like a scythe to a field of wheat. If any of the Dominion's first line of defense were to survive that day, tales of a red-haired goddess of death will abound amongst the troops. Mara did not relish the death dealing, being opposed to everything thing she was taught…as Ranma Saotome, citizen of the Mirror-verse. Someday, she hoped to once grace the Universe as her true self, but until then, she was a servant of the Galactic Imperium.

SLICE! Hummm…

With the last of her obstacles down, Mara turns towards her contingent of soldiers.

"Follow me," Mara said, as she raised her 'saber. "And defeat the enemy in the name of the Empire!"

"Hoo-wah!" the troops replied, as they and Mara move on to secure the flagship.

Meanwhile…

"We will arrive at the rendezvous site shortly," said Lt. Commander Thomas Riker, as he double-checked his navigational calculations.

"Good," Ranma said, as he continued to monitor the engagement between the Federation Alliance's Allied Task Force and the Dominion. So far, progress was being made, especially after activating the special network virus that crippled one-third of the Dominion fleet.

He then turns towards his Operations Chief.

"Are we set for the operation, Chief?" Ranma asked.

Mousse turns around from his station to face Ranma. He was a bit perturbed that the great Ranma Saotome could have achieved such much prestige. However, as far as his TRUE mission was concerned, Mousse's opinions were secondary.

"Baring any interference from the Dominion, we should be able to link with the systems of the 'Serenity' as scheduled."

"Alright," Ranma said. "I just hope that us being out of harm's way, while the main fleet is engaged in combat, is worth it-"

FLASH!

Ranma realized that he was in the Tendo Dojo. However, there was an unearthly feel to his environment.

"Aw, great," Ranma said. "I must be having a vision from the Prophets…"

"Naru?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns around to see Ryouga standing there. However, rather than wearing his usual yellow-over-black shirt, with green trousers, Ryouga looked like a typical Japanese "salary man"…

"Ryouga?"

"Hon, I'm sorry for being late today, but I had a lot of clients to deal with today before the festival," Ryouga said.

Ranma frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about-" Ranma said, as he realized two thing:

One, he was in his girl body.

And, two, she looked matronly.

"What?" Ranma-onna yells, before-

"Momma!" said a little girl, as she runs into Ranma-onna's arms.

GLOMP!

"…"

"Naru, I can't wait until we have MORE children," Ryouga said, as he gently hugs Ranma-onna.

"Ryouga, I'm not going to have ANY children-" Ranma-onna began to say, as she realized that she was now sporting a bulging belly.

"Huh?"

"I can't WAIT until I have a little brother or sister," the little girl says.

"Kiddo, I'm not going to have a baby-"

"Aw," Usagi said, as she and Mamoru, as they walk into the dojo carrying presents. "What a cute daughter you have, Naru."

"Usagi, I'm NOT 'Naru'-"

Ranma-onna suddenly finds herself in a hospital bed, holding a newborn baby in her arms.

"I…I…" Ranma-onna stuttered.

"Well, it looks like you're a mother again, Naru," Ranma said, as he and Akane Tendo enters the hospital room carrying presents.

"But…I'm not Naru!" Ranma-onna yells. "I'm YOU!"  
"Oh, don't be silly, dear," Ryouga said. "You have ALWAYS been Naru, just like I always known…"

FLASH!

Ranma shakes his head, as he realized that he was back on the USS "Valiant".

"Ranma, are you okay?" said Amanda, as she attempted to examine Ranma with a medical sensor node.

"I guess so," Ranma said, as he looks at Amanda scanning him. "What?"

"Sir, you were zoned out for about a minute," Thomas said.

"And that's why I'm here, Ranma," Amanda said.

"Doctor, I'm FINE," Ranma replied. "I zoned out because of some weird 'vision' from the Prophets."

"What did they say?"

"'They' didn't say anything. However, one things for sure: the vision involves myself, Ryouga and Naru."

"Could this be related to what happened to her?"

"With these things, you want to say 'yes', even if you don't understand anything."

"Like me, I suppose."

"Hey, that makes the two of us."

CHIRP!

Thomas turns back towards his station to read the incoming navigation data.

CHIRP-BEEP!

"Sir, it's the Serenity," Thomas said.

"Good, we're on time."

"In time for what?" Amanda asked.

"Cardassia Prime is protected by an orbital weapons platform," Mousse said. "We and the Serenity will position our ships around the planet to create an energy field that will neutralize ALL the platforms. This will prevent the Dominion from utilizing it, once the Allied Task Force has broken through their defensive line."

"Sounds like a dangerous plan."

"That's because we have a dangerous job," Ranma said, as he sits back. "Thomas, prepare to-"

"Wait," said a science officer.

Ranma and everyone else turn around to face the officer.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure, but, for a brief moment, something fast went by us."

"Is it a cloaked vessel?"

"If it was, it wasn't exhibiting the usual cloaking field signatures-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Sir, I just received a message on your secured line," said a operations officer.

"Patch to my chair," Ranma said.

"Aye, sir," the officer said.

Ranma began to read the communiqué…

"Huh," Ranma said.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"A pleasant surprise," Ranma said.

**Tbc.**


	124. Chapter 124

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 124**

* * *

Meanwhile…

With the rebellion amongst the Cardassian people under full swing, the leadership of the Cardassian Liberation Front knew that it was only a matter of time before the Dominion would find their secret headquarters: the home of a retired housekeeper on the outskirts of Cardassia City.

SHOOM!

Mila opens the door, seeing four Jem'Hadar soldiers and two Cardassian soldiers there before her.

"Can I help you?" Mila asked.

"We believe that the leaders of the Cardassian Liberation Front are here," said the lead Jem'Hadar. "We want to inspect your domicile."

"Very well," Mila said, as she turns around. "I don't see why MY home is of interest…"

As the housekeeper for the late Cardassian "task master" (Enabran Tain of the Obsidian Order) sat quietly, to allow the inspection of the house by the Dominion to continue, Mila turns towards one of the soldiers.

"So…how goes the war effort?" Mila asked.

"Remain silent, woman," the Jem'Hadar soldier said.

"Okay, okay," said Mila. "I'm just trying to make conversation, that's all…"

Just then, one other Dominion soldiers goes to his comrade.

"All the rooms have been cleared, save for the basement area," said the Cardassian.

The Jem'Hadar soldiers turn towards Mila.

"YOU will show us the basement," said the Jem'Hadar soldier.

"Alright," Mila said, as she gets up from her seat. "Follow me…"

However, just as Mila opens the door, the lead Jem'Hadar discharges his weapon.

BLAM!

"Ahugh!" Mila said, as she falls down the stairs.

"Now, to flush out the vermin," the Jem'Hadar said, as he tosses a "flash grenade" down the stairs and into the darkness…

BANG!

Thinking that it was safe, the Jem'Hadar soldiers went down to secure the basement area, only to see several people eating dinner. One of them turns towards the Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"I really think that it is rude for you to barge down here uninvited," Mila said, as she continued to serve everyone meal.

Perplexed, the Jem'Hadar failed to see the fake Mila getting up behind them…

CLUNK! WHACK! BAM!

"Mila" morphs back to her usual self…

"Princess, are you okay?" Sailor Vorta asked.

"A 'flash grenade' is harmless, if a nuisance," Sailor Moon said, as she dusted herself off. She had used her body to shield the others from the blast's effect.

Damar looks up at the Cardassian troops.

"You're in or not?" Damar said between munches.

"We pledge our undying support for the liberation of Cardassia," said the Cardassian soldier. He then motions towards his comrades.

"We ALL do."

"Good," Garack said. "You all can help by escorting Mila out of the city."

"I don't need to leave my home," Mila scowled.

"Mila, the Dominion will come back," Sailor Bajor said. "They will assume that this place, correctly, is where the rebellion is located."

"But, my home-"

"Forget your home, Mila," Garrak said firmly. "We can rebuild it, but we can't rebuild lives…or save them."

"Oh, okay," said Mila. "But I want to make sure that I have plenty of food with me…"

"That's all we ask," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards Sailor Cardassia.

"Ziyal, make sure that Mila is out of the city safely," Sailor Moon said.

"Of course," Sailor Cardassia replied. "I'll make sure that the 'mother of the Rebellion' is protected."

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Mila with a smile.

"Oh, there is one more thing," Sailor Moon said, as she picked up the Dominion communications badge. She then begins to reprogram to device, using her knowledge of Dominion security protocols, gained from her time as a guest of the Dominion, to access the communications network…

"What are you going to do?" Sailor Bajor asked.

"Damar is going to send a message on general broadcast," Sailor Moon said, as she hands the communications device to Damar.

"Indeed," Damar said. "I'll have to convince Cardassia's military forces of our situation, and hope that it is not too late to turn the tide…"

And with that, Damar makes his broadcast.

Meanwhile, the battle rages on between when the Defiant received a hailing frequency that no one was expecting.

"Sir, we're being contacted," Dax said.

Sisko turns towards his old friend.

"From who?"

Dax turns to face the Fleet Captain with a smile.

"It's the Interstellar Alliance."

"What?" Sisko said with surprise.

"Sir, several waves of Juraian and Minbari starships have just appeared on the Dominion's left and right flanks," Worf said. "Also, Starfleet has just informed me that the Shadow Remnant has invaded Breen space.

"Good-"

CHIRP!

"Sir, we're being hailed by the IA flagship, 'Tsunami'," Dax said.

"On screen," Sisko said.

CHIRP!

Using the multi-conference mode, Princess Sasami, Admiral Ross, Admiral Sela and Chancellor Martok appear of screen simultaneously.

"Princess Sasami," Sisko said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I apologize for this late entry of the war, Captain Sisko, but it took great effort on the part of Ambassador Princess Nodoka to convince the Interstellar Alliance Council to consent to this expedition," Princess Sasami said. "Mothers and wives can be very persuasive where their priorities are concerned."

"Indeed," Sisko said.

"We are happy that you have decided to join us, Princess," Admiral Ross said.

"Yes, I agree," Admiral Sela replied. "And, I would like to add that the appearance of the Juraian and Minbari fleets have force the Dominion back to the Cardassian system."

"Then let us end this war quickly, so that the celebration can begin sooner, rather than later," Chancellor Martok said with a boast.

"The IA will handle the Dominion flanks," Sasami said. "The rest of you to Cardassia, and help my husband and his allies secure the defeat of the Dominion."

"We will, Princess-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Sir, I am picking up a general broadcast from Cardassia Prime," Dax said. She then turns to face Sisko with an even bigger smile.

"Damar and the Cardassian Liberation Front are alive and well, and are about to storm the Dominion headquarters. He's also urging the Cardassian military to assist in the liberation of the planet-"

"Confirmed!" Worf said. "Cardassian warships have just broken their line, and are attacking Dominion and Breen vessels."

"Then we have a chance, Captain Sisko," Ross said.

"Then let's not waste this opportunity," Sisko said. "And to those who are still able to make the trip to Cardassia Prime: good luck."

"We'll do," Ross replied. "Good luck to us all."

CHIRP!

"Huh," O'Brien said with a smile. "It looks like all those relationships Ranma has had over the years has finally paid off."

"Perhaps," Bashir said, as he continued to treat Chief O'Brien's wounds. "But at least I don't have to worry about competing with Ranma in that regard."

"Well," Dax said. "Not exactly."

Both Worf and Bashir suddenly turn towards Dax in alarm, causing O'Brien to chuckle.

"You're not saying that…you and Ranma were together?" Bashir asked.

"Well…we WERE married, in a previous lifetime."

"…"

"If Ranma was NOT the emperor of the Klingon Empire, and a blood brother…and a Dahar Master, I would KILL him!" Worf fumed.

"Well, let's end this war so you will have that opportunity," Sisko said jokingly, as he turns to face the main view screen.

"Mister Nog, status?" Sisko asked.

"The Defiant is at optimal levels," Nog said. "We're ready to proceed."

"Then, by all means…lets."

And, with that, the final push to end the Dominion War begins.

Meanwhile…

"Dragon Rising Ascension!" Agrippa yells, as she unleashes her attack in a downward spiral.

"Arrgh!" Hyosides groaned, as he was drilled into the mountainside.

THOOM!

As Agrippa floats to the valley floor, Hyosides stands up.

"Wow, I stand corrected," Hyosides replied.

"Stay out of my way, Ryouga…or whoever you are!" Agrippa replied.

"Let's see…no," Hyosides said, as he poked the very air in front of him, but towards Agrippa.

"Breaking Point!"

Hyosides uses a modification of the Breaking Point Technique to split the very atoms. As a result, Agrippa is exposed to an atomic-like disruption.

BOOM!

"Arrgh-!" Agrippa said, as she was wracked with nuclear fire. However, as devastating the attack was, she still had her wits about her.

"Dragon Descending!" Agrippa yells, as she punches vertically.

THOOM!

At first, the atmosphere shifts the atmosphere, causing the nuclear fire to expand outward. However, the attack that Agrippa initiated collapsed the nuclear fire into a singularity…

ZAAARRRKKK!

Using basic physics, Agrippa was holding what appeared to be a micro-sun with a strong gravity well. Growling, Agrippa prepares to toss the attack.

"Okay, 'pig-chan'!" Agrippa yelled. "Eat this!"

WOOSH!

THOOM!

Hyosides growls, as catches the tiny star. He was glad that his training with his son Brolly of New Vegeta-sai had paid off. However, the attack distracted Hyosides to distract him long enough for Agrippa to perform a second attack.

"Shooting Star KICK!" Agrippa yells, as she lands a kick that made contact with the tiny star, as it made contact with Hyosides' chest. The effect was a supernova-like explosion.

THOOM-BOOM!!

When there was silence again, a nude Agrippa and Hyosides sit up to see devastation. Everything around them was flattened and cratered.

"Oh, good going, Ranma," Hyosides said, as he dusted himself off.

"ME?" Agrippa said. "You're the one who was trying to stop me from stop…the other YOU!"

"That's because YOU are not suppose to," Hyosides said. "The other Ranma is supposed to stop the other ME."

"Then, what can I do about Naru?" Agrippa said. "It's not right that she has to suffer for my mistakes. And besides: what about Ryoukiko? I know the past…and the future. Our daughter has to be born in order to insure the creation of 'Sailor Ixion'. I NEED to take care of Ryouga some how."

"Agrippa, who is to say that you have to?" Hyosides said, as he gently caresses Agrippa's left facial cheek. "And besides, WE can be Ryoukiko's parents."

"R-Ryouga?" Agrippa said.

"Hey, our lives have always been intertwined," Hyosides said. "In this timeline, our lives are more intertwined than the other timelines. Also, this is a way to insure the birth of our daughter."

"I…I guess so," Agrippa said.

Pause.

"But…are you sure that you want to do this, knowing that…I'm really a guy?"

"No, I'm not, but if I am going to be weird about this, I rather be weird about this with you."

"Okay," Agrippa said. "But what about the younger you?"

"I've already taken care of it. If Ranma, the other Ranma, manages to resolve his role as the warrior of the Prophets, then Ryouga Hibiki will recover."

"Oh, okay. We'll…do this thing you suggest, but I get to be in charge of this…thing, and you get to be the woman next time. Deal?"

"Deal," Hyosides said, as he moves into embrace his old rival. And then-

"Wait!" Agrippa said, as she takes out a bottle of fermented ambrosia wine from pocket space. "I need…some 'liquid courage', that's all."

"Indeed…"

**To be concluded…**


	125. Chapter 125

**TRT2: The Ranma Trek Chronicles! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 125**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Commander Taisuke Kuno, the commander of the USS "Gallant" sat a booth at "Vic's".

"Sigh," Taisuke said, as he played a game of solitaire. It was decided that someone was needed to protect the station, while the others are away.

"Hey, Commander," Quark said, as he goes up to Kuno's table. "You mind if I…play a game of cards?"

"Sit," Kuno said, as he motions Quark to sit down. "Since there are just two of us, we can play 'Crazy Eight'-"

"Make that the four of us," Vic said, as he and Admiral Herb arrive.

"Sir-" Kuno said, as he begins to get up.

"At ease," Herb said. "We can relax with the formalities…"

"I'm surprised to see you here, Admiral," Quark said.

"Since there is nothing to do for now, I decided to check out this…'Vic's'."

"And you may the right decision, Admiral," Vic said, as he motions for a cocktail waitress.

"Well, what card game can we play now?" Quark said.

"How about a game of Poker?" Shampoo, as she walks over to Kuno's table.

"Certainly, Ms. Shampoo," Kuno said. "And with the five of us here, we definitely have the means to have a credible card game."

"So," Vic said, as he got a gin-and-tonic from the cocktail waitress. "What does Starfleet's finest—and guests—think about this war?"

"Well, there is nothing to do but wait until there is a resolution of SOME kind," Herb said. "I'm just glad that the Interstellar Alliance has finally decided to help us with our present predicament."

Kuno merely opened his mouth, speechless.

"Commander?"

"The Interstellar Alliance…is helping us, sir?"

"Indeed. I just received the communiqué confirming this."

"Wow…"

"Well, I just hope that my nephew Nog comes back in one piece," Quark said.

"That is wonderful," Shampoo said. "We should prepare a celebration party, for when our heroes return to the station."

"That, Ms. Shampoo, is something that my club can support," said Vic with a smile. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes…let's ante up. Texas hold 'em."

And with that, an impromptu card game begins…

Meanwhile…

BLAM!

The USS "Serenity" was rocked, as the orbital "weapons platforms" discharged their weapons upon both it and the USS Valiant.

"Status," Kirk said, as he blew the smoke out of his face. He was glad that his son Joseph was back on Deep Space Nine during this danger mission.

"The probe is almost in place, sir," Hoshiko said, as her hands danced across the control panel. "Lucky for us, the Valiant is covering for us-"

CHIRP!

"Oh, no," Hoshiko said, as she reads the updated tactical information. "The main Dominion fleet has just entered this system, and will arrive in minutes."

"Then we have no choice," Kirk said. "Activate 'phaser turrets'."

"Captain, we may not be able to make the switch back to the phaser array," Hoshiko said. "We'll take that chance," Kirk said. "Activate the turrets."

"Aye, sir," Hoshiko said. Quickly, she switches the phaser weapons from "array mode" to "turret mode".

CHUNK-CHUNK!

Six turrets—which circled around the upper deck on the primary (ie. saucer) hull—activates, as they "pop up" from the Serenity's weapons array.

"Turrets have been activated."

"Fire at will," Kirk said.

"Firing, sir…"

Like the Defiant-class "phaser cannons", the phaser turret system uses optronically-targeted phasers. Bolts of phaser energy are discharged in rapid succession. For decades, Starfleet relied on the use of a phaser array for tactical purposes, since most hostilities were between starships. However, thanks to the Dominion, both the phaser cannons and the phaser turret system were brought back as a standard weapons system, as evident by the introduction of the multi-vector, modular "Prometheus-class" starship, the only Federation starship that can act own by splitting up into three smaller ships. Other ships can be fitted with either the phaser cannon or plaser turret system as needed.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

Waves of Jem'Hadar attack crafts move forward in an attempt to over-run the Serenity's position. However, not only could the Constellation class starship could handle multiple attack crafts, but it was being defended by another Federation ship.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

On board the USS Valiant, a Defiant-class starship, Ranma ordered Thomas to hold the ship's proverbial ground, while Mousse targeted the incoming attack crafts.

BOOM!

"Mousse-!" Ranma yelled.

"I know what I am doing, Ranma!" Mousse yells, as he targets other Jem'Hadar ships. "I can multi-task, you know-!"

BOOM!

"Wait, that sounded like a manifold," Ranma said, as he pressed down on his intercom button. "Bridge to Engineering!"

Static.

"BRIDGE TO ENGINEERING-!"

"Sir, we're losing power in the main thrusters!" Thomas said.

"Damn it," Ranma said. He then turns towards Mousse.

"Mousse, I need for you to get down in Engineering, and see what the hell is going on."

"What about tactical?" Mousse said.

FLASH!

Now, there was Ranma AND Ukyo Kuonji present on the Bridge.

"Don't worry about us, worry about what happened to the Engineering crew!" Ranma and Ukyo said in unison.

"Um, right," Mousse said, as he leaves his station, only to be replaced by Ukyo.

"Ranchan, I think I have everything we need," Ukyo said. She then turns towards Ranma.

"We need to talk about what you did," Ukyo said.

For a while now, Ranma was inwardly trying to piece together his friend's mental psyche, after it had been virtually destroyed by the Pah-Wraiths. It was only recently that he had succeeded in using his doppelganger trick to allow Ukyo to move about on her own a bit. Unfortunately, this Ukyo is how Ranma sees her. In fact, the martial artist still wasn't sure if the Ukyo that he was recreating was her, or really something that he had produced from his memories of Ukyo. Hopefully, there will be a time when Ukyo can be her own person again…

"Right," Ranma replied. "Prepare to…up the tempo, so to speak.

"Right," Ukyo said, as she tugged her Starfleet uniform that looked exactly like Ranma's. "Returning fire…"

Meanwhile…

On the surface of Cardassia Prime, the Destroyer known as King Ghidorah was leveling Dominion bases and strongholds one after another.

SKREEEEEEE-!

FWOOOSH!

'Finally, some action that the Moon Princess has promised!' Ghidorah thought, as yet another Dominion base is destroyed. In the years to come, the Cardassian people would see the three-headed space monster as not a destroyer, but as a liberator…

Regardless, Ghidorah moves on to his next trarget.

At the same time this was going on, the Cardassian Liberation Front prepares to storm the headquarters of the Dominion…

"I don't see why WE have to go through the back door like this," Damar scowled. "We're here to liberate Cardassia!"

"Because we want to end this war quickly," Sailor Bajor said. She turns towards Sailor Vorta.

"Are you sure you can do this, Eris?"

"My loyalty is to the Moon Princess ONLY," Sailor Vorta said, as she glances over to Sailor Moon, who was in deep meditation…

"Well, that's good to know," Damar said.

Just then, Garak comes back.

"We have problem," Garak said.

"What problem?" Sailor Bajor asked.

"Apparently, they've recently re-enforced the backdoor with a gate made out of neutronium."

"Damn it," Sailor Bajor said, knowing that any object laced with neutronium could survive even a photon torpedo blast.

"Heh," Garak laughed. "HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE-!"

"I don't see what's FUNNY, Garrak," Damar said.

"Don't you see the irony? We're trying to 'storm the castle', so to speak, and yet we can't even lower the drawbridge!"

"That is funny," Sailor Bajor said. She then turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, you have any ideas?  
Sailor Moon opens her eyes. They were silver in color, like they were back when she, Ranma, a psychiatrist named Elizabeth Dehner, and a man named Gary Mitchell were exposed to a strange energy field that had surrounded the Milky Way Galaxy for a time, before migrating to a different part of the Universe. However, the exposure had enhanced their respective psychic potential to dangerous levels. In the case of Gary Mitchell, that enhancement allowed him to become a virtual god in hours. Luckily, Ranma, his commanding officer (at the time) James T. Kirk and Usagi saved the enhanced Dehner and defeated Mitchell…by sealing Mitchell in a tomb on the planet Delta Vega. Since then, Usagi, Ranma and Dehner purposely kept their enhanced abilities under wraps…until now.

"Usagi?" Sailor Bajor said, as she was taken aback a bit.

"Somewhat," Sailor Moon said, as she stood up. She then turns to face Damar.

"Femme is MY problem. Weyoun is YOURS."

"Agreed," Damar replied.

Sailor Moon then turns towards Sailor Vorta.

"Protect Damar with your life."

"Understood, Mistress," Sailor Vorta said, as she bows slightly.

"Then let's get on with this matter," Garrak said. He was getting a weird vibe coming from Sailor Moon with her weird, silvery, glow-in-the-dark eyes…

"Let's," Sailor Moon said, as she turns to face the hardened door. Slowly, she walks towards the door. She taps the door at various points of the door. To her, she can see the molecular structure of the object in front of her. She then stepped back, cocked her closed fist, and-

WHAM!

The heavy door shatters into pieces, just as the waiting Jem'Hadar began to discharge the weapons.

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM-!

As her body is struck, a white aura begins glow around the Moon Princess. However, unperturbed, Sailor Moon goes through the line of fire. When she got close enough, the lead Jem'Hadar decides to take the initiative by engaging Sailor Moon in hand-to-hand combat.

"For the Dominion!" said the Jem'Hadar, as he struck Sailor Moon with the butt of his gun.

THOK!

Sailor Moon glances took a single glance at the Jem'Hadar, who wondered what she was going to do. She then placed her hand on the Jem'Hadar's forehead…

"YEARRRRRGGGGGGH-!" the Jem'Hadar screamed.

"If you live through this day, you will experience the one thing that is missing from your miserable lives: Love."

Thus, as Sailor Moon continues her glide towards the main entrance of the Dominion headquarters, the Jem'Hadar parts ways like the proverbial red sea…

"BAJOR SANDSTORM!" Sailor Bajor said, as she emits a concentrated burst of sand that picked the bones of the enemy clean.

"For Cardassia!" Damar said, as he fired upon his weapons. "For victory-"

BLAM!

Just as a stray shot was about to end Damar's life, Sailor Vorta took the hit herself.

"Augh!" Sailor Vorta yelps.

"Are you okay, Vorta?" Damar asked.

"Luckily, we 'senshi' are tough enough to…take a disruptor shot or two," Sailor Vorta says with a smile. "But, in the future…DUE be careful. I only have one life to give."

"Agreed," Damar said with a smile. "I wished…that I had gotten to know you earlier than today."

"If we make it to see the light of day, we can have more time to talk."

"Agreed," Damar said, as he helps Sailor Vorta up. "You're ready?"

"I am…leader of the Cardassian people."

"I like the sound of that…"

Meanwhile, Ranma continues to defend the Serenity, when-

"Hoshiko, do we have that device ready?" Kirk asked.

"Implementing shut down of planetary defense network…now," Hoshiko said. The secret weapon that the Allied Task Force was using was Hoshiko herself, who was using her Borg implants to hack into the system.

"Resistance is futile…as they say," Hoshiko said.

"I see…"

Meanwhile, Ukyo notices Cardassia's planetary defense network has been deactivated.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo said with surprise. "Hoshiko did it!"

"I'm glad to hear that-" Ranma said.

"Wait," Ukyo said again. "I'm picking up a signal from Captain Sisko and the rest of the fleet…"

Ukyo turns to face Ranma, as she grins a broad smile.

"They have Cardassia Prime surrounded."

"Well, the first and second phases of the counter-offensive is complete," Ranma said with a satisfied sigh. "But the hard part is just beginning."

Thomas turns around.

"What do you mean?" asked the transporter doppelganger of Commander William T. Riker, the "First Officer" of the USS "Enterprise".

"Even if we take out the remaining Dominion ships, there is the ground offensive," Ranma said. "The only thing we can do now is wait for Usagi, Kira, Garrak and the rest of the Cardassian Liberation Front to do what it's necessary to end this war…"

Meanwhile…

FWOOSH!

Ryouko steps back, as the flames of the Fire Caves howled like specters. Once Kai Winn had read the incantations from the Book of the Kosst Amojan, the Fire Caves roared to life.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Kai Win said, as she took off her ceremonial robes, and threw them into the fire. "I no longer have to hide behind this weak…mortal form…"

"I know," said Anjohl Tennan. "We will help our new brothers and sisters get revenge on those that imprisoned them here in this pitiful place. And once they have secured the Celestial Temple, we will use it to bring back power to the gods. Only then, shall the old ways return…with US in power!"

Ryouko frowns.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Ryouko said. "I thought we were suppose to help Bajor onto a new path, in exchange for helping me get my Naru back!"

"Oh, you deluded little FOOL!" Winn said. "You honestly think that we would help the father of the one called 'Sailor Ixion'?"

"WHAT?" Ryouko said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Adami, dear," Tennan said. "Remember, he has yet to reach his proper evolution…in THIS life cycle."

"I…I don't understand…"

"Then, I shall show you,' Adami said, as she lashed out with bolt of lightning…that she used to pin against a cave wall.

"Arrgh-!"

"Now, where was I? Oh. The gods ruled, as they always have for untold millennium. But when a new age came upon the children of Man, the Moon Princess decreed that humankind should no longer be bothered by the likes of US. Needless to say, some of us did not take such a decree well. And so, we fought back. However, it was her 'Sailor Ixion, the destroyer of gods, that forced us to leave the mortal planes…"

"You see, my friend, although we have used these bodies to fulfill their desires, which THEY AGREED to, out primary concern was to insure that Sailor Ixion is never born," Tennan said. "A number of us had other agendas to be sure, but making sure that Ixion, YOUR DAUGHTER, does not exist to plague us was at the top of our proverbial list. Getting rid of the Moon Princess, while she has yet to achieve her true potential, was a bonus."

"You…you killed my NARU?" Ryouko yelled.

"Not directly, this time, but putting her into harms way was a more subtle attempt at succeeding at our goals of dominating this future timeline…"

"Errgh! I'll kill you!"

"I don't thing so. You see, I've studied you long enough on how to neutralize your considerable abilities. YOU will be sacrificed, as we take YOUR life force to fashion a weapon to destroy your mate…when HE returns from Cardassia Prime.

"?"

Meanwhile…

BLAM!

As Sailor Moon enters the command area of the Dominion, Damar discharges his weapon, with the assistance of Garrak.

ZAAAARK!

"The floor is clear," Sailor Bajor said, as she and Sailor Vorta brings up the rear.

"I believe that a surrender is in order, Madame Femme," Damar said.

"Damar," Femme the Changeling said.

"So, you survived after all this time," Weyoun seethed.

"We have a…'lucky rabbit's foot', so to speak," Garrak said, as he motions to Usagi.

"Please, Mistress Femme," Sailor Vorta begged. "All this…death is unnecessary."

"Unbelievable that a Vorta and Founder should go against their own," Weyoun said in disbelief.

"Do not waste your concern, Weyoun," Femme said. "The Moon Princess was NEVER a Founder."

Sailor Moon steps up to Femme.

"This war is over, Femme," Sailor Moon said. "My husband and our allies will see to it."

"You do not understand, Usagi," Femme said, as she steps back. "It will NEVER be over, and I will make sure that your victory, will taste like ashes."

"Then you do not mind me doing this," Damar said, as he points his disruptor at Weyoun.

BLAM!

Weyoun falls down dead.

"Oh, my," said Sailor Vorta.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Femme said. "That's the last Weyoun-clone in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Then there are not further discussion," Garrak said, as he points his weapon at the Changeling.

"No," Sailor Bajor said. "Remember what Usagi had said."

"Colonel, there is only so much patience I can spend on this matter," Garrak said.

"I agree," Damar said.

"And King Ghidorah is still out there, protecting the people," Sailor Moon said, as she glances over towards the Cardassian.

"That THING is yours?" Damar exclaimed. "I thought it was some sort of weapon."

"Correct. But if you proceed to change our deal, I WILL change it FURTHER," said Sailor Moon. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Do you see?" Femme said. "You cannot trust a Solid. No, the war will continue, as every last Breen and Jem'Hadar soldier fights to the very last sentient."

"And what would that accomplish?"

"Isn't it obvious? With the death of the Dominion, so follows the death of the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and every empire in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

Femme sits down in a chair.

"So you see, dear Moon Princess, you will never recreate your precious Silver Millennium…ever."

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Garrak," Damar said, as he motions his head towards main control panel.

"Right," Garrak said, as he goes over to the control panel. "Ah."

"What is it?" Sailor Bajor asked.

"Apparently, we're being hailed by Captain Sisko."

"Alright," Sailor Moon said, as she turns away to reply to the hail…

CHIRP!

"You're on," Garrak said.

"Thanks. Sailor Moon to Allied Fleet."

CHIRP-BEEP!

Captain Sisko appears on screen.

"This Fleet," Sisko said. "It looks like you're out of uniform."

"Eh, you can write me up when we get back to the station."

"I'll remember that. What is your status?"

"We're in a holding pattern," Sailor Moon said, as she began her report. Although the Dominion headquarters were secured, there were still enough Jem'Hadar soldiers that were standing by for a suicidal assault.

"The only person that can end this war if Femme, and she is certainly not going to listen to me," Sailor Moon said.

Just then, Odo appears on screen.

"I will beam down to speak with Femme," Odo said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sisko asked.

"It's are only way, sir."

Sisko mulls over what he has heard thus far…

"Very well, Constable," Sisko said. He then turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Tell Femme that Odo will pay her a visit."

"You got it, sir," Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Moon: out."

CHIRP!

"In spite of the ridiculousness of Captain Tsukino's outfit, I actually take her seriously," Dr. Bashir said.

"I'm glad, Julian, since I, too, am I 'Sailor Scout'," Dax said.

"Let me guess: you're 'Sailor Trill'."

"Yep."

"Ah…"

Bashir turns towards O'Brien.

"I'm going to see if I can get Dax to wear her 'senshi' outfit one of these evenings-"

"I HEARD that!" Dax called out, which elicited a laugh from O'Brien.

A few minutes later, Odo is at Sailor Moon's side. Together, they will face Femme…alone.

"Be careful, Odo…Usagi," Sailor Bajor said with concern.

"I do not agree with this," Garrak said. "If Founder gets the Moon Princess' power-"

"Garrak, I do not trust the situation either," Damar said. "But…I trust Sailor Moon."

"Princess?" Sailor Vorta asked with wonder.

Sailor Moon turns towards her avatar.

"Remember your promise, senshi of the Vortas," Sailor Moon said, as she smiled.

"Of course, Mistress," the Vorta nods her head.

And with that, the doors to the inner office close…

Garrak turns towards Sailor Bajor.

"I hope Captain Tsukino knows what she is doing," Garrak said.

"I do, too," Sailor Bajor said, as she looked towards the door in wonder…

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

Captains Kirk and Saotome appear.

"Where's Usagi?" Kirk asked.

"She should be here-" Ranma said. "I felt her power levels fluctuate-"

CHUNK!

The doors open again. Walking out were Odo, Sailor Moon…and Usagi Tsukino?

"Wait," Damar said. "What is going on?"

"Usagi?" Ranma said.

The other Usagi Tsukino morphed into a healthy looking Femme, who steps out in front.

"In light of what Sister Usagi had had shared with me and Odo, I will gladly surrender ALL Dominion forces in the Alpha Quadrant to the Allied Task Force," Femme said.

"That's it?" Damar said.

"It looks to be that way, Damar," Kira said. "What…happened?"

"Femme has agreed to stand trial and accept full responsibility for what has happened, on…one condition," Sailor Moon said with a sigh, as she glances over towards Odo, and then at Ranma.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Sailor Moon and I are to…join the Great Link, in the Gamma Quadrant," Odo said.

"WHAT?" Sailor Bajor and Ranma yell in unison.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Sailor Moon said, as she touches Ranma's face. "But this is the only way to end the war. I…I have the show the Founders my life story, in order to convince them that solids are no better or worse than they."

"No, I'm not going to-"

"Ranma, remember what happened to Willard and Ilyia?" Kirk said, as he places a hand on Ranma's right shoulder. "Remember what happened to them?"

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he punches a nearby wall.

THOOM!

"Impressive," Damar said.

Ranma turns to face Sailor Moon.

"Fine, but for how long?" Ranma asked.

"I'll be back before you know it," Sailor Moon said with a smile. "And besides, this will give you a chance to…get to know Amanda a little bit better."

"You…you knew?"

"Sailor Pluto told me what was going to happen to you, should I make a certain choice," Sailor Moon said. "It's safe to say that my 'choice' concerning where I'll be for a few years or so."

"Oh."

"And besides…there is another me out there, who will come home soon."

"Another you-?"

"Shhh!" Sailor Moon said, as she pressed her index finger. "You'll remember what I mean soon enough…"

A short time later, the chief architects of the counter-offensive stand in the middle of a broken square. There were some Cardassian bodies lying around, but that didn't stop Chancellor Martok from celebrating with a cup of blood wine.

"So much for 'victory'," Garrak said, as he looks about the place.

"But victory…nevertheless," Martok said, as he drank his cup of blood wine. "Hard fought, and WITH sacrifice."

Martok turns towards Damar, Usagi, Kira, Sela, Sisko, Ross, Kirk, Ranma, Mara and Sasami, who held their own cups. Sasami, to her regret, insisted that she, being a military commander in this case, participate in the ceremony. Damar participated due to the fact that he was instrumental in

"Don't you agree, my friends?"

"I do not," Damar said, as he drinks his cup of wine before tossing it away. "I should never have accepted this…invitation. I don't want to drink over the ashes of my own people."

Sasami broke down in tears, and then immediately went into Ranma's arms.

"Oh, Ranma," Sasami said. "If…if only we could have intervened sooner…"

"But you did intervene," Sela said, as she turns to face Martok. "On THAT note, I will drink this…disgusting beverage."

"I always fantasize this day," Kira said, as she looks around. "Now…I am ashamed of myself for doing so…"

"Care to toast, Captain Sisko?" Martok asked.

"No," Sisko said, as he pours out his drink. "Suddenly, I'm not too thirsty."

"I agree," Ross said.

Mara was about to do the same thing, when-

"Wait," Usagi said, as she turns to address the others. "I don't know about you all, but I accept Martok's proposition. We may have fought in a war that has cost lives, but the alternative would have been much worse…"

Usagi took a swig of wine.

"So, in that sense, 'To Victory'," Usagi said, as she took another swig, before tossing the cup into a fire.

CLANG!

"Now SHE gets it," Martok said, as he took his own swig of blood wine.

Later, back at the station…

Like any war, there will be casualties. Amanda was prepared to deal with such things, but not to this extent, when it comes to her best friend…

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Rogers, as she tried to comfort Shampoo, as she and Mousse saw their injured great-granddaughter Pert lying on the medi-bed. During the battle, the engineering room was flooded with Delta Radiation. Pert was able to assist Sonya in restoring power, but the cost was great.

"Is…there way for her to be healed?" Shampoo asked.

"We've…come along way in repairing the injured with this type of accident," Amanda said. "Unfortunately, this type of injury is also neurological. Pert's…warrior days are over.

Shampoo sighed. Joketsuzouko Law states that Pert is to be left to die. But Pert is her great-granddaughter…

"Disconnect the feeding tube," Shampoo said.

"But…you can't do that!" Amanda said.

"Shampoo-!"

"NO!" Shampoo yelled. "It's the way of the Amazon."

Pause.

"And it is my right as next of kin."

"I…I understand," Amanda said, as she disconnect Pert's feeding apparatus…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEE-

CLICK!

"Time of death: 1400 hours," Amanda said with sadness. She took a look at her best friend…

"No," Amanda said, as she leans over to her best friend. "I'm not going to let you die…no matter WHAT!"

Closes her eyes, and snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

Pert, alive, well and whole, opens her eyes.

"Great-granddaughter?" Shampoo said. "You're…alive?"

Pert blinked her eyes,k and turns to look at everybody.

"Why am I in Sickbay?" Pert asked.

Amanda says nothing, but hugs her best friend.

"Take care of Ranma for me," Amanda said, as she sheds a tear. By breaking her promise to not use her omnipotent powers, she had to return the Q Continuum…

"What-?"

FLASH!

And Amanda was gone.

Just then, Ranma enters the room.

"Amanda?" Ranma asked, as he looks around. "I was stopping by to check on Pert-"

Ranma sees a healthy Pert.

"Pert?" Ranma said with bewilderment.

"Yes?" Pert replied.

"What's going on?"

"Dr. Rogers saved Pert's life using some magic," Mousse said.

"Oh, no," Ranma said, as he leans on a nearby chair.

"What's wrong?" Shampoo asked. "Where did Dr. Rogers go?"

Ranma looks up with sad eyes.

"Ranma…?"

"Amanda…has gone to the one place that I can't travel to," Ranma said. And then-

FLASH!

A white rose with a note attached to it appears.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he picks up the note from on top of the table, and reads it.

"What does it say, Son-in-law?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma smiles, as he looks up.

"Possibilities," Ranma said.

"?"

Later…

With the signing of a ceasefire agreement, the Dominion War is over. Femme would allow herself to be in custody, with Sailor Vorta looking after her needs. Of course, none of this would be possible with the agreement that Odo and Usagi had struck, much to the consternation of Starfleet Command. Still, the Federation saw an opportunity to establish diplomatic ties with the Dominion, and thus made Usagi the Federation Ambassador to the Dominion.

As for the others…

"Commander Worf," Sisko said, as he, Martok, Ross and Ranma left a conference room, upon running into Worf and Dax in the Promenade.

"Yes, sir?" Worf said.

"It's been decided that YOU will become the Federation Ambassador to Q'onos," Ross said.

"WHAT?" Worf yelled. "But…I'm not an Ambassador-!"

"Sometimes, the Fates play a cruel trick on us," Martok said with a smile.

"Worf," Ranma said, as he places a hand Worf's left shoulder. "I think you're ready for the next level of your training."

"What training are you talking about, Ranma?" Dax asked.

"I, through my connections, will sponsor you to become a 'Da'Har Master'," Ranma said. "Unfortunately, you have to be on Q'onos in order to go through the training."

"You being ambassador will allow you the time to become a DaHar Master," Martok said. "And besides, I can use the company, when we all gather to sing songs of glory."

"Really?" Worf said. "I am…honored."

"I will really miss you, Worf," Dax said with a smile. "And I can't wait for you to become a DaHar Master…like me."

"What?"

"Previous life as Qurzon."

"Oh."

"It has been an honored to serve with you, Mister Worf," Sisko said, as he extended his hand in friendship.

"I, as well, sir," Worf said.

Later, at the victory party (at "Vic's")…

"…To the best crew in Starfleet," Sisko said, as he raised a glass in a toast.

"Here, here," Ranma said, as he took a swig of his Champaign. He then turns towards O'Brien.

"Now, remember, if you need ANYTHING, just call," Ranma said.

"Sir, I CAN take care of Keiko and our children, you know," O'Brien said.

"I know, but…I'm not going to be around to look after you guys, when you take that assignment at Starfleet Academy."

"Well, I think the Chief's objections might be a bit premature," Bashier said, as he points to the still adult Molly O'Brien dancing with Jake, Captain Sisko's son. Even though Molly was old enough to make her own decisions, thank to growing up wild in the past, O'Brien still felt protective of his daughter.

"Excuse me, but I got to put a stop to THAT," O'Brien said, as he goes over to stop Jake and Molly from dancing.

"Well, sir, at least he knows how you feel," Bashier said, as he took a sip of his wine.

"Maybe, but Keiko and the kids are the only thing I have left of my son Ranmak," Ranma sighed. "But, that's all in the past…"

"Huh, it looks like, your wife is about to give her farewell performance…"

In a slinky, white number, Usagi sings a classic song from Earth's 1960s era, "The Way You Look Tonight, with Vic himself in a duet…

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.  
_  
_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.  
_  
_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.  
_  
_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.  
_  
_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight…_

As Ranma sat alone, reflecting upon what has happened, Ranma detects something amiss…

"Ryouga," Ranma said to himself.

Just then, Captain Sisko comes walking up to him.

"Ranma, we need to go to the Fire Caves of Bajor," Sisko said.

"Huh?"

"The fate of everything is at hand."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he sets down his drink, before holding onto Sisko's hand. He then places his free index and middle finger on his forehead.

"Hang on-!"

ZIP!

And Ranma and Sisko were gone.

Meanwhile, Usagi stopped singing another song, upon sensing Ranma's departure.

"Ranma…?"

ZIP!

Ranma and Sisko both appear in the mouth of the Fire Caves.

"I'm surprised that they haven't sealed up the place," Sisko said.

"Here," Ranma said, as he takes out his spare phaser rifle and pahser pistol from pocket space. "Just in case."

"You should teach me that trick after this," Sisko said, as he hoisted his phaser pistol, while he cradled his phaser rifle.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he and Sisko enter the caves…

Elsewhere, two lovers, of sorts, lie in the middle of a grassy field.

"Do you remember when our fates were linked, Agrippa?" Hyosides said.

"I sure do," Agrippa replied, as she leaned her head on Hyosides' broad chest. "It was like yesterday…"

"Actually, it's TODAY."

"Whatever," Agrippa said. "Sisko and I barged into the cave guns blazing. Of course, we got our butts handed to us by Hera and Ahriman, who were using Kai Winn and the Cardassian Dukat as 'fleshsuits' at the time. However, you, seeing me there, pissed you off enough to break through Hera's trap. So, while we ended up fighting, again, the fight distracted them long enough for Captain Sisko to push both Hera and Ahriman into the fire itself, burning both of their bodies, but sealing them off with Pah Wraiths in the process."

"Not…exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Maxwell?"

"Oh," Agrippa mused. "That's right…the story of Skrain G. Dukat, formerly the disguised Anjohl Tannan, is FAR from over…"

"But," Hyosides said, as he turns to touch Agrippa's face. "Our story has just begun."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I have forgotten our deal."

POOF!

A male, doppelganger version of Agrippa, Ranma Prime, appears.

"Now, YOU can be the woman, while I watch," Agrippa said with smirk. "I'd change back to m rugged good looks, but I have TWO the feed now."

"…"

Somewhere outside of space and time, Dukat, in his Cardassian guise, sensed something that was amiss…

"Where am I?" Dukat said, as he looks around. The last thing he remembered was he and his patron falling into the fire pits of the Pah Wraiths with the Kosst Amojam…

Dukat appeared to be sitting down under a head light, with darkness all around him…

"It appears that I have saved you, Mister Dukat," said a voice, as the owner walks into the light. The man appeared to be a middle-aged man with medium build and salty-pepper hair.

"Who are you?" Dukat asked. "I demand to know what happened to me-"

"You are in NO position to demand anything," the man said. "Suffice it say, my name is…Maxwell, formerly of the Federation's 'Temporal Investigations Authority'."

"Federation," Dukat sneered. "What does the Federation want?"

"It's not what the Federation wants, but I can do for you."

"And that is…?"

"You help me get revenge on Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, and I will help you get revenge on Benjamin Sisko."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will send you back the moment I plucked you from the Fire Caves, after you and Winn Adami were pushed off into the pit itself."

"Well, if you put it like that…"

Meanwhile…

"Captain Sisko!" Ranma said, as he looks around the white room of the Celestial Temple, with Cassidy Yates and Jake Sisko on hand. Upon Sisko's fall into the fire pits of the Fire Cave, he went searching for Sisko, until he was summoned to the Celestial Temple, located within the Bajoran Wormhole. As the "Warrior of the Prophets", Ranma could enter the Celestial Temple at will. Upon his departure, Cassidy and Jake insisted that tag along.

"Ben!" Cassidy yelled.

Cassidy…

"Wait, I hear Dad!" Jake said.

"Son," Sisko said, as he steps forth to hug his son. He then turns towards Cassidy.

"Cass," Sisko said, as he went to hug his wife.

"Ben, we were so worried about you," Cassidy said, as she hugged her husband.

"Captain, I'm glad you're okay," Ranma said.

"More than okay," Sisko said. "I have…claimed my inheritance."

"What do you mean, Ben?" Cassidy asked.

Sisko tells the three that just before his mortal flesh was to burn, his potential as a Prophet was realized. Now, he will spend both a moment and an eternity learning to be a Prophet, as a part of his role to be the Emissary to the Bajoran people.

"Dad, must you?" Jake asked.

"Sounds like a pretty long time, Captain," Ranma said. "Or not."

"Do not worry, for I will one day return," Sisko said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, it will be up to you to protect Bajor and her people during my time away. And someone needs to defend it interests, as the people of Bajor petition for admittance into the Federation. Do you think you're up to the task?"

"Eh," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'm not going anyway for a while…"

And thus, the reluctant Ranma Saotome will fulfill his duties as the Warrior of the Prophets, as he shepherds Bajor…into "paradise". In what form that will be, only the Prophets knows…

Later…

"Now, Keiko, be sure to call me as soon as you get to Earth," Ranma said, as he helped the family carry Keiko and Kirayoshi's luggage to the roundabout, bound for Earth.

"Grandfather, it's okay," Keiko said. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Sir, I told you have everything covered," O'Brien said with annoyance.

"And another thing: why do you continue to call me THAT?" Ranma said. "We're family, you know."

"Because…I respect you too much to call you anything else."

Pause.

"And besides, calling you 'Grandfather' is a bit weird."

"Good point-"

"Here we come," Sasami said, as she, Molly, Kang and Vesper, with Kirayoshi in Sasami's arms, enters the docking back.

"Ah, Kirayoshi!" Molly said with a bright smile, as she takes her young child into her arms.

"Hey, champ," Ranma said.

"Gran-gran!" Kirayoshi say happily.

"Gran-gran," Molly said, as she hugged her great-grandfather. "I will miss you."

"I, too, cupcake."

"And see?" Molly said, as she broke her hug to show everyone her feet. "I am wearing shoes now…"

"Ever since she came back from the wild, it's been a struggle trying to get her to wear shoes," Keiko said.

"Well, it's a good first step," Ranma said.

"Ranma, where's Usagi?" Sasami asked.

"She and Odo had…left for the Gamma Quadrant with Kira early this morning," Ranma said with a sigh. "She…doesn't like saying good-byes."

Meanwhile…

"This is it," Odo said, as he, dressed in a tuxedo, and Usagi steps unto the ocean of goo that was the Changelings.

"I guess so," Usagi said, as her body began to melt. "It will feel weird not having a body for a while."

"Odo, Usagi" Kira said, as she held her ground. "Be seeing you, okay?"

"I hope so, Kira," Usagi said. "Oh, and make sure Ranma stays out of trouble for me?"

"Will do."

"Nerys…good-bye," Odo said, as he reaches for his love.

Kira reaches for Odo, just as he and Usagi dissolves completely. As they do, the greenish goo returns to its golden form, indicating the fact that the disease that Section 31 had purposely inflicted upon the Founders was finally cured.

Kira sighs, as she looks down at her reflection. She saw not herself, but that of Sifdis, the Norse warrior goddess, who just happens to look like a godly version of Ukyo Kuonji.

"The things I do for love," Kira said. "While I will miss Odo, and cherish what I shared with him, I will always be destined to be the warrior maiden of my Prince Ran…"

Later…

"Well, congratulations, Commodore Saotome," Admiral Herb said, as he shook Ranma's hand. "You and several others definitely deserve your promotions."

"Thanks, I guess," Ranma said. "So, I'm going to be the new station commander?"

"For now," Herb said. "Once Bajor has been officially admitted into the Federation, that status will change."

"Well, thanks for the heads up…"

With life returning to normal, Ranma takes a stroll along the Promenade.

"Colonel, Jake," Ranma said, as he waved his right hand.

"Commodore," Colonel Kira said, as she and Jake Sisko, both of whom were watching the Bajoran Wormhole open and close on a regular basis, turn to see Ranma.

"Ranma," Jake said as he nods his head.

"Well, life…is normal again," Ranma said, as he turns to look out the window.

"Indeed," Kira said. "I just warned Quark not have his betting pool for who is going to be the new Kai."

"It's probably going to be Vedek Bareil," Jake said. "And personally, he should have been the Kai all along."

"Jake, these…things work themselves out," Ranma said. "Oh, who's on patrol today?"

"Considering the fact that Commander Hibiki is still on leave, that would be Commanders Pert, Taisuke Kuno and Lt. Commander Kiima," Kira said. "Oh, and we just received a message from Captain Kirk, conveying his congratulations on your promotion."

"Huh, I must return to the 'call' then," Ranma said.

Silence.

"It's amazing we survived all this," Kira said.

"We survived because we have to," Ranma said. He then turns towards his companions.

"That is our strength."

"Well, I hope Ryouga is okay," Kira said.

"Me, too, Kira. But…I do think he will be okay."

"How do you know, Ranma?" Jake asked.

"These things tend to work themselves out…"

On Earth, Ryouga visits an ice cream parlor that Naru liked. He decided to take Yoiko, his daughter, there for a treat.

"I want 'Sherbert', Daddy!" Yoiko said.

"Okay," Ryouga said with a gentle smile, as he turns towards the proprietor. "Miss, we're ready to order-"

"Okay, sir," said the girl, as she turns around to face her customers. "I'm ready-"

Silence.

"Ryouga?" said the girl.

Ryouga wondered why the girl was so familiar to her, when it dawned on him.

"A-Akari?" Ryouga said, realizing that it was the Akari whom he had dated years ago…

"Ryouga!" the girl said, as she goes around from the back of the counter, and hugged her true love. "When I woke up in this strange future, I didn't know that I would never see you again…"

"Huh?" Ryouga said.

"Daddy, who is this lady?" Yoiko asked.

Sitting non-descript was Hyosides and Agrippa, who were eating ice cream at a nearby booth.

"See?" Hyosides said. "I told you things would work out."

"Yeah, only by taking a girl and her prize pig into the future, just as the Crisis hit," Agrippa said.

"They would have died in the melee that followed Darkseid's take over of the Universe. I'm simply directed Akari and her prize pig to come here, when THAT timeline collapsed."

Hyosides, with a smug look, folds his arms.

"So, you see, things worked out after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Agrippa said, as she began eating her third helping of ice cream. "Just remember that I'm feeding for two now."

"You're just saying that, huh?"

"And it's working like a charm."

As Agrippa eats, she thinks about how the future will unfold for her younger self. But THAT is another story…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: More stuff to come in "The Ranma Trek Voyage". See you then, and thank you for your loyal readership… **


End file.
